Act of God
by nightmareofcat
Summary: Being sent back to Earth in chains, S.H.I.E.L.D manages to get creative in their punishments. Thor only hopes for his brother to be redeemed. Sophie...just wants to get this over with. Follow Loki on his path to redemption through...creative means, maybe even find himself with a reason to want to change. Post from Tumblr rp thread. co-author Notpedeka. Contains Lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are properties of their respective creators and companies, we make no profit from this work of fiction.

Warnings: Graphic violence and strong adult themes, reader discretion is advised. Triggering behaviors me be found throughout.

This is the first and only warning you will get.

Please read and review, tell us what you think of our little piece of fiction. Story is revised to condense current chapter count. Questions please send a PM or contact noghtmareofcat or notpedeka on tumblr. thank you for reading.

"Act of God" That is what the insurance companies said when they didn't want to pay out. "Act of God" No one could argue that loophole. That spring day when the sky opened up and dumped nightmares onto New York had definitely been host to an act of God. Or gods, names like Thor. Loki, and Chitauri, as ridiculous as they sounded, were tossed around on the news, although without any sound confirmation. Nothing was definitely confirmed anymore. Facts and logic couldn't be trusted in a world where alien robot whales could swim through the city destroying whole buildings and Captain America was still alive. Steve Rogers could be walking the streets just outside her building and that would be completely normal. The thought made Sophia Arbor shake her head.

Half hidden government agencies named Loki, an alien Norse god-like being as the leader of the terrifying army that had fallen on them. Nothing more had come of inquiries than had been discerned from blurry news footage on the day of the tragedy. Everything was over as fast as it had started and all traces of the monsters had been swept away from the public almost immediately. The world was left with their lives and security shattered, a city to rebuild and was only given only a ghost story to blame. Sophia knew better than to believe that what she was told was the whole story. She knew nothing was over. What she didn't know was where to honestly lay her anger and rage and fear. She had a pretty good idea, though she let it fester at the feet of this Loki.

She made her way shakily through the dark apartment. The more lights that were on, the better the chances were that someone, or thing could see in through the curtains. Darkness was fine. Absently, she grabbed a cloth and wiped at an already pristine place on the otherwise cluttered dining table. It was David's seat. He liked things clean. He had been gone since the attack, when he was crushed under a thrown cab. She missed her brother, her rock, the only person that knew her. The only person left that UNDERSTOOD how dangerous she knew the universe really was, at least before the attack. At least before he was killed.

A sob choked in her throat. Killed was such a clean word. David was crushed, bloodied and torn apart. She had been told that it would have been a fast death. She didn't know about that. It was certainly cruel. If she had known. If only. She could have done something, maybe saved him. If she hadn't have frozen like a deer in headlights when the sky opened up. If she had been brave enough maybe she could have helped. Maybe...

This line of thinking was doing Sophia no good at all. She screamed to silence the noise in her head. Had anyone heard the scream? She listened for sound outside of the door. It sounded empty outside. Already, she could tell that this was going to be one of those "bad days". She should just get dressed.

In her room, she slid or attempted to slide into her black jersey wiggle skirt. More of a tussle really given that she had more wiggle to her than she did even 2 months ago. *sigh* It was a day for the LONG T shirt, even though that was the one with the almost aggressively low neckline. It should be a shift full of businessmen though, the cleavage would work to her advantage when it came to tips. Time to pull back her mess of hair to go to work.

Sophia walked down the sidewalk, clutching her coat and scarf around her against the chilly fall air. Ahead of her a small group of people were standing together, silently staring at the dark pre-dawn sky. She paused for a moment and joined them. The deep blue was clear. No stars were seen from the city, but more importantly, no unnatural hole was torn through the clarity above. She glanced at Stark Tower, being rebuilt and just visible above the closer buildings. Wordlessly, she continued on her way. New York had never been a quiet city before. Sometimes it was now.

The Doughnut Shop was just a block down from her apartment building. It was an older neighborhood establishment, whose menu of fresh doughnuts, bagels, coffee and lunchtime sandwiches that all seemed to have the word "salad" in the name. It was barley holding it's own against a tide of Starbucks. Don &amp; Judy the elderly owners, couldn't afford and actually didn't need the staff that they already had, but they let Sophia pick up any shift that had room for her behind the counter. People still felt the need to take care of their neighbors after the alien attack. And they knew that Sophia was a bit more shell-shocked than others.

It worked out to about 3 or if lucky, 4 days a week. The 5 booth, 8 stool shop never needed any more than 2 people up front for even the busiest of mornings. Her Midwest upbringing helped her greatly at the shop. When she inevitably called the white haired widowers and tie clad businessmen "Sir" they found their hands reaching back into their pockets to add to their tip. The women that she smiled at and called "Ma'am or Miss" seemed to forget to be upset by the tight skirts.

At the end of her shift, she hung up her apron in the kitchen. Don looked up from his doughnut trays and smiled at her.

"Sophie, I set a tray in the window for you. Eat lunch before you go home."

"Thank you. I'll go out front with it." She took the tray and slid into the back corner booth with it. "Hooray! I get to use the wifi!" She said to no one in particular.

In truth, she was just as happy about not having to go home and be alone in the darkened apartment. At the shop it was warm and light and there were people to feel safe around and some people that suddenly did not seem so safe.

The man in the suit that was so plain, it was obviously trying not to attract attention, he had been sitting in the front booth for most of the morning. Men in suits usually wore suits because they had jobs to go to. They didn't wear suits to sit around a doughnut shop. Sophia's heart began to pound.

Loki didn't spend as much time in his cell as he thought he would. Just a few short weeks before he was summoned to confront the All-Father.

"I have been in contact with the governing powers of S.H.I.E.L.D. and they have agreed. Loki, you will be sent back to Midgard to repent for your actions. Until you have shown the mortals the same love and compassion that you show your Mother, you will not be allowed back to into the halls of Asgard."

Loki could do nothing but gape as the All-Father spoke, slowly backing away as far as his shackles would allow. Thor stepped forward, taking the leads that held the one he once called brother. He lead Loki out of the throne room and back towards the Rainbow Bridge. An accompanying guard held the Tesseract device out to the princes, they grasped the handles and twisted. Off once again to Midgard and Loki's fate.

Fury felt as though he was going to need some serious therapy and heavy doses of anti-psychotics to deal with everything that was happening. First an alien invasion by a guy that thought golden horns were a fashion statement and now the World Security Council with this insane idea. He needed a good stiff drink….or twelve.

He called Agent Hill into his office. "Hill, gather five agents and have them go over these files. They will be assigned as liasons to the mentioned people. The Security Council cooked up an idea even worse than nuking Manhattan."

Hill gave a nod and left the office. Fury allowed himself to flop into his chair. "Well shit." Was all he could say at this point.

Agent Masters had been sitting in the café for over 4 hours now, casually sipping coffee or nibbling on a pastry. His target finally sat down at a table not far from him just after what this place would call a lunch rush. He stood from his seat and approached the subject. One Sophia Arbor whose brother was killed during the Chitauri invasion, leaving her struggling and without family. A person that has every reason to hate The Subject.

She tensed as he approached her table. 'Good' He thought 'She has every reason to be wary' Her file also mentioned something about her family being predisposed to certain genetic mutations, what they were no one was sure of.

Masters pulled out the chair opposite her and sat. "Miss. Arbor, my name is Agent Masters with S.H.I.E.L.D. We were the people responsible for forming The Avengers. I am here with a proposal, in regards to Subject 86753-09 Code name Rudolph…..Please don't ask where that came from. You might know him better as Loki, the self proclaimed god responsible for your brother's death." He went into detail about what would happen.

The Subject would live with her for two days a week then switch to another victims family for another two days and so on for ten days, five families total. The Subject would be there to witness the struggles that families go through on a daily basis without their loved ones present. Doing this S.H.I.E.L.D. and the 'Higher Powers' are hoping that it would reform The Subject to show remorse and kindness to other creatures.

"What do you say Miss. Arbor, can we count you in?" Masters leaned back in his chair to wait for her answer.

After the word SHIELD, Sophia's body painfully tensed up. She almost couldn't hear him over the pounding of her heart. She couldn't run. He was between her and the door.

"OK Sophie, Be calm." she told herself between two ragged breaths.

Her hands slid off of the table and onto her lap. She twisted her rings around on her fingers, especially the one her father had given her before he died. It was a stone that jewelers called a London blue color in a simple platinum setting. She fidgeted while she tried to focus on what Agent Masters was saying. And what he might not be saying.

Suddenly, he was leaning back and waiting for her. He was so smug and in control in his bland suit, with his assured smirk, with his undoubted arsenal under his jacket. The fact that he had singled her out to supposedly play a part in this melodrama disgusted her. Was SHIELD trying to use her grief against her?

"NO! I want nothing to do with this or you! The whole thought is repulsive. I don't want SHIELD or this Loki in my home! How the hell is having him stare at me while I cry going to help anything? Will it bring David back or pay my bills? I don't even cry in front of my friends!" Sophia spat the rant across the table at the unfazed Agent.

" I should mention that there could be a very substantial remittance in return for your cooperation. Enough for you to simply BUY your brother's apartment and not have to worry about the bills for awhile." Again, he waited for her answer.

Sophia clutched her hands together and tried to think calmly. That wasn't going to happen. She didn't know what to do. She was too alone to fight.

"If I go along with this," she said. " IF. It's 48 hours? Then everyone goes away and forgets that I exist, right? There is NO other reason SHIELD would ever show up again. No cameras in my face. No lengthy debriefings. No dossiers. Right? And I will need assurances that everyone will be safe. No one is getting hurt or exposed to danger, not my neighbors and not here. Especially not here. These are good people that have been taking care of me since I lost David and my job and everything. They need to be safe. And I need one question answered NOW."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and asked in a quiet shaky voice, " Why me?"

Miss. Arbor I believe you misunderstood me, it's a rotation of families…..for as long as it takes The Subject to either show remorse or he needs to be removed for safety reasons." The Agent leaned forward to rest his arms against the table.

"The Subject has been stripped of his abilities and armed guards will be but a shout or button press away, should he become violent. The safety of those around can be guaranteed as long as you cooperate with us. As for your question….I do not know the answer, that is something you would have to ask Director Fury about. Whom you will meet once your shift here is over." Masters lowered his sunglasses to the tip of his nose to regard her trembling form.

"Do we have a deal, Miss Arbor?"

" I suppose we do." she sighed. " And I'm done with my shift. Let's get this over with."

Masters stood by the entrance as she bussed her tray, leading her from the cafe to his vehicle around the corner. With traffic and construction delays it took them over an hour to arrive at a plain building, it looked rather run down and abandoned. Not at all what a government building should be.

They walked into the main entrance, stopping at a security desk to sign her in and verify her identity. Entering the elevator and riding it down to the deepest sub-level.

Masters led her to an unmarked door at the end of the hall, he opened it and told her to take a seat. "The Director will be with you shortly, good luck Miss. Arbor."

At the agent's "Good luck Miss Arbor" Sophia's stomach sank straight to the ground. What did he mean by that? Did he look at her oddly? Was it sympathy or good will or just a banality? She couldn't tell. Shit, this whole place was ominous. It felt closed in, like she was going to get buried in this basement. She never should have let herself feel so cornered that she agreed to this. Shit.

David could have told her how to deal with this. David would have just dealt with it FOR her. He would have come home, patted her on the shoulder and said, " Don't worry about a thing Sophie. I hit them with so many court orders they can't even think your name without going to jail. No one is going to get to you."

No one was around to protect her anymore though. Someone in this building had made that the case. With that thought her paranoia began to burn in her belly as anger.

Sophia checked her make-up in her compact and applied some lipstick, trying not to clench her jaw. She was obviously being watched by someone and no one was going to see her fidget like she was waiting outside of the Principal's office. Who did these people think they were, to drag her out of her life to sit and wait for them?

"Miss Arbor, Director Fury will see you now. Please step in" A thin pretty woman gestured Sophia through the now open door into a simple and functional office.

A stern man, wearing all black, including his eyepatch, sat at a large desk. Behind the desk was a full wall made out of what looked like a smoked glass mirror. They weren't even hiding the fact that there was an audience for this meeting.

Sophia sat in a chair opposite the desk without waiting to be asked and crossed her hands in her lap .

"Now Miss Arbor. Sophia?" Fury started.

She cut him off. " Miss Arbor."

Director Fury began again, hardly attempting to hide his exasperation. "OK then, Miss Arbor. I am Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. We are sorry to have pulled you away from your day, but..."

" You are sorry? Do you know what I did with my day today? I poured coffee and flirted with old men for tips." Sophia got out of her chair and bent all the way over Director Fury's desk, leaning on her elbows to make sure that he got at least one good eyeful of her cleavage. " If there's a coffee maker around here, I could put in another shift right now." Venom dripped from her voice.

Sophia held eye contact with the intimidating man and let a grin creep across her face before she straightened herself and sat back down.

"Now, if you please sir. Why did you decide that** I** need to be involved in this?"

Fury leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers, regarding her outburst silently for a moment. "Miss Arbor we feel, after careful consideration, your situation is ideal for this trial program."

He stood then, walked around his desk to lean against it directly in front of her. "To put it bluntly Miss Arbor, of the many that perished, you and a select few others are the only ones with no family left. Basically if something were to happen to you, there is no one that would come forward in righteous fury. Hence the reason you were chosen for this program. If the Subject can be reformed, Earth as a whole will receive more intergalactic backing than you can ever imagine. More resources and knowledge than we can comprehend."

Fury stood again and walked over to the mirrored wall where he pressed a button, the glass cleared to reveal Loki chained and muzzled on the other side.

"Meet your new house guest, Miss Arbor. Subject 86753-09. Loki, fallen Prince of Asgard and man responsible for the death of your brother."

Sophia was almost relieved when she heard that the only reason SHIELD wanted her co-operation was because if she got herself killed no one would miss her. There could have been more terrifying things, she thought.

But when the glass cleared, all of the air was sucked out of her lungs. She could clearly see one of those more terrifying things. Loki.

He was tall and pale and looked almost as angry as she felt. Her eyes locked with the bright, arrogant ones above the muzzle. It seemed like he was going to stare right through her. Fury COULDN"T think there was anything redeemable about this man.

She broke the gaze with a shiver and returned her glare to Director Fury.

" Is it housetrained?"

Fury glanced at her. "Think of him as a big cat, you can show him where to go but there is no guarantee he won't piss on the carpet just to spite you. Hes had his shots and still has his claws, none of us want to deal with his brother if we tried to neuter him." He walked away from the window back to his desk, where he retrieved a key from a drawer. "This key opens the front door to your new apartment, completely secure. It was built by Tony Stark to dampen his magic capabilities. Across the hall is where Agents Romanoff and Barton will will be your handlers, you report in to them if something comes up or you need anything. The other people in the program will live on the floors below you as will the other handlers." He dropped the key in her hand. "The program will officially begin next week, that gives you time to move your things and make arrangements. You will also be given a bank account that will have weekly deposits put towards it, use it as you see fit. Now I must also tell you that a few of the other people in the program may have to travel so the others will have to pick up the slack, meaning that the Subject may have to stay more than 48 hours with you." Fury went and sat back behind his desk. "The Agents will give you your information packet and bank information when you arrive at the apartment, if you have any further questions they can be directed to your handlers. Enjoy the rest of your day Miss. Arbor." Fury pulled out some paperwork, silently dismissing Sophia.


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by where Sophia barely slept. Every time she closed her eyes she woke up screaming from dreams that were stalked by flying Chitauri, eye patches and leather clad men with eyes like cold fire.

She actually had very little to arrange. Very little besides grief and worry had occupied her life lately.

Sophia had an awkward discussion with Don and Judy about maybe not being available for some shifts for awhile. They wanted an explanation that she really couldn't give.

The rest of the week she spent wandering and pacing the apartment. She touched everything, memorizing it. her old stuffed toy, David's law books, the chipped coffee mugs, the window that didn't open correctly, she had to be able to remember it all. This apartment was the only connection to David that she had left. It was home and the closest thing to security that she had.

She packed bags with clothing, toiletries, books and a few personal items. Hopefully she wouldn't be gone long enough to need much.

It took Sophia three tries to call a cab the morning she left. She broke down crying and would disconnect the call each time before it rang through. The call was finally made when she decided that she could never do this if she was afraid. She knew that she had to be angry again. That was fine. She knew she was good at angry and now she had more than names to be angry at.

The cab let her off in front of an incredibly impressive glass building. She took a deep breath, awkwardly picked up all of her bags and headed through the glass doors.

Loki was held in his tiny cell for over a week, the chains and muzzle were not removed. When they finally felt the need to move him it wasn't gently, virtually dragging him out to a vehicle with dark windows and drove him across town to a large building covered in glass.

They hauled him out of the vehicle, inside the doors and to the back of the room near some plain metal doors. The 'elevator' as they called it, opened to reveal two of his least favorite people, Agents Romanoff and Barton. If he would have been able to speak, the things he would have said would have made even the great Sif blush.

Loki could do nothing but roll his eyes as the Agents explained what would be happening to him for the foreseeable future, foolish mortals thinking he would feel any remorse for his actions…..please.

He was escorted to the top floor and lead to the door on the right, the only other door being directly across the hall from his. As soon he was through the door Loki felt a heavy weight fall upon him, his magic was being suppressed. He tried with all his might to fight against his captors to no avail.

Agent Barton stood by the door as Romanoff led him to a plush chair near one of the windows. She removed his muzzle and chains. "Your new roommate should be here shortly, now sit quiet and don't move. You move one finger in a way I don't like and I'll give Barton the ok to put an arrow through your eye."

Loki glared at her and settled back against the chair, at least it was more comfortable than his cell. He glanced in the direction of the door when he heard a key in the lock, a young woman entered. The same one that seemed to stare straight into his soul back at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sophia took a step into the beautiful, modern apartment and froze. She didn't notice the wall of floor to ceiling windows or the breathtaking view of New York that they offered. She didn't see the massive river stone fireplace or the leather and velvet furnishings. It would be days before she discovered the massive amount of tech that was built into every aspect of the space. For a moment nothing in the world existed except for a pair of piercing green eyes that flicked up and down her, then settled to meet her own. Those eyes were searching and questioning and judging at a level of scrutiny she was not expecting. She was supposed to be the one with an axe to grind here.

A woman's voice broke the stare. " Miss Arbor. I WAS told that you prefer Miss Arbor. I am Agent Romanoff. Just behind you is Agent Barton. We are here to provide security and monitor this situation."

Sophia's own green eyes grew large as she looked from the beautiful redhead that was speaking to her to the well muscled man that was standing by the door. The introduction wasn't needed. She knew who they were. The whole world knew who they were from the news footage.

"Avengers. Shit." Sophia whispered. Her bags dropped to the floor from her hands and shoulders. "And to think, I was under the impression that I was expendable. Or are we expecting Red Skull , Bin Laden and the North Korean army for dinner as well as," she nodded toward the lounging figure of Loki "HIM?"

Natasha's lips barely quirked as Clint let out a chuckle. "No Miss. Arbor, only intergalactic terrorists here today. The others were booked, maybe lunch next week." She glanced down at Loki, who just kept staring at Sophie. "Agent Barton, will you keep an eye on the Subject for a few moments while I get Miss. Arbor settled in." Clint glowered at her request.

"This way Miss. Arbor." Natasha walked back towards what could only be a bedroom, Sophie right behind her.

Once in the room, Natasha didn't give her a chance to look around fully, she handed Sophie an envelope and a folder. "Inside these you will find any and all information you will need. The envelope contains the information for your S.H.I.E.L.D. bank account as well as request forms for anything you might not be able to purchase out on the street as well as a phone, the phone is for us to contact you and vice versa. The folder contains information on the Subject as well as contact info for anyone not already programmed in the phone. If for some reason you are not able to contact myself or Agent Barton, go down stairs. Other handlers will be available."

Natasha walked over to a small picture near the door. "Behind this painting are four buttons. The red one alerts everyone that there is an emergency and you need help, be it from an intruder or the Subject is getting unruly, it will also lock down the apartment to anyone but us. The yellow seals your bedroom off, basically turns it into a safe room. The green button is an all clear, it unseals the apartment. As you can probably guess the entire apartment is wired with both audio and visual monitoring equipment, only your bathroom is clear. Your bedroom is audio recording. That is where the blue button comes in, it shuts off the devices. Now I have to advise you not to shut off the equipment for your safety but we also will respect your privacy, so if you ever wanted to…..entertain a guest while the Subject is with another person you may do so. Pressing the button again will turn it back on. Any further questions?"

Sophia glanced quickly around the room. Bed, dresser, closet, window, bed table, bathroom door, all very nice and but very normal. It didn't look like the fishbowl it suddenly felt like. She wiped her palms nervously down the thighs of her pants as she looked at the picture that hid the control panel.

"Yes actually, plenty. I can come and go as I need, right? I can go to work? He will be in here overnight? Has he been given ground rules? OK. I guess I need to read this," she tapped the folder, " before I even know enough to know what else I need to ask."

Sophia mustered up her courage and opened her mouth again quickly. "One more question though. It's a tough one. Can you look me in the eye and swear that it was the aliens that flipped that cab over that killed my brother? Swear that it wasn't one of you, trying to save someone that you assumed was more important or trying to kill someone that you thought was more dangerous? I know Loki is the one that tore the sky open on us, believe me, but I can't quite believe he is the only one with blood on his hands without that assurance. Sorry."

Then she sat on the edge of the bed, absently opening the folder and waiting for the other woman's responses.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha scrutinized the woman as she flipped through the folder, she walked over to the panel and pressed the blue button. "What I am about to tell you required that I shut the equipment off, it is classified even beyond my clearance level. I only know because Stark still had access to the files." she walked over and sat next to Sophie.

"Of the over 900 people that died that day, well over 600 of them were from friendly fire or caught in the middle of falling debris. All reports and interviews indicate that the Chitauri didn't directly kill anyone, they detained and moved them or just caused minor injury. Fear was their major purpose." Natasha sighed and looked Sophie straight in the eye.

"From what we could tell, your brother was crushed under a cab. One flipped by Thor to kill nearly a dozen Chitauri soldiers and save Captain America's life."

Sophia blinked very slowly. The nervous tension drained out of her suddenly, leaving her feeling weak.

She wasn't terribly shocked by this revelation. The question wouldn't have been in her mind if this hadn't been a possibility. She had never been one to believe in heroes. The world existed in shades of gray and not black and white. It's just that no one had been so forthright about David's death with her before. And now she had to figure out how this information fit in with Loki.

"Thank you. My friends call me Sophie." she said quietly as she rose from the bed, stepped across the carpet and pressed the blue button on the panel.

Natasha nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll just bring my bags in here now, I guess."

The heels of Sophia's boots clicked on the blue slate floor past the doorway as she went back for her bags. She picked up the 2 larger ones and set them next to the coffee table that was in front of the chair that Loki was sitting in. They thudded to the floor. His gaze glanced across them and back to her as she took the other 3 bags back to her new room. Sophia felt his eyes on her back. She clenched her jaw and pretended to ignore it as she walked back to her room.

Natasha left the room with her after the bags had been dropped on the foot of the bed. As they entered the living room, Sophia turned to the other woman and said, "One more quick question about Subject 86753-09. I don't get the Rudolph thing. Can I call him Jenny?"

Natasha and Clint both snorted when she asked that, Loki glared at all of them. Natasha schooled her features. "You can call him what ever you want, just don't call him Frosty, Apparently he gets touchy when you call him that." She smirked at the growl Loki sent her way. "We will be across the hall if you need anything….Sophie." With one last nod, the Agents left the apartment.

Loki stared at the door for a few moments after the Agents left. "Am I correct to assume that you have the means to remove these horrid shackles?" He finally spoke, every word dripping with the contempt he felt of the entire situation.

Sophia crossed around the room and sat on the sofa opposite Loki's chair. "Ummm No? I don't think that I do. I can call the Agents back and ask them." She tilted her head questioningly at him. "I am not sure that I don't feel a bit better with you wearing them right now though."

She leaned over, elbows on knees, chin on hands. "What am I supposed to do with you though? Maybe you can give me a really good reason not to wait until you go to sleep and stab you."

Loki cocked a brow. "You shall be waiting for quite some time for that, I do not sleep often if at all. It would be nice to be out of these shackles, unless you would like to clean my person whilst I bathe?"

He stood and walked near the window. "If you would be as so kind as to show me where I shall be staying and call upon your pet Agents to remove these." He held up his chained hands. "I would…..appreciate it."

He looked near pained when he said it.

Sophia pondered and let civility win out for the moment.

"I'll call", she sighed.

She stood up, pulled the new phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the screen. Looking through the list of names she burst out laughing," Oh My God! I have Iron Man on speed dial. This is just absurd!" Her hands covered her face and she sniffed a few times to control herself before she touched the phone to dial Agent Romanoff.

Sophia wandered over and opened the door across the living room from her own bedroom door. She peeked inside another room almost exactly like hers just as Natasha answered.

"Hi, It's Sophie. I hate to ask so soon, but I could use some help. This guy needs to bathe and can't figure out how to do it on his own with the shackles on. Could someone show me how to get them off of him? If it's OK." she paused a moment for an answer, " Thanks."

She turned back toward Loki standing at the window. He seemed so much larger standing there than he seemed on the news. " Someone will be here soon to help with the shackles. I am guessing that this would be your room in here."

She stepped in to turn on the light. It took her a second to fumble and find the switch.

Loki turned from the window just as there was a knock on the door. Agent Romanoff walked in and straight over to him, taking his shackles. As soon as she was done she walked back out.

He walked over to the room that Sophie was in, rubbing his wrists and striding into the room. Loki stood in the center and surveyed the room, sparsely furnished yet livable. He sat on the bed and just stared at the woman standing just inside the door, taking in her appearance.

She was beautiful in her own way, not conventionally so like the ladies from Asgard. He was sure she turned a few heads and didn't even realize it, Agent Barton certainly enjoyed looking at her. Perhaps he could use her timid nature in his favor, entertain himself for what little time he most likely had left in this world. After all, the All-Father surely didn't have faith in his ability to reform. Honestly neither did he.

When she started to fidget he decided to put her out of her misery. "Thank you for having my chains removed, you can go now."

"Excuse me?" she seethed, eyes opening very wide. His attitude burned her like cold fire. "Did you just DISMISS me? When the fact that I am here is the only reason you aren't locked in a cell in the basement right now? FUCK YOU AND THE EIGHT LEGGED HORSE YOU RODE IN ON!"

Sophia turned heel and left the room, slamming the door violently behind her. She felt very stupid for even considering civility

She paced the apartment. She clenched and unclenched her hands and twisted her ring back and forth around her finger. This was no good. She needed to calm down.

Opening kitchen cabinets looking for a glass for some water, she noticed that the pantry was stocked. Minimally, but more than enough to cook with. This would work.

She found a glass, had a long drink and stopped shaking. Then she went across the hall and knocked on the door. Looking and feeling very sheepish.

Agent Barton opened the door immediately. " Is everything OK Miss Arbor?"

'"Yes? No? I, uh, made a mistake. We're going to need those shackles back once he is clean. Could you bring them back?"

"Yes." he smirked at her, "but you learned fast."

Sophia winced and shrugged.

"If that's it then?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know what's protocol, but I'm going to make dinner later and if you two don't have plans, I'd like to cook for you guys too. I hate cooking for one and…just think about it. OK?" She pointed back over her shoulder. " I'm going to go back now. I don't like the idea of being in there with him, but I don't like the idea of leaving him alone either. "

With a quick smile she was back behind the apartment door and heading to her room to read the folder that Natasha had left.

Loki stared at the door with an eyebrow cocked as she stormed out, perhaps he needed to reign in his more charming attributes.

He went to the bathroom to bathe, enjoying the almost scalding water as it ran down his body. Flinching slightly when the water hit the sensitive scars that had yet to completely heal, the ones he collected from both Thanos and his current jailors.

After drying off and heading back to the bedroom, he looked for something else to possibly wear. He ended up finding a pair of loose fitting black lounge pants and a dark grey tank top, shrugging at the lack of proper clothing. He would have to suck up the hatred he felt toward everyone and ask the woman for more suitable attire.

Loki heard the apartment door open then close once again, this time a male voice was heard. Wandering out to investigate, he discovered that Agent Barton was back….with his shackles.

He fought back the urge to run back to his room, instead taking a deep breath and entering the kitchen. The smell wafting from the room was rather pleasant. "What ever that is you are cooking smells good, might there be enough where I could have a taste?" Loki took a seat on the stool by the island counter. "I would also like to apologize for my behavior earlier. The situation we find ourselves in is not ideal, I realize that I could have been more polite and I am sorry."

The information that Sophia read about her new roommate stunned her. The papers listed act after act of brutality and treachery, committed both by and against him. His family seemed ruinous, even in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s whitewashed version his father and brothers actions would be abusive. Loki truly was a prince, twice over, if not the god that he claimed to be. He had training in fighting, magic„ philosophy, politics, well, just about everything. He was fluent in all languages due to Asgardian " all speak". Physically he was stronger than anyone on Earth, at least on par with Steve Rogers. His psyche was damaged and to say he was emotionally unstable would be an understatement.

As a foe he was terrifying. On the surface his violence was that of a madman, but Sophia could see the patterns and tactically, if not morally, his actions were impeccable. Up to a point. Something must have gone horribly wrong for him to have been captured during the attack on New York, unless she thought, remembering what Agent Romanoff had said about the Chitauri, he hadn't wanted to win.

She read and reread the brief passage that explained that he had been with an entity called Thanos and most likely had been tortured extensively before he arrived to steal the Tesseract. Thanos. She choked at that name and wept openly at the horror that the few words implied.

Putting him down like a sick dog might be a kindness at this point. His "redemption" would clearly only serve to let the "good guys" have access to his strength. He was still a murderous, arrogant asshole though.

Agent Barton's arrival shook her out of her thoughts. He had brought the shackles, but laid them on a chair and chatted with her while waiting for Loki to finish bathing.

Sophia had many questions about her situation, but kept them to herself. She was very practiced in shallow conversations and this was comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Agent Barton, now Clint, leaned against a wall in the kitchen while she began to get food ready to put in the oven. He tensed to attention when Loki lazily wandered out of his room and sat at the kitchen island.

Loki certainly looked less intimidating after his shower. His lounge pants were too large and flopped at his legs. Clearly evident on his pale arms and shoulders were bruises and poorly healing wounds. He spoke and his words sounded as if he practiced dipping them in honey.

"Loki," she sighed, "Just having the chains in the room seem to help your attitude. But again you start by asking me for things. Don't you realize that this less than ideal situation only exists because you have already taken almost everything from me? Do you know if I volunteered for this or if I am here under almost as much coercion as you are? Do you even know my name or who I am? I went through the paperwork and realize that I am now somewhat responsible for your…upkeep…but there is one thing that I am here to do and I am more than willing to do it. I need to be able to convince the powers that be that your head is screwed on well enough for them to do whatever it is that they plan on doing with you next, somewhere very, very far away from here."

Loki cleared his throat, warily eying Barton in the process. "I am not without my manners, Madam. Assuming that you were forced into this 'less than ideal situation' as you say, I could also say that we are both here against our own wishes. No details were given to me other than the basics, including your name, so forgive me for not addressing you properly. Hopefully that is a situation that can be rectified, if not…"

He stood and approached Barton, who tensed as Loki drew closer. "Place your shackles upon me again, Agent Barton. I shall retire back to my room and not bother the Lady again unless she wishes otherwise."

With the shackles back on his wrists, Loki tried with all his might not to stumble from the room. His legs failed him when he reached the doorway, he collapsed against the frame momentarily. Panting and in agony, Loki managed to straighten himself and make it back to his bed. Collapsing on the soft surface and groaning against the pillows.

Loki stretched out on his stomach as much as his injuries would allow and just lay along the bed, quivering occasionally when a spasm ran through an injury.

" Oh for Pete's sake!" Sophia moaned at no one, " Is he always this much of a martyr?"

She turned back to Clint, " Listen, Why don't you let me have the key to those shackles and give me some time here? Dinner will be ready in about 2 hours. You guys can come and make sure everyone is alive then. OK?"

"It's not a good idea, letting him get to you already." The Agent warned with an unhappy look on his face. But he handed her a key.

"I am not being gotten to. Believe me." Sophia told him sincerely.

On his way out the door, Barton stopped, " We will be watching." , and shut the door behind him

A minute later Sophia walked into Loki's room. She pulled a sheaf of papers from a folder and held them out to Loki for him to take. When he hesitated she looked at him with an almost sad look in her eyes and shook them a bit. "Would you look at this and tell me how much of it's true? " she asked in a gentle tone that she hadn't used before.

She set a first aid kit down beside him "Have your wounds been seen to? They don't look good. Do you mind if I dress the ones that still need it while you look at that?"

"I doubt that your efforts can surpass my own healing abilities, but if you insist, you may tend them" He shrugged and set the papers down to allow her to unlock his shackles and he pulled his shirt off over his head.

Sophia suppressed the urge to snap back at his arrogance and looked critically at his unclothed torso. He was correct she saw. The bruises and scars were old. But she would do what she could. He was supposed to be in her care now, and even if she wanted to stab him, she wouldn't let him fester. If he was going to hurt, she would be the one to hurt him and they would both know why.

She ran her fingers gently over the bruising on his shoulders and back. He felt so much softer than he looked. He inhaled deeply, but didn't flinch. Under his skin, his muscles were smooth and tight and strong, undamaged and beautiful.

Loki picked up the papers she had asked him about and began to look at them while she gathered his dark hair to one side and dabbed some ointment into an open cut just below the back of his neck. After she covered it with a gauze, she moved to an angry looking half healed scar on the front of his shoulder. This she cleaned more delicately before filling the gap in his skin with ointment and taping the gauze on.

"You were right," she said as she packed away the things, " Not much for me to do."

Loki tried not to flinch every time she touched his injuries, a few he couldn't suppress his reaction to. He read through the file, most of it was accurate but a few holes remained. Seems this SHIELD took liberties and filled in the blanks with their own made up tales.

He set the papers aside when he was finished. "I am honored by your assistance, Madam. I know I do not deserve such. I implore you to ask your questions, I shall endeavor to answer them to the best of my knowledge…I do ask but one question of you…..What is it that I should call you? No one has told me the names of those that shall be my captors, unless you would prefer remaining nameless? If that be the case Madam you shall be."

He moved to roll over and scoot up the bed, resting against the headboard to look at her properly.

She looked at her hands as she spoke. "My name is Sophia Arbor." Her jaw went tight." The last of my family was killed by your…..in your attack. S.H.I.E.L.D. did not put you in a cell with a captor. They locked you in a rather nice apartment with someone who has very, VERY little left to lose, thanks to you."

Her voice was shaking and she stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened, they flashed up and heatedly pierced right into Loki's.

"Tell me about your brother."

Loki stared right back into her eyes. "What would you like to know Lady Sophie? How he is an idiot? How our entire lives I lived in his shadow? How when growing up he would constantly get the praise and admiration of our father?" He spat the word 'father' like it was bitter.

"Or perhaps you would like to know about the times that Thor would get us into terrible situations, life or death scenarios where it was my brain or cunning that got us out with our lives but he took all of the credit and let me take the blame for causing them?" His voice rose in volume slightly.

"Oh I know, maybe you would like to know about the times he had a direct hand in causing some of those scars you saw?" Loki chuckled darkly to himself.

"Do not believe what others tell you of Thor, Lady Sophie. They only know him for the polite front he puts on in the presence of others. They will not tell you of the arrogant Prince that he is, the war hungry slayer he really is. The so called god that would rather slaughter innocents in his path than pause to move them out of the way of harm." He shifted and winced.

"I remember the man in those photos, Lady Sophie. Your brother, he showed courage. He stood in front of me, said that he would not let innocents be murdered. Stood above, protecting, some small children from the Chitauri. I had ordered them not to touch your brother or the children, told them to go after the Captain. They spared your brother and his charges." Loki leaned toward Sophie.

"Thor had plenty of time to either move those people or attack from another direction, but he chose to instead smash his hammer into a vehicle to bowl them all over. Crushing your brother and those children." Leaning back in the bed he continued.

"Did S.H.I.E.L.D. tell you about the fight on that street? I am certain they did not. The street this happened on contained 2 houses full of orphans and a homeless shelter. None of the casualties on that street were by my hand or that of the Chitauri, those deaths are on the hands of the Avengers." Loki closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"I may be an insane madman, Lady Sophie, but even I am not sadistic enough to harm defenseless children. By your leave, my Lady. I think I shall sleep for a time, goodnight." Loki rolled to his side and attempted to sleep.

"That absolves you of nothing you know. It was still your fight. You chose that street. It only adds another name to the list of people to blame." She spat at his back.

"Convenient nap for someone who doesn't sleep." She muttered under her breath as she saw herself out.

Sophia went back to the kitchen. Had she been dismissed AGAIN? She wanted to scream and rage, but she had been assured that she was being watched. Instead, with shaking hands, she took out her aggression on some helpless pie dough.

What could she even trust right now? What was she supposed to do here? S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't telling a unified story. The God of Lies had just backed up Agent Romanoff's account of what had happened to her brother. David could have told her who to trust. He would have said none of them.

She thrust the pie into the oven next to the roasting chicken and wiped her floury hands across her thighs. Sophia looked down at herself. She was covered with the residue of her cooking.

She went to her room and opened her bags and pulled a few things out and laid them on the bed. After she undressed she put her dirty clothes on the floor of the closet and shimmied into her jersey skirt. She pulled a V neck sweater on as she walked into the bathroom, kicking a bag of toiletries ahead of her.

A quick look in the mirror told her that she looked almost as wrung out as she felt. Some make up made her feel a bit more like she could convince people that she wasn't falling apart. Then she took her hair down, shook out her curls and massaged her scalp a bit. Better? Maybe.

Loki lay on side for several hours after Sophie left the room, he heard the quiet chatter of the Agents and the lady herself as they enjoyed the food she prepared.

It was well past the midnight hour when he decided to wander as quietly as he could with his shackles on. His stomach lead him to the kitchen. Loki rummaged around the fridge and found the left over chicken she had made for dinner, he had to admit it smelled delicious even cold.

He grabbed a seat at the island and started picking apart the leftovers.

Sophia had dinner with Agents Barton and Romanoff. Despite the situation, it almost felt good to be at a table with other people. She had been alone for too long.

Looking at Loki's door, she decided to let him be. If he wanted dinner, he could come get it.

She felt like she had almost convinced the Agents that she was holding it together. But as they were leaving Barton took her elbow and hissed in her ear," If I had known that you were going to throw Thor at him. I never would have left you alone in here. The last guy that I saw do that didn't end up so well."

" And yet, here I am." Sophia smiled and patted his arm before she shut the door behind them.

It was early, but she piled the dishes in the sink and went to bed. It had been an exhausting day.

She laid in the bed, not yet her bed, in the dark and quiet, with her eyes wide open. She straightened the blankets again. And adjusted the pillows again. And fidgeted with her ring. And sighed. Silent tears burned in her eyes until they leaked out and ran down the sides of her face into her hair.

It had been so long that she had lived with the feeling that she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It hadn't hit the floor yet, but she could see it falling ever so slowly, ready to crash at any moment. The fact that she knew she was being watched was almost a relief from the constant fear that she MIGHT be being watched. The eyes behind the curtains now had faces and names and just maybe, all of them weren't out to get her.

She finally relaxed and slid into her nightmares. In her sleep she screamed and cried for her brother and against Nick Fury's lies of omission and Loki and Thanos. A new name was added to the nightmares. She sounded her anger at Thor now as well.

He cleaned up his trash once he was done with the left over chicken. Loki walked over to the wall of windows. His gaze wandered the skyline for he knew not how long, the sun had started to crest the horizon when he finally sat down, still facing the window.

His finger gently rubbed along his lip as the damage his invasion caused was revealed to him. Loki thought about the information that Sophie had showed him in that folder, thought about how much information was falsified.

Even what was supposed to be his greatest triumph was still out shined by his false brother and those SHIELD minions. It seemed that all he would be able to do would be to stew and simmer and brood. Think about what the days ahead will entail, and silently send a small prayer to the ancestors that his next captors are as….welcoming as this one was.

Loki whiled away the morning, lost in his own musings. At some point he did hear Sophie leave her bedroom and make her way to the kitchen and started a small machine that soon filled the room with a rather fragrant aroma. He got up and moved to the kitchen area. "Good morning, Lady Sophie."


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia blearily looked up and registered that she was being spoken to. She pulled her robe tighter around her.

"Ummm coffee?" she waved at the pot. "You're a morning person? Of course you are evil. Let me finish this cup and I may be OK. Just give me a minute."

She shuffled back to her room clutching her coffee cup to get dressed. A few minutes later she shuffled back out in a long loose sweater and leggings

Approaching Loki with a key, she said " I am trusting that you realize it is impolite to kill someone before breakfast. Just looking at these things makes me tired." and she unlocked the shackles again.

Loki cocked a brow when she walked away mumbling about mornings and evil. Once the shackles were off he rubbed his wrists. "I shall refrain from taking lives until after the midday meal."

He got up and poured himself a cup of the fragrant liquid, taking a small sip he spit it back into the sink. "This beverage tastes of bilgesnipe piss! Why in the name of Valhalla would you subject yourself to this swill?" Loki poured the rest of his cup down the drain.

"Is there anything in this forsaken realm that passes for a decent fast breaking beverage? Tea perchance?" He went to searching through the cupboards.

Sophia leaned on the counter and let out an honest laugh at the god's distress. "Maybe the piss connoisseur is a milk and sugar kind of a guy? I think I saw tea in the left cabinet."

She ran her hands through her hair and quickly braided it while she watched Loki. He was not in his element in the kitchen and seemed to be angry at the cabinets.

"Let me know if you need help." she chirped as she refilled her own cup.

Loki searched the cabinet on the left and found a box labeled tea, he made a face after seeing that it was inside a see through bag and attached to a string. Fumbling around more he found what could almost pass as a tea pot, filling it with water and setting it on the counter.

He heard her laughter when all he did was just glare at the pot for what seemed an eternity. "Bloody hell! Does this vessel not heat the water? And why is this tea in a bag? Does it not need to brew?" At this point he was ready to throw the whole thing through those shiny new windows.

"Woman! Help me already. Can you not see I am in need of help, or are you daft?" Loki snarled at Sophie.

"Not without my manners. huh?" she looked at him from under raised eyebrows. "OK. Let me show you around."

Placing the tea bag in a cup and the kettle on the stove, she explained the kitchen appliances and tea bags. She also got a few more things out and set them on the counter.

She moved Loki to the other side of the counter island and said, "Have a seat. The water will be just a minute. I will make some eggs and toast and you can tell me just how much S.H.I.E.L.D. got wrong in their dossier"

Loki sat on a stool and crossed his arms, looking every bit the petulant prince he was. A few moments later he could hear an ear splitting scream. "By the Nines! What is that racket?"

"It's the tea kettle, it whistles when the water boils. Now shush!" Sophie chastised him.

He curled lip but remained quiet, observing as she poured the hot water into the mug and slid it in his direction. This part looked vaguely familiar as the water started to interact with the tea bag. Loki waited what he normally would if he was brewing his own blend and took a sip, grimacing at the bitter taste. "Not exactly what I had in mind but it is better than that rubbish." His chin poked in the direction of the coffee pot.

Loki watched as a small smile graced her features. Sophie flipped a couple of eggs onto a plate along with some toast and slid it his way. It looked normal enough, so he tucked in. After a few bites he paused. "What exactly would you like my input on?"

Sophia leaned on the counter across from him and poked at her plate, She ignored his complaints about the coffee. She knew she made good coffee. After all, she did it for a living right now.

"Anything. Everything. Anything really wrong or missing. S.H.I.E.L.D. seems to be as good at lying as you are supposed to be. While sitting here and hating you is LOADS of fun, I am not planning on making a career out of it."

"Did you manage to get your hands on everything that you were trying to get here? Besides a throne? I'm just a part time waitress and I could tell something was off about the invasion. You have to have an amazing advantage to want to take a fight to someone's home GROUND and you took it straight to Stark's damn HOME. I don't need a battle plan, just please tell me that I'm not alone because you are so dumb that it's lucky you are pretty. If you had won would the death and damage have been worth it?" Her voice was thick with emotion as she spoke, but her eyes were clear and they never stopped scanning his for reactions.

She pushed her plate forward a bit. " You're done with yours. Do you want mine? I'm actually not very hungry right now."

Loki slid her plate next to his and took a bite, thinking about what she asked and throwing a mocking smile at her about the hatred being a profession.

"I did not get everything, In fact I failed my mission. The being that….persuaded me into using his army wanted to gain possession of the Tesseract. Honestly I did not want to rule Midgard but my….Master, I suppose you could call him, would take no other answer. It was Him that wants Midgard to fall and death to run rampant." He took another bite and grimaced, the food seemingly turning sour in his mouth.

"I did things this way because I was confidant that someone would be able to stop it, what better way to get the attention of another powerful entity than to attack the heart of a beloved location? I had not realized that Thor would be present, if I had I might have considered the other….option." Sophie could see his eyes glaze over in what could only be fear.

"I had two scenarios planned on what could have happened. The first would have been that I was stopped before the invasion even started, the powers that be were too slow to read my intentions and stop things." Loki took a long swallow of his tea and continued.

"The second scenario was that the realm would have realized that they could not stop me, the casualties would have been much smaller in number in that case. I realize that none of this makes any real sense but if you knew of the alternative, you may have chosen the same thing. No I will not reveal what the alternative was, I am sure your dreams are plagued by terror enough the way it is." He pushed the uneaten portion away from him.

Loki leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "The things that I have seen and been subjected to would most likely make even Agent Romanoff weep. I trust that this conversation will remain between the two of us? Your handlers would think you mad as I am if you brought this to their attention."

"Why not just tell Thor or even S.H.I.E.L.D. what was happening? They might have been able to help you."

Loki just shook his head. "Would you believe anything that came from the mouth of the God of Lies? Deceit is in my blood, my entire existence is a lie." He slammed his fist against the counter and pointed his finger at her, his face contorted in anger. Loki opened his mouth as if to say something but paused.

"Did you just call me pretty?"

"I..I..ahh" Sophia stammered. She didn't know how to deal with someone that took a perfectly good insult as a compliment, so she passed on it for a moment.

Quite earnestly she said, "I believe much more of what you just told me than anyone would suspect. I think the content of my nightmares would surprise you. I can't explain why. Nothing that happens in here is just between you and I, you need to realize that. I'm not going to take S.H.I.E.L.D. anything they don't notice on their own though. Anything I ask is strictly for my own peace of mind. "

She wouldn't trust him with the knowledge of the limited surveillance in her rooms. She glanced around the room and waved. "If you are watching, hello agents."

Loki's eyes quickly darted around the room. Before he had a chance to get too agitated Sophia placed her hand over the one he had fisted on the counter. His eyes returned to her at the gesture. "But thank you. I think that you said something that** I** needed to hear. Sorry for you though, because you may have just convinced me that you are slightly more sane than insane. That just makes you more responsible for your actions."

She brought her hand back to her lap and blurted out, "Pretty is as pretty does. That's what my Mom used to say."

Loki could virtually smell the lie but held back from calling her on it, instead focusing on his anger. He quickly stood and backed away slowly toward his room. "You do not know what you have done! Those fools will take me back into custody and force more information out of me! I will leave here in the morning and I guarantee that I will not be back, if I am returned it will be bloody and bruised."

He let out a humorless chuckle. "Thank you for showing your true nature before I actually started to trust you. Mortals, you are all the same. Lowly, pathetic creatures, you've no idea of the danger that still lingers." Loki slammed his fist against the door frame.

"The knowledge I have let known may very well condemn you all, it was best for your realm if it died with me." Loki then turned on his heel and stormed back to his room, slamming the door.

Sophia shouted at the door as it slammed, "Drama much!?"

"Arrogant, self centered, jackass, sonofabitch!" she mumbled as she slammed around the kitchen cleaning up breakfast.

"Stubborn, idiot, stupid, fucking asshole!" she griped as she unpacked her clothes into the closet and dresser.

"Egotistic, thick headed, douchebag, fucknut!" she yelled as she showered.

"Goddamn, pompous, asshat, twatwaddle!", she swore as she unpacked some of her books and a chess set onto the coffee table.

"You are going to make me do this aren't you? Fucker!", she bitched as she scrolled through the TV menu.

Finally, she unclenched her jaw and knocked on Loki's door. There was no answer.

"If you don't say no, I am going to take it as a yes! May I come in?" Again, no answer. So she opened the door and strode up to the bed. Loki was on his side facing away from her.

"Pout all that you want. Give me the silent treatment. Actually that's for the best, because you need to listen to me right now." She snarled.

She paced back and forth as she shouted. "Think about things from someone else's point of view for just one second! Listen to what they say without making it about you. I know you must feel pretty damn important right now. All of these lives torn up AGAIN, just to serve the interests of Prince Loki. This whole building set up, just for Loki. The Avengers sitting around doing nothing, just in case Loki can't make it through dinner without trying to stab someone with a fork. But it's NOT ALL ABOUT YOU! I need to know things for MY sake! What I wanted actually had very little to do with you at all except for the fact that you might have had the knowledge."

"And how in the Holy Hell was I supposed to know that you didn't realize this whole place is monitored? I told you as soon as I understood that you didn't know! Do you really think they would lock a civilian up with a genocidal sociopath for the night and just HOPE the walls weren't painted with blood in the morning?"

Sophia sat down on the edge of the bed and poked at Loki's back. "If this is all you have to wear except for the rags you showed up in, I am going to trust you with something very important. You can borrow my armor. "

Loki rolled over and arched a brow at her when she said armor. He snorted in derision when he saw the very large black hooded sweatshirt in her hand.

" Go ahead, laugh. It IS my armor. I don't fight in it. I AVOID fights in it. Sometimes it is best to be able to hide yourself in plain sight, especially when you DO realize how dangerous things are. I understand danger." Loki rolled his eyes and turned to roll the rest of him away, but Sophia pulled him back by the shoulder.

"It is generally polite to LOOK at someone when they are speaking to you!" She gestured at her eyes with her hand. She glanced repeatedly from Loki to her ring. The square stone in a distinct shade of blue twinkled oddly. Her eyes widened as they met with his and silently begged him to understand what she was trying to tell him.

"If a girl walks down the street wearing this shirt, no one is going to mess with her. In most cases, she will be invisible because no one will want to notice her. Invisible is good. They will just assume that her grocery bag is full of ice cream and cat food and that she is on her way home to cry alone. It's not as impressive as yours was, but IT WORKS JUST AS WELL. I personally, am more afraid of wearing it in here than outside at this point in time, but it will at least keep you covered." Loki reached out to take the shirt and he hesitated when his hand came close to hers. Did he understand? She couldn't be more open about the fact that she had a shard of the tesseract sitting on her finger. If S.H.I.E.L.D. had any idea it existed they would just take it and try to use it and pull more trouble than Loki down on the world. She couldn't risk any more. His eyes revealed nothing to her.

They said nothing for a moment. She broke the silence. "I read where the Tesseract could work like a door and open from both sides. I wonder if it could work like a window. If you turned it on and looked through it at things, could the things see you too? I'll bet they could. They would probably be pretty mad too" Loki's face still showed nothing. She sighed.

"Look, I didn't intend to jeopardize you. But, if you do come back bloody, it will be because of your arrogance, condescension, temper, and the fact that you destroyed a city and thousands of lives, not because you were telling me Fairy Tales in the kitchen. If a person gets in trouble for talking, I am just as screwed as you are. Think about what I have said to you carefully. You are not a stupid man, but somehow you are still lucky enough to be not unattractive. I'm sure you can understand me. I am going to make some dinner later. I'll put some in the fridge if you aren't coming out. If you are, I could use your help. I can't reach the showerhead in my bathroom and I need to adjust it."

Sophie got up and left. She sped up as she crossed the living room. Luckily, she made it to her toilet just as the bile forced it's way up out of her throat.

"Oh God," she moaned as she held her head with shaking hands."What have I just done?"


	6. Chapter 6

Loki lay in bed for several hours after she had left, idly stroking the hoodie she left behind. He understood perfectly what she was trying to do, subterfuge was part of his nature. Question is, does he confront her now or confront her if he returns? For the first time in quite awhile, hope blossomed in Loki's chest. The shard of the Tesseract imbedded in that ring she wore could possibly gain him aid in ridding the universe of the Mad Titan, he just had to figure out how.

Eventually he did manage to catch a few hours of sleep sometime around dawn, he awoke again when he heard Sophie in the other room.

Cautiously he donned the hoodie she had loaned him and went into the living room area, sitting in a chair near the window. Neither spoke a word for several minutes.

"Lady Sophie…." Loki intoned cautiously. "I wish to apologize for my behavior last night. I realize I may have over reacted and for that I am sorry, I would also like to thank you for the loaning of this garment and the hospitality you have shown me." He stood then and approached her in the kitchen, standing close he took her hand in his.

"If this be our last meeting then I must also apologize for everything that I have done and the pain I have caused, I know that it does not make everything right or even scratch the surface of the wrongs committed. I just felt that this needed saying and would hope that if we meet again, this would open the path to co-existence and perhaps in time….friendship." The front door opened at that moment to reveal Agents Barton and Romanoff, shackles dangling from Barton's fingers.

"Until next we meet, my Lady." Loki brought her hand to his lips, his breath ghosting across her knuckles as he kissed them. He stepped away and towards the waiting Agents, holding his wrists in front of him as they placed the cuffs once again on him, leading Loki out of the apartment and toward his newest captor.

Sophia hung onto the counter as the world spun after the door closed. She had really messed up. He had not taken her admission as a caution. Loki had walked out of that door PLOTTING.

The three took the elevator down one floor. When the door dinged open they were met by Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Coulson.

Natasha chucked Steve on the arm and pushed Loki forward, "He's all yours for the next two days. "

"Have fun with that." Barton laughed as he closed the elevator doors and he and Natasha rode back to the top floor.

As Loki and his new handlers walked down the hallway. Loki stared at Agent Coulson and quietly said, "You. I thought you were dead."

Coulson flashed a brief smile and stopped to knock on a door. " I was."

A short, round, elderly, black woman opened the door. White hair was closely curled against her scalp. She smiled broadly and burst out " Brother Steve! Brother Phil! The Lord has blessed us with another morning!" She dove in to hug the men and her eyes landed on Loki standing still and silent behind them in his shackles.

"Ohhh if this one ain't the Devil himself, he surely has one in him! Come in boys, come in." A slight southern accent rose in her voice.

The handlers led Loki to the dining table and motioned him to sit.

"Mrs. Moore…" Captain Rogers began, but the woman cut him off.

"Sister Sarah. You know that, young man! Mrs. Moore was my mother-in-law, God rest her soul."

He corrected himself. " Sister Sarah, ma'am, this is Loki. He will be in your care for the next 48 hours. Do not hesitate to call us for anything." The Captain turned to the sullen prisoner. " And Loki, this is Mrs. Sarah Moore. You WILL BE respectful of her or there will be consequences. We will be watching."

As Sister Sarah was blessing them out of the door, Agent Coulson laughed and said under his breath, "Young man! You are 15 years older than she is!"

This apartment should have been a twin to Sophia's. But it seemed much smaller. Dark curtains covered the wall of windows leaving everything closed and shadowy. The air hang heavy with the scent of wax and animals. The sleek modern surfaces were all covered with pieces of lace, gold leafed icons, plastic and plaster statues, burning candles. Cats of all sizes and colors slid in and out of the shadows, slept on the furniture and tussled together, hissing and spitting, on the floor.

Through the open door of what was most likely his room, Loki could see stacks of wire crates lining the walls. They looked to be cages. He did not think that was a promising idea.

Sister Sarah settled into a chair opposite Loki and pinned him with a serious stare. "Now before I even start about your heathen soul, pretending to be a god…" she tsked and shook her head, " I need you to know that you will not harm my precious fur babies. They are God's creatures and more innocent than most people. These are named after the twelve disciples. "She pointed out individual cats as she began to list names. "That is Simon Peter, sleeping with James. John is on the chair. There is Bartholomew, Phillip, who is actually a female, Andrew, Simon the Zealot, another girl, the Judases are hiding as they do, Thomas, Matthew and the kitten is James the Lesser. The dogs Magdalene, Judith, and Moses are in my room resting. Moses is a Pug. The other two are Chihuahuas."

"Since you do not seem to have your own Bible. I shall lend you one until you have your own. Now, let us first thank the Lord for this chance to lead your soul to His Throne. Then we shall fast through this day while considering the Lord's words on sin and iniquity." Sister Sarah closed her eyes and bent over her folded hands. She slowly opened one eye and used it to stare Loki down until he mimicked her pose with his own large hands. Sister Sarah then began a very, very, very, long prayer.

Loki swore he could feel the muscle tear around his eye from the force he rolled them with, any harder and James the…whatever he was, would have a new toy to play with. Being the gentleman that he was decided to humor the old crone and fold his hands into the same position as her and let her yammer on about her 'God'.

After literally 3 hours of her prayer, she finished and stood on wobbly legs. Loki actually felt the urge to steady the old woman but held back, knowing that she would not want him to touch her. Sister Sarah lead him to the room he had seen earlier with all of the cages and explained to him that he would be staying in the room, the animals had the right of way. If one of them was sleeping on the bed, he was not to move them yet he could sleep around them….Oh what joy.

Sister Sarah virtually threw a book at him. He glanced at the title to see this Bible she was talking about earlier. Loki gave her the most sarcastic smile he could muster and thanked her for her hospitality, internally he was planning a massive feline barbeque.

After Sister Sarah took a nap, she went to rouse Loki. When she got to his door he was laying on the bed awake, just staring at the ceiling.

"Did you manage to use your time well?" She asked the lounging form.

Loki grinned at her, picked the Bible up and waggled it in the air before dropping it on the bed.

"Oh son, THAT attitude will not be used against the Good Book in front of me! Revelation 20 verses 7 through 10. 'Satan will be released from his prison and will come out to deceive the nations that are at the four corners of the earth, Gog and Magog, to gather them for battle; their number is like the sand of the sea. And they marched up over the broad plain of the earth and surrounded the camp of the saints and the beloved city, but fire came down from heaven and consumed them, and the devil who had deceived them was thrown into the lake of fire and sulfur.' Was John talking about you there? For you surely destroyed my beloved city and I saw the flames come down from Heaven to end your fight myself. Praise Be To God they did!"

"I will have to see for myself won't I?" She asked and walked to the bed, pulling a small plastic bottle with a cross on it out of the pocket of her housecoat. Sister Sarah unscrewed the gold cap and upended the Holy Water over Loki's hands and lap. His mouth dropped open in shock.

The old woman grinned, "So, you're not the Devil. That means you have a soul to save and I mean for us to pray for it. Yours and my Abe and Jordan's. God rest them. Get off that bed and bring that Bible with you."

Loki glared at the old woman as she toddled out of the room, reluctantly he got up only to flick the remaining water from his hands at the nearest cat. Simon was not impressed.

He grabbed the book off of the bed and followed the aging woman into the other room, he found her standing in front what looked to be a large shrine depicting a man hanging off of a cross. Well his day certainly looked to be getting SO much better.

Following her lead he knelt in front of the altar and steepled his hands like he had done before, much more of this and he might just go mad.

Sarah prayed for her late husband Abe and her son, Jordan who was killed in the train station during the attack on New York. With tears on her wrinkled cheeks she asked for forgiveness for the pale, angry man kneeling next to her. She asked for Loki's heart to be softened, like Pharaoh's, so that no one else would suffer.

Her prayers were long and when she said her final "Amen" she looked at Loki. "I'm afraid the Lord has seen fit to let my knees fail me. I'll LET you help me up and to the table."

She took his arm and pulled herself to her feet and leaned against him as she limped to a dining chair.

"Now, don't you be leaving those Bibles behind. Bring them with us over here and we will read." She admonished.

They sat at the table with Bibles open, mostly in silence except for the times when Sister Sarah would sharply read out loud, a verse that she felt was relevant. The entire afternoon and evening passed like that.

Once a young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent came to take the small excited dogs out for a walk. The yapping broke the monotony for a bit.

True to her word about a fast, no food was prepared or offered. Eventually she began to nod off and retired to bed after strongly advising Loki to read the New Testament.

Sophia wandered aimlessly around her apartment upstairs. Alternately laughing, crying, and mumbling to herself. Those last 48 hours were very hard to process. She was very angry with herself. Why had she tried to tell Loki, of all people, about the Tesseract shard? It was a stupid knee jerk reaction.

She had been so strung out and he was so arrogant and presumptuous about the fact that he alone had any idea about the dangers of Thanos. She had lived with the threat of that knowledge for YEARS longer than he had and she never had the luxury of being able to vent and get melodramatic about it. How did HE get to be a fucking mythic Prince while she was alone, expendable, and invisible? She had to let it live in her nightmares while she hid the knowledge and the shard and herself. And he wanted to rage at HER because HE spoke about it and then talk about friendship? Ha!

"Yeah," she said to herself, "THAT is why I am losing my mind."

The shard had to be hidden from S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.Y.D.R.A. and the world. H.Y.D.R.A. would have used the original piece to tear apart the world themselves. The idiots at S.H.I.E.L.D. had tried to use the rest of the Tesseract and had managed to call down Loki and his "Master" and their army. They couldn't have a third chance. No one would survive. She had the shard and no one, except maybe Loki, would ever understand what the fact that Thanos wanted it meant. They would just see power.

The bitter irony of the fact that her brother had died as a direct result of what their family had tried to prevent was not lost on Sophia. David had become a lawyer in the first place to protect her and the shard. He used his knowledge and contacts to "erase" her where ever he could.

Sophia had an almost non-presence in any official way. She existed just enough on paper to not look like she was hiding. She had never voted, so that she would never be called to jury duty. She had never had a parking ticket or a late fine at the library. Or for that matter a library card. She went to college, but never joined a club or even went to her own graduation, in case of pictures or listings showing up in a newspaper. Sophia was friendly enough to not be remembered as antisocial, but neutral enough that she wasn't usually thought about at all later. Close friends weren't an option. How could she ever tell if they were real or undercover operatives that had found her? As long as she was invisible, so was her ring. As long as she hid the world was safe.

"But S.H.I.E.L.D. cameras are on me right now, I have two Avengers across the hall, and I TOLD Loki. I can't hide and it's not my secret alone anymore." Sophia told herself. She was hit with a sudden revelation and stopped dead in the middle of her pacing. " I. CAN'T. HIDE. ANYMORE. They have me and the shard is now just as much Loki's problem as mine." She laughed and laughed in a not very sane sounding way, but she felt freer for that moment than she had since she was a child.

Sophia went out shopping first thing the next morning, with her unfamiliar attitude and her new S.H.I.E.L.D. bank account and all of it's zeros.

Loki's gaze softened slightly when the old woman tried to stand from her position of prayer, in an odd way she reminded him of Frigga. Not really ordering him but firmly suggesting what he should be doing, it made him feel like a young boy again. He couldn't help the fond smile as he retrieved the Bibles.

The reading of the book, though thoroughly boring, did seem to have eerie similarities to some things even the Asier thought to be myth. Perhaps he would actually pay attention to these readings and see what else would draw his attention.

When Sarah's eyes began to flutter, Loki stood to assist her to her room. Of course, she being the stubborn woman she was, waved him off and advised that he read something called the New Testament. She didn't have to tell him twice. He actually was rather fascinated in what the mortals wrote about this God of theirs.

Loki's stomach began to growl at him late into the evening, reminding him that he had not eaten since very early in the day while he was with Sophie. Just thinking about the time spent with her and the things she may or may not have revealed to him the night before distracted him from his hunger but turned his brain into overdrive. Did she honestly think that he would not but put the hints she dropped together? It was insulting to think that she might actually believe he wouldn't.

He spent his time thinking about what he could do with the knowledge of an existing Tesseract shard that was not under the control of any outside influence, the fall of Thanos was at the forefront of his plotting. Thinking of the Tesseract also brought his thoughts to Agent Barton and how he seemed to take a shine to Lady Sophie. Perhaps he would let just a bit more of his mischief loose and see how far he could push the Archer before he snapped, of course Sophie would play a major part in all of this.

Loki fell asleep with a mischief filled smirk on his face.

Before dawn the next day, Loki was awakened by Sister Sarah in his doorway calling to the cats that had crept onto his bed in the night.

" And you too boy! 'The soul of the sluggard craves and gets nothing.' It's time to make breakfast! " She barked at Loki.

As she slowly made her way around the kitchen cooking and filling cat bowls, she mumbled prayers. Some of thanksgiving and some for the redemption of Loki's soul.

More prayers came as the meal was set on the table. Cats and dogs bumped against both of their ankles hoping for table scraps. Loki picked up his cup and hesitated as he smelled it.

"What is the matter with you?" Sister Sarah asked," Coffee in the morning is one of the few vices that I allow myself and just pray that the Lord forgives."

*******************************************************************While Sophia was out to go shopping, she stopped and looked in a display window. Hanging there was a vivid red, wrap around dress with a wide low neckline. Below the dress were piles of incredible shoes, high heeled and shining in the morning light.

"Can I do that?" she thought for a minute. Nodding to herself , " Yes. Yes, I can." and walked into the store.

An elegantly dressed sales clerk approached Sophia and quite openly sneered at her lumpy cardigan and worn and faded loose black pants. " Would you like some help?" The clerk sighed.

" Yes Ma'am." Sophia said hopefully," I would like to start with the outfit in your window and some help with things more noticeable than ..THIS" She waved at herself.

The clerks sneer was replaced with an open smile. With a "Let's begin over here.", the two went through most of the racks in the store.

Loki gingerly set the cup of coffee back on the table. "Pardon me, madam. I seem to not be fond of this coffee, would it be possible to have tea instead? Coffee…..seems to not agree with my stomach, if you get my meaning." He tried to give Sarah the most charming smile he could, but managed something akin a grimace.

Sister Sarah just continued to give him a pointed look, he dropped the subject. Instead he reached down and scratched the nearest animal behind the ears, apparently being used as a breathing cat bed makes them rather fond of you, so he slipped them a few scraps of his breakfast.

Once the meal was completed it was once again time for prayer, oh the joy. Loki followed the elderly woman back to the altar and knelt, at the rate things were going he would need some serious medical help. His knees wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

After morning prayers, they had cold sandwiches and coffee for lunch . Sister Sarah kindly turned "The 700 Club" on the TV and she laid down for a nap. Loki sat on the sofa while cats attempted to climb all over him.

Meanwhile, Sophia had made her way through several stores and was standing in the middle of a large department store. She was clutching many bags, including the newest, which was full of bras that had tags that said "push-up" instead of "minimizer" for the first time in her life.

She looked across the aisle at the men's department, thought about her black hoodie and sighed. "He has to have clothes." she justified to herself, "If he is an ass again, I don't have to give them to him anyway. Right?"

So she sashayed into the oakmoss and bergamot scented haberdashery section and started a very frustrating game of " He's taller than you, but thinner here and wider here...so what size would THAT be?" with a clerk.

Eventually, she declared herself done after a quick stop at the grocery store and took a cab back to the building.

The prayer portion of Loki's afternoon seemed to drag on. Reciting words of worship to another god filled his mouth with a bitter taste, the constant inhaling of flying fur didn't help matters either.

Once they were finished and his knees popped back into their proper places, Loki was instructed to complete chores. Being the prince he was, he of course had no clue what this entailed. A thorough scolding and a brief run down of what was expected was all he needed to figure out the finer details, the changing of the litter boxes for the cats was certainly his least favorite part. A minor disagreement with the dishwasher and a cut on his hand from a knife ended his day of what Sarah called 'hard labor'.

More prayers before the evening meal, at least what Sarah called a meal, something called tuna casserole surprise. Yes he certainly was surprised and ended up stealthily sliding bites of his food to the waiting animals at his feet.

Fortunately this would be his last night here for a time. Just a few more hours and he would be with a new family, hopefully is was not as religiously fanatical as this one was.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came with another round of prayer and the horrible sludge known as coffee. There was little fanfare when Captain Rogers and the Agent came to collect him, the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel spoke with the elderly woman for a few moments before leading him out of the door and to his new captors. Oddly he found himself with a slight pang of longing, he was going to miss that crazy old bat and the animals that somehow clawed and hissed their way into his graces.

Loki could hear the commotion coming from his new dwelling before he even saw the door, he also saw the Agents exchange worried glanced before pounding on the door. A child that couldn't have been more than 10 answered the door, covered from head to toe in colorful ink and a white powdery substance. Captain Rogers asked the boy to fetch his father while they entered the room.

Everything was a disaster, furniture is disarray, every surface covered in some type of substance and the smell was enough to make his eyes water. The stench of the cats from before was nothing compared to what he smelled now.

An older man, possibly in his early 30's by Loki's estimation, entered the room. Cell phone firmly attached to his ear, chattering away. He didn't pay any attention to what Captain Rogers was saying or even to what the children were doing. Loki was thoroughly disgusted by what he saw of this man so far. Rogers eventually gave up trying to talk to this man, released Loki into his 'care' and left the apartment with the other Agent in tow.

Loki stood there in utter confusion as the man continued to talk on his phone, after what seemed like hours later the man finally noticed him. "I'll have to call you back baby, there is some idiot just standing here staring at me…yeah I'll see ya later babe…yep at your place….alright bye boo." The man finally hung up and looked at Loki.

"So your the famous Loki huh? Gotta say, you don't seem like a psycho. Anyway, I gotta go take care of my girl. Chicks as so damn demanding ya know? Anyway these kids are mine obviously, do whatever ya gotta do. They are yours until I get back, most likely that'll be tomorrow sometime. Gotta keep your girl satisfied ya know? Anyway, I left a few bucks on the counter in the kitchen. Order a pizza or something for them, that'll shut them up." The man made his way towards the door but suddenly stopped and turned back to Loki.

"Oh yeah and another thing, get this place cleaned up and the kids bathed and in bed. No point you being here if ya ain't gonna take care of all this little shit, ya know? Anyway, later loser." And with that, Loki was left alone with an apartment full of screaming, mess monsters and no idea what to do.

Sudden unexplainable rage filled Loki as soon as he gathered his wits about him. How could any man claim to be a father yet still not care for his progeny? It made no sense to him, when he had children he would cherished them. Legends and his own pathetic excuse for a parent be damned, it took two people to make a child and it should take two to raise and care for them. So Loki did the only thing he could think of in this situation, he channeled his inner Frigga and set about trying to get these hellions under control.

While Loki was still with Sister Sarah, Sophie realized that she had definitely over shopped. Bags hung from her arms, shoulders and fingers as she tried to push her way through the door to the lobby. Her toe caught on something and she fell, flailing spectacularly, face first on the floor. Hard. All of the new clothes, shoes, and groceries scattered and bounced everywhere.

"Uh!" she grunted. Oh God, this was going to hurt in a minute. Her face lifted off of the stone floor just high enough to see Clint Barton's boots right in front of her. She glanced to the side and saw that her bag of frozen peas was snuggled securely in the cup of a rather daring black lace bra. Nice. This wasn't going to be embarrassing at all.

She contemplated playing dead until she realized that Clint was kneeling down in front of her, reaching out to help her up.

"You OK there lady?" He asked as he slid the remaining bags from her arms and pulled her up by the elbows.

"Yeah, yeah" Sophie gasped, a bit winded. As she looked around the lobby she moaned, " Ohh nooooo. I made a huge mess... There were eggs...Somewhere."

She grabbed handful of bags and scrambled, attempting to repack at least the more personal items and Loki's things, quickly.

Clint watched on, complete amusement scrawled across his face, as Sophie scrambled to pack her unmentionables back into their respective bags. While her back was turned he noticed a black lacy number half hanging out of a bag, frozen peas tucked nicely into it.

"Didn't realize that these things held so much….in check." He said while picking up the bra, vegetables still resting comfortably inside the cup. "How many ounces are in a cup anyway? Seems like a solid 16 to me, what you think?" Clint couldn't help but smirk as she whipped around and blushed red as a tomato before snatching the garment from his hands.

"No need to blush, Doll. Gotta warn ya though, your eggs seem to be taking up residence inside your undies." He jutted his chin towards the direction of a nearby potted plant that currently housed a carton of eggs and a pair of red underwear.

Clint swore he heard her mumble something about never being so embarrassed before. Laughing as she retrieved the rest of her belongings, he helped her carry the bags up to her apartment, making small talk along the way.

After setting the bags down on the island counter and putting away the groceries, Clint leaned casually against the counter. "So, how DO you like your eggs in the morning? Just asking in the off chance that you would let me buy you breakfast one of these days when I'm off duty." He threw her a wink. Just as he finished his statement his phone rang, the caller ID showing it was from Natasha.

"Shit, gotta jet. Hey if it means anything, I'll gladly let ya glaze my carrot and rutabagas if those panties are involved!" Clint cackled all the way out the door and almost fell over when he heard a thud against the wall.

Sophie stood there with her forehead against the wall for a minute. She was completely embarrassed and slightly relieved that Clint had to go before she had to figure out how to react.

" Soooo THAT happened and it hasn't even been a whole day since I decided things could change." She laughed as she made a quick sandwich and packed the clothes away before heading to bed to read and have a quiet evening and morning.

The oldest boy, still in his Hulk pajamas, marched up to Loki and handed him an iPad. " I'm Aiden. This doesn't work now. Turn on the X Box for me, would ya?"

Her brother's action made a small girl brave enough to jump in before Loki could respond. She had leggings on that didn't match her summer nightgown and a pink plastic tiara smashed down the worst of her terrible bed head.

" I'm Brayden. I'm 5. I am a princess. Those are my other brothers, Caden and Jayden. They are twins. I cut Caden's hair myself." The girl pointed at a toddler with jagged hair that was jumping up and down on a chair by the smeared windows, tossing cheerios into the air by the fistful and watching them rain down on the room. He was wearing nothing but one of his older brother's Iron Man T shirts.

Brayden wrinkled her face up, "He won't wear his pull ups even though he doesn't like to use the potty. He is 2 and should know better. He should be in trouble."

This left the other small boy with nothing but an obviously sagging Pull Up on, to be Jayden. He was wandering aimlessly and crying over the top of the TV and video game noises that filled the room. Every few steps he would stop and bang his leaking sippy cup against a piece of furniture just to watch the juice splash out or scribble a spot on a wall with the purple crayon he had clutched in his fist.

Aiden elbowed his sister aside. " Shut up Brayden. He needs to turn my other game on!"

" No! You shut up! You're only 7. You aren't the boss!" She retorted then turned back and stared at Loki. " What's your name?"

Loki took a moment to just look around and blink before he even registered what the girl asked him. He shook his head to clear this thoughts before he put on, what he thought, was his most sincere smirk and knelt down to the level of the children staring at him. "My Lady, I am Prince Loki of Asgard. Might I ask what kingdom you hail from?"

Brayden blushed and her brother butted into the conversation."She's not really a princess you idiot, and neither are you a prince so get over there and turn on my other game now!" Aiden emphasized his point with a stomp of his foot, Loki was having none of that. "Now young man, I am having a conversation with the young lady. You can wait your turn and ask me nicely or you can do it yourself, either way I will be doing you no favors. You want something from me and I shall require something from you as well." Loki returned his attention to Brayden. "Now My Lady, since I have given you my name I would ask that you go over to the one banging his cup and crying and see what he requires, I shall try to wrestle the monster that is throwing cereal around your kingdom."

Loki was mostly surprised when she actually scampered off and did what he asked. He glanced to the boy that still stood there, red faced and obviously upset that he was not given into, these hellions would learn that Loki was no pushover.

—-

The next morning Clint swiftly returned to the control room when he saw that Natasha had called him once again, something must have happened.

He entered to a severely scowling red head. "You are not going to believe this, Loki has been left alone in an apartment full of children." The shock on Clint's face must have been very apparent, Natasha smirked at him. "We need to get him out of there and now, but first, I will go get Sophie to help get those kids under control while you go up and make sure no one dies." The Black Widow brushed past Clint.

"Whoa Tash, you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I could go get Sophie while you went up there. Your kinda a chick right? handling a horde of tiny demons should be right up your alley." Clint scratched the back of his neck.

Natasha stared at him for a moment. "Ok Clint, not gonna happen. First of all, you just sounded a lot like a sexist douche for that comment. Just cause I'm a girl doesn't automatically make me mommy or tiny demon wrangler, you were a carnie that's more your area. Just keep them occupied and make sure Mr. Tall, dark and handsome doesn't try to make them minions. Second of all we really do need Sophie's help, if you had read any of the dossier on her you would know that she has a degree in this kind of thing. And third, you would take all morning and flirt shamelessly. Yes, I saw all of that, and yes, you were rather pathetic about it, I'm going because we would make back down here quickly. Now get your rutabagas downstairs and contain the situation." With a good solid poke to the chest of Clint, Natasha was out the door.

Clint sighed and slightly grimaced. This wasn't going to end well, he glanced again at the monitors, it wasn't going to end well at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie was upstairs, going through the previous day's shopping and questioning her nerve to wear some of the things she had bought. It was shallow, but it was serving to keep her from thinking about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Loki.

She pulled on a sweater dress and started walking around in circles, clutching her coffee cup. She was attempting to teach herself how to walk in heels that were substantially higher than what she was used to. A knock on the door startled her. She strode a bit unevenly and opened the door to Agent Romanoff.

" Your degree is in Early Education right?" Natasha started right off of the bat.

"Ummm...yes? I only had student teaching though. Good morning?" Sophie curiously waved the women inside. "Coffee?"

"No thanks. Don't have time. We have a situation downstairs and need your help. I don't know how long we will need you. Change your shoes and put on something you can walk in. Now." Natasha was in work mode.

Sophie set her cup down and pulled her shoes off. " What's wrong that you need MY help? Someone have a Common Core Math question they can't answer? Phonics crisis?"

"Someone left Loki alone in a roomful of kids."

Sophie's eyes flew open and her patent leather heels fell from her hand to the floor. "What the HELL is wrong with you people?! " She crossed the room quickly to grab her boots from by the door. "Seriously! Is everyone OK? How bad is it? I thought you putting ME in here was pretty stupid, but KIDS? Why would you risk kids? Is Loki at least locked in his room pouting? That seems to be his default setting. Is he ALONE alone with them now, or is someone else with him? How many kids? Are they old enough to know what is going on?" Questions peppered the agents while Sophie threw her phone in her purse, jammed one boot on and hopped to the door, pulling at the second one.

Natasha didn't bother to reply to any of it. "Agent Barton is with them now. We can assess the situation when we get there."

Sophie headed out into the hallway still talking," Ohhhhh GREAT both of the Princes Charming." Her eyes rolled as she turned to Natasha behind her. "We need to get moving. What floor are they on?"

Loki managed to wrangle the toddler throwing cheerios from jumping on the furniture when Clint walked in, he walked over to the Agent and handed him the squirming child. "I need you to take this one into the bathroom and make sure that he uses the toilet while I assist Brayden with the other one. Once he is done put one of those nappy things on him, I think they are called pull-ups."

Loki handed the half naked child to the stunned Agent and went over to where Brayden was trying to get her brother calmed down enough to figure out what it was he wanted. Aidan, at this point, had taken to throwing a tantrum himself. Yelling about the game he wanted turned on. Loki would have laughed at Clint when Aidan kicked him in the shin if he had not already been dealing with a screaming toddler and his sister that was rapidly getting upset herself.

Clint finally got the wiggly, pantsless wonder into the bathroom and stayed there with him until used the facilities. He wasn't prepared for the kid to sprint back into the other room as soon as he released his hold to grab a fresh diaper.

Hours seemed to tick by for the two men dealing with a screaming horde when Natasha and Sophie burst into the apartment like a SWAT team.

Loki heard Sophie gasp and Natasha stifle a chuckle at the sight of the ragged men. Everyone heard Sophie mumble, "This is a complete disaster" before she took charge of the situation.

Sophie reached down and snagged up the pantsless running toddler and tucked him securely on her hip before she turned to Natasha and said, "Tell Fury that I'm renegotiating. And that anyone that had anything to do with THIS happening is an idiot. Where are their parents?"

Natasha compressed her lips, "Mother was killed in the Battle of New York. Their Dad went AWOL as soon as Loki showed up. Agents are out now to contact him. And I'll pass your message along. In fact, I will do that right now. I am sure that Barton will stay and help as long as you want him around. Good Luck." With that she was out the door.

Sophie stepped into the kitchen quickly and grabbed some garbage bags with her free hand. When she came back out she announced cheerfully, " Hello There! I'm Miss Sophia. I see you have met my friends Loki and Agent Barton. I live upstairs. I came down today to hang out and help a bit. What has been going on in here? Was there a big party and I wasn't invited? I had all kinds of fun ideas about things we could do today, but there doesn't seem to be any clean place to do them. I really wanted to have fun too. Maybe if we ALL helped pick up and clean, we would still have time to play. Does that sound fair?"

While she was talking, Sophie was walking around the room. She handed the garbage bags to Clint with a smile and a shrug as she passed him and waved at all of the trash in the room. Then she turned off all of the game consoles, TVs, computers, MP3 players and anything else that was making noises.

She didn't get a resounding yes to her question, but she kept going, " Maybe the first things we need to get clean are ourselves? Ya think? I think so."

She nudged Aiden with her toe while he was on the floor in mid screaming fit because everything had been turned off.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hulk? Why are you so angry?" She said to him. "Hulk. I am speaking to you."

He paused to look at her like she was crazy. " 'M not the Hulk. I'm Aiden. Turn the TV back on. I want my game." he sniffled.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Aiden. Nice to meet you. I was just confused because your shirt says Hulk and I thought he was green, but you seem to be covered with marker that looks more like a rainbow My Little Pony."

The boy blanched, " No. Those are tattoos!"

Sophie bent over and whispered, "Maybe if you went and washed them all off we could figure out how to get you some really cool tattoos. Just not on your face like these. Ok? You're old enough to take a bath by yourself and use soap right? Cause you're 19? You look 19."

"I'm 7! I'm not 19!" he demanded.

Sophie laughed and shook her head, "Nooo. You can't be 7. If you were 7 you would be in school. You must be 19."

"Dad says I'm homeschooled now. I watch PBS."

"Well right now you need to be getting washed. So go find some clean clothes AND underpants and someone will run the tub for you in the bathroom over off of the spare room. Scoot." She was quite pleased with herself when he actually did get up and go off in search of clothes.

On her way over to turn on the tub she stopped and crouched down next to Loki who was sitting on the floor. He had a small girl pulling on his arm, trying to get his attention and he was struggling to get a pull up over another toddlers legs. She was stunned when she realized that most of the struggle was caused by the fact that he still had his shackles on.

Setting the boy from her hip on the ground, she said, "Don't worry about that right now, Loki. I'm going to put him in the bath anyway. I see you ran off and found yourself a Princess before we met again. Good for you."

The girl peered around Loki at Sophie, "I'm Princess Brayden. HE said so and he's a Prince, so it's true. Princes don't lie. They're the good guys."

"Is that so?" Sophie was going to say something cutting about lying Princes, but she held it back at the sight of Loki. As usual, he was hard to read, but some deep emotion crossed under his face at the girls words. He closed his eyes for a moment and let go of the kicking boy's legs.

"Well OK then," She continued, "I could tell you were a Princess by the beautiful tiara. Yours IS a bit crooked though. I wonder if your highness would allow me to brush out your hair and wash it so that it shines. Then the tiara would sit straight. Would that be alright? Could you go off and find a hair brush and a pretty dress to put on after the wash?"

Brayden looked to Loki. He smiled at her and nodded before she agreed and ran off.

Sophie waved at Hawkeye and signaled for him to unlock the shackles, then she put her hand on Loki's shoulder and leaned close. Very quietly and calmly she spoke. "Are you OK here with them? I'm sorry, I know you said you wouldn't hurt children, but I have to ask. Are they safe? Are you? They are going to push you. They are going to realize who you are. You won't be able to hide in your room from them. Say the word and I will do whatever I have to get you out of here. I think Natasha is working on it now. There is no shame in saying you can't handle this."

Loki sat back and watched as Sophie took over the situation like a general with his troops, even more surprising that they actually listened. He glanced at her when she handed the Agent the rubbish bags, an odd feeling passing briefly through him when she smiled. Returning to task and trying to get the diaper on the wriggling toddler while Brayden tried to monopolize his attention started to frustrate him with the shackles on.

When Brayden mentioned being a good guy because he was a prince sent a painful jolt straight into his cold heart, similar words were said by his mother once. Oh how he missed her.

As if reading his mind, Sophie had Clint remove his shackles. Loki rubbed his wrists where the cuffs chafed his wrists from wrangling the children. Sophie's question caught him off guard, offending him in the process. Did his word mean so little that she would question his sincerity and the safety of the children? He would never admit it but her words hurt.

Loki looked into Sophie's eyes. "I realize my word may mean very little and you may not believe me but when it comes to the safety of the little ones there is nothing to fear, Lady Sophie. I shall endure my time with them to the best of my ability, their sire is another matter. He should not be left alone in my presence for he will be subject to my form of justice for leaving his offspring in such….deplorable conditions." He paused for a moment, just looking between her and the hand on his shoulder. "Worry not about my well being, let us focus our energies on the little ones." Loki shrugged the hand off of his shoulder and went into the spare bathroom to check on Aiden and the progress of the bath.

It took them nearly two hours to get the children bathed, clothed and in some semblance of groomed. Brayden of course followed Loki around like a lost puppy, it brought a fond smile to his face. While Sophie lead the children into the kitchen to make them a good nutritious meal, Loki decided to assist Agent Barton in cleaning up the other rooms. The glares the Agent sent his way constantly got on his nerves rather quickly.

"I believe the phrase your people use, Agent Barton, is take a picture it shall last longest, or something of that nature. Your glares will do nothing." Loki sighed as he cleaned some cheerios off of the furniture.

Clint scowled. "Listen here asswipe, I don't care what the brass thinks this all will accomplish but know that if you so much as sneeze the wrong way I will be right there to put an arrow in your eye, ya feelin me? And keep your eyes off of Sophie, she doesn't want a psycho like you anywhere near her."

Loki turned to the Agent. "What the Lady Sophie wants and does not want is entirely up to her, if what she desires happens to be my attention then so be it. Nothing you say or do can change that. You know nothing about her or her desires."

Barton couldn't help the self satisfied smirk that crossed his face. "I might not know what her desires are but I know for a fact that she has some sexy as hell bras and panties that would make any man stand at attention and willingly kneel for her. I know I was willing to when she showed me." Clint turned back to cleaning and missed the deadly glare and silent snarl that Loki sent at him.

Loki finished cleaning the chair he was working on then went for the bathroom, forcefully shoulder checking Clint as he walked by. He didn't bother to stop when Clint yelled after him to stop…or when Sophie asked if he was alright when she brought sandwiches in for the guys.

Sophie could feel the tension in the air as she walked into the living room. Loki was storming off into the bathroom. He didn't answer when she called out. Setting plates of food on the coffee table she looked to Clint, glowering like a thunderhead and clenching his hands into fists. She went up to him and touched his arm. At her touch his head swiveled to her from the doorway at which he had been glaring.

Sophie said,"Hey, whatever is going on here. Not around the kids. If it's serious, get him out of here and deal with it somewhere else. Not where they can see. He seems good around the kids. They like him. As soon as I get Loki back in the game, so there aren't 5 children to deal with, you can take a break, eat some lunch and get out of here."

Clint squinted at her.

She chucked his shoulder and laughed as she whispered, "I was always told Hitler was good with kids too."

When he grinned at the comment she knew he was diffused and she went to the bathroom where Loki was picking up towels.

She leaned on the doorframe and cleared her throat so that we would notice her.

"Yes?" he said cooly as he looked up at her through his hanging hair.

"There's lunch for you out there."

There was an awkward pause until he nodded at her. "If that is all?"

Sophie sighed, "No, it's not. I wasn't wrong earlier, to ask if you were OK with this. They are just children without a Mom. If you lost it around them..." She shook her head. "But you didn't. You aren't. You're doing great. Whatever is up with Barton, just let it go. I cut him loose. We have this. Come eat."

Loki looked at Sophie for a good hard moment. "I sincerely appreciate your concern with my well being but once again I shall reiterate, those children have nothing to fear from me. Their father on the other hand….." He trailed off while clenching his fists.

"If at any moment I feel that I cannot handle the situation when the children are near then I shall walk away or inform you at once." Loki glanced passed her into the other room. "I am finding it…..difficult to let what the Archer said go."

Loki looked straight into her eyes. "When the Agent makes inappropriate comments about your undergarments and how they could make any man kneel…" He starts to pace the small bathroom, running his hands through his hair. "I cannot explain the feeling that went through me…..or for some reason the jealousy. I did the only thing that made sense and walked away."

He suddenly stopped then narrowed his eyes at Sophie. "It is not I that has a problem, it is that Agent. He is the one that is goading me, testing the limits of my control just to have an excuse to inflict bodily harm upon me." Loki clenched his fists once again and turned his gaze away from her.

"If you cannot control your Birdman and his beak, then I shall be forced to defend myself. This I can promise. Keep him and his mouth away from me and there will be no problems." Loki then lunged forward, brushing past a gaping Sophie and into the kitchen where the children were starting to throw food.

"What the...?' Sophie mumbled and followed Loki into the kitchen full of flying food, grabbing his lunch from the coffee table as she went by.

"Whoa guys! Is this how we behave at the table? No! I think you are all done with lunch." She quickly began pulling plates from in front of the children.

"Princess, go wash your face. You have butter all over it. Take Cayden with you and have him use the potty. Aiden dear, take Jayden and go pick out ONE video game that you want to play. Any fighting and you won't play anything. Scoot now, before I have you clean all of this up." Then she turned on Loki.

"I was trying to be positive a minute ago. But that guy in the other room, he isn't mine to control. He wasn't yours either. You need to figure out that a big part of his problem is all your fault. Can't really blame him for being out to get you. That's up to you to fix, not me." She paused at Loki's stare.

"I read that report and if any of it's true, the fact that he's looking for you to give him another reason to clobber you, means that he is treating you with 100 times more respect than you treated him."

Sophie slid Loki's lunch toward him. "Eat something. You might be less twitchy with something in you. Then come out and play. You make Brayden very happy."

She went to leave and join the children, but paused and spoke over her shoulder. "I have no idea what Clint said and no intentions of justifying myself, but if you are very good for the rest of the day, you won't have to be jealous of his relationship with my underwear. I'll give you a much better show than he had. I'll trip and dump an entire basket of laundry on the floor for you instead of the few embarrassing shopping bags he saw. That sound fun?"

Sophie went out and started Aiden's game and got Brayden and the twins settled coloring and stepped back to where Barton was still watching from the corner of the room. She stood next to him for a moment then spoke," Breakfast is completely off the table, you realize that, right? But you HAVE won yourself the opportunity to buy me lunch very soon. Someplace very public and expensive. In fact, make it lunch and drinks, because after I have words with you I will need something to throw in your face before I storm off and I think red wine will do very well for that. Wear something white. It will be more dramatic."

Loki paused with the sandwich halfway to his mouth and nearly choked on air, a grin quickly following as she walked into the other room. Allow him to see the infamous undergarments hmm? He just might have to behave himself after all, for a little while at least.

After wolfing down his meal, he joined the others in the living room where the children were either playing the video game or watching. Loki took a seat on the sofa, it wasn't long until Brayden joined him. "Will you be staying to tuck us in and read us stories? She whispered while shyly twirling the hem of her dress. Loki saw Sophie across from him and her barely noticeable nod. "I shall remain and see you all to bed, My Lady. Perhaps next time I shall tell you a story." He gave the young girl a smile as her brothers cheered for Aidan winning whatever game it was he was playing.

The entire rest of the evening, Loki could feel the glare of the silent Agent boring holes into his head.

Bedtime was almost as chaotic as the afternoon. Between making sure children were changed and prepared for sleep, and making sure they were all in bed was marginally easier than herding Sister Sarah's cats. At least the cats were quieter.

Loki personally tucked the little Princess into bed as Sophie assisted the twins, Aiden was already in his bed by the time they got to him. Both Sophie and Loki left the children to drift off to dream land and took a seat back on the sofa in the living room. Neither of them noticing that Barton had slipped off while they were in the other room.

They watched the television for a time before Loki broke the silence. "It seems I owe you an apology once again Lady Sophie, as well as a large thank you. Without you I fear the children would have gotten the best of me and the mess would have been worse. For my outburst in the bathroom, I am sorry." He turned to face her more fully and graced her with a small smile. "And thank you for your assistance with the little ones, It is difficult to admit but I needed your help. Much more than you would ever want mine." Loki let the meaning of his words linger as he turned back to the television and tried to relax.

Sophia pulled off her boots with a sigh and tucked her feet underneath her.

"It's good, Loki. You did well with them. Better than most people would have. In fact, you seem to have a very ardent admirer in Brayden. You smile brilliantly for her. It suits you."

A whine came from the children's room. Followed by a half asleep Jayden stumbling into the Living Room.

"Momma. Momma?" he cried.

Sophie jumped off of the couch and picked the boy up and settled him on her hip. His little hands grabbed into her hair.

"Momma."

She rocked Jayden a bit. "No baby. Not Momma. Sophie."

The toddler whimpered a bit, then clung to her and said, "Phee."

"Yes. Phee's here. And I will tell you what. I was just going to make some hot cocoa. Would you like a cup with us before you go back to bed?"

Jayden nodded blearly and Sophie carried him into the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen she realized that she wasn't going to be able to set the boy down. She called out to the Living Room.

"I actually DO need Loki's help a great deal right now. Maybe he could come in here and we can talk him through making hot cocoa from scratch so I don't have to let go of you? I am sure we would share if he helped us."

Loki tensed when he heard Jayden exit the bedroom. That tension turned soft when he saw Sophie attend him, just like his mother did with him at that age. He couldn't stop the mist that came to his eye when they went to the kitchen to make hot cocoa…just like Frigga did when he couldn't sleep.

A tear slipped down his face remembering his mother and all the things she did to comfort him.

When Sophie called for him he didn't hesitate, he sprang from the sofa and sauntered into the kitchen. Loki went over to Jayden and playfully ruffled his hair. "No need to talk me through the making of hot cocoa, I am rather good at it if I do say so myself.

He scoured the cupboards for the necessary ingredients and set to work. Soon enough he was serving out two mugs of steaming chocolate and a sippy cup full of milk cooled cocoa. "How about we take this into the living room and cozy up on the sofa? That alright with you Phee?" Loki couldn't help the twinkle in his eye at the glare she gave him.

Oh no. No, no, no. Baby pet names were not needed here, but she had a feeling that if she said it bothered her, it would be repeated accidentally, ad nauseum.

"Cozy huh?" Sophie sat in the corner of the sofa with the sleepy boy in her arms, his head on her shoulder.

Pulling her legs up to curl on the cushion in the middle of the sofa, she watched the tall man cross the room. The recent past had taken it's toll on him, but behind the dirty sweatshirt and untamed hair, he was entirely regal. He moved like a fencer or an Acrobat. She was trying to decide which, when she stopped herself and decided that she must be very tired.

He settled at the other end of the sofa, true to his word, despite the fact that there were many other seating options in the room.

"Thank you for making the cocoa. Judging by how well making tea went the other day, you must have an awesome learning curve. Or did they have you working in a kitchen somewhere before moving you to child care? Either way, must have been a huge shock to wind up here and not being questioned, huh? I suppose without the torture option, you must have some big plans for things. Plans are kind of pointless for any of us right now though."

She sighed, "That might be a bit heavy for right now, so how about if I ask if you know you smell a tiny bit like a cat box and still have cheerios in your hair?"

Loki couldn't stop the smile or the quiet laughter that slipped from his lips and ran a hand through his grimy hair. "Yes I suppose I do smell rather atrocious at the moment, my apologies if I am offending your nasal passages. The situation would be corrected immediately if I had a change of clothing and access to a bath."

He looked at Sophie and the toddler that finally slipped off to sleep, snuggled protectively in her arms. "As far as plans go, none come to the forefront of my mind…..not at this particular time." Loki trailed off as he looked at the little one. "Currently more…..interesting pursuits are capturing my attention." His eyes trailed up to hers and held her gaze.

His grin returned. "I also found myself recently in the service of an old lady that made me watch her prepare meals and clean like a common maid, luckily I learn quickly. Besides, making simple hot cocoa is something I do rather enjoy. It was one of the things my moth…..Frigga taught me. A sweet tooth is something we had in common." Loki's smile turned distant when he thought of his mother.

Loki stood and reached for the toddler. "It seems that you are currently stuck, allow me to take the little one and we can tuck him back into bed." Gently as possible he removed the child from her and hugged him close to his shoulder. Together they went back to the bedroom where Loki placed him back into his bed, tucking the covers snugly around him. He stared at Jayden for a moment before running his fingers through the softness of his hair and leaving him to sleep peacefully, an affectionate tilt to his lips as he walked back to the other room and back to the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie stopped short at the sofa before she sat down. She wasn't quite sure what to do now. When he had looked in her eyes, she hadn't wanted to look away. That didn't sound like it should be right. This was LOKI. She needed a minute to step away and try to reconcile the terrifying images from the attack on New York, the moody, touchy creature she had been with upstairs and this smooth voiced, wistful, cocoa making man into a single person.

Loki was looking at her like he was going to comment on her pause, so she spoke first. "I'll stay with you guys until their Dad shows back up. Is that OK? But I'm going to run upstairs for some things right now. I'll only be gone a minute. The little ones should be good for a bit. Why don't you take a shower and wash the juice box off while I'm gone. I'll bring back something for you to change into."

He still had that almost smile on his face as he nodded consent. She unconsciously tugged the hemline of her dress down closer to her knees. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is crazy'" she thought "Dampening magic, like that is the dangerous thing about him. Ha! That smile...that is dangerous."

And she grabbed her purse and headed out with her boots under her arm.

Out in the hall she called Romanoff, just to give them a heads up about her coming and going. Everything was fine. They were watching.

When Sophie got into her apartment she changed into a large sweatshirt and some leggings in expectations of being on the sofa downstairs. She jammed her toothbrush in her purse and put in a ponytail with a scrunchie.

She went into Loki's room with one of her duffle bags and filled it with a some of the clothes from her shopping trip and a handful of toiletries.

When she got back downstairs, everything was quiet. So she walked into the spare room to set the bag down since the door was open.

He made his way into the bathroom off of the spare bedroom as soon as Sophie left, intent to get a nice hot shower done before she returned. Loki stripped himself as he entered the bathroom, turning the water to a comfortable temperature and getting in. For a short time he just let the water run over his body and rinse away the grime and tension of the day before taking up the soap and lathering his body in fragrant bubbles. He thought back to his moments with Sophie earlier in the evening. About how she handled the children as well as himself, about the moment they shared while on the sofa, about how her eyes locked with his own and didn't seem to want to let go.

Unexpectedly he felt himself stir in his lower region, seems he has a thing for dark eyes attached to women as damaged as himself. Loki willed away the growing erection as he finished his bathing.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower only to notice that there were no clean towels…..who knew that three children could use so many towels? He briefly entertained the idea of using one of the ones on the floor but a nudge with his foot declared that a bad idea when he felt how cold and wet they were, instead he chose to make a quick sprint to the master bathroom to check for a clean towel. What he didn't count on was Sophie returning quicker than anticipated as he almost ran straight into her.

Loki could do nothing but stand there like a child caught stealing sweets, water dripping from his naked form. They gaped at each other before he coughed and spoke. "My eyes are up here darling." He could feel his erection twitch once again….damn.

"Oh... ummm" Sophie squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her face start to burn red.

"No,"she thought "I couldn't have done more than glance and that just because it couldn't be helped. It was ONLY a glance, Right? Oh wow. Was he excited?"

She held the duffel bag out in front of her with both hands, "Clothes... and...ummm stuff. For you. " She bit her lip and looked at a spot just past his left ear.

Sophie took a deep breath and met his eyes when he took the bag.

"Grown ups. We are grown ups. In the other room, they are not. I don't want to be the one to have to explain..." She waved her hand vaguely at him. " Well, explain anything. I hope something fits."

She stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. Sitting back down on the sofa she cradled her face in her hands. It really bothered her that she did not handle that gracefully. It also really bothered her that the image of Loki standing there, glistening, was probably not going to leave her mind anytime soon.

Loki had to stifle his chuckle as she left the room, that blush was just too delicious. Looking through the bag she handed him, he found a towel and a toothbrush, which he promptly used. Now feeling a bit more alive, he returned to the bag. Inside he found random articles of clothing, including something the package said was 'boxer briefs'. He decided against them when he glanced down, perhaps too snug for the time being.

He settled onto a pair of supple leather trousers, soft green button down shirt with long sleeves and the boots he arrived in. Loki added a belt he found tucked away, rolled up the sleeves and walked quietly into the living room.

He found Sophie on the sofa, head held in her hands. Loki prowled over to the sofa and knelt on one knee next to her. "Sophie?" He called softly. When she lifted her head to look at him, he leaned toward her. He descended toward her as she leaned back against the sofa in surprise of his proximity, caging her between his hands on either side of her head. Loki lowered himself closer, mere inches between. "Thank you for the clothes." He whispered huskily in her ear then placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

As quick as he was on her, Loki was back on the other side of the sofa. Leaning back, head resting on the cushion behind him, and legs spread out in front of him. His eyes were closed as he spoke next. "Let's get some rest, I'm sure the little ones will be up bright and early." The smirk he wore was so large it was probably visible from the moon.

Sophie was taken aback. Was it the fairly chaste kiss or the fairly unchaste whisper? Was she just startled? She twisted her rings on her fingers nervously. She was NOT going to touch her cheek.

"Yeah, you're right. The longer I am awake the weirder this day gets." Sophie mumbled and stood up.

"OK. Sooo. I take it the clothes fit and everything? Well, of course they must. You have some on. But that just means that they aren't too small I guess. But are they Ok? Will they work? Did the shoes fit? I couldn't remember what you needed. It's mostly dark stuff. But black kinda goes with everything. Except all of that cat fur you picked up. If something doesn't work, leave the tags on and I will take it back." The words just kept falling out of Sophie's mouth as she stepped over Loki's legs and got the last blanket out of the linen closet next to the master bedroom.

She dropped the blanket on the sofa as she passed by on her way to the spare room to grab a pillow.

"You know, it was really hard to shop for you. I have no idea what you'd wear. I had to guess at the sizes. And the guy was trying to help me and asked what you were like and all I could say was that you were somewhere between General Zod and the Joker, but moodier. But a bit more exiled foreign royalty. And maybe genocidal. But that still doesn't narrow down what kind of sweater..."

Sophie's voice trailed off as she came back into the room and looked at Loki. He was sprawled on the sofa, legs everywhere, eyes still closed and he had a giant grin on his face. His chest was shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh my God! " she spat and started laughing herself.

"Jerk! You're just playing with me. Jesus. " She winged the pillow at him. "Just for that, the couch is all yours tonight. I'll be in the bedroom. In the real bed. I'll leave the door open in case anyone needs anything."

The duffel bag was in the middle of the bed and Sophie tucked it up on the floor alongside of the table. She slipped her bra off from under her shirt and laid it over the bed table and crawled into bed.

She had a little smile on her face and wasn't as occupied by the metal image from earlier as she had thought she would be, so she slipped into an exhausted sleep quickly. Unfortunately as usual, soon after sleep came the nightmares. The amused smile turned into tears and the list of names she called out for every night.

The giant grin would not leave his face, not matter how hard he tried. Riling Sophie up was just too much fun. Loki lay on the sofa, trying to get comfortable but when you are as tall as he is, things become difficult. He thought about Sophie while just staring at the ceiling, her laugh and smile had immediately become something he wanted to witness more often. Even if it was at his expense. Loki even thought of the children, like the cats, he took a shining to them right away.

What was it about these things that were making him so soft? Perhaps it was not his environment but essentially him that was changing? After all the centuries of causing mayhem and chaos it was time to put things in perspective, get his priorities right. Perhaps even finally get rid of his enemies and live in peace? He snorted out loud, even if his enemies were vanquished, peace was something that creatures such as himself did not get.

Just as his thoughts turned to what the morning might bring he heard whimpering and soft crying coming from the spare room. Thinking that one of the children slipped past him, Loki got up to investigate.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, seeing no small humans walking about he stepped closer to the bed. Sophie was huddled on the edge of the mattress, tears running down her cheeks as she muttered in terror.

Loki quickly slipped onto the other side of the bed, dragging Sophie onto her back and shaking her. "Sophie…..Sophie! wake up! Sophie!" He shook her a bit harder, until her eyes fluttered open. Terror clearly written across her face.

"Shhh, Sophie. Calm down, No one is going to hurt you, no one is hurting you. Calm yourself." Loki kept her at arms length until she calmed, tears still falling from her eyes. He was not quite prepared for her to suddenly tackle him to the mattress and curl up against him, sobbing onto his chest.

Loki cradled her close, trying his best to soothe her. Wiping the moisture from her cheeks and brushing her wild hair from her face. "It is ok now, my dear. I will not let anything harm you further, if it is within my power I will try to remove the cause of your terror. Even if I am the cause. Rest now." He whispered into her hair, placing a kiss to her forehead. Eventually Sophie settled against him, clinging to him like a lifeline. Loki did not sleep that night, afraid that she would have more nightmares.

Sophie almost woke with the pre-dawn light. Awareness coming slowly. She was so comfortable that she didn't even want to open her eyes. She nestled her face against the soft...skin? The night before came back in a fog.

Her dreams, as usual, had been a variation on a theme. Loki, recently joined by Thor, ran amok in the city, bloody and killing everyone she had ever known or cared for while she was helpless to stop them. Fury and Captain America captured and tortured her to steal her ring and the secrets of the Tesseract. Then Thanos would come and tear the world apart with his hands. He would take her every night, and Loki with her since she read the S.H.I.E.L.D. report, and make her beg for a death that would never come.

But last night when she woke from the nightmares she hadn't faced a dark, empty room with horrors still in the shadows. Loki had been there, again as usual, but this time he wasn't snarling and bloodied and screaming for death. He had been beautiful and reassuring. Even in the dark she had seen something good in those bright green eyes. That something made her just accept the warmth in his voice, the gentleness of his hands and the safety in his arms.

Those arms were still around her. They still felt just as safe as they had. Whatever spell had been cast during the night had not yet faded.

Sophie slowly slid her hand under his open shirt, up his stomach and chest. She was silently praying for this to be real and that she wasn't going to be surprised by a new version of her nightmares. Her fingers rested at the crook of his neck. His chest moved under her as he heavily exhaled.

"Mmmm" She willed her tired morning voice to work and blinked her eyes open so that she could look up at him. "You stayed?"

"Of course." Loki said quietly and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Thank you." She murmured against his chest. The way his skin felt against her lips was wonderful. She brushed her open mouth back and forth softly. Loki's breath stuttered. She wondered if it was a bit too much.

Pushing herself up his chest to meet his face. "I can explain it." She said hesitatingly. "The dreams. Yes, you are there and...it's nothing good. That's just since David..."

Loki's arms started to slip from around her and she paused. Looking in his eyes she could see that he didn't want to hear her. She pulled one of his arms tight to her and held it until the other one wrapped back around to match.

"You should probably know this part, with what else you know. The rest is Thanos. And that is just too much to deal with." She got much quieter. "I've seen him, you know. And he's seen me and what I have. I used the ring. It felt like I was there. It was all too much for me and it hurt so much. In my head. He promised to do things...You understand right? So, I have nightmares but I'm not insane" Sophie shuddered violently as she spoke.

Loki's jaw had tightened and his eyes had grown stormy, but his arms were still there and still felt safe. Sophie moved her hand up and brushed the side of his face.

"Loki?" Sophie held his eyes tight with hers. "I don't know if it matters, but I feel much better just knowing that someone else knows now. I've never said that out loud before. Thank you."

Her eyes closed as she gently lowered her lips to his, barely touching him until he moved beneath her. Then she kissed him. Their mouths slowly moved against each other's. Loki's lips softly parted as her fingers slid into his hair.

A sharp high girl's voice broke through to them. "Miss Sophie? Are you a princess too? You hafta be a princess!"

Sophie's eyes shot open and she rolled off of Loki with one push. The spell was totally shattered. What was she thinking? What was she doing?

"What? No. I'm not. No. Ummm.." Sophie stuttered. " I had a nightmare and...'

Brayden crossed her arms. "You have to be a princess to kiss a prince."

Cayden and Jayden tumbled into the room following the noise. They began picking up everything they could get their hands on. Clocks, laundry, and a hair brush all went into their hands.

Sophie crawled across the bed to Brayden. "THAT girly girl was a good morning kiss and I will give you one too if you get over here!'

She grabbed at the girl with one hand and swiped her bra off of the end table and into the duffel bag with the other. The boys were not going to drag that all over the apartment.

Sophie jumped out of the bed and shooed the kids out of the room. There was yelling from the Living Room already. She was following the noise. Smiling back at Loki she said,' Guess it is breakfast time. French Toast sound good? Good. It's what I am making."


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Loki came out to lean on the counter Sophie had a pan on the fire, a teakettle boiling, the coffeemaker bubbling and was boucing Jaynen on her hip.

She was singing to the boy, "...You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away"

He wanted to growl, growl and pout and lock the damn door. Of all the times the children had to wake up it had to be that moment. His petulant attitude morphed into humor when Brayden mentioned that you have to be a princess to kiss a prince, oh if she only knew.

His eyes lingered on the bag that she hastily stuffed her undergarment into…..so that's what she was hiding, he likes. He liked the glimpse a lot.

Loki just stood, leaning against the counter as Sophie made breakfast and sang to the little ones. He smiled when Brayden gave a tug to his shirt and led him to the table with everyone else. He helped get them into high chairs and plates ready, cutting the food into smaller pieces for little fingers to grab.

They all ate, smiles on every ones faces. The children chattering away about things they deemed important, occasionally Loki would steal a glance at Sophie, happy to see that she was smiling right along with him and the kids. He could get used to this, this easy and relaxed atmosphere. Maybe even throw in a few children of his own. Loki shook his head to clear those thoughts, they would never come to fruition if Thanos had his way. He looked at Sophie's laughing face again, he would do everything he could to rid Thanos of this world. If nothing else, then he would do it for her.

Breakfast ended relatively quickly after that. The children ran off into the living room to play as Loki helped to clean up. No sooner had he put the last dish back into the cupboard when the front door opened. The children's father striding into the apartment ranting and raving about how his time with his woman was cut short and how it wasn't fair that he had to come back when the kids were being watched.

Loki's eyes lost the playful and happy glint, a curtain of ice dropping over his visage. He clenched his fists hard enough his knuckles turned white, an inhuman growl leaving his lips and catching the attention of the woman at his side. "Sophie…..I believe you should take the children into the bedroom, I will be having…words with their father."

He distantly heard her calling to the little ones and herding them into the bedroom. As soon as he heard the click of the locks engaging, he launched himself at Mike.

Loki tackled Mike to the floor, shutting the whining man up quite solidly. HE grabbed the breathless man by the collar, dragging him up as far as he could while still kneeling over him. "Listen well you sorry sack of flesh, never again will you abandon your offspring to a complete stranger. For all you knew I could have taken and skinned them alive, relishing in the screams while blood and tears dripped from their tiny bodies. Never again, you will cherish them for the small miracles they are." Loki made sure he still had Mike's attention with a solid fist to the stomach.

"You should be spending time with them, teaching them right from wrong. You have the honor and privilege of being both the father and mother. To make sure that they do not repeat your mistakes, become a monster like you. Instead you throw them to strangers….." He dropped Mike back to the floor. "Let them run wild…" He picked him back up and slammed him back to the floor, feeling Mike's head bounce off the floor.

"They need you more than you could ever imagine, give them an education. Give them the tools to not end up like the pathetic, mewling quim you are." He stopped slamming the other man on the floor, shaking in his rage. Finally he stopped. "You will learn not to insult a prince of Asgard as well you piddling mortal."

Loki hauled the man to his feet, then up further still. Mike's legs dangled inches off of the floor. "Speak ill of my intelligence again and you will know pain." He threw Mike across the room, making him slide into a wall.

Mike lay there for a moment, grasping the back of his head when he noticed the woman standing protectively near the bedroom door. He noticed something immediately, being the pervert he was. "Why the fuck do you get to have some whore over here not wearing a bra, when I can't even spend time with my girl huh?" Loki froze, then turned and launched his fist at Mike's face, feeling a satisfying crunch and immediate flow of blood.

He launched himself at Mike once again, pinning him to the wall, continuously slamming his fist to the other man's face. "Speak not of that woman, you are not worthy of even looking in her direction you filthy piece of vermin!" Loki screamed in his face. "She is the one that has cared for and loved your offspring while you were in pursuit of your own selfish desires." He shoved Mike into the wall once again, one more solid punch to the abdomen had Mike bouncing off and bumping into Loki, getting blood everywhere.

When the children's father came home, Sophie was not impressed with the man to say the least. But she really didn't have long to form an opinion before Loki startled her. With a menacing growl he told her to get the children out of the room. The threats he had made the previous day stopped any hesitation that she may have had.

Putting the kids in their Dad's room she turned on cartoons loudly. She kissed them on the heads and told them to stay put, before she pushed the alarm button and the panic room button and slipped out before the door slammed and locked shut.

"Oh God," she whispered," They are going to be so scared." Then leaned against the door.

Looking into the living room she was mortified to see, not the Loki from the early morning, but the Loki from her nightmares. Sophie froze. Images from the attack on New York flashed through her mind superimposing themselves over the raw emotion and violence that was unfolding in front of her.

She watched, fixed to the spot as Loki roared and pounced like a wild animal in black leather pants. If S.H.I.E.L.D. had thought that taking his magic had made him helpless, they were sorely mistaken.

The man's eyes meeting hers brought her back. She had to stop this. She had a chance to stop this. There was something that she could do this time. Taking a deep, shaking breath she stepped away from the door and towards the spot where blood was splattering across the two men.

"Loki! Loki!" she yelled trying to get his attention. He was too far gone to hear her from where she was.

Sophie's eyes rolled to the ceiling and she called out to unseen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Seconds huh? You said you could be here in seconds! If I have to do this myself we are doing it MY way!"

She stepped up to the men from the side, making sure that they could see her approaching. She ignored the bleeding man and focused on slowing Loki's rage.

"Loki, STOP! Just stop." Her hand reached out to touch his shoulder, but he grabbed it harshly before it got there.

"Do not interfere. You are not safe." He growled and glanced at her from the side of his eyes. Whatever was looking out of those eyes at her seemed feral and out of control.

But she had his attention and kept talking," This isn't what you want to do. It's not. Step back. They are going to come through that door just to put holes in you. STEP BACK PLEASE!"

Just as Sophie spoke the front door burst in and a mass of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Captain America and Agent Romanoff swarmed into the apartment. Red laser sights shooting around like a Pink Floyd Concert. People shouted for everyone to get down.

Sophie quickly stepped between Loki and the agents. She put her hands flat on his chest and held them there, even though he had clutched her wrists so hard it felt like he was trying to twist them off. Her heart beat so hard she thought it would come out of her chest.

"Look at me Loki. Look. At. Me." Raising on her toes she tried to meet his eyes again. "Is that Captain America behind me?"

Loki's eyes stayed trained over her shoulder and he tilted his head in acknowledgement. "The Soldier. We meet again."

A solid voice behind her spoke to her. "Ma'am, I have to ask you to step away from Loki."

No words could come out of Sophie's mouth, but they didn't need to. Loki lifted her hands into the air and purred, "It seems the lady is with me."

Oh God, she wanted to faint. But she wouldn't, she breathed deeply and refused.

"Loki!" she barked hoarsely. " This is enough! We talked about this. You agreed. No killing before lunch! Now let go."

His eyes settled on hers and the storm settled a bit. One corner of his mouth curled up into almost a half smile as her dropped her hands.

Sophie sighed a bit. He was coming back down and she had to get out of there.

She didn't break eye contact with him as she spoke again. "You need to step away from this. We are going back upstairs. Now. "

She reached for his sleeve and tugged him across the room with her. stopping to reach in the bedroom door and snag her purse and the duffle bag. She held them up to the agents.

"I'm not going to have to come back for these."

The agents looked to the Captain and Romanoff for direction. Romanoff just shrugged at them.

Sophie walked right past all of them and paused in the doorway. "He is leaving now." she announced and turned the corner into the hallway holding his sleeve.

Once outside she let go of him and walked very quickly for the elevator.

"What the HELL was that?!" she yelled at him as she stormed down the hall. "Just what did you think was going to happen? Who did you think was going to show up? God!"

Captain Rogers turned to Romanoff and said,"Nat. We aren't just going to let him..."

She cut him off," Yeah. Why not. Where's he going to go? This should be fun. The other day she told him off for not coming to dinner. Besides, those four guys over there are going to follow them up and wait outside of her door for us to go up and talk to him later."

Four agents split from the room and headed for the door.

The elevator door closed on Loki and Sophie as the agents entered the hall. In the elevator Sophie huddled silently in the corner.

She looked down and saw that her hands were shaking. "Was it hot in this elevator?" she thought.

Yes, it was hot and hard to breathe. Each breath was harder than the last. Was it always this small? The walls were closing in weren't they? Loki was standing so close to her. So very close, even though she was already in the corner. She was breathing heavily. He was too though. With his lips slightly parted and nostrils flaring, he was staring at her. Why was this taking so long?

Sophie looked around and realized that she hadn't hit the button yet. She stepped forward and pushed a button with a shaking finger and shifted back to the corner.

He, of all people, could see a panic attack happening. Loki could distinctly remember, through the fog of rage that still clouded his thoughts, the nightmare she told him of. Loki looked down at himself, covered in blood, he looked just like the monster she dreamed of. Before he could even think of helping her he had to calm himself down. Slow, steady breaths. Eyes closed briefly to mentally erase his own demons. When he felt calm once again and his pulse evened out, he set to work on her.

"Sophie….Sophie, look at me." Loki made sure he was not touching her and stood back against the wall of the elevator. "Breathe Sophie, come on now. Look into my eyes." More coaxing and finally she uncurled herself long enough to look into his eyes. "That's my girl, focus on me. Breathe…."

"If you can, I want you to come to me. The monster is gone now Sophie, Now I am the same man that you woke up with this morning. See me right now as I am, not as I was…That's it, good girl." Sophie stepped gingerly within his arms. Loki slowly moved his arms around her, taking care not to move too quickly to spook her any more than necessary.

Embracing her fully against his chest, he kept with trying to talk her down. "Very good my darling, keep breathing. Slow, steady….in through your nose, out through your mouth. Focus on the rhythm of my heart, the sound of the air filling my lungs." He could feel her start to relax, her own respirations returning to normal.

The elevator arrived on the top floor with a ding. Loki lead her to the door of the apartment, only releasing her long enough to unlock the door. Once inside they dropped the bags by the door, Loki lead her to the sofa and sat, pulling her down to sit on his lap and cradling her head back to his chest.

"You know, darling…." He whispered into her hair. "The next time I have you quivering in my arms, it will not be from terror." Loki barked out a laugh when she slapped his chest.

The feeling from the night before had come back. Sophie felt so safe in his arms. So secure sitting on his lap and letting his words hypnotize her. So right with...she looked at the blood on the hand she had playfully slapped against his chest, this beautiful man who was covered in someone else's blood. Oh, that was NOT right. No, no, no.

She slid off of his lap and stood in front of him. Her hands were fisted against her hips and she started talking.

"Just what were you playing at down there? They said this was your last chance and THAT is what you do with it? I don't even know what last chance means for you, but it sounds serious."

As Sophie went on her voice got louder and more heated." I mean, I think I know what you were about. Those kids need better than what he was giving them. But we DO have ways to help them. What part of trying to kill their father seemed like it would make anything better? Their mother was killed that last time you tried to pick a fight. That guy might be a waste of oxygen or he might have a hundred problems you don't know about. Either way he is all those kids have! Do you really think that having an asshole for a father is worse than being an orphan? The only way you could have made it worse is if you had tried to ship them off to be raised by carnies! "

She paced the room. Winding up by the windows she paused and bit her lip.

"You know, it was good there for a little bit. I was believing it was real."

Loki approached her. The look on his face made it obvious he was ready to plead his case.

Sophie spoke again before he could, "You know, Fury told me that you would piss on the floor just to spite me. I didn't believe him because I 'm stubborn and don't LIKE to believe people like him. I am so fucking angry that the first chance you get, you pop off and prove that self-righteous, sanctimonious, overbearing, know it all, one-eyed, asshole right. You being here with us like this, that's just him trading everyone in here to Asgard for some idea that he has about security. He said information and tech, but that just means weapons. He's just trading us all for a twisted idea of peace and security."

"And all of Fury's trained agents...we are bait to them. Hopefully someone like Mike down there will push enough of your buttons that they have a reason to get to kill you." She had stomped over to the wall panel where her iPod was plugged in. A few quick swipes filled the apartment with Three Days Grace's "Pain".

"That repulsive thing downstairs, he..." Loki began darkly.

Sophie spun on him and screamed, "I don't even want to hear ' Not my fault' It is TOTALLY your fault! In fact, it is so much your fault that you planned it! Around here we call that premeditation, it pretty much guarantees guilt. You told me yesterday that you'd attack him. I knew about it and it still maybe it is my fault. At least the part where you weren't chained to the damn wall to keep from doing it. But I told you I wouldn't take anything to SHIELD that they didn't pick up on their own. I'm no one's catsuited spy. And I didn't actually believe you. I figured you were posturing. Oh! Don't you DARE look hurt! If you want someone to take you at face value you might not want to start monologuing with " I am the God of Lies! Deceit is in my blood!" the first time you meet them!"

Sophie strode into her bedroom and pulled her now stained sweatshirt off. She tugged on a bra.

"Are you even listening to me anymore?" She yelled as she pulled a random shirt around her shoulders,not even bothering to do more than one button up before she went to the doorway. Loki's gaze had drifted to the windows.

"Gah!"she grunted as she picked up a book from her dresser and threw it across the room at him.

Loki gracefully plucked the copy of " A Clockwork Orange" out of the air without a glance and dropped it on a chair as he crossed to the angry woman.

"Oh, just get in here" she grumbled. "I'll get a washcloth. You're a mess."

Loki followed her with silent footsteps through to her bathroom. She was wetting a cloth in the sink when she saw his reflection behind her in the mirror.

"Give me your shirt too. I'll have to soak it. It's probably ruined though. You know it wasn't cheap. I mean, I'm losing my apartment because I can't pay for it, but I go out and buy $400 shoes and clothes for you. That's not really your problem though. That's my brand of crazy. Just don't destroy this stuff, there's not an endless supply."

He slid his bloodied shirt off and handed it to her before plunging his hands into cold water in the sink.

Sophie took a deep breath as she watched the muscles in Loki's shoulders while he washed.

"And if you even think about doing something else that's going to get you hauled off somewhere, so you leave me here alone again... I swear to God I will hunt you down, tear out your guts, tie you to a rock and start a war MYSELF!"


	11. Chapter 11

Loki gave up trying to talk to Sophie when the rant started, settling for actually doing what he was told for once. He washed the blood from his hands and took the rag to do the same to his torso. Satisfied of his cleanliness, he turned back to face the peeved woman. He stared while she screamed at him, barely covered chest heaving with every breath she took. As lovely as the view was, Loki really needed her to be silent. He did the first thing that came to mind…..Loki leaned in before she could register what was happening and captured her lips with his.

Sophie was too surprised at first to respond to him, but Loki kept at it. Moving his lips against hers until finally she raised her arms to fist in his hair, dragging him closer. His hands left her shoulders and slid down the front of her, discreetly popping the only button holding her shirt closed and sliding lower to cup her hips. Loki pulled her as flush to him as he possibly could, the flesh of her bared chest pressing on his damp body. A filthy moan slipped from his lips as hers parted to allow him entrance, tongues tentatively dueling before starting an all out war for dominance.

He pressed Sophie back against the wall of the bathroom to continue his oral assault on her, letting her feel every solid inch of his body along hers. An eternity could have passed but Loki could not care less, he was enjoying this too much. He reached his hands back to take a firm grasp of her bottom, grinding her hips to his so she could feel exactly what her words and actions did to him.

Loki's lips left hers to travel a scorching trail along her jaw and neck to her ear. "I would love to see you start a war, my darling. I would find it incredibly arousing." He panted into her ear.

No sooner did his mouth find hers than loud banging on the front door of the apartment echoed throughout. With a snarled moan he reluctantly let go of Sophie. "If you are able, perhaps you might answer that? I am finding it rather difficult to walk."

When Loki suddenly kissed her, it was like everything in the world stopped. Everything but the two of them. Maybe everything but Loki had stopped and she was being swept along in his wake. She could have resisted the heat of his lips and the press of his body, but why? A small voice in the back of her head kept saying,"No!", but gave no reasons, so she ignored it and pressed back into him. And there was quite a bit to press against.

Then he moaned and asked her to answer the door. Ohhhh God, the door. Whoever it was, it wasn't going to be fun.

Sophie looked past Loki into the mirror and tried to button her shirt, but found a strategic button missing.

"I'm not in much better shape myself.", she said breathily and ran her fingers through her tousled hair.

She dropped the shirt off completely as she walked into her bedroom. A simple dress was yanked off of a hanger in the closet.

As soon as Sophie gathered herself together and stepped out of the bathroom, Loki had to physically restrain himself from pulling her right back in and finishing what they started. The after effects of fighting, on top of having such a woman chastise him...perhaps too much too soon. He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and ravish her on the tile floor.

He leaned his head against the cool tiles of the wall, willing his erection to wane but failing miserably. Loki tried to visualize Thor naked but that just turned into memories of times they shared women. When that didn't work he moved on to images of Volstag and Odin...that did the trick.

"I'm coming!" Sophie yelled out as she pulled the dress over her head. She slipped her dirty leggings off as she crossed the living room and threw them behind a chair.

After a deep breath and another attempt to smooth her hair she pulled the door open with an attempted grin.

A neat man in a suit spoke, " Miss Arbor. I am Agent Coulson." He gestured to the unmissable man standing next to him, "and this is Thor Odinson, Prince and Emissary of Asgard. Thor, this is Miss Sophia Arbor, the subject Loki's current caretaker."

The incredibly large and heavily muscled man lifted Sophie's hand and bowed over it.

"Miss Sophia Arbor, I and Asgard extend our thanks to you for your efforts regarding my brother. Do not feel that you failed in any way this morning. He has always been difficult, even at his best. I have been told that your actions were very brave." Thor declaimed.

"Where is my brother?" he asked as he glanced over her shoulder. "We are here to have words with him about his actions."

Sophie stepped to the side, "Come in. He is cleaning up right now. Might be a minute. Have a seat. Can I take your...cape?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Thor rumbled, "No. But thank you for your offer."

Sophie leaned toward Agent Coulson and asked quietly, "The children? How are they?

He smiled at her briefly. "They don't know what happened. They didn't hear anything. We are making sure they have counseling, for whatever they need. They did ask after your and the subject's wellbeing. We assured them of your safety, Miss Arbor."

Then he made his way into the living room.

As the men sat on the couch. Sophie dashed into Loki's room, grabbed a suit bag and shoes and hurried back into her bathroom. Stopping to click the iPod from her "angry"playlist to Handel.

She found Loki leaning against the bathroom wall and shoved the suit into his arms.

"Here, some good clothes. This is more serious than you are acting like it is. That's Agent Coulson out there. He brought your brother. He says he is here to have words with you about your actions." She hissed at him.

The tall man winced when she mentioned his brother, but said nothing.

Sophie hesitated before she left him to get dressed. "Please be good."

Loki quickly got dressed in the clothing that she threw at him. Suddenly, it seems he would be seeing Thor today whether he wanted to or not. Time to face the music and for once take responsibility for his actions, even if he did enjoy them. Poor bastard deserved it for what he put those kids through. Too bad no one else would see it that way. With a sigh he left the room and marched to his doom.

Loki entered the living room, looking much like he was heading to a dinner, rather than meet with the somber men on the sofa.

"Thor, so very kind of you to come visit. Do you and Odin miss me so terribly?" Loki crooned as he sat in his chair by the window.

The blonde rebuked the other with, "This is not the time for your games, Loki. Heimdall has been keeping a close watch on you. Your actions of this morning did not go unnoticed. The unprovoked attack on that Midgardian has caused our Father much grief."

Agent Coulson spoke up, seeming almost happy about doing this, "The unprovoked attack violated any number of local civil and felony codes as well as, state, federal and United Nations codes. May I educated you as to what they are?"

He then proceeded to list a very long number of ways Loki could be in trouble. He also listed all of the numerous injuries that Mike had sustained.

Sophie made coffee and tea in the kitchen while she listened to what was going on. When the pots were ready she went to take them out to the men, but realized she was still barefoot. Noticing the heels that she had dropped the morning before she slipped them on and very carefully made her way to the coffee table.

Thor was speaking when she entered the room. Loki was quietly and seriously listening.

"Do you understand this, brother? No killing. No more violence. You cannot strike out at another Midgardian. If there are any more instances of you being unable to control yourself, by decree of the All-Father, I am to bring you back to Asgard for immediate execution."

Sophie set the tray down on the table and looked at Thor with a small smile, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you don't have to go to all of that trouble. If it gets that bad, I'll kill him for you. That way we will be even. You killed my brother, I'll kill yours. Coffee? Tea?"

Thor looked at her in confusion, but Agent Coulson spoke up again. "Miss Arbor, I am sorry. I will have to ask you to step into your bedroom and initiate safe room procedures. This is classified."

The polite smile stayed glued to Sophie's face. "You may ask all you like, but I'm afraid I won't do that. I don't believe that there is anything too classified for me to hear about, yet unclassified enough for me to have live with. I'll be in the kitchen trying not to faint. This has been a very long morning already."

With that she clicked her way slowly to the kitchen. Once there she collapsed on a chair at the island and buried her face in a cup of coffee.

Loki sat through the droning of Thor and the Agent for more than an hour, by the end he was bored out of his mind but was left with plenty to think about. Finally they left the apartment, deciding that taking him into custody would accomplish nothing as well as be an unnecessary use of manpower since he was 'docile'. If they only knew what he was in the middle of before they arrived.

He sat for a time, soaking up information and thinking on everything. Especially what Sophie had said, would she really kill him if it came down to it?

Loki stood from the seat to quietly enter the kitchen area, Sophie was still seated with her head cradled in her hands. He made a point of making some noise as he approached her, trying not to startle her too badly. Her head came up to look at him as he sat close to her, dragging his seat so that his knee would touch hers. Her presence was quickly becoming a balm for him, why he knew not.

He set his hands on the counter and laced his fingers, just staring at Sophie, trying to gage her feelings on matters. All he could sense was exhaustion, he could understand completely.

"Sophie….." He whispered softly. "I must ask, could you do it?" Loki watched her brows narrow in confusion. "If it came down to it, would you be able to kill me? Take up a knife, slip it between my ribs and watch as I bleed out and the life leave my eyes?" His hand reached across the counter to lace with one of hers, to gently play with the ring on her finger. "I believe you could, if the motivation was right. If any plans for the being connected to this madness come to fruition, it may be the only recourse left to us." Loki looked deep into the eyes now boring into his. "When it comes time to bring things to light, when the plans boil down to the final encounter. I would ask that you be the one that does it, for I know that you would not hesitate. Perhaps even remember me fondly. If things get to that point, I would ask you Sophie, to be my executioner."

He let things linger between them, even if his thoughts all stemmed from the 'what if' scenarios. It still felt like a finality, surprisingly he was ok with that. He released her hand and stood. "I would enjoy helping you prepare our evening meal if you would allow it, Sophie. Until then I will be in my room." The only sound in the apartment was the sound of the click of his bedroom door.

Sophie dropped her head back into her hands. She hadn't had any idea how to respond to Loki's request. So she simply hadn't.

What WAS she going to do about Loki? The way he touched her ring in such a familiar way scared her. He couldn't be allowed to continue down that path. She wished she could ask her Grandfather. He always knew the best way to keep everyone safe, even if his views about the world were skewed and paranoid to say the least. But when it came to dealing with the Tesseract, he was a genius.

In fact, Kurt Arbogast was an actual genius. His star rose quickly in Germany during WWII. At an incredibly young age he was noticed by the Roter Totenkopf himself, Johann Schmidt and set to work closely with Dr. Arnim Zola on the study of the Tesseract.

He had quickly realized the amount of power in the artifact and knew that much power could not be kept in the hands of a single entity. During a staged laboratory accident, he faked his death and stole away with a shard of the Tesseract, hoping that the objects power would be diminished by not being whole.

After coming to the United States in hiding, he started a family and taught them all to blend in as much as possible. Being noticed by anyone could mean that you were being noticed by HYDRA, the government, the SSR or later SHIELD or any number of other groups. They could never understand that the Tesseract would destroy everything, They could only see power. What HYDRA would do to the family of a defector and thief was a secondary fear to the one of global destruction.

Anyone could be a spy trying to find the Tesseract, so they really couldn't be close to anyone but family. Grandfather had insisted that it be kept with a person, where they could see it at all times. If it was hidden you wouldn't know if it was being stolen, or worse, if it was trying to "wake up" on it's own.

Sophie had no idea why she had originally let Loki know about what was on her hand. She sighed. Yes she did. He was the first person that she had ever met that was safe. Safe meaning, not affiliated with HYDRA or SHIELD or any other groups on Earth. With his treatment at the hands of Thanos, he would have enough fear to know that it didn't belong in anyone hands that wasn't on Earth either. And hopefully he realized that attempting to use it would only drawn everyone's attention to it and start a war that no one on Earth could stop.

It didn't matter at first, if she liked him or hated him. The idea that she wasn't alone in the universe with this secret made her giddy. She didn't care if she shared with an angel or a demon, she had someone to share with.

Only a few days later and she knew that she really wanted to like Loki. Sometimes he made it very easy to like him. She smiled a bit at the thought of his arms keeping away her nightmares and a bit more at the memory of the touch of lips.

He also made it very easy to want to take him up on the killing him offer. His anger and petulance and skewed moral compass were maddening and dangerous.

She had to find a way to talk to him about the plans he had mentioned. There really could be no other plans than to simply hide when it came to the Tesseract or Thanos.

Sophie kicked the shoes off of her feet and onto the kitchen floor and went to her room to have a much needed nap.

When she woke up it was late afternoon. The apartment was still quiet, so she went and tapped on Loki's door.

"Hello? Are you awake?" She called through the door. She wasn't going to just walk into a room on him again. Not after yesterday. Well, maybe she wouldn't.

Loki lay awake for most of the day. Getting lost in his own mind and thoughts, much more dangerous territory than anything S.H.I.E.L.D could throw at him. He thought of nothing and everything, but mostly about if Sophie really could take him out. He also thought of the Mad Titan. It was a long shot but maybe if he could rally the Avengers to his side as well as get Sophie to let him use her ring…..well he would have to figure out a better rally idea than killing one of their number again, that didn't turn out so well.

By the time he had dragged himself from his inner monologues it was late in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set. Loki sat up on his bed and stood, walking toward the door. Just as his hand touched the knob, there was a knock. Sophie, asking if he was awake. Instead of answering he opened the door, the movement so sudden it made her jump. "Something I can do for you, darling?"

"Well, you said that you wanted to help in the kitchen. You don't have to." She kind of shrugged at him.

"Oh, yes my offer still stands. Shall we?" He gestured toward the kitchen.

While she was walking she asked,"So, it's darling now? Yesterday I was lady. Why the downgrade? Or is it a promotion?"

Loki chuckled. "I would hope that you find it to be a promotion, I do not call everyone darling...darling." He gave her a toothy grin.

"I would hope that you don't call everyone lady either." Sophie laughed as she opened the refrigerator and scanned the contents. "What do you feel like for dinner?"

Loki sat at the island and glanced at her bent form before speaking. "Chocolate, anything chocolate. Yes, calling everyone Lady might be just a bit shocking, Lady Hawkeye...might work in that instance." He laughed once again.

"Lady Hawkeye might get you shot at." She stood with things in her hands. "Yes chocolate! We can do everything chocolate if you like." She declared as she set a bottle of Riesling and 2 glasses on the counter in front of Loki.

He gaped for a second when she agreed to chocolate for dinner. "I merely jest, we do not have to have just chocolate. What about a simple pasta dish? Allow me to show off my skills with a blade."

He took the hint and set to opening the bottle, pouring a glass for them both "Whatever you decide sounds good, I shall assist the best I can."

"Are you sure?" Sophie grinned. "I can do chocolate pasta. Last chance..."

He smiled right back at her. "Perhaps another time, darling. Last thing we need is me reverting back to a child with a sugar high."

She gathered vegetables from the fridge and noted,"You seemed to do well playing child yesterday."

He cleared his throat "Yes, well...those children cannot exactly be themselves around regular adults. One must revert to their mindset to be effective."

Sophie let out a loud laugh. "If that's what you have to tell yourself...go ahead. But you just like to play."

Loki flashed a cheeky grin. "That I do, darling. Keeps me young. How about you? do you like to...play?" The grin turned to a devilish smirk, a glint appeared in his eye.

Smirking back and leaning over the island toward him, she said, "I just offered you a chocolate dinner and I haven't packed up and snuck out of this place like a sane person would have yet. So I guess, I must like it."

"Well then...if that's the case," Loki stood and walked around the counter, caging Sophie in while reaching behind her. "How about we play now? You can be the beautiful teacher and I your very eager pupil." He pulled his hand back to rest in between them. "Let's start by teaching me to properly cut this?"

"Cut what exactly? I'll need a chef's knife for this bell pepper. But I would need something a bit different..." She paused mid sentence and slide one finger down the side of his chest,"... to get in between a man's 4th and 5th rib." She didn't quite make eye contact with him.

Loi's good mood sobered quickly, the playful glint leaving his eyes to be replaced by ice. "Yes, I suppose you would."

He turned to the drawer in which he knew the cutlery was stored and withdrew a long carving knife.

"This one would be much more suited to the task, if one cannot get through the ribs then coming up from under the sternum would suffice. Might not reach the heart but you will lacerate the liver and destroy the diaphragm, they would still bleed out but take longer to do so". Loki set the knife down on the counter and walked back around to sit on his abandoned chair

Sophie sighed as she pushed a wine glass toward him and took her own. "So you weren't playing earlier. OK. I don't plan on leaving anything for your master if push comes to shove. He gets nothing. Not a planet, not a stone, not a person, if I can help it. Not me. Not you. Now, it's settled and you should help me with these peppers or else I will make the chocolate pasta."

He stared at her for a moment. "Really not finding anything wrong with either scenario, but I shall assist with cutting the peppers...how do I do it?" He picked up the knife and stood awkwardly,waiting.

"Sooo I am the teacher? Would you learn best if I talked you through it?"She moved around behind him and straightened his legs with her knee as she laid her hand over his on the knife hilt. "Or would it be better if I helped guide you?"

Loki, tensed briefly then threw a wicked smirk over his shoulder,"I do rather love an oral lesson but I believe a more...physical lesson is necessary."

Sophie physically moved his hands around a bit. "You hold it like this. With your fingers out of the way. And cut the top off first, all the way around. Wow. You are a quick learner. Good boy! Are you sure you haven't done this before?" She giggled because she couldn't help it.

He gently set the knife down and ran his fingers along hers. "I may have used a knife a time or two. If we ever need to field dress an animal, well I could do that with my eyes closed. Do I get a treat for being such an apt pupil?" His voice dropped to a husky whisper as his fingers played with hers.

She batted her eyes at him playfully. "Oh no, I don't have any candy or stickers. What would do?"

Loki turned to look at her fully. "I could think of a couple of things."

He brought her hand up to rest on his chest before leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss.

Sophie's heart beat hard in her chest. "He is playing. We are playing. That's all." She told herself.

She slid her hand up from his chest and rested her index finger gently on his lips. "Now sir, if you keep that up we will never have dinner."

He drew her finger into his mouth, giving a gentle suck before nipping it lightly. "I find myself with an appetite for something else, darling."

Loki's free hand moved to her lower back, dangerously low, rubbing small circles right at the top of her bottom. "Any idea on what that might be?"


	12. Chapter 12

What he did with her finger shot right down through her spine. Her hips involuntarily drew back and pressed into his hand. Her eyes closed for a moment and her breath stuttered.

Softly she said,"That might be more trouble than we need right now. Or it could be that you are warming up to chocolate pasta."

His hand pressed her back forward so her hips were flush to his.

"Trouble is my middle name, darling."

His hand roamed further down, cupping her bottom and squeezing, "To be perfectly frank, I would much rather eat chocolate...right off of you."

His lips captured hers again, asking for entrance and she gave it to him. Her hands held his face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones, her fingers in his hairline

Loki moaned into her mouth, wrapping both arms around her, tangling the fingers of one hand into her hair as the other kept a firm grip on her bottom.

Sophie answered his moan with her own and freed her arms to wrap around his back, holding tightly to him for balance as she wrapped one of her legs around his.

Loki's knees nearly buckled when her leg wrapped around his. The hand tangled in her hair slipped free and slid to her leg, drawing it up higher to wrap around his waist and ground his rapidly hardening member into her.

Her eyes were closed, so she blindly kissed down his jaw to his throat. He felt so good. His lips, his hands, his cock..."No, no, no. No." She thought frantically."Too much. Too fast."

She drew her head back and lowered her leg. "I think," she gasped, "that I have hit my limit for trouble today. This morning used up most of it."

His lips went to her neck when she pulled away. "I suppose it is a good thing that I have enough trouble for both of us."

Loki's lips trailed to her collar bone where he gave a rather harsh suck then soothed it again with his tongue

Sophie's head spun. He was making it so difficult to think until..." Did you just try to give me a hickey? A visible one?!"

She jumped back out of his arms

He growled loudly when she leapt out of his embrace. "What, pray tell, was that about?"

"About my neck and..." she got quieter,"... it's all too much." She crossed the room to the freezer grabbed an ice cube and rubbed it on her collarbone. "That better not leave a mark."

Loki sighed loudly and tried to will the erection away. "I may have gotten a bit carried away, but I certainly will not apologize for what just happened. Perhaps I should step into the other room for a few moments. I shall return."

"You don't have to go.", she called after him. Then she took her turn to sigh and drained her wine glass before sorting out the vegetables on the counter and starting to chop.

Loki made it back to his room where he promptly punched his wall, splintering the drywall. His breath heaving, he made his way to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

"What a fine mess you have gotten yourself into, you and your rampant libido" he thought to himself.

Loki stayed in there until he felt his erection wane. When he felt he was able to walk properly he returned to the kitchen where Sophie was still chopping vegetables. "Did you save any for me to cut?"

At Loki's entrance, she paused her work and refilled her glass.

"What was that noise?" she asked sliding the cutting board over a bit and stepping away from it with a gesture to him.

Loki slid the board in front of himself properly. "It was nothing to worry about, I slipped and hit the wall." He proceeded to chop the vegetables.

She could tell that was a lie, but didn't push. "Oh hey, wine?" She grabbed her glass.

He reached for his own glass, draining it in one swallow. "Yes please, a refill." Once the vegetables were chopped and piled neatly, Loki set the knife to the side and reached once again for his wine. "What will we be having, other than vegetation?"

"You said light pasta, so ummm Pasta Primavera and brownies if I start them now." She paused. "Ummm, I'm sorry. I have to ask. Are you OK? Where did you hit?"

He waved away her question. "I am fine, Lady Sophie. Just a bump on the shoulder. Brownies sound delicious." Loki realized much too late that he had split his knuckles open, the wave of his hand allowing a few small splatters of blood to hit the counter. He quickly hid his hand in his lap.

He tried to hide his bloody knuckles, but it was too late. "I'm sure you are fine, but can I clean up your hand before you bleed in dinner?" She held out her hand for his. "Please?"

"It really is nothing, just a scratch, I will be fine. If it will make you feel better I will not touch the foodstuffs any longer." He leaned away from the counter, taking his wine with him.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a large drink. "Loki, I did notice that I have been demoted. But please don't take…" She waved at the spot where they had been just a few minutes before. "That ' no' personally. I just…. some things you can't take back. And winding up having sex in the kitchen with someone that I haven't known for a week, isn't from the planet, let alone the neighborhood, while being recorded probably would not have been the best decision I have ever made. It's just been such a crazy few days, it took a minute for me to figure that out."

He sighed and downed the wine in his glass, setting on the counter and refilling it. "I am not taking it personally as you say. I realized that I may have been coming on much too strongly for you, for that I will apologize. I shall refrain from making advances upon you, Lady Sophie. Acting upon my carnal desires in such a manner is unbecoming of a Prince, the monster everyone sees within me perhaps, but not the man Frigga raised, she would be ashamed of my behavior. Have no fear, I will not make more designs upon you again…You have my word as a God." Loki took another deep gulp of his wine.

She set another bottle of wine on the counter, started measuring things for brownies and sighed. "I don't need your word, but if you rinse your hand off I would like your help."

"Would you tell me about Frigga? She sounds like you love her very much."

Loki polished off his glass as well as the little that was left in the bottle before he went to the sink to rinse his hand. "What do you need me to do?" He leaned against the counter, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up and folding his arms across his chest. "What exactly do you want to know? Yes I loved her, more than you can imagine. She was one of the people that I betrayed, the one person I wished to not disappoint and failed fantastically." His jaw clenched as he took a deep breath through his nose.

Sophie turned to him, starting to reach out, but pulling back before she touched him. "I'm sorry. I am." She bit her lip and emptied her glass. "Your family seems to have tough standards. I mean, this morning Thor told me." She did a bad impression. "'Do not feel you have failed in any way.'" I sure hadn't felt like I failed at anything until he said that. Now I want to know what he thinks I should have done. What could I have possibly done that would be a failure? Ummm, can you hand me the eggs and oil?"

He handed over the requested items as well as grabbing his glass and unopened bottle, giving a humorless chuckle. "You have no idea, imagine going your entire life hating a certain race of creatures only to find out that you are in fact one of those vile beasts, hiding under a disguise because the person you called father thought to use you as a pawn. Then imagine being raised with an older brother that was handed everything, given praise for feats he had no part of nor the skill to pull off. Imagine being ridiculed for practicing an art that was widely believed to be done exclusively by women. Have to scrape and grovel for a shred of affection from a man you thought was your father, then wind up killing your biological father and still feel like the very air you breathe is not good enough for you. Then you would have an idea of what it was like during my life. Frigga was the only one that made me feel special, made me feel loved." Loki opened the new bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass. "She was the one that made the nightmares go away by making her special hot chocolate, she was the one who taught me magic and encouraged my gifts instead of cursing them. She taught me to move like water with a dagger because I could not properly wield a sword, taught me to use my slender build and speed as an advantage in battle as well as my cunning and wiles." He sighed heavily through his nose again, bowing his head and letting his hair cover his eyes that had begun to mist over while talking of his mother. "Thor most likely meant for you not to feel like you had failed in your duty to control me, to tame the animal. That is what I am to these people, an animal locked in a gilded cage. Left to either orchestrate my own demise or become meek and tame." He downed his entire glass of wine.

Sophie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. It was probably unwanted, but he obviously needed it. She whispered to him. "Don't do either. The man I woke up with this morning wouldn't do either. And he is more than enough to be proud of."

He tensed then brought his arm up to give her a one armed embrace. "I fear that is not up to me, I shall never be released from this prison unless it is by death or capture. Some days I long for the sweet release of death, so that I might see Frigga's gentle smile once again." Loki dropped his arm from around Sophie. "The man you woke up with this morning is but a farce, a guise, he would do what he has to and nothing more. There is nothing within me to be proud of, and I am proud of none of my deeds." He walked away from her and back to the other side of the island with his glass. "Quite simply you are sharing living space with a creature that has nothing left to live for." His sardonic chuckle was so forced it made him grimace, he polished off the rest of his wine.

"I dunno about that Prince Hamlet." She shrugged. "In about 20 minutes when the pasta water boils and I get that pan in the oven, you'll at least have dinner. Then His Highness Nothing Left to Live For can dine with the Lady Only One Thing left to Lose. It will be a fine pity party. Can you pass that bottle?"

"Is that what we are calling this? dinner? I had thought that it was just an excuse to drink excessive amounts of wine and speak of feelings?" Loki grinned at her, then looked at the bottle next to him then back at her. "Do you mean this bottle?" He picked it up and took a large swig straight from the bottle. "Get your own." His tongue poked from between his teeth as he smiled.

She fake gasped at him. "That WAS my bottle!" She made her way to the fridge and took out another bottle. "Can I tell you something strange? That whole fight thing this morning was really a horror show, BUT for just a little bit there…" She bit her lip and giggled. "I had so much FUN. Is that horrid?"

"Not at all, is it wrong to say that I enjoyed it, especially that bit that happened in your bathroom." His grin faded. "I am sorry about my behavior while we were in your chamber, it will not happen again."

She laughed harder. "No, no, no! there's nothing horrid about liking THAT!" She waved her hand in the air. I was talking about after the fight, when I acted like I was trying to get cross town at rush hour and just got bossy. And we just walked out of a room full of SHIELD agents with drawn weapons and…" She leaned against the refrigerator and slid down into a crouch holding her knees and laughing. "And.. Captain America just stood there and let us! Grandfather would be so proud of me. That was fun." She giggled.

Loki just stared at her as she giggled like a little girl, he just couldn't figure her out. One minute she is cross with him and the next she is grinding against him as much as he was her. It made his head spin, or maybe that was the wine? "You should tell me about your Grandfather, it is only fair since I've told you about Frigga."

"Really?" She thought for a moment. "Now, would I be telling the Prince, the guise that will use anything for his own means, the monster, or the man that told me about Frigga? That will determine the fairness."

"Since I am all of those things, you be the judge." Loki paused for a moment. "The water seems to be boiling."

"Do we really want the pasta now?" She turned the stove off.

"OK I'll tell you but there will be a price. I need you to help me with my shower. I'm not tall enough to reach it." She got up from the floor with her bottle and wandered toward her bathroom.

"No, I suppose we do not." Loki cocked an eyebrow. "If you wanted me in the shower, all you had to do was ask." He grabbed his own bottle and followed her to the bathroom.

"I DID just ask. I just asked you to adjust the shower head, silly." She waited for Loki to enter the bathroom before shutting the door behind them. She might be feeling loose enough to talk, but she wasn't going to talk where SHIELD could hear.

She waved at the shower, "It kinda shoots water at the ceiling." It didn't. Oh well. She'd let Loki figure that out.

Sophie crawled up on the counter and sat, crossing her legs."Loki, you picked a good story to ask for. I've never told it before. The irony is thick here. Let's see how it ends."

Loki stepped into the bathtub and prodded at the shower head, slightly adjusting it, but noticing there was nothing wrong with it.

"Grandfather was a HYDRA scientist with Red Skull and Dr. Zola during World War II . That's where the Tesseract came from. He stole the shard and had to go into hiding." She looked at Loki conspiratorially, " Shhhh here's a big secret. My name shouldn't even be Arbor. It was totally changed so HYDRA wouldn't notice. I'm not even really me, go figure."

Loki had leaned against the wall and was sliding down to sit and listen.

"Anyway, growing up, Grandfather lived with us. Mom &amp; Dad were there, but Grandfather ran the show. He was wonderful. We played chess. Sure, he had some weird ideas and never quite gave up on HYDRA, but he knew how to believe in something." She shook her head and smiled a bit.

"I was his favorite. He always called me strong, stark. I think it was 'cause wearing the ring never made me sick, like it does other people sometimes. That's how I got this honor." Sophie wiggled her fingers.

"He used to tell us stories. When I got older, I realized they weren't quite the same stories other kids heard. Like, the monsters under my bed weren't monsters, Captain America and the Howling Commandos were the ones that would come and get us if we weren't good. David never believed the way I did. He was always good with reality. I was steadfast. Oh God, he would have been so proud this morning." Sophie stopped and looked wonderingly at the man making confused faces in the bathtub.

" This is so amazing you know that? It's so nice to be with you when you aren't being pouty or trying to kill anything. I have never once had to stop and think that you might be working for SHIELD or Hydra. You're the only person ever, in my whole life I can say that about, besides my family. And if you were silly enough to want to try to use this Tesseract, you would've snapped my neck right off of the bat, taken it and been long gone from here. Nothing could've stopped you. I wouldn't have any more nightmares and no one would be lecturing you about execution. Wow. Things would be so much simpler if you were just an evil monster "

Sophie's rambling didn't seem like it was going to slow down. "I'm sorry. The Hydra thing probably means as much to you as the fact that you are the wrong kind of alien does to me. So what? The Midgardians fight among themselves, who cares about sides? Hey! You probably know. Is there anything in Barton's head that says he's Hydra? Just to narrow down the field?"

Loki caught and held Sophie's eye."There are many vile things in that man's mind. Many, I warn you. But traitorousness is not one of those things."

"OK," she looked at the bottle of wine in her hand. "I think I have had enough of this and need to get the brownies out of the oven and start the pasta. Coming?" And she hopped off of the counter heading for the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki just sat in the bath tub, trying to process everything Sophie told him. So her grandfather was a former HYDRA agent? Interesting. He brought the bottle of wine to his lips and finished the contents. As he finished the final swallow he could hear music coming from the kitchen, at least he thought it was music. How does one dance like a porn star? Intrigued, he got up on shaky legs and made his way to the kitchen.

Inside he found Sophie bent over near the oven, bottom swaying to the beat of the music, taking the brownies out and setting them to cool. He casually leaned against the door way as he watched her bounce around the room and cooking.

He walked over to the counter to set his empty bottle down and grab another from the fridge, popping the cork and drinking until his heart's content. It seemed that Sophie had not noticed his entrance, time to have a bit of fun. After all he didn't know exactly how much time he had left alive, why not live a little? Do something completely against his nature.

The song had changed, whomever made a song entitled S.E.X. deserved some form of compensation, it would suit his purpose quite nicely.

Loki moved to a more open area near the stove, making sure to make some noise to get her attention. Tonight he was going to act quite like a tavern wench back on Asgard, throwing modesty and pride to the wayside.

Sophie's gaze locked with his, his eyes burning with mischief and inebriation. Loki's nimble fingers slid up his torso to the top button of his dress shirt, his hips undulating slowly, stomach flexing with every movement. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, exposing inch after inch of his pale flesh.

When he reached the final button he flung his shirt open, hips and body undulating like a snake. Feeling a bit more playful still, his hand slid down his abs to the buckle of his pants. Oh so slowly unbuckling his belt and sliding it through the loops until it fell limply at his side, tossing it aside.

His smirk was feral, his movements meant to be seductive. Loki sauntered close to Sophie, eyes still locked. His body continued to imitate the serpent, brushing lightly along hers in ways meant to seduce. Imitating wicked things that he could do to her if only she would say yes.

Loki grabbed her hands and ran them down his body, from neck to hard abdomen, then lower still to the fastening of his pants. His fingers laced with hers and together let loose the closure of his trousers. He moaned when the flesh of her fingers brushed through the fine dark hair that lead further south.

His movements stopped, fingers still laced and resting just above his groin. "How much longer until dinner is ready?"

She had been wondering how Nickleback got on her iPod, when she noticed Loki. What was he doing? He was taking his shirt off. She froze, slightly stunned. No, no, no, no, he'd said that he was going to stop. That was a good lie.

Sophie felt her cheeks grown warm as she watched him move for her. In her head she heard his voice from the night before. "My eyes are up here, darling." Oh, but eye contact was so hard to keep with him. He had to know by looking what she was thinking about his body, about how hard it was not to touch him.

She bit her lip sharply and held her breath when she started brushing against her. As her face flushed brighter and hotter, other parts of her body rapidly got too warm for comfort. She could have fallen apart when his arm brushed her breast.

When he took her hands, she limply let him do what he would with them. If she had moved them on her own, she probably wouldn't have stopped when he did.

Sophie blinked when he spoke. Breathily she answered, "Dinner? Soon. But, ummm, my fingers are still in your pants." She slid her hands away from him and turned back to pasta and vegetables on the stove. Over her shoulder she spoke, her voice still not quite right," Your word as a god huh? Pretty sure that you aren't MY God."

But she mumbled to herself as she plated the pasta, "Oh god, oh my god, my god."

So much for a last ditch effort, Loki sighed when she moved away from him. "I would gladly be your God if you would like, but that is entirely up to you Sophie." He didn't bother to refasten his pants, opting to sit at the island with the bottle of wine.

Her muttering continued until she finally turned to set plates down, filled with steaming vegetables and pasta. The smell made his mouth water. Immediately he dug in, it tasted as good as it smelled. Conversation ceased to exist as they ate.

When Loki finished he bussed his own plate and silverware, washing them and setting them to dry in the rack. Instead of returning to the island where she still sat, he made his way into the living room with the wine bottle. He glanced back toward Sophie before flopping down on the sofa, leaning back and closing his eyes, legs splayed wide.

"If you would be so kind as to inform me when the brownies are ready to be eaten, it would be appreciated." He spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music.

The pasta had managed to absorb some of the wine and after eating Sophie's head felt much more clear.

"Yes, d...sir. They shouldn't be long." She called back to Loki as she got up and started to clean up a bit. "Next time you get to help with the pans too."

What the hell had she started to say? Dear? Really? Maybe her head wasn't any more clear. She switched the music over to blues, maybe B. would do better than people screaming at her.

While she washed out some dishes, she stopped and thought about just how over the top everything about the day had been. She was sure she had been right about stopping things with Loki. It shouldn't have gotten that far to begin with. He was Loki and had done so many awful things. He had ruined her life. Look how far out of hand he had gotten this morning. There was no way she should trust him. Even he admitted that. Why did she want to so badly then?

Sophie stunned herself a bit when she realized that she had told him everything, her last secrets, just because he asked. But he had seemed to open up because she asked just as easily. No matter what he claimed about his behavior, today she had learned to trust his actions much more than his words. The way he took care of her when she panicked said more than his blustering did. He really did care about those children too, even if he was totally off the mark about how to show it. And he would gladly be her God if she let him.

She didn't know how to feel. She just knew that when she closed her eyes at night he was one of the horrors, and that when her eyes were open she just wanted to see him be happy again like at breakfast.

The brownies had cooled and as Sophie cut them she shook the thoughts out of her head. She would have plenty of time to think in the next few days.

In the living room Loki was sprawled across the sofa with his eyes closed. She sat down next to him and waved a brownie under his nose. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. They are ready."

Loki sat up and relieved Sophie of the plate. "Thank you, Sophie." After the first bite he devoured the remainder, quickly getting up and stumbling a bit to the kitchen to get another one.

He returned to the sofa, making sure to not touch her when he sat. "These are delicious, thank you." He smiled at her and dug in to his other baked treat.

Silence reigned again, he polished off his chocolate and the rest of the bottle of wine. "I think I am going to go to bed and sleep off this wine, thank you again for the meal and the chocolate." He stood and made to leave.

"Will you…." He cleared his throat. "Will you be alright sleeping tonight? I can stay with you if you would like. If not, my door is always open to you." Loki then continued his journey to his room.

Once inside he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Instead of putting on pants he opted to try the things called 'boxer briefs'. He returned back to the bed to peel the heavy blanket off the top, leaving just the sheet. Loki crawled under the cover and relaxed, trying to catch a few hours of sleep before he was shipped out.

Sophie considered the offer for a moment after Loki left the room. She did want his company, but it would be best to let him settle. It could have just been the wine in him offering anyway, since she wasn't darling anymore. With a confused heart she turned the lights off, put on a nightgown and went to bed.

Once she was asleep the events of the day had free reign in her mind. She now had real life references to mix with the usual images of Thor, Captain America and an angry blood covered Loki. Her nightmares were much more violent than usual because of this. She woke several times sweating and crying. After a particularly vivid dream involving her having to execute Loki over and over again while he screamed and fought she woke herself with her own screams.

Shaking, she pulled her blanket around her shoulders and got out of bed. She would just go check, see that he was fine and whole. Put her mind to rest. That is what she told herself as she crossed the apartment to stand at his door.

Tapping with her nail, she called quietly in a broken voice, " Loki?" She didn't hear a response and opened the door a crack to peek in. In the blueish light from the windows she could see him stretched out with a sheet kicked to the bottom of the bed. Trying to keep her hiccoughing breath quiet, she went to the bed and picked up a corner of the sheet to pull it over him. At the movement of the bedding, his eyes blinked open.

"I think I need you," she whispered.

He reacted before he could fully comprehend what was happening.

Loki grasped the sheet edge and folded it back, patting the open side of the bed as he turned onto his side. Once his vision came into focus he realized what was going on. Sophie was trying to stifle sobs and a blanket was wrapped around her. No words were needed, he opened his arms and she crawled onto the bed with him.

Loki gently enfolded his arms around Sophie, she snuggling up against his chest. "Let it out, darling. Don't hold anything back, it's ok to cry." He rubbed circles on her back and felt her shoulders start to shake more, finally she let loose and started sobbing once again.

His arms made sure she was enveloped snugly and her face nestled into the crook of his neck, hands trailing soothing patterns along her back, whispering sweet words of encouragement while she vented her sorrow. Every few words punctuated by the feather light caress of his lips along her hair and cheeks.

"That's it, darling. I'm here and I will not let anything hurt you." Loki resigned himself to another sleepless night, but found himself not caring in the slightest.

Half asleep Sophie mumbled against Loki's chest, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No, darling, it is I that is sorry, for everything I have done." His fingers started to massage her scalp.

"I'm darling again?" She asked, half afraid to look up at his face.

He answered simply,"Yes."

She closed her eyes and smiled against him. "We will find a way to make everything right then, no more sorrys."

"No matter what we do from now on, I fear there shall always be something I will be sorry for". Loki swallowed the lump suddenly in his throat

Sophie slid her arms around him tightly. "Probably, but I think we have to try anyway."

Loki chuckled lightly. " We can make the attempt. You do realize that everything will fall apart once again? All because of me, either I shall make another mistake or my past will finally catch up me. No matter what...gift lies on your finger, Certain creatures would rather skin me alive and use my hide for a rug."

Sophie pushed herself up to look at him. "My gift can't be used for anything other than being sparkly. But you are pretty and I am smart, there have to be other options."

Loki beamed. "You called me pretty again, darling." He brushed hair from her face "But I must digress, you are in fact the beautiful one. I am merely the beast, a smart one on occasion but still a beast."

She sighed. "No matter what that little girl downstairs thinks. I am under no delusions that this is any fairy tale."

"Never said it was, darling. Pretty sure we can both agree this is closer to a pleasant dream before the nightmare." he responded.

She got concerned. "What do you think is going to happen? Can't you try to get through whatever is going on here and not get...get yourself killed?"

It was Loki's turn to sigh."I have yet to meet my other two captors, for all I am aware one of them will put a bullet between my eyes as soon as we are left alone, the Agents won't do anything unless I am the cause and I am not allowed to fight back to save my own life. If I do I am dead by Odin's hand. If Thanos comes for me, he will kill me. Do you not see Sophie? Not matter the scenario I am going to be killed, If not by another hand then by your own." His stare turned sorrowful. "I am just now coming to terms of that fact. No matter how many scenes I play out, no matter how much I may plan ahead, my death is the only thing for certain in my future."

Sophie held his face in her hands. "It's the only thing that is certain for anyone. You aren't alone in that, but you do have an idea what's going on. That is more than most people have. My whole life so far has been used up just to keep people safe. I probably have a little bit more to burn."

"Most people do not know that their death will come in one of four ways". He stared into her eyes. "What do we do now? We know what the future holds for us, what do we do in the now? That is what I do not know. I cannot seem to get a read on you, darling. I am responsible for the death of your brother and yet here you are in my arms, what does that mean for us? I do hate not knowing."

"I have no idea.", she whispered and tears slid from her eyes again. "You are responsible and here I am. I don't know why, but you burn the loneliness away and like this, " she stroked the arm he had around her, "everything is much simpler. I hate what you have done, but I don't seem to hate you. Maybe that makes me a monster too. If you can be a beast so can I."

Loki nuzzled his nose against her hair. "Then let us be beasts together." He pulled her as close as was physically possible. "Darling, I know that I had said that I would not make designs upon you again, but would you allow me to kiss you one last time? If I am for the gates of Hel tomorrow I would ask one last sweet memory to take with me."

"Oh Loki, just a few days ago when you left you were convinced it was to be taken off and beaten to never see the light of day again. And big bad SHIELD turned you over to a cat lady and toddlers before you came right back here. But on the off chance that you wind up in the lap of someone younger, prettier and more obliging than myself..."She tipped his face to meet hers and took his mouth with hers.

Loki was sorely tempted to take things further than a simple kiss, but held himself back. He thoroughly enjoyed Sophie's mouth upon his for a few moments before releasing her lips. For some reason, he had a very bad feeling about the next few days.

"Thank you, darling. I know I will not get more from you and as of now I am content with what you have given me, everything you have given me. Thank you." He rested his forehead against hers. "Sleep now, dearest. The dawn approaches quickly."


	14. Chapter 14

Loki was the first to blink back to reality, the sunlight filtered dimly into his bedroom through the blinds. He groaned when a stray beam hit him in the eyes, he tried to turn away but a weight on his chest and arm halted his progress. Sophie was still curled into his side, clinging to him like white on rice.

He smiled down at her peaceful face. He would feel bad if he woke her so soon.

He slowly started to wiggle his way free, pausing every time she would sigh or cling tighter. Eventually he got free. Instead of making noise dressing he decided to just wander into the kitchen still dressed as he was.

Loki started a pot of coffee for her and set water to boil for himself.

Sophie woke slowly. Looking around and getting her bearings, she ran her hand across the sheet where Loki had been. Was that coffee she smelled? She went out to the kitchen to investigate and saw Loki wandering around in just his underpants. She smiled at him. "Good morning. No pants today?"

Loki startled but turned to beam at her. "No, It just feels like a not pants kind of morning. Coffee?"

"You DID make coffee. Thank you." He seemed so happy compared to how maudlin he was the night before. "You're in a good mood considering I must have kept you up all night."

He waved her thanks away. "I rather enjoyed our chat last night, darling. I would think that is has brought us closer to understanding one another, do you not agree?"

"The more I know, the more I realize that I don't know. But in general, yes." She closed the distance between the two of them and dropped her forehead on his shoulder. "I am sooo, not looking forward to talking to our friendly neighborhood S.H.I.E.L.D. agents this morning."

His nose brushed the top of her head while his hand played with a stray strand of hair. "It cannot be helped, but better now than never."

"Are you ready to deal with it?" She looked up into his eyes. "Because you have to, and deal calmly. Everything is pointless if you decide you are suicidal." Brightening up she brushed a hand across his chest. "But you totally have this and you'll be back home in four days."

"Your confidence in me brings me a great sense of joy. As you say, let's get this show on the road." He almost purred when brushed his chest. "Home….I rather like the sound of that, darling. How about we figure out something for breakfast."

Home? Did she really just call this place home? She blinked a few times at herself. Stepping back, she scanned the kitchen. "You liked the French Toast enough yesterday. We can see if it starts a better day today."

"Sounds delightful." Loki had not stopped his breathtaking smile the entire time. His words from the night before like a distant memory.

He moved to remove the eggs and milk from the refrigerator as she grabbed the rest of the ingredients "What would you like me to do first, darling?"

"Stop smiling at me like that or put some pants on or…" She grinned and blushed. "Don't, whatever, you're just distracting."

His smile turned into a smirk. "I know not what you speak of, how am I a distraction?"

Sophie started warming a pan and mixing eggs and milk with her cheeks still a bit pink. "How are you not a distraction? We covered the fact that you are not unpretty, haven't we? And you just have a way of having all of the attention in a room. You are plenty distracting."

His tongue poked from between his teeth. "Ok I shall admit that I can be a bit distracting at times, but my dear you hold all of my attention right now. I was not lying when I said you are rather beautiful."

She turned from the counter and poked gently at his chest. "I have it on the best authority that you sir, are the GOD of lies. Could you hand me the bread?"

Loki chuckled and handed her the bread. "I believe one of those sources was myself darling. Can you really trust the word of the man who calls himself the god of lies?" He paused and shook his head. "Never mind, do not answer that."

She spoke gently to him. "He asks me to believe him, so I consider it quite carefully. I'm just trying to learn when I can."

His eyebrow cocked. "Think back to all of our interactions, have I ever lied to you? Know this, darling. I will not lie to you. Weather you believe it or not."

"Thank you." She stopped and reached for his hand. "I was just being honest. I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out the whole closer to understanding that you mentioned earlier. I'm not used to that kind of rela…dynamic. I'm probably pretty clumsy."

He laced his fingers with hers. "Practice makes perfect they say." Loki didn't fail to notice her almost slip and gave her his toothy smile again.

"Stop grinning at me like that! I don't even know what to do when you do that. What does it even mean? Gah!" She play slapped his hand away. "Now, let me cook this. That is no outfit to be standing in front of a gas stove in."

He let loose a hearty laugh and walked over to the window to sit on the ledge. Loki leaned back on his hands and brought his legs up, crossing them at the ankle and enjoying the sunshine.

It was only a few minutes before the food was done. Turning to set the plates on the island, she saw Loki in the window with his eyes closed, smiling into the sun. She couldn't help but pause and simply look at him. Whether she believed the god title or not, he surely looked the part. His old injuries had faded and in the light he didn't seem pale, he seemed to glow. 'What am I doing even thinking about someone like that?' She thought to herself, Out loud she said. "Loki, you look like a happy cat."

"Meow, darling." Loki laughed and stretched then moaned right away when he felt his joints pop.

Standing up with a satisfied sigh, he walked over to the counter and sat. He threw Sophie another cheeky smirk before digging into his food. Now that Loki knew that his smiles garnered a reaction from her, he kept giving her flashes of lips quirking or even a crinkle of his eye when he tried not to laugh at her flustered self.

Sophie finished a bit of food and her coffee while Loki preened and smiled. Getting up she declared. "If you are going to keep that up, I, at least am going to go get dressed. If not I may decide to join you and someone has to keep a sense of decency around here.

"Where is the fun in that darling? Let yourself lose your inhibitions for a time and just…..let things be free." His smile was contagious. "Alright, I shall go change into more suitable attire." Loki swaggered back to his room to change into some simple pants and a plain t-shirt.

Sophie also went and got dressed in a slim skirt and V neck T shirt. While she was brushing her teeth she thought she was just glad that she wouldn't have to justify Loki sitting around in just underpants whenever Romanoff and Barton showed up. It was bad enough to think they already probably knew what had been going on. Could people still get in trouble for fraternizing with the enemy? She went back out for more coffee and sat leaning over the arm of the couch.

Loki returned to the living room to Sophie sitting on the couch and sat himself next to her. Before he could get a word past his lips there was a loud banging on the door.

" You'd think they didn't know they were expected. That doesn't sound happy either." She said after she was startled. Getting up, she paused and looked at Loki, worried about his attitude. He appeared relaxed as he gave her another brilliant grin, but how much did that mean?

Sophie kissed her fingertips and pressed them to Loki's forehead . "Please, don't make things worse." she whispered to him, then went and to answer the knock.

Barton's fist was raised to pound again when she pulled the door open. The Agent's face was like a thunderhead and he looked ready to kill.

Sophie raised her eyebrows and looked at his hand, it dropped to his side, but remained in a fist. " Good morning. Come on in." She stepped aside to let Barton and Romanoff in, leaving the door open for a group of heavily armed guards that waited in the hallway.

Clint didn't acknowledge her right away, instead he strode directly to Loki and pulled him from the sofa. He roughly attached large shackles to his wrists and legs.

"Oh, is that REALLY necessary? You are just going downstairs." Sophie interjected.

Loki gestured with spread hands, "He is simply doing his job."

Barton spun to Sophie, "You seem to think this is a game. He almost killed a man yesterday, on my watch."

"But he didn't, did he?" Sophie countered. "Have you asked him WHY he did it?"

"We're completely aware of how he rationalized that attack, thank you. That's the only reason the big guys decided to let him live. I was votin' the other way myself. Maybe you could just step in and put him down like Old Yeller for us? Huh darling?" Clint growled.

Natasha was silently watching from the side of the room. Her arms were crossed casually across her chest, but she was standing tense on the balls of her feet.

Loki stood like a statue in front of the sofa, but slowly closed his eyes.

Visibly shaking Sophie stepped toward Clint. "There's the issue isn't it? But you're flattering me too, what makes you think I could do something that Hawkeye couldn't manage? Or the rest of your Avengers, or S.H.I.E.L.D., or the NYPD or the god damned National Guard! Unless of course, you have him locked up and shackled down, then it's just shooting fish in a barrel. Are you gonna take that shot?"

"I'd take the shot before I crawled in bed with him! What do you have, a death wish, woman?" Barton spat at her.

Sophie walked away from them all towards the door. " I don't know about a death wish, but I know that you don't know anything and that I don't have a lunch coming up."

"The hell you don't!" Clint barked. "That is still on."

Sophie turned back and growled, " If that's the way it is going to be, you're right, it's ON."

Natasha was leading Loki to the door when she said quietly to Sophie, "We will have to speak with you later about your behavior yesterday, officially. Unofficially, good job. He wouldn't have listened if we tried to talk him down."

Sophie nodded thanks, then noticed the duffel bag still on the floor. She tossed it into the hall at one of the guards. "Clean clothes. He might need them."

She hadn't brought herself to even look at Loki during the fuss. "Please be dealing well with this." she thought.

So much for his good mood.

As soon as Agent Barton clapped the shackles on him and verbally lay into Sophie, Loki went from being what one could call happy to a rather sour mood rather quickly.

Loki did become rather amused when Sophie was yelling back at the Agent. While he was herded toward the door he stole a glance back at her, cheeks flushed in anger. Such a marvelous sight it was.

As they made their way out the door, he couldn't help the laugh that leapt out of him when Sophie threw the duffel bag at one of the waiting Agents. His little darling was certainly a spitfire.

Romanoff led him to the elevator along with a handful of other personnel, Seems Barton would not be riding along with them. Pity, he was looking forward to taking a few verbal jabs at him. Instead he chose to remain quiet.

The ride was short and Romanoff sent the other Agents ahead to prepare the newest location for his arrival but held him back in the elevator with her. "Look I don't even know why I'm going to tell you this but listen up. Anyone with eyes can see that Sophie cares for you, otherwise she would not defend you as vehemently as she has. I am also betting that you care for her also in your own twisted way, so I warn you to tone down the PDA alright? Clint is crushing on her also and I've known him to do some pretty twisted things to get who he wants, I know you have seen what he has done before. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to get you to fly off the deep end again so he has an excuse to get you out of the way. If you care for that woman half as much as you seem to then you will figure out a way to win her without Clint knowing." Natasha stared at him for a second longer before leading him off of the lift.

They both made it to the apartment door just as one of the Agents exited looking rather ruffled. He gave them both a nod and rushed away toward the elevator. Loki looked at Natasha who just shrugged. "One last thing before I turn you loose. Do you do bachelorette parties? That strip tease you did last night was rather hot." No sooner had the words left her lips than the door of the apartment opened.


	15. Chapter 15

In the doorway stood a young girl, maybe in her twenties, smile on her face when she saw Agent Romanoff. "Hey you're back! Thought you guys didn't like me anymore…" Her words trailed off when she spotted Loki. "And you sir, are gorgeous." Her tone got a bit breathless.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Brittany this is Loki, Loki this is Brittany…..your new babysitter for the couple of days. Brittany you have read all of your material correct?" At the girl's distracted nod Natasha went on. "Ok good, both of you behave and we will be back in a couple of days. Brittany, just remember your button colors. We don't need you locking yourself out again."

Agent Romanoff removed his shackles and shoved him into the apartment, right into the still staring Brittany. The impact knocked her from her daze. "When they said you were a god I didn't think they meant literally. Are you single? Cause if you are, I sooo wanna climb you like a tree."

Loki could only stare at her, mouth slightly agape.

"You are a menace!" Agent Barton was yelling back upstairs in the penthouse.

Sophie screamed back, "I AM?!"

"Yes, you are. You have no regard for your safety, or anyone's judging by the way you listened to directions yesterday? " He snapped.

She barked a laugh, "I got us out of the room without anyone getting shot or killed. That is having no regard for my safety? You took on an alien army with a bow and arrows! And I am the menace?"

"You left that room alone with Loki! LOKI! You stupid woman. And then you took him to bed!"

"I hardly took him to bed! I…hell, I do NOT need to defend myself to you, just like I didn't need to defend myself to Loki about the fact that you, for some reason, wanted to chat about my underwear. I was slightly above the level of a house pet to him, he was patting me on the head for making breakfast, before someone gave him bright ideas about my underwear. Who was the stupid one there? Opening THAT whole can of worms huh? You know the things you say can be really hurtful."

"You know what's hurtful? I'm an orphan, dija know that? And I was raised working carnivals." His muscled arms pulled across his chest as he glared at her.

Sophie's eyes opened wide in shock and she covered her open mouth with a hand. " Ohhh nooo. I am so sorry, I didn't mean anything when I said that about the kids…."

Clint was still angry. "Oh you meant what you said.", he growled and stepped toward her.

If he didn't want an apology, Sophie thought, then he can keep the fight, so she shot, "And was I so wrong then? Worked out just stellar for you huh? You have it so completely together that they should grow up to be JUST LIKE YOU? "

Sophie put her hands on his biceps to shove him away. Clint's hands blurred and Sophie was spun around with her back to his chest and he had her arms twisted behind her with her hands at the back of her neck.

He muttered in her ear," Don't move or you'll dislocate your shoulders."

She gasped, "Oh My God. Show me how to do that!'

Startled, he let her loose. She shook her arms as he raised an eyebrow. "Really? And who do you want to do that TO?"

"Just about everyone that walks through that door . Have we insulted each other enough to be even yet?" Sophie laughed.

Clint eyed her loosely. "Might have for the moment. Wanna be more than even, babe?"

"Believe it or not, I"m not here for the dating service. I'm here because I didn't know how to say no to S.H.I.E.L.D. and to save my brother's apartment. It's all I have." The anger had finally left Sophie's voice.

"You all alone out there, huh?" Barton stepped back and leaned against a doorway, starting to relax.

She shrugged. "Yeah, kinda me against the universe. In here it's different though. I hate being watched. It's impossible to be alone."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. kinda does that to a person. " he nodded.

"When the time comes, just remember that. S.H.I.E.L.D. did it. S.H.I.E.L.D. came looking for me. I didn't come looking for any of this. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to take a shower. Some idiot is going to show up to take me to lunch and I have no idea what day. I should be prepared." and she pointed him toward the door.

Loki snapped out of his daze. "Do I look like a tree girl?"

"You sure look like somethin'." She took his arm and started to lead him further into the apartment.

Loki's eyes widened when she started to drag him, the nerve of this mortal! Further in she let go abruptly, causing him to stumble. "Mortal I suggest you reconsider the way you handle my person." He growled "I am no mere plaything, I am a God."

Her eyes grew wide. "Like, a fire and brimstone god, not like a David Bowie god? Wow. Like, all those flying creepers really were yours? Should I like, call you Lord or Your Majesty or something?"

His eyebrow cocked. "I know not who this David Bowie is but yes, those flying creepers as you call them were in fact under my command." A small smirk crawled across his lips, this mortal might just be good for his ego. "You may call me Lord Loki or Sire, both titles befitting my station as a Prince."

"A Prince too?" She gasped and batted her eyes. "Ummm Sire? That sounds like it's from a Vampire movie. Cool. So Sire, you wanna just hang or what?"

He furrowed his brows, this girl was incorrigible. "Why would I want to hang? Dangling from a piece of rope does not sound like it is comfortable, I would rather not."

Laughing flirtatiously. "HANG. Like, hangout, watch TV, play a video game or…" Her eyes glittered. "You have really great hair, but it could use a trim and some product. I'm in beauty school and have my kit with me. I could totally do something amazing with your hair." She stroked a lock of his black hair that was well below his shoulders. "Sire? Would you let me? I PROMISE I am really good at it."

Loki leaned back away from her wandering fingers as he considered her offer. Perhaps he could in fact use a trim, the curl to his hair had always bothered him. "I will allow you to maintain my hair. In exchange you may answer some questions for me."

"Oh wow. This will be fun!" She clapped her hands and ran off to her bathroom to get her supplies. While she was in there she also reapplied her make- up and slipped on a tighter shirt. She came out to the kitchen with a tote bag and an armload of bottles. "Umm… OK Sire. Could you come over here and lean over the sink so I can wash your hair? Go ahead and shoot with the questions."

Loki warily went to the sink. Of course he noticed that she had changed shirts, she was almost pouring out if this one. Foolish girl, he held no interest in her wiles. He removed his shirt once he reached the edge of the sink, bracing himself on the ledge and leaning down into the basin." Agent Romanoff mentioned something about colors and locking yourself out, what did she mean?"

She flat out stared at his body when he took his shirt off before she wrapped a towel around his neck "Oh. My. God. I am such a ditz sometimes. There's like, this panel thing in my room. It controls all of the cameras and stuff and locks the bedroom or the front door so no one can get in or out. I just can't seem to remember that it's blue that turns it all off or red that alarms everyone or which one locks everything." She ran her hand under the water to check the temperature then ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it forward. "Wow. You have really thick hair. That's good. It's healthy. You don't even have, like, a single split end. What are you magic or something?"

He chuckled. "As a matter of fact I can do magic but as long as I am captive within these walls my access to it is void." Loki thought about the buttons she mentioned, so one of them turns off all observation equipment…..interesting. "You will show me these buttons you spoke of once we are done here." He stood quietly for a moment. He stood quietly for a moment. "What is PDA?"

With her small hands she worked shampoo into his scalp in small circles starting at the nape of his neck and working up. "REAL magic? Not card tricks, right? I'm washing a real God's hair?" She massaged behind his ears. "If you are interested in PDA, you don't have to worry about the buttons." She said more quietly, leaning against him. "If you would like a public display of affection, you don't need to turn the cameras off. But I'll show you. Maybe you can help me remember them, Lord Loki." She was obviously trying out the titles to see which was the most impressive.

He actually allowed himself to moan. Her hands may have been small and dainty but by the Nine did they know their way around a scalp. "Yes, I am truly a God in every sense of the word, now do not stop what you are doing. It feels amazing."

The feeling of her pressing closer sobered his pleasurable haze. Public Display of Affection? Ah yes, she must have meant the kissing. He smirked as he remembered the look on Barton's face, he must have witnessed all of his displays.

The smirk dropped quickly once he caught on to what she was insinuating, maybe he should play along to keep her placated. "Perhaps another time you can show me your devotion, pet." He purred at her. "I believe I am thoroughly washed, shall we move this to a more comfortable position?" Loki rose enough to give her a wink.

She giggled at his wink and the implied flirting made her bolder. "You're rinsed out. I could give you a collagen treatment if you come back to the sink. But Sire, if you wanna sit, I can just start to trim you. How short do you want it? I don't want to cut it too short. Nothing boring. Do you want it, like, collar or shoulder length?" She ran her fingers along his scalp, moving his hair around and looking from different angles. "Or we could go long layers? Lord Loki?"

"No…collagen, whatever that might be. Let us get to the trimming." He sat in a nearby chair and allowed his eyes to close when she moved her fingers through his hair again. "Take it up to just below the collar." He thought for a moment. "What are layers and what do they look like?"

She kept moving his hair, her nails brushing his scalp. "Ummm layers, would be longish, like to here. She touched a spot just below his shoulders. "And then have different lengths. With your body it would probably curl up a bit at the ends unless we used some product and made it kinda spiky. That would look pretty wicked. But shorter would be hot too."

"Hmmmm, do the longer length with the layers. I do not apply anything to my hair that I do not make myself. If it turns out at the ends so be it. Leave the front longer so that I can brush it back with the rest." He shivered when her fingers lingered on his back. "After this you can give me a tour of the apartment and show me which places are…off limits to touch." Loki threw her a naughty smirk.

Brittany smiled back at him and started to section his hair off and comb out lengths to snip off. "Sire? If you are a Prince and a God, there's a reason for everything you do right? And like, what happened with the creepers and now letting S.H.I.E.L.D. keep you here like this? Right? There's really nothing that's off limits to someone like that." She was going through his hair very quickly and seemed to be almost done as she pulled lengths from either side of his head and compared lengths. "No product at all? Just something to keep the ends sealed Lord Loki?"

"No, it will mend itself over time." He was rather impressed at the speed in which she worked. "What happened with the Chitauri was planned, the death and destruction was not. Being here was not part of the plan. Apparently mortals take offence to being told to kneel for their new king." Loki shrugged and sighed. "I do not know whom it was you lost in the attack or by what means but no matter how it was done I am sorry you're suffering."

"Wow, like both my Dads got squished when their train went over. The girl fidgeted with the ends of Loki's hair "But they say that there's always a plan. God's got a reason. And they had really good life insurance. So, yeah, anyway… Ok Lord, you're done. Wanna come in my bathroom and see if I need to fix anything?"

She took the towel and brushed his bare shoulders and chest free of any stray hair.

Loki stood once he was wiped off. It caught him off guard a little bit when she mentioned she had two fathers, while it was not common it wasn't unheard of for two men to be coupled in Asgard. Having a child certainly was not done. One redeeming quality for this realm that they allowed coupled men to adopt children.

He followed her through her bedroom into the bathroom, checking himself in the mirror, satisfied with the results. "It will suffice, pet. You did well." He flashed her a radiant smile. "When I am able, I shall reward you."

She grinned back in the mirror and posed a bit thrusting her hip and chest out. "A reward? Maybe I could run some blue oil through it and on your scalp? It'd shine and that's the kind of thing you're supposed to do for Gods right? Oil and things?"

He tensed when she mentioned blue oil. "What is this oil and where does it come from?" Loki glanced down, he could certainly admire a well formed chest but this one was a bit young for his tastes. "Another time. Show me to my room and retrieve my bag, I wish to relax. When will meals be prepared?"

"The oil? It's really great stuff I got at the Beauty Supply shop. It's all essential oils and smells great. But OK Sire." She was a bit let down by not being able to keep touching him, but she left the bathroom and pointed at a painting next to her door. "The control panel is, like, behind that ugly picture. Like a secret door. You wanna see? It's not as impressive as it sounds." She slid the picture aside and showed him the unmarked buttons. "That's it. I'm not good at it."

She shrugged as she left the room. "Lemme find your bag, it's out here somewhere." She looked around by the front door. "Ok, got it." She tried to hand it to Loki, but he didn't seem to see it, so she carried it over to his room. "I guess, Sire, I can put in a frozen pizza whenever you want. Or we can call out for Chinese or Shawarma or something if you want, just say when."

Loki nodded his acknowledgement then moved into his room, closing the door behind him and letting loose a sigh. Who knew putting up with a young woman was so exhausting.

He moved over to the bag on his bed, sorting through things to see what he had to change into. Comfortable lounge pants, soft shirt, dark jeans, button up shirts, more boxer briefs…And a bra? He thought for a moment how that might have found its way into the bag then smirked widely, Sophie had stuffed it in there when the children had barged into the room.

Loki placed the bra on the nightstand beside the bed and stared at it for a moment. Well, she did say that she would show him her undergarments, probably not this way but he would take what he could get.

Instead of dwelling more on his thoughts, he decided it was nap time. Loki lay down and fell immediately asleep.

Clint didn't show back up around lunch time. "Good for him." Sophie thought. "He's not pushing anyone's luck right now."

She cleaned up the kitchen, which was much more of a mess from the night before than she remembered it being . Then she spent the day reading and watching movies and desperately trying not to think about anything meaningful at all.

Doing nothing was exhausting, eventually she gave up and went to bed. Her nightmares seemed more vivid than usual and Loki was rampaging through all of them. Sophie woke herself up screaming for him to stop his destruction.

Even awake she could not stop seeing the horrors. Her body shook as she felt another panic attack coming on. She tried to stop it by making herself understand that it wasn't real. That it was just a dream. That that Loki wasn't real. She tried to fix the image of Loki from the morning in her head. Teasing her over his cup of tea. It slipped back to the screaming terror from her nightmares. She tried to picture him in the window, stretching and twisting his body in the sunbeams. Clean and happy. She thought about him coloring with Brayden. Her mind wanted to show her Loki covered with blood and throwing Mike into the wall like a doll.

Sophie uncurled herself and rolled onto her back. This wasn't working. Why couldn't she change how she saw him? She could still almost feel him though, not from the dreams, but from after the dreams, when he held her safe and tight and chased the nightmares away.

To her half awake self, the safe arms around her shoulder became the strong arms that pulled her hips up to grind against his body. The hands that smoothed the tears from her face were the same ones that opened her shirt to press her against his damp chest. The lips that kissed her forehead so reassuringly, sucked hungrily at her collar bone.

Her fingers slid over the spot at the base of her throat where his mouth had been. She shouldn't have been so harsh with him. There wasn't a mark. Somehow, at that moment she almost wished that there had been one. Just to make it more real.

Sophie's hand slid down her body, originally following the path that Loki's hand had taken when he had her up against the bathroom wall, until her fingers drifted to trace along the inside of her thigh. If they hadn't stopped would his hand have wound up here? Had she gotten wet this fast when he had touched her? Oh yes, she had. Would he have gently teased, she wondered, as her fingers slid under the elastic on her panties? She touched the tips of her fingers to her most sensitive spot, stroking softly to fuel her building ache. Or, she thought as she moved her hand to push two fingers into herself, given the mood he had been in, would he have just taken her, thrusting all of himself into her at once? She gasped at the thought.

Her mouth worked silently at the air as if trying to make Loki's lips appear and kiss her the way he had in the kitchen.

She brought herself to a climax quickly. When she came and felt herself release, her head rolled to the side. She softly whimpered his name, "Loki."

He awoke a couple of hours later, still groggy as his stomach growled. Loki glanced out the window to see the sun had lowered some but not enough to make the excuse of returning to slumber, time to face the harpy in the other room. How long would it take for her to realize he held no interest in feminine wiles or obviously fake cleavage? He didn't have an answer for himself but had the passing thought to perhaps stop the encouragement….not a chance, not when the attention was a rather large stroke to his severely wounded ego.

Loki slipped into more comfortable clothing consisting of simple lounge pants and a t-shirt, no need to reveal more flesh then absolutely required.

He found Brittany sprawled out along the sofa, holding a video conference on a tablet and texting away rapidly on a phone. He cocked an eyebrow, wasn't that scene supposed to be reversed? Loki shook the thoughts away. No sooner had he turned to head for the kitchen area than he heard several gasps and Brittany exclaiming "I told you guys, completely gorgeous!"

His brows furrowed completely. "Exactly whom are you talking to?" Loki's question was met by several dreamy sighs. "Britt he even sounds delicious, when can we come over!"

Loki slowly went to the kitchen so as not to attract the attention of the females that were excitedly chattering. He searched in the fridge for something to drink but found only cans of something called Diet Dr. Pepper. When food was not to be found it was decided for him that he had to speak to the girl in the other room. Instead of entering fully, Loki just poked his head around the corner. "Brittany, I require food." Soon enough she wandered her way into the kitchen, having left the electronic device on the living room.

"So what do you want? Pizza, Chinese, Italian?" He thought for a moment about the different kinds of foods he had tried on his travels in the past. "Italian would suffice, Mushroom ravioli in a white sauce with some nice crusty bread." Loki nodded to himself at his choice as Brittany went to call in the order.

The food arrived within the hour. They sat down at the counter, Loki happily digging into his pasta while Brittany chattered away like a hyperactive chipmunk. He tried to pay attention to what she was saying but after the fourth time mentioning her love for the color pink and her somewhat on again off again relationship with Todd the barista down the street, he just had to zone out. Brittany ended up asking a question that caught his attention and off guard. "So Sire, do you like blondes?"

Loki just looked at her confused until the question finally sank in. Immediately Sophie popped into his head. "I rather prefer sassy brunettes actually, ones with a bit of a temper." His gave a distracted grin as images of Sophie flew through his mind, especially ones where she was half naked and breathless under his lips. He coughed to try to get those images out of his mind as he shifted in his seat, trying to hide the start of his arousal.

He honestly thought she would not stop talking….or batting her eyes in ways she thought was seductive, if anything he found it to be tiresome and boring. Glancing at the clock and noticing that hours really had passed, Loki excused himself and retreated to the safety of his bedroom.

Loki went straight to the bathroom, starting the water until the whole room was foggy with steam. Stripping and stepping into the stall, Loki sighed in contentment. Trying to clear his head of thoughts running rampant, especially the recurring images of Sophie and the way her skin felt against his. The tender caress of her lips on his and the simple scent of her hair…speaking of things running rampant. He glanced down to see his cock stirring to life once again.

Sighing once more he reached down to grasp his rapidly hardening member, would his body ever not react like he was a teenager again?

Loki began slowly stroking himself, the steaming water adding to his pleasure. His minds eye brought forth more images of the dark haired beauty upstairs, apparently even doing mundane things made his cock twitch for her. His pumping gradually increased in tempo, gasps and moans escaped his throat as his lips tingled. wishing nothing more than to trace every inch of her flesh and taste every secret place she had to offer.

He could feel his orgasm thundering closer but something seemed to be holding him back. Loki growled in frustration, hissing through clenched teeth until his lust addled brain conjured up her voice. Nothing sweeter had he ever heard than his name slipping past her lips in a breathless shiver, husky and aroused by his hand and lips. It was the phantom whisper of her passionate utterance that sent him spiraling down the chasm of his own release. He threw his head back panting her name as the evidence of his orgasm shot from his hardened shaft.

Loki languidly pumped himself a few more times as he finally found the strength to look down to see the remnants of his cum wash down the drain. A breathless chuckle left his lips as he was able to relax.

He finished his shower rather quickly after that, muscles lax at last. He dried himself and slipped into clean clothes before falling into bed once more, the smirk never leaving his lips that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Sophie woke early the next day feeling unsettled from her dreams. The apartment seemed to cage her in and she had no desire to pace around waiting on the whims of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, so she got dressed and headed out. On a whim, she stuck David's laptop into her bag before she left.

She was about a block down the street before she thought about a particular destination. "OK." she thought, "I'll start with coffee." and she spun into the nearest coffee shop.

Giant coffee cup in hand she perched at a table near the counter and looked around the room. Everyone else was face first in a phone or bent over a computer, so she pulled out the laptop and joined them.

It seemed that they were all busy on Twitter or Facebook or one of a hundred other social media sites. Sophie had never ventured onto one of those sites before. David had always told her that a digital trail was the easiest to follow. "There really wasn't any reason not to do it now though, was there?" she wondered and hopped in. Soon she was opening g-mail accounts and creating vague profiles on Facebook and Twitter.

After her third or fourth giant fancy coffee, that would have given Judy from the Doughnut Shop a heart attack, Sophie was clicking between open tabs and looking from one completely empty account to the other. Her initial giddiness was crushed under her realization that she had no one to connect with. A tear ran down her cheek and she bit her lower lip while she stared at a small intimidating blue button that said "Add Friends".

Another cup of coffee materialized over her shoulder. It was in the hand of the barista. "Hey, I'm off now, but I made you one more before I go, 'cause it doesn't look like you're leaving soon."

She turned to thank him, but he noticed her face before she spoke. " What's wrong? Bad News? You were all happy a minute ago." he said.

Waving at the computer screen, "Oh nothing, just THIS whole thing. I just started these accounts and.." her voice tapered off, "I've had to lay kinda low for awhile on these things and now I don't know anybody to add. It's all pointless."

The sandy haired young man peered at her screen for a moment before reaching around her to type something. When he was done he swung around and sat at her side. "There Sophia. You are now friends with Todd the Coffee Guy. That's me." he grinned and held out his phone. "Now smile. You need a profile picture."

He took a couple of quick pictures of her and leaned over and took a selfie of the both of them. He added the pictures to his account and showed her how to tag them and download them to upload them herself.

Todd laughed. "Now your very first post is a picture of you and Todd the Coffee Guy. That should scare off any stalkers you have been avoiding."

Sophie looked at him very seriously, "Oh yes Todd. I have seen many terrifying things, but you are at the top of the list."

He looked a bit worried as his hair fell in his eyes, but she started giggling and he kept pointing out how to use things on the sites and how his friends list was now showing up where she could see it.

He chatted openly. "I know a lot of people. Don't be weirded out if they start trying to friend you. You don't have to accept if you don't want, but some of them are so funny you might just want the laughs. Like here", he pointed at a picture of a blandly pretty blonde girl. "This is Britt. She has a room temperature IQ and is probably delusional, but she has a huge trust fund and knows where all of the great parties are. Her posts the past day or so have been hysterical."

Opening another page, pictures of the girl with all kinds of people popped up. Sophie blinked disbelieving when she read the caption under the header picture. "ikneelforloki?" She read. "Is that RIGHT? Who would... I mean...It's a joke right?'

"Ohhhh God, I don't even know with her." Todd guffawed and scrolled down the page. "She says here she has been TALKING to him, like praying and stuff, and he answers her. Here she says he likes Italian food and brunettes so she is thinking about dyeing her hair again. Oh! And we should all come by her new place to WORSHIP him with her."

Sophie leaned in and read the page in complete disbelief of what she was seeing. "People DO things like this? So everyone can read it? And it's all OK? It's not like spying or anything?"

"I know right?" he said as he nudged her. "It's sad though. I think I need to check up on her. Her parents were killed in the attack, so this is tasteless even for her. Even though it is hysterical."

"That IS sad." Sophie nodded. "My brother died too."

"God. I'm sorry! We'll get off of this. She's just always been a hot mess. I didn't mean.." Todd stammered.

She cut him off as she continued to scroll down the page to see a picture of Loki standing in a room that looked almost the same as her living room. "No. It's OK. This is...fascinating. This is from today isn't it? Probably about the seventeenth floor, judging the view huh?"

Before he answered the laptop chimed. "Hey, Sophie! Your first comment." They went back and read under the picture of the two of them "Todd, whos the SKANK?" Speak of the devil, it was from Brittany(ikneelforloki).

Todd was mortified, but Sophie burst out laughing so hard the table shook. "I wanna reply." she gasped and typed. "Someone older, not as pretty and definitely not as obliging as you seem to be. It's nice to meet you."

Todd looked at the time and jumped up. "Crap! I gotta go. I'll see you online."

Sophie waved and chimed "Thanks for everything!" as he bolted out of the door. She laughed at the laptop one more time and shut it. Suddenly she had the urge to go buy out a chocolate shop.

Loki woke up to the sounds of loud chatter and squealing female voices. He rolled out of bed and made his way into the living room, once again he found Brittany sprawled out on the sofa and talking to her friends. The feeling of déjà vu hit him hard when he heard one of them squeal when she spotted him.

"Oh hold on a sec girls, I'm gonna get a pic and post it online." Brittany whipped around and snapped a picture of Loki. He just stood there stunned then blinded by the flash of her camera. Once the spots left his vision he scowled in her general direction then went to the kitchen and sat at the counter.

Loki sat quietly for a time, rolling his eyes every time his thoughts wandered to Brittany. Why did his current captor have to be vapid and more flighty than a bird? Sighing he went to the fridge to see if by chance it had magically filled itself overnight. Imagine his surprise when he saw fresh fruit and bottles of what they called iced tea. Glancing to the side on the counter he found more fruit and something called granola, looks like he found his breakfast. He searched the cupboards for utensils, poured some of the granola into a bowl with milk then took his meal along with an apple into the living room to rot his brain with some television.

He savored the grain while Brittany continued to yap away. When there was a sudden eerie silence Loki looked up, she was staring at him. "Do you need something?" He asked. Brittany giggled. "I'm gonna leave for a few hours and go shopping, you want anything Sire?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes I would like some books and drawing supplies." He said simply then bit into his apple. "Alright My Lord, I have to ask…..do you think I would look good with dark hair?" She twirled a strand around her finger, trying to look shy and failing miserably.

He furrowed his brow. "You can do what you wish with your hair, it is none of my concern." Brittany whispered an ok then left the apartment. Loki finished his meal and attempted to watch some television. For hours he flipped stations, staring aimlessly at the screen, nothing seemed to catch his eye until he found a show called Vikings. Primitive it was, but better than some woman trying to sell him something called Spanx.

After several episodes were over, Brittany came crashing back into the apartment, arms laden with several bags from different places. His curiosity got the better of him so he went to see what all she had purchased. Brittany threw the bags onto the kitchen counter and immediately pulled out her phone. Loki was so focused on what was in the bags that her near shriek caused him to jump.

"Oh my god Todd, who the hell is that?!" She screamed as her fingers flew over the tiny keyboard, she mumbled as she typed. "Todd, who's the SKANK?" Loki went and peered over her shoulder, if he had been drinking he would have done a spit take, instead he began to laugh. Brittany looked at Loki like he had grown another head. "What is so funny, she isn't even pretty! I'm much more attractive than that!" Brittany stomped her foot as Loki continued to laugh full and deep, she turned bright red when her phones beeped with a notification. Her stomp turned into a full tantrum when she read the comment. "That cheeky ho! If I knew where she lived I'd so go over there and give her a piece of my mind. No one cozies up to my Todd and gets away with it!"

Loki read the comment that was posted and laughed more. "Now that is the kind of brunette that I love, sassy and sarcastic." He continued to chuckle as Brittany gaped at him like a fish, he figured that he would keep the fact that he in fact knew Sophie to himself. No telling what this woman would do if she knew that the 'skank' lived three floors up.

Once he was able to compose himself, Loki returned to snooping through the bags while Brittany went into the other room to 'call her posse' or so she said. He ended up finding a bag that seemed to carry the items he requested. The sketch pad and pencils would do nicely but the reading material….well he might have to talk to her about those, when did he ever give the impression that he would be interested in sparkly vampires or gay erotica? All he could do was shake his head, perhaps next time he will make a list.


	17. Chapter 17

Sophie wandered around in and out of shops for a bit, picking some things up at the bookstore and drugstore before heading back to the apartment.

She unlocked her door and walked into the apartment. Startled to see someone sitting on the sofa. She took a step back out the door before she realized it was Director Fury. Then, even though she wanted to back out even further because of that, she entered and set her bags and coat down. " Hello. Did I miss an appointment?"

Fury glared as Sophie hesitated at the door. "Not at all Miss. Arbor, I'm here to clear a few things up. Have a seat."

Sophie crossed the room and sat in the chair by the window

Fury stood from his seat. "First of all I would like to point out that I may be a one eyed asshole, but this asshole is still in charge. If you decide you would like to rant about the situation or about me personally, here's my number." He threw a business card in her general direction. "Second of all, I would appreciate it of you refrained from openly being hostile to my Agents and their past experiences. Don't even try to write it off as frustration with your houseguest because I have observed you enough to know you are very cautious about what you say and how you say it." His volume rose almost to the point of yelling

"Lastly Miss. Arbor, and the real reason I am here and not a messenger, Loki. I've read the reports from all parties involved about recent events and happenings in various places". Fury gentled his tone, "Normally I do not condone fraternizing with the enemy but, and I hate to say it, you seem to calm him down effectively and temper his moods. Moody bastard he is." He paced so that he was standing closer to her seat. "In this instance a blind eye will be turned. As long as you can keep him sedate and prevent him from pummeling another moron, you can use whatever means you think are right, even if it includes bumping uglies." Fury sighed, "As much as I hate the guy, I really can't blame him for what he did to Mike. That motherfucker deserved it. Even my Agents thought so."

When Fury started getting loud, her stomach dropped and burned and she felt like a child in trouble at school. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't have the opportunity to butt in. When he got near the end, she was ready to tear loose at this man, but held herself back for a moment. "Is this a test or something?", she snapped, "Because you can't be an asshole about the one-eyed comment and then drop something like 'turning a blind eye' in my lap and NOT expect me to jump on it."

Fury rolled his eye. "And that right there is part of the reason for all of this. I can be an asshole because I AM THE HEAD ASSHOLE around here and you will do well to remember that young lady. If you find yourself not liking the way things are then we can happily terminate your contract and ship Mr. Broody back to Asgard to be dealt with as they see fit. But I think you don't really want that do you?" He leaned closer, "I've seen footage of the two of you together, yes THAT footage, and as much as you temper him he also calms you to an extent." Fury straightened once more. "Look, I like you. Hell, my Agents like you, most importantly Loki likes you. Honestly we were not expecting him to last this long."

Fury shook his head and sighed, "I'm going to change the subject since you get my point. We noticed that you started some social media accounts, that's fine and dandy, but be forewarned, we will be monitoring them closely and only things approved will be let through. That picture you saw of Loki earlier has already been removed and Brittany is being reminded of the rules."He turned to face her fully. "Do you have any questions about what's going on?"

She stood up and faced him as well. And from where he had been trying to intimidate her, that left only inches between them. "Shut up, kiss ass and keep Loki out of trouble long enough for you to get your tech from Asgard. Got that loud and clear, SIR. To be honest, this whole set up is disgusting and dehumanizing and I'm only putting up with it because I don't really have any options, do I? The only thing more disgusting than this in general, is your suggestion that I sleep with people to further your cause. Line up someone else to take one for the team. If you aren't paying me enough to be a nanny, you sure aren't paying for THAT." Sophie spat. "Use whatever means... bumping uglies..." She thought. The idea that this man thought that something so very real and confusing and personal to her could just be thrown around like that left her half blind with rage.

"And I will respect your Agents EXACTLY to the extent that they respect me. It seems Barton and I have some issues to work out that aren't exactly work related, but I assure you that I was not the one that brought that dynamic into the mix. I will take care of it."

Fury threw his hands up in exasperation. "I never said you had to sleep with anyone. I said it's not smiled upon but if you wanted to we wouldn't stop you. If you want to ride Loki's bologna pony, good go for it, have fun. Make him wear a rubber. We sure as hell don't need little megalomaniacs running around." He pointed a finger in her direction. "Agent Barton will be dealt with, if he has a problem with the way things are being done then he will be reassigned. Right now we just want to make sure Loki doesn't go on rampage and try to beat a motherfucker with another motherfucker, that work for you Miss Arbor? Or do you want to take over my job? Retirement is sounding a lot better than herding temperamental superheroes with bad attitudes or dealing with women that bust my chops for things my Agents are doing! No one forced you to do this, remember that." Fury turned with a swish of his long coat and marched toward the door and paused, "We will hire someone to visit Loki on occasion so he can release some of his pent up frustration. Your...humanity is safe. Expect the lady from the escort service to arrive the day after he does." Fury left, slamming the door.

Sophie started shaking like a leaf the second the door slammed. She closed her eyes tightly and started counting her breaths to calm her racing heart. Her mind didn't even know where to begin to process how she had been offended, hurt and terrified in such a short time. She fell back into the chair crying, "David. David, dammit! You were supposed to be here to keep this from happening to me. I miss you so much and...I sure hope being a hero for a minute was all it's cracked up to be. I really do. But you were supposed to be MY hero."

All she wanted at that moment was to be held and told everything was OK. That no one was going to take away what she had found for a moment or two at a time over the past week. Sophie wanted Loki.

"Maybe I'm not supposed to have a hero." she thought.

She looked up to a knock on the door. Wiping her face with fluttering hands, she answered the door to Agent Barton. She waved him in without saying anything.

"The Director was here huh? You OK girl?" He looked a bit concerned, but not terribly upset. It seemed that he had not been "dealt with" yet and probably didn't know it was coming.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she sniffed, obviously lying. "Seriously, it went so well that he offered me HIS job at one point." Picking her coat and purse up from the floor by the door she attempted a smile. "I have no idea what time it is. But we can call it lunch time if you are still game. I'll try not to throw anything."

"Lunch time it is babe. I'm not on duty." Clint gave her a smile and offered his arm.

Sophie looked him in his blue eyes and said, "One favor. You turn your phone completely off and pretend you aren't a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent until we have to come back to this place."

He held up his phone and pushed the power button so she could see and opened the front door, stepping out. "You got it. Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me." she answered. Before she stepped out, she turned back and flipped her middle finger at the empty apartment whispering, " I told you I would take care of it FIRST."

For several hours, Loki sat in his room sketching. He tried to read one of the books but the moodiness of the vampire in the books made him seem like a literal ray of sunshine. He heard a faint knock on the apartment door and the sound of Brittany scrambling to answer. Curious he got up to listen by his door and recognized the gentle timbre of the man he thought dead after he stabbed him. As quietly as he could manage he cracked the door to his room.

Phil knocked on the door to Brittany's apartment. She answered with a startled gasp and immediately hung up the phone." Miss. Nakagowa-Glass, we have a few things to discuss. Where is your houseguest?"

"He's in his room sleeping. Don't bother him. He needs a lot of sleep I think."

"Good, then we will not be disturbed." He brushed by Brittany and made his way to the sofa "Take a seat."

"OK. What? You look all ticked off." She flopped a chair across from him.

"You would be correct, I am highly ticked off, how many times must we remind you that you are not to speak of what goes on here or who is here." Phil stood from his seat. "Your constant disregard for the rules has caused a lot headaches for our people, as well as a constant migraine for me. The Director sent me here to speak to you about all of this, it needs to stop."

Loki could just make out the conversation from the living room, the hallway helped for their voices to echo down the hall. He sat next to the door after retrieving his sketch pad and settled in to do a bit of eavesdropping.

She rolled her eyes. "I was just talking to my friends, not like, the news or anything. Jeeze. And he's a GOD right? I mean like, people should know about that. Talking about that is like, almost church or something." Britt fiddled with her phone not quite looking at it.

Phil rolled his own eyes. "That's the thing, you are not to speak to anyone, not even your friends, about Loki. He isn't supposed to even be here, therefore he is not here. No one outside of this building is to know, am I making myself clear Brittany? If you do not stop you will be removed from the program."

She huffed. "So what, am I supposed to talk about then?"

"Whatever it is you young people talk about. Music, clothes, shopping, movies, men. Just not that man." He pointed in the general direction of Loki's room. "He is not to be talked about and especially no pictures posted to social media. Yes we saw that and it has already been removed. From now on all of your social media accounts are being monitored closely and only those that have been cleared by us will be able to see your posts. If we find anything else about Loki online from your accounts, they will all be terminated and you removed from the program." Phil sighed. "I would rather not have to come up here again, if I do I will be forced to possibly taze you then watch super nanny as you drool into your carpet. Could I get any clearer on this?"

Hmm, so Sophie seeing his picture wasn't supposed to happen? Fascinating, Loki thought.

"Oh. My. Gawd. You are worse than my Dads, I swear! Whatever. But the people that saw it, like the guy that thinks he might be my boyfriend, they all really saw that picture right? They know Loki's here with me right?"

"Those people that saw it have been cleared by S.H.I.E.L.D. and already know he is here with you. Everyone else has not seen it." He turned and sat back on the sofa. "Now on to other things, the buttons. There is a reason why he was not informed about them, because he is not supposed to know. For your safety as well as others, please do not give out anymore classified information."

"OK Agent Dad." She sighed dramatically. "So what don't you want me to tell him? Like how to use the microwave or that you aren't pervy enough to watch me sleep or use the bathroom?"

Phil attempted to hold back a small chuckle. "You can show him the microwave as much as you want, but telling him we don't visually watch the master bedroom or monitor the master bathroom at all is a no no. Most certainly do not tell him that the blue button shuts off the monitoring equipment for the whole apartment, it was a mess resetting everything after you set all the buttons off at once." He smiled at her this time. "I'd hate to see you shipped off to Tahiti, it's a magical place, but not for you I think."

So the master bedroom didn't have cameras and the bathroom had nothing to monitor activities with and the blue button turned off all the equipment in the apartment? He would have to remember that and perhaps put it to good use later. Loki licked his lips. So many possibilities this could give him in his pursuit of Sophie's affections.

"Tahiti? I get to go to Tahiti when we're done here?" She turned on her phone. "Wait. Not allowed to tell anyone THAT either huh?"

"No, you can't tell anyone that either. You only go there if we kick you out of the program, not because you want to. It's not really as pleasant as people make it seem but it has its moments. Ok I think we are done here, is there anything else you want to ask me about?"

"Ummmm, no? Like, you came here. I'm cool."

Realizing that the conversation was ending, Loki quickly closed his door.

Phil smiled and rolled his eyes then went over and playfully ruffled her hair. "Ok kiddo, behave yourself alright? I'd really hate to have to remove you, you're a good kid when you want to be." He left the apartment after she swatted his hand away.

Loki sat for awhile, mulling over the information he heard. Of course his mind kept thinking about ways to slip in and shut off the surveillance equipment and go about seducing his lovely Sophie.

His brows furrowed. HIS Sophie? Where did that come from?

Loki went through several more pages in his sketchbook, drawing anything that came to mind, pictures of his mother as well as he and Thor when they were youngsters. The most common theme seemed to be Sophie in her various doings…..and states of undress. His favorite so far was one he did of her holding Jayden after his nightmare, that one brought a fond smile to his face.

Night had begun to set in when he decided he was hungry. Imagine his surprise when he entered the kitchen to see Brittany actually cooking and her hair was dyed black. Loki stopped dead in his tracks. "Brittany? What in the Nine did you do to your hair?" He asked.

Brittany whipped around and smiled brightly at him. "You like? It was time for a change so I dyed it." She walked over to the stunned Loki and ran a finger down his chest. "You said you liked brunettes Sire, does this please you?" She tried to sound seductive as she glanced up at him through her lashes.

Loki was able to shake off the shock. "I do like brunettes but you do not look good as one." He brushed past her. "What are we having for dinner?"

Brittany pouted. "Macaroni and cheese My Lord." He raised an eyebrow at her then sat at the counter. "It will suffice." They ate in silence, well Loki ate in silence while Brittany tried to engage him in conversation. After the meal he went to watch television while she stayed in the kitchen to clean up. Once done she came into the living room and got on her tablet.

"Will you teach me to use that?" Loki asked and gestured toward the device. Brittany's face lit up as she scrambled over to the chair next to him. They spent the rest of the evening learning the ins and outs of surfing the internet. Loki was not sure if her showing him the wonder that is fanfiction was a blessing or a curse.


	18. Chapter 18

Clint said he knew a Mexican place a few blocks away, so they walked and took their time, eventually getting seated.

"So, babe," Barton said gently for him, "You need to talk after that? That what this is about?"

Sophie sighed and nodded. " Probably. I've always been a very private person, with a private life. No one's ever looked twice at me. That's what I am used to. OK? The monitors, and being "handled", and the attention and getting called on everything that I say and do. I don't know what to do with all that. I'm trying to learn. So, I'm so sorry if I'm screwing things up."

"Don't seem to be making the best calls, that's fer sure, babe."

"Fine. I deserve that, but that thing I said…about the kids…orphans…I really didn't know. How would I know? I wouldn't make fun of that. It wasn't aimed at you. It was just a shot in the dark and…." She shook her head.

"If that was an unaimed shot in the dark, we need to keep it quiet or I'll lose my spot on the team."

"I PROMISE. It was and I am so sorry about it. Please? I've already gotten in trouble about it, if that makes you feel any better. Your head asshole stood up for you."

He arched an eyebrow at her "Yeah?"

"Yeah. How about this? How about if I forget whatever you said to Loki about my underwear? I don't even know what it was, but he was pretty sure my honor needed defending, so it had to have been something spectacularly tasteless too. Are we a wash?" She held her hand out across the table to shake Clint's.

He shook her hand and said, "It's a wash. No drink throwing." He continued to hold her hand once they shook. " Does that mean the breakfast thing is still on the table then?"

Sophie slid her hand out of Clint's and used it to flag a passing waitress down.

"Excuse me? Is there any chance you serve waffles or scrambled eggs?"

"Ma'am, No. This is Mexican. I'll take your order if you want Mexican Food."

Sophie shrugged and looked helplessly at Clint. " Ahh no breakfast I guess. Sorry."

They ordered anyway. After the waitress left, Sophie took a deep breath and figured it was now or never to hit him with the hard stuff.

"I wanna talk about Loki for a second. Maybe explain some things. I understand why you wouldn't want to listen, but will you? Just listen?"

He barely nodded, his eyes showing gray, but he did nod.

"Cool. Where do I start? Ummm…the obvious part I guess. I have bad nights. I'm sure you know all about it and that I don't need to explain it. I'm also guessing that no matter how tough you are, if you got touched by that Tesseract, your nights are at least as bad as mine. But here's the thing, the past couple of nights, when I woke up from my brain throwing out every terrible thing Loki could possibly do, he was there right in front of me. But he wasn't terrible. And he was sorry, and he told me I was safe and that it wouldn't happen again. When I believed him, the dreams didn't come back for the rest of the night. They stopped. He helped. OK? I believe him."

Barton's jaw clenched and nostrils flared as he glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that, Clint. I don't care if it's stupid. I know it doesn't change the past, but it does change today. Even though he is one of the things that started it all, but he might be able to stop some of it. And you would be the liar if you said you wouldn't let him stop what's your head if he could. You might say no now and think you mean it, but in the middle of the night, in the dark of your head, you'd drop the spite and take his help."

"That's what this whole thing is supposed to be about isn't it? Getting him to realize that we are more than collateral damage or tools? That we are worth something, maybe even worth helping? Then we can all go home. That's what I was told we were doing. I'm not here to be part of someone else's vengeance."

She sighed as she ran out of steam. "So that's that. Judge away I guess."

"I'm not here to judge. I'm here for lunch with a pretty girl." Clint winked, but Sophie wasn't quite ready to lighten up yet.

"I have a good idea what you think about it all anyway. Just a warning, your boss seems to be at the opposite end of the spectrum. He wants us to keep Loki quiet and well behaved, by whatever means necessary. I got the feeling that 'pretty girl' supposed to be one of those means."

"Babe, you don't have to do that…." he started quickly.

She cut him off, " I am NOT doing ANYTHING for Fury. I am not playing his games. Won't happen."

"Good. Gotta do what ya gotta do. I prob'ly gotta play. Rather play something more fun, ya know, ?" He reached for her hand again, but she was rescued by the waitress bringing drinks.

"Thanks." she nodded at the waitress before looking back at Clint. "Really, I don't need anymore games right now. I could use a friend though. Someone who will give me advice and call me stupid names when I don't take it, but won't hate me for it." Sophie looked hopefully at him.

"Friendzoned? Really, babe?" He whined.

She threw her head back and stared at the ceiling for a second before answering, "Man, what am I even supposed to say to you then? How do I get to NOT be a bitch?"

"You're not a bitch. You're frustrating. " He grunted.

Sophie smiled, "We'll live with frustrating then."

Food arrived and they managed amiability while they ate. They talked about anything other than what was going on with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Loki. Sophie chatted about books and Clint admitted to playing the drums.

By the time the waitress came back and asked if they wanted dessert, Sophie was in a good mood.

"Yes! Dessert. We want ALL of the desserts!" She told the pretty blonde.

"We have a big dessert menu." The waitress warned.

"No menu." Sophie insisted. "One of everything. And in boxes. It's OK. The rock star here is paying." She pointed at Clint.

The waitress's eyes got large, " I THOUGHT I recognized him. Wait… lemme think, you are…"

"Not a rock star, babe" Clint laughed and shook his head.

Sophie stage whispered conspiratorily at the girl, " NOT a rock star. He's actually a Great Big Hero."

"Ohhhhh! THAT'S who you are. You're the bow and arrow guy, right? Oh God, thank you!" the blonde grabbed Clint's shoulder, then looked over at Sophie. "And you are lucky enough to be dating him? Good for you!"

"No. No, no. We're not dating. More of a friendly business lunch here." Sophie corrected.

The waitress smiled a bit and went off to fill the table with take out boxes of desserts that Clint and Sophie pushed back and forth until they gave up. Clint paid the bill and they left with bags of half eaten churros and cheesecake.

" I think the leftovers are all yours, Barton" Sophie said after they left the building.

"What makes ya say that, babe?" He asked.

She laughed and shoved his shoulder. "The fact that her phone number is written on the bottom of every single box makes me think they were meant for you. I hope you tipped well. That could be embarrassing if you didn't." Sighing she looked at the ground. "We should probably get you back. Furys looking for you and he isn't going to be happy that I stalled your turn at getting in trouble.

Loki ended up browsing the internet all night, he waited until Brittany went to bed before he settled down to read. Who could have guessed that mortals were so imaginative about writing and creatively using other characters.

Before he realized it, the sun had risen and Brittany had shuffled out of her room. Completely bleary eyed and yawning, Loki thought she looked like a child and adorable, until she opened her mouth. "Oh my Gawd you're still awake? That's some stamina you have there Sire."

He rolled his eyes then returned to his reading. She offered to make him breakfast but the smell of burnt toast made him lose his appetite so he just shook his head.

The knock at the door by mid morning told Loki that his time with Brittany was finally up. He went back to his room to retrieve his duffel bag and various belongings then returned to the front door to be placed in shackles once again. The two generic looking Agents lead him to the elevator then to the floor below.

The Agents knocked on the door twice before entering. Loki was unceremoniously dumped on the floor and his bag thrown at his feet. As he stood, footsteps echoed from the other room, heading in his direction. A tall man entered the room, not as tall as Loki but enough to be imposing, built like the football players he glanced at on the television. He wore slacks and a nice stripped shirt to anyone else he might be appealing but the smile we wore was anything but.

"So you are the famous Loki, asshole that destroyed New York. Well Loki I'm Paul." Paul reached down to his waist and removed his belt, wrapping it around his fist. "I can promise you, this is going to hurt…..a lot."

The stench of alcohol that wafted from him made Loki gag, then the pain started.

Tony was bored, bored beyond belief. His day was decided for him when the Agents brought Reindeer Games down to Paul's apartment. "Jarvis….I'm outta here, only bother me if something is on fire or someone dies ok?" He waited for his AI to acknowledge his request before standing up.

He glanced at the techs manning the surveillance equipment. "Ok guys, Jarvis has this under control. Loki is as docile as a kitten and Paul is as exciting as a wet paper bag. Take the next couple days off alright? Hey don't argue, this place is on lockdown thanks to Jarvis and I'll pay ya out of my own pocket if your worried about wages. Just scoot." Tony looked on as the techs shrugged and left, he followed them out while whistling a little tune.

Sophie spent the next few days sitting in the coffee shop reading and re-reading "The Prince" with a highlighter and pen in hand. After dealing with Director Fury and Barton, she realized she wasn't prepared to deal with politics at the level she was faced with. Maybe Machiavelli could help, maybe if she could manage not to get upset and just go off on people it could help.

At night she baked and cleaned and paced the living room. She could see the nightmares behind her eyelids when she closed her eyes. There wasn't any way that she wanted to go to bed and let them have free reign if they were that close to the surface. But at least the freezer was full and the counter was lined with cakes and cookies and bread and brownies. Most of it was chocolate. Not being a huge chocoholic herself, she never the less told herself that it wasn't because Loki seemed so fond of chocolate. It had nothing to do with that. Chocolate was just good sometimes.

The fact that she spent forever on doing her hair and making sure that she looked good in her outfit also had nothing to do with the fact that Loki was due to come back home, not home, up, in a few hours either. The make up was only there to hide the circles under her eyes. And if you were going to bother with make up, you might as well wear nice shoes, right?

Sophie sat in the chair by the window, looking at the door and reading the same passage over and over. "People should either be caressed or crushed. If you do them minor damage they will get their revenge; but if you cripple them there is nothing they can do. If you need to injure someone, do it in such a way that you do not have to fear their vengeance." It seemed important, but her tired mind wasn't getting it.

"Aw come on Tash! I was enjoying my four days off. Why do we hafta go and drag his sorry ass back upstairs? Let the junior Agents do it." Clint whined during the elevator ride.

Natasha sighed. "Because Agent Barton, he is our responsibility and unless you want Fury to chew your ass out again you need to suck it up and grow a pair." The elevator dinged and they stepped out toward Paul's apartment. When the knock went unanswered, they exchanged a glance then radioed down to the control room to have the door unlocked.

The entire residence was quiet, eerily so, with no sign of Paul. Natasha motioned Clint to check the bedrooms while she went toward the living area, hand on her gun. She heard a quiet moan on the other side of the sofa and drew her gun, rounding the end of the furniture she was met with the sight of Loki face down in his own blood, bruised and battered.

"Oh hell….CLINT GET IN HERE!" She yelled for her partner while kneeling next to Loki to check for a pulse.

Clint ran in, gun drawn. When he saw them on the floor he cursed. "What the actual fuck man, Fury is gonna kill us. Where the hell was Tony!?" He ran his fingers through his hair and paced. "Get a grip Barton, help me get him up and up to Sophie, if he wakes up and sees us he's gonna flip." Clint scowled but obeyed.

Together they got Loki's weight supported between them and on to the elevator. The ride upstairs seemed to take forever but they managed to get him back out and to Sophie's door.

Natasha kicked on the door instead of trying to knock, as soon as the door was opened they barged in and went straight to Loki's bedroom, ignoring Sophie and her questions.

After being shoved out of the way for Barton and Romanoff to drag Loki into the apartment, Sophie tried to get a look at what was going on. "What the Hell? What happened? Barton! I thought we were cool! Did you have anything to do with this? Is he OK? Is he conscious? Why do you have him here? He NEEDS a doctor! Jesus!" She shot as she followed them into Loki's room.

Barton looked at Sophie dumbfounded. "You think I did this? Whoa back up, hell naw. I hate the guy, but I've been off duty for the last 4 days. Best we can figure is his latest roomie got ahold of him." He answered.

"Best you can figure?! Can't sneeze in here without 20 people knowing about it, but someone managed to do THIS to an Asgardian and you have a "best we can figure"?! Is the other guy dead?" Sophie was at a full force scream at this point.

Natasha looked at the screaming woman and responded calmly. "Yes Sophie, best we can figure. Tony was on duty for this watch and until We can get back to the control room to investigate we do not know what happened. Now calm the hell down, patch Loki up and I will let you know what I find out. Barton, you go to control and find out why the techs weren't watching and I will go find Tony."

Sophie looked at Loki bleeding onto the bed and hardly knew where to start. "I only have a first aid course from college. Are there even doctors that would know what to do with him if he needed it?" She leaned over the bed. She wouldn't even know what was wrong until she got the blood wiped up and some of the swelling down.

Natasha motioned for Clint to head out. "Look. I know it looks bad but he's had a lot worse. His pulse is steady and he is breathing unlabored. Is a lot of small cuts and bruises, no broken bones. If I'd thought he was seriously injured I'd have gotten a medic. If you would feel more comfortable, I can still get one up here, thought that if he saw a friendly face when he wakes up he won't flip out as badly. His was the only blood we saw, the other person wasn't even home."

"I'll... I'll take care of him. I'll call if he needs more help. I want to know what happened though. The truth. This is ENTIRELY unacceptable. I'm not going to be a part of anyone getting treated like this." She put her hand to her forehead as she stepped into the bathroom to gather the towels and washcloths

"It's not your fault Sophie, no one knew this would happen." Natasha moved to the bathroom door with her I will look into what happened and let you know, you have my word." She stood for a moment, watching Sophie gather supplies then silently slipped out of the apartment

With the first aid kit, a bowl of water and the towel Sophie eased down on the edge of the bed. It seemed that most of the blood that looked so bad on his face was coming from cuts on his forehead. She softly moved the hair away from his face.

"Oh Loki what did you get into? It's OK now, but this isn't how you were supposed to come home." She wet a cloth. "If you're awake, I'm going to try to clean off your face. OK? Can you hear me?", she whispered.

Her first instincts were to grab him and hold him, but she was afraid to even start to touch him with the cloth.

Loki groaned then cracked an eye open "S...S...Sophie?"

"Yes dear. I'm here. You're kinda beat up. Can I clean you off?" She spoke gently and reached out to touch his hand with a tentative finger

He grimaced, "Yes please."

She wiped at his face as gently as she could, wincing and biting her lip when she brushed across a knot or cut. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. Are you OK? I mean, I know you aren't OK, but is there anything really bad that I can't see yet? I can get a medic."

She popped an ice pack out of the first aid kit and laid it across the part of his forehead that had been cleaned.

"No, I will be alright, darling. Just numerous cuts and bruises, nothing major. All I need is your gentle touch right now." He sighed when the ice pack hit his skin. "And perhaps more ice."

"Maybe a glass of water if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" he added.

"Shhhhh that's not trouble.", she patted his hand, "I will be right back."

She left the room for the drink and a large bowl of ice and some baggies

Loki lay in the bed, more sore than he could ever remember being. Even the Hulk didn't make him feel like this. He tried to sit up to examine the rest of his body but failed miserably, instead he flopped back and growled with pain

Sophie saw him trying to sit up when she came back. "Loki, no. Let me help you. She got onto the bed next to him and slid her arm behind his shoulders and pulled him up to lean against her. "Here, honey. Drink." She handed him the glass and tried to keep wiping at him with one hand.

He drank greedily from the glass. "Thank you, Sophie."

"Oh Loki.." She choked as she looked at all of the cuts, his swollen eye, the blood matted in his hair, the shirt that was stuck to his chest. She swallowed it down the best she could. "Are your hands OK? Can we get your shirt off? Is it everywhere?"

"My hands are fine and yes let's gets this shirt off. Who knew blood could be so scratchy?" He tried to smile. "Pretty sure the only thing not damaged is currently tucked away in my trousers, but I have been mistaken before, care to look?" His forced chuckle was choked off when his lip split open again to bleed freely down his chin.

Sophie put an ice cube in a cloth and held it to his lip while he tugged at his shirt. "If you are in good enough shape to laugh, you are in good enough shape to get in trouble for ruining another perfectly good outfit." She set the ice down and pulled his shirt off of one arm and his head. "Oh God. You are nothing but welts. What happened to you?"

Loki seethed through his teeth while taking the shirt off. "Paul happened to me, my latest caretaker. The Agents took me from Brittany's place then literally threw me into his apartment. All he said to me is 'Hi Loki I'm Paul and this will hurt a lot' Most of this is from his belt." He pointed to his body and the welts covering it. "My face got the pleasure of his fists. Luckily my bone structure is more dense than a mortal, otherwise he would have broken my leg in at least two places." He leaned back against the pillows so she could move about freely. "The first day it was strictly whipping, then he went to drink more and the next day began the kicking and punching. He quit by sundown and left me to lie there while he went out for a 'booze run' as he called it, I blacked out soon after that."

"I'm so sorry. I don't understand." She shook her head as she wiped his chest and patted ointment into his welts. "I don't know how they let this happen. It's the opposite of the lecture I got", she paused and looked him in the eye. "But you... you're here. You didn't do anything did you?" She picked up one of his unbruised hands and looked at it. "You didn't fight back. How did you not fight back?"

He tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "That's right I did not fight back, how you ask? Because you asked me not to do anything that would cause me to be taken away. I didn't fight back because you asked me not to, darling."

Sophie closed her eyes because she couldn't look at him. She took a deep shaky breath and pressed each of his unblemished knuckles to her lips one at a time. "I'm sorry, but thank you." she whispered against his hand.

Loki turned his hand to cup her chin. "No need to be sorry, I would gladly do it again if it means staying with you."

She was taken by surprise by his statement. He was giving in to stay with her? Maybe not giving in, but playing along.

"So brave...", she said softly as she touched his face with antibiotic cream and smiled, "but thank you."

"Do you think we could make brownies tomorrow?" He tried to give her a cheeky grin but it came out as a grimace.

"I have some already made. Or cake? But we can make more. We can make whatever you want." She smiled at him, trying not to let her lip wobble. He went through this for HER?

Loki looked up. "I would like that very much love. Can you hand me a piece of ice please?"

She offered him the bowl. "Do you want me to see to your back? Or should we lay you down now? I need to close that cut on your forehead too."

"The back is much the same as the front, more bruising I would imagine but a cool rag would feel nice. It is really hot in here." He moved to roll onto his stomach, wincing when it pulled too much on his sore body. once over he took an ice cube and popped it in his mouth to soothe his lips.

She pulled his shirt clear of his body and set an ice pack at the nape of his neck before she slid up against him to wipe a damp rag gently across his red and welted back. Soon his breathing deepened and slowed.

"Loki? Loki?", she whispered. But he had fallen asleep. "You sleep dear. I'll be right here." She laid on her side and watched him until she fell asleep herself.


	19. Chapter 19

It was past dinner time when Loki started to awaken. He tried to turn over from his stomach but got as far as groaning then flopped back down. Glancing to the side he saw Sophie sleeping peacefully still. Deciding to be annoying, he held his hand over her face and started to tickle her nose.

Sophie woke up wrinkling her nose and grabbing at her face. She almost screamed when her hand grabbed fingers instead of the usual stray hair. Her eyes flew open to see Loki laughing.

Loki rolled to his side while laughing, gasping on occasion from the pain of his welts. "Your face was amusing, darling."

"I'm sure." She groaned. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. What time is it?"

He glanced to his other side at the alarm clock. "It is after 8." His smile faded, "I didn't disturb you did I?"

"No, no, I'm fine. It's late." She sat up and stretched her arms behind her. "Are you feeling better? Did you need something?"

Loki managed to sit up. "A bath would be fantastic but I fear I will not be able to reach my own hair, It will have to wait for morning I suppose."

Sophie looked at the blood that she hadn't managed to wipe off of Loki and his matted hair. "No. Let's get you cleaned up for real. I'll do whatever you can't reach. I have a real tub in my room you'll fit better in that. There's just a little shower tub in here."

He cocked his eyebrow. "Are you sure you are comfortable with that? I would be nude and I know you do not want to see me thus."

"I'm a big girl." She laughed. "I'm fine if you are. You just managed to… startle me before."

"Really…" He drawled. "Because that is exactly what you were when I danced for you the other night, startled. The look of horror and rejection was just my imagination then. It's fine darling, no need to pretend around me anymore."

She started to contradict him, but thought about the cameras and the agents and stopped herself. Sighing, she just shook her head at him. "Let's just get you up, huh? Do you need help?" She held out her arm for him.

Loki took her silence as a confirmation to his earlier claim, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and gently grasped her arm to pull himself to his feet. Once upright he winced as the pain in his leg rocketed up his spine and he hissed. Gingerly he let her lead him to her bathroom.

She led him through the door to the bath, shut it behind them and went to draw the bath. "How warm do you want this? I'd put epsom salts in for the bruises, but it would sting too much on the welts."

Loki managed a small chuckle. "Stinging would be almost a welcome reprieve at this point. As warm as you think I can handle, I trust your judgment."

With the tub filling, she turned to Loki and tried very hard to keep eye contact and not blush. "Do you need help…bending over…with your pants? I promise, any horror that you thought you saw was not at you, but at the situation."

Loki smiled as she fidgeted. "I can manage the buckle but taking them down further will be difficult, your assistance would be appreciated." Her words rolled around in his head when suddenly everything seemed to click into place, she was horrified about the cameras. Brittany mentioned that the only place not completely monitored was the master bath. He let out a groan that could easily be confused for pain, he felt a sudden stirring in his loins. She would be oh so very close to the place he desired she touch the most.

Sophie stood close to him and slid her thumbs under the waistband of his pants, eased them down past his hips and let them slide to his feet. "It's OK." She said half to him and half to herself. She slid her fingers very gently down the sides of his stomach and stretched the waistband of his boxer briefs pulling them very clear of his body before she eased them down over his thighs. She looked up at him and tried to seem reassuring about the fact that she most definitely did not notice his cock twitch a bit. Pulling the clothing free of his feet, she stood back up. "In the water?"

She should not look up at him like that, it made his lower half clench in need. His breathing became heavier. "Yes water, water is good." Loki gingerly stepped into the steaming water and relaxed back, sighing in contentment when the heat started to loosen him up.

"Is that better?" She asked when he sighed. He should not make sounds like that. His moan ran down her spine and left goosebumps in its wake. "Do you want to just soak for a bit? I can go get you something to put on when you are done."

"Oh yes, much better darling." He growled happily. "A soak sounds divine for now. Actually I had thought to just sleep naked so as not to aggravate any injuries."

Sophie exhaled sharply at the thought that she seemed to wind up in a bed with him quite a bit and if he was completely naked …. she shook her head to clear her impending thoughts. He was hurt. That wasn't the way this was going to play out. "I….I…I got some really light silk pajamas for you. They should still be in the room if…if you didn't take them with you." She stammered out.

His smirk grew. "If you packed them in that bag then they are still downstairs, otherwise they are in the bedroom. Naked still seems like a better option unless you would assist in putting them on."

"I figured that I would have to help, Loki. Soak. It's not like we are alone here. You could be a tiny bit circumspect. I'll go get them." And hopefully clear my head for a minute, she thought as she left the room.

Loki sighed. That went well he thought. Instead of dwelling on it he relaxed and slid deeper into the hot water until it touched his chin. He brought his feet up to rest on the other end of the tub, curse his height.

Sophie found the pajamas quickly and returned. Entering the room she caught her reflection in the mirror. She paused to try to de-bed head herself and wipe up the eye makeup that had migrated to below her eyes. She ran a hand down the obviously slept in skirt and gave up. Over her shoulder she could see Loki stretched out in the tub. Even as beaten, he looked like the God he claimed he was.

He cracked an eye at Sophie when she came back into the room even rumpled and mussed she still looked beautiful. "I am ready to wash my hair if you are darling."

"Oh, yes. Of course. I thought you had drifted off again." She knelt next to the tub. She tipped his head back gently. "Just let me know if I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." Sophie poured the water over his head with a cup. Very gently she loosened the dried blood and rinsed it out. "You have knots all over your head." She slid her hands down his shoulders and onto his chest. With watery eyes she said. "I am SO sorry. I had no idea. Fury came while you were gone and this… is not the impression I had about what was going on. I thought you were with "ikneelforloki""

Loki purred while her fingers slid through his hair and scalp. "It is not your fault darling no one could have known that man was capable of doing this." He paused, his face screwed up in confusion. "I kneel for…" Suddenly he burst out laughing. "Ah Brittany, I tell you she is more airheaded than Thor. She could not beat anyone this badly if they had started it for her."

"But YOU" She gently poked his chest and smiled, arching an eyebrow, "Had her kneeling in a day, huh?"

"I did nothing of the sort, If I had asked she happily would have. Would you believe that as soon as I was in her apartment she said she wanted to climb me like a tree? It was madness." Loki's tongue peeked out from between his teeth when he smiled.

"I believe that and it is always madness when you are involved." She touched the tip of her finger to his split lip. "Be careful dear. Don't open that up again."

His brow rose and he eyeballed her finger then her face, staring straight at her he moved head slightly and nipped the tip of her finger. "There are usually many things when I am involved, screaming is a common occurrence for a few reasons."

She gulped. "Did the airhead scream? No. That's silly. Don't answer. You look much better cleaned up. Can we get you out now?"

He moved and managed to stand in the tub, water cascading down his form. "Screaming no but every time I walked into the room she or her friends would squeal, rather startling as well as annoying."

Sophie wrapped a towel around his waist and slid her arm around him just above it. "Just lean on me, it's a big step over." She came very close to wrapping her other arm around him and burying her face against his stomach. "A fan club, huh? She thinks I'm a skank." She laughed.

Loki squeezed Sophie tighter and stepped out of the tub, heartily laughing the whole time. "Ah yes I saw that, she could not figure out why I was laughing at your comment and became enraged. Was also the time I told her that I love sassy and feisty brunettes." He winked at her.

"They let you online? I can't figure SHIELD out. Fury himself showed up at my door because I friended a barista… and cause I was confrontational with his agents… and have some kind of relationship with you…and I said too much… Dry off."

He was rather puzzled, have a relationship with him? SHIELD grew more confusing by the day. "When I saw your photograph I was glancing over her shoulder but yes I was 'surfing the web' as you say." Loki dried what he could reach then made his way back to his bedroom, his expression still belied his confusion.

Sophie followed him back to his room. She HAD said too much, he seemed concerned all of a sudden. Picking up the towels and things from the bed, she stopped. "I'll stay with you tonight, if you want me to. It's my turn." She blurted out.

"Your turn? Do you wish me to bathe you as well? I will hold no objection to that darling." His tongue poked out again. "But yes I would like you to stay with me again. I must warn you, I will not be wearing clothing." Loki stated simply as he dropped his towel and crawled into bed, covering up quickly. He stifled a yawn.

"I will wear clothing. I'll go put on pajamas. Should I bring you anything? A drink? Something to eat?"

"Perhaps some water." He settled in and was asleep before she had a chance to respond.

Sophie saw him fall asleep before she left the room, "Poor thing," she mumbled, then wandered out to wash her face and put a nightgown and robe on. Loki might be exhausted, but she was starving. Standing in the kitchen eating a piece of toast, she realized that even though she had slept most of the day, the 3 previous sleepless nights left her ready to go back to bed again. She gave up on eating and slid into Loki's bed. She leaned over and brushed her lips across his cheek, "Sleep well." she whispered and rolled over to go to sleep herself.

Sophie woke up peacefully, warm and close against Loki's back, her hand rested low on his side with her fingers curling over his hip bone. She brushed her cheek softly against his shoulder blade before she stopped herself. Sliding back from him a bit, she whispered, " Loki...?"

Loki moaned while slowly coming back to the waking world. He heard her whisper and in response he rolled over and pulled her closer. Snuggling into her warmth, then grunting in acknowledgement. Letting her arms relax, Sophie held him in return, her fingers running over his head.

He purred in contentment, "Morning love."

"Morning. Are you feeling better?"' she asked in a slow half asleep voice.

"Very much so darling.", He muttered against her throat, running his nose along her pulse.

She took in a long deep breath when she felt his breath against her throat and stilled her hand for a moment. "Mmmm, seems like it. What are we doing today?"

"Hmmm I do not know but I could think of a couple of things." He smirked and took a chance by suckling lightly on her neck.

"It is," He popped his head up to look at the clock on the nightstand, "8 am and the day is new, I see no reason to get out of bed."

"No one expects you too. I might have to be talked into it. I'm supposed to pretend that I have a life." Despite what she said, she showed no signs of moving, but spoke some more. "You know what? I had no nightmares yesterday. Either time I slept. That has been the first time in years that has happened."

Loki hummed. "That's fantastic news darling, happy to be of service. As for staying in bed..." He nipped her throat. "What would it take to convince you?"

"You might have already." She smiled as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back a bit. She ran her fingers down across his shoulders. "The welts feel like they are almost gone. Amazing."

Loki smiled again as he licked a swatch of her neck. "Asgardian advanced healing, slower than it should without my magic but still much faster than a mortal. Stamina is also another fascinating feature, shall we test that?"

Sophie's heart hammered in her chest when she felt his tongue. She was sure he could hear it. She was sure SHIELD could hear it if they couldn't see it. "It's hard to believe that you are the same person Romanoff and Barton carried in."

Loki nuzzled against her neck again.

"Loki, please." she gasped. "I was worried enough."

He stilled then almost snarled at the mention of Barton's name. "Does me being this close to you bother you Sophie? Or is it the fact that the cameras are recording us? No, it must be that Barton would be jealous if he knew what we are doing isn't it? You need not worry darling, as you can see I am perfectly fine."

He paused to breathe heavily through his nose and sat up to run his fingers through his hair. "Why is it every time we are close like this you pull away? If there is another man just tell me and this will cease!" Loki placed his head in his hands.

Sophie and gave Loki a look like he was insane. "Are you kidding me? When you came in, my first thought was that Barton was the one that DID that to you. Even after we went out and I thought we might be getting along."

Loki's head popped up faster than lightening. "Excuse me? We both know that he hates me with a fiery passion and holds little respect for you but even he is not that stupid. You went out with him, even knowing that all he seems to want from you is a first-hand account of what you contain on your trousers? That was foolish on many levels, his morals are even more questionable than mine."

She got up from the bed and stood with hands on hips, shooting fire from her eyes. "That is almost EXACTLY what he said about you! I am getting tired of having my intelligence questioned."

Loki stood as well to face her. "I never called you stupid, merely said that being alone with that man is foolish."

"Alone?" She snapped, "What's alone? I'll bet someone is watching us like we are a soap opera right now! Speaking of…" She opened a drawer and threw a random pair of pants at Loki. "Put some clothes on you vain asshole!"

He caught the pants before they made contact with his face and curled his lip. "Who cares what those morons see! I have nothing to be ashamed of and neither do you! We are both consenting adults, what do we have to be ashamed of? Wait, that's right Loki is involved so everything must turn to shit! All-Father forbid I am ever happy."

"I care! I get to live here after you figure out if you are going to die or go home, don't I?" A knock came on the front door of the apartment. "Oh Crap." Sophie said to herself. "That jerk meant it, didn't he?"

She turned to Loki. "Put your pants on…. or not. I think you get your chance to be happy now."

"So that's it? You only care because you get to live here? "Loki scoffed and threw his hands up. "Once again I am being used as someone else's pawn." He paused and furrowed his brow but did as she suggested and put on the pants, she was out the door before he could ask what she meant.

Sophie pulled her robe over her nightgown as she went to the door. When she answered it, a heavily made up, but still beautiful woman was standing in front of an obviously uncomfortable young SHIELD agent. "Oh!" The woman said questioningly, "I was expecting a guy, but OK." Sophie exhaled in exasperation. "You are. He's in here." She let the woman in and closed the door on the Agent with a small wave. She pointed at Loki's room and called out. "Loki! Director Fury sent you something. I'm taking a bath!" And she stomped off to her room.

Loki poked his head into the hallway after she yelled then watched as she stomped past him and into her room, he shook his head then glanced out into the living room where a woman in very revealing clothes and heavily made up face stood. "Something I can do for you?"

"I think, it's what I can do for you." She smiled and began to unbutton her blouse slowly. "Do you want to stay out here or go into the bedroom?"

"What exactly are you doing and why would we go into the bedroom?" He held up his hand and his eyebrow rose.

"We don't have to go anywhere." She stepped toward him. "Did you want to undress me? I've already been paid to do anything you want." She licked her lips and stared him up and down.

Loki recoiled as if struck. "You have been paid to….you are a prostitute?

"Unbelievable, she bloody knew." He pointed his finger at her. "Do not come any closer. I have no interest in being a part of that fool's plan!" He screamed at her. "Leave….Now, and do not return. Better yet, go down to the 16th floor. The man there, Paul, will be more than happy to accommodate you." Loki grabbed her arm and led her to the door, opening it then giving her a shove. He slammed the door before she could protest the rough treatment." I cannot believe she didn't tell me!" He punched the wall by the door and clenched his teeth. Absolutely livid, he stalked to Sophie's room and barged into her bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Sophie had the tub filling, but turned the water off when Loki slammed in. "You were fast." She quipped. Turning and looking at Loki's stormy face, she realized that may have been the wrong thing to say.

Loki snarled. "That was nowhere near funny, Miss Arbor."

"I didn't think he would actually go through with it." She said defensively. "I didn't know if you would either though."

He sneered. "Once again made a fool of, a pawn. Of course I would not go through with it, what do you take me for?"

"I don't know what to take you for!" She yelled. "And it's not you Fury was trying to humiliate, it was me for God's sake!"

"Why in Hel would he feel the need to humiliate you! You have done nothing!" He roared.

"I stepped between you and a roomful of SHIELD agents with drawn weapons! I'm the one that won't let them use me to manipulate you!" Sophie was stepping toward him while she yelled. "I'm not playing by their rules!"

Loki stepped right up to her as well and screamed. "NEITHER AM I! I AM PLAYING BY THEIR RULES FOR YOU, YOU CONFOUNDED WOMAN! I SENT THAT PROSTITUTE AWAY BECAUSE SHE IS NOT YOU!" He was panting at this point. "When will you realize that everything I have been doing has been so that I could stay with you? You intrigue me Sophie, have since the day we met and ever since you have pushed me away." He sighed, "Now I shall admit that I am the biggest fool of them all because as much as I want to be with you, you do not feel the same way." Loki eyes became glassy. "I will inform SHIELD that I wish to be returned to Asgard, it has been made perfectly clear that there is nothing here for me." He turned to walk away.

She grabbed him by the upper arm and turned him back to face her. "Oh no! You don't get off that easy! You need a cause if you are going to be a martyr otherwise you are just a coward!"

He stilled and tensed. "A coward am I?" Loki turned to look at her, his eyes just chips of emerald ice. "Is that what I am, a martyr?" He brushed her hand off of his arm and advanced toward her, stalking her like a Panther until she was backed up against the wall. He placed his hands flat on the tile on either side of her head. "I'll show you exactly what I am Sophie." Loki's eyes drifted from her eyes to her mouth, debating. Finally he made up his mind and crashed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth as his body pressed hers flat to the wall, devouring her mouth in a hungry kiss.

She couldn't tell if it was fear or excitement that made her legs heavy and hands shake as he advanced on her. Adrenaline burned through her veins. She was not surprised by his kiss. She had seen it burning in his eyes and she met his hunger with her own. Her hands steadied themselves on his back and pulled him to press against her even harder.

Loki's lips and teeth and tongue lathed across her lips and neck, breath hot and heavy on her skin. "If you are going to stop me do so now." He nipped his way down the column of her throat to the exposed collar bones. "If you do not, your clothes will be on the floor….." His lips trailed back up to her ear where he drew the sensitive lobe into his mouth. "And I will be buried inside of you in short order." He punctuated his words by thrusting his hips more firmly against hers, his cock hardening quickly. "Choose now Sophie." His fingers slid down her arms to her hands, lacing their fingers together and drawing their joined hands up to pin above her head. "I do not know how much longer I can hold back."

Her pulse fluttered in her throat and she tried to remember how to breathe as he pulled her arms up. "I chose days ago, Loki." She rocked against him, desperate for contact. Turning her head to meet his face, she pulled at his mouth with her lips. "If this is what we are, don't you dare hold back." She growled against him.

A deep guttural growl left Loki when she said that. His hands left hers by her head to rip open her robe, nimble fingers wasting no time exploring her fleshy peaks. His mouth left hers to travel down the center of her chest, taking one of her nipples between his lips while massaging the other.

She gasped at his attentions. Her hands descended and raked through his hair on their way down to clutch at his shoulders. She bent her head to frantically kiss and claim any part of him that they could reach.

Loki switched his attentions to her other breast, his hands sliding down further to cup her ass, forcing her pelvis to grind more fully against his engorged cock. "Can you feel what you are doing to me Sophie?" Long fingers kneading her lush bottom and sliding forward to her heated center. "Ah darling, getting so wet for me already. Not to worry, I will not waste much more time with foreplay my sweet." One of his hands slid down her hip to grasp behind her knee, dragging it up to hook around his hip.

Sophie was aching for him already, when his fingers traveled between her legs, she moaned quite loudly. "I love what I do to you." Her hand slid down his side caressing as it went. It moved to the front of his pants where she palmed his straining erection before she pulled open the fastenings at his waistband. Kissing beneath his ear she whispered. "And I have been wet since you did THIS this morning." And she sucked and bit at his throat

A filthy moan left his throat that quickly turned into a growl. His free hand moving the waistband of his pants and pushing them down until gravity slid them down the rest of the way. His unrestrained erection bobbed proudly between them, aching for attention. "Are you ready for me darling?"

She didn't answer him, but grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him harshly, open mouthed and searching.

He latched himself back to her mouth at the same time he ripped her panties from her, the sound of tearing fabric ringing harshly in the room. Loki's tongue danced with hers while his hands gripped behind her knees to wrap both of her legs around his hips. Repositioning his hold so her legs draped over his forearms, he quickly guided his engorged shaft into her welcoming wetness and sank himself to the hilt. Pausing in his plundering of her lips to hiss and groan. "Ahhh yes darling, finally."

She called out his name as he filled her in one thrust. Her eyes squeezed shut for a moment as she stretched to take him. Levering herself against the wall, she rocked her hips to meet him, trusting completely his hold on her. "I'm darling again." She gasped.

He clenched his teeth as he thrust harshly into her. "Shut up and let me fuck you darling." Loki's pace quickened as the sounds of their flesh slapping together echoed around them, his lips finding hers once again. His tongue moving between her lips in slippery mimicry of what was happening with their nether regions. "So good darling."

"Shut up?" She gasped, "You are..unh….oh god…you're the chatty one." She clutched at his arms and shoulders, fingers and nails digging in, holding tight while he found her g spot and thrust into it.

"You…are…the one….that…keeps….talking!" He punctuated each word with a sharp snap of his hips into hers. He breathlessly hissed as her nails continued to claw at his back, knees starting to quake as he felt a familiar clenching in his loins. He pistoned his cock into her deeper, harder, making her feel every glorious inch of him. "I don't think I'm going to last much longer love."

Her head rolled against the wall as she felt herself tighten deep inside. Their connection was all she knew for the moment. His depth and rhythm and hisses were the world. Rolling herself to take him as deeply inside her as she could she moaned. "Almost….please…please…"

His airy growl was all the warning he gave before he started to bounce her on his length. "Come on darling, let me hear you scream my name as you come undone around me." Loki attached his lips to her neck, suckling harshly while increasing his movements all the more. His groin tightening as his orgasm thundered along his spine.

Sophie's head fell forward over his shoulder and she curled toward him as she shattered, feeling like she was falling and never stopping. "Lo-oki! Oh my Loki! Yes!" Goosebumps rose, covering her body while she shuddered around him through her decline.

A few more pumps had Loki following her with a satisfied roar against her neck, his scorching seed shooting from him in ropy bursts. "By the Nine darling, that was amazing." Chuckling while panting with a megawatt smile on his face, Loki managed to walk them to the stool near the bathtub and sat. Gently letting her legs slide down to dangle on either side of him, still connected intimately. His fingers ran up her spine in feather light touches to grip her hair, pulling softly so her lips were level with his once again for a languid kiss.

She closed her eyes, inhaling his breath with his kiss and draping over him. Her hands drifted over his body, as if he felt real for the first time. "Don't ever think I don't want you." She whispered against him.

He smiled and once again pecked her on the lips. "Never again love, never again will I doubt you."

Loki just sat with Sophie still on his lap, stroking her hair and holding her close. Finally he noticed the mostly full bath across from them." Maybe we should take advantage of that monstrosity of a bath and relax?"

"Hmmmmmm maybe." she murmured. "It is my turn isn't it?"

"If you mean turn to have a gorgeous person bathe you and wash your hair, then yes it is." He smirked.

She smiled back at him, "Where's this gorgeous person then?"' she said before she kissed his cheek.

"You seem to still be intimately connected to him still, not that he minds. He doesn't mind one bit". This time he pecked her lips.

She curled over and laid her head on his shoulder. "Vanity doesn't usually suit people, but you are making it work right now."

His head rested against hers, "Part of my charm darling."

"That bath water probably isn't getting any warmer, Prince Charming." she teased.

"True enough, perhaps we should climb in and warm it back up. I hear friction does a marvelous job of that." Loki teased her right back.

"Or we could just run some more hot water." She kissed him deeply as she got her feet under her and raised herself from him slowly.

"That could work.." He hissed as he slipped free from her. "But I like my idea better." His lips followed hers as she stood. "Either way I approve."

She ran more hot water into the tub. "Just get in, dear."

"Yes, love." Loki slid into the steaming water and groaned in satisfaction. Comfortable he motioned for the spot in front of him, "Come now dearest, your turn."

Sophie relaxed into the water with her back leaning against Loki's chest. "You're not mad at me anymore, I take it?"

He moved her hair to the side to kiss her neck. "No, I'm not. How could I be after that." He ran the tip of his nose behind her ear. "I now realize that Fury is to blame for the prostitute debacle, but the fact you did not warn me still has me a bit riled. Our argument from earlier, I know is my fault, I had been coming on too strongly for you and combined with the surveillance equipment was a bit much. For my reaction I am sorry."

He kissed the back of her neck and it made her moan and her breath stutter. When he was done speaking, she turned in his arms to look him in the eye. "I should have warned you. I was just angry. Sorry. But it was kind of funny."

Holding back a chuckle behind his smirk was difficult, so he just shook his head. "In retrospect yes, it is quite humorous, but I have something funnier. I sent her to Paul instead."

"How is that even funny? You just like making trouble. At least it's not our trouble." She draped an arm over his shoulder.

His fingers ran down the front of her, between her breasts to circle her navel. "It is a riot darling and of course I like trouble, I thrive on it."

"Good. Because this right here, is probably trouble. I have no idea what I am doing, you know. This is the first time I... ever needed to worry about what's going to happen afterward." She stared at her fingers as they combed through his hair.

"What is there to worry about?" His movement stilled as he whispered, "Do you regret what we just did?"

Her eyes flew open wide. "What? No! No, no, no." Sophie tipped her head up so her nose touched Loki's. "I've just never really been able to stick around after this part. Couldn't get attached to someone I would just be lying to. You might regret it though."

His left arm moved to wrap around her shoulders while he shifted her body to get more comfortable. "Why? A female companion I do not know about?" He smirked. "I would not be opposed to it. Why does what we do in here have any effect on what happens outside this apartment? While we are here it is just us, in other places we can go back to being cordial if it helps."

"I'm serious about it, Loki," Sophie stared into his eyes. "Fury... he sent your friend in response to an argument we got into."

"Well then, should I have you make the same promise you made me make? Do not do anything that would get you taken away from me?" His other hand drifted along her arm and down to rest on her hip. "If I am not allowed to harm anyone, you cannot argue yourself into a corner again, alright?"

"He told me that he was turning a blind eye, don't laugh", she pointed at Loki, " to anything I did." She drew her hand up and down his abdomen. "I was told that I could do anything that was needed to keep you amenable, including as he so eloquently put it, bumping uglies. I told him they couldn't pay me enough. So he sent along someone else to keep you calm, I guess."

She sighed and bit her lip. "That has NOTHING to do with what's happening right now. I promise you. But still, what does that make me? Or at least make me look like?"

"Oh yes because keeping me on a leash has done so well." He rolled his eyes. "I believe you, it makes you a woman after my own heart. To quote myself from earlier 'you do what you want.' And that darling, makes you uncontrollable to them and quite possibly something to fear but I believe that we can temper each other far more effectively than any way Fury or his goons can."

"I'm controllable. They offered to send you back to Asgard as unredeemable if I don't like their rules. You aren't going to die because of my being stubborn, but it's hard. It's not so much tempering as mutually assured destruction at this point isn't it?" She slid his hand up her side to cover her breast.

"I am always up for destruction, love." Loki muttered as his hand kneaded her flesh. "We keep doing this and I will be up for other things." He could already feel his cock starting to twitch to life. "They would not risk sending me back at this point, even if it is as unredeemable. What they do not know is that Heimdall must also concur with their verdict, he watches them even now." He could see the uncertainty creep into her eyes. "Do not worry, even he will not look upon happenings in the bed or bathroom. He may be the All Seeing Watcher but he can choose to look away."

Sophie's hand dropped under the water and onto Loki's lap. Her fingernails traced gentle circles at the top of his thigh. "And Heimdall is your friend?"

His breathing quickened. "Not a friend yet not an enemy. He tolerates my existence because of Thor and the memory of my mother. He may not be friendly toward me but he is fair." Loki's hand that was on her breast moved down her body to brush the apex of her thighs, her touch causing his member to stir.

She gasped slightly as his touch dropped lower. In response she drew her fingers across the beginnings of his erection. "I think you will have to explain Asgard to me. Not right now probably, but I think I will need to understand more than the Prose Edda will give me."

He growled and slid a finger along her slit. "That book needs to be burned and wiped from existence. The only truth I have ever found in any of those myth books was Thor and I in dresses."

"It made me laugh the other day." Sophie giggled to cover the shallow breathing his fingers were causing. Her own fingers passed around Loki's cock to stroke his balls. Kissing his chest, just below his collarbone, she laughed again. "I'll bet you were the prettiest."

His lips attached themselves to her neck, while he inserted two of his fingers into her warmth. "I don't know love, shave off his beard and apply some makeup and he would make a rather smashing woman. No pun intended."

"Oh God..." She moaned and curled her hand around his now full erection. "It sounds like you have thought about that way too much."

"It was my job to make sure he was convincing as a woman, while the plan worked, I had spent several weeks thinking about how it could have been better if I had more time. Those were only a couple of ways, but of course being young and clean shaven I must say I was the prettier one...bloody hell, darling that feels amazing." His fingers pumped into her faster.

"Yes, yes it does." She gasped, "and I said I'd bet you were prettier." She stroked him to match his rhythm. Pausing once to slide her hand over his where he touched her.

"To Hel with this." Loki removed his hand and quickly moved her onto his lap. "Much better."

Sophie's knees pressed against the tub on either side of his hips. She leaned into him and kissed him tenderly and deeply while rising up slightly. Her hand slid between them and drew his cock across her clit before she positioned him just at her entrance and oh so slowly sank down.

Loki moaned unabashedly as she sank down in his shaft. His hands gripped her hips as his slowly bucked up into her, their rhythm languid.

She caressed his chest and toyed with his nipples as she gently rose and fell. "Did you run out of words, dear?" she murmured.

Loki's head fell back as he panted. "I would never run out of words love, this just does not require any. Unless you would like me to whisper naughty things in your ear." He clenched his teeth.

She sank all the way down, taking him in completely and stilled. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and her cheek fell next to his. "Whisper to me later then," she said softly, "let me hold you now."

"We can always turn the monitors off while we are together. During the times I am in other apartments, well, we can act as if I am on a diplomatic mission. I would always come back to you." He moved his head so that he could capture her lips. "What say you to moving this to the bedroom, so that I might worship you properly?"

She savored the feeling of him filling her, his arms and legs around her, his face buried in her. It was like he was pushing out all of the loneliness inside of her. His kiss brought her back outside of herself. "Yes...bed." she murmured.

Through some brilliant maneuvering and sheer strength, Loki managed to stand with Sophie still in his arms and stepped out of the tub. He didn't bother drying either of them off as he sauntered into the bedroom.

"Carrying me around?" Sophie asked, "Are you being impossibly romantic, or did you just not want to wait for me to get up?"

Loki grinned, "Bit of both actually, mostly romantic. Is it working?"

She smiled at him and spoke quietly, "Yes."

"Fantastic." He set Sophie in the bed and knelt over her. "Where would you like me to start love? Here.." He ran his finger over her lips. "Or here..." Ran same finger down her neck to her breasts, encircling each one. "Or down here..." His trail continued down her body to the junction of her thighs. "Make a choice, darling. Fingers or tongue?" His voice dropped to a husky whisper.

She stroked her finger across her lips and looked at him a bit shyly.

"Minx." Loki swooped down to capture her lips with his own as his body moved to straddle her legs.

Sophie ran her hands up and down his arms, tracing his biceps as she closed her eyes and lost herself in his lips.

His mouth traced a scorching path down her body, stopping briefly to pay homage to her breasts, then continuing his journey south. Loki spread Sophie's quivering thighs to settle himself between them, draping her legs over his shoulders. He looked up the length of her body and gave her a naughty smirk before devouring her cavern.

"Oooh God..." She moaned and clutched the bedding. His breath and tongue were hot against her. She tried desperately not to buck her hips up to draw him in.

"Yes, I am right here darling." Loki smirked up at her again but dove right back into what he was doing. He groaned against her opening. "You taste divine." He sucked on her clit firmly.

" Aaaah...I...Ththank you? I guess?" She stuttered out, before whining into her fist.

"Do not hold back love, let me hear you". His thumb found its way to her center and circled her pearl while his tongue dove deeply into her.

Her heels kicked at the bedspread, trying to brace her as her back arched with the electricity that ran up it. "Oh Loki...", she whimpered.

"Very good, darling." Loki inserted two of his fingers into her, pumping gently as his mouth attacked her again.

Sophie panted shallowly as warmth began to spread across her from Loki's mouth. "Don't...don't stop. Please. Ohhhh... " The words tumbled from her.  
He pumped his fingers faster inside her, tongue working double time. He paused briefly to growl against her. "Come undone for me Sophie, I want to taste your sweet release."

She cried out wordlessly as her hips pressed up against him and her thighs tensed. Her fingers curled into Loki's hair. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her and over her, threatening to pull her under. She clenched against his fingers with each wave.

Loki's face left from between her legs and watched her come apart. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." His fingers pumped languidly, letting her ride out the last throes of her orgasm. He crawled back up her body to settle next to her, capturing lips with his own once again. "You were perfect, darling."

Her tongue came out and licked softly at his mouth, tasting herself and the copper tang of his almost healed lip. "No, I didn't do that. That was you being perfect."

He smiled and brushed the hair from her face. "I will only take some of the credit, love. Most of that was you."

" You are smiling at me like that again. It's maddening, you know." She curled up tightly against him, wrapping him with arms and legs.

"Smiling at you how, exactly?" His arms wrapped around her as well, his erection nestled uncomfortably between them.

Sophie slid a hand all the way down the curve of his back, to have it wind up circling and caressing his firm bottom. "Like you know exactly how wonderful you are."

He threw her a cheeky smirk. "That is because I do, darling. Keep doing that with your hand and you will not be getting any rest." His hips thrust against her for some friction and to emphasize his point.

With her arms and legs still around him, she rolled over onto her back, pulling him with her. "Rest? It's still morning... I think." She peppered his face with kisses.

"You are right, time is not important right now." Loki managed to align himself with her opening and slide in smoothly. "By the Nine..." He started a slow tempo.

Still sensitive, Sophie shuddered around him softly. Her hands wandered the body above her, as her hips met his. She held his eyes with hers and wondered what passed behind them.

Loki held her gaze as he gave a particularly hard thrust. He tried to keep his gaze locked with hers but failed, moaning, he buried his face in her neck and lathed the flesh there with his tongue.

Pulling her legs up to grip his hips, she bucked up. One hand pulled him tighter into her, the other rested lightly on Loki's shoulder, stroking it with her nails and fingertips. "Now you," she whispered huskily in his ear, "let me have you."

His pace quickened, punishing in its intensity, pubic bone brushing along her clit. "Let us have each other." Loki growled loudly, as he levered himself to change his angle, hip snapping into her like a whip. "Gods Sophie, I'm not going to last much longer."

She gasped as he hit deep inside of her. "Oh Loki...again?" The warmth left from her last orgasm condensed into a tightness that sprang free a bit at a time. "Yessss again." she hissed.

"Very much again." His groan vibrated through them both and his teeth clenched, back arching one last as his hips lost rhythm. Loki came with a violent shudder and a loud curse in his native language.

Sophie pulled him down to her chest as she felt him twitch inside of her. She stroked his head as their breathing returned to normal. "What did you say?" she asked. "It sounded absolutely filthy."

He chuckled breathlessly. "Oh it was, Darling." His nose caressed her ear as he whispered what he said into it. "I want to fuck your quim until the stars die a thousand deaths. That is the rough translation at least. Add in something about bathing in our own juices and you get the concept." He lay gentle kisses along her neck.

"That's sweet. You'll have to teach it to me sometime." She giggled. But the words "What did you say?" rolled around in her head as she reveled in his kisses.  
She sighed and relaxed against him in limp contentment, mumbling to herself, "What did you say?" Her eyes snapped wide open. "What did you say... about the monitors?" she whispered to Loki.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "That I could shut them off if you wanted?" He questioned.

"They are on." Sophie said flatly and buried her head against Loki's chest, almost to hide from the bedroom's nonexistent cameras. "And you know they can go off?"

"I shut them off on my way in and yes I know they can go off. A bothersome birdy told me all about them." His fingers threaded through her hair.

She heaved a huge sigh against him. "Thank you and your bird."

He laughed, "I do not know if you would wish to thank her, she did call you a skank after all."

"And I said she was more obliging than I am." Sophie grinned, "People are wrong sometimes."

"Oh yes, you are quite obliging, Takes an eternity for you to do so, but very much worth the trouble." Loki smirked naughtily.

"Eternity?" Sophie asked. "I just met you about 10 days ago."

He shrugged. "Seemed longer."

"That's what she said." She gasped out laughing. "Sorry. OK. I'm serious now," Touching the cuts still on his face. "Are you alright? Did any of that hurt you?"

Loki laughed right along with her then sobered when she touched his face. "No I am alright darling, no pain at all….except for maybe the scratches you left on my shoulder, those sting a bit." He smirked.

"You earned those." Her fingers still traced across his face. "What is this? Are those dimples? That's why things didn't work out. Evil doesn't have dimples. People offer dimples cookies not global control."

Loki looked at her exasperated. "Yes I have dimples; they have gotten me out of quite a few spots of trouble, especially with my mother." His face turned serious. "Perhaps my next attempt at world domination will be with them, death by dimples. Kneel in the presence of my cheekbones." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I think I like them." She pulled his arm tight around her. "It feels good like this, safe for a minute."

"Good, then I shall make sure that you are the only one that gets them. Well, you and Brayden." He rolled onto his side and dragged her closer to him, curling around her and burying his face in her hair. "It does feel nice doesn't it, our own little world. Shame we have to leave."

She whined. "We don't have to leave right now, do we?" A bit more seriously she said. "But this is the only world right? No more domination and plots and plans right?"

He gave her behind a swat when she whined. "As of this moment I have no plans for domination. The only thing that needs to be handled is stopping Thanos before he discovers that I am on this realm."

She jumped slightly at his hand. "Spankings not fair play now, is it? And that was a short minute for feeling safe." Sophie paused a moment to bring her hand up and stare at her ring. "Can Asgard deal with him? If you went home, would it be safer?"

"All is fair in bed my dear." He laced his fingers with the ones she held up. "They would fare better against him but no it would not be safer. The only way to stop him would be an alliance I fear." Loki kissed her fingers. "With Odin in the state he is it is doubtful he would hear anything of the sort and Fury will not listen to anything."

Time slowed for a moment as he kissed her fingers." Please," she whispered. "Please tell me the reason we are here right now isn't because you want an alliance with my ring."

Loki looked her straight in the eye. "We are here because of mutual attraction darling, as well as my unquestionable charm. I am amazed that the ring does not have adverse effects on you, we all know what it did to me. If Thanos is to be stopped I believe your ring may be the key to getting his attention; if the Tesseract is a door then your ring is a window, it is your decision if we open it to end his reign of terror. First we would have to inform someone that would believe it, Thor would be my first choice."

She lifted her head from Loki's chest and kissed him, not passionately, but sincerely. "I've always been around this ring and it has never affected me. That's why I got it and not David. It eventually made everyone else sick, even if they shared wearing it. Grandfather had a theory that someone was wearing it when I was conceived, so I was born used to it. We never had the chance to do better studies." She shrugged. "And I will listen to you very carefully, but please know that there is a good chance I won't agree to using my ring. And you think Thor? I thought there were issues with your brother, big ones. I think Fury would believe you, but he wouldn't respond the way any sane person would want."

"Thor would have good reason to listen about anything regarding the Tesseract and Thanos. "Loki sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, head resting in his hands. "It was Thanos that killed Frigga."


	21. Chapter 21

Sophie sat up also and curled around Loki from behind to hold him with her chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know from experience that those words don't make anything better or make anything go away. I only hope it was quick."

"It wasn't. "He drew in a shaky breath. "I had just been brought to the throne room for judgment after Thor brought me back, I was in chains, the Tesseract was being held by a guard nearby. Odin was making a speech to the court about my crimes when the Cube activated and a projection of Thanos stepped through the portal. He did not say a word, merely smiled in my direction. Frigga noticed his hand moving the same time I did, we both recognized movements of magic, being chained I had no way to defend myself. "A tear slipped from his eye. "She threw herself in the path of the spell before anyone could react. I was able to catch her as she fell but it was too late. She bled from every orifice on her body, slowly." Loki clutched Sophie's arms around him. "She fought it as long as she could but in the end she died in my arms, because of me."

Sophie held him tightly, her own losses rising as fresh inside of her. Not knowing how to share his grief without adding the burden of her own, she kissed his head and rocked slowly. "Everyone has choices. You made yours. Thanos made his. Your mother made hers. Don't take that away from her by making it yours. She let you live."

Loki had tears streaming freely down his face. "Her last words to me were 'Don't blame yourself Loki, any mother would do the same for her child. I love you my sweet, sweet boy.'" He turned in Sophie's arms. "She should have let me die."

"Oh Loki…." She tipped her face away from him so that the tears in her eyes didn't show. "No, no, no. It seems plenty of people try to keep you alive. Maybe you should be one of them."

"Sometimes I wonder what the point is, my only glimmer of hope lately has been you." Loki rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm intriguing and have brownies." She gently teased.

He sniffled a chuckle. "Yes and your breasts are fantastic."

"Aaaaand now you're back." Sophie kissed his forehead. "Are you as hungry as I am?"

Loki managed a smile. "Famished darling, though food is not what I am hungry for exactly."

"What WOULD you like then?" She batted her eyes at him.

His smirk turned lusty. "You of course."

Sophie's stomach growled audibly. "After lunch?"

Loki laughed. "What about during?"

"You're horrible! Now let me put something on." She grinned and didn't quite let go of him. After a second's pause she said, "Maybe."

"I know the perfect, sexiest thing you can wear…..me." His tongue poked between his teeth.

Sophie cupped his cheek and kissed him as she tipped back onto the bed taking him with her. Once she was laying down again she rolled out from underneath him.

He grinned then frowned when she rolled away. "Get back here woman."

"Ohhh dear no." She said as she got up and went to the closet. "You don't think I take orders?"

Loki rolled over to lay on his back spread eagle then propped himself up on his elbows. "Of course not darling, but it is much more fun in bed."

Sophie shimmied into a bra and tied a wraparound dress on. "Your pants are in the bathroom if you would like to come have something." She purred at Loki and left the room.

"Damnation!" Loki hit the bed. Quickly he got up and followed her into the kitchen, not bothering to put on clothes. He entered the kitchen to see Sophie at the fridge, bent over and rifling through the contents. "Now this is a familiar sight."

She glanced over her shoulder at him and sighed. "Do you even know how much nerve it took for me to go out and buy you clothes after your first few days here?"

"Does my lack of clothing bother you? It is just us in here and the temperature is comfortable, why not take advantage of the situation." He walked over to the counter and took a brownie out of a container, he grinned at her then went and sat on the sofa in the living room.

Sophie opened a package of bacon, laid it out on a pan and put it in the oven. After pouring a glass of milk and taking a handful of brownies herself she sat on the sofa next to Loki. "That's a leather sofa." She said flatly. "The sound you make when you get up is going to be revolting."

He leaned closer to her. "Then I see no reason to get up." He stole one of her confections.

She leaned over and took a bite out of his hand. "Mine!" She snarled.

He groaned when she bit him. Quicker than she could react; Loki tackled her to the sofa and kissed her, nibbling on her lips as her baked goods and milk scattered on the floor.

She laughed and kissed him too, teasing and snapping back at him. "You just aren't going to behave are you? I'd call you hopeless, but I know you aren't."

"Of course I'm not; I would not be me if I behaved." He settled himself atop her; spreading her legs to accommodate him and make her dress ride up, he continued his assault on her mouth.

Sophie pushed him away from her by the shoulders."Let me up a minute. There's something I need to do." She slid up from the sofa, stepping over the mess on the floor, she took Loki by the hands and pulled him up to stand a bit away from the furniture.

She grinned wickedly at him and said, " This Emperor's New Clothes thing you have going on probably means that you want me to notice something. And since I'm nothing, if not obliging, let's make sure that I'm getting your message. So Shhhh and don't move now." She warned as she started to slowly circle him counter clockwise. Obviously staring him up and down, her thumb rubbed back and forth across her lower lip.

Her fingers dragged along his stomach as she stepped. "This is lovely, very firm." At his side she bent her knees so her fingers brushed his ankles. "Your legs are so long. They go all the way to the ground don't they?" Raising back up, her fingers trailed up his leg. She stroked his thigh with her palm. "Now these, are exceptionally strong, could be one of your better features.

Rounding behind him, she cupped his butt and squeezed. "Glorious, but I think you know that everyone else knows that. Oh and here, more dimples, almost as adorable as the ones on your other cheeks." Flat hands slid up his spine. "Beautiful, like marble." She spread her hands wide across the back of his shoulders. "If someone told you that these weren't broad enough to use a sword, they were blind. These could hold the weight of the world."

Sophie came slowly around him and lifted his arm from his side. Drawing a finger down his upper arm she whispered. "Everything is needed here and nothing to spare." She lifted his hand to her mouth and nuzzled it, kissing his fingers. "Here is your strength and precision. And they still smell like me." She dropped his hand gently.

In front of him, she touched his hair. " Glorious and somehow angry looking, and your eyes are so deep someone could lose their soul there if they weren't careful." A finger softly circled a nipple. "Not useful, but still pleasing." She slid a hand down his stomach, past his navel. "Cute", she murmured. Sophie let a finger trail along his adonis belt. "THIS I suppose, gets you everything that your dimples don't." Her hand then covered his manhood. "I don't even have words for how amazing this is." At last her hand slid back up and rested at the front of his shoulder. "And this spot was made to cradle someone's head."

She stepped back from him. Raising her eyebrows at Loki she said,"Did I cover everything that I was supposed to be noticing?"

Loki's gaze was intense upon her as his cock showed signs of life once again, her perusal of his form doing delicious things to him. "You did miss one thing, my dear." He backed her up until she bumped into the back of the sofa, his body pressing against hers and caging her in. "You forgot these." His lips found hers in a searing kiss.

She held onto his arms and returned the heat in his kiss. "No I didn't," She contradicted him. "They just usually speak for themselves."

His hands moved up to cup her face. "What are they telling you now?" He sucked on her bottom lip, coaxing her to open for him for explore more."

"That you want more." She whispered and returned her open mouth to his.

"And what do you want?" His lips sought her neck.

She shuddered as he found her neck again and moaned. "Everything."

Loki slid his hands down her side and picked her up by hooking under her knees. He carried her to the other side of the sofa and laid her down, returning to the position they were in before she explored his features. Once settled above her again, he unwrapped her dress. "Does this please you?"

"Please me? That's a funny way to put it, but yes, I think so." She smiled up at him.

"I could have ripped the dress from you instead, still could if you wish." His hip thrust shallowly against her.

She drew her foot along his leg and grinned coyly. "You don't like this dress? I thought I looked good in green."

"Oh you do darling, you just look better with nothing on at all." One of his hands slid down to her center, inserting two fingers and working her into a frenzy.

"Oh God, Loki." Sophie draped one of her legs over the back of the sofa and arched herself up at him. "Are you pleased?" She gasped.

Loki slid his hand free and grasped his erect member, bringing himself forward to sheath himself fully inside her heat. "Oh I most certainly am now." His mouth found the juncture between her neck and shoulder where he suckled greedily while his hips thrust slowly, yet firmly into hers.

She ran her fingers along his scalp and through his hair while she clutched him to her. He filled her completely and found places inside of her that she hadn't known existed. "God damn…If this is pleased… unh… what is it like…ohh…when you are gleeful?"

"Normally….I would…..create….doubles….of….myself, By the Nine I love when you do that. "His pace never faltered but he seemed to reach impossible depths inside her walls.

"Doubles?…" She continued to stroke his head and curl her fingers into his hair as she wrapped a leg around his hips to pull him deeper as she began to shudder around him. "I… can't imagine…ohhhh Loki….who would need … more than one of you."

"When I am in an exceptionally good mood, I tend to not care for my own pleasure but that of my partner, what better way than to have two possibly three of me at once." Loki could feel her clenching around him, in turn he lost himself in the pleasure their bodies created. He emptied himself deep within her at the same time his hand had a white knuckled grip on the arm of the sofa and his teeth sank into the flesh of her shoulder.

Sophie had lost herself as the waves of her orgasm rolled through her. When Loki bit her she cried out and pulled at his hair.

"Gods above, I am sorry." He panted against her skin. "I meant no harm to you, forgive me."

She held his head against her body, "Ssshhhh, no blood, no foul."

"If that's the case..." Loki gave a firm nip to the flesh between her breasts.

"Ah! How much do you intend to mark me up?" She panted and drew her nails across his shoulders.

"As much as you allow me darling." He hissed when her nails drug across his shoulders. "Mmmm, I rather enjoy that, do it again."

She ground her hips into his where they were still between her thighs and ran her nails across his back again. "Yeah? Not too much though. I'm not going to ruin the pretty."

"I heal quickly as you well know, ruin me as you see fit darling." Loki said through clenched teeth.

Sophie's hands gently pulled Loki's face up to hers and kissed him fully, running her tongue along his lips and breathing him in. "No, not right now. I don't want to see you ruined. I want to see you put back together."

He smiled against her lips. "Slowly, I think, it is working." Loki was about to deepen the kiss when there was a knock on the door, He sighed. "I suppose I should go put on clothes hmm?" He didn't wait for her to respond; he pulled out slowly, gave her a quick kiss and was off to his bedroom.

Sophie glared at the door over the back of the sofa as she got up and retied her dress around her. She pulled her hair down around her neck as best she could and opened the door to Agent Romanoff, who was holding Loki's duffle bag.

"Hey, Come in." Sophie said. "Good, you have the bag. And news?"

Natasha walked in and dropped the bag near the door. "Yes, I have news. Where's horn boy?"

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment. "Ummm, in his room."

"He likes the bed doesn't he? He should, that thing cost a small fortune." She waltzed into the kitchen and sat at the counter. "Come on, I don't have all day."

Following into the kitchen, Sophie smelled the air. "Oh Shit! The bacon!" Grabbing potholders, she pulled the pan out of the oven and dropped it on the stovetop. "Close, but it's OK."Turning back to the Agent, she asked, "You want some lunch?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass, have a meeting in an hour. I could go for something to drink though." Natasha peeked into one of the containers littering the counter and pilfered a brownie, taking a bite, "Wow, these are good."

Sophie pulled a pitcher of iced tea and a cake from the fridge and set them on the counter "Thanks, and the cake is for you guys anyway. I got bored and over baked. The icing job is awful, but it should taste just fine."

She tried to hide a smile when she saw what the cake said, "I'm sure Cunt..I mean Clint will love it. " She got up to get a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of tea. "So…About what happened."

"Downstairs. Right." Sophie clarified. "Should I call him for this?"

"If you want, he was there, so I don't see an absolute need, but perhaps he could clarify a couple things." the Agent said.

Sophie held up a finger and went to Loki's door. Knocking once she cracked it open. "If you are dressed, can you come out a sec?"

Loki looked up from tying his pants. "Yes just a moment….Ok we can go." He followed her out into the kitchen. "Afternoon Agent Romanoff, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Natasha looked at Loki and could see a few faint marks, some looked fresh while others looked more faded. Interesting. "I promised Sophie details about what happened to you downstairs, perhaps you can clear up a couple of things for me. Please sit." Loki warily sat at the opposite end of the counter from the Agent and grabbed one of the nearest baked goods.

Sophie opened the fridge again and set a pie plate on the counter. "It's peanut butter. Brownie crust?" She shrugged as the other two looked at her."I get bored, I get stressed, I bake. Sorry."

Loki looked at Sophie with concern while Natasha just cocked her eyebrow. "OK then. Alright, so here is what we have come to figure out." She took a drink of her tea. "Tony and Bruce were supposed to be on watch that night, Bruce had a prior engagement so he wasn't there. According to the techs, Stark paid them lost wages so they could all leave for the rest of his watch. Tony put Jarvis in charge with the instructions to only contact him if 'someone was dead or on fire.' Hence the reason Tony was never contacted, Loki was not dead or on fire."

Loki snorted and muttered, "Might as well have been."

"What the Hell kind of a operation is this? Who is Jarvis? It's like the inmates are running the asylum! Jesus!" Sophie shot. "Yeah, OK. I'm supposed to be nice, but that is bullshit that I don't want to be a part of."

Loki reached over to grasp her hand, not saying a word. Natasha watched the interaction with interest. "Jarvis is the AI that runs the building, it was created by Tony to be a sort of electronic Butler. Jarvis, you there?"

A disembodied voice filtered from the room. "Yes Agent Romanoff, do you require assistance?"

"No, just checking, thanks." Natasha returned her attention to the other two people in the room. "That is Jarvis. If you wish to terminate your portion of the program, then we will schedule you for Tahiti and Loki will be returned to Asgard or one of our holding cells until a decision is made in regards to where to place him."

Natasha's monotone reply sent shivers up Loki's spine. "What exactly do you require from me Agent?" he asked.

Sophie sighed and interrupted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you, Natasha. It's just frustrating. You are honestly about the only sane acting person around here."

Loki scoffed and Natasha smiled slightly. "Don't let Fury hear you say that, he thinks we are all crazy. Loki….What did Paul say to you when you got there? The microphones couldn't hear what was said."

Loki sighed. "He said "My name is Paul and this will hurt…a lot."

Nat nodded and asked, "Why didn't you fight back? We all know you could have killed him, even chained."

He stared at her momentarily before looking at Sophie, asking with his eyes if it was ok to answer without upsetting her

Sophie squeezed Loki's hand, hoping that he understood that whatever he said was up to him.

His eyes softened before he answered the Agent. "Simply…I was asked not to do anything that would get me taken out of the program."

Natasha waited for further explanation but never got one. "I see." She said. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Loki steepled his fingers near his lips. "I remember pain, then waking up long enough to see you and Agent Barton, next thing I remember is waking up fully, in my bed with Sophie talking to me. That was yesterday afternoon."

Natasha nodded again. "Do either of you have any questions for me?"

Sophie looked into the other woman's eyes for honesty and asked quietly, "Things are only going to get weirder, aren't they?"

Natasha looked right at Sophie, then motioned to Loki. "How much weirder can things get?"

She stood from her seat. "One last thing before I go. At least turn the monitors back on for a little while OK? I don't mind looking away about the fact they are off, even if it's not an emergency, but Clint might be a bit iffy. You can fuck like rabbits later after most of the techs go home, for now turn the monitors back on."

She smirked at the gobsmacked look on Loki's face. "Nice scratches Loki, and that's a very well done hickey ya left on her. My question from before still stands, do you do parties?"

Natasha waltzed back out the apartment door, with the cake in her hand, while they tried to recover.

Loki turned to Sophie. "That went better than I imagined."


	22. Chapter 22

Sophie stood frozen for a second in mortification, before she looked to Loki with wide eyes and red cheeks and asked, "What the Hell did you imagine?"

He shrugged. "More guns drawn, with them saying I somehow forced Paul upon myself, blame me for what happened. Compare my reaction to what Thor would have done." Loki ran his finger along his lip in contemplation. "I think I just might like Miss Romanoff."

Sophie blinked at Loki. "I think you just might like females in general. It sounds like the Butler that I didn't know was listening is male though."

"That's not entirely true, I do like throwing Tony Stark through his own window." He shrugged again while a smile danced on his lips.

"I'm not even going to ask. I have the feeling that I don't really want to know." She rounded the counter and put her arms around him. "Thank you for not wanting to bring me into things. It didn't do much good because you wouldn't put a shirt on, but thank you anyway."

His arms encircled Sophie and he buried his face in the opening of her dress. " Even if I had put on a shirt, that bite mark and hickey are more than enough evidence." He smiled.

"Well, thank you for not being ashamed of a… what did you say? Mortal, a lowly, pathetic creature, I think it was." She kissed his temple.

"Why would I be ashamed of you, darling?" He squeezed her tighter.

She laughed, "The whole lowly and pathetic thing?"

"I shall amend my previous statement, most are lowly and pathetic mortals. You my dear, are a treasure."

Sophie blushed a bit at Loki's words." Very flattering. I don't entirely deserve it though. I almost screwed up again with Natasha." She sighed and let go of him to go to her room and turn on the monitors.

Loki sat, confused for a moment, then followed her to the bedroom. "How did you almost screw up darling?"

"I need to not jump all over the Agents. You almost made me promise not to."

He was puzzled. "Agent Romanoff seems to be the type that no matter how much you jump all over her, she will quietly accept it then try to murder you in your sleep." He thought for a moment. "Would it have been so bad if you had made a promise that I suggested?"

She ran a finger along Loki's jaw. "Murder me…send you to a cell or Asgard…whatever." She tipped her head. "And it would all depend on the promise I suppose."

He turned his head into her caress. "Would it not make sense for you to make the same promise to me as I did to you?" Loki's gaze turned serious. "Sophie, promise me that you will do nothing that would have you removed from my life. You are the one bright spot I have left in this darkness."

Sophie thought for a moment about everything that had passed between them, while avoiding Loki's eyes. When she looked back at him she spoke quietly. "I promise you I will do everything I can to be with you for as long as we can be, unless it involves pulling Thanos down on our heads."

Loki cupped her chin and tilted her head up to face him, smiling. "That will do Sophie, That will do." He leaned down and kissed her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she met his kiss. "It really matters to you doesn't it? Being here, It's just when I saw you in Fury's office…I couldn't have thought anything mattered, except I was pretty sure you wouldn't have minded my head on a stick."

"Would you have been happy being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night, travel across the galaxy, and be yelled at by a one eyed man and his cohorts before you were allowed to use the bathroom?" Loki tried to sound serious but the quirk of his lips gave him away.

"I was dragged out of work and through crosstown traffic in the middle of the day to sit outside his office and be treated like a child." She smirked at him. "And I didn't do anything wrong. So boo hoo. I didn't make YOU want to cry."

"I was very close to crying while in Paul's apartment, can only remember being that scared a handful of times." He sobered. "Let's get those monitors turned back on before I throw you on that bed and have my wicked way with you." Loki grinned.

Sophie slid the painting aside and pressed a button. "Hello guys!" She called out loudly, before making a shushing gesture and kissing Loki quickly. She grinned back over her shoulder and scampered out of the room.

He grinned and followed Sophie back into the kitchen; instead of going to his normal spot at the counter, Loki walked over by her and the stove. He peeked over her shoulder and exhaled loudly against her skin and discreetly brushed his hand along her bottom before moving away again.

She gave Loki a side eye as she made the bacon into sandwiches. "Oh games!" She said brightly. "I bet that you are good at games, but so am I. Do you play chess?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I do play chess, rather good at it as well. Is that the only game you wish to play?" Loki smirked.

"I have been known to play several games at once. Some have higher stakes than others." She dropped a knife on the floor. "Oops, clumsy me." She announced as she turned around and bent over at the waist to pick it up.

Loki bit his lip as he watched her bend over. This game could get very interesting. "Where is the chess board darling?"

"In the bag just inside the bedroom door." She plated up sandwiches and fruit and poured iced tea in glasses.

He got up to retrieve said board. Game in hand, he returned to the living room. Loki stood next to the sofa and cleared his throat while faintly scratching the hair around his navel. "Where should we set up?"

"Over by the fireplace? You could start it up, It's a dreary day outside of the windows. Or by the sofa…wherever." She carried lunch into the living room on a tray.

'Oh nice move…that hair is so soft.' She thought to herself.

Loki moved to the fireplace and found the knob that turned on the gas and ignited it. Once the fire was swaying gently he moved to the sofa to grab a few of the throw pillows. He dropped them in place on either side of the board while he sat and set up the pieces. Once done he lay on his side, propped on his elbow while Sophie sat across from him.

"Ohh no." Sophie whined as she glanced across the floor at the spilled milk and brownies from earlier. "I'll have to clean that up first." She shook her finger at him as she got up again. "You sir, are a naughty, dirty boy."

Loki gave her a naughty smirk. "Yes I certainly am darling. Do not work too hard, would not want to…tire you out so quickly."

She went to the kitchen and came back with a sponge and a bag. Twitching her skirt to the side, she got on her hands and knees and wiped the mess into the bag that she tossed on the coffee table. "Takes more than a little…spill to tire me out, especially if I'm on my knees. All good now." She got up and bent over and brushed at her legs before joining Loki in lounging on the pillows.

He could feel his cock twitch at the sight of her on her hands and knees and he actually whimpered softly at the images her words brought fourth. "Good to know darling. Comfortable?"

"Yes, and ravenous." She smiled widely at him as she reached for her lunch. "You? Are you playing white or black? Your choice as guest, unless you would rather choose blind?"

"Let us choose blind." Loki closed his eyes and grabbed a piece at random, he ended up picking black. Sophie turned the board and he reached for a piece of fruit, taking a bite. "Mmmm your….fruit is delicious darling, so sweet and succulent. I do not think this will be enough, I need more." He finished his piece of fruit and licked his fingers clean slowly.

She exhaled heavily at the sight of his tongue flicking along his fingers. "When you are finished with what I have out, there's more. Just don't want it sitting next to the fire getting hot and sticky, do we?" Reaching out, she pushed a pawn ahead gently.

"Yes, certainly do not want to get hot…and sticky…here on the floor." He emphasized each word with his silky accent while also moving one of his own pawns.

Sophie quickly moved a piece and glanced up at Loki. "Of course not." She sighed as she toyed with the neckline of her dress.

He moved his knight and captured her pawn then relaxed a bit more by bending his knee up to rest his foot flat on the floor. He noticed her movements and licked his lips. "First blood so to speak."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Aggressive opening. But often I find that a steady push, push, push makes for a much more satisfying end game." She ran her tongue along her lower lip and ate her sandwich staring at him and moved a knight out of its rank.

"A steady push and strategic withdraw are a good way play but today I am feeling aggressive and plan to conquer." Loki looked at her from under his lashes and slowly smirked while moving another of his pawns.

Biting her lip against Loki's lash batting, she moved another piece forward. "Being too far forward can leave your back row open to assault though." Her eyes scanned the board as she absently bit into an apple.

"Back row assault is one of my favorites, get my opponent to open up for me while I take their queen from behind. It is oh so satisfying." Loki watched a drop of apple juice travel down her chin and fought the urge to lick it off, instead he chose to lay fully on his side and just rest his head on his hand. His free hand moved another pawn then dropped against his chest, fingers dangerously close to a nipple.

"Sometimes even the sacrifice of a powerful piece is worth it, to make the mate." She sighed as she stared at his chest and drew another knight to the front.

"True enough, though getting the mate through unconventional means is the most satisfying. The victory means more that way." He moved a bishop into a position to take her knight, returning his hand to near his breast and absently moving a finger along the underside of it.

Sophie's finger mirrored the movement of Loki's, but along her thigh. She sighed and moved a piece up to defend. Suddenly she seemed quite pleased with herself, sat up, crossed her legs and grinned wordlessly at Loki.

He could tell she was up to something and moved his bishop back a few spaces out of danger. His brows rose when her new position opened the gap in her dress more, Loki swallowed and rested his hand on his hip. Toying with the hem of his pants.

She leaned much further over the board than she had to, as she advanced another piece to give chase "Let's see where too much aggression gets us, shall we?"

"Yes lets." Loki replied as he stared straight down the front of her dress, her breasts in plain view from this angle. He moved another piece and rolled onto his back, hand trailing up and down his toned stomach, tangling his fingers in the fine hair under his navel.

Sophie's eyes followed Loki's fingers almost hungrily as she toyed with a piece before moving it to capture his King's pawn. She rolled the small piece between her fingers as she watched the firelight flicker along his cheekbones. Her voice a bit husky, she spoke. "Your last move was unsubtle and obvious. You can do better than that. Take me if you can."

A slow, wicked smirk made its way across his lips then he moved another piece. "Gladly darling." Loki muttered hungrily. Slowly he drug his hand up his abdomen and above his head where his other hand was already; he twined his arms and stretched, arching his back and moaning filthily. A satisfied grunt left him as he rolled back to his side and rested a hand just above his groin.

After many more moves, captured pieces and lewd insinuations, Sophie was sitting with her elbows on her knees, oblivious to the compromising position of her askew dress. She stared at the almost empty board for several minutes, drawing the tip of a captured bishop back and forth across her mouth as she thought. A large smile crept across her face as she looked up to Loki, making eye contact as she moved his last rook off of the board with a knight. "It's really very funny. I believe that the game is now a draw…. due to insufficient mating material." She let loose a laugh. "Not enough pieces left, we tore each other up."

Loki sat up on his knees, trying and failing to keep his eyes off the prize her dress revealed. "Hmm seems that we do have a draw, what shall we do to declare a winner of our contest?" His fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants and adjusted them, he didn't bother to remove his hands.

"Well Greco-Roman wrestling is right out." She laughed. "Maybe I will be kind and concede the win to you because." She pointed at the sandwich still on his plate. "You have eaten about 4 strawberries and some brownies in 2 days and are probably compromised. Seriously, who doesn't like bacon?"

"Wrestling sounds interesting." Loki shrugged then grabbed the uneaten sandwich and stuffed it whole in his mouth, it took him a minute but he managed to chew and swallow without choking. "I love some good pork darling, yours is exceptional." He tried to hide his grin.

"Is that what you learned growing up as a PRINCE? How to stuff a whole sandwich in your face and draw at chess with a mortal girl?" She teased as she stood and adjusted her dress. "Ahhh legs asleep now." Sophie mumbled as she shook her foot out in front of her.

"As well as flicking snot and cursing like a seaman." Loki reached out to grasp her ankle. "Sit back down and I will get the feeling back in your legs, all you will do is hurt yourself."

Sophie sat back down on the floor and leaned back on her elbows against the cushions, stretching her legs out in front of her. "Yes, sir." she smiled at him.  
Loki sat cross legged in front of her, placing her feet in his lap. He cupped the heel of one of her feet, applying firm pressure to the sole of her foot with his thumbs in circular motions. He massaged every inch of her foot from heel to toe before moving to her ankle then switching feet. "Is this alright, not pressing too firmly am I?"

Letting her head loll and eyes close, she relaxed as Loki's long, strong hands worked her foot. She partially lifted her eyes to respond. "Mmmmm no. Not at all. It's lovely." She murmured.

Gray light filtered in through the windows and filled the room with the exception of the small pool of light from the fireplace. Maybe it was just the fire light, but Loki's usually pale cheeks seemed pink and healthier than she had seen them before.

He finished with her ankles and moved upward to her calves, adding more pressure to get to the deeper tissues...'wait, did she just moan?' He thought to himself, glancing up at her face. She looked so peaceful like that, firelight giving her a soft glow even if it was the middle of the day

Sophie shifted to lean back further. 'God, his hands feel good', ran through her mind. She spoke to avoid either melting into a puddle or falling asleep. "Loki," she slightly slurred, " You should have led with this and not the angry routine. This is very...effective."

He smiled and switched to the other calf. "Even though I can make clones of myself, I can only make three with solid forms. I am sure taking over a realm four people at a time is really effective." He chuckled at her look. "Kidding, darling."

She dropped her raised eyebrow and gave him a lazy smile. "You say things like that and I think I'm supposed to be shocked or concerned. But really, once you get past thousand year old mythic Norse god from outer space, there's not going to be anything REALLY shocking, just kinda odd maybe. Who are you beyond that, that laughs about clones?"

"I seem to be good with my hands." He grinned at her cheekily. Loki scooted closer, in doing so Sophie had to move her legs to either side of him, almost sitting on his lap. He started at her knee and worked slowly up her thigh on the outside, dress following his movements.

" You are at that. Point to you on the dodge too." She slid her skirt down over his hands, catching his eyes with hers. "Aaaaand that is just about as far as you go there."

Loki chuckled, then started to pout when she covered his hands, it quickly turned to a smirk when he got another idea. "OK, so I will not venture further that way, you said nothing about this way..." His fingers trailed feather light under the skirt on the inside of her thigh, stopping just before he touched her intimate area and continued his massage.

Loki's touch on her inner thigh sent shivers through the warm sleepy feeling she had been experiencing. Drawing her breath across her teeth, she said, "Not that way either. Just no. I'll have to take my legs back."

Loki pursed his lips. "Spoilsport." He reached forward and grasped around her waist, pulling her upward quickly to settle on his lap. He laughed at her squeak and brought his lips within a hairs breadth of hers. "I do have a serious question to ask you." His breath mingled with hers. "Might I be able to use your bath? It is so much bigger than mine."

"It's all yours." She waved toward her room. "Have at it. You could probably use it." She leaned in quickly and whispered into his ear, "You smell like sex, you know." And slid off of his lap to stand up.

Loki stood as well and grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "So do you, darling."He dropped his hand and headed toward her room, not before throwing a saucy wink over his shoulder.

He made it to the bathroom and started the water, glancing at the shelf nearby and added some product called bubble bath. He smirked when the tub filled with fluffy white bubbles and the scent of strawberries. 'So thats where her scent comes from.' He stripped and entered the tub, sighing in pleasure when the hot water surrounded him.

Fairly sure that if she entered the bathroom at that moment, another bath would not be finished, Sophie called into to Loki from the outside door of her bedroom. "Natasha brought your bag up with her. I'm going to wash your dirty clothes so you have clean things for next week. Holler if you need something. OK?"

Loki was having a rather nice fantasy when her voice filtered through the door. "Actually I do need something!" He yelled back through the door. "I have forgotten to grab a change of clothes." He looked around and frowned. "And a towel."

"I'll bring them in a few minutes. Sophie called back before she went to pick up the duffel bag. There was a panel in the wall next to the kitchen that she slid open to reveal a washer and dryer. She pulled the clothes out and put them in the washer one at a time. "All darks, one load," she said to herself, "Yesssss."

In the bottom of the bag with the toiletries were a few books. Sophie looked at the titles very critically and wondered where and why he had come to be in possession of 'Twilight' and what seemed to be gay erotica. She set them aside on the dryer and pulled out a sketchpad.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki went to work washing his hair and scrubbing his skin after she answered him. He finished and relaxed back in the tub, even though much bigger than the one in his room, his knees still popped up above the bubbles. Head resting along the back, he thought of what else he would do today, perhaps more sketching and ask about possibly getting some decent books

Sophie went to flip through the sketchbook, but stopped and just held it, running her thumb along the edge. She desperately wanted to look inside, to know what he thought was worth putting in it. No matter how much they talked she still knew very little about him that hadn't come from the S.H.I.E.L.D. report. The only things he seemed to be genuinely open about were the fact that he wanted to physically be here with her and about his grief over his mother, Frigga. She needed more, for her own peace of mind, but this wasn't how she was going to get it. It might be the only privacy he had except for their time that morning. She set the pad back into the bag and zipped it shut before starting the washer and collecting clothes and towels from Loki's room for him.

Sophie went into her bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?" she asked.

He was startled from a light snooze when she knocked. "Of course, It is your room."

She entered and set the clothes on the counter and brought the towels over to the tub. "You look comfortable." She tucked a piece of damp hair behind his ear.  
His eyes were hooded and voice gravely from his nap. "Mmm very much so darling. Care to join me?" Loki leaned into her touch.

"Not right now." she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I made this promise earlier... I can't get in any more trouble.I need to be a good girl right now, don't I?"

He moaned while her fingers ran across his scalp. "Yes you did, but in here we are alone and no one is around for you to get in trouble with." He blinked up at her slowly. "I give you my word, all we will do is relax and wash, nothing else my dear."

"But they...", Sophie pointed out the door, looked back at his soft sleepy eyes and sighed. "Loki, you are a difficult man to say no to, you realize that."

"They are not in here." He beamed at her. "It must be the dimples, ruining resolve for centuries." His tongue poked out as he chuckled as he made room for her.

She undid her dress, unhooked her bra and slid into the water between Loki's legs. "You have been pulling this stunt for centuries.." She looked back over her shoulder at him and shook her head.

"Not this exact thing, no, but getting out of trouble using my gifts is very much a yes." Loki stated as he brushed her hair off her shoulder and rested his head on it, wrapping his arms around her and sighing in contentment. "Sophie...if there is ever anything you want to know about me you can ask, as far as you are concerned I am an open book."

Sophie leaned back into his arms and rested her cheek against his head. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. Is there anything I SHOULD know about? Is there anyone I should know about?"

He thought for a few moments. "Lorelei, one of my former flames." Loki sighed. "As far as I am aware, she is imprisoned in Asgard, bit of a temper and a sorcerer like myself." Loki laughed suddenly. "Enough about her, perhaps I should tell you about Slephnir. The real Slephnir."

'Enough to mention her,' Sophie thought, but relaxed at Loki's laugh. "Yes. Tell me a story." Her eyes closed and she held his arms around her gently.

"Alright darling. The real Slephnir is in fact an eight legged horse but not conceived the way myths portray, his dame was spelled during pregnancy. It was intended that the foal be faster, stronger, and have more stamina, large and regal, fit for a queen, a gift for my mother."  
He paused and started running his fingers along her arm. "The spell went awry obviously, the colt was born with eight legs and about as much coordination as a three legged giraffe. I had almost considered putting him down, but something in his eyes told me that he was a fighter and just needed a chance. So I took him and his dame to an old hunting cabin in the countryside, he grew and learned quickly."

Loki chuckled. "Oh did he ever grow, smartest animal I had ever seen. By the time he was a week old he was causing as much mischief as I, most likely the reason some believed that I had birthed him. Well, that and the fact that I did not return to the palace for some months. When he was 2 months old, his mother was killed by bilgesnipe. I managed to save him but the mare was lost, it was devastating, she was my mare. Lagertha, beautiful roan mare she was." His voice softened.

"I hand reared Slephnir until he was able to be weaned, at which time I started to train him. For 18 months we trained and bonded, we could not have been closer than if I had bore him myself. Most likely another reason they believed he was my son." Loki shuddered.

"When we did return to the palace, I presented him to Odin and Frigga with the intention he be a gift to her, Odin had other plans and took him for himself. We were at a public court gathering so I had no other choice but to hand him over. Slephnir was so terrified when Odin took him that he reared and tried to bolt, Odin struck him on the flanks and yanked on his reigns. Slephnir was screaming, he was raised with gentle handling and tone, his disposition matched even if he had a penchant for mischief. He would have been a perfect companion for my mother but Odin ruined him." He sniffed, trying to hold back a tear. "Up until the day I fell from Asgard he was still the sweetest animal I had ever had the pleasure of handling but as soon as he got the scent of Odin he became violent."

Sophie raised a hand back to stroke Loki's head and turned to press her lips against his cheek. "It's a sad story, but it's still beautiful and maybe not finished."

"What do you mean not finished?" Loki kissed behind her ear.

"If Slephnir is still in Asgard...then that's only the end if you let it be." Sophie picked up Loki's hand and held it tightly to her chest above her heart.

"Then perhaps one day, if I am able to ever return, you could meet him. He would like you, I know." He laced his fingers with hers.

She laughed. "You are going to bring an eight legged horse to New York? Audacious."

"Goodness no darling, I was speaking of taking you to Asgard with me." Loki's tone was dead serious as he nuzzled behind her ear.

"What" she questioned, truly stunned at his declaration. She didn't know what to think about it. "I mean, Asgard wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Asgard would love you as I do..ont think they care if I were to ever return." Loki quickly covered his slip and hoped she wouldn't notice. "I think you and the Lady Sif would get along swimmingly."

Sophie was wondering exactly what the Asgard offer meant and making sure her breathing didn't give away that she was just a bit afraid of it. She tipped her face back to Loki's." A Sif? Let's not worry about that right now. We just need to get you through the next week alive again, right? Immediate issues."

He chuckled and kissed her. "I reiterate, spoil sport." He said and kissed her again.

Sophie kissed him back and touched his cheek. "Sometimes, you just think the wrong things are funny. Do you want to know what I think is funny? The reading selection in your duffel bag."

"By the Nine." Loki groaned and rested his forehead against her shoulder. "Those certainly are atrocious, Brittany got those for me. I ask her for books and she brings back that rubbish, only thing she got right was the sketch pad. Would you be as so kind as to get me some decent reading material? I would appreciate it greatly, I do not believe I would survive being near her without something intelligent to read." He ran his lips lightly along her neck.

"Brittany does take care of you, doesn't she?" Sophie tried to be stern, but laughed anyway. "Is that what you do when you aren't up here? Read? You are welcome to anything I have in my bags or is laying around. Except 'The Prince', I'm not gonna get blamed for being the one that gave you that. Or I could go out to the bookstore once my hair dries if there is something special that you want."

"Yes, I read. Conversation with her is as invigorating as watching ink dry." He leaned back and brought her with him. "I would be grateful for the use of your books, they will be treated with the utmost respect but if you wouldn't mind picking up a few on your next shopping excursion it would be nice."

"I hope you don't mind my highlights and angry notes in the margins of most of them. Some people can read books. I seem to have conversations with them." Sophie turned in his arms to look into his face again. She couldn't help but run a finger along his lips.

"If those notes are anything like your interactions with S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, then I am in for a treat." He sucked her finger into his mouth and licked the pad of it while staring right into her eyes.

Sophie withdrew her finger and stretched up, replacing it with her lips.

Loki returned her kiss with equal furver while dragging her up his body as far as he could.

Her breath coming quickly, she whispered against Loki's lips, " Your word? Wash? Relax? This is relaxing...right?"

"We are washed and this is very much relaxing darling." he whispered back. "The more it happens the more relaxed we are."

"I think I am beginning to understand how things work with you. But I still need to at least rinse the bubbles out of my hair." She laid her face along the side of his neck and nuzzled and kissed his throat.

Loki started to cup water in his hand and pour it on her hair. "And how is it things work with me darling, I am curious." He purred.

"Anyway that you want them to work." She smiled against him at the feeling of water running down her neck.

Loki smiled with lips pressed to her forehead. "That is usually how it is done, it's the dimples you are so fond of."

"Don't undersell yourself to be clever." Sophie slid a finger up and lightly tapped his temple. "It's above the dimples, dear. You almost beat me at chess. People don't beat me at chess."

"First for everything darling. We will have to do that again. It was...fun. Almost as fun as this." Loki craned his neck to capture her lips again.

She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in his arms and lips.

Loki moaned into the kiss they shared, running his hands up and down her back in soothing circles. "Darling, if you do not wish to continue this further I suggest we exit the bath. My…little friend is awake and ready to play." He whispered huskily into her lips.

Sophie heavily opened her eyes and looked at him with hooded lids. "Mmmmmm? OK…."

"You are not making restraining myself easy darling." His growl vibrated through them both.

"I won't make you break your word then." She sighed as she rose out of the tub and reached for a towel. "The water is cold anyway."

"Not cold enough, you go on. I need to take care of a…small problem with lots of cold water." He hissed between clenched teeth.

Sophie draped the towel over her shoulder and held out her hands to Loki and the water dripped from her body. "Come out of there. I'm good with problems."

His brows furrowed in confusion, but obeyed nonetheless, stepping out of the tub and onto the tiled floor. Suds ran down his body while his erection bobbed proudly.

Sophie wiped him off with the towel before folding it and dropping it on the floor at his feet. Running her hands down his body from his shoulders to his hips, she sunk down to her knees. She avoided his obviousness at first and nuzzled into his pelvis, kissing his hip bones with an open searching mouth.

Loki enjoyed the rub down then nearly jumped when she sank to her knees in front of him, his surprised soon faded when her mouth landed on his skin. Long fingers brushed the hair from her face while emerald eyes watched her movements intently.

Her fingers teased through the hair that ran down from his navel. She kissed her way toward the middle of his body and her finger and lips met at the base of his cock. It twitched slightly as her cheek brushed against it. When Sophie noticed that, she drew her head back, sliding her cheek along his full length until her slightly parted lips were resting right at his tip. Keeping her head steady she looked up at Loki through her eyelashes for confirmation to continue.

His abs tensed when she ran her fingers through the fine hairs near his navel and he could feel his cock try to leap when her cheek brushed it. Loki captured his lip between his teeth at the sensation of her lips on the head of his member, he gulped and nodded. A whispered please falling from him at the look in her eye.

Sophie's tongue slid out to wet her lips and slide across the already very warm tip of his erection. It circled him once as Loki's eyes never broke from hers. His gaze was so intent that she decided to give him a show if that is what he wanted. She held her tongue flat against the underside of his straining cock and circled her head around him, dragging her tongue along with it. Each circle taking him slightly deeper into her mouth, her tongue reaching more and more of him. After a few passes she closed her lips around him and drew back sucking gently before sliding her head forward and taking just a bit more in.

Loki's mouth fell open and he held his breath while her tongue circled the tip of him, when her lips fell closed the air left his lungs in a whoosh. A whimper left him as Sophie took more of his length into her hot mouth, the pleasure increased the more she moved and his head fell back. That look in her eye told him this was going to be intense.

Her fingers slid through the dark silky hair and out past his hipbones, around his backside to firmly grasp and squeeze his ass. She glanced up at his whimper and without his stare meeting her she took a steady rhythm to him. Her tongue curling along the veins on the underside of him while she stroked her mouth along him, deeper with each stroke. Nearing his base she pulled back and teased around his head with firm lips and a flickering tongue before relaxing her throat. She slid down him in one smooth motion until he felt him pass the arch of her tongue at the back of her mouth, Her hands grasped his butt and pulled him forward the rest of the way until her lips touched that beautiful mound of hair.

Words could not describe how amazing her mouth felt around his cock. His neck wasn't able to support his head and his knees started to wobble. A loud groan followed by a curse fell past his lips when she took his considerable length deep in her throat. Loki was finally able to look down at the woman kneeling before him; he lovingly stroked her cheek with one hand while the other tangled in her hair. As much as he wanted to force her to move more, he knew he would lose her if he did. He panted as his legs threatened to give way.

Moaning around Loki's sizeable cock as he stroked her cheek she felt his legs wobble. Sophie firmly ran her fingers up and down the trembling muscles on the back of his thighs .She drew back along his length with tight lips dragging against his sensitive skin. When he was clear of the back of her throat, she resumed a steady rhythm, liberally using her tongue against his tip.

The sound that left his mouth was not human. 'Damn she is good at this' Loki thought to himself. He had to use one of his hands to support himself in the edge of the tub behind him but the other remained stroking her face gently. He could feel his orgasm racing through him. "Sophie…I'm…I…not…I'm going to cum." He managed to stutter out.

She held his hips with her hands and braced her forearms along his thighs, a smile curving on her lips around him. She bore down on him as deeply as she could take him without relaxing her throat too much, not changing tempo until she felt him begin tense under her fingers and twitch inside of her mouth.

Loki released deep in her throat as filthy curses in several languages spilled from his lips, the hand that was caressing her face moved and knotted in her hair while the one supporting him gripped the tub in a white knuckled fist. His orgasm seemed to go on forever but when it finally subsided he legs gave out, he managed to withdraw himself from her mouth before he fell to his knees in front of her. Loki saw that a small amount of his seed had slipped from her mouth but in his euphoric state he didn't care and kissed her deeply.

She probably returned Loki's kiss with more pressure than she intended due to her slightly numbed lips. Her arms curled around his back and she pulled herself to him until their chests were pressed together.

He moaned into her and wrapped his arms tightly around her back; one still tangled in her hair and the other taking firm hold of her ass, pressing every inch of them together that he could. After a moment he pulled back. "Might I return the favor my darling, that was absolutely amazing and I wish for you to feel the same."

"We could be pressing our luck as it is." She said as she stroked his back. Sophie couldn't help but smile softly as she gazed at him. "But you just look so happy."

His smile was radiant as he gazed at her. "I am, very much so darling. Tonight then, when it is quiet and they do not suspect foul play is afoot, allow me to have you again." His strong hands kneaded her backside.

Whispering as she pushed herself up with his shoulders. "Yes Loki."

His lips and tongue ran all the way down her body as she stood, hands still attached to her bottom. He followed her up, slowly, licking and nipping at what he could reach and paused momentarily to pay homage to her breasts then continued up to her ear. "Thank you my darling, for everything." His grin was beaming when he pecked her on the lips a final time and stepped away.

She ran a towel over herself and wrapped it around her hair. Trying not to smile simply because Loki was too hard, she gave up and just grinned back. Looking in the mirror above the sink, she noticed for the first time the marks that Agent Romanoff had commented on. "Wow…ummm these are obvious. Can we not do that part again?"

He paused in toweling himself off and frowned." Which part was that?" Loki wasn't looking in her direction.

"The part where you do everything short of writing your name on my throat?" She stepped over and kissed him on the cheek to let him know she wasn't angry in truth.

Loki chuckled and looked at her neck. "My those are quite pronounced aren't they?" He said in a self-satisfied tone.

"You…" Sophie said and she poked his nose with the tip of her index finger. "You, do not need to be so smug about something any fourteen year old is capable of if he can talk someone into hiding under the bleachers with him.

His eyes crossed briefly then his nose twitched. "Of course I do not but has that ever stopped me. As for any fourteen year old, I do not think they look quite as good as me nor could they do as well." He threw her a cocky grin.

"I've never met anyone that could do as well as you do, dear." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder one last time before she went into her room to put on clothes that hadn't obviously just been wadded up on the bathroom floor.

Loki squeezed her hand gently and smiled fondly after her while she walked away. He slipped on the clothes she brought for him and made his way back to the living room, not before sneaking over to Sophie and stealing a quick peck on the cheek.

Sophie closed her eyes and touched the spot on her cheek where Loki had kissed her. 'This is a good thing' she told herself. 'I'm happy. He's happy. It's good, no matter what anyone else would think.' She flipped the turned up collar on her cardigan back down, twisted her damp hair into a low bun and went back out to the Living Room.

Out loud she said. "To anyone listening If you had the three to four o'clock spot in the office pool… sorry, it might look like you won, but you didn't."


	24. Chapter 24

Loki made it to the living room and went in search of his sketchbook, he had the sudden urge to draw. He found his bag near a panel he hadn't know was there, guess there really were laundry facilities in every apartment. He grabbed his supplies from inside and went over to sit at the window seat

Sophie came out as Loki was settling in at the window. She gave him a quick smile as her eyes darted around the room trying to decide what she should be doing.

"Laundry," she blurted out. "I need to put your, uhh, the clothes in the dryer, Yes."

He cocked his brow and tried to hide his amusement behind his sketch pad. "Is that truly necessary right now darling? Take a break, maybe you would allow me to sketch you."

"Sketch me? Really? Umm OK. I'll just be another second." She spoke as she stuffed the clothes from the washer into the dryer and pushed a button. Wiping her damp hands on her sweater, Sophie crossed back over by the window. "What do I need to do?"

Loki smiled while she made her way into the room. "Have a seat where you will be comfortable for awhile, I will move you after you sit."

She sat in the chair closest to the window rather stiffly. "OK?"

He set his pad down and went over to her. "Relax darling, It's not going to hurt."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "No need to be so stiff. That's it, now rest your head in your hand on the armrest…..good, now drape your leg over the other…..excellent, now look out the window and think about something that makes you happy and try not to move."

Loki returned to his seat and got comfortable, smiling at her once again and began to draw.  
She sighed to herself when he kissed her. Now she knew that they weren't going to try to pretend nothing happened. She probably should have figured that out earlier. Probably should have figured out a few more things too, like what exactly he meant to her. Glancing over at Loki intent on fluttering his hand over the paper like a bird, she smiled a bit again. "I can do happy I think. Can I talk? Or does everything need to be still?"  
Loki paused and glanced at her. "You can speak, pretty sure I can draw your lips from memory." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.  
A slight blush crossed her cheeks and she smiled a bit more. "This is really a bit unnerving, you know? I'm not used to being stared at. Well, at least not face to face."  
He gave her an amused smirk. "I am not staring at you, I am glancing at you occasionally and it is not face to face. You are looking out the window and I am over here."  
"You are technically correct." Sophie conceded. "And what I am looking at is that little brown building all the way over there, that isn't really so little. If it wasn't in the way, I could see my place. Well at least part of the building."  
He paused, "Is that what is making that tender smile appear, thinking about home?"  
"Not really home, I think. Just out there, I thought I knew what I was doing, and now that I don't have to be so afraid, I think I can do so much more. In here though, I don't know so much about what I am doing. That doesn't make much sense probably. Sorry."  
Her eyes flitted back to Loki. "You want to go back home though, don't you?" she questioned.  
He sighed while sketching in some details. "I would like to return long enough to tie up loose ends, after that I do not know. I have really never been in this position, nowhere to call home or blood to call my own. Just Thor and, fates be willing, you."  
He looked up at her again, eyes intense. "What is it, what is it that is making you look like that? Wistful and cautious."  
Sophie just couldn't find the courage or words to tell Loki that part of her loved hearing him include her like that, or that another part of her wanted to scream that she was a traitor and didn't know what she was doing. She held onto the part that was happy with him and took a different tack, that was just as true, but less confusing. "I don't have a Thor."  
"As much as I am loathe to admit it, Barton seems to be your Thor, maybe even Natasha. I would have to say that Agent Romanoff if much easier on the eyes than the other, pick her." His grin was cheeky. Loki fell into silence after than, concentrating on the sketch in his hands.  
Half an hour later he declared himself done. "Would you like to see?"  
"Could I?" She got up and stretched as she went to sit beside Loki on the window seat and leaned over to look into the book that she had been so curious about earlier. She wasn't expecting what she saw. He was obviously very talented. It seemed much more like a completed piece than a sketch. It was just that it took her a second to recognize herself in it.  
"That…" she said softly, "that is beautiful. Are you flattering me?"  
"Just putting you down on paper as I see you darling, though it does not do you justice. You are much more beautiful." Loki whispered and handed her the pad. "Feel free to look through it more."  
He stood and stretched, heading for the kitchen. "Would you like a beverage?"  
She answered without looking up from the sketches. "Thank you…..and Please?"  
Turning the pages gently, she looked slowly at the pictures of two happy boys, dark and fair and an almost angelic woman in draped gowns and herself. So many pictures of herself, some of them even clothed. Well, now she knew and her eyes got misty. "Loki…I…" she started and trailed off.  
He had just finished pouring them glasses of iced tea when he heard her call his name, rushing in and setting the glasses on the coffee table then moving over to Sophie. Kneeling at her feet. "What is it, what's wrong my darling?"  
She blinked heavily and almost laughed at his rush back to her. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong, dear. You're very talented. I just didn't know what you thought about."  
She leaned over and leaned her forehead against his. "Tell me about them? Just not the one three or four pages in. I think your imagination got the best of you there."  
Loki let out a whooshing chuckle. "Alright, let's go sit on the sofa and you can choose which ones you want to know about."  
Sophie went and sat on the sofa next to Loki, tucking her feet up on the side and leaning toward him. "The boys? You and your brother?"  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and set the pad between them. "Yes, Thor and I when we were young. Long before I discovered what I was."  
"And what are you?" Her head found his shoulders on it's own accord. Maybe this wasn't so confusing. With his arm around her there was no confusion at all, just comfort.  
Loki worked a clenched jaw. "Adopted…" He paused to consider what he should tell her. "And a Jotun."  
"Adopted isn't so bad. Lots of people are adopted. Some people even think of it as being chosen." She couldn't reach around to help unclench his jaw, so she stroked his fingers and hand. "And a Jotun.." She shrugged. "I told you, once I got past the fact that you actually exist…there's not much left to freak me out."  
"Wait until I am able to access my magic; if you thought the Chitauri were frightening, a Jotun is much more so." Slowly he started to relax under her soothing hand, letting loose a long sigh through his nose. "Any other pictures you care to know about?"  
Turning a few pages, she stopped. "She's lovely. Your mother?"  
Loki trailed his fingers lovingly across the picture. "Yes, Frigga. My mother, not by birth obviously but she raised me. Taught me how to use magic and wield a blade. Fierce as she was kind."  
Sophie rolled her face up to look him in the eye. "Loki, you don't have to qualify what kind of a mother she was. A mother is a mother. Love is love. From what you said, you weren't 'kind of' her son. And she was beautiful."  
He looked into her eyes. "Sorry darling, sometimes I still forget I am not in Asgard. And that I do not have to defend myself constantly, with you I can be open." He touched his nose with hers.  
" Next picture?" Loki's tongue poked between his teeth while he grinned.  
"THIS one," Sophie arched an eyebrow, huffed air out of her nose and stamped down a grin. "They are nowhere near that size."  
He was still grinning like a loon. "Pardon me my lady, I was working from my imagination. Perhaps if you could do a formal sitting for me again, I could get the proportions correct." He winked.  
"And let you draw me like one of your French girls? Hardly sir, what kind of a girl do you think I am?" She leaned over and whispered snarkily " So sorry if I disappointed you."  
"No disappointment from me dear, I am rather fond of what you actually do have." Loki leaned closer. "I got the reference darling, though I did fail at being king of the world, I did have a really big ship and it tragically sank. But if you scoot over on that floating door I can show you the rocket in my pocket." He cockily grinned.

Making a sad face at him Sophie said, "Again, so sorry, it's just a tiny door. No room." She paused, "But, one thing, can you tell me one thing about you that isn't a tragedy." She held his hand between hers. "Honestly?"

Loki was silent for a few moments, opened his mouth to reply but closed it again. Brow furrowed and his face light up suddenly. "Yes I can." He shifted to that she leaned fully against his front. "I got you."

She hadn't intended the question to be as painful as it seemed to be. Everything couldn't have turned out horribly, could it? When his face lit up and he pulled her against him, she expected a words about magic, Thor or a battle. She smiled and gazed into his hopeful green eyes. "I will do my best not to disappoint you."

"That is all I could hope for, darling." Loki moved as if to kiss, her but held back, mindful of the cameras, instead he brushed the hair from her face and tapped her on the nose.

He leaned in and oh, but she wanted him to kiss her until she could match his words. When he touched her nose, she laid her head against his chest and held him for a moment before sitting back, collecting the sketchbook and handing it back to him. "Thank you for sharing this."

"Any time, dearest." He took the pad from her and got off the sofa. Loki walked toward the hallway, giving her a pointed look, hoping she would take the hint and follow him.

Sophie took his cue and followed, wondering what he had in mind.

He bypassed his room and went into hers, stopping right in the middle of the space. As soon as she crossed the threshold Loki grabbed her hand and spun her into his arms, dipping her over his arm and kissing her soundly.  
He startled her, but Sophie reached up and held onto him, relaxing over his arm and returning the attentions of his lips. "You just feel so right." she whispered almost silently against his mouth.

"And you even more so love." he whispered right back. "I wanted to do this out there, but I know how you feel about the cameras, I would do more, but I fear you may castrate me if we do not hold up our end of the deal with Natasha."

Loki's lips traveled along her jaw." I feel like the fires of Muspelheim course through my veins when you are near, Valhalla help me, for all I wish to do is burn. My lust for you is insatiable, if the fire overcome me then I shall die a happy man, burning at your feet."

Her head fell back as his breath and lips moved hot across her skin. Sophie didn't know if it was his lips or his words that made her tremble so. "Don't you dare die." she whispered, Her hands sliding down the silk of his shirt, down the curve of his back, until her thumbs caught on the waist of his pants.

Loki's lips continued to work along her jaw and neck. "How do I control my desire for you? Tell me, please."

"I…I don't know." Sophie whispered as her fingers stroked his lower back. How could she have an answer for him? "I'm out of my depth here. Neither of us are going anywhere soon though, we have time."

"Good." He picked her up behind the knee and wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her to the bed where he knelt and lay her down amongst the covers. Loki captured her lips once again, rolling his while body against hers and grinding his hips to hers. "I cannot get enough of you."

She uselessly brushed Loki's hair out of their faces, letting it fall forward over her fingers again and again. Kissing him back with an open and loose mouth her tongue played along his lips and she let her legs fall free of his body.

One of his hands trailed down the front of her to the tie of her top, working the tie open and following the path of his hand slowly with his lips.

"Loki," She whispered and continued to stroke his hair out of his face. "Loki. We have time."

The meaning of what she said finally sank into his addled brain. Loki groaned and rested his head against her sternum, catching his breath. "Sorry, got carried away again." He sat up on the end of the bed and scrubbed his hands up and down his face, sighing.

Sophie sat up on the end of the bed with him, putting her arms around him. Looking at his troubled expression, she felt horrible about herself, but he was just so much. It felt like being caught in a storm. A wonderful storm, but a storm none the less. Time…the future, she thought for a moment and spoke. "No sorrys. Can I…can I give you something?"

Loki patted her hand then slipped out of her arms, standing and giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "No that's alright darling, I am fine. Do you need anything? I am heading into the kitchen."

"Please?" She patted the bed. "Just a second?"

He looked at her quizzically and sat. "Something the matter?"

"No. Just…" She crawled back along the bed and grabbed her purse from the bed table before joining Loki again. She jangled around in the purse for a minute, before pulling out a single key and pressing it into his hand. "There's a building, behind another brown building and it has an apartment in it. It's only half full. Here's my spare key. Someday we'll be out of here. You have a place to go."

Loki stared at the key in confusion. "You make it sound like you will not be there, what is the meaning of this?" His voice rose slightly.

Sophie's eyes grew large and her head shrank into her shoulders. "I meant." She said in a low shaking voice. "You're not alone. There's more than just…in here."

Loki raised his hands in surrender when her voice started to shake. "Sophie you know as well as I that I will never leave this place. They may let you leave at some point while I remain captive. We can hope all we want about the future but say that for some reason SHIELD clears me for release, Odin will not have it. He has been wanting my head on a spike since Frigga was killed, all of this is a formality for Thor, keep the golden boy happy."


	25. Chapter 25

She drew herself up sharply when Loki raised his hands. Setting her jaw she stood and went to the panel by the door and slid it open. "Everything's just fine guys. I just need a minute here." She called out as she shut the monitors down.

She rounded on Loki, her clothes hanging loose at her shoulders, and poked her finger at him. "Now I don't know what kind of game you think you are playing with me. Whatever it is, you need to think again, because I sir, am NOT playing! SHIELD and Odin be damned, there is no way either of us are spending the rest of our lives in this fishbowl! I offer you a home, MY home." She shook her head. "No, I offer you my and DAVID'S home and this is how you act. Are you going to make me shove that key down your ungrateful throat?"

"As amazingly attractive as the image of you getting rough with me is, no you do not have to force it down my throat." His eyebrow rose while she poked his chest. Loki grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "I was making sure that you were serious, too many have made promises and reneged on them. I am done playing with the powers that be as much as you are. Now that we are done being snippy, I am going to my room and then to the kitchen." He squeezed her hand once more then walked away.

Sophie stalked out of the room after Loki, not able to drop her temper as fast as he seemed to. "I am nowhere near done being snippy. You are testing MY sincerity? That's rich. What makes you think that I don't need some kind of reassurance here? Maybe I need to know if I am just a diversion for a dead man walking or if there's something else, something more? Sure, you turned away that girl this morning, but maybe you need a bit more of a challenge than a random fuck toy to get off. Fine. I've had more than my share of one night stands. I'm a big girl. I can handle that. I can handle an 'until you do something stupid enough to make someone kill you' stand, as long as I know that's what it is. You want to play tragic romantic, let me get my damn petticoats and poetry books and I'll be Mary fucking Shelley until you're dead. But you made me think that you had hope and that you saw a future. Don't you DARE do that to me unless you mean it. Because I know I have serious problems here one way or another."

Loki paused at his doorway and wheeled on her. "If you were just a diversion we would not be standing here yelling at one another! What future can we have Sophie? We have already been over this, as much as I would love to plan on moving in and on with you there is a rather large problem to face, Thanos. We both know how that will play out unless assistance can be had, but if I recall correctly, you shot that idea down because it involves your ring correct? So no going forward with that. The idea of telling Thor was shot down as well."

He stalked forward, backing her into the wall behind them. "What do you suggest we do then, hmm? Right now I know exactly what your serious problem is, its standing right in front of you. You become mad because I question your sincerity, I have reasons for that."

He sighed and backed away to his door, opening it. "Those reasons do not matter anymore, I can virtually smell the fear coming off of you at the thought of being intimate with me for more than a day. Pardon me If I cannot grasp that concept from the woman I care for….not again." He walked through the doorway and closed the door.

Sophie yanked the door open. Her eyes were filled with tears and heat. "I told you to not ever think that I didn't want you." She drew in a stuttering breath. "And you, you told me that you wouldn't doubt me. So why do you doubt me?"

Loki sat on the bed with his head in his hands, he couldn't bear to see her tears. "Because, of the three women I have ever loved; two of them promised to share their lives with me, be my reason to deal with the horrors that surround me, and yet they left as soon as my so called brother batted an eyelash in their direction.

The third…" He looked up at her, tears brimming in his own eyes to match hers. "She stands before me saying to never doubt that she wants me, and yet is afraid to let it happen. She fears what everyone would think of her if she let the monster in, and she is afraid to care for the creature responsible for the death of her brother."

His breath stuttered as he inhaled. "I have no idea how to express how sorry I am for what happened to those innocents, do I regret what I did? No. Do I regret what happened to your brother and Sarah's family and the mother of those children and Brittany's fathers? Yes I do, even if their blood is not directly on my hands, I regret what happened to them."

The tears in her eyes fell out, running down her cheeks as she went to him and kneeled next to where he sat. Looking up at him she said. "Loki. You are not a creature or a monster. I promise that. And…" She took a deep breath. "Yes, I am afraid. I am very afraid. You're right about that part, but there are a hundred reason why that have nothing to do with that. And it doesn't matter if I am afraid to care for you, because I do. It not like it's a choice I have to make. I just DO."

She reached out to touch his leg. When he didn't shake her hand off, she laid her hand on his knee.

Loki didn't shake her touch away, but neither did he encourage more. "What is it then? What is it that makes your heart stone? Perhaps we can conquer our fears….together."

"Stone?" She almost laughed through the tears. "Hardly. Today was the first time that you even sounded slightly sincere about literally, any kind of future. I'm not talking about commitment or life plans or me. I'm talking about the fact that you seemed decided about the fact that you probably won't survive the week and even if you do, it will be pointless. Here, let me just toss my heart and any kind of future there would be without you out the window so we can have a good afternoon? I need to know that when you walk out that door, you want to and at least think it's possible for you to walk back in. And don't you realize that when I brought you that sweatshirt and let you know about the ring. It wasn't to plot and plan. It was because if you knew about it, neither of us had to be afraid alone. I've been… together with you since then."

"That's just it, Sophie, I do not want to walk out that door, I fear that I will not be able to walk back in next week. Fear for my safety as well as yours." He shook his head and moved her hand off of his leg so he could stand.

"Let us drop the subject and try to enjoy the last of the day shall we?" Loki went to his nightstand and dropped the key she handed him on the top, then left the room.

She turned her face to her lap and wept. "Then how do we fix it? I know you have made plans for the Tesseract, but I can't see how it can do anything but drop Thanos right on top of the world and us. You wanted Thor, but," her voice cracked, "all I know about him is that he can chat about executing his own brother over coffee and that he makes decisions that are disastrous for me. Help me here." She was talking to no one, but she still needed to say it.

Loki wound up in the kitchen where he grabbed a glass of ice water and went to sit on the window seat. He took a drink of the water and drew his knees up to his chest to rest his arms over them, glass dangling loosely from his fingers. He sat and thought, thought and thought more. About everything and nothing all at once, one thing for certain was he needed to speak to Thor.

" Heimdall" He whispered, "I know you cannot answer but please in your ever present wisdom guide me, I do not deserve anything that has been presented before me. Not the borderline kindness that those here have shown me nor the affection of the woman in the other room, who I am certain at this point wants nothing more to do with me, but I ask all the same."

He rested his head back against the wall behind him. "What would mother do? What can I do to prove that I am worthy of happiness? I wish Frigga were here, she would know exactly what to say, she always did." A tear slid down his cheek.

"If you would relay a message to Thor, I need to speak to him the next he is available." Loki released a shuddering breath. "I have information regarding the Titan Thanos."

Sophie calmed herself after a few minutes and left Loki's room wiping her face with the back of her hands. She saw him back in the window seat where he had been so happily sketching earlier. It almost made her cry again, but she blinked her eyes clear. "Loki? I….I'll make dinner."

He kept his gaze out the window. "I am not really hungry, don't worry about making anything for me."

She sighed and crossed to stand next to the windows. "I would have just been cooking for you probably, anyway."

"Save yourself the hassle then, not much point if no one is going to eat it. Besides, there are still enough baked goods to sink a ship." He gave her a weak smile and returned his gaze to the skyline.

Sophie took a few steps closer to where Loki sat and tapped on the glass with her finger. "It's behind that building right there, next to the blue glass one. In case you wondered."

His eyes followed to where her finger pointed. "I will keep that in mind, thank you."

"There's a tiny doughnut shop at the end of the block." She stared out the window. "The owners are really good people. They let me wait tables there in the mornings after…everything happened and my other job wasn't there anymore. It wasn't hard, but it was really early in the morning. They called me 'shell shocked' and 'poor thing' when they thought I couldn't hear, but they were good. That's where S.H.I.E.L.D. found me, brought me straight into Fury's office. That's why I looked so good, covered in spilled coffee and doughnut sugar."

Loki's lips quirked. "No wonder I had an adverse reaction when I saw you, it was the coffee. Horrible stuff."

Sophie cocked her head. "I make good, no, great coffee, thank you."

"You could be the best coffee maker in the nine realms, it would not change my tastes."

"I very well could be and no one will ever know, cause here I am. I'm tied to a tea drinker." She sighed dramatically.

He took a drink of his water and his smirk grew a little more. "Not tied, that particular kink would be later in the relationship."

Sophie looked back out the window at the shimmering buildings. "How much later? Like 11 o'clock?"

Loki startled and rose a brow at her. "Pardon?""

'Well, you're the one with the schedule. Not me."

"Thank you for reminding me." His lip curled slightly. "Speaking of, I should go repack my bag for morning."

Loki went to the sink and set his glass inside before going to the laundry area and grabbing his empty bag. Bag in hand he retreated back to his bedroom.

Sophie emptied the dryer into a basket and took it into Loki's room and sat it on the bed. "It's not folded or ironed or anything yet, but this is what came out of the bag, if you want any of it."

He paused from grabbing clothes out of his dresser. "Thank you, I will look through it."

"OK. I'll see if you have anything else around" She went back to her bathroom and picked up the things from the floor. But they were crumpled and she just brought them out and set them on the washer. Pacing around the kitchen, she made a pot of mint tea.

"I make good tea too." she mumbled to herself.

Loki finished packing, then wandered back to the kitchen. "I smell tea, mint I would say?"

"Yes." Sophie ventured a brief smile at him and held out a cup." Some?"

"Please." He relieved her of the steaming mug, holding it in both hands and inhaling the fragrant steam. Taking a sip, he hummed in appreciation. "Thank you, it is delicious."

She slid the container of brownies toward him. "You said you wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening." Pulling a face she said, "This is the LEAST enjoyable thing ever." And laughed.

Loki smiled softly and took a bite out of a brownie. "Yes, absolutely dreadful these are."

"Horrid, I would venture." She sipped at the hot tea and held his eye contact.

"Vile, atrocious, worst thing to have ever been placed between these lips." Loki's eyed her intently, wondering exactly what she was playing at.

"Well, that's that then. I'll just throw it all out." She reached slowly for the container.

Quickly, he snatched the container off the counter and hid it behind his back. "No need, I will take care of it."

"Isn't it funny? Now you like the vile atrocious, worst thing ever and are going to take care of it." Sophie grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Loki licked his lips and grinned. "I had meant that I will dispose of them for you, so that you do not have to. You have done so much for me already, allow me to throw away these chocolate doorstops."

"Oh please do, they totally deserve it," She purred.

His shoulders sank and he sighed. "OK I give up, they are delicious and I have no intention of throwing them away. Happy now?"

Sophie leaned on the counter and rested her chin on her hands. "Yep. I feel the same way."

Loki leaned against the counter as well. "You are not getting these back."

"That's just fine. They aren't what I want."

"And what exactly is it that you want?" He licked his lips again and glanced at hers.

She watched his pink tongue flick out. "Maybe, just a taste…"

Loki slid the container across the counter. "Here you go."

"Loki," she stared at him intently as she pushed the box to the side. "If you don't kiss me, I will scream."

"Is that so?" He straightened and walked around the counter where he pinned her between himself and the island, arms on either side of her. "And who exactly is going to hear you if I do not?"

"Well, there's at least Jarvis, your Heimdall and whoever has their ear against the door trying to figure out what's going on in here. And you." she smirked.

He leaned in closer until he could feel her breath on his lips. "Hmmm, I have heard you scream, as have Jarvis and Heimdall. That just leaves whomever is on the other side of that door, wondering what is happening. Perhaps it is best for you not to scream."

Sophie whispered breathily against Loki, "Perhaps."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, lingering for but a moment and pulling away.

"A kiss for the lady," Loki whispered then walked back toward his bedroom.

Sophie dropped her head to the counter with a small bang. "Fine, be that way." She sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

She got up and looked out the window. They gray overcast day had turned into a dark and rainy dusk. She could either stand and morosely watch the raindrops chase each other down the glass or find something to do with herself. Deciding on the useful option, she pulled 2 large duffel bags filled with books out of her room and dumped them on the floor next the pillows still by the fireplace. She went back to her room to grab a blanket to sit on and remembered the monitors. Being dutiful, she turned them back on. There was nothing to see here anyway. She eventually settled in with her tea, reclining and sorting the books into 3 piles; one to offer Loki, some maybes and a 'no' pile. She was flipping through a book of poetry and slipped into reading in earnest. Soon, between the fire and the rain and the book, she nodded off.

Loki spent the next few hours reading one of the books that Brittany had gotten for him, luckily it did not contain sparkling vampires. The storm outside had started to gain strength, the sound of soft thunder and rain made him drowsy but he resisted the urge to sleep.

A stronger clap of thunder startled him out of his relaxed state, ironically the sound reminded him of Thor and the fact that he had forgotten his sketch pad on the coffee table. Loki went into the living room with the intention of just getting his things but the sight of Sophie asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace made him pause, the massive piles of books scattered around her just piqued his interest. Walking softly to her side, he knelt and browsed the volumes. Quite a few he would be interested in reading but others just made him shake his head, the book of what appeared to be poetry resting in her hands looked to be the most interesting.

The way she was laying did not look comfortable in the slightest, Loki opted to ignore the tomes in front of him for the time being and decided that she should really be in bed and not on the hard floor. He gently plucked the book from her hands and tucked an errant strand of her hair behind her ear, smiling affectionately.

Loki gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her room, placing her in bed and tucking the covers around her then leaning down to place a kiss to her cheek.

She had only been shallowly asleep. Sophie felt Loki's arms pick her gently up and put her to bed and she allowed herself to silently enjoy his presence and attention. When she felt his breath against her cheek, she touched his arm and half opened her eyes. "Stay with me?" She asked.

Loki half stood and looked into her sleepy eyes, contemplating what he should do. "Alright." He whispered and walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing in and curling himself along her back, wrapping an arm around her waist. He inhaled the scent of her hair deeply and sighed in contentment.

She held his arm tightly against her with her own, her fingers brushing slowly along his. Everything was so much better with his arms around her. "Thank you." She said softly. "And I'm sorry." She said even more softly.

He had to strain to hear what she said. "You are welcome." He curled around her more tightly. "And I am sorry as well, you did not deserve my ire." Loki kissed the back of her head.

She sighed and pulled him around her body like a blanket. "I'm probably not the easiest person to be around sometimes." She slid his hand up from her waist and held it tightly against her chest over her heart.

Loki felt the rhythmic thump of her heart under his fingertips. Her words made him chuckle softly." And I am not the easiest person to be around at any time, I believe that would make us equal on that account."

"I would rather have your ire than your absence though." He had laughed. She wondered if the laugh had reached his eyes again yet.

"Sometimes it is best that my ire be absent with me, less likely for those I care for to be hurt that way." His tone turned somber again.

Sophie didn't want to see the evening end the way the afternoon had and swallowed the worst of her contradiction. "I'm sure you know best, but that's just how I feel." She paused. "I like to listen to the storm."

Loki could tell by her tone that she did not agree, but let the subject rest. "Yes, it is rather soothing. I remember when Thor and I were younger he would often conjure up storms to help us sleep at night and chase away nightmares, sometimes the thunder startles me for the fact that while he could make a soothing storm he more often than not brewed a writhing tempest with his anger."

"Thor again, there must be much more to him than you told me that first time I asked about him. It's a shame for him though. I don't think anything that I could find out about him would make him wonderful enough."

"A thousand years of brotherhood, while easily misguided, cannot be easily thrown to the wayside. He is an idiot but he has had a couple moments of brilliance." Loki's fingers stretched from their position over her heart to rub small circles over her collar bone.

Sophie's head tipped back against Loki, almost offering her throat to his fingers. "If you believe he feels the same way about you, then I trust you. Just from my narrow perspective, I've only known him to hurt what matters most to me. So if I discounted any of your options too soon, I'm sorry."

"I would be more worried if you did trust my opinions regarding him, I merely share my biased experiences. His judgment has become clouded more so than mine over the centuries." His face burrowed deeper in her hair while his index finger drew figure eights along the column of her throat.

She reached down and stroked Loki's leg. "Then worry dear, because I do trust you."

"Heavens above, the world is ending! Someone trusts the God of Lies." He chuckled again.

Sophie smiled at his laugh and shrugged in his arms. "You silly thing, I have since we met. I trusted you with the world."

"Maybe they should have your head examined; trusting me with the world is insane." Loki moved his hand and bopped her nose with his finger.

She wrinkled her nose at his finger. "Trusting anyone with that much is insane, yet here we are in crazytown. Speaking of…" She extricated herself from his arms for a moment, slid off the bed and turned the monitors back off. "Fewer misunderstandings if we can speak plainly." She explained as she crawled back into his arms.

"If this is crazytown it has surprisingly fewer cats than I would have imagined." Loki shifted so when she returned to bed he was able to wrap both arms around her. "I can only imagine what we could possibly say that could be misunderstood." He rolled his eyes.

"Mmmmmmm I love your arms," Sophie smiled. "Things make so much more sense when I am in them. Maybe they aren't part of crazytown. And…" She sighed. "We can only hope they misunderstand just about everything. S.H.I.E.L.D. knows all the way up to Fury, that we speak unusually carefully sometimes, so they are trying to figure us out."

Loki tightened his hold. "I like having you in them." He hummed deep in his throat. "Let them try to figure us out, I can angrily recite the recipe for hot chocolate in Old Norse if you would like. Make them think bad things are going to happen."

She laughed out loud. "Oh please do, they deserve to be played with."

"Tomorrow then, as I am leaving I will angrily yell that you need precisely 2 cups of cream and semi-sweet chocolate to properly make hot cocoa. Then watch as they scramble to figure out what type of world domination I am planning." Loki laughed softly and curled his body around hers again.

"I could throw myself to the floor crying in terror." As she giggled she drew his hand up to her face and nuzzled the back of it.

"The hilarity that would ensue would be worth the punishment." Loki slid one of his legs between hers then twisted his hand around until he was cupping her cheek, thumb stroking her soft skin.

"What would be worth punishing, you for offering dessert suggestions, me for being distraught that I am once again failing my diet to lose 20 pounds? We are nothing but complete innocents I tell you." Her hand let go of his wrist and straightening her arm she rested it on his hip behind her.

"Knowing how they think, we would be punished because they would not know what to do otherwise. A few of them might find the humor." Loki placed feather light kisses behind her ear and his leg wrapped hers, drawing her hips back to press firmly against his. "Oh yes, completely innocent."

Sophie turned her face into his hand and slowly kissed his palm. "Completely. Babes in the wood."

He drew his hand away from her mouth to move the hair from her neck, ever so softly trailing his fingers down to move between the valley of her breasts and resting his hand low on her stomach while his lips and tongue played with her ear. "Just sweet little lambs."

Her breathing became shallow and quicker as he touched her. Her fingers trailed on his hip as her thumb caressed his hipbone. "Nothing we could do could be a sin, could it?"

Loki's fingers slipped under her shirt to play idly with the skin just under the waistband of her pants. "Only if we allow it to be, darling." He whispered huskily, feeling the familiar stirring in his lower regions.

"Then it never will be." Sophie said definitively as she arched her back and rolled herself against his pelvis slowly. She wished she could see his eyes, but she could only hope that there was belief in them.

"Fantastic." Loki groaned and bucked his hips into her backside, delicious friction making his member stir to life. "I think I will enjoy this life of not sinning." His hand slipped lower into her pants, caress still light and teasing. The hand that was trapped under her head bent down to bunch the fabric of her shirt up ever so slowly so his fingers could tease her bra covered mounds.

Sophie circled her hips back against him, feeling him harden against her. Raising her upper arm over and behind her head, she caught his hair in her fingers. She moaned as her nipples tightened and hardened under Loki's fingers.

"Bloody Hel." He muttered and rolled her upper body back, lips immediately finding hers as his hand left her pants to pull the bra down and expose her chest. His lips left hers to engulf one of her breasts in his hot mouth, his hips still bucking firmly into hers.

Sophie panted and pushed her shoulders down into the mattress, raising her breasts up to meet him. Deep throated gasps leapt out of her and she reached out for whatever parts of him her hands could grasp.

"Off." He growled out. "This all needs to come off."

"Yes." She agreed breathlessly as she tried to sit up and remove her sweater at the same time.

Loki assisted the best he could but the best he could do was unclasp her bra. As soon as her top half was bare he pulled her back down and attached his mouth to her chest again, grinding his now painful erection into her all the while. His hand found its place on her stomach again, fingers finding their way back down the front of her pants, this time not satisfied with just teasing. He slipped one of his fingers into her folds, toying with the bundle of nerves.

'Ahh Loki!" Sophie cried out as he sent electricity shooting through her, lifting her hips off of the bed. "Off?" She gasped and pushed the waistband of her pants down over her bottom.

He took over once the pants were over her butt and pushed them the rest of the way down, letting her kick them off then diving back into his previous task. This time he added another finger, plunging them into her channel while his mouth continued its worship of her breasts.

Her head rolled against the pillows. The fingers of one hand grasped desperately onto his shoulder, the other curled against his scalp and held him to her chest. "Loki. Loki." She murmured his name over and over.

Loki rose up and slipped between her legs, her knees caging in his hips. He ground his clothed erection against her center as he placed open mouthed kisses up from her breasts to her jaw and finally capturing her lips with his.

Sophie kissed Loki back desperately. She breathed him in as her tongue played along his lips and teeth. Could this assure him of what words couldn't? Could he tell how much she needed him?

It felt different, Loki mused while his hips ground into hers and his lips and tongue entangled with hers. This felt more; more intimate, more real, more like it was meant to happen. Not like their couplings from earlier, not like their teasing. No, it had genuine feeling, like coming home after a long trip.

Loki caressed every inch of Sophie that he could reach with his fingers and lips. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep within her and yet he was completely content to drive them both insane with desire.

Her hands roamed his arms and shoulders and chest as he left hot traces of himself across her body. Not satisfied at being so passive, she sat up slightly underneath him kissing and moaning softly against his neck.

Loki started to slide down her body, leaving wet open mouthed kisses in his wake. Just before he reached his destination he spoke. "Look at me Sophie, I want you to watch as I devour you." His gaze was intense as he waited for her.

"Loki, I…" His eyes were hypnotizing, so deep, so green, there was nothing reflecting in them but herself and she was caught in them. "I can't see anything but you."

His smirk was down right predatory and slid straight to wicked, when his took the first swipe of his tongue across her center; broad and flat and absolutely filthy. Loki knew exactly what he was doing to her and enjoyed every moment of it. It was finally sinking in, that the sweet noises and actions were for him and him alone. Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of emotion, smack in the chest, he wasn't sure exactly what his mind and heart were saying to one another but whatever it was, caused him to pillage Sophie's most intimate place with reckless abandon. Tongue and tooth moving in sync with the addition and movements of his fingers. He was a man possessed with the sole purpose of making the woman laying before him fly apart.

Sophie watched his deft fingers press into her thighs. His dark hair fell across her pale skin like night, as his head dropped to run his scorching tongue through her. Shuddering and moaning, she almost lost sight of him. She almost missed seeing the lascivious sparkle in his eyes soften and deepen, but she didn't. Trying to tell him, ask him what she saw, was hopeless. A strangled cry leapt from her as she fell back against the bed, all of his heat and passion tightening into a ball inside her suddenly and washing over her repeatedly. Her hips bucked up into him, hands scrambling against the sheets helplessly as she came undone for him again and again.

Loki felt like he could continue feasting upon her until the planets imploded, but he gave her reprieve, after lapping the remains of her release from her. He licked his lips and crawled back up her boneless body, capturing her lips again with his for a searing kiss. As much as his erection ached, he refrained from taking her, this was about her and thanking her for everything she has done for him. Instead rolling to the side so he could watch Sophie recover, he moaned at the sight of her glorious breasts heaving with her every breath. Loki smirked and trailed his fingers across her damp skin, watching the bumps rise in their wake.

She tried not to pant through his kiss, exhaling heavily through her nose. Limply, she reached out to trail her finger down his chest and she tried to regain her breath as she gazed at him with clouded, fluttering eyes. "What…wow…dear, you were….that was mmmmmm."

Loki chuckled while he kissed softly along her bare shoulder, fingers still trailing over her body. "You are welcome." His tongue poked out between his teeth as he grinned.

She rolled over into him, tucking her head under his chin, she slid her tongue across his chest and her hand down his stomach. Her fingertips traced around his belly button and she murmered, "Am I darling again, yet?"

"Almost." He smirked again. Loki felt his cock twitch with need and his abs jump while she tickled around his navel.

Sophie tipped her head back and looked up at Loki. She licked her lips as she searched his eyes for what had shown in them earlier. Her voice full of emotion that she didn't have name for, she spoke seriously, "Loki, I still need you. Now and not just now." Sliding her hand down the remaining inches, her fingers curled around his straining girth and stroked slowly.

His hips bucked into her hand, his brain trying to process what she said. Loki's hand came up to grip her jaw, making sure her eyes were fixed on his. Their eyes locked, hers filled with something he couldn't put his finger on, his starting to swim with understanding of what exactly she meant.

"Sophie…I…" His voice shook momentarily but his eyes were intense. "I am not going anywhere, this I swear. I will no longer doubt your care for me, nor your intentions. I am not saying this because you literally have me by the balls, I am saying this with conviction. No more doubt, I need you as much as and more so than you need me. We are bound by our need, bound by something much deeper…. my darling.

Sophie's eyes welled up and threatened to run over, but she blinked it back. Her concentration slowed her hand to a stop. "It's not often I don't have words." She said gently and leaned into him, softly pressing her lips to his.

"I've noticed." Loki smiled into her lips but his hips had a mind of their own and pumped into her stilled hand.

Returning to caressing his erection through his pants she slowly sat, drawing him up with her.

Loki followed her up, not wanting to relinquish her lips just yet, but curious on what she had planned.

Kissing him deeply, she tugged at his waistband. "Off", she whispered into his mouth.

He quickly undid the tie to his pants and slid them off, chuckling when the fabric got tangled on his legs.

Refusing to let go of the kiss, she slid herself onto Loki's lap once his pants were gone. His shoulders braced her as she rocked herself back and forth, dragging his cock through her wetness.

His hands automatically settled on her hips, letting her set the pace, yet still shallowly thrusting into her. He wanted nothing more than to bury his turgid length within her.

She smiled at him as she lowered herself onto him completely. Her thighs opening wide, she wrapped her legs around his hips. "I just wanted to hold you for a minute."' she murmered in his ear and slid her arms tightly around his back.

Loki smiled genuinely and wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his face in the valley between her breasts. He sighed in contentment, lips nipping at her tender flesh, tasting the salt of her skin and inhaling her scent.

Sophie's face nuzzled into Loki's hair as she rocked them gently together. The tension in her was building slowly behind the fullness and gentle strain that Loki's penetration was providing. "Was that a smile and not a smirk?"

"Yes darling, it was a smile. But I do feel a smirk coming on." Loki grinned. He ran his hands up her back to grip her shoulders, forcing her down onto him firmly. Her gasp was all the encouragement he needed, the momentum from his next upward thrust caused her to lose her balance. He took advantage and rolled her so she was under him, quickly he recovered and thrust into her hard enough for the headboard to smack into the wall. His smirk was devious as he repeated the action, causing a rhythmic bang of the bed into the wall.

"Oh god!" Was all she could cry out as she clutched him, her fingers digging into his arms while he drove into her with such force that it verged on sweet pain.

He gave a particularly hard thrust then pulled out completely. "Yes, yes I am. Now roll over and get on your hands and knees."

She gasped and wordlessly complied. Tossing her hair, she looked back at him over her shoulder, catching and returning the heat in his gaze.

Loki positioned himself behind her, his jaw dropped into an open mouthed smirk and his eyes locked with hers. Pure flame passed between their gazes then he slammed his cock home. A filthy groan slipped from his throat and he set a punishing pace, leaning forward to brace himself against her elegantly carved headboard.

Sophie arched her back and grunting, tried to meet his thrusts, but she didn't need to. Between his size and strength, there was nothing left of her to fill, he was taking her completely. And she wanted him completely. Her hips rolled against his pelvis with slaps.

His grip on the wood tightened to the point he heard the crack and felt the splinters digging into the palm of his hand. Loki wrapped his free hand in her hair and gave a tug, forcing her head back and exposing her neck where he promptly bit into it gently. He could feel his release roaring through him, so close he could almost taste it.

She barely heard the headboard break as she hung gasping and panting on the edge of orgasm. Her head jerked back and she felt Loki's teeth against her neck. Sophie screamed out Loki's name, as this time, her release didn't wash over her, but exploded, bright and sharp. Body shaking, her arms collapsed and her face dropped into a pillow, leaving her back highly arched and hips held high on quivering thighs.

He felt more than saw her drop, the angle in which she squeezed him changed. Both hands flew to her hips to hold her still, his orgasm erupting through him like a volcano. Loki came with a guttural roar and a final snap of his hips, hands gripping her hips against him almost hard enough to bruise. His breath held as he slumped forward and his forehead rested on her shoulder briefly, regaining enough sense was hard, but he managed to carefully roll them both onto their side. His cock still entrenched within her fluttering channel, their breathing still coming out in gasps and panting. Loki was as gentle as he possibly could be while they lay spooning, caressing her to ease any ache he could and whispering sweet things in her ear in a long dead language.

Sophie's eyes fluttered between open and closed. The air was cold on her flushed skin, but Loki was there, holding himself between her and most of it. His gentle touch and soft words that hovered just beyond range of understanding were her whole world at that moment. "Ohhh Loki" she sighed.

"Shhh It's alright darling, I'm here and not going anywhere. Sleep now love, I will be right here when you wake." He whispered and curled himself around her tighter, fighting to stay awake himself.


	27. Chapter 27

Sophie woke much earlier than normal still curled on her side, not having moved all night. Loki's breath blew softly across her neck. His arm and leg draped heavily around her. She wanted to stay wrapped up in him and not move, but she felt so stiff and needed to stretch. Slowly she moved her legs from under his and extended them as far as they could reach.

Loki started to come into the waking world when he felt Sophie start to move, he let her leg escape but tightened his arm and snuggled closer. It was the best night's sleep he had had in years.

Feeling Loki move, she reached over and squeezed his arm. "Mmmmm lemme up?" She mumbled.

"Not yet." He mumbled. "Comfortable."

Sophie sighed, still sounding sleepy. "A few minutes then." She rolled her head on the pillow, stretching her neck and shoulders.

Loki groaned and rolled Sophie onto her back, hand resting low on her stomach and thumb running circles around her navel. He kissed her shoulder then nestled his face into her neck, breath puffing into her ear and hair.

"Aahhhhhh." She stretched her arms high over her head, running her fingers up the crack in the head board, before dropping them down to stroke Loki's back. "I guess it's good morning, huh?"

He grunted. "The sun needs to go back down." Loki started to purr. "That feels good darling."

Her fingers drifted in circles, feeling the almost completely healed marks from 3 days before as well as older scars. "Maybe you should feel good more often. She thought out loud.

"I've no objection, keep doing that and it will be a very good morning indeed." His lips lazily captured hers, his hand moving up and over her hip to cup her behind.

Sophie arched her back up, partially in response to Loki's roaming touch and partially because arching it felt so good. Chuckling lowly, she said. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just waking up."

"Mmhmm, right. Rubbing my back was just waking up?" Loki whispered. "Naughty girl." He gave her butt a gentle swat.

She gave him a playfully shocked look. "It was just your back, you silly thing." Sophie laughed and kissed his nose.

Loki chuckled right along with her then nipped her own nose. "Yes but my back is sensitive as well as the rest of my anatomy, speaking of…" He finally opened his eyes fully. "How are you feeling? We got a bit zealous last night." He grinned sheepishly.

Laying her hand over her belly button, she said, "There are things that are tender that I'm not quite sure I even have. But I feel good." She kissed his lips briefly and arched an eyebrow at him. "But you were saying, sensitive. So if I did this…?" She rubbed circles around his elbow with her fingertips and laughed.

Loki smiled and rolled his eyes. "Ok let me rephrase, some parts are very sensitive. My scars especially. Maybe you should take it easy this morning, take a hot bath to soothe the soreness." He scooted down a few inches and buried his face in her breasts. "Or we can just stay right like this." His voice was muffled.

"We could." She said. "But I just need a quick shower. I think I lost a whole day yesterday because of that tub. I'm not too sad about the elbow thing though. Yours are kinda pointy." Sophie smiled and stroked his hair.

"Did not hear you complaining about that tub, or other pointy parts of me." Loki looked up at her from her cleavage with his best innocent expression and batted his eyes.

"Ohh noo. At least you didn't unleash the dimples on me there, that would have been overkill. But, I'm not complaining about anything. Honestly. No regrets." She got a bit of a faraway look and a vague smile. "I think I like mornings without regrets."

This time the dimples made an appearance when he smiled. "They are rather remarkable aren't they? Now you go shower, I am going back to sleep." Loki seemed to bounce and roll over completely, dragging the covers over his head and curling into a ball.

Sophie patted the Loki ball in the middle of the bed, got up and made her way into a hot shower to clean up and loosen up. She attempted to cover the marks on her neck, but make up wasn't quite doing the job. After slipping on a long loose skirt and a fitted T, she wrapped a thin crocheted scarf around her neck. She laughed at herself. "Totally casual there. I always wear scarves when I'm not cold." Once dressed she headed to the kitchen for coffee, Tylenol and food. She was starving.

Loki waited until she was dressed and went to the kitchen to get out of bed, he stood and stretched, glancing at the headboard of the bed. He grinned, proud of himself. He made his way to his own room to shower and get dressed for the day. Clean and more awake, He went to the kitchen where he found Sophie at the stove cooking. Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck just above the scarf and inhaled her scent. "Smells delicious…" Loki whispered. "Food smells good too, what are we having?"

"Pancakes, piles of pancakes and sausage. I don't have enough bread for French Toast. Teas on the counter." She smiled and leaned back into him, holding his arms around her waist. "Then after," she said thinking the bed and her neck. "I am throwing out your vampire books. You are impressionable, dear."

"Sounds good." He held her tighter and started to sway. "Impressionable how? I have never read those books, just the summary made my skin crawl." He shuddered.

She swayed with him. "Never mind then." Tipping her head back so it rested against the front of his shoulder, she looked up at him. "You're probably worse than a vampire all on your own anyway, huh?"

Loki rested his temple to hers "Much, much worse darling, I bite and yet do not drink blood. My marks last much longer." He emphasized his point by gently biting her jawline.

She closed her eyes and shuddered at the touch of his teeth. "You don't scare me, much." She whispered back to him. Then she took his hand from her waist, guided it to pick up the spatula from the counter and held onto it while they flipped the pancakes over.

"To scare you was not my intent, is it working?" He felt his hand being used and found he did not mind at all.

After setting the spatula down, Sophie rested her hand on top of Loki's. She stroked his long fingers for a moment before turning in his arms to face him. Looking in his eyes, she asked, not quite completely teasingly. "If you don't mind my asking, just what are your intentions?"

"In general or right now? Right now I would like to enjoy the remainder of our morning. In general…" He brought his free hand up and placed his finger under her chin. "I want to survive. Survive and think about a future, perhaps you might want to think about that future with me?" His eyes belied his seriousness but his tone inflected enough to voice his uncertain question.

"Pancakes and survival and thinking." She raised on her toes to kiss him. "I never would have guessed that either of us could sound so simple."

"Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold of being complicated and mysterious." Loki smiled and returned her kiss.

"Sound. I said sound. The pancakes are the only part that isn't complicated and mysterious, dear."

"One cannot be too certain, I do not know what exactly you put on those pancakes."

Sophie put her finger to her lips. "Shhhhh. It's a secret. Vanilla, Makes all of the difference. And I think they are done." She turned around and plated the food quickly. "Ta Dah!"

"Vanilla? I do not know this vanilla, is it contagious?" He laughed. "Your secret is safe with me." Loki winked and took the plate from her, walking them over to the counter to eat.

They idly chatted over breakfast, once done He asked her. "What are all of those books you felt the need to fall asleep amongst?"

Sophie covered her face and blushed a bit. "I was trying to sort out the ones you would laugh at before I offered them to you." She got up and went to the living room. "Come on in and pick out what you want. I have no idea what you would like."

He shrugged and followed her into the living room where he sat down in the middle of the piles and started to sort through them, putting the ones he was interested in to the side. It took him a couple of hours but the pile he accumulated was larger than he thought it would have been. "This is marvelous darling, thank you." Loki smiled but it soon faltered when he heard a knock on the door. "Seems our morning is over."

Sophie rose up on her knees from where she had been sitting next to him and took his face in both of her hands. "While I still can." She whispered and kissed him deeply and passionately.

Loki matched her passion then gave her more, making sure to brand the memory of his lips deeply onto hers. "I am going to miss you darling. It might be only a week but I will miss you terribly." He kissed her one last time then stood with a few of the books, taking them into his room to grab his bag.

Touching her lips, Sophie got up and answered to door to let Barton and Romanoff in. Barton was swinging Loki's shackles in his hand.

Natasha stepped forward quickly and smacked Barton on the back of the head. "Knock it off idiot." She glared at him while he cursed and held his head. "Hi Sophie, he ready to go?"

"Hey. Ummm probably. I'll go check." She shuffled her feet a bit and avoided eye contact, before heading toward the bedrooms. Sophie reached in through her doorway and grabbed something from a dresser before entering Loki's room.  
Loki had just zipped up his bag when Sophie entered. "Ready as I will ever be, are they waiting?"

"Yeah. Barton's in a mood too. But, here…" She pressed a phone and cord into his hand. "It's just my phone and it's probably useless and I don't have time to show you how to use it, and the number for the phone S.H.I.E.L.D. gave me is the only one I can think of you using, just plug it in once in a while to keep the battery charged. Don't get stuck letting them try to kill you so that they don't try to kill you, again. OK?"

He eyeballed the phone in his hand. "Thank you darling, if anything happens I will use it. After I get some lessons." Loki smiled and leaned in toward her, kissing Sophie tenderly.

Sophie kissed him with her eyes closed and her heart hammering in her throat. "OK. Just go before I get all weird or scared or something." And she turned and scurried out of the room.

Loki shook his head and smiled briefly. Just before walking out of his bedroom, he schooled his features into a mask of boredom, then went into the living room with his bag in hand. Phone tucked away in one of the pockets. "Ready when you are, Agents." He held out his wrists for Barton to fasten the shackles to, his eyes found Sophie's and stuck.

She heard, but didn't see the shackles go on Loki. She was frozen like a deer in headlights, caught by Loki's gaze. 'Just come home,' she thought, 'Just come home.' Then she shook her head free and blinked.

"Oh! One more thing!" She ran into the kitchen and came out with 2 foil wrapped packages and shoved them into Loki's bound hands. "You said little old lady right? It's banana bread, no nuts. Gifts don't hurt."

Loki cocked his brow at the packages dropped in his hand. "No, I suppose they do not, thank you again." He gave her a crooked smile as he was lead out the door by Barton. Natasha stayed behind, eying Sophie the whole time. "Go on ahead Clint, I'll catch up." Clint shrugged and lead Loki to the elevator.

Sophie exhaled and looked at Agent Romanoff. "How much trouble am I in?"  
Natasha's lips quirked in a faint grin. "None that I'm aware of. Fury is having a conniption, but he left the whole thing up to me after you two got into it. I just have to ask, was he worth it?"

"Worth what? The head asshole having a fit? He suggested it. I never went there first. And, what do you mean WAS?" Sophie asked.

Natasha's grin widened. "I was referring to Loki, was he as good as the innuendo and scratches suggested?"

Sophie laughed and blushed. "Ummm. Yes? You'll find out anyway, finding things out is kind of what you do." She beckoned Natasha down the hall and pointed in her bedroom door at the headboard, then covered her face with her hands.

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Damn girl, well fucking done."

Sophie was at a loss how to respond to that. She wasn't used to sharing things like this. "Just make sure your boss knows I was off the clock. Let him make of that what he will."

"He won't be finding out," like I said, "I'm running the show now unless there is an emergency. So bang the old boy as much as you want, I'm not gonna stop you."

Natasha turned to look at Sophie. "I'm serious, he has been showing improvement. If this keeps up, he might even be able to take a stroll outside one of these days."

"Yeah, right. The last time he got angry he only put his fist through the wall, not an entire other person through the wall. Gold star worthy." Sophie shook her head. "But the other things…it's not like that. There's just a lot of stuff to work out. It's hard to explain."

Nat nodded. "Yeah and I don't need any more therapy, whatever it is you are doing, keep doing it. As long as you are happy and healthy that's all I care about right now, if at any time you need me, call. That simple." Natasha looked at the ruined bed one last time, mumbled a 'lucky bitch' under her breath and left the apartment.

Sophie stood at the edge of the living room and looked around the empty apartment. "Well, that was interesting. Now what?" she asked herself.


	28. Chapter 28

Clint and Loki made it to Sarah's apartment, instead of knocking Clint just barged his way in. Loki stood dumbfounded and stared at the Agent. "Just waltzing in to someone else's home is extremely rude Barton, what would your mother say?" Clint was about to reply when the elderly woman in question toddled into the room and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Behold, I am old; I do not know the day of my death. Now then, take your weapons, your quiver and your bow, and go! Genesis: 27. They sent you again did they?" She stared at Agent Barton. "You need to learn some manners. That nice boy Captain Rogers could teach you some things. I obviously can't." Sister Sarah huffed before she stopped and stared Loki up and down. "And good day to you son, I see you decided to wear actual clothing this time. It is appreciated. And you got a haircut. Not nearly enough, but it's a start."

Loki smiled amused at the old lady. "Thank you madam, here these are for you." He handed her the foil wrapped packages while he glanced at the gaping Agent. "Banana bread courtesy of the Lady in the penthouse."

She carefully peeled back a corner of the wrapper and peeked inside before setting them down on the table, speaking to Loki. "That will go just lovely with the coffee. It's in the kitchen if you would go fetch it. I will send thanks to your friend upstairs." She turned to Clint and dryly laughed. "It seems the devil is shaming you too boy. Now, unlock him and run along. Unless you will be joining us for prayers, It couldn't hurt you none."

Clint coughed and hurried to unlock Loki. "Nope, no prayers for me toots. I'm just a filthy heathen with no moral compass and sharp pointy sticks." He got the shackles off Loki then glared at him. "Behave yourself asshole or I'll rat you out to Sophie." Clint smirked then headed to the door, throwing a single finger salute back at the God.

Loki scowled at the retreating Agent before going into the kitchen to get Sarah her coffee, a knife to cut the bread, and the butter from the fridge, as well as a couple small plates. He re-entered the room and set down his things. "How has your week been Sarah? Have the animals been behaving?"

"Bless you for asking. We are well here." Sarah squinted at Loki as she settled herself at the table and fussed making up a plate. "But there's something different about you, son. I couldn't hope that the Word did you any good could I? Or is your Lady in the penthouse being a bit more than polite by sending this with you?" She tapped a wizened finger on a loaf of banana bread.

He looked almost bashful. "Unfortunately the Book has done nothing for me, not that you are not a wonderful teacher." He hastily added, then smiled fondly. "Sophie and I have become quite close as of late, she is the one that has supplied the clothes. She is honestly just being a friendly neighbor by sending you treats, she had made enough baked goods the last few days to sink Noah's Ark." Loki looked down at the sound of meowing coming from around his ankles and picked up the feline, guess he wasn't the only one that was doing the missing.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the Noah reference, but kept her counsel. "She's taking care of the needy then, Sounds like she was raised right. Then you'd best be thinkin' that she deserves better than fornication and your black soul." Sister Sarah paused and laughed until she coughed. "Ohhh, don't you look shocked. I might be old and dusty now, but that wasn't always the case. I had my wild youth." She winked at Loki and continued. "You need to make peace and find forgiveness with Jesus, boy, or you'll never make nothin' else work out." She paused again and looked wearily at him. "Boy. I just saw your mind remove the name of the Lord from that sentence, but no never mind, it's good advice whichever way I guess."

Loki's brows rose to meet his hairline and he blinked rapidly. "I am aware that she deserves more than just….fornication and my black soul. Would you believe me if I told you that I said the same thing to her? That I am not worthy of her affection and that I am nothing but a monster? She believes that I can change and frankly…I am starting to believe it myself." Loki looked at her sadly. "Before I would even consider asking forgiveness from a higher power, I feel that I need to ask it of those who I have directly wronged." He got out of his chair and knelt in front of the old lady. "Sarah, I know that I am not deserving of it but I would ask if you would ever consider forgiving me of my sins against you and your family. The terrible things that I have done are far greater than any you could ever imagine but the death of your family I am truly sorry for. No amount of begging or prayer would ever right the wrongs committed against you and yours. Perhaps sometime in the future you might find it in your heart to relieve my conscience of the burden of guilt and sin I had thrust upon you. "Loki touched his forehead to her knee.

Sarah laid a shaking hand on Loki's head and spoke with a wavering voice. "Son, my forgiveness is a small thing, but you have it. The Lord said in Second Corinthians 'Now if anyone has caused pain, he has caused it not to me, but in some measure—not to put it too severely—to all of you. For such a one, this punishment by the majority is enough, so you should rather turn to forgive and comfort him, or he may be overwhelmed by excessive sorrow. So I beg you to reaffirm your love for him.' Now, get up. Don't make an old woman cry."

Loki looked up at her with a watery eye and kissed the back of her wrinkled hand. "Why not? You made me cry. Thank you Sarah, in a roundabout way your God has shown me the right way…Mostly I believe it was you and your chores. The cats sleeping on my face may have had something to do with it." He gave her an amused smirk.

"Now, I said get up son." Sarah smiled as she snapped at him. "Let me have some of your girl's bread. Or else I'll have you cleaning the toilets as well as the cat boxes this afternoon."

Loki's dimples made an appearance. "Yes ma'am." He stood and returned to his seat across from her. They ate in silence for a while before a thought struck him. "Sarah…I do not mean to sound too forward, but can I ask a favor of you?"

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Would you be as so kind as to teach me how to cook?" He gave her his most charming smile.

"Oh son, put that smile away and save it for Sunday! That won't work on me." The old woman waved her hand at Loki dismissively. "I could show you a few things. What are you lookin' to do?"

He kept on smiling anyway, dimples and all. "Perhaps a simple meal, something that one could call a down home meal? Something that you think a young woman such as yourself would enjoy."

Her eyes rolled in her head, but a smile rose through her wrinkles. "We'll make stuffed pork chops for dinner. You can help me with that. Until then, stop thinking about impressing that girl and go get the Bibles."

Loki chuckled. "Yes ma'am." He went into the other room to get said books then returned to the table.

-chapter-

Sophie drifted around the apartment, turning on some music and picking up a bit listlessly. She wound up laying on the pillows in front of the fireplace playing with the chess pieces that hadn't been put away. She had three pawns lined up and tapped them with her fingers. "Of the three women I have loved…. "She said softly to herself. She knocked two of them over and whispered" Left. Left." She rocked the third on it's base and whispered, "Doubts"

She looked around the room as she actually listened to the music that was playing. "John Legend? Oh, hell no. I am NOT doing this! I'm outta here." She said as she jumped up and started picking various books out of the piles left on the floor and stuffing them into the laptop bag with the computer. Sophie stared at her ring a moment." Maybe you can help me find a real way out of here?" she said to it.

Sophie left the apartment and made her way down the street to the coffee shop, where she sat at a small cafe table and piled books and papers and the laptop all around her. After doing a few searches, she scrolled through a huge block of text on the computer screen, pausing only to blink and scrawl notes in the margins of a scholarly paper bound into a notebook.

Todd noticed his favorite scatter brain walk into his humble place of work and take her usual seat at the table, he glanced at the clock and noticed his shift was officially over. He clocked out and went back behind the counter to make two cups of coffee, one for him and her usual. Steaming cups in hand, he went over and flopped into the chair across from her after setting her cup down on the table. "Sophie, right? Hows things, haven't seen ya in here the last few days. Thought maybe I scared ya away."'

"Me? No, Todd. You can't scare me. I've just been….. working? And busy." She tugged her scarf loose, not thinking about why she was wearing it.

He noticed right away the rather large discoloration on her neck when the scarf loosened and he whistled low. "Yeah busy, I can see that. What do you do for a living, professional vacuum wrestler?" He smirked.

"Crap." She hastily pulled the scarf back up and closed some of the books so that there was more room on the table. "I used to sling coffee too. Now…you might call it rehabilitation maybe? Sorry about all the mess. I don't like to research at home."

"No prob doll." Todd winked. "What ya researchin? If you don't mind me asking."

Sophie laughed. "Creating Bose-Einstein condensates using extra terrestrial power sources and foci to form an Einstein-Rosen Bridge….yeah… last week was Italian Renaissance politics. I'm a mess." She closed the computer and put it in the bag. "And no matter how boring Foster is or how completely insane Selvig is in these papers, they are still not distracting me enough. I'll let you distract me for a bit." She smiled and raised her coffee cup to him.

"Yeah I can see how those wouldn't be very distracting, talk about snoozeville. How would you like your distraction, hot surfer guy or one of your aliens traveling across your bridge?" Todd raised his cup and tapped it against hers. "To being distracted….Oh hey, is that the Black Widow? Man, she's even hotter in person." He looked out the window at a redhead walking by.

"I.. I must have missed her." Sophie thought frantically about if she was being followed, but pushed that thought down. She was just down the street, Natasha had to pass this place all of the time. "MY aliens? I'm sorry, I keep drifting. Stupid girl stuff." She shook her head.

He shook his head playfully. "Nah, you're good. You said something about bridges through space or something, bridges transport stuff last I checked, so I figure aliens are taking the turnpike and not payin' the toll."

He sipped his coffee. "What sorta girl stuff? Your not… you know, on your rag are ya? I'm like the most chill dude in this borough but periods….that's hard core stuff man. Like serious hard core, women are complete badasses." Todd's gaze unfocused for a second but he snapped right back to reality. "So, tell ol Todd whats eatin' ya. You were a java slinger, you know how it is."

Sophie's jaw dropped a bit at Todd's tirade and she laughed. "I'm a total badass. But no, it's an old story." She blushed a bit. "There's a guy….and it's really confusing."

Sophie sighed, not entirely sure how much she could actually explain, but really needing to talk to someone. "There's no way I should like him, but I do. No sane person would ever trust a word out of his mouth, but I do. I feel guilty about feeling guilty about being with him."

His eyebrows rose. "Sounds like he's an ex con or something, wait….he's not like a…psychopath is he? Did he kill people? Cause that would be bad." He made a tsk sound through his teeth. "But then again, the heart wants what the mind tells us is evil. Is this guy at least treating you good and or showing remorse for what he may or may not have done?"

"Wow. You jumped to psychopathic convict pretty fast. Do I seem like a psychopathic convict kind of girl? But I'll just say that he's probably never stood in front of a jury and is large scale Byronesque." Todd gave her a funny look at that, so she explained, "Mad, bad and dangerous to know? And he is as good to me as he can be, maybe too good sometimes."

She jumped in a second later after a pause, "Wait.. you were kidding… weren't you?"

He tried to appear innocent. "Mostly…." He trailed off. "I've seen way too many movies to draw any other conclusion, plus all that crap that happened with the Avengers. Hell, for all I know Loki himself is staying with you!" Todd laughed. "Don't sweat it too much doll. Does this guy make you happy?"

"Yeah, go ahead call him Loki. I think he'd like that name being used." She laughed and couldn't help but smile. "But yes, he makes me happy and he makes me feel safe. He says I make him happy too. He's hinted at much more than that and…" She sighed, "But he comes and goes, he doesn't have much choice about that right now, and I just can't be sure he'll make it back."

Todd's expression turned serious, " I can tell that you really care for this guy and I would bet money that he cares about you, just as much if not more so."

He reached across the table to grab one of her hands. "This does sound like a really complicated situation but here's some advice from papa Todd….Just feel." He shushed her when she looked about to protest. "Just listen to me for a sec OK? I meant what I said. Your heart says yes, your head says no because of guilt. Do what makes you feel best, if it is this guy then just feel. Feel safe, feel secure, feel loved, let him show you what he really has to offer and trust that he cares about you and will return no matter what. If he is as serious as you make it sound, then the apocalypse itself would not stop him from returning to you and making sure you are OK."

Sophie squeezed Todd's hand back and really didn't want to let go. It was just comforting human contact. With the exception of Mike's kids', Loki's had been the only affectionate touch she had since David died.

Her voice was a bit low and thick when she responded to him. "You know, I think you're right. See, I'm in a position to really help him out of a bad situation he's in and if I did that, he could take care of a problem that I have. I told him I couldn't do it. I won't give him what he wants and it doesn't seem to change how he feels. He isn't pushing. Hell, I'd push, but he isn't, is he? He said he loved me…."

Todd's head snapped back as if struck, shock quite evident on his face. "He said he loved you? Damn doll, a guy like that doesn't drop a bomb like that unless he means it. It really sounds like you two are partners, in more than just the obvious way. You help him, he helps you, you support each other through anything. That is the stuff that a lasting relationship is built on doll." He chewed on his lip for a second. "This guy sounds like if he really wanted something he goes after it, damn the consequences. That thing he wants from you, if he isn't pushing hard for it, then he cares more for you than whatever his plans used to be." He reached forward and cupped her cheek, "Doll, this guy has some serious issues but where you are concerned, you are his number one"

Todd stood from his seat and withdrew his hands, pulling a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. "Ya know what else I think?" He slipped the shades on. "I think you love him too and that you two are perfect in your imperfections. I gotta go doll, appointments and all that, I'll see ya soon."

He turned as if to leave "Oh and Sophie?" He waited for her eyes to land on him. "Don't be afraid to go after this guy or love him, you need him as much as he needs you. Take care of yourself and don't be a stranger eh?" He threw her a winning smile and a wink from behind his shades then took off into the bustling city.

"Shit. I walked into that one." Sophie said to herself.

She pulled her phone out of her bag and texted Natasha 'Come on in. You got it all. Todd's a great barista. Not a bad shrink. But a lousy spy. Who jumps from guy trouble to assuming that I am living with a psychopathic, criminal alien?'

Natasha checked her phone when it chirped at her, she smirked and went inside the coffee shop and sat down with Sophie. "In his defense, you did kinda leave that door open when you mentioned Einstein-Rosen Bridges, even I would have thought aliens right away, since Dr. Foster is a known associate of Thor. A half-way decent computer geek could have found that information, and yes, he does make a mean cup of joe. I trained him myself. He did exactly what he was supposed to do, though the whole feelings thing was all him. We warned him about breaching the topic but once a people person always a people person." She smiled at Sophie. "I have two questions for you. First; what do you plan to do about Loki and second, how far do you want to be involved in S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Sophie bit her lip and blinked back a tear. She had wanted Todd to be real so badly. But really, what coffee guy had clearance to see Loki on Brittany's social media? Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself before she spoke. " I am completely honest when I say I don't have any plans to help him break out and run away." She added the word 'yet' in her head. "I don't think he has any plans like that either. He's probably safer here than anywhere else right now. If you meant personally, if I had a clue, would I be crying to a barista? But I'll do everything I can to keep fall out to a minimum. About the other question…I wish S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't even know my name. I would like to live in a cabin in the woods and wear a tin foil hat so no one could read my brainwaves, honestly. But someone tore a hole in the sky and somehow, here I am. I am in as deep as I have to be.

Natasha nodded, "That's not quite what I meant about Loki. I meant that if he was suddenly released to go home, would you go with him? If he wanted to stay on Earth and move to the middle of nowhere, would you?" She arched a brow "You don't have to answer right now, it's just one of those things that my inner romantic wants to know." She pursed her lips. "As for S.H.I.E.L.D…..If you wanted to go deeper, it would show us trust….and get you more privileges." Nat leaned forward on her forearms. "Sophie, I am going to be on the level with you here. Every building within a five block radius has our personnel in it, in the event that our favorite stripper flew off the pole. Don't give me that look, you secretly already knew deep down. I'm just showing good faith and letting you know." She leaned back in her seat. " We also received word from Thor, he's gonna be in the area beginning of next week and wants to see his brother. Just an FYI." Natasha got out of her seat. "Don't be too hard on Todd the next time you see him, he genuinely wants to be your friend and he really is that much of a loon." She smiled slightly. "I'll talk to ya later kiddo, maybe we can do lunch and whine about the men in our life….or even drag the men along. Think about it."

"How much deeper is deeper?" She mumbled to herself, drained her coffee and finished the conversation on her own. "And I think that it is only right that Loki know what I am willing to do for him first. It might be a bit more than you think."


	29. Chapter 29

The remainder of the day went much the same as the previous visit, prayer, chores, more prayer, lunch, prayer and more chores. The only reprieve Loki had was around dinner time; Sarah kept her word and showed him how to make stuffed pork chops. He had to admit it tasted much better than tuna surprise. After dinner they were relaxing in the living room when she mentioned a nephew.

"Son," She said and she squinted sadly at him you. "You DO remind me of my sister's youngest. Loved that boy like my own. Handsome as the day is long, he was. But he was angry at the world. No matter what anyone gave him, he always managed to see somethin' that someone else had he wanted more. Couldn't stand to see anyone else's glory. Thought he deserved it, maybe he did, but that's not the way things work. He let it eat him up. Started doin' all the wrong things. Got himself killed before he made good. Broke his poor mother's heart." She sighed heavily. "Mine too, at that. But if you can manage to hang on to those beautiful words from earlier, you might make it. Or you might break more hearts. It's up to you."

Loki looked down at the floor after she spoke, contemplating what she said. "I have no intention of backsliding into my old ways. I truly do regret most things I have done." He looked up and smiled at her sadly. "I am sorry to hear about your nephew and the pain he had caused." Loki moved over to kneel next to the elderly woman. "I am not your sister's boy, but I can promise you that I will be everything I can to make you proud of the man you helped reshape." He grasped her hand and held it between his own.

"Boy, get off the floor. Nobody needs to kneel 'cept to the Lord, unless they're proposing. If you don't have a diamond for me in your pocket, get up." She tried to snap at him, but it still came out emotion choked. She patted his hands with her free one. "You might do OK for a heathen at that."

He smiled and stood then bent to kiss her cheek. "If I had met you in your younger years I would be all over trying to propose to you Sarah." He smiled. "You are ok for a mortal."

"OK for a mortal." She repeated under her breath and shook her head. "A foolish, old mortal that needs to be getting her old bones to bed." Sarah pushed herself off from the chair a bit unsteadily before sliding a Bible across the coffee table toward Loki and tapped it with a gnarled finger. "Judging your mood, you won't understand anything but "Song of Songs" right now. So go ahead, read it, just remember it's not just about the sex." And she limped off to her bedroom for the night, Peter and the Judases following her.

Loki smiled at the waddling old lady and grabbed the book off the table; he laughed quietly and retired to his own room. He changed and relaxed back upon the bed to read her suggestion. Normally he might have been able to concentrate on the deeper meanings behind the words but all he could comprehend was Sarah saying 'It's not just about the sex.' Loki closed the book after the 5th failed attempt at reading it and crossed his arms behind his head, thinking about what Sophie might be doing right now.

He woke up the next morning to his usual pile of pussy surrounding him; he smiled and gave them all an affectionate pat. After a shower and change of clothes, Loki went into the kitchen. He noticed that Sarah wasn't up yet and started her coffee then went about warming up the remainder of the banana bread.

Eventually Sarah made her appearance, thanking him for the coffee and bread. Not long after finishing their breakfast did they jump right into the usual routine of chores and prayer, with the occasional stop for a short break and a meal. The entire day, Loki kept smiling and generally genial the whole time, yet he still missed his Sophie.

The day ended and brought with it another new day, this routine actually felt good to Loki. Nice and safe, something he could get used to as long as he could spice things up a bit on occasion.

A knock on the door signaled that his time with Sarah had ended; he gathered his bag and met Agent Coulson and Captain Rogers at the door. Giving a hug to the elderly lady and letting the Agents shackle him. They didn't speak on the way to the elevator, just handed him off to Barton and Romanoff when they got to the next floor. Time to go see his other Princess and her hellion brothers.


	30. Chapter 30

Natasha and Clint stopped Loki just outside of the apartment door. It seemed oddly quiet compared to the last time he approached it. When Nat knocked on the door a young woman answered it. She stared wide eyed at Loki for a moment without moving out of the doorway, then picked up a bag from the floor and spoke to the Agents. "Nope. I thought about it. I can't do it and I can't believe that you would subject children to it. Call me to come back in later when he's gone." She stepped briskly past the three people and down to the elevator.

"Well, shit. We lost the nanny too." Natasha said and moved Loki into the apartment. She leaned back and whispered to Clint," Go upstairs and get Sophie. Tell her it won't be like the last time. Mike's not coming in until Loki's gone. Don't take forever and DON'T be an ass."

Loki's brows furrowed in confusion as he watched the unknown woman stomp down the hallway. "Do I dare ask what that was about?"

He looked around the apartment, didn't see the children right away, but heard what Natasha whispered to Barton. "Sophie is coming down? Delightful." He tried not to sound as excited as he felt but he could tell by the look Romanoff shot him that he failed miserably. Instead of incriminating himself more, he held up his hands in a clear sign to remove his shackles. The Agent rolled her eyes but obliged anyway, as soon as the cuffs were off he went in search of the children.

Sophie was sitting at the kitchen counter debating on making yet another pot of coffee, or attempting some kind of sleep and tempting the nightmares again when a knock on the door startled her. She opened it to Agent Barton. "Hey there," she smiled at him. "Coming for coffee?"

Barton scratched the back of his neck. "Nah not today sweetcheeks, business call. The nanny for the Brady bunch ran off as soon as she saw Loki and we need you to come down stairs, she said she would be back after he left but….yeah. Mike won't be coming back till after he leaves also so we don't hafta worry bout that." Clint grinned.

"Yeah, that didn't go so well last time." She rolled her eyes and half heartedly huffed out a laugh. "Business huh? Does that mean you want me to go back and help out again? Is it another emergency?"

"Yeah, we would like ya back again, not really an emergency cause Loki is like scary calm and almost tranquil, but we would feel better if a real adult was with them. Since the kids loved ya last time you were the first person on our list." Clint crossed his ankles and leaned against the door frame.

"Not a problem, something to do beats sitting here." She wanted to grin until her cheeks hurt at the thought of seeing Loki. The whole situation with Todd had left her feeling more alone than ever. But she stomped the grin down, not wanting to antagonize Clint. She pulled her shoes on and smoothed her velvet shirt down over her jeans.

"Well, I guess we can go. I'm as ready as I'm going to be." She exited past Barton. "By the way, you look really relaxed. Did you manage to call that waitress, Dani?"

Clint quickly straightened and followed Sophie down the hall. "Yeah, I did, we went out last night. She's a lot more laid back than I would have thought."

"Good for you!" She gave him a genuine smile and they made their way downstairs where Clint opened the door without knocking.

Loki had just lured the children out of the bedroom by chasing them when the door to the apartment opened. A chorus of 'Sophie' or 'Phee' was screamed as the kids ran toward the new arrival. Loki hung back and smiled like a loon when he saw her.

Sophie squatted down and opened her arms to the kids, smiling back at Loki over their shoulders. She mouthed "Hi" at him while she gathered them into her arms. Speaking to Clint without turning she said, "I think we are good here, Agent. But I WILL expect details about Dani later. It's only fair."

Loki held back his instant flare of jealousy when she addressed Barton but relaxed again when all he did was give a two fingered salute in her direction and left.

He met her eye when Sophie looked up from hugging the kids, Loki blew her a kiss and winked.

When the children were hugged and greeted and basic questions answered, Sophie waved them back into the living room, but as she started to follow there was a tug on the hem of her tunic. Jayden looked up at her with big questioning eyes and raised his arms. "Phee?"

Sophie picked him up and hugged him soundly before settling him on her hip and nuzzling his hair. "Oh honey, I DID miss you too. So much. But I'm here now and will hold you as much as you want."

He watched Sophie with the children, especially little Jayden. It was adorable in his opinion. Just before she could walk past him into the living room, Loki gently grabbed her arm. He ruffled Jayden's hair then leaned in to kiss Sophie on the temple and whisper, "I missed you, darling."

At Loki's touch Sophie's heart leapt into her throat. She leaned her face up and brushed the tip of her nose across Loki's. "You too. So much." She looked into his eyes and almost couldn't pull herself away. "So what has been going on in here and what are we going to do today?" she asked the room in general.

His nose nuzzled along the side of her head, then he answered query. "I had just chased these hellions into the living room when you came in, was thinking about having a quiet movie day with popcorn and snacks. What say you, darling?"

"That sounds wonderful to me." She looked at the small boy that had been watching her and Loki with great intensity. "What do you think Jayden? Movies and snacks?" He nodded excitedly. Sophie set him down on the floor.

"Why don't you go in with your brothers and sister and figure out what kind of movies you would like and Loki and I will go in the kitchen and see what kind of snacks we can find? Unless it's too early for snacks?"

A small chorus from the living room yelled, " Noooo! We want snacks!"

Sophie laughed. "OK then, be good and we'll be right back with your snacks." She looked at Loki and tilted her head toward the kitchen.

He smiled and followed her into the kitchen. He waited until the sounds of corn popping were filling the space before he cornered Sophie and kissed her solidly. "You have no idea how much I've missed you these last two days, darling."

A wave of almost relief passed through Sophie when Loki's mouth met hers and she felt his hands on her. She hadn't realized how tense she had been until it went away and Loki filled the space the anxiety had taken up. When he called her darling, she leaned in against him with her cheek to his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I think I MIGHT have an idea," she sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tucked her head under his chin. "We are a mess but so far we work, how does that happen?" He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"We understand each other's messes? I don't know." Her eyes closed and she breathed him in. " And I don't really care as long as it happens, dear. Have you been OK?"

Loki's hand slid soothingly up and down her back. "Other than missing you terribly?" He paused for a second, "I have been surprisingly well, the elderly lady that I was just with…well we had as close to a heart to heart as we could and I feel lighter. My heart feels lighter as well as some of the guilt has left my mind. How have you been, my dear one?"

She smiled at the idea of Loki being treated kindly and silently thanked the woman. "I'll have to go meet your friend myself, if she can make you feel better…I think I like her." Sophie cuddled into his arms more, reveling in the strength of them. "I'll just say that I am better now. I'll tell you about it later, when there's more time. OK?"

"Alright, dearest." The timer on the microwave decided to go off. "Seems the popcorn is done." He made no move to let her go. "Oh I had almost forgotten, Sarah wanted me to tell you that your banana bread was delicious and is quite willing to try any other products of boredom you might have in the future." Loki laughed as he retold what was said.

Ignoring the timer, Sophie did not want to give up Loki's hold on her. "Your Sarah sounds better by the minute. Is it my turn to be jealous?"

"Darling, you have nothing to worry your gorgeous head over, Sarah is old enough to be your grandmother." He laughed again. "She is a religion obsessed mother hen, sweet lady but certainly not my type. Maybe in her younger years…" Loki trailed off then drew Sophie out slightly from his body, staring into her eyes and capturing her lips with his once again.

She tasted him and felt his breath. Trying to memorize him, like she hadn't thought to do before. Her hands stroked his back as she gazed into his eyes. " Loki, I l…like it much better when I am with you."

Loki rubbed his nose along hers and muttered against her lips. "I like life much more when I am with you, I like myself better when I am with you. His hand went up to brush the hair back behind her ear. "I just like being with you, love."

Sophie grinned up at him so hard it made her cheeks hurt. Her heart thumped in her chest. She wanted to giggle and wasn't even mortified by this reaction. " Thank you. I just…" and she did giggle and lifted on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Loki pulled out the dimples when he smiled and wrapped his arms around her again, picking her up off the floor in a giant bear hug.

Sophie tipped her head back and laughed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brayden in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Miss Sophie. I TOLD you, you hafta be a Princess."

He set Sophie down and laughed. "You are right, my lady. She is not a Princess." Loki went over and knelt by Brayden. "Sophie is actually a Queen, the Queen of Hearts and she has stolen many a fragile heart in her conquests. Will you help me retrieve mine, for she has taken it without mercy." He looked back at Sophie and grinned impishly at her.

As she emptied the popcorn into a large bowl, Sophie spoke to the girl. "Oh Princess, don't you listen to him. He's the one that that has mine."

Loki's entire face lit up like fireworks when she said that. "Oh the deception! Fear not Princess I shall protect you from the wicked Queen!"

"Wicked?!" Sophie gasped and softened entirely at the look on Loki's face. "You know the poem, Brayden. The Queen only bakes. It's the Knave that does the stealing." She handed the girl the bowl of popcorn. "Quick, get this out to the coffee table before he strikes again! We will bring out some milk as soon as it's poured."

Loki laughed when Brayden scurried out of the room with the bowl. "A Knave am I now?" He stood and stalked toward Sophie.

"Yes." she grinned, "possibly a most foul one at that."

His hand gripped over his heart and he stumbled a bit as if stabbed. "You wound me darling! A most foul sort of festering injury you do to my fragile heart, whatever shall I do to repair the damage done!" Loki was still grinning when he stepped as close to her as he could.

"Shall I kiss it to make it better?" she whispered.

His head dipped to brush his lips along hers.  
"Your lips to mine  
Convey what thy words cannot,  
I beseech your flesh  
Upon mine tell stories our words cannot fathom."

"Loki…" Sophie breathed his name and shivered before she hung her arms around his neck and kissed the word love against his lips.

He moaned softly into her lips while his hands slid down her back to cup her butt. "Yes, love?" The moment was ruined by the yells of several little voices demanding movies and more snacks.

"We can't forget the children, dear." She drew in a shaking breath, stepped away from Loki and got out the milk to pour and found a bag of cheesy poofs.

He chuckled breathlessly and scrubbed his hands along his face. "Yes, musn't forget the wee ones." Loki went over and grabbed the bag of cheesy poofs and smacked Sophie on the ass, his grin impish as he quickly left the room.

Sophie put the glasses and sippy cups of milk on a tray and called out as she entered the Living Room, "Who can find "Robin Hood" on Netflix?"

Loki sat down on the sofa where Brayden quickly scrambled up and sat next to him. Ayden was working the console to get Robin Hood set up. When Sophie passed out the cups and glasses he grabbed her hand and made her sit on the seat on the other side of him.

Sophie smiled at his hand then shifted her eyes so the smile was directed at Loki. As soon as she was seated Jayden was climbing into her lap.

Ayden and Cayden curled up on the other sofa while Brayden crawled onto Loki's lap, he returned Sophie's smile and let the little girl in his lap steal his glass of milk. All he could do was grin and give her a big hug, complete with a peck on the side of the head.

Sophie whispered to. "Loki, Just so you know, it's in poor taste to root for Prince John."

He laced the fingers of his free hand with hers and whispered back. "We shall see, darling."

She laid her head on Loki's shoulder, held the small boy with one arm and felt more at peace watching cartoon foxes than she had since, probably before she had lost her brother and the world had changed. She sighed contentedly.

Loki shifted so he could tuck Sophie into his side and drape his arm over the back of the sofa; Brayden snuggled closer and pulled her brother next to her. Both children nestled securely over both of their laps. The movie may have been a cartoon but he found himself enjoying it all the same.

Sophie tipped her head and watched Loki for a while instead of the movie. She hadn't noticed the way his eyes wrinkled up when he smiled before or the way they never seemed to rest, but scanned the room, shifting from the TV, to the children, and back.

The movie ended too soon in Loki's opinion. The children were content and he was all too comfortable under the small pile of bodies. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Anyone up for some lunch?"

Sophie blinked herself back to reality. "I can go get it ready, if you want to hang out with the kids." She said.

"Sure, we can entertain ourselves can't we?" He asked the kids sitting around. A chorus of yeah's met the adults and he grinned at Sophie. "Guess that is a yes." Brayden hopped off of her perch and followed Ayden into the bedroom; Cayden just looked around and blinked sleepily.

Sophie wandered into the kitchen and opened cabinets and the fridge to see what was available. She noticed Jayden holding onto the doorway watching her. "Hey," She went and squatted down in front of him. "What are you doing in here? Don't you want to play?" He looked at her quite seriously and said, "Help Phee?" Sophie picked him up and sat him on a tall stool by the counter. "Of course I need help. Could you lay these chicken nuggets on this tray for me while I start the oven? Thank you." As they were putting carrots and fruit on plates, Sophie said to Jayden. "You know, one of these days I think you are going to say a whole sentence and you will like it so much you will never stop talking. He wrinkled his face and shook his head. "No?" She asked. "OK then, I like you either way. But I think we are done. Let's go get the rest to carry the food out for us." She helped him down from the stool and they went to the living room.

After Sophie left the room and little Jayden followed her, Loki went to lay on his stomach on the floor. Ayden came out and plopped down in front of him, coloring books and crayons in hand. They had just started to color when he felt a weight settle on his legs, glancing back he saw Cayden had laid down the length of his legs, using of all things, his butt as a pillow. Loki chuckled. He picked up a crayon to help Ayden color when Brayden popped out of nowhere. "Can I play with your hair?" She asked. "Of course, my Lady." He smiled at the little girl who took a seat on his back.

When Sophie and Jayden came into the room, as she saw the scene laid out on the floor in front of them, she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or let her eyes get misty. The children had chosen Loki, of all people, to trust. She wasn't so alone in this after all. Sliding her phone out of her pocket, she took a quick picture and whispered to Jayden. "This is SO going on Facebook." A bit louder she said. "Would anyone like to help get things to the table?"

Loki looked and mock glared at the clearly amused woman in the doorway. Ayden mumbled a no and he could feel Brayden shake her head. "Can't, I's busy." Her squeaky voice sounded out, little Cayden was sound asleep, seemingly dead to the world. "Seems we are quite busy at the moment darling." He looked over his shoulder. "Brayden, would you help Sophie set the table please? You can finish making me pretty after lunch." Loki turned back to Ayden. "Let's pick this stuff up and later I will draw something for you to color ok?" Ayden grumbled but obliged while Brayden pouted."

"Let me help you with this one." Sophie said as she gently lifted Cayden from Loki's legs. She whispered to the child as he was in her arms. "Cayden honey, do you want to wake up for chicken nuggets or should I put you to bed?" At the word bed he perked up. "No, don't want bed, I don need a nap." She smiled and sat him on the sofa. "OK then, its lunch time." And she orchestrated everyone getting the table set."

He was finally able to stand and stretch, Loki felt his back pop as he stretched and wandered into the kitchen. He set the last couple of things on the table and took a seat, Brayden took the seat to his right and Ayden took the left. Cayden toddled in and took Loki's lap much to his amusement.

Lunch was full of idle chatter from the little ones; Loki ate the carrots from his plate and noticed that the nuggets and fruit kept disappearing. He cocked his brow and when little fingers came into view he grabbed the hand, Brayden squealed in laughter when he started to tickle her. Cayden took the opportunity and stole the rest of the fruit. Loki fake gasped and tickled the little thief in his lap. "This will teach you both to steal from the big scary Loki!"

"Dear," Sophie grinned at him. "It's not going to work. The braids might suit you, but the lavender dragonflies and yellow plastic elephant barrettes pretty much negate any scariness you are going to come up with right now."

Loki hmphd." Well if I cannot maintain my terrifying visage then…" He looked to the giggling girl next to him. "If you are done, my Lady. Shall we resume my beautification?"

Brayden nodded her head faster than a bobble head in an earthquake and took off back to the living room, Loki rolled his eyes and smiled before following the bundle of energy. He lay back down on his stomach so she could climb back on, he relaxed and allowed her to style his hair to her hearts content. Not long after they settled in, Ayden came in with a drawing pencil and clean sheets of paper. Loki took the hint and drew a few simple sketches for the boy to fill in with color.

Sophie cleaned up a bit after the lunch dishes. After that she went back out to the living room, where Loki was back on the floor drawing pictures and being covered with pastel barrettes. He looked naturally relaxed and happy interacting with the children. She smiled at the picture, then coaxed the twins over to the sofa with a book. Cayden and Jayden curled up on Sophie. Not too long into "Little Red Riding Hood" Sophie's voice slowed and faded and she was as fast asleep as the boys on her lap.

Loki noticed the too quiet of the room and managed to look over at the sofa, Sophie and the boys were fast asleep, he kept Brayden and Ayden occupied with board games once she declared him pretty enough and Ayden got bored coloring.

He let them sleep for almost 2 hours. "Ayden, how about you wake up your brothers and I will wake up Sophie. Brayden, would you please start getting clothes out for your brothers? We will start bath time once they are awake."

The little girl wandered off humming happily to herself, the eldest boy gently started to wake up his brothers. Loki went over and stooped over behind Sophie, leaning close enough to whisper in her ear. "Darling…Time to wake up." He moved her hair from around her ear. "Come now Sophie, wake up." He got a wicked idea, "Sophie…The children are on fire."

"What?!" Her head shot up and she looked around quickly. "ALL of them?! Count them! Where?" Her hands had instinctively clung to the ones in her lap. Then she noticed Loki laughing behind her. "Oh! You ARE terrible!" she hissed at him, her eyes flashing.

Loki fell backward, he was laughing so hard. A chorus of giggles accompanied him for the children had joined the hysterics. "Oh my dear, your face was priceless!"

"Nasty way to wake up! I'll get you back." she growled, but broke into a grin and laughed with the rest of them. "How long was I asleep? I'm sorry. I was supposed to be helping." she asked when they had settled down a bit.

He sat up and wiped a stray tear from his eye. "You were all out for almost 2 hours." He nodded to the boys still giggling on her lap. "They fell asleep on you, apparently your chest makes very good pillows. I would have to agree." Loki grinned at her.

Sophie's eyes widened in disbelief at Loki and mouthed the word "NO" and pointed at the kids. Then asked, "So Mr. Loki in charge, what's next on the agenda?"

Loki gave her a toothy smile. "Thought we could start bath time, Brayden went to get the boys some clothes. After that another movie or games." He shrugged "Now that you are up we can figure out what else to do."

"Does Ayden have any school work to get done?" she asked Loki, but looked pointedly at the boy. "I hear he has a nanny now, so I assume she is tutoring him, since he isn't at school today. Is that how it's working?"

Loki raised a brow and looked at the boy. "Well son, do you have any school work"? He noticed his verbal slip a bit too late. "I will help you with your work while the boys are in the bath, if you want."

Loki seemed so serious that she almost felt sorry for getting the boy in trouble. Her eyes flicked to Loki at the word son, it seemed that Loki hadn't expected that word either. She wondered if he was so attached to these kids because of their mother.

Ayden shuffled his feet and looked at them a bit and mumbled, "Might be a book…..I don't think she left a page though. Prolly….uh..yeah…some work…"

Sophie made eye contact with Loki and bit her lip so she didn't laugh. "I'll get the twins' bath. You can help Ayden here. Let me know if there are any questions. They may not know Common Core Math where you're from."

"I will have you know that your 'common core' math is already ancient where I am from." He huffed in indignation. "Go get your work Ayden, I will meet you at the table in a moment." Ayden scrambled off and Loki stood, stretching and popping his back. "Go ahead and laugh Sophie, I know I look ridiculous, but it made Brayden happy." He winked at her and went out to the table.

"I never would have said ridiculous," Sophie called after Loki. "I would have said adorable, possibly precious." She giggled as she herded the toddlers through their bath and into clean things.

"I AM NOT PRECIOUS!" He yelled from his seat at the table, Ayden giggled from beside him. "You sir, have some work to do. Lets get going." Loki and Ayden sat and worked diligently, whenever the boy got stuck, Loki took the time to slow down and explain things so he could understand. When he fully understood a subject, he offered praise and high fives. Both guys were smiling and joking around on the sofa when Sophie came back out.

"Brayden is in the tub now. I'll get her out in a bit. Ayden, why don't you go get your clothes and things ready? You're in next." Ayden hopped off of the sofa and went to his room at Loki's nod. "What've you been doing with your life, precious? Sophie asked Loki as she sat down next to him. "You are like, the child whisperer."

"Oh you know, the usual. Mischief, mayhem and chaos with the occasional trying to rule another realm." Loki shrugged and crossed his legs, arms going to rest on the back of the sofa. "Interacting with children is not much different than raising horses. Plus Frigga was always kind, I learned from her, and she always had children running around. She blessed them if parents asked for it, which was often, and had me sit in with them." He leaned his head back. "On the rare occasions I had free time, I taught classes at the orphanage."

Sophie tried to hold her face to keep from seeming a bit shocked. "We really should talk to someone about getting your S.H.I.E.L.D. dossier updated a bit. That seems almost as relevant as the dollar value of the damage your last visit caused." She sighed. "Speaking of, I need to talk to you once the kids are asleep later."

He nodded. "Yes we should, unfortunately they only write what they want, I know that Thor gave them all of my information, including past exploits and skills." Loki looked at her. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. I just need to ask you a question that no one needs to know the answer to but us." She rubbed his knee a little.

He moved one of his hands to grasp hers and bring it to his lips. "Once again, I say that I am not married and do not have children hidden anywhere." He smiled.

Sophie shook her head at Loki grinning. "No, no, no, no. Completely different kind of question. But thank you for the reassurance."

"Alright love, I will not badger you about it until the little ones are asleep." Loki leaned over and kissed her.

Sophie's lips parted beneath Loki's and her hands rested, one on his shoulder, on against his neck. "I really can trust you not to push can't I?" she murmered, "unless a bathroom wall is involved, huh?"

Loki laughed full and deep, dimples making an appearance. "Oh yes, if a bathroom wall is involved, then all bets are off, darling, but yes I will not push unless it is vital to survival. That work for you?" His lips captured hers again, tongue slipping past her lips.

Sophie relaxed into Loki and hoped that he read agreement in the returned kiss. Her hand slid up into his hair a bit and she toyed with a barrette and smiled against his mouth.

Loki groaned against her mouth when her fingers wound into his hair." It is very difficult to try bringing out passion when you look like a pastel porcupine."

"It's PRECIOUS." She giggled back to him. "A positively precious pastel porcupine. THIS is the picture of you that S.H.I.E.L.D. should use." She lifted a small blue bow from his temple. "I'll go get Brayden. Then we can see if there is anything to make for dinner." Sophie kissed his cheek and got up to go down the hall.

"Why do I have the feeling that a picture of this is already being passed around?" Loki grumbled to himself. He got up and followed her down the hall, waving a hand in front of the door. Asking without words if Brayden was dressed and he was ok to enter.

"The water drained a bit ago, she should be OK. Want me to check?" Sophie whispered back to Loki.

"Please." He hated the note of concern in his voice but he couldn't help it.

Sophie touched his arm reassuringly. "It's FINE. She knocked on the door and called Brayden? Are you out and all dressed?" A small voice answered. "Yes. I'm doing my hair. Sophie, do you have any make up I can use?"

Sophie answered, "I didn't bring any down with me sorry. Maybe next time." Then she waved Loki at the door.

He walked in and sat on the bed near the bathroom door. "Brayden, would you be so kind as to remove these things from my hair please? I fear that I cannot and need expert assistance." He rolled his eyes when he heard Sophie stifle a giggle.

Sophie ran fresh water for Ayden then went a rummaged around the kitchen. She was having trouble coming up with anything meal-like. Mike was obviously doing better with the kids, but still not great. She wondered if it was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s intervention or Loki's that had made the real difference.

Loki sat still as Brayden removed the ornaments from his hair and chattered about how pretty he looked, he answered as best he could to the rapid fire questions. She finished and he shooed her out into the living room with the other two, then went to stop Ayden's bath water and help the boy in. "You OK for a few minutes, kiddo?" When he nodded, Loki went back into the kitchen to find a flustered Sophie. "The cabinets do not hold the secret to universal peace, no matter how much you stare into them."

"These cabinets don't hold much of anything, except kool-aid and a can of mushroom soup. I will declare defeat and order pizza later." She stepped to Loki and put her arms around him. "I think this is the peace I can find right now." Sophie said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Finding peace in chaos, rather poetic don't you think?" Loki said and wrapped his own arms around her. "Please tell me you are not a vegetable pizza lover? I have had pizza before but find the vegetable variety rather bland." He kissed her forehead and started to sway gently.

She moved with Loki's rhythm with closed eyes. "I'm not fussy about toppings on New York pizza, it's all bad out here and I am hardly a vegetarian." She chuckled and whispered against him, "Precious poetic peace."

He groaned again and rested his head on her shoulder, "I am not going to live the hair styling down am I?"

"You have to live down bad things. That was a good thing. So, let's just say that it won't be forgotten." She nuzzled against his ear and loose hair.

Loki draped her across an arm and attacked her neck with his lips, growling and kissing in rapid succession. He rapidly righted her with one last peck to the cheek." I will go check on Ayden."

She exhaled sharply as Loki left the room, then went to the living room. They played games and colored until the pizzas came. Cheese for the kids and a "put whatever you have that isn't bland on it" for Sophie and Loki.

They ate and went into the living room for another movie. Loki sat a sofa near an arm, he put one of his legs up but kept the other stretched out on the floor. Cayden and Brayden sat on the other sofa with Ayden sprawled out on the floor. Jayden as usual still attached to Sophie's side.

Sophie sat Jayden on Loki's lap. "You guys think you can hang out like this for just a few minutes? You look so comfy in your jammies, that I am going to run upstairs and get mine. And some stuff for breakfast. OK? When I get back it'll be bedtime." She grabbed her phone to let Natasha know she was going out for a bit.

"I think we can manage." Loki got Jayden situated then told Ayden to go ahead and pick a movie for everyone. See you soon, darling.

Sophie went back upstairs and changed into a modest set of flannel pajamas and put clothes for the next day and a few things in a bag. She also filled a few shopping bags from the kitchen with food for the next day, making sure to pull a container of brownies from the freezer. Once, back downstairs she went to the kitchen to put things away and set the brownies out to thaw, before joining the rest for the last 10 minutes of "The Lion King".

The twins had fallen asleep by the halfway point and Brayden just before Sophie walked in, only Ayden and Loki were still awake. Jayden had curled up on Loki's lap, tucking his little head up under his. He smiled at Sophie when she sat down next to him.

Sophie waved at Ayden as she sat down. She returned Loki's smile and held back from leaning over and kissing both of them on the foreheads like she had an urge to do. The movie soon ended and she nodded Ayden toward the bedroom, as she quietly lifted Jayden out of Loki's lap.

As soon as the little guy was off of him, Loki stood and went to grab Cayden and Brayden. Both children tucked safely in his arms, he followed Sophie into the bedroom. Together they tucked the little ones in, Loki was the first one out, instead of returning to the sofa he went and changed into his own pajama pants then went back into the other room.

"Look at you being all fancy and wearing actual pajamas as pajamas." Sophie teased when he came in the room. "Want some tea? I'm making some, too late for coffee."

Loki smiled sarcastically and followed her to the kitchen. "Yes, I would love some tea." He waited until they were both sipping a steaming brew before he brought up the subject from earlier. "What was it you needed to speak to me about earlier?"

Sophie sighed deeply, not wanting to ruin the day, but not knowing when she would get to talk to him again. She nodded toward the master suite and padded off taking her cup with her

He followed, hot on her heels. "Bathroom time? Must be very important or very naughty." Loki winked and sipped from his cup.

"Sorry, not the fun kind of naughty I'm afraid." Sophie said when Loki entered the room. She shut the door behind him, but leaving it open a small crack, so that they could hear if one of the children cried out. She leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. "Natasha asked me some questions the other day and they made me think." Sophie rubbed her fingers and twisted her ring. "If S.H.I.E.L.D. corners me and I have to run, what would you do?"

He sat on the toilet and gave her a concerned look. "Why would you have to run Sophie? Does it have to do with He Who Shall Not be Named?"

She snorted, "Don't be afraid to say Voledemort. I don't know if they know about my…inheritance or not, but they know there's something. And Natasha says they want me deeper in S.H.I.E.L.D.. I'll get more privileges, it will show trust. She's waiting for an answer. If I say no, they'll get what they want anyway. I might as well let them pretend to be polite about it. If they try to screen me, they will know something's wrong. I don't know what to do. If I have to run to keep it from them, what will you do?"

Loki pursed his lips, thinking deeply about his options. He stood to walk to her. He cupped her cheek. "If you had to run, I would come with you. Depending on if I am shackled or in an apartment will determine what kind of escape we could make. If I had access to my magic we could be on another realm and well hidden before they could assemble or notify anyone that we are gone. In the event that we are captured, you would be returned here and most likely have your memories wiped. I would be returned to Asgard and executed."

Sophie squinted her eyes shut. "That could possibly be the thing I most wanted to hear and least wanted to hear in one statement. But I am not asking you to face that, I don't want that for you. I just can't let them call HIM down on everyone here." She leaned over and rested her forehead against Loki trying not to cry. "How do I answer Natasha? I'm pretty sure that they want to use me as insurance against you. Way too many people have opinions about what we should be doing. I thought I had help, but I don't. There was this guy…" Sophie started crying in earnest.

He cupped the sides of her face. "Look at me Sophie." He stared straight into her watery eyes. "Whether or not you want HIM to come does not matter, he will come eventually, simply for the fact I am here. We both know this, it is a discussion we have had a few times." Loki used his thumb to wipe away a tear. "You tell the Agent no, if they dig, then all they will find is the information your brother made and if he is as good as I think he was, then you have nothing to fear. They can only use you as leverage if we let them. Those fools still seem to think that I am a kitten just because I do not have access to all of my abilities, you saw what I can do with my bare hand, your headboard is witness to it." He smiled slightly and pulled her close. "Now…who is this guy?"

"No? Really?" Sophie sniffled. "I'll say no and see what the next move is I guess. And… they all know about the headboard. The whole world knows about the headboard. It's one of the things they have opinions about, I know Natasha does and Todd probably does too. The coffee guy… I thought we were friends. Turns out I have been chatting away to Agent Coffee Guy. I'm an idiot, huh? But his advice is so confusing coming from an Agent, unless they are setting us up hard." Sophie clung tightly to Loki, wrapping her legs around him from her seat on the counter.

"Fuck them and their opinions." Loki said bluntly. "Not literally, because I am pretty sure I would throw my back out doing that many people, but you know what I mean. They could be setting us up, they might not. Point is, we do not know." He placed his hands on the counter on either side of Sophie so they were eye level. "If my limited knowledge of baristas is correct, then it is hard to train or breed advice out of them, his advice is most likely from him and not from S.H.I.E.L.D." Loki rubbed his nose against hers. "Cheer up a bit darling, you are wrapped around your favorite pastel porcupine."

"And 33% of the people on the planet that I am pretty sure aren't Hydra. Don't forget that. It's the first attractive thing I noticed about you." Sophie pulled back a bit to look Loki in the eyes. "But I don't think you understand the opinion thing. Everyone seems to be all FOR us. I think they are sad we turn the monitors off. You impressed Natasha with the bed. Todd… well that guy was just making suppositions all over the place. He told me I should… never mind. I'm here and you're here and right now is what I have." Her voice was still wavering, but the tears had stopped.

"Perhaps we should start charging admission and leave monitors on." He shrugged and smirked. "Would make a small fortune to save for a rainy day. Impressing Natasha…Well I am kind of proud of that, honestly. Why should we be afraid of people that seem to be in our cheering section? The more people that are for us, the less likely they are to separate us. By the sounds of it, whatever this Todd said struck you deep and are still processing it, that's fine. Just tell me when you are ready. But you are right, we have here and now and that is all that matters." Loki stepped as close as he could and captured her lips in a blazing embrace.

Wrapped around him as she was, Sophie gave in to the kiss utterly, sucking at his lips, burying herself and her thoughts in him. Her hands stroking his back and holding him close.

Loki reluctantly pulled back, panting. "If you do not wish to christen another bathroom, then I suggest we stop darling, decision is yours."

Sophie took a deep breath and exhaled, "The children…" She shook her head. "I can't imagine what title Brayden would decide that I needed to have if she walked in on that."

He laughed and helped her off of the counter, giving her one last peck on the lips. "I do not know about you love, but I am exhausted, bed time?"

"Yes." She agreed reaching out for his hand, not willing to give up all contact yet. "But… would it be appropriate, if I went to bed with you?"

"We are clothed and other than cuddling and maybe a kiss or two, nothing is going to happen. The kids found us in bed together last time, nothing different about this. We are both adults…well, one and a half of us is an adult. Everything from navel down thinks it is an adolescent." Loki struck her with his dimples and followed her out into the guest bedroom. He crawled in first and pulled back the covers. "Come love, sleep time."

Sophie slid into the bed and Loki's arms. Closing her eyes and snuggling against him she whispered, "If you asked me, I'd go with you, too."

"I couldn't ask for more, darling. Good night."


	31. Chapter 31

Sophie woke up before Loki did. She was tight against his chest. Their legs tangled together under the sheets. Her face was nestled against the side of Loki's neck. She breathed deeply and enjoyed waking up after having a night that wasn't pierced with nightmares. Looking across Loki's throat, she was tempted. Her tongue curled out, past her lips and slowly licked up over his adam's apple.

He jumped slightly at the feel of a tongue running along his throat. "Did you just lick me darling?" Loki asked blearily.

"MmmmmmHmmmm." Sophie hummed and nodded slightly against him.

He blinked his eyes rapidly to clear the sleepiness from them. "Then I fear I must return the favor." Before she could respond, Loki rolled them both so he was atop her. Licking from her collar bone up to her ear and captured the lobe between his teeth gently.

Sophie smiled and wiggled beneath Loki, She gasped a bit when he got to her ear. "'Morning." She giggled.

"Mmmm yes, morning darling." He whispered hotly in her ear, followed by a groan as she wiggled against him.

Her fingers traced circles across the back of one of Loki's shoulders. "I love it when you call me darling." She whispered back.

He propped himself up with his hands on either side of her head. "Good, then I shall continue to do so."

Sophie smiled, still sleepily at Loki, while her hands slid down to his hips to keep him against her.

He purred and dipped his head, laying open mouth kisses across her clothed chest. His hips bucked lightly against her, even gods had problems with morning wood sometimes.

Sophie's eyes closed as her head rolled slightly on the pillow. Her breathing becoming faster as her hips rose to meet Loki's. "Lo-oki." She exhaled softly.

Loki bucked his hips harder into her, the pressure in his groin almost painful. Her breathy utterance of his name not helping. "My darling Sophie, the things you do to me." He growled between her breasts.

"All I did was one teensy, tiny lick; dear." She panted quietly as she drew her knees up, to angle her hips up more and to feel Loki slide between her thighs.

"That's all it takes with you love." Loki whimpered when he glanced at the bedside clock. "Unless we can make this quick, the children will be up soon." He used his whole body to give her a long languid thrust of his hips.

"Ohhhhhhh children." Sophie moaned. "I forgot." The heat between her legs was getting stronger every time Loki's hardness stroked against her. She threw all sense out of the window and whispered. "Should we?"

His lips found hers finally. "Your choice darling, you know I am…up for it." He grinned.

She was torn. They shouldn't do this right now, but as her thighs squeezed around Loki's hips, every cell in her body was screaming for this. She kissed the man above her and sighed sharply. "We shouldn't." Yet her hand slid beneath his pajama bottoms and lightly stroked his erection in her curled hand. "Roll over on your side." She whispered to him.

He quickly got the hint and rolled to his side, reaching down to loosen the ties on his pants. Loki lightly traced his fingertips up her arm and back down to her hip, his digits slid under the waistband of her pajamas. First giving her behind a firm squeeze and hitching her leg up over his hip, slipping a couple of fingers into her hot channel.

She inhaled sharply through her nose when his fingers entered her and her hips arched back, catching his rock hard cock between them and her stroking hand.

"By the Nine that feels good, darling." Loki moaned and thrust his cock into her hand, his fingers working her wet cunt.

"Yes." She hissed and felt her thighs begin to shake already. She stroked at Loki faster, tighter at his tip. Her thumb swirling around the very end, slick with precum.

He moaned loudly, the telltale tightening in his loins growing tighter by the second. Loki's fingers worked her faster, the fluttering of her walls giving away how close she was. "That's it love, let it go." His lips found hers to muffle the keening he knew she would release.

Sophie listened to Loki and let her body fall over the edge and twitch under his hand. She bit her lip, Loki's lip, someone's lip to keep from crying out, but her grip him never loosened and pace didn't slow.

That last little bit of pain sent Loki to his own release, hot cum spreading all over her hand. "Goodness love…everything you do is amazing." He kissed her languidly.

Her tongue slid between his lips as she rolled onto her back and stretched for some Kleenex from next to the bed. She quickly wiped her hand. "Me?" She whispered against his mouth. "Has anyone ever told you you're a god?"

"A time or two." He sucked gently on her tongue. "But it sounds best coming from between these lovely lips."

"Then Loki, you are a god. You said you'd be my god." She rolled toward him and kissed along his jaw and neck.

"I am yours darling, completely." Humming in contentment and hugging her close, too bad the peace didn't last long. The kids came barging in a few moments later, giggling and screaming their greetings.

Sophie rolled out of the bed, straightening her pajamas and shooing the children out. "Let me get washed and dressed and I will make breakfast.' She called out to them. "I hope everyone made it through the night dry or else I will be doing a LOT of laundry today." She winked at Loki and shut the door behind the kids, starting to rummage through her duffle bag for clothes.

Loki folded his hands behind his head, reclining back on the bed with ankles crossed. He winked back at her and just stared while she rummaged through her bag, a silly little grin on his face.

"What is the grin about?" She asked as she pulled on clean panties and her jeans.

"This, all of this. The kids, waking up like this, us." He sat up and rested on his elbow. "Do you see us like this in the future? Don't look at me like that, I am genuinely curious."

"I see now. I think our talk last night made me realize what a tenuous thing the future is right now. Waking up like this today is wonderful, maybe next week we will just be glad to wake up at all." She crawled back to him across the bed. "But this wouldn't be the worst future, would it?"

He tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Not at all, I am rather enjoying it." Loki smiled fondly. "Now go get washed up or we will have a giggling horde stampeding back through here soon."

Sophie finished getting ready and went to start breakfast, leaving Loki to get up. In the kitchen she picked up an amazingly still dry Jayden, and tucked him on her hip while she started eggs, toast and tea.

Loki rolled out of bed and took a quick shower; he got dressed and met the others in the kitchen. He found a seat and immediately had the other twin on his lap while Brayden and Ayden argued about who would get to play with Loki first. "Alright you two, stop yelling. Ayden do you have anymore lessons you need to work on?" The kid shook his head. "Good, since you and I colored first yesterday Brayden and I will play first today. You and I can do something a little later alright? How about you Cayden, you want to play with sister and I?" Cayden looked up and gave him a big cheesy smile. "That settles it, let's eat."

Sophie set the food on the table in the midst of the squabble and slid into the chair next to Loki. She laid her hand on his leg and squeezed it gently, smiling as he negotiated the end of the fight. Turning to Jayden, in her lap, she said. "I guess that leaves us on laundry duty, huh big guy?"

Loki reached down and squeezed her hand, still chatting with the other little ones. After breakfast everyone split off to do their various activities. Lunch time showed a shift in interests for Cayden went to help with laundry, Ayden and Brayden challenged Loki to a game. Of course he lost every time.

Sophie came out from putting clean linens on the beds with one twin on each hip. She flopped down on the couch, bouncing the boys with her, making them laugh. "OK," she exhaled, "That's enough of THAT!"

A moment after they flopped down on the sofa, Loki came crawling out of the kitchen. Brayden and Ayden sitting on his back, giggling away. He made it to the middle of the living room and collapsed onto his stomach, making exaggerated groaning noises. "I give up, I give up! You two are much too strong for me, I yield to your greatness."

Sophie hadn't even realized that her jaw had dropped until it snapped back shut. "What ARE you doing, Loki?"

He rolled onto his back only to have Ayden bounce onto his stomach. "Apparently I looked like a good horse and these ruffians ambushed me, climbed on my back and made me crawl across the burning sand that is the kitchen floor to bring them to the safety of the grassland that is the carpet."

Sophie shook her head and laughed at them. She bit back a horse joke. No. She couldn't do that. "Well, if you ruffians are done with him for a minute. Maybe you could lets us go in the kitchen and get drinks. Plus, I have some news I forgot to share with him."

Loki could just feel the waves of need coming off of her and knew it had to be a joke about horses. He shot her a 'I know what you are thinking and knock it off' look before shooing the little ones off into the kitchen.

She bit her lips through a grin before she stood up and hustled the kids back out of the kitchen "We really don't need THEM trying to pour juice. I don't want to mop it up." She laughed at Loki as she got glasses out of the cabinets.

"Where is your sense of adventure, darling." He said and followed her into the kitchen.

"I lost it making beds with toddlers helping" she laughed. "I don't know why I didn't think before, but your brother is due in town in a few days. Natasha told me. I guess the tighter S.H.I.E.L.D. has you, the more they tell you."

Loki smirked then his brows to his hairline. "Thor is coming? I didn't think Heimdall would actually listen…" He trailed off and glanced out the window.

"You seem awfully not unhappy about it, considering the last time he was here was to threaten you." Sophie looked at him with concern.

"Our last argument… I asked Heimdall to relay a message to Thor, and he listened. Sophie, after the children are asleep, I need to speak with you about something." Loki glanced down at her ring finger then back to her face, hopefully she got the message.

When his emerald eyes brushed their gaze over her hand, her stomach dropped and the cup dropped from her hand onto the counter in counterpoint. "Loki," she whispered. "What did you do?"

"Nothing yet, that is why we must speak. Remember our talk of the future? We need an opinion from someone who isn't on S.H.I.E.L.D. payroll and completely free from corruption." Loki got closer and whispered. "If you are not completely serious about the things we have discussed before, then speak now and I will feed another story to Thor, otherwise we both know this needs to happen."

"You're right. We need to talk." He had involved Thor without even telling her, let alone asking. This was going to end badly. Was it now a race between Asgard and S.H.I.E.L.D. to yank the ring away from her, use it for the wrong thing and make her whole life pointless? How had she even trusted Loki? What was wrong with her?

"Sophie… I know that look, I haven't said anything specific. All I have said is I have information on Thanos, nothing about your ring or what it is." Loki tried to be as quiet as possible. "We need to speak on whether or not we need to involve that part."

Her hand shook as she wiped at the spilled cup with a rag and she tried not to look up at Loki. She dropped her hand helplessly onto the damp counter. "I thought you wouldn't push. I don't see a bathroom wall… and yet…" She sighed, "We'll talk," and handed him a slightly shaky glass of juice.

He took the glass and grabbed her shaking hand. "Sophie look at me." He got closer and spoke into her ear. "I am not pushing, if I was we would not be talking, now or later, I would simply do. I will be telling Thor what I know about Thanos, if you do not want to be involved then we will discuss it later. Believe me or not, but I am tired of living in fear. Even if you deem it necessary to not trust me and shut me out, then know I do this for them." Loki gestured over his shoulder at the children playing in the other room. If Thanos can be stopped, then I know they will be safe. She had stopped looking at him, still shaking. He shook his head. "Believe what you will then." He grabbed the other glasses of juice and left the kitchen.

How did he do that? He was the one making decisions about Thanos without even talking to her about it and he somehow made her feel like she was the one that was unreasonable? She shook her head and took a deep breath. She just had to hold it together until they could talk later. Since she was already in the kitchen, she started getting dinner together and tried not to overthink everything.

Loki stayed in the living room with the kids and avoided direct conversation with Sophie during dinner, even while putting the children to bed was less relaxed than the night before. The tension was palpable between them. Once the kids were tucked in for the night Loki went straight to the master bathroom, not even bothering to wait for her. If she really wanted to talk, she would show up. He was not going to beg.

Sophie saw Loki go directly to the only room where they could talk in safety. His shoulders were squared and his stride was brisk. He was being unreasonably upset with her from what she saw. She shook her tight jaw loose and followed after him.

He was sitting on the closed toilet when she walked in. Loki took a moment to just look at her, long and hard before opening his mouth. "Well, what will you do?"

"I thought it was what will we do." she said. "That's what I thought."

"What shall we do then? I've already said that your ring does not need to be involved but we both know that for any kind of future this needs to be done." Loki stood. "Unless you are having second thoughts about everything…About us."

"I… how I feel about one thing has nothing to do with how I feel about the other." She leaned back against the counter and twisted her ring around her finger in front of her. "It's just…stay hiding…it's worked pretty well so far. I mean," she shrugged a bit. "You came looking specifically for a tesseract before and didn't find this or me then. I know, he's looking for you too this time. But, confronting him can't be the only way to keep you safe, can it?"

"Hiding has worked for you, running had worked for me for a time. I never found your shard because I was not looking for it, nor was it activated. It is dormant, waiting for its bearer to summon its larger vessel. He searches for me because of my failure, if you thought that HYDRA was dangerous… Thanos makes them look like a bumbling infant. You have seen the scars of what he does when he is bored, imagine what happens when he truly wants vengeance." Loki stepped in front of her and took her hand. "There is no safe, you are well aware of the options lain before me. It is either fight or die, I have no middle ground. You on the other hand, have another option."

"If you need the shard, and I'm pretty sure that you will need every last scrap of anything that could help you, then I don't really have options." She snapped. "See, she and I come as a set you might say. I haven't even attempted to take it off in over 3 years. The last time I did, it felt so wrong that I was sick for days." Sophie held her hand up and twisted the ring around her finger. "THAT is all I can do, even wanting to take her off makes me feel horrible."

"That is the thing Sophie, the shard would help to summon him, but I know of other ways that do not involve it. You could walk away from all of this and start fresh, I cannot. You are the only one of us with options!" Loki snapped right back, he clenched his jaw and roughly exhaled through his nose.

"Dammit, Loki! Look around. I'm not walking anywhere! Even if S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to let me, I wouldn't be." Sophie kicked her foot at the floor and met Loki's piercing eyes. "And you know that if I wake her up, Thanos will know in a heartbeat, but that's not all we can do. I can USE this ring. I have before, without the giant science experiment to control it. If he is actually on his way already, I am probably not totally helpless, maybe."

"If you are referring to the whole bouncing about between people as a procedure, we both know that it will never end. S.H.I.E.L. 't allow it and Odin would never believe it." He ran his hands through his hair. "I do this now because I feel it is the only way to show any true sincerity, save the billions to make up for the few." Loki stood again and grabbed her hands. "This, I do this for us. The only way we could possibly have a future without guardians and shadows, unless you have developed a kink for being watched and bathrooms."

"Maybe if the tiles were green instead of blue in here…" She smiled weakly at Loki, but held his hands firmly. "Can…can we just tell Thor about your side of it for now? Hold the shard as back up? In case he comes up with a third idea that is even worse than ours?"

Loki finally cracked a small smile. "That's what I needed to know darling, all I will tell his is what I know. No shards mentioned."

"Thank you." Sophie said softly and a half laugh bubbled up from her. "You know, I'm terrified right?"

"Honestly… you're not the only one darling. Now give us a kiss." Loki grinned.

Sophie stepped closer and pulled his arm around herself. "Kiss me in bed, dear."

"Hmmm you do have a exhibitionist streak." He tightened his arm the swung her up into his arms to carry her back to their room. "With pleasure darling."

Sophie wrapped her arms around Loki's neck when he picked her up. It should have seemed like a silly romantic gesture, him carrying her, but it didn't, it felt protective.

Loki got them back to the bedroom with little incident, only running into a door way once, luckily it hit him and not her. Inside the room he decided to be as ass and threw her on the bed instead of setting her gently, he has a reputation to uphold after all.

"Uh!" She grunted as she floundered a bit to sit up. "What's that all about then?" Sophie asked as she stared at Loki incredulously.

He grinned. "Just a bit of fun darling." Loki paused with a finger to his lips, and pounced on her.

"Loki!" She gasped and wriggled underneath him. "The kids." But his hands held her wrists firmly.

"They are safely tucked in bed and asleep darling, but I will relent for you." He released her wrists but didn't make any move to get up.

"How chivalrous of you." She joked and brushed her hand along his cheek. "I'm trusting my entire world to you, you know."

Loki got up and sat on the edge of the bed, bracing an arm over her to give the illusion of being pinned but not. He brought his other hand up and ran his fingers gently along her collar bone and up her neck. "I know darling and I will do everything I can not to betray that trust."

Sophie brought her arm around onto Loki's lap and reached up to stroke his stomach and chest. Looking up at him she saw the earnestness in his face. "Sooo, I have heard plenty of reasons to make me not trust your brother so much. Is there anything positive there, aside from 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"He may be an oaf but he is loyal to a fault, any information given to him will be held in complete confidence unless otherwise stated. There is no fiercer warrior or friend." He tangled his fingers in her hair, idly playing with the strands.

She lay against him, enjoying the relaxing feeling of his fingers in her hair. Her fingers slid between the button of his shirt to touch his chest over his heart. "If you say so, OK. I'll trust some more." She said gently, but resigned.

"I do not expect you to trust him, not by a long shot. I merely express what I have learned over centuries by his side; even I find it hard to trust him at times." Loki moved his fingers deeper into her hair to massage her scalp. On many of our campaigns it was I that saved us from danger but it was always him that received the glory." His tone turned quiet.

Sophie slid several buttons on Loki's shirt open, to run her hand along his skin. "I know how you feel, really. David… he cast a shadow specifically for me to hide in. He was the only one that could know what I was doing and giving up. That was the whole point, no glory, no credit, no acknowledgement ever. But really Loki, what is glory compared to knowing you can do it?"

"It really wasn't the glory I had wanted; it was recognition from Odin that I craved. To be seen as an equal to Thor, for him to see that there cannot be a Thor without Loki and no Loki without Thor." He sighed in contentment, feeling her hand running along his skin was soothing.

"Then your Odin is either an idiot or can't acknowledge the truth. Even I could tell you that you and your brother are equals and I don't even know him." Sophie sighed. "Maybe we should have talked like this in the first place. It's easier like this."

Loki smiled down at her. "If I remember correctly; you would not allow me this close to you at first, let alone touch you or you me."

"In my position, would you have trusted yourself to come close?" She opened the rest of his buttons and slid her hand along his stomach.

He sighed and shook his head, his abs quivering from her touch. "Can't say that I would have, I still don't trust myself most days."

"So why do you hold it against me and automatically think that if I'm upset about something that I am going to shut you out? Things have changed a bit in the past couple of weeks." Sophie looked into his eyes with her wide gaze.

"Remember those former lovers I mentioned? One of them would do that exact thing. She never trusted me, so whenever something happened she would leave me and start going on with other men, very old habits take a very long time to kill. But I would like to think I am learning from it." His fingers moved from her hair and brushed along her lips.

She kissed at his fingertips. "Well, aren't you the lucky one now then? I have no habits regarding men. No baggage to speak of in that area."

"Yes, I am a very lucky man indeed. Thankfully you do not have baggage, for I have enough for both of us and make a terrible bellhop." Loki grinned and lightly tapped her nose with a finger.

"I dunno." Sophie said very seriously. "You're strong enough. We could train you up and get you one of those tiny hats, you don't seem to have an objection to silly hats, and you could be earning $5 tips from frustrated travelers in a few weeks. A career path awaits."

"Yes I can see it now, one of those frustrated travelers makes a comment I do not like and I find myself fired the next day for turning their luggage into snakes. Besides, I like my hats to turn me into pastel porcupines and made by small children." Loki nodded with finality then broke out laughing.

Sophie smiled at his laughing and moved sideways a bit on the bed to lay her head on Loki's lap. "Those kids, they love you. It has nothing to do with anything that you have or haven't done or what you are or aren't. It's just you. That's kind of a big deal, you know?"

"I know, it is why I am how I am with them. I've always loved children, perhaps one day I will have some of my own. Certainly not in any hurry though." His laughter quieted and he tilted his head, just looking at Sophie.

Oddly enough, Loki's statement lifted a bit of weight from Sophie. His question that morning about how she saw the future had made her feel a bit cornered. It hadn't been unwelcome, just maybe a bit premature for her. "Yeah", she laughed. "No children for at least the next week or so. No hurries. No snakes. No wolves."

"Alright three weeks and no random animals." Loki gave her a sassy smirk then poked her in the side.

Sophie jumped when Loki poked her, then she wiggled around again and sat up next to him. "You're terrible." She teased and she leaned in close to him. "But I do believe that you still owe me a kiss."

"The great and terrible Loki shall now kiss his lady." He chuckled then closed the short gap between them to kiss her.

Sophie leaned into the kiss and slipped her hand under his shirt to stroke his back. The horrible fear she had felt earlier was gone, but she still needed to touch and feel him to keep it at bay.

Loki deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips as he decided to remove his shirt. He enjoyed her touch far too much to hinder her access.

She smiled into the kiss as she felt him slide his shirt off and then moved closer caressing him with both hands. Feeling his muscle and scars slide under her fingers, she moaned into his mouth.

His hands slid around behind her and under her shirt, pulling her almost into his lap, hands caressing her back and shoulders.

She finished the job for him and returned to his lap, this time with her legs straddling his. Her hands sliding from his back, up over his shoulders and down his chest, returning to his back. As they ran across ridges and swells, her fingers slowed to explore.

Loki felt her slow down, touch inquisitive and exploratory. "Would you like me to lie on my stomach?" He whispered against her lips before catching them again.

Sophie didn't want to give up his mouth, his breath, his kiss, but she broke from it. "I'm sorry." She said in answer." You don't have to. I know you probably don't like it."

"On the contrary, the scars are rather sensitive and it feels amazing when you touch them." He didn't want to relinquish her lips but gladly would if she so asked.

She kissed the side of his mouth and ran her index finger along a curve by his shoulder blade. "What's this?" Sophie whispered against his skin

Loki clenched his jaw, he wasn't fully prepared to share the horror behind many of his scars but he knew she deserved to have him open up about his past, just as she had done while talking about hers." A whip mark."

Sophie felt Loki's jaw tighten. She had asked too much. Kissing along to just beneath his ear, along the tight muscle, she whispered. "I'm sorry. I kind of like it." But her hands continued down his back, touching a small divot by his spine, more curves that matched the one she had asked about and many other spots

"It's alright darling, ask away. Perhaps it will help to talk about them." He shuddered a little when she brushed a mark by his spine. "That tickled."

"You're ticklish?" Sophie leaned back to look Loki in the eye and grin evilly at him. "I'll remember that."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare, woman."

Batting her lashes innocently, Sophie asked, "Remember? You say I can't remember? Oh, surely I will."

Loki poked her in the side. "I will have revenge if you do."

"Oooooh, sounds like very serious business, revenge." She nodded sternly at him.

"It is, very serious." He nodded along with her for a moment then broke out laughing.

"I'll be good then," Sophie laughed with him, " and I won't do anything at all like this." She danced her fingers up the sides of his ribs.

Loki flinched away from her prodding fingers and grabbed her hand, glaring at her. "Yes, you would never do anything like that. Just like I would never do this." His fingers attacked her sides as well, he leaned his weight against her, pinning her in place.

Sophie started to squeal, but bit her lip to hold it back. "Shhhhhhh stop. Quiet." She gasped.

He stopped but didn't move his hands. "Something wrong? Other than the obvious?"

"Did you hear someone? Should we check?" She whispered.

"I could not hear anything, but let us check on the children anyway." He maneuvered her off him and stood quietly, moving toward the door on silent steps.

Sophie followed after Loki, pulling her clothes straight and peeking around him, saw a small figure silhouetted in the doorway of the kid's room.

Loki paused before the tiny figure in the doorway. "Jayden? What are you doing up little man?" He knelt before the toddler and took in his tear stained face. "Another nightmare?" The boy sniffed and nodded. Loki looked back up at Sophie. "Fee is right here buddy, no need to be scared."

Jayden looked up at Loki with big frightened eyes and then to Sophie. She bent down and picked the child up. He held her tightly with one hand and reached the other out to Loki. "Ohhh honey, it was a two person nightmare? It's OK now."

Loki stood and moved closer to the pair so Jayden could grab onto him, he looked at Sophie. "Should we take him in to lay with us?"

Sophie took in Loki's concerned look while she stroked the boy's head. Then asked. "Jayden, do you want some hot cocoa or do you want to come lay down with us for a bit?"

Jayden's fingers tightened on her and he whispered, "Us."

"Here, I'll take him, why don't you go grab his blanket or stuffed animal." He took Jayden from Sophie and went back to the bedroom. Loki lay the boy down on the middle of the bed. "Stay put kiddo, I am just going to put on my pajamas OK? Fee will be right back and so will I."

Sophie brought Jayden his blanket and laid on the bed next to him, where he had started to cry again. "You wanna tell me about your dream? Sometimes it helps to say it out loud. It makes things less scary when you can share it." Loki opened the bathroom door and the boys eyes flew to him and grew large and he shook his head 'No' at Sophie. "It's OK honey. You don't have to tell me. We're still right here for you."

Loki saw the boys eyes widen as soon as he opened the door and saw the head shake. A sudden feeling of dread crept up on him, he just knew that Jayden had a nightmare about him, but couldn't understand why he would want him to stay close. He moved to the bed, cautiously sliding in next to Jayden and Sophie. "Hey kiddo, you OK?"

Jayden's small hand reached up and touched Loki's temple softly, then held his hands to his own head, curling one finger up on each hand, like horns. Sophie sucked air in through her nose hard when she saw the motion, her hands going to the child.

His fear was real, Jayden had a nightmare about him. Loki swallowed hard and looked at Sophie." I am sorry Jayden, I didn't mean for this to happen." He gulped again, "I should go." Loki got up quickly and left, opting to seclude himself on the sofa.

Sophie held Jayden and rocked him against her. "My poor boy, it's OK. You're safe. I promise. You're right, but you're safe. I don't know how to explain it to you, Loki, he's not quite what it seems like he was. I know how confusing that is. But he would never, ever hurt any of us. I know that. OK? We are safe."

Jayden looked at her quietly, while the tears ran down her cheeks, then held his open hands out to the door, wiggled in her arms and whimpered. "You aren't going to believe me are you?" she said.

She sighed and got up, collecting Jayden on her hip and went out to the living room. "Loki," Sophie said softly, "I think he needs to hear that he's safe come out of your mouth."

Loki shot into a sitting position when she called to him. He saw Jayden on her hip and heard what she said but he was still nervous. He hesitated before reaching for the boy. Jayden settled on his lap and Loki wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry little man, I know I am the cause of your sleeplessness. I can not apologize enough to you for the things I have done, but I can guarantee you one thing. I will never hurt you or your siblings, ever. I would hurt myself before I let anything happen to any of you. You are safe." Loki's arms hugged the little guy tighter as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Sophie stayed close behind Loki, where Jayden could see she was within arm's reach, but she stayed silent and tried to keep tears from her cheeks while they had their moment. She wished she could have said more or done better, but in truth, she was hardly less conflicted than the small boy. Loki seemed to be as settling to Jayden as he was to her though. She had a hard time determining who was consoling whom, after a few moments.

He held Jayden snugly against him for over an hour, the boy's breathing had evened out and deepened some time ago, Loki just didn't want to stop holding him. "Should we put him back to bed?"

Sophie had been sitting at the far end of the sofa since Jayden had fallen asleep. In fact, she had been almost asleep, when Loki spoke. "If you want to," She said softly, "I could bring you a blanket, if you don't want to get up."

Loki looked down at the peaceful face nestled against his shoulder. "Can you take him for a minute? I want us all comfortable and the bed is the best choice, he can curl up between us."

Sophie smiled at the two as she picked Jayden up carefully from Loki's lap and carried him back to the bedroom. She stood holding the child and waited for Loki to turn the bed back.

He got the blankets pulled back and the extra pillow in place before sliding in, Loki held his arms open so Sophie could lay Jayden down. As soon as the child was down, he wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

Sophie went quietly to the bath to change into pajamas. When she came back out Loki was cradling Jayden against himself, eyes closed, seeming as peaceful as the boy. "You did well, both of you," she whispered as she slid into bed and let her hand lay across Loki's against Jayden's back.

Sophie woke up in the morning with an uncomfortable prodding against the small of her back. She reached behind her and it took a second for her to connect with the fact that she was holding onto a small leg that was attached to a small foot that was lodged against her kidney. She slid to the edge of the bed as gently as she could before she turned to look behind her. Jayden had turned in the night and was sleeping horizontally across the bed, with his face against Loki's chest, holding onto the man's arm like some children hold teddy bears. At her movement the child began to stir.

Loki felt the slight wiggling going on around his arm and pulled the mass closer, he blinked his eyes open slowly. First he noticed Jayden clinging to his arm like a monkey, and then he saw Sophie looking kind of annoyed on the edge of the bed. "Morning." He yawned then snuggled back into his pillow.

"'Morning." Sophie said quietly. "You doing OK?"

He cracked an eye open, then glanced down at the little boy on his arm. "Yes, I believe I am. Are you alright darling?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?" She gave Loki a small quizzical smile. Truth be told, she felt awful. The night before she had felt so badly for Loki, for the fact he was confronted like that. But her heart also broke for Jayden and, a bit selfishly, for herself, for the fact that they had lost and hurt so much. Did she look as innocent and naive as Jayden taking comfort in the man that caused it?

"Because you look like you had a terrible night." Loki slipped his arm from Jayden's grasp and sat up. "And you look like you are trying to deal with guilt, Sophie I have been looking at you long enough to notice some of your finer nuances, something is bothering you."

She shook her head. Guilt. Maybe it was guilt. It seemed like that little boy had forgiven such a huge loss so easily, without words. And she had traded mountains of words with Loki, assuring him, but still never quite being able to get to forgiveness. She could give him affection and for some reason a huge measure of trust, but Jayden gave what she couldn't manage yet. "I probably just should have taken the sofa last night. Seems like I was a bit of a third wheel."

"No darling, I would still be sitting on the sofa terrified about what this little boy dreamt of if it had not been for you. As frightening as it was, he needed us both. If you were not here then he would have been even more frightened." Loki maneuvered so that he was lying on his back next to her seated form and threw his arm over her lap. "I meant every word of what I said last night. I would never cause those children more pain and I would never hurt them, nor would I hurt you." He stared at the ceiling. "He made me realize that I really do want to be forgiven by those I have wronged, but most especially by you. I can sense on some level that you do not, nor do I expect you to." Loki looked over to her. "Are you as confused as I am, your mind and heart at war over what each one wants?"

Sophie spoke very softly after a moment's pause. "Even S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't think it was all you and they only know about Thanos and that scepter in theory. And I know and trust that you wouldn't hurt any of us anymore." Her index finger dragged back and forth across his arm. She took a deep breath. "I think I'm hiding behind the trying to forget part of forgive and forget right now. I'm sorry. I know I care about you. What are you confused about?"

Loki sighed through his nose. "It is not as….drastic as yours, but my heart is telling me to shower you with affection and profess my undying love for you but my mind is telling me that I will scare you off eventually. It is stupid I know but I cannot help it." He glanced at her again, instead of allowing his thoughts to reign free; Loki decided to show off a bit and swung his legs up and over his head. Back flipping off the bed and landing on a crouch. "Ta-da."

Sophie pulled her mouth shut as soon as she felt her jaw drop at Loki's statement. She felt her stomach drop and flutter, but in a nervously good way. Her cheeks flushed pink. A small laugh from over her shoulder distracted her from finding a response. "Again!" Jayden squealed.

Loki's eyed snapped to the giggling Jayden and grinned. "Alright little man, again." He stood and went around the bed to get back into position. Once lying in place, he winked at the kid and flipped. This time he popped right back to standing. "Ta-da!"

"Waking up to a circus…" Sophie shook her head but smiled widely and leaned over and kissed Jayden on the top of the head. "Good morning to you." He climbed up into her arms. She looked the boy in the eye. "I know it's early, but can I ask you a serious question about last night." He nodded. "Has anyone else figured out who Loki is?" His little head shook vehemently from side to side "OK. Can we just wait for a grown up to explain it to them? So they don't get scared. Is that a good plan?" Jayden nodded again, very seriously. "Then we are agreed. Now why don't you run and go potty, it's been a long night." Sophie said as she stood and lifted the boy from the bed to the floor and scooted him to the bathroom.

Loki grinned at Jayden as he was ushered into the bathroom, once they were in the bathroom he slipped out of the room to check on the other children. They were already awake and playing quietly in their room so he joined them.

Sophie and Jayden stopped at the other bedroom door on their way to the kitchen. "I'm going to make breakfast. I was wondering if you guys wanted cartoons, so I could borrow Loki's help."

A chorus of yeah's sounded through the room, Loki herded them all into the living room for cartoons then followed Sophie into the kitchen. "What did you need my help with?"

Sophie turned to face Loki and wrapped her arms around him as soon as they were through the kitchen door. "This." She said as she buried her face in his shoulder. "As good as I am at avoiding things, I couldn't let what you said just hang there."

His arms wrapped around her automatically. "You do not have to justify anything love, I understand what I said is a lot to process. I know you care and show it in your own way."

"But, but." She stuttered. "All I seem to do is process!" Her hands fisted against his back.

He petted the back of her head and kissed her hair. "I do not know what to say darling, I cannot make decisions or process information for you. All I can do is be here and help with what I can."

She rose up on her toes and kissed him, softly at first, then with need.

Loki returned her kiss with equal need, pinning her frame to his. As suddenly as it started, he had to end it. "We cannot get carried away darling, the children are waiting."

"Oh, I must be gone if you are the sensible one." She sighed and went to the fridge and pulled out 2 tubes of cinnamon rolls, tossing one to Loki. "I'm completely cheating with breakfast. Just peel it open and set them on the cookie sheet."

He chuckled and looked at the tube, peeling the paper bit back but it didn't open. He pressed along the seam with his thumb when it suddenly gave way with a loud and sudden pop, he actually jumped. "Bloody hell! How do they expect you to bake these confounded things if they startle you to death!" Loki threw the exploded tube onto the counter and crossed his arms, glaring at the offending mass of goo.

Sophie let loose a belly laugh and picked the rolls apart from the twisted cardboard and set them on the pan. "Thank you, just thank you for that. It was beautiful."

He huffed. "A little warning next time. If I wasn't awake before I certainly am now."

She hopped up and pecked him on the cheek, with laughter still on her face. "You DO know, right? You know I…" She caught his lower lip quickly and kissed it. "I need to put these in the oven." Sophie grabbed the pans and put them in the oven.

He waited until she had straightened herself out before attacking her side from behind and pinning her to his front with an arm around her waist. "Yes, I do know, no need to say more." Loki gave her three quick kisses to the side of her neck and released her suddenly.

"You should go get dressed. They need to have you out of here before Mike gets home. I don't know when they will come. Breakfast will be done in a minute. Then I guess I'll see you in a few days." Sophie said.

"Alright darling, I will change and pack my things." Loki turned her to face him and ran his finger down the slope of her nose and tapped the end before going back to the bedroom.

Sophie closed her eyes and sighed. 'I suppose I will have time to 'process." She thought as she put fruit on a plate and laid out the breakfast dishes. Soon the oven beeped and she brought food out to where Loki had the kids already at the table.

Breakfast went by filled with chattering children and sticky messes, before they knew it a knock sounded on the door. Loki gathered the kids around to give them hugs and say farewell while Sophie answered the door.

When she greeted Romanoff and Barton, Sophie suddenly noticed that she was still in her pajamas and looked down at herself. "Awesome. I am awesome." She sighed. "How are you guys?"

"Oh ya know, livin the dream." Barton said. Natasha rolled her eyes at her partner. "Is captain cantankerous ready to go?" Natasha asked then glanced over Sophie's shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes. Cuff him Clint-o." She shrugged at the look Clint gave her. "What? Always wanted to say that." Clint took his turn to roll his eyes then went in and cuffed Loki.

Loki looked back at the kids standing in the doorway to the living room. "I will see you guys again next week, alright? Be good for your father and listen to your nanny." He stared straight at Sophie as he was marched by. "And I will see you in a few days darling." He winked and disappeared out the door, led by the two agents.

Sophie got herself and the children dressed for the day after Loki left. Mike soon arrived home and Sophie left with as few words with him as possible after she said her goodbyes to the children and gave Jayden an extra hug.


	32. Chapter 32

Sophie had been up in her apartment for an hour or so and was just getting out of the shower, when there was knocking at her front door. She pulled her robe, with the now torn lapel, around her and dripped her way through the living room. She opened the door and looked up at Steve Rogers.

"Ma'am." he nodded.

Sophie swallowed hard and tried not to let her voice shake. "Sir? Dropping off or picking up, would be the question I suppose."

"Sorry to disturb you, I'm here dropping off." Steve motioned down the hall for Natasha to bring Loki forward.

Loki walked in front of Agent Romanoff, who was still trying to stifle her laughter, she led Loki into the apartment and past a stunned Sophie. "I'll take it from here, Cap." Natasha said as she unshackled Loki. Steve nodded and walked away. "So I'm assuming that you are wondering why we brought you a jello covered god? I'll let him explain that one."

Loki cocked a brow at her before asking. "Before we begin this rather…..embarrassing tale, might I change and bathe? This concoction is sticking in places it should not be."

With her heart already pounding in her chest because she was faced with Captain America again, Sophie saw Loki dripping with red goo and automatically assumed the worst. Her legs were about to go out from under her until she heard the word 'jello' and realized she smelled cherry. Mutely she pointed at the bedroom, her stare switching rapidly between Loki, Natasha and the exiting Captain.

Loki left the room quickly, dripping goo the whole way. Showering and changing in record time, he went back to the living room and sat on the sofa. "Agent, please tell me that I will not be returning to that woman's dwelling." He rested his face in his hands.

Natasha looked at him and lost it, laughing so hard her knees went weak. She was able to compose herself enough to answer. "You're not going back, calm down. Brittany is officially out of the program." Natasha wiped a tear from her eye. "Come on Sophie, you gotta hear this."

Sophie had hardly moved while Loki was out of the room. She had just nervously shifted her weight, twisted her ring on her finger and let her hair drip while she waited for Natasha to say something. When Loki came out looking indignant and at his wit's end she was worried, until Natasha started laughing. She pulled her robe tight around herself again and sat on the arm of the sofa. "Whaaaaaat happened?" she asked tentatively.

Loki grunted and launched into his tale. "The Agents had just left me standing in the entrance way with no Brittany to be seen, within moments she seemed to appear out of nowhere, wearing only a robe and what I am sure she thought was a seductive gaze, but just looked like she had gas. She took me by the hand and led me back to her bedroom. All I could do since she walked in was stare like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. In her room, I see that all of the furniture has been removed and in it's place is this inflated pool filled with some kind of red substance, that I have been informed is called jello." Loki paused and shook his head.

"On one end of the pool is a rubber serpent, one side has a stuffed dog and the opposite is some kind of firework. She dropped the robe to reveal that she is only wearing this….thing."

Natasha interrupted. "It's called a bikini."

Loki glared and continued. "Yes, bikini. Brittany said that to show her utter devotion to me, she would recreate a virgin sacrifice in a pool of blood. The stuffed animal and rubber snake to represent my "children" and the fireworks to imitate my dominion over fire, a title I have not embraced in centuries mind you." He paused for a breath.

"Around this air filled pool are candles, all lit. So she got into the pool and leaned against the end opposite the snake, supposedly in reverence to another title I have never used, God of Fertility. She reached over for a lighter and lit the fuse of the fireworks, and this is where it gets worse. As soon as the first firework went off, it popped the pool and she screamed. Jello goes spilling everywhere and in the commotion she flails, kicking me to the ground and the stuffed dog to the ceiling. Not more than two minutes later the room is swarmed with Agents, guns pointed straight at me. Mind you, I was on the floor covered in sticky goo, Brittany managed to stand, but had the rubber snake hanging out of her top." Loki leaned back and groaned. "All I could say was 'For once It was not me' before everyone started cackling like mad hyenas! They made me stay to clean most of the mess before bringing me here."

Sophie's hands covered her face as she bit her lip fiercely to try not to laugh out loud. It only worked for a moment, until he got to the part about the stuffed dog and she burst out laughing. By the end of Loki's story, she had slid from the arm of the sofa and was leaned over her knees, laughing so hard that she made almost no sound but had tears running from her eyes. When he was done, she tried to breathe and stutter out another, "Whaaaaat?", before whispering, "Oh, that poor girl." She made the mistake of looking back to Loki's still slightly mortified face and burst out laughing again.

Loki threw his hands up in exasperation. "That is the exact reaction an entire team of Agents had, but they all assume that it was my fault." He threw himself back against the sofa, crossing his arms and legs in a huff.

Sophie looked to Natasha and gasped out, "Was it one of those stuffed autograph dogs, like you get at graduation?" And lost it again.

Natasha was still laughing. "No, she said it was supposed to be a stuffed wolf but it was a husky, but the snake was neon pink and was actually hanging out of her bikini bottoms." Natasha was laughing so hard she had to sit down.

"I didn't think people still had raves anymore." Sophie giggled, "I'm so sad I wasn't invited."

"Right?" Natasha gasped out. "Clint and I would have shown up for sure." She glanced over at the pouting god on the sofa. "Oh lighten up sour puss, that whole scenario was hilarious. You're just mad you didn't think of it first." Loki scowled at her. "Buzz kill, alright I gotta get outta here. Mr. Cranky is all yours for a couple days." The Agent smirked. "Don't be too rough on him, he's a fragile flower." Natasha threw a wave over her shoulder and left.

Sophie tried to pull herself together, but a gasp or snort escaped periodically as she spoke. "Oh dear, what are you angry about? You aren't in any trouble and I am sure they are getting that girl some help."

"The whole situation was catastrophe, I am more angry for Brittany than I am anything else. Did I not make myself clear that I was not interested?" He growled again. "I just feel like I could have prevented this from happening." Loki swung his legs up onto the sofa and scooted to lay down, arm thrown over his eyes.

"And how could you have done that? Hmmm? You aren't exactly in control of a lot around here." Sophie asked as she picked up his feet and laid them across her lap.

"I do not know darling, maybe been more forceful in my rejection or maybe told her flat out that I was not worth the time. It is just….frustrating."

"It doesn't sound like she was asking you on a date, sounds like she was ummm… attempting to worship you, your godliness. When you walk around with a title like that, it kind of implies that's what you are looking for." Sophie ran her hands along Loki's feet while she spoke.

"At no point have I asked people to worship me, kneel yes, but outright worship no." He removed his feet from her lap and stood up. "I need another shower, I can still feel goo in places it should not be. Care to join me?"

"I'm still wet from my last shower." She laughed, but she stood also. "Are you trying to turn me into a mermaid? Let's put you in the tub to soak it out, you want hot water to melt jello. But I might as well tell you while you're already indignant, Stark's security footage was leaked a long time ago. Hell, most people think he did it himself for a giggle. Half the planet has seen you roar, " I am a god, you dull creature!" She put an arm around Loki's waist and started to walk him toward her room.

He rolled his eyes. "I am not surprised about Stark." Loki's arm wrapped around her waist and he leaned down. "I can make you wet in other ways darling, but if you are not interested…"

"Does it look like I'm not coming with you?" Sophie batted her eyes up at Loki.

He grinned wickedly. "Well then, lead the way darling. The view from here is fantastic." Loki kissed the corner of her mouth and blatantly stared down the gap in her robe.

Her arm slipped from around his waist, took his hand in hers and walking backwards, she led him into her room. She paused just inside the doorway to slide the control panel open and turn off the monitors.

He smiled softly when she turned off the monitors then stepped closer and went for the tie of her robe, it fell open and his hands slipped inside around to her back to pull her close. Loki's lips captured hers, working his tongue into her mouth languidly, savoring the kiss. Knowing that they would not be interrupted.

Sophie closed her eyes and relaxed against Loki. Her tongue rolled along his gently. She shrugged her shoulders and let the robe fall to the floor before settling her hands on his arms.

"Bed or bath darling?" He whispered against her lips.

"Bed," she smiled at him. "You taste like cherries right now."

Loki gently pressed her back until she fell onto the bed, he removed his shirt and crawled up her body. "Most of me probably tastes like cherries, it was not an experience I would care to repeat." His lips attached themselves to her neck.

"Please tell me, lie to me if you have to, but just tell me that it was a squeaky snake." Sophie teased as she dragged her fingers up Loki's back.

He arched and hissed. "Honestly, I believe it was. The squeaking could have been coming from her or the snake. I was too busy trying not to drown in sludge to distinguish."

She flipped her hands over when she got to Loki's shoulders and dragged her hands down his back, the tops of her nails sliding against his skin. "You poor thing. You've had such a traumatic morning already haven't you?"

Loki moaned against the skin of her collarbone. "Yes, very traumatic, now I just wish to savor the flavor of my favorite snack…you." He suddenly moved further down to attack her center.

Loki devoured her greedily, trying to wipe the experience of Brittany from his mind. His fingers buried themselves inside her, his lips and tongue working steadily at her clit, trying to make Sophie come undone as quickly as possible.

"Loki….. Oh…" Sophie gasped and tried to speak, but every time she attempted he found a new spot to make her gasp. His tongue would stiffen, lips would catch, or finger curl and words became moans. She gave into it and was very soon bucking into him, racing toward the edge that her body burst off of. "Lo- oohhh god!" She cried as she came and shook underneath him.

"Delicious as usual darling." Loki whispered, gently closing her legs and crawling back up her body to settle next to her.

Still slightly shaking, Sophie rolled to face him. She held his face in one hand and kissed herself from his lips. "There is no halfway with you is there?" She asked breathlessly.

"No there really is not, do it properly or not at all." He kissed her between words. Loki took her free hand and drug it down his torso to rest on the prominent bulge in his pants, he bucked his hips into her then groaned. "Too bold darling?"

"No, dear. Never." She said, before she squeezed slightly. Kissing down his jaw and throat, she unfastened his pants to slide her hand inside as grasp his cock. It seemed to jump into her fingers of its own accord. Sophie slid toward Loki and rolled him onto his back with her shoulder while stroking him. Once above him she drug her open mouth across the hollow at the base of his throat and continued down toward his chest. You DO taste like cherry. She murmured as her tongue slid flat across his nipple. She sucked it slowly into her mouth, then took the hardened tip gently between her teeth and tugged it taught, watching his face intently the entire time.

He happily rolled with her and sucked in a breath through clenched teeth when she tugged on his nipple. "I may be starting to see the benefits of taking a sudden jello bath." Loki panted, bringing up a hand to cup her cheek.

"Chaos doesn't seem to be without benefits." She laughed and nipped at him, while she continued to stroke him harder and harder.

His hips thrust and his neck arched back, panting and moaning with every pump of her fist. "Yes chaos with benefits, I can feel those benefits right now." Loki's hand slapped back down to the bed, grasping the sheets in time with her hand. "By the Nine…Faster darling, please." He virtually begged. His hands stopped the kneading and gripped the sheets in a white knuckled hold, arms flexing to keep from throwing Sophie to the bed and pounding into her.

Sophie moved down his body catching bits of his skin softly between her teeth, until his stomach proved to be too taught to be easily caught, then she kissed and licked, whispering the word cherry. Her hand followed his urges and sped its motions until her mouth reached below his navel. Then she used both hands to try to tug his pants down over his hips.

He was able to form enough cohesive thought to assist in taking his pants down, his hips lifted to ease the fabric in its travel downward. "Yes darling, take them off." Loki's abs twitched while her mouth teased, hair tickling in places it touched. He let loose a loud moan of encouragement.

Sophie took his twitching cock on both hands and straddled his legs once his pants were removed. Leaning down to him, she roughly licked the bit of pre-cum from his erection. Holding Loki's eyes with hers she asked in a husky voice. "Is this what you want? Or this?" And she rocked her hips against his legs.

He gasped at the rough lick and stared straight into her eyes and licked his lips. "Whichever one you want darling, I am getting close."

She crawled up him, until she had slid him through her wetness. Her lips came down on Loki's as she gasped while catching her clit against his hardness. "I told you before," she moaned. "I want you." Then she lifted herself slightly and lowered herself, taking him deep inside her heated walls.

Something seemed to snap inside of Loki. As soon as she was fully impaled onto him, one of his hands flew to her head and grasped a handful of hair, forcing her to arch back and bare everything to his hungry gaze. His hips snapped up in a sudden, forceful thrust, making her bounce. "And I want you." Loki growled out. "Every inch of you, pleading, begging for me to brand myself onto you." His cock slammed into her again and again. "I want to own your heart, just as you own mine." He snarled, teeth bared as he gave an exceptionally powerful thrust to roll them both over. Sophie was pinned under him, fist still tangled in her locks while his hips pummeled hers into the bed. "I want the memory of every man before completely wiped from your mind, until the only thing you feel is me seeping from every pore of your skin." Loki rose up on his knees, the hand tangled in her hair forcing her head up, the other on her hip to keep steady. "Watch me fuck you Sophie, do you understand? Watch my cock slip in and out of your wet cunt." He kissed her quickly and sloppy, then reared back and kept to his word and fucked her into oblivion.

She kept herself from crying out when Loki pulled her head back, but was very soon gasping at each thrust. She had never before been the focus of such attention or emotion. Her eyes widened at his words and her body clenched around him, climaxing even as he rolled her onto her back. Loki's unrelenting rhythm refused to let her body stop and it coiled up and exploded again and again, she screamed until her voice was hoarse and then moaned rawly as she watched his straining cock undo her. She collapsed against his hand and whispered. "Loki."

His name falling hoarsely from her lips is all it took for Loki to leap off the edge of release, head thrown back and snarling his release to the heavens. He slumped forward catching himself on his hands before he flattened Sophie. His head rested against her chest while he panted, placing feather like kisses on her skin. Ever so slowly he regained his wits and eased himself slowly out of her. "Bloody hell." He breathlessly said. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry; I did not mean to become so violent." Loki fell to his side and looked at her. "Sophie? Talk to me, are you alright?"

She curled against him, chest heaving. "I'm fine, dear. Don't …don't go away." She whispered and wrapped her arm around him.

"I am not going anywhere darling." Loki immediately wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her back gently. "I will not leave you."

Sophie tucked her head under his chin. Her breath stuttered and she softly began to cry. It wasn't sadness, pain, but there was just so much inside of her that it seemed the only way out. "How much of that did you really mean?" She choked out.

Loki rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "All of it, every word Sophie." He leaned back slightly so he could tip her head up to face him. "You own my heart darling." Loki grabbed her hand and placed it his chest. "This belongs to you."

The tears ran down her cheeks in earnest as she pressed her lips against his and pulled his hand to her own chest.

A tear rolled down his cheek at what she was trying to convey without words, Loki's lips moving in time with hers. Gently, fluidly and as tenderly as he could manage. "I understand…My love."

Sophie curled herself tightly back against Loki's body, resting her head against his shoulder, arms clinging tightly around him

"Rest now darling, I've got you." Loki stroked her hair and held her close. "Do you think we should try strawberry next time?"

"I think I almost passed out when I saw you in the hallway. Don't come home dripping red again. If it doesn't kill me, I'll kill you." She whispered.

Loki chuckled. "Yes darling."

Loki was able to wiggle around to draw the covers up over the both of them, Sophie being still catatonic and twitching occasionally. Seems things got a bit more emotional than was expected.

"Of course it's 'yes darling'," Sophie mumbled against Loki.

"Would you rather I say 'I make no guarantees'?" Loki ran his fingers lightly up and down her back.

She smiled and enjoyed Loki's touch. "Which would be the closest to keeping you honest?"

"I make no guarantees then."

"Just don't make me kill you." Sophie joked and placed several kisses across Loki's chest.

He laughed. "I make no guarantees, I am difficult to live with on a good day."

"Well, you aren't boring. I'm boring, but I haven't been since I met you. Will it always be like this?" her fingers stroked his arm slowly.

"No idea dearest, some days could be so full of excitement we do not know what to do and other days could be so boring we might consider world domination." Loki's fingers applied more pressure, going from teasing to massaging.

"Mmmmmm that feels good," Sophie moaned. " Has it always been this….interesting with you around?"

"If you were to ask people from Asgard, they would say that I am rather dull. Then again, I am more studious and scholarly than muscle bound and lug headed." Loki shifted and rolled her onto her stomach, hands kneading the flesh of her back more thoroughly.

Relaxing completely under his touch, Sophie sighed quietly. "Loki, I can't believe the word dull would ever be applied to you. I can think of many, many words that could be. Dull is not one of them. If you are dull, what is Asgard like?"

"A beautiful, golden realm. Full of warriors or people aspiring to be warriors. If you were not fighting you were training, if you were not training, you were drinking or finding a brothel to occupy yourself. I fell into the category of dull, rather wasting my days reading or drawing or practicing my magic. Magic on Asgard is considered a woman's craft, hence the reason I was often called unmanly and many myths portray me as being such. I am sure you have read about my supposed exploits with rocks and trees?" He chuckled then moved to straddle her legs so he could get a better angle on her shoulders.

"Unmanly? That's about the silliest thing I've ever heard. But the more I get to know you, the more likely those stories sound." Sophie smiled into the pillow.

Loki gave her a flat stare that she obviously didn't see. "Hilarious darling." His hands dug a little deeper around the base of her neck and shoulders.

She shrugged under his hands. "I'm just pretty sure you could seduce an inanimate object if you wanted to, that's all I'm saying."

"Ah, perhaps we should test that theory. Start with the lamp I suppose?" He got off the bed and crouched next to the bedside table, stroking the base of the lamp he said. "Hello there you lovely electronic device, you are the light of my life." His hand moved up the stem of the lamp. "Do I turn you on my dear lamp?" He clicked on the light. "Ah it seems I do turn you on, how delightful." Loki climbed back on the bed, his position straddling Sophie. "Well darling, it seems I can in fact seduce inanimate objects. How about that?"

Sophie giggled, "Do I need to get a new lamp now? Is she going to get jealous watching this? You probably get the refrigerator running too. I can only hope that I'm not that easy."

"No, the refrigerator is one frigid bitch. She cannot be seduced." He found a particularly tense spot right between her shoulder blades. "You my dear, were and are a delightful challenge. You did not fall to my charms so easily as that whore of a lamp, who knows how many have fingered her socket before us." Loki grinned and leaned forward to gently kiss the back of her neck.

The moan that Sophie let slip at Loki's hands kneading her back changed slightly when his lips touched her neck. "Ahhh, you know I've had my fingers in her socket? You really do have all of my secrets now. I suppose I need to get some new ones."

"See now, I am not the only one of us with the ability to seduce inanimate objects." His hands traveled further down to work the base of her spine, his lips following the same path and tongue peeking out occasionally to taste her skin.

"It may have been the other way around in my case. If I turn her on and then neglect her, she keeps me up all night glaring until I fumble at her." Sophie spoke, but couldn't help but to undulate gently beneath Loki's mouth and hands.

"Simple solution, do not turn her on unless you intend to finish her." His hand went further, grabbing dual handfulls of her bottom then trailing his lips to the right. Gently biting the fleshy globe.

A small groan escaped from Sophie's mouth. "Is that a rule you live by?"

Loki was certain she could feel the grin she had as he bit the other cheek. "Perhaps."

She slid her hand down the bed to reach for his where it laid against her. When she found it she laced her fingers over his and squeezed it. "You are wonderful. I mean that literally. You make me wonder."

Loki kept their hands laced and slid back up her back, lightly grinding his rapidly forming erection against her ass and kissing behind her ear. "And so are you darling."

Sophie turned her face to the side toward him and lifted herself up slightly from the mattress, pressing her back against him. "Thank you."

He groaned a bit." No thanks necessary when it is the truth." Loki took advantage of her new position and kissed her, slowly and sensually. The hand that held hers releasing its hold to slide up her side and run along her cheek, hips bucking more firmly into her backside.

Sophie drifted down into the kiss, catching first Loki's lower lip, then upper. Opening her mouth to him felt a bit like opening her soul, but she did it and breathed him in. She arched her back, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts in the rhythm of the warm throbbing that was starting between her legs.

Loki drew her tongue out to play with his, sliding along one another is a rudimentary imitation of what his pelvis wanted to do to her. His hand slid from her face to her chest, cupping one of her mounds and flicking the nipple. "Are you OK for this, darling?"

She gasped as he sent electricity through her breast. "Can you do gentle?" She asked quietly.

"For you, I can do anything." Reluctantly, he released his hold and rolled her to her back, his mouth finding hers one again and his hand roaming her form in gentle caresses. Loki's hips nestled between her soft thighs.

She was tender from their earlier exertions, but Sophie's legs pulled Loki to her. "I believe you can do anything," she whispered into his lips and continued their kisses. Her eyes closed and her hands drifted down his body, along his ribs and hips until they rested, curving softly against his butt.

He ran his length along her slit. "Only if you are sure you can handle it darling." His lips left hers, mouthing a trail to her breasts and taking one in his mouth.

With Loki tonguing her breast, her words came out in gasps. "Loki, you aren't going to hurt me." She opened her eyes to gaze into his, so serious looking green ones. Then leaned up to kiss his forehead. "I want you. Remember?"

"I remember quite clearly, I just do not want to cause you more discomfort." Loki's mouth left her breast to go to her neck and nip lightly at her jaw line. "Guide me in, if you are sure you can handle it, love."

Sophie's hand trailed down his abdomen between them. She took his cock, slippery from her wetness, stroked her fingers over it a few times and brushed it against her most sensitive part before angling her hips and sliding just the tip of him inside her. She moaned at the feeling of him sliding against rawness, but pulled her hand around to the small of his back and raised up against him, taking him further inside and stretching around him.

Loki eased himself into her to the hilt, his arm wrapping around her shoulders and letting his weight rest gently on her. He moaned loudly and hitched her leg up over his hip. "Tell me if it becomes uncomfortable." He whispered in her ear then bucked his hips into her slowly.

"I think I would tell you anything right now," she answered, "Just look me in the eye." Her hips met his and moaning quietly, a lazy smile spread across her face.

Loki returned her smile, gazing directly into her eyes. He thrust into her in short, firm strokes. Lips meeting hers, teeth catching and tugging on her bottom lip as breath mingled. There was something intensely erotic about this, like the joining of spirits. Not a gap between them, moving as one entity.

She felt his every thrust land heavy on bruises, but they drove her to the brink of orgasm and she hung there. Her eyes never left Loki's, she thought she could see something deep inside of them, hiding behind her reflection. "Oh Loki," Sophie whispered, "I see you now. You're beautiful." Then she took his hand, leaving him to lean on her, and slid it between them, guiding his fingers to caress her hardened clit. At the first touch she trembled around him and fell over the edge into a deep, slow explosion. Her eyes fluttered, but didn't leave his face as she moaned, "Loki."

Her walls clamping down on him sent Loki over the edge with her, his brows scrunched up and he whimpered. "Oh…My Sophie. "Loki felt a tear slide down his cheek, for once someone finally saw him. Saw the deep resonating loneliness that he carried within. He twitched within her for what seemed forever, he reclaimed his hand and it went straight for her forehead, wiping the sweaty strands from it. He couldn't seem to form words, gaping like a fish, instead he kissed her with as much feeling as he could.

Loki's kiss threatened to drag her senseless, but she met it and him, with all of her unnamed emotion. Sophie's hand brushed a tear from his flushed cheek and she whispered to him, "Shhhhhh. I'm right here. We are right here."

They laid, holding each other in the quiet for a few moments before Sophie said softly "Dear, you still smell like cherry jello. Let me run the bath and I will join you."

"Are you saying you do not like it? You weren't complaining earlier about it." Loki chuckled and rolled onto his back to give her some room.

"I'm not complaining about a thing." She said reassuringly as she tried to hide a wince as she sat up. "Well, maybe one thing, could you go get something to drink while I fill the tub? I am so thirsty right now."

He noticed her wince. "How about I grab you a drink then I will run the tub, I was not exactly gentle." Loki grinned then gave her a peck on the cheek. "Stay, I will be right back."

She sighed at him. "I'm fine." But she pulled the sheet around herself and waited for him to return.

Loki went and grabbed two glasses of water from the kitchen, heading back he paused long enough to give her a glass then went and filled the tub with water and scented bubbles. While it was running he went back to Sophie. "Well darling, would you allow me to carry you or will you be your stubborn self and want to walk?"

"You might be wonderful, but not enough to cripple me wonderful." Sophie laughed as she stood up. Her legs wobbled a bit under her and she rolled her eyes at Loki. "How about we split the difference and I just lean on you a bit?"

He sighed dramatically. "The lady rejects my chivalry! You wound me!" Loki exaggerated a pain in his chest and grabbed at it. "But if she insists." He offered her his arm. "My lady."

"My lord." She took his arm, feeling quite ridiculous, for the brief walk to the bath.


	33. Chapter 33

They made it to the edge of the bath, Loki released her arm and bowed. "Our bath, my lady." He gave her a sassy smirk.

"Amazing. You have outdone yourself. Water and everything in there." She laughed and dropped the sheet, deciding there was no graceful way to do it; she swung into the tub, hissing as she sat in the hot water.

"The amazing Loki, turner on of lamps and runner of water." Loki got into the water himself, sitting opposite instead of behind her this time, her legs draped over his. Once settled he moved to massage her legs and feet. "Please refrain from kicking me if I hit something ticklish."

"I'll try my best." She said as she leaned back and relaxed into the water and Loki's touch. "The Amazing Loki." She laughed a bit, almost to herself. "It sounds like you should be doing card tricks on a street corner."

"Not quite the magic I prefer but it does pass the time." His fingers worked the calf of her leg.

"You have the fingers for sleight of hand. But how does the magic you prefer work? How do those shackles stop it?"

Loki grinned. "I have the fingers for many things darling." He furrowed his brow. "It is hard to explain how exactly it works, it is like a flow, a river if you will. My body contains the magic, I am the river. Every spell and incantation or object I conjure is a tributary, a branch of the river. I have to know how to navigate those branches to find the right port or dock, the dock being what I want to do or have done. The shackles act as a dam, inscribed on them is runes that block the river from flowing into its branches." He shrugged. "That is the best way I can explain it."

"So, it's just the words, the runes that are the problem." Sophie bit her lip as she thought and tapped her finger on the edge of the tub. "If the runes were changed, it wouldn't work then, right?"

He switched to the other leg. "Changing the runes would alter what they are designed to do but the only way to stop them is to erase them, why do you ask?" He looked up at her.

"I just wonder. You make me wonder. Last week, I figured that the problem with opening a portal with the tesseract isn't in the harnessing of it, like the scientists are wrestling with, but in the actual focusing of her. When Selvig had her, he was trying to control her. He should have just asked her." Sophie looked like her mind drifted for a moment. "But I was just wondering… I think you'd be less… lost if you had your magic. And you don't have to destroy a dam. You just need to take one or two bricks out."

"You would be correct about the Tesseract, she is fickle but usually does what is asked of her. Hence the reason I was able to come through but they could not." Loki just stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was getting at exactly. "Yes I would be more…Me but if S.H.I.E.L.D. found out they would have my head on a shiny platter, even if it was just a couple of bricks."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. as an agency does not want you dead. That would be politically messy. They just want you polite and gone." Sophie shrugged. "Sometimes it's worth it to make friends I guess. They talk." Sitting up a bit more to look at Loki better, she switched the topic back. "If the runes are magic, does that mean that something used to erase them or change them would have to be magic? Or just anything would work as long as the change was visible? I'm assuming that legibility is what's important."

He set her leg back down and leaned back against the tub, arms draped over the sides. "No, it does not have to be enchanted. Your assumption about legibility is correct; it just has to be written clearly. Smudging or incorrect placement weakens or changes the incantation. As for S.H.I.E.L.D." He trailed off. "If they wanted me polite and gone, all they would have to do is ask and open the door. Then my question to you would be, if that happened, what would you do? Would you go with me or stay?"

"That's the same question Natasha asked me." Sophie laughed. "Along with, would I be willing to move to the middle of nowhere Earth with you if you wanted to stay here. Do you two and Agent Coffee Guy get together and talk about me?"

"Only on Tuesdays and Fridays." Loki grinned and shrugged. "Does not change the validity of the question, this time the man that you would be with wants the answer, not the organization."

"If you asked…." Sophie looked a bit trapped and splashed her fingers in the water. "And could I come home?"

"I would never keep something like that from you, if you wanted to return home you could." Loki looked down and popped a few bubbles with his fingers.

"I didn't answer Romanoff at all, you know. I thought that you should be the one to hear me say yes first, if you asked." Sophie sighed and rubbed some bubbles along her leg and spoke almost under her breath. "I gave you a key."

He still heard her. "A key means that you would share your home with me, I am asking if you would build a home with me. Make it ours, pieces of ourselves, start fresh."

"Loki… I…" It felt like all of the blood suddenly left her head. What was he asking? Sophie reached out and took his hands in hers. Taking a deep breath she looked him in the eye. "Someday, when that is a real option, would you please ask then?"

Loki sighed then brought their entwined hands to his lips. "Yes, I will ask later."

Loki released her hands and stood to get out of the tub, once out he dried off then asked her. "I am going to the kitchen, would you like a sandwich and some tea?"

"I'll come." Sophie said as she eased herself up and over the edge of the tub and reached for a towel to wrap around herself.

"Need assistance?" He offered her his arm.

"I don't need it, but I'll take it." She smiled as she leaned against him.

"Just a quick stop off in my room then we can head to the kitchen, as much as I do enjoy the feel of air around my nethers, I am sure you would rather I have some clothes on." Loki winked at her and lead her to his room, quickly he threw on some clothes and then they were off.

"Ummmm…" Sophie pointed at the towel she was wearing. "I'll meet you in the kitchen unless you want to watch me get dressed too."

"I would love to watch you get dressed, darling." His tongue poked through his teeth when he smiled.

Sophie went and stood in front of her closet. She'd never dressed to look nice before. This was harder than she had imagined. She sure didn't want to wear anything tight at the moment. Jeans sounded terribly uncomfortable too. She slid a bra on and wrapped the loose green dress around herself. She'd have to get more of these kinds of things if this was going to continue. "OK." She turned around and swished her skirt at Loki.

He chuckled and walked over to her, kissing her cheek and offering her his arm again. "You look lovely, dearest."

"Someday I'll have a chance to put on some make up and brush my hair. Then I'll surprise you," she laughed. "Wow. I think I am hungry."

"You could be wearing a burlap sack and mud and you would still be beautiful." Loki laughed with her. "One would think you would be, you worked up quite an appetite laughing that adorable bottom off at me."

"You are so horribly flattering." Sophie reached up and touched his cheek. "But I was laughing WITH you, not at you." Then she sputtered and leaned her forehead against his chest. "No, no nevermind. You weren't laughing. I was laughing at you."

"That was very much you laughing at me darling, I thought Agent Romanoff was going to pass out due to lack of oxygen." He shook his head. "I still fail to see what was so funny about it, it was terribly embarrassing."

Sophie's sputtering laughter had turned into almost silent gasps and she buried her face against him. "Everything was funny about it. You need to turn in that God of Mischief title."

"If I ever get access to my magic again I will show you why they call me God of Mischief." Loki huffed then took her arms and turned her toward the kitchen. "Now get your cute butt in that kitchen, I have sandwiches to make." He emphasized his point with a quick swat to the derriere.

"Ahh ouch! You big meanie." She was still laughing into the kitchen and started rummaging for sandwich things. "Now really… imagine it was someone else… like Thor who was covered in a puddle of dessert."

"It would be amusing, but even more so if I had orchestrated it." He moved to the stove and started the kettle for tea. "Things would have been much better." Loki pulled mugs and tea bags down from the cabinets and set them on the island. "For instance I would not have used jello, I would have used syrup."

Sophie reached up into the cabinet and removed a small blue box and shook it at Loki, before tossing it to him and going to turn some music on. "I'm a lime kinda girl myself." She laughed over her shoulder.

"I can see that this will never be lived down, will it?" Loki tossed the box of berry jello back onto the counter, he moved to lean against the island and crossed his arms. Watching Sophie move and turn on music gave him an idea. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Just for fun. I've never had lessons, like ballet or anything. Why? Do you want to dance?" Sophie came back into the kitchen and started putting sandwiches together.

Loki shrugged. "Something to do, I was rather good at it. Bit out of practice now, but I think it could be fun." He leaned over and stole a slice of cheese.

"You seemed pretty well practiced to me last week." She took a bite out of the cheese in his hand and looked up at him.

He frowned at the bite taken out of his slice. "That was me out of practice, in true form you would not know what to do." Loki popped the rest of the slice in his mouth, then went to the stove to remove the kettle that had started to boil. "Tea or coffee?"

"Teas fine, thanks," she answered. Then thought for a moment before speaking again. "I DIDN'T know what to do. But if you want to teach me, I'd love to learn."

Loki grinned and poured the water into the mugs. "I mean you would not know what to touch first." He plopped a tea bag in each mug then took a seat at the island." I think you would be good at dancing, not that…filth they do now, real ballroom dancing."

Sophie leaned on the counter next to Loki and reached a finger out to his lips. "I'll touch that first. But, yes, I think I would love that. Really." She slid the sandwiches in front of them. "When do we begin?"

"We can start after we are done eating if you want." He took a bite of his sandwich then paused. "I distinctly remember saying that I would make the food, when did we switch?" He got a completely puzzled look on his face.

She shrugged at Loki. "Sorry? Just habit I guess. Are you mad?"

"No, just puzzled." Loki shook his head. "Is this what…couples do? Agree to do something then routine takes over and they forget what they were going to do?"

Sophie hid her nervous swallow with the sandwich and looked down at the counter. "I have no idea. I never…..I've never done anything like this before. Seems to be what we just did though. I'll try not to step on your toes from now on."

"No, that is quite alright darling, no harm done." He tried to smile at her but it looked more like he swallowed a lemon. Loki wolfed down the rest of his food. "I will be back in a moment." He practically ran to his room and sat on his bed, head in his hands. Twice now he noticed her nervousness about something he said, he wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. "Nice work Loki, you are scaring her." He said to himself and ran a hand along his face.

Sophie finished her sandwich and tea and Loki hadn't returned. She wondered what was going on and wandered out looking for him. She knocked outside of his bedroom door when she saw it was closed. "Loki? Are you OK?" she called out.

Loki sat quietly until he heard her call from the other side of the door. "Fine, just fine. I will be out in a moment." He flopped back on the bed and threw his arm over his eyes. He was being a brat but at that particular time he didn't care.

"Are you honestly mad about sandwiches?" she said through the door. "It's just… I always did that kind of stuff. I did it for Dad. I did it for David. I'm sorry. Come out and dance with me."

Loki sighed loudly." It is not about the sandwiches, no need to apologize. I will be out momentarily."

She didn't know if she should leave or not, but she sighed and spoke before she left. "If you're alright…I'm in the kitchen. And I'm sorry I don't know what couples do either."

He waited about ten minutes before leaving the room to rejoin Sophie in the kitchen. Instead of announcing his arrival, he snuck up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Loki guided her toward an open area of floor and started some slow, basic dance steps.

Sophie smiled broadly when she felt his arm slide around her. She wasn't sure what she had done, but she felt forgiven. Not speaking, but letting his hands and body guide her, she tried to follow him. "See? I'm trying not to step on your toes."

Loki grinned then spun her away and back again, once she was returned to him, his arm wrapped back around her waist while his other grasped her hand. He held it aloft then started on some quicker steps. Not once did he say a word.

Sophie smiled as she followed Loki's feet, and the gentle push and pull of his arms. It felt natural. And she obviously wasn't as debilitated as he was acting like earlier, although her thighs didn't seem to want to keep up with his quicker movements. It clicked for her, she was an idiot. The offer to carry her, the arm, the sandwiches; he was just trying to take care of her. While thinking, she missed a step and stumbled, tried to catch herself and stumbled again, right into the wall by the front door where Loki had dented it days before.

As soon as she started to stumble, Loki tried to catch her but failed. He watched in horror as she fell into the wall by the door, right where he had punched it before. He rushed to her side and gathered her to him. "Are you alright darling? That was a nasty spill."

"I'm fine. I'm fine, dear. I'm just clumsy today." She clung to him and let him hold her against his body.

"Well if it is any consolation, you have proven that you have a very hard head." Loki pointed to the wall. "You put a hole clean through it."

"Oh I did, didn't I?" She reached and flicked out a cracked piece of drywall that ran under the door molding. She saw something shine under the trim piece and pulled it up a bit with her fingers. Under the trim she could just see an engraved band of metal. A grin split her face and her eyes glimmered as she scrambled away from Loki and into the kitchen and began digging through drawers, coming up with a butcher's knife.

He watched her run to the kitchen like a mad woman and grab a knife, Loki gulped. Maybe he had finally pushed her off the deep end. He watched with concern for her sanity as she started to hack at the wall with the knife. "Darling…Not that I am questioning what you are doing but, what in the Nine are you doing?"

Sophie stopped trying to get access to the metal for a moment and turned to Loki, still grinning. "Wondering," she laughed. "Wondering if I was right earlier… and if we can get you back in the game." She pried the trim up again slightly, without removing it and slid the knife underneath it, scraping it back and forth against the runes that she had seen engraved on it.

"Get me back in…What in the name of Hel are you…" Loki felt a familiar tingle run down his spine. "Sophie… Tell me exactly what it is you are doing, right now."

"The runes. They are around the door, under the wood." She beckoned him over. "And if they aren't legible, they shouldn't work. Right?"

Loki moved quickly and looked to where she indicated, clear as day were runes. Specifically runes to block the use of magic. "Here, give me the knife." He took the knife from her and worked at scratching at the rune she was working on before. It didn't take long before he felt the tingle again, this time it was constant and writhing. His abilities had returned, but still limited. Loki sat back on the floor and just blinked. "I…I can feel it, my powers. I can feel them again."

Sophie started to squat down in front of Loki, but quickly changed her mind and just leaned over and picked up his hands. "That's good, right?" She was so excited about the discovery and getting to do something that she felt like she was going to wiggle out of her skin.

"I do not know, I do not know if I am able to even use them or if this is some cruel trick." He stared at his hands that were held by hers. "Let me just…Try something." Loki focused on his hands and recalled the first spell he had ever learned. Before he knew it, brightly colored bubbles started to float out from his fingertips.

Sophie sucked in her breath and stared at Loki with wide eyes.

Loki looked up at her and stared right back, a brilliant smile lighting up his face. He laughed then threw his arms around her, dragging her into his lap so he could kiss her senseless.

Sophie held onto Loki and met his mouth joyfully with hers. Finally she gasped, laughing, "Is this what couples do?"

He laughed breathlessly with her. "Your guess is as good as mine, but right now I do not care, My goodness darling, I am so happy right now, I could sing!" Loki wiggled his way from under her and stood up, dragging her up with him. He picked her up and spun Sophie around, laughing like a loon the whole time, then suddenly kissed her again.

Sophie cradled his cheek in her hand when the kiss broke and she looked up into his sparkling eyes, still grinning with him. "You'll be good, right? I probably should have asked that first."

"Darling, I could not be happier if Thanos had suddenly burst into a cloud of glitter." He full on laughed. "Ah, but before I get too carried away, let me try one more thing." Loki concentrated on a healing spell for Sophie, to try to alleviate some of her discomfort from earlier. "Feel anything?"

A warmth spread through Sophie's pelvis and thighs and her breath caught at the sensation. She looked up at the gleeful man standing in front of her and whispered, "Not anymore."

"You are welcome, darling." Loki said then captured her lips once more.

"Thank you," she whispered into his mouth, before she slid her tongue across his.

He returned her action and deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her teeth and occasionally nipping at her lower lip.

Sophie slid her arms around Loki's back, pulling close while she kissed and sucked at him, almost able to taste his joy.

He hummed low in his throat. "My dear Sophie, It feels as if you are trying to seduce me."

"Nothing of the kind! I'm just very happy." she gasped, then lowered her voice, "If I was trying to seduce you, it would feel more like this." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him slowly with an open mouth, while she slid her fingers down his throat and chest to reach behind him and grab his butt and pull his hips into her. "Much more like that."

He grinned against her mouth. "Please, I believe I need more of a demonstration. More detail, possibly with the use of visual aids."

"Yes, yes, yes ,but later." Sophie agreed and took a step back and picking up Loki's hands in hers, holding them up between them. "Were these green?" She asked.

"Were my hands green or the bubbles?" Loki was still smiling, he couldn't seem to stop. "I can make them any color I wish."

"Your hands. It's just…..it's real." She laughed and shook her head.

He pulled her close and held their hands between them, pressing his forehead against hers. "My hands tend to glow when physical manifestations of my magic appear, like the bubbles or illusions. Spells will have no glow." Loki slipped a hand free and wrapped it around Sophie. "I have to thank you, darling. I cannot express how grateful I am of you right now."

"Yes," Sophie answered very quickly. "Everything." She let go of his hand to slide her skirt up and look at her now unbruised thighs. "Is it real, or do I just think it's real?"

He laughed at her antics. "Yes it is very real. Poke, prod, do whatever you wish, you are healed darling. Here, watch." Loki went over and picked up the forgotten knife on the floor then returned to her side. Before she could ask what he planned to do, he shallowly sliced open his finger tip. He let it be for a moment then did a healing spell, the slice and blood disappearing right before their eyes.

"Don't do that again!" She chided. "I don't care how cool it is, don't you dare make me regret this. But that is really cool."

Loki laughed again. "Sorry love. You have officially given the God of Mischief back part of what makes him a troublemaker. Here is something else you might like." He concentrated and turned her dress red. "You look good in red, brings out your eyes."

She bounced on her toes before biting back a squeal and settling herself. "I'm sorry. I'll try to stop being a child, if you try REALLY hard not to get us in horrible trouble for this." She glanced down at her dress. "Red, huh? OK. The sales girl said green, but if you like red, red it is." She smiled.

Loki had a giant grin on his face. "Please darling, be as childish as you like. If not for this knife in my hand I would be bouncing about with you." His fingers moved to her hair and tangled themselves in it. "I promise not to use my abilities outside this apartment, and as I said before." He gave a gentle tug to her hair to pull her closer. "You look beautiful in anything, green really highlights your skin tone but red bring out the subtle color of your eyes. Just do not wear it near Thor, he would get the wrong idea."

"His ideas don't really matter to me, now do they?"

Sophie stopped laughing and thought out loud "They would be stupid not to have those around every apartment, if they went to the trouble with one. And they don't let you in the halls without the shackles. This is probably the only place in here you can use it and not if the monitors are on."

She suddenly got very concerned and looked around the room and spoke. "Ok, I feel stupid doing this but, Jarvis are you there?"

A smooth voice answered. "Yes Miss Arbor."

"Shit." Sophie whispered, and then spoke out loud again; "I don't suppose that you are feeding what goes on in here back to Stark?"

"I am not currently serving as a monitoring system for this particular location." The voice answered.

"Will you let me know if you ever are?" She asked.

"If it is within my programming, I will. Is that all Miss?"

"Yes, thank you." Sophie sighed in relief.

Loki startled. "If I had not already known that the walls could literally talk, I would have thought you gone mad. You do have a point about the runes, though if they had gotten information from Thor only then I would assume that the main spell is engraved here with boosting ones along the other doors and windows." He gave her an evil grin then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "If they had consulted someone with my knowledge of magic then they would know that the spell would need to be repeated on every frame for maximum potency, shall we test that theory?" He went back into her bedroom after placing the knife on the island. Inside, he tried to send a gust of warm air up her dress, by the tingle he felt through his fingers it worked. Loki smugly smiled then reclined on the bed, crossing his ankles and tucking his hands behind his head.

Sophie startled as she felt the warm air blow across her. Pushing her skirt down she followed Loki into her room. "You can do anything you want, and that is what you choose to do?" She looked incredulously at him as he laid on the bed.

He shrugged and kept smirking. "Did not think you would appreciate your clothing suddenly disappearing, that can still be arranged if you want."

"And I am the one acting madly?" She arched a brow at him and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning toward him she spoke. "I want to know everything about it, and Asgard, and the Tesseract, and dancing."

He sat up and leaned toward her. "And I will teach you as much as I can, but first…" He trailed off then brought a finger fourth and tapped her on the nose, making her dress disappear at the same time. "A bit of mischief."

Sophie flopped herself forward on the bed laughing. "Ohh, you ARE going to make me regret this aren't you."

Loki joined her in laughter. "Maybe a bit, love."

"It's OK." She slid over to him and laid her head on his lap. "It's worth it."

He automatically started stroking her hair. "Let us hope so, darling."

Sophie drew her fingers down Loki's back. "You did me. Can you do your old ones?"

"I have done you several times. Oh, you meant my back." Loki thought. "I do not know, let's see." He concentrated and let the power flow through him, he didn't really feel any changes. "I cannot tell, you will have to check."

"Ohhhh!" She smiled as she sat up. "This is the part where I take off your shirt right?" As she tugged at his shirt, it evaporated under her fingers. Sophie jumped a bit then, moved around so she could see Loki's back. "The marks from last week are gone, but…" She traced the curved mark next to his shoulder blade. "The others are still here."

He smiled and just shook his head at her enthusiasm then quickly sobered at her observation. "The ones I received while in the care of Thanos and his minions will never go away it seems, constant reminder of what he is capable of." Loki looked at her over his shoulder. "That still tickles."

Sophie leaned in, placed a gentle kiss on the scar and said quietly. "I'd like you to be able to tell me about that too, if you can." Then she rose up on her knees behind him, leaning against him and draping her arms and head over his shoulders.

"I am not quite ready to speak of that quite yet." He said around a lump in his throat. "You do realize that you look like a giant cat when you drape yourself over me like that." His fingers trailed along one of her arms. "I do love when you drape all over me." Loki craned his neck to the side to kiss the side of her face.

"Wear me like a cape then, huh?" Sophie teased and softened her voice to add, "I just want you to know that I do understand. The ring only gave me a moment with Thanos the once, and I don't have words for it yet either."

"Thank you, darling." Loki placed a light kiss to one of her hands then made a dark purple and white iris appear in his hand and held it out to her. "For you."

"Honey, it's beautiful. Thank you." She took it and kissed the side of his neck.

"You are welcome." He just took a few moments to hug her arms and bask in the feeling she gave him. "What shall we do with the rest of our day?"

"I was going to go shopping; I took most of my groceries downstairs. I'm not leaving now though. Things got really interesting around here." She toyed with Loki's fingers. "Can you do the bubbles again?"

Laughing he answered. "Yes they did, any particular color or would you rather us get comfortable and be surprised?"

"Surprise me. You are so good at surprising me." Sophie squeezed her arms around Loki. "You said that I would be afraid if you had your magic. I'm not afraid."

He grinned then moved around so they could lie back in the bed. "You haven't given me a chance to warm up yet love, give me time to readjust to having my powers back then you might change your mind."

Sophie lay on her side next to him and pulled a blanket up over herself. "Nope. Won't change my mind. You're amazing."

All Loki could do was smile. They wiled away their time watching bubbles float around and smoke animals play, he even brought fourth images of his ranch and Asgard for her perusal.

Sophie watched everything that Loki did with wide eyes. She laid, with his arm around her, halfway on top of him, being as entertained as a child, and asking questions about everything he showed her. He blew away a last bubble and she traced pictures on his chest with her finger. Smiling up at him, she said, "You know, I think the balance of power in here has tipped just a tiny bit in your favor, dear."

"I do not think so, all you have to do is ask and I shall do. Sometimes I have to beg you." Loki said then dragged her the rest of the way atop him. "Ah much better, human blanket."

"Beg? You've never begged."She laughed as she shifted to a comfortable position stretched out on top of him.

"Usually when I actually say 'please' is when I am begging, very rarely will I ever kneel before another."

"Poor proud thing." she said and toyed with his hair.

"Yes, poor me. Now I am too hot." Loki rolled then both over so he was on top and rested his head on her breasts. "Such lovely pillows."

"Awww are you tired already?" she whined at him. She clasped his hand and brought his fingers up to her mouth, running the tips of them across her lips.

"One does not need to be tired to enjoy the softness of pillows." He lifted his head enough to look at what she was doing and groaned. Loki applied enough pressure so that he could coax her lips open, his eyes darkening with lust. "You have the loveliest lips, darling."

She mouthed 'thank you' and drew his index finger into her mouth sucking at it to drag it along her teeth.

His jaw dropped open in a silent groan, he levered himself up with his other arm and slid up her body till they were face to face. Loki dropped his face closer to hers, breath mingling and eyes locked.

"Yes, dear?" Sophie batted her eyes innocently at him.

"Do not try to act innocent with me darling, I am well aware of the minx that lives below the surface." He ran his face along hers, barely grazing her skin with his lips.

Her voice got huskier as his lips brushed across her. "A minx am I? That's actually a compliment compared to what I would be called if anyone knew what I've been up to. In possession of a stolen tesseract. Check. Hiding the threat of Thanos. Check. Covertly helping restore Loki's magic. Check." Sophie laughed deep in her throat. "I'm pretty threatening for an oncall Nanny."

"A very sexy, badass nanny. Whatever shall I do with this naughty creature before me?" His lips attached themselves to her neck while the hand that was near her mouth moved to her breast.

"That is a very open question." Sophie laughed softly. "Does Loki not know the answer to it? Or should the naughty creature be asking what she should be doing with him?"

Loki growled and nipped at her ear lobe. "Your wish is my command, use me as you see fit."

Sophie's soft laugh turned full throated at Loki's statement. "Command? The options are staggering." She turned her head to face him and bit at his lower lip then pushed him off of her onto his back.

He licked his lips as a manic grin spread across his face. "So full of possibility, do your worst darling."

"Oh no," she shook her head at him. "You don't get the worst. Now why don't you let me have some clothes back and," she tugged at his pants, "get rid of these."

"As you wish." A robe appeared on Sophie at the same time his pants disappeared, his cock sprang free. Eager and ready. "That work for you, love or would you like something with more….substance?"

Sophie touched the robe. "It's very pretty, but perhaps something a bit more…more." As she spoke she stood up and slowly paced the foot of the bed.

Loki sat up a bit and smiled evilly, the robe vanished and in its place appeared a emerald green and black corset with golden laces and a low slung pair of black leather pants. "Would you like some deadly heeled boots as well…Mistress?" The maniacal smile still firmly in place.

"Why didn't you think of boots in the first place?" She purred at him. "You seem very pleased with yourself for someone who didn't think of boots."

"Oh, I had certainly thought of them, as you can see by my little friend here," He nodded down to his twitching member. "that the thought of those boots is rather exciting, just thought I would ask before I assume."

Sophie suddenly grew a few inches from the stiletto knee high boots that showed up on her feet. "Do those please you?"

Sophie lifted a foot and wiggled it back and forth, looking over the boots and the outfit. 'OK, so this is naughty.' She almost smiled at herself, but held it back. "They'll do well. Now, come here to the edge of the bed," she snapped.

Loki scooted to the edge of the bed, hands resting on his knees, a delighted glint in his eye. "Yes, darling?"

Sophie's hand shot out and tangled in the hair at the back of Loki's head and yanked it back, bearing his throat to her. "You still seem exceptionally pleased with yourself." She leaned over and looked seriously into his laughing eyes.

He laughed breathlessly. "Of course I am, love. I have the sexiest nanny in the Nine realms standing before me, about to make me her slave. What is not to be pleased about?"

Still holding his head back, Sophie leaned over and hissed in Loki's ear, "I may not spank downstairs, but in my own room it's a different story." Then her mouth moved from his ear to his throat, where she bit at him with every bit of intensity as he had ever attacked hers.

"Promise?" Loki's mouth fell open as a moan escaped when she attacked his neck, he was going to enjoy this thoroughly.

"You are questioning me already?" She let go of his hair, but grabbed his chin and held it firmly, so that he could see her eyebrow arch. "This could go badly."

"I have been known to be rather naughty." He smiled as much as the position she held him would allow and arched a brow to match hers. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"Go get my hairbrush. The wooden one." She pointed at the bathroom. "Now."

"Whatever you say darling, I am yours to command." Loki sat back on the edge of the bed.

Sophie stood between his legs and pushed his shoulders back until he was laying back on the mattress. Leaning over him until she was almost spilling out of the top of her corset, she slid his arms above his head until his wrists touched. She slowly rose back up. "Now, anything I would use to hold you still would be practically useless, except for this. If you move without being told to, I will be very disappointed in you."

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" Loki intensely eyeballed the flesh that was almost pouring out of her top. "I could conjure some restraints if you want. Like you said, would be useless but still fun, no?"

"If you are alright with them, conjure away. If you don't have the self restraint to follow one simple command without reminders, perhaps you do need to be bound again." She pushed his knees a bit further apart with her legs and drug a fingernail up the inside of his thigh.

"Hmmm decisions, decisions." Loki's thigh twitched and his cock jumped." Let's try it without bindings first, see how it goes." His voice turned to a breathless whisper.

"Try very hard." Sophie squatted down between Loki's legs and sat back on the heels of her boots. Holding his knees she ran her tongue along the pink trail that her nail had left. When she reached the very soft skin at the apex of his thigh, she bit.

His fists clenched when she bit into his flesh and he hissed. "Very hard indeed."

She repeated the actions, the nail trace, the slow lick and the bite, on his other thigh. She let her fingers sink into his flesh as she licked and sucked at his inner leg. "There are places where marks are not so obvious." Her voice was pitched low and purring. "Aren't there? "she asked and she bit him again.

He hissed and groaned again, his hips starting to undulate under her ministrations. "Right, not so obvious."

Sophie raised up and leaned over him with her hands resting on his hip bones. "I'm glad to hear you agree with me, dear."

"Do not get used to it, after this it is back to arguing." He had the nerve to smirk at her.

She clenched her jaw. "Oh dear, no. That is not the attitude that we want right now. Strike two, I am afraid." She slid her nails up from his hips to his chest and circled his nipples, while she stared ominously into his smirking face.

Loki stared up into her eyes and his smirk slowly died. "Sorry darling."

"Yes. Better." Sophie let him have a brief smile before she leaned the rest of the way over, bracing her hands on either side of him and licked at his nipple before biting at it.

"Ahhh yes love." He moaned out and arched his back, his hands grabbing a fist full of the bed sheets.

She moved out from between his legs and to his side as she licked and bit and sucked her way across his chest, pausing to press her hand down against him and whisper, "Stay still."

He watched her like a hawk. "Yes, dearest."

"I may very well be the only person in the universe that prefers you not in shackles. We don't want to regret that." She slid across the bed and straddled his stomach, her thighs around his waist, her legs down the sides of his hips and the heels of her boots pressing into the outside of his thighs.

Moaning he answered. "No we do not, you have my complete attention love."

She rocked herself against him gently, feeling his cock twitch hard enough to prod against her bottom a few times, then slid up a few inches, away from it's draw. Sophie's hand slid up behind Loki's neck and pulled his head up and she roughly kissed him. Open mouthed and with a plundering tongue she took his mouth.

Loki happily complied with her probing tongue while his hips bucked, searching for some kind of relief from the ache.

At Loki's bucking, Sophie sat up and arching her back, laid her palms behind her on his hipbones again.

"So beautiful darling." Loki said in a throaty moan, he arched his hips. Hoping for sweet friction for his raging member.

"The compliment won't get you out of trouble. That was three." She said curtly as she rose and swung a leg over him so she could rest at his side and reach the hairbrush that she had set on the bed. "You need to roll over, on your hands and knees please."

With a silent snarl he obeyed and rolled over, propping himself on his hands and knees.

She ran her hand over his round, white buttocks, bringing goosebumps up on his skin at her touch You were very naughty and brought this on yourself. Be still is as simple as it gets. Count for me. Sophie's voice was stern as she laid the flat of the brush against his skin then drew back with it. Dropping it back down against Loki with a slap

"ONE!" Loki yelped out, taken by surprise at the force of it.

"Very good." She said calmly as she slid the brush over his other cheek and landed a matching blow.

His teeth clenched and he hissed out. "Two."

Sophie ran her hand gently over the pink marks that were already blooming. Then brought the brush back down just below the first mark.

His hiss turned into a moan. "Three."

She had him call out three more swats that turned his skin a firey pink before she laid the brush down and drew her fingers across his welts. "Very well. That seems to be enough." She leaned over and turned his face so that he could see hers. "We're done with that right? You can listen?" She asked and kissed his cheek.

He tried to smile. "Probably not, but I can always try."

"Now lay back down like a good boy. And," she gestured at her pants. "You may dispense with these."

Stiffly, he rolled back over then just laid there for a moment, panting. Recovering enough, he did away with her pants. His erection started to ebb, apparently he was not as big of a fan of spankings as he originally thought.

Sophie drew his arms back up over his head gently, leaning into kiss him deeply and straddled his waist again. "Now then, where were we?" she asked when she sat back upright.

"Last I remember you were literally beating my ass." Loki muttered against her lips.

"More sass!" She laughed. "I can do it again if you keep this up, but I can think of things that I would prefer doing." Sophie rolled her hips, making sure that he could feel her wetness against him, letting her hips brush against his cock only briefly.

Loki whimpered, all the teasing was turning him into a quivering pile of mush.

"Do you want to touch me?" She whispered hoarsely in his ear. "You're really not allowed." Then she climbed off of him and returned between his legs, pushing his knees apart. Sophie kissed his thighs again, before drawing her tongue across his testicles, very carefully avoiding his now livid erection.

"Yes, yes darling, I want to touch you." His whispered answer was rushed out by the tongue now lavishing attention on his scrotum. "Permission to speak?"

"Yes dear, you may." She had paused, but returned to mouthing him after she had spoken.

"I would like nothing more than to…Ahh… Wrap those boot clad legs around my…Ahh… waist and fuck you against that wall behind you, but I will behave." Speech was becoming difficult with all the moans and groans being coaxed out of him.

Sophie raised up slightly and relaxing her mouth and throat, dropped her head down over Loki's cock, sliding him over her tongue, then pulling her head back up, she pulled her lips tight as she slid him out of her mouth. "One lesson and you have decided to behave and not do what you want?" She raised up more so she could look him in the eye. Raising her eyebrow at him she whispered, "I dare you."

His smirk was very slow and even more wicked. "You dare the God of Mischief?" Before she had a chance to answer, Loki had pulled her to her feet and had her pinned to the wall. "That was fun, but I think we are both ready for the main event, do you not agree, darling?" He ran the back of a finger up between her breasts, up the column of her throat and over her chin to rest teasingly on her lips. His eyes lidded heavily in desire.

Her tongue shot out and licked at the finger on her lips. "Oh, I agree." She looked up into his eyes, feeling almost as lost as he looked.

His hands shot to her thighs, hoisting them up to wrap around his waist. In one swift thrust he was buried inside her, moaning filthily. "By the Nine… You feel amazing darling." Loki's finger slid up the back of her legs, cupping her bottom firmly as his torso pinned hers to the wall. He gave a few shallow thrusts then one sharp, full bodied roll against Sophie. His mouth dropped to place wet, open mouthed kisses to the top of her breasts before working up to attack her collar bone and neck.

Sophie cried out his name as Loki entered her, stretching and filling her. Her fingers curled into his shoulders while her head lolled against the wall." Loki, she gasped, "your moans are almost as pretty as you are."

"Nothing compares to you darling." He whispered hotly into her ear, punctuated by another hard slap of his pelvis. "You feel divine."

Breath coming hard and fast, Sophie ground herself against him making contact with him that almost took that breath completely. "And… you," she panted, " feel like… a very naughty boy."

"Guilty as charged." Loki's hands left her butt and found her hands, pulling them up and pinning them above her head. He bent his legs slightly to give him more leverage while he picked up to an almost grueling pace, his face buried in her neck and panting like a dog.

Sophie felt her body wind up inside. She wrapped her legs around Loki tighter and let out whimpers with each thrust. "Oh yes…"

"That's it love, come undone for your god." He could feel his own release coming, much faster than he would have liked but intensely powerful all the same.

She trembled between him and the wall, her orgasm breaking loose, shaking her and squeezing tightly, hot and wet inside of her, around Loki. She moaned his name against his head.

Loki growled her name savagely and erupted like a volcano within her, knees locked while his breath came and went like a marathon runner. He was able to lift her from the wall and carry her to the bed before collapsing in a heap. "That was wonderful darling."

Sophie lifted her fluttering eyelids to look at Loki, flushed and gasping and smiling. She drew him into her arms again and kissed him. "You are wonderful, that's what it is. And I don't want to let go of you."

He gently pulled himself free from her and lay next to her, drawing her closer and returning her kiss. "And you do not have to, love." Loki held her quietly for a time, stroking her hair and face. "You have to wear those boots and corset more often…And you still think I am pretty?"

Feeling safe in his arms, she closed her eyes. "Very pretty. Very, very pretty," she murmured.


	34. Chapter 34

When Loki woke up the next morning he had a smile on his face, the sun just barely poking above the horizon. He tightened his hold on the woman lying next to him and planted a kiss to the top of her head; he was comfortable and didn't want to move. He just laid there relaxing, waiting for her to wake up.

Sophie woke up long before she opened her eyes. Happy just to lay still and be held. After a bit, she opened her eyes to see Loki already awake. "Morning." She said quietly and wiggled her feet. "I should thank you for not letting me sleep in the boots I guess."

"I know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in leather boots, especially soaking wet and caked in frozen mud. Would not wish that on anyone." Loki rolled and wrapped both arms around her, snuggling her against him like a big teddy bear. "Do we truly have to get up?"

"We don't HAVE to, but if we don't I can't make you stuffed French toast with bananas and pecans." She let herself be held and loved it. "And if I never get up, I probably won't believe that yesterday wasn't some really weird dream."

"Well when you put it that way…" He wrapped his legs around hers and rested his cold toes on the back of her legs.

"Oh jeeze! You're cold." She yelped. "What did you do that for?"

Loki laughed and released his hold on her. "Better than a pinch to say you are not dreaming darling."

Sophie wiped the sleep out of her eyes and shook her head at him. "I am awake now, thank you very much." She said sarcastically. "I always sleep better with you though. Maybe you just exhaust me."

"We exhaust one another love." He yawned and propped his head up on his hand while looking at her. "I must admit that I sleep quite soundly with you as well."

"You once told me that you hardly ever needed to sleep." She smiled at him and slid out of bed to find some clothes.

"That was also before you found your way into my arms and we became intimate, now I am thoroughly exhausted most nights." Loki gave her a saucy smile.

She wiggled a skirt up over her hips and gave Loki a disbelieving look. "Really? You fought the Avengers and the NYPD and the National Guard, all at the same time while trying to control the Chitauri Army and I wear you out? White or black T shirt to go with the print skirt?" She stuck two shirts out.

"The white one." He stretched, arching like a satisfied cat. "I also slept for four days straight after that and in my defense I barely fought, you on the other hand are very physically demanding."

Pulling the black T shirt over her head with a grin and a wink, she replied. "I'm sorry about that. We can always stop in you can't handle it. I don't want to be accused of being what does you in."

"I am not complaining, even if you will be the death of me." He grinned right back at her.

Sophie leaned over the bed to kiss Loki. "Would you like to help me or does his exhausted majesty need breakfast in bed?"

He reached up to cup the back of her head and deepen the kiss. "I shall help you… Back into bed." Loki then pulled her down on top of him.

Sophie groaned into the kiss and held his face in her hands, fingertips brushing into his wild hair. "In bed huh? Is that what you like so much about me? You can be helpful in bed?"

"I like many things about you darling, one of my favorites are your lips. Sweet as sin but much more enjoyable." His teeth caught her bottom lip and nibbled at it.

She ran her fingers back along his scalp and settled comfortably along Loki's body.

"Mmmm getting cozy again are we." He stated against her lips. "If you wish to leave this bed again anytime soon we will need to stop darling."

"You started it." Sophie murmured back.

"Yes and I would love to finish it." Sophie's stomach growled. "Seems your stomach has other ideas." His chimed in right after. "And so does mine love." Loki laughed.

Sophie slid her nose along Loki's, scrunching up her face and rubbing the tips together, before hopping up and heading to the kitchen to start the coffee pot and tea kettle.

Nose twitching, he grinned and watched her go. Loki conjured a pair of dark jeans, deciding to embrace Earthly garb a bit more, then padded barefoot into the kitchen. Immediately he went to get the mugs and tea bags out of the cabinet. "What would you like me to do darling?"

She was piling ingredients on the counter. "Well, I was going to ask you to slice the bananas, but in a sexy way…but there's no real sexy way. So bananas? 2 should be enough."

Loki grinned at her amused but peeled and sliced the bananas. When he was done, he grabbed one of the slices and held it in front of her. "Would you like a nibble of my banana?"

She stopped whisking the eggs and squinted at it. "Kinda stubby isn't it?" Before she snapped it out of his fingers with her teeth.

He chuckled. "You were not complaining last night."

"I'm polite like that. You're welcome." She kept smiling as she was frying the French toast.

"You wound me, darling." Loki moved to get plates and utensils ready then poured water for his tea and made her coffee.

Stepping away from the stove to wrap her arms around him, she said gently. "I am so sorry for wounding you, dear. Should I kiss it and make it better? Where is your ego located, for future reference?"

His tongue poked from between his teeth while he laughed. "I am always… Up for kissing to make it better love." Loki spun in her arms and used a finger to tilt her chin up. "I do not have an ego."

Sophie bit back a laugh. "OK. I'll play this game. What do you have then, that acts just like an ego?"

He tried to look innocent. "Nothing, I have no ego nor anything resembling the like."

"Un huh." She nodded. "And you just accidentally made those pants fit like that. OK."

Loki shrugged. "Is one not allowed to appreciate well fitted clothing?"

"Oh, one definitely is." Sophie obviously leered up and down his form and tipped her head so that she could see his bottom in his snug jeans. Then she laughed and turned to flip the bread in that pan on the stove.

"Good." He slid up behind her and used both hands to grab her behind. "This skirt makes your ass look lovely darling."

"Then it's doing its job. Thank you." She sliced open the thick bread while it was still in the pan and filled the openings with bananas and pecans and chocolate spread, let it warm up a moment, and then plated the gooey heaps.

He leaned in to inhale her hair. "Smells delicious, food smells good also."

Sophie turned her head and let her lips brush across Loki's prominent cheek bone. "You don't have to be so flattering. You've got what you want already, right? But it's OK. I like it." She handed him a fork and shook her own sternly at him. "Now, this is fabulous, so don't tell me it tastes like Flapsnozzle snot or something, OK?"

Loki laughed and took his plate and sat down laughing. "Yes darling." After his first bite he actually moaned. "By the Nine… This might almost be better than sex love." He took another bite and moaned again, he practically inhaled his meal.

"Wow," Sophie arched a brow then laughed at Loki. "Since you enjoyed that so much, it might soften the blow of the fact that you get to do the dishes now."

"Darling, I will gladly do them if you make this again." He stood and went to the sink, quickly washing his dishes then going to Sophie and kissing her cheek. "Thank you for the food, I am going to go shower. Leave your plate in the sink and I will wash it when I come back out."

"You're a mermaid! You have to be!" Sophie called out after him. She went to the kitchen and refilled her coffee and put the plate in the sink before going to the living room and sitting down to open her laptop. She saw that she had a message from Todd that was a few days old. It said simply," Hate me? Please don't." She thought for a moment about how betrayed she had felt, but still replied, "Not hate. But we will talk Mr. Bond." Then she moved on to check her bank account. She had set up some online payments and since she had always avoided paper trails in the past, she wasn't entirely trusting that the money was going to the right places at the right times. At first glance the numbers looked wrong and she was irritated that she was right about not trusting this system. Then she pulled up an itemized statement. A HUGE deposit had been made to her account. Much more than could be accounted for with what S.H.I.E.L.D. had agreed to pay her for her time. It was exactly, to the penny, the amount needed to buy her apartment from the co-op and own it free and clear. There was no sign of who deposited the money attached to the transaction, but a note was there that said everything. "For taking one for the team." Sophie's stomach lurched and it felt like the floor had fallen out beneath her. She screamed murderously and flung her cup at the fireplace, sending shards of ceramic and coffee flying.

Loki had just gotten out of the shower when he heard Sophie scream, without thinking he conjured his clothes to himself, not realizing that he had put on his battle gear. He ran into the living room to see her standing in the middle of the room, panting and shards of coffee mug strewn about the floor. "What the bloody Hel is going on?"

Sophie screamed again wordlessly and waved at the computer, while turning to face Loki. When she saw Loki running toward her in full armor, the scream ran from anger to fear. She stumbled back into the couch and fell into sitting down again in front of the laptop. She stared at it, stopped screaming and started rapidly entering passwords and typing messages.

Tears started to run down her face and she mumbled to herself, "I've got to do it while I am brave enough to take it" When she finished, she looked up at Loki crying and yelled, "He ruined everything! And I just let him!"

He skidded to a halt when she started to scream in terror at him, it morphed to curiosity while she was mumbling. He staggered back again after the mumbling turned to a scream directed at him. "Sophie… What are you on about?" Loki took a cautious few steps toward her. "Take what and who ruined what?"

"Fury!" Her fist pounded down on the glass top of the coffee table hard enough that a small fracture crawled along it's underside. "I'm going to stab him through the only eye he has left before I set him on fire! No, wait! Im going to set him on fire FIRST so that the last thing he ever sees is me tossing the match! He… he…" Her voice tapered off a bit and breathing heavily she hung her head and looked up at Loki, so imposing in the leather and armor. She peered at him through streaming eyes. "It was just sooo much money. I had to. I need my apartment. I just transferred the money. I own it now. Shit! I did that." She pointed to the relevant lines on her bank account.

Loki approached her warily and bent to read what she was talking about. Sophie was in fact the owner of her other apartment because… She took one for the team? His brows furrowed as he spoke to her. "What does this mean, took one for the team?"

"It means, Fury wanted you quiet and well behaved, but whatever means necessary. He more than suggested that if I was up for being the "means necessary, they would be happy with that. It means that I did it and they think I fuck you so no one else on the team has to! Good Job girl! Have a fucking tip!" She spat out, angry at the world at that moment. Didn't he get it?

Loki stared at her confused for a moment before it suddenly clicked. "They paid you…Because we…" His face went blank and he started to pace. "That is why that prostitute showed up that morning is it not? They thought it would turn me into a pet, someone to keep in case of need." He laughed humorlessly. "That does sound awfully familiar." Loki's face turned into a sneer." Is that how it will be now, they pay you to fuck me. Well, it seems you are owed some back pay. No wonder the archer is more amicable toward us, you are on the job right, so no one else has to be?" Walking over to the island in the kitchen he sat. "I should have seen this coming, it really does not surprise me."

"WHAT!?" Sophie yelled as she got up and crossed to the kitchen. "I TURNED HIM DOWN! I told him he'd have to find someone else for that because I wasn't going to take one for the team! This… us… has nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. Dammit! Sure seems to want this to have to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. Or he just thinks it's hysterical to make me look like whore!" She picked up a plate from the sink and smashed it on the couter for emphasis.

"Well, since we seem to be on a smashing rampage." Loki got up and grabbed the other plate in the sink and smashed it against the wall. "That is quite relaxing isn't it?" He walked around the island and stalked toward her. "Now, I can obviously see you are upset and as you can tell I am not in the best frame of mind because I have just learned that Fury is more like Odin than I care to admit, but this is no reason to scream like a banshee, unless you want to prove them right." Loki stated calmly, but was quite ready to erupt at any second.

"I already proved them right though, didn't I? I took that money and didn't throw it back at their feet, didn't I? Shit!" As Sophie spoke she paced back and forth, kicking the broken ceramic away with the side of her foot

"If you had proved them right then they would continue to pay you!" Loki was surprised by his own yell. "You taking that money is a bonus it seems, you already threw a lovely fuck you in their faces when you scratched out that rune and still put up with me. If what that money stands for is too much for you then we will stop doing what it was compensation for, then you can live guilt free until they decide to shit on both of us again!" He was on a roll so he kept yelling. "I am not forcing you to do anything Sophie, just say the word and it stops!" Loki grabbed the other mug from the sink and threw it at the wall. By the Nine it feels amazing to throw things again!

Sophie grabbed a glass from the dish rack and threw it, so that it whizzed past Loki's ear. "You," she seethed, "seem awfully quick to accept the idea that I, am not only a whore, but that my emotions can be bought too! You STILL think I'm one of them, even though you told me to say no to them."

His face washed of all emotion, jaw clenching while he prowled slowly to her, backing Sophie into the wall. "Is that what you think? That I believe you to be a whore? No more than a puppet on the strings cast by S.H.I.E.L.D.? I told you to do what you think to be best, do you want to work for them? Do you not think that if your emotions could be bought that I would be standing here, concerned about you? What do you want me to think Sophie? Sometimes the fact that you do not want to be here still slaps me in the face, the fact that your brothers death is still on my hands still haunts me." Loki planted his hands on either side of her head. "What do you want, give me a straight answer, right now. What do you want?"

Her eyes shifted between the arms that caged her in and the blazing green eyes that bored through her head the same way they had done, the first time she had seen him in Fury's office, what seemed like a year ago. She was tempted to give in and avert her gaze for a second, but her eyes flashed back at him. " Everything! I want everything! I want my apartment! I want you not to be the man that killed David! I want to be safe! I want to not feel like a whore right now! I want you!"

"With me you can only have one of those things, without me you get all but one." Loki backed away from her holding his hands in front of him for but a second then dropping them to his side. "Which of those things is most important to you." He shook his head. "You are not a whore Sophie, never were, but I will always be the man that is responsible for your brothers death and as of a short time ago, you do in fact, own your apartment. That just leaves safety and me, think about what you want more before you answer. If you want my advice on what to choose… I would choose to be safe, because some things cannot be changed, now if you will excuse me I will clean up this mess." He looked around the room at the damage they caused. "Maybe you should go get cleaned up."

"I'll go clean up after you explain to me how this turned into being about you! You don't get to decide that I am done being upset because you feel like you might get your feelings hurt! No! This is about what Nick Fury is doing to me. If there is another fight you want to have, take a number, I have a line right now!" Sophie followed Loki yelling.

Loki stopped dead and wheeled around on her. "It is not about me Sophie! Nick Fury is a bastard on par with Odin and I would like nothing more than to plant my dagger in his chest for what he has done to you! Do you not understand that!?" He got right in her face yelling. "Right this minute I do not care for my feelings, I care about yours!"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the window, pointing to a building in the distance. "Do you see that building? That is the one blocking your view of the home you shared with the brother I killed, the home you now own because Fury is a sick bastard and paid you to sleep with me, look at it Sophie." Loki pressed her to the window, caging her there by standing behind her. "You have every right to be upset, angry and want vengeance. As much as you want to blame Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. for everything that has happened to you, they are not at as much fault as I am!" He hissed out against her ear then settled his tone to a whisper. "Everything you are blaming them for is because of me, I brought war to your realm, I killed your brother, I am responsible for that abomination they deposited into your account!" He was seething again. "And now I am responsible for you not being safe because I was tortured into submission by a Titan that wants to rule the cosmos using the larger form of what you hold so dear." Loki brought the hand that had her ring to rest on the window in front of them. "Your life was ruined because of me and I cannot fathom how you can even stand to look at me, let alone let me share your bed! That is why I suggest you choose S.H.I.E.L.D. and forget you ever met me, get a life back you can be happy with and let me live with the memory of the woman I love more than life itself, let it tear me to pieces! It is nothing less than I deserve."

"I see you've read the copy of 'Wuthering Heights' you borrowed. Look out the window and tell me what you see, Heathcliff? No moors. No moors, no brooding!" Sophie shot out nastily, facing out the window so that he didn't see her tears. How did she want so much to take him in her arms and console HIM for what he just said?

She slapped the glass with the hand that Loki was not holding. "NO!" She yelled and spun in his arms, landing a punch on the side of his neck. "No!" she yelled again as she pulled her other hand free to pound uselessly against his chest as a fist. "No, that's not the way it is!"

Loki caught her wrists and held them firmly while she thrashed. "Is that what you think this is? Brooding?" He yelled and pressed her back into the window with an audible thump. "Do you want to be called a whore, do you? Do you want to be treated like the trash you claim to be, is that it? What do you want from me, what good will this do you? TELL ME!" He bellowed right in her face.

"You tell me!" She bellowed right back leaning toward him. "You paint a pretty nasty picture of yourself there and seem to be much better at it than I am!"

"I have finally owned up to the fact I am a despicable creature, completely responsible for everything that has happened to you and everyone else!" Loki snarled so close to her face his lips almost touched hers, eyes blazing holes straight into Sophie's. "I want you to be happy! That's it. I want you to want me and not regret anything!"

Sophie roared in frustration and struggled in Loki's firm grip. "Once again," she snarled through clenched teeth. Sophie's breath was heavy and shook her flushed face and beaded forehead." I NEVER told you that I didn't want you, in any meaning of the phrase! I don't know whose voice you hear saying that but it ISN"T MINE!"

"The way you are acting makes it seem that you do Sophie! If you were a whore, then looking at that device would not have made you as mad as it did!" Loki clenched his jaw and stared at her then suddenly leaned in and crashed his lips to hers, no finesse, just lips and teeth and tongue.

"The nerve of him!" Sophie screamed inside of her head then she met him, continuing the fight, lips crushing against teeth and teeth biting at lips and tongue.

He pulled back and whispered against her lips. "There is nothing wrong with you Sophie, you are not a whore. You are perfect and every day I am humbled that you even consider looking at me." Loki kissed her again, more gently this time.

The tears ran freely down Sophie's face, catching on their lips. "I'm still really mad." she grumbled with a closed jaw.

"Understandably so, you have every right to be." Loki released her arms and brought his hands to her face, wiping the tears away.

Sophie looked up at Loki's pale face through her wet eyelashes. "Magnesium." She whispered.

He furrowed his brow and twisted his face up in confusion. "What?"

"Magnesium should get hot enough to ignite that coat of Fury's." she said matter of factly.

Loki barked out a laugh and his lips twitched at the corners in a faint smile. "Why burn it when I could simply turn it neon purple… Along with his eyepatch."

"I'll burn it because he will be inside it. That simple. Besides, I hear he likes neon purple." She paused. "I could tie your brother's girlfriend up to a stake next to his. Maybe she would read her research papers out loud to him, he could be bored to death before he burned."

"As amusing as that may be, it would bore Thor to death just make him read a book. He would be gone before the end of the first chapter."

"Fury goes first. I'll figure out Thor later." Sophie poked a finger at Loki's chest plate. "You had better keep track of that key. It suddenly became much more valuable. I paid for it with my dignity there."

He chuckled. "Yes dearest."

"I didn't say anything funny,: She mumbled and dropped her head.

Loki lifted her head with a finger. "The fact you poked me, amusing, the punch to the neck, no so much."

Sophie didn't look up, even with her face tipped she gazed at the pleated leather chasing down Loki's torso. "I shouldn't have hit you for that."

He shrugged. "Does not matter, you were upset and I was closest. Other than that window and I am positive you would not have been able to break it." Loki leaned against said glass. "I do have a question, did I point at the right building?"

"Yes. Maybe you paid more attention than you intended to," she half-heartedly sniped at him.

"I pay attention to everything you do, well… Almost everything it seems."

Sophie cocked an eyebrow at Loki. "And would I be half as interesting if you had something else to pay attention to? You have an excuse to be interesting. You're Loki."

"Yes I am Loki, and you are Sophie. So glad we cleared the identity issue". He cocked a brow right back. "You are interesting also Sophie, even if I do wonder about your mental capacity for being with me. It is mind boggling."

"I'm the smart one. You're the pretty one. Wonder away and boggle yourself." She ran a finger up the lapel of his jacket. "This is… pretty imposing."

"I beg to differ, I am the smart one and you are the beautiful one." Loki looked down at her finger then back to her eyes, his gaze heating. "It does its job then, when I heard you scream I did not think of putting on normal clothes, this was the first thing that came to mind."

"At least clothes came to mind," she smirked, and then got serious again. "But you can't do this, if someone was here, how would we explain this?" Her hand trailed along the gold armor.

"Then it is a good thing no one was here." Loki grabbed her hand and brought it to his face, kissing the wrist. "I would have figured something out."

Sophie lifted her hand up to cup Loki's cheek "If I can be at peace with this, then," she dropped her hand to spread across his pauldron and took a deep breath, "then I can try to forgive this." She pushed him away gently and looked the armor up and down." I've seen this in my head a lot, but right now you're just you and it's different than I though it would be." She touched the gold curve across his upper chest. "It fits you."

He turned her and pressed gently to the glass one again. "Sophie, I am no different than I was this morning or the day before that, I have changed since the time of your dreams and the time of my youth. We all change, sometimes for the good, sometimes for the worse. I would like to think my current change is for the better." He leaned in to kiss her again. "Thank you."

Sophie met him halfway, relaxing into the quiet heat of his kiss. "There's nothing to thank me for, Loki." she whispered quietly.

"There is plenty to thank you for." Loki murmured against her lips and pressed the full length of his body to hers.

Sophie wrapped her arms around him, her fingers, so used to his skin, tucked curiously into leather and cloth and tugged at straps. "So…this is confusing." She murmered back.

Loki laughed at her confusion. "Thank goodness for magic then, I have forgotten how to manually remove it myself." He smiled at her and leaned in to capture her lips once again but a knock at the door stopped him. He looked her in the eye in a panic, as quickly as he could he shifted his leather back to the dark jeans from before and a loosely buttoned black shirt and backed away from her. "Do you want to get that or should I?"

"I'll get it if you can do something about the wall before I get to the door." Sophie whispered, staring at the hole in the drywall and the popped out trim around the entrance.

His head whipped around to the hole in the wall, with a flick of his wrist the hole was repaired and the debris from broken dinnerware was gone. "That should do it."

Sophie pushed her hair back out of her face and opened the door to an irritated looking Agent Barton. He didn't even wait for her to say hello before he pushed the door fully open and scanned the room before he came in. "Well hello to you too." She snapped. Barton exhaled heavily and turned to her. "Babe, It's part of the whole deal. He is actually a prisoner. We kind of need to know if he is even still here. You might not be worried that he's gonna snap and kill you, cause that's what he does, but we DO. You gotta leave the monitors on some of the time or I'll make sure they are on all of the time. Do you get me?" Sophie gave him a grim grin that didn't touch her eyes. "Dammit Clint. I swear I'll turn them back on just as soon as he has escaped and I am dead. OK?"

Loki snorted from his spot near the windows. "Do not worry Agent Barton; I will make sure to check in before I go in a murderous rampage… Does 7 p.m. work for you?"

Sophie laughed. "That doesn't work for me. We were going to plan how to take over the world then, remember? See Clint, there's all kinds of horrible things going on in here.

Loki smiled. "Ah yes that's right, perhaps 10 would be better?" He arched a brow at the glowering Agent. "A maniacal God needs to have sustenance before taking over the world, maybe tomorrow morning for the rampage… No no that will not work either, oh well I will have to check my calendar. I know I have a puppy kicking session scheduled for next week sometime…" He trailed off and brought a hand up to his mouth to tap a finger against his lips then shrugged. "Not sure, I will get back to you Agent."

Sophie put her arm around Barton and led him back to the door. "I'll do better and check in. Promise. And tomorrow, I'll make lunch and I want to hear all about the waitress. OK? But right now, I have to get ready for a meeting about global overthrow and plan S.H.I.E.L.D.'s demise." She gave him a playful shove out the door. "You'll see me before I see you, I'm sure."

"That sounds rather kinky darling!" Loki called out to them before Sophie closed the door on Agent Barton.

Sophie gave Loki a wide eyed look. "Oh my God. Mouthy much?"

Loki laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Could not seem to help myself, it just… Slipped." He tried to look innocent.

"If I get in trouble, they give me insultingly large amounts of money. If you get in trouble, you get shot." She gestured at him with a pointing finger as she crossed back to sit on the sofa.

"Point taken." He stood by the window staring out at the skyline, after a time he turned in her general direction, arms clasped behind his back. "Sophie… Do you trust me?"

"Yes. The monitors are off, aren't they?" She fluttered her hand around. "I told you about THIS. I trust you."

"No I mean implicitly, without fail. Do you trust me not to hurt you no matter what you see?"

"What's wrong? I trust you. Shouldn't I?" Sophie became a bit worried by the question.

"I… Would like to try something that requires your complete and utter trust… And a safe word." He turned to her fully and waited.

A butterfly fluttered in her stomach as Sophie looked Loki in the eyes and nodded. "You have it."

Loki released a sigh he didn't know he was holding back. "Good, now a word."

"You pick." Sophie leaned with her chin on her hands watching Loki as he looked incredibly serious about something.

"Lammytoes." He said with finality. "Completely insane and sure to grab my attention. Now away and close your eyes."

"Lammytoes?" She laughed and closed her eyes. "You are what's completely insane."

"So I have been told." He smiled even though she couldn't see it. Loki's smile faded once she was facing away and shifted his clothing back to his leather armor from when he attacked the city, horned helmet and all. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves; this would either bring them closer or drive her away again. "If at any time you feel uncomfortable or need to stop, use that word alright?" He saw her nod. "Turn around and open your eyes."

Turing her head back and opening her eyes Sophie sucked in a deep breath and her heart hammered briefly in her chest. "I see." She said quietly. "I'm not sure I understand though."

"Do not speak mortal and come closer." Loki tilted his head up so he was looking down his nose at her, like the arrogant fallen prince he was.

Sophie's eyes flew open. She slowly rose and hesitantly approached Loki, while she fought with herself to keep from panicking.

He fought within himself, he could see the terror starting to seem into her eyes but this had to be done. "Good pet." Once she stopped in front of him he slowly circled her. He conjured a replica of his staff and held it in front of him and slowly ran the blunted tip up the front of her shirt. "Remove this." The tip caught on one of the buttons and popped it off.

Her mouth went dry as she pulled the black Henley off over her head. This was much more serious than the night before. She stared at him as she tossed her shirt onto a chair. That helmet made it much more serious. He looked so cold. It seemed that he had only a passing resemblance to himself as she knew him.

Loki lowered the staff to the edge of her skirt and slowly lifted the hem. "This next."

Sophie's hands shook a bit as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband and pushed the skirt down until it fell to her feet. She stepped out of it and put it on the chair next to the shirt. 'This shouldn't bother me.' She thought. 'It's Loki.' Sophie looked up at him again, peering down at her from underneath the golden helmet. 'No, it's LOKI.' She swallowed hard.

He used the tip of the scepter to gently tip her head up to look at him in the eye. "Do not fear me pet." Loki rand the dulled edge down her neck and between her breasts, pausing at her navel to circle it teasingly, then further down still. Past her center all the way to her ankle and back up her body again. He could feel himself start to harden and bumps form on her skin. The staff ran down her arm to her hand, where he used the curved end of it to hook her wrist and drag it toward him. Once within reach, Loki grabbed her wrist and entwined his fingers with hers and brought them to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

'Pet?' Sophie was going to become indignant at the word until Loki began to draw his very real feeling scepter down her body. The cold edge of the scepter left goosebumps as he trailed it along her . She tried not to let her breath catch as he drew it along her stomach. As startled as she was when he drew her hand to himself, she completely relaxed when he kissed her knuckles. There was her Loki. Smiling, she exhaled his name. "Oh, Loki."

He grinned. "Hello darling." Loki quickly dropped his grin. "No speaking unless told to, understand?"

She bit her lip against another smile and nodded at him.

Loki released her hand and replaced it with the scepter, lowering back to her side. The tip traveled her arm once again to the other side where he hooked it on her wrist, this time bringing it up to rest on his leather clad chest. "Touch me."

Sophie ran her hand across his chest, tracing the seams of heavy leather and soft fabric. She brought her other hand up and stared at her own fingers as they ran along gold plates and black straps. Hesitantly, she brought two finger up to run along the lower edge of Loki's helmet's faceguard.

He lowered and tipped his head so she could reach it easier, things were going better than he expected.

She noticed his head lower to within her reach. Her hand rose toward the horns, this seemed to be what he wanted from her. But as she almost touched one, it felt like every nightmare, every piece of news footage of him tearing through the city ran through her head. She squeezed her eyes closed against it and laid her palms flat against his chest.

He felt her tense and her hands rest on his chest. "Touch it." His tone left no room for argument. "Touch it or use your word, do not cower."

She opened her eyes to look into Loki's, but couldn't find an answer to why she had to do this. She only saw demand. She lifted a hand and rested it on the underside of the curve of the cold metal. It felt so heavy and real against her skin.

"Very good, it is time you finally face what truly terrifies you." While her hands were exploring his helmet, his own found their way to her waist. Caressing the exposed flesh with gentle strokes, moving up and down her back as well as her stomach and chest.

As Sophie let her finger run across the chasings on the helmet the images of Loki during the attack would not leave her head. 'No,' she told herself. 'That's not Loki. Not really.' Then she felt his hands already familiar on her skin. 'This is Loki.' Her breath caught as he caressed her breast.

Loki pulled her closer, his body aligning with hers. He dipped his head to her neck where he left feather light kisses, his hands dipped lower on her body.

She closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch, sighing.

Loki felt her relax and started to feel bad about what he was about to do. He stepped away from her suddenly, hands dropping to his side and straightening to his full height. "Kneel before your God."

Loki was suddenly gone and a voice boomed at her. He was a nightmare again. She was suddenly very aware of how naked she was. Her arms drew protectively around herself and she just stared at the man in front of her.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Kneel. Kneel and remove your arms… NOW!" Loki's voice raised a few decibels.

Sophie jumped at his shout and her arms dropped to her sides. She took a step back from him and slowly went down on her knees, staring at his helmet the whole time.

Loki was mentally kicking himself but still stepped forward to her again, looking down at her from his towering position. Slowly he brought his hand forward, caressing her cheek.

On the one hand, she had heard Loki's voice sound this fearsome downstairs, when he had attacked Mike, but had never thought to hear it directed toward her. On the other, his hand on her cheek was familiar and comforting. Sophie tore her eyes off of the helmet and searched Loki's face while her heart beat against her ribs.

Seeing her like this was strangely erotic for Loki. While his hand continued to caress her cheek, his other hand found its way to her hair. He wrapped the silky strands around his fingers and tugged back, forcing her to crane her neck into an almost uncomfortable position. "Are you frightened darling?"

In the back of her head a voice screamed 'Yes!', but she tightened her jaw and said much more quietly than she intended, "No. Should I be?"

"Never, never should you be frightened of me. I can still see a part of you is terrified, that part of you still only sees the person that murdered dozens of your people, that I am separate from that person. What we do now…" His voice trailed off as the hand on her face moved to wrap around her exposed throat, just enough for the message to get across. "Is for you to finally see that we are one in the same."

Sophie gasped when his fingers closed on her throat. What was he talking about? She wanted to ask him, of course he was the same person, well maybe not really all the same, right? Her hand twitched toward the one at her throat.

"Do not move." Loki commanded when he saw her hand twitch. He crouched down in front of her and ghosted his lips over hers.

Her hand dropped back to her side without thought or hesitation. 'Dozens?' she said to herself, 'The news said over 80 before the attack. Then his lips were teasing hers and she wanted more.

He went fully to his knees, lips still teasing along hers. His hand left her throat to travel to her breasts, palming one firmly. "The same hand that brings you pleasure stabbed a man in the chest, how does that make you feel darling?"

"Rather ill." Her voice quietly wavered, yet her nipple hardened almost painfully under his hand.

"Ill, and yet it is still making you feel pleasure yes?" Loki's lips moved to her neck while his hand went further south, he slipped his hand in her panties and cupped her center. "These lips that make you moan and say they love you also commanded the Chitauri to attack your city; do they feel different knowing this?"

She held back a whimper as he kissed her neck, but could not restrain the shiver than ran through her as Loki's hand rested between her thighs. Her eyes closed as she whispered with reservation, "No. No different."

He slid a finger inside her, feeling the heat she was radiating made his member twitch completely to life. "The man with a finger in your cunt is also the demon that haunts your dreams, does that matter?"

She moaned when he breached her. Her body didn't seem to care about her confusion and rocked against Loki's hand. With wide wet eyes Sophie looked at Loki desperately. "Why?" She asked him. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because Sophie…" Loki pumped his finger before adding another. "If you cannot accept that we are the same demon …" He pumped his fingers again, lips leaving her neck to capture hers again briefly. "Then you will never be able to truly accept me as the same man."

Loki's fingers made her whine against his lips. She didn't want to listen to him anymore. There were reasons and excuses to explain the things Loki had done. She didn't want to hear any more than that. Sophie leaned forward to kiss him again, to divert him, to occupy his mouth. She held his arms to pull him closer.

Loki deepened the kiss for but a moment before pulling away and removed his hand from her, instead staring straight into her eyes. "We will not continue until you can figure out exactly what you want. You want the man but not the monster and yet we are one in the same. You must want us both or you get neither of us."

Sophie fell back and sat on her heels like he had struck her. She stared at the floor, hoping that he didn't see how close to tears she was. She did want him. How many times was he going to make her say it? She desperately wanted the beautiful, charming, adoring, sensitive Prince that made her feel protected and set her body on fire. Why would throw the horrible things in her face, when she was trying so hard to bury and ignore that part of him? Suddenly she got it and began to cry in earnest. "Oh no! I never meant to…" She gasped. "All of you, not just part." Her hands reached out to him.

Loki fought not to just scoop her up and dry her tears, to assure her that he was going to stay no matter what but she had to be able to put the part of him that cared about her and the murderer in the same body and stop pretending they were different people. When she started to sob then gasp he feared the worst but then she reached for him. Loki readily grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Yes darling?"

Sophie unsuccessfully attempted to control her voice, but it quavered out as she clutched at his hands. "I never thought…but yes. It's all you." She pulled their hands to her face and brushed her cheek along his fingers. And I must have at least as many issues as you do, because I still need and want you, demon or god, prisoner or prince."

Loki blinked slowly and gave her a soft smile. "That is all I needed to hear." He used the hand she ran across her cheek to clutch behind her head while his other moved to take off his helmet, once off he dragged her forward and crashed his mouth to hers.

Sophie attempted to meet Loki's crushing kiss. Her hands quickly reached up to run through the hair that was uncovered when he took the helmet off. She tried to stop to ask him a question, but his mouth wouldn't let her get it out, so she fell completely into the paused for a moment, breathing heavily. "You do realize, I never said you could move, or do you not?"

"You're… we're not done?" She blinked fuzzily at him. " You didn't SAY, but you held my hands…"

"I have held many things of yours in the last while darling, we are not done." He made his helmet disappear, then grabbed her hand and pressed it to the front of his pants. "This is one problem that has not been resolved… Yet." Loki purred. "Now kneel."

Sophie could feel him hard, even through all of the leather. She looked up for the twinkle in his eyes and it was there, if only momentarily. Biting her lip, she balanced herself with her palm against his erection as she slowly knelt in front of him. "As much as I want that pretty mouth all over my cock darling, I have another plan for you. Go to the window slowly, stand and brace yourself against it." Loki had a wicked smile on his face.

Just as he asked, Sophie slowly stood and crossed to the floor to ceiling window, giving him a side eye the whole way over. Placing her palms flat against the glass, she turned and watched his smile over her shoulder.

He approached her back slowly until he was able to reach her, hands settling on her shoulders to brush her hair to the side. Loki's lips found their way to the back of her neck, exploring the base of her skull over to her shoulder and back. Fingers trailed downward to the clasp of her bra, where he unclipped it, letting the straps slip and rest on her arms." Let it drop, darling." He murmured into the skin on the side of her neck.

His touch was light and warm and she could feel his kisses shoot electricity down her spine. "Do you want the whole city to see?" She laughed and let the straps slide off of her arms and hands.

"Do not speak." He snapped and gave her locks a quick tug for emphasis. "But to answer your question…" Loki suddenly had his body pressed to the full length of hers, grinding his confined erection into her backside before hissing in her ear. "Yes." Lust was evident in his tone, he bit the side of her neck at the same time he laid a firm spank to her bottom

His hiss into her ear made her eyes flutter, then, "Ah!" Sophie cried out as his teeth and hand made contact with her skin at the same time. "Sorry," she bit out.

Loki slowly started to drop to his knees behind her, his lips ghosting along her spine as he traveled down. His hands squeezed and kneaded her ass, letting the firm globes fill his hands while his tongue lathed attention on the red handprint on her skin. "You have such a fabulous derriere darling, makes me want to… Sink my teeth into it." He gently bit the opposite side to the red mark.

This was not what Sophie had been expecting. Goosebumps raised under his lips as they descended. She looked up into the empty pale blue sky, not even realizing that she had been holding her breath until she gasped at Loki's bite.

As much as he wanted to continue teasing and nibbling at the succulent morsel in front of him, he was getting rather impatient to have another taste of her. Both hands slid down the back of her thighs, forcing her legs to open wider. Loki slid between them so his back rested against the glass, his finger glided up the inside of her thigh to the panty covered core where he used his thumb to apply pressure to her clit. He could feel how wet she was getting through her underwear and couldn't help but to look up at her and grin.

Holding herself still while he climbed between her legs was difficult. She wanted to reach to him, but she didn't. 'What was he doing?' His finger running up her thigh made her legs shudder and when he pressed into her wetness she moaned quite loudly.

His thumb slipped under the band of her panties, sliding into her slick heat easily, her moans utter music to his ears. He switched fingers and slid his index and middle fingers into her, leaving his thumb free to tease around her clit. Soon enough he replaced his thumb with his mouth, sucking the little nub strongly and rhythmically. "Does this feel good, darling?" He rumbled against her.

"Oh yes. Yes, it….does!" She gasped out and dropped her forehead against the window. Sophie could see people on the sidewalk below and wondered if they looked up, if they would know how badly her legs were shaking as she rose up on her toes "I….I'm…going to…about to…"

"Just let go, darling." Loki growled into her, quickly replacing his fingers with his tongue. Wanting to lap up every last bit that she might thrust of his hot tongue dropped her over the edge. Arching her back, her hips met his mouth. She panted and cried out, feeling like she was falling through the glass.

His tongue worked languidly, like the cat with a bowl of cream, savoring every delicious drop. Loki moved from his spot on the floor and stood behind her once more, this time working himself free of the confines of his leather pants. His erection jutted proudly, he gave himself a few pumps to ease a bit of the pressure building, while he took up position behind the still quivering woman. He wasted no time, pushing her panties to the side and sheathing himself within Sophie with a hard thrust and moaned at the sweet friction.

Sophie moaned again loudly at the sensation of being filled while still not completely finished trembling inside because of his tongue. With his thrust her hands slid across the glass and left her bracing herself with her forearms, breasts pressing into the chilly window. "Loki!" she called out.

"I love it when you scream my name like that." Loki growled out, his hips found a steady pace pumping into Sophie while his fingers wound around to the front to knead and tweak her breasts. Between the near constant spasming of her core and the sweet moans falling from her lips make his peak creep upon him quicker than he would like yet he held it back, wanting to bring her with him one more time.

"I…thought…I was…supposed to…be quiet." She moaned out between thrusts as his swollen length claimed her. Loki's fingers had her breasts burning like cold fire. Her entire body shook as she balanced on the window ledge.

"Hush, woman." His hands went in opposite directions, one dipped into the front of her panties to circle her clit once again. His other traveled up and wrapped gently around her neck, arching her back and pressing her breasts to the cold glass while his teeth found her ear.

"The only thing you are allowed to say is my name." Loki let out a filthy moan, hips pistoning away at hers

.Sophie's head fell back as she shuddered her way into another orgasm. She suddenly felt everything, Loki's warm breath against her ear, his finger sharply bringing her to her toes again, her nipples hard against the glass, the hot skin of his hips against her, his cock as her body clutched at it, pulling it deeper. She called out his name so loudly it was almost a scream.

That did it for Loki, his orgasm bordering on violent. His hips doing strong shallow thrusts as they rode their respective highs. He moaned out what sounded like a pained whine, panting and all around not knowing who or what he was for a few brief but outstanding minutes.

Loki regained some sense and managed to pull himself free from her warmth, making what remained of both of their clothes disappear and brought fourth a soft blanket. He half walked half dragged them both to the window seat and settled her in his lap to lean against his chest and covered them both up, his breath still uneven and legs shaking. How he was able to get them seated was beyond him. "Wow… Just amazing darling."

Sophie looked up at his flushed face and gave him a cock-eyed smile, before she laid her head against his shoulder and snuggled into his neck. "Permission to speak now?" she mumbled sassily.

Loki chuckled tiredly. "I do not know, I was rather enjoying the silence. Kidding love, you may speak freely." He cradled her relaxed completely in his arms and stroked his chest slowly.

"It's OK. You can just wonder what I was going to say." The possibilities are endless.

"With you I have no doubt, but you have piqued my curiosity." He toyed with a lock of her hair.

Sophie sighed and placed a gentle kiss on Loki's collarbone. "I know, it's never going to go away, but for as much as was your fault…" she took a deep breath. "I don't want you carrying my grief anymore."

Loki held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I will try not to darling." He sighed, "Do you now understand that you cannot keep seeing me as two different people? It is a large part of why you have nightmares about me."

"I get it. But you know why I had to, don't you?" She pushed up a bit to look Loki in the eyes. "I'll always have nightmares, Loki. You are just the newest and brightest star. You manage to be scarier than Thanos most nights. But it will be OK."

"I Know love, I know. We will make things work. Should we move to a more comfortable spot or are we content here for now?" He enquired with an arched brow.

"I could make it to the sofa if I had to." Sophie sighed. "You aren't easy on a person, in any way, shape or form."

"If I was easy I would be Thor." Loki cracked a grin. "Come now, lets go get more comfortable." He sat up and instead of helping Sophie to stand he just carried her and the blanket to the sofa. "Do you need any clothing?"

Pulling the blanket around her shoulder, she curled against Loki sleepily. "No. I've got you right now," and closed her eyes.

Loki fell asleep shortly after Sophie did; they dozed for a couple of hours before he woke up. Groggily he detached himself from her and got up, recalling everything that transpired prior to his nap, he decided he would be nice for once. Loki dressed Sophie magically as well as himself and went to turn the monitors back on and spoke to the ceiling. "Do not worry Agents, everything is fine. She is just tired and yes I am well aware of where the monitor controls are, blame Brittany for that." Nodding to himself he went to his bedroom to get his sketch pad and pencils then went and sat in a chair near the sofa and sketched the sleeping Sophie.


	35. Chapter 35

Sophie woke slowly and a bit disoriented on the sofa. The sky was beginning to show hints of sunset. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and propped herself up. Noticing Loki sitting in the chair she smiled a bit and said, "Oh hey there. I'm sorry I was asleep."

He looked up from his sketch. "No trouble at all darling, just drawing." Loki got up and knelt by the edge of the sofa and gave her a brief kiss. "I turned the monitors back on, and yes you were dressed before I did so."

"Thank you, dear." Sophie reached out and touched his face before pushing the blanket down and running her hand down the soft shirt she was wearing. Her eyes flicked back up to him and she chuckled. "Loki, this is YOUR shirt. Subtle."

He grinned and shrugged. "I am anything but subtle love." Loki stood and went back to his seat and continued with his sketch.

"Am I back to not moving? Or can I go get something to drink?" She asked, half-jokingly, half- seriously.

He paused his shading and arched an eyebrow at her. "I can get you a drink if you feel up to it, was considering getting one myself."

"Please? That would be nice." She laid her head back down. "Are you going for wine or tea?"

He set the sketch pad on the table. "Could go for either one, which would you prefer?"

"There's a Riesling in the fridge." Sophie arched her back and stretched.

Loki licked his lips while she stretched. "Wine it is." He stood and retrieved the wine and two glasses from the cabinet, popping the cork and pouring the wine. He brought the glasses as well as the bottle back to the living area and handed one to her. "Here you go." He went back to his seat and took a sip before returning to his sketch.

Sophie watched Loki as he worked on the paper. He made faces that let her know when he wasn't satisfied with something, but a beautiful slight smile would twitch across his lips every once in a while. "I should get used to being a lady of leisure, if this is what we are going to do with ourselves."

He gave her a boyish smile. "I do aim to please darling."

Taking a sip of the wine, she returned the smile. "I think I am going to upset you though and see what there is for dinner."

"I am not disappointed at all, dinner does sound good. Just call if you need any help." He took another sip of wine and turned the page on his sketch pad to start another drawing.

Sophie went into the kitchen, grateful for the fact that Loki had thought to put leggings on her, and tossed together a salad and put steaks under the broiler. In about 20 minutes she was putting plates out and calling Loki.

Loki dropped the pad on the table and went to the kitchen when he was called. "Smells good darling." He topped off their wine and tucked into his meal.

Sophie leaned over her plate toward Loki. "You said I could ask you anything, right? Your, uhhh, the scepter, what's the stone in it? What does it do?"

He swallowed the piece of meat he was chewing. "It is one of the Infinity Stones, the Mind Gem to be precise. It can be used to control the mind of those it is used on, bend them to the users will. It is what I used on Barton when I first arrived and one of the many reasons he despises me." Loki took a bite of his salad. "Why do you ask?"

"Seems like something useful to know about." She toyed with her salad. "Do you know what happened to it?"

"No, it was taken from me by S.H.I.E.L.D. when I was taken into custody. Last I saw of it, Romanov had possession of it." He paused and took a sip of wine. "It would be nice to have it back, sans the Gem of course, it was a nice staff."

"You seemed to handle it well." "She gave him a quick wink and flicked one of the buttons off the shirt with her steak knife. "Oops."

Loki almost choked on his bite of steak and coughed before whispering. "Bloody Hel." He coughed one last time and composed himself. "Yes I do know how to handle my staff."

Sophie laughed behind her wine glass. "OK. I'll be good." She changed the subject. "Did you finish your picture?"

"You behave?" He gave her an incredulous look. "But yes I did, started another actually. Would you like to see?"

"Of course. But you are going to make me vain, I have a feeling." She ate a bit of steak and watched Loki.

He got up and retrieved his pad, bring it to the table. "No problem being vain if it is true love. The picture does you no justice."

There was another drawing of someone that she was sure was just too beautiful. Sophie smiled wistfully at Loki and sighed. "It's gorgeous. Maybe you'll let me keep one? I'll hang it next to the mirror and call the glass a liar, dear."

"You are even more gorgeous than that picture shows and the mirror is a filthy liar." Loki grinned at her and winked. "You can keep whatever you wish."

"No. You tell me which one I can have. You don't have much right now that's yours. I know what that feels like." Sophie looked at him a bit sadly. "I don't want you to regret giving me something later."

"Sophie, everything in this book is a memory. Those can never be taken from me; I am giving you a piece of myself." Loki leaned over the counter and kissed her cheek and grasped her hand. "This pad is now yours, I will just add to it from time to time."

Sophie held Loki's hand tightly and looked deeply into his eyes before she spoke. "I'll take care of it. I'll love it."

"Thank you Sophie." He smiled fondly and leaned in for a kiss.

She rose to meet Loki's kiss, running her fingers lightly up his cheek and back through his hair "You seem different tonight." Sophie said quietly. "Less frantic maybe."

He sat back down but kept a hold of her hand. "Our earlier… Conversation helped sort out a few things. I would hope it worked for you as well."

Sophie clung onto his hand; half afraid he would pull it away when she spoke. "I know I was hiding. I'm not anymore. But it just raised the old playground question, I know what you are, but what am I?"

"You are the gorgeous and talented Sophie." Loki laced his fingers with hers." And my… Girlfriend? Is that the correct term or am I being presumptuous?"

Sophie's heart caught in her chest and she was sure her cheeks flushed pink. "I..ummm…I…no…" She stopped herself, shook her head and bit her lip as she looked back up at him and smiled, "No. You're right. And it's much better than whore."

He caught her hesitation right away. "Darling, if it frightens you then we do not need to label the issue. Honestly thought that is what it is called, or would friends with benefits be more appropriate? Anything is better than being called a whore." Loki brought her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

"Loki. You were right. And remember? I'm not afraid of you? And I'm not a whore. I might have taken that money, but I don't think I have ever just fucked you." Her eyes dropped to the table. "It's just….it's embarrassing…"

"Never said you were afraid of me, the situation itself is quite frightening." His free hand tilted her head to meet his gaze. "What is embarrassing about this?"

"Not this. This would just be incredibly difficult to explain and explanations will be expected sooner or later." She closed her eyes and huffed out her nose. "ME. I'm embarrassing. Why I don't know what to say… I'm 27 and have never been anyone's Girlfriend before."

Loki's eyebrows shot up to his hair line. "Never?" He watched her nod. "Then the males of Midgard are more moronic than I had first thought." He gave her hand a tug. "Come here." Loki pulled a bit harder to get her to stand; when she finally did he made her straddle his lap. "You are not embarrassing darling; you are wonderful and if other men couldn't see that then it just makes me very lucky." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Want to hear an embarrassing tidbit? I am over a thousand years old and did not have a serious relationship until I was almost 700, lost my virginity when I was 712. Most men of Asgard lose that when they are just over 200."

"You are adorable. I doubt I can make up 500 years of lost time there, but you seem to want to try." She held him around the shoulders and kissed his forehead before whispering in his ear. "Silly, I was never ALLOWED. Never knew who they worked for."

"The trying is the fun part." Loki smirked at her amused. "That makes more sense now darling, human males are still idiots."

"And human females?" She arched a brow at him.

"Cannot speak for all females but the one currently sitting in my lap is incredibly intelligent and beautiful." He gave her a toothy smile.

"You only say that because there are knives at the table." She smiled down at him. "You are insanely good-looking when you do that, you know."

"Do what? State the truth?" He kissed under her jaw.

Sophie laughed as Loki kissed her neck "Noooo. When you smile like that. You did that the other day. Just smiled at me like that to make me stutter. Don't tell me you didn't. I know you did it on purpose." She reached down and poked at his chest.

Loki's tongue poked from between his teeth while he laughed. "I did no such thing dearest, I swear." He batted his eyes and looked at her innocently.

Her fingers slid around to his sides and ticked at his ribs. "You are a very bad liar, for being such a good liar."

He flinched away from the fingers and started laughing, deep and long. Loki was able to bat her hands away long enough to attack her own sides. "The key is to always have an element of truth." He wheezed out.

"What was true there? That you swear?" She giggled at him and tried to keep her balance as he wiggled under her.

Loki hauled her up and plopped her on the open area of the island, pinning her hands above her head. "The truth being that you are my dearest one."

"Am I? Am I yours?" Sophie went along with Loki's moving her around smilingly and bobbed her head forward and kissed him quickly.

"You are mine as I am yours, You are stuck with me until you send me away." He moved her arm a bit so both wrists were pinned with one of his and attacked her ribcage again.

Sophie squealed again and wiggling and kicking, sputtered out, "Don't make me scream. They'll probably come in with bazookas."

"Thought by now you would have screamed your last, considering how vocal you usually get during our… Conversations." He waggled his eyebrows and gave her a lusty smirk.

She looked at him with wide eyes and a fake shocked expression and tried to wiggle her hands out of Loki's grasp. "The monitors are on," she hissed at him, trying not to laugh.

"What is so wrong about mentioning a previous conversation?" Loki smile was down right devious. "You do get rather vocal about things that make you passionate." He licked his lips.

"Nothings wrong at all with that. Now what was it that I was getting so passionate about? I can't quite remember." Sophie raised her eyebrows.

"I believe it was your view from the window, magnificent it was." He rose his own eyebrow.

"Impressive skyline." She tried to shrug her shoulders. Then she grinned at Loki. "Do you want dessert? I have ice cream."

"Why are you on the menu?" He whispered.

"Still hungry?" she winked. "Now, be a doll and let go of my hands please."

He winked right back. "Always." His hands released her wrists then moved to grab her waist, dragging her closer to the edge and helping her sit up before he leaned in and kissed her.

Holding onto Loki for a moment after the kiss, she just stared into his eyes. "Why do I just feel like laughing right now?"

He shrugged. "No idea, but you said something about dessert?"

Sophie slid off of the counter and down the front of Loki. "I don't have much, but there is ice cream in the freezer. I have black cherry and chocolate. I'm guessing you want chocolate."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Loki groaned quietly.

"You're not subtle, remember?" Sophie ducked around his arm, making sure to rub her backside against him as she slid past. "Why don't you go light the fire? I'll bring it in."

"Minx." Loki grumbled under his breath. "Sounds like a plan." He spoke normally and went to light the fireplace, he also dragged all the pillows he could find and a couple of blankets. He laid them out and settled in.

Sophie came out with 2 bowls and the rest of the wine. The sun had gone down and left the room dark except for the light from the fire. "Well, this looks cozy."

Loki reached up to grab the bowls and wine from her while she sat down. "That was the plan darling, nice cozy spot to indulge in chocolate."

"I have cherry. The pink one." She smiled and stuck her finger in the bowl, then licked the ice cream off of it slowly. "Yep. That one's mine."

He bit his lip. "Saucy minx." Loki took a bite of his own ice cream and licked the spoon clean. "Oh, I am sorry, would you like some of mine?"

Sophie laughed when Loki bit his lip. "I'd love a bite of you…yours."

He arched a brow and held up a spoonful of his frozen treat. "I am sure you would, I would love to take another bite out of you."

Sophie leaned over and took the spoon in her mouth and slowly pulled back from it , sliding the ice cream off into her mouth. "We could do this all night, couldn't we? Do you want some of mine?"

"In a moment, you have some of mine on your chin." Loki set his bowl down and leaned forward, at this point he was sure she was expecting him to kiss her but he would hate to become predictable. Instead he licked the errant sauce off her chin and sat back down with a smirk.

Blinking at Loki, Sophie said, "Very smooth." Then she held out a spoon of her own.

He snickered and took the offered bite as well as the spoon. "Mine now." Using the stolen spoon he took another bite of his and grinned smugly at her.

"Ohhh you are evil aren't you?" Sophie huffed, but grinned back. "I suppose I have to eat without it, unless I can talk you into giving it back huh?" Then she stuck her tongue out and licked at the ice cream in the bowl.

"You might, but you look completely ridiculous and it is amusing." Loki used the pilfered spoon again then dangled it in front of her. "What will you give me for it?"

"I'll give you a dollar. Or a kiss. Which do you want? Unless I should keep amusing the Agents." She pointed up at the ceiling

"Do not really care about amusing them, I am being thoroughly entertained though." Loki finished the last of the ice cream and used his finger to scoop up some of the lingering chocolate. "I would take that kiss, darling." He pointed at her with the chocolate covered digit. "Kisses are always welcome."

Sophie took the bait and leaned in to close her mouth around his finger and lick it clean.

Loki's breath hitched. "I love it when you do that, just reminds me of other things you can do with that mouth."

"I'm sure it does." She crawled over to Loki's lap, tipped her face up to his and whispered "Can I have my spoon?"

"After I have received my reward." He tipped his own head down and captured her lips, tasting the combination of cherry and chocolate along with something that was uniquely Sophie.

Her eyes drifted closed and she leaned further into him. The bowl was set down as her arms slid around Loki's slim waist. She sighed when he broke the kiss and whispered. "Every single thing about this situation is terrible, except for the fact that it is wonderful."

"Quit thinking about it then." He kissed her again, leaning back until he was laying down with her on top, his fingers laced themselves in her hair.

"Yes, dear. I'll quit for now. We'll have to figure it out sometime though." Sophie braced her hands on either side of Loki's head, kissed his cheeks softly and ran her nose along his.

Loki rolled them so he was spooned against her back, his arm draped over her waist while they watched the fire from among the nest of pillows. "What is so terrible about it? Other than the obvious listeners."

She sighed. "Apart from what…. was discussed earlier? I basically can't leave here. You're a prisoner. The last time we talked about it, you were pretty convinced that you were going to die before anyone decided you could be free. That's not even counting on…. your Boss. But then you smile like that, and it's like Disneyland."

He tightened his grip. "That is because with you I can carve out a little slice of Valhalla out of a large piece of Hel. Who knows, I just might still die tomorrow or the Titan could show up. We just do not know."

Sophie squeezed Loki's arms against her. "Would you like to turn off the monitors or should I?"

"Oh? Did you have something interesting planned?" He grinned and kissed her shoulder softly.

"I think they know we are safely in for the night. Don't you?" Sophie murmured and rolled her head back.

"That would be a safe assumption." Loki pecked her on the lips. "I will get the monitors darling." He popped up and wandered back to her bedroom to shut off the equipment.

Sophie rolled over onto her stomach on the pillows and watched Loki cross the apartment. So fluid and almost graceful, even just walking. She couldn't help but smile.

He returned from his little excursion to see her laying on her stomach among the pillows with her eyes closed, just lounging in front of the fire like a cat. Loki's brow rose, and she called him a cat. Walking over and peeling his shirt off at the same time, he settled back down next to her and snaked his arm around her once again.

"Loki," she grinned over at him, 'Were you too warm or are you showing off again?" She rolled over on her back with her face beneath his and reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

He tilted his head into her hand. "Bit of both."

"You're beautiful, showing off or not." Sophie pulled his face down to meet hers, her eyes growing dark and her lips soft. "And I don't want to believe that there's a tomorrow where you might die. I think I'll just believe in right now."

"Sounds like a plan." Loki pressed his lips to hers again, adding to the ever building heat between them. Lips insistent upon hers, he coaxed her tongue out to caress his, passion building while his hands wandered up under the shirt she wore to cup a breast.

Sophie moaned into his mouth at the touch of his hands on her skin. Opening to his kiss, she tasted and explored him. Her hands ran down his sides where she had been tickling him earlier, his muscles tightening and then relaxing again when no pokes came.

He wanted to squirm away from her wandering fingers but pressed on, his lips moved to her neck and jaw. Loki rose up to his knees and knelt over her, still ravishing her. His hands got impatient with the fabric in their way, grasping the edges and tearing the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Lips left her neck and traveled down her chest, stopping briefly to tease her nipples to hardened buds.

Her breathing becoming rapid, as Loki's tender lips traveled down her body, Sophie whispered Loki's name like a mantra. "You are so hard on clothes," she gasped as her drew the tip of her breast into his mouth. Then she reached for his hand and drew it up to her mouth, where she ran his long, slender index finger across her lips and sucked it slowly back into her mouth. It still tasted slightly of ice cream.

Loki looked up at her with her breast still between his lips, he released it with a loud pop. "And you make me hard, I would call that an even trade. Besides, it is my shirt." His mouth returned to the valley of her chest and continued southerly, nimble fingers finding the waistband of her leggings and peeling them down her legs.

"I got this shirt for you." she mumbled as she reached down the flat expanse of his stomach just a moment to late to reach the fastenings on his pants because he had shifted down her body. Instead, she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging into his scalp.

Loki managed to remove her leggings, her panties followed soon after, leaving her bare to his gaze. He looked back up her body and met her eye, slowly he crawled back up. Running every inch of his body against hers until he was finally eye level with her again. His pelvis arching into her center so she could feel his erection grind into her, he moaned into her neck.

Sophie's hip bucked up to press against Loki's pelvis. His obvious arousal spurring her on to reach again and unfasten his pants. As soon as they were undone, her legs wrapped around his, tipping herself up to press him against her, offering. "Loki," she asked, "Is this what it's like? The always wanting?"

"Yes, love." Loki replied simply against her neck. He reached down and worked his pants further off his legs, his free hand working its way behind her back to arch her off the floor. Once his pants were down far enough he kicked them off and slid his hand slowly up the inside of her thigh, he gripped his shaft and guided himself into her inch by glorious inch. His lips captured hers again and he groaned at the exquisite feeling of being buried to the hilt within her depths. "Valhalla, darling… You always feel so amazing." Loki panted into her lips, hips bucking gently.

Sophie inhaled sharply as he slowly sunk into her. He moved slowly enough this time that she just closed her eyes to feel him sliding against her, stretching gently. She eased her legs ups around his and slid her arms up to hold him. "Amazing," She whispered back. "I want to wrap around you. And hold you. And…" Her hips rocked to meet Loki's.

Loki's lips worked hers with an almost frenzied passion but his thrusts stayed slow, gentle, full bodied rocking. He had no desire to speed up or increase his force, enjoying the intenseness of taking his time. "You can do to me as you wish, darling."

"I do, dear. I do." As she whispered against his kisses, she rolled her body to meet his, slowly circling her hips. Sophie's hand stroked his back, along the scars, becoming more grasping as the depth of Loki's attentions caused a slow, tight warmth to build inside of her. "Look at me again." She gasped softly.

Loki dragged his eyes to Sophie's, the coil in his lower abdomen coiling tighter with every languid thrust of his hips. "Yes, my love?"

Sophie smiled as she looked into Loki's eyes, so deep and whispered throatily. "You weren't sure about Girlfriend. What word would you use?"

His hips stuttered as his release thundered closer. "I would call you my Queen." His nose brushed hers while he stared into her eyes.

"I was serious." Sophie shuddered as she felt his hips lose rhythm. Her hands slid down his back to cup him and pull him down into her. She moaned as he was as deep as she could take him and held him tightly. "Oh… Loki…."

"So… Was… I…" Loki released with a strangled growl, his cock embedded deeply within her.

Feeling the twitching and heat of Loki's orgasm inside of her, sent Sophie to her own. She grasped Loki's hand and slid it between them, touching his fingers to her clit while she began to quiver around him. At the touch, her eyes flew open widely.

Loki regained enough fine motor function to rub slow, firm circles around her nub. The clenching of her walls on his member drew out more of his own orgasm, his teeth clenched and he drew in a hissing breath. "Such a beautiful sight you are, coming undone before me."

"And you…you…" Sophie gasped, "You are… oh god… amazing." She pulled him down to rest against her chest, hands stroking and clutching at the small of his back.

Loki rested his forehead against her chest and his weight on his forearms, bodies still connected. After a few moments his head rose and he kissed under her jaw before whispering. "I love you, Sophie."

Sophie's head swam at Loki's words and her heart beat even harder than it had been. He had said the word love before, she hadn't missed it, she just didn't know how to respond. It felt so soon to say something that she couldn't take back. She hadn't expected how good it would feel to hear that though. She held him tightly and kissed his head while she squeezed her watery eyes closed. "I…I…Thank you."

Loki felt her heart thump in her ribcage; his head raised in time to see her close her shimmering eyes. He smiled and kissed her fully. "You are welcome." He couldn't stop his grin. "Was almost expecting an 'I Know.'" He let the fact she didn't say it slide, knowing what he did about her. It might have stung a bit but he understood. For Sophie it was a huge commitment.

She smiled into the kiss as well. "Again, you aren't subtle, dear. But it means everything." She kissed his cheek and chin and the end of his nose, before returning to his beautiful grin.

Loki chuckled. "Hard to be subtle when my cock is still buried in your cunt darling." He nipped at her chin.

"Exactly where it seems to belong. Like in your arms is exactly where I seem to belong." She looked him in the eyes again, letting him see the glistening in hers. Hoping that was enough for him right now.

"I would not have it any other way darling." He shifted his weight so his hand thumb could wipe away a tear that slipped from her eye. "Everything is right." Loki pecked her lips again, letting her know he understood. He shifted his weight again so they could lie on their side.

Sophie curled against him and idly asked, "If you could be anywhere else right now, where would you be?"

"I would not wish to be anywhere else but right here." Loki drew a lazy finger up her spine. "If you were with me I would say back at my stable to make sure everything was running smoothly in my absence, then I imagine we would return here to your apartment. Perhaps split our time between these places. Where would you go if you could go anywhere?"

"I would go with you." She blushed a bit, then sighed. "There was a cabin on the lake we used to go to when I was little. They let me sleep on the porch in a cot with a wool trader blanket. I could hear the waves on the shore and watch the lawn full of fireflies. Do you have fireflies?"

"I believe we have something similar, ours are larger and more beetle like. Their antennae glow instead of their bodies. We often used them to floating lanterns because of how strong they flew." Loki's hand caressed her hip and ran along her thigh. "I do have a small hunting lodge near a phosphorescent lake in Asgard, we could visit there. Those beetles also breed near there."

"Yes?" Sophie snuggled her cheek against Loki's shoulder. "Those still all sound so…. unreal. But then, so did the magic. We will, we'll get you through this. I'll take you up on that, and the stables."

He curled up closer to her and conjured a blanket to cover them up. "That's the plan darling."

Sophie sat up a bit and looked at Loki. "Really? There's a plan?"

"Of course." He smiled boyishly. "At some point I would wish you to come with me to Asgard for a visit, if not live there."

"Before I'm 80?" She cocked her head and grinned back and gave his shoulder a gentle shove. "I'm serious. We need to figure out exactly what hoops they want to see you jump through. Cause if S.H.I.E.L.D. can manage to convince Asgard that you're OK, they'll trade you back for tech."

"If S.H.I.E.L.D. deems me worthy enough to be 'redeemed' then my sentence will have ended, they could trade me back but no one can keep me where I do not want to be." Loki poked her in the ribs. "And I would only wait until you are 74."

Sophie giggled at the poke. "I can hardly wait. You, me, my walker…it'll be awesome. But really, you wanted to be here?"

"Here yes, with the children yes, even Sarah started to grow on me." Loki hitched her leg over his hip and stroked it lightly. "You, I found at first to be annoying, then you became fascinating and well, the rest they say is history. Right now I could leave, but I stay because you are here, darling."

"Me annoying?" She squeaked at Loki. "How? Because I didn't want to put up with YOU being so annoying?"

He laughed. "No, because you would not back down and that fascinated and yet annoyed me."

Trailing her fingers along his collarbone, she slightly shook her head. "Well, that's OK then," she conceded. Pausing a second to take in the fact that with his magic, he really could just leave, Sophie smiled at Loki. "And thank you. I think? Besides, just walking out of here would probably be a pretty bad move. They would just try to chase you down."

"It would not so much walking out the door as teleporting to another location, perks of being one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Nine realms." Loki's fingers tickled behind her knee.

"It was a metaphor." She grinned and wiggled at the tickle. "So, if I could figure out exactly what it is they want from you, would such a powerful sorcerer be willing to play along and give it to them? If only to keep two planets full of people from trying to kill you on sight?"

"Where is the fun in that?" His fingers abandoned her knee to rest idly on her hip. "It is my nature to cause chaos, to cease would be to cut out my still beating heart."

"Consider it a challenge. You don't want to think you aren't you anymore anyway." Sophie's hand left his shoulder to play with the fingers laying on her hip. "Chaos within boundaries."

"Consider the challenge accepted, I shall endeavor to behave and play the puppet." Loki's intense gaze met Sophie's. "But know this, if at any time I feel there is a threat to either of us, the deal is off and S.H.I.E.L.D. will not be able to stop me from exacting vengeance."

"I'm not saying you should let yourself get hurt. The last time you were with that guy Paul," Sophie sucked in her breath sharply. "That was inexcusable. Just don't … I don't know. Don't pull a full Loki."

"I worry more about you Sophie, the lone dolphin in a tank of sharks. If they catch on to what we are doing, then consider it the blood to start the frenzy." He drummed his fingers on her hip. "Paul was an isolated incident, I do not think they would allow that to happen again." Loki pursed his lips then grinned. "I will not pull a 'full Loki' as you call it, perhaps a half Nelson."

Sophie smiled. "Good. Just don't give them an excuse." She reached up and stroked his cheek. "And I'll be fine. As far as I can tell I am doing exactly what they want me to be doing, just not for their reasons. I'd probably be in a heap of trouble if they found out about the runes, but much less trouble than you would get in."

"Another thing to add to the list of reasons you will be the death of me." His hand flew to his chest in mock hurt as he grinned.

Laying her hands over his, she very seriously met his grin. "If they ever find out about that…I did it. It was me, my idea, you didn't even know until it was too late to stop me. I'll get yelled at. You… I don't know what they would do to you."

"They would do more than yell, they would separate us and most likely send you to Tahiti like they did Brittany. They would learn quickly what would happen, if it came to that." His grin sobered quickly.

"I still did it. I'm the one that took that risk. It's the truth." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "And I'd walk away from any trouble I got into and you would find me."

"In less than a heartbeat." Loki turned his head and captured her lips in a brief kiss. "I do not know about you darling but I am getting tired."

Sophie flung her arms out wide. "Then take me to bed!" she laughed.

Loki laughed right along with her while he stood, once on his feet he bent down and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and marching into the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed and crawled in after her, gathering Sophie in his arms and curling against her back.

Sophie pulled Loki's hand up from around her waist and brought it to her lips, where she placed soft kisses on his fingers and knuckles. "You know," she said quietly, half to herself, "Todd said something like, he thought we were partners. I wonder if he had any idea this is what that meant."

He hummed deeply in his throat. "Most likely not darling, but I believe he would be pleased." Loki pressed his lips to the side of her neck. "Sleep now my darling, perhaps if we wake early enough, I can have you again before I leave." He was sure she could feel the naughty smirk he pressed to her shoulder.

Sophie closed her eyes, and curled her legs around his. Feeling Loki's smile against her, a grin almost split her own face and she silently mouthed the words 'Loves me' into the darkness.


	36. Chapter 36

Apparently Loki was restless during the night, when he woke up the next morning he was using Sophie's thighs as a pillow and hugging her knees. 'Interesting place to wake up,' he thought to himself, being the mischievous man he was he smirked then leaned over and bit her on the butt.

Sophie woke up to a sharp bite on her bottom. She gave a groan and before her eyes opened she reached back slapping.

"Gah!" Loki barked out then laughed. "Morning to you too darling."

"Good morning? Is that what that was?" She pulled her legs out of his grasp and rolled over to look at him.

Her rolling over brought a wonderful view as far as he was concerned. "I would hope it is a good morning dearest, if it is not then let me make up for it." Loki was eye level with her center and lightly kissed around her thighs and hips, leaving her core for last.

Her breath shuddered and her eyes closed again before they got used to being open. Loki's breath was hot against her thighs and his kisses made her quiver back into the mattress. "Ohhhh good morning dear."

"Good morning my love, sleep well?" He breathed out against her and hugged her knees again, this time slipping his tongue along her folds.

"I… always sleep better with you." Sophie half sighed and half stuttered as Loki's wet tongue slid around and inside her.

"The sentiment is returned, darling." He released her knees in favor of lifting one to drape over his shoulder to gain easier access, he added two fingers to his sensual assault.

She ran her fingers through his sleep tousled hair while Loki's fingers slid inside of her and curled against spots that made her writhe underneath him.

His lips suckled firmly against her clit while a third finger entered her, easing in and out slowly.

"Ohhhh Loki." Sophie's hips rolled up to meet Loki's touch. She grabbed a pillow and clutched it to herself. "Do you want me to… I'm…." She reached for his free hand and squeezed it between the pillow and her own.

Loki continued his movements within her for a time then suddenly sucked harshly on her clit at the same time as curling his fingers against the spot within that drove her wild.

She panted and tangled her fingers back into Loki's hair as she coiled and uncoiled under his attentions. Her thighs trembled around him. "Loki….Looo-oki please…" She moaned softly.

"Come for me darling." Loki groaned into her, curling his fingers once again and giving a particularly strong lick to her.

The vibration of his voice crawled through Sophie and she cried out as she felt like she exploded against him. She spasmed around his fingers and warm tongue.

Loki lapped at every drop that gushed into his hand before withdrawing from her. He crawled up her body slowly, licking his lips the whole time. "Very good morning indeed." Loki leaned in to kiss her thoroughly.

She kissed him back, sliding her tongue gently along his lips, past them, tasting herself against his teeth. Breathing him in, Sophie pulled Loki tightly to herself and wrapped her legs up around his hips. "Indeed."

He gripped her hip and slid himself against her then suddenly rolled them so she was on top, lips never leaving hers. His nimble fingers traveled up her back to hug her snugly while his hips ground into hers.

Sophie rocked her hips, feeling Loki's already hard cock slide against her. She smiled into the kiss and lifted her hips slightly, and eased him into her ready entrance.

Loki hissed into her lips then unwound his arms from around her and moved them down to her bottom, squeezing and encouraging her to move.

Sitting up slightly, Sophie ran her hands along Loki's chest and braced herself and rocking her hips, raised and lowered them, moving as Loki's hands guided her.

He released her bottom and slid his hands up to cup and tease her breasts while his hips rocked gently up into hers, Loki's gaze caught hers and held.

She smiled into Loki's eyes and gasped. "You get to come for me now." Then she balanced over her knees and rode him, bouncing him between herself and the mattress.

Loki's jaw dropped open and shifted to the side, hands resting on her thighs. "I am getting very close darling."

Loki's head was tipped back and Sophie reached forward and ran her fingers down his exposed throat as he throbbed and came inside of her. Then her own head dropped as she rode through a second wave of pleasure that had her legs trembling underneath her.

His body finally relaxed when the last of his seed was deposited in her womb, body going lax while his fingers moved up to brush a few errant strands of hair from her face. "What a lovely way to start the morning, would you not agree?"

Sophie slid her hips from Loki and laid her cheek down against his chest, breathing a bit heavily. "Yes, dear." She smiled and traced her fingertips across his stomach while watching the sunbeams filter through the curtains across the bed and Loki.

His stomach tensed under her fingers. ""That tickles darling.

"Does it?" She asked knowingly as she continued to let her fingers trail. "Should I stop?"

"Yes, you should, you naughty minx." Loki rolled her off him quickly and attacked her own sides.

"Ahhhhh!" Sophie tried to wiggle away from his grasping and teasing fingers. "You win! I concede!" She laughed.

He gave her the biggest grin he could muster and relented, he leaned closer and kissed her soundly again. "Love you, darling."

Again, the words made her heart thump wildly in her chest and a smile she couldn't hold back if she wanted to, crossed her face. "You're wonderful."

"I know." Loki whispered hotly in her ear then bounced out of bed. "Mr. Wonderful is going in to take a shower, care to join me?"

Sophie climbed out of bed and gathered him in her arms. "Yes." She hoped he knew how much his words meant to her. She felt like she should return them, but she just couldn't yet. No matter what either of them did or said, everything in their situation was so precarious.

Loki gathered her up and carried her to the bathroom before setting her down to sit on the toilet; he started the water and stepped in followed by Sophie. They bathed each other but soon got carried away and made love against the shower wall. Cleaning themselves again, Loki was the first to step out of the shower and magically dried and dressed himself, then wandered out to start the coffee and tea for breakfast. The time for him to leave rapidly approached and he was not looking forward to leaving.

Sophie got dressed and followed out to the kitchen. She paused for a moment in the doorway, watching Loki staring pensively at a cup. Squaring up her shoulders she walked in and slid her arms around him. "Why so glum? I thought you said it was a good morning? Would some more of the French Toast cheer you up?"

Loki wasn't paying attention and startled when she touched him, before relaxing and smiling again. "It wouldn't hurt." He pecked her on the cheek before she released him. "Just trapped within my own thoughts again, nothing to worry over."

"You can tell me. Trouble shared is halved or whatever, right?" She got some things together and started cooking.

He sighed loudly. "I do not want to leave. I feel as though something is going to happen and I really do not want to be at Paul's when it does." He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes closed.

Sophie set the spatula down and went over to Loki, tipping her face up to his, resting her hands gently on his chest. "Hey, hey, hey. You'll be fine." She said reassuringly. "You've already been there when things went bad. Right? Are you sure you're not just nervous about dealing with him again? You said it was a one time thing. Natasha's not going to let that happen again."

"I certainly would prefer not dealing with that man again." His hands clasped hers against his chest. "As much as the thought of the woman who dragged sensitive information out of me in a glass cage, trying to protect me is comforting." Loki said sarcastically. "Even the great Agent Romanoff cannot account for everything, their response time for the jello incident is proof of that." He sighed again. "I will try not to let it get to me darling, but if anything happens I am holding you personally responsible." Loki chuckled, trying to lighten the mood again. "And your toast is burning."

"No!" She ran to the stove and quickly flipped the bread in the pan. "Not burned, just dark. It's OK." Sophie turned back to Loki. "I gave you my phone. Put it in your pocket. I will at least be able to haul Barton down by the nose if I have to."

"Will you record that? It would be amusing to see him dragged about like a stubborn mule." His teeth poked out from between as he laughed. "But yes, I will take your phone with me."

"Good." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I had a feeling you would be stubborn about that. Now, do you want it like yesterday? The toast, I mean."

Loki worked his bottom lip between his teeth for a second then smirked wickedly. "Yes darling… Just like yesterday."

Sophie stuffed the toast like the day before and plated it. When she turned and handed Loki a plate, she caught his eye. "Your mouth is smiling, but your eyes are still worried. What do I have to do to cheer you up?"

"Pretty sure we do not have time for that." He tried to grin again but opted to take a bit of his food. "Delicious as usual love, thank you."

She leaned over and kissed a bit of chocolate off of his lip. "I'm still not buying the grin. And so far, no matter how bad things have gotten, we've always wound up getting tossed back together, right? So maybe bad isn't all bad?"

Loki licked at the spot she just kissed. "Right, we always wind up back here together. Everything will be alright." Then why was he still getting a horrible feeling? They finished the meal then Loki headed to his room to pack his things, once done he came back into the living room to wait.

Sophie put the dishes in the sink and watched Loki come back out to the living room and sit stiffly in the chair by the window. She wiped off her hands and sighed. She wasn't going to let things end on this note, so she went in to join him. Sitting on his lap and tucking her face against the side of his head, her arms wrapped around him comfortingly. "Tell me about your horses again."

Loki wrapped his arms around her. "Which ones? We breed them for different purposes, whether it be for work, show, leisure or battle."

"Which are your favorite?" She stroked his shoulder as he began to relax.

"I cannot afford to play favorites or we would not be able to sell them." He chuckled lightly. "I am rather fond of our battle mounts. Large, sleek beasts. If one had to describe them I would say they are like Thor but smarter. Large and muscled, charging straight into a fight and yet gentle as lambs. Bred to ride all day in full armor with rider and not shy from loud noises or fire. They know when to stay in battle or when to avoid one, hence the reason they are smarter than Thor. " Loki laughed again, feeling the tension melting away under her constant strokes." Most soldiers that ride them will keep them for the rest of their lives, forming a deep bond that more often than not transfers to the rider's family. Many a man have come to me saying their mounts have saved their children or have found family sleeping between their massive hooves, no place safer really. "Loki was going to continue but a knock sounded."

Sophie sighed and kissed him briefly on the temple, before easing out of his arms and off of his lap to answer the door. "You'll finish later? Do you have everything you need? Do you want another book?"

He stood up behind her. "I have everything I could possibly need and yes the story is to be continued." Loki grabbed his bag and walked closer to the door while Sophie let in the Agents.

Barton nodded at Sophie as he walked past her to shackle Loki. "Yeah, babe we saw ya, but not enough of ya. Catch my drift?" "Caught and released Clint." Sophie answered back rolling her eyes. "See you for lunch?"

Loki growled at Barton's insinuation but held his tongue while his cuffs were fastened. "Ya sure babe, lunch it is and maybe ya can give me a snack afterwards too." Clint got a haughty smirk when Loki almost snarled at him. "Do not speak to Sophie that way, you ingrate." Loki loudly growled out, teeth gnashing at the Agent.

"Ahem!" Sophie and Natasha both cleared their throats loudly at the same time, and then laughed. Sophie approached Loki and put her hand on his arm while looking him in the eye. "Don't make it a worse day that you think it's going to be. OK? I can handle Barton. Can't I, Clint?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Handle me any time ya want, Soph." Loki shot him a glare but settled quickly under her touch and gave her a 'are you kidding me' look.

Sophie smiled at Loki and said in a stage whisper, "Remember the plan. We really DO need a guy with a bow and arrow to take over the planet."

"I am beginning to worry about our planning skills if we must rely on such arcane weaponry." He whispered right back. "Alright kiddies, time to go." Natasha broke the small peace. Loki grabbed his bag and was halfway to the door when he suddenly stopped and whispered 'bloody Hel'. He turned and walked back to Sophie, kissing her soundly. "Love you, see you in a couple days." He whispered against her lips and stole another kiss, before more could be said he was out the door. The Agents rolling their eyes at the display and followed him out.

Loki trudged along the hallway like a man being escorted to his death, the stoic Agents on either side of him were not helping. The elevator ride was silent and took an eternity, at least what felt like an eternity. "Relax Loki." Natasha broke the silence. "Nothing is going to happen; I personally threatened to cut off Tony's balls if he left his station again." Her attempt to lighten the gloomy mood was appreciate but not really successful.

"As… comforting as that may be, it does not make me feel any better. I am sure Stark would love to see my hide made into a rug to cover the hole the Hulk made of me." Loki tried to be nonchalant, but that underlying nervousness still reared its ugly head.


	37. Chapter 37

They arrived at the apartment, Natasha hung back with Loki while Clint knocked and waited for Paul to answer. It took less time than Loki hoped. "Ah Agents! Welcome back to my humble abode. Loki, long time no see, no hard feelings huh?" Paul's friendly demeanor immediately set Loki even more on the edge.

"Yes, no hard feelings, I am sure your hand just slipped and you misplaced your belt repeatedly." He replied back sardonically as Natasha nudged him into the apartment. Paul laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright kids, play nice, and Paul… You remember what we discussed?" Natasha stared coldly at the man. "Yeah peaches, I remember, no beating the house guest." Paul held up his hands in surrender. She could feel the tick of her eye when he called her peaches but refrained from beating the man stupid. Without another word, Loki's cuffs were removed and the Agents were gone.

"So yeah, I'm really sorry about last time. Don't know what came over me, let's just try to get along right? Right, drop your stuff in your room; I want to show you something. It's in my room; find me when you're done." Paul headed off and left Loki to stare at him worriedly. With no other choice, Loki went to where he assumed his room was and set down his bag. He worried his lip between his teeth for a time, trying to decide if it was smart to follow the man or just stay locked away. In the end his curiosity won out and he went into Paul's room cautiously. He found the man sitting on his bed, looking at what appeared to be a photo album.

Paul's head shot up when Loki cleared his throat. "Didn't think you'd actually show up, grab a chair." Loki pulled the seat over from the corner of the room and sat next to the bed, as far as politely possible from the man.

Paul sat up on the edge and showed the book to Loki, it really was a photo album. "These are pictures of the wife and I." He said. "Helen was her name; she was killed in the invasion." Loki looked up at Paul and felt a slight pang in his chest.

"I am sorry; truly I am, for what happened to her." Paul shrugged then dove into explaining what all the pictures were of and were taken, he talked throughout the morning. They only stopped long enough to grab refreshments and sandwiches for lunch some hours later.

Sophie blushed a bit at the eye rolling, cheeks pink even after they had left. Looking out of the windows at the buildings, she took a deep breath and decided she needed to get her errands over with. The day before, when she had transferred the S.H.I.E.L.D. money, she had messaged the building manager that she would be in to sign the official paperwork. She put on her jacket and slipped her phone into her pocket and headed out.

It almost felt strange to walk back into her building, so many things had changed since she had left. She went to the manager's office and chatted about how lucky she was to have gotten a bonus already on her new job. The lie tasted bitter and turned her mood to match it. She left the building without even stopping by the apartment that she now owned. Fury's money almost tainted the reason that she agreed to go along with everything that had happened.

On the way back to S.H.I.E.L.D., her phone rang. It was Barton asking if she was serious about lunch since she wasn't in the apartment. Trying not to snap at him, she assured him that she was and asked to meet him out somewhere, since she hadn't gotten groceries. She could almost hear him smile over the phone when he suggested the Mexican place they had eaten at before.

After the midday meal, they dove right back into another album. Loki would hate to admit that he was starting to enjoy this side of Paul, so animated about his late wife, so full of love. It made Loki think of Sophie more often than not, and about how much he adored her. Later in the day they switched books, starting in on Paul's high school and college years. How he was a star football player, he even showed off all of his trophies. He even told about how he was supposed to go pro but a devastating knee injury ruined his sports career and forced him to drop out of college his 3rd year from losing his scholarships. It was around that time that he met Helen, they got married quickly. He let her accomplish her dreams of becoming a teacher while he worked hard as a mail carrier for the postal service. They had been married for 30 years when she was killed; she was 3 weeks from retirement. Unfortunately because of issues on both sides, they never had children of their own but did adopt a little boy when he was an infant. Joey grew up and joined the army but was gravely injured while deployed and died from complications a few weeks later.

Most of the afternoon Loki just slipped deeper into self-loathing, constantly feeling sorry for what happened to Paul and his family. Dinner was a quiet affair; Paul ordered a pizza and they sat in the living room, watching sports center and drinking beer. They parted ways after the evening news; Loki went to his room to read, while Paul decided he was tired.

Loki dug out one of the books Sophie let him borrow; he quickly lost himself among the pages of "Slaughterhouse Five" by Kurt Vonnegut. He didn't bother sleeping that night, still apprehensive about Paul and his motives.

When Sophie got there, she looked around the restaurant and grumbled because she didn't see Clint, but she did see their waitress, Dani and waved. Sophie got seated in a back corner booth in her section just as Barton showed up. When Dani saw Barton she fluttered around the waitress station, giggling with the other girls there before she ran up and gave him a hug before bringing him back to the booth. Clint stood a bit taller and had even more swagger than usual as they came back. Sophie noticed his hand slide across her bottom when she left to get the menus.

He smiled across the table at Sophie, " Good to see you out and about, babe. Is this just friendly?"

Sophie laughed at Barton. "You wound me." She stopped herself for a second. Oh crap, was she talking like Loki now? She recovered and asked."Why wouldn't it be friendly? I actually wanted to hear if things were going with your waitress. But I guess I don't need to ask now,do I?"

"Babe, she's a nice girl. She's never refused breakfast either." He winked.

It was Sophie's turn to roll her eyes. "That's great to hear, I guess. I'll just sit over here and be evil and settle for lunch."

Dani came back with the menus, but took their orders right away so she could stay and flirt a bit more. When she left Sophie leaned over the table a bit and said," I DO have something to ask you though, if you don't mind."

Clint's eyes had followed the girl across the room and he answered without looking over at Sophie. 'Anything. You name it, it's yours, babe."

A smile crept across Sophie's face. She HAD picked the right time to ask for a favor. " I know you don't know a whole lot about the reasoning or plans behind whats going on with Loki being here, but do you think you could quietly find out for me? I mean, like what specifically are they looking for to decide that they can send him home? If him knowing would compromise anything, I wouldn't say anything, just kind of nudge him in the right directions, you know? No one wants to spend the rest of their lives babysitting him. He's got thousands of years. He can wait out all of us. The faster he gets off this planet and you guys get your tech, the better for everyone right?"

Barton turned his head and slowly looked at her. "You wanna get your brand new boyfriend kicked off planet already? Are you playing him? That's a very dangerous game you don't belong in."

"Barton. You listen to me very carefully. I'm not playing anyone but your boss." She had both hands on the table at this point and was rising out of her seat. " I just got back from signing the ownership paper's on my brother's apartment. Fury gave me a VERY large, VERY insulting payment. It paid for everything I need to be stable. There is nothing keeping me playing your very dangerous game anymore, except the fact that I am not what he paid for! I will earn every cent of that by getting Loki's act together and Fury whatever he wants from Asgard. I'm asking for your help to do that. Everyone will get what they want. And as for my boyfriend…" Sophie sat back down and raised her hands in a helpless gesture. "Judge away, I guess, because I'm not playing Loki. I'm not quite sure what I am doing, but it's not a game."

Clint reached out, took one of her hands, set it back down on the table and patted it. "Sophie girl, simmer down. Now, I can't do anything about the fact that you have shitty taste in men, but I sure would like to see him and his brand of trouble many planets away from here. I'll see what I can find out. It can't hurt anything."

Sophie smiled up at him and brought her hand down to her lap, just as Dani and lunch arrived. They ate and chatted around serious topics before Sophie talked him into going to the grocery store with her and carrying her bags up. Just to avoid another lobby incident.

That evening, to avoid nervous nightmares, she stayed up baking and filled the counter with containers again. Loki would be home in two nights. She reminded herself of that every time she missed him, which was most of the time.

In the morning she cleaned up to start a new day and promptly fell asleep on the sofa. After a few hours, she woke up from fitful dreams and resolving not to fall asleep like that anymore, changed into an outfit that made her feel good and went out in search of really strong coffee and other people.

When dawn broke; Loki had just finished the book, thoroughly enjoying it as well. He rolled out of the bed and bathed, hoping to snoop around the kitchen before Paul woke up so he could hopefully find some tea. Of course he was disappointed, all the man had was coffee, beer and a rather well stocked cabinet of liquor. Not surprising considering how much he reeked of alcohol the first time, his time alone was cut short when Paul wandered in. Paul went and made himself some coffee, not bothering to speak to Loki and he was fine with that.

Loki watched the other man silently as he moved about the kitchen; after two cups of coffee, one of which was mostly brandy, Paul went back to his room. He nearly gagged at the thought of coffee and brandy but held his tongue, when the other man left he returned to his perusal of the cabinets where he found some bread and in the fridge he found eggs. Loki made a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast then left a plate full on the counter in case Paul returned.

Paul did return a short time after that, he saw the plate and ate the contents. No thanks was given, not that Loki was looking for any. When Paul went and sat in his recliner with an iced glass of whiskey and a beer, Loki figured since he was not going to get any conversation out of him today that he might as well go back to his room and draw. Possibly even start another book, that Gabriel Garcia Marquez one looked interesting. Thinking about the books in his bag made him think of Sophie again, boy did he wish he was with her right now instead of here.

The morning passed in his quiet solitude, several drawings were started and finished and another book was started. About the time lunch rolled around, Paul made his appearance in Loki's room. "Hey Loki, would you come back into my room with me? I forgot to show you something yesterday and I just remembered it." Before he could reply the other man left the room, figuring that Paul had more pictures and stories to share he marked his place in the book and moved to the other bedroom.

He didn't see Paul at first so he assumed he stopped in the bathroom first; before he could turn and go sit on the seat from before, Loki felt a sharp searing pain in his lower back as a thick arm wrapped around his neck. "Thought that I would just allow you to waltz in here, share a few sappy stories about my wife and I would forgive you?" Paul breathed against the side of Loki's head, the smell of alcohol heavy. He tried to pry the man's arm off of him but the pain in his back was hindering his thought process, just when Loki thought he had a hold on the other man's arm he felt another sharp pain entered his lower abdomen.  
Loki let out a strangled yelp and lost his footing, the floor had become slick with his blood. "You really are a stupid guy Loki; you should have come after me when you had the chance, now… You die." Paul raised his knife once again but Loki saw an opening, from his position he threw his head back and nailed Paul in the groin.

His feeling of triumph vanished when Paul was able to right himself, knife still in hand and dripping blood. "Stupid fucker, I'm a football player, nut shots were part of the territory." Paul straightened himself and kicked Loki in the face, knocking the bleeding god to his back with a groan. He walked around the downed god, kicking him occasionally. Loki yelped when an especially hard kick hit his injured stomach but used the sudden adrenaline rush to lash out with his own leg, catching Paul in his knee. The man came down with a crash, Loki tried to scramble to grab the knife that was dropped but Paul was faster. "That was a dick move Loki, and your last." Paul flashed forward with the bloodied knife and sank it deeply into Loki's chest.

Loki yelled loudly and sank back down flat to the floor, hands clasping uselessly at the blade buried in his torso. All he could do was lay there and briefly wonder where the Agents were, Natasha swore to him and Sophie that nothing would happen to him. That woman was a fantastic liar.

Paul was still on the floor, his attempts at standing failed from the slick floor and damage to his knee. Loki was fading fast, even with his faster healing his body couldn't keep up without his magic. Vision started to blur while Paul kept insulting him. A sudden thought struck Loki, one he hoped would save him. The painting on the wall where the controls were hidden, the painting was like any other, cloth backed and easily torn or punctured. With the last of his strength and clarity, Loki pulled the knife from his chest and threw it at the painting. "I may be a fucking moron, but even dying I have excellent aim." He gurgled out, his life blood dripping from his mouth.

Paul looked to the wall where the knife was thrown; sticking out of the painting that housed the control panel was the blade, sparking from its place embedded in the emergency button. "Holy shit." The crippled man gasped out and started laughing hysterically. Before Loki blacked out completely, he saw the welcome sight of Natasha and Tony barging into the room with weapons drawn.

Natasha took a millisecond assessment of the situation and radioed to the control room. "Emergency medical personnel report to the 16th floor, we have a critically injured prisoner. Repeat emergency on the 16th floor, Loki has been stabbed." She rushed to the downed god, trying to stem the flow of blood. "Stay with me Loki, Sophie will kill me of you die."

While she was with Loki, Tony took the opportunity to drag Paul to his feet and hand him off to the other waiting Agents. When he turned, he saw the knife in the wall. "I'll be damned, nice shot for a dying guy." Natasha shot him an icy glare that shut him up immediately. The medics showed up and hauled Loki down to the medical facility within minutes.

Sophie was on her way back up to the apartment. She had stopped at a stationary store and picked up a high end drawing pad with a leather cover and a tin case of drawing pencils and charcoals while out to get coffee. Todd was working at the coffee shop and she had hoped to talk to him about his side of what had happened that last time they had talked, but he had been very distracted and kept running into the back room with his phone. He hadn't seemed to want her to leave, but didn't have time for her, so she had given up on sitting and waiting and gotten some coffee to go. Walking out of the elevator she frowned at the cup. Had he been so distracted he gave her DECAF? Really? Jeeze. Natasha was down at the end of the hall when Sophie looked up. She gave a friendly wave, but cocked her head when the redhead froze and didn't return it.

The med team had finally gotten Loki stabilized after several hours, he kept losing more fluids than they could give him. Didn't help that none of the types they kept on hand would work for him. Natasha had also put a call in to Todd, asking him to stall if Sophie showed up for her coffee. When the Agent finally made it to her apartment door she froze, apparently Todd failed. She was going to kick his ass thoroughly kick his ass during their next training session. Natasha tried to smile but it came out as a grimace, she also tried to nonchalantly hide the front of her suit and hands, wouldn't do to have Sophie notice she was covered in her boy toy's blood. Instead she chose to nod at her and discreetly try to unlock the door.

"Why all serious?" Sophie asked as she approached the apartments. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed sleeting rain coming out of a black sky and beating against the window at the end of the hall. She gestured with her cup at the sudden storm. "Was that supposed to happen today? I was just outside and it was fine. Weird."

Natasha turned to look out the window but unfortunately it caused her to face the other woman fully and expose the blood smattered on her clothes. "Looks like Thor might have finally showed up, he's known to bring on random storms."

Sophie took in Natasha's appearance and the chipper grin on her face slid off. "What happened?" She gestured at the blood.

Outwardly Natasha showed nothing; internally she was freaking the hell out. "One of the other occupants was injured, had to be rushed to medical. He is fine now though, got a bit messy during transport." She shrugged and hoped Sophie wouldn't ask who it was, she might have been one of the best liars on the planet but lying to someone she considered a friend didn't sit right with her."

Something about the agents tone was off. It was too flat or something. Sophie's heart thudded as she looked Natasha square in the eye and quietly asked, "Where is Loki? How much trouble is he in?"

Natasha muttered a 'shit' under her breath. "Sophie… It's Loki's blood, he was the one attacked."

The paper cup slid out of Sophie's hand and bounced on the carpet as she turned back toward the elevators. "Tell me where I'm going, and then tell me what happened." She snapped as she strode down the hall.

She quickly went after Sophie, after boarding the elevator and pressing in the code for the 12th floor she settled herself and spoke. "Sophie you need to mentally prepare yourself, I'll tell you more when we get down there." The ride was quicker than Natasha would have liked, she escorted Sophie past the guy at the security desk with a glare and to the observation room next to the ICU. "You can't go in with him yet, he's still critical. Look all you want."

Sophie's hands were shaking as she pressed them against the glass that separated her from the room Loki was in. Medical people were rushing around. It seemed to Sophie that everyone was covered with blood. Loki was on a bloody table with what seemed to be every machine possible attached to him. They were all beeping and shrieking. It managed to make his unmoving body look almost small and frail. Sophie's eyes filled with hot tears. She turned to Natasha and in a trembling growl said, "Fine? You said FINE. That is not fine. Those machines won't do him any damn good. You know that right? He's a fucking JOTUN!" Her hand curled into a fist and hit the glass, making several of the medical team turn and jump. She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "What the HELL happened to him. How did you let that happen?"

"Those machines are keeping what little blood he has left pumping and keeping him breathing." Natasha was unfazed by the punch to the glass. "We know he is Jotun, it's the reason why you see no blood bags hanging. He has no known type and will have to replenish it all on his own." She stepped closer to the distraught woman. "Paul happened to him. He lured Loki into his room and attacked; the monitors were off so we had no way of knowing what was going on. Apparently Loki remembered our response time to emergency calls, he used the last of his strength to pull the knife out of his chest and throw it into the emergency button through the painting covering the panel. For a dying man he has fantastic aim." Natasha tried to lighten the mood but obviously failed miserably.

"Dying." Sophie choked out. "Dying and there's no way you are letting me in there?"

"He's stable for now; he crashed twice on the way down here. That is a clean room and they are still doing clean up to his wounds so no, you can't go in there." Natasha said levelly. "In a few hours he should be ok for you to be in there, unless a miracle happens he's gonna be in here for a while."

"A few hours… stable for now…" Sophie mumbled very flatly and disconnectedly. "I need a minute." She shot out quickly in sharp contrast. Handing the bag with the sketch book in it to Natasha, she turned heel and marched out of the room before the other woman had a chance to say anything.

"Why do I have this distinct feeling she is going to do something really stupid?" Natasha muttered to herself then took the bag she was handed and set it on a nearby table; she went back to the window and pressed a button on a box near the glass. "Doctor, when Loki is more out of the woods, have someone bring in another bed to put next to his and a chair please." Natasha left the room after the nod from the staff and went to the security desk. "That lady that just zombie walked out of here is allowed to come and go as she pleases, if she has a large blonde guy with her don't even bother stopping them. A Norse god is not someone you want to piss off." The guard grunted and she walked out of medical and back to her apartment to change.

On the way to the elevator all of the hate and rage that she had detached from her mental image of Loki found a new focus. She was not going to stand by and lose anyone else without doing something. She looked at the elevator buttons, did the math and punched the sixteenth floor.

When Sophie arrived, she applied fresh lipstick and knocked on the door that corresponded to hers. An obvious Agent answered the door. "Hi!" She said brightly. "Can Paul come to the door? I just need to talk to him for one second. I was just upstairs with Agent Romanoff, it's OK."

The Agent looked her up and down a second and walked back into the apartment calling, "Mr D'onofrio, someone's at the door for you."

An older, rumpled looking man came to the door with the aid of a crutch. He started out looking angry, but he slowly leered up and down her and a greasy grin broke across his face. "See? I knew I did the right thing," He slurred. "They had the escort service send me another nice gift. Turn around honey and let me look."

"I'm afraid you have it wrong. I'm Sophia, from upstairs? But thank you for making this SO much easier for me." Sophie purred as she stepped to the side, then kicked the toe of her boot up and into the side of his already injured knee. The kneecap gave a satisfying crunch as it popped up.

Paul bent over yelling and Sophie hissed at him. "That's for the escort comment and this is for Loki." She let loose a full fist up against his downturned face. Her ring caught on his cheek, opening the skin. As it made contact it flared briefly, like a bright blue fire and suddenly Sophie was looking into malevolent eyes in an unnatural purple face.

"Awake but not whole? Where are you? How shall you die when I find you?" The Titan Thanos asked curiously from a floating throne, surrounded by starry skies.

Sophie's body burned, she was almost blind just from the effort of existing and she screamed out for Loki. At the name Thanos, broke into a grin lined with bright boulder teeth. Suddenly, she was back in the doorway, bending over and screaming along with the man she had just injured. Clutching her head and a badly burned ring finger she ran, staggering down the hallway for the elevator. When the doors closed she collapsed into the corner sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, almost senseless with fear.

Thor landed with a bang in Central Park on the same markings he left from after the battle that seemed so long ago. After getting the summons from Heimdall, and finding out that Loki requested his presence, he immediately set off for New York. He surveyed his surroundings and took note of something being off, something that put him on edge and caused the skies to darken. The sky opened up, going from the once sunny afternoon to tempest in a matter of minutes. Instead of taking the obvious route and flying, Thor thought it a good idea to walk to the tower his brother was being kept in. In less than half an hour he was inside his destination and taking the elevator up to the top where the woman Loki stayed with most of the time lived. The ride was quiet until he reached the top, when no one answered the door he went back to the lift to go back down. The doors opened to reveal the woman he was looking for. "Miss Arbor? What is it that ails you?" Thor moved inside the elevator to kneel by the sobbing woman's side and try to calm her.

At the sound of a voice, Sophie let go of her head and looked up and into the eyes of another nightmare. She whimpered and flattened herself into the corner. "He was in my head." She sobbed.

Thor furrowed his brows in concern. "Who was in your head Lady Sophie? Was it Loki? Worry not he shall be punished accordingly." He tried to reach for her.

She scrambled out of the way of the large hand that was reaching for her. "Loki? No, don't you dare do anything else to him! Aren't you happy enough as it is? If he's not dead already, I just killed him." She sobbed.

He tilted his head like the big confused puppy he is, but dropped his hand. "You killed Loki? Lady Sophie you do not make sense, why would I be joyous to know of my brother's death? You must speak plainly, why did you kill my brother?"

"I…I.." Sophie gasped; as it was getting difficult to breathe in the small elevator. "I didn't kill him. He's downstairs. He wanted to talk to you. Thanos." Starting crying again, she forced out the words, "It might be too late now though."

Thor's face hardened at the mention of Thanos. "The Titan knows Loki is on Midgard?" His face switched between several emotions before settling on concern. "Come Lady Sophie, we shall go speak to my brother." Thor grasped her arm as gently as he could and hauled her to her feet. "You must calm yourself, what floor is he on?"

She wobbled on her feet, dizzy and afraid, she held onto Thor's arm for balance. "Twelve. But he can't talk. He…he was attacked. They won't let me in."

His large hand held her up while the other pressed the button. "Do not fret Lady Sophie; they shall not keep me nor you from my brother. Hang on." The lift moved to the 12th floor but didn't open. "The device requires a code, do you know it?" Thor didn't wait for a response and started to pound a meaty fist on the door, causing the whole thing to shudder while he bellowed. "Thor commands this door to open!"

"Stop yelling and pounding!" Sophie flinched away from him. "I don't know any code." She dug her phone out of her purse, pushed a button and handed it to the bellowing blonde. "Ask Natasha."

Thor took the phone and waited for someone to answer. "What do you need Sophie?" Natasha's voice could be heard through the device. "Tis I Lady Romanoff, Thor. The elevator requires a code to enter floor 12, I demand to see my brother." Nat sighed on the other end. "Alright Thor, come back up to the top floor. I'll be ready by the time you get here." She hung up before he could respond. He handed the phone back. "I apologize for my behavior Lady Sophie, Lady Natasha says she will be ready to depart once we reach the top floor."

Sophie slid away from Thor, leaning against the wall she alternated between holding her head and her injured hand. "I just need to see Loki."

Thor's face softened. "You will Lady Sophie, very soon." The lift reached the top and opened to reveal Natasha, without a word she stepped in and pressed 12. She looked between the two other occupants and shrugged, she entered the code to open the doors. Letting the other two step out before she followed. "Sophie would you take Thor to the observation room please, I'm going to talk to the doctor."

"But…" Sophie started to say to the Agent, but she had stepped away already. She stumbled a bit and sighing reached over for Thor's arm again and looked up at him. "Tell me you saw what the code was, you were in my way."

Thor nodded his head. "Aye I did, where is this room she spoke of?"

"In here." She steered them through the doors past the man at the desk. Before she opened the next door, she paused. "It's bad. He loves you, you know? "

Thor swallowed thickly. "I know that he cares, he does not love easily but when he does it is all encompassing. I love my brother dearly and I believe there is still good in him, he needs someone to bring it out of him. If the reports Heimdall have given me are true then I must thank you Lady Sophie." He moved into the room and looked through the glass; the sight of Loki on the table nearly brought him to his knees.

Thor looked like a lost child when he saw Loki. Sophie leaned on the glass again, as she was still shaking. She spoke softly. "I could almost feel sorry for you right now, but he's still alive. The question is, how do we keep him that way? They want to treat him like a human."

A tear slipped from Thor's eye. "He needs access to his magic or to return to Asgard but in his state I fear he would not survive the trip. Whoever did this to him is a dead man." He all but growled out.

Sophie turned quickly. "Upstairs. We need to get him upstairs. I broke your runes. Just don't tell anyone why or we are in all kinds of trouble. He said you could be trusted. I'm trusting. And as for the guy that did this… I did what I could. We're all going to pay the price for it, but I did what I could." Tears slid down her cheeks as she turned back to the window, staring at the unnaturally pale and unmoving man bleeding through his bandages.

Thor whipped his head around and stared at her in shock. "You… Broke the runes? Loki said I could be trusted?…" He boomed out a laugh. "Lady Sophie you are every bit as brilliant as Heimdall says, come we shall fetch my brother and return to your abode." Before Thor could make it to the door it swung open, Natasha didn't look like she was in a very good mood. "You guys realize that pretty much all hospitals are the same right? Thin walls." Her icy glare swept over to Sophie. "You and I will be having a very intense discussion Miss. Arbor, after we get lover boy upstairs. Let's go."

Natasha strode out of the observation room into Loki's room and began animated discussions with the Doctors and medics that they obviously were not happy about. Sophie took the opportunity to slide into the room behind her. She was still shaking, but managed to dodge around the machines and wires to get to Loki's side. Up close he looked worse than through the window. His skin was gray and shone with a film of sweat. Dried blood crusted around his nose and at the corners of his mouth while fresh bloomed through bandages around his chest. Sophie carefully brushed some stray hairs off of his forehead and stroked his head. She bent over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. His skin was so cold it scared her more. She choked back more tears and tried to hide the anxiety in her voice as she spoke quietly to him. "Loki? Loki. I'm here. Thor is here. We're getting you upstairs where you'll have your magic. Just hang on. OK? Please?"

Natasha strode into the room alone. "OK, the doctors are pissed that we are moving him, literally the only thing keeping him alive is the ventilator. We have very little time to move him, once he is unhooked. We need to haul ass." Natasha worked to remove some of the more nonessential equipment. "Thor, you are going to have to push the bed, Sophie… get your keys ready and go open that elevator, we will be right on your heels the whole way."

Sophie looked over to Thor as she pulled her fingers away from Loki's unconscious form and moved toward the door. "This is the right thing to do? He doesn't need to be awake?"

Thor took his position at the head of the bed. "His healing magic is instinctual, it happens automatically unless he is healing someone else." He nodded at Natasha. "By your leave Lady Natasha, Lady Sophie… Hurry."

Natasha looked over to Sophie. "I will give you 15 seconds before I unhook this, get movin."

Sophie took off out of the medical rooms, out the hallway and to the elevator. She moved to the side quickly and held the doors open as Thor and Natasha tore down the hallway pushing Loki's gurney ahead of them, sliding it past the doors next to her.

As soon as they cleared the doors, Natasha slapped the button for the penthouse, barely giving Sophie enough time to slip through onto the lift. "As soon as those doors open, you better be halfway down the hall Sophie. I am not risking my career just for him to die." The Agent said while staring at the numbers on the wall.

Sophie nodded to answer Natasha while she turned to watch Loki struggle to breathe. She reached down to him, but just barely touched him when the elevator dinged signaling they were at the top floor. She turned away from him and as the doors opened, Sophie pulled her skirt above her knees and sprinted down the hall, barely ahead of the gurney. Yanking the key around in the lock she pushed the door open with her hip and stumbled through and to the side. She spun to watch them follow her in.

Thor and Natasha raced into the room and to a spot as far from the door as they could. The Agent removed a few more useless wires but as soon as Thor reached for the tube in Loki's mouth she grabbed his wrist. "Leave that in, if he is not showing improvement in the next couple of minutes we might be able to get him back down stairs. If that happens then the doctors will need that most of all to get him breathing." She released his arm.

"How will we know if this worked?" She asked.

Thor furrowed his brow. "His wounds will begin to close first, healing the most critical areas before moving to others. I believe his chest will close first, that is the one to watch." Natasha peeled back the bandage covering the wound while everyone stared to see if anything happened.

Sophie moved around and stood next to Thor at Loki's head. She tried to see if it was working, but couldn't stomach staring at the angry hole in Loki's chest and listening to the sounds coming from the air tube. Instead she leaned over, stroking his head and murmering against his temple. "Please, please. You can do this. Loki. I've never been in love before you. Please…"

Time stopped for everyone in the room, waiting to see if any changes could be detected. Natasha suddenly cursed and moved to Loki's side and pressed two fingers to his neck. "He's not breathing."

Sophie's head shot up and she glared daggers at the two people standing in front of her. Still stroking Loki's head she spat, "What do we do NOW, heroes?"

Natasha glared right back at her. "You need to calm the fuck down Sophie, we did…" She was interrupted by Thor, who pulled both women back from Loki's side.

"Both of you quiet!" He boomed before either woman could say another word. "Look at his wound." His eyes never left the slowly closing hole on his brother's chest.

Sophie exhaled a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and dropped her head back down to Loki's. "You're doing it, Loki. Please, keep going."

The wound had healed to an angry red line when Loki suddenly arched and tried gasping for breath, Natasha lept into action and removed the tube from his throat as carefully as she could while he started to thrash. The tube came out and Loki started to cough, he settled back down against the gurney with his eyes closed. "Looks like hes sleeping."

Sophie had tears in her eyes when she looked over at Natasha and whispered, "Thank you."

Natasha gave her a stern look. "Don't thank me yet, I'll give you guys two days with Sleeping Beauty here, then it's time to have a chat." She glanced at the aforementioned god on the gurney. "Don't make me regret this or I swear to every god I can think of I'll put both of you down and not lose a single night's sleep." The Agent left the apartment to the sound of Thor mumbling, "Why is everyone threatening to kill my brother?"

Sophie sighed at Agent Romanoff's threats. She had never intended to alienate Natasha so much, but she needed to stay free of Agent Romanoff. Why was everything so HARD when she had to deal with more than one side of people? Looking back down at Loki, the slight bit of color creeping back into his lips made her want to cry with relief. She reached down and held his hand and stroked his fingers. "You know Thor, the last time you were here you were threatening the same thing."

Thor tilted his head. "Threatening to put you down like a common dog? I think not, Lady Sophie."

"Is everyone on Asgard as literal as you two are?" Sophie gently peeled a bit of tape from the back of Loki's hand as she spoke. "He does manage to inspire quite a bit of vitriol though." She looked down at Loki. "Don't you? I think you usually completely enjoy it though. Maybe not so much this time, huh?"

"I have been known to bring the ire of many races down upon us…" Thor's gaze turned soft while he looked at Loki. "But Loki was always there to talk us out of trouble. In fact, it was not until recently that I received word that He took many of the punishments meant for me upon himself." He laughed a bit. "Even the bouts of chaos he started, he finished, especially with the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." Thor crossed his mighty arms and looked out the window next to them. "One of the reasons I do not fully believe that his attack on Midgard was entirely his idea."

Sophie stroked Loki's arm and carefully pulled pieces of tape and sensor pads from his body. Looking up at Thor questioningly she asked, "You really don't know? It wasn't his idea at all. He didn't want to be here and he certainly didn't want to win. I think he just wanted to go home."

He took a seat on the nearby sofa. "I had my suspicions, but knowing Loki one could never quite tell. While yes, some elements were well executed, the rest was sloppy. If He had planned the whole thing we would not be sitting here discussing things, He would be in control of Midgard with no opposition. Loki may rush into some things but a fool he is not. During the battle he slipped a dagger into a weak point of my armor, deep enough to wound but not in the correct placement to maim. The invasion itself was poorly planned, more a show of force than anything. Those creatures were not sent to kill, they were sent to scare and intimidate." Thor hand ran over his beard in thought. "Loki would have planned this much more intricately over the course of weeks, on the fly his planning is amazing but planned over days or weeks he is brilliant. Father needs to cease his stubbornness and think of facts, he needs to bring Loki home."

Sophie let a smile pull up one side of her mouth for just a second. "The bad invasion was one of the first things I asked him about. He hoped no one caught it." She whispered down at Loki a moment, "I'll be right back," and she left his side to gather a bowl of warm water and an armful of towels and wash cloths while she kept speaking with Thor. "Your father might have the right of it though, if I was a sane person I wouldn't want someone being hunted by Thanos anywhere near anything I cared about. But for Loki, I don't think he knows where he belongs."

"Until Friggas death all we knew of the invasion was that Loki was behind it with the Chitauri, Father did not believe that a being known as Thanos could exist. Once he was aware of Thanos, his heart hardened more, declared that Asgard would not aid him and that he was on his own. If I had not brokered this deal between Midgard and Asgard, I fear he would have been left to wander the cosmos powerless."

Sophie gasped as she plunged the hand with the burned finger into the warm water to wet a cloth. She would deal with it later, for the moment she stared at the large blonde incrediously. "How could you miss the fact Thanos exists? I mean, even I…."she trailed off. "But right now Loki is not alone and is almost not helpless," she finished.

Thor leaned forward when she gasped. "Thanos was not a concern for Asgard at the time, basing his operations in unknown parts of the cosmos…. Lady Sophie, let me see your hand."

Sophie almost tried to shrug off the Thunderer's request, but she had the sinking feeling that he was one of those people that wouldn't let something drop. She covered her right hand and with a strangled cry pulled the ring out of the burned circle of skin on her finger. Quickly slipping the ring onto a finger on her left hand she turned the stone to her palm and held her injured hand out.

Thor gently grasped her hand, examining the charred flesh. "This is not ordinary burn, I would recognize a burn born of the Tesseract anywhere for I have been burdened with one myself. How did you get this?"

"Damn," she said under her breath and her entire body wilted. "Loki, wake up and help me. I'm too tired to think up a good lie."

Sophie took a deep breath and held her left hand out and turned it palm up showing the Tesseract. She stared at the floor and Loki's sleeping form as she spoke. "It's why Loki is the only one I can trust. Hydra wants it back. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know it exists. They really picked the wrong girl for this job. Natasha thinks she's mad because Loki had his magic in here. Wait til she realizes he had access to a Tesseract the whole time." She squeezed Loki's hand. "Thanos wants both of us."

He frowned at both of the people in front of him before sighing, he shook his blonde head and stood. "You can consider me an ally then, I shall aid you and Loki however I can. This day is confusing and stressful enough as it is, let us move him to a comfortable bed. Where should I put him?"

Sophie didn't look up from Loki and wiped carefully at the worst of the blood. She was afraid if she looked at Thor she would fall apart again. Pointing, she said, "My room. You can have his."

Thor nodded and gently lifted Loki from the rolling bed, he carried him to the back bedroom and placed him just as gently on the bed. "Take care of him Lady Sophie, Good day." He retreated back out of the room then made his way to what he guessed was Loki's.

Sophie stripped what was little clothing was left from Loki and finished carefully cleaning him. She spoke softly as she touched him. "You can't scare me like this again. I can't lose you, not like this. I screwed up so badly today, dear. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But you'll wake up and we will be back up here together and we'll figure this out. Right?" She put the cloths down and tucked the blankets around him before laying on the edge of the bed herself and allowing herself to cry. "We will put you back in the bathtub as soon as possible… and I have brownies… and I should have said I love you before… and I'm sorry."


	38. Chapter 38

Loki basked in the great nothing before him, pitching and rolling in the sea of glorious black that filled his consciousness. The phantoms of injury plaguing his body even in slumber, he knew he lived by the simple feeling of power coursing through his veins, keeping his shell alive until his mind could fathom it breathes yet, that his thoughts may yet fall in line with what his body wanted. His body wanted him to wake, telling him that the world outside needed him to fix a wrong, that someone needed him now more than ever. His mind wanting to stay in the peacefulness of the black where nothing could hurt him again. Eternity passed in flashes before his mind's eye, of happier times and peaceful days. His mother playing with a young, tender version of himself. Thor slaying the invisible giants with Loki by his side, simpler times. Happy bygone days, carefree ones.

Slowly the images turned dark, painful. Memories of a fall from a brightly lit bridge, images of a dark creature that took delight in his screams. Slowly the images brought sound and sensation, pain, screams, burning, fire, ice, rending flesh. All refreshed upon his brain, his subconscious curling in and quivering in fear. Fear of the mountain of purple muscle and sinew that stood before him, smile flashing like diamonds against the backdrop of malice the creature exuded.

Loki whimpered inside his mental cell, unable to break free, lest he displease the creature before him. The Mad Titan stepped into the light of Loki's safe space, maddening flash of teeth still rending his face in two. The creature ripped the door from Loki's mental cage, opening him to the horrors of before, the nightmares he worked so hard to suppress. "I have found you little princeling, and I am coming for you."

Loki shot straight up in bed, screaming and covered in a thick sheet of sweat. Body trembling in terror.

Sophie had been laying beside Loki, not sleeping, but watching the changing rhythms of his breathing as she wiped away the clammy sweat that gathered on him. It wasn't right. He wasn't well, but he was alive. When he suddenly rose up screaming, she was almost startled off of the edge of the bed. She pulled herself up close to him and held him by the shoulder, hoping it was uninjured. "Loki. Loki! Settle down. You'll hurt yourself more. It's OK. It's over. Just let me take care of you."

Loki wrenched away from the touch on his shoulder, breathing erratic while he shook in terror. Sweat dripped from his face, his body scooted itself as far from the voice as he could. His chest rose and fell in rapid succession as his brain tried to process what was happening. "S-S-Sophie?" His voice shook. "Is it really you?" Loki curled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees, tears streamed down his face. The images still fresh on his brain, he could almost feel some of the pain the Titan inflicted upon him.

"Yes. Yes, it's me, Loki." She spoke as soothingly as she could. She had never seen anyone so afraid before. "Can I…?" Sophie reached a hand out towards him. "You've had a really bad day. You were stabbed. I think you may have been dead a few times, so please …" Trying to unclasp his hands from his legs, she looked into his face pleading, but not sure if he really saw her, "be careful of your stomach."

Loki tensed tighter than a bow string when she touched him, fragments of his nightmare still cycling behind his eyes. "My stomach?" He whispered and slowly unfolded himself to look at his midsection, an angry red line lay there as well as one on his chest. "I died? Again? How many times did I die this time?" His voice barely above a whisper, fear still radiating off of him in waves. He felt like a child again.

Sophie slid up to the head of the bed and sat up leaning against the headboard next to Loki. He flinched at her touch, but she was going to stay as close to him as she could. "Natasha said that your heart stopped twice on the way to medical. Then you stopped breathing once we got you up here. I was so scared, but you made it." She desperately wanted to just pull him to her chest and stop whatever was making his eyes look so wild. "Thor's here. He's in your room across the hall." She hoped that might reassure him. He had been sure Thor could help before.

"Thor is here?" Loki whimpered again, fragments of visions that Thanos planted in his brain played like a horrible movie. On repeat he kept seeing his mother die, Thor being slain… Sophie being tortured and killed. The last picture of her laying in a puddle of her own blood after Chitauri officers took turns with her and gutted her like a fish, turned some of the fear to rage. Without warning he grabbed a hold of the woman next to him and pulled her to his chest, cradling her like a newborn babe. "They won't get you, I won't let them, it's not real." He kept repeating to himself, rocking and clutching her as he chanted.

Sophie held her body still in his arms, afraid that moving would jar an injury. She reached up and wiped some of the dripping sweat from his face. "Please honey, It's OK. Right now there is nothing for you to worry about. No one is getting anyone. Nothing is real but the fact that you need to settle down and rest." Stroking his cheek she forced back tears. She wasn't sure which was worse, seeing Loki so unhinged or the lies she had just told to try and calm him.

Ever so slowly, Loki began to calm down. Taking in his surroundings, feeling out that everything was real and no longer a nightmare. His arms wrapped around Sophie tighter and kissed her head." I am OK now darling, I am OK." The words tasted bitter on his tongue, the lie burning a hole in his chest. Never would he be OK, until Thanos was destroyed and these images nothing more than a horrible memory.

Being against his chest, Sophie could hear Loki's heart stop thundering and slow back down. At the less frenzied tone of his voice, her own heartbeat began to slow. Her hand never left his cheek. "Are you sure? No one expects you to be OK right now." The tears did begin to flow down her cheeks in relief. "I was just so afraid you wouldn't be. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me. I'm not. We all did everything we could, but you did most of it."

"I will be OK." He amended while brushing stray hair from her face. "You did most of it darling, if I had not been returned up here then I would have been gone." Loki tilted her head up to his and kissed her. "Thank you, darling."

Loki's lips, while dry and cool, were welcomed whole heartedly by Sophie. "You might want to hold off on any thanks to me until you know everything that happened today. I have a feeling that everyone will be having lots of talks once you're better. When that happens, will you promise to remember that everything I did was because I love you?"

Loki's heart threatened to leap out of his chest. "You… Love me?" A smile tried to break free but the things she said gave him pause, he shook his head." I have a very strong feeling I am not going to like waking up tomorrow. Help me up? I need to use the restroom."

Sophie sat up and climbed gently from his arms before she caught his eyes and couldn't look away. She had said it. It was obviously true, even unsaid, but she repeated herself for him softly. "Yes. I love you." Then she stood next to the bed, bending and reaching an arm under his, to support his standing. "And I'll get you a drink too, you taste like intubation tube."

"Suck on those a lot do you? If you know the taste." Loki winced from the combination of walking and chuckling. They made it to the bathroom and he did his business, she lead him back to the bedroom so he could lie back down.

Tucking Loki back into the bed, Sophie kissed him on the cheek. "Do you just want water or would you like tea? You really should drink. You lost a lot of, well…everything today. I'll be right back. Promise. Should I tell Thor you're up? He's worried."

"Water is fine love, let him know I was up and about. It should make him feel a bit better, talking to him tonight would be too exhausting." He smiled softly at her. "Hurry back."

"I will." She said and left the room to knock on the door across the hallway and call in. "Thor? He was up and around. I think he's out of the woods. He's too tired to talk right now…"

The door opened with a jerk, spilling light and Thor into the hall. The large blonde man had obviously been in the shower and was dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel when he grabbed Sophie and pulled her against his chest quickly with one arm. "That IS good news! I shall let him rest more then."

Sophie took a step back and gave him a thumbs up. "Good plan. There's food in the kitchen, and a TV and things in the Living Room. Make yourself at home. I'm going to stay in there and make sure he's OK. See ya in the morning probably." She quickly went to the kitchen for a pitcher of water and grabbed a plate of cookies for herself and slid back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Loki looked at her amused. "I heard Thor is thrilled and judging by the shell shocked look, that he hugged you. I would laugh if it did not hurt."

She held out her arms and made a face. "He got me wet."

"I really am ill, because normally I would be huffing around in righteous anger but right now it is just terribly amusing." He smiled at the look on her face.

"Ill? I saw you today. You were colors that no living thing should be and now you're smiling. You're a miracle" She sat the things down and poured Loki a glass of water before she stripped off her damp jacket and tugged off her boots for good measure.

"Loki, the amazing multicolor Jotun runt." He took a long drink of the glass, draining it off quickly. "Might I have a refill?"

"Are you going to leak?" She asked, hiding a wince as she grabbed the pitcher.

"Not entirely sure, if the bed is wet in the morning then I suppose we know the answer." Loki drained the second glass she handed him and set the cup to the side. He slid down further in the bed and settled in.

"Are you alright if I stay here?" She patted the bed. "I'll sit in the chair if I'll hurt you or if you wet the bed."

"Get in here and let me hold you, woman. Let one thing be normal before things turn into Hel once more." He lifted the covers and motioned for her to get in with him.

Sophie quickly wiggled out of her skirt and slid into bed in her tank top, up against Loki's side. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you," she mumbled, "but I am just so glad you're not dead, it feels like you are taking care of me."

He curled around her, burying his face in her hair. "We take care of each other, darling." Loki wiggled around more so they were laying face to face and kissed her. "Goodnight, I love you."

"You too." She stroked his shoulder and watched him fall asleep, dreading the next day and telling him about Thanos.

Sophie woke up with her heart pounding. These weren't her usual nightmares. Loki had been laying in his own blood dying, there was Thanos and Thor and everyone was angry with her and she was alone. She squeezed her eyes to hold them closed as she realized they weren't just dreams. Then she felt the arm draped over her shift slightly and opened her eyes to look at Loki and know he was here and safe and neither was alone. Sliding up the bed Sophie raised her head to gently kiss his pale cheek. "I love you." She mouthed against him. She kissed his chin and forehead and the side of his mouth, ever so softly, repeating herself with each kiss

Loki came back to the waking world with a groan, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled, until he tried to move. "Love you too darling but did you get the number?"

She tilted her head and looked at him, "What number?"

Loki rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. "The number of the carriage that ran me over."

Sophie rose up on her forearms, "Dear, if you want to tell jokes from around here, pick newer ones. Is it bad this morning? What can I do?"

"Work on sense of humor, got it." He moved his arm from his face. "Just a bit stiff darling, not in the fun way I am afraid." Loki gave her a lazy smile. "Another kiss would do wonders."

Leaning over she touched her lips to his. Ghosting them over his mouth and inhaling his breath, she was still wary of causing him pain.

He could sense her hesitation. "Love, I am not going to break nor will you injure me again, now once more like you mean it." He whispered back into her and chased her lips with his own.

"If you say so." She whispered back before covering his mouth with her soft lips. Shifting to lean on one arm, she brought her hand up to the side of his head and let her fingers tangle in his hair.

"For the love of…" Loki muttered against her lips then pushed her onto her back, he rolled atop her as quickly as he could and amped up the kiss. Tongue invading her mouth exploring every inch until they were both left breathless. "Now that is how it is done." He grinned at her cheekily.

"More?" She whispered breathlessly. "Yesterday I thought I'd never get to do that again."

"Never believe I am dead until I am, ask Thor, it used to be a hobby of mine." Loki kissed her again.

Sophie returned the searching of his tongue with her own and didn't want it to end, didn't want to lose the connection they had. Loki's lips did move away though and she looked up into his eyes. "You can make light of it, but even Thor thought it was serious yesterday. The way he and Natasha ran you through the hallway to get you in here…" She shivered at the memory. "Shit. We are in so much trouble. She was happy enough to use the fact that the runes were broken, but she was NOT happy to find out about it."

The good mood he was in suddenly popped like a balloon. "She knows?" He arched an eyebrow. "How badly does she want to kill us?" Loki sat back on his knees. "You mentioned that Thor was here, where is the big oaf?"

Sophie scrambled and sat up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. I shouldn't have said anything. Lay back down. Your brothers in your room." She sighed. "And they were honestly losing you in the medical room. Machines were breathing for you. We couldn't have gotten you up here unless she made the doctors let us unplug you. Take him to my place and let him die with a better view wasn't working. Annnnnnnd she heard me tell Thor because he said you needed your magic."

"Do not panic darling, it just moves plans of telling everyone about things up a bit." He ran his fingers through his hair. "What else happened while I was out?"

"Everything. Nothing. I got you a present, but I lost it somewhere. The entire universe is mad at me now. Even Agent Coffee Guy blew me off. You know, the usual." She shrugged and gave Loki a bit of a grin that didn't feel like it was very convincing. She just didn't have the words or the nerve to bring up Thanos yet. 'I will, as soon as I know Loki can handle it. A few hours can't make any difference.' She attempted to justify to herself. "How about if I go get you some clothes and breakfast and your brother?"

"Hopefully in that order." Loki grinned at her but could tell she was holding something back. "I can get the clothes, wandering about naked is something Thor is quite used to, I can start to speak with him while I get cleaned up." He got off the bed slowly and steadied himself. "Breakfast sounds delightful, as does some tea."

Sophie jumped off the bed and stood in front of Loki holding his arms. "I'll get you breakfast, Ok? And I can't stop you, but I would feel better if you let me bring you the rest." Giving up at the look on his face that said he was indeed, going himself, she sighed again. "Fine. Just don't get used to treating this place like a locker room. Everything is weird enough without naked people wandering all over."

"For as long as you have known me, when have I ever willingly worn clothing?" Loki smiled at the look she gave him then pecked her on the cheek. "No worries darling, I shall make sure Thor does not get the same idea." He winked then toddled off to his room.

Thor startled from the bed at the sound of the door opening. Upon seeing Loki unsteadily enter the room a genuine grin broke the large man's face almost in two. Reaching out, he gave an almost gentle clap against a pale shoulder. "Loki! You are well? We had reason to be worried yesterday."

Loki let out an audible oomf. "I am faring well Thor, thank you." He walked over to his dresser to get out some clothing. "Come brother, we can speak while I bathe. What excitement did I miss while battling for this thing I call life?"

Ambling behind Loki, Thor spoke, "It seems you have made supporters here in this brief time. This should please Father. The Midgardians fought hard for your life, especially your Sophia Arbor. She wielded an Infinity Gem to avenge you when she thought you lost and drew the ire of Natasha Romanoff to save you. I wonder what you have done to cause such devotion."

Loki stopped dead in his tracks. "Sophie did what now?" He turned to look straight at Thor. "She activated an Infinity Gem? Please tell me you jest."

The blonde looked confusedly at the other man. "Did she not speak of it to you? She did not wield it without harm to herself. Are you too ill to have noticed the burn on her hand? According to Stark, they are trying to decide how the man that attacked you is missing a portion of his cheek and will never use one of his knees again. She must fight like Sif!" At the last comment he boomed a laugh.

He clenched his teeth. "She neglected to mention that, I will have a look at her hand when we are done. My lady is fierce I will give you that." He turned the knobs on for the shower and stepped in. "It would be safe to assume that his cheek is missing because it was burned off by the shard of the Tesseract."

"It would be safe." Thor agreed cheerfully, and then sobered to question the showering Loki. "Brother, how is it that you have been so close to that power and have chosen not to use it yourself this time? And the restraining runes, have been broken for how long now and you have not attempted escape. What are you playing at?"

"That shard is a relic of her family Thor, I could not take it." Loki rested his hands on the wall in front of him, letting the water cascade down his sore body." The runes have not been off long, few days at most." He sighed. "This may come as an enormous shock to you, brother but… I love her. When I first arrived she told me about what her ring is, I had even planned to take it at some point, but the more I got to know her the more I just wanted… Her." Loki shut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself. "I do not use the shard because I do not want to take the last of her family; I stay because if I left it would upset her." He sighed deeply once again. "I am not gaming, brother. I have endured much at the hands of the mortals that occupy this tower but I do so that I may stay with Sophie. I love that crazy woman and now because of me, she and everyone else I have come to care for are in grave danger. That is why I have summoned you here, in hope that I would speak and you listen to me for once and not assume."

Thor stroked his beard and considered Loki carefully before saying anything. It never did to underestimate Loki's words. "Heimdall spoke to me of the fact that you invoked the name of our Mother seeking guidance about your future. That gave me hope for you. When you speak now I hear the voice of my brother, before Jotunheim made him bitter. As long as I hear that voice…" He cocked his head to the side. "I'm listening."

Loki released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you brother. Before we begin we will need to involve Sophie, perhaps even your Avenger friends, but that can come after." He clapped Thor on the shoulder. "I believe my lady love is preparing breakfast, would you care to join us?"

Thor looked Loki over carefully, and then smiled. "That I would. It has been long since I have broken fast with you. And much longer since I have heard the word love cross your tongue. Does she make coffee?"

Loki made a face. "Coffee is disgusting, but yes she does. Come you sentimental buffoon." They left the bathroom for the kitchen, Loki saw Sophie at the stove and moved to wrap his arms around her from behind, and he kissed the side of her head and whispered. "Let me see your hand, darling."

She closed her eyes and sighed. She wasn't ready to do this yet, and held her left hand with the ring on it up above her shoulder.

He examined the hand she held up. "Alright love, now the other one. I already know."

Sophie pulled the pan from the burner and turned around to face Loki. Unable to look him in the eye, she dropped her face to his chest and cried, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It was just….. I am so sorry. I don't know how to fix this. He knows and it's my fault."

Loki wrapped her up in his arms tightly. "It is alright darling, it will be ok. I know what needs to be done now." He pressed his lips to the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"No. It's not alright." She sobbed. "I had one job, one single purpose here. To keep the idiots from trying to wreck the world with the shard. That's it. No one counted on me being the idiot."

"That is why I am the brains and you are the beauty." Loki tried to get her to laugh. "If it is any consolation you are doing a marvelous job."

She sniffed. "I'll give it to you this time. But only because I set off a flare for Thanos and you got turned into a colander, so it's a low as we get." Finally looking up at Loki, she spoke softly, "How do you not hate me right now? After everything that happened yesterday, my temper is why we are going to die?"

"I believe that the colander came before the flare." Loki shrugged. "I could never hate you, strongly annoyed and possibly dislike for a time? We shall see." He poked the end of her nose. "And… We are not going to die, I have a plan. Thor quit standing around like a tree and sit, I will get you a cup of mule piss."

Sophie gently shoved Loki by the shoulders toward a chair. "You will sit down please." She said to him a bit condescendingly. "The giant man with arms like telephone poles, that wasn't stabbed to death yesterday can get his own cup of mule piss and does not need you to wait on him. If he can't find it, I can get it for him."

Loki sat with a pout. "But Phee… I was trying to be a good colander host." His impish grin told Thor he was up to something.

"Brother, I would do as your lady says, you were gravely injured not long ago." Thor said with a rumble. "I do not think it wise to aggravate your wounds."

Sophie's eyebrows raised and she smiled." See? I'm the smart one. And…," she whispered in his ear, "that was your last free pass for calling me Phee. That name only works as long as you need help using the potty." Then she went back to pouring coffee and tea and plating pancakes.

As she set down the food she asked Thor, "So how many people did you have in here last night? I know that at least these four containers on the counter were full." She picked up a plastic container and shook the crumbs in it.

Loki grinned devilishly at her. "Maybe I do need help using the facilities, care to hold it for me? My aim seems to be off."

Thor nearly choked on his coffee. "Brother, bite your tongue! No need to be crude in the company of a lady!" Thor admonished loudly, but quickly turned sheepish. "No one else, Lady Sophie, you are a magnificent cook. I could not help myself." He scratched the back of his head and smiled brightly.

Loki sat by him, snickering behind his hand while absently stirring his tea. "Her brownies are amazing, do not touch."

Sophie gave Loki the stink eye across the counter. He was simply showing off for his brother, but she could play along too and turned to Thor, resting her hand on Loki's shoulder. "Thank you. I'll have to run to the store and refill the fridge and cabinets sometime today if we want dinner though. Guess you were hungry, huh?"

Then she grabbed two of the empty boxes and pulled the lids off. "Oh no Loki," she frowned dramatically and shook chocolate crumbs onto the counter, "It looks like they got touched. Both pans. Probably not good for you right now anyway."

Loki smirked right back at her look but it soon turned to horror, he turned to Thor. "You ate all the brownies!? That is it, no more shall I forgive you. Thor, I am going to kill you." He tried to lunge at Thor but stopped suddenly, his lower abdomen burning from the sudden movement. Loki swore softly and pressed a hand to the wound, apparently he wasn't as healed as he thought, it had broken open again. Thor looked at him with concern but he waved it off. "After the current events have unfolded and been dealt with, then I shall kill you."

He stood slowly. "Excuse me for a moment." Loki slowly left the room and went back to his bedroom to check his injury. "Damn." He said to himself, watching a small trickle of blood seep through his fingers.


	39. Chapter 39

Sophie motioned to Thor to keep eating and went down the hall after Loki. Opening the closed door slowly, she peeked in to see him holding his stomach. "Oh no, Loki…" She rushed to him. "That's it; you're laying down. Your only choice is my bed or the sofa. Are you going to let me try to clean it up or should I call the medics? The medics will want you back downstairs."

Loki grabbed a towel and pressed it to the wound. "I am not going downstairs." He cocked a brow when she grabbed the towel from him. "If I decide to go to your bed, will you be in it with me?" He smiled at her.

Pushing Loki's shirt out of the way, she held pressure against the towel for a minute, before squatting down and peeling it back to look at the damage. His skin had pulled open along the red welt. It didn't seem too deep, but this wasn't her field. She looked up at him and said softly, "I will be with you wherever you are. I will be horribly boring and no fun at all, but I will be with you."

"Horribly boring would be welcome at this point, too much excitement for one day, don't you agree darling?" Loki ran the back of his fingers along her cheek gently. "Come to bed with me, love."

"I will." She whispered as she stood, holding the towel to his wound with one hand and sliding the other arm around his back to guide him. She smiled at him, despite her concern and shook her head. "You have active abdominal bleeding and are still trying to seduce me."

"Flowing blood means the heart is still beating, as long as it beats then I will try to seduce you." He smiled at her affectionately. "Is it working?"

She lead Loki back across the hall to her room and spoke as she helped him lay back down. "You're getting in my bed aren't you?" Sophie smiled at him before she became serious. "How bad is this? Do you know? I'll call the medics. Your brother won't let them take you anywhere you don't want to go. He was ready to take you home yesterday, but you wouldn't have survived the trip. Please be honest."

"Just give me a moment to focus my thoughts, the tearing of flesh is not a pleasant experience, I can close it up myself." Loki settled in, relaxed his breathing, taking slow steady breaths and focusing his magic to the site of the injury. Only after his powers were depleted and he felt that everything was healed enough did he open his eyes and look at Sophie. "All better now, once I have slept more I can regenerate them fully."

Sophie wiped at the once again closed scar with the bloody towel before she got up to get a damp washcloth to clean him. Washing the blood from his navel and the fine hair that traveled down, she undid the bloody waistband of his pants and cleaned under that." Look how good your seduction worked. Now, I'm going to ask you to take your pants off. And I'll stay right here with you until you fall asleep. Then I'll wash this stuff and get some more food. You could have warned me about they way he eats."

"If I had known that Thor would show up while I was incapacitated, I would have warned you before hand, love." He wriggled out of his pants and peeled his shirt off the rest of the way. Loki lay back against the pillows with a naughty smirk on his face. "What if I do not wish to sleep yet, darling? My magic may be depleted but I am still quite energetic."

"Energetic?" Sophie raised an eyebrow as she sat next to him. "Would you like to play cards, talk, draw or read a book? That is as energetic as you are getting today, dear. You just had trouble with breakfast. Which you didn't eat. Should I go rescue some for you?"

"No, I had trouble trying to murder my brother for eating all the brownies." Loki pouted as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "What is to keep me from leaving this bed? I feel well enough to go back out there and try again."

"Loki…" Sophie sighed and not letting go of his hand, laid down on her side next to him. " I'll keep you from leaving." She said quietly and moved her face close to his.

Loki swooped in and caught her lips with his before she could think of backing away, he smiled. "How do you plan to do that darling, when playing cards was the most vigorous you would let me be?"

"You. You are a terrible patient. And I refuse to be responsible for anything going wrong. But I will tell you what," She curled closer and whispered in his ear as she let her fingers trail over his jaw and throat. "Just as soon as you are healed, I promise, I want you in every way possible. As vigorous as you can be. I want to be utterly yours. I don't care if we need every safeword in the world. Kissing, licking, biting, scratching, spanking, choke me down and make me kneel, let me beg for you, anything. As soon as you are 100 percent and not in any danger of hurting yourself again, I want you to ruin me for anyone else."

His breath hitched and his eyes widened, Loki could feel his cock twitch at the mental image she gave him. "Do not tease in such a way, Sophie. I would take you thus, regardless of bodily harm to myself." He growled out against her cheek, punctuating his words with a nip at her jaw.

"I'm not teasing at all. It was a promise." She kept her lips pressed to his ear and trailed her hand down his chest, avoiding the fresh scar and clutched his waist. "And it would never be regardless of you. I won't let that happen."

"I am sure you can tell the flesh is more than willing dearest." His hips shifted to grind against her. "You drive me to the point of madness, your fingers bring my desires to the forefront with the barest of caresses and you bargain for later? I love you dearly, but I fear, stay near me now and I shall have my wicked way with you darling, recent injury be damned." Loki's arm slipped around Sophie's waist and drug her closer, his lips finding her neck.

Sophie eyes closed as she tipped her head back under his kisses. "How still can you be, dear?" She asked hoarsely, her hand dropping to caress his hipbone.

"Depends on what is being asked of me." His lips continued their assault, his hand sliding down her back and grabbing her bottom in a firm squeeze.

Sophie sat up out of his grasp and looked Loki square in the eyes, as she drew a line across him from armpit to armpit with a finger. "If a single muscle moves between here and here," She reached back and touched his knee. "I'm done and your brother will bring you your lunch. Try not to even breathe too heavily. Deal?" Shifting down the bed, she leaned over his hips, still looking at his eyes.

Loki looked at her expectantly yet paused, he considered lying to her but it would get him nowhere. He sighed and broke eye contact. "As much as I want to say we have a bargain, we both know I cannot. Tis the reason you said it, I assume. No matter how much I wish I could I can not hold still, not around you. The will to touch and taste is too great." He brought his hands up and scrubbed them along his face, willing himself to calm down. "Go Sophie, I will settle and sleep."

Sophie sighed and got off of the bed. Before she left, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek." I'm sorry. We both know you had to admit you're not up to it yourself or you would have wound up hurt again somehow. You just need to rest, dear. I do love you."

"I was very much up for it, in more ways than one. We both know I would not have been able to restrain myself." He kissed her cheek. "You tricked me, I'm impressed and not happy about it." Loki rolled away from her and curled up. "Go on, I will be fine. Apologies to Thor for me as well please."

"Rest dear." Sophie whispered as she left and closed the door behind her.  
Coming out by the kitchen she bumped the panel hiding the washer open with her hip and dumped the armload of clothes and towels from her room into the machine and started it. She called out to Thor. "Seriously. Is every piece of clothing he owns bloodstained or torn apart? Or is it just the ones I get him?"

Thor stopped his snooping through the many containers on the counter. "Normally he just cleans them with his magic, black leather is good for hiding blood." He shrugged. "Strategic reasons we chose our colors."

Sophie walked in and leaned on the kitchen doorway "You guys are just incredibly literal." She laughed. "Go ahead and eat whatever is left of breakfast. I'm sorry I didn't have enough. And Loki opened his stomach wound. He closed it again and is sleeping it off. He says he's fine. I'm not quite believing him. What do you think?"

Thor perked up at the mention of more food. Being stubborn and bull headed are traits we both learned early, more so myself than Loki. If he says he is fine then he is, even with his moniker of being a liesmith I tend to believe him more often than not. Especially in matters regarding his health or situations of danger. He shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth. Loki may be scrawny but he is resilient, the situation with the Dwarves proved that to us." He spoke around the food in his mouth.

Sophie went and poured herself the half of cup of coffee that was left and in the pot and started a new one. "Which Dwarf situation was that?"

"The one where his mouth was sewn shut." Thor downed the last of his own coffee and eyed the mug sadly.

"Mores brewing." She gestured at the coffee pot. "And ewwww, but he said those stories were all lies."

He stared at the coffee pot, hoping it would brew faster. "Most myths of us are falsehoods, that is one of the few that are correct."

She nodded. "Most things you hear about people aren't right." Sophie then took a deep breath and jumped right into a new topic. "Between the attack yesterday and Thanos, the situation around here is very different now. How is that going to affect Loki? S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to want his magic locked down again, but it's obvious he needs it."

"It will depend greatly on what Lady Natasha wants done, she made it clear to me that she is now in charge of what happens in this tower." He watched the coffee pot brew its final drop and launched himself toward it. "I will not allow them to cut him off from his magic again, nor will I allow them to remove you from his life. To give him a taste of true happiness again, only to rip it from his grasp would be as cruel as what happened to Villi and Narfi. It would be a kindness to slay him now if we do that."

Sophie closed her eyes briefly and whispered. "Not quite a lie," under her breath. Then schooled her face and looked at Thor. "But it's up to Asgard what's to be done. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't want him around for any other reason that to get whatever it is you promised them for his… I don't know…rehabilitation?"

"Father had promised them access to weapons and technology to better defend against otherworldly attacks but I fear he will not follow through with that promise." He took a large gulp of coffee but his eyes bulged when he scalded his mouth and coughed. "We have been allies with other realms for far longer then Midgard and have not given them what we are promising S.H.I.E.L.D. I believe he is hoping that they find a reason to kill him so he does not, that is a large portion of why I am here. To stick it to the man, as mortals say."

"I think everyone here but Natasha is looking for a reason too. I probably changed that to everyone including Natasha when she found out I broke the runes though. And it was me, Loki wasn't trying anything. He didn't even know what I was doing until it was too late." Sophie sighed and looked Thor in his bright blue eyes. "You know? I really don't want to like you, but I'll trust you. And I need to ask that you don't tell anyone about my ring. Anyone, especially your Avengers friends. With Thanos in the picture now, I can't risk losing it."

"You have my word Lady Sophie, I shall not speak of it." Thor snuck another baked treat and popped it in his mouth. "I know how Loki's mind works and I fear that part of his plan will be to use that ring, how I have not been able to work out. If it comes to that, do you trust him to know what he is doing?"

Sophie picked the container of cookies up from the counter and took the lid off of it all the way and slid it, completely open, to Thor. "You don't need to sneak. I'm heading to the store now. And now, yes. Loki is the only person I have trusted on my own since I lost my brother. He will keep me in the loop if I ask."

"My thanks Lady Sophie, Loki was right, you are an amazing cook." He tossed back another cookie. "I shall support any plans you both come up with, you are good for my brother and it is my hope that he is good for you. He deserves that much after losing his sons."

Sophie nodded at the thanks. "And thank you. Your support could make all of the difference. Just not being alone already makes all of the difference. Would you check on him while I am out and let him know that?" Sophie went to the living room and picked up a jacket and her purse. "One more question, if you don't mind? Does anyone here know about the boys at all? Beyond most myths are lies?"

"No, there are only 5 beings alive that know of them." Thor stood and put his coffee mug in the sink. "I shall check on him, Lady Sophie, he will not be happy about it, but he will endure. After all, I will not allow him to leave marks upon my neck." He grinned at her.

Sophie's hand flew up to her neck. "Asshole!" she mumbled as she walked out the door.

Heading down the street, Sophie tried to step back into her old life and pretend that she and everything else were completely average. It was only a few weeks and she seemed to have forgotten how to do it. The thoughts that preoccupied her felt anything but mundane.

So Loki had children. Had, past tense. That knowledge left a cold hollow spot in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was sympathy, a bit of jealousy, or fear that she was realizing that that was so much about him she didn't know and probably never would. He hadn't lied to her, but had very carefully stepped around the truth. She wouldn't dig into it because she had no idea why he didn't want her to know.

Walking past a menswear shop, she remembered Loki's offhand comment about himself and Thor being comfortable with being naked. She stepped in a purchased two very large, long terry cloth bathrobes before she went on to the grocery store.

She carried some essentials for lunch back with her from the grocery, but had the rest of her very large order set for delivery later. Even if she had Clint with her like last time, she wouldn't be able to get enough food to keep feeding Thor back to the apartment without a car.

Sophie was standing in front of the elevator, when the doors opened to Mike and the kids. Jayden was pulling on his pant leg and crying, Ayden was frantically pressing every button on the wall and Cayden dashed out past everyone into the lobby toward the revolving door.

Brayden's face lit up and she dashed out from behind Ayden running at Sophie. "Sophie! Why are you out there? We are going to work with Daddy!"

Sophie sat her bags on the ground and reached out to hug the girl. "Really? Work? That sounds like fun."

Mike grumbled as he pulled the last two kids out of the elevator with him. "Fun? No. It will be a disaster, but I got called in and the Nany has the afternoon off and none of these Agents will babysit." Sophie could almost see the lightbulb go off above his head as he turned on his most charming salesman's smile "Hey, I don't suppose you could watch them? Just until this evening. I'll be home after a dinner meeting."

"I..uhh…I have Loki upstairs and can't come down right now. And his brother is up there and that might mean there's some…. explanations to make.." Sophie gestured at the kids.

Mike waved at her. "I took care of that. They all know who he is. It's weird, they don't seem to really care. Do you guys?"

Jayden let go of his Dad and grabbed Sophie's hand. "Peese Phee? Us?" He asked. She looked into his big eyes and lost any fight she had. "OK fine." She looked pointedly at Mike. "You need to pick them up tonight. Period. I'm not equipped for them to stay over."

"Yeah, yeah, tonight. I'll see you guys tonight." Mike waved at his kids and almost ran out of the lobby and out to the sidewalk while Sophie rounded up the kids and picked up the groceries. It took a moment for the elevator get back to the lobby after making the rounds that Ayden had sent it on, but eventually they all made it up to Sophie's door where she stopped them to explain what was going on.

"OK guys, now Loki got hurt yesterday, pretty badly, so you have to be quiet and calm around him. OK? No jumping on him. He shouldn't carry you around or anything. You have to be careful of his stomach." She repeated herself until she got nods of acknowledgement from all of the kids. Then she opened the door.

Loki laid in bed just staring at the ceiling after Sophie left, he might have been a bit hard on her. No pun intended, she was just worried about him. The fact that someone worried about his welfare, other than Thor, made a part of him warm and tingly.

Instead of just sitting there staring holes through the roof, he got up and went to his room to get some clean clothes. Once he changed he went to the other room and found Thor shoving more baked goods in his face while watching the television. "Where did Sophie go?" Thor startled and dropped the remote. "Odin's Beard Loki!" He boomed. "You gave me a fright, do not do that." He settled himself as Loki chuckled at him. "Apologies brother, I am not sorry." Loki took a seat in the chair across from Thor after he got himself a glass of water. "I ask again, where did Sophie go?" Thor picked up the remote. "She went to the market, said she would return soon." Loki nodded his head. "I assume you both are getting along then?" Thor nodded as well. "We are brother; I have taken the honest approach. If she asks I shall answer to the best of my ability. She is a good woman Loki, I hope you know that." Loki smiled and studied his brother, he just knew something was off with the way Thor stared at the tv and didn't look at him. "One can only assume you both spoke of my wellbeing while I was in the bedroom, what all did you tell her?"

Thor squirmed, actually wiggled around in his seat, looking more uncomfortable by the minute. "Nothing bad I swear Loki… I just… Might have mentioned… The boys." Loki's inquiring gaze turned to ice. "You said what now?" His tone dripped acid, Thor looked pleading. "Please brother, I really did not mean to. We were speaking and I spoke of how happy you seemed and I told her that you deserved it after everything that happened to you and them!" Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. "You just love digging your own grave do you not? I had not mentioned them to her you oaf." He took a long drink of his water then stood from his seat. "I shall return, try not to incite a riot while I am bathing."

Loki went to Sophie's bathroom and drew himself a bath, hoping to soak the anger at his brother away. Sometimes he really wanted to strangle the blonde idiot. He lost track of the time he was in the bath, coming back to his senses only when he heard excessive chatter coming from the living room.

As soon as Sophie opened the door, all the kids except Jayden pushed past her, ignoring her warnings, wanting to explore the new surroundings. She quickly set her bags on the counter in the kitchen and put a few things in the refrigerator before picking up Jayden and following out to the Living Room. "Guys! What did I tell you? Remember? Shhhhh." She chided, but stopped dead and laughed at the sight of Ayden and Thor staring at each other with wide eyes and open mouths. "Ayden hun, this is Thor. Loki's brother." Ayden silently nodded, but Brayden, hearing what Sophie had said jumped immediately on the couch next to the startled man and started chattering. "Loki's brother? That means you're a Prince too right? I'm a Princess. He said so. You don't look like his brother. My brothers look like me. But they're boys. But you're a Prince too? Do you have a crown? I don't have a crown. I have a tiara. It's pink."

"Thor," Sophie started, "these are friends of ours. Their Dad had to go to work without them, so they will be hanging out here until this evening. This is Ayden, Brayden, Cayden and Jayden."

"Hello young ones." Thor was instantly mystified by the children, immediately they reminded him of his nephews, it made his heart clench painfully. He looked at the little girl next to him. "Yes I am a prince as well. I have not a crown but I do have a helmet." He beamed widely. "Loki should be out soon, he is taking a bath." Thor addressed Sophie then turned his attention back to the children.

Sophie turned to the child on her hip and sat him on the ground. "Can you wait out here just a minute while I go check on Loki? As soon as he's all good you can see him ok?" Sophie grabbed a robe from the bag in the kitchen and went back to her room, knocking softly on the door before she walked in. Loki wasn't in the messy bed, so she peeked into the bathroom. "Knock knock?" She called from the doorway.

Loki looked over to the door and smiled warmly. "I am not here, this is merely an illusion." He waved his hand in a lazy gesture. "This is not the Loki you are looking for."

"Ooooh semi current Pop Culture references, you're good." She laughed and draped the robe over the counter. "Well, if you see the other Loki, tell him I got him a robe and that if he is up to it; he has some company that would like to see him."

"He says thank you for the robe and if it is more wayward, adoptive siblings then he will pass. He already wants to murder the one he has for sharing information he had not right to share." Loki closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the edge of the tub.

Sophie kneeled down next to the tub and stroked the hair back from Loki's forehead. "I'm not asking about things I don't understand. You'll tell me what you tell me." She touched her lips to his temple. "Are you feeling better aside from your brother?"

"I am amazed you are not asking more, you asked me once if I have children. Technically I lied to you." He turned his head and looked at her. "Aside from the migraine that Thor decided to give me I feel fine."

"You didn't lie, you spoke neatly around it." She continued stroking his hair. "I'm sure you have your reason and I'm sure it isn't petty, so I will respect it." Sophie kissed his temple again. "And technically, I could have picked a less sensitive time to bring home a boatload of kids, but I didn't really have a choice. Mike had to go to work and they were dismantling the lobby on him. I think they are climbing Thor right now."

Loki brightened up at the mention of the children. "Now that would be amusing, climbing Thor like a tree. I must see this." He stood from the bath and dried himself before slipping his clothes from before back on. "I will wear that robe later, do not need them seeing anything dangling about now do we?" He laughed. Loki grabbed Sophie around the waist and kissed her tenderly. "Thank you darling."

Sophie smiled into the kiss. "Please be careful. Don't repeat this morning."

"I am a bit more durable than I was this morning, before it was mostly a scab. Now it is more scar like, soon enough I will be whole again." He kissed her one more time then stepped away. "Come, my princess awaits."


	40. Chapter 40

As Sophie and Loki came out of the hallway the kids jumped off of Thor and tumbled toward Loki calling his name, even Ayden managed to stop starting at the Thunder god and came over. Sophie leaned over and whispered in Loki's ear. "Mike said he told them all who you are and they don't care."

His brows rose in surprise that soon turned to a grin when the herd of children stampeded to him, Loki knelt and gave all of them a hug. "Hello my tiny friends, have you been behaving?" He laughed when a chorus of no's reached him. "Excellent, mischief is more fun. What shall we do first?"

Thor craned his head to watch as he lost his audience to Loki. This wasn't lost on Sophie and she caught his eye and mouthed 'It's all good.' to him, before she said, "I don't know about anyone else, but I need to put groceries away and start lunch for this crowd. If anyone wants to help I'll take volunteers."

"Thor, help the Lady. I have a small army to entertain." Loki called to his brother while he was being dragged to an open area of the floor. Thor got up to help Sophie and kept an eye on his brother, smiling broadly at all the laughter coming from them. "He always was a good father, perhaps he could have that again one day." He tried to sound nonchalant as he handed Sophie things from the bags.

Sophie stopped dead still with a jug of milk in her hand and gave the blonde a cold stare. "I think that Loki and I have both spent too many years with other people arranging what they thought we should have been doing. He is finding his own way right now. Let him." She went to the doorway and snapped out into the Living Room, "If there is ANY jumping or fighting or roughhousing out there everyone is in Time Out, ESPECIALLY Loki!'

"You are no fun Phee!" Loki called back with an impish grin, the children following suit and repeating after him. Thor had the decency to look like a scolded child. "I did not mean it like that Lady Sophie; I was merely making a statement."

Sophie sighed and shook her head. "You know nothing about me. You realize that right? Your Heimdall obviously doesn't know or tell you everything, or else you wouldn't have stepped in it so badly earlier. Please just try to get along and not to help when it's not asked for."

"I shall cease my meddling, as Loki would say, and stay out of your personal lives." He grumbled. "You do have to admit that he is good with them yes?"

She smiled at him before she could stop herself. "Yes. He is very good with them and they are good with him. They have helped him a lot."

"He is healing in many ways, that much I know Heimdall was correct about." Thor smiled at her. "If you will excuse me, I believe I must save my brother from those ruffians." With a joyous laugh, Thor threw himself into the fray of giggling bodies in the living room.

Sophie peeked out to make sure that Loki wasn't hurting himself, still growling internally about Thor's comment, she turned back into the kitchen and started to prepare the piles of food that she was sure would be needed for lunch.

Since he was forbidden from wrestling, Loki directed the children on how to tame the mighty Thor. Between Thor's booming laughter and the giggles of the children, it made Loki smile. He had missed simple things like this and made him ache for his sons. They played for some time before Sophie called to them that lunch was ready.

After making sure that the children all had cheese sandwiches and soup, Sophie gestured at Loki and Thor to fill their plates. They were all wedged in around the dining table eating noisily when Sophie looked up at Thor and said brightly, "I completely forgot. I got you a gift while I was out this morning. I left it on your bed. Why don't you run back and see if it fits, while I'm thinking about it."

Thor looked at her questioningly. " I thank you Lady Sophie, but I'm sure it can wait until after I am finished eating."

She waved at him. "Oh no. Just go now it will only take a minute."

He went along and excused himself from the table. Once he was out of the room, she jumped up and took his plate and cup into the kitchen and hid them behind a box of cookies. Back at the table she pulled the children around her, whispering and making hand gestures. When they sat back down, the kids were trying to suppress giggles.

Loki munched quietly on his sandwich as he watched Sophie conspire with the children, he just knew that whatever they were planning was going to involve pranking Thor. He was quite certain that whatever they were planning was going to be amusing.

Thor returned with a smile on his face. "I thank you for the robe Lady Sophie, I'm sure it is most comfortable." He sat back at his place and a look of confusion crossed his features. "What happened to my plate?"

Ayden stood up a bit unsurely and glanced over at Sophie who nodded at him, biting down a smile. The boy held his hands firmly at his sides, looked at Thor and asked, "Have you looked under there?"

Thor bent and looked under the table and scanned the floor, looking more confused. "Under where?"

The children's faces turned pink as they tried to hold themselves together and Brayden piped in, "Under THERE!"

Thor's eyes continued to scan the area. "Under where? UNDER WHERE?!" He boomed.

The entire table fell apart in squeals of laughter. Tiny voices chanted, "Underwear!" Sophie was covering her mouth and giggling as much at the kids and with them as she got up and retrieved the plate.

Loki joined the infectious laughter. "Seems you have been tricked, dear brother, and for once not by me."

Thor gratefully took his lunch back and reached out to chuck Ayden on the shoulder. "A good jest, young man. It seems that you have much in common with my brother." He looked over the boys shoulder and smiled at Sophie with a wink.

Loki seethed, how dare that idiot meddle in his affairs. More than likely he was the cause for her foul mood earlier. "Thor, do leave Sophie alone. Ayden, good show. We just might make you into a prankster yet."

The two little ones had gotten too excited by the joke to sit still in their chairs, so Sophie gathered them up on her knees and tried to coax them to finish eating. Every once in awhile one of them would whisper, " Underwear." and the giggles would start again. Finally Sophie just pushed the serving plates in front of Thor and with Jayden on her hip, started to clear off the table.

He stood and helped clear the table, occasionally pausing to peek around Sophie and make a face at Jayden. "Sophie, do you have any games we could play once things are cleaned up?" Loki asked.

"I have just have chess and some cards. If I remember from this morning you don't like cards." Sophie teased. "We could bake? I have the feeling that I'm going to be spending half my life in the kitchen for awhile." She nodded at Thor. "But it's OK. He obviously makes you feel better, so it's totally worth it."

"I could think of something else that would make me feel better." Loki mumbled to himself. "Cards would work, Brayden and Ayden, are there any card games you would like to play? Or would you all rather beat on Thor again?"

"I heard that." Sophie raised her eyebrows at Loki.

"Heard what darling?" He gave her an innocent look. "A game of cards would be rather rousing, don't you agree?" Loki smiled sarcastically at her.

Sophie set Jayden down and shooed him off, calling out to his older brother, "Ayden, could you take your brothers to the bathroom? It's been awhile. Mine is in the same place your Dad's is." Then she took Loki's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Loki put up almost no fight while she dragged him into the kitchen. "Yes, dearest?"

"Are you doing OK? You're still pale, even for you." she reached up and stroked his cheek.

He leaned his face into her hand. "Doing fine love, kids are wearing me out a bit, but doing well." Loki studied her. "How are you holding up with everything?"

"I'm not thinking about it. Just dealing with right now. I'll worry about the rest when we have a chance to talk about it. Right?" Sophie slid her arms gently around him.

Loki broke away from Sophie with a peck to the cheek and rejoined Thor and the children in the other room, they sat and played with cards and drew pictures. Brayden wanted to braid Thor's hair, he happily agreed to the great amusement of Loki and Ayden. By the time she was done, Thor had a head full of lopsided braids sticking up in every direction. "Such a fashion statement you have going brother, I must say you look rather dashing." Loki snickered into his hand. "Sophie you must come see what our little Brayden has done." He noticed his slip too late, Thor caught what he said and grinned like a fool. He could only hope Sophie didn't notice it.

Sophie had cleaned up a bit in the kitchen and stopped to bandage the burn on her finger before she did anything else. She heard Loki say something to her and came around the corner to the Living Room to laughter. Looking at Brayden and Thor, she knew what it was about. "You know, I have a picture on my phone of another hair style even prettier than that one. You do your best work when you have all of your barrettes, don't you Princess?"

He bit his lip in amusement, knowing exactly what picture she spoke of. "Yes she does, shame we have no barrettes. Thor would make such a pretty princess. He already looks smashing in a dress." Loki grinned at the scowl on his brother's face. "Now Thor, frowning is unbecoming of a princess of your caliber. Smile before you frighten the furniture."

Sophie walked around the table and stood behind Loki, leaning so her face was next to his. "Now play nice or I'll show him that picture. Or maybe I should hold onto it for a bigger pay off huh?"

Loki glanced up at her with and eyebrow raised. "You make it sound as if I am ashamed of the photo, show it to whomever you like, she did well for such a small child. I wore those clips with pride."

She whispered in his ear as she stood up, "You are wonderful." Then she picked up Cayden and swung him onto her hip. "YOU are really wiggly sitting here. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Ah dancing, a fine idea Lady Sophie!" Thor boomed from his seat on the floor, he turned to Brayden. "Would you do me the honor of a dance Princess Brayden?" The little girl giggled and nodded enthusiastically. Thor got on his knees and scooped her up, she giggled madly while being spun around. Loki took the other two boys and sat with them on the sofa, clapping and tapping their feet to make a tune for the others to dance to.

They played for the afternoon, with Sophie bouncing into the kitchen to keep food going in and out of the oven for dinner and to refill the cookie and brownie boxes. It was all so comfortable and natural that Sophie almost could honestly shove the events of the day before out of her head. After dinner, Sophie cleared the table and suggested watching a movie to settle the children down for when their Father would show up.

Loki agreed to the movie idea and ushered everyone into the living room to pick a seat, he sat on the floor in front of the sofa. Ayden took a seat at his side and Brayden plopped into his lap. Thor took up residence in the chair off to the side while the twins settled in on the sofa. "Let's let Sophie pick the movie tonight since it is her house." Loki said, Ayden grumbled a bit but a soft elbow from Loki quieted him down.

Sophie sat on the sofa behind Loki and slid a plate of brownies down over his shoulder before she started 'Dumbo' with the remote. "Brayden honey, be careful of Loki's tummy and chest." She reminded the girl quietly as the twin brothers snuggled against her.

He grabbed a brownie while the children did the same. It is fine darling, she has been nothing but gentle." Loki ruffled the little girls' hair and she pouted. Immediately the kids were enthralled by the movie, even Thor leaned forward to pay closer attention. Loki looked to the side to see the twins getting drowsy; he leaned his head back to get Sophie's attention and nodded over in their direction.

She pulled the shawl off of the back of the sofa and tucked it around the boys as she pulled them in closer to herself. Too soon there was a knock on the door. Sophie put her hand on Loki's shoulder. "Just stay down here Loki. Thor, could you go answer that, while I get unburied? It'll be their Dad."

Thor lumbered to the door and opened it to reveal Mike on the other side. Mike visibly gulped. "H-Hi I'm Mike, is Sophie here? I need to get my kids and did you know you are huge?" Thor choked back a laugh. "I am aware I am not tiny like you." He grinned when Mike gulped again then moved to let him in the door.

Loki stayed in his spot. "Alright; your father is here, time to go." Ayden got up and stretched then went to his dad, Brayden stood as well but stopped to give him a hug. Loki paused but wrapped his arms around the little girl. "See you around little one." He smiled affectionately then shooed her off.

Sophie got Cayden moving, but Jayden clung to her and sleep, so she carried him up to Mike and handed him over with a kiss to his forehead. "They were great," she told the man whose gaze still kept drifting to Thor. She amended herself. "They ARE great. Please remember to ask for it if you need help keeping them that way." Then she touched all of their cheeks and told them good-night and to stay safe as she shut the door. Looking over at Thor she said, "Sorry about that, he just thinks I'm a babysitting whore. Kinda needed you to keep him civil."

"You are anything but, Lady Sophie. Happy to be of help but if you do not mind I think I shall go to bed, I know not how you two do it for the children have worn me out completely." Thor scratched the back of his head and smiled at her. "Good night Lady Sophie, good night brother." He called over to Loki who just waved back then he went to the bedroom.

Loki had moved from the floor to sit on the sofa and leaned his head back to rest on the back of the seat, arms draped over the cushion. He sighed deeply and just relaxed for a moment in the quiet.

Sophie went to the kitchen, poured 2 glasses of tea and handed one to Loki as she came out and sat down next to him

Looking at him carefully she asked, "Are you feeling OK?"

Loki took the glass and happily sipped it. "Feeling good darling, bit tired but otherwise good. Not sore or anything." He looked her in the eye while he said it, trying to convey that he really was alright.

"Can…Can I see?" She asked, and then shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. Never mind. You'd know."

He placed his glass on the table in front of them and peeled his shirt off. "If it will help then of course you can love, when have I ever needed an excuse to take my clothes off?" Loki smiled at her lazily.

Sophie reached out with her own bandaged hand and traced a finger very lightly next to the places on his chest and stomach that had dark pink scars that were obviously no longer wounds. She tried not to look as amazed as she felt as she looked back up at his smile. "I'm trying really hard to believe this, just bear with me. Yesterday you were dying and nothing mattered anymore. Today…." She waved her hand gesturing around the room, her mouth moving soundlessly.

Loki grabbed her wounded hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the bandage gently then each of her knuckles. "You have been worried about me now let me worry about you darling. What can I do to prove that I am here and completely fine?"

"You are here." Sophie smiled at him. "There's no doubt. I screwed up and snapped yesterday, but I had to have come back from it for the simple reason that I can't understand why I would hallucinate your brother being here."

"For one to hallucinate Thor they would have to be very bad off indeed." He grinned again for but a moment then sobered again. "While the timing may be a bit inconvenient, setting off the shard may yet work in our favor. We should discuss it more with Thor in the morning, perhaps with Agent Romanoff as well." He tugged her forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

She continued to lean toward Loki after their lips parted. "I only did what I can. It seems like what I can do is piss people off." She stared at the floor. "I can't manage to do the one thing I was supposed to be doing."

"If it means anything, you are very good at pissing people off. Almost as good as myself." Loki grinned again. "We both knew from the beginning something was going to happen when you told me of your ring, we just were not prepared for it to happen so soon. You may be wondering if I had plans to take it, and to be honest at first I did but now I could care less about the ring. I care most about the one that wears it."

Sophie leaned the rest of the way in and closing her eyes caught his mouth with her lower lip trembling. Her left hand reached up sliding fingers into his hair to pull him in as she parted her lips to beckon him in.

Loki dove into what she offered with fervor, moving forward until she was pressed back into the sofa and his weight was settled atop her.

Sophie slid a foot off of the sofa and down onto the floor, letting Loki ease between her thighs, one hand running through his hair, the other carefully stroking his back. Her lips moved across his cheek to find his ear, where she whispered, "If we are being honest, I knew you had plans as soon as you kissed my knuckles." Then she continued kissing around his ear.

He chuckled into the nape of her neck. "I have to up my game then; I seem to be getting rusty, or is it perhaps you enjoy this brand of seduction? Knowing what the reward is once the steps have been initiated." Loki ground his hips against hers and moved the leg that was resting on the floor up to drape over his hip. His teeth found her ear and nibbled on the lobe. "Bed?"

Her breath caught as he bit at her ear, but she laughed softly, "Nooo. The first time you kissed my knuckles and wanted friendship. And yes, bed. We'll see if what you really need is sleep or not."

Loki laughed with her and levered himself up to stand then held a hand out to help her up. "Still sounds like I need to dust off my bag of tricks." He pulled her up and into his arms before whispering in her ear. "What I need is you in bed and naked, I can handle the rest."

"You thought you could handle breakfast. What makes you think you can handle me?" She smiled up at him before sliding out of his arms and strolling toward her room.

He followed after her, hot on her heels. As soon as the door closed behind him, Loki was on her again. His lips and hands touching everywhere they could reach, it didn't take long for him to have them both naked and on the bed. "I am a bit more durable now than I was this morning love; now hush, you talk too much."

She tipped his jaw up with the back of her hand to better draw sucking kisses down the length of his throat. Her hand roamed down from his shoulder across his chest. She winced slightly at the feel of the fresh scar. "Please be more than a bit. I'm trusting you with the most important thing I know of right now." She murmured into the hollow of his throat.

Groaning and grinding his hips to hers again he asked. "And what is that darling?"

She laid her head back and cast her gaze into his deep eyes and whispered lowly, "You."

Loki stopped what he was doing as his eyes snapped to hers, staring intensely into hers. His nose brushed against hers lovingly. "I love you Sophie."

"I love you too. I should have said it before." She kissed his chin and pulled her legs up around the back of his thighs, holding him close against her.

He slid his aching member into her hot core and bottomed himself out." You did not have to darling; I have known and felt it for a while now." He slid most of the way out with a hiss and back in, repeating the action slowly and deeply. "But it does make my heart soar to hear you say it." Loki made love to her achingly slow; both of them falling over the edge wrapped in each other's embrace a good while later. He cradled her close when they were finished, falling asleep not long after.

Loki was content in his state of unconsciousness… Until Thanos showed up in his dreams, turning what was once pleasant into a nightmare. "I see you little princeling, and soon I will find you."

It couldn't be happening, there was no way it should be happening but it was. Thanos found him, he found his dreams and soon enough he would find his location. Flashes of torment danced behind his eyes, images of the terrors at the hands of the Mad Titan and his henchmen. As he dreamed, Loki would twitch at every noise, jerk with every crack of the whip and thrash at every remembered cut of a blade. He could smell the flesh as it burned from his bones and feel the acid that ate holes through muscle and sinew. Hours upon hours his torment flooded his subconscious while his body remembered phantoms of agony. Cold sweat formed on his brow in his sleep, quiet sobs escaped his lips. Loki had thought he might have found a shred of peace in his current captivity but his nightmare proved it was short lived, the Titan would catch him and inflict more pain and anguish than even his vivid imagination could conjure.

Loki was captive within his own mind, but just at the periphery of wakefulness something called him up from the black pit of despair, a small trickle of light in the never ending chasm of torment. 'Little more my sweet Sophie, little more to bring me back from the edge. I can hear you yet my body betrays, bring me home, bring back my light.' Loki thought to himself in his dreams, his darling one was bringing him back to the land of consciousness. He would welcome the reprieve with open arms.

Loki's thrashing and strangled half cries woke Sophie at an hour that was between very late at night and too early in the morning. She tried to wake him, but nothing seemed to work. After sitting up and easing him over so that his head was in her lap, she stroked his temples and spoke continuous reassuring words while contemplating dumping a glass of water over him to shock him awake. Seeing him trapped so completely in a nightmare was heartbreaking. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Loki, Wake up. It's a dream. It's in your mind. Wake up and come back."

Her voice became louder and his mind registered her gentle touches, the sweet caress of her lips on his skin. The hold Thanos had on his mind lessened more, the Titan roared his anger to the blackness of the Void as Loki blinked awake. Terror still evident in his face. Not quite knowing what was happening, he sat up quickly and threw himself from the bed into a corner of the room. Loki drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked.

Sophie scrambled off of the bed after Loki, the sheets catching on her heel and dragging after her. She kneeled down next to him and tried to make contact with his eyes while his stare skittered around the room. In soft tones she spoke, sliding her arms around him, rocking with him, "Honey? You're at home, in the apartment. Your brother is right across the hall. You're OK. He…HE isn't here. It was a nightmare."

Loki couldn't process what she was saying through the terror that made him shake like a leaf but her touch told him he was safer than he was within his own mind.

Yanking the sheet the rest of the way from the bed, Sophie wrapped it around the damp and shivering Loki and herself. She took his face in her hands, trying to get through to him, to connect. His pulse pounded in his temples under her fingers. "Loki. Look at me, dear. Loki, please. HE's not here. I am. Sophie is right here." The fact that he wasn't responding was terrifying her. She took in a shuddering breath and leaned in and touched her lips to his.

Gentleness, the sweet softness along his lips brought some semblance of sanity back to him, one of his hands found its way to hers and squeezed firmly. Reaffirming to himself that it was indeed Sophie and not another trick of his mind. "Sophie…" He trailed off as a full body shudder went through him. She was real, solid, and not trying to claw flesh from bone. "Oh darling…" Loki cried out and launched himself into her, taking them both to the floor. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist while his face buried itself in her stomach, tears escaped and trailed down his cheeks.

She curled herself protectively around Loki, one arm cradling his head, the other stroking down his neck and shoulders. "I've got you now, honey. Just breathe." As she reassured him, she tried very hard not to think about what exactly would reduce a man that shrugged off being stabbed almost to death, to this state.

Slowly he settled and his tears stopped, what could have been hours but was more like minutes he lay there wrapped up in Sophie. Loki was almost catatonic, if not for the slight tremors that traveled down his spine. His breathing evened but still he lie there, just staring off into space.

He calmed in her arms, but had stopped responding to her words and touch again. Gently, Sophie loosened his hold on her and wiggled down until she could meet his face with hers. She spoke, stopping between each word to kiss him. "Loki. Come. Back. I. Love. You."

Loki blinked but kept staring at some far off point in space, then he whispered emotionlessly. "He was in my head, Sophie. He was in my head and showed me everything he has done to me before and plans to do again. He is coming."

She choked back the bile that her lurching stomach forced into her throat. "We talked about this before," Sophie growled, "And he gets NOTHING."

"He has taken my sanity and my mother, what is to stop him from taking more?" Loki flinched when she growled.

Feeling badly when he flinched, Sophie went back to smoothing his hair out of his face and touched her forehead to Loki's. "I guess we will." She said much more tranquilly

"I do not know if we can, I really do not know." His hold tightened again momentarily before he let go and sat up, holding his face in his hands.

'If he was this afraid…' Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, forcing herself not to give in to fear. "That's him talking. You were very sure you had a plan earlier. What's changed?" She asked.

"The fact he reminded me that if we do not succeed, he will do things to us that would make death a blessing." Loki bit back. He exhaled through his nose noisily, then stood. "I need to think." He walked quickly out of the bedroom and to his seat by the window. Loki stared out at the city skyline, he hoped that between himself and Thor, as well as his Avenger friends that they could stop the Mad Titan.

Sophie watched Loki leave, as he went through the doorway she let the tears she had been holding back run silently down her cheeks. She stepped into some clothes and composed herself before leaving the room. Walking past Loki, she wordlessly dropped his robe at his feet and went into the kitchen to brew a pot of tea.

He stared at the robe she dropped then looked toward the kitchen, his heart told him to go to her but the noise bouncing around in his head prevented any real thought from forming. Silently he slipped on the robe but remained seated. He wasn't doing either of them any good at the moment.

After a few minutes Sophie came back to the window with a teapot and 2 cups. She sat them down next to Loki. "Will I bother you here?"

Loki shook his head. "You could never bother me darling." He grabbed one of the cups and handed it to her. "I am sorry I snapped at you, it was not my intention."

"It's OK. You're under a bit of stress. And I am probably better at incoherent rants than pep talks." She sat down next to him. "Tell me what I need to do."

"Just…" He paused and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Be you, never change."

Sophie smiled over at Loki. "I'll always be me, but of course I'll change. You'd be quite put out if I never changed. I mean, I wasn't kidding when we met and I said I needed a reason not to kill you in your sleep. I've changed quite a bit in just a few weeks."

"Here I am thinking you do not kill me in my sleep because I am pretty." His lips quirked up on one side.

"You were pretty then. That isn't what held me back. The idea that mine isn't the only head Thanos can get into, that is why I trusted you. I know it can't be anything compared to what he does to you, but your brother had to scrape me out of the elevator after I set off the tesseract. I can't say I understand, but I have a clue." Then she met his half smile. "But you are pretty."

"So are you love, so are you." He dragged her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, lacing both hands together and resting his head on her shoulder. For a moment he was content but sleeping again was certainly off the menu.

Sophie leaned her head against Loki's He seemed settled now. "Loki?" She asked quietly and stroked the fingers he had laid over her stomach. "If…Thanos isn't going to show up today, Natasha is and I don't know how to handle her. I don't know anything about her except that her death threats aren't threats."

"You would be correct; her threats are not to be taken lightly." Loki sighed in her ear. "Just stay calm and answer truthfully, I will sit in with you if you would like."

She held his arms tightly around her and nodded slightly. "Please? I need you. Is there anything about her that could help?"

He chuckled lightly. "Not really, she is deadly serious. She likes you otherwise we would most likely both be dead right now, just answer all of her questions, no matter how painful or private they might be. We could use all the allies we can get right now."

"OK." She sighed and her eyelids drooped. "I'm not telling her about my ring though."

He held Sophie tighter. "You might not have a choice darling; ask that she keep it to herself for now. She knows the value of keeping information until it can tip a hand in your favor; we may need that to convince others to help our cause."

"She might have been the one that got you to talk, yeah that was in the file. I' guess I need to count on the fact that her butt doesn't distract me." Sophie turned her head slightly and slid her lips across Loki's cheek.

He smiled. "She does have a nice one doesn't she? That is not how she got me to talk anyway; I wanted to talk but needed them to feel like they tricked me. All part of the plan." Loki turned his own head and meshed his lips to hers.

"Mmmmmm." Sophie hummed lightly into the kiss and closed her eyes as she relaxed completely in the strong arms that held her.

Loki could see that she was still tired. "You should head to bed love, going to have a long day tomorrow."

Her eyes cracked open heavily and she shook her head. "I'll stay with you." Sophie's eyes drifted shut again as her head leaned back against his shoulder.

"Then let us move back to the bed, I will stay with you." Loki cradled her close and carried her to the bedroom; laying her back along the pillows and drawing the covers back up to cover her. He slid in next to her, leaning against the headboard and stroking her hair softly.

Sophie sighed contentedly and soon fell back to sleep.

Not more than an hour or so later Thor was awake with the sun and stumbling into the kitchen looking for coffee and breakfast.

Loki was still wide awake when he heard Thor fumble around the kitchen; quietly he extracted himself from the bed beside Sophie and went to the kitchen. "Could you be any louder Thor? The dead need rest as well."

"Good day Loki. Is the Lady Sophie still abed? I believe that I can at least cook some eggs for us, if you know the workings of that coffee machine." Thor ignored Loki's complaints. Without complaints he would not Loki in his eyes.

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor. "Yes I can work the machine and yes she is still asleep, let us keep it that way. If you are hungry then make yourself something, let her sleep." He went to the coffee machine and started the brew then moved to make tea for himself.

Thor cracked full dozen eggs into a large pan and set it on the stove and laughed. "I am not incompetent brother. We always fed ourselves hunting, did we not? There is time while I do this. Tell me of why you needed to speak to me so urgently that you involved Heimdall."

Loki finished making his tea and brought the whole pot of coffee over to the island and sat down. "It is about Thanos, brother, he comes."

Thor stared at his younger brother heavily and sighed. "I have had that impression. Where is he coming and what is he coming for? You or the tesseract? How did you come by this information sitting here on Midgard?"

He took a long swallow of his beverage and sighed. "I know not where he comes from but I do know that he comes for me and those that remain that I care for. He will come because of my failure to bring him the Tesseract, my hide is his payment while the gem would sweeten the deal." Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. "He invades my dreams Thor, shows the horrors that were endured by his hand upon me."

Thor was paused by the pallor that passed Loki's face during the last statement. He spoke cautiously. "What horrors are those, Loki? You served as his accomplice did you not?"

Loki's nose flared and all color drained from his face. "I served as a pawn, a pet kept under heel with threat of pain and fates far worse than death. Under no will of my own did I attack Midgard. You had noticed the plans poorly executed, did you not? You know better than any other if I had planned the invasion it would have succeeded."

"And yet you wait until now brother, to disabuse myself and our Father of the idea that you wanted Midgard as your own to wound me? You should have told me earlier! We did not have to fight each other!" The blonde's face grew stormier as he spoke.

"Would you have believed me Thor?" Loki's face iced over to match the oncoming storm of Thor's temper. "Odin holds no love for the bastard son of a frost giant, you have seen for yourself that he cared not for me so why would he have listened? Last you and I spoke was when Mother was killed, would you have believed me had I proclaimed my innocence as she died in my arms?!" His voice rose as he spoke.

"This is NOT about Mother, Loki!" Thor roared. "This is about someone else! Thanos comes for your Lady and her shard as well, does he not? You would throw yourself into the roots of Yggdrasil before ACCEPTING my help for yourself, let alone asking for it!"

"It is because I love Mother and that woman in the other room that I ask for your help!" Loki roared right back. "My time here has softened my heart Thor. Sophie has softened it; those amazing children you saw yesterday have given me purpose. Even the old woman that lives one floor down I have grown fond of, her and her menagerie of animals." His voice started to grow quieter. "I have done wrong by many including you brother, I admit to my wrongs and wish to make them right once more. If for no other reason than to avenge Mother and protect Sophie, I would gladly lay down my life for her." He held his face in his hands.


	41. Chapter 41

Outside of the windows, the dawn had been obscured to midnight by black storm clouds. The morning's light was provided only by frantic bolts of lightning, As Thor spoke, his words were punctuated by hailstones pattering against the glass. "As I tried to do for you, brother."

Loki looked up at Thor like a lost little boy. "Now I understand why brother. I ask, no… I beg for your help to protect the ones that I love. We must band together, all of us, to protect the Earth. If we do not, then all is lost. Sophie, the children, your Jane, all of them left to the mercy of Thanos and minions."

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Why would you do such a thing for a wretch like me?"

"You ask why? You are my brother. When you let go and dropped from the Bifrost…" Thor looked sternly at Loki's hardening jaw. "Yes Loki, you gave up and let go. We were both there. Your gilded words cannot change fact. I let go as well, to follow you and bring you home. Our Father held me fast though, and would not allow me to drop. If he had, we could have fought the Titan Thanos side by side and none of this would have come to pass, yet come to pass it has, and I will stand at your side this time."

Loki's jaw still set firmly while his insides writhed with this information. "Then let it be known that Odin did something right, if you had followed me then we both would have perished. The two of us together are formidable but still no match for the might of the Titan and his lackeys. We need more allies but for now…" Loki stepped directly in front of Thor and looked him in the eye. "Will you help me brother? Help me protect this world that a Mad Titan wants to destroy?"

"If you need to hear it again. You have my hand and Hammer at your side. As well as our friends, if they can be convinced to forgive you for trying to have them killed the last time they were here. I cannot OFFICIALLY involve any of Asgard's troops. Father has forbidden any military intervention in the affairs of Midgard and will not speak of the Titan Thanos at all. There should be help here though; the Avengers are brave and strong warriors."

Loki laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you brother, we will need all the help we can get. As many warriors as we can muster. We must get your friends on board with this though I fear they might rather like the alternative."

Looking at his brother appraisingly, Thor rumbled, "Midgard was always thought to be my realm, Loki. I protected it as if it was my own. Listening to you now, I could believe it was yours to care for. Perhaps when this is done it will be seen as yours."

Sophie woke to the sounds of storms. The one lashing at her window and the one shouting in her kitchen. She shook her head clear and stumbled out to see what trouble was going on now. As she crossed the Living Room she heard only Thor's last statement. "Excuse me?" She shot loudly. "You two are friendly for a day and decide to trade planets like Baseball cards? That's not the way this works. We aren't ANYONE'S."

Loki whipped around at Sophie's angry voice. "We were doing nothing of the sort darling; we were discussing pooling resources in going against Thanos. Thor is considered the protector of Earth; he merely thought that we could both become the guardians of this realm once things are settled. Coffee?"

Sophie strode into the kitchen and poured herself what was left in the pot on the counter. She looked at Loki like he was insane. "For weeks I have been beating my head into walls because you're convinced that you're just going to get killed any day! I haven't been able to do a damn thing to change anything. Just a few hours ago you were out of your mind! Now you have a cup of tea with HIM and everything just needs to be SETTLED and divied up?" She turned on her heel to face Thor. "And just WHO considers you our protector? Pretty sure if you asked anyone around here, your name wouldn't be the first to drop from any lips. You've got a lot of proving to do before you'd hear that from me!"

Loki was wise enough to keep his mouth shut, Thor on the other hand still needed a muzzle. Oh the irony. "No need for such hysterics Lady Sophie, for centuries I have been the protector of this realm and now with my brother back beside me we shall bring peace to the Nine once again." He finished with a bark of laughter and a clap to Loki's shoulder.

Loki tried to subtlety get his attention to shut him up but alas it was for nothing. All Loki could do now was wait for the bomb that is Sophie to explode, he just knew she was near a breaking point with everything that had happened recently and with the look she was giving Thor, it would come to a head.

"Hysterics?" She asked in a low, calm tone. Her eyebrows rose as all of her attention was focused on the jovial Thor. Her voice slowly rose in pitch and volume as she spoke. "I am tolerating you because you seem to have given Loki more hope than anyone here can give him. Because you are the one person that can help extricate him from this S.H.I.E.L.D. mess. Because you might be able to help us deal with Thanos. But I will NOT tolerate you standing here, looking me in the eye and actually BELIEVING that you have anything to do with protecting us or peace! AND DO NOT EVEN SPEAK TO ME ABOUT HAVING YOUR BROTHER! EVER!" By the time she was finished she was as close to nose to nose with the giant of a man as she could get.

Thor was taken aback by the small woman's ire. "I meant no disrespect, Lady Sophie. I understand that you have lost your brother and I am deeply sorry, yet you deny me the joy in the knowledge that mine is still surviving, for how long we may never know? Loki is your woman mad?" Thor gestured toward Sophie.

"I didn't lose him! You, YOU TOOK HIM!" Sophie yelled as Loki touched her shoulder. She glanced at the ring on her uninjured hand, it glowed softly and she swung it forward, aiming for the shaggy blonde's smug face.

Loki laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her while giving Thor a death glare. "Thor, you idiot, now would be a very good time to think before you speak!" No sooner had the words left his lips, he saw Sophie's hand come flying towards Thor's face.

Thor noticed the hand swinging at him too late, it connected with a solid whack to his cheek. As soon as it hit, he felt like he had left his body and was transported to another world. A darker, colder rock. In the distance he could hear the moans and screams of someone damned, the voice of agony rose up around him. He took stock of his surroundings and saw Sophie and Loki not far away. "Lady Sophie, Loki, are you both alright?"

As soon as she felt Thor's cheek under her hand the world shifted sickeningly and everything changed. She heard Thor's voice, but paid it no attention as she stared around at what appeared to be ALMOST the place she had encountered Thanos in the past. Looking down she saw Loki's hand wrapped around hers, engulfing the ring with the tesseract shard. "Is he here?" She gasped.

Within a blink Loki had processed and reacted to what he was seeing. He gripped her hand hard as the stone upon it burned his skin. "No… Nononononono…" He chanted like a mantra. "His memory is here, we are inside my mind." A scream he recognized quite well reached his ears. "The nightmare begins again."

Sophie tried to register what Loki was saying and stared at him with disbelief as she heard his screams come from just out of sight. At the next cry, Thor ran toward the direction of the sound, past a rocky outcrop.

Loki stood frozen while Thor ran to the screams, he felt Sophie tug her hand in his grasp but all he could do is stare. White as a ghost and stiff as a board, he started over to where his brother ran off to. "Brother please, do not let him see you." He whispered.

Thor looked at the scene below with a stony face, he couldn't begin to describe what he was seeing.

Although Loki was clearly behind him, the thunderer looked down onto a scene of horror. His brother was chained to a rock face that looked as though it had been used as an abattoir. Skin hung from his white, emaciated body in ribbons. It seemed to peel itself away on it's own accord, but was in fact being directed with subtle hand gestures being made by the massive bulk of Thanos, as he lounged in a floating throne.

Sophie hurried to catch up to Thor, when he had brought himself to a stunned stop.

Loki tried to stop Sophie from getting closer but his body betrayed him and wouldn't move. "Do not look Sophie, do not look."

"This is your mind, right? It's not happening?" She whispered. But she had to go, she had to know what it was to stop it. Sophie squeezed Loki's hand before she slipped behind Thor, to see what had stunned the great protector.

A monstrous serpent-like animal grated it's way around the rock Loki was chained to. Muscle and bone glistened wetly across Loki's chest and back. Everything below his waist was obscured by running blood. The beast brought it's huge head around and faced the shrieking Loki. It opened it's cavernous mouth and hissed, almost swallowing his head. She could see it's breath sear across the pale face, burning and bubbling the flesh and causing hair to fall as ash into the open holes in his body. "Oh God." she gasped as her head dropped against the back of Thor's shoulder.

"It is not happening, it has already happened." Loki whispered again even if no one heard him.

In all his centuries alive, Thor had not seen anything like what he witnessed below. He had to look away when the serpent used its jagged tongue to scoop a mouthful of Loki's intestines into its great maw, only to pour them back down upon Loki's face, where he choked upon his own molten viscera. Thor turned away to look at his brother just as Loki's legs gave out from under him and he collapsed unconscious.

Sophie cried out as Loki fell and went to her knees to hold him, but just as suddenly as it happened the first time, everything shifted. She was still calling out Loki's name as her eyes squinted against the lights in the apartment. He was crumpled on the kitchen floor, pale and sweaty. She laid beside him with her head on his chest, her hand clutched tightly in his. Turning her face into Loki's bathrobe, Sophie sobbed.

Thor found himself back in the apartment, dazed and nauseous. He stumbled in the kitchen and wretched in the sink, never in his life could he have imagined something like that, much less lived through it. He would have to give Loki more credit, he was stronger than anyone thought. He rinsed his mouth out and found his way back to his brother's side where he knelt next to the woman sobbing over him. "Help me get him to the sofa." He rasped out and grabbed Loki his shoulders to drag him across the floor.

Sophie nodded wordlessly, and with all of her strength, shakily hefted Loki's knees up and they got him to the sofa, where she sat on the floor next to his head. Looking up at Thor with wide, wet eyes she stammered, "I'm sorry. I'm so, SO sorry."

"I am sorry as well, Lady Sophie." Thor found a seat on the chair across from them and just sat quietly with his face in his hands. Sometime later, Loki started to stir.

Loki blinked himself awake, at first he panicked but he quickly recognized his surroundings and the woman next to his head. "Hey, darling."

Sophie's head jerked up at Loki's voice. She smiled at him tentatively and quickly leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She whispered against him.

He clutched her arm and kissed her back. "It has already happened, that cannot be changed but I am here and will be alright. We will be alright, won't we Thor?" Loki cocked a brow at his silent brother.

Thor smiled grimly at Loki. "Aye, we shall. We will gather as many creatures as we can to aid us and rid the Nine of this vile cretin."

Still holding tightly to Loki, Sophie turned and looked at Thor over her shoulder. "If you bring back-up, I will call peace with you."

"Lady Sophie, we shall gather the best the realms have to offer, the first of which will be the Avengers. I will have to return home for a time to gather more but we shall have an army worthy of Asgard herself by the time we are done. Brother, do you feel well enough for a meeting with the others?"

Loki moved to sit up and dragged Sophie with him. "Not quite yet Thor, give me a respite. I have been mortally injured as well as mentally invaded twice in the last few hours." Loki shot back sarcastically. "Agent Romanoff is set to give my Lady a tongue lashing, perhaps you might go ahead and try to get the others on our side? They will believe you long before they even attempt to listen to me."

Thor stood and scrubbed a large hand through his shaggy hair. "Aye, Loki. You rest. I shall go to speak with Director Fury." He paused as he was walking toward the door, then turned and addressed Sophie. "Lady, we may speak as well later. Some of your words concern me."

Loki waited until Thor had left and the door closed before he wrapped Sophie up as tightly as he could in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. "Darling, I am so sorry you had to see that, I wish I could take the memory from you."

Sophie stroked his hair and clung to him with one arm. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I wanted your brother to know what happened here. I don't know what went wrong." She pressed her lips to Loki's head and said quietly, "And consider it my job to try and take that memory away from you."

"Then consider yourself employed for all of eternity, those memories will never go away." Loki tried to laugh but it came out as a hiccup." I believe that you being mad at the blonde oaf triggered the shard, since I also have a connection to the Tesseract it brought you both inside my mind."

She looked deeply into his eyes, searching. It felt like he should be different now, but he wasn't. Though tight around the edges, they looked back as warmly as they ever had. "If they won't be replaced, you need better ones to outnumber them."

"Is that not what we have been doing? I do have a rather fond one of you kneeling in the bathroom…" Loki smiled impishly at her.

"How about the living room?" Sophie asked as she slid from the sofa next to Loki, to the floor between his knees.

His head jerked back, shocked. "I was jesting darling, you do not need to do that."

She pulled Loki's bathrobe open slowly, leaned in and kissed his stomach, while her hands stroked the length of his thighs." I didn't NEED to do it in the bathroom either."

Loki's jaw clenched and he inhaled deeply through his nose. "Good point, if you wish to do this, I certainly will not stop you."

She dragged her tongue down along his new scar and down through his soft hair. Taking his cock completely into her mouth, she sucked at him gently as he began to harden and swell against her tongue. Reaching under her chin, she cradled his balls in her hand as she worked her head back and forth along his growing length. Her lips made wet sounds against him as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

His stomach clenched and his cock twitched, Loki brought his hand up to brush the hair from her face. His eyes met hers and he groaned , his knees fell open wider and his free hand clutched the sofa cushion. "Ah yes darling, very nice."

Sophie slid herself along him, licking and sucking, quickly finding rhythm with tongue and hand. She moaned around him at his groans. Letting every press of her lips say 'I love you' instead of her voice.

Loki felt every little nuance of her mouth, the slight variations or adjustments to his cues. He certainly would not be forgetting this any time soon. His head tilted back to rest on the back of the sofa, while his fingers threaded through her hair. "By the Nine love, that feels amazing."

Smiling, she inhaled deeply through her nose, relaxed her throat and took all of him, sucking gently as her lips bore down at his base. Then she returned to a rhythm, drawing her lips and tongue around and across him with the quickness she knew would bring him to the edge.

His breath caught in his throat and his fist clenched, he was approaching his peak and quickly. Naughty girl, knew just how to work him. "Almost there, love."

Sophie didn't change a thing about the attention she was lavishing on his cock, but she did look up into his face until she caught his eye. She whispered his name quickly and pulled her fingernails down the inside of his thighs.

Eyes captured his and held. His jaw fell slack as he whispered her name in reverence while his cock erupted down her throat. Loki whimpered out his release. He recovered quickly and sat up to capture her lips with his own. "By the Nine, I love you Sophie."

The sounds Loki made as he came overwhelmed her, overriding the sounds of his screams, at least temporarily. Swallowing rapidly as he leaned to kiss her, Sophie didn't even have time to wipe the saliva from her mouth. She fell into his lips as she rose from her knees into his arms. "By the Nine what?" she asked.

"By the Nine Realms, it is a prayer of sorts. Like humans would say, oh my god." Loki whispered against her lips and wrapped his arms around her.

"MY god." She whispered back, quite content to be awkwardly held, half on and half off of the sofa. As long as it was Loki's arms holding her.

Sophie got up all the way off of the floor and sat next to Loki with her legs across his lap, curling in to lay her head on his shoulder. She sighed as she looked up at his still too pale face. "Are you really OK? I don't know how you can be. I'm so sorry for making it worse this morning."

Loki draped an arm over her legs while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Physically I will be fine; mentally I am not so sure. What you both saw is but a small fraction of what went on for quite some time, and as you can tell my body is working perfectly." He paused and rubber her leg gently. "I think what happened earlier helped us, it proved to Thor that I was sincere in wanting to help save the Earth."

Sliding a hand up and smoothing aside his hair, Sophie massaged the back of Loki's neck and ran her fingers through the hair at his scalp. "Your brother was convinced enough that he threw up in the sink. I… I had an idea. Thor didn't, he's never heard Thanos' promises." She looked into Loki's eyes and bit her lip. "I might be just a pathetic mortal right now, but I am going to find a way to make a difference. You will be safe in your head and the rest of us will be safe outside of it."

"Until he is stopped; no one is safe anywhere, not inside my head or outside of it. I will just have to deal with it as it comes." He rubbed his nose against hers and closed his eyes, exhaling heavily. "You are making a difference darling, just being here is helping. Without you and that ring we would not have had any preparation, this way we know Thanos is coming and can prepare."

"I'm serious. This morning, she did what I wanted her to. Sure, it was the wrong head your brother got into, but it wasn't a blind accident. I didn't go straight to Thanos. I could figure this tesseract thing out?" She looked at him hopefully.

Loki looked down and furrowed his brows in thought. "It responded to your will?" The hand on her leg came up to his mouth and rubbed against his lips. "We could call to him." Loki's eyes lit up as an idea popped in his head. "When we are ready to face him, we could call to Thanos after an army is gathered and a location away from civilian population is determined to lessen casualties that are not combative." He leaned forward quickly and kissed her. "Sophie you are brilliant."

"Of course I am." She smiled. The light was back in his eyes. That was a relief. She wasn't quite sure what she would do without that light anymore. Without it, she would be alone in dark, strange waters. "Not now, but when you feel better… maybe you could…ummm." She awkwardly pulled her hands in front of her, the bandaged one and now, the one with new, angry, blisters surrounding her ring. "I hate to ask, but I've run out of ring fingers, but only when you are done healing yourself."

"Hmmm." Loki got an impish gleam in his eye. "Maybe I should make you wait until I can add another ring to the finger before I heal it." He grinned when she started to look uncomfortable. "Just a bit of fun love, no need to panic. Give me your hands and I will tend them." He grasped both hands gently and allowed his powers to slide along her skin." You will need to remove the ring for a few moments darling, the residual power from it is interfering with mine."

With a whine she pulled the ring off over the blisters, bursting some. She moved to put it on another finger, but took a deep breath and set it on her leg, unsure about it being precariously perched there. "Who panicked?" Sophie mumbled through clenched teeth. "I don't panic."

"Love when I mention anything more than what we have now you tend to panic a bit, or if taking off your ring is mentioned. Even now I can see you staring at it like it will jump and run off." Loki grabbed her hands again and this time his healing magic flowed with no interruption. When he was finished he picked up the ring and examined it closer, Loki felt her tense as soon as he grabbed it. After close scrutiny he picked up her hand and slid it back on her finger, caressing her hand with his own and kissing the now healed skin. "All better now darling."

The sensation of Loki's healing was odd, but not uncomfortable. Having him be so aware of her was much more uncomfortable. She tried and failed not to tense up when he was looking at the ring. "All better! Thanks." She wiggled her fingers and touched the healed spots gently, still slightly amazed. Then she lifted herself the rest of the way into Loki's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are incredible and I love you."

"Thank you love, I will never tire of you saying that." Loki smiled and kissed her softly. "Love you as well darling." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Something is bothering you still, care to share?"

"What do I have to bother me?" Sophie chuckled a bit incredulously Thanos? Your brother? Natasha? Fury? SHIELD? Hydra? The fact I keep setting off a tesseract and burning myself, when I should be dying? You? Me? The fact that when I asked you if there was anything I should know about you, you told me you have an ex in prison and that you like horses? Honey, I'm fine." She laughed.

"Did all of that sarcasm hurt being bottled up?" Loki said dryly and rolled his eyes. "And yes I know all of this could have been avoided if I had just dealt with my daddy issues like a man, instead of choosing to drop into an abyss and be tortured by the same being that is causing us both grief." He leaned his head back to rest along the back of the sofa. "What else do you wish to know? You never really said what you wanted to know about me, specifics are needed. I remember telling you I am an open book if you ask and yet you have never really asked." He laughed humorlessly himself. "You are not fine, that much I can see."

"If I have the timeline right, I've had this ring on my hand much longer than YOU have dealt with Thanos, so you can drop that guilt, you aren't the only reason he has looked this way. OK?" She sighed and stroked his cheek. "And I am not going to ask any questions that are going to hurt you or stir things up that you can't deal with right now. I've seen you with the kids, dear. That could break you right now. Besides," Sophie drew her finger gently across a scar just above his upper lip that only showed when he smiled. "I don't even know how to begin with questions that aren't about Disney and might be seriously answered with the word Dwarves."

"Your timeline may be correct but time moves differently in the void, what may have been days here could have been years there. I do not know nor do I care to know the answer." His eyes closed as he leaned into her touch. "After." He whispered. "After the meeting with Agent Romanoff and things have settled, I will tell you about my sons. You deserve to know about them." Loki's eyes crossed slightly while she ran her finger along his lip. "If what you are implying is correct then yes, the answer is the Dwarves did it. Even the most absurd myths can have a spot of fact." He held up a finger to silence what she might say. "The myth about the horse is completely made up, that much I can assure you."

"You told me." Sophie said gently. "I just want to believe you, without wondering if I need to pay attention to what tense your verbs are in, so that you aren't technically lying. So, if I just don't ask you a question that you might not want to answer, we won't get in that position. Right?" She leaned in and gazed directly into his eyes, a softer green at the moment than the usual bright emerald. "I need something I can count on right now. I need a moment to learn how to dance with chaos. Just a moment."

His eyes held on to hers. "Sophie, from the moment I told you I would not lie to you I have not. The best way lie is to have a speck of truth." Loki's fingers toyed with a lock of her hair. "There is one thing you can pay attention to tell if I am being truthful or not. My mother is the one that taught my penchant for verbal trickery, I swear on her name if a falsehood is being uttered. When I am sincere then I swear on my sons graves, for they were the pure brightness in the darkness that surrounded me. Not even Thor has picked up on this, I doubt he ever will."

Was he twisting her hair out of nervousness? She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you. I won't be making you swear on things. Probably." Sophie smiled. "And I won't tell anyone. I'm good with secrets. Well, I was until I met you for some reason."

"Darling you make me swear every day, sometimes for more pleasurable reasons than others." Loki grinned. "Not everyone can be as good with secrets as I, nothing to be ashamed of." He chuckled a bit. "I believe all the random power surges have had an effect on you, other than the obvious." He nodded toward her hand. "The ends of your hair are frayed and have lightened, Look for yourself." He lifted the lock of hair he had been toying with so she could see it.

"What?" Sophie gave him a pointed look, then took the hair. It was indeed a bit frazzled at the ends. It worried her, but she was refusing to give Loki anything to be upset over. He had enough of his own issues to deal with and she needed him, she needed him sane. "That's never happened before. But with the past few days, I should be surprised I'm not completely white. You aren't allowed to get stabbed, die, be tortured or go insane anymore. I don't care what anyone else let you get away with. I will put you right over my knee if you try any of that again."

Loki arched an eyebrow. "Promise?" He grinned again. "I shall check my schedule, I am positive I had a maiming planned for the end of the week then a draw and quarter session for next weekend. Now I must cancel all of my plans." He sighed dramatically. "Must say you might look good with white hair." Loki shrugged.

"I thought I was practically perfect!" Sophie gasped and made wide eyes at Loki. "So? Let me recap. White hair and a red dress? You swear a lot because of me. All of the myths are just myths, except for the half that aren't myths and the other half that are only kind of true. And I still don't know what to do when you grin at me, except want to blush and giggle." As she spoke her face got closer and closer to Loki's until their lips were touching. When she finished she kissed him slowly and deeply, then said quietly, "The rest we will talk about later."

"You are practically perfect, darling." He whispered back just as quietly. "And I love you for all of your perfection as well as your not so perfect moments." Loki kissed her deeply this time. "You may blush and giggle as much as you want; every time you call me dear, it makes my stomach flutter about like a young boy with a crush." Again he captured her lips. "And yes, we can talk more later." Loki panted along her lips, he was about to carry things further, but an impatient knock sounded through the door. He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. "I do believe that Agent Romanoff is here darling."


	42. Chapter 42

Sophie closed her eyes and whimpered, "I don't want to." But she sighed and rose from Loki's lap heavily after squeezing his hand. As she went to answer the door she called back. "Some clothes might be good for you. Maybe?"

"If you insist, darling." Loki sighed as well before conjuring fourth a billowy white shirt and his comfortable leather trousers, opting to forgo footwear. He sat back in his seat and blew the hair out of his eyes, he had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

"Sorry. I promise that a half naked person in the room would only make this more awkward." Sophie squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and opened the door to a Natasha Romanoff that seemingly hadn't gotten any less angry in the past two days.

Natasha glowered at the woman that opened the door before walking in and bumping her shoulder into Sophie. She spared a glance at Loki on the sofa and figured that Sophie would want him nearby for whatever reason, so she moved to the living room and took a seat on the chair. "Get your ass in here, Arbor."

Loki furrowed his eyebrow at the tone of the Agent. "Now Agent, is that tone completely necessary?"" His head jerked back at the stare of the irate woman. Do not think for a moment that I will tolerate that attitude in our home Romanoff, be civil or remove yourself before I do it for you." He stared right back at the woman while he waited for Sophie.

Sophie froze for a brief moment as she realized things were going to be worse than she thought, then shook herself loose and went to perch on the arm of the sofa. She spoke quietly to Loki first. "Dear, she saved your life. She made the call and made it happen. And Natasha," Sophie turned, "I made a really bad mistake, but honestly, I had no ill intentions."

Loki relaxed and placed his hand on Sophie's leg. "I owe you many thanks for saving my wretched life, Agent Romanoff, but know that if you intend to harm Sophie then all mentions of gratitude are void." He kept his stare fixed on the Agent while also rubbing his thumb across Sophie's knee.

Natasha continued the quiet stare off with the demi god, then snapped her attention at the mention of her name. "Damn right you made a mistake, why would you not tell me something like that? I thought we were friends Sophie. I got Fury off your case, let you both get away with things that would have sent pretty boy here back home to daddy." She angrily pointed a finger at the glowering god, she took a few calming breaths so she didn't draw her gun and shoot both of them. "First things first, how long has he had his magic back?"

The word friends twisted at Sophie, but the mention of Fury made her eyes flash and she snapped, "No, first thing is you DIDN'T get Fury off of my case, thank you! Unless it was you that made sure I was paid for services rendered! Whoever did, did a very good job of making sure that lines were drawn between Loki and I and S.H.I.E.L.D.. So don't jump on me for not trusting anyone!"

"He still paid you?" Natasha growled. "I told him to leave it alone, he said he wouldn't do it." She slammed her fist on the arm of the chair. "Damn it, now I have to go yell at my boss. Question still stands, how long has he had his mojo back?"

Sophie shot up. "You KNEW? You knew that was going on and stood here and looked me in the eye like a human being? What ARE you people?" She began to pace in exasperation and flicked her eyes over Loki. "I took it down maybe five days ago? Including when he wasn't here. What does it matter? He didn't DO anything to bother anyone."

"He told me after he met with you, thats when I took over. Since when have I not treated you like a human? When have I given you any reason not to confide in me?" Natasha stood and crossed her arms. "Have the monitors been on since then?"

"Just when Clint had a hissy fit." Sophie mumbled, but then she looked up and saw Natasha's still aggressive stance and shot, "But isn't that what you REALLY wanted? Something to keep Loki docile and occupied? What does the magic crap have to do with anything? He could have walked out of here the minute those runes were down and cost you guys your precious tech from Asgard. He DIDN'T! He sat here and almost got killed, so that he would be allowed to stay a case number here! You won that one! Hooray you! Great job! You did such a great job that your prisoner turned around and walked back into his cell and called it home!" Sophie paced through her yelling and wound up with her hands on her hips face to face with Natasha.

Natasha leaned forward so her nose almost touched Sophie's. "I knew he would stay for you, that is why I'm not worried about him, not even worried about getting the tech from Asgard. They can keep the crap, what I need to know is if you have seen any Agents other than myself or Clint hovering around the building."

"I generally try to stay clear of anyone with Agent in their name, it's not just you I don't confide in. And I don't see anyone but the people that deal with Loki. Unless the bagger at the grocery store is an Agent too?" Sophie paused in her rant and thought, her heart racing. "Natasha, what's wrong with the Agents?"

She sighed. "We have reason to believe that an organization known as Hydra has infiltrated the building, Paul was on their payroll as well as ours. Hence the reason he tried to kill Loki. The only ones that know about it are myself, Clint, Hill and Fury, everyone else has been kept out of the loop for obvious reasons." Natasha turned and sat back down. "Paul went missing, no one knows how exactly since Clint swears he only left him alone for five minutes to take a leak."

Sophie's scalp crawled at the name Hydra and she wobbled backwards, half sitting half falling onto the sofa next to Loki. The color seemed to drain from the room as well as her face. "Clint wasn't down there when I went to see Paul." She said emotionlessly "It was another guy….I can't remember if he said his name. He was really average looking. I told him who I was." Sophie blinked up at Loki, trying not to shake. She may not be an Agent, Avenger, Asgardian or anything else beginning with a capital A, but she needed to prove, as much to herself as to them, that she was every bit as strong as they were if she was going to relevant during what was to come. "They know everything now, dear."

Loki wrapped his arms around Sophie and rubbed soothing circles on her back while Natasha continued. "They don't know everything, if they did you would have had a visitor by now. If you see this guy again, get a hold of me. Clint is away trying to find Paul, Hill is the one manning the monitors. This is a big reason why I'm pissed, besides the whole magic thing. We are trying to pull up the footage from Paul's place at the time of him disappearing, but all its been showing is you wailing on him then a sudden flash and the camera died, care to elaborate on that?"

"I…I'd rather not. Everyone would be safer." Sophie stared at her lap.

"Sophie, we can't help if you don't tell us what's going on. I would have Clint here with me but like I said, he's out trying to find the bastards. You saw what they did to Loki, how would it be safer to let them go?" Natasha softened her voice. "Please Soph, we need information if we are going to catch the creep. What was that light?"

Sophie looked from Natasha to Loki and back, trying to decide what to do. "If he's Hydra you aren't going to catch him. It wouldn't matter if you did. Cut off one head and two more grow back," she sighed dejectedly. "And if you were angry about the runes….put your weapons down before I give you your information. Cause you are going to try to kill me." Sophie took a deep breath, squeezed Loki's hand with her left hand and raised her right one.

Loki could sense what Sophie was about to do and squeezed her hand right back for strength.

Natasha was puzzled for a second as she stared at Sophie's hand, trying to figure out what the significance was until she spotted the ring. "What does your ring have to do with it?"

Sophie dropped her hand into her lap and looked away from the Agent. Her eyes went to Loki's encouraging face, she bit her lip and shook her head no, she couldn't do this.

"Sophie, she needs to know. She needs to know everything, you cannot find it in you to trust her but you trust me." Loki side eyed the Agent sitting across from them. "Trust that I trust her darling, she will not betray you. Clint would do so before her."

Sophie took a deep breath after searching Loki's eyes and turned back to Natasha. "I'm asking you not to take it away from me. It's been safe with me for years. The stone in my ring is a Tesseract. A shard from the one Loki came for. Hydra wants it back. Hydra has always been inside SHIELD, but they are probably here for me. The light was me accidentally setting it off. If Paul and that Agent are Hydra, they ARE coming back for it and me. The hard part is that Hydra is nowhere near the biggest worry right now. Thor is off explaining everything to Fury." Sophie waved at the storm still raging outside the wall of windows. "Think about how bad things are if Thor is that upset about them."

Natasha frowned deeply and sighed heavily. "I won't take the ring from you Sophie." She rubbed her temples and groaned. " The building has been locked down tighter than ever before, JARVIS if controlling access. Everyone has been erased from the system then re-entered, unless they can change their DNA spontaneously along with their retinas and faces all at once then they will not be getting back in. Hell the only non-Agent allowed near the building is the mailman and he can't get past the front door." Natasha stood and crossed her arms. "I'm sure that whatever thunder butt is telling Fury then I'll hear about it soon enough." No sooner had she spoken then her phone rang. "Romanoff…. Ok…. Alright…. Excellent… Good I'll be there in 20 minutes." She hung up then went towards the door. "This discussion will continue at another time, seems Fury is calling in the team for a meeting." She opened the door and stepped half way out. "Oh by the way, Clint found Paul and the rogue Agent. I'll be sure to say hello to both of their kneecaps for you." She winked and closed the door behind her.

Sophie shivered and slid over until her face was in Loki's lap, as she tried to slow the hammering of her heart she said unsteadily, "It sounds like you're getting the help you wanted."

Loki rested a hand on her shoulder while the other brushed the hair from her face. "The help we both needed love." He whispered, trying his best to soothe her fear and failing horribly. "Paul and that Agent have been caught, if we are lucky they did not have time to report to their superiors." He ran the back of the fingers that were on her shoulder down her spine slowly. "We need to remain steady on our path to freedom from everyone." Loki murmured. "Steady on."

Sophie reached her arm up to wrap across Loki's leather clad thigh and pull her closer. She shivered again when he told her to stay steady. Turning her face up into his shirt she spoke with an unusually small voice, "I'm sorry. I'm better than this. That was just something that I was never supposed to let happen. It's funny though, for the first time ever, I'm not really worried about Hydra."

He stroked the side of her face. "I know Sophie; you are one of the strongest women I have ever met, even the strongest people need help every once in a while." Loki smiled down at her. "How about you not worry about anything for a while, just let go and not think about Hydra or Thanos or even what to have for dinner. Just relax."

She returned his smile with a lopsided one of her own. "Dear," Sophie sighed as she slowly ran her hand across his chest. "This shirt…remember those boots you put on me? This is at least as effective as those were. I'm lucky I could remember Natasha was in the room."

His smile turned to a smirk. "Then my nefarious plan is working. Now you go freshen up and get comfortable, I am thinking today is a good day to settle in by the fire do you not?"

"Looking at the weather, it does seem to be a good day for that." She murmured and reluctantly let go of him to get up. After washing her face and doing her hair a bit, she slid on a long, loose wrap around red dress. It might not have been the most appropriate outfit for lying around in, but she was still a bit shook up and maybe looking confident would make her feel more confident. She soon padded out, still barefoot.

Once Sophie left the room, Loki sprung up and worked to alter the room. He cast the illusion of being in his hunting lodge. The sofa disappeared along with one of the chairs, the other he turned into a large high backed chair. The metal coffee table turned into solid wood as a fur rug appeared in front of the now all stone fireplace, a warm fire crackling away and giving the room light. A warm golden glow cast inviting shadows on the now hardwood floors and walls, candles flickered overhead in the wrought iron chandelier to cast playful shadows in the corners of the enormous oak beams overhead. Various small decorations covered the shelves on the walls next to paintings he had collected over his years. It felt like home to him.

He reclined in his high backed chair, a bare foot propped on the edge of the table while the other spread out in front of him. A large pitcher of wine and an extra goblet appeared on the table, a second cup in his hand. Loki took a sip and allowed the goblet to dangle loosely from his fingertips over the arm of the chair, his right hand cradled his face on the opposite arm while he waited for Sophie to re-enter the room. His hair fell across his face and the firelight made his sharp emerald gaze glow, just waiting for his queen to enter.

As she stepped from the hallway, Sophie stopped suddenly. Her eyes darted around the room taking in all of the details that most definitely did not belong in the apartment. She was somewhere else entirely. She panicked for a second before she noticed Loki lounging in a chair like a country gentleman from a novel. "Loki? Is this you?" She asked breathily as she quickly crossed the room to him. Her eyes were wide, Loki's amused grin drew her forward. She reached out for his face, ran her fingers along his cheekbones, letting them wind up dragging along his lips. When he opened his mouth to say something, her finger tips dipped inside his mouth and ran along the edges of his teeth.

Loki was surprised for only a moment, he drug his eyes from where they traveled along her red clad form to lock with hers. Slowly he ran his tongue along the tip of the fingers brushing along his lips, he shifted his head to suck one of the exploring digits fully into his mouth, running the flat of his tongue along the pad of her finger. Eyes never leaving hers.

The beautiful intensity of his gaze and the promises of his mouth made Sophie's stomach flutter. She withdrew her hand and whispered, "Where are we?"

He released her finger with a pop. "We are in our apartment; this is an illusion of my hunting lodge in Asgard. No, our hunting lodge."

"Our." Sophie silently mouthed the word as she looked down at Loki, their gaze still not breaking. A smile crept across her lips, finding its way to her eyes. "You said our home earlier. It felt nice."

"My home is where you are darling, be it here or Asgard or a cardboard box under the bridge." His smile matched hers. "You are my home now."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his gently, tasting the strong wine on his breath. "Welcome home, dear."

"Thank you, my darling." Loki lifted his free hand and stroked her cheek lovingly. "Would you like some wine and perhaps look around." He didn't wait for a response and poured her some of the strong brew before reclining back into his previous position.

Sophie took the glass and stepped toward a shelf full of books and small carvings. Although the candles and fire were cozy and the walls full of shelves and pictures, the room itself was large and felt hollow and a bit empty. It was an odd dichotomy. Looking at the spines of books in languages she couldn't place, let alone read, she sipped at the wine that Loki had handed her and coughed at it's strength." Did you do all of this to show it to me? Or is it making you feel better?" She asked bluntly.

His lips quirked at the corners. "Bit of both I wager."

"Fair enough." She sighed and pulled a cloth covered book with nothing on it's spine, from the shelf. It was written in Loki's distinctive hand, but she couldn't read it because it seemed to change as she looked at it. Holding the pages out to Loki she asked, "Is this because it's an illusion, or are you this cryptic?"

Loki took the book and flipped through it. "It is one of my journals and yes, it is an illusion." He rubbed an almost invisible rune embossed on the inside cover and the writing within turned legible. "Here, feel free."

Sophie scanned the pages that were opened and saw the names Narfi and Vali several times. Suddenly, it felt to her that she was standing inside of Loki's mind as much as she was earlier. She took another sip of the wine to brace against the sudden realization of how personal this was. The wine burned like whiskey going down. She was very aware of Loki's eyes watching for her reaction and couldn't quite meet them. Her own gaze slid away from the journal and around the room until it landed on a large portrait of two boys sitting on a horse.

"Dear, If you're OK with it. I'd rather you told me this story yourself." She said quietly as she closed the book and held it to her chest.

Loki didn't wait and launched into his explanation. "Narfi and Vali, my sons." His eyes unfocused like he was watching an internal film, all else falling away. "Narfi was 8, Vali was 6 when they got sick. Even with all of Asgard's advanced medical technology and knowledge of medicine they were not able to fight off the illness that plagued them. His breath hitched. Sigyn was their mother, we were not smitten as myths portray, nor were we in love. It was more or less a casual relationship about 300 years ago, the boys were the result. I did not realize I wanted to be a father until Narfi was born, cliche I know but after the first moment I saw him I was wrapped around his pudgy little fingers." Loki's gaze softened at the memory.

"Sigyn had not told me of her pregnancy until she was almost due, her family being nobles, had moved to their country estate for the winter, thus ending our dalliance for the season. She left right after the fall festival svelte and spritely only to return in the spring heavy with child, at first I denied the child was mine but as soon as he slid free from her womb there was no denying who his sire was. Frigga told me he was identical to me as an infant, inky black hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen." He breathed out a laugh. "Being the roguish and independent man I was back then, I tried valiantly not to melt at those big green eyes, needless to say I failed horribly." Loki grinned.

"Not long after the birth we agreed on a schedule, for the first year we would all reside in the castle, then once Narfi was old enough to be on solid foods then we would split his time between us, mother could not have been more thrilled at the prospect of a baby running about. He shifted in his seat and stared into the fire. From the time of his birthday until the fall festival he stayed with me, he wintered with Sigyn and her family at their estate. It was only about an hour ride from my hunting lodge so when I came here during the winter I could still see them if the snow held off. He was such a happy child, always smiling and getting into mischief, never guess who he got that from." Loki's smile wobbled a bit at the corners. "Shortly after his second birthday, Sigyn and I agreed that he needed a sibling, so we started trying. Narfi was a surprise but Vali was on purpose."

Loki took a sip of his wine. "Once again she left with Narfi after the fall festival but this time came back with 2 children, she was pregnant when she left and Vali was born early. He was so tiny, half the size of his brother at birth but he fought for every beat of his tiny heart. He had Sigyn's fair hair with my eyes, seems my seed is rather potent in that regard." He laughed. "Though he was small at birth he grew quickly enough, growing by leaps and bounds. Once again we had the same arrangement, first year at the palace then summering with me and wintering with her. Mother was tickled pink in happiness for having 2 grandchildren, even Odin's sharp eye softened when they were near." Loki leaned back and smiled tenderly. "Even through our differences, Odin adored the boys as much as Frigga."

"For 6 years we were all happy and content, getting into mischief together. Both of them learned to ride a horse on the back of Lagertha, Vali had my knack for sorcery, but Narfi was the horseman."

Loki's breath caught in his throat again. "The winter was especially harsh that year, both boys had come down ill and for a long while we thought they were alright, they came to me at the end of spring as usual but they just were not as spry as they normally were. Later that summer I had that painting done. He gestured over his shoulder to the painting on the wall. Little did I know that would be the last summer that the boys and I would spend together with Frigga in the lodge, they loved it here. It was not far from any of their family nor was it far from the stables. Loki had to pause as a tear rolled down his cheek. They caught sick again and just could not pull though, we tried everything we possibly could to get them better but… I just… I was not strong enough to save my children." A trail of tears slipped down his face now.

"Narfi went first, peacefully in his sleep. I had tucked him into bed and told him I loved him, he smiled at me and said "Love you too daddy."" Loki was openly crying. "Vali was able to fight for another week before he died. I-I-I was holding him and he suddenly got very still and whispered to me. "Papa, I'm gonna go see Narfi now. Love you, Papa." I was able to sob out that I loved him too before I felt his little fighter's heart stop. He died in my arms." Loki started sobbing as soon as the last word was out.

Sophie stood and listened quietly a few steps away from him. As he choked with emotion so did she, it seemed she was not done weeping for Loki's pain today, perhaps she would never be done because she couldn't leave him to face it alone. She did not go to him until his sad story was finished, letting him get the whole of the thing out. The journal and glass were set down as they both began to cry in earnest. Sophie moved, standing at his knees in front of the chair and gently laid his head against her own stuttering chest. "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." She stroked his hair back and bent kissing his forehead while he wrapped his arms around her waist and cried.

Loki pulled her down to sit in his lap and held her tightly, sobbing quietly while tears fell freely down his face. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to think. He just hoped that they could get through everything their future held for them.

Eventually his crying ceased and his eyes dried to a red and puffy mess. Even though the memories of his boys brought him both sadness and happiness, he found himself being glad that he was able to share them. "I had never told anyone about them before." He whispered, face still buried in her chest.

"Thank you for telling me, thank you for trusting me with them." Sophie's breath caught and tears welled up in her eyes again. "I know what it's like, to be able to share the unshareable." She pulled her arms even tighter around him. "But how many stories like that do you have? How many lifetimes full? I will listen to them all and hold them close."

"No more that sad, luckily." He tried to smile but it died quickly. "Just tales of battle and adventure with Thor and his Warriors 3 and Lady Sif. Could share tales of the crazy ex lovers but I doubt you wish to hear of them." Loki was silent again for a time, the only sound he made was the occasional hiccup.

Wrapping herself around him in the silence, Sophie stroked his head and shoulders. After a moment she spoke quietly, 'I want to hear everything, a thousand years worth. How could I not want to know everything about the man I love? But I don't want to know any of it either." She drew a stuttering breath. "I don't want to know how small an isolated handful of weeks here is compared to everything else for you."

"Other than adding a few holes to my body and a Mad Titan in my head, these past few weeks have been the best I have had since before my boys were taken from me." His head rose and his eyes searched hers before he captured her lips for a tender kiss. "It does not seem so bad anymore."

"What doesn't?" she asked as she watched the firelight flicker in reflections in his eyes.

"The loneliness, the sadness, the pain of the memories. They do not hurt as bad when I am with you, Sophie."

"You don't have to be lonely, because we aren't alone." She caressed him under the collar of his shirt as she spoke. "I tried to tell you that the first day we were here. I didn't know how bad any of the rest was. I don't know how to fix the past."

"The first day we were here you did not love me, the loneliness was overwhelming then." Loki purred at her touch, enjoying the gentle caress. "We cannot fix the past, but we can fix the present. The past is just that, the past." He straightened up and looked at her finally. "You do look quite ravishing in red, my darling." He smiled. "What we can do now is work on a future, no matter how dark, we look for the light. I did not mean to drop all of that on you like this, love."

"You didn't drop anything, Thor did. You didn't want me to know, remember?" Sophie reached over for her glass and had another drink out of it, shaking her head as she swallowed. "I lived for the future at the expense of the present until the day I walked in here. And now the future, well Hydra and Thanos stand between now and the future. Thinking too much about what either of them would do to us could literally drive me insane. So I will just cope with the fact that I am sitting in a sad, beautiful man's lap, in a great dress and drinking…" She looked at the glass. "What AM I drinking? It goes down like gasoline."

"Never said I did not want you to know, you asked if I have children, not had. There is a difference dearest; plus you are already insane for sitting in said sad, beautiful mans lap in an absolutely fantastic dress." Loki smiled and arched a brow. "It is Asgardian wine, mild for our tastes but I would imagine it has close to the same bite as whiskey for you."

"So you are getting me drunk before lunch?" She looked at the glass again, took another drink and shrugged, then looked back at Loki. "It HAS been a rough morning, by anyone's standards." She slipped off his lap and went back to the shelf she had been looking at earlier. Picking up a small carving, she turned to him and asked, " Why does this rabbit have scales?

"That, my dear, is a bilgesnipe. Those are not ears but are in fact antlers, nasty creatures they are."

"That's a bilgesnipe. Does it have big, nasty… oh nevermind." She sat it back down, laughing to herself. Her hips swayed as she walked over to another shelf and plucked a book down. "'The Prince'," she sighed. "I thought I was being good by not letting you at my copy, but this one is probably inscribed to you."

Loki chuckled. "Sadly no, not to me but it was signed for Frigga, she gave it to me."

Sophie rolled her eyes and continued looking at pictures and picking up small objects. She opened a box that was filled with small sparkling jewels, holding them in her hand and letting them run back through her fingers. She looked over her shoulder at Loki still sitting in his chair, watching her with eyes that sparkled like the gems. "You know, you might just want to give me that key I gave you back and forget all about it."

His brows furrowed. "Why would I want to do that?"

She pulled a small stone from under her fingernail and dropped it in with the rest. " It's no where you'd want to go, dear. Just trust me."

"It is where you called home, is it not?" He drank from his goblet deeply. "I would enjoy seeing where you called home, where you felt most comfortable."

"Where I hid. I lived with the curtains pinned shut, in case Hydra was trying to look in." Sophie took another sip and shook her head, then pointed at a small painting." Is the sky really lavender or is that artistic license?"

"Right before the harvest it turns lilac, lavender was the closest color I had." Loki sat forward. "How long have you lived in this state of fear?"

Sophie barked a small laugh. "Grandfather probably told me not to make eye contact with the doctor when I was born. But once David was gone, it was bad. I was almost relieved when S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up and I thought I was caught and it was over."

He grinned at her laugh. "What was your brother like? I assume he is the one that attended to your secrecy?"

"David? He was smart and serious and protective. Not a guy for big fun, but he was good. When we were little, I'd get in trouble and get one of Grandfather's big speeches about how Hydra or the Howling Commandos would burst in and take us all if I wasn't careful, David would come sleep with me so I wouldn't have nightmares. When we were older he would sit outside with his back against my door." She looked at Loki with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's all nothing compared with… everything else."

Loki stood and approached her slowly, never breaking eye contact. "Who are these Howling Commandos? Hydra I am familiar with, but not these people that sound like over grown dogs."

"107th Infantry Commando Unit. They were lead by Captain America until he died. Then he undied and is somewhere downstairs. They hunted Hydra. And there's no such thing as being former Hydra. A person is either Hydra or late Hydra." Sophie took a large drink from her glass. "It's not unnerving at all."

"Yes, nothing unnerving about that." Loki replied dryly. "That explains your disdain for the Captain but were they not the 'good guys' so to speak?"

"Yes, they were the good guys. We were the bad guys." Sophie raised her glass as if in a toast.

"How are you the bad guy? You are terrified of Hydra and of S.H.I.E.L.D. finding you, if by only your reasoning, then that would make you Hydra by default." He was puzzled to say the least, so he drained the remainder of his glass.

"Grandfather was Hydra. He just didn't think anyone should have the whole Tesseract. It was too dangerous to have that much power in one place. The rest of Hydra didn't think that. Once Grandfather passed, David and I weren't on any side except our own. All these people see is that you are either on their side or against them. This is dull." She nervously turned back to the painting. "Lilac at harvest. What was being harvested?"

"I see, so you and he have been in hiding this whole time so they could not get the shard." His look turned thoughtful. "Am I correct to assume that since you were in hiding that the name you are using is an alias?"

Sophie looked at Loki confusedly. "Didn't I tell you this the last time we drank? Maybe I just think I did. My family name is not Arbor, but I have never used the real name. So I'm not sure which is really mine." She ran a finger down the opening on Loki's shirt. "What about you?"

"We covered a few things but nothing in depth. He watched her trail a finger along his chest. You can use whichever surname you please in this situation." Loki grabbed her hand and lifted the finger to his lips, drawing it gently into his mouth. "In our society it is common for children to take the name of the parent and add 'son' or 'dottr' to the ending of the first name. In my case, my last name would be Laufeyson, up until my fall from the Bifrost it was Odinson like Thor."

Sophie shivered and watched Loki's lips carefully as they wrapped around her finger. "But which name is yours?" She asked quietly, relieved to have the subject changed.

"I am Loki. That is my name and the only that I carry, if I had to choose one it would be Friggason. She is the only one I truly call family, besides Thor." Loki removed her finger then leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips but not quite touching them.

Instead of closing her eyes and leaning into a kiss, Sophie breathed in deeply, tasting the wine from his breath and fastened her eyes on his. "Why aren't you kissing me, Loki Friggason? There is still more to say?" She exhaled the words against his lips.

"Still more to know." Loki's lips brushed hers lighter than a feather. "I want to know more about you darling, just as badly as I want to ravage you through this floor and give an old woman a heart attack."

"I'm not an old woman." She laughed. "Especially compared to present company."

He couldn't help but grin. "Was speaking of Sarah that lives below us but I can give your heart something to flutter about if you wish."

"You already do." She gave a small smile as she tugged gently on the collar of his open shirt. "And you already know just about everything about me. Really."

"I do not know about your family." Loki touched her nose with his and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "I would hear more of them if you would tell me, and why you are afraid of the good Captain."

Sophie took a small step back and drank out of her glass, holding it almost protectively over her face as she sighed; "It was the Five of us. I don't know anything about my mother's side. We were normal. Completely average. I know, we researched everything we did to make sure that it was statistically, the most normal option. OK? No one ever came in first place at anything, even if we could. No one ever got to win the giant stuffed animal at the carnival. David ran track in high school, because someone needed to do a sport. I was horrible at playing the flute, because someone needed to play an instrument." She began to pace a bit, not quite looking at Loki. "And the Captain…. was the monster under the bed. The one who would take us down for just existing because we were what he hunted." Sophie tipped her head up and stared at Loki. "But I have been a good girl and have not only spoken to him but asked him in. I can deal with monsters."

Loki's eyed Sophie while she began to pace, by the way her words flowed he could tell she was getting riled up. He slouched a bit to try to lessen his presence so she wouldn't become hysterical. "That must have been hard for you darling, I am sorry you had to live like that." He attempted a smile. "If what I understand is correct, would he not have protected you because your grandfather defected from this Hydra?"

Sophie waved her hands and sloshed a bit of the wine over the edge of the glass. "Oh My God Loki! How do you not get this?" She looked at him in disbelief almost crying. "If anyone could understand I thought you could. I thought you did. Would your brother have protected someone in the same situation? Or used them? Or flat out killed them because of risk? Heroes are not good guys."

Loki's eyes narrowed at her sudden outburst. "He would have at least heard them out, gathered what information he could, then determined their usefulness. Thor is a good man, he may not be a hero in the classical sense but he is a warrior with a tactical mind. The Captain is the same, he would have determined usefulness. I have read it many times about your government granting asylum to those that can prove useful." Loki closed the short distance between them, face millimeters from hers. "I on the other hand, would have killed him without losing a wink of sleep. Heroes may not be good but they are not evil, they do what needs to be done. Do you understand that Sophie, or has hiding from your own shadow caused you to lose sight of what is truly worth being afraid of?"

"My government would have done the exact same thing with this ring that Hydra would do. Make weapons and kill people with them. People who aren't on any side. There is no black or white! There's no way to tell until it's all over." She tipped her glass up and emptied it, choking. Looking around and seeing only Loki's chair on the other side of the room she bent and braced her hands on her knees gasping for air, half from the drink and half from frustration.

Loki quickly started patting her back to try and get her to stop choking. "If your grandfather was half as intelligent as you say he was, he could have withheld the ring and still worked for them. I am not trying to argue with you darling, I am simply trying to understand things." He took her glass and set it on the table. "And I believe you have had enough to drink."

She looked up through her hair with streaming eyes. "Please tell me you understand. Please? I'll tell you anything else that you want to know, if you just understand. My bedroom was yellow, even though I don't like yellow. I had a white teddy bear, named Bartholomew that I slept with until college. I like the Beatles and old Motown and Coke better than Pepsi…"The words tumbled quickly from her.

"I…" Loki stumbled on his words. "I am sorry love but for some reason I cannot." A look of confusion crossed his face as she rambled away. "Bartholomew is an adorable name."

"Oh fuck it." She gasped out while crying and dropped to the floor where she sat on one of the large fur rugs with her face in her hands. "Does it matter that you don't get it? Maybe I am so INCREDIBLY screwed up and wrong that no one will ever understand. What did you say earlier… About by my reasoning I must be Hydra…just because I am not on the NOT Hydra team? I wonder if you have to know you're the bad guy to be one? Did you know?"

He sat next to her on the rug, one leg propped up and his body braced on his hands behind him. "I am sorry darling, I am trying to understand but it seems I am not as intelligent as anyone thought." He sighed and leaned his head back. "I was a villain by default, just because of my parentage and the fact I was raised as the second son. Never good enough and held to higher expectations. The darkness to Thor's light. You are not evil Sophie but it is nice that you finally admit that I am."

"You are just a liar. It's all perspective. Can't you understand that? The truth, good, bad, hero, villain. It all changes with different perspectives. If a dog kills a rabbit, he's a hero to the farmer, murderer to the farmer's children and a dog with food to other dogs. You are no villain to me and I am not light enough to make you dark."

Loki shifted his weight so he could grab her hand. "Now that I understood." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "Every good villain needs a good side kick, care to join me?"

"But dear, you're a goddamned hero." She breathed. "In the Hydra/SHIELD thing at least. King Loki of Earth would have been a Hydra wet dream. You shouted "Kneel" and a dozen Hydra higher ups jizzed their pants. The whole world would have been against you, united. And they only would have had to place one man at the head of it to own us all. But you rolled over. By the end of the New York mess dozens of Hydra nests had already show their hand and got shut down. You can't even trust the villains to be bad, let alone the heroes to be good. Do you understand me now? "She looked at him with much clearer eyes than before."

He thought for a moment then his own gaze sharpened. "Yes now I understand perfectly. I am no hero." Loki removed his hand from hers and his lip curled. "I am no villain, just as you are not Hydra nor are you S.H.I.E.L.D. You are you and you are afraid." He stood up quickly. "And I do not belong here."

"What?!" Sophie scrambled to her feet after him. "Where do we belong then?"

His jaw clenched and he waved his hand, making the illusion of the room return to the normal setting of the apartment. "Is there truly a 'we' Sophie?" Loki came at her and grabbed her jaw roughly, forcing her to look at him in the eye. "We are both pawns, you controlled by fear and I once again used as a puppet. This Hydra will learn its place, I will hunt down every last one of these would be rulers and kill them." His face got closer to hers until their breath mingled. "I will show them what their would be king would do and take them all to slaughter, then the Mad Titan will feel the true wrath of Loki." Loki used his other hand to grab a handful of her hair and tugged back. "Once you are truly free of all that you fear then you may decide if what we have is true, until then…" He smashed his lips to hers.


	43. Chapter 43

Loki's words landed like a punch to Sophie's gut. She stiffened at his grasp . When his mouth met hers she clawed at his hands to pull them from her face and hair. She tried to tell him no, but succeeded only in opening her lips to his advancing tongue.

"Are you angry now Sophie?" Loki ground out against her lips. "Do my words bring you fury? He tugged harder on her hair, arching her neck for his lips to attack. "That is exactly what I want you to feel, release that rage upon me. All of that pent up anger and frustration, take it in hand and show me what you can do." He gave her a rather savage scrape of teeth along her collar bone.

She pushed at his shoulder to no avail. When that proved useless, she buried her fingers next to his scalp and pulled his head back from her throat. "This is NOT happening," she snarled and kicked at his legs with her bare feet. "If there's no WE, there's nothing!"

He hissed at the pull at his scalp. "Good darling, let it out. Tell me exactly how much you hate this, why should we be? Let the heavens know why they should fear us!" Loki released her jaw and hair only to grab both wrists and pin them behind her back.

"Hate this or you?" She yelled. "It's REALLY hard to tell the difference right now. Now let go of me!" Sophie bent and quickly sank her teeth into Loki's upper arm.

He growled. "Hate everything. Why do you hate this, hate me, your family for putting you in this situation, S.H.I.E.L.D. Hydra, the Titan, just everything. Tell me how much you hate being a prisoner to your own fears and losing what you hold most dear." Loki snarled back to her, he grasped both wrists in one hand and her hair in the other.

"I am NOT losing anything else! Do you hear me?! Screw you for not believing in me!" Sophie kicked her leg forward to the side of Loki and bending her knee, slammed her heel into the back of Loki's, collapsing his leg and taking them both the floor. "And screw you for underestimating me!"

He landed with a grunt, his knee stung something fierce. "What have you left to lose!?" He yelled back. "Your freedom is but a distant memory, your family is gone, what else do you have to lose Sophie?" Loki used his strength to roll her to her back and pinned her arms to the floor.

"I have everything to lose!" She spit as she struggled underneath him. "I have YOU! Even if there's no we, you are still mine! Remember, "Sophie, will you be the one to slip a dagger between my ribs?" If that's all I have, that is still MINE!

"Will you take your vengeance on those that would take that from you?" Loki shifted his weight to pin her legs as well. "Will you stand and fight those that would otherwise cause you to cower in fear?"

"If you fucking let me up!" She swung her head up at his face, but barely grazed his chin with her forehead. His knees ground into her legs and her wrists were sore from struggling.

"No." He said simply." No if, you either will or you will not. Choose."

"I will take vengeance on YOU if I have to!" Sophie's was still breathing hard with her struggles and she snarled up into Loki's suddenly frustratingly calm face. "And I'll be damned if I will be anyone's side kick!"

"Good, very good darling." He lowered himself closer to her ear. "I did not mean what I said before love. There is we, there will always be we." Loki started to run his lips along her neck softly this time. "I do believe in you Sophie, and never shall I underestimate your conviction. I saw the spark hiding within you, it just needed a bit of fuel to become the inferno it is now." His nose ran along the side of her head while he whispered. "I love you, darling." He sat back and released her wrists, taking some of the weight from her as well.

Sophie wiggled from underneath Loki, still angry but a bit relieved, when she could sit up she leaned toward him and hissed. "I didn't need fuel. I know you wanted to watch, but you were unconscious while I was out starting a war."

Loki shrugged and had the nerve to give her a cheeky grin. "Needed to see it for myself, next war you start please give me the courtesy of allowing me to wake up before you start. It is rather rude."

She shoved at his shoulder and her eyes flashed at him."I'll remember that just as soon as you stop bleeding through all of your clothes." Sophie started to pull her dress back around her and straighten the ties and neckline.

"Now that I have my magic back, that will not be an issue." He watched what she was doing and stopped her movements, his eyes catching hers. "No darling, we are not done here." Loki crawled forward and forced her to lay back once again." I do believe I told you to use me, if you cannot do that then I shall reverse our roles."

Sitting back up on her elbows underneath Loki, Sophie curled her lip at him. "You think? You and what army?"

"Oh darling." He smiled at her in the way he knew made her melt. "You should not have said that." Loki kept the smile on his face as 2 more of him appeared next to them, each with the same look on their face.

Sophie's eyes darted from Loki to Loki. She took a deep breath through her nose. "This is… not very fair."

"You asked what army, and I give you one. Now would you like to cooperate or continue to be sassy?"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Is King Loki giving me a choice or another ultimatum?"

Loki visibly shuddered. "Say that again."

Sophie licked her lips as she looked the real Loki straight in the eye. Very slowly and carefully pronounced, "Ul ti mate um." She paused and batted her eyes. "Is that what King Loki wanted to hear?"

He growled and instantly he was atop her again. "You know what I meant, woman." His doubles moved closer and gripped the sides of her dress, giving it a firm yank. The sound of ripping fabric made all of them smirk

Adrenalin was still surging through her, that coupled with the fact that for the first time in days she was distracted enough not to be worried about Loki's health, made Sophie careless enough to want to see how far she could push things. "I have no idea about what someone such as yourself could mean. I can only try my best. It seems if I am wrong you take it out on clothing." She half heartedly tried to wiggle out from under him again and grinned.

"I can do much worse." He grinned back at her. "Would you rather I take it out on your flesh?" Loki lowered his head and placed open mouthed kisses on her chest.

"Worse?" Sophie moaned at his wet kisses, then tried to side away again. "Yes, you can do worse, but wouldn't you rather do better? I think you can do better."

Loki looked at each of his copies and smirked. He moved down her body and settled himself between her thighs while one of them picked up where he left off and the other worked along her neck. "Challenge accepted."

Sophie reached and drew her hand down the cheek of the duplicate that was kissing her neck. "Loki? How does he work?" She half moaned. "Do you control him? Do you feel what he does?"

Loki pressed a kiss to her covered center. "Yes I control them and yes I feel what they feel." The copy at her neck leaned up and nipped lightly at her lips before going back to her neck.

"So this is the same as kissing you?" She tipped the copies face up and kissed him slowly and deeply, her mouth open wide to sweep her tongue across his. Not breaking the kiss, she ran her fingers into his hair and gently pulled him with her as she laid her head back down.

He paused in slowly pulling her panties off and looked up at her face, he could feel every glide of her tongue against his and the flavor of the wine that lingered on her mouth. He moaned quietly as her fingers dragged through his hair. "Yes darling, I can feel everything you are doing." Loki panted out then tugged her underwear the rest of the way off.

Still gently kissing and stroking the first duplicate, her other hand snaked down and found the second, where he was running his tongue along her breast. When her fingers made their way into this one's hair, they clutched and yanked his head back as hard as she could.

Loki was just about to delve into her core when he felt his hair being yanked. "WHAT THE BLOODY HEL WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted up at her, both of his copies quickly moving up into a kneeling position.

"Needed to see it for myself, dear." She flashed him a quick smirk.

His eyes flashed as an evil grin found its way across his lips. "You, my dear, will be paying for that." With a glance, one of the copies lifted and turned Sophie until she was on her knees. The other knelt on one knee; the first moved her so that she was draped over the bent leg of the second. Using the tattered remains of her dress, Loki tied her wrists together behind her back. He roved an appreciative eye over the sight of Sophie bent over the knee of his double while the other knelt behind her; he sat in front of her and leaned back. "This is a lovely sight, is it not?" Loki grinned and caught the eye of the double behind her; the copy gave a swat to her bared bottom.

Sophie struggled a bit against Loki's doubles, just enough to show she wasn't completely giving in even though it was pointless. When the hand stung across her backside, she cried out, "Aaaaaah! Are you KIDDING me?"

An eyebrow lifted itself as he chuckled. "Do I look as if I kid? I said you would pay for that." The copy that had spanked her leaned down and gently kissed the red mark left by his hand, the one she was bent over ran the back of his fingers up her spine lightly.

She drew in a sharp stuttered breath at the fingers running along her back. Looking up she caught Loki's twinkling eyes and smiled at him. Then she addressed the double who's knee she was bent over. "Hey pretty boy? Why don't you take your pants off so that I'm not the only naked person here?"

The double she was talking to only grinned as the other gave another swat to her rear. "They answer only to me love, good try." Instead of the copy removing his pants, the real Loki opened the laces on his shirt further and ran a hand down his front to the bulge forming in his trousers. Loki undid the ties to his pants then stared Sophie straight in the eye at the same time he cupped himself.

Sophie gave a grunt as the hand connected with her again. Not letting go of Loki's gaze, she said to him, "No kiss? Why don't you come here and kiss me?"

"As much as I adore you darling, I do not trust what you might do with those teeth." Loki's smile was wolfish. "But then again, I do so love surprises." He crawled closer to the woman and leaned his face in toward hers. "I have a feeling I am going to enjoy this." Loki captured her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers.

She closed her eyes and kissed him with even more depth than she had kissed the double. Tasting his breath, she moaned against him.

Loki moaned at her moan, his fingers threaded through her hair as he helped her upright so they were not straining at an awkward angle. He cupped her jaw and pulled his lips from hers, breathing heavily into her. "I do love you Sophie, so very much. Say the word and we can stop." He peppered her face with chaste kisses before finding her mouth once again, searing his lips to hers once again. The double behind her slid his hands down her bottom and slid a finger shallowly into her sex, steadily pumping it in and out.

"I love you too." She whispered against his kisses and gasped at the double's touch. "Don't stop kissing me."

"Would not dream of it darling." Loki inhaled deeply through his nose. "Your lips are addictive love, sweeter than any confection you could concoct." His double inserted the finger deeper into her core then added another.

Moaning, Sophie writhed across the leg she was balanced on and against the fingers stroking at her. Her hands twisted against the bindings wanting to reach out and touch.

The copy added a third finger and leaned over her back to run his own lips along her spine and shoulders, the real Loki delved even deeper into their kiss as his hands found her breasts. "If you want more you have to ask for it love." He rasped out.

The fingers inside her moved agonizingly slowly as they brushed against parts that made her shudder and want the more that Loki promised. The lips along her back and the ones working against her own began to make her burn for more. Tipping her head to the side and casting her gaze at Loki's undone trousers, she panted out, "Do you want more, dear?"

Loki panted against her cheek. "Yes darling, more." He nibbled on her ear.

"Untie my hands then." She whispered.

The copy that was supporting her moved and untied her hands, the one behind her increased the movements of his fingers ever so slightly.

She moaned and rocked back against the double's hand as she stretched her arms out to Loki in front of her. One of her hands cupped his cheek and the other slid down his chest, under his open shirt sliding across his sternum and across his tight nipples.

Loki's body involuntarily undulated under her touch; a shiver ran through all of them. He laid a hand over the one on his cheek and turned his head into it, giving the palm a wet kiss.

Sophie closed her eyes at his kiss and whispered, "More dear." She stroked his chest and slid her hand down toward the waist band of his pants.

He pulled away long enough to remove his shirt completely then he was back to her, his teeth scraped along her palm and his copy moved to lay behind her. The double slid between her legs from behind and replaced his fingers with his mouth, licking and sucking with consistent and firm pressure.

"Oh Loki. Oh god." She panted as his double's mouth made her tighten inside. She pulled Loki's torso toward her and kissed at his muscled stomach, tonguing his navel around her own moans as her hands slid his leather pants down over his slim hips.

His body undulated into her mouth and all of them groaned, the copy between her legs increased its pace and pressure, adding three fingers to pump into her center. The one holding her up caressed her back and bottom.

The sounds of Loki and his copies made Sophie's heart pound inside of her chest. So many hands, so many touches, her mind couldn't decide which to pay attention to. Her body trembled against all three of the Loki's and she laid her lips against the real Loki's hipbone and cried out her orgasm against him as it burst through her.

The copy under her lapped up her release and Loki moaned again, he gently helped her into an upright position and kissed her languidly. "Delicious." He whispered. Loki stood and the copies helped Sophie to stand. We are not done yet darling, not even close. The copies walked her over to the coffee table. Kneel. They all growled at her. Before she was fully down, a pillow appeared beneath her knees and the cracked table was replaced by a much sturdier wooden version. Loki came up and got on his knees behind Sophie, his erection bobbing proudly from the opening of his pants. The copies taking their spots on either side of her, the one that had previously been holding her up was now caressing her lips with its own while the other freed its own member from its pants and stroked. "Are you ready for me now love? Do you want me inside you?"

Sophie panting heavily, her body still shaking and not feeling quite like her own, gratefully allowed herself to be lead. "I'm kneeling for you dear. What do you think?" She purred as she slipped her lips over the tip of the duplicate's hard cock.

He hissed at the phantom feeling of being in her mouth, Loki slid a hand up and over her shoulder to pull her back up. Sophie's back was firmly pressed to his front, with his hand lightly around her neck. His free hand reaching between to grasp his shaft and hold it to her entrance. "I love it when you kneel, but I love this even more." Loki's face we pressed to the side of hers and he snapped his hips up, sheathing himself in her warmth.

Sophie gasped as Loki entered her. She was more than ready for him, but the way he absolutely filled her took a moment to adjust to. She brushed her cheek against his, then moaned, almost whined, "Loki. Please just take me."

"I plan on it darling, but I have been teasing myself just as much as you." He ground out between clenched teeth and thrust his hips a few times. "Now I think I shall take you properly." Loki pressed her back down to the table and grabbed her hips, his hips snapped to hers once again and he growled at the way he slid along her velvet walls. Soon enough he was bucking into her with enough force to bruise and the table to groan under the pressure.

Sophie cried out wordlessly as she tried to cling to the table, but only slid across it as Loki thrust her forward. She reached out to the doubles and caught ones leg in her grasp and managed to twine her hand with the others. She squeezed his hand as she bucked her hips back to meet Loki's.

He carried on his brutal pace for several minutes, moans and grunts filling the room. Suddenly he stopped and pulled out of her heat, Loki turned her around and placed her on the table fully. He scooted closer and reentered her slowly with a filthy moan, one of his doubles found her lips and the other attached itself to her breasts once again. The pace was slow and languid as they all took their time with her.

Moaning and writhing under the sensory overload, Sophie's legs fell open wide, allowing Loki complete access as he thrust himself into her. She cradled one of the doubles to her chest. The other copy was kissed along the jaw until Sophie reached his ear. She sucked briefly at his lobe before gasping in a whisper, "My King."

Loki's pace faltered momentarily when she whispered. "Say it again."

"My King." Came out of her in a throaty rasp, as everything inside her had knotted tightly and was ready to burst free.

All of them whimpered and Loki came with a violent burst inside her, his body seized and his hips locked against Sophie's.

Sophie's body tried to rock against him, but being held so tightly she could only move with him. The name Loki repeatedly falling from her lips, her inner walls frantically clutched at him.

Loki's body relaxed enough that he could rock into her as his cock emptied into her channel, near constant moans falling from his lips. His copies faded away so it was just the two of them again. "Sophie, my sweetest Sophie. My darling, are you alright?"

She held her arms up to be pulled into his embrace. Smiling at him with slightly glazed eyes, Sophie paused a moment for her breathing to slow, before she answered, "Yes dear, are YOU?"

He stood with Sophie in his arms; on shaky legs he moved them to the sofa and lay with he stretched on top of him. "Never better darling, that was an experience hm?" Loki chuckled.

"Nothing I've ever done before." She smiled slowly at him and whispered to him sleepily. "I love you so very much. I hope you understand that. Because if you ever decide to try to break my heart to prove a point again…I…will…end…you." Then Sophie leaned in and kissed Loki very sentimentally.

Loki arched an eyebrow at her and leaned into her kiss. His arms wrapped around her and snuggled close. "If I ever attempt to do so again you have my explicit permission to remove my scrotum and beat me to death with it. Now sleep, you have exhausted me woman."

Sophie snuggled her head down against his shoulder and murmured, "Yes, I'm the one that has done all of the exhausting. OK." Before letting her eyes flutter shut.

Loki woke awhile later to Sophie snuggling more into him, if that was possible. He smiled and ran his fingers down her exposed back and shoulders, his mind went over their rather vigorous coupling earlier in the day and felt a small shred of guilt for being so rough. Absentmindedly, he let his magic travel through his fingers and heal any aches and bruises she might have accumulated. Once he was done he closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head, fingers still moving of their own accord as he rested quietly.

At the sensation of the man beneath her's slight movements Sophie gained enough awareness to tip her face to nuzzle into his neck, softly pressing her lips to his pulse point beneath his ear. Loki smelled so nice, a slight sharpness of sweat, the muskiness of their shared bodies and something entirely unlike anything else on this world, intoxicating.

He felt her inhale his scent subtly and smiled. His free hand grabbed hers that was resting on his chest and brought it up to his lips where he kissed the pads of each finger slowly before gently nipping her index finger. "Hello to you, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hello dear." She murmered against him, enjoying his kisses. "Sleeping Beauty, hmmm? Is it time for fairy tales yet?"

"It could be darling, but we can wait for threats to be gone from our lives before we think about happily ever after." His lips moved to her palm then traveled to her wrist, the hand traveling her back stopped on her butt and squeezed.

Sophie arched herself into the hand on her back. Still not sated with his touches. "Shhhhhhh. No more thinking about threats today. No more dark, ugly, sad things." Her lips caressed the side of his neck. "I SHOULD be sore and exhausted, but I'm not. I am a bit chilly though."

"Alright, no more dark subjects." Loki moved her so she lay full atop him, both hands finding purchase on her bottom and squeezing rhythmiclly, his lips found her shoulder and lathed it with attention. "Allow me to warm you up again love, and you are welcome."

"Welcome? Did you heal me again while I was asleep?" Sophie kissed his temple and forehead as she intensely felt Loki's skin against the length of her body. "You are wonderful. Slightly creepy at times, but wonderful."

"Yes I did love." Loki's lips found hers and he kissed her languidly and laughed. "Creepy, have not been called that in some time." He continued to cup her butt and rocked her against his hips, his member stirring to life in the process.

"Insatiable. Have you been called insatiable before?" Sophie winked and fell back into the kiss, open mouthed, before raising up on her arms above him. Her back arched more and pressed her pelvis against his.

He groaned as her back arched and the friction brought his cock fully erect once again. "I believe you have called me that a few times darling." His hands slipped further back and spread her open, a digit began to tease her rear entrance but never quite breaching.

Sophie gasped into Loki's ear as his fingers strayed unexpectedly. "What…what are you doing dear?", she whispered tentatively, but not shying away from his touch.

"Exploring more of you love, I can stop if you wish." He nipped at her neck that was exposed to him and ran his tongue along her pulse.

"No, no. Don't stop. I'm yours. It's just…new." She whispered softly.

Loki's finger pressed slowly into the puckered ring of muscle while his hips still rocked into hers gently, his lips and tongue still working along her neck and jaw. "Hence the explore darling, if you wish me to stop at any point I shall do so."

"Anhhhh…" Sophie whined into Loki's ear. The pressure of his finger wasn't unpleasant as his hips lifted hers slightly against him. "I promised you anything. Only you. Just, talk to me dear, make me desperately want you."

Loki nuzzled along her shoulder as she whined. "This is not about me Sophie, it is about you and what you are comfortable with." He shifted his hips so his cock ran along her slit. "Even if not being buried deep within you is driving me to the brink of insanity."

The thought of losing herself entirely to the sensations of this amazing creature had Sophie incredibly wet as he slid against her. Her hips rocking against his cock and finger of their own accord. She looked down at him, eyes dark with lust. "I love you and trust you as much as I need you."

Loki stared back up at her speechless. His finger removed itself from her rear and slid forward to her core, he dipped two fingers into her wetness and returned to her rear. He aligned his cock with her dripping channel and slid inside as his fingers used her natural fluids and breached her anus. "Steady on now darling, relax."

Sophie gasped loudly then bit at her lip at the sudden pressure and fullness. "Oh God. So tight…"

"Easy now my love, relax." Loki rocked his hips again, this time withdrawing his fingers and conjuring a bottle of lubricant. He slathered his fingers librally and found her rear entrance again, digits slipping in easily. "Now it is up to you, do I continue just like this or do you want more?" He spoke into her collar bone while his cock slipped in and out easily. "By the Nine darling, you are incredibly soaked right now. I love it."

Sophie moaned loudly as her head rolled against Loki's as his fingers seemed to make her more aware of how his cock filled her. "More. More." she gasped.

"Then more you shall have." He growled into her neck and his fingers began spreading her open, soon he had three digits buried inside her bottom and continued to work her open more. "You feel amazing love, I could worship every inch of you for years and still crave more." Loki's tongue traced the shell of her ear and sucked the lobe between his teeth.

Gasping and whining, Sophie was aware of nothing but Loki. The world had fallen away. "You… dear … I love you. You have … me." Words were starting to fail her.

He withdrew his fingers and cock from Sophie, he applied a generous amount of the lube to his member and aligned himself with her rear entrance. Ever so slowly he eased himself in, milimeter by milimeter. Loki could feel her resist. "Steady on, darling. Steady… Do you want me to stop?" He paused with just barely the head of his shaft inside her.

She hadn't intended to tense. Consciously relaxing her jaw and exhaling, her eyes fluttered and looked for his. The concern behind the lust in them relaxed her and she rocked herself gently down against him.

Loki moaned as she took the rest of him inside her. "Ah yes love, that's it. So good darling." Slowly and gently he bucked into her, taking great care not to injure Sophie in any way. His hands came forward, one settling on her breast and caressing it gently while the other went down and his thumb toyed with her clit. He let her set a pace she could handle.

With closed eyes, she moved against and with him. This was as harsh and as gentle as he had ever been with her at the same time. His thumb brought her to tighten inside, gasping she neared her climax and looked down on Loki. His own eyes closed, lips open, so close to ecstasy he was gorgeous and seemed to almost glow from within.

He was getting closer to the edge with every rock of her hips, the pressure of his thumb increased while moving in circular motions. Loki could sense her eyes upon him and his fluttered open to meet hers. His head fell back and his jaw went slack in pleasure, eyebrows scrunching together near his hairline as the first twitch of his release washed over him. A filthy moan escaped him before his seed flooded into Sophie.

Crying out his name, Sophie twitched around Loki as she came. She felt him inside of her climaxing in a way she had never been so aware of. Her fingers curled against his chest at his moan. Slowly, she raised herself from him and laid against his chest with his heartbeat hammering beneath her ear.

Loki groaned as he slipped from her, his arms wrapped around her and he placed a gentle kiss on her head as he panted. "Amazing." Was all he was able to say, he conjured a blanket and covered them both from the chill in the air.

Sophie smiled against him as he slid the blanket up. "In a minute, I think I want a hot shower."

"Will you require my aid or would you rather have a moment of peace from my insatiable self?" Loki smirked.

"Silly," Sophie laughed and kissed his chest, "The only time I find peace is with you."

His smirk turned into a fond smile. "And I you, darling. Loki ran his fingers through her hair. Do you need help walking or would you like a bit of a fairy tale and be carried?"

"I'm not incapacitated, but I'll let you carry me." she giggled against him.

Loki's tongue poked from between his teeth and he wiggled out from under her and stood. "Well then, my lady." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Carried you will be. He quickly squat down and slung her over his shoulder and rushed to the bathroom.

"Aaaah!" She squealed. "There's no need to run!"

"Not running, just walking quickly." Loki laughed.

"Maybe it just seems faster upside down and hanging down your back." Sophie wiggled down his chest.

"That could be it." He playfully gave her butt a swat.

Sophie grinned up at Loki and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I'm almost afraid to turn around to turn the shower on."

"All I will do is stare I swear, round two of what we just did is not in the cards if that is what you are worried about." He enveloped her in his own embrace and rested his head on hers.

"Maybe no round two," she said softly, "But,I have NO idea what else you are going to decide to try."

"I could think of a couple of things still." Loki smirked against her hair.

Sophie didn't want to let go, but did and started the water for the shower. "Maybe you should save them. Don't want to use everything up all at once."

"Practice makes perfect." He shrugged.

Stepping into the hot water, Sophie held out her hand to Loki. "You're close enough as it is."

"You, my love, are too kind." Loki stepped in behind her. "And yes you are perfect."

Relaxing between Loki and the water, Sophie turned to face Loki and rose to kiss him. "No, I'm human."

He leaned into the kiss and ran his fingers along her face. "No, you are mine and absolutely perfect."

"Whatever makes you happy," She shrugged. "Still human though."

"That could be changed, if you ever wished to do so." Loki moved to stand under the spray of the shower.

Sophie looked at Loki like he was crazy. "Yeah. OK. I'm not quite sure about being an eight legged horse or anything."

"You are far to pretty to be a horse darling, I was speaking of the Apples of Idunn." He grabbed the shampoo and lathered his hair.

Sophie huffed out of her nose. "You and your brother REALLY need to stop saying none of the myths are true, OK? And that is way to serious of an offer, if it is what I think it is, to just drop in the shower after the kind of day we have had." She lathered up a shower pouff and ran it down Loki's chest.

"Alright, almost none of the myths about US are true. That better?" He lathered up her hair while his rinsed. "What better time would there be to bring it up? Apologies, I won't bring it up again." Loki stepped away and rinsed the soap from his body before stepping from the shower. "The Apples are exactly what you think they are, one of the few things that are true."He wrapped a towel around his waist. "Like I said, it was just an offer if you wanted it. He crossed his arms and sat on the chair near the tub."

"Ohhhhh Loki," Sophie sighed and ran the pouff over herself quickly and rinsed. "It's not like that at all. She stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel, going to him, I love you. I just don't want to get to get ahead of things. I…I… OK. Yes."

"Sophie do not say yes for my sake, you have to truly want it or the Apple would reject you and instead of increasing your life it would take it." He stood and took the towel from her, wrapping it around her shoulders and drying her off. "Forget I mentioned it, we can revisit the topic at a later time. What do you say about us going out and finding a bite to eat hmm? I believe we have the correct ingredients, I can make you something that Sarah showed me." He bopped her on the nose with a finger then sauntered out of the bathroom to change.


	44. Chapter 44

Sophie twisted her wet hair up quickly and went to her wardrobe. As she pulled a short dress and pair of leggings on, she absently wondered if there was such a thing as indestructible clothes. When she was dressed, she went out to find Loki in the kitchen, selecting things from the refrigerator and cabinets. "You really ARE cooking aren't you, dear? I love that."

Loki paused with his head in the fridge and looked over at her, smiling. "Yes darling, I intend to cook but I cannot seem to find the pork chops I saw earlier. Did you move them?"

Sophie joined him at the fridge. "No, I didn't. Aren't they in there? I haven't touched anything but a coffee cup all day." She peeked in a giant sauté pan on the stove and grimaced at a sticky mass of at least a dozen raw eggs that had obviously been sitting there for quite a while. "Who is responsible for THAT disgusting thing?" She whined.

"Ah here they are, hiding in the drawer." He stood up with the pork and looked into the pan she was speaking of and grimaced. "That would be Thor; he was attempting to make breakfast this morning before I distracted him. I will clean it up dearest." Loki set the package on the counter then grabbed the pan off the stove and scraped the gelatinous mass into the garbage. After cleaning the pan he set it back on the stove before moving back to his pile of ingredients. "Darling, can you help me butterfly these chops? Sarah bought hers already prepared."

"Do I really get to help show you how to use a kitchen knife this time? Or am I the teacher and you the student again?" Sophie winked and smiled as she laid out the cutting board and opened the chops.

Loki rolled his eyes playfully and smirked at her. "Teach me the ways of the kitchen knife mistress."

"Ohhh no you don't. You're smirking again and I actually am really hungry right now." She blew him a kiss and ran a knife through the meat. "It's just a matter of not cutting all the way through the chop. That's all. There's a dozen here. Are we doing them all in case your brother shows up hungry?"

His tongue poked from between his teeth as he laughed, Loki watched as she made a slit in the chops. "Would not hurt, as far as I know he has not eaten. Would you mind terribly finishing those while I prepare the filling?"

"A kingdom with double ovens." She waved across the room. "We can't let it get overrun." As soon as she spoke the front door burst open. She heard several voices, but Thor's was the loudest.

"We must be quiet until I know how Loki fares." The thunderer bellowed.

Loki crossed his arms and cocked his hip against the counter while staring at Sophie pointedly. "Can I defend our kingdom now?"

"You are the King. Have at them." She grinned.

He grinned right back. "Thor you oaf I am in the kitchen." As soon as Thor's big blonde head appeared within view, Loki threw the knife he was using and embedded it in the wall next to Thor's head. "Damn I missed. No matter, we have plenty more." He looked at Sophie and saw her frown. "Perhaps I will continue cooking instead."

"Perhaps stirring something? Spoons aren't great weapons." Sophie suggested to Loki then looked at Thor. "Are you here for dinner? Loki is cooking. Who's with you?"

Loki finished up his stuffing and took the chops from Sophie, filling each one and seasoning them. He popped them into a pan with sliced onion and beef broth then off to the oven they went. Staying quiet, he went and prepared potato wedges for roasting.

Thor stared at the knife next to his head in shock; Sophie's question knocked him back to reality. "I had planned to return with glad news but now I fear for my safety." Thor motioned his guest to step around him. "I have brought friend Barton along, is this alright?" A faint growl could be heard from the general direction of Loki.

Sophie wiped off her hands and laughed as she yanked the knife from the wall. "It's all good, Thor. Loki's just being a bit…overprotective right now." She waved at Barton. "Hey Clint. What's up?" Then she turned back to Thor. "What glad news? I haven't heard GOOD news in so long I'm not sure I would recognize it."

Loki flicked a small chunk of potato at Sophie and snickered as it connected. Thor brightened up immediately. "Yes good news indeed!" He laughed out. "I have received permission to take you both out to the carnival under the condition that Barton comes with, once the meal is finished then we shall all go enjoy the festivities!" Thor beamed with pride and Clint scowled and whispered under his breath. "Yeah if we don't get food poisoning first."

Sophie's eyes opened wide. "We…Loki gets out? Really?! How did you do that?" She flung her arms around the large man, hugging him tightly then bounced across the room to Loki, going up on her toes to kiss him. "We get to go OUT! Together!"

"Truly Lady Sophie, the Director witnessed my foul mood and agreed to my demand under the condition that Barton accompanies us." Thor laughed and hugged the woman briefly.

Loki was so stunned at the revelation that he miss judged his cut and sliced open his finger. He would have yelped but Sophie's lips were upon his. "I cannot believe it darling; we truly get to go out. Brother, I cannot thank you enough. Both of you make yourselves comfortable before we dine."

Sophie smiled up at the turn about in Loki's mood, before she noticed his finger. "Oh Jeeze, dear. Are you OK?" She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hand. "Let me fix you up here or do you want to do it?"

"I am fine love, just a small slip. The news is truly welcome, perhaps we could call this a date? We will just have to contend with Father Time and Mother Goose over there as chaperones." Loki grinned at her while she tended his hand. "I can handle this, unless you would like to kiss it better?"

"Yes, yes, yes…" Sophie kissed his hand and whispered. "A date…"

Loki healed his hand then cupped her face, tilting it up so he could kiss her. "A date it shall be love."

She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "We can cook fast, right?"

"Only as fast as the food will allow." He laughed. "Quit distracting me woman, I have a meal to finish." Loki patted her behind and returned to his vegetables, within an hour he had finished his stuffed pork chops with onion gravy and rosemary roasted potatoes and steamed broccoli with cheese sauce.

While Loki was busy, Sophie ran back and forth between helping him and chatting lightly with Thor and Clint. At one point Clint put his arm around Sophie's shoulder and said, "You must be feeling pretty fancy girlie girl. What are you going to do with three dates tonight?"

Sophie chirped back, "Nothing that I haven't already done today."

Clint choked on his own spit. "I don't wanna know but in a way I do, care to share? Let me live vicariously through you?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Loki probably wouldn't let you live too long like that." She laughed. "You've lived enough through my laundry alone, anyway." Then she sauntered off and wrapped her arms around Loki's waist. "Dinner looks wonderful, my King." She said softly.

Loki shuddered in delight as he put the finishing touches on the meal. "It looks good but the question is, does it taste as good as it looks?" He turned in her arms and kissed her gently. "Dinner is ready my Queen."

Smiling beautifully at Loki over her shoulder, she took plates to the table and waved everyone over. Picking up a vegetable and popping it in her mouth, she gave Loki thumbs up.

He beamed broadly at her thumbs up; even Thor complimented his cooking skill. Loki was rather proud of himself and dug into his own meal, not too bad at all. Dinner was rather quiet but amazingly not awkward. "Thor, since you left a pan full of eggs on the stove this morning you are in charge of cleaning the dishes." Loki said, Thor nodded sheepishly and as soon as he was done eating, he set to work on the pans.

Sophie bounced into the kitchen after Thor, calling after him. "No, no, no, no not NOW. The dishes will be here when we get back!" She gave him a pointless shove towards the doorway, "Go put on something less…armor-y, more denim or something."

Thor laughed and allowed himself to be shoved out of the room. "Alright Lady Sophie, I shall do as asked." Loki just shook his head and watched with an amused grin.

Sophie stopped at the table with her hands on her hips and looked from Clint to Loki and back. Gesturing at Loki she asked, "What are we going to do with him? On his own, he might not get recognized, but if we stand him between you and Thor… there will be trouble."

Loki shrugged. "We can turn him into a parakeet."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "No dear, you. You can't walk around looking like… you. It's too soon."

"You make it sound like I tried to take over the world." He brought a finger to his lips and tapped it gently in thought. "Oh wait I did. Alright then darling, any suggestions?"

She squinted at Loki for a second "It's the hair and the armor that stood out in the pictures. So as long as you are casual and we change this up…" She pulled his hair back into a pony tail and peeked at him. "Nope. Still Loki. If you were blonde or something maybe…"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I will go change, stay here." He went to the bedroom and stood before the mirror, considering his options before settling on a look. He chose some faded grey denim jeans that made his butt look amazing if he did say so himself. A button up white shirt that he rolled up the sleeves and left a few buttons undone. Loki decided to throw a bit more of himself into the ensemble and wore his boots and leather cuffs on each wrist. Next he shortened his hair and turned it a reddish brown with a few waves to it, he stared at himself and figured he would go all out and added some stubble to his face. Completing the look was a braided leather necklace with a small dagger charm hanging between his collar bones. Some what satisfied, he went back to the living room. "Well love, what do you think?"

Sophie blinked at the man that walked out of the hallway. He sounded enough like Loki. She approached him slowly, then broke out laughing. "You look nothing like yourself and exactly like yourself at the same time! You are adorable." She ran the back of her fingers over the stubble on his jaw. "I don't think I have ever seen you unshaven."

He frowned at her laugh but relaxed when she stroked his jaw, Loki bit his lip. "Do you like it darling?"

" I do. You are still you. But it makes you look…happier somehow." She went to her toes and placed a small kiss where his teeth had bit his lip

"Me, happy? We cannot have that now can we." Loki smirked and returned her kiss, he growled at Clint who was making gagging noises behind them. Thor stepped into the room before Loki could throw something at the bird brained buffoon.

"It's cute when you growl." Sophie whispered before she bounced off toward her room. "Now give me 2 seconds and Ill be ready." She quickly tossed some make up on and grabbed a jacket. It was due to get chilly in the evenings. Then she popped back out into the Living Room where things seemed tense again. She went to Loki's side but spoke to Clint. "The carnival huh? This is all you isn't it?"

Clint grinned. "I mighta mentioned somethin but otherwise it was all Thor, he said Loki just loooved festivals and this is the closest thing we got this time of year."

She hopped forward and embraced Clint and Thor quickly. "Thank you." She said quietly. "You guys have no idea what kind of a day we have had."

"I might have a slight idea." Thor rumbled after returning her embrace. "Let us go, this carnival will not enjoy itself." He boomed and marched out the door.

Clint shook his head and mumbled. "You have no idea buddy." Loki stared at his brother. Shall we love?"

"We shall!" She squealed out as she pulled Loki's hand to follow after Thor. "You like festivals? She turned her head and look at him curiously I never would have guessed that."

He smiled at her excitement and followed happily. "Yes I do enjoy them, but I fear Barton was being sarcastic, the last festival I attended wound up entering awkward territory and it put me off of them. Thor must have mentioned the Fandral incident."

"Nope. No, he never did, dear." She turned to face him while still walking backwards down the hall and wrinkled her nose. Sophie's eyes twinkled. "Tell me."

"Perhaps when we return home, it is a long story." Loki grinned at her. "Besides, we are about to go on an adventure. Do not want to spoil the mood now do we?" He swooped in and grabbed her hand before she could crash into Thor's back. "At this rate we might not make it out of the building without you running into things."

She laughed as she stepped toward Loki and leaned against his chest. Then spun around in his arms and let Clint catch up to them and lead them into the elevator and down through the basement to a connected garage and into a nondescript SUV.

Loki oped the vehicle door for Sophie to slip into the back seat then slid in beside her. Thor and Clint chatted away in the front seat as they drove, Sophie was nearly bouncing in her seat the whole drive. Her enthusiasm was contagious and had him smiling broadly by the time they pulled into a parking space near the carnival.

Before they got out of the car Sophie leaned her head between the front seats. "Just to make sure, this is celebrating GOOD news about help, not softening the blow of bad news,right?"

Clint was the one to answer. "Yeah toots, its good news. Fury is assembling the team to help ya out, in a couple days hes going to bring you both in for a meeting to stratigize and shit. Now get outta the damn car and go have fun." He palmed her face and pushed her back into the seat.

Loki opened the door and waited for her to join him. Sophie blew a raspberry at Clint and laughing fell out of the door into Loki's arms

He caught her easily and helped her find her feet again, Loki chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I have no idea what there is to do here darling, I am at your mercy." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "Lead the way, my dear one."

Taking Loki's hand she led the way through the wooden gates and onto the gravel Midway. The sun was beginning to set and the lights on all of the rides and attractions were flickering on. The smells from the food booths were amazing. She looked to Loki and the other two. "It's too soon after dinner to be hungry, huh? Rides or Games?"

"Hmm let us see what these games you speak of are." Loki laced his fingers with hers and smiled serenely at her.

She looked down at their hands and grinned. Clint spoke up from behind them. "Rides it is! I'm not going to carry your prizes around all night."

Sophie laughed and leaned her face against Loki's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Looks like we are going on rides, darling." They followed Clint to a booth to purchase tickets for the rides, Thor being nice enough to purchase admission for everyone and even slipped Loki some cash for later. "Where to first? Roller coaster or tilt-a-whirl?" Clint chimed in while looking around at everything.

"Tilt-A-Whirl!" Sophie cheered as she skipped off, not letting go of Loki's hand. Never wanting to let go of his hand. The line was short and soon she and Loki were strapped into a car. As they began to spin, she slid up against him, laughing because the spinning made her giggle.

Loki tensed tighter than a bow string at first, the contact of her body and exuberant laughter relaxed him and by the time the ride ended he was laughing as much as she was. "That was interesting, what next?"

"You don't have anything like this?" She asked? "Lets try to fit your legs and your brother into bumper cars. What say you Clint?" She slipped her hand back into Loki's.

"No, nothing like this." His fingers tightened on hers again. "What are these bumper cars?"

Sophie pointed to a large lit area with tiny round cars buzzing around. "You just drive them as fast as you can and run into other people as hard as you can. That's it." Not even noticing what she was doing, she lifted her face up to nuzzle against his scruff.

Loki bowed his head so his lips were near her ear. "You mean to tell me that I can run a moving conveyance into my brother and not be blamed for attempted murder?… Let's go!" He dragged her over to the brightly lit area and waited for Thor and Clint to join them.

While they waited in line, Sophie tucked herself up under Loki's arm and pointed at things and explained things excitedly. At one point, the people next to them stared when she loudly exclaimed, " No! It's OK. Look, little kids are doing it!" Sophie shrugged at them and said, "He's never been to a carnival. He's from…. Europe?" She winced and hid her face from them against his chest, laughing at herself.

Loki buried his own face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laughed. "Yes, northern European, too cold for outdoor festivities." His accent changed to that of a more Nordic person. The people around them still stared, but this time not strangely, more intrigued than anything.

Thor had come up behind them with a smile brighter than a lightbulb. Loki rolled his eyes at him and allowed Sophie to drag him to one of the cars, after a basic tutorial on how to operate it, they were off.

After watching the brothers take off after each other and make several spectacular head on collisions while screaming like maniacs, Sophie bumped her car up against Clint's and hollered at him over the noise. "I am staying the hell away from THAT!"

Clint laughed. "Yeah I agree, that is nuts. You would think they really are trying to kill each other. Asgardians man, completely off their space rockers." He threw his car in reverse and gunned it after the bumper brothers with a battle cry of his own.

As the cars crawled to a stop, Thor pumped his arm in the air and shouted out, "ANOTHER!"

The guy at the gate shouted back. "End of the line!"

Thor shouted again, "I am Thor, Prince of Asgard! ANOTHER!"

Again, the guy answered, "I am Monty, Ride Operator! END OF THE LINE!"

Sophie stumbled over to Thor's car and pulled him out by the arm, waving at Monty. "We're outta here! It's OK."

Loki stumbled over to them at the exit with an enormous grin on his face, laughing at Thor's attempt to persuade the operator of another go. "Come brother, we can wait for a time." Loki slipped his arm around Sophie's waist and pulled her close to his side. "Where next?"

She looked up and smiled into Loki's still green eyes, caught for a moment. She went to sleep with this man, woke up with him, loved him and fought him with her heart and body, but the simple gesture of walking with his arm around her waist made her heart thump in her throat. She pointed absently at the stand next to them. "You don't have to be hungry for cotton candy," she replied a bit hoarsely.

He noticed the sudden hoarseness of her voice but didn't comment. "What is this candy cotton you speak of? Let's try some."

Clint appeared beside them. "You two behave for a few minutes, I gotta go do something." He slapped Loki on the shoulder and trotted off. Loki cocked an eyebrow at him then turned back to the woman at his side and hugged her closer. "How about that cotton?"

Sophie ordered two sticks of cotton candy from the window of the small trailer, while Loki peered in its window. After paying, she handed a pile of blue fluff on a stick to Thor and went back to Loki as they slowly wandered down the Midway. Holding a large pink cloud out to Loki, she said, "We can share."

Loki plucked a small piece of the pink fluff off the stick and cautiously stuck it in his mouth, instantly his tongue was flooded with sugar. He grimaced at the taste. "Gods that is awful, it's nothing but pure sugar. How can you eat this? I can feel my teeth rotting as we speak."

Sophie pulled a large hunk off and squished it into her mouth, letting it melt, while she blinked at Loki in surprise. "Are you KIDDING me? This is pure awesome. It's like happy on a paper stick."

"You can have your happy stick and I shall stick to brownies." He grabbed another wad of fluff and held it to her lips.

She gleefully pulled it into her mouth with her tongue and grinned at him. "More for me."

Loki leaned in and kissed her grinning lips. "Hmm perhaps I could grow to enjoy this sugary confection if you taste this sweet after."

"Aren't I always sweet?" She laughed.

"Sometimes." Loki grinned devilishly at her. He glanced over her shoulder and saw something that made him grin. "Thor I think I found something you might enjoy.' He led them over to a rather tall device where you had to hit a small platform with a hammer and try to make a weight ring a bell. "This strongman contraption seems right up your alley brother, have a go." Thor beamed and strode toward the waiting operator, giving him money and taking the hammer. "This game was made for me! Stand back brother and witness the power of Thor!" The game operator rolled his eyes and flipped the switch on the side. Thor drew the hammer above his head and brought it down with a resounding thwack, the bar barely moved. "Too bad mate, better luck next time." The carnie handed a dumbfounded Thor a keychain while Loki laughed. "Behold the not so mighty Thor!" While they shared a laugh at Thor's expense, a little girl came up to the game and took her swing. Loki's eyes lit up as a clear ding was heard, the little girl whooped and danced around while she was handed a giant stuffed puppy. "I like her." Loki said with a sly smirk at Thor.

Sophie covered a laugh watching the brothers. She would find a way to deal with her Thor issue, for Loki's sake. She slid her arm around Loki's waist and leaned her head on him, catching bits of cotton candy with her tongue and pulling them into her mouth. "Awwww. She got a giant stuffy. That's adorable."

Loki leaned his head against hers and slipped his arm back around her waist, they all walked around the game booths until another one caught his eye. Specifically one that had a giant white teddy bear hanging from it. "Sophie can you stay here with Thor for a moment; I need to step over there. I will be right back." He slipped away before she could protest and straight to the carnie. "What needs to be done to win that bear?" He demanded. The carnie picked at the dirt under his nails and said. "Throw the darts and pop the balloons, 3 balloons is a small prize, 8 gets a medium and 20 wins that giant bear. Buck per dart." Loki slapped the cash on the counter and the man just raised an eyebrow, not believing this guy could possibly get very far. He laid the darts on the counter and stood back, easy 20 bucks. Loki grabbed the first dart and threw, nearly missing. He pursed his lips. "Tell you what buddy, if you can hit all of those balloons without missing; I'll give you that bear and your 20 bucks back, how's that sound?" The carnie grinned thinking he had this in the bag then added. "But if you miss even one, I keep your money and you owe me another 20, deal?" Loki thought for a moment and agreed to his terms. 10 minutes later and Loki had himself a giant bear and an extra 20 bucks in his pocket while the carnie behind him swore up a storm.

Meanwhile Sophie turned to Thor and noticed that quite a bit of his cotton candy was stuck in his beard. She waved her hand at his face. "You have some…. uhh blue…your candy is kinda stuck…" He looked at her in confusion and she hesitantly reached up and pulled a piece of sticky fluff off of his beard and held it up in front of him. He laughed loudly, before thanking her and trying to wipe it off himself. Sophie scanned the passing crowds looking for where Loki had gotten to. "Where did your brother go? I can't see him."

Loki had just come up behind her as she finished her sentence. "Maybe you should look behind you." He said while holding the bear in front of him.

Sophie spun around and sucked in her breath as she saw the giant bear. She opened her arms wide to grab it and pull it to her chest. Eyes closed, she buried her face in the fur for a moment before she peered over its shoulder at Loki. Her eyes were large and embarrassingly almost teary as she looked at his grinning face. "I..I've never been the girl that got one of these." Tucking it under one arm, she went to Loki, wrapping her free arm around him and tucking her face up against his neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and the bear. You are very much welcome darling. Loki released her and studied the bear. "I think he looks like a Bartholomew, yes Bartholomew 2. What do you think love?"

"Yes dear. I think so." She tried to bite her lip and smile at the same time. Sophie's free hand reached to Loki's cheek, stroking it and guiding his face down so that she could kiss him.

He happily complied and kissed her sweetly. Thor cleared his throat when things got a bit more heated than was publicly decent. "Where to next?"

Looking around, she pointed up at the giant Ferris wheel. "There. Let's go on the Ferris wheel." Whispering up to Loki. "You can't hear anyone clearing their throat up there." Then she grinned and danced off to the pop music that was playing loudly along the game booths. She spun and skipped and wiggled along the paths, singing along, "…she said, Shut up and dance with me!"

Loki fell in step beside Thor while Bart was tucked under his arm, his face started to ache from all the smiling and laughing he was doing today. He couldn't remember a time he had been happier, seeing Sophie in such high spirits just made it all the better. When they arrived at the Ferris wheel, Loki handed the bear to Thor and dashed after Sophie who had just slipped into one of the cars. "I made sure Thor had an escort, your bear makes an excellent companion."

"You're better. You let me be the one someone won the giant prize for. You let me be yours." Her hand slid up through his strangely short hair as she cuddled up against him.

"No darling, we belong to each other. The bear is a bonus." Loki tilted his head and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist, he turned so he sat diagonally in the seat and pulled her into his lap so he could hold her close and watch as the buildings disappeared and gave rise to the setting horizon.

She sighed happily with his arms around her, it was getting chilly up so high in the open. "I love you. Do you know that? Not just know it, but… KNOW IT?"

Loki rubbed his hands along her arms when he felt the slight shiver in her. "I do know it darling; I know it, I feel it and I can see it. I love you as well hjarta mitt."

She brought her face close to his and whispered, "What does that mean?" Against his lips.

His lips touched hers briefly. "It means… My heart."

Sophie's heart caught in her throat for the second time that evening. She laid her head on his shoulder and thought how beautiful and simple everything looked from their vantage point. After a moment she spoke. "This is a good look for you. I mean, it's not better than YOU, but it IS good."

"Hmm thank you love. If you enjoy it maybe it could be incorporated into our extracurricular activities." He chuckled.

Sophie laughed with him. "I'm sorry I'm just …. me."

"You are more than enough as you are darling, never be sorry for that." He rubbed his face along the side of her head. "It is rather beautiful up here."

"It IS beautiful. Let's stay up here all night." She ran her hand up Loki's thigh.

"As appealing as that sounds, I do not think they would allow us to do so." He purred out. "But if you wanted to cause a bit of mischief, we could come back after the carnival closes."

"It sounds like fun, but let's not make anyone regret letting this happen. But," she whispered hoarsely, "ask me something else in that voice."

Loki nipped at her ear lobe. "What are you thinking of now darling?" He purred again. "Are you thinking of defiling this small transport as much as I am?"

"I am now." Sophie whimpered.

"Hmm and what should we do about that, our time here grows short." He moved her legs to drape over his and ran his hand along her thigh.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, fingers curling into his shoulders.

Loki returned her kiss just as eagerly before moving her to straddle his lap fully.

Sophie cradled Loki's head in her hands and didn't stop kissing him.

Loki's mouth worked against hers as his hands slid under the hem of her short skirt, cupping her bottom and grinding her hips into his rapidly hardening member.

Her lips worked along his jaw, feeling at the new sensation of his facial hair. She murmured in his ear. "Are we slowing down?"

"We near the top I know, but yes it feel as if we are slowing." He bucked his hips into hers again. "More to our advantage then."

"Insatiable." Sophie took a deep breath and ground against him, looking at the horizon over his shoulder with fluttering eyelids

"So are you love, insatiable, absolutely gorgeous," Fingers found their way to the inside of her thighs and slipped under her panties. "And already dripping. By the Nine woman you are amazing."

Gasping at his touch, she drug her teeth along his ear, and rocked against him. "It's now or never, dear."

Loki moaned and removed his fingers from within her to open the closure of his pants. He managed to shimmy them down enough to free himself. "Lift yourself a bit love."

Sophie's levered herself up against his shoulders and sunk back down quickly onto his straining erection. "Unh." She grunted as she sheathed all of him at once.

He groaned when he bottomed out in her core. "Yes love, that's it." Loki's hands went to her hips and helped her rock against him slowly. "Steady on, nice and slow."

She gasped into his ear, hoping she knew what she was doing, "I know you have stamina, but how quickly can you come and fill me with yourself, my King?"

An animalistic growl escaped him. "Keep saying that and we will see. I am trying to gentle darling but calling me your King drives me wild.'

She clenched herself around him as tightly as she could; the situation and his voice alone had her already hanging close to her own climax. "I want to see, you know I do. My King would you prefer I kneeled again to this?"

As much as Loki hated it, he could feel his own climax creeping fast, she knew how to press all of his buttons. "Do not dare move." His grip tightened while his thrusting grew more fevered.

Sophie held still against him and moaned in his ear with her head against his shoulder. Her thighs trembled as she sharply fell into her orgasm. "Loki! Ohh…Loki."

Loki kept his pace. "So close darling." He groaned out.

"Now my King." She growled into his ear and dug her nails into his shoulders through his shirt. "I love you."

"Sophie!" Loki came long and hard with a shout. He sat panting once he had emptied himself completely. "By the Nine darling…" He brought his lips to hers for a searing kiss. "Gods I love you."

Sophie quickly raised up and slid from his lap onto the seat next to him, pulling her skirt down. Then leaned back into another kiss, while she fumbled with refastening his pants.

All he could do was watch in breathless amazement, when he recovered a bit more he helped fasten his pants. Once they were more presentable he draped his arm over her shoulder and peppered the side of her face with kisses. "Incredible love, absolutely incredible." He kissed her a few more times and noticed they were moving again. "Perfect timing."

"I can't believe we just did that!" She squealed and buried her face against him.

Loki chuckled and hugged her. "It was fantastic darling."

"Oh my God it was though, wasn't it?" Sophie laughed and kept her arms around Loki

He made a sound of agreement and just held her quietly as the car descended to its starting position. They exited and met up again with Thor and the previously missing Agent Barton. "You two enjoy the ride?" Clint asked. Loki coughed and replied. "It was very… stimulating."

Sophie relieved Thor of Bartholomew the Bear and buried her face in it to conceal her pink cheeks and laughter.

Clint's eyebrow rose and Thor looked thoughtful. "Perhaps I should take a ride on it myself, a warrior must always be stimulated to stay in top form." Thor said while rubbing his beard, Loki lost it and laughed at him.

Sophie peeked up and looked around. "Well big guy, the bear and I are getting funnelcakes, you can ride on your own, unless Clint's going up with you."

"Yes I am sure you could stimulate one another quite nicely." Loki grinned like an imp. "I will be joining Sophie for a cone shaped cake."

"Actually Loki, they MAKE them with a funnel." She reached out and brushed her fingers across the back of Loki's hand and stepped toward the food trailer. "I'm sure you will like this one." She told him as she ordered two. They turned out to be massive and she juggled around with the bear to hold onto them.

Loki took the bear and one of the cakes from her. "There is a bench over there, let us go sit." He lead her to the bench and set the bear on the seat next to him then tugged her down to sit on his other side. He eyed the funnel cake warily. "What exactly is this? The only thing I recognize is chocolate sauce."

"It's fried dough, with chocolate on this one and powdered sugar on this one. Here." She pulled a bit off of his and held it up to his mouth.

He glanced at the bit in front of him, then at her, then back at the cake, finally his eyes locked with hers and took the piece into his mouth along with the fingers that held it. "Delicious... The cake is good too." Loki grabbed a piece of hers and held it to her lips.

Sophie plucked it out of his hand with her teeth, then her tongue slipped out and licked the powdered sugar off of his fingers. Closing her eyes she purred, "Mmmm. So good."

He cleared his throat. "I think it would be good if we fed ourselves for now, otherwise another ride on the Ferris wheel might be needed darling."

"I'll be good if you can't handle it." She grinned at him, feeding herself, but waving a piece in front of his mouth.

Loki licked his lips then took the piece offered to him. "Not sure you know how to behave, you naughty minx". He tore a large piece from his and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I know how to behave. I can be very prim and proper if I have to be. Do I have to be?" She lifted her pinky while she stuffed the next piece in her mouth.

He snorted. "If you behaved yourself I would not be here darling, it is part of your charm... That and your have a fantastic bum." Loki winked at her and smirked as he popped another piece of fried dough in his mouth.

Sophie paused and just looked at him. "I'm sorry if I'm a bit too much tonight. It's just this morning was so..." She shook her head and continued with a smile. "And THIS. It means so much. It's the first time I've never worried about people. We came with Barton and the only place he's going to drag us off to is home. There's no way Hydra is going to jump out and snatch me out of your arms, even if they know what I have. I could dance on a table with joy right now. I can do ANYTHING right now and it's OK. And all I want to do is feed you this funnel cake and smile at those dimples."

Loki leaned back on the bench and blanced his plate on his crossed legs, he entwined one of his hands with hers and kissed the back of her hand. "You are happy tonight and that makes me happy love, no need to appologize for it. These dimples you are so fond of are sore from smiling so much." He smiled again. "These cakes really are delicious." He plucked a piece of his with his free hand and ate it, never breaking the hold his other hand had on hers.

"I knew you would like something." She lifted their twined hands briefly. "And THIS. I like this."

He grinned again and shook his head. "Never thought I would do this but I am going to quote Thor... This hand holding, I like it... Another!"

Sophie balanced her plate on her leg and held out her other hand to him, smiling. The colored lights blinked around them making shadows chase in time to the music and sounds of the crowds.

Loki grasped her hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "We have company." He whispered as Thor and Barton walked toward them. "Are you both throughly stimulated now?" He asked with a sly smile.

Clint flipped him the bird and pulled 3 tickets from his pocket. "Finish up love birds, we have a show to catch."

Sophie tore a large piece off of her funnel cake and offered the plate up to Thor and Clint. "Finish it up for me guys?"

Thor happily took the offered plate and began to shovel it in his face, Clint looked horrified with the amount of powdered sugar gettin in his beard. Loki polished off the last of his and stood up, tugging Sophie up in the process. He grabbed the bear and tucked under an arm. "Where to?"

Clint showed them over to a large tent with animal pens off to the side. It seemed to be part petting zoo part trained animal show. They handed off their tickets at the entrance. Clint gestured towards the seats. Thor took the first seat, Loki and Sophie slid in after him and Clint settled next to Sophie with a grin. "Babe, I know the guy that runs this one. After the show we can all go back and ya can play with the animals if ya want."

Loki took his seat and grabbed Sophie's hand again, he heard what Barton said and growled. "Will we all be allowed to see these creatures or just Sophie?"

Clint sighed and rolled his eyes. "Settle down there Rudolph, I said all of us."

He glowered and squeezed her hand a little tighter, eventually he settled his grip and prepared to watch the show.

Sophie leaned her head on Loki's shoulder and whispered up at him. "Be nice, dear. It's OK." With her free hand she reached over and squeezed his knee.

Then the lights dimmed and the trained animals were put through their paces. Ponies pranced, goats climbed and jumped, dogs walked on their hind legs and jumped through flaming hoops, ferrets and weasels ran along wires and on balls. Thor really enjoyed the goats, shouting them along through their tricks. Loki watched the weasels and ferrets with a sly smile and a sparkle in his eyes, while Sophie leaned up against him. Soon the show was over and Barton led them through the back against the exiting crowd into the area where the animals were kept. It was another large tent with pens and wire crates.

Clint was talking to the guy that seemed to be in charge and another trainer waved the others over to the pens. Sophie went over to a pen that had small goats in it. Thor followed along and Loki scanned the cages. When she leaned over to pet one, a tiny kid reached it's head up and started chewing on her sleeve. "Hey there lil guy, let go!" She laughed and bent over further to pull it free. Her already short skirt crept up dangerously high. The trainer standing next to her eased his hand over to hover just behind her rear. Thor's large hand immediately clamped over the top of the man's squeezing slowly and firmly as he sliently pulled him back from the clueless Sophie. Loki's attention was caught as his brother shoved the other man out of the tent.

Loki tilted his head in curiosity and followed after his brother, he found them not far from where they exited. Thor towered over the terrified man. "Thor what are you doing?"

"Removing this man." Thor said simply, as he went back to the tent. "He would have accosted the Lady Sophie."

Loki's face instantly morphed into rage. "He would have what?" He said through clenched teeth and bore down on the already petrified man.

Thor gently eased Loki back toward the tent. "Brother, leave him be. I believe he realizes his error. I have taken care of it."

He wheeled around so he was nose to nose with Thor. "No brother, I do not think he has at all. He still breathes, let me kill the ingrate and be done with it."

Sophie realized no one was next to her. She turned around and saw Loki and Thor standing inches apart, face to face. Not listening to them, she snuck up behind Loki and gave his back a shove, pushing his face into Thor's. "Now kiss and make up!" she laughed.

"Hey!" Loki exclaimed and swiftly pushed himself away from the now laughing Thor. "That was unnecessary, Sophie." He bit out harshly.

"But it was funny!" Barton barked as Sophie made a hurt face at Loki.

He hissed at Barton then turned his attention back to Sophie and the hurt look she gave him, instantly he felt bad. He cautiously took her hand and held to his chest. "I am sorry darling, I did not mean to sound so harsh. A situation arose that brought my ire to the surface, the push surprised me and I reacted badly." Loki gave her his best puppy dog expression. "Forgive me?"

"I was just joking. Forgive me?" She blinked up at him.

"It was my fault for snapping at you, normally I would have laughed at it. There is nothing to forgive, love." Loki leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Smiling up Sophie said, "Then all is well." Her eyes caught on a cage behind his shoulder. "Ohh look there! Could he be any cuter?" She turned Loki around to look at the young weasel in the cage behind him.

He looked in the cage she indicated and grinned. "He is a rather stunning little creature." Loki moved closer and bent to examine the weasel closer. "Just look at his eyes, you can see the cunning intelligence in them. Much to smart to be locked away in this tiny hovel." The weasel moved closer to the edge of the cage and sat on his haunches, head tilting with every word spoken. "You understand me don't you little one?" His whiskers twitched in response. "Yes, much too intelligent for the mortals that think they can keep you. Show me what you can do little beastie." Loki held his hand closer to the cage and the weasel sniffed at him. They stared at one another, judging. The furry creature darted to the back of its cage and under a log that was placed there, seconds later Loki felt the soft fur of the animal in his palm. He straightened and brought the animal to eye level. "Yes, too smart indeed."

"Hey!" The trainer called. "Put that one back! He's mean. He's untrainable and looks cute, but he'll tear you up. Going to the furrier as soon as his white coat comes in."

Loki whipped around in shock. "He bloody hell will not! He is not mean in the slightest, he is entirely too intelligent for your piddling mind to comprehend." The weasel scurried up his arm to rest on his shoulder and hissed at the trainer.

Sophie had been watching Loki interact with the tiny thing. The look in his eye was familiar. She stepped around him and smiled at the trainer. What he meant to ask was, "How much would the furrier give you for him? Twenty bucks?"

The trainer looked between the weasel and the lady in front of him. "Fifty if his coat is white, who does this guy think he is?" He pointed at Loki. "That weasel is going to attack, look at it! It's freaking spitting"! Loki scoffed and lifted a hand to stroke the soft fur, the creature started to calm but kept a sharp eye on the handler.

Sophie raised an eyebrow at the man, "Fifty sounds high, but for fifty he thinks he's the guy that can handle your weasel. Deal?"

"You can handle my weasel any time babe." The trainer winced at the growl and his that was directed at him, he wasn't sure which sound came from where. "Yeah fifty bucks and you save me a bloody hand come skinning time."

Sophie dug the money out of her wallet and handed it over. "Thank you ,sir"

"Yeah thanks." The guy mumbled and walked away. Loki grinned slyly and stepped next to Sophie. "You were amazing darling, thank you. Toukka thanks you as well." Said creature relaxed and rubbed itself along the stubble on Loki's jaw.

"Toukka huh?" Sophie peered at the tiny weasel. "You're welcome Toukka. You too, dear." She leaned up to brush her lips across Loki's.

He caught her lips briefly then felt the slight weight of his new friend slip away, he pulled back to see Toukka sniffing at the side of Sophie's head. Loki couldn't help the beaming grin from taking over his face. "He likes you."

"Because he's not spitting and attacking?" She smiled, then lifted her hand slowly up near the animal.

"Precisely, and he obviously has good taste in people." Toukka sniffed at the hand offered him and rubbed his small head in her finger nail. He chattered at her then dove off and shimmied his way back up to Loki's shoulder, he sat up and looked to the exit before chattering excitedly again. "Looks like someone is ready to get out of here."

"Yes. I think we have about out stayed out welcome". She looked around at Thor playing with the goats and Clint talking with his friend, then called out, "We are going to go find the corn dog stand. You guys want to meet us there or head out with us?"

Clint waved them off and Thor ignored them in favor of having a stare down with a rather large ram. Loki shrugged. "Seems it is just us..." A squeak interrupted him and he laughed. "Sorry, just us and our fuzzy companion."

"And then there were three." Sophie held her bear in one arm and reached out for Loki with the other as they set out.

"Four if you include the bear darling." His arm slipped around her waist and the headed out of the tent and toward a stand that sold corndogs.

As they neared the corn dog vendor Sophie noticed a very large crowd of young women around the place. It looked like it was either a Hooters waitress convention or a sorority group from a nearby college. She grinned at herself when she realized that this was something she had never seen Loki deal with, especially looking the way he did this evening, with the easy smile and tight jeans. "Dear," she asked, "would you mind going up there and getting the corn dogs, a couple extra in case we get company again? Bartholomew and I will look for a bench back here where it's less busy."

Loki stopped petting Toukka. "Hm? Oh yes, how many should I get?"

She stepped away from a little bit and shrugged. "Four? Do you need money?"

"No I have some." He pecked her on the cheek. "I shall return." Loki wandered over to the corn dog stand and waited, absently toying with the playful weasel on his shoulder. Once to the window he ordered 8 corn dogs, just in case, and then stood off to the side to wait for his order. He leaned against the side of the stand, crossing his arms and ankles while he waited.

As Loki stood in line, several of the giggling females quite obviously noticed him. While he waited for his order, a small group of them approached him, flirting and introducing themselves. "Umm hi, I'm Bianca. This is Shawnee and Allison and Jodee." One of the girls in an exceptionally tight tissue weight T shirt started, then pointed at Toukka. "She's cute. My roomie has a weasel too." The other girls giggled and posed while she spoke.

Loki's face contorted into confusion at their approach. "Congratulations to your roommate, this is Toukka, a male." He shook his head when the one in barely there clothing puffed her chest out, he looked away hoping they would take the hint. Toukka chattered angrily on his shoulder.

The girl named Jodee spoke and batted her eyes. "Your accent is awesome. Are you from Australia? You can always come on some rides with us if you want."

He scowled. "Thank you and no I am not." Loki straightened up and cleared his throat. "I went on a rather wild ride earlier, thank you for your offer but I must decline."

A third girl piped up, "Jodee! You're creeping him out. Stop it." Allison looked up at Loki with large serious eyes and laid her hand on his arm. "Sorry about that. Since you aren't from around here, once you get your food, I could show you around. Without all of the crowd." She glared at her friends.

"Thank you but no, I am here with someone." He glared at the hand on his arm. "Please do not become so familiar with my person, I do not know you and you are upsetting my weasel." Toukka started hissing at the girls.

Sophie sat on her newly found bench, clutching he stuffed animal to her bare legs to hold off goosebumps as she watched Loki get surrounded by the girls. She almost went to rescue him, but decided that her being unable to control her laughter would just upset him more.

The girls stepped back and bit, then wandered off, one of them waving back at Loki, the rest in hysterics repeating "Upsetting my weasel!" over and over again. A few of the others clustered around the booth, also waiting for their food tried to catch his eye, but didn't approach him.

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, he would never understand mortal women. His order was called and he walked straight back to Sophie, ignoring the giggles and flirtations thrown his way. "I was not sure how many you wanted so I got two for everyone." He noticed the twinkle in her eye and the shaking of her shoulders. "Alright what is so amusing darling?"

"Wow. That's a lot of tube shaped meat on a stick." Sophie giggled out, before helping him hold some of them. Then she composed herself for a moment and said, "I TOLD you, you were pretty. How many numbers did you get?"

Loki rolled his eyes and grinned when she took the items from him then he got confused again. "Numbers? Why would I have gotten numbers when I was sent for corn dogs?" He took a bite of the dog and chewed slowly, surprisingly it wasn't bad. "And thank you for calling me pretty again but you are more so."

"Phone numbers, dear. So that you could call the girls." She smiled. "And I am not so pretty that I can't go out without getting accosted like you just were." She peeled the cornbread off of the half of one of the hot dogs and held the stick out by Loki's shoulder.

Toukka poked his head out and sniffed at the offered stick, Loki gently lifted him off his shoulder and set him on the seat between them. "Why on Earth would I want to call them when I have you?" He watched as his little friend chewed away happily on the tube of meat. "Then you were not paying attention love, plenty of men were staring at you. Luckily Thor was quick in his perceptions for once and redirected their eyes before I removed them."

Sophie looked over at Loki with soft eyes. "I have been a bit distracted by someone this evening and happily not looking for monsters in the crowd. What did I miss?"

"The instance when we got Toukka? The trainer thought he could put his hands on you, hence the reason Thor removed him from the tent." Loki grinned at her. "A few other males were deterred by the mere presence of three large males following you around, well two large males and bird boy."

"Well, thank you then." She leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Maybe I have always been doing it wrong. I should have had extra-terrestrial bodyguards instead of hiding."

His head turned so her lips met his instead of his cheek. "You are welcome darling, now you know to look for the aliens first before hiding." Loki laughed softly then looked down at Toukka. "If that is what he can do to a hot dog then I fear what he could do certain parts of someone's anatomy." He drew his brows together worriedly. "Such a vicious little thing." The weasel licked his tiny little lips and chirped at them before climbing the front of Sophie's dress and rubbing her cheek with his head.

"Yes, yes you are dear aren't you? Sophie whispered down to the weasel. You'll kill something three times your size and chew its head off for fun. Won't you? You won't ever back down from a fight and when it gets cold, you'll change color so you can live in the snow." She ran a finger gently down Toukka's soft back, then looked up at Loki. "Does Toukka mean something, or is it just a name?"

"It means Caterpillar in Icelandic, thought it fit. Beautiful but can be deadly." Loki reached over and ran his fingers down Sophie's cheek then across Toukka's fur. "My beautiful and deadly loves." The corner of his lips turned up in small smirk.

"I am HARDLY deadly. I mean I could make some bad salmon mousse or something." She sighed. "Given our situation, maybe I need to change that."

"You very much have the potential to become so darling, Paul bore witness to that." They watched as Toukka scurried down Sophie and started to bounce and roll around on his lap, effectively doing the weasel version of chasing his tail. "I will teach you to defend yourself when we get home love, nothing to worry about right this moment. Enough of that, what is next on our to do list?"

"Figure out what to do with five corn dogs? More rides? Find someplace warm? It's cold out here on the pier. I should have worn pants. What would you like to do? There's a haunted house that you would undoubtedly find very NOT scary."

"Hmmm decisions, decisions." Loki spotted Thor in the crowd and called him over. "Here Thor, enjoy these." He handed the extra food over. "And keep an eye on the bear, Sophie would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Of course I would." Before going to Loki's side, Sophie stood, took a few steps toward Thor and said very softly, "Thank you for back at the tent. For me and for keeping HIM out of trouble." Then she joined Loki. "Where are we going dear?"

Loki scooped up Toukka and placed him on his shoulder. "For a walk." He smirked and took her hand and led her to a staircase that took them down to the beach. At the bottom he took her to a spot under the pier where no one else was, he conjured up his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "That better, or do you need something for your legs?"

"That's better." Sophie smiled up at him, clutching the jacket around herself, then she made a face and bent down with his hand, pulling it back up her goosebumps covered legs. "But I'm still an idiot for thinking it would be warm enough for bare legs."

Loki licked his lips as his hand was dragging up her bare legs. "Anything I can do to remedy the chill on your legs darling?" He set Toukka on the sand to let him scamper off and rummage around the rocks.

"I don't know. You could let me have your pants?" She laughed quietly still holding his hand; in fact she pulled it up to her chest under the jacket, running his fingertips over her hardened nipples. "See? Still chilly."

"It would be only fair, would it not?" Loki laughed with her and his breathing increased then held when his fingers grazed her hardened peaks. "Yes, I can feel. Do I need to examine them closer to determine the cause?" He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist under the coat, lips close enough to share breath.

"I don't think that would calm anything down at all, dear, probably quite the opposite." Sophie whispered, sliding her arms around Loki.

His nose slid along hers, across her cheek, below her ear then finally to her neck where he placed soft kisses. "How unfortunate." He whispered then ran his hands up her back to rest between her shoulder blades and pulled her impossibly closer. "How should I fix your problem darling?"

Sophie moved her hands from his back and held his face, fingers brushing along the stubble and slight goatee. Then she pulled his face to her and caught his lips hungrily.

Loki returned her kiss with equal hunger; he hooked a hand behind her knee and lifted it. With her off balance it was easy to sink them both to their knees on the soft sand.

Sophie mumbled up at Loki. "You won me the bear, lent me your jacket and now we are making out under a pier in the sand… I swear to god if you ask me to wear your class ring I will start crying."

He laughed into her lips. "I do not have a class ring but I do have a necklace that belonged to Frigga, would you wear that?" Loki's lips moved down her neck once again to the exposed area on her chest, he licked and nipped at the flesh exposed by her dress.

"Yes I would." She whispered as she ran her fingers through Loki's hair.

He stopped his open mouthed kisses and reached inside a pocket on the inside of his jacket where he removed a silver chain with a silver mounted amethyst hanging from the end. He brushed her hair to one side and fastened the necklace around her neck. "I gave this stone to Frigga for her birthday when I was 7; she had it mounted to the chain not long after and wore it every day until I returned with Thor. When I was returned after the attack she gave it back to me with the inscription on the back of it." Loki lifted the stone from her chest and let it dangle from his fingers. "Always close to my heart. She would say that to me every time I came home from a journey."

"I…You..You don't have to." Sophie stammered. She looked at Loki with damp eyes and a quivering lip. "I won't take it off."

He smiled and kissed her quivering lip. "She would like you and I want you to have it. With you I am home remember?"

Her arms sliding around his back again, Sophie leaned into Loki and held him tightly. Burying her face against his neck, she tried not to let herself get teary. "Yes, I remember, dear. And thank you again. I think I am warm now."

He hugged her tightly then moved to lay back on the sand, he tucked an arm behind his head and opened his other one so she could curl up beside him. "Lay with me darling."

Sophie curled up tightly at his side, laying a leg over his and pulling the coat over them. "I love you." She said it as a simple statement.

"And I you Sophie." Loki's arm curled around her tightly and just lay on the beach, content.


	45. Chapter 45

At some point Loki started playing with the ends of her hair. "How long do you wager it will take Barton to notice us missing and send Agents after us?"

"Hmmm? Your brother saw where we went down the stairs." Sophie answered back sleepily.

"Does not mean that he will remember." Suddenly a ball of fur landed on Loki's stomach, Toukka had returned. Loki laughed at the weasels cocked head. "Hello to you too little friend. The hour grows late darling, let us head home and to bed."

Sophie reached out a finger and stroked it down Toukka's back as she hid her face against Loki's side. "I don't want it to be over. I don't want to go back to that world."

"Unfortunately we must, once this is over then we can have many more days like this one. Just us and the sounds of scampering paws." Toukka arched his back and playfully nipped at her finger then settled down and curled up on Loki's stomach.

"He doesn't want to go either." Sophie sighed as she pushed herself upright. Then she suddenly dropped a hand into the sand on either side of Loki's head. Her hair fell around them as she bent to take Loki's lips in hers.

He hummed into her lips. "You are trying to distract me." The hand behind his head went to her hair and cupped the back of her neck.

"Is it working?" She whispered huskily before she dipped her tongue into his mouth.

"Hmmm Yes, it is but it does not change the fact." Loki drew her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

She leaned her chest against his, being careful of Toukka on his stomach. "Shhhhh I can't hear you." Sophie laughed when she regained use of her tongue.

A voice from above them startled her, "Yeah babe, but can ya hear ME?" Clint grumbled.

Loki groaned and dropped his head back onto the sand. "How could we not Barton; yell louder, I do not think they heard you on Asgard." He called back grumpily.

Sophie got up, brushed the sand off of herself and held her hands out to Loki and the weasel.

He scooped up Toukka to hand to Sophie then stood up and brushed the sand off himself as well. "Sorry love but I will need to take the coat back, would not be good if you were spotted in it."

She pulled the lapels protectively around herself and held onto it. "It's just tasteless for me to wear it."

"It could be dangerous to wear it darling, being seen in the same coat that I tried to take over the world in could send quite a few bad messages. You can have it back once we get home." His lips quirked at the corners.

Sophie smiled brightly at Loki and slipped the coat off of her shoulders, handing it over. " Look at YOU! Starting to figure this whole situation out."

He took the coat and made it vanish. "Sometimes I am a quick study."

"And sometimes it takes you a month." She smiled back at him while following Barton up the stairs.

Loki shrugged. "No one is perfect, except maybe you." He smiled at Sophie, Barton made gagging noises. "You two are gross, romcoms aint got nothin on you. I can feel a cavity forming." Clint grumbled at them.

When they got to the top side of the pier, Sophie caught up with Barton and slid her arm around his waist, walking along side of him, "Awww grumpy much? You could have brought the waitress."

"She just wants to be friends with the occasional benefit." He huffed. "Isn't Snape going to go all Azkaban if he sees us like this?"

"Snape!" Sophie barked a laugh, then shoved Clint away from her. "That is SO not nice! If I have to tell him to play nice, I'll tell you the same thing."

Clint smirked and shrugged. "I have been playing nice. It is time to head back though, it's late and I'm tired."

"Yes, you have been nice. It means a lot. We're ready to go too." She flashed him a smile before dropping back to walk with Loki.

Loki just arched an eyebrow and slipped his arm back around her waist. "Everything ok?"

"Just fine. We're heading home." Sophie slipped her hand into Loki's back pocket as the walked and laid her head against his shoulder, only to find herself eye to eye with the weasel. "What about you little guy? You want to come home with Loki?"

Toukka squeaked then head butted her before climbing down to rest in the open part of her shirt, he settled in and let his head hang out.

"OK..." Sophie rolled her eyes up at Loki, then back down to Toukka. "Yes. It's also my home. I'm guessing you think it's chilly too?"

Another chirp was her answer, Loki laughed. "First time I have ever been jealous of a weasel."

"And to think, it was just a week or two ago that Natasha told me things couldn't get any more strange. I think today blew that theory out of the water." Sophie glanced back down at her cleavage. "I am getting rid of all expectations about life and just hoping no one ticks him off right now."

Loki laughed loudly and kissed the side of her head. They made it back to the vehicle and piled in, the ride back was quiet. Loki held her hand the whole way back.

Feeling happy and safe and tired, Sophie rested her head on Loki and soon her eyes fluttered closed. In her sleep she mumbled, "...dare look back... keep your eyes on me... you're holding back... destiny..."

In the front seat Thor turned around and blinked at her. "Barton? Do you have Seers here on Midgard? Oracles?"

Clint sideyed the guy and barked out a laugh. "Naw man, she's just singing."

"In her sleep?" Thor asked.

"Sure. She's asleep on your brother and has a rat in her shirt. That whole backseat is full of weird." Clint was still laughing.

"It is a weasel you bird brained twit. Only weird I see here is Thor trying to use his brain."

"Sure thing Loki, weasel is MUCH less weird." Clint reached out and turned the radio on softly to hinder any more conversation.

Loki rolled his eyes and sat quietly the rest of the ride home. Once they arrived, Sophie was sound asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her, Loki scooped her out of the back seat as gently as he could and carried her to the elevator.

Clint took the lead and Thor followed behind, again relegated to bear carrier. When the elevator started, Sophie rolled her head, and wiggled in Loki's arms starting to wake up. "Ummm." she mumbled. "You can put me down."

"Maybe I like carrying you." He whispered. "We are almost to the top already, love."

"OK." She mumbled quietly and laid her cheek back against him smiling, completely oblivious to the other two men in the elevator.

They reached the top and stepped out, Clint was nice enough to have the door lock overridden so they could enter. "This is where I leave you gentlemen, we are going to bed." Loki carried Sophie to their bedroom and laid her on the bed, he tried to remove Toukka from his resting place but the rascal kept burrowing deeper.

Sophie's eyes opened heavily again at the scrambling at her chest. "Do you need some help?" she murmered, sitting up a little bit, and pulling her neckline out. She made a small kissy noise and said, "Come on out, Toukka. We'll find you a bed where I won't squish you."

Toukka blinked his eyes sleepily and yawned, he poured his body out of her shirt and into Loki's waiting hands. He held him close and went to grab a towel from the bathroom, Loki curled the towel up and made a nest to set on the nightstand for his furry friend. Toukka didn't fight much when he was placed in the soft towel and fell back asleep.

Sophie slid off of the bed and opened her closet, sighing as she took the lid off of a shoe box and going to the bathroom to line it with a layer of toilet paper. She set it down next to the nest. "Hopefully he'll figure it out, until we can get him a litter box or something."

"Good thinking, darling." Loki altered his clothes so was just in some sleep pants then slid into bed. "That carnival was entertaining."

Sophie changed into a nightgown and went to the bathroom to wipe her face off quickly, before shutting off the lights and climbing in next to Loki and curling up against his side. "I'm so glad you think so and that you got to have some fun." Her hand stroked up and down his chest. "And I like you just as much outside as I do in here."

"Ah yes, speaking of." Loki changed himself back to normal. "Much better." He rolled to his side to face her. "Did you have a good time darling?"

"Yesss." She whispered with a large grin on her face. "It almost made up for the morning."

"Other than a hiccup, I thought this morning went rather well." He grinned right back. "Before you say anything, yes I call that a hiccup."

Sophie wrinkled her eyebrows. "Well, you might NOW, at the time I don't think that you would have thought that holding your breath and drinking a glass of water would have solved anything."

"Would you believe me if I said that I was used to things like that? Normally I do not have others in my head with me but those memories haunt me to a degree every day." He shrugged a shoulder. "Enough of that, let us sleep." Loki scooted closer and curled up to her tightly.

Sophie held him close and stroked his dark again, hair. Kissing his forehead softly, she whispered, "How do you smile? How do we fix it?"

"We are already fixing it darling, everyone is working to fix it. The biggest thing, is you staying you." Loki nuzzled his face into her neck and slowly drifted to sleep.

It was still a few hours to sunrise when Sophie woke up to Loki thrashing under her arm. He was moaning and mumbling, not quite calling out, but it seemed like he was trying to. Sophie gently took him by the shoulders and said his name, but he didn't respond. "Loki, honey, it's a dream. You're dreaming. Come on, wake up Loki. You're safe now. You're home." She chanted as she shook him gently.

He was bound and being dragged through the dirt, guards on either side, to what seemed to be a hole in the ground. Without preamble he was thrown into the darkness, with a splash he landed but with his legs and hands bound there was no way he could swim to the surface. Under the surface he thrashed, trying to free his hands or legs, the fluid rushed into his lungs. Finally his hands slipped free and with all his might he swam to the surface, with a cough and a gasp he broke through.

Loki sat up with a gasp and immediately started coughing, it took some time but finally his fit subsided and he looked to the startled woman next to him. "Sorry darling did not mean to wake you." He held a hand to his throat while his eyes watered. "Bad dream."

"It's OK. Are you OK?" She brushed her hands across his face, wiping away the damp.

"Yes better now that I am awake." He coughed again then flopped back on the bed. "Another memory of that place." Loki whispered softly.

Sophie curled up against him, one arm protectively across his chest the other curling around his head so that she could stroke his forehead. She spoke very gently to him. "Just a memory this time? You can tell me about it, if it would help to share. You don't have to if it would hurt too much, whatever you need, dear."

"It was a memory of one of tortures I had to endure." He turned his head to nestle more into her arms. "I was thrown, bound, into a fluid filled pit. At first I thought it was water but once it flooded my mouth I knew better." Loki's hand found her leg and stroked it absently, just needing to touch to assure he was in fact awake. "Nothing quite like drowning on the blood and excrement of other prisoners."

At Loki's touch Sophie pulled her leg up over him paralleling her arm, as if she COULD protect him from his memories. As disgusting as it was, she knew every word was true. If he could bear telling her, she could bear hearing it. She lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on his jaw. "I'm so sorry, dear."

"Nothing to be sorry for love, it is not your fault." Loki rolled to his side to face her, his hand moving to rest on her thigh and he sighed. "Just being near you is a balm to my troubled mind."

Her arm tightened around his back and leg curled up over his hip when Loki rolled over. The stroking hand slid from his forehead into his hair, not stopping in its soothing motions. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. But it still makes me sorry. It shouldn't have been allowed to happen."

Loki closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. "This is hard to admit, but it is my entire fault, I… I let go."

"What? No. There is nothing you could have done that would justify what happened to you, nothing, It doesn't matter what you let go of." The words spilled quickly, but still gently from Sophie as she shoved down her indignation.

"If I had just let Thor pull me up, none of this would have happened. I would still be able to sleep at night and you would still have your brother." A tear slipped from his eye.

She continued stroking him and ducked her head to try to look him in the eye in the semi darkness. "Shhhhh. Stop it Loki. That way lays madness and you know that. What ifs are infinite, we need to fix what we can and move on."

He sniffed. "Sorry darling, the nightmares just bring out the scared child deep within me." Loki looked at her and smiled weakly. "I will be fine."

"Don't be sorry. And don't pretend." She pressed her lips against his gently. "And we will be fine. You're not alone in this anymore."

He placed his hand on the side of her face and stroked it gently, eyes closing and lips curling into a faint smile while he kissed her back. "Thank you darling."

"Thank YOU. It means I'm not alone either." The hand on Loki's back stopped the firm reassuring strokes and traced lazily up and down.

He hummed in approval. "That feels good love."

"Yeah?" Sophie murmured. "What about this?" Her lips found his again, sucking gently at first the top, then the bottom, both hands stroking lazily across him, head and back.

"Even better." Loki moaned and leaned more into her lips.

She slid the hand from Loki's back around his ribs to his chest, stroking him with the backs of her fingers. She was gentle as she brushed against his fresh scar on the way to let her fingernail whisper across his nipples

His breathing deepened as his fingers danced along the back of her thigh and rested on her bottom. "You have magic fingers dearest."

"I don't have any magic, dear. That's all you." Her teeth skimmed along his lower lip. "But you are feeling better."

"Very much so." Loki took her lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently.

Sophie exhaled against Loki and let her nails drag a bit more heavily against his chest.

He arched into her touch and moaned again. "I love it when you do that."

She shimmied her other hand down from around Loki's head and drug both sets of nails around his chest and stomach in slow random motions, one circling his navel while the other traced a pec and nipple. "This?" She whispered huskily.

"Yes." He hissed out between clenched teeth. "That, feels amazing. Almost as good as your lips or cunt wrapped around a certain part of me."

"I'll remember that," She laughed.

Loki surged forward and kissed her hard. "Good."

Her hands crushed between them and curled into Loki's chest as Sophie met his kiss.

Slowly he lessened the fierceness of his oral assault and released her lips. "You should try to get more sleep darling."

"Oh?" She asked, "Then is this my bedtime story?"

"Yes." His hips rolled, "And your punctuation mark is waking up."

She sought his lips and kissed him quickly, then rolled over on her back. "How is that supposed to help me sleep?"

"The knowledge that you make the story so exciting should be quite satisfying." Loki's slipped across her stomach to rest just under her chest.

"Satisfying is not sleepy." Sophie smiled down at him in the dark and slid the tips of her fingers along Loki's shoulders.

"True enough." He started rubbing circles along her abdomen. "Try to rest love; we have another long day tomorrow."

She cradled the side of his head for a moment, before resting her hands once again on his shoulders and closing her eyes and relaxing under his touch. "Mmmmmmm…OK dear."

"Goodnight love." Loki kept rubbing until he thought she was sound asleep, as silently as he could he got up from the bed and moved into the living room. Sleep would elude him for the rest of the night; instead he sat on the sofa with only the ambient light of the city shining in and read a book until the sun rose.

Sophie woke up twitching and wiggling her legs. Something wasn't quite right. She blearily reached over to Loki's side of the bed and her hand slid across cold empty sheet. She let loose a squeek as Toukka bounded out of no where to wrestle with her fingers, then dash to the end of the bed to leap straight in the air and land on her foot to try to maul her toes through the blankets. "So it's you and me this morning huh? Can't find Loki?" she mumbled.

The weasel ran up her legs and body to perch on her chest and chitter frantically at her. "OK. I suppose that you DO want breakfast." She picked him up and deposted him in the pocket of her robe after she got up and slid it on.

Entering the Living room she saw Loki reading. "You forgot someone this morning." she said, still a bit muzzy.

Loki looked up from his book and smiled. "Sorry, I should have grabbed him. He wasn't too much trouble was he?" He said and got off the sofa to approach Sophie and her wriggling pocket.

"No, dear. I just need to find him something to eat before he goes for toes for real." She tipped up and kissed his cheek as she slid Toukka onto his shoulder. "You didn't sleep anymore did you?" she said quietly with concern

He stroked Toukka's furry head and kissed Sophie on the forehead. "No I didn't darling, thought it would be better if i came out here so you could sleep uninterrupted." He sat at the counter and let the weasel sniff around.

In the kitchen Sophie opened a cabinet and made a face as she pulled out 2 tea cup saucers. She ran a bit of water into one and set it on the counter in front of Loki and the weasel. She stared at the empty saucer in her hand for a moment before she went to the refrigerator and opened a pack of hamburger, tore a corner off of the meat and set it on the saucer on the counter with the other. After rinsing her fingers, she started the coffee pot and tea kettle. "Loki, I don't like the idea of you being alone after those dreams. You don't bother me. It's why I'm here." she said as she leaned on the counter next to him.

"Last night was not as terrible as before." He saw the worry in her eyes. "Alright darling, I will stay in bed next time." Loki leaned forward for a kiss. "Promise." Toukka took a break from devouring his hamburger to squeak angrily at Loki, he laughed. "Make that a double promise then."

Sophie held his cheek after their lips touched. "You don't have to be tied to me. Just don't be alone."

"But what if I enjoy tying you up?" Loki grinned. "I know what you mean love, I will stay in bed but I hold no promises that I will not wake you up." He winked at her.

"Please do." she grinned back. "I've found that the best way to make this whole horrible world go away is to make you the whole world." Her hand lay on his back and softy traced one of the scars on his shoulders.

"Hmmm that tickles darling." His shoulder twitched. "What are we having this morning? Real food sounds good after all of that fried trash we had yesterday."

"Trash?! That was practically cuisine!" Sophie laughed. "So, no frying things huh? Oatmeal and fruit?"

"Kidding love, the funnel cake and corn dog were alright. Weren't they Toukka?" The weasel looked up from cleaning himself and chirped, Loki laughed. "Oatmeal and fruit sound great dearest."

Sophie banged around for a minute and set a large pot of steel cut oatmeal on the stove to cook. the poured out a cup of coffee and set a tea bag to steep for Loki. She took his mug over to him and stood behind him with her cup warmed hands on his shoulders for a moment before she swept his hair aside and kissed the back of his neck.

Loki hummed low in his throat and turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye. "What are you up to back there?"

"About five eight unless I'm in heels." Sophie mumbled as she kissed along his hairline.

He tipped his head forward. "Very funny darling, whatever you are doing feels good."

"MmmmHmmm." She buzzed against him as she placed kisses down the top of his spine. Then she straightened up, pulled her robe closed and went to give the oatmeal a stir so that it didnt stick.

Loki laughed breathlessly and mumbled. "You little minx." He got up to grab a small bowl of water for Toukka and took a sip of his tea. "I believe sometime early this afternoon we have that meeting with Fury and his lackys, are you ready for that?"

Sophie set her spoon down and wordlessly crossed to Loki, reaching out and sliding her hand through his hair to the back of his head she gently tugged and tipped his head back. Bringing her open mouth down on his lips she tasted the tea on his tongue.

"Hmm, I will take that as a no." His lips returned to hers and deepened it.

She lost herself in the kiss for a moment as her fingers curled against Loki. Suddenly Toukka scurried up her sleeve an chirped at her. She stood up and sighed pointing toward the bedroom. "There's a box next to your nest. Go figure out what it's for."

Toukka slid along her jaw affectionately then hopped over to Loki and did the same before scampering off to investigate the apartment. Loki chuckled and slid his fingers into her hair. "We are not done here." He growled and captured her lips again.

Slipping between Loki's knees, Sophie leaned into him and the kiss. Breaking only to whisper, "My whole world."

"And you my everything." His lips moved along her jaw to the gap in her robe, he buried his face there and just inhaled, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Her arms slipped around his shoulders and her lips landed on the top of his head kissing him gently. Closing her eyes she spoke, to herself more than Loki. "I have no idea what I am doing. Everything depends on this mess we are in and I have no idea. I'm just winging everything. But we will be OK. WE will be OK."

"Yes WE will." Loki emphasized. "Together we are unstoppable."

Sophie leaned back to look into Loki's eyes. Softly she said, "Yes." Then more emphatically. "YES." And took his mouth with hers as her fingers clung to his shoulders.

"Yes." He repeated. "You need to shut off the oatmeal darling."

Sophie sighed and went back to the stove, stirring the pan and turning the heat down. She stood at the stove for a long moment, simply stirring and staring into the pot.

Loki stood and came up behind her, arms slid around her waist. "Perhaps I should have elaborated. You needed to shut off the oatmeal…" His lips traveled along her neck. "So I can take you back to bed…" Hands slid up to cup her breasts through her robe and teeth nibbled at her ear. "And ravish you properly."

At the touch of Loki's hands and lips Sophie shivered. She clicked the burned off and leaned back against him. "I wasn't pouting," she said softly. "Just the last time I went head to head with Fury. I lost hard. Can't lose this one."

His hands slid back down to rest on her hips. "You will not be alone this time love, you have me by your side and of he gets too bad you can send Toukka after him. Let him snatch that eye patch right off his face." Loki started to sway with her. "And darling… You were in fact pouting." He grinned and backed off suddenly, ready to run off if necessary.

Sophie spun around with a fake shocked look on her face. "Was NOT." Then she shrugged and grinned back. "Well, I didn't put my fist through a wall…"

Loki shrugged. "So I have a flare for the dramatic, comes with the territory."

Sophie kissed her index finger and pressed it to Loki's lips before turning back around and clicking the burner back on

"Tease." He took another drink of his tea and went to get the fruit out of the fridge. Getting the bowls down and silverware ready he asked her, "Should I wake Thor or leave him until the last second so we can have a peaceful meal?"

"Might as well get him up. Oatmeal doesn't hold well." She gave the pot a firm stir and stepped back to Loki, where she caught his lower lip in her teeth and dragged her nails gently down his bare chest. "Yes. Tease."

"You, my little minx, are just asking to get into trouble." With a squeeze to her butt he went to wake his brother.

"I can deal with your kind of trouble." She called to him as he left.

Loki just grinned as he walked away, suddenly an evil idea popped in his head. He went to the bedroom and found Toukka chasing dust bunnies under the bed. Toukka, come here my furry friend. He laughed as the dust covered weasel bounded over to him and climbed up his leg, Loki picked him up and brought him to eye level. "I have a mission for you my cunning companion, you are going to wake up Thor." He crept silently into his old room where his brother now slept loudly, he placed Toukka on the corner of the bed. "Your mission is to wake that loud creature up, my friend. Any means necessary." Loki could just see the glint of mischief appear in the weasels eye and watched in amusement as he crept up the blanket and slid under it.

Thor slept soundly on his stomach, snoring like the thunder he called with the storm. Suddenly we was awakened by a sharp pain, he leapt up from the bed and reached for his hammer, still bleary eyed and wondering where the insane laughter came from.

Loki laughed hard enough to bring a tear to his eye, doubled over and wheezing. "By the Nine Thor your face!" He laughed even harder when Toukka popped his little head out from under the blanket with the weasel equivalent of a satisfied smirk on his face and squeaked happily. Loki picked him up when he was able to compose himself enough to do so, and cradled the furry little monster under his chin.

Sophie scooped out oatmeal and covered it with cream and brown sugar. Then hulled a few strawberries before sitting down and finally getting around to her coffee.

"What is the meaning of this brother!?" Thor boomed but Loki could only laugh more. "Cease this nonsense Loki, your rodent attacked me, explain!" Loki wiped the tear from his eye. "I sent him after you Thor, Sophie is making breakfast. It should be done by now and I could not resist a bit of fun, Toukka was more than happy to oblige." Said weasel sat up on his haunches and chattered at Thor. "Now come, it should be ready." Loki walked back out to the kitchen and sat on a stool by Sophie; Thor followed, gingerly rubbing the spot on his butt the Toukka so kindly sank his teeth into.

"What was all THAT about?" Sophie cocked an eyebrow as she slid a cup of coffee over to Thor.

"His weasel attacked my bum!" Thor yelled and pointed at Loki, Loki just choked a bit on the tea he was drinking then laughed again. Thor glared and favored one side as he sat. Toukka climbed onto the counter and sniffed around the food bowls, deciding nothing suited his tastes he scuttled over by Thor and sat up, tilting his head with what could only be described as a smug expression.

"Oh." Sophie said tonelessly. "The weasel, that weighs less than a pound, attacked the God of Thunder. AND won. I'm sure he will get better trained soon." She clicked her nails on the counter to catch Toukka's attention. "It's rude to gloat." She said to the small creature, then looked back to Thor. "Better?"

Loki was in tears trying not to laugh, Toukka looked back at Sophie and twitched his tail. He looked at Thor one more time and bounced over to Sophie, crawling under her nails and rubbing against them, his form of an apology. Loki completely lost it, almost falling off his chair laughing. "Good boy." He wheezed out.

Sophie watched Loki laughing with a small smile. It was good to see him like this, much better than dealing with the dreams. She nervously poked a strawberry into her oatmeal, playing with it more than eating anything. Absently she looked up at Thor and asked, "Did you have fun last night?" Then not even waiting for an answer, she stood up and emptied her coffee." I think I'm going to go shower." And she slid out of the room with a pat to Loki's arm.

Both Loki and Thor watched her leave with varying degrees of concern and confusion, Loki stood to go after her but Thor stopped him. "If she asks again, I did have fun last night. I hope you both did as well, for it will not be your last, I have seen to it. Leave Toukka here, go for your woman." Loki nodded and went to the bathroom to be met with a cloud of steam, slipping his clothes off he stepped into the shower with her and slid his hands up her back to rest on her shoulders. "Are you alright darling?"

She listened to Loki enter the bath, but waited for him to speak. "Yes. No. I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. One day you're dying and Thanos is in people's heads and everything is as bad as it can get. Then the next everyone's willing to keep my secret, we're at a carnival and the cavalry is coming in to help save the day. It's too neat. There's going to be a huge issue we don't know about." Sophie leaned back against Loki, pulling his arms around her.

"Everything will be alright darling, maybe it is time we both got a stroke of good fortune." Loki slipped an arm free to grab the soap and lather up her back with nimble fingers.

Sophie bit back the comment that came most readily to her lips. Instead she sighed, "Maybe." and slipped around in Loki's arm to lean her chest against his and her cheek on his shoulder.

"Hey now, you keep telling me to think positive, now its your turn."

"Who are you and where is Loki?" Sophie looked up at him with a half smile and slid her arms around his waist.

"He is about to fuck you into this bathroom wall if you do not stop moving about." Loki whispered huskily.

Sophie asked quite seriously. "What if I DO stop moving?"

"Then we finish our shower and continue on with our morning before its is necessary to go speak with the Director."

There was a thunk against the tub behind Loki. "I think I dropped my shampoo." Sophie looked up at Loki and bit her lip.

Loki licked his lips and slid around behind her. "Perhaps you should pick it up then."

Sophie squatted down slowly and snatched up the bottle from the floor of the tub, then winked at Loki over her shoulder.

"Such a bloody tease." He licked his lips and stood her up, pinning her to the wall and kissing her senseless.

Her eyes closed and she didn't even pretend to fight against him this time. Sophie opened her mouth and breathed him in.

His tongue probed her mouth as his hands wandered, stopping briefly to brush against her nipples before sliding lower and slipping into her center.

Sophie's freed hands roamed to Loki's back, her nails biting into his skin when his fingers slid inside of her.

The water combined with his attention made her slick and warm around his fingers, one hand came up to palm a breast once again while his lips plundered hers once again.

Pulling one foot up to rest on the edge of the tub, she moaned into Loki's mouth. Her hands slid down Loki's back with the water, until she had a butt cheek in each hand, kneading and clutching him.

"Mmmm Sophie?" He whispered out, fingers still probing.

"Yes dear?" she gasped.

Loki's fingers stopped moving and he stepped back. "I am going to go get dressed." He stepped out of her embrace and out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and giving her an evil grin. Loki winked at her and went into the bedroom to sit on the bed, waiting to see if she took the bait.

"Wha…what?" She panted at the shower curtain as the shampoo bottle flew across the room.

Loki grinned again when he heard the thud, he was going to either regret this or really enjoy it., He leaned back against the pillows and threw the wet towel on the floor, laying on top of the blanket spread eagle and half aroused.

Sophie finished rinsing her hair quickly, then climbed out of the shower. The towel that was half wrapped around her did almost nothing to stop the water running from her head down her body. Swooping into the bedroom to see Loki spread out across the bed, she fumed, "There's a difference. There's teasing and then theres….THAT!"

He smiled innocently at her. "Would you not call that teasing, darling?"

"Teasing?" she growled. "And I see your face. Laughing at me right now will earn you a one way ticket to bunking with your brother."

"There is a difference between laughing and playing coy, I believe I was being coy, but if a more direct approach is required…" Loki trailed off and crooked a finger at her. "Come here and punish me."

Sophie dropped her towel and crawled across the bed to him. "Punishing you would be making you ACTUALLY go get dressed at this point."

"It would, but I think we both want me to stay right here." He grabbed her hips and pulled her up his body to sit on his abdomen. "And continue where I left off in the shower."

Loki was about to bring her in for a kiss when he heard Thor yell and pound on the door. "Loki! Lady Sophie! Lady Natasha and Barton are here to take us to see the Director!"

"And to punish ME is THAT." Sophie sighed and drooped over Loki's chest.

Sophie climbed off of Loki and the bed and sighed looking in her closet. "I have no idea here…Loki? Do you still have my sweatshirt? I might need armor.

"It is in my room darling." Loki groaned at the loss of her warmth and decided that physically getting dressed was not worth the effort; instead he opted to conjure his armor. They felt the need to interrupt him, he was going to intimidate or at least annoy the crap out of the Avengers.

Sophie caught Loki in his armor out of the corner of her eye and pulled a flouncy dress out of the closet. "Ahh you have enough armor for both of us I guess. I'll go with damsel in distress then. Crap! I have to dry my hair. I thought it was supposed to be afternoon. That generally happens AFTER noon."

"When have they ever been courteous about schedules?" With a flick of his wrist her hair was dry and static free. "Would you like your own armor dearest, I can make that happen." He grinned and stepped behind her.

"Just what are you thinking about doing?" Sophie arched an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing terrible I assure you, just a bit of fun. We could all make an impression, you in a battle dress and Toukka with his own armor. Would that not cause a stir? I can virtually hear the Directors blood pressure rise, glorious indeed." The grin never left his lips as he slipped his hands onto her hips.

"Isn't that a bit much for right now? I mean, we're kind of the ones asking them for help." Sophie covered Loki's hands with her own and swung her hips a bit beneath them. "I'll tell you what. If I really need armor, you can put it on me right there and then."

Loki kissed the side of her neck. "You have a deal my darling. Get dressed; I will meet you in the other room."

"I'll just be a minute." Sophie pulled on her dress and boots and tossed make up on, before tripping out to the Living Room.

Loki had just finished placing Toukka on his shoulder and glaring at his blushing brother when she stumbled into the room. "At least you know how to make an entrance." He helped her find her footing again and slipped his arm around her waist. Shall we? Loki stared pointedly at Barton, who walked stiffly to the door. They rode quietly down the elevator and to the offices where they would meet the others.

As the group entered the meeting room, it was clear the first half of the group had been waiting on them. Sophie cast her eyes around the room as she entered with Loki's hand on the small of her back. Tony Stark was playing with a coffee maker that was set up on a counter on one side of the room. Steve Rogers was sitting bolt upright in a plaid shirt at the head of a large meeting table in the center of the large room. Agent Coulson sat next to him talking quietly, yet animatedly. In the far corner if the room, in the only armchair was a nervous looking dark haired man, who sat with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest. Director Fury had been staring out of the window when the five of them from upstairs walked in. He turned to glare at them, "You took your own sweet time getting down here."

"Really? I would consider us quite early to this afternoon meeting." Loki replied back with sarcastic smile. He led Sophie to the nearest chair at the table and held her hand under the surface as soon as they were seated, he could feel the nervousness rolling off of her. Toukka stayed hidden under his hair, silent and waiting.

Sophie took a deep breath and exhaled, then smiled sweetly at Fury, "Besides, a girl in MY line of work needs time to look her best, Wouldn't want to wind up chasing twenty dollar bills in an alley in Hell's Kitchen would I?"

Tony barked out a laugh from over by the coffee table and Fury glared at her, Loki's grip tightened slightly with the reminder of just what Fury had done. "Nice to see you not so holy and drippy Lokes, the little lady doing some voodoo sexual healing on ya?" Tony took a sip of his coffee while absently thumbing through his phone, Loki was ready to jump over the table and the meeting hadn't even started yet. Before he could give a biting retort, Fury spoke up. "Alright kiddies listen up, Thor here has brought to my attention that dear old brother here believes that am evil alien named Thanos is going to rain brimstone down on our asses, obviously we all seem to have a shred of belief about it hence the reason we are here. Now we need to come up with an idea of how not to die, any suggestions?" Fury faced the room and was about to speak again but Tony cut him off. "Not to be rude, ok yeah to be rude but what good is the lady that hops on the pokey stick? Last I checked she wasn't an Avenger." He gestured toward Sophie and added. "Oh by the way, your Cunt cake was delicious."

Sophie turned the smile that she had plastered on her face toward to Tony. "Thank you. I've been told that before."

Thor tried to stifle a laugh and Fury just rolled his eye. Loki looked down right murderous. "Cease your babble Stark or I will shut you up." Loki hissed out, Steve banged a hand on the table to get everyone's attention. "Enough both of you, Loki tell us what you know." Tony scoffed and planted his butt in one of the chairs then propped his feet up on the table, Loki cleared his throat. "Thanos come with an army 4 times the size of the one previous, himself at its head." He took a deep breath. "He comes for me and a piece of the Tesseract."

Steve looked at Loki, sizing him up, then turned to Thor who stayed standing near the doorway. "I thought you took the cube home with you the last time. Can't you just take Loki back home with you and deal with this there? This doesn't sound like our fight."

Thor widened his stance and crossed his arms. "Father will not assist, and the Titan cares not what realm what he wants is or was on, he will destroy Earth for the simple fact that Loki and the shard were on it. He thrives on death and chaos, add the fact that we defeated his previous army has angered him and he wishes to collect his share."

Bruce mumbled from his corner, "It's our fight whether we want it or not. That's nice." Steve's eyes flicked over to him, then back to Loki. "Four times as many. Do you know how they will come in without the cube? Where will they attack?"

"He would have to bring his ships close to Earth for them to attack, where he would attack I do not know but I know it would be close to the shard and that is where I believe we have an advantage. We can lure him where we want him, say a remote location away from civilians here or to another realm. "Loki sat back in his chair and ran his fingertips along Sophie's palm.

Sophie closed her hand around Loki's fingers and studied the man in the corner who looked like he wanted to be there just about as much as she did.

"What the hell do you mean a shard? Are you trying to tell me that there are multiple pieces of that damn cube? Fury spoke up livid; Natasha moved further into the room and sat by the Director, staring intently at Sophie. Loki cut in, "Yes a shard, a piece that was broken off long ago by a group of scientists that studied it. As long as we have that shard then we can bring Thanos where ever we want him."

Steve leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "There was only one kind of scientist that studied that before SHIELD got it." Bruce spoke almost over the top of him. "Away, the fight has to be away from people. It can't go down like New York." Sophie tried to shrink into her chair and be invisible.

"We are aware Brucie, hate to say it but broody pants over there made a point, we can lure this titanic ass away from populated areas." Tony spoke from over his coffee cup. "Stark will you stop with the mouth before I kick your ass? Let alone the God looks like he wants to murder you." Fury rubbed his temples. "Probably not but first for everything." Tony got up for more coffee. Loki was starting to regret even coming to them for help.

Barton spoke up. "So we send someone out to the middle of nowhere with this piece, that came from who knows where? Who gets a job like that and when does it happen?"

"Bait." Sophie said softly. "Not a someone, a piece of bait." Rogers asked over the top of her, "Do we have a time frame on this?"

"Thanos does not have the exact location yet, nor do I know his whereabouts. It is hard to say when but if things are planned then we can make our own time frame." Loki managed to get out before Tony piped up again. "I vote we send the former block of Swiss cheese out with a big red bow, let the alien baddie have him and hope he leaves."

"You have care about how you speak Man of Iron; we will not be sending my brother to his death." Thor growled and took a threatening step forward, Coulson whispered. "I would sleep better at night." The room erupted in squabbling, mostly between Tony and Thor with the occasional quip from Loki and yell from Fury.

Barton bust in. "But how bad can this Thanos be? We dealt with the Chitauri without any warning. We have time to set this up right?" Sophie spun in her seat. "How bad? Are you kidding me, look at the people he has nervous, Clint." But Clint didn't even hear her and moved around to the other side of the room. She tried to speak up a few more times, but was ignored and out shouted. Sophie turned to Loki, but couldn't even get much of his attention.

"Thanos is more powerful than you can imagine Barton! He is inside my head, making me relive the tortures he put me through!" Loki stood from his seat roared at Clint. "The horrors you saw while under the influence of my scepter are mere child's play compared to what I have physically been through at the hands of Thanos, Thor was able to see a sliver of what happened and it made him ill." Tony tipped his head and pointed at Loki. "How do we know you just didn't plant those images in his head? You are supposedly a powerful wizard or something so it wouldn't be out of the question." Loki hissed. The flashback was triggered by the Tesseract shard and knocked me unconscious; I have to be awake to even consider planting images in one's head you fool!"

Sophie tried to tug Loki back down, to calm him, but it didn't work. So she snapped at Stark and Barton, "I was there too! Did he plant things in my head too? I've been inside his head and I'll tell you what, I'd much rather have him inside my head than the other way around! You people are being idiots. Just listen!"

Tony gaped at Sophie. "Ya know, I was starting to like you then you go and yell at Barton and now I love you. Leave Harry over there and run away with me and Pepper."

"Just how were you inside his head Sophie? The shard triggered the vision which means it has to be in your apartment or one of you has it." Natasha spoke up for the first time during the meeting, Loki lost some of his fight and sat down heavily before whispering to Sophie. "You might have to tell them." He was close enough that Toukka was able to poke out and rub his head against both Loki and Sophie's jaw.

Sophie's eyes flew open wide at Natasha's question and she glared at the other woman. She glanced over at Steve, then closed her eyes and pressed down the nausea at the thought of letting her secret go like this. Taking a small comfort from Toukka she began to speak, "OK. I have the shard. I have always had it. It can be controlled a bit." She opened her eyes and looked around. Natasha and Loki seemed to be the only ones that were listening to her. She sighed and tried again. "I have the Tesseract shard, right here, I can use it." Shrugging she looked at them.

Barton and Tony continued to bicker back and forth, Loki was dragged back into the arguments along with Fury and Thor. Natasha tried to get them all back on track but the testosterone was flowing so heavily that no one was listening.


	46. Chapter 46

Sophie tried to speak again but sighing looked at Loki, she stood, shaking a bit and walked over behind Steve's chair, laying her hands on his shoulders she leaned over and spoke, "Let them fight. Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time in the 1940's there was a scientist in Germany. His name was Arbogast. He worked with Dr. Zola on the Tesseract and reported to Red Skull himself. He stole a piece of the Tesseract because he thought as a whole it was too much power for even the best intentioned people to have all in one place. He hid himself and his family and the shard from the world. Hid us in plain sight."

Sophie slid her hand down his shoulder onto his chest, so that if he looked down he could see her ring. "He had the shard made into a ring that he gave to his granddaughter to protect. When he was dying he asked me to keep it away from anyone that would want to use it, he also asked me to say the one thing that would make him happy. I didn't want to say it but I did." As she spoke, she leaned in closer and closer, until her lips were just brushing the outside of Roger's ear, she could smell the Ivory soap on his neck and feel him as he tensed up. "I said Hail Hydra Opa." Instantly his large hand shot back and grabbed her by the throat, flipping her forward and onto her back in the center if the conference table. Sophie attempted to laugh, but her constricted throat only let her wheeze.

Loki stopped his bickering to watch Sophie approach the Captain, instantly his ire rose when she touched him. The fire of rage was fueled the more she touched him, speaking softly in his ear… Did she just kiss his ear?

He watched in horror as she was flipped into the table and pinned, faster than lightening he was out of his seat and ripping the Captain from his hovering spot above Sophie. Loki threw him into the wall to his right and was in him in a blink, pulling Steve's arm behind his back with enough pressure to snap the bones of a lesser man, knee in the Captains spine and head pressed to the floor with near crushing force. "How dare you touch her!" Loki snarled and applied more pressure to the helpless man below him. "I should rip off your arm and beat you with it, stop struggling you moron before I break your spine!" Loki was close to the breaking point, seeing his woman handled in that way made his vision flash with white hot rage.

Fury jumped to his feet with Natasha at his side, both of them gaping at the scene in front of them. Thor stood back, waiting to see how well his brother could control himself and if he could be trusted.

Sophie rolled shakily off of the table and pulled herself sorely to her knees. "Loki!" She croaked. "LOKI! Stop it!"

Barton jumped a chair and pulled her to her feet and tried to move her away from the fight.

Loki heard a satisfying pop from the Captains shoulder before he looked up to Sophie, his eyes turning lighter in their rage to flinty green and boring straight into hers for but a moment. Thor ripped him off of Steve but a second later and pinned him to the floor. "Enough Brother! You have had your vengence now cease this madness!"

Loki bared his teeth up to Thor. "Madness is it? Would you have reacted differently if it was your precious Jane being strangled by someone you thought could be an ally? Unhand me you brute! I am not finished with him!"

Steve stood up and popped his shoulder back in with a yell. He stepped up to Thor. "Let him up. I'll go for round two."

Sophie got away from Barton and joined the others around Loki. She yanked at Thor as she looked Loki in the eye and whispered. "I'm OK. It's fine. I got what I wanted," she glanced back at the seething Captain Rogers, "someone's attention."

Steve's eyes narrowed at Sophie. "So you want to share what you just told me? Go ahead." Sophie cleared her throat and looked around the room. Her voice still broke as she spoke. "I'm the one with the Tesseract shard. I can use it. I've seen Thanos and he's seen me. I'm your bait."

She stared at Tony a moment. "THATS what Yoko is doing at band rehearsal."

Loki stood behind Sophie with an arm wrapped protectively around her waist while glaring at Steve, his presence like a dark storm cloud hovering around them. Finally he noticed looks of comprehension dawn on the faces in the room.

Tony leaned back in his chair. "Heh, how bout that. Kitten has claws. So you're gonna be bait, should we plan your funeral now or later?"

"Stark shut your hole before Loki makes an example of you too." Fury casually replied. "He has a point though I hate to admit it, if Thanos knows you have that thing, whats to stop him from just coming after you and everyone around? I highly doubt you can use a weapon with any effectiveness."

Loki piped up. "I will train her how to wield a blade as well as other combat techniques, but I believe Natasha would be best at hand to hand training."

Natasha shrugged and nodded at the idea.

Sophie leaned back against Loki, hiding the fact that she was shaking from the rest of the room, but she answered Fury sounding steady enough. "I don't think anything can stop Thanos from coming. But we have to stop him when he gets here. I mean, you're the one that decided I needed to get locked in a room with his other target."

Fury had the gall to look almost apologetic, almost. "If we had known such a thing existed we would not have put him and it in the same room, too much temptation on his part." He indicated to Loki. "I'm still not completely convinced that he isn't somehow a part of all this."

Loki tensed, ready to go after the Director this time, how dare he assume he wanted the shard. "You are a fool Director, the only thing about the ring I am interested in, is the woman that wears it. What do I need to do to convince everyone that what we say is true?"

Thor cleared his throat. "You may have to do as Lady Sophie has and show them." Loki paled. "Thor… There are worse things than what you saw, I cannot be responsible for their mental stability."

"No!" Sophie shot at Thor. "No, you're not doing that to him!" She held onto Loki tightly. "And I think that Captain Rogers can tell you that any trouble I'm involved in is my own and not Loki's fault. I'm more likely to be the one using him than the other way around. I'm the one hiding from Hydra… and everyone else." Then she looked back up at Loki. "You do NOT have to go through that."[RM1]

"Sorry to say Betty Crocker, but lover boy really isnt going to have much of a choice, unless I get some solid evidence of the alien version of Jack the Ripper, then I aint gonna be risking my neck. Not for him and the word of a lady whose sanity is in question, just sayin." Tony got up to get more coffee, completely oblivious to anything behind him.

Loki turned his head slightly and whispered something that no one else could hear. Toukka slipped down the crevices of Loki's armor unnoticed and across the floor over to Tony. Fast as lightening, he was up his pant leg and taking a chunk out of the family jewels. Tony howled in pain and dropped his coffee, Toukka clamored back down Tony's pants and returned to the safety of Sophie's shoulder. Loki couldn't have been more proud of the little guy. "Good boy." He said and pat Toukka's head. "We are brushing your teeth when we get home."

"I will not be allowing any of you into my mind for the simple fact I do not want to make Sophie mad enough to slap me. Perhaps Thor can get documentation from Heimdal regarding the Titan." Thor looked sheepish. "Yes, I had forgotten I could do such. I will go and speak with the Gatekeeper and return with proof you will need."

Fury sighed and rubbed his temples. "I really hate my job some days. Stark get over it, your weasel got mauled by another weasel, man up. Thor you get that proof and we will call another meeting to discuss matters. Loki… I don't even know, but for now you are allowed out and about as long as you are supervised by either Barton or Natasha, understood? Good, now everyone get the fuck out of my conference room."

Sophie sighed, still not moving from Loki's arm. "Thor… what the HELL we're you thinking? You can't just start inviting people into other people's HEADS." She idly stroked Toukka and waited to be able to get out of the door.

Thor scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I was not thinking clearly Lady Sophie, next time I shall. Sorry brother, I did not mean to do that." Loki rolled his eyes then leaned down to Sophie's ear. "Let's go home love."

On the way out of the door, Sophie looked at Stark and snapped, "My sanity was never questioned before I met you guys." Then she whispered up at Loki, "I'll race you to the elevator."

Tony was still bent over clutching himself and didn't answer her. "You are on darling." Loki murmured naughtily then took off down the hall to the elevator.

Sophie ran down the hall after him, but not too hard because she knew she didn't have a chance to beat him

Loki arrived first and just leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face. "What do I get for winning darling?"

"Push that button and get the doors open before we get company and I'll show you."

The elevator dinged it arrival. "Well would you look at that, you would think it was eager." Loki grabbed her hand and yanked her into the elevator, he pressed the button to go upstairs then attached his lips to hers hungrily.

Sophie almost melted in Loki's arms out of relief and kissed him back desperately until they arrived at their floor all too quickly.

He led her out of the lift lips first and slowly down the hallway, never detaching from her. He used a bit of magic to unlock the door and they stumbled inside, as soon as the door was closed he pinned Sophie to it.

Sophie panted against Loki and desperately clutched at him and his leathers. Toukka ran down her arm and jumped off to scurry across the floor.

"Never do something like that again, I nearly killed the Captain." Loki panted out. "Please…" He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Never again, you have no idea how badly it looked from where I was sitting."

"How badly it looked? I'm sorry. I just needed someone to listen, and he's the only one that I knew the right words to make him listen and believe me." She hung on to Loki and kissed him to punctuate her words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get involved. I'm sorry."

"It looked as if you were coming on to him and that drove my jealousy through the roof. Just not like that again, I will gladly threaten or kill anyone you desire just… Not like that." His tongue lathed a path along her neck. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." She sighed and tried to pull away from the door, then she raised her eyebrow at Loki. "Jealous? That was about being jealous, not because he flipped me over his shoulder by the neck?"

Loki turned from the door and carried her to the bedroom. "That moved me into action but the jealousy is what made me want to kill, if Thor had not removed me I would have killed the Captain."

"Dear, You don't ever have to be jealous. There's no one that could ever compete with you. No one else is you. How can I prove that to you?" Sophie purred in Loki's ear.

"It is something I will have to work on, but not right now. If I do not have you soon I may burst." Loki set her down on the bed and made his armor disappear, leaving him naked and ready. "How do you want me darling?"

"Naked is fine." Sophie went to the edge of the bed on her knees, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him to her to kiss across his chest. She laid back on the bed, pulling him down with her.

He lowered himself over her slowly, keeping most of his weight off of her as his lips found hers again.

Sophie slid one hand up Loki's cheek, holding his face to hers and the other hand reached behind him and gripped his butt. "Loki…please…" she moaned.

From the hallway came a voice that filled the apartment. "Loki! Are you in your room?" Then Thor was in the open doorway of the bedroom. "We need to have words about your behavior!"

"Damnation Thor! Do you ever knock?" Loki yelled over his shoulder. "Go to another room you idiot! I will be out when I am done"! He threw the closest thing he could grab, which happened to be a pillow, right at Thor. Thor dodged easily but left the doorway.

Loki growled and rested his forehead on Sophie's collarbone. "I am going to beat that man stupid with his own cape."

Downstairs in the conference room Steve Rogers waited until everyone else had left the room, then finally stood up and moved for the door. Looking back at Director Fury he said, "Sir , You might want to make sure SHIELD talks to that girl before Hydra does. They ARE going to want to." He left the room without waiting for a response that he might not want to hear.

Sophie lifted Loki's head up and looked him intensely in the eye, "You are NOT going to go figure out how to beat someone with a cape right now."

Loki hmm'd deep in his throat and smirked. "And what do you suggest I do?"

"Stay right here." She growled. Rolling Loki from her, Sophie got up and shut and locked the door. She unfastened her dress and let it drop to her feet, stepping out of it as she approached the bed.

He propped himself up on his elbows and watched her, grinning like a maniac.

She kneeled on the edge of the bed, pausing to watch him watching her. "You seem awfully pleased with yourself." Leaning over, she crawled up his legs. "Is that cause you took on the Captain and would have won?" Then she dipped her head down, pressing her lips to his thigh and slowly sinking her teeth into it.

"Yes I am quite pleased; there is a beautiful woman atop me." Loki arched his neck as his head fell back and he moaned. "Yes I would have won easily… Do that again."

Her mouth moved a bit higher on his leg and toward the soft skin on the inside of his thigh. This time she bit harder, leaving teeth marks.

"Oh yes…" He hissed out, jaw falling open.

She sucked at the mark, running her tongue over it. Then she turned to the other thigh and left a matching mark before sliding up his torso, dragging her breasts along his skin. "Yes?" Sophie asked just before her teeth grazed his nipple and sank into the flesh just above it.

Loki moaned filthily as she slid up his body, skin giving just enough friction against his raging cock to tease. A growled 'Yes' slipped from his lips when her teeth sank into his chest. A hand came to rest on the back of her head and gave a firm tug.

Sophie sucked air in harshly through her nose and she looked up sharply as her hair was pulled. Her eyes blazed into his. "What? I said please earlier and got interrupted. I don't think I want to ask anymore right now."

He dragged her up to straddle his torso and tugged her mouth down to his for a wet, open mouthed kiss. Panting heavily he said. "Then take what you wish." Tongue slipping back along hers once again.

Greedily she sucked at his tongue, then pulled back with a wet noise. "What if I want everything?" She purred, reaching around to grab ahold of his wrists.

"Then take everything." Loki panted and watched her with lust blown eyes, letting her guide him as she saw fit.

Sophie slid Loki's right hand up the inside of her thigh. His left hand she brought up and brushed across her cheek and lips to draw his index finger into her mouth and suck on it gently. "And what will you give me once I have taken everything?"

His hand kept going up her thigh, reaching the apex and slipping his thumb just inside it. Loki licked and bit his lip as his digit moved in small firm circles against her clit. "I will give you more, whatever your heart desires." He hooked his index finger on her teeth and pulled her forward. "Name it and it is yours."

Sophie panted as her hips rocked against Loki's thumb. She let Loki's finger pull her until her forehead touched his. "You." She breathed heavily around his finger. "I. Want. You."

"You already have me darling." His thumb applied more pressure.

"Ah..hhh." Sophie moaned out, so close to the edge already. Rising to her knees and sliding her hips back down his torso, she found his cock twitching heavily against his stomach and slid herself along it. "Then I will think of more." She panted as she rocked to align his erection with her aching need.

Finally Loki slipped into her soaking channel and gasped at the sensation. "Yes, you do that." His hands stopped what they were doing and grasped her hips, helping her movements as she rode him.

Her fingers curled into his chest as she gasped at each thrust. They left small half-moons in his skin where her nails dug down. Everything inside her tightened and she clenched around Loki, then a release washed over her in a shudder that made her want to roar the way he did. Sophie called out his name and dropped herself down on him, frantically kissing and mouthing against his neck. Then grasping his arms, she rolled over pulling him on top of her. "Don't stop." She panted and sunk her teeth into the soft spot where his neck met his shoulder.

As soon as they flipped positions, Loki drove into her with enough force to slide further up the bed and growled loudly when her teeth sank into his flesh. He grasped both of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, the other sliding down to hook under her knee and hitch it over his hip. Loki mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw, every so often catching her lips and suckling her tongue or running his tongue along the backs of her teeth. Hips rolling like the tide into Sophie's wetness, his whole body causing sweet friction against hers. "I won't." He panted hot and heavily into her ear.

Loki's thrusts went deep, finding the spot that made her gasp or moan with every roll of his hips. She held him tightly with her leg and met his every motion. Her eyes fluttered open and closed but her mouth always sought his.

The hand behind her knee slipped up the back of her thigh to grab her butt and shift the angle of her hips, his thrusts kept increasing in force and his pubic bone kept bumping into her nub. Loki felt the tightening of his abdomen and tingle at the base of his spine, warning him of his release. His tongue lathed a hot trail from her shoulder, up her neck and to her ear where he drew the lobe into his mouth to nibble gently. "Come now Sophie, I want to hear you scream." Loki released her wrists and levered himself up so he could watch her come apart. "Come, darling." With one final thrust he came undone within her, body arching like a striking snake as he stared into her fluttering lids.

At the sensation of Loki's twitching orgasm filling her Sophie came hard and sharply again, her freed hands clutching at the sides of his ribs. Her breasts heaved and shook as her head rocked into the mattress and she cried out, "Yes! Yes, Loki!"

A strangled moan escaped him, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and holding her tightly. Loki's orgasm seemed to last forever, he was able to roll them both to the side and just held her close. Breath coming in gasps as he brushed the sweaty strands of hair from her face and smiled.

Sophie panted against him, laying her cheek against his hot body and breathing him in. "I know what I want." She gasped quietly. "I want to be able to keep saying yes to you. To everything."

Loki breathlessly chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Then I will ask you more questions to say yes to when the blood comes back to my head and I can think straight."

Sophie spoke against Loki's chest, still panting and pulled his arms more tightly around herself. "I thought you had stamina. You said you had stamina. Have I broken a god?"

"Even we need an occasional breather love, that was rather intense." Loki rubbed his nose along the side of her head.

She looked up into his now deeply green eyes, "It always is. Intense. That's you. I love that about you." Her finger ran along the bite on his chest, a bruise blooming around it. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It did not hurt one bit, I liked it." He gave her a dimple filled smile and kissed her. "Love you darling."

"I KNOW you liked it." Sophie grinned, then looked at him seriously. "I just don't ever want to be what hurts you. In any way. There's been too much of that."

"I know darling, I know."

"You know," Sophie murmered as she snuggled deeper into Loki's embrace, " I'll hold you to that promise of whatever my heart desires."

"I surely hope so love, otherwise I turn into a glorified sex toy." Loki grinned and stroked her arm.

"Toys are for playing with. I don't think we are playing right now. At least I'm not." she sighed against his chest.

"No we are not playing at all darling, but now I fear I must go beat my brother with his own cape but leaving this bed sounds dreadful. Give me good reason not to leave it." He rubbed his nose along the top of her head.

Sophie kissed his chest and held him tightly. "I want you to stay with me, hold me, let me love you just a bit longer. Is that good enough?"

"Perfect." He snuggled in and started to doze off.

As Loki relaxed around Sophie there was a small scratching sound at the bedroom door. Sophie mumbled a bit in frustration, but wiggled out of his arms and got up and opened the door just a crack. Toukka looked up at her from the floor, chattered in a way that sounded a bit put out and dashed up the bed. She sighed and shut and locked the door again before climbing back next to Loki.

Loki's eyes popped open when she moved, then he smiled when Toukka poked his head up over the edge of the bed. "Hello little friend, sorry about leaving you with mean old Thor. Thank you for letting him in dearest. Toukka slinked under Loki's chin then across Sophie's neck before hopping up to his towel nest and settling in. "We should probably go get him and actual bed and litter box."

Sophie nodded in agreement. "Yes. The box lid is already developing a distinctive aroma. But," She pulled Loki arms back around her and kissed him gently. "I'm still not quite done with you."

"That sounds promising." He pulled her flush against him. "I seem to be wide awake now, what did you have in mind?" Loki murmured against her neck.

"I thought gods needed an occassional breather?"she laughed.

"Hmm did this not count as one?" He continued to pepper her neck and shoulder with soft kisses.

Sophie closed her eyes under the kisses and leaned back into her pillow almost whining. "Oh God, Loki. You are either the most wonderful gift the universe could have given me or you are going to completely destroy me. I love you either way."

"Hopefully not the latter, darling." Loki trailed down the valley of her breasts then took the closest peak between his lips, tugging gently as a hand found the other and kneaded.

She moaned and ran her fingers into Loki's hair as her breathing started to come harder and faster. "Am I irresistable all of a sudden, or does the fighting... DO things?" she gasped as Loki's mouth and hands sent electric sensations through her that made her want to writhe beneath him.

"You are always irresistable darling." He leaned over further and switched to her other breast. "Battle has always made the blood sing through my veins, tis the same way for most warriors. Battle lust they call it but not for the reasons you would find in a text book." Loki released her nipple with an audible pop and scooted further down her stomach, lightly running his tongue down and dipping into her navel before going lower still.

Sophie did writhe under him when he ran his tongue down her skin. Her right hand reached for his left and interlaced their fingers. "Where would one find those reasons?"

"Simply look into the eyes of a fighter returning from battle; pupils blown wide, breathing heavy. Books could call it a love of violence and bloodshed but those that know..." His tongue dipped into the hood covering her clit, teasing. "They know that it is the hightened sensation of being alive, surviving to spread his seed to the next generation. Our people believe that the strongest children are conceived right after returning from battle." He sucked her clit harshly then relaxed the suction to lap teasingly once more.

Her fingers curled tightly around his, as her legs fell wide open, "Is that what we are trying to do?" She panted.

"Not that I am aware of, why, do you want to?" Loki glanced up at her face from under his lashes and grinned.

"Let's...let's... ummm... call it practice? In case..." Sophie stammered at his grin. Her cheeks flushed red and she dropped her head back to bury it in the pillow.

Loki hummed a laugh into her and attacked her core with ferocity, sliding two fingers into her channel and pumping in time with his suckling. "Practice it is then, darling."

"Are...unhh...you... laughing at...ohh...me?" She moaned through her words and let go of Loki's hand to twist her fingers into the bedsheets.

"Not at all." His now free hand came down and spread her open more to his hungry mouth.

Loki's tongue and fingers brought Sophie exquistely to the edge, Her fingers clawed at the bedding, but the rest of her body arched toward him and trembled expectantly. She tried to speak but words fell into incoherant moans and cries.

Loki continued his assault on her center as she rode out her climax, eventually slowing when her writhing stopped. He pulled back and looked up at her. "Would not exactly call that practice, the warm up more like."

Sophie sat up slightly and reached for Loki's arm to pull him up to her. "I'm warm." she panted.

Loki grinned wickedly and returned the favor of biting the inside of her thigh before prowling back up her body and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "How about getting a bit more so darling?" He panted against her lips.

"More and the bed will catch fire." Sophie pressed the words against Loki's mouth.

"Would that really be so terrible?" He nipped her upper lip and gave her sloppy, open mouthed kisses. His tongue dipping between her lips to dance with hers. Loki ground his hips into hers in a long languid stroke. "Let us set the sheets ablaze then, darling."

She inhaled the breath from his mouth and met his body with hers. "Anything you like, dear". She smiled and pushed him up and away from her a bit as she rolled over onto her stomach. Rising up to her knees, she met Loki's cock with her hips and returned his languid grinding.

Loki pressed against her and grabbed both globes of her ass in a firm squeeze, his hands ran up her sides and between her shoulders and down her arms as he leaned over her back and mouthed kisses across the back of her neck. His fingers laced with hers and his cock rubbed along her slit. "I rather like this, my darling." He reached back to guide his erection into her core in a fluid thrust, he hissed and slipped his arm around her hips. Tongue tracing circles up and down her spine while his hips rocked slowly into hers. "Just you and I, no rush."

Sophie's hips traced lazy figure eights against Loki's hip bones and abdomen. His tongue hitting spots that made her arch her back and press up into him, making her take his cock as deep as it would go, bottoming out inside of her. "Just you and I." She repeated. "The whole world is just you and I and...ohhhhh... whatever you just touched...Oh Loki, do it again."

He repeated the movement of his hips and tongue, hearing her keen nearly drove him to the brink of insanity. Loki moved the arm around her waist so he could toy with her nub. "Your wish is my command dearest."

Sophie bucked up into him, driving him further and then down into his hand, pushing herself. Wet heat coiled out from her, shattering against his fingers and around the erection that filled and pinned her. "Lo-ki..." She whimpered out, then she almost laughingly gasped out, "On my knees, and I get to command a king."

The hand that was laced with hers on the bed moved around to her chest and pulled her up so she was flush with his chest. "And he loves every second of it." Loki growled savagely into her ear while continuing to buck his hips into hers, his own orgasm approaching quickly.

Her arms fell to her sides and she slid them back to ride along Loki's hips as they thrust. Raising her face to the ceiling, Sophie closed her eyes. moaning softly and existing only in the rhythm of Loki's body and his breaths against her ear. "My Loki," she sighed out.

Loki cupped her breast and pressed more firmly against her nub, his teeth sank lightly into her shoulder then lathed the area with his tongue. "My Sophie." He groaned as his climax roared through him, hips stuttering their rhythm.

She smiled through her open, panting mouth as he came and filled her. She lifted a hand from his hips to let her arm cover the one that rested across her chest. "Yes, yours."

Loki held her tightly wrapped in his arms and gave her a panting kiss to the side of her head and neck. "Love you, darling."

"I love you too, dear." She murmered while leaning back against him. After a moment she pulled away, slipping loose from him and turning to sit on the mattress and face him. "Are you returning to my arms in bed or are we going to try to venture out and get the wee one a wee wee box?"

He laughed breathlessly. "How about I return to your arms for now..." Loki leaned in and kissed her. "And later we have another adventure outside these walls."

Sophie returned the kiss deeply and schooched up to the head of the bed, opening her arms widely

He gave her a dimple filled smile and wrapped his arms around her waist then settled his head on her chest, sighing contentedly.

Stroking Loki's hair away from his face, Sophie quietly stuttered out a question, "Earlier, umm...before you weren't laughing at me. You, you, uh... looked up at me and grinned. What did that grin mean?"

"I knew it would fluster you, and I so love when you stutter." It is adorable.

"Thats... thats not something you fluster people with... uh.. really, dear." She blushed and stumbled. "And I don't stutter."

"You just did, darling." He tilted his head up and grinned at her. "But I was mostly serious about it, I am not opposed to the idea. Not now obviously, but maybe when you are ready, but if you do not want any that is fine too love."

Sophie's hand slid up to rest on her stomach, she looked at it out of the corner of her eye for a second before she spoke. "We...we ahh... really need to get a litter box and see how that goes."

"You stuttered again darling..." He watched her hand. "And I saw that. Do not worry about such things dear, there is plenty of time." Loki kissed her stomach and sat up. "I believe we were going somewhere?"

Sophie snatched her hand up like she had set it on a hot stove and blinked at Loki. "We CAN! We can go somewhere. That's what Fury said. Just have to talk one of the wonder twins into going along." She made a quick kissing sound. "Toukka! You wanna to got the store and pick out a bed? Better than a towel?"

Toukka popped his tiny head out of his nest and blinked sleepily at them then yawned. He scurried out of the towel and hopped onto the bed, he crawled up onto her chest and sat on his haunches. Looking at her then chirped, ready to go.

Loki laughed and scooped Toukka up so Sophie could get up herself.

Sophie got up and wiggled into underwear and a pair of jeans and sweater. "You think he'll ever get that these," she gestured at her chest, "aren't really his bed?"

"He is a male, pretty sure we all think they are pillows. Regardless of species." Loki ran his finger along Toukka's spine while the weasel arched into his touch.

Running her fingers through her hair while looking in a mirror, Sophie sighed and dug a hair elastic off of the dresser. "This is hopeless." She said and put in a ponytail. "OK. That's as good as the world is getting me right now."

Loki laughed at Sophie then changed his appearance to similar to before; short wavy brown hair and goatee with a blue sweater and tight dark jeans. He placed Toukka on his shoulder and headed into the living room to find Thor. "Brother I know you wish to have words with me but they will have to wait, we require your assistance. You see my furry little friend requires his own things and we must go retrieve them, be a good boy and call of the Agents to accompany us." Loki smirked at Thor sassily then sat on the sofa, letting Toukka hop around and bite at his fingers playfully while they waited. Thor looked like he wanted to argue but sighed and shook his head, opting to call said Agents instead of arguing.

Sophie let the brothers deal with each other and went to the kitchen and steadily drank down two large tumblers of orange juice before sashaying out into the living room with a third. Sitting in Loki's lap like he was a chair, she offered him the glass. "Drink, dear?"

His arm automatically went around her waist as he took the glass. "Thank you darling, I am parched." He winked at her as he drank; Toukka hopped up onto Sophie's leg and tried to sniff around what was in the glass. Deciding it wasn't anything good he bounced off just as Thor appeared before them. "Lady Natasha will be joining us for this excursion; she will be here in a few moments."

Sophie tipped her head back and spoke to Thor. "You coming too? For pet shop excitement? Cool. And umm… sorry about downstairs, but thanks for stepping in. It was all my fault."

"Nonsense Lady Sophie, my brother reacted harshly but I cannot blame him for it, I would have done the same in his situation." Thor smiled at Sophie. But, brother, dislocating the Captain's shoulder was a bit too much. You must apologize." Loki scoffed. "I will not, he deserved it not for only assaulting a woman but assaulting MY woman. It was justified, you said yourself you would have done the same." Loki held up a hand to stop his next sentence. "You cannot amend your statement Thor less you be seen a hypocrite, we are not on Asgard and your word is no longer law. I will hear no more of it."

"Ok Sorry I brought it up." Sophie shook her head and played with Toukka. "And you," She poked at Loki's sweater. "MY woman makes you sounds more like a caveman than a God." Even though she teased him, she smiled and liked the idea of being his.

His dimples came out in full effect when he smiled at her; Loki leaned in closer to her ear. "I did not hear you complaining about it earlier darling." He whispered and nipped her lobe before leaning back again.

"Your smile is so stunning. It's not fair." Sophie whispered back, gracing him with her own grin, then became a bit more serious. "Do you think you could do me a favor and stick close today? I know it all worked out OK, but downstairs…" She shivered a tiny bit, "was a whole lot of nightmare in one room."

He wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her close. "I had no intentions of wandering off dearest, that nightmare is over. Now we can have a bit of fun out on the town, even if it is just to a pet store." Loki grinned again.

"Thank you." Sophie blushed and grinned again. "I can't not smile when you do that you know." She stroked the side of his neck.

Loki smirked, amused. "Do what? I know not of what you speak." There was a knock on the door and Thor answered, Natasha waited on the other side. "Alright kiddies, let's get this show on the road." She noticed movement up Loki's arm and raised an eyebrow. "The weasel is coming? Is that really a good idea?"

Loki looked over and replied. "Yes he is, I do not trust Stark to not come in here and take him. He will not cause trouble, will you Toukka?" Said weasel sat up on Loki's shoulder and sniffed around, whiskers moving a mile a minute before he chuffed and bobbed his head.

Natasha shook her head. "Yeah that isn't creepy at all, go figure, Loki the weasel whisperer. Let's go before I change my mind."

Sophie swung off of Loki's lap and grabbed her purse and coat. "Are you boys coming? I'd like some company." She swung herself to the doorway past Natasha, with a sidewise glance.

Loki scrambled up and followed Sophie out the door with Thor right behind him. Natasha rolled her eyes at the cold shoulder she was given and brought up the rear. The ride downstairs was quiet, bordering on awkward, Loki couldn't get out of it fast enough and dragged Sophie out with him once they made it to the parking garage.

"Sudden hurry to show off the new hair?" Sophie asked as she almost tripped out of the elevator after Loki holding his hand.

Loki pulled her closer to his side and leaned closer to her ear. "If things were any more frigid in that elevator I was going to get frost bite."

Sophie leaned into Loki and hissed. "She totally threw me under the bus this morning with her whole 'Oh, I wonder who has a shard" bullshit. After her taking the fact she didn't know all personally. I didn't think the reason I never told her was personal. Maybe it should have been."

"It is rather moot at this point is it not? We both knew someone was going to find out at some point, at least with Natasha you had an ally. Barton might not have been so kind about it."

"I don't want to fight about this, Loki. Not with you." She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled close. "This sweater is really nice. What's it made out of? Boyfriend material?"

"Shattered dreams and kittens, held together with the black strings of my soul." Loki let the subject drop, no point in ruining the day. Thor and Natasha finally caught up with them and they went to the closest SUV and hopped in. The ride was mostly quiet except for the occasional word passed between Thor and Natasha in the front of the vehicle and the tiny noises Toukka made when he hopped back and forth across the car to look out the window.

When Natasha parked in front of the Pet Supply Shop, Sophie hopped out and pulled Loki aside as soon as his long leg slid out of the back seat. She whispered up to him, "If you think it's so important it's causing this black mood. I'll try to make peace. OK?" She rose on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"It would be for the best darling, strange advice coming from me I know but no less true." Loki hooked his knuckle under her chin and made her look up at him. "As much as I loathe admitting it, we need their help more than ever so we need to play nice." He leaned in and kissed her. "Can we do that or do I need to spank you when we get home?" He grinned.

"I'll be just as nice as you are." Sophie grinned back at him and returned the kiss. "I suppose that will determine if I need a spanking. Let's get inside. I'm sure Toukka will want to inspect litter boxes or something." She waved her hand at the automatic door and called, "Look! I'm magic too!" As she stepped inside.

Loki laughed at her while following her into the store, Toukka was immediately sitting up and looking around in curiosity. Sophie grabbed a shopping cart and Loki walked next to her, Toukka climbed down and into the child seat of the cart, little paws up on the bar and nose constantly wiggling and taking in the new scents and sights.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing ever?" Sophie leaned way over the cart handle and put her nose up against the weasels. "Yes, we will get you anything you want. A bed and a box and toys… and ohhh look there." She pointed at a carpet covered cat tree with tiers and hidey holes. Then picked him up and set him on it. "You like that one?"

Toukka scampered all over the cat tree, in and out of holes and up and down to the different levels all the while squeaking happily, suddenly a middle aged lady with curly blonde hair and big framed glasses pop from around the corner. Loki jumped in surprise.

"Hi i'm Fran and welcome to Patsy's Pet Emporium, I'll be your personal pet companion today!" The overly bubbly woman waved at all of them. "What are we shopping for on this fine day? You look like a cat person; well you are in the right place! We have all the best accessories for your furry friends and I see you found our best one! Isn't it lovely? It's perfect for any size feline and comes in sandy brown, winter white, and heron blue, and black. We can special order it in several amazing colors that your cat will just love!

"Oh, OK Fran." Sophie's eyebrows raised and she tried not to laugh. "First thing is we aren't shopping for a cat." She made another kissy noise and called Toukka out. "He's a weasel. And we need a full set of everything."

Loki had worse luck in the not laughing department, he held a hand to his mouth to try to hide it but his mirth was obvious in the shaking of his shoulders.

Fran stared mesmerized as Toukka poked his head out of one of the holes and sniffed up at the excitable lady. "Oh my goodness me! An Ermine! Such a lovely little thing you are, yes you are." Fran nearly squealed in her happiness, she tried to reach out to pet him but Loki stopped her. "I would not do that, he is quite selective in whom he allows to touch him."

Fran pulled her hand back but still cooed at his cuteness. "Of course! Well I would obviously suggest getting this cat tree, he seems to love it. You can also get some add ons to make it bigger and turn it into a weasels wonderland! Let me go get you a bigger cart hang on." Fran ran off and this time Natasha lost her cool and laughed. "She loves her job doesn't she?"

Loki agreed with her the turned to Toukka. "So you are an Ermine, good to know, better than just weasel." He stroked his tiny head. "So darling which color should we get and how large should we make it?"

Sophie snuggled her back up against Loki and watched him play with Toukka, a smile chasing across her lips. She looked up at Natasha, while squeezing Loki's hand. "Bet she's really good at her job too. What size set up can we fit in the car?" Then she looked up at Loki, "He will be white soon and beautiful. Do we match or contrast?"

"If it's in flatter boxes then we can get quite a bit in there, the back is completely empty." Natasha laughed out then wandered off to go look at the vast array of collars and leashes, Thor hot on her heels.

Loki's arm slid around her hip. "He is beautiful now, just like you darling." He smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Contrast I would think so we can see him, black would also go with the furniture."

"OK. You're partial to the black. It works." She slid her hand up to run the back of her fingers along Loki's cheek. "I love you." She said softly and rocked her hips against his arm.

He pulled her closer and hummed. "And I love you." Loki kissed her gently. "I might be partial to the black but it does go with the furniture." He shrugged and Fran came barreling around the corner with a large flat cart. "Oh aren't you two just the most adorable couple with the most adorable weasel." She squealed. "Oh I could just eat you all up!" Loki arched an eyebrow at the bubbly woman.

"Ok have you decided which one you would like?"

Sophie blushed at being called adorable and just kind of pointed. "That one will do fine. In black if you have it. And we'll need a litter box, a travel crate and… Do they even make weasel food? Probably ferret food?"

"Certainly, do you want any of the additional accessories to make the tree bigger and more fun? More platforms and dangling toys and even a small bridge… It's a carpet community! I have one for my cats and they love it."

"Yes let's get the additional things; just add them to the pile." Fran happily added everything to the cart at Loki's instruction then after scooping up Toukka, they moved to another area to get his litter box. Turns out the cat tree had its own spot for a hidden box. They got his carrier that Loki doubted they would ever use since Toukka rode on either his shoulder or her cleavage, Fran blushed at the mention of that one. After getting everything else they needed, they went to the section for food.

"Traditionally Ermine are strictly carnivores and hunt and I doubt that you want to start buying mice for him to hunt and eat, meat from the store would be fine but sprinkle a little of this stuff on it, it's a nutritional supplement." Fran put a bottle of the vitamin powder on the cart. "Anything else you think you might need?"

Peeking into Loki's hair Sophie spoke. "I think we are good. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." Loki replied, Toukka sat on his shoulder and leaned forward toward Fran. "I think he wants to thank you Fran." Her eyes got big and she cautiously held out her hand to the tiny weasel, Toukka sniffed at her fingers and hopped into her hand. He climbed up her arm and rubbed his head against her jaw before chattering and climbing back to Loki's shoulder.

Loki laughed at Fran's expression. "That is his way of saying thank you, and we thank you for your assistance." Fran blushed and stuttered. "Y-y-you are all very welcome, please stop back any time and have a Fran-tastic day!" The clerk zipped away to find her next customer. Loki just shook his head.

"Come on Scruffy, You want to find the others? Or should we go off and have a Fran-tastic day?" Sophie laughed at him.

Loki burst out laughing right along with her. "That woman was amusing. Oh look here come Thor and Natasha." Said duo wandered over to them, Nat handed something to Sophie. "Here, saw this and thought of you two. It should fit your fuzzy friend." She handed Sophie a small emerald green and blue braided harness and matching leash.

"Thank you." Biting her lip, Sophie accepted the peace offering. "I'm not sure I'm brave enough to try to leash him though." She picked Toukka up from Loki's shoulder and held him out toward Nat. "His name is Toukka. Careful until he decides if he likes you or not. But I think he's a lot like Loki and seems to like women better."

Natasha awkwardly held out her hands for the weasel to sit on, Toukka was wary at first then sniffed around. He stood on all four paws and just stared at Natasha right in the eye, never blinking and not moving for several minutes. Everyone held their breath when he cautiously inched up her arm, nose working overtime searching for danger. He got to her elbow and froze, staring at her once again. Natasha just stared at the furry fiend while he decided if he liked her or not, Toukka crept the rest of the way up her arm to her shoulder. He sniffed around her ear and neck then sat up to sniff around her eye and nose; he rested his paws on the side of her head and bobbed his head around, almost examining her profile. Finally he sat back sneezed right into her ear, Toukka chirped and hopped back over to Sophie.

They pushed the cart to the register and checked out. When Sophie got the total she choked a bit at how much it was, fumbled through her wallet for the plain black credit card Nat had given her on her first day in the apartment, then looked back over her shoulder. "I am declaring him a SHIELD expense. That would be two weeks at the doughnut shop. Natasha? Any money in the hero thing?"

"Not as much as you would think." Natasha replied while looking at a dog grooming book. "Tony bankrolls the Avengers, I draw a paycheck from S.H.I.E.L.D. It pays the bills at least. She looked up at the total and whistled. Damn lucky weasel, you two wanna adopt me, I'm potty trained."

"Sure," Sophie laughed. "But once this whole thing is over you'd have to live in the manner to which I am accustomed. Ramen Noodles and Hot Dogs, unless it's the day before pay day, then it's just Ramen." She let Loki push the cart out to the SUV with her arm around his waist , her hand settled on the curve of his butt and her thumb hooked in the back pocket of his pants.

Loki grinned and quickly loaded the back of the vehicle with Thor's help. He went around the side of the SUV while Natasha took the cart back inside and Thor finished packing the last couple of boxes, Loki tugged Sophie closer and grabbed her hands, putting them back on his butt while his own did the same to her. He smirked at her. "You can grab my bum any time you wish, darling." He leaned in and kissed her.

After briefly sucking on and releasing Loki's lower lip, Sophie leaned back against the vehicle and pulled his hips up against her, squeezing his butt with both hands and smiling. "I do anyway, don't I?"

"Not as often as you could, but I do so enjoy when you do." Loki opened the door of the vehicle and lifted her into the back seat, stepping between her legs and kissing along her neck.

Sophie rested her wrists one other side of Loki's neck and tipped her head back laughing as her legs wrapped around his.

There was a loud bang as the rear hatch of the SUV slammed down. Thor came around the side, approaching behind Loki and clearing his throat. "Brother, I appreciate the joy you have in finally having found companionship again, but this is unseemly, even for Midgard."

Loki groaned and rested his head on Sophie's collar. "Oh bugger off Thor, can you not see I am in the middle of something?"

Natasha had returned by this point and slid into the driver seat. "Oh my God, seriously? I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you start making out like horny teenagers! For the love of... Everyone get in the car, now! We are going to lunch and keep your hands to yourselves."

"To be fair," Sophie mumbled as she slid across the seat to let Loki in, "We weren't even alone." Once they were moving she slid her hand into Loki's lap, stroking and kneading his firm thigh.

Loki's eyes locked with Sophie's as a naughty smirk moved across his features. "Naughty woman." He whispered and moved his own hand to her thigh as well, tracing patterns on the inside of it with a nimble finger.

Her nostrils flared and she inhaled sharply. She noticed the briliant black eyes watching her from Loki's shoulder. Speaking without stopping her hand, she said, "Toukka, could you please tell Loki that I am not the naughty one. In fact it's naughty to ask you to run up the pantleg of everyone that irritates him and bite them. You don't have to do that unless it's necessary. You don't belong in strange men's underpants, no one does."

Loki chuckled. "He did not have to listen to me, merely gave him the idea and he executed it perfectly." He leaned closer to Sophie. "And you are still very naughty." His hand squeezed firmly on her upper thigh a few times before relaxing back to idle movements.

"Isn't that why you like me?" she whispered back.

"Part of it." He nipped her ear. Before he could do more, a throat clearing from the front caught his attention, his eyes met Natashas in the rear view mirror. Loki smiled sarcastically and straightened his posture.

Sophie chimed out a laugh at the exchange in the mirror. Then leaned forward to address the front seat, her hand still on Loki's thigh. "I was never introduced to anyone this morning. Who was the guy in the corner that wanted to be there less than I did?"

Natasha made a turn before replying. "That was Bruce Banner, better known as the Hulk." Loki grunted from his place in the back seat.

"He's just a person? Guess we all have our secrets, huh?" Sophie let her hand drift up a bit higher on Loki's thigh. "I know Fury and Mr. Stark don't seem quite sold on whats going on, but what about you? or Clint? You believe the threat don't you?"

"After what happened during the battle I would believe anything, This threat spooked Thor and it's obvious horn dog back there is scared. Anything that can do that has my attention, same with Clint. Tony doesnt care about anything he cant see and Banner turns into a giant green rage monster whenever he gets angry so... "She shrugged. "You have me and Clint on board with everything, probably also Banner, not sure about Stark and Cap."

Loki's breath sped up some when her hand moved and his hand mirrored hers and moved up her leg, applying more pressure

Taking a deep breath and squeezing Loki's leg, Sophie asked. "Did you talk to him after we left about it? The Captain? Or is it just an assumption?"

"We spoke, he was ready to go another round with Loki and more pissed than a wet cat but he is on board. Hes a soldier so he goes where the fight is." Natasha pulled up in front of a small cafe not far from the apartment building. "Here we are, lets go grab some lunch. She glanced into the back seat and the precarious postions of limbs. Thor and I are going in, you have 10 minutes before he comes back out and drags you both in." Nat winked and shoved Thor who took the hint and climbed out of the vehicle.

Sophie blushed bright red and dropped her face against the back of the front seat.

Loki laughed and squeezed her leg again. "At times that woman scares me with her perceptions, then again we are quite obvious."

"You think?" Sophie laughed as well and slid her hand up to run her fingernail down the zipper of his fly. "So we have ten minutes before your brother joins us?"

Loki sucked in a breath. "Before he drags us inside, doubt he would give us the courtesy of finishing if we were caught in the middle." He turned to face her fully. "Question is, what do we have in mind versus what we have time for."

Sophie leaned against Loki, kissing him deeply with an open and hungry mouth. The hand at his groin cupping and slowly but firmly stroking an open palm against his obviously starting erection. "It's kind of exciting when you are different and still yourself. You are just as beautiful like this, but in a totally different way. Believe me when I say I love you, even though..." her hand gave a gentle yet firm squeeze, "I have a very long memory and you stranded me in the shower only this morning. It's time for lunch." She lifted Toukka from his shoulder and slid backwards off of him and out the door behind her. Looking at the ermine she asked, sighing, "In the sweater or in the purse? You aren't allowed in here and have to stay hidden."

Loki groaned long and loud while he scrubbed his hands on his face. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and stepped out of the vehicle, he sneaked up behind Sophie and whispered in her ear. "I believe I more than made up for leaving the shower after the fact." Loki noticed Toukka curled up down the front of her shirt and scooped him out. "He can stay on my shoulder, I dare anyone to try and remove him." He slipped his hand into Sophie's and led her inside the cafe.

"I DO love you." She whispered to him and smiled before they sat in a booth across from Thor and Natasha. "Much less than ten minutes! Do they serve coffee by the pot?" she bubbled.

Natasha's eyebrow rose skeptically at the two of them. "I'm sure if you asked they would leave you a pot." A waitress came over to the table and popped her gum annoyingly. "Hi, I'm Mandy, what can I get you all to drink?"

Thor perked up. "Coffee please, lots of coffee." Loki grumbled from his spot. "Tea. if you have it." Mandy looked up from her writing and noticed the brothers, her sour expression quickly turning up into a smile." Anything for you FINE gentlemen."

Sophie looked around Loki and said, "I'll have all of the coffee that he doesn't. You might want to bring a pot, unless you want to be back here every two minutes."

Mandy popped her gum again. "Whatever, I'll bring two pots of coffee, anything for you, ma'am?" She said and looked at Natasha. "Coffee is fine." The waitress jotted it down and wandered off.

Sophie laughed. "She'll be back every two minutes anyway." The she looked up at Natasha and sighed. Her hand dropped to Loki's knee and squeezed. For strength this time, not to tease him. "OK. Really fast. You didn't get the whole story yesterday and you DO deserve as much as the Captain. The ring came from my Grandfather who worked with Dr. Zola. He stole it from Hydra, but never quite gave up the Hydra mindset. So I was raised, not just knowing that SHIELD existed, but not thinking they were the good guys and still hiding from Hydra. I know about unreal things. These guys," she pointed at Thor and Loki, "were a bit of a surprise, but not exactly mind blowing for me. I'm sorry I let you think I was a normal person off of the street, but I was safer that way."

Loki's arm draped over her shoulders as she recounted her tale, Natasha rose an eyebrow. "Well, thank you for finally sharing the whole story, now that I know I really don't blame you for not telling me. It makes more sense, and I'm sorry about kinda throwing ya to the wolves back there. Toukka taking a chunk outta Tony's junk was funny."

Sophie leaned into Loki and reached up to hold the hand on her shoulder. "Seriously though, watch your pants. He got Thor in the behind this morning."

Thor scowled and Loki burst out laughing, Toukka looked out from his hiding place and chuffed. Natasha bit her lip to keep from laughing. "It... bit Thor... on the ass?" Then she started laughing also. "Whats the matter Thor? Cat got your tongue... No wait.. Weasel got your ass?" Mandy came back to the laughing table and set down two pots of coffee and a small pot of tea. "Here ya go boys, ya'll ready to order?"

Thor pointed at farmhouse breakfasts #1 and #2 on the menu. When he was done answering all of the white or wheat, bacon or sausage, pancakes or french toast questions, Mandy turned her grin on Loki. "And you?"

"I will have whatever she is having." He nodded to Sophie. "And a raw hamburger patty, just the meat nothing else."

Mandy gave him a questioning look and wrote it down. "Not sure I can serve raw meat hun."

Loki took a sip of his water then held the glass up for Toukka to have a drink. "It is not for me, it is for him."

Toukka leaned over and drank from the glass, Mandy jumped and screamed. "YOU CAN'T HAVE A RAT IN HERE!?"

Loki startled and frowned at her. He is not a rat, he is a weasel and he is hungry. Bring him a raw hamburger please.

Sophie dropped her face into her hands as soon as Loki mentioned the raw meat. After the screaming she looked back up at Loki and the waitress. "OK... How about this? He gives me the weasel for a minute and I step outside with it and you give him the raw hamburger in a to go box?"

"I can't serve raw meat, not even to go." Mandy squeaked.

Loki rolled his eyes and stood up. "Forget my order then, I'll wait in the car with Toukka. You all enjoy your meal." Loki glared at the waitress as he walked out.

Sophie sighed and gazed helplessly at the people that were looking at her for answers. Then she looked at the waitress. "Two of the club sandwiches and two peanut butter pies. I don't know if I'll need it, but in to go boxes to be safe." Then she slammed the cup of coffee in front of her and slid out of the booth. "And one hamburger as rare as you can legally send it out, please." She called back as she exited the diner and headed for the SUV. Opening the back door she slid in next to Loki.

He cocked an eyebrow when Sophie got in the vehicle. "What are you doing out here? You should be inside with the others." Toukka was balancing on Loki's feet that were propped up on the center console, looking around.

"Why? I wanted to have lunch with you." She ran her hand down his outstretched leg.

He shook his head. "We will be having dinner together later, go have lunch with Natasha and Thor. He can tell you embarrassing stories of our youth, Toukka can keep me entertained while you eat." Said weasel looked back at him and hopped off his foot into the cup holder and curled up in a ball. "Or not." Loki grinned his his furry friend.

Sophie drew figure eights on his leg with her nail and spoke softly. "I think you're really smart. Thor's food is going to take a half hour to get out and then they have to eat. They think you are out here having a meltdown and won't want to come within a mile of it until they know it's all good. We only had ten minutes before..."

Loki draped an arm over the back of his seat and propped his head up on the other on the back of the front seat, now sitting sideways on the back bench. "Your food is getting cold I wager... While yes I consider myself rather intelligent I also know that you were looking forward to being out of the apartment and having a meal, do not let me ruin that, darling. Go on and return to the table."

"Now lunch is fine, probably not even cooked yet cause Mandy is still freaking out and you are trying to take up this whole back seat to either kick me out or get me to crawl on top of you. I'll take a shot at number two while you explain to me if I am right or wrong. Sophie leaned over and slid up his legs to prop her chin on his chest and crossed her legs in the air behind her.

"I was going to say number one but you do make a compelling argument for number two, so second one it is." Loki moved his arm from the back of the seat and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You do make a rather appealing blanket." He grinned.

"And you are a fine mattress." She smiled up at him and slid her hand up under his sweater to stroke his stomach and chest "Now, why did you go off on that waitress? There is no such thing as a weasel friendly diner."

His eyebrow rose. "If that was 'going off' then I would like to know what they called the invasion, I'd thought I was rather civil all things considering." A shiver ran through him. "And that tickles."

"I'm sorry." Sophie said softly and turned her arm so that her hand could travel in the other direction and let her fingers circle his navel. She thumbed the button open on his jeans so she could run her fingers along the trail of dark hair that lead down under his waistband. "We called it an invasion. War. Chaos and terror. That was 'going off'. Toukka is just not allowed most places. He's got to hide or stay at home."

Loki hummed deep in his throat. "He has spent his life in a cage, now that he has a chance for freedom we must lock him away else he give someone a fright?" He shook his head again and sucked in a breath. "I suppose we should leave him home, at least now he has entertainment."

Sophie slid her hands back under Loki's sweater and pushed it up uncovering his stomach and chest. She laid soft kisses down his breast bone and reached down to finish unfastening his pants as she spoke softly. "If it was about Toukka you wouldn't have gone in there with him on your shoulder like a chip you were daring someone to knock off. I know you have been hidden, lied to, locked away and hurt in ways that I don't even want to think of. It breaks my heart and was all horribly, horribly wrong." Her voice got thicker with emotion as she spoke, but she kept going. Her hand sliding across the delicate smooth skin just inside his pants, fingertips brushing softly against his cock. "And I'm sorry if you hate it, but my first reaction to the world is to make sure that what really matters is safe from it. Make sure it's plain jewelry, has sandy curls, is in my purse, or held close to my heart."

Loki's breath increased and he clenched his teeth, his abs twitched but he didn't say a word. He just stared at the ceiling.

She stroked up and down him, the silk like skin heating up and his cock solidifying beneath her fingers. "Is that why you would have kicked me out, dear?" She asked.

His lips parted slightly and he licked his lips. "I would have kicked out so you could enjoy having some alone time with friends, even I can drive myself to insanity."

Her fingers slid around to smoothly caress his balls before curling loosely around his member. "They aren't my friends. They are possibly allies. One of them betrayed me today and the other doesn't care that he killed my brother. I can act accepting and trust what I have to, but more will take time. I don't want to be alone with them. And you agreed when I asked you to stay close to me today."

Loki craned his neck so he could see her and sighed. "You are right darling, I am sorry." His fingers slid into her hair and massaged her scalp. "Forgive my storming out like that, the woman annoyed me terribly. Toukka was simply an excuse."

Sophie's eyes fluttered at the fingers on her scalp. Her hands left Loki for a moment and groped blindly in her purse, finding a small tube of hand lotion and squirting some into her palm, her hand slid back down and curled a bit more firmly around Loki's cock. "It's OK. Don't be sorry, but she bugged you that much? A month ago, I WAS her, just without the gum. I promise you, if you and your brother sat down in my section, I would have had a hard time noticing two regular chicks sitting behind them."

"You are anything but regular love." Loki's cock jumped at the cold lotion upon him as a hiss escaped his lips. "Something about her just bugged me to no end; I do not know how to explain it…. Especially when your hand is wrapped around my cock."

"Ooh, sorry about the cold." Sophie slid her hand, distributing the lotion and warming it, and then began a slow steady rhythm of strokes. "Is that really what had you wound up?"

Loki's jaw fell open and his head arched back as she pumped him. "Yesss…" He hissed. "Just something about her does not sit right; Toukka did not like her either. You could not see but he was hissing at her."

"Forget her. She's not here right now." Sophie smiled at his hiss. "YOU are so beautiful like that." She purred. "If Michelangelo sculpted pornography, you are what it would look like." She stroked him slightly faster, allowing her thumb to circle his sensitive tip.

"The very air you breathe is pornographic to me darling, DaVinci could not do you justice." Loki moaned as his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing came in panting gasps. "By the Nine… Do that again."

She was attentive to the head of his cock. The soft skin now pulled tight and dripped small beads as Sophie pumped faster. She slid some Kleenex out of her purse of the floor and tucked it under her leg. She returned to kissing his chest and flicked at his nipples with her tongue.

Loki choked on his words, he couldn't speak, it felt too good. He moaned loudly. "Darling, I care not who is there or how many times I may have cum, when we get home I will be inside of you when I erupt once more." He dragged her face up so it was level with his and sucked her lip between his, biting gently before his tongue entered her mouth and played at the back of her teeth.

She moaned into the assault of his kiss, her pinky finger dragging firmly along the bottom of his cock as her hand sped up once again.

"I am getting close darling." He used both hands to hold the sides of her face, forehead resting against hers while he bit his lip and panted heavily through his nose. Eyes connected after a few more strokes ,he fell over the edge, brows scrunched together in an almost pained way as he choked back a moan and came all over her hand. "Fuck." Was all he could get out then collapsed back on the seat.

Sophie busied her hands with using the kleenex while her mouth peppered kisses everywhere it could reach through chimed laughter. "I LOVE that I can do that."

"Do what?" His chest heaved. "I love what you do to me as much as I love you."

She pulled his sweater back down and touched his heaving chest. "That, I can make you breathless and moaning and happy and loved." After tucking him gently back into his pants, Sophie redid the fastenings and smiled up at Loki. "When you are composed again, would you try going back in and ignoring the waitress? I ordered food and I don't really think Toukka minds hiding, so you don't have to leave him alone."

"Those guys might not be exactly friends right now, but they are better than nothing."

"Alright love, I will be in momentarily." He leaned up to give her a quick kiss.

"I can wait for you guys. Does Toukka want to come with me? There's not room in your pants for him. There's hardly room in your pants for you." She laughed.

Loki chuckled along with her and scooped up the sleepy weasel, tucking him into the front of her shirt. "There, nice and comfy." He grinned and they got out of the car. Once they got inside and back to the table, he ignored the questioning looks from Thor and Natasha. The waitress came back from where ever it was she went and placed the orders in front of the correct people. Loki noticed she was acting strange, more nervous. When she walked away again, Toukka poked his head out from his resting place and growled. "Something is not right."

"Shhhh." Sophie hissed down her sweater. Then she looked at Loki over her coffee cup. "What's wrong? It's what I ordered."

"No." Loki said while glancing around. "Toukka hissing once can be excused, twice at the same person… No, there is something not right about that woman. She is more nervous now than she was earlier." He watched the waitress move about the tables; she was constantly looking at their table. Eventually a man entered the diner and went straight to the waitress; she seated the man at a table directly across from theirs. Loki discreetly studied the man; plain dark suit, blends in well, gun in a shoulder holster hidden under his jacket.

"Natasha, that man across from us to the right, do you recognize him?" Natasha looked over at the man from over the edge of her coffee mug. "No, can't say I do. Why something up?"

Loki side eyed the man but replied to her. "He has a weapon hidden under his jacket and seems very interested in what we are doing." Natasha immediately went on alert. "Just act normal, I'll keep an eye on him."

Sophie's eyes shot to the people around the table from her and she stuck her fork into her pie before dropping her shaking hand under the table and onto Loki's knee where no one could see it. Suddenly all she wanted in life was to call the people across the table from her friends. "Maybe it's the health department." She mumbled to Thor. "I hear this place has rats."

Loki's hand found hers on his knee and squeezed. "We both know that's not true Sophie, you're reaching." Natasha said, still looking at the guy across from them. She watched as three more men walked in, all armed and dressed similarly to the first, and all of them now sitting at the same table.

Mandy came back over and smiled nervously. "Can I get you guys anything else?"

Loki gave her a sinister smile; he finally put things together in his head. "Yes, you can. You can tell your minions over there to leave, or is Hydra too stupid to know when they are outmatched?"

While Loki was talking a slow grin crept across Thor's face and he laid his hands flat on the table between the piles of plates in front of him. "Today will be a good day, brother."

Loki turned his grin to Thor. "It will indeed brother, the two on the right are mine." Mandy backed away terrified and ran to the men at the table. "They know!" She screamed and hid behind the first man.

Loki stood slowly at the same time as Thor. "Natasha, would you be so kind and escort Sophie out to the vehicle? We will join you in a few minutes."

Thor threw his head back and laughed as he clapped Loki on the shoulder. Natasha leaned over the table and grabbed Sophie's wrist with an iron grip and drug her out of the booth with much more strength than she appeared to have. Stopping in the doorway, she pulled a gun from under her jacket and checked the exit. Thor called out to her loudly. "Natasha! Would you like them left alive for questioning?"

"Yeah, the ugly one!" She called back then dragged Sophie out the door.

Loki furrowed his brows and looked to Thor. "But they are all ugly." Thor laughed loudly. "Then we take the ugliest!" The four men had stood at this point and drew their weapons. "Give up you two, we're armed!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes and those bullets tickle when they hit." One of the men got trigger happy and fired, it whizzed right by Loki's ear and he didn't even flinch. "Shall we brother?"

Natasha tossed a few sets of handcuffs on the floor and pointed the other diners at the kitchen before she left.

"We shall!" The blonde roared and threw himself at his two men, his huge fists flying, laughter and confidence rolling off of him.

Loki used a bit more finesse as the bullets started to fly, casting a shield around himself and Thor. He might have said those bullets tickle but they really didn't, they stung like hell. Thor had tackled one of the men to the ground while another came at Loki, he easily dodged the wild fist aimed at his face and countered by dropping to a knee and elbowing the man in the stomach. Loki had spun on his knee in time to see another man take aim at Thor.

Taking action, Loki grabbed a fork off the nearest table and threw it, embedding it in the gun hand of the would be shooter. As the man clutched his bleeding hand, another of his associates dove behind an upturned table.

Thor had knocked the man he grappled with unconscious and dove after the one behind the table, soon enough he too was taking a forced nap.

Loki had just enough time to grin and turn before he was hit in the face with a chair by the man he had elbowed earlier. Blood filled his mouth; he shook his head to clear it, then without really thinking; knocked the chair out of the man's hands and snapped his neck with a quick jerk on the chin.

Thor reached behind a nearby table and pulled out the shaking Mandy. "I wouldn't call you the ugly one, but drop your weapon and put a pair of those shackles on yourself and I will allow the Lady Natasha to call you that."

Mandy started sobbing but did put cuffs on herself; Loki went around and cuffed the three surviving men. "Thor, stay here with them, I will go tell them it is safe." Thor nodded and made everyone sit by one another. Loki went outside to the SUV and climbed into the back seat. "All clear now." He smiled at Sophie, but his lip started bleeding again.

The minute Natasha dragged Sophie out of the building, Toukka tried to scramble out of her sweater back into the diner. Sophie had to clutch the hissing and flailing weasel carefully, tight enough that he wouldn't get away, but not so tight she would hurt him. Once in the SUV, she dropped him out of her scratched up hands and he scrambled and chattered angrily against the window. When Loki opened the car door, Toukka shot up his arm onto his shoulder as Sophie lunged over to him pulling him into her arms. She gently wiped at the blood on his lip with a shaking hand. "Are… are.. you OK?" She gasped between panting breaths? "Tha…that was… very fast."

Loki touched his nose to the concerned weasels then grabbed Sophie's shaking hands. "I am fine darling, only hit in the face with a chair, no real damage done." He gave her a lopsided grin so he didn't pull on the injured side of his mouth. "Yes it was fast but it could have been much worse." He brought her hand up to gently kiss the knuckles and noticed the scratches. "What happened to your hands?"

Sophie tried to slow her breathing, but it wasn't working so well. "Toukka… he wasn't so happy… about being left out of the fight… I guess. He wanted… back inside."

He frowned at the creature on his shoulder. "Naughty boy Toukka, do not scratch Sophie." Loki gathered Sophie into his arms and leaned back against the door, dragging her into his lap. "It is alright now love, I am here and we are all safe. Calm yourself… Deep breaths now."

Natasha turned around in her seat. "What's it lookin like in there?"

Loki ran his hands soothingly up and down Sophie's back. "Three of the men and the female are in cuffs."

"And the fourth guy?" She enquired. "Dead." Loki replied simply. "You can go in, I will stay here." Nat nodded and hopped out of the vehicle.

"Dead?" Sophie breathed and spoke flatly. "OK. Dead Hydra. And Toukka… was fine. He just wanted you. I… I understand that." She looked out the window over Loki's shoulder as watched as the street filled with black vehicles. Her eyes flicked back to Loki's and she closed them the keep the tears inside and dropped her face to his shoulder. "But you are OK."

"Yes darling, I am fine." He cradled the back of her head. "I vote for returning home as soon as possible, I for one have had enough excitement for one day and we have a very wound up weasel to calm down." Toukka chattered from his position, tail poofed out in aggravation.

"Yes, take us home," Sophie whispered. "We.. we could just go. It's only like, two blocks?"

"It would be safer if we stayed together darling. Will you be alright for just a moment while I go get Thor?" Loki looked into her eyes, concerned.

"I can come with you." She blinked up at him. "I need to be able to deal with this."

"OK, stay close. I am not sure if they removed the body yet, can you handle that?" His fingers brushed the hair from her face.

"I can. If Toukka can, I can." She sat up and took a deep breath.

Loki let out a huff of laughter. "Right, OK let's go." After he opened the door, he led them both back inside the diner. A group of Agents were escorting the cuffed men and woman outside, Nat and Thor approached them. "Would it be possible for us to depart, some of our party are a bit distraught." Loki shrugged his right shoulder where Toukka still chuffed angrily at the people being escorted out. Natasha rose an eyebrow then did a quick glance at Sophie, hoping he caught her meaning, Loki nodded." Yeah we can go, Fury sent a containment and cleanup crew and Thor gave a verbal statement of what happened. More than likely someone will drop by later to question you too, since someone did die by your hand."


	47. Chapter 47

Sophie glanced around the room at the damage done in such a short amount of time, letting her gaze settle on the Hydra agents. Her eyes caught with one man being led out limping. She called out across the room. "Where's the other one? I count five. You work in threes." He looked away from her and she shouted. "Who is number six?!" He didn't respond before he was out of the building.

The rest of them looked around the room and out the window. "I do not know but maybe..." Loki whispered at Toukka on his shoulder who then took off like a bullet, running down his leg and to the back of the diner. "It seems we need to follow the weasel."

Sophie leapt off after Toukka. Thor dropped the table he was setting upright and chased after her yelling, "Lady Sophie! Wait out here!" She ignored him, and leaned over to push the swinging door to the kitchen

Toukka cautiously entered the kitchen, nose constantly moving and whiskers twitching. He scuttled over to the wall and slinked along it, stopping every few feet to take in his surroundings. Loki managed to muscle his way past Thor and grab Sophie's arm. "Stay behind me." His tone left no room for argument, Natasha followed directly behind Sophie with her gun drawn.

The weasel made it to an emergency exit, he scratched at the door, wanting it open. Slowly Loki opened the door, outside was a seemingly deserted alley with nothing but trash cans and dumpsters. He was about grab Toukka and head back in when said weasel took off again.

"You know, for such a tiny thing he is rather fleet of foot." Thor rumbled from the rear, Natasha shot him a look that said 'shut up' and jogged with Loki and Sophie after the weasel.

They followed Toukka down, away from the street. After about half a block the alley took a sudden turn to the right, the weasel tore silently around the corner and after a brief moment there was a sharp yelp and the sounds of crashing trash cans. Sophie flattened herself into a boarded up doorway while Loki, Thor and Natasha approached the corner.

Loki's ire immediately shot through the roof, if that yelp came from Toukka then there would be two dead people today. His hands glowed green in preparation of casting as he nodded to Natasha's silent query, Thor just grit his teeth and gathered himself up closely behind the red haired Agent.

With a silent countdown from 3, they rounded the corner as one. Loki was the first to start laughing. A scraggly looking man was laying on the ground, hands pinned by random debris and covered in garbage. Toukka was standing on his face and had the man's lips clamped closed with his teeth, blood trickled down the chin of the thrashing man. "Sophie! Come here, you have to see this!" Loki called back while Thor was turning red from trying not to laugh and Natasha covered her mouth to hide her smile.

Sophie walked up to the corner cautiously and peeked around before stepping out fully. "Jesus, at least he isn't chewing anyone's balls off this time." She said to no one in particular, but the man on the ground's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Then she ground her fists into her hips and snapped, "Toukka, Enough! That's nasty. You don't know where that man's face has been!"

Toukka stared at Sophie, then looked to Loki, he nodded and Toukka released the man's lips. The weasel did one last act of vengeance and peed on the man's face before scampering off and back up to Loki's shoulder. "Good boy." Loki said and stroked the smug little weasel.

Natasha and Thor hauled the smelly man to his feet and cuffed him. "And this makes six, nice catch Sophie." Thor lead the man down the alley, but Nat stopped next to Loki. "Good job, fur ball." Toukka stood proudly and squeaked, Nat shook her head and went after Thor.

Loki turned around and grabbed Sophie's hand to lead her out of the alley, Toukka chattered from his shoulder, trying to get his mistress attention.  
Sophie stopped and turned to see what the fuss was. She smiled at Loki, then leaned to the small animal, running a finger down the soft, not bloody part of his back. "Yes, you did very well. I will kiss you once you've had a bath. You are a smart, brave boy."

Toukka preened under the praise, Loki just laughed at him and off they went back to the waiting vehicles. Nat and Thor were already waiting for them. "Well, I for one am ready to go home." Loki stated. "And apparently I must wash my weasel."

Thor laughed. "To think Loki, at home you were always the one who kept people waiting for you because you were in the baths so often. We should obtain drink before we go to the apartment. Today we will drink to the returning joy of fighting at one another's side!"

Natasha started the SUV. "Liquor store boys?" She drove down a few blocks and pulled into an emergency vehicle's parking spot in front of the store. When she and Thor hopped out, Sophie waved them along, "I'll wait in here."

Loki reclined back in the seat and propped his legs up on the center console. "Other than a small hiccup, I would say today was productive, would you not agree?"

"Productive. Hiccup." Sophie looked confused and spoke the words as if she had never heard them before. "OK. Sure. You killed a man that was most likely there for me. I'm sure Hydra would love to have you, but there would have been a whole lot more of them if you were what they were after. But you... " Sophie's hazel eyes locked with Loki's currently intensely green one's and tried to tell him the things she didn't have words for, the fear, paranoia, relief, gratitude, excitement and tension. Her hand reached to his cheek, starting to stroke it gently, then holding it tight as her lips crashed down onto his.

He was surprised for all of a second before he returned her kiss, he broke away a moment later. "Not that I am complaining, but that seemed rather intense, are YOU alright? No one is going to take you darling, not while I am around." His thumb traced along her cheek.

"I'm fine and I know that I am safe with you. Safer than I have ever been." She tipped her cheek into his touch and looked at Toukka, who was sitting on the headrest above Loki and watching them. Stretching out a hand to him, she said, "And you too. I am safe with you and you are safe with me." Then she looked back to Loki and spoke as if she was a bit unsure about things. "I think... I think that maybe being a damsel in distress... distresses me."

"Yes I can see it does, and that is why I will show you how to defend yourself with a blade. If you will allow, Natasha will show you how to use your body as a weapon." Loki gathered her hands between his and kissed them. "Soon enough you will make grown men cower in fear." He grinned.

"You seem awfully excited by that idea. You know, with the right shoes and skirt I can already do that?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

He cleared his throat. "One would hope that is reserved for my eyes only dearest but yes, it is rather exciting. I have not taught a pupil in quite some time, it was a favored hobby of mine." Loki wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer.

She snuggled happily into Loki's side. "My shoes should be reserved for your eyes? And I think the last time I was your pupil, I kinda stuck my head into a wall and tore apart some magic runes and pissed off a whole lot of people."

"If they are the shoes I am thinking of then yes, my eyes only." Loki grinned wickedly at her. "Other than that poor wall, you were an excellent student. The pissing people off and returning my magic was a bonus."

"I didn't know you even noticed my shoes. I'll have to up my game", She laughed as Nat and Thor came back to the car with several large bags in their arms.

"Of course I did, I gave them to you remember?" His eyebrows rose when Nat and Thor got back into the car. "Did you leave any for the other patrons?"

Thor laughed heartily. "Aye brother, most of this is for us. Tis been far too long since we have had drink together, tonight we quench our thirst and perhaps you can summon another dragon!" Thor boomed a laugh as Natasha pulled out of the lot and headed back to the apartment building.

Sophie covered her face with her hands and sighed, "Dragons? Cool, yeah, no, let's NOT do dragons. OK?"

"Dragons will not be happening." Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not getting that drunk ever again, I am positive Fandral has not forgiven me yet either." Thor laughed again from the front seat. Not long later they pulled into the parking garage, Nat ended up calling Clint on the way over to so he could meet them in the garage. "Hey Sophie? Can you help me with these bags while the boys grab the stuff from the back?"

When everything and everyone was piled up in the kitchen Sophie found herself still taught as a wire without Loki soothing her. She paced back and forth, setting out glasses and putting bottles in the refrigerator. Approaching Loki, she put her hands out for Toukka, " Is it OK if I go wash the weirdo blood off of him?"

He kept an eye on Sophie as everyone moved around and piled the boxes and bags around, her nerves radiating off her in waves. "I will come with you, don't want him to claw you up again."

"He didn't claw me up on purpose," she explained as she went into the bathroom and filled the sink with warm water and a tiny bit of shampoo. "He just wanted to run back inside and I didn't want to hold him tight enough to hurt him. It's OK."

Loki slid up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Maybe I just wanted to get you alone, darling."

"What would you want to do that for?" Sophie asked quietly.

"No reason in particular." He shrugged and set Toukka on the edge of the sink. "I knew you needed me as much as I need you to be able to calm down and you have every reason to be wound tighter than a spring."

She turned in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his waist and burying her face in his sweater, not wanting to let go of her tension for fear she would explode into tears or screams. "You need me too?"

"More than air, darling." Loki nuzzled against the top of her head then kissed it. "You are allowed to let go of that tension now, no one will see but me and wonder weasel."

"Is your lip OK?" she asked touching his mouth gently.

He paused long enough to heal his lip and drop his facade. "Good as new."

"I'll never get used to that." She mumbled, then reached for his face, holding it in both hands and pulling it down and kissing him, slowly, deeply and passionately, her tongue caressing his. Her chest and shoulders started to shake and her breath became unsteady, but she didn't let go.

Loki returned the kiss with equal passion, once her shaking became full bodied shudders he whispered into her lips. "Let it out, darling."

Tears ran freely down her cheeks and onto their lips, her fingers curled into the sweater and the skin beneath. Backing herself up against the counter she pulled him tight against her trembling body.

He stepped up between her legs, lips never left hers. His tongue curled up behind her teeth, arms locked securely around her waist. "Tell me what you need."

"To know we're alive. To know that what we have is worth going through everything." Her hands slid down and back up again underneath his sweater, fingers tracing the scars on his shoulder blades.

"Does this not feel real?" Loki ran his fingers along the side of her face. "Does this not mean we are alive?" He placed her hand over his heart and his over hers. "The possibilities of the future, are those not worth fighting for? You will not allow me to wallow in these morbid thoughts, you are not allowed either." He craned his head to run his lips fleetingly across her forehead. "What can I do to help you through this darling?"

Sophie looked up at him with damp eyelashes. "You're doing it." She said breathily. "I'm sorry, I just… I can't help it sometimes. I'm sorry." Her hand reached out and caressed his cheek.

"Why don't we wash the impatient weasel staring at us then go lay down for a while? The others can entertain themselves for a time." He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, dear. That sounds nice." She brushed her lips across his, then pulled away slightly to turn and splash her fingers in the water in the sink. "Come here Toukka, come on in the sink." She called softly.

Toukka sniffed around at the water then looked up at her and then back down to the water, he dipped a paw in the water and retreated back a bit and chuffed.

Sophie sighed and scooped the weasel up in her hand, lowering him gently into the sink. "Come on now brave guy, the more you co-operate he faster this will be over. There's my good boy." She gently ran a washcloth over his head and chest, removing the dirt and blood. Then she dipped him under clean running water while he stared at her unhappily. Rolling a clean towel quickly around him, she handed the bundle to Loki. "When you want to forgive me, I'll give you that kiss."

Toukka snorted at her and burrowed deeper into the warmth of the towel, Loki laughed at him. "Seems our little friend is not fond of bath time." He cradled his bundle in one arm and he grabbed Sophie's hand with the other, pulling gently into the bedroom.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed and scooped Toukka out of his hiding place, setting him on the bed where he started rubbing along the blanket. Rolling and tossing, trying to get his fur dry. Toukka stood on his tiny little legs and shook with everything he had, by the time he was done his fur had poofed out. Loki chuckled at the disgruntled weasel. "You look like a furry sausage my fluffy friend." Loki let the creature stew in his fuzzy ire and turned to Sophie. "Come here darling."

She went to Loki, reaching out to hold both of his hands and sat beside him. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I don't think I'm even leaving the apartment for a bit if I can help it."

"Good." He gripped her around the waist and hauled her up to lay in front of him; arm draped over her hip and curled up close to her back. "We can just lie here and enjoy the quiet for a time longer." He waited until she was settled in completely before resting his head against hers.

Toukka kept rubbing along the bed to get his fur back in place, letting out an occasional squeak in frustration. Eventually he settled down and climbed up onto the pillow and chattered at Sophie, he laid down and touched his nose to hers.

Sophie's arm slipped back and draped over Loki's, her hand covering his and twined their fingers. Her breath started to slow, eventually matching the rise and fall of his chest against her back. Opening her eyes at the chattering, there was a weasel in her face. "Oh yes," she said when Toukka touched her nose. "A kiss for my brave fighter." She let go of Loki and ran her fingers along slightly damp fur and she touched her lips to Toukka's tiny head.

The weasel got up and arched his spine into her fingers, after his kiss he crawled down and curled up under her chin, sighing contentedly. Loki laced his fingers with her hand again and brought their joined fingers up to rest over her heart. "It feels like a nap is in order, what say you love?" His voice had gotten huskier in his drowsy state and he yawned loudly. "Sorry."

Loki's voice sent a shiver down her spine. "Was that a yawn or what it sounds like when your blood sings in your veins?"

He hummed deep in his throat. "That was a manly roar of triumph, the volume was just tuned down so not to scare you. The blood still sings I fear, my body either wants to keep fighting or make love until we both pass out. My brain is telling my body to shut up and just hold you."

Sophie slid Loki's hand across her body and held it against her stomach, sliding his thumb beneath the button on her jeans. "What does your heart tell you?"

"That both things can happen quite easily." Loki rasped into her ear, he turned his head slightly and pressed soft kisses to the back of her ear and neck.

She made a soft noise deep in her throat at his kisses and pressed his hand tight against her stomach. "You know, I'm not sleepy at all right."

"Hmmmyes, I can tell." His fingers gathered up the hem of her shirt and slid his hand under it, splaying his large hand over stomach. His leg slid up and between hers.

"Your ermine seems to be the sleepy one." She noted as Toukka shifted slightly against her chin. "I…You… I…" Sophie started then stopped he started again. "I know I'm a liability. But if … the next time.." she sighed, "anything like that happens. Don't lock me out and make me helpless. Even if I am."

Loki paused what he was doing. "Next time you will not be helpless, and I will not apologize if I do slip and usher you to safety."

"I understand and love you for wanting to protect me. I know I can't compete, on any level, with everything going on right now, the people the situations. I'll never be able to hold my own with any of you, no matter what you teach me. If I could just pretend that I wasn't helpless," she bit her lip. "It might not be so scary."

"I…" Loki paused. "I do not know how to fix that darling, I just don't."

"It's OK. I'm not expecting you to fix me. I just wanted you to understand. Loving me is more than enough to ask." She reached her hand back and stroked his hip and the leg he had brought forward.

"That I can do in spades darling." His hand slid further up her shirt to tease her breasts, palming and teasing her nipples. Loki's lips suckling gently on her neck.

She smiled slightly as his response held the tears at bay, then gasping slightly arched her back to press her chest into his attentive fingers. Her hand stopped its gentle stroking and curled further back to grasp at his butt. "You sounded a bit like a great big hero there."

Loki's hips pressed forward into her butt, fingers stopped toying with her chest and went to move back down her stomach to the waistband of her pants. "Do not tell anyone, I have a reputation to maintain." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"I won't tell, but it's obvious if you run around rescuing maidens. A guy like you is supposed to be doing other things with them, besides saving them." Her hips rocked back against his. "And that blood doesn't seem to be singing," she murmured to herself.

He still heard her. "Is this not what I should be doing with maidens? Making them succumb to my nefarious ways?" Loki removed his hand from the top of her pants and scooped up Toukka from under her chin and placed him in his towel nest on the nightstand. As soon as the weasel had settled in, Loki was upon Sophie. He rolled her onto her back and hovered above her, his lips attached to hers hungrily. "My blood is singing just fine darling."

As Sophie returned Loki's kiss and breathed in his hunger, she pulled him down close against her and ran her hands up under the back of his sweater. "Was that maidens plural that you said?" She teased.

"Maybe it was... A long time ago." Loki sat up and pulled his sweater off slowly. "Now you are the only maiden that I plan to defile."

"There's something new I have to live up to everyday." Sophie smiled, only half joking, as she sat up in front of Loki and removed her own sweater. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck softly.

He held onto her tightly, just enjoying the feel of skin on skin. His arms rubbed up and down her back soothingly. "You do not have anything to live up to, you are you and I love you for it."

She nuzzled against him, clung tightly and spoke softly, voice wavering a tiny bit, "Thank you for that."

"I speak only the truth." Loki chuckled. "How about that, the God of Lies speaking the truth." He cupped the back of her head and tilted it back; he captured her lips in a drugging, heated kiss. Taking his sweet time and exploring every inch.

Sophie moved closer to Loki during the kiss. As her tongue slid around his, her hips slid between his thighs and legs around his waist. Wrapping herself around him, holding him tight, feeling his heat and solidness.

Loki settled himself above her and continued the slow exploration of lips and tongue; eventually he rolled to the side and draped her leg over his hip, hand resting on her bottom. "It seems my blood is not singing as loud as it usually does." He smiled softly at her.

She kissed the slight swell beneath his lower lip. "It has been singing quite a bit today. It's just you that I need, not your musical blood anyway." Her fingers combed through the hair on the side of his head. It was so much softer than it looked like it should be. She gazed into his eyes and let herself sink into them as she unthinkingly sectioned off a piece of his hair from behind his ear and twisted it into a small intricate braid.

He hummed contentedly. "Mother used to do that when we were young." Loki stared right back into her eyes. "And before we went to battle."

A burst of laughter came from outside of the door. "I don't think that's a battle out there yet, dear. It's your brother."

"Yes and he is drinking, a battle will most likely break out of he is not supervised." His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed. "Should we join them?"

"Yes," she answered. "And feed Toukka." She shook Loki's sweater out and tried to pull it over his head.

"Toukka is sound asleep, his feeding can wait." Loki took the sweater from her and put it on correctly; he grabbed hers and handed it to her. But I bet he would enjoy if he woke up to an assembled playground.

Sophie pulled the sweater over her head and stepped into the bathroom to straighten her hair and put lipstick on. She spoke while she walked around. "OK. We'll let him sleep. It'll be good to throw away that box lid."

"Yes, it does have a bit of an odor doesn't it." He stepped into the bathroom behind her and finger combed his own hair, he swooped down and kissed her on the cheek. "I will meet you out there, darling."

As Loki entered the kitchen, Thor shoved his chair back and extending a bottle, shouted, "Finally brother! We may begin to celebrate! It was taking you so long I was beginning to question your ability to wash your weasel!"

Clint, who was sitting in a chair across the island, made a choking sound. Then he raised an eyebrow at Loki and mumbled, "Got one hell of a filthy weasel with all the washing it seems to need."

"At least mine is being washed on a regular basis." Loki arched his brow right back. "How is that waitress? I hear she was quite willing to wash your weasel repeatedly and without the unnecessary emotional attachment of a pet."

Sophie walked in the room after hearing most of it and cut in, "The washing isn't really the issue. It's the drying that takes the time. And..." she took the bottle out of Thor's hand and set it on the counter between Loki and Clint, "If you're going to fight, drink enough first that you'll miss each other."

Loki shrugged and swiped the bottle before Clint could and took a deep drink. "Is there even alcohol in this? Thor I thought you were getting libations, not juice."

Sophie rose up and whispered in Loki's ear. "You were in such a good mood a minute ago; if I made brownies would it help?"

"I am in a good mood, darling." He turned his head to hers. "But I will not say no to brownies." He grinned and kissed her cheek.

Sophie grinned back and moved off to empty things out of cabinets onto the counter to begin baking. She caught Thor looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "You need something? A glass maybe?"

He finished taking a deep drink from a bottle of bourbon and wiped the mouth of it off on his hand, then pointed at her neckline. "No, Lady Sophie I was merely noticing the necklace you have on."

Sophie stopped and her eyes flicked to Loki. Thor saw the gaze and his eyes joined hers on Loki for a moment before her smiled gently and said, "You wear it well."

Loki glanced over at Sophie and smiled then he looked back to Thor. "You recognize it then?

"Would I not? Mother never took it off. We shared the same life, to a point, Loki" Thor's voice was a rumble rather than a bellow for a change as he spoke. Sophie slid some tumblers onto the counter and stepped back to her flour and eggs to let the two be.

Thor filled two tumblers with the bourbon and slid one to Loki. "I would bring you back to Asgard, if not just for myself, but for Mother."

He grasped the glass and drained it in one go before setting it back down for a refill. "I do not know if I would return Thor." Loki ran a finger along the rim of the glass, his eyes downcast. "Even if you said that I could return right now..." He looked up and over to Sophie. "Everything I love most is here and I will not leave her."

Thor emptied the bottle into Loki's glass and opened a new one. Then his cool blue eyes studied his brother intently before he spoke again. "There is no throne here. There will never be, brother. This choice would be yours then, not to return. I would that the gates, your position and home will be waiting for you when you have use of us. It will be the case." The he shook his shaggy head and bellowed as he filled all of the glasses on the table and passed them to Clint, Natasha and Sophie, "But this is a celebration! My brother and I faced an enemy side by side today, after too many years! I had the honor of first blood, yet Loki made the first kill." He raised his glass to Loki.

Loki inhaled sharply through his nose and downed his glass once again. "I do not want a throne Thor, I never have." He grabbed the newly opened bottle and refilled. "I already have a Queen, she is currently baking." He gave a lopsided grin then frowned at Thor's toast. "Was that truly necessary?" His jaw clenched and nostrils flared. "No one needed to know who killed whom, Thor." Loki opted to drink straight from the bottle this time and swallowed deeply, he got up and went to the pile of boxes in the corner of the room and started to assemble the cat tree.

Thor looked at Loki and sighed before looking around the room and smiling. "I always know just the wrong thing to say to him. I intended to do him honor." He held up his glass again to Natasha and Clint. "To the demise of your enemy, Hydra!"

They held up their glasses, and at least Clint and Thor drank deeply.

Natasha held back. "They aren't done Thor, cut off one head and two more take its place. We may have stopped that occurrence but there will be others, maybe not today or tomorrow or a year from now but it will happen as long as those two live here." She gestured to Sophie and Loki. "They know what they are capable of now and will want that power for themselves, they always do." She took a swallow from her glass. "But hey, you two did well today. Five outta six ain't bad.

Clint looked up at Natasha. "And number six got away?"

She took another swallow. "Dead, we took five in alive. Four agents and a spotter, we got made at lunch. Blondie and Broody handled them."

Sophie cleared her throat behind Nat. "I believe the weasel handled one of them."

Natasha smiled briefly. "That he did, took down a guy and bit his lips closed. One of the funniest things I've ever seen, that weasel deserves a medal."

"Maybe I should have taken that assignment with you today. Would have been worth it to see you lose a collar to a weasel." Barton laughed.

Sophie turned on some music, and brushing her hands on her jeans, went to see how Loki was faring. She bent over and brushing his hair aside kissed the back of his neck as he read assembly instructions. "I love you." She whispered.

Loki leaned his head back to look up at her. "Love you too, darling." He went back to reading the instructions. "Do we have a Philips head screwdriver?

"I'm sure. There a tool box under the sink." She went back and dug out the small gray plastic box.

He took the box from her when she returned and grabbed the correct screwdriver. "There, now, hopefully these instructions do not become more confusing." Loki's eyebrows scrunched together. "I am not completely sure what doves tails have to do with assembling feline furniture."

"It's ahhh.. a kind of a joint, I think." Sophie said, not sounding as helpful as she intended.

A voice from over her shoulder and startled her into jostling Loki. Clint was there with the glass in his hand, "You need some help there? What ya tryin ta put together? The directions are always confusing, when they aren't just wrong."

Loki had been tapping the point of the screwdriver against his cheek when Sophie was startled and bumped into him; the tip jammed into his cheek and poked a small hole. "Ouch!" He exclaimed and whipped around to glare at Clint. "I am attempting to assemble this cat tree for Toukka but the directions are beyond me, now please do not startle anyone else in my vicinity, I would rather not stab myself again." A small trickle started to run down his cheek.

Sophie bent down to look at Loki's cheek. "I am SO sorry, dear. Really. Your poor face. Again today. Let me get some towels and wipe it up and see if you're OK." And she hurried off for paper towels.

Clint squatted down next to Loki and held his hand out at the directions. "Sorry, man. Want me ta give it a try? I'm kinda good at these. Never bought furniture that I didn't have ta put together."

He glowered for a moment then handed over the papers. "These make no sense to me, any other time it would be easy but I cannot seem to concentrate right now." Loki used his sleeve to wipe away the blood from his cheek then shoved his sleeves above his elbows to hide the stain.

Clint exhaled and looked from Loki to Sophie and back again. "If somethin' has YOU wigged out, it must be the end of the world." He reached over and took the screwdriver away from Loki and said, "Quit bleedin' on things. Get cleaned up. I got it. THIS TIME."

"No, Not the end of the world. Tried that once, my favorite minion decided to get beaten by a woman. If he had not done that then things could have been different." Loki made as of to take the screwdriver back but rolled his eyes instead. "But everything looks better dripping red, does it not?" He stood up and looked at the pile of boxes. "I do not think either of us will have this, certainly not you but if you feel the urge to fail today then be my guest." Loki waved his hand in the direction of the pile then sauntered off to clean his face.

Sophie met Loki with a damp paper towel halfway to the sink and holding his face in her hands wiped the blood from his cheek. "Oooh gonna have to put a band aid on this to get it to stop, unless you plan on.." She waved her hands around. "Fixing it yourself, dear. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump you."

Loki chuckled. "It is quite alright darling; neither of us knew we were going to be startled." He ran glowing fingers across his cheek to heal the wound. "Good as new."

She ran her fingers over his cheek, smiling and shaking her head, "Nope. Not used to that." Then she leaned in and whispered. "Did you just call him MINION? He was being nice."

He shrugged and grinned. "Thought minion was a nice term."

"Oh dear…what are we going to do with you?" She rolled her eyes. "We BOTH need figure out how to play well with others." She kissed his cheek where the gash was, then gave him a small push toward the chairs. "Go be as brotherly as you can be without bloodshed. I have brownies to get in the oven."

"You could tie me up and have your wicked way with me." Loki's tongue poked from between his teeth when he grinned, he returned to his spot on the floor near the cat tree and started in on another box. "Thought would have been done by now Barton, getting slow in your old age?"


	48. Chapter 48

Sophie poured the brownie batter in pans and slid it in the oven, setting a timer. Then started some bread dough and put it in a greased bowl on the stove to rise. Thor stood and joined her at the counter, watching for a moment then asking, "What is this music you have playing?" Sophie squinted over at her iPod that was plugged into a dock. "Rihanna I think? You like something else instead? Maybe you're a Led Zepplin guy?" She reached and poked at the device with a floury finger and 'Immigrant Song' filled the room. Looking over her shoulder at Natasha she laughed. "Sorry. I've been waiting WEEKS for an excuse to do that."

Natasha smiled and shook her head, Loki looked over his shoulder. "Very funny darling." He turned back to his project and tried to hide a grin, he could hear Clint beside him stifling a laugh.

"Stark does it." She shrugged and turned the volume down before she picked up her glass and sat down at the island and looked at the forest of bottles. "Is there anything here less harsh? I mean I have troubles, but I don't have bourbon by the tumbler at two thirty in the afternoon troubles."

"Stark is also an asshole." Natasha said then rolled her eyes when Clint shot her a look. "What, we all know he is." She got up and joined Sophie at the island then picked up a bottle of pink liquid. "Here, it's called Kinky, its good stuff and not very strong." Nat grinned then whispered. "And it kinda describes your love life."

Sophie looked dubious. "It looks… sticky." But she put some ice in a clean glass and poured, pointing a finger at Natasha. "Don't say it."

Nat held up her hands but the impish smirk spoke volumes.

Thor was busy at the counter, teaching himself to use the iPod. Sophie nodded over at Loki and Clint and spoke softly. "I have a feeling THAT is very bizarre. What kind of stuff is Barton choking down to help out and why?"

"It's certainly not natural." Natasha crossed her arms and tilted her head at the scene. "Clint just really likes working with his hands and he has put together all the furniture in his apartment, he saw a new project and wanted in on it. Honestly, a Chitauri could be sitting there trying to put that together and Clint would probably stop and want to fiddle with it."

Sophie took a drink. "Fruity. The drink, I mean. But, I'll buy that about Clint and the tree. What about everything else? This morning, aside from my setting the Captain off, no one blinked at my story. You didn't when I told you. And everyone seems so… accepting about the fact that I took it all to Loki first. It feels either too easy or too forced."

"Everyone still has doubts." Natasha sat on one of the stools and propped a foot up while leaning back against the counter. "Anyone that has been monitoring you both these past weeks could see that you two had grown to care for and trust each other, the fact he literally almost died for a promise to you won him brownie points." She pointed over her shoulder. "Not to mention it was Thor that approached us with what information he knew, you and Loki might be questionable about information but we haven't had a reason to doubt Thor, he was also visibly shaken by whatever it was he says he saw. Seeing Thor scared actually freaked out Fury a bit, hence the reason he relented to Thor's demands." Nat looked over to Sophie. "After the attack on New York and the history S.H.I.E.L.D. has had with Hydra, nothing really surprises us anymore." She gave a small grin. "And you both got Tony to shut up for five minutes; sorry, your weasel got him to shut up. After that we might just follow you both into the gates of Hell."

Sophie sighed. "Thank you. And I'm sorry if I upset you by not being open. I'm just not…open, but I'm not questionable either." She pointed at Loki. "He's the first person I ever met that I knew wasn't Hydra or SHIELD. I could trust that. Thanos wants him more than he wants me. That's more than enough reason to help anyone." After taking a large drink, she shook her head, as if to clear away the bad thoughts. "And I don't think Toukka is OUR weasel. I'm getting the feeling that Loki just kind of invited him to live with us."

"I can understand that and I'm really not all that offended, I'd have done the same thing in your situation." Nat shrugged. "Well, he has the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. but I can't speak for the rest of the Avengers, it would be nice if we had some physical evidence that this Thanos guy exists." She grabbed a random bottle off the counter and took a large gulp. "From what Clint told me, that weasel is very much his, if not the both of yours. Toukka wouldn't do anything he didn't want to and he would be dead if it wasn't for you both, remember that."

"Heh, speak of the devil." Toukka came cautiously scurrying out of the bedroom; he saw Sophie and started his climb up her leg and to her shoulder where he rubbed his head against her jaw.

"Oh hello, Baby. You woke up?" She nuzzled back gently and got up slowly. "How about some lunch? The waitress was kind of evil and didn't bring you anything." Sophie put some raw hamburger from the fridge onto a saucer and water in a cup and set them on the island."

Toukka gobbled his food right up then licked his lips; he sipped at the water then started the process of grooming himself, every once in a while falling over and rolling while trying to reach a difficult spot.

Loki got up from his place putting things together and went over for another drink. "Ah, Toukka, you woke up; good, now you can supervise the assembly of your kingdom." He poured himself another glass and scooped up the weasel.

Sophie grabbed Loki's wrist as he turned to go back and whispered, "Everything OK over there?"

"Other than I am sure he is putting some things together backwards, we are cooperating for the most part." Loki said loud enough for Clint to hear him across the room, he got a single finger salute in response and a demand for another beer. "Get your own drink, MINION!" Loki smirked and winked at Sophie.

Sophie threw Loki a wide eyed, open mouthed shocked face and called, "Loki's hands are full. I'll get the beer." She hopped up and handed Clint a beer just as the timer on the oven went off. She took out two pans of brownies and set them on cooling racks. Then she looks at Thor and tipped her head quizzically. "Are you a muffin or cupcake guy? I'll call it muffins. I can add more stuff to those." Then she wiped a bowl out and started to make another batch of batter.

Loki stared after Sophie as she ran around; did she not know he was joking? He went over to one of the many bags and pulled out a few of the toys they had gotten and set Toukka down in the open area of the floor, the weasel immediately started pouncing on the stuffed mice and rolling about with the fuzzy balls.

Loki sat back by Clint and snatched the instructions right from his hands and looked them over. "You put this part on wrong; it should go on the other side."

Clint snatched the instructions back from Loki and turned the paper around. "And YOU didn't put anything on and are holding the instructions upside down there, Frosty."

Thor burst out in a loud guffaw at the passing banter.

"For a man with renowned eyesight, you are very much blind. Maybe they should start calling you Penguin instead of Hawkeye." Loki snatched the screwdriver and pointed it at Clint. "I will have you know that I have assembled three sections to your half of one, now who is the one that did nothing featherbrain?"

Clint snatched the screwdriver back and handed Loki a bottle of wood glue. "You might need this. Some of yer screws don't seem too tight."

Loki scowled and snatched the screwdriver again before Clint could react. "I believe I need this for loose screws, you will need this, for you seem to have fluff for brains." He threw a wad of tape from one of the boxes at the archer.

Sophie took a cutting board and some apples and pecans and sat back next to Natasha and started chopping. She slid a bag of caramels over and asked the red head if she would help open them. Stopping to empty her glass and refill it, she tried to believe that Clint and Loki weren't going to wind up trading swings. "Are they arguing about screws?"

There was a knock on the door. Sophie got up to answer it wiping her hands on the back of her jeans.

"That is probably Steve; he said he was going to drop by to hear about what happened from you guys directly." Natasha didn't look up from unwrapping the candies. "Play nice."

Thor left the kitchen area and wandered over to the open floor where Toukka played happily, he squatted down and attempted to play with the weasel. Toukka wasn't impressed and nipped at his fingers whenever they came close to his toys.

Loki looked over his shoulder when he heard the knock on the door and watched as Sophie got up to answer it, he absentmindedly threw a piece of packing material at Clint.

Sophie opened the door and indeed, looked up into the well-scrubbed and wholesome face of Steve Rogers. "Ma'am," he nodded.

"Sir," she nodded back, then sighed and dropped her shoulders and pointed to the kitchen. "Come on in and join everyone else. We can talk in there. It's kinda late to keep anything secret. And it's Sophie."

As they stepped over to the other room, he looked at her in a very unreadable way and said, "And it's Steve."

Loki saw who entered and growled under his breath, what was he doing here?

Natasha waved at Steve with a half opened caramel in her hand and motioned him over. "What's up Cap? If you're gonna drink we may need to make another booze run."

"I'd just waste your alcohol if I drank it; my metabolism is too fast for it to affect me. I can't get drunk. But if you have a cup of joe... "He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm here to talk to our... guests. Fury wants someone who wasn't involved to get their statements."

Nat cocked a brow. "And you really think they will talk to you after what happened this morning? That's hilarious. Besides have you ever tried chugging a bottle of Everclear? That would put Thor on his ass. Too bad we don't have anything stronger." She shrugged.

Thor approached the kitchen island. "Captain! if I had known of your troubles I would have brought you a bottle of Asgardian spirits. It is entirely unsuitable for most mortals. You would enjoy it!"

Sophie nodded her head while returning to peel her apples. "ENTIRELY unsuitable." She agreed.

Thor looked at her with doubt and raised eyebrows. "And how would YOU know this, Lady Sophie?"

Sophie silently pointed her finger at Loki and made a sick face.

Thor looked to Loki who had his face in his hands with a snickering Clint near him. "Brother, why did you give Lady Sophie Asgardian spirits?" Loki flopped onto his back and sighed loudly. "It was mostly for me, I spoke of the boys. Would you like me to get a bottle of our wine or the harder stuff?"

Thor scratched his beard in thought. "Several bottles of liquor, brother. I wish to see if we can get the good Captain to relax."

Loki waved a glowing hand and several bottles of the finest Asgardian liquor and wine appeared on the kitchen island.

Sophie looked over and caught Loki's eyes and mouthed, "Sorry." to him.

Steve looked cautiously at the bottles that had just appeared and pulled a small notebook and pencil out of the pocket of his jacket. "Before you try to relax me with the bottles that your... brother provided, I should get these statements." He looked to Loki. "The lady said she's fine in here, but I'll start with you and we can go in the other room if you like."

"No need to leave the room, the only one that any of this would be new to is Barton and he would find out anyway." Loki recounted what happened, from the time they arrived at the restaurant to what finally ended in the alley, leaving out the more... intimate details. Thor went next, story identical to Loki's on what happened in the restaurant and after in the alley. Even Toukka chattered about it but Steve left his weasel translator at home.

The Captain turned to look at Sophie, expecting her to just start. She sighed and took a deep breath. "We were in the car. We got out of the car and went in. I had to go back to the car. Then I went back in. Then I got drug back to the car. Then I went back in. Then we followed Toukka down the alley like it was an episode of Scooby Doo. Then I went back to the car. I'm pretty sure Adele was on the radio one of the times I was in the car."

Natasha snorted a short laugh and covered her mouth to hide her smile. Loki wasn't as courteous and laughed along with Clint.

Sophie looked up at Steve with a very serious look on her face. "If push comes to shove and the chips are down and you need a car door opened OR closed. You call me. I'm an expert." Then she started chopping her apple into small cubes. "Are you staying for muffins? Caramel apple pecan with a strudel top?"

Thor even chuckled this time. Loki got up from the floor to saunter into the kitchen; he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

Sophie smiled up at Loki as Thor leaned across the island and patted her head. "You sell yourself short. You also counted to six at one point." He held fingers up and laughed. "THIS many."

Her eyes rolled up in her head and she sighed and leaned into Loki

Loki chuckled then whispered in her ear. "You are also an expert in wrangling my weasels."

She tried to hide her blush by refilling her glass and taking a large drink. She looked back up at the Captain and slid her arm around Loki's waist. "So Steve, let's get it over with. Go ahead and ask me about this morning. I'm sure half the room is dying to know about it."

Clint scrambled up and stole one of the stools at the island, head resting in his hands like a little kid hearing a story. Thor leaned against the wall and Nat kept peeling the caramels. Loki's arm didn't move from around her, even Toukka came over and climbed up Loki's leg and sat on his shoulder.

"Well goodness, I feel like I should have a campfire now." Sophie laughed to hide her nerves.

Steve's eyes scanned the people before he spoke. "I don't have to ask anything. I had your whole story checked as soon as you were out of the room. You told me because you knew I would react. I'm not happy about being used, but I know why you did it."

Clint mumbled crankily, "But WHAT did she tell ya that made you throw her over your shoulder?"

The Captain looked at Sophie and spread his hands, "It's your story."

"I told him that my grandfather gave me this ring with the shard in it. He stole it from where he worked with Hydra during the War. His friends have been looking for it ever since. That's why they showed up at lunch." Sophie blurted out.

Loki braced his hands on the counter on either side of Sophie and rested his head on her shoulder.

"How many more of these damn things do I need to open?" Natasha broke the silence and tossed one into Clint's open mouth; he threw his hands in the air. "Goal!"

Sophie waved her hand at Natasha. "Whatever you have is enough. Thanks." Then she looked up at the Soldier. "Just write it in your little book there. It's the last time I am telling that story."

Thor opened one of the Asgardian bottles and poured 3 glasses of the clear amber liquid.

Turning her head and whispering very quietly to Loki, Sophie said, "Thank you for standing with me. You make all of the difference. Can I stop being brave for a few minutes now?"

"By all means, darling." He kissed her neck gently. "I am proud of you."

Sophie's eyes closed as she smiled and leaned back under Loki's attention. She barely heard Thor shouting for the Captain and his brother to join him in drinks.

Loki grabbed the glass offered to him and after a quick salute threw the drink down his throat in a single swallow, he grimaced and set the glass down with a clink. "I had nearly forgotten how strong that is, refill me brother." Thor happily refilled both their glasses.

"Can I try that?" Natasha asked, Thor poured a small amount into her cup and watched as she shot it back then cringe. "That goes down like jet fuel, Clint you gotta try that."

Clint held up his beer bottle. "Nah Nat, I'm good. I'm not one of you guys. I'm just a person over here."

Sophie held out her glass toward Barton. "Up with people, huh? Cheers."

They all downed their drinks in quick succession, Loki matching Thor drink for drink. They kept encouraging Steve who tried to keep up. It wasn't long before the brothers started to feel the effects of the alcohol. Clint had finally relented and joined Natasha doing shots of vodka.

Sophie got up and plated the cooled brownies, poured the chopped ingredients in the muffin batter and put the muffins in the oven. Then looking at the alcohol being poured, took some sausage and chopped vegetables from the fridge and braided the bread dough around them to make three loaves of filled bread. Someone would need real food soon. When she was done with that round of running around, she leaned over Barton's shoulder and stole his full shot glass to down it. When he looked at her, she said, "I'm not going to be the only sober person left to clean up."

Loki walked around and grabbed a full plate of brownies then scampered off into the living room, Clint yelled after him for being a dirty rotten thief. Loki grinned and popped a whole brownie into his mouth. Clint sprung up and went after him; he saw the Agent coming after him and hopped over the back of the sofa. Loki slipped on one of Toukka's toys and landed hard on his back with a loud thud. Clint saw his chance and pounced on him. Thor seeing a great scuffle about to erupt, joined the fray. The sound of laughter and half-hearted smacks was heard along with the sound of ripping clothing.

Sophie winced at the sounds from the Living Room and called for Toukka, not wanting to think about him being underfoot. She shot a grin at Natasha and said, "I don't EVEN want to look yet." and poured some vodka in a rocks glass for herself. Her head spun to the Living Room though when she heard Thor exclaim, "Loki! Stop and turn around! Nothing could cause scarring like that on an Asgardian. What is this?"

She dropped the glass to the counter and rushed out into the other room.

Loki rolled to his back in a defensive position until Clint and Thor backed off of him, he stood up with his back facing away from Thor. "It is nothing Thor, leave it be." He bit out sharply.

"Like Hel it is Loki, remove your shirt and turn around. With your abilities you should not look like that."

Natasha had rushed into the room after Sophie and gazed upon the stand-off happening in the room, Steve not far behind them.

Sophie stepped over until she was between the two brothers and she spun and turned on Thor. "He SAID, LEAVE IT BE! If you can't, there's the door!"

Thor was torn; he wanted to know what cause such a disfigurement to his brother but also wanted to respect his wishes, and hers. Luckily, he was saved from making a decision by Natasha. "Loki, I've seen with my own eyes how quickly you can heal and not leave a mark. Did Thanos do that to you? Why didn't you heal?"

Loki got a pained expression on his face and looked to Sophie, asking silently what he should do.

Sophie turned to Loki and put her hands on his arms, stroking them soothingly. She looked up at him and spoke softly. "You don't have to say anything at all if you can't. OK? If you want to talk about it, then ask me to back off. I just won't let you be cornered into having to share things that you aren't ready to, with people you don't want to know. WE will leave and let the world be damned before I see that happen. On the other hand, it might be the only thing that convinces some of them, unless your brother holds an open house in your head. It's all up to you."

His brows knit together and he pulled her closer, resting his forehead against hers as he sighed shakily. "Just... Do not move." Loki spun them so his back was facing the others, Sophie in front of him, so he could see and feel her. He slowly removed the tattered remains of his sweater, exposing the various patterns and sizes of the scars there. This might be the only way they would all believe what they had been told. Loki stared into Sophie's eyes and held her hands as he spoke. "Thanos has access to materials and knowledge that you could not imagine, while in his company he inflicted tortures and pain the likes you could not fathom. Thor and Sophie were both privy to one such occasion, when they saw into my mind, that vision was rather tame compared to some of the others. By my last count, I have died 274 times while under the care of Thanos and his minions. Each time he revived me to start the process over." He took a deep breath. "Sometimes the deaths were quick, while others it took days for me to die. Barton, you may have asked if they knew what it was like to take your brain out and play? I can attest to this fact in the literal sense, it is not pleasant. The marks you all see are what Thanos can do to an Asgardian/Jotun runt; just imagine what he can do to a race as easily injured as yourselves." Loki's grip on Sophie's hands became almost painful; he didn't want to relive the images any longer.

Tears began to run down Sophie's face as Loki spoke, but she held his eyes on hers and kept a clenched jaw. Her hands hurt but she refused to flinch. When he stopped speaking and his face was so pained she could hardly keep looking. She spoke gently to him and tried to smile. "Loki, It's over. You have done all that you can. You did well, and it's over."

The rest of the room had gone pale and silent as Loki spoke. Thor's hands were clenched in white knuckled fists and his nostrils flared. Clint looked uncomfortably at his feet as Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder. Cap stood stone-faced as his own war memories flashed behind his eyes.

Loki had closed his eyes and stood still, he hands released Sophie's and dropped to his side. The images flashing behind his lids caused a tear to slip down his face and a shaky breath to be drawn. For several awful minutes no one made a sound, Loki's eyes finally opened and he smiled sadly at the woman in front of him. His hand cupped her face and ran a thumb along her cheek. "I think I am done imbibing in drink for the evening." His arm dropped while he walked toward the bedroom.

Sophie's eyes followed Loki, then she turned to the silent, staring people, "When that timer goes off take the muffins out and leave the bread alone. If I'm not out in an hour, check the bread or just turn it off." She followed after Loki, with Toukka sliding into the room just ahead of her. Loki hadn't looked at her, but she spoke quietly, still holding the door open. She didn't want to corner him. "Loki? Can I come in with you?"

"Yes." Was his quiet reply while staring at a very interesting spot on the floor. Loki sat just staring; he didn't even notice if Sophie had climbed on the bed behind him or if Toukka climbed on his lap. "I know how you felt during that meeting now; exposed, frightened, and angry but all you can do is feel defeated." He sighed. "For making you feel all of that, I am sorry darling."

"You didn't do anything to me. I don't want to hear another word about that. OK?" She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. "If you want, I could see if the Captain would come in and try to choke you out? It's amazing how that can manage to NOT be the worst part of a day." She searched Loki's face for a reaction. He seemed so emotionally flat and that wasn't like him.

He stayed silent, Toukka gently nipping at his fingertips to get him to react. All the wind had been taken right out of his sails. Loki lay back on the bed, crossing his ankles and fingers laced across his chest. Toukka scrambled across to bed and hopped up on the pillow by his head, resting his fuzzy head on Loki's forehead.

Sophie moved up the bed to lay next to Loki on the other side from Toukka. She kissed his cheek and laid quietly stroking him arm. After long silent minutes had passed, she spoke. "I love you. I love you more than I have loved anything, I think. And I don't know exactly what hit you so hard about that out there, so I don't know how to start helping you, but … are you listening? I promise you, you will never have to face anything without support again, even Thanos. I may never be strong enough to win, but I'll fight if I can. If all I can do is hold your hand and love you, I'll do that. I know you felt alone, but you weren't. You've got us."

Loki grabbed Toukka and put him on the bed between them after he rolled to face her, his fingers lacing with hers. "I am sorry darling, it was just… All the memories…" He shook his head. "They all hit me at once, all the pain, the turmoil… It overwhelmed me." He ran his fingers over Toukka's fur, the weasel closing his eyes in contentment. Loki was quiet for a moment longer then spoke softly. "Sophie… When Thanos comes, after you have summoned him… Would it be out of bounds to ask you to not fight? To stay back in a safe area? Would it be too much to ask of you?"

"Nothing is out of bounds to ask." She sighed deeply and thought for a moment. "If my being involved is a liability, I will stay out of it. If like today, someone who should be helping end the fight has to be pulled out to protect me because I'm too weak. I'll stay away. But you have to think about today, because I'm the one that managed to count to six. I'm not totally useless."

"If you are asking just because you love me and would be devastated if anything happened to me, I have the right to ask the same thing of you."

"I never thought you were useless." Loki said quietly then squeezed his eyes shut. "I do love you Sophie and I would not be devastated if anything happened to you… It would kill me. Being subjected to Thanos and his minions would be a kindness if anything happened to you. I have lived for centuries but I have never felt more alive than when you are near, the thought of losing that is terrifying and that thought is what made me freeze." Loki inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "I would ask you to stay away from the danger but I know it would not be fair of me to ask of you something I cannot myself do."

Sophie swallowed and looked deeply into Loki's green eyes. "Losing you is not even an option anymore. You tried to do it to me once already. This morning I meant it when I said all I wanted to do was say yes to you. So…" She sighed, "Yes. I will stay away from the danger the best that I can. We both know if Thanos is in the neighborhood there's no sure thing there. UNLESS I am the best one to get something done. OK? That makes it fair, because unfortunately you are probably the best one to get everything done. So you don't get to hide."

Loki's lips lifted slightly at the corners. "That is all I can ask of you, love." He leaned forward, mindful of Toukka snoozing happily between them, and kissed her gently. "I love you Sophie."

"I love you too. There's no purple guy that can ever change that. He can do a lot, but there's nothing he can do about that." She kissed him back then looked in his eyes again and saw more shine than sorrow. "Oh hello, It's good to have you back."

He smiled a bit more. "Sometimes all it takes is a good pep talk…" He glanced down. "Or have those stare me in the face." Loki arched an eyebrow as a smirk very slowly formed across his lips. Suddenly his face was buried in the deep V of her shirt and he was growling.

Sophie squealed and wiggled and a startled weasel shot out from between their feet and stood at the end of the bed chattering at them. "That wasn't a pep talk, dear. That was me rolling over on my back and saying, 'Yes, Loki. Whatever you want, Loki.'" She giggled at him.

He rolled her onto her back and propped himself up, the smirk still firmly stretched across his face. "Oh really?" Loki attached his lips to her neck and collar bone. "So if I were to ask you to run away, marry me and pop out 17 babies you would?" His tongue lathed the valley between her breasts exposed by her shirt, teeth biting gently at the sides of them.

She let out a small whine as he kissed her neck and collar bone. Then after he spoke she squawked, "17!? Where do you get a number like 17? Are you crazy? We'll have to adopt the rest."

Loki laughed from his spot buried in her chest. "The rest? Where do we stop?"

She laughed with him. Glad enough to have him happy again she didn't stop to stutter. "Where do you stop when you start with a weasel?"

"Are you speaking of my weasel or Toukka?" Loki chuckled out. "There is no stopping my weasel, it cannot be contained."

"I know Toukka can't be contained. I already saw him eat the leash that Natasha picked out." Sophie giggled.

"That was not the leash she picked out, it was a different one Fran had." Loki captured Sophie's lips in a heated kiss. "My weasel prefers warm, wet holes to hide in. You would not happen to know where he could find one do you?"

Sophie returned all of the heat in his kiss, her hands lovingly running up his back. "Enough weasel talk. You sound like Barton. Just tell me that you want from me."

"I want you, in every conceivable way." Loki growled out and settled himself between her legs, grinding his pelvis against hers. "Say I sound like Barton again and I will get up and leave."

She smiled at him broadly and purred, "Yes, Loki. Whatever you want, Loki." Before wiggling to pull her sweater off over her head.

He sat up long enough to help her remove her shirt and unclip her bra; as soon as it was off he pushed her back down and drew a nipple into his mouth.

Moaning, she ran her fingers through his ebony hair. "Yes, Loki." She whined.

He switched his attention to the other side and ground his hips into hers again, his erection growing to be uncomfortable.

Sophie's hands slid down Loki's sides until her fingers caught under his waistband. Then they slid to the front, unfastened his pants, one hand working its way inside. "You still haven't grasped the concept of underwear have you?" She gasped out as his mouth worked her breast.

"I don wike dem." Loki said around a mouthful of breast, he let go of it with a loud pop as he sat up once again to undo the fastener of her pants and drag them down her legs. "Undergarments make me uncomfortable."

Sophie lifted her hips to let her jeans be slid down. "I wasn't judging, or complaining, it was just an observation."

Loki slid her clothing off and kept a hold of her ankle, trailing slowly back up her leg with wet, open mouthed kisses. "Good, I would hate to have to explain to my little friend why he has to be confined to such restricting pieces of fabric. "He reached the juncture of her thighs and gave a long lick to her center before starting the process once again on the other leg.

Goosebumps raised along her skin in the wake of Loki's kisses. "Which little friend? Your … euphemisms are, are going to get things confused, dear. " Sophie stuttered out.

"This one darling." He had crawled back up her body and rolled his hips into hers, sliding his member along her folds. "This little friend."

"He's not so little. You realize that, right?" Sophie's hips rocked up against him, to take him deeper against her wetness.

"Really? Always thought him to be on the small side." Loki shifted his hips to align himself then slid inside in one fluid stroke, using his whole body in one long thrust. He moaned filthily in satisfaction.

She groaned as she stretched around him, taking all of him at once. "No," she gasped and rolled her hips beneath him. "Not small."

All he could do is hum in agreement while rolling his hips, undulating like a serpent and hitting all the spots he knew she liked.

"Oh God!" Sophie cried out underneath him and brought her hands up to let her fingernails curl into his chest. "Are… are you t-trying for a sp-speed record?"

"Is it wrong that a large part of my pleasure is knowing that you are getting yours?" He panted into her ear.

Gasping, she answered. "No. Not wrong at a-allll." Her leg slid up over his hip, pulling him to her.

Loki slid an arm behind her shoulders and arched her back, bringing her chest near his mouth once again. His other hand slid along her thigh to rest on her knee, his thrusts growing in force until the headboard was knocking rhythmically into the wall.

Her whole body covered with gooseflesh as she tightened in his grip. "Loki..I…I…I'm.. " Then she cried out wordlessly. Sophie shuddered over the edge, feeling herself fly to pieces beneath him. Her nails drew down along his sides and across the small of his back, adding new markings.

Hissing in pleasure, Loki slowed his pace as she rode out her orgasm. When she started to relax, he pulled out and rolled over to lie next to her. He softly placed kisses on her shoulder. "Very nice darling, I love watching when you come apart."

She lay panting with her eyes fluttering for a moment, then half coughing, half chuckling she said, "I think you moved something, love."

"Hmmm?" Loki hummed while his fingers traced along the top of her thigh. "Pretty sure I moved the bed a bit."

"Might have been a kidney." she laughed and dropped a hand over her stomach.

Laughing along with her, he laced his fingers with hers. "Is that what that was? Thought it was a lung."

"Not small isn't QUITE that big." Sophie gazed at him smiling. "Loki, I love you so much."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. "I know, darling." He ran his nose along her cheek. "I love you more than life itself."

While returning his kiss, she felt his cock, still stiff brush against her leg. Her free hand slid over. She gently wrapped her fingers around it and began stroking.

Loki's gentle kiss turned heated again as she stroked him, teeth nipping at her upper lip.

Kissing Loki deeply, then breaking free from him she slid down the bed until she took his still throbbing erection into her mouth just long enough to taste herself and get it thoroughly wet before she leaned over him. Cupping her breasts in her hands, she looked up into his eyes. "If these started this, let's let them finish it." Then she nestled his length between the round mounds and pressed them firmly around him.

His eyes widened in shock then slid closed, a string of expletives leaving his lips as his hips bucked into her fleshy globes. This was a first for him and he told her as such.

"Really?" Sophie purred and arched an eyebrow before she bent her head to catch his tip with her tongue when it poked out from her cleavage.

"Yes, really." Head falling back and mouth open, another curse slipped out. "This is very new."

She rocked her body against his thrusts, swirling her tongue around his tip again before looking up. "I can stop if you like."

"Do not dare!" Loki growled loudly, his hips rocking more forcefully.

Smiling, Sophie tipped her head back down, flicking her tongue as she held him tightly to herself.

His hips moved faster, his peak swiftly approaching. "Sophie… I…. I am clo..se…"

"Yes. Let go." She told him gently.

After a few more quick pumps he grit his teeth and spilled his seed and collapsed boneless against the bed, panting.

Sophie wiped her chin with the back of her hand and reached up to stroke his chest gently with the other. Smiling broadly, she said, "I LIKE it when I can get you to curse like that, dear."

Loki laughed breathlessly and smiled at her, full of dimples. "Do that again and you will hear more if it."

"Right now? You are insatiable." She laughed as she got up. "Let me clean up a bit."

"I did not mean right now, darling." He laughed and rolled to his side so he could watch her go into the bathroom, watching her naked bottom sway as she walked. "Keep going like that and it will not take much to get me going again."

Smiling at his comment, Sophie washed herself clean in the sink and came back to the bed with a damp washcloth and softly wiped Loki. While stroking him with the cloth she spoke, "Earlier, you said something. I think it was really important. You said you understood what it was like for me in the meeting. I didn't mean to belittle it when you said it. I only wanted you to not dwell on Thanos. But, thank you for understanding."

"I should have realized it sooner, love." He sat up and cupped her cheek. "What is done is done; a fault was made by both parties. Let us not dwell on it any longer, now that we understand each other."

She leaned in and caught his lips to kiss him. "No fault. I was thanking you."

"You are welcome." He returned her kiss and wrapped her in his arms. "I don't suppose we could get away with not going back to the other room could we?"

"They are probably burning my muffins and making the bread fall right now." Sophie sighed as she burrowed into his arms.

"Kinky." He grinned and fell back on the bed.

She fell back with him. "I'm kinky?"

Tongue peeking out from between his teeth he laughed. "Yes, claiming a group of people are burning your muffins and making your bread fall."

Shaking her head at Loki and pulling the blanket up over them, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing along his jaw and neck. "We will have to face them sometime."

Loki grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over their heads. "The keyword of that sentence is 'sometime', which means it is perfectly acceptable to not return out there for the rest of the day."

"The brownies are out there." Sophie whispered.

He groaned in annoyance. "You drive a hard bargain…"

Snuggling against the soft skin that covered his body, she continued to kiss him. "I could be convinced to make more later, if you truly can't face anyone."

"It is not that I cannot, it is that I do not wish to. The only other creature in this building I wish to interact with, besides you, would be Toukka." Loki purred under her attentions. "They all need to kneel before me and my greatness."

"Well, that's a bit much." Sophie giggled.

"I should make Thor and the Captain kneel, that would amuse me greatly." He shrugged.

"It would be amusing, until we had to deal with two really tough guys that would be out to kick our asses."

"Correction, they would be out to kick MY ass. You would have nothing to fear. Thor might have a stroke if anyone went after you right now and the Captain looks guilty enough about the table incident, but if you insist on leaving this soft, comfortable bed and the warmth it provides then let us depart." He tried to sit up.

"You underestimate my ability to irritate people. I'm sure that I would be laughing loud enough to earn a spot on the shit list." She continued to lean against Loki.

It didn't take much for Loki to lose all the fight to get up and resign himself to his fate of being a giant pillow. "I am sure you would and I would be right there with you."


	49. Chapter 49

When Loki had finished telling his story and left the room with Sophie following after, the others had stood quietly for a moment. Steve looked Natasha square in the eyes for a moment and she subtly nodded at him. "OK then, I've heard enough. I'm in." he announced and looked to Thor. "Who is taking lead on this?"

Nat shot back another glass of vodka. "I think Loki should run lead." She raised an eyebrow at the looks she received. "He knows the enemy, he has the Intel and more importantly he has the motivation to see this through. Cap, as much as I know you are an effective leader, we are going to need a bit more dirty and a little less boy scout. Thor, we know you have lead the forces of Asgard in many battles; we hear about it every day, but brute force isn't gonna win this. We need a strategist and Clint can verify as well as yourself, Loki is the brain to your brawn."

Clint raked his hand through his hair and spoke looking at the ground. "I ain't verifying nothing but the fact I think I'm gonna drink whatever the horned one said he doesn't want." He pushed his empty glass to Natasha to fill. "I'll follow whoever wants to head up this suicide mission, but Loki's brain is the most dangerous one around here."

She filled his glass. "And that is exactly what we need, dangerous. Besides..." She took another shot. "As long as Sophie is around, he is as gentle as a kitten. It's the weasel we have to watch out for."

"Some kitten. You were at the meeting this morning, weren't you?" Steve grumbled. "I still say he packs a wallop."

"Didn't exactly say what kind of kitten, more like a tiger cub." Nat shrugged. "He's also a capable fighter, we all like fighting commanders, don't we Steve?"

He sighed, and taking a glass offered to him by Thor, emptied it. "Sure we do." He answered dryly.

"Aw don't be such a sour puss, I meant it as a compliment to you." She tried to look sweet and innocent but failed miserably, Thor laughed at them. They downed a few more drinks in silence, then they heard screaming.

Eyebrows rose in the kitchen and Clint broke the silence. "Don't sound like he's depressed anymore. You're the spy Nat, what do you say?" He deadpanned before grabbing a bottle, getting up and nodding inquiringly toward the hall.

She grinned and followed him. "I'm not one to pass up possible intel."

"This is childish and rude." Said Steve as he got up and followed anyway.

"No, what's rude is bein' that loud in a city where other people live. We aren't deaf." Clint shot back.

"Some of aren't at least." Natasha mumbled and took the glass from Clint; she placed it against the door and put her ear to it. She listened for a few seconds and leaned away. "Yeah we ain't getting intel from that... Unless we need a refresher on how to spell Loki."

Thor followed, but stood a bit away from the others as he finished a bottle and opened another. He drank very deeply before he spoke. "I have seen this behavior from Loki before, but is it normal for Midgardians? I worry a bit for her. You are a small and frail race."

"Oh please." Natasha rolled her eyes. "We are more adventurous than your ancient ass. Human women can handle a lot and beg for more... If what I'm hearing is right then she is most definitely begging for more."

Clint was listening near the door. "Could be begging for more or she could have just said she punctured a kidney?"

"Maybe both, pretty sure I heard the headboard banging on the wall. My kidneys would be hurting after that but damn would it be a good kind of hurt." Nat grinned.

"You, once again, underestimate my brother lady Natasha." Thor chuckled to himself and took another healthy drink from his bottle before passing it to the Captain. "There was a celebration after a battle on Nidavellir, where a nobleman's daughter was found on the banks of a Lake with not just my brother, but FOUR Loki's all seeking their pleasures with her." Thor laughed to himself again. "Even a willing Aesir woman found troubles with that!"

"Yes it's called an orgy Thor, we have those." She got an evil smirk on her face. "So why do they call him Silvertongue? Is it for the reason I'm thinking of?"

Thor rumbled, a bit pink in the cheeks now, "From what I have seen, there are many reasons for that name."

"Oh please, do tell." Natasha arched a brow just as they all heard Loki yelling in another language. The pinkening of Thor's cheeks turned to a full on blush.

At the shout, Clint and Cap both turned to Thor with questioning looks. "Well?" Steve asked.

Thor cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um... A rough translation perhaps?" He laughed nervously. "Squeeze my throbbing cock tighter in your bosoms you wicked wench. Let my Jotun sword pierce your mortal flesh... Things along those lines.."

Steve opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again without actually saying anything.

"Do not dare!" Loki's voice boomed through the door, followed by Sophie's laughter.

Clint's eyes grew large and he stood up. "I prolly I heard her timer go off. I'm going to go check it, 'cause I think she scares me a lil bit right now."

Natasha watched Clint run off with a grin. "Such a wuss."

"Not a wuss!" Clint called back from the kitchen. "Just want some muffins is all."

She brushed past Steve and Thor. "Yeah right, you want the muffin in the other room that's currently making a god beg."

Turning with a pan of muffins in his ovenmitted hands, Clint said, "Nat, man, I think I'm past it now."

"Uh huh, right." She rolled her eyes and took note of the oven mitts. "All you need now is an apron and you're Mr. Domestic."

He held the pan up in front of the redhead. "They just almost burned. That's all."

"Oh lucky you, you survive with your balls for one more day. Are you guys still listening to the live porn in the bedroom or you gonna come have some of this stuff?" Natasha called back into the hallway.

Thor and Steve both were drawn by the promise of food and took steaming muffins right out of the pan and tossed them back and forth in their hands to cool them.

Natasha laughed at the fumbling heroes before taking a muffin of her own and setting it on the counter to cool.

Becoming a bit more serious in the kitchen, Thor looked at his friends and asked, "In all faith, you would truly follow Loki into battle?"

"Could you relinquish control to your brother?" Natasha asked, just as serious.

"Aye, that I could do. But I will have a battle of my own to convince other Asgardians that he is worthy of command. You may have the same battle here. Loki has broken many bridges." Thor sighed.

"More like burned them down and pissed on the ashes." Clint mumbled. Nat threw a piece of muffin at him. "S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel will follow us, we will follow Loki. They are good peons like that."

"You don't have to like your superior to recognize and follow good orders." Steve added.

Clint grumbled and Nat nodded. A silence settled between them, then the bedroom door opened.

Sophie combed down her hair with her fingers as she crossed to the kitchen and scanned the empty bottles on the counter before she saw the muffin pan out and spoke to the room in general. "Thanks for getting the muffins out, but that was a damn shitty thing you did to Loki in there."

"Hey don't look at me! I was all for not poking the bear and just wrestling like a couple of men but Thor here had to go and rip clothes off." Clint held up his hands and pointed at the muffins. "I saved the baked goods, don't that count for somethin'?"

Sophie leaned on the counter and took the remaining muffins from the pan and set them on a cooling rack and sighed. "Yes, it counts." Then she rolled her eyes at Thor. "Hooray for manly wrestling."

Thor furrowed his brow. "I did not mean any disrespect to you or my brother, nor did I wish to cause strife. My apologies."

"You didn't disrespect me with that, but you might want to talk to your brother." She let the frown fade from her face and looked around. "Are we still celebrating?"

"Don't know, is that headboard done banging?" Nat smirked at Sophie just as Loki wandered into the room and heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Is this jealousy Agent Romanoff?"

Nat shrugged and picked at her muffin.

Sophie face planted into the counter to hide her pink cheeks, but not before she noticed that Steve had gone pink too. "Shit." she whispered.

"You both were rather naughty, or was that your Jotun sword piercing her mortal flesh?" Natasha smirked while Thor choked and turned red, trying to disappear from the room.

Loki turned to Thor and arched a brow. "Really Thor, you had to translate..." Loki paused then looked at all of them, putting things together. "You were all listening through the door weren't you?" Thor scratched the back of his head and Clint shot a look at Nat.

Sophie raised her hand, but mumbled into the counter that her face was pressed onto. "If I could have a transcript instead of an apology, that could work."

Loki went over to run a hand up Sophie's back while he bent over it to whisper in her ear. "I can translate that for you later darling, it was rather naughty." He kissed the side of her head then stood back up to grab a glass of water.

Sophie straightened up and tried to shake off the blush as she grabbed a muffin for herself and handed one to Loki. "You know, I never actually did get lunch. or my pie. Maybe I should make a pie." She rambled.

Loki leaned over to Sophie. "Told you we should have stayed in bed." Straightening, he took a bite of his muffin. "This is delicious darling. Barton..." He said after swallowing. "Would you kindly assist me in the completion of that tower? I give my word that we will not scuffle again." Loki smirked.

"A moment before you go, brother," Thor rumbled. "We had been speaking of you while you were…indisposed.'

"You all seemed to be doing quite a few things while I was indisposed." Loki smirked. "And what was it you were speaking of?"

"Your scars, your story and what it meant." Taking a breath and looking at the Avengers in the room, Thor continued, "We believe that you are the best suited to crafting a solution to the threat of Thanos. It seems you have an army again, Loki. Lead us well."

Loki was speechless; he looked around at the other Avengers in the room. Clint looked glum as ever, Steve just gave a short nod and Natasha arched an eyebrow and smirked. Thor had an encouraging look on his face then clapped Loki on the shoulder. "I… Thank you, all of you. At least you are all willing this time." He shrugged then rested his hand on Thor's shoulder in gratitude. "When do we start?"

"I believe we just have." Thor grinned at the look on Loki's face. Perhaps he was regaining his lost brother for good this time. "You will have to tell us what kind of forces we need to muster. But until we need to do that… perhaps a drink?"

"No, no more drink for me today." He smiled, amused. "Perhaps soon we can call the others together and discuss strategy and division of warriors. Sophie, would you join me in this or would you rather not?"

"I'm in this, that's not even a question. I don't want to hide anymore and he's looking for me too." Sophie folded her arms over her chest and looked at Loki, hoping she hadn't upset him after his questions in the bedroom.

His dimples made an appearance when he smiled at her. "Do you think the Warriors Three and Sif would help?"

"Who?" Steve asked and Sophie just shrugged at him and whispered. "I don't know anything but that a Sif is a she."

Thor answered Loki, "They will and gladly once I speak with them. As well as any of the Guard that I can convince that following you would not QUITE be treason."

Loki chuckled. "Just breathing in my direction would be treason enough for Odin, if you do gather warriors from Asgard they would all have to be willing to never return. Be the reason death or banishment, Odin would not let anyone return that has aided me."

"Um why would Odin do that to his own people?" Natasha asked, Loki frowned before replying. "Because the All-Father has no faith in me, I am sure he has a lovely hole picked out on Svartalfheim for my ashes. He is fully expecting me to fail and for S.H.I.E.L.D. to take out the intended punishment or be returned to Asgard for my beheading." Thor looked down and to the side, clenching his fists but not denying any of it. Clint actually looked upset as did Natasha.

Sophie sighed. "There will be no executions. If I'm willing to take a swing at Thor, I'll take a swing at Odin and settle things."

Loki and Thor both laughed. "I would enjoy seeing that greatly, Lady Sophie!" Thor boomed out. Nat hid a smile behind her hand. Loki hopped up and sat on the counter behind Sophie and grinned at the back of her head.

Sophie leaned back and settled herself between Loki's knees, resting her arms on his legs. "Yeah, you'd laugh at the idea of getting attacked by a weasel too if you didn't know better." She tipped her head back and winked at Loki.

His dimples deepened and his tongue poked from between his teeth, Loki leaned down and kissed her while her head was tipped back. Fingers found their way to her hair and started playing with it. Thor unconsciously rubbed the spot on his butt that Toukka attacked while Clint and Nat snickered.

"You took a swing at Thor?" Steve asked, blinking at Sophie once she and Loki broke their kiss.

Sophie laughed. "You don't think antagonizing Captain America is the stupidest thing I have done have you? You might have punched Hitler, but I slap aliens."

"Alien princes that control storms." Loki corrected. "And have relationships with megalomaniac Frost Giants that try to take over realms, negotiate with slimy mortal men for vicious weasels and bake the best brownies known to man all before dinner time." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head.

"OK. That's gross." snapped Clint. "And Jimmy isn't slimy, just tryin ta make a living."

"That man was in fact covered in some kind of slime; it left stains on my jeans when I wiped my hands." Thor complained. Loki just rolled his eyes and hugged Sophie tighter.

"He'd been cleanin cages. He might be shitty but not slimy." the archer muttered in reply.

"Regardless of what it was, that man was covered in it and attempted to grope Lady Sophie. He deserved the verbal lashing." Thor nodded in finality at Clint. Nat rolled her eyes and almost 'awww'ed' at the PDA being displayed across the counter from them.

Sophie reached up and held onto Loki's hands where they lay on her shoulders and shrugged a bit. "Don't ask me. I was looking at the baby goats. Where's Toukka anyway?"

"Hiding in his towel nest last I saw of him, he was rather upset with us." Loki replied.

Natasha smirked. "Almost squish your weasel, huh?"

"Didn't squish him." Sophie mumbled, "Might have IGNORED him a bunch…"

"Ignored one weasel in favor of the other, what a shame." Nat said quasi dramatically.

Loki grinned over at her. "That is what I said, but you heard what happened after that."

Sophie's hands left Loki's to cover her face. "Please…" She whimpered.

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "Sorry, darling." Loki whispered.

"S'OK." She peeked out from between her fingers. "At least it's not cameras anymore."

"No, it is much worse; Agents with a sense of humor and penchant for mischief almost as great as my own." Loki squeezed her again then slid off the counter. "I am going to go finish putting Toukka's tower together."

Clint slid out of the kitchen after Loki, lured by the siren song of allen wrenches and screwdrivers.

Sophie looked up at Thor. "Still drinking or will you have coffee if I make it?"

"We have much drink left to imbibe in; I shall endeavor to slay it!" Thor laughed then grabbed a bottle and started drinking, he wandered off further into the living room to watch the other two men work and offer absolutely no constructive criticism.

Sophie glanced at Rogers, standing awkwardly in the corner of the kitchen and threw him one of the Asgardian bottles. Pointing to the living room she said, "Go! Get relaxed or something." After he shuffled out she started to make a pie crust, then noticed Natasha was still sitting at the counter watching her.

"You're makin' me wonder how, Sophie." Natasha said after a few moments. "How you are handling those four hotheads getting along for the most part."

"How? I have no idea to be honest. Maybe I threatened to slap Odin? I have the feeling I'll regret saying that someday." She shrugged. "To be honest, I'm just afraid of everything and fake it almost all of the time."

"Fake it… I bet Loki would love to hear that, make him try harder. Then again that sure sounded real, no faking involved." Nat grinned but sobered quickly. "Are you two ok? Things got pretty tense earlier; he looked about ready to jump out the window."

Sophie stopped cutting butter for a minute and gave Natasha her full attention. "WE are fine. He has issues. I have issues. Pretty soon everyone will get to share some of those issues. Thanos isn't a joke. He is going to kill Loki from the inside of his own head or else make him so insane we will have to put him down. Then he will do the same thing to every single person on this planet if he has the chance."

"I suppose we will have to stop this guy before it gets to the point of euthanasia. Nat rested her chin on her hand. "I'm sensing a lot of hostility here; if you'd rather be left alone I can leave."

"No. No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just talking about it makes me want to crawl out of my skin." Sophie bit her lips and changed the subject. "Ummm the first part…. yeah, there's no faking that. And whatever you think you heard… "She leaned in and whispered, "it's better than that."

The change in subject didn't go unnoticed but she let it slide. "I'm gonna be straight with you for a minute. That guy… Adores the shit outta you, seriously. You are a lucky woman and I gotta say, I'm just a bit jealous right now." Natasha grabbed another glass full of vodka and stood up. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll have to kill you." She sauntered into the living room to start throwing packing peanuts at all the guys in the room.

Sophie finished up the pie crust dough and set it in the fridge. Then she pulled the stuffed bread out of the oven and set it to cool. Wiping her hands off she looked around the oddly empty kitchen. After so much time being so alone and on her own, she had gotten used to having someone around very quickly. After pouring a splash of vodka into a glass of orange juice she went to the bedroom to look for Toukka.

Sophie found Toukka playing in the blankets, picked him up and took him back to the kitchen with her as she slid past the people in the Living Room. She gave him a saucer of water on the counter and sliced up the sausage stuffed bread while she listened to the noise from the other room. Somehow, her drink was getting low, so she topped it off with some more of the vodka.

Leaning over the counter with her back to the door and the others, she made contact with the tiny black beads of Toukka's eyes. "You know that guy in the other room? Loki?" she asked. "You know what he is right? He's not like us. He's amazing. He's a hundred times more… everything than the rest of the people in that room with him. And they are a hundred times more everything than we are. But there he is, sitting on the floor, putting that tower together for you. He could wave his hand and make anything, make everything perfect for us, for a time. It probably wouldn't last that way, but he could do it. Screwdrivers and particle board aren't really his thing and having Barton help him has to be hurting him as much as that screwdriver to the cheek did, but look, he's making something real and doing it the hard way. He bled a little bit and got in a fight and had to stop to fall apart and get put back together again, but he's still finishing it. It's not going to be perfect, but it will be wonderful, because he's wonderful. You know that, right?" She gave the weasel a soft smile and blinked away some of the damp from her eyes.

Toukka cocked his head to the side and listened to Sophie speak. He crept forward slowly and sat up on his haunches so he was eye level with her. He cautiously leaned in and sniffed around her face, whiskers working a mile a minute. The weasel touched his nose to hers then arched his whole body under her chin like a cat and squeaked; he sat up once more and licked away a tear that started to fall down her cheek.

"Hey there, baby, it's OK. Thank you for listening. I'm just being silly." Sophie stroked his back gently. "Let me make a salad really fast and we can take food in to those guys and you can see what they've done so far. OK? Good." Then she very roughly chopped up a head of lettuce and some vegetables into a large bowl and tossed it with some dressing. Balancing the bowl on top of a stack of plates and a tray of bread on top of the salad, she stuck silverware in her back pocket and Toukka on her shoulder and wobbled into the Living Room.

Natasha was laughing at something Clint said to Loki when she saw Sophie walk in with plates and food. "Thor, help the lady for crying out loud!" She yelled at the Thunder God and threw another handful of packing peanuts at him. Thor swatted the offending foam pellets away, laughing. He got up and took the stack from Sophie and helped her spread things out on the coffee table. Loki turned from his spot and scooted closer to the table, Clint following. "Looks delicious, darling."

Sophie smiled beautifully at Loki and turned slightly, jutting her hip out. "Silverware?"

Loki smiled back and grabbed the utensils, fingers brushing more of her backside than completely necessary. "Thank you love." He set the silverware down on the table and slapped Clint's fingers away from the bread. Clint withdrew his hand quickly and gaped at the Trickster. "What the hell was that for?" Loki glared and nodded to the side. "Ladies first, as much as you whine like a small girl does not make you one."

Sophie laughed. "It's OK, but thank you. You could say ladies first or the hostess is always served last." She settled down on the floor next to Loki.

He was having none of that and dragged her onto his lap. "There, bit more comfortable since these heathens won't get up." Loki mock glared at Thor and Steve. "Shame on you Thor, forgetting your manners." He hid his face behind Sophie's shoulder, only thing visible being the twinkle of mischief in his eye. Clint shrugged and dug into the food.

Toukka climbed down and perched on Sophie's knee, sniffing around the edge of the table.

Sophie grinned, watching the people fall on the simple food and whispered to Loki. "I'd rather be here with you anyway."

"Happy to hear it darling." Loki nuzzled his face against the side of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight and fingers playing with the end of Toukka's tail.

Sighing, Sophie turned her face to whisper in Loki's ear. "Did I ever tell you how much it means when you call me darling?"

"Several times, hearing it again would not bother me at all." He whispered back. "Darling."

She giggled and nuzzled his face with her before catching Loki's lips with her own. "Ahem! People are tryin ta eat here!" Clint shot from the other side of Loki.

"Nothing is stopping you." Loki said against her lips but was meant for Clint. "What is it you people say….. Ah yes, bite me Barton."

Sophie dropped her head to Loki's shoulder, blushing while still giggling. "I left my drink in the kitchen. I'm gonna go grab it." She set Toukka up on the arm of the sofa and extricated herself from Loki's arms. When she was standing she held his hands in hers and tugged very slightly, to see if he wanted to come with her.

He did, he gracefully unfolded his legs and let her help him up. Once in the kitchen he poured himself a glass of juice.

Leaning back against the counter next to her drink she watched Loki move around the kitchen. "You and Toukka, the way you move. It's a lot alike, you know. Well, he jumps more."

"If my legs were two inches long I would jump about as well." He set his glass on the counter by hers and caged her within his arms while he too, leaned into the counter. His have coming very close to hers. "Did you just compare me to a weasel?"

"One that I happen to adore." She smiled up at him, "And if that's the least flattering thing you have ever been compared to, I'm a natural blonde."

Loki blinked slowly and grinned, inching slightly closer. "I have been compared to worse, as you well know, today even."

Sophie held her ground and her smile widened. "Yes, it was probably me."

"Calling me such horrible names… And I thought you loved me." Loki's eyes hooded and he leaned closer. "Such a shame really, the vile things that fall from between your lips." His breath fanned across mouth. "And such sweet lips they are darling."

She inhaled his breath and her heart fluttered in her chest. "You are the most amazing person I have ever known, will ever know. You are everything I never knew existed, never knew I needed."

"Such despicable things you say." Loki's lips brushed hers in a teasing caress. "The sentiment is mutual my dearest one."

"I am just a nasty, horrid person, I guess." Sophie's fingers slid on the counter and brushed against his long, slender ones. They felt so cool against her skin that seemed to be flushing everywhere. "How do you do this to me?" She murmured. "After everything today…" She picked up one of his hands and pressed the palm flat to her chest, over the top of her pounding heart. "You get close and…Can you feel that?"

Loki's fingers curled gently and slid up to rest at the nape of her neck. "I know not but yes… I can feel it." Lips ghosted along her jaw to tease her neck. "I can feel everything, darling. The pounding in your chest…" He placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck. "The heaves of your bosom as you pant for breath…" He teased her ear with his tongue. "The utter love and devotion you spread through me with a simple look." Finally he moved in and captured her lips in a searing embrace.

Sophie's hands rested lightly on Loki's hips and her breath caught in her open mouth as he spoke. At his kiss, her arms curled around his back, pulling her to him, melting her against his body. When the kiss broke, she looked at Loki with soft, foggy eyes. "I can't believe we are, this is luck. But is it what we deserve or what we need?"

"Can it not be both?" One of his hands slid under the back of her shirt to rest on the flesh of her lower back. "After everything that we have been through, both together and separate, do we not deserve this? You already know I would go mad without you, I do need you darling. You are my anchor."

"The Japanese, sometimes when a piece of china breaks, they don't throw it away or glue it back together to hide the cracks. They'll seal the seams with gold, making it better, making the imperfections part of its value. You dear, are my gold." She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled.

Loki smiled fondly and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before leaning back in and kissing her sweetly.

Sophie returned the sentiment in the kiss, then sighing leaned her cheek against his shoulder and held him tightly. "I didn't notice if you managed to get any lunch before things went south, but I didn't and I'm starving."

He chuckled and grabbed his glass, holding out his hand for her to take so they could go back into the living room.

Taking Loki's hand, she started to leave, then stretched to reach back and grab her glass from the counter. "It's kinda what I came in here for." She made a face and walked close beside him.

Still grinning, he threaded his fingers with hers as they went back to their spot by the table. Loki sat first and pulled her back down to his lap. Natasha grinned at them from behind the rim of her glass while Clint rolled his eyes and made gagging noises.

Sophie arched an eyebrow and looked over at Clint. "Dude, are you choking over there? I'll talk Thor through the Heimlich. Thor, you'll need to get behind him and stand him up, the put your fists together right under his ribcage and push in and up AS HARD AS YOU CAN, really fast."

Barton sat up straight and waved his hands. "Naw, I'm fine. Really. Fine. Sit back down, Thor!"

Thor looked concerned still. "Are you sure you do not require aid, friend Barton?" Loki stifled a laugh by resting his face in Sophie's hair. After he composed himself, Loki threw one of the nearby toys across the floor and watched as Toukka chased after it.

Sophie made up 2 plates with the food that was left. While she was doing that she looked up at Thor. "He looks OK now, thanks anyway." Then she turned to Barton. "I always figured that killing someone with kindness was a metaphor. But I guess it doesn't HAVE to be. Oh! Speaking of… who wants to teach me how to kill someone, or self-defense, or just how not to be useless around you guys."

"Self-defense is my specialty." Natasha piped up. "I'll teach you hand to hand combat techniques; Loki is in charge of bladed weapons."

"Then I won't be useless, right?" She asked Natasha, but watched Loki out of the corner of her eye.

Loki scowled at her words. Natasha leaned forward in her seat. "You were never useless, Sophie. Get that through your head."

Sophie sighed, "I am a waitress with an early ed degree. I am not useless if you need an IEP written or a cup of coffee. But let's face it; I'm useless if it comes to facing a Titan with an army."

"You give us the tactical advantage Sophie, with that ring of yours. It allows us to call Thanos to us when were ready. You are very important and not just because you have the ring, you are useful because you are the only one that can use it." Steve chimed in finally, Nat nodded and pointed at Steve as she looked at Sophie.

"I CAN use it at that, can't I?" Sophie mused as she leaned back into Loki's arms.

Loki whispered to her. "See? Even they can see that you are not useless love. What more affirmation do you require on the subject?"

"Probably plenty. But I can fix that." She toyed with the ring on her finger for a moment and a grin crawled up one side of her mouth before she offered Loki one of the plates she had made up.

He shook his head and took in her grin. "What is on that devious mind of yours, darling? I can see the cogs whirling about in your mind."

"Nothing at all is going on, dear." Sophie blinked at him innocently. "Why don't you eat something?"

"Not hungry at the moment." His eyes narrowed and he grinned. "I do not believe you, you little minx. You have something planned, I can see it."

"You're too smart for me." She grinned back and booped his nose. "I do have a plan. A cunning plan."

"Is it as good a plan as going after Paul was? That one ended rather spectacularly." His nose twitched when she tapped it.

"See, that wasn't planned. So that can't count. And don't worry your pretty little head about it." She ate a few bites of dinner and nodded her head to the cat tree. "Are you guys done with that? It looks about finished."

Loki shot her an incredulous look at the sudden change of topic. "We are finished actually. One of the extension kits does not fit this model and has to be returned for the correct one; Barton said he would take care of it since he will be in that area tomorrow. Such a helpful little minion he is." Loki raised his voice slightly so everyone could hear him.

Barton huffed and flipped him off after shoving a chunk of sausage in his mouth. "Yo Clint, enjoying that meat in your mouth?" Natasha laughed over at him when he almost choked.

Sophie shot a look at Loki at the word minion, but Steve spoke up laughing, "Nat, sometimes I think you are as bad as the guys at Basic training."

"I can be much, much worse Rogers." Nat grinned over the edge of her glass. Loki blinked innocently at Sophie.

Sophie pulled one of Loki's arms tightly around her and addressed the room in general. "I hate to talk shop, but I was thinking earlier about a small problem we might have. Does anyone know how many people worked on putting the security into this building? If they were S.H.I.E.L.D. and how many might have been double agents? It could be a problem if Hydra knows how to put up the runes that will shut Loki down."

"Tony had is private construction team build the building, Thor and some other Asgardian applied the runes." Natasha supplied, then Clint took over. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents didn't show up till the building was complete. Monitors and anything surveillance was done by Stark and Pepper. No one except the Avengers and Fury and Hill know about the runes. As far as anyone at Hydra might know, his magic is still suppressed."

Loki nodded his head silently but still wondered who would have helped Thor with the runes, only a few sorcerers were powerful enough to contain him and he knew all of them.

Sophie nodded at Natasha and smiled at Clint before letting a pretend puzzled look cross her face. "Was that an answer that sounds like it's in our favor for a change? I almost forgot what that kind of thing sounded like."

Loki laughed a bit. "Yes, in our favor indeed. It is puzzling though..." He glanced over at Thor. "Thor, there are few in the Nine that are powerful enough to contain my magic. Who helped you?"

Thor looked quite uncomfortable then washed the food in his mouth down with a great gulp of his drink. "That is a rather amusing tale brother, perhaps for another time?"

Loki eyed him warily; it narrowed down the list of people greatly. "Who was it Thor?" He growled out, Loki hoped his assumptions were wrong.

"Amora." Thor nearly whispered it out, but Loki still heard him and paled.

"Amora? Who is responsible for that hair brained idea?!"

Thor looked down. "Father."

Sophie sighed and looked at her lap. "Ahhh, it WAS too good of news to be all good."

"Quite right, darling." Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "At least she is no longer here." Thor had the nerve to look sheepish again. "Thor..." Loki growled. "She is no longer here correct?"

"I am sorry, brother!" The thunderer bellowed out. "Father ordered she remain on Midgard in the event something like this were to happen, I had no control!"

Loki sprained an eyeball from rolling it so hard. "Where is she then?"

Natasha piped up. "Isn't she the crazy blonde that lives in Steve's building?"

Sophie slid off of Loki's lap on to the floor next to him with a plop and her head swiveled between Thor and Nat. "Here? Like, in New York, here?"

"Here, as in she is Steve's neighbor." Natasha crossed her arms and stared at the embarrassed Thor. "We were told she was a low level Agent with no access to this building." She leaned back in her chair as her jaw dropped.

"As long as she stays where she is!" Loki snarled and clenched a fist. "You could have easily returned her to Asgard, Thor!"

"Who is she exactly that has you so upset, Loki?" Sophie asked, looking more than a bit concerned.

He let out a long, aggravated sigh. "Remember those former lovers I had mentioned? She is one of them, as well as an extremely powerful sorceress."

"Like the one in prison? Oh yay. So she's an ex? There's only two ways THAT goes, she either wants to kill you or would be out for my head." Sophie stood up and paced over to the windows.

"The one imprisoned is her sister, Lorelei." Loki fell back on the floor and puffed out a harsh breath. "As far as I am aware she wants neither, she started to pursue Thor's affections while still in my company." Toukka bounded over and hopped up on Loki's chest, staring down at him in curiosity. "My dislike for her is greater than hers toward me and she has never approached me since my falling out with her sister."

Clint leaned over to Natasha with raised eyebrows and mouthed the words, "Sisters?" and "Popcorn?"

Sophie turned from the window and looked at Loki. "Sisters? You're a piece of work, aren't you?" She strode over to Thor and poked at him. "YOU are getting her the hell out of Dodge. Doesn't matter how. Don't care how much trouble you get in. We have real issues like Thanos to deal with, there's no way that kind of drama potential needs to exist."

Loki furrowed his brow and propped himself up on an elbow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Natasha interrupted with a sigh. "Ya know guys, if she is as powerful as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass over here say... "She pointed at Loki with a thumb. "Then maybe we should ask her to help with Thanos, she might be an asset."

Loki's head whipped in her direction in shock. "I think not!"

Sophie made a choking noise as she gaped at Natasha and half leaned on Thor's shoulder.

Thor raised an eyebrow at Natasha as well. "I agree with my brother, it would be a very bad idea. Amora is not well liked by either of us, nor Lady Sif. It would quickly turn into another war; it was not pretty the first time." He grimaced while Loki faintly grinned.

"Though it was rather amusing to watch you try to handle both sides, Thor."

Clint passed his drink over his shoulder to Sophie, as she kept making small sounds. She nodded and emptied his glass as she watched Loki and Thor.

"I very well could not allow them to battle!" Thor shouted indignantly. "It was your doing that they were fighting in the first place!"

Loki curled his lip in disgust. "Bloody hell, it was not! You are the one that could not keep your desires to just one female. Sif asked where you were and I informed her, how was it my doing that you were atop Amora naked and grunting like a boar?"

Thor stood in anger. "So you assumed that taking Sif to bed was a good way to handle the situation!?"

A confused look washed over Loki's face. "That was over a month later, you twit and her idea, you both were not in a relationship. What harm was there between two consenting adults? It was by your own actions that Sif came to me so how does it make it a fault of mine?" He gave a half laugh and shook his head. "You are more like Odin than you care to admit, throwing fault at my feet because of your own warped vision. No longer will I take blame for things you have caused Thor, no longer." Loki stood up and wandered into the kitchen with Toukka on his shoulder, he needed a very large and very strong drink.

Sophie walked away from Thor and refilled Barton's glass from Natasha's bottle. Then she turned around and pointed at him. "I have NO idea what kind of swapping games you guys usually play, but don't you dare even LOOK at the side of the room I'm on, let alone THINK about anything!" She turned heel again and went off toward the kitchen as she heard Clint and Steve laughing behind her.

Loki had decided to just grab an entire bottle and return back to the other room where he heard that tail end of what Sophie said and laughed. "There will no swapping of any form happening between Thor and I, that time has come and gone. While I still may crave a bit of adventure in my intimate pursuits, I love you too much to share with another male." He took a large drink from the bottle.

"How did I end up the butt of this joke?" Sophie grimaced, taking a big drink out of the glass and choking again. "Can't drink this straight." she gasped, then suddenly realizing what Loki had said, looked up. "...with another MALE? Christ on a cracker, I am in over my head here in every way possible aren't I?"

"You are not the butt of any joke, darling." He took another drink and grinned at her outburst. "Depends on your definition of over your head." Loki shrugged. "There are ways of experimenting with another female other than what you are thinking; I can change form as you well know. If the idea displeases you, then forget I mentioned it." Natasha had perked up for this sudden turn of conversation.

Sophie turned a livid shade of pink and bit her lip before she pointed at the glass in her hand. "Juice, I need juice with this. I'm getting some juice." And she wandered to the kitchen muttering. "Whole roomful of people... Amora... Sif... consenting..."

Loki grinned; amused at her muttering, before turning and following Sophie back to the kitchen area. "Are you alright, darling?"

Sophie paused pouring orange juice in her glass. She looked at Loki with a confused look on her face and spoke softly. "Did you just... ummm... offer to turn into a woman and sleep with me? In front of all of those people? And am I going to need some kind of chart to keep your past straight?"

Loki shrugged. "Perhaps I did, they are quite aware we do in fact have an intimate relationship, this would just be exploring another facet of it. Nothing to be ashamed of." He moved around the island so he could stand next to her. "No charts required, darling, unless you have a weird fetish I was not aware of?"

Sophie blinked rapidly at him and finished pouring her drink. "No. No chart fetish. Sorry. But it's just a personal preference that the whole world doesn't need to know if I have one or not." After pausing and staring at the counter for a moment, she looked back up into Loki's eyes. "It's been a very strange day, I think."

"Sorry, darling, I meant no disrespect. It was just a bit of fun." He leaned closer and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. "Strange indeed."

Sophie closed her eyes and tipped her face against his fingers. "And earlier you said that my SHOES should be just for you. You just gave a whole bunch of people mental images a whole lot more graphic than shoes."

"If they were to behold you in those boots then they would understand, Natasha might be the only other that would understand the power of a sexy pair of shoes." Loki smiled. "Barton might as well, the things that man has done... Let us say it would not surprise me." He shrugged while his grin was still in place. "I could also admit to it, my wanderings about in female form have given me that much knowledge."

"Are you throwing dimples at me right now? Really?" Sophie couldn't help but grin back. "How am I supposed to stay upset now? And are you telling me that we need to go and get mani-pedis together?" She leaned up to kiss his cheek and whispered. "If you tell me that your boobs are better than mine, I may snap and take you up on that "please kill me" offer."

His smile deepened as he laughed. "I know not what a mani or pedi is." Loki turned his head and kissed her cheek as well as whisper back to her. "Your breasts are much better than mine; yours can make grown men weep in their beauty. I could write endless volumes of poetry about your attributes love, perhaps later I shall do so."

"No one has ever wept over me, dear, but thank you." Sophie kept her face close to Loki's and breathed in his scent. His closeness was calming, even though he was what had gotten her riled up. "And a mani pedi is getting your nails done." She smiled.

"Hmm, perhaps in the future, we could venture to do so." Loki pulled her close and pressed his face into her hair. "Shall we venture back to the wolves den, my dear?"

She pressed her lips against him. "Yes, dear. I love you. So please remember to try not to drive me insane. OK?"

He laughed again. "I make no promises darling." This time he caught her lips in a light kiss. "Love you too, dearest."

Going out to the Living Room, Sophie tried to avoid eye contact as she bent to pick up her dinner plate, but she did notice both Clint and Steve squint a bit and look Loki up and down.

Loki walked in behind her but paused in the spot he vacated previously, noticing the two men trying to be discreet about eyeballing him. He grinned wickedly, quickly he transformed is appearance into his female counterpart. Lady Loki smirked at both men, blowing them a kiss and a wink before shifting back to his normal male visage. Let them mull that over. He sat back down, the wicked smirk never leaving his lips.

Sophie sat down next to Loki and leaning against his arm, kissed his cheek, whispering, "What do you look so pleased about now?"

"I will tell you in detail later, for now look at the Captain and Barton." He whispered while still looking between everyone in the room. Apparently everyone had seen his little display, Natasha held in a laugh while still looking intrigued. Thor rolled his eyes and ran a great hand down his face.

Steve's face was as deep of a pink color as Sophie's was earlier, while Clint bit his lip and had stopped trying to hide his stare.

"Loki..." Sophie hissed. "Have fun, but remember we need these people as allies."

"Pretty sure I could not get rid of them now if I tried, Barton looks like he wants to jump my bones and Rogers looks to be having a stroke." Loki was still grinning when he leaned back on his elbows; Toukka took to running up and down his outstretched legs. Once Loki got tired of the creature trying to pounce on his toes, he lay back completely and set the weasel on one of the perches on the cat tree. "Here my friend, play here."

Sophie took another swallow of her drink and looked at Loki stretched out on the floor, not paying attention to anything but Toukka. She looked around the room and put her finger to her lips, then held up her index fingers so everyone could see them before she wiggled them into Loki's sides.

Immediately he jumped and sat up, glaring at Sophie. "What, pray tell, was that about?"

Sophie laughed. "No disrespect meant, dear. You were just all... right there..."

His eyes narrowed as he sat up further, curling his legs under himself and bracing on his hands in a position that could only be construed as a pouncing position. He had every intention of gently tackling Sophie to the floor." I am aware of where I was, but are you aware of where you are about to be?"

Sophie grinned harder as she slid her plate and glass up on the coffee table and leaned toward Loki. "Given the way this day has been going, not a clue."

Loki moved swiftly and tackled Sophie to the floor, hovering above her for but a moment in triumph before affixing his lips to her neck with a growl. "Right about here."

"I believe this is what they call a floor show." She giggled not trying to wriggle away from him.

"Call it whatever you wish." Loki's lips attached themselves to hers in a heated embrace. A clearing of a throat from Thor brought a glare from the mischief maker. "The phrase 'bite me' comes to mind right now Thor, if this makes you uncomfortable then bugger off. This is our home and we will do as we wish."

Between the alcohol and the promises in Loki's kiss, Sophie almost forgot about the others in the room for a moment and she returned the heat and passion. While Loki snapped at his brother, she slid to prop herself up.

Sophie's maneuvering caused his face to be flush with her cleavage; of course he had to take advantage of it. Loki buried his face in her chest and hummed loudly.

"Loki. Loki…Stop it." Sophie giggled as she squirmed to get out from underneath him. "I was joking about being a floor show."

Loki lifted his face from her cleavage, grinning. Natasha whistled and Thor groaned, mumbling something that sounds vaguely like 'not again.' Loki got up and straddled her waist, keeping her pinned to the floor. "Maybe I would enjoy putting on a show." He grabbed her hands and placed them on his abs, slowly rolling them like had done once before. "Would that be enjoyable?"

"It would be scandalous, is what it would be." Sophie gasped as her cheeks flushed red and she tried to ignore just how alluring Loki's movement was. How much it reminded her of the night that she ALMOST gave into him.

"Would it be that terrible?" His hips bucked with the movement of his torso, he moved her hands lower to rest on his thighs, and letting her feel the movement of the muscle she was so fond of. "Tell me to stop and I will, darling." Loki grinned a bit when he heard Natasha say not to stop, he could have sworn he heard Clint mumble about feeling left out and how he could do better.

Sophie took in a deep shaky breath and squeezed his beautifully muscled thighs. "Let me up and we can dance, dear."

"But I rather enjoy you like this…. Perhaps I should spice it up a little bit?" Loki's grin was wicked to the core, he removed his hands from hers and trailed them back up his body and brushed his hair back. He undulated his body once more before he glowed softly, where once Loki knelt now sat his female counterpart. The glow receded completely and the same smirk that adorned Loki's face now rested on Lady Loki, her hands still fisted in her hair. "Ta da." She giggled out then arched backwards, popping her back in the process. She groaned in delight. "Much better, wouldn't you say?"

Sophie's eyes grew large and she stammered a bit, but her hands still clung to his, no her, now much softer and more yielding thighs. "The audience here is a bit too much of… an audience." She reached up and put her hand on Loki's neck and gently pulled their faces together to whisper, "Don't let them think you pressure me into anything. Please?"

Loki nipped at her nose. "Certainly not, darling." She pulled back a little bit a smiled at Sophie before whispering. "I think we should torture the good Captain, don't you?" Loki winked, then gracefully rolled to her feet and sauntered over to Steve; she gave a little spin then fell right into his lap and threw her legs over Thor's. Thor sputtered and Steve blushed as red as a tomato and gaped like a fish. Natasha laughed at the two men. "Hello Captain, save any precious kittens lately?"

Steve got ahold of himself and glared at Loki. "Very amusing. I HAVE had women in my lap before, you know. Better ones at that."

Sophie sat up and drained her glass as soon as Loki stood. Clint raised his eyebrows at her. "Easy girl, that's my drink there anyway."

She just stared at him as she held the empty glass out for Natasha to refill. "I really think I need it more than you do right now. I'm afraid my date is going to make me fight Captain America for him."

Natasha laughed again as she refilled Sophie's glass. "Let me know if ya need help but I have to warn you, I'll expect compensation." Nat smirked and refilled her own glass.


	50. Chapter 50

"Oh I am sure you have, Steven, but I have to ask you a very serious question…" Loki wrapped am arm around Steve's neck and leaned in conspiratorially. "Does Sophie not have an amazing pair of breasts?" Loki tapped Steve's chin with the hand that wasn't around his neck. "I would like to hear it from a non-biased source and you were the only one around."

Sophie and Steve were both very relieved to hear a pounding on the front door and swiveled to the sound. "The door! The neighbors are probably complaining about the noise. So …. nobody talk or answer questions." Sophie babbled as she jumped up and ran to answer the knock. When she pulled the door open Tony Stark was standing there, looking very disgruntled with a bottle under his arm and a stack of pizza boxes balanced in one hand.

"Hey Betty Crocker, whats shakin?" Tony scooted around Sophie and into the apartment, he plopped the pizza boxes on the counter and added his bottle to the collection. "Looks like y'all started the party without me, shame really; I'm usually the life of the party." He tossed a wave at the people staring at him from the living room then did a double take; he changed direction and went to stand over by Steve. "Hey Cap, who's the sweet strudel that's climbing all over your apple pie?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Eloquent as ever Stark, who invited you anyway?"

Sophie bumped the music up a few notches and the lights down a few as she came back into the living room. "Sure Mr. Stark. Come right on in. We were wondering where you were anyway."

Tony smirked and Loki cocked an elegant eyebrow. "We were, darling? Did not realize Toukka's chew toys were allowed to walk around by themselves." Loki snarked out. Tony wasn't paying attention to the lady that obviously had mental issues and watched Sophie walk past him; at the last second he reached out and planted a swat to Sophie's behind. Loki instantly sat shot up and growled at Tony. "Watch yourself Stark; you are in my domain now."

Sophie turned and batted her eyes at Stark. "Tony, you HAVE met Steve's friend haven't you? I'm sure you have. He said he threw you through a window once I think." Then she went and sat on the sofa next to Natasha, the vodka going down much more easily now.

Tony huffed and cast an eye at the fuming woman that flew off of Steve; he eyed her up and down before settling on the ice cold green eyes glaring holes into his head. He opened his mouth to say something, his eyes widened and jaw clicked shut and fell open again. "Loki?" Tony gulped at the malicious grin from the fuming woman.

"So glad you recognize me now Stark, would you like another flying lesson?" Tony took a step back and looked around the room for anyone that might help him. "Uh nope, I think I got that covered. Raincheck?"

Sophie grinned over the edge of her glass. This was a game she was more comfortable with. "Dear, he's a guest. Play nice." She purred to Loki, then patted the cushion next to her and grinned at Stark. "Grab a glass and come sit over here, I hear you have a wicked sense of humor. I like wicked."

With Loki off of his lap, Steve stood up. "Well thank you very much Thor, it's been awhile since I've felt a good strong drink. Long enough, I'm not used to it and should probably be heading off. And thank you for the dinner Sophie."

As he headed for the door Sophie called back to him, "Be careful and have fun avoiding your neighbor!"

That caused Steve to pause as he was halfway out the door. "Reminds me, to answer Loki's question. They look very familiar for some reason." Then he left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Loki relaxed slightly but still glared as he grabbed his abandoned bottle of Asgardian spirits and reclaimed his spot on the floor near the playing Toukka.

Tony smirked and got his bottle and a glass then found his spot on the sofa with the girls, he gave Sophie a flirty wink while he poured a drink. Loki took long drinks straight from the bottle, mostly ignoring Steve until mentioned by name. He gave a slight nod as the Captain left but never took his eyes off of Tony, he could feel the perpetual growl tickling the back of his throat.

Loki got an idea and make a clicking noise over his shoulder, Toukka stopped his play time and scampered out onto the landing nearest Loki's head. He whispered to the weasel, who got a glint in his dark eyes, and scurried over and up Sophie's leg. Planting himself on her lap and staring at Tony.

Sophie looked at Tony and played with her glass. "So how DID you find out what we were doing? It wasn't quite planned or anything. Your Jarvis guy said he wasn't monitoring." When Toukka appeared on her lap she petted him and leaned over to kiss his head while he stared at Tony. "Awwww you remember him from this morning huh? Could your little nose be any cuter or more wiggly?" Then she tipped her head while still leaned over, to look at Tony. "He's an ermine you know. Reserved for royalty, like Kings."

"Overheard Fury talking to Miss From Russia With Love about what happened earlier and knowing Thunder butt, I knew drinking was gonna be involved. So voila, here I am." Tony looked at the weasel warily. "Yeah cute little biter… Royalty huh? Maybe I'll have a coat made from em, I'm king of this here castle after all." He nearly choked on his drink when Toukka's hackles rose and he chattered angrily at Tony.

"Careful what you say Man of Iron, Toukka is a very smart creature and listens to Loki very closely." Thor chimed in.

Sophie shushed and stroked Toukka. "Shhhh baby, he was joking." She spoke to the small animal. "He'd never hurt you, you know why? I'd have a Bundt pan made out of his ass, that's why."

Tony chuckled nervously and took a big gulp of his drink; Natasha stifled a laugh from the other side of Sophie. Toukka sat up on his haunches and did false lunges at Tony's fingers when they wandered too close, his fur standing on end in agitation.

Sophie leaned over toward Stark after matching his drink and tucked her chin on his shoulder. "Now why are you nervous? The Bundt pan thing or because Loki is falling out of his dress over there? Tell him his boobs are nice. I think he's insecure about them."

Loki was still glaring when Stark's eyes involuntarily looked over at him, Tony gulped but had to admit that Loki had a nice rack. "Those are lovely, this is a good look for you Frosty, you should let the twins out more often."

Sophie laughed at Tony and patted his arm. "Good job there, Tiger. I can see why the ladies like you. You're smooth." Then she turned and winked at Loki.

Loki was not amused, Stark made his skin crawl. "I'm much more smooth in other places, wanna find out?" He waggled his eyebrows and downed the rest of his drink. "Or do you prefer cold meat?" He looked a Loki in a challenging way.

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me." Sophie held up her glass and shook it. "Out of ice. Some things are better cold." She stood and set Toukka down on the sofa. Looking at Natasha she said, "You wanna get some ice with me? Sounds weird, but we don't have stalls, so asking you to the bathroom would be weirder."

Natasha arched an eyebrow and shrugged; she got up and followed Sophie into the kitchen. "What's on your mind?" She went to the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice cubes, tossing a couple in her glass and one into the mouth.

"Just needed to walk away a minute before Loki jumps and Stark gets to deal with a wet dream and his worst nightmare at the same time." Sophie laughed.

Nat laughed with her. "Stark wouldn't care; he'd still pop a woody."

Loki sat, still eyeballing Stark who in turn warily eyed the twitchy weasel next to him. Every time he moved, Toukka would follow the movement his beady stare. Loki carefully stood so as not to flash Stark too much, and moved to the sofa. Picking up Toukka and sitting at an angle to better see the inventor. "Does my weasel worry you, Mr. Stark?" Loki said, his feminine voice dropping to a husky whisper.

Tony coughed and took a drink. "Your weasel among other things, what brought this on? Not getting any from the master baker in there, so have to get your jollies somewhere else?"

Loki frowned then his full lips turned up in a mischievous smirk. "So what if I am? Would you like to assist in scratching my itch, Mr. Stark?" He leaned forward and ran a finger up and down Tony's arm, Tony watched fascination. "Look here Lokes, you are seriously hot right now and under normal circumstances I would be trying to get in your undies with a vengeance but to be honest your girl scares me." Tony shifted and crossed his legs, trying to hide any evidence that the lady next to him was having an effect. "And I'd rather not have your furry friend gnaw on my jewels again, once was more than enough." Loki laughed and slid his hand up to Tony's shoulder, running a ringer along the trimmed line of his goatee.

Thor sat across for Loki and Tony and glared at Loki until he couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Brother, enough! Anthony Stark has done nothing to bear the brunt of your gaming."

In the kitchen, Sophie studied the red head for a minute. "You're just a regular person right? Nothing alien or upgraded?"

Loki looked to Thor with a pout. "Oh my dear brother, I believe he is enjoying it, if the tightening of his trousers is any indication." His eyes hooded and he bit his lip while looking at Tony. "Is that not correct Mr. Stark?"

Tony gulped and started to think of Fury naked to will the half chub he was sporting away. "Nope, not enjoying this at all."

Natasha crushed the remainder of the ice cube in her mouth before answering. "I had a modified version of the same thing Steve got to beef him up, mostly regular with a little extra spice. Why do you ask?" Nat cocked her head and crossed her arms.

"I wondered, that's all. It's good to know where things stand. I don't know much at all about you guys, except what was in the news." Sophie shrugged a bit and added ice to her glass. "Is this the part where we borrow each others lipsticks and talk about boys?"

"Not much on lipstick unless I'm on a mission undercover." Nat shrugged. "We can talk about boys until the cows come home." She grinned. "Any particular boy you want to talk about?"

Loki pouted prettily and leaned his chin on Tony's shoulder, soft puffs of breath ticking the billionaire's ear while Loki's finger traced down his arm and across his leg. "I say you lie, Mr. Stark."

Sophie's glance drifted into the Living Room. "You know, I don't even know anymore. It gets easier and yet more confusing every day."

"What does?" Natasha took a drink. "Something is bothering you, that much I can tell and by that look it revolves around tall, dark and sinfully delicious. I thought you two were good?"

Clint had remained quiet the whole time, just watching the interactions between his fellow avenger and the trickster. If he was honest, he was getting strangely turned on by this.

"We ARE good. I mean, as far as between the two of us..." Sophie voice drifted off. "But right now he's sitting on Stark's lap. Excuse me." She exited the kitchen and slid her phone out of her purse that was sitting on the dining table. After snapping a few pictures, she cleared her throat and approached the sofa, drink in one hand, phone in the other. "Mr. Stark, what tabloids do you NOT own? Cause I need to know where to send these. "Tony Stark Stole My Boyfriend" sounds like a great headline to me."

Natasha followed Sophie back to the living room and burst out laughing.

Tony paled. "No need to send anything anywhere, I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend, if anything it looks like a beautiful woman is hitting on me." Tony rambled out as Loki said. "Aw he thinks I am beautiful." Loki set Toukka on the back of the sofa and swung a leg over Tony's lap, straddling him. He looked over to Sophie and winked before planting a sloppy kiss right on Tony's cheek, as the inventor froze Loki changed back into his male counterpart.

Tony felt the weight and height difference and turned his head to look at what happened and ended up connecting his lips right to Loki's. Loki took in the expression on Tony's face and fell over laughing as Thor flew to a standing position and screamed. "Loki enough of your schemes!"

The fiasco cause Clint to start laughing and Natasha was crying from trying not to laugh any harder.

Sophie held up her phone and took another picture, before staggering backwards and plopping down on the arm of Thor's chair, trying to figure out how she was laughing and slightly angry at the same time

Thor was absolutely livid. "Brother that was not amusing, Stark is in a committed relationship and deeply cares for his chosen, as do you. You disrespect both of them with what you have done!"

Loki composed himself and sat up. "Come now Thor, it was just a bit of fun. No disrespect was intended."

Nat wiped a tear from her eye and tried to catch her breath." It was funny as hell it was, Sophie please tell me you recorded that."

Sophie waved her phone and tossed it to Natasha. "It's out of my hands now. And can we amend that to "Tony Stark stole my ALIEN boyfriend"? That sounds even better."

Natasha caught the device and quickly e-mailed it to herself. "This is gold, absolute gold. Loki, I salute you." She gestured in a vague salute.

Loki just chuckled and nodded. "I think I need to go clean out my mouth, excuse me for a moment." He got up and went back to the bathroom, leaving the others in various states of anger and amusement.

Sophie's eyes followed Loki as she wondered if she should follow too. "I promise Mr. Stark, that is REALLY the most positive outcome for you that I could have imagined coming out of that. I mean, he's a good kisser. But I could use a decent bundt pan." She tapped her mouth with a finger thoughtfully before she made up her mind and hopped off of the arm of the chair to follow Loki to the bathroom.

Tony looked around in confusion. "How was that a positive outcome? I've never been so turned on and afraid in my life." He frowned at Barton. "And what the hell does a bundt pan have to do with anything?"

Loki made it to the bathroom and started the process of brushing his teeth, it was just a peck of lips but he felt rather dirty putting any part of Stark near his mouth. He would have to apologize to Toukka after this.

Sophie leaned against the doorway of the bathroom and laughed. Loki was actually brushing his teeth. "Well, you DIDN'T have to actually kiss the man, dear."

Loki looked at her reflection in the mirror and shrugged. "Thought it would be amusing, slight miscalculation happened and now I feel as if I licked a dusty book shelf." He scrubbed his teeth and tongue vigorously. "Remind me to never do that again... And to apologize to Toukka."

"Yes. Don't go around kissing people again. I'll remind you." Sophie snarked.

"I had not intended to go that far, him turning his face was unexpected. I am sorry." He rinsed his mouth and turned to grab a towel to dry his face. "Is something bothering you?"

"I'm not bothered much." She smiled and approached him.

His lips quirked as he arched a brow. "Really? Your body language says differently darling."

"Really, probably." Sophie laughed. "What if I just wanted you alone for a minute?"

"Then I am at your whim love." Loki spread his arms out and walked closer to her. "You still seem tense."

"I'm a few drinks past tense, to be honest." She giggled and fell into his arms. "Now, what were you up to out there?"

He scooped her up and spun in a half circle. "Seeing how uncomfortable I could make Stark, I did not like the way he was looking at you." Loki kissed her forehead. "When he touched your bottom I nearly throttled him."

"You can't have any idea how many times I have been pinched or slapped. I waited tables. In the city." She laughed as she ran her hands up his stomach.

"That was also before I knew you, darling, what happened in there is within the domain of defending my territory. He is lucky I went with embarrassing and not bloodshed." Loki purred under her touch.

Stroking the muscles that she could feel just under the skin of his abdomen, Sophie looked up at Loki through the hair that had fallen into her face. "I know, right? That's what I told HIM. That you're much too good of a kisser for him to have anything to complain about. And thank you, but I did have it under control myself."

He brought his hand up to gently brush the hair from her face as the muscle of his torso jumped under her attentions. "I have no doubt you had it under control, I just wanted to join in the fun." Loki smiled and leaned toward her lips. "And just how good am I, darling?"

"Very, very good." She murmured as she tipped her face up.

Sophie's lips hovered just beneath Loki's as she spoke. "You are so very good that I ALMOST didn't catch that bit about being territory that needed defending."

"Is it not true? One would hope that you are my territory as much as I am yours." Loki panted into the miniscule space that separated their lips. "Watching you defend what is yours would be quite a turn on, dearest."

"So should I have pulled you off of Stark's lap? Or the Captain's? hmmmm?" She arched an eyebrow as she smiled. "I could have gotten taken down twice in a day by a super soldier, sounds hot."

"You could have pulled me off either of them at any time; we would just be in this situation sooner." He shrugged. "Or be completely naked by now, both scenarios work for me." Loki smiled and kissed her.

Sophie's hands slid from his stomach around to his back and she took his lips in hers. "Mmmmm… no idea what Stark was upset about. Silly man."

"Hmm most likely the fact that he did not have the best thing, merely a brief handful." Loki's hands slid down her back and grabbed her behind. "Now I have two hands full and my lips affixed to the very best thing." He drew her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently.

Arching her back, Sophie leaned into Loki and moaned with an open mouth. Her hands slid down and grabbed him the way he had grabbed her.

He picked her up behind the knees and placed her on the counter, tongue delving deeper into her mouth, caressing and tasting. Trying, it seemed, to devour her soul through her lips. A hand left her leg and slid up to cup behind her neck, tilting her head back so he could reach deeper.

Her hands kneaded and clutched at his incredibly firm butt. Sophie eventually stopped trying to reciprocate the kiss and simply opened herself to Loki, encouraging him.

Loki took what he wanted and went for more. He stepped in closer to be bracketed by her thighs, bringing them flush together. Hands slid down and back up under the back of her shirt, nimble fingers unclasping her bra and moving forward to knead her breasts. Thumbs gently circling her nipples, bring them to stiffened peaks. "Have I told you yet today how much I adore you darling?" Lips moved along her jaw. "I adore you more than a dog does its master. I need you more than fish need water. I love you more than I love myself."

Sophie's legs wrapped around Loki's hips, ankles crossing behind him as she leaned back with her hands on the counter behind her. As he spoke and toyed with her breasts, her breath caught and stuttered. "I…I need you too, so much. I wouldn't have meaning anymore without you. I would be so lost."

"I was lost in the storm and gloom of my own mind before I found you darling, you have helped me weather the tempest and brought life back into this formerly empty shell." Loki moved and peeled her shirt off before moving his head lower and laying open mouthed kisses along her breasts. "Your love has lit a torch within the damp catacombs of my soul, without you I would have succumbed to the torments heaped upon me and welcomed the cold arms of death to wrap themselves around me and drag my worthless carcass to the deepest depths of Hel." He drew a rosy tip into his mouth, suckling wantonly then switching to the other side. Fingers found their way to the closure of her jeans and opened it, hands slid under the waist band and back around to her butt, slowly drawing her pants down until she had to rise up for him to finish removing her pants. Loki released her breast and captured her lips again. "My love, my life, my Sophie."

"My king." Sophie whispered huskily, as her hands worked his pants open. Then her mouth caught his neck, just below an ear. "I love you so much."

Loki's breath caught and he moaned loudly while ripping his own shirt over his head, his teeth softly sinking into the flesh of her shoulder. "I love when you call me that." He dropped to his knees and threw her legs over his shoulders before attaching his mouth to her wet cunt, devouring her thoroughly

"I…know. You…. need more things..ohhhh.. that you love." Her words dissolved into moans as her head tipped back and her eyes rolled to the heavens. Loki's warm tongue curling around her most sensitive parts was leaving her draped almost bonelessly across him and the counter.

He stopped long enough to bite her inner thigh and lathe the area with his tongue then dove straight back into consuming her heart through her cunt. "I want to taste you Sophie; I want you to cum all over my tongue so I may lap at you until you cannot remember your own name. Drip your soul into my mouth, drop by drop. Give the gods above reminder of whom you call to in the throes of your release, scream to the heavens the god you worship as he feasts from your sacred altar. "Loki redoubled his efforts to make her forget how to breathe.

"Ohhhh Loki. It's you, Loki…" Sophie whined as the throbbing from her clit traveled deep inside of her and unfolded in waves that rocked her hips and made her thighs tremble.

He lapped greedily, curling his tongue wickedly inside her as the waves of her release traveled over his palate. Pulling away, satisfied, he stood and dropped his pants completely then stepped out of them. Loki stroked himself a few times before sheathing himself within her. "Yesss darling, amazing." He hissed and bottomed out, holding still to savor the feeling of being within her depths again.

She gasped loudly as his cock pressed into her still quivering wetness and stretched her open. Sophie's legs wrapped around Loki's hips. She pulled herself up enough to moan in his ear, "Yes, my dear, you are amazing and I think if you so much as twitch, I'll come again right now."

Loki smiled impishly and flexed his hips, giving just the slightest bit of friction between them. He groaned, then pulled out enough to thrust in properly.

"OH God, Loki!" Sophie cried out loudly as another, smaller wave, shuddered through her, causing her to clench tightly around Loki's cock.

His jaw fell open as her walls clamped down on his length; he pulled away and snapped his hips back again. Loki repeated this staccato rhythm, throwing in the occasional grind into her clit with his pubic bone. "By the Nine, my darling, so good."

Sophie reached up with one hand and drew her nails down Loki's chest while making eye contact through her fluttering lids. "I'm… I'm so close….again. Come with me. Fill me, my king." She stuttered out as she began to tremble.

Loki growled loud and long, increasing his pace as his orgasm threatened to consume him. He lost all coherent thought, his abdomen clenched while his release ripped through him. Her walls clenching his cock like a vise as a string of profanities in his native tongue slipped out of his mouth.

Clutching at Loki with her entire body, Sophie gasped and panted as she placed kisses along the side of his face. "My love, oh my love, don't make your brother translate for you this time."

"If Thor is listening then he will be thrashed and impaled on a spear." Loki panted and rested his forehead on her shoulder, lightly kissing the side of her neck. "I love you, darling."

"Even if I didn't run off and have my way with you, like this?" Sophie teased gently as she stroked his back and shoulders.

"Even then. I could love you for your baking skills alone." He laughed and started to purr. "I adore everything about you, darling." Loki hugged her tightly and hummed. "We need to get rid of our guests, the day has finally caught up with me and I would like nothing more than to take you to bed and have my wicked way with you again."

Sophie continued to stroke Loki's back, tracing her fingers along the scars that were so troublesome earlier. "Hmmmm, maybe if we call Toukka in here we can shut the bedroom door and pretend they are Thor's guests. Take me to bed and find a wicked thing we haven't already done today." Sophie grinned softly, then shot upright. "Shut the door! I didn't shut the door!" She turned her head to look out the bathroom door and saw the telltale stripe of hallway light on the bedroom floor. "Shit, we did it again. Call Toukka, dear. I'm not going out there and attempting eye contact at this point.

Loki laughed loudly. "Alright, you get comfortable. I will inform everyone they need to leave and grab Toukka." He pulled away and conjured a pair of loose pants to wear into the living room where everyone seemed to still be drinking away; he called to Toukka and scooped the weasel up. "We are going to bed, are you joining us or are you staying in your tree?" Loki whispered to the creature, Toukka blinked and curled up in his hand. "Answers that question." He moved further into the room. "Alright everyone, we would like to rest and all of you make it difficult, please leave immediately. Thor, you can obviously stay or go but no matter which it is please lock up." Loki noticed the slight blush on Thor's face and the smirk on Natasha's. Clint held a pillow in his lap and Tony was chugging his liquor, Loki rolled his eyes. "Out, all of you."

Loki returned to the bedroom and placed Toukka in his towel nest before sliding into bed next to Sophie.

Sophie had curled up naked under the blankets, listening while she waited for Loki to return. "Authoritative, but not very polite, dear." She held a side of the covers up for Loki. "Is that really the best the Royal family of Asgard could come up with as far as diplomacy?"

"We are not in Asgard and right then I did not care for being polite or diplomatic, I only wished to return right here as quickly as possible." He wrapped an arm around her waist and took quick note of her state of undress. "And I see it was a well thought decision." Loki smirked and did away with his pants. "Much better, now where were we? Ah yes, I am about to have my wicked way with you again. Allow me to show you how many times I can be wicked, darling." Neither of them got much sleep for the rest of the night.

Heat, blasting heat and flame. Loki screamed in agony as the fires below him grew to an inferno and the flame licked at his back, he hung suspended and spread eagle above a pit of molten hell. Liquid rock churned and bubbled angrily as the minions of Thanos threw flammable items into the pit, causing the items to ignite and the flame from them to climb steadily up the sides of the pit to try and devour his skin. He held on to his consciousness as long as he could, his vision failing and his body going into survival mode. Loki fought with everything he could but his inner magics wanted him to survive and slowly his inflamed body grew icy, pale skin shimmering to cyan to combat the redness creeping up in the flame. His throat, hoarse from screaming, caused pathetic moans and whimpers to escape his lips, the stench of scorched muscle and sinew permeating the air he breathed as the Mad Titan laughed merrily from his dais above the pit. Eerie blue eyes met dulled crimson, "Come now princeling, you can scream better than that."

Loki was able to bellow with the force of a gale when the Chitauri on either side of him started with the barbed whips, aiming for the boiling skin of his exposed back and opening his burns anew. The only noise heard was maniacal laughter and agonizing screams, if you listened close you could faintly hear the sizzle of frying Jotun flesh.

Something woke Sophie up from a fitful sleep. She hardly opened her eyes, before she squeezed them shut against a headache. Rolling over she pressed her face against Loki. "Mmmmm you feel so good. You're cold." she mumbled, then pulled away, waking up a bit more. "You are very, VERY cold. Are you OK?" She looked up at him and was disoriented, maybe it was the drinks or the headache, but she blinked at she tried to get the red numbers on the alarm clock to come into focus. When she realized that the glowing numbers blinked back at her she screamed and scooted away as fast as she could, until she fell off the bed.

Loki nearly jumped out of his skin when she screamed; he sat up quickly and looked down at her sprawled on the floor. "Sophie! Are you alright?" His voice sounds a bit more gravelly than usual, but he chalked that up to having a dry mouth and throat from drinking. "What has spooked you so?"

Sophie was crawling backwards across the floor, screaming, until she bumped into the wall. She stopped when she heard Loki's voice. "Loki? It's you? Loki?" she desperately asked.

"Of course it is me, who else would be here?" He looked confused while she crab walked into the wall. "Sophie what is wrong, you are scaring me."

Shaking, she reached up to the dresser and turned on a light. It was obviously Loki. She began breathe a bit easier, but not too much easier. He was a beautiful deep blue color, his skin was covered with raised patterns in a lighter blue and his eyes glowed red, like tail lights on the expressway. "Loki? You need to tell ME what's wrong. You scared me."

Loki sat back, leaning against the headboard. "I had a nightmare, torture by fire. Quite effective on a Jotun... Wait..." He looked down at his hands and his eyes widened. "Fuck. I am sorry, darling, I know I am hideous, Just give me a second..." He concentrated and his pale skin replaced the dark hue while his eyes returned to their emerald color.

Sophie got up shakily from the floor and pulled her robe around herself. "Loki? What is going on? Is this Jotun?"

He kept staring at his shaking hands. "Yes, that was my Jotun or Frost Giant form. I must have changed unconsciously during my nightmare, I am sorry to have frightened you. Seems I am not only the monster parents tell their children about at night, I am the breathing fear of adults as well."

"No, my dear. No." Sophie said gently as she made her way back to the bed. "You're not a monster or hideous. You just... you can't just glow at a person in the middle of the night without warning them."

"I shall try to remember to warn you before my subconscious takes over while I sleep." Loki said wryly. "Let me warn you now for next Thursday, I plan on turning into a glow worm and hanging from the ceiling." The sarcasm oozed from his every word.

Sophie looked at him a bit mournfully, the scorn in his voice stung. "I...I didn't know.."she stammered. "I've never seen you like that. You never told me what it was like, really. I didn't expect it. I'm sorry." Her head hung, she knew she'd done something wrong. Very quietly she asked, "Could you show me, for real?"

"I did not think it would have been an issue until I was ready to show you and the subject was breached, I know you were informed of my heritage but you never asked, so I did not feel the need to share." His hands clenched into fists while he breathed heavily through his nose, he was angry at himself for losing control like that." I am sorry darling, I should not have taken it out on you." Loki's teeth clenched. "Why would you want to see something as hideous as that? I did not jest when I said I was a monster before, parents tell stories of how the Frost Giants will take children if they do not behave."

"And I was told Captain America would take me." Sophie shrugged and reached out and took Loki's hand. "I didn't ask because it didn't seem like something you wanted to talk about and there have been so many other things that we had to talk about that are unpleasant. I didn't want to push." Bringing his hand to her mouth she kissed his fingers. "And I didn't think you were hideous. I was just startled. Please? Can I see you? Will you tell me about it?"

He sighed heavily and pulled his hand away from her, resting it on his lap. Loki's eyes met hers and slowly the change overtook him. "What do you want to know?" His voice was deeper like this, more rumbling and growl like than his usual silken tones.

She reached out for his hand again. "Who are your parents? What are the Jotun like? I don't want to hear monsters, because I love one." Sophie kept eye contact with Loki, his eyes were a bit disconcerting at first, but she saw Loki behind the red and he looked afraid.

Loki hesitantly locked his fingers with hers. "My father was Laufey, King of the Jotuns, no one is sure who my mother was. It was thought it was his mate Farbauti, but no one is sure. I killed him before we could have a family discussion."

She held his fingers with one hand and with the other very gently traced the patterns on the back of his hand. "So..." she said cautiously, "You don't know why you aren't a very giant giant? Are others bigger? I'm sorry I'm so ignorant."

His lips quirked faintly. "No, it is assumed I am simply a runt and that reason being to why I was left to die in a frozen temple in Jotunheim before Odin found me." Loki started to relax under her touch. "In myths, it was written that Angrboda was my wife. Honestly, I do not know this woman, except by reputation, but I suspect that she might also be a candidate for my dam. She is a rather powerful sorceress in her own right and a known shapeshifter, it would make sense considering my own mystical gifts. They were both on the small side for giants but either way I am not a pure bred Jotun."

Sophie's fingers continued tracing the patterns while he spoke, following them up his arm. She moved in closer to him, his voice, even a bit rougher than normal, was soothing and familiar. She spoke softly. "I read in your file, a..about Laufey. I won't press, when you like... Can I ask a strange question?"

"The last while has been rather surreal, ask away. Better to ask what you want to know now, I might not be willing to open up again like this for quite some time."

"Earlier, I...I know it was teasing and too soon...but, but would everything be OK? Could we...would it work?" Sophie's hand stroked along the markings on his chest. "I'm just asking to know if it's possible. Do you know if you could have a child with a human?"

Loki sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Asgardians and humans can breed, Jotuns and Asgardians can as well, there has been only one record of a Jotun and human having a child, but it is not known what happened to the infant or if it survived past infancy. Those were also records before medical practices were as advanced as they are on both realms now. Given the choices of who my mother could be, I am either half or quarter Asgardian. Studies have shown that magic wielders have a higher chance of conceiving cross species, so I think we would have a good chance. Would you like to start trying to find out?" He grinned at her.

"I...I just wondered. It seemed like a good thing to know. Thanos won't always be hanging over our heads. You had a pretty thought out answer though." Sophie looked up at Loki's grin. "You know what? You still have dimples like this." She let go of his hand and moved closer to trace the lighter markings on his face. "I am beginning to question your judgment, dear. You tell me that I am beautiful and call yourself a monster. But this is beautiful."

"His grin faded. You also did not grow up being told that Jotuns are a savage and blood thirsty race and that the only good one is a dead one, or have your brother say he will kill every last one of them, then find out that you are one. You call this beautiful, I call it a curse. You are one of four people that have seen me like this. The simple fact you have not received frostbite yet boggles the mind."

She held her face in her hands and stroked his cheek. "I grew up being told all kinds of things too. But are they true? Are you savage and blood thirsty? I haven't seen it. Would you be better dead? I'd fight anyone, even you, that thought that. Does Thor want you dead? I know for a fact that he was VERY upset by the idea that anyone wanted to hurt you when we didn't think you would make it. I love you, Loki, and you are beautiful. You could ask a million people what they thought the most beautiful color was and not a single one would say this." She held up her hand. "And I don't have frost bite because you would never, ever hurt me." She tipped her face up and pressed her lips against his cool, blue ones.

Loki was shocked enough he didn't respond at first, slowly things started to sink in and click in his confused brain. He started to move his lips against hers while he started to change his skin back to its normal pale color.

Sophie noticed Loki changing back again "You don't have to change for me," she murmured. "The first thing I thought when I woke up was that you felt nice."

He hesitated then let his Jotun skin stay, he ran his icy fingers up her arm and cupped the side of her face. Loki was still nervous and thought at any second she would change her mind.

Smiling, she pressed another kiss against him. Sophie curled along his side and let her hands run down his neck and traced the markings along his chest and torso. "What are these, dear?"

"Not sure what they all mean, the ones on my face and chest signify that I am of royal blood." He hugged her closer, trying not to show his nervousness.

"A built in crown, fancy." She said softly as she tipped her head to trace a line that ran along his collarbone with her tongue.

"Hmmm Sophie, stop." Loki's breathing had increased. "I do not know what my body temperature will do if I become... Excited, I do not want to hurt you."

Sophie sat up. "I'm sorry. I'm willing to see what happens if you are." She picked up the edge of the blanket and peeked under it. "Any surprises down there?"

A rumble sounded deep in his chest, he studied her for any signs of reluctance and licked his lips. "Swear that if anything becomes even the slightest bit uncomfortable, you will stop?"

"I swear. I don't want you to regret anything." She laid her cheek against him.

Loki scooted down a bit more so he reclined comfortably against the pillows. "Then explore away, darling."

"I adore you, Loki. You have my heart, completely." Sophie said as she kissed and licked her way down the markings on Loki's chest. She flicked a tongue across a navy blue nipple. "Tell me... does it feel different?"

"Yes." His respiration increased as his nipples hardened. "They seem to be more sensitive."

Her hands ran down his cool flat stomach and she caught a nipple gently between her teeth.

Loki clenched his teeth and arched into her touch, he could feel himself start to harden already.

Easing herself up, Sophie straddled Loki's lap and caught his lips in hers again. Her fingers slid through his hair and her soft, warm tongue slid along his lips, asking for entrance.

He granted it happily. His lips parted while his hands rested on her thighs, kneading the flesh gently.

She broke from his mouth after teasing his tongue with hers. "Aside from the temperature, the markings and the fact that you seem a bit... maybe firmer... you feel like nothing other than Loki." His touch left goosebumps in its wake along her thighs.

"There is still a part of me that you have not explored, perhaps a thorough inspection is in order." He ran his nose along her neck and feathered kisses on her shoulder.

She drew in a deep breath at his kisses. "You aren't sitting on a tail are you?" She giggled.

Loki laughed. "No tail, but you are very close to sitting on a horn."

Sophie raised an eyebrow and rolled off of him to pull the blankets back.

He grinned broadly and his erection bobbed proudly. "Told you I have a horn."

"You're practically a one man brass section." Sophie droned, but trailed her fingers along his exposed hipbones, before she bent to take the tip of his dark blue cock in her mouth. He pulsed cold against her lips and his skin didn't hold any of the heat that her swirling tongue should have left behind. Her hand stroked along the shaft, fingers drifting gently along the ridges on the underside.

Loki's laugh turned into a gasp then into a loud moan, the contrast between her warm mouth and his frigid shaft was amazing.

Sophie let her robe slide off of her shoulders and leaned across Loki, to draw his erection slowly between her breasts before returning to slide her lips down his full length and then began to bob her head in fast firm strokes.

"Hmm yes darling, very nice." Loki groaned out. He was rather enjoying the temperature play. "But I think the contrast of hot and cold would be glorious, how about you come up here and let us see how nice cold feels inside your heat."

Sophie's lips ran along the ridges on Loki's cock a final time before she sat up and returned her lips to Loki's and her fingers to the markings on his cheeks. "You didn't say these went ALL the way down..." she teased.

"It was rather implied when I said 'the ones on my face and chest.'" He teased right back. "You will have to tell me if ridges do make it feel better."

Sophie kissed down Loki's neck. "I will tell you exactly how good it feels, dear, if you tell me how you're feeling. You became flippant very quickly."

His head tilted back. "You want the honest truth?" Loki gasped then sat upright, looking Sophie straight in the eye. "I am frightened that I will hurt you; A Jotun's touch can freeze during times of anger or excitement. I know you well enough to know that if I become anywhere near withdrawn that you will stop, it is easier to deal with your confusion and anger than my own fear."

"Loki," Sophie said gently and slid over to his side. "I'll stop if that will make you feel better. I don't know enough about this to make the call, but I'll trust you if you tell me it's not about you thinking that you are something awful." She kissed his shoulder and held his hand.

"I will always think I am monstrous, doubtful that will ever change. Fact is I do not know what will happen if we are intimate while I am like this and it is the fear that I would hurt you that is holding me back." He sighed and banged his head against the headboard. "I know not what should be done."

Leaning up and kissing him under the ear, she whispered. "Do what you want dear, whatever you want; it won't stop me from loving you. And this…." Her fingers traced the pale lines and swirls that ran across his skin. "Is incredibly fascinating and amazing."

"Explore if you wish darling, you and only you can say if my touch becomes unpleasant." Loki turned his head and touched his nose to hers. "I trust you."

Sophie took Loki's cool lips in hers. "I promised you, didn't I?" She picked up Loki's hands and placed them on her chest, stroking his patterned skin and black nails.

He moved his lips sensually against hers. "Yes you did." Loki's hands started to knead her breasts, thumbs circling around her nipples. His lips moved from her lips to her cheek and jaw and further still along her neck and collar before taking the place of one of his hands.

Sophie's skin broke out into goosebumps under his touch, only partially from the chill in his touch. Her nipples rose, incredibly hard. When he took one into his cold, wet mouth, her head rolled back, eyes fluttering and let out a low, keening moan. She ran her fingers along her thighs to warm them a moment then returned to touching and stroking along the patterns and textures that covered Loki.

Loki pulled away to blow a chilly breath on her wet peak before switching to the other breast, his hand trailed down her abdomen to cup her sex and slipped a single digit along her nub.

Releasing a gasp as Loki's chill sent a shiver all the way up her spine at a single touch. "Yessssss." She hissed. "Do…do I feel as warm as you do cool?"

"Yes darling, practically aflame." His tongue lathed a path down her stomach, stopping long enough to dip into her navel, and slid down the bed so he rested near her womanhood. Loki puffed his cold breath against her core and used his fingers to part her folds then touched the icy tip of his tongue against her clit.

"Hhh..hhhh…Oh My God!" She gasped out as she swayed. her back arching and her stomach muscles tensing in turn. Sophie's fingers curled into Loki's hair as her thumbs caressed his forehead.

Loki rolled to settle himself between her thighs and touched his tongue to her once more, holding momentarily then blowing gently against the exposed bundle of nerves. "Beautiful." He looked up at her from between her legs, fiery red orbs met her eyes and he smirked wickedly before running a long firm lick from hold to hood.

Sophie tried desperately to focus her attentions to Loki, but he stretched her nerves so tightly that all she could do was writhe and gasp under him. The chill making his every touch and breath seem like so much more. When she met his eyes they stunned her, she thought that she could fall into his green eyes and loose herself, like this his gaze threatened to burn her soul and she thought that she would offer it to him as kindling without hesitation.

His eyes stayed locked with hers while two of his fingers slid into her soaking channel, his mouth working away on her nub. Loki paused briefly to lick his lips. "How much more do you want Sophie? How much more can you take?" He reattached his mouth to her center.

When Loki's fingers breeched her, Sophie whined and cried out Loki's name. She had never realized just how very hot she must get, after a second of almost burning cold against her, she clutched tightly around his fingers, letting them soothe her. At his question, her eyes fluttered open and she gently drew him up until their lips met. "I…I want all of you. This is … you are unbelievable. But give me just a second; I don't want to be so numb I can't feel you."

His brows drew together in concern. "Am I hurting you?" He started to pull away.

"No, dear." She smiled at him, panting. "The opposite. You are wonderful. I just want to make sure I can answer your question about ridges."

Loki huffed out a quick laugh. "Well now, maybe I need to hear you beg." He dipped a finger shallowly into her.

"Ahhhhh…" She flinched and moaned and let her head roll back. "Loki, please. Pleeease."

"Please what?" Loki removed his finger and took his erection in hand, rubbing the tip along her center.

As Loki's finger left her, she felt herself warm up inside almost immediately, in comparison, it was almost uncomfortably hot. Her hips bucked up against his teasing cock. She licked her lips and plead with him, "Please let me feel your cock inside of me. Please, Loki."

"Close enough." Loki slowly inched himself within her until their hips were flush together. He hissed loudly at the heat of her surrounding his most sensitive part. "By the Nine… So hot." He waited for her to acclimate a bit before bucking his hips.

Sophie bit out a curse as he pressed slowly into her. When she opened beneath him, she DID feel every ridge along his length ripple against her inner walls as she clenched around him in response to the cold. Goosebumps rose all over her body as she silently willed him to move.

Loki dragged himself out slowly and pushed back in just as agonizingly slowly, gradually increasing his pace until they were both rocking the bed.

So many additional sensations brought Sophie to the edge of climax more quickly than usual. The stroking, thrumming of his Jotun erection vibrated through her until shuddered underneath him and fell into a shattering release. Her fingers clawed at Loki's textured back and she cried out, "My Loki. My king!"

All he could do is feel. The heat, the heightened sensation of heat and ice. The contrast, so delicious, made him see stars even before Sophie's walls clamped down like a vise around his aching member. "Valhalla Sophie!" Loki shouted to the ceiling, his own orgasm ripping through him like a hurricane.

He was shaking from the force of his release; Loki rested his forehead on her collar and panted heavily. Chest heaving and arms trembling from trying to support his weight.

The chill of Loki's release shot through her like an Arctic wind, never before has she been so aware of how hot and wet she was until she could feel it alongside of Loki. Her goosebumps and trembling turned to teeth chattering shivers. "You are so incredible, but I am so cold right now….I'm sorry."

Loki pulled away from her heat and allowed his Asgardian guise roll over him, as soon as his temperature was back to normal he grabbed the blankets and pulled them up around them. He pulled her close and rubbed along her back and arms, trying to get her teeth to stop chattering. "Nothing to be sorry for darling… Thank you."

She curled up tightly against his new warmth. "T..t…th…thank you?" She chattered. "I thought I was only "Close enough.""

He cast a simple spell to make the blankets warmer and kissed the side of her head. "No, thank you for showing me one the benefits of my other side."

Snuggling in and kissing the side of his neck, Sophie settled. "Dear, I'm sure there are many wonderful things about that other than an entirely unheard of sex life."

"Those things can be explored at a later time; right now we need to get you warm." Loki curled around her the best he could and snuggled in, it didn't take long for him to get nice and toasty as well and dose off.

"And to think," Sophie whispered to herself. "I was planning on refusing to get out of bed anymore because bizarre things happen when I leave the building, or the apartment, or the bedroom… but nope. Not safe from it here either."

Loki mumbled sleepily about agreeing to never leave the bed then promptly started to snore softly.


	51. Chapter 51

Loki woke midmorning to two tiny black eyes right in his face, Toukka awoke earlier and let Loki know he was hungry by chattering softly and nipping his nose. "Alright you little beast, I will be out in a moment." Toukka seemed satisfied with the answer and scurried out of the room. Loki stretched and groaned; rolling to his side to briefly curl up behind Sophie. He gently kissed the back of her head then got up to use the bathroom. Once he was done and in the kitchen, he pulled out a chunk of hamburger and an egg for Toukka. He cracked the egg to separate the yolk then added some vitamin powder to the meat.

Loki started the tea kettle and put on a pot of coffee, after making his tea he grabbed his mug and Toukka's breakfast then went and sat on the floor by the cat tree where he played. The weasel stopped his climbing to hop over and devour his food, Loki sat and basked in the column of sunlight that shone in the window and watched as his furry friend ate his fill then brought Loki one of his toys, he laughed at the bouncy creature and tossed the fake mouse across the floor.

Sophie was so soundly asleep that she didn't notice Loki get up. She sluggishly rolled over and peeled her eyes open the blurry red numbers on the alarm clock startled her for a moment until, this time, they resolved into actual numbers. It was after eleven and she felt hung over and rode hard and put away wet. Groaning, she made the decision to try to crawl out of bed to the bathroom. Once in there, Sophie decided to see if a shower would make her feel more together. She sluced clean and shaved and lotioned and conditioned. The outside felt better at least, she sighed. After the shower she wrapped a towel around her head before pulling on an old baggy sweater and sweatpants before flopping back down on the bed.

After playing with Toukka for awhile, Loki got up and made some scrambled eggs and toast with a side of fruit and a cup of coffee for Sophie and took it to her in the bedroom with the intention of waking her up but instead saw that she was already up... Somewhat. "Morning darling, I made you breakfast."

She looked up at him and gave him a half hearted smile. "Breakfast in bed? For me? I'm sorry I didn't get up, it's just my head hurts, and my back hurts and my... everything just hurts right now."

He grew concerned. "It was my doing was it not?" Loki set the cup and plate on the nightstand and sat next to her on the bed, after a quick spell of healing, he grabbed the mug again and offered it to her. "Any better?"

Smiling for real, Sophie inhaled the steam from the coffee cup. "Much better. Thank you. I'll never get used to that. But it was only a little bit of your doing, and a little bit getting tossed on a table by Captain America and a lot of vodka."

"Under different circumstances, being tossed on a table might have been a turn on darling." Loki grinned and winked. "But the overindulgence of libations I can understand, it has happened more than once in my time. If what I am thinking is true then Thor will be feeling like he was trampled by a herd of cattle when he wakes, the mumbling I heard as everyone left involved a drinking game against the Captain."

She rolled onto her stomach carefully, then sipped at the coffee. "Good, then I won't be the only weak one today. Yesterday was..." Sophie shook her head a bit. "I've never had a day like that before. I know chaos is kind of your thing, but wow."

Loki chuckled. "Welcome to my typical Tuesday". He leaned over and grabbed the plate, spearing a piece of the fruit and holding it out to her. "Loki is my name, chaos is my game... Care to play?" He laughed again. "Sometimes I amuse myself."

"You're very amusing, dear." Sophie took the pineapple from Loki and popped it into her mouth. And thank you for the invitation. "I think you are the first person to ever really ask me if I wanted to be involved in all of this. Hydra, SHIELD, Asgard... everything."

"If I remember correctly... I have not. I advised for working with S.H.I.E.L.D. but have never asked if you wanted to, never asked if you really wanted any of this. I let my selfish nature get in the way and just tried to take, for that I am sorry dearest." He looked down at the fruit on the plate and pushed it around with the fork.

Reaching out for Loki's hand, Sophie pulled it to herself and kissed it. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, Loki. You have had less choice than I have about any of this. I've been pushed around, but never put in shackles."

He smiled weakly. "That can be arranged if you wanted to." Loki picked up another piece of the fruit and stuffed it in Sophie's mouth before she could reply.

She chewed and swallowed while watching Loki's eyes. "I know what you're doing. But you can't always hide things that hurt behind innuendo or pouting. We can't pretend that our situation is anything other than what it is. I think lunch with Hydra taught me that much."

"I can certainly try." Loki sniffed and handed Sophie the plate. "Your eggs are getting cold."

Sophie picked up a forkful of egg. "We can't have cold eggs now, can we? I wasn't talking about you just now, you know? I love you and you really have been the only one to ask me my permission about anything. And you are the only one that never really had to ask."

"I know love." Loki got a thoughtful look on his face. "Speaking of asking and eggs... About what you asked me last night... Does that mean you are not opposed to the idea down the line? Not right now obviously, but later after Thanos and things have settled."

Sophie blushed and sat up. "Opposed? It's that... it could be an option, if everything works out. It... I ... "She stared at her lap. "Yes. I am not opposed. I'm not opposed to quite a few things."

His head suddenly appeared in her lap and in her field of vision. "And what are these other things you are not opposed to?"

Her eyes shut as she laughed at Loki's playfulness. "You... and me. And whatever we can make of that, if we can make it out of here."

"We will, we will make it through everything and come out squeaky clean on the other side." Loki poked her nose. "How do I know this? Because you have me and I have you, we back each other up in times of need. Last night, or should I say earlier this morning, being a perfect example."

Sophie smiled down at him and stroked his hair. "I shouldn't have screamed, but it would take more than that to scare me off. You are beautiful. It wasn't the alcohol talking. It was me. I'm not sure how much more good as back up I can be, besides moral support though. I'm not exactly who you want at your back in a fight."

Loki closed his eyes and smiled back. "You are all the backup I need darling, just knowing that there is someone to come home to and fight for is all I need." He laced his fingers together across his bare chest and crossed his ankles, getting comfortable. "Speaking of fighting... Since we have the place to ourselves today, we can begin training you with a dagger if you are up for it."

Sophie ate her eggs, trying not to drop them on Loki's face. "I think that I need to be up to it if I am going to say that I am not opposed to playing with you." She chewed for a moment. "Are you really alright with last night?"

He shrugged. "Have to be, too late to do anything about it. Having someone, not related to me, say and show that I am not the hideous creature that we were told to fear as children has helped me tremendously. Am I completely ok with it? No, and I most likely will never be but now I can cope better."

"Who else has seen that side of you? Can I ask?" Sophie sat down her fork and stroked Loki's cheek.

"Odin and Frigga both dealt with it when I was an infant, Heimdall is the only one to see me as an adult. He still holds a grudge about that." Loki tilted his head into her touch.

"I thought Asgard was supposed to be so wonderful and advanced. I don't see evidence of that. I see an amazing man in my lap." Sophie's other hand set down her cup and traced up and down Loki's chest.

"In many ways they are very advanced but their way of thinking of things that are different are very much of old." He started to purr. Loki grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it just as Toukka climbed up on the bed and perched on his chest, making Loki laugh. "Miss us, little friend?" Toukka sniffed their hands then walked up and sat on his forehead, wanting his morning snuggles from Sophie.

She picked the ermine up and gently stroked along his back then under his chin before she kissed the top of his head and set him back on the bed. "Good morning, baby. I missed you too but it's bad manners to sit on people's faces unless you've been invited."

Loki barked out a laugh. "Bad manners indeed, but you have full permission to sit on mine anytime you wish, darling." He moved his hand and let Toukka wrestle with his fingers, tiny teeth gnawing but never breaking skin. "Did you just call him baby? He does not look like a tiny person."

"It's an endearment. He's tiny and we take care of him." She went back to running her fingers through Loki's hair.

"Hmmm I have an odd question for you, just everything we have been speaking of made me think of it... How are you not pregnant? We spoke of it and have not exactly been preventing it, genetics aside, is there something else preventing it?

Sophie stifled a laugh. "NOW is a good time to ask? I wondered if you wondered or didn't care or what. But, ummm I'm on birth control."

Loki arched a brow. "Is that like the herbs or spells we use in Asgard?"

"Hormones. I don't know what you do in Asgard. But I go to the Dr and get a shot. It just makes things easier. I don't have to deal with other issues either that way." She shrugged.

"Makes sense." Deciding to change the subject, he conjured a dagger and spun it on the tip of his finger before tossing it to lodge in the wall just above a candle on the dresser across from them, the wick split in two. "When would you like to start training?"

Sophie leaned over and pressed her lips against Loki's, pulling his head up closer. "I suppose we should start before you get bored and destroy the bedroom."

He smiled against her lips. "That was showing off, getting bored would be throwing multiple blades and making a design." Loki kissed her again. "If we are going to start then you will need to wear something a bit tighter, that loose clothing will hinder your movements."

"Mmmmm." Sophie hummed into his kiss. "Are you sure YOU just don't want me in something tighter? I don't think you are a fan of my floppy sweaters. What would be correct knife throwing garb? Something in a hundred pounds of leather?" She winked at him.

"Your sweaters are fine, love." Loki said as he pulled away. "And as much as I would love to see you in all leather, loose clothing does hinder movement. It does not have to be skin tight but it cannot be hanging off either. Both of us could fit in this shirt, darling." He sat up and turned suddenly, pushing her back and lifting her shirt. He could almost poke his head through the collar next to hers. "When I can do this, it's too big. He laughed into her cleaveage."

She sighed and pulled the sweater the rest of the way off of both of them. "Is this better?" She laughed and held her arms out before she wrapped them back around Loki.

Loki hummed in approval. "As much as I adore the view..." He touched a finger to her sternum, an extremely comfortable bra and t-shirt appeared. "This will be best for what is in store."

"OK, my dear." Sophie grabbed her coffee cup. "If there's more of this, you are completely in charge. Lead away."

Loki got up and wandered back into the kitchen with Sophie and Toukka following him; he conjured a variety of blades on the island, ranging from basic to elaborate. After she had gotten a refill of coffee, he gestured her over. "Alright love, we need to find one or a few that feel comfortable. Glance them over, pick them up if need be, and find one that feels comfortable in your hand."

Sophie picked up all the knives and played with them a bit while finishing another cup of coffee. She set aside a small thin stiletto and a medium sized very plain throwing knife. "I think those fit."

"Good choices." He made the remaining knives disappear and replicated the throwing knife several times then put up several targets on the wall. "We will start with the thin one, pick it up and make as if to harm me. I need to see what you can do before I correct mistakes."

Sophie held the knife and looked at Loki. "I'm not going to hurt you right?" She asked, but before he could answer, she brought the knife in low, aiming just under his ribs.

Reflexes fast as lightening, he caught her wrist just before the blade pierced his torso. "By the time we are done, you will be able to hurt me and I will expect you to do so. Until then... " Loki disarmed her and spun her around, pinning both arms to her chest and holding the knife a hairs width from her neck. "You listen and learn. He handed the knife back and released her. Now when you come at me, hold the hilt firmly. You were too loose in your hold and that is how I took it from you. For a blade this small, it is best used very closely. Loki pulled her closer. Stealth of the blade and proximity give you the advantage, from here death is easy to attain. Either through the ribs or even into the neck, you will need to know anatomy as well as you do fighting techniques." He summoned a faceless, animated dummy. "This will be your opponent, its skill will increase with yours until your final challenge will be with me. The training you will do with Natasha will tie into everything I teach you and vice versa. Now take position in front of the dummy; I want you to try what you just did again but this time get in closer and do not telegraph your movements, be quick as lightning. Stick and withdraw, if done right you can stab someone multiple times before they realize it was even done." Loki took his own knife and demonstrated on the dummy, stabbing the creation 4 times in quick succession before the dummy could react. "Like that."

Loki coached her through several tries and different techniques, while mastering none yet she still showed promise. They practiced throughout the day, alternating between close quarters and throwing at targets.

After managing to hit a target a few times in a row, Sophie took a few steps back and leaned on Loki's shoulder. "Dear? It's been hours. I can be fairly sure that if I throw a knife, it usually winds up in front of me now. You've been wonderful, but can we call it a day or at least break for dinner?"

"Of course dearest." Loki wrapped her up in a hug and kissed the side of her face. "You have done wonderfully darling, you are catching on very well."

She smiled at him and went back into the kitchen and poured drinks for them, "Thank you for being patient. You can tell the truth though, it's like you are teaching a child isn't it?"

He accepted the glass with a smile and took a long drink. "Not at all, love. You are like a dream pupil, apt and eager to learn. I have taught much worse, try teaching Thor how to properly hold a dagger. Took me months to get through his head that it was not a sword and cannot be held as such. Your progression is much faster than I had anticipated, I am very proud of you darling. "Loki leaned in and kissed her." That is the truth.

Sophie took Loki's lips back, her hands slipping up to cradle his face. "Thank you again, then." She murmured.

"Hmm thank you for having a brain." He murmured against her lips and cupped the side of her neck. "What shall we make for dinner then?"

"Something fast and easy." She whispered. "Maybe grilled ham and cheese and soup. I hid a pan of brownies yesterday."

"Sounds good, shall I make the sandwiches and retrieve the brownies?" Loki grinned and suddenly spun her away and then back again before bending her backwards over his arm, his dimples in full force the whole time.

Sophie spun in Loki's arms. "There's that smile again. It gets you anything you want; even if you want make dinner today."

"Not everything, but the things I still desire must wait until Thanos is destroyed." He drew her closer and swayed gently. "With the way you are progressing with a knife, he will not stand a chance."

Sophie danced with Loki and rested her cheek against him. "But if I keep my promise, I probably won't be within miles of him. I will…" She sighed. "Be waiting at home for people to return, most likely."

He sighed and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Sophie… As much as it would pain me to see you in the thick of battle; if participation means that much to you then I will not stop you, but I still strongly ask that you consider not doing it."

"I made a promise, even though it's my fight. I won't be in it unless I, specifically, am needed. I'll just have to figure out how I could possibly be needed." Sophie held him tightly for a moment, before she tipped her face up and kissed his cheek, then spun away to lay out ingredients for dinner and point out the cabinet the brownies were in.

Loki smiled and turned away to get the brownies, his smile dropped as soon as his back turned. He knew of a way she could be involved but he needed to think of a way to make sure she would be safe as well. He set the pan on the counter then went to work on making sandwiches; Loki had just finished the first one when there was a knock on the door.

The knock was followed by Thor's head as he peered in and called out. "Lady Sophie? Brother? I hope all is well and that my return is not inconvenient. I have brought new company with me."

A delicate hand reached around Thor and swung the door open completely to reveal the thunder god and a tall exceptionally beautiful blonde woman. The woman shimmered for a moment, then was clad in a bodysuit, thigh high patterned black boots and a cape. "Ohhh THAT is better," she purred in a voice that sounded like silk and honey. "I DO hate the garb of this dirty, little toy realm of yours, dear Thor." She stepped around him into the door and her eyes flew open angrily. "There is no warding AT ALL in here. You told me it was a bit damaged. The All-Father will blame me for this lapse!" The blonde goddess schooled her face suddenly, then smiled at Thor and stroked his cheek. "But I am sure it is not your fault my Prince, Loki has attempted to talk his way out of trouble again, hasn't he?"

Loki looked over to the door as Thor spoke, the knife he was holding falling from his fingers to the floor along with his jaw. "Thor… What in the name of the All-Father is she doing here?"

Thor swatted the blonde's hand away and went to stand on the opposite side of the island from Loki. "Brother… She is responsible for the wards and needs to check and possibly repair them." Thor looked nervous.

Loki looked murderous. "Like hell she will, you both need to leave immediately!"

The woman strode to the doorway of the kitchen, smiling broadly and crooned, "Loki dear, you are looking well considering your sad position." She looked around the room and her glittering eyes landed on Sophie, who was putting two and two together in her mind. "Oh, I see you have a pet. Maybe she is the one keeping you so well entertained…" She glanced at the sandwiches on the counter and curled her ruby lip in disdain. "And fed, I would presume. It makes no matter, have the girl serve us beverages while I attempt to rebuild the wards."

Loki curled his lip and was suddenly right in front of Amora, blocking her path. "You will be doing no such thing." He said and started to stalk forward, forcing the woman to take steps backward. "You will also take care in how you speak of Sophie, you sad excuse of a sorceress. You are an unwanted guest in our home, leave before things become violent." Thor tried to step between the two magic users but Loki glared daggers at him, silencing any protest he might have had.

Amora's laughter sounded like bells as she addressed Loki and drew a finger down his bare chest. "You have gained scars since the last time I have beheld you unclothed, princeling. They make your countenance much more heroic, but I fear they may have actually unhinged your mind as they say. This is not a home, just another of Odin's prisons. As soon as I can report on its security, I will be able to return to Asgard and this planet will no longer feel like my prison as well. This is Odin's will." A broad wave of her hand uncovered the damage to the wall surrounding the front door that Loki had hidden. "By the Nine! Who had the audacity to do THAT to my work?" She spat.

Sophie growled from further in the kitchen, "The GIRL did that and she will do it again."

"Thor, remove her from here before I do so!" Loki snarled at his brother and with a wave of his hand, covered the damage in the wall back up. "The All-Father knows of the wards failings, Heimdall will have reported as such. I have not attempted to leave in the time they have been down as Thor can attest. This is my home, Amora, as much as Asgard is yours. Now I must insist that you leave or I will not be held responsible for my actions regarding your person." Loki had summoned a rather wicked looking dagger in his hand and advanced more on the unwelcome guest.

Amora sighed and shook her head at Loki. "Come now love, you might have been imprisoned, but your titles were never stripped. Behave as a Prince and not as a monster, you are far more attractive as a Prince." She strode to the Dining Room table and swept it clear with another wave of her hand and set a bag down. She withdrew strips of metal, tools and books and began to spread them out. "Thor darling, would you please come help me? And girl, our drinks?"

In the kitchen, Sophie's rage was simmering hotter than Loki's. At being called girl again like a servant, she started to make her way out to the dining room, but bumped into Loki in the doorway.

"I have not been stripped of titles, but I have given them up." Loki spat with venom.

Thor gaped. "Brother you cannot be serious! How will you return to the palace once your exile is completed?"

Loki had calmed slightly and addressed his brother. "I wish not to return to the palace in the official sense, once things are settled I will retire to my ranch and continue to breed horses for the army. I will happily advise or assist if the situation requires as a…" He looked to Sophie. "What is the word I am looking for… Consultant? Yes that is it, consultant." Loki saw the rage in Sophie's eye and held her back from charging at Amora. "Steady on now, darling, as much as I would love to see you go after her, she would slaughter you."

Sophie's nostrils flared at she stared at Loki. "You are being ridiculous. This whole thing is ridiculous. One day, one damn day without this kind of bullshit is all I wanted!" Sophie ducked under Loki's arm toward the open front door. "I'm not going after her, don't worry yourself, I'm going after myself." She pointed at each person in the apartment in turn, "When I get back YOU will stop being goaded into things, YOU will have a damned good explanation for this and YOU will be gone!" Then she stomped out the front door and slammed it behind her.

Loki gaped at the angry woman and moved as if to follow her but thought better of it, she obviously needed a moment to herself. He turned to the people in the living room and caused everything Amora had set on the table to fly off and disappear. "You madam, have treated the woman I love like nothing but a servant and I will not stand for it any longer!" Loki snarled and grabbed the front clasp of her cape. "You have done nothing to earn respect from myself or Thor, you spew your drivel about being wronged to any ear that will listen and you have lain with any male that that showed you an iota of attention. I am ashamed to admit that I was one of them; no more will you prey upon those I care about." He dragged her closer and wrapped his slender fingers around her neck. "You are going to leave Amora, You will not return here nor will you return to the All-Father to spew more lies in his ear. If asked, you will say everything is well. And You!" He wheeled around to Thor. "You, I will deal with in a moment." Loki dragged Amora to the door and threw it open, tossing her in a heap in the hallway. He noticed Sophie. "Amora, you will issue an apology to my beloved and rid this building of your presence immediately!" He roared, chest heaving and fists clenching in his fury.

Amora rose almost gracefully to her feet and brushed herself off. "You were always the most attractive when you were being commanding, Loki. But people WILL hear of this incident," she nodded toward Sophie. "Including your obvious madness. Good evening to you, girl and until we meet again, love." Amora sashayed down the hallway and gesturing dramatically, her outfit shifted into a green suit and the lights flared before they went out completely. When they came back up, she was gone.

Sophie looked up at the seething Loki from where she was crouched, leaning against the hallway wall, not knowing what to say, but trying to stop her shaking.

Loki stared at the spot the sorceress disappeared, fists clenched in a white knuckled grip and his teeth grinding. He opened his mouth to say something to the shaking Sophie but nothing came out; instead he turned on his heel and marched back into the apartment with purpose.

Thor was coming toward him with his hands raised and mouth open as if to talk. Loki was having none of it, he was too angry. He marched up to his brother and swung a closed fist, connecting with Thor's jaw and sending him to the floor with a crash. "That was for bringing that… Creature in here and allowing her to insult Sophie in such a way and letting her think that those wards would be replaced when I had your word and promise they would not be. Leave Thor, leave and do not return until you can guarantee that she will not be interfering with anything any longer. She has always been so fond of Asgard's golden son." Loki snarled his anger at the prone god. "Convince her that keeping her mouth shut is best for her health and the health of her sister, you have my word that I will not be lenient if she returns. Get out."

Thor got up and moved to the door heavily. "I had little choice in the matter, brother. I will go salvage what I can of this and be back once you have calmed."

When he exited the apartment he saw Sophie and extended his hand to pull her up. When she stood, he startled her, by pulling her into a hug. "I am truly sorry about that. My hand was forced. Please, forgive me and go console Loki. He tends to be rash when angered, but you calm him."

Sophie was a bit stunned and worked her mouth soundlessly at Thor's speech. She managed no words before he let go of her and headed off to the elevators.

Loki was still standing in the middle of the room; Thor's face was harder than he remembered, as evidenced by the bleeding knuckles on his right hand. He was still fuming when Toukka scuttled out from his hiding place and climbed up to the back of the sofa, chittering to get Loki's attention. Said Jotun snapped out of his staring out the window by his furry friend, he stepped over and stroked the soft fur of his back. "Sorry to startle you little friend, no need to worry." Toukka sniffed the hand that petted him and rolled over so he could wrap his paws around the fingers to gain access to split skin, licking off the blood gently.

After a minute of heavy breathing, Sophie took Thor's cue and quietly slipped back into the apartment. She watched Loki staring out the window, obviously upset, but petting Toukka. The sun had set and the apartment gotten dark during Amora and Thor's visit. She made her way over to the window. Very quietly she spoke, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. And I just had to not be here, but didn't have anywhere to go. Are you OK?"

"You have every right to be angry and should not have had to leave. I am sorry; my past comes to haunt you once again." He continued to stroke the weasel's fur while it licked his hand, his breathing still coming in pants while his temper tried to go off again. "Are you better now?"

"Just a bit angry. It will probably pass." She noticed Toukka. "What is he doing? Are you hurt? How did you get hurt?"

He hid his hand behind his back. "It is nothing, Thor's face is harder than I remember."

Sophie stepped closer and held out her hand for Loki's. "Dear? May I see? Thor is a giant bucket of pain in the ass, but he's worried about you. I don't think HE meant trouble. Your Amora on the other hand…" She shrugged.

"She is not mine." Loki snapped a little harder than he intended. "Never was, I am ashamed to say that I had a dalliance with that witch." He held out his hand and sighed. "I am sorry; I did not mean to snap at you like that."

Sophie turned his hand to look at the cuts. "Would you like me to clean this out for you? Might be more hygienic than letting Toukka do it. Nothing against you, Toukka."

Toukka squeaked and Loki shook his head. "It will be fine dearest, I will heal it later. This evening has left a bad taste in my mouth, I suddenly find myself no longer with an appetite. I will just wait in here for you while you eat, darling."

"You want me to go?" Sophie asked quietly.

"I would like you to have your meal; I would wait in here with Toukka while you make it unless you want me in the kitchen with you." He picked up the weasel. "We can join you if you wish; he has not eaten all day either."

She nodded and still holding Loki's hand went back to the kitchen to make a sandwich and warm up some soup.

Sophie got the soup warmed up and poured half of it into a bowl. Her hand hovered in the cabinet as she reached for a second bowl. "Are you sure you don't just want some soup? I haven't seen you eat anything in 2 days. You are going to make yourself sick and no one needs that right now."

"I will be fine Sophie, I have gone much longer between meals before." Loki went to the fridge to get meat for Toukka and set it on the island, he would wipe up the mess Toukka would make on the counter after the weasel was done eating.

"You don't seem terribly fine. I know this is just sad, fast Earth food and nothing fancy, but it's not BAD. I'll make you something fancy tomorrow, OK?" Sophie sighed a bit dejectedly.

"Sophie… I am not hungry, drop it." He sniped harsher than he would have liked. Toukka could sense something was wrong and tried his best to cheer them both up, first by hopping around then by chattering at them and swiping at her bowl.

"Fine. I'll drop it." She picked up the bowl her hand had been hovering over and let it fall back to the shelf with a clang. "Is there anything else that needs to be dropped or ignored while we are at it? Anything else I don't need to worry about because I wouldn't understand?"

Loki's head snapped up to look at her. "What is your sudden problem?"

"You want a list?" Sophie returned with a sneer. "Let's start with Rocky Horror Picture Show Barbie that just left. She's a problem."

"I have no idea what that is but Amora was not my doing! How is she a problem?" Loki smacked the counter and yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe she really isn't a problem. Maybe something ELSE is the problem. One second, I'll be right back!" Sophie shot and strode out of the kitchen to her bedroom and came back in a moment with a tall pair of boots that she had rooted out of the bottom of her wardrobe. A pair of boots that Loki had apparated on her one evening and that were astoundingly similar to the ones Amora had been wearing. She tossed them on the counter where they skidded in front of Loki. "Familiar? I don't need hand me downs just so that I can lose a game of "Who Wore It Better?" No matter how much you dress me up I'm never going to be THAT!"

He stared at the footwear on the counter in front of him. "Who ever said I wanted you to be that, hmm? Just because I happen to give you a pair of boots in a similar style to hers and suddenly I am trying to make you be her? Am I understanding this right? Until you had thrown those in my face, I did not realize they were so similar!" Loki advanced on her, yelling. "If I had wanted THAT woman, I would not have thrown her out now would I?"

Sophie dug her fists into her hips and held her ground."She was trying to lock you up again! To take away your power! I'll say you are many things, but you aren't stupid enough to put up with that from anyone again. And even though you say she's all in the past, when she walked in here, she pushed all of your buttons! Why the HELL would you give up everything you have left in Asgard just because she prodded you into it?!"

"And did I let her lock away my gifts? No, I threw her out! She pushes everyone's buttons, it is what she does, she draws you in until you are nothing but a fumbling mess at her feet and that is why she is called the Enchantress! Want me to be honest? It was one of the things that drew me to her in the beginning, who better to compliment the Father of Lies than the Mother of Manipulation." He snarled at Sophie. "I did not give anything up, Sophie. You cannot relinquish something you no longer have, all that is left for me on Asgard is my ranch. My so called father could care less what happens to me, the only mother I have known is dead and the subjects I supposedly had, would have my hide displayed in the city proper. So please enlighten me as to what I have left on Asgard, when the only thing that matters to me is currently standing here accusing me of trying to turn her into something I loathe?"

Words dripped like venom from Sophie's lips. "How could I ever hope to enlighten someone who has subjects and refers to himself as the Father of Lies? I suppose I should thank you for throwing Amora out, being as I was only going to get myself slaughtered."

"Excuse me for caring for your well being, she would have killed you without lifting a finger. What exactly are you getting at? I cannot understand why you are so livid over something I had no control over? Does me no longer having a title bother you that much?"

"You." Sophie seethed and moved forward to poke a finger at Loki's chest. "Maybe, just for once it's not about YOU. That bitch walked into MY home, a place that isn't even really mine, that I got pulled into against my wishes and better judgment. She is obviously playing head games with Thor and uses him to help her torment MY boyfriend! She treats ME like something that isn't even worth noticing compared to everyone else. And she was right to, because I'm not, am I? You, the apartment, our life, Thor… I have no chance at standing up for what should be MINE. What would a title make you, other than that much better than me?" Sophie punctuated her speech with prods to Loki's chest.

He grabbed her wrist and held it aloft, voice harsh. "It would change nothing! IT would prove that I am beneath you in every way! Do you not see that Sophie? You are so much better than myself or Thor, you are leagues better than Amora because you do not have to resort to petty insults and manipulation! You are good, too good for me, too good for anyone. Titles are an excuse to hide insecurities, she has more things to hide than anyone I know and that is the reason she acts like a heinous bitch. She treats you like a lower life form because she feels threatened, she would have been just as nasty with Jane because you both are in her way to a throne that she will never have." Loki's voice lost its bitter tone and went soft. "Sophie, why would I need the title of a prince of Asgard when you are already my Queen and I your King? Why are you threatened by someone that could never hold a candle to you? Does my love mean so little that a whore such as Amora threatens it?"

Sophie dropped her head and said quietly. "It means everything, You mean everything. But it's obvious to me that whatever happens to us is completely out of my hands."

"What is that supposed to mean?" We are in this together are we not? His voice rose a few octaves. "Tell me! What does that mean?"

"It means all I can do is sit here and love you! I can't even get you to not pout your way out of dinner! A six foot blonde with five feet of legs walks into my house and all I can do is HOPE that she doesn't destroy my life! All I can do is love you and HOPE that's enough to keep your past from driving you insane. Thanos is coming, it's my fault and you are right, I have no business trying to help keep him away!" Sophie's voice was shaking and tears were running down her face as she yelled. "We are in this together, for just as long as I am allowed to be. I can only HOPE that no one decides I don't need to be part of the picture."

"Oh, so I say I am not hungry and suddenly I am pouting?" Loki shook his head. "Amora only has power over you if you give it to her, where is the backbone that made you nearly seduce the good Captain to get his attention?" He ran his fingers through his hair and huffed out a breath. "Thanos would be coming with or without your participation, granted it would take longer but he would be coming either way. You cannot stop someone that is already insane from slipping further into madness, Sophie." He reached forward to wipe away her tears. "Yes, we are in this together, no one will remove you except for yourself. If anyone says you are not allowed to be a part of what is coming then I will not be a part of it either, fuck the Earth, we can move and let them fend for themselves. Let Thanos destroy everything, at least if the planet is gone then you will never have to worry about Hydra ever again." Loki sighed deeply once again. "I know not what you want or expect of me that I have not already done, Sophie."

"Christ, Loki," Sophie sounded exasperated, "I'm frustrated, OK? I'm surrounded by demi gods, geniuses, and people full of super soldier serum and Gamma Rays. I have a tesseract shard on my hand. Who knows what it can do besides pull Thanos down on us? I feel like I'm doomed to lose a knife fight because they only weapon I have is a nuclear bomb. There isn't much YOU can do about that situation."

"One would think that having said bomb would prevent one from having to attend any knife fight, that was a horrible comparison." He rolled his eyes. "We would know better if you let someone else study the ring, would we not? I am the resident expert on the Tesseract and you know that I am not Hydra, so why have you not allowed me to examine it? Now that IS something I can do about THIS situation."

"You always said that you didn't want the ring." Sophie said softly. "And I … " She took a deep breath and shakily slid the ring from her finger on placed it on the counter just in front of her hand. She looked up at Loki and clenched her jaw. "And don't ever ask someone who is willing to get into a fight with Loki when there is a drawer full of knives between them, where her backbone went. My backbone is right where it belongs."

"I do not want the damn ring, I would have examined it and returned it like I had promised before." Loki picked up the ring and her hand then slid the jewelry back on her finger. He stared her straight in the eye, daringly, then grabbed a stray knife and set it next to her. "Prove it. Prove you will not be a spineless quim the next time you feel threatened, do something about it."

"Excuse me!?" Her eyes shot wide open. "What are you playing at?"

"Are you deaf as well as a coward?" His eyes narrowed. "Whenever something comes that vaguely threatens you, you run. You want to be useful? Then get your head out of your arse and meet the challenge head on." Loki spun the knife around with a finger a couple times then held it up between them, hilt first. "So, prove it."

"You think that will prove anything?" She snatched the knife from his hand, but not before yanking the ring off of her hand again and slapping it on the counter. "Toukka… watch that." She bit out as she switched the knife to her left hand and lunged toward Loki with it, missing terribly, but letting her right hand, where the ring usually sat, slap across his cheek.

Loki's head moved to the side with the force of the slap, he smiled savagely. "Good! Let the fire burn!" He grabbed her knife wrist and spun her around, back to chest and his mouth next to her ear. "Now switch it to the dominant hand and do it again." Loki shoved her away. "Once more!"

Toukka scampered up to the counter and took the ring in his tiny mouth then ran off to hide it in his tree.

Sophie breathed heavily as her eyes burned at Loki. She switched the knife to her right hand and lunged again, growling, "If I had left my ring on, I would have melted your face off or sent you back to Thanos. A knife in this hand is NOT dominant!"

"And you not always have that petty piece of jewelry to protect yourself!" He caught her arm, twisted it and disarmed her then held the tip just under her chin. "Focus your anger, guide its release into function, do not let it control you… Or is that what you want? All of your decisions made for you? Pathetic really." Loki spat the words right in her face. "Again!" He gave her a shove.

She flung herself at Loki, the knife coming around his back from the side. "What I WANT? Have you listened to a fucking word I've said?!" Her face was right against his and she hissed, "Pathetic is thinking you're better because you can beat someone's head in faster."

She actually nicked him on that one. "Pathetic is thinking you need to, when you can think ahead and predict their moves, defeat them before they even know it themselves. Distraction, put them off balance then go in for the kill." Loki firmly gripped her jaw and hissed in her face. "And I have heard every word you have said." He roughly bit the side of her neck. "Again!"

She sucked in a breath and rubbed the side of her neck. "What is your problem? What pisses you off so much about the fact that I think I don't fit in?" She opened the drawers behind her, fished out a smaller knife and threw it just past Loki's head, before she jumped back up against him. "Too close to home?"

He dodged the thrown knife and caught her; Loki spun her around and pinned her down on the counter while leaning over her back. "I knew I never fit in; you on the other hand, have a chance to find a niche of your own and refuse to do it out of fear." He summoned a dagger and embedded it in the counter next to her face. "You are still allowing your past to haunt you, instead of embracing it and trying to deal with it you are still running from it." Snarling he licked the side of her face. "Again!"

Sophie pulled herself and the knife up from the counter. Her hair as wild as her eyes. "What niche is that? Pet? Who's pet have you been?" She took a step back before lunging at him again.

"You know exactly who's pet I have been, or have you forgotten the time spent in my mind? The fact is, I have been the pet of several over the centuries, those that thought they could control Chaos." Loki stepped back several times as she swung before catching her and slamming Sophie into the wall. "I want you to be able to say 'I fought my demons and won'. I want you to be able to take care of yourself in the event I am no longer able to do so, when running is not an option. I want you fearless like your brother; he did not run, not like you." He released her and moved to an open area of the room.

"Don't you DARE bring him into this! We had very different jobs! I DID mine!" Sophie was shaking with the effort of containing her anger. She dropped her knife on the floor with a clang and lunged at Loki with fists and nails.

"Hiding is not a job! It is what cowards do; it is what you and your grandfather have done!" Loki sidestepped Sophie's fists before grabbing one and spinning her around to pin a fist against the middle of her back. "Do you want to be afraid for the rest of your life?"

She turned her head as far as she could to spit at him. "So I'm a coward and spineless? How afraid are YOU, Loki? So ready to label me, when you are terribly good at hating and rejecting people just so that they can't reject you!"

"I have not hidden my terror from you!" He wiped the spittle off his face and pushed her away. "I have known nothing but rejection, always 'No, Loki' or 'Know your place.' Until you, it was always rejection, hate just comes with it. In the end I am just a bitter old man with nothing but you to call my own, even then you run like a whipped dog at the first sign of anything that could make you afraid. Stop being the lamb and become the lion, fight for what you want most!" He swooped in to grab her upper arms and shake her slightly. "Amora bothers you? Next time you see her, show her that which belongs to you. You may not be able to physically overpower her but I know you are smarter, use that brain… Or has that become defunct as well?"

"YOU held me back when she was here, if you remember! I didn't have a choice but to run after that, unless I was going to serve tea. Maybe next time I'll poison the tea. Is that better? And I fight for you every day! Every night you wake up screaming from dreams, I fight for you, when you were willing to curl up and wait to die, I fought for you!" Sophie leaned down and sunk her teeth into Loki's arm as it held her.

"I told you to not attack her physically, verbally it was open season!" He grunted when she bit him then grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back. "If I am all that you want and you know that you are all that I desire, then why did Amora bother you so much?" Loki leaned in to whisper close to her lips. "Had we not already passed this?"

"I've never had it thrown in my face before," Sophie answered just as quietly, before closing the gap between their mouths and biting Loki's lower lip.

The hand that held her arm moved to her neck and squeezed gently. "Had what thrown in your face? The fact she exists or the fact that she has had me as you have?" Loki pulled his lip free and returned the favor, clamping down enough to make her hiss.

"Both." She panted against him. "How much more of your past is going to show up in my living room on the horrible little planet?"

"Truly?" His lips moved from hers to her neck where he bit again. "You will meet at least one more ex and she is more terrifying than Amora, speaking of… I have to tell you a secret about her; you can even rub it in her face." Loki murmured huskily into her neck. "Those boots, she was not the one wearing them… And I am not the one with the kink. I do absolutely love them on you though."

Sophie tried to shove herself away from Loki. "What in the hell am I supposed to do with that? Should it make me warm and fuzzy inside? Is it awkward sharing time? I could probably make you think even less of me, if it is."

Loki growled and released her. "This is where our problems are, I try to share and be honest and tell you things about myself or my past and you get defensive! Forget it, forget I said anything, I will not bother telling you anything else if this is how you react EVERY TIME! He snarled and went over to the counter to lean against it, breathing heavily.

Sophie put her hand on Loki's shoulder and turned him toward her. "No!" she spat, "It was fine until you thought I wanted to know about your former's kinks. That's not about your past, that's about shoving me away!"

"I was giving you ammunition to throw something back in her face! What reason do I have to shove you away?" He batted her hand away. "You would have reacted the same way if I had just left it at, "You will meet Sif eventually", do not dare try to deny it either!"

"You are as afraid that I am going to change my mind about how I feel about you, as I am of Hydra!" She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Tell me again how attractive I am when I fight for what's mine! Is it still attractive when I have to fight you for it? Cause I'm obviously willing to take on a paranoid, shapeshifting, Jotun magician for you!"

"You are absolutely beautiful when you fight for what you want, when you fight with me…" Loki grabbed her hand and placed it on the front of his pants, the bulge quite evident. "Does that answer your question? Yes, I fear you will change your mind and I am still baffled when you do not, that is what makes me love you even more you, wicked woman!"


	52. Chapter 52

Sophie looked up at Loki with flashing eyes and a clenched jaw as she stroked her hand against his erection. "I'll keep fighting if you stop."

"Stop what?" His eyelids fluttered briefly as he pulled back on her hair again, his lip curled while he leaned in closer to rest his forehead on hers.

"Stop fighting me." She moaned as he pulled on her hair.

Loki growled and backed Sophie into the nearest wall, pressing her into it roughly. He leaned closer until their lips almost touched. "No." Loki said simply and slammed his lips into hers.

Sophie grabbed the hair at the nape of Loki's neck in a fist and pulled his head slightly away from hers. "Yesss." She hissed.

He hissed right back at her. "No, I will stop fighting when you figure out why I am in the first place." Loki hooked one of her legs up over his hip and ground himself against her.

Sophie had to grab onto Loki suddenly to keep her balance when he pulled her leg up. Her fingers bit into his shoulders much harder than necessary as she tried to keep her hips from reciprocating the motion of his. "Why are you so upset?" She snapped. "Did that woman get under your skin more than you are admitting? Or was it the fact that your brother was the one to bring her around? You could just be being a massive, spoiled jerk! Maybe, you take great joy in insulting me and my family! Pro tip about that last guess, THAT is a really fast way to sleep on the couch while I rethink what I'm doing here!"

"Yes! Amora always has gotten under my skin, flaunting the fact that she ripped my heart to shreds to chase Thor. He knew the kind of madness she brings about in me and still insisted that 'his hands were tied.'" Loki roared in her face and dropped her leg, slamming his hands on the wall on either side of her head. "I fight with you now both as a release and a warning, if you truly wish to participate in the altercation with Thanos then he will bring forward your deepest loves and darkest fears in ways that you will think are real. I am trying to give you as much of myself as I can for when, not if, he comes you will be able to tell figment from reality. He would start small, poking at your family ties then move to worse things. Making you think the worst of me will be a favorite, and most likely using the children. Will you be able to handle the possible sight of me killing children? Thanos can and will use images such as that in detail greater than what you witnessed in my head." The fight quickly blew out of his sails; he hung his head and sighed. "Could I have gone about it differently? Certainly." He shook his head. "I will stay on the couch this evening, I have messed up terribly." Loki pushed away from the wall and went over to the sofa and collapsed onto it, throwing an arm over his eyes.

As soon as Loki backed away Sophie drooped like a puppet with cut strings. After a moment she caught her breath and moved to the counter, putting what Loki said together in her mind. Sophie's hand came down on the countertop to pick up her ring. It had been off for too long already, She was getting nervous on top of her anger and it wasn't a good combination.

The ring wasn't where she had left it. She searched the counter and the floor, it was nowhere to be found. Frantically, she began to dump things over on the counter to search them. She tipped over coffee cups and flour canisters. Finally, panicked she called out, "Loki! Loki, help me! It's gone. I can't find it. I.. I only took it off so no one would get hurt. Help me, here!"

Loki popped up and ran into the kitchen to see what was happening. "What are you looking for Sophie?" He grabbed her upper arms to hold her still. "Sophie! Focus!"

"My ring!" She shrieked "It's not here! Loki, tell me you have it! Let me have it. Tell me you took it to prove a point, please!"

He winced at her volume then relaxed. "I do not have it, nor have I taken it." He saw the panic explode behind her eyes. "But I know who does." Loki called over his shoulder. "Toukka, bring it back now please. "

Toukka popped out from his hiding place in his tree when his name was called then promptly disappeared again to get the shiny, he grabbed it and scampered over and up Loki's pant leg to hop onto the counter. The weasel sat up on his haunches with the ring hanging from between his tiny jaws, he chirped at Sophie.

Sophie gratefully plucked the ring away from Toukka with a shaking hand and slid it onto her finger before she exhaled a great sigh. She picked up the weasel gently, to kiss and cradle him as she sank to the floor. Stroking his fur she held him up to her face and spoke to him with a shaky voice. "Thank you for taking care of it. But I meant WATCH it. It could've hurt you. Or someone else could hurt you to get it. It's not safe, baby." Looking up at Loki without bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks, she hiccoughed, "Th…Thank you."

Loki knelt beside her. "Toukka would have been just fine; the Tesseract does not affect animals. Only humanoid ones and higher life forms, the higher the intelligence the more likely it is to overtake you." He scratched under the preening weasel's jaw. "As intelligent as he is, he is still an animal. Though I do not think most of the mortals on this planet could be considered higher life forms, Toukka could outsmart and out run most anyone that went after him. The ring is probably safer with him than anyone else." Loki wiped a tear from her face. "No need to thank me, at least it was found." He got up to grab her a couple of paper towels.

Sophie's relief was quickly washed away from her at Loki's words and she sat Toukka down to run. And spoke, in a detached way, as if she was off at a far distance." You weren't just blowing off steam were you? You can't help it, can you? You really do think I'm pathetic. A coward who wasted her life doing something Toukka could do better."

He sighed. "Yes, I was venting. No, I do not think you are pathetic. Do I think you to be a coward…" Loki took a deep breath and resigned himself. "When it comes to the ring, yes."

"Fuck you." Sophie said flatly and stood up, watching out for Toukka and balancing against the counter. "My whole family is dead because of the Tesseract in one way or another. All of them. I have no adopted brother, no angry father figure, no possible birth mothers…NOTHING! If you think I will let you stand there and tell me the fact that I didn't get rid of it at my first opportunity means nothing, you are seriously deluded. Those Hydra agents the other day seemed to think it was worth risking their lives over. Ahhhh… but they were just unevolved lower life forms that could be outsmarted by an animal, you know… people like me. How cowardly I must be to be willing to do anything I have to keep this ring from being turned into a weapon that could destroy millions of lives. I should be ashamed."

Loki stood as well. "Those morons thought that dying for a power they would never control was a good way to die, you at least know what it is capable of. Once you knew there were people and ways to contain that ring, I would have thought that you would rejoice in the knowledge that you could be free. You hide behind the belief that you are the only one that can handle the power within and yet your hair says otherwise, it is slowly poisoning you and you let it. If that is what you wish then so be it, I will not stop you." He got himself a glass of water and took a long swallow. "You are not the only one with dead family Miss Arbor; both of my possible mothers are dead, my adopted mother is dead, and I killed my own birth father. My adopted father wants me dead and Thor does not know any better. Your family is dead because of the Tesseract; I killed most of mine and it part of yours." Loki was going full on for putting his foot in his mouth. "Shall we compare notes on people we have killed? Or perhaps share who is the most mentally unstable, what a rousing discussion that would be." He smashed the glass in the counter, embedding shards in his hands.

"Open your mind before you open your mouth again." Sophie said bluntly as she turned Loki's hand over by the wrist and began gently picking out glass shards with her fingernails. "I have always given you the benefit of an open mind. I deserve the same. There are an amazing number of things about you that I don't agree with or understand. I don't see how you let things get so out of hand because you think you aren't as good as your brother, because of a lie. You are every bit as good as Thor although you ARE incredibly manipulative and hard to talk to sometimes." She pulled the last piece from his hand and dropped it on the counter as she continued to speak in a monotone. "And you are either a liar or speak without thinking about what you say. If you thought I was in danger of being poisoned, you would stop it. If you were willing to let anything happen to me, it would have happened long before now."

"Centuries, do you understand that? Hundreds of years of being told that I was not good enough, that is nearly impossible to remove from one's psyche. What do you not agree with or understand? I seem to answer everything and yet nothing makes sense?" Loki shrugged. "You have the liar and manipulator correct, but I see not how I am hard to talk to." He winced at the last shard being removed. "It is hard to stop you from becoming more entangled within the power of the Tesseract when the thought of removing that ring throws you into panic attacks and fits of hysterics. Why do you think I have stopped trying? It was obvious it was not going to happen." Loki spoke quietly and stared at a spot on the floor.

Still holding Loki's wrist, Sophie stepped to the sink and ran cool water over his hand to rinse off the blood. She lightly ran her fingertips over his skin to feel for any pieces she may have missed. "I understand that you have been hurt, as an understatement. I have a hard time dealing with the fact that what I see in you is so much different than what you see in yourself. And how you see yourself colors everything you have ever told me. It's not that I am simple and don't understand what you are saying.." She took a deep breath and continued on in an oddly calm voice. "You need to rant and rave at the universe. That works because it seems that I need the same thing. Next time, don't put a knife in my hand so that you can justify getting physical and tell me its training. You wanna go hard? Let's go. I have no problem with that, because I know in my soul that you would never throw a punch at me that you didn't pull. The man I know wouldn't let anything hurt me." Sophie reached out for his uninjured hand and used his fingers to pull the ring from her hand. It rolled into his palm and she closed his hand around it with both of hers, holding it together tightly. "So, tell me about this. What can it do?"

Loki gently tugged his wrist from her grip. "The knife held two purposes, I had to see how you could handle it in anger. By the cut on my lower back, you handled it quite nicely. The other… Even I know not. " He gave a long drawn out sigh and let a thread of his power slide along that of the shard, calling to it in the way the Cube had taught him. Better to knock than to barge in. The shard pulsed in his hand in acknowledgement, letting him access it and by proxy, the Tesseract. Immediately, he was bombarded by images and scrambled thoughts, the sentient being within the Cube communicating what it desired… And what it was doing to Sophie. It seemed an hour had passed but only a few minutes had, the Cube finally released him so he could gather his thoughts.

Loki swayed with dizziness when his mind snapped back to his own, he palmed his face and sighed shakily before moving to a stool at the island. "I know what the Tesseract wants and what it is willing to do and is already doing." Placing the ring on the counter in front of him, he rested his head in his hands. "It wants you."

Sophie watched Loki staring at the ring silently for a few minutes before her nerves took over and she restlessly made a pot of tea. He finally spoke and his words weren't what was worrying, but the fact that he looked almost ill seated at the counter was. She gently swapped the ring on front of him for a cup of mint tea. "What does that mean? I'm right here. We have always had each other." she asked as she slipped the ring back on to her finger.

Loki took a sip of his tea, letting the heat soothe him. "The Tesseract wants you to become its host, it has already begun the process. Your grandfather showed it that it can exist in a restful state, when he handed it down to you she studied your inner thoughts." He took another gulp of his beverage and ran his fingers through his hair. "When you used its power against Paul, she was angry at not being asked so she started to poison you, removing the color from your hair was a symptom. If you were to use it as such again the effects will be much worse."

"She likes you and wants to remain with you… Permanently. She is slowly killing off your mortality and replacing it with tissue that can sustain both you and her for as long as she lives. The Tesseract is turning you immortal."

Sophie blinked at Loki wide eyed and slightly stunned. "I…I thought she was like… a super powered battery with a bit of a personality. What if I don't want to be immortal? I can't tell if this is positive or ominous." She leaned over the counter close to him, hesitantly touching his hand with her fingers. "Loki, what do we do?"

"Then you will need to learn to connect with her and you do not want her gifts. She will not force you but she will heavily insist that you do, in exchange for her help with eliminating Thanos. She does not feel safe with him in existence nor does she wish to reside in her current resting place." Loki turned his hand over and held hers. "I do not know what to do Sophie, I truly do not."

Taking in Loki's seriousness, Sophie closed her eyes and sighed. "We will have to figure it out then. WE will right? You'll help me? What do you mean by she wants to stay with me, but doesn't want to stay where she is?"

"Of course I will help you, I love you too much not to." He dropped his head to the counter with an audible thunk. "The Tesseract is currently in the weapons vault of Asgard, under Odin's tyrannical watch. She enjoys being free to roam and gather reserves of power and give it where needed, she could take it from the sun and give it to a dying worm if she so choose. She is not so much a battery as she is a conduit, you have no need for actual power when you can channel energy from any and all sources and any time or place. Hence the reason she could open a door across space. You have been the only one that has known about what she can do and has not wanted to use her for personal gain and she wants to continue this symbiosis and feed you what you require to keep it so."

"So, she wants to stay with me because I don't use the power, but she doesn't want to stay with a mortal human. And the way to fix that issue is to make me not a mortal human? Am I following? How much different is this from when you brought up Idunn's apples? And I don't FEEL poisoned." Loki's despondency was beginning to make Sophie feel panicked, but she leaned next to him and clutched his uninjured hand.

"It is not that she does not want to stay with a mortal, it is she cannot. Her host must be able to contain the powers she exudes and the mortal form is not able to, so she can slowly cause your mortality to die off and replace it with what is essentially Asgardian stock." Loki polished off his tea and wiggled his fingers on his injured hand to heal and stare at it. "This is a slower process than the Apples but much more effective. Idunn's Apples either turn you or kill you, most of the time they turn the eater immortal. In my time I have never seen anyone die from eating one, you would not feel the poison from the Tesseract until it was too late."

"If this is what you wanted to give me, why do you seem so afraid?" She asked softly.

"I fear for you. I do not know what will or could happen if you decide to take the offer, I know not if it will be painful. The Apples would extend your life to equal my own, If you were to do this…" Loki took a deep breath, he knew what he was about to say may seem like a big deal, but with her he could never be sure what will set her off. "You will outlive everyone, including this realm. I would not be there to help you, Sophie, it does not seem like an issue now but for those long lived, they think of it constantly. But that is not all… Her assistance will also put you directly in the path of Thanos, in the thick of battle, and would require you to surrender yourself almost completely to his mental tortures."

Sophie unthinkingly reached to stroke the ring that was on the hand clutching Loki. "And if I don't take the offer, I lose her, we lose our only advantage against Thanos and at the very least he destroys the planet and takes us, and I am left poisoned and partially changed. I don't want to die. I don't want to live forever either. Something in between is kind of what I'm aiming for." Her voice was trembling so slightly that you had to be listening carefully to notice.

She looked up at Loki with eyes shining with held back tears before her voice stabilized. "Yes, something in between is what we are going to be aiming for. I'll need to know EXACTLY what is going on and what is possible before making any decisions. You said the change was a slow process. Days, weeks, years? Do I have time to understand what exactly is happening to me? Do you know a human body better than our people do? Is there anything that our science can do that your magic can't? I need to know what about me isn't 100% normal human at this point and if getting back to normal is possible. I think I need to ask for outside help with this." Sophie paused and let out a deep breath.

He was listening and could feel her terror so he put his other hand over hers. "I got the impression that you would be able to ask a favor of her as well if you did decide to take the offer. As for the speed, it would take months. An upside, you would never have to worry about gaining weight ever again." Loki tried to smile and joke but it came out looking like he was constipated. "I am no expert on the human body, so I cannot say what is and is not different, other than the obvious." His hand moved to twirl a lock of her hair around his finger. "You would have to be tested by your doctors or healers of Asgard to know for sure, I can only heal damage I know about. Asking for outside assistance would be best."

"Yes. I think there are a few numbers in my phone already. Maybe they can help without passing information to SHIELD. Let's hope people don't hold grudges. And I'll have to figure out how to communicate with the Tesseract." She leaned against Loki, burying her face against his shoulder. "I don't care if you think I'm a coward, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that the only thing the two outcomes I have so far only have one thing in common, and that's I wind up in Thanos' hands. And… I'm afraid that I'll lose you with either choice."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I can teach you how to communicate with her, it is rather simple." Loki pressed a light kiss to the side of her head. "You do have a few choices but you lose me in most of them, you can be kept from Thanos fairly easily. I am sorry I called you a coward, it is clear now you are not and I am truly sorry for insinuating otherwise."

"If I lose you, it's not a choice." She said as she lifted her head up. Then she took his chin in her hand and looked him in the eye. "Let me help you out here. The correct response was 'Sophie, you couldn't do anything to lose me. I will be with you holding your hand no matter what you need to do.' Does it seem like I'm willing to wave goodbye and tell you I'm fine without you?"

"And I told you I would not lie to you, truth is there is always a chance of death. Thanos could kill me in my sleep if he chose to do so, if the choice was mine alone then you would not lose me. No force in the Nine could tear me away from you." He tilted his head down and gently bit her finger.

She tugged his head gently back up with her finger against his teeth. "OK. There is always a chance of anyone's death, so stop figuring that into the equation unless it's a sure thing. It's depressing and helps nothing."

"Never said I was the epitome of cheer and good fortune". Loki shrugged and licked the finger in his teeth. "Simply being realistic."

Sophie pulled her finger away from him. "Please! This is not the time to be smug because you are good at playing word games with precise definitions." She stood and covered her eyes with the heels of her hands while her fingers pulled at her hairline.

Loki huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. "If you call this smug then I do not know what I am any other time, but fine." He stood up himself and held his arms out in a grand gesture. "Sophie, you couldn't do anything to lose me. I will be with you holding your hand no matter what you need to do. Nothing bad will happen and Thanos will simply give up and wander off. That better?"

Stepping into his arms, she laid her head against his chest. "Yes." Sophie sniffed. "Now, tell me you don't think I need to worry about gaining weight." she looked up at him and winked.

He enfolded her into a tight hug. "You never have to worry about that, you could look like a barge and I would still adore you."

She huffed and play hit his back. "Where is the Loki that was willing to write poems about the perfectness of my breasts? I could use a few of his platitudes. Or was he just trying to get into my pants?"

"This Loki was referring to your bottom, I can go find that other heathen if you require poetry about your assets. Both of us are always trying to get into your knickers… Or under your skirts…" Loki grabbed her butt and squeezed while also attacking her neck with his lips.

"As long as you're with me. That's what matters." She squeaked as he grabbed her.

"Good, until death claim me, I am yours. Now give us a kiss." Loki grinned and smacked her ass.

"There's your fight. I don't like it when it looks like you're giving up. I didn't even like it when I first met you." Sophie reached up and touched Loki's cheek with her fingertips. "For that, I think I can manage a kiss."

"If memory serves correct, the first time you met me was through one way glass." Loki grinned and pressed his lips to hers. "Sometimes we have to hit bottom to find the footholds to climb up again my darling."

Sophie leaned in and drew her lips across Loki's, tasting the tea on him. "Behind that glass you were terrifying; I'll never forget your eyes."

"Oh?" He rubbed the tip of his nose along hers. "What about my eyes?"

"They looked all the way through me." Her arms wrapped around his back holding him securely against her.

Loki picked her up and sat her on the counter. "I am glad we had not met face to face that day, it would be assured that this position would not be happening."

"How so?" She asked and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"The anger flowing through my veins that day would have me spitting the vilest of vitriol at anyone near; you would have been an easy target." Loki braced his hands on either side of her hips and rested his face in the crook of her neck. "I made three Agents cry that day."

Sophie pulled Loki close and ran her fingers through his hair. "Awwwww..and they were being so nice to you. Fury even said that he wasn't going to neuter you."

"Nice, is that what they call it now?" He started to purr as her fingers ran through his hair then snorted at the mention of Fury. "Thor would not have allowed it. As much of an oaf he is, he loves kids nearly as much as I, he wants more nephews and nieces and the family jewels are required for that." Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He also does not realize that may never happen."

Tipping Loki's face up, she kissed him very gently, her fingers moving along his scalp. "I promise, another time, we will talk about this. Unless there is something else I need to know."

"Nothing we have not already discussed, we do not even know if it is possible." He savored her touch and pressed his lips to hers repeatedly.

"Do we know if it's possible to live through being poisoned by an Infinity Gem? I'm going to do it anyway. I refuse to worry about possible right now. We're going to figure out this Tesseract thing, then we are going to deal with Thanos, then maybe have a spa day." She nuzzled against his cheek.

"A spa day? Are we going to get matching pedicures and manicures as well?" Loki laughed softly and ran his fingers up and down her arm. "Maybe a mud bath?"

"Yes. Absolutely. And a massage and mimosas. You'll love it." Sophie wrapped her legs around Loki's waist and drew him closer.

"Hmmm a massage does sound lovely but I must ask what a mimosa is?" He stepped in as close as he could and made her hook her cross her ankles around his waist while his fingers ran over her shoulders and down the front of her shirt then back up to cup her jaw, bringing her face to his and molding his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Sophie opened herself beneath his kiss and closed her eyes. "Champagne and orange juice. They are lovely." She sighed, leaning against him. "It is so much easier like this, holding you."

"Sounds delicious." He whispered into her lips. "Let us not move then, things are so much simpler when we just exist like this. No Titans, no insane former girlfriends, no gems, just us and where ever the day takes us."

Sophie whispered back. "It's evening now, dear. But I think I could handle them all as long as we were like this."

"I agree love." Loki hugged her tight and inhaled the scent of her hair. "The day has caught up with me, is it too soon for bed?"

"Are you tired, dear?"

"Yes, tired and weary." He leaned in and kissed her one more time. "I shall retire for the night darling." Loki pulled back and made to go to the bedroom.

"Are you going without…. hold on, dear. What's on your back?" Sophie asked as she slid from the counter.

"Hmm? What?" He tried to look to where she indicated but couldn't see anything. "I was not sure if you wanted to join me or not after everything that was said today, I was going to return to my old room to give you space." Loki sighed tiredly.

Sophie slid her arms around Loki. "Oh honey… we're past that, I think. Did I need space 30 seconds ago?" Her hand dropped along his back. "What the heck? You have blood on you."

Loki chuckled. "No I suppose not." He flinched when Sophie's fingers ran close to the cut. "Do you not remember when I said you nicked me? You are quite proficient with a blade when enraged."

"No, no, no…." She bent to inspect the small cut on Loki's back. "You weren't supposed to let me hurt you. I'm so sorry." She stroked around the cut softly. "I never meant to really hurt you."

"It is alright love, I deserved it anyway. I had to see what you could do and you exceeded my expectations." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't do anything that I thought would hurt you on purpose. You know that, right?" She glanced at him slightly nervously. He might shrug it off, but it bothered her.

Loki turned to face her fully and gently grabbed her shoulders. "I know you would not intentionally hurt me Sophie, just as I would not intentionally hurt you." He ran his fingers down her cheek. "Everything is fine; it is more annoying than anything. More like a bad paper cut, burns and itches more than hurts."

"Why don't you heal it?" Sophie thought it was a bit obvious question and hoped the answer wasn't worrying.

"Because I want the reminder that you could best me in a fight and to not anger you again with a blade in reach." Loki snickered and brushed her hair from her face. "If it bothers you I can heal it."

She smiled up at him. "It sounds like it bothers you, but do what you like. Except for the not angering me thing, you should do that."

"I should anger you?" His eyebrow arched. "Why would I do such a thing again?"

"NOT anger me, silly." Sophie tapped the end of his nose lightly.

Loki's eyes crossed and his nose twitched. "Much better, as much as I love to see you flustered and angry I do not want to get a knife in the back again. Now are we both going to bed or just me?"

Sophie pulled Loki's face down to hers and took his mouth with hers and gently sucked at his lips.

He hummed deep in his throat. "This does not answer my question dearest."

Sophie rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was right the first day, you are lucky you are pretty, dear."

Loki laughed and picked her up behind the knees. "Sometimes I do enjoy playing dumb." He carried her into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"You just wanted me to ask you to take me to bed." She smiled up at him. "How about if I ask you to join me, will that do?"

"Perfectly." Loki pushed her back and crawled atop her. "On occasion I do follow directions, when it suits me." He smiled and dropped his head to catch her lips again.

"I was asking you, not giving directions. Unless you need directions." She brushed a bit of his hair away from her face where it had fallen and was tickling.

"Learning has always been a passion of mine, give me instruction dearest." Loki withdrew his lips and stopped, holding himself above her and waiting.

"Your dearest darling directs you to kiss her until she can't think straight." Sophie looked up at Loki then bit her lips as she drug her fingernails roughly down his back, accidentally catching on his cut. "Then use her until she can't even think at all."

Loki felt his cock throb when her nails caught his cut, he growled loudly while clenching his teeth. He looked down at her with a feral grin. "As you wish darling." He attached his lips to Sophie's roughly, moving with growing passion as his hands groped at her heavy breasts. Teeth scraping down the column of her throat and leaving a hot, wet trail to the neckline of her shirt. Fingers moving from her breasts to the top of her shirt, gripping it in both hands and tearing it open to expose her bra. His mouth attached to the skin of her chest as his now free hands pulled the cups of her bra out of the way so his lips and tongue can enjoy lathing attention to her nipples freely.

Sophie moaned under Loki's kisses and writhed at his hands grasping at her breasts. As his mouth moved down her chest, she arched her back up from the mattress. "Earlier, I thought for sure we were going to do something that would destroy half of the kitchen appliances. That would have been fun. Almost as much fun as I am going to have telling your brother that I actually got you with that knife." She purred, teasing him on.

"The appliances could still know my wrath if you so wish." He let go of a fleshy mound with a pop. "And you will tell Thor no such thing." Loki growled and switched sides as his hands traveled further down to rip the waistband of her pants.

His lips felt like electricity on her nipple. It made her stutter as she spoke, "And..d just...ohhhh...why won't I tell him?" Her fingers pulled his hair to tip his head back to look her in the eye.

"Because if you do then I tell him that you like Amora and want her to return." The glint in his eyes was pure mischief, the grin was completely feral.

"I doubt if even HE would believe THAT. Besides, you said I should only have to show her what's mine right?" Sophie suddenly sat up beneath Loki and sank her teeth into the side of his neck, sucking harshly as she bit. She let go with a wet smacking sound and met his grin with her own before she growled, "Mmminne."

Loki reared back, tearing her pants and underwear from her in the process before taking her wrists and pinning them above her head and seizing her mouth with his own. "He is also very gullible dearest." He bit harshly at her lips and sucked her tongue with ferocity, his other hand working its way down to the apex of her thighs and sliding in a digit. "Or I could always contact her myself; let her know that you are interested in learning a few things."

Sophie gasped against Loki's lips as his finger slid against her wetness and she struggled to get her hands loose. Clenching her teeth tight together she growled, "Your dearest darling did not say that she wanted to think about your ex, she said that she didn't want to think at all. There's a difference."

He slid in another finger and curled them inside her channel. "Yes, there is and I intend to get to that point, just having a bit of fun now." Loki pulled away from her lips and sank his teeth into her collar bone, almost breaking skin.

"Ohhh Loki..." Sophie whined as she stretched around his fingers and bucked up against his hand. "Fun? Playtime with exes is fun?"

"No." He added another finger and pressed the heel of his hand against her nub. "Mentioning them gets you riled up and I do so love when you are riled."

"Find...find something new. Or..or aren't you..oohh... smart enough?" She tried to rub against the heel of his hand, but her heels slid around on the sheets. "You can do... do better than that old trope." Sophie gasped before stretching her neck forward so that she could catch his lower lip between her teeth.

"Possibly." He replied breathless; Loki sat back on his heels and pulled Sophie up until she was arching backward like a bow, lips affixing themselves to her breasts once again as the new angle caused her core to rub against his covered erection. "But why change something that works so well." He murmured huskily.

Sophie moaned loudly as her hips ground against his hardness reflexively. "Bite me." she countered eloquently, bringing her now free hands around to scratch at his chest.

Loki bit the top of each breast. "Gladly." He abruptly released Sophie and flipped her onto her stomach; he smacked both hands onto her bottom and squeezed before nibbling along the curve of her backside.

She cried out when he flipped her over and wiggled shamelessly at his attentions. Pulling her knees up, she rose slightly up on them. Sophie looked back as far over her shoulder as she could at his gleaming green eyes and smirking lips. "Dear, I was just thinking..." she started.

Loki released her and leaned over her back, tongue licking a stripe up her spine in the process. "Is that not what I am trying to prevent you from doing darling?" He whispered into her ear and ground his member into her ass shamelessly.

"Uh huh," Slid out of her mouth, as she arched back against him. "Are you going to make me beg you again?"

Loki got off the bed and dropped his pants then grabbed her hip to bring her over to the edge of the mattress. "I will not stop you if you wish to do so."

Sophie rose up on her knees and reached behind her to grab Loki's head and pull it across her shoulder. She met Loki's lips with hers and kissed him with every bit of anger, frustration, fear, passion, need and love that had run through her that day. "Please, Loki." She whispered against his lips.

"As you wish." He murmured then took himself in hand, guiding the head of his cock into her wet channel. Savoring the feel of her velvet along his shaft, he hissed in pleasure. Slowly he dragged himself out and snapped his hips back in, a moan falling from his lips and landing against hers.

Sophie breathed in his moan, his breath warm on her lips and tongue as she arched to take his hard cock as deeply as she could. Her hand clutched his, where it rested on her hip and slid with it up her stomach and slowly over her breasts and tight nipples, to rest it gently around the base of her throat. At his next thrust she moaned against him, "Use me, Loki. I'm yours."

Loki bared his teeth and pulled her up until she was kneeling then helped her off the bed; spinning Sophie around, he lifted one of her legs over his hip and thrust back inside of her heat before lifting the other leg to wrap around his waist. His hands supported her weight while he walked over to the wall, giving her open mouth kisses the whole way. Once he had her pinned to the wall, he snarled out. "Hold on." Loki slammed his hips into hers, eyes closing at the feel of her completely wrapped around him.

"Unh!" Sophie grunted as he thrust her into the wall, burying himself deeply and filling her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and let her fingers bury themselves in his hair.

With him inside of her, his tongue in her mouth, his words in her ear and love in her heart, there was no room for terrifying thoughts; there was only room for Loki.

His thrusts became almost brutal, at one point he thought he could hear the wall crack but he was too far gone in the sensations. All that mattered was the woman wrapped around him like a spider monkey. His right hand lost its grip on her leg, the shift in weight almost threw him off balance but he recovered quickly by slapping his palm into the wall next to her head while his face buried in the side of her neck. "Gods Sophie... Please tell me... You are close... I cannot hold... Much longer..."

She had clung as desperately to Loki as he drove the world away as she was clinging to the edge of release. She had trembled and almost let him take her over the edge several times, but she held onto the throbbing inside of her, even as she started to clench around him. "Tell me. You tell me. Tell me to come." she whispered hoarsely.

He almost whined into her ear; the hand on the wall moved to her cheek, caressing it and moving to her jaw. Loki slipped his thumb between her teeth and forced her mouth wide open as he lathed the side of her neck with his tongue. "Come for me, Sophie." Loki growled into her ear while his own release erupted from him, turning the growl into a howl to the heavens.

Loki's hand on her face was soothing. As soon as he spoke, Sophie quit fighting herself and tipped off of the edge, letting the tension in her burst free all at once around Loki. She cried wordlessly, it soon turned into sobs.

Knees shaking, Loki managed to back up and sit on the bed, breathing coming in heavy pants. Once he started to calm, Loki noticed Sophie shaking. He leaned back enough to see her face. "Sophie? What is wrong, did I hurt you?"

"No, dear." She gasped and clutched at him. "You didn't hurt me, there's just so much... inside, you know? It has to come out somehow. You... I love you." Sophie buried her face against his shoulder and cried.

Loki scooted them both up the bed and lay back against the pillows, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Everything will be alright, I love you, darling. Cry as long as you need, I am not going anywhere."

"I love you." Sophie curled as close to Loki as she could and hiccoughed herself to sleep in his arms.


	53. Chapter 53

Loki woke up to a ray of sunshine right in his eyes, with a groan he rolled over to his stomach, dislodging Sophie and kicking the blankets off in irritation. He fell back into a light snooze with the cool air of the room ghosting over his naked posterior.

Suddenly on her own side of the bed and under a pile of blankets, Sophie blinked the grains of sleep from her eyes. She stifled a groan as she sat up a bit sorely. "Must have slept in again." she thought, looking at the sunlight stream across Loki's pale body. She leaned forward into the pile of bedding and drew a fingertip ever so lightly over the curve of his butt. She couldn't help but smile.

He let out a small snore as his buttock twitched from the light caress; Loki mumbled something into his pillow and wrapped his arm tightly around it. He was not ready to get up without good reason.

Shifting to the foot of the bed a bit more, Sophie ran the palm of her hand to navigate across one of the few parts of Loki's body that couldn't be described by angles. Squeezing the far cheek in her hand, she bent over and placed a kiss on the other. "It's OK, dear," she said softly, "You can sleep. I'll go shower."

Loki popped an eye open as she walked off, now that was a pleasant way to wake up. He rolled over and yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes then throwing his hands out on the bed he stared up at the ceiling. "Perhaps we should go out for the day." He murmured to himself, "After I speak with Thor." Loki groaned again and flopped an arm over his eyes.

On her way out of the room she pulled the curtains shut over the blinds, in deference to Loki's obvious lack of desire to be awake. "Out?" Sophie asked as she grabbed some clothes from the closet and went to the bathroom. "Not sure about how safe that sounds, but I do need to replace some clothes. I seem to be running low for some reason."

He grinned wickedly. "I know not of what you speak." Loki said loudly then sat up, glancing in her direction then deciding to follow her into the bathroom. He plonked down in the chair by the tub and let his magic flow, figuring that she was a bit sore from last night's activities. "You would have me right next to you darling, possibly even Thor, you cannot become much safer than having two gods at your hip."

After Sophie stepped into the shower, she felt more than just the hot water wash over her and peeked out from behind the curtain. "How about two gods, an Avenger and an attack weasel?" Smiling, she arched an eyebrow at him and held out her hand. "Now how about you come keep me safe from in here? Or is that risking being called a coward?"

"Which Avenger do you speak of? Four is a crowd love, and our weasel is very demanding." Loki grasped her hand and stepped under the spray. "I was wrong for calling you a coward, Sophie and I am sorry, my mouth got ahead of my brain." He started to rub her shoulders and upper back gently.

Relaxing her neck and closing her eyes at his touch, Sophie murmured, "Mmmmm, I'll get over it sooner or later. Don't worry about it, dear. I always forgive you. And those were the four I was with at lunch the other day that didn't scare off Hydra. Two gods, an Avenger and a weasel. But I'm sure you're right." She turned under Loki's hands and wrapped her arms around him. "There's no way I'm not safe with you."

"In our defense, Hydra did not know they were dealing with two gods or a very smart Ermine. They were very simply, stupid." Loki rested his cheek on top of her head and sighed. "Still, I apologize for what was said. I was being ignorant."

"Thank you. And we're OK. It's OK." Her hand stroked down his back playing with the water. "You sure aren't used to apologizing are you?"

"Not at all." Loki replied simply. "At least not sincerely, saying apologies after bouts of mischief became second nature and never held meaning." He leaned back enough to give Sophie a thorough kiss.

She returned his kiss through the water that ran along their faces and breathed him in. As always, his morning breath was never bad, just different, slightly more concentrated maybe, but it was one of the small things that reminded her he wasn't quite human. "As long as you mean it, like I said, I will always forgive you."

"Thank you love." He pressed his lips to hers again. "Thank you." Loki reached behind her for the bottle of shampoo. "Turn around darling." He placed a glob of the scented goo in his hand. "Let my magic fingers do more than magic." Loki grinned.

Sophie turned, closing her eyes and loved the feeling of his fingers running through her hair and along her scalp as he washed and rinsed it out. She slowly crept back, until her back was against his chest and reached behind her for his hips.

Loki grabbed the bottle of conditioner and repeated the process, stepping closer so she could feel what she pleased. After she was rinsed he took up the soap once again and slipped his arms around her, lathering her front while sensually sliding his fingers along her curves, paying special attention to her breasts while his lips ghosted along her neck and shoulder.

Sophie's hands reached further back and slid around and along the arch of Loki's butt again. "This IS a nice way to finish up an apology." She purred as she leaned back fully against him. "May I say I'm sorry too?"

He smiled against the crook of her neck. "Glad that I can add something else I am good at to my arsenal." Loki's hands slid down the sides of her hips then back up and around her bottom. "You have nothing to apologize for but by all means, please do."

Picking up the soap, she turned to face Loki again and lathered her hands before she ran them down his arms and chest. "I did try to stab you a little bit." She said weakly as she looked up at him through wet lashes. "I'm sorry I got you."

"I believe I told you that I deserved it." Loki pulled her flush against him and kissed her sweetly. "Seeing you that angry was actually a turn on darling." He quirked a brow and smiled slyly. "You missed vital organs at least."

"I'll get better." She smiled back. "And that is what I took from last night. I'm kinda screwed in general, but you really like it when I'm angry. So I'd better be careful with the gamma rays."

He suddenly recalled being informed that Dr. Banner suffered from gamma radiation. "Perhaps not so angry that you turn into a female counterpart of Dr. Banner." Loki got a worried look on his face and tried a smile that came out more as a grimace.

"Silly boy." She playfully slapped at his arm and kissed his chin as she laughed. "Nothing like that is going to happen. Don't look so ill. In fact, I'll call him when we get out of here and we'll make sure of that. OK?"

He looked at her skeptically. "Make sure that I am not ill or that you will not be turning into a raging green beast that enjoys making Loki shaped craters?" Loki's look turned thoughtful. "If you are going to call him, regardless, perhaps he can do a complete physical on you. Since we do not have access to Asgardian healers or technology, he might be able to tell which parts of you are changing and how."

"No one around here could tell if you were ill or not. There's no one to compare you to, dear." Sophie ran her soapy hands soothingly along Loki's back and smiled in what she hoped was an unconcerned way. "I'm going to see if he will help me take care of all of that physical stuff. You will show me how to talk to this stone and then I will get it all sorted out. The only craters we will have to worry about are the Sophie shaped ones you leave in the walls."

"Why talk to rocks when a perfectly interesting specimen is currently soapy right in front of you?" He grinned then kissed the tip of her nose. "I do get your point, call Dr. Banner." Loki heard her stomach growl and laughed. "After breakfast."

Sophie reached up and ruffled Loki's hair under the water. "I'll go start breakfast." She smiled. "I'll even make French toast if you eat today."

Loki smiled back after slicking his hair back. "I might be convinced to do so."

"Maybe? So it's not really my cooking getting to you? Good." She pressed her lips firmly against Loki's chest over his heart.

He hummed. "Bring those sweet lips a bit further up and it might just provide the persuasion needed."

"Here?" She kissed the hollow of his throat. "Or here?" and she caught his lips between hers.

Loki slipped his tongue between her lips and deepened the kiss. Hands slid down her slick back to cup her bottom. "Hmmm, ok I am convinced. You go before it is too late for breakfast."

"OK. I'm going, but you make it difficult." She climbed out of the shower holding Loki's hand and not letting go of it until she was well out. She then towel dried her hair and dressed quickly while Loki finished bathing.

In the hall she noticed the door to the spare bedroom was closed, she gave a brief quiet knock and peeked inside. Thor was asleep, face first into the mattress and spread eagle. Sophie quickly pulled the door shut again and knocked louder. " Hey brave guy!" She called through the door. "I'm starting breakfast. Let me know if you want some." A vague grumbling came back to her through the door that she took as assent, so she went to the kitchen to start cooking roughly eight servings of French toast.

Loki relaxed into the hot shower spray, letting it pelt his face and chest. Everything that happened the last few days got the wheels in his head turning, now he just had to organize the thoughts, which was no easy task. Dressing, he wandered into the kitchen to the smells of cinnamon and vanilla and the chatter of a hungry Toukka.

"Morning my little friend." Loki scooped up the miffed weasel and held him up to face level. "Do not be angry Toukka, I will feed you in a moment and later we will go outside with Sophie, is that ok with you?" Toukka glared a Loki for a few seconds then stretched his little neck to butt his head against Loki's, Loki laughed and set the creature on his shoulder while he moved about the kitchen to make coffee and tea.

Stepping aside from the stove, Sophie slid an arm around Loki's waist and nuzzled her nose against Toukka. She spoke to the tiny creature. "Are you in a better mood now that Loki is paying attention to you? Hmm? You sure are handsome this morning. You are getting more white every day."

Over Loki's shoulder she noticed Thor attempt to slink into the room. "And as for you big guy, an explanation can wait until after you have had some coffee, I guess. You look exhausted."

Loki scratched Toukka's head while looking at his brother. "How about we wait until after beverages and a meal?" He arched a brow at Thor's shocked expression. "Come now brother, me being magnanimous is not that much of a shock is it? Do not answer that."

Sophie kissed the end of her finger and touched it to Loki's nose and went back to flipping the toast in the pans and shaking powdered sugar over it once she put it on plates.

Thor rumbled, "My apologies for appearing disheveled. I did not make it into my chambers until early in the morning hours. I had returned earlier in the evening, but from the sounds I could hear through the front door, the situation had escalated and I did not wish to make it worse with my appearance."

"You actually used your brain? I am shocked, brother, truly. There is still hope for Thor." Loki sassed dramatically, throwing his hands up and nearly launching Toukka across the room.

Sophie nearly dropped the sugar as she swooped in to pick the scrambling ermine from Loki's shoulder and set him on her own. "And there is still hope for Loki." She arched an eyebrow at the dark haired man. "As long as he can keep from getting stabbed."

"Well then, looks like I need to leave the planet once more. First Hydra operatives and then my lover, everyone wants to kill Loki. For Shame." Loki rested his hand against his forehead like a fainting damsel before grinning over at the angrily twitching Toukka. He mouthed a 'sorry' at the peeved animal then grabbed his meat and vitamins from the fridge.

Sophie stroked and soothed the irritated Toukka until he calmed. "Dear," she said, as she laid out plates of breakfast and steaming mugs for everyone, "I don't want to kill you... anymore. That was mostly your idea anyway."

Thor looked up at Sophie from his plate and gestured at her with his fork. "You once said something to me about that, Lady Sophie. That you would kill my brother and we would be even. What did you mean by that?"

Sophie took a deep breath and looked at Loki, before handing Toukka to him.

Loki had to bite his cheek to hold back his laughter while Toukka settled himself warily in his hands. "Yes Thor, she will be the death of me. I have even shown her how to do it properly."

Thor became more alarmed. "Lady Sophie? Please elaborate."

"He's being over dramatic, Thor." Sophie sighed. "But to be honest, a kiss goodbye and a fast death is the kindest thing you could give to someone who is headed into Thanos' hands in most cases. And..." she paused, took a deep breath and spoke quickly. "And the Chitauri didn't kill my brother during the invasion. You did. You knocked a cab over and it crushed him. So... so we'd be even."

Sophie took a drink from her cup and not looking at anyone, turned to the other part of the counter where she began to stack pans and bowls in the sink. "Loki, you said you'd eat. Your food is getting cold."

Loki got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "Food can be reheated, you need me more than I need food right now, darling."

Toukka curled around her neck to rest under her chin, giving Sophie a love nip in the process.

Thor gaped in shock, had he really been the one responsible for the death of her brother and would she really kill the man she claimed to love and he called brother? He shook his big blonde head, trying to process the information and replaying mental images of the battle that day. He did recall hitting a vehicle with his hammer but not killing anyone, he tried not to hit any innocents that day. "Did I truly do such?" Thor asked to no one in particular. "Lady Sophie, words cannot express my regret for any pain caused to you. All I can do is say that I am sorry and know that it would never be enough, words cannot bring your brother back."

Sophie choked up silently for a moment and touched Toukka and Loki, almost to make sure they were really there. This moment, these words and touches and support, were what she had needed so desperately months ago when she was facing her fresh grief alone. Even Thor's shock and contrition were real and so much more necessary than the overburdened city worker's standard formal condolences that came with the paperwork and her brother's body.

Squeezing Loki's hand, she moved back to the counter by Thor. "I have a whole speech for you. I've practiced it in my head a thousand times. Tearing you apart and telling you how badly you screwed up. All about everything that was wrong with that day. But..." Sophie sighed, "I don't have it in me right now. Loki loves you, if he says it out loud or not, he does, and that makes me have trouble hating you. You were being a big stupid hero. Because heroes are stupid and only think about the big picture. You didn't know because it didn't matter to you. Loki knew. Natasha and Stark knew. You thought you had more important things to worry about. I get it, I think." She reached out to touch the large man's strong hand. Thank you for apologizing." Sophie said shakily. "And we aren't going to lose anyone else."

Thor gently placed his other meaty paw over Sophie's and squeezed softly. "I truly am sorry, Lady Sophie." He stood up to enfold the woman in a brotherly hug. "If there is ever anything you require, name it and it will be yours, if it is within my power." Thor tried to grab Loki and drag him into the hug with them but the raven haired male evaded his grasp.

"Knock it off Thor, I do not wish to hug you. I might catch feelings and righteousness."

Sophie stood stiffly for a moment when Thor embraced her, eventually she relented and softened, wrapping her arms around him, trying not to cry. When Loki spoke she turned her head and caught his eyes. Still looking to Loki, but responding to the blonde who had her caught against his chest, she said, "I most likely will be taking that offer very seriously and testing your power with it."

Thor laughed. "I would expect no less from the woman that my brother loves."

Loki stared back at Sophie, trying to figure out what she meant. He shrugged and went to reheat his breakfast in the microwave while Toukka started to swat at Thor's beard from his place curled around Sophie's neck.

"The woman loves your brother too." Sophie straightened up and tried to step back. "And now that we are all lovey, you should let me go and eat before Toukka makes advances toward your beard."

Releasing Sophie with a laugh, Thor tried to pet the small creature on her shoulder and was rewarded with a hard chomp on his finger from tiny fangs. Even with his tougher skin, the weasel still drew blood. "If I did not know better I would think this tiny creature is Loki in disguise." He shook his hand out and returned to his breakfast.

Loki had withdrawn his plate from the microwave and hopped up on the counter to eat his food. He smiled like a loon at the two most important people in his life claiming their love to him publicly, he felt like he could take Thanos on and walk away without a scratch, not that he planned on doing such a thing any time soon.

Sophie picked at her food, still a bit shaken by the conversation, but oddly much more at peace than she was before. She looked up at Loki, who was eating for the first time in days and not even using a chair. She had just spilled her grief out in front of people and he was so... happy about it? Maybe there was a lot more to figure out about him than she thought.

Reaching over, she stroked his knee. "You seem pleased. Are you just excited to try to walk out the door without Agents?"

Loki paused between bites and motioned for her to come closer, when she was within reach he whispered. "Partially, mostly happy about the fact that the two most important people in my life are starting to get along." He stroked her face. "You also seem lighter now that you got some of your pent up grief out, like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders. Seeing you in such a way pleases me and makes me hope for more of it in the future."

Sophie leaned in against Loki. "It went much better than it could have if you weren't here. You are a very wonderful man when you want to be."

"Shhh do not let that big lug hear you, he can smell sentiment." Loki grinned and kissed Sophie briefly. "Finish your food, young lady, so we can take you shopping." He spoke a bit louder. "You will be joining us, right Thor?"

Said blonde nodded while shoveling more French toast into his mouth.

"Cause there's nothing that the god of Thunder likes more than a woman's shopping right?" Sophie grinned and nodded along with him.

Thor nodded again oblivious to what he just agreed to. Loki laughed and polished off the rest of his food and worked on getting the dishes cleaned up.

Sophie looked between the brothers. They, well most especially Loki, were much more relaxed than she had seen either of them in days. "You know what?" She asked. "There's no explanation needed about last night, as long as Amora is on the next bus off the planet, right? Done and dusted?"

"She will not be bothering you again, I swear." Said Thor after swallowing. "Seems Father received word that she overstepped her authority here and was called back early this morning to receive... A special debriefing."

Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor. "The collar?"

Thor nodded happily. "The collar."

Loki smiled wickedly. "About time that harpy was shackled with it." He rinsed the last dish available and set it in the rack to dry. "Ready to leave when you are darling." Toukka perked up and started to hop about on the counter in excitement.

"OK. OK. Toukka settle down. Give me five minutes to do my face and put on some shoes." Sophie pet the weasel quickly and slid off of her chair and went off to the bathroom for a minute.

Loki crossed his arms over his nearly transparent shirt clad chest and stared at Thor, said demi god shifted uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny. "Thor…" The raven haired man cleared his throat. "I would like to apologize for my reaction to Amora, I may have overreacted a touch."

Thor shook his head, then scrutinized his brother. "No more is to be said about that, but, an apology? From Loki? Who are you and where is my brother? You were right the other day; things on Midgard are changing you." He chuckled loudly.

"Do shut up you oaf, I wanted to offer apologies for my reaction to Amora but that fist to your jaw was much too satisfying to regret." Loki huffed and crossed his jean clad ankles as he leaned against the counter, studying the toes of his boots.

A wide grin split the blonde's face. "The apology is accepted. And may I offer compliments on your apparel? I'm sure the attempt to blend in is appreciated."

Loki glanced as his attire. "I am sure it is more inconspicuous than you, wandering about looking like a woodsman from the cover of a romance novel." He tapped a finger against his lower lip. "Then again, stealth was never your strong point. Toukka would have better luck sneaking into a locked hen house than you would ever blending in."


	54. Chapter 54

Sophie came back into the room with coats and her purse over her arm. "Now, I need to pick up a few shirts hopefully and maybe some groceries, but is there anywhere you guys are interested in?" She tossed a jacket at Loki. "You might want to keep your coat on outside, dear. That shirt is a bit…. see through?"

Thor burst out with a full bodied laugh.

"What's up with him?" Sophie asked.

"His several bouts of head trauma have caught up with him; he's reverted to a simpleton… Actually, I do not think he was ever past that point to begin with." Loki slid on the jacket then pushed up the sleeves. "I do not get cold darling but thank you. Today is about exploration, where ever you would like to roam my dear. You shall have my company and the pack mule is still laughing." He frowned over at Thor and scooped up Toukka, placing him on his regular spot on his shoulder.

Sophie stepped up close to Loki and picked imaginary fuzz from the jacket and straightened his already straight lapels. "I live here, dear. I don't need to explore much. You are the curious one and I am feeling brave. Would you like to see my apartment first?"

"I would love to dearest." Loki smiled and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to leave now, Feathers?"

"Absolutely, Cow. After you." Thor boomed as Sophie took Loki's hand and they left the apartment.

At the lobby, an Agent at the door stopped them. "We're just heading out for a bit. "Sophie sighed at him. "To pick up a few things at the store. I've got my phone. I assume everyone has the number. Good? Good." She gave the man a thumbs up and marched out the front door to wave down a cab before he could say anything to her.

The Agent mumbled to himself as he watched the taxi lights disappear down the street. "I am so fired if anything happens."

Loki looked out the window as the streets passed, before long they pulled up outside an older building. "Is this the place, love?"

"This is it." Sophie gestured broadly as she paid the driver and started to climb out of the cab

Loki unfolded himself from the cab while Thor tried to continue to chat to the driver; Loki shook his head and stared up at the rather ragged looking building. "Which floor dearest?"

Thor finally got out of the car to glance up at the building as well. "Why are we visiting this building? It looks as if it needs to be condemned." The thunderer sniffed and waved at a passing couple who openly gawked at him, Loki rolled his eyes and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Fifth." Sophie looked up at the slightly ratty looking front of the building and had to admit that the buildings by the S.H.I.E.L.D. apartment were much nicer. She started second guessing her decision to suggest this. What if Loki actually did look down on her life? What if he did realize that she was so much less that he was?

She smashed those thoughts down as best she could, but still not so bravely asked, "You guys want to go to the doughnut shop first? It's just at the end of the block."

She wrapped her arm around Loki's and leaned against him flirtatiously. "You say that you want to know all about me and I never quite satisfy you with my answers. In that shop are real, living people that have known me longer than you have. They might have answers."

"Is this the same place you worked?" Loki asked curious before sliding his arm around her shoulders, turning so they could head toward the shop. Thor following behind them, rubbing the spot Loki slapped.

"Yes, dear. Don and Judy own it. They were very nice to me. Might not be the most impressive place, but it's good." She looked back over her shoulder at Thor to make sure he heard, before gazing back up into Loki's eyes, as they neared the glass door. Carefully, she picked Toukka up from Loki's shoulder and slid the wiggly thing into his coat pocket. "I don't care who doesn't like it, baby. You need to stay in hidden this time. Please?"

Toukka squeaked loudly but settled into the pocket, only his nose peeking out so he could at least still see what was going on. "Sorry my friend, let's not cause a scene today." Loki opened the door in front of them for Sophie to walk through, just before Thor tried to gain entry, Loki closed the door in his face. Once inside the building, Loki took a deep breath and grinned. "I smell chocolate."

Sophie grinned up brightly at Loki and reached for his hand. "Yes you do. Doughnuts… and the hot chocolate isn't from a mix."

Looking across the tiny establishment, there were only 2 or 3 regulars left chatting with each other after the morning rush. Sophie peered into the kitchen through the pass through window. "Honey, I'm home!" She called out to the older couple in back.

"Oh Sophie! What are you doing here? We thought we'd lost you for good." The older woman shot back and came out to the front to happily greet them. Then yelled back into the kitchen, "Don! Say hello to Sophie! She's back. With a friend. Don? Don!"

A gruff voice came from the back. "What? She's gets a fancy job and disappears - now she's the prodigal?" A yellow rubber gloved hand waved from the kitchen doorway, backed by the voice, friendly this time, "Good to see you, girl. Tell Judy about your friend and she will let us all know if I approve or not. I need to finish the pans."

Loki hid a grin behind his hand at the couple then leaned closer to Sophie. "I like them." He held out his hand to the older woman and brought her knuckles to his lips for a brief moment and gave her the most charming smile he could muster. "Pleasure to meet you madam, I am Loki. Might I have the name of the lady that my Sophie adores so?"

At Loki's use of his real name Sophie's heart stopped, she held her breath and nearly bit through her lip. 'Please, please, please Judy, hold it together. Give him a chance.' She prayed silently as she suddenly realized that she wasn't just showing Loki her world, but that she was showing Loki TO her world.

Judy peered over her glasses and drew her thin lips into a tight line. "My name is Judy. My husband Don's in back." She inspected Loki deeply for a moment, quietly muttered," MY Sophie." Then called out sharply to the back. "Don! He thinks he funny, says his name is Loki. You don't like him!"

At that moment Thor came in, shutting the door behind him with a bang. He dropped a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Brother. That was not a kind jest." Then he shot a dazzling smile at the older woman. Judy's eyes shot to the large blonde and went wide. She called back to the kitchen again. "Never mind Don. You might like him."

Loki's smile lost its luster but stayed plastered on his face, Thor beamed like the sun. "What jest would that be Thor? I do not remember making a joke." Loki subtly sought Sophie's hand and squeezed gently, this meeting wasn't going as well as he had hoped.

Sophie squeezed Loki's hand back before letting go of it to slide her arm around his waist and pull herself up against him in a one armed hug. Then she called back into the kitchen, "Don! Give her a couple of minutes to make up your mind. And if you have fresh hot chocolate back there, can you make up a cup?"

Then she looked back to Judy, who looked a bit confused as to what to do, now that she had a moment to process who her guests were. "Judy, the loud one is Loki's brother, Thor. That Loki and Thor. I know this is a lot, but things are much more complicated than they show on the News." Her hand rested against Loki's chest as she spoke. "He's good to me. There's no danger."

Judy gestured at the stools. "Then have a seat, kids. And Don! You can put the bat away now!"

Loki placed his hand over the one on his chest and took a seat on the indicated stool but not before stealing a quick kiss from Sophie. "Thank you." He whispered.

Thor landed his heavy bulk on the stool, still smiling like a loon. "Do you have coffee perchance?"

"Best in the borough." Judy said as she sat a fresh cup in front of him and then moving down and giving Sophie a questioning glance. She eventually sat a cup of coffee in front of the usually so serious girl that was grinning up at the man with the sparkling green eyes The hot cocoa from the window went in front of Loki. Judy leaned over the counter between them and spoke. "It looks like you are about to plug the jukebox in and dance again. It doesn't matter to you at all if Don likes him does it?"

Sophie shook her head and gave her a small smile and a shrug. "But I'd like him to."

Judy took in a deep breath to yell back into the kitchen again, but was cut off by a disembodied voice. "I hear you guys! So I have to like him. OK. I like him. So, Sophie's friend that I like and am not at all concerned about. Is there an explanation?"

His eyebrow arched while he looked between both women, Loki picked up the mug of hot chocolate and took a sip. His eyes closed in bliss and he actually moaned. "By the Nine… This is delicious, my sincerest compliments to the makers." He took another steaming swallow then tried to lick the chocolate moustache off his lip.

Thor took a hearty swig of his drink and released a hearty sigh. "This drink is the best I have had in this city, thank you Lady Judy."

Sophie leaned to kiss the chocolate off of Loki, but realized at the last minute that Judy's face was still about two feet away from theirs. She blushed a bit before reaching out with a napkin to dab it off of him, then rested her hand in his lap.

Judy grinned around the couple in front of her at Thor. "It's the pot that makes it so good. We never wash it. Has a beautiful patina on it."

"That's a nice compliment, Mister Loki." Came Don's voice through the pass-through window, "But it's not an explanation. A girl from the neighborhood doesn't just disappear for over a month then come back with two aliens that trashed the city on her arm without an explanation."

Loki suppressed a grin at Sophie's embarrassment; instead he took the hand off his thigh and held it in his on the counter between them. "What explanation do you require, Sir? I am the alien that lead an army to invade your city, my brother and his companions stopped me. For the past few months I have been held imprisoned in an apartment building on the other side of town, Sophie here has been the only one to show any kind of compassion or forgiveness for actions that have been taken, it is not fun being the puppet of a mad man." Loki squeezed Sophie's hand again and looked at her fondly. "So Sophie and I have spent quite a bit of time together and come to know one another, I am being completely honest when I say I love her completely and would gladly die for her."

Sophie dropped her face against Loki's sleeve and murmured, "I kinda told everyone I got a job helping with PTSD therapy through a support group. It wasn't quite a lie."

"Doesn't sound like you're dodging there. I'm glad you love her. But do you know what you did to her people around here? Did she tell you what you did to HER?" Don's pink face actually poked above the window to deliver his questions.

Sophie looked up to Loki's eyes for his reaction and tried to beg him to not get hurt and to be gentle with Don, before she turned to the older man. "He knows what happened, Don. But WE never heard about everything that happened. We can't lay it all on him. I'll explain it all later, if you are willing to listen. OK?"

Don huffed but nodded at her. "I trust that you have always had a level head Sophie. I'll hear ya." Then he dropped his dark brown eyes on Loki. "She looks happy enough and is dressed better than she used to be. You're a god or a prince or something then? That a steady life? Are you the one taking care of her?"

He snorted at Sophie, silly woman. "Yes, she has informed me of what happened to her brother. If you would allow me to briefly defend myself." Loki cleared his throat. "If you recall back to that day, good sir, the Chitauri did not directly attack anyone while under my order. Most of the death can be placed at the feet of the mighty Avengers, including the death of her brother. Specifically at his feet." He motioned down to Thor who looked uncomfortable with the conversation. "More in depth detail you can hear from our darling girl here." Loki drummed his fingers on the counter. "The organization that held me is taking care of her expenses for the time; if I was allowed more freedoms, then yes, I would be taking quite good care of her." He stopped his drumming and instead propped his head up with his hand. "And yes actually, I am a Prince. On two realms for that matter, if I formerly renounce my title in front of the All-Father then it will return to one. Would that be a problem?"

Sophie stroked Loki's thigh, hoping it was calming, as he spoke. She grinned, well more like grimaced hopefully as she looked back and forth between Thor and Don and Judy. "OK? Everyone OK now? He just cares. It's all good." She looked up at the ceiling and wasn't sure which one she was talking about.

One of the men in the corner shouted out. "What's all the ruckus, Don? Don't make me waste the battery on my hearing aid to have to pay attention to you."

Sophie burst out with a giggle, waved back at the booth and spoke very loudly. "Hi, Mr. Burke! Go back to your paper."

Burke grumbled about the forwardness of women lately, but went back to his paper as Sophie leaned off of her stool to hang onto Loki's arm.

"I am fine darling, merely speaking the truth. Still finding irony in the God of Lies speaking of truth, is it not amusing brother?" Loki said dryly.

Thor downed the rest of his coffee and laughed sheepishly. "Yes brother, incredibly amusing but was all of that truly necessary? The poor woman looks as if you have given her a fright."

Loki tskd. "Now Thor, I imagine it is rather difficult to scare this woman. She most likely seen things we have not, give her some credit."

Judy refilled the coffee and wiped at the counter, in gestures very much like Sophie's when she was nervous. Sophie briefly took the woman's hand and reassuringly said. "It's all right. Honest."

Judy looked back to Sophie and laughed before she headed back into the kitchen, to either get more hot chocolate or confer with her husband. "He's right you know. Give me credit. I've seen shit." She said as she exited.

Thor happily drank deeply from the mug then stared longingly at the doughnuts across the way, deciding to keep his yapper shut. Loki just played with Sophie's fingers on his leg and perked up a bit when a fresh cup of chocolate was placed in front of him. "Thank you, madam."

"You're welcome." Judy said as she worked her way down the counter to Thor. "Now you, sir, stop staring and just point at the doughnuts you want. And tell me about that hammer you have parked on my counter."

Sophie leaned over to Loki and spoke softly. "You dear, brave man. I love you. And you have chocolate right here…" She slid all the way off of her stool and onto his leg before kissing just above his upper lip.

With the older woman blissfully distracted by a chattering Thor, going on and on about the sweet confections and his hammer. Loki focused all his attention on Sophie. "Love you too dearest." He pulled back long enough to have a sip of his chocolate before he captured her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her waist and massaged her back gently.

Sophie smiled up into Loki's eyes. His touch was distracting. His attention made her feel like they were the only people in the world, but they weren't. She slid her hand into her purse and dug around to fish out a handful of bills to be slapped on the counter. "Thor? You wanna hang out and try all the doughnuts while I go show Loki my place? We'll be back soon and you can tell Judy and Mr. Burke all about Bilgesnipes." Though she spoke to Thor, her eyes never left Loki's and her hand stroked against his thigh.

"I would love to!" Thor exclaimed around a mouthful of fried dough.

It could be said that Loki was slow on the uptake at times but he caught on to what Sophie was getting at rather quickly, the hand on his thigh might have sped up the process but he had one problem… Well two if you counted the tightness in his pants. "Is my weasel coming as well? He is rather cramped in my pocket." He couldn't help the naughty smile at his double entendre.

"If you keep your coat buttoned and pulled down, no one will notice your weasel, dear." She softly replied as she got up to leave.

"Not too sure about that darling, he is rather obvious no matter the situation." Loki got up and tried her suggestion but his coast wasn't quite long enough. "Walk in front of me and I promise to try not to grab your butt as we walk." He said innocently and inched his way to toward the door.

Sophie strode out the door ahead of Loki and as soon as they turned the corner outside of the shop she pulled him down to her by the lapels on his coat and took his chocolate scented lips in hers. Her hand slid down his chest and stomach and slid into his coat pocket to remove Toukka and set him on Loki's shoulder.

He laughed into the kiss. "Much better, one of the weasels feels much better now." Loki released Sophie and stroked the fuzzy animal on his shoulder. "Feeling better now little friend?" Toukka sighed deeply and arched into Loki's fingers. "Now to explore the place you call home." He held her hand as they walked back to her building.

She couldn't help but look at him as they walked. The daylight cast his cheekbones into stark relief and cast shadows along his strong jawline. Sophie's fingers stroked against his palm as they buzzed into the front door of the shabby building and stepped to the silver elevator doors directly ahead.

The elevator smelled of urine and squealed and creaked as it ascended to the 5th floor of the building, the doors of the lift stuck half way open before closing and reopening fully this time. Loki looked both ways when they finally made it out of the death trap. "Which way, love?"

Sophie winced and led Loki down the hall to her door. She hesitated while getting her key. "It's usually better than this. They are switching to a co-op from all rentals right now and maintenance is taking advantage of not knowing who's in charge. But, ummm... this is it. It's not much, but it's what I have to offer." She unlocked the door and swung it open. She immediately got hit with the smell of closed up rooms and attics. It hadn't been that long that she had been gone, four or five weeks maybe, but it suddenly felt like years as she stepped over the woven rug at the door step into the dim Living Room.

Loki followed her in, closing and locking the door behind him. Looking around at the small space, worn sofa and small tear on the recliner, knick knacks and trinkets spread around with random photos, he found it all surprisingly cozy. It was most likely because he could see little bits and pieces of Sophie's personality thrown in, other than the musty smell of a space that hadn't been lived in in awhile, Loki rather liked the homey and lived in feel. A picture on a bookshelf caught his eye. "Is this your brother?"

Sophie nodded as she looked around and wished that she had thought to straighten up a bit more before she left. There were piles of books all over and paperwork and mail covered most of the dust covered smoked glass dining table. She picked up the picture Loki asked about and wiped a thin film of dust from it, before handing it to him. "Law school graduation. That's why he's dressed like that."

He repressed a smile. "You look terrified, who are the other people?"

"Our parents. Grandfather wasn't around anymore then." Sophie slid her coat off and tossed it on the chair before going back to Loki to stand closely against his side. "And I was terrified, thank you. I had just started wearing the ring most of the time and there were so many people and..." She cut herself off and took the picture. Setting it back on the shelf and picking up another one. "It's just the way it was. I'm happy in this one, and young. This was high school, about 16 years old."

He took in the happiness in her smile and the glint in her eye for the boy that stood beside her, the other two girls in the photo seemed like an afterthought. "Who are they?"

Sophie blushed a bit. "Ummm...Keith. He was my date for Homecoming Dance. And that's Jess and Angela. We all kinda went together."

"I see, you all attend dances when you return home? We have feasts on Asgard to celebrate homecoming from battle, are they similar?" Loki enquired as he set the photo back down and picked up another that appeared to be from around the same time.

"Probably, not really. It's a school thing. Once a year the school will invite the old students back to watch a football game and ask for donations. The current students'll have a dance and a popularity contest to pick a King and Queen that ride around the football game and wave at people later." She scanned his face while he looked at the pictures, just waiting for some sign of judgment or disapproval.  
Loki moved on to yet another picture, in this one she was wearing a strange costume. "Do I dare ask why everyone looks like an Asgardian prostitute in this one?" He tried to hid his grin and failed horribly. "That dress truly does highlight some of your assets."

"Halloween. College." Sophie laughed. "Everyone wears costumes on Halloween. A girl that I student taught with worked at Medieval Times. It's like dinner theater. That's what the waitresses wear. Anyway, we went out bar hopping with some of her co workers and she lent me a costume so we would all match. First time I ever tried to wedge into a corset. None of us paid for a drink all night. I wish I could remember any of their names. Maybe we could be friends now."

"Hmm, maybe we should try this place some time, it sounds interesting, or could I get you to model one of those dresses for me." Loki winked and grinned at her then put the picture back. He slowly moved his way across the small space, taking in the various pictures and books strewn about. Everything was a hodge podge, nothing making sense but making perfect sense for what he knew about her history. Always on the outside looking in, too afraid to get close for fear of being discovered. He came across a picture, hidden back from the others a bit, of a stern looking older man; too old to be her father, he assumed it was her grandfather by the ring he had in his hand. "This who I think it is?"

"If you think it's my Grandfather, then yes. He really wasn't as grumpy as he looks there all the time. Well, some of the time he wasn't." Sophie smiled at Loki as she trailed after him. She waved at the bookshelves that lined the wall next to the front door. "And if you need legal books for any reason, help yourself. I haven't managed to get rid of David's things yet."

"Would you like me to give you the grand tour?" She smiled teasingly as she gestured broadly. "This is the grand salon and living room." She held both of his hands in hers and took four steps backwards. "We have now entered the formal dining area. Note the ample seating for three." Moving them a few shuffling steps to the right, she intoned seriously, "This is the kitchen, galley and larders. There are two burners on the stove for the convenient cooking of multi course dinners. I have been known to make macaroni and cheese AND Ramen noodles at the same time when feeling very decadent." She walked backwards across the living room pulling him after her through an archway at the far wall. "You don't want to miss the charmingly compact bathing and toilet chamber behind this door right here." She let go of one of his hand to gesture and open the door of a tiny powder blue bathroom. "But I know what you have been waiting for, dear and you are scandalous." She playfully poked at Loki's chest and opened a door to the right of the bathroom. It was a very small room painted a pale peach color. The curtains appeared to be clamped to the window molding somehow, so they let in only filtered light and the sounds of the street below. "Voila! The lady's chambers. Revel in the sumptuous twin bed and the fact that the two of us can both stand between it and the closet at the same time and hardly touch any walls at all. Unless you raise your hand up." She rose to her toes and quickly pecked him on the lips before she plopped onto the bed. "Have fun. There's a whole closet and a shelf and troublesome bed table to explore."

Loki started to grin as she dragged him around the tiny apartment, a full on smile graced his face when she flopped onto the bed. He attempted to peer between the clips holding the curtains shut but they seem to have fuzed together over time, he also peeked into the closet but it was mostly empty, next he sat on the edge of the bed to rifle through the nightstand drawers. The bottom didn't yield much to soothe his curiosity but the second was a different story. "Oh, so the lady doth have a dirty secret." He turned and dangled an artificial phallus between his fingers. "Pity it is not blue, then you could say it was fate for us to meet."

Sophie blushed bright red and rolled over, hiding her face in Loki's lap. "I uh... took the blue one with me when I packed." she mumbled.

He laughed, deep and full laugh. "Oh my darling Sophie, nothing is as interesting in this room as the shade of red you just turned." Loki tossed the object back into the drawer then curled down to kiss the side of her head and run his fingers through her hair. "Throwing that away might be advised, it cannot be sanitary at this point." He leaned back on the hand not in her hair. "I do have to ask, which blue one do you prefer?" He couldn't hold back the laugh that followed.

She gasped and play slapped at him before she wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled into his stomach. "That you think you have to ask worries me. The fact you didn't know it existed should answer your question." She sighed against his T shirt. "Are you getting any other answers here? I know it's not much and David is still obviously here, but when I gave you the key I meant it. If you need it when the dust settles, there's room."

Loki sighed and pulled her legs closer to his side so he could lean on them. "I already knew the answer darling, just wanted to see your reaction." His fingers slipped under the back of her shirt and his fingers drew light circles against her lower back. "I would be more than happy to take up that offer Sophie, I do not expect you to get rid of your brother's things. I could always be the boogeyman under the bed, be the thing that goes bump in the night. Could be fun." He smiled down at her.

Sophie reached up and traced the contours of Loki's face. Her fingertips drifted over the crinkles at the sides of his eyes when he smiled. "Dear, I think your legs might be longer than the bed. And you won't ever be a boogeyman or monster unless you want to be. I mean, today you walked into what could have been the world's most ineffective lynch mob at the Doughnut Shop when you didn't switch things around and told Judy who you were. No one would have faulted you for hiding that and not facing them. If anyone could honestly call you a monster, it would be people like that. And they didn't." Her touch moved to stroke his neck and chest. "Besides, I already have boogeymen. I don't need more. I need my king."

"You are right dearest, but you tripping over these legs of mine would be amusing for but a moment." He nudged her legs away to fall flat back on the bed, his shirt rode up his stomach slightly. "This bed is surprisingly comfortable, or is it the woman in it with me making it so?"

"I'm sure it must be me. The beds at SHIELD at much nicer." Sophie curled around to rest her cheek against Loki's bared stomach. She pressed a kiss against the pale skin. "I like those legs of yours."

"These legs of mine like you as well, especially when you are sitting on my thighs." Loki grinned wickedly and turned his head to the side to nip at her own thigh.

Sophie squeeled and giggled at his playfulness. She picked up her head and drew her tongue along the bit of dark hair that traveled up from the waist of his jeans to his belly button. "You like me sitting in your lap?"

"Of course, it gives me a chance to touch and look at all of you dearest." Loki's stomach jumped from the unexpected lick, he returned the favor with another nip to her thigh and his cold fingers sliding up the front of her shirt.

"Ahhh! That's so cold!" She wiggled under his fingers and moved around on the bed until her head was up by his. "Now you have to warm me back up, you know." She leaned her head down until their noses touched.

His hand found its way up behind her neck. "With pleasure." Loki dragged her down for a heated kiss, tongue quickly finding its way past her lips and mingling with hers.

Sophie's eyes closed as she drew Loki's warm mouth around her own and drank in the fact that he still exhaled hot chocolate. She quickly drew a leg over his hips and straddled him, pressing him back into the bed as much as he was dragging her down with him.

His lips worked hers with an almost desperate passion, fingers trailing from her shoulders and down her chest to grip her thighs, his own hips bucking up into hers. Loki was able to stop long enough to sit up and peel his shirt off over his head before leaning in for her lips once more.

Trailing her hands up the smooth tightness of Loki's stomach and chest, Sophie let her body follow behind until her chest was flush against his and her fingers rested gently at his throat. She rocked back and pressed his thrusting hips into the mattress to give all of her attentions to his seeking mouth.

Teeth nibbled at lips as tongues danced, Loki's fingers slid up her back under her shirt to undo her bra before dragging both garments up over her head.

After begrudgingly sitting up to allow her top to be lifted off, she quickly bent to reclaim Loki's mouth. One of her hands cradled his face gently. The other took one of his hands and threaded their fingers together, before pinning it under her own up by his head.

"Hmmm, someone is getting forceful, I like it, darling." Loki whispered hotly against her mouth as his hips bucked once again, his unpinned hand moved between them to knead her breast.

Sophie moaned at the hand on her breast. "I just... need you to know that it's you that I want. Not who you are or aren't. Not for anything that you have done or can do for me. That just you are amazing." She let go of his hand and slid down his body, kissing a hot wet trail down his neck and chest and stomach. Eventually she slid off of his legs and to her knees between his thighs. One hand lay flat against his stomach, holding him in place, while the other unfastened his pants.

Loki stayed quiet to mull over what she said, his hands dropped to his side to grip the sheets. He lifted his hips enough for her to slip his jeans over his butt and allow his erection to spring free, he looked down his heaving chest to lock eyes with Sophie, trying to let her know he understood, as his silver tongue faltered.

Loki's laughing eyes were suddenly so serious upon her, that Sophie couldn't break the gaze as she freed his legs the rest of the way from his pants. Her hands slid up and down his muscled thighs until she finally blinked to lean down and kiss a trail up the pale silken skin that her fingers danced over. She spoke quietly when her lips weren't paying homage to him in other ways. "It's you, dear. When you look at me like that, it's like I'm caught. I don't look away because I don't want to see anything but what's behind your eyes. The world makes sense when we hold each other." She reached the apex of his thighs and gently pushed his legs further apart. Her hand reached to stroke his already twitching erection slowly as her tongue started low on his scrotum and worked it's way up to meet her fingers. "I don't know how I could ever be enough for you, but when you tell me I am, it makes me incoherently happy. I love you." She gently kissed the very tip of his straining cock, then licked her lips before sliding down and covering every bit of him that she could with her curving tongue.

"Everything does make more sense when we are together, darling." Loki panted while his fists clenched on the bed. "Your lips guide my soul into your embrace, the light in your eyes guides me home. No matter what, even upon threat of my life, you will always be enough, Sophie. We belong together and I love you even more when I hear you say it." His fingers moved to her head and buried themselves in her hair, savoring her hot mouth around his member before he sat up and pulled her off him. "Stand up and take these off." Loki demanded as he reached down to tug at the waistband of her pants. "I do love that pretty little mouth of yours, but I do not wish to finish there."

Sophie undid her pants and slid them down her legs, when she bent to step out of them; she leaned forward and caught his mouth with her wet lips. After a searing kiss she murmured with a smile, "Someone is getting forceful, I like it, dear."

"Touche." Loki murmured into her kiss. As soon as her pants were off, he dragged her onto his lap and lay back on the bed. He moaned when their skin touched fully.

"What is it that you want then?" Sophie teased as her hands ran along his torso.

"Do not play coy, dearest, you know exactly what I want right now." Loki growled and wrapped an arm around her waist while the other slithered between then to prod at her nub.

"Oh god." Sophie gasped at his touch and rocked herself against Loki's hardness, aligning their needs and easing down over him slowly.

"Yesss." He hissed and rocked his groin up into her, seating Sophie fully on his aching shaft. Loki fell back on the bed, one hand firmly on her hip and the other finding its way to her breasts.

Her mouth stayed parted open as she moaned and whined against every thrust and caress. Sophie's hands sought Loki's arms for balance as she picked up his rhythm and jarringly met his hips with her thighs. She never tore her eyes away from his, even as she used his body to keep from falling into their green ocean depths to never come back.

The hand on her breast slid up behind her neck and pulled her down so their lips met once again, both hands slid to her back and wrapped around her tightly. The rocking of their hips never ceasing, any closer and they would melt together.

She cried out wordlessly against him as a beautiful, hot tension built inside her and trembled, waiting for one final motion to burst free and send her tumbling.

His movement became jerky as his release roared through his veins. Loki gripped a handful of her hair and pulled it back enough for him to touch his forehead to hers and stare into her bliss filled orbs. "Now, my love." He managed to growl out before his orgasm struck faster than lightning and his hips locked against hers.

Loki's growl and the first spasms of his release and sent her reeling along with him. Her eyes fluttered, trying to stay open as all of the air left her body in a soundless scream and she collapsed against him.

After her virtual collapse into his embrace, Loki shifted them to they could lay on the bed a bit more comfortably. Bodies still joined, he wiped the sweaty hair from her face. "Beautiful darling, simply divine." He pecked her lips and whispered. "I love you, Sophie."

Sophie gasped against Loki's lips. "I love you, Loki. That was... that wasn't real was it? I never... wow."

"That was very real love, so very real." He panted out. Loki rolled them both to the side and held her closely.


	55. Chapter 55

Sophie stayed close and tight in Loki's embrace for a few minutes, feeling both of their pounding hearts slow to normal. Then she wiggled free from his arms and gestured vaguely at the door. "Sorry. I've gotta… I've had a lot of coffee." She kissed him quickly and slipped from the bed into the bathroom. After she had finished, she continued to sit on the toilet for a minute, eventually dropping her head in her hands and closing her eyes. When she opened them, she looked around the bathroom. Her normal, average, everyday bathroom. Same as it ever was. No marble tiles, giant tubs or heated floors were here. She got up and opened the bathroom door, almost completely expecting that she had been having a lengthy, vivid dream that had been pulled from her nightmare fuel, that it was a normal day and she was probably very late for work judging by the light in the room. When she glanced around the corner and peeked into her room, she watched Loki on her bed for a moment. Breaking into a large grin she laughed at the truth of the situation.

Loki sighed with a grin when she got up, he got up just after she did to put his pants back on correctly and sat back on the edge of the bed. Glancing around to absorb the contents of the room again, everything seemed disjointed but still screamed Sophie at him. Loki couldn't help the grin that fell on his lips. When he heard her exit the bathroom then laugh, he couldn't help but joining her for no other reason than he wanted to. He looked up at her from under his messy fringe with an easy smile. "What is so funny, darling?"

"It IS all real isn't it? You're sitting on the edge of my bed staring at pictures that I cut out of magazines and taped to the wall. Looking at my bedtime reading books. Like life is all normal." She went into the room and followed Loki's lead by starting to get dressed. "I think I might even go open the curtains. Be normal." She smiled at him.

"If this is a dream then do not wake me up under any circumstances." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him on the bed and leaned over her, brushing a loose hair from her cheek. "I hope you know that I love you and I will tell you so as much as needed until questioning it is the most moronic idea you have ever had." Loki caught her lips in a sweet kiss and smiling, the dimples she was so fond of making an appearance.

Sophie's hands brushed over his skin touching him gently everywhere they could reach, winding up tracing the smile lines on his cheeks and sliding over his dimples. She met his smile with the one that had not yet left her face. "I'm not waking you up. I'm not questioning your feelings. I'm just wondering at the reality of you on floral cotton blend sheets or having a cheese sandwich on Corel dishes. It's funny, dear."

"Well…" Loki started. "I must say that I would have chosen a different color but the pattern does not bother me surprisingly." He tried to sound haughty and failed miserably, instead he started laughing again.

Sophie moved closer and onto Loki's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling it back out of his face, expect for one lock that hung over his forehead. "I'll get you new sheets." She whispered as she rubbed her cheek against his. "I'll get new dishes, new walls, whatever you like. OK?" She pulled her face back a bit and blushed. "Was that assuming too much? I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about love, you do not have to change anything… Except the sheets." Loki grinned at her blush. "Kidding dearest. You have free reign at decorating the ranch if you so choose; the lodge, I ask to remain as is except for maybe adding a few bits here and there."

"I can't imagine walking into your life and rearranging it to suit myself. Well, unless it REALLY needed to be done. Even then, it wouldn't be to suit myself, but because things were just… wrong and needed to be fixed. And it's Ok you can do that too. I know that fake wood paneling in the living room is wrong. I just couldn't change it when I was renting." Sophie started giggling again and hid her face. "Oh my God, listen to us. This is silly. We have a Tesseract to figure out, that I have avoided calling Dr. Banner about so far today, and Titan to deal with and we are talking about moving in together. When we already live together and your brother is waiting in a doughnut shop for us." She peeked up at Loki. "Is this what being in love is like?"

"I imagine it is darling, this is the kind that is soul shattering and all encompassing, it is new to me as well. Can only recall being this happy two other times in my life." Loki tapped her on the end of the nose and smiled. "Speaking of Thor, we may want to head back soon. Even he can only be nullified for so long with coffee and doughnuts. As for decorating…" He shrugged. "It would be expected for you to throw in some of your own style; you would be Lady of the Manor and is your right."

Sophie held onto Loki with one arm while she tipped to pick up the rest of their clothes and deposit them on the bed next to them. She pulled her shirt over her head and asked, "I like the idea that you can be happy. What times were those, dear?"

"The first time Narfi called me papa and the day Valli was born, I do have to add one more." He pulled her straight into his chest again. "The day you said you loved me." Then he pecked her on the cheek. Loki grabbed his shirt and managed to wiggle it back on between them.

"The day I said I loved you, you almost died. And your reaction was to say you had to use the bathroom." Sophie laughed as she stood to pull her pants on.

"Does not change the fact that it made me so happy that my bladder could not contain it." He reasoned and slipped his boots back on before standing. "Does the water still work? I am parched."

"Sure. Everything's good as long as you don't open the fridge. I THINK I threw away anything that would have gone bad, but I'm not 100% on that. Come on. I'll show you. You might get lost." She stepped into her shoes and out of the bedroom, only to stop just outside of the door and make clicking noises. "Toukka. Toukka, baby, where did you run off to?"

"Oh dear, I had forgotten about him. Now I feel terrible." Loki frowned and whistled, a few minutes later Toukka showed up with something hanging from his mouth and a pleased look on his face.

Sophie had her back to Loki as she got a glass out of the kitchen cabinet and filled it and as an afterthought put a bit of water into a saucer for the tiny ermine. "Don't feel badly, he's probably happily wrestling with dust bunnies."

"Hmm seems he was happily wrestling more than dust bunnies, I cannot tell if that is a large mouse or small rat." Loki scooped up the weasel, who just glared at him then looked to Sophie expectantly. Loki held back his mirth."

"Eeeww." Sophie made a face and grabbed a plastic grocery bag from the cabinet and held it open under Toukka. "Umm sorry. Good job, baby. Just drop it in here for me, huh?" When Toukka let his catch go, she tied the bag shut and dropped it on the table to hand Loki his drink. She set the saucer on the table. "Does the great hunter need a drink? To maybe get the taste of diseased rodent out of his mouth?"

Loki took a hearty drink and set the Ermine on the table. Toukka bounced to the saucer and took a long drought himself then dipped his paws in the remaining water and sat back on his haunches, cleaning his face the best he could then slinking over by Sophie, still incredibly pleased with himself.

She paused, then sighed and grabbed a piece of paper towel before picking him up and petting him after she wiped his damp paws and face. "Aren't you just proud of the fact you'll keep us safe? You should be, my sweet little guy. Thank you." Walking across the room to a bookshelf while still stroking the happily preening weasel, she pulled a thick book from the shelf. "Norse Legends" was stamped heavily in gold on the cover. Handing it to Loki she grinned at him. "Homework. If you could just highlight the parts that have some vague truth to them and the complete rubbish in two different colors that could help me out quite a bit I think."

Toukka chuffed happily while Loki looked at Sophie with an 'are you kidding me?' look on his face then rolled his eyes. "As my lady wishes, would you like me to complete my assignment now or later mistress?" He added with a flourish.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." She shook a finger at Loki. "You are the silly mythological creature that walked into my life, not the other way around. And it would be nice to know what I need to forget about so I don't humiliate myself."

Sophie kissed Loki with a grin, then handed him Toukka so she could put on her coat and grab her purse. "Are we good to go?"

"As you wish." He rolled his eyes again playfully and slipped on his own jacket, Toukka sitting proudly on his shoulder. "Ready as we will ever be."

Sophie locked up and they left, but she had a harder time closing the door behind her than she thought she would. She would show him David's room another time.

On the way out of the building she took a brief detour down a short hallway next to the elevator in the lobby and opened a door marked manager and leaned inside just long enough to toss the rodent filled grocery sack on a desk with a startled man sitting behind it, and snap, "5A. Found it in the living room. Look into pest control."

Then she took Loki's arm and they headed out to the sidewalk.

Loki laughed at the man's indignant squeak, as soon as their feet hit cement he took Sophie's hand in his casually and hummed as they walked.

Sophie sighed happily as they walked along, pointing out a Bodega and a frozen yogurt shop and other things. She stopped suddenly at the point of the sidewalk where Stark Tower could be seen clearly between buildings, and out of habit looked up to the sky above it.

Loki felt the tug when she stopped and looked at her in question then followed her gaze, he stepped back next to her. He leaned in and whispered. "If you suddenly see a swirling blue portal show up, let me know so I can run away in terror." Toukka took the moment to hop from his shoulder to hers and rub his body against the side of her head.

"Sorry." She mumbled and looked at the ground, while continuing on to the Doughnut shop just ahead. "Habit. It's just what we do here now." She nuzzled back against Toukka. "How do you always know when I need that, baby?" She asked the ermine. "You want Loki's pocket or mine? It's time to hide again for a bit."

Loki looked down to the side and clenched his jaw, he may have not been in control of himself and may not be sorry for most of his actions in life but he could honestly say that he regretted what he did to these people now. He knew what it was like to live in constant fear and wished that he could take back what happened but it was too late to change that aspect, all he could do is make sure it didn't happen again.

Toukka chattered unhappy about the development but crawled back to Loki and into his larger pocket, Loki let out a humorless laugh. "Loki's pocket Ermine? Was that pun intended dearest?" He opened the door of the cafe for Sophie to enter.

She brushed her lips past his ear as she went in the door and whispered. "I'm sorry if I made you sad, dear. I didn't mean to. I love you, no matter." A bit louder she greeted Thor and then noticed Judy unhappily speaking to stern looking woman with a clipboard. "Everything OK Judy?"

Loki sensed something was wrong right away and went to ask Thor about it. "It is bad brother; this woman came in to speak with Lady Judy and Sir Don about an inspection. They all walked through the kitchens and Lady Judy came out with only this other woman in tow, all I am aware of is that they have failed this inspection. They must stop service and make repairs or have the building condemned. I know not what I can do to help them brother." Loki furrowed his brow. "I will take care of it brother; please keep quiet until this woman leaves."

He sauntered over to the gathered women and gave them his most charming smile. "Good morning madam, I am Tom the general manager of this establishment. Don just called me in, what seems to be the trouble?"

The woman flashed Loki a laminated ID and looked oddly at the older woman. "Imelda Wallis, City Inspector. I was unaware there was a general manager. I have been speaking to the owners. I can't pass this establishment. It's not a matter of cleanliness. The building is not up to code. The pipes have serious issues. There are cracks in the walls." She handed Loki the clipboard. "Here is the list of violations that will need to be addressed." She spoke in a very clipped manner as she looked Loki and Sophie up and down very carefully.

Sophie stepped up to Judy and put her arm around her and pulled her back a few paces whispering, "It's OK. Let him go. He's magic. Literally."

"Hmm this is rather unfortunate, might I have a moment to check on these things myself? I am rather new here, hired on for my ability to turn things around on a dime. I shall return in a moment." Loki smiled again and went back to the kitchen, Don immediately saw him but Loki held a finger to his lips and joined the older man by the sink. "Sir, can you show me where these things are? I can help you but we must remain quiet." He whispered, Don gave him an odd look and started to point at the things listed. With a simple wave of his hand, repairs were made and brought to within the guidelines listed but not brand new so as not to show obvious tampering. When everything was fixed, Loki gave Don a nod and returned to the front of the cafe with the clipboard. "I am sorry madam but I cannot see where we have failed, everything looked to be in compliance. Perhaps we can walk through together and you can show me what the troubles are, if you have the time that is, I dare not intrude on such busy woman as yourself." Loki bowed slightly and gestured toward the doorway to the kitchens.

"A brief walk through, I suppose. But I believe my notes should be enough for you to work from." Miss Wallis sighed, but let Loki lead her back through the door. A few minutes later they walked back out into the dining area and she was shaking her head incredulously.

"I am sure that I was correct on my initial inspection. I will amend my report to reflect the fact that on a secondary inspection, you seem to pass." Then she looked Loki squarely in the eye. "And don't think that your flirting had anything to do with it. If you had been intending to charm me," She nodded at Sophie. "You should have sent your friend back with me. If you have any questions, would like another copy of my revised report or your friend would like to go out for drinks, please don't hesitate to call my office." The woman briskly handed Loki a business card and left to her next appointment.

He stared after the woman, dumbfounded. "Did she mean what I thought she meant?" Loki said to no one in particular.

Thor came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well done brother, Silvertongue at work once again." Thor laughed at Loki's expression.

"So it seems, but I believe that she would have rather had Sophie's tongue than my own." He just blinked and stared at the door.

Sophie laughed at Loki and gave Judy a thumbs up.

The older woman reached out to Loki, hesitated for a moment, then relented and hugged him. "What did you DO? It would have been easier for us to tear down the building and start over than fix that list of hers."

He awkwardly hugged the older woman back and looked at Sophie in question. "I did not do much, just used my magic wand so to speak. All repairs have been made and should hold for as long as this building stands."

"Didn't do much?" Judy laughed. "You kept us open. You saved everyone who works here's jobs. Don and I have run this place since we were in our 20's. Our lives are in here. You did a lot. Thank you." She shouted back to the kitchen. "Don! You like him."

Don shouted back, "I could have told you I probably liked him! You don't always have to tell me what I think."

Sophie made her way around past Thor to Loki and slid her arms around him under his coat. Smiling up at him beautifully she spoke softly, "I don't usually like great big heroes. I'll make an exception for you though. You were wonderful, dear."

He relaxed when Sophie hugged him and basked in her smile. "Is this what Thor feels like all the time? Warm and fuzzy, a big damn hero?" He pondered things for a moment while hugging her. "Not sure if I like it, perhaps once in a great while I can make an exception."

"Thank you." Sophie said softly as she rose to her toes and kissed Loki fully, not at all embarrassed or shy, even with people obviously watching.

Loki smiled into the kiss and deepened it while dipping her backwards, much to the amusement of Thor. "You are very welcome; you can thank me properly when we get home." He winked.

"Weren't you preemptively thanked? I'll thank you again just in case though." She laughed.


	56. Chapter 56

They stayed in the cafe chatting with Don and Judy for a while longer, this time conversation was much less awkward toward Loki. They all enjoyed lunch together before the trio left back toward the tower, Loki only getting slightly irritated by the slowness of traffic. Luckily the savage beast was soothed by Sophie holding his hand; Toukka stayed hidden in his pocket and just poked his head out to investigate. They arrived at the shops near the tower and headed into one of the boutiques. Loki scooped the weasel out of his pocket to place in his shoulder, since the places near the tower were more weasel friendly, Toukka climbed down after Thor tried to pet him again. "Anything in particular you were looking for darling?"

"I could use a few shirts and some new sweatpants, like I said. Something keeps happening to mine." She grinned impishly at Loki. "But other than that we can just look around what's on the block, show you what's around." She tugged at Loki's hand and pulled him into a doorway. "Candles? It smells REALLY good in here."

His grin matched hers and allowed her to drag him into the other part of the shop, it did smell good. Handmade candles lined the shelves, various scents and shapes, he even saw a section of animal shaped ones. "It does smell nice, a bit strong but still appealing. Who does this one look like?" He laughed while holding up a candle that looked like a weasel.

"Well, That's a niche product." Sophie laughed as she took it from Loki's hand and dropped it in her hand basket next to several other candles. She held two up for Loki to smell. "Strawberries and Cream or Cinnamon Roll?"

He sniffed each one and hummed. "The Cinnamon Roll certainly, smells like breakfast."

Gasping, she snatched it out of his hand and swapped it for another one on the shelf. "Nooooo... THIS one. French Toast." Sophie laughed. "This smells like breakfast."

"You are right, smells just like what we had this morning. I may drool uncontrollably if those are set a flame at once." Loki laughed with her then kissed the side of her head. "I am going to look about at some of the other things, yell if you need me." Toukka took his chance to hop over to Sophie and sniff around curiously.

Sophie dropped a few of the French Toast scented candles in the basket and went to check out. The clerk smiled and winked at her when Toukka ran down her sleeve to sniff at the cash register. "I've heard about him." She nodded at Toukka. "He really take down a Hydra operative on his own?"

Sophie laughed and slid her credit card, then picked the weasel up. "He certainly did. He's a little bit awesome. You're one of Fury's then?"

"That I am, name's Misty." The clerk reached out to shake Sophie's hand. "Nice to finally meet ya. He's a cute little guy." She tried to reach out to pet Toukka but he bared his fangs and hissed at her. "Oh, well not as friendly as he looks then." Misty ran the purchases through and handed back the card. "Hey, I just got a bunch of new stuff in back that I haven't unpacked yet. You wanna come look? I'll take ya back." She pointed a thumb over her shoulder at the back room.

Sophie nodded at the woman, slipped over to Loki and handed him Toukka and the shopping bag. "I'll be just a sec, dear. Just going to look at some things in back. The clerk is one of ours." Then she trotted off happily to the back room with Misty.

Loki grabbed the bag and a very wiggly Toukka. "Alright dearest, do not get too carried away with the candles. Otherwise Thor may try to eat the furniture in his sleep." He called after her. As soon as Sophie was out of the room Toukka perched on his shoulder, staring at the doorway intently.

Misty waved Sophie to some boxes stacked by an open loading door in the far back. Digging through them she didn't see anything much different than the stock on the shelves out front. As she straightened up and was about to ask where the new candles were, Misty's hand came around in front of her face. Sophie's coat and purse were dropped as her world went black.

Toukka kept staring at the door, the twitchy tail amped up into agitation while his hackles rose. The now angered weasel hissed at the door, a few minutes later he lept from Loki's shoulder and took off like a bullet to the back room. Loki watched in confusion as the furry missile shot away. "What is wrong with you Toukka? Sophie, our fuzzy little friend seems to be very upset about being separated from you for some... Reason..." He trailed off as he walked into the back room and didn't see Sophie. "Sophie? Alright where are you darling..." Loki laughed a little until he saw her purse and coat on the floor, and a very angry Ermine scratching at the back door. "Thor get back here!" He bellowed while dashing to the door and throwing it open, Toukka following closely behind him. Loki stopped abruptly in the alley, frantically searching both directions but all he heard was squealing tires.

Thor came barreling after Loki. "What is it brother? What has happened?" Loki was starting to panic. "Sophie is gone you moron! That shop clerk must have taken her, get out your phone and call Fury!"

Thor stepped away from Loki, pulled out a phone and called SHIELD. Briefly explaining the little that they knew was going on, he agreed solemnly to something and then hung up. "Loki, see if Sophie's phone is in her purse. If she has it with her, it can be traced. If she doesn't, make sure it is on so that you can be reached. I will take to the sky to search for signs of her. Wait here, the Avengers are coming. We will find your Lady brother, fear not." Thor stepped out int the alley and swung Mjolnir until it propelled him into the sky above the buildings.

Loki quickly went back for her purse to search for her phone, hoping beyond hope that he did not find it. His spirits fell when he found the device, he powered it on and slipped it into his pocket. Looking around listlessly, his dispair morphed into white hot rage. "Toukka, go wait by the door." Loki commanded. As soon as the weasel was at a safe distance, he tore the store apart. Shelves chrashed and displays shattered under his wrath, candles melted as magic flew across the room. By the time he was done, SHIELD had arrived, a very pissed Natasha and Clint entering first.

Natasha sprang at Loki, quickly putting him in a head lock and kicking behind his knee. "Loki calm down!" She hissed in his ear. "This will not help find Sophie!" His boiling anger slowly came down to a simmer, Nat released him and he stood, angrily pushing the hair back from his face.

"Now.." Clint said to Loki as he secured the shop. "Don't flip on me, but ya sure she didn't just wander off down the street on ya? Shoulda been safe here. We had an Agent on shift."

Loki's jaw clenched in his ire, it took everything in him not to snap at Barton. "We were all in here, she handed me her shopping bag and said that the clerk had some new stock in the back that she wanted to look at. She went back with her and the next thing I know, Toukka is taking off faster than Thor in flight and when I got back here she was gone!" He yelled.

Clint raised an eyebrow and shot a glance at Natasha. "Misty took her in back? An Both of em are gone. Shit."

"Yes, shit indeed. They went out the back but I did not see which way they went." The wind had been taken out of his sails, Loki collapsed to his knees. "What do we need to do to find her?" A tear slipped from his eye. "What can I do?" Loki's rational mind checked out temporarily.

Natasha roughly grabbed Loki's chin and pulled his face up. "To start with you stand up like a man. Surveillance is pulling footage from every camera in the city right now. We will know where they are heading any minute if they left here." She cocked her head quickly. "Then we go get her, unless you and your magic stuff have a better way to track her?"

Sophie was being bumped around as she became aware again. She was riding in something, but her head hurt so that it was hard to think. Slowly she opened her blurry eyes and saw the inside of the back of a delivery van. The agent from the candle shop was leaning over and picking up her hand, trying to pull the ring from her finger. Sophie mumbled softly asking for help. Misty laughed, "No Miss Arbor. There's no help, von Strucker is waiting for you."

Sophie took a deep breath, like she was going to scream and the back of the van flashed with a brilliant blue light and Misty was flung against the back door. Crashing and falling with her head at an unnatural angle. Sophie didn't notice this, because as the tesseract on her hand flared, a searing pain went through her and she passed out again.

He was racking his brain for anything that might be of use, he stood off to the side after Natasha's scolding. "I cannot track her directly without a conduit of some kind that connects us." Loki started pacing, pondering the situation when he felt a flare of Tesseract energy. He stopped dead in his tracks and his head snapped up. "I cannot track her, but I can track the Tesseract. It just activated roughly 4 miles from here, moving south." Loki's fists clenched along with his teeth. "I lost it. Unless Dr. Banner and Stark saved their tracking device from before, I will have to wait until the ring is used again."

Nat looked to Clint who got on the phone with Dr. Banner. "Loki, have some faith in Sophie. She will give us a sign if she can." Natasha placed her hand on the morose god's shoulder.

With a great noise in the alley, Thor set back down to earth and burst into the shop through the back door, speaking loudly. "I tracked several vehicles leaving the area, but they separated and I could not follow them all. Ah, Lady Natasha and friend Barton, I am glad you have arrived. I fear your agent has betrayed us to those you call Hydra. If your intelligence will find them, Loki and I can bring the Lady Sophie home." He slowly took in the demolished storefront, broken windows and melted candles. "Loki, was there conflict here? Did I leave too soon?"

The van that Sophie was in headed across the bridges and down the shore, eventually pulling into what appeared to be a little used shipping warehouse near dilapidated docks. The homeless and wandering seemed to have taken up residence all about the surrounding areas. Men came out of a dimly lit office to remove surround the van. When they opened the back, Misty's body fell and hung awkwardly from the bumper.

The driver called back,"I think our catch is booby trapped. Careful how you haul her out."

The still unconscious Sophie was carried out and upstairs to a small room, where she was tied to a chair and her hands were manacled to a bare table in front of her. Medical monitoring equipment was hooked up to her before she started to rouse.

The team cleaned up the store and gathered as much information as they could but there wasn't much to go on. Loki didn't speak on the way back to the tower, too busy searching for that little bit of a surge that would tell him where Sophie was. Instead of going up to the apartment, everyone was directed to one of the labs where Bruce and Tony were already working on the tracker. "This is the same program we used to locate the Tesseract last time, we reprogrammed it to look for smaller energy signatures. Unfortunately we won't be able to get any good data until her ring is used again, looks like we are in the same boat Loki. I'm sorry about what happened to Sophie, as soon as I know anything you'll be the first to know." Bruce said calmly while Tony eyeballed the weasel and his master warily.

Loki stood near the window, just gazing at the skyline when Nat, Thor, Clint and Steve approached him. "Are you well brother?" The thunderer asked and gripped Loki's shoulder.

Loki shook his head morosely. "I will be much better when she is returned to me Thor."

Nat and Steve shared a look. "I know this is a long shot but would you consider sitting out on the recovery mission?" Steve asked cautiously, Loki shot him a look that could kill. "We just think it would be better if you did, since you're so close to the situation".

The Captain tried to reason but he was interrupted by an angry Loki. "No Captain, I shall not sit this out. I warn you all now." His gaze swept over all of them. "When we find out where she is, I will go to this location, with or without you. Once I arrive, anyone that stands in my way will feel the full force of my wrath." Loki's icy tone made them all shiver. "I will kill Hydra, when I am done they will have no more heads to sever." With that he brushed past all of them and went to sit in the silence of the apartment, just waiting for the second an energy flare were to happen so he could recover his lady love.


	57. Chapter 57

As Sophie woke this time, she was much more agitated and shook against her bonds. She screamed out into the empty room despite her headache, terrified by what the monitors might mean. A clean cut, serious man entered the room, closing the door behind him with a loud bang. "Miss Arbogast, please don't wear yourself out with screaming or attempting to get free. You will only hurt yourself..." He gave her a cold grin. "And that is MY job. let me introduce myself, as we may get to know each other very well in the near future, my name is Wolfgang von Strucker. Your family and your stolen artifact have given me difficulties for too many years. And now we find that you can wield it without shielding or harnessing it. At least poor Misty and Paul found that. You will release the ring to me and explain how this is possible."

Sophie's heart thundered in her chest, but she jammed the fear down and spat in his face. "I will do nothing!"

Von Strucker rolled his eyes, "I thought that would be your attitude." He opened the door and waved a uniformed young man into the room. "Please excuse my precautions after what happened in the van on your way here, I would prefer to be safe." He nodded at the man who reached for Sophie's bound hand to pull the ring from her.

She looked up at him. "Don't do that." She shook her head at the man. "It's not worth it."

He hesitated and von Strucker snapped. "Take the ring!"

As he made contact with the ring, again a bright blue flash filled the room, a blue glow shone from Sophie's eyes for a moment after the soldier flew across the room, his fleshless arm smoking. She screamed as the searing in her own hand ran through her mind and didn't stop until the glow faded from her eyes.  
"I said don't." she growled.

As soon as Loki sensed the surge in power, he took off back down to the lab. He flew into the room with poor Toukka barely hanging onto his shoulder. "I felt it, I need a ride." Everyone stared wide eyed at the sudden entrance of the dark prince, Clint recovered first and surprisingly offered his services as chauffeur.

Once inside a Quinjet, Loki broke his silence again. "Thank you Barton, for your help. I do not have an exact location but an approximate area we can search." Clint nodded while Loki strapped himself into the uncomfortably familiar seats.

"That was beautiful!" Von Strucker laughed. "If you will not tell me what it is that you are doing, these will." He patted one of the monitors that was whistling and beeping after the burst from the tesseract. Then sat down across the table from Sophie smiling. He reached under the table and drew out an ax, that he laid in front of Sophie's hands. "Now, I would like to keep you in one piece for observation, so please allow me to remove that ring from your finger without incident."

Sophie glared across the table and pointedly avoided looking at the ax and it's implications. "Do you know what I did for fun last night?" she shot. "I got into a knife fight with Loki. Guess who was the one that drew blood? Think about it. You can't threaten me!"

"It wasn't a threat, child. I will do my best to keep you in one piece, but you WILL give up the ring." The imposing man stood and slowly picked up the ax while attempting to stare Sophie down. Holding it high on the haft, he slammed the grip onto her strapped down left arm with all of his weight. There was a sick, wet crunch as the bones in her arm were crushed. Sophie let out a raging scream and attempted not to throw up.

Loki lead them to an area near the southern edge of the city, to what looked to be an abandoned dock of some kind. Cautiously they landed and disembarked, Clint readied his bow at the same time Loki donned his armor and summoned his daggers. "Barton, take the high ground. If you see anything shoot in my direction." Loki took off toward one of the buildings before Clint could respond.

They had just cleared the 4th warehouse when Clint spotted armed guards exiting from one of the less damaged buildings, he knocked an arrow and loosed it into a post that the god had just passed. Loki peered up at his birdy backup then over to where the Hawk indicated, with a flash of his dagger in acknowledgement, Loki sprinted to where the unsuspecting goons stopped for a break. Clint struggled to keep up with the grueling pace Loki set off at only to catch up in time to see the second guard choke on his own blood from the slice Loki left across his neck. The first guard lay motionless with multiple stab wounds not 5 feet away, Clint had to give the guy credit for being quick with it at least, but the sinister smile Loki had made him gulp. They nodded to one another and entered the building, silently they moved through the bowels of the building. Clint taking down the harder to reach people as Loki dispatched the others with deadly proficiency, they reached the bottom of the deceptively large structure without a scratch but you would not be able to tell that from all the blood and ichor dripping from the deranged god.

"You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble." Sophie finally choked out, as von Strucker sat the ax back down almost delicately. He only grinned at her, as he opened the door to allow a team of people in white coats and metal tray shining with medical tools and jars to enter.

"Fuck you ALL!" She yelled, mostly to distract from the tears running down her face.

Von Strucker calmly backhanded her across the face with incredible force, splitting her lips and leaving her nose tilted to one side and bleeding excessively. "That is no language for a young lady. If you will agree to let me have the ring, I will agree to allow them to sedate you before they take their tissue samples."

"Excuse be. Scwew you. I should be polite ta da soon ta be dead." Sophie mumbled, spitting blood down the front of her white button down shirt as she spoke.

At von Strucker's nod the team began to slice at skin samples, pull away finger nails, and cut off pieces of her noticeably much more pale hair. Sophie screamed until she had no voice left, then screamed some more. Eventually her eyes rolled up and her head dropped as her body gave up against the pain.

She was only actually out for a moment, but one of the techs took the opportunity to try and remove the ring from her burned right hand. Sophie silently begged the tesseract to help her keep it. As energy burst from the shard, she found her voice again to howl from the burning pain of it all. Everyone in the room flew against the walls, with the exception of the man who had a hold of her hand. He fell straight to the floor, dead and slightly steaming.

Von Strucker found his feet again before anyone else and lurched toward the table, snatching the ax up. "Then if you will not allow the ring to be removed from your hand, I shall remove your hand from your body. This is your fault, you know. You could have done it the easy way. You could have been one of us." He raised the ax up over his shoulder as Sophie panted and stared up at him with her slightly glowing blue eyes.

Loki and Clint burst through the door just as Von Strucker was bringing the axe down, in a burst of speed he didn't know he possessed, Loki caught the weapon mere inches from its target. "That would not be wise, mortal." The dark prince seethed out, he ripped the weapon from the startled man's hands and placed the tip of his dagger over Von Strucker's heart. Inch by agonizing inch, the blade slid through sinew and flesh. He watched in glee as the light slowly left the dying man's eyes, Loki then snapped his neck one handed for good measure.

Loki dropped the body without a care then moved to release Sophie from her bonds. "Sophie? Oh my darling, I got here as soon as I physically could."

Sophie slumped over against Loki's bloody armor. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." she gasped and stopped fighting the tears that were running down her cheeks. "They... they were hurting me."

"I can see that, I am so sorry this happened. I should have gotten here sooner." He used both hands to cup her face and gently touch his forehead to hers then closed his eyes and sighed shakily. "Darling, if you take the ring off for but a moment I can heal the worst of it."

Sophie took a deep breath and tried lifting her crushed left arm. "I can't." she whimpered. "Can you?"

Slowly and gently he removed the jewelry from her finger then set to work healing what he could, an audible snap was heard when her arm reset itself. Loki slid the ring back on her once he was done then dragged her into his arms for a bone jarring embrace. "I thought I had lost you, darling." He whispered. "By the Nine I love you."

"I never felt lost. I knew you were coming." She collapsed against him and let herself be held for a minute before slipping one of his daggers from it's sheath. "I love you too, but I have one thing to do." She murmured before leaving his embraced unsteadily and moving to one of the techs that was huddled against a wall. She silently took the man by the hand and led him to the table, placing his hand flat on it. She slammed the dagger down into his hand with all of her strength and weight, pinning it to the surface. "THAT'S for my fingernails, you asshole." Then she staggered back to Loki and fell crying into his arms.

Seeing Sophie drag that tech to the table and stab his hand made something primal in Loki stand up and take notice, he watched his female take a small measure of revenge and he liked it, he liked it a lot. The screaming of the tech annoyed Loki to no end so he handled it swiftly, by severing his spine. Clint left the love birds alone and went to investigate a door on the other side of the room. "What should we do with the rest of them darling?" Loki eyed the other cowering scientists coldly.

Sophie returned to Loki, burrowing against him and shivering despite the beads of sweat on her forehead. "Tie them up and leave them for Natasha or Fury. They'll kill themselves if they get captured. It's a Hydra thing." She let out a trembling sigh. "How do we get out of here?"

"Back through the door we came in, the way is clear but we will have to travel over quite a few bodies." Loki slipped off his coat and slipped it over her shoulders. "Careful of the inner pocket, someone couldn't wait to see you." Toukka popped his head out of the confines of his leather hiding place and chittered his greetings.

Clint looked around the room as well as inside some of the cases strewn around, inside a rather large case back in a locked cabinet he found Loki scepter from the Chitauri invasion. He took a step back in horror and quickly made up his mind about he was going to do, Clint left the room. "Hey Captain Insano, go take a look in that cabinet back there, one of those crates might make ya happy. I'll watch her."

Loki glanced down at the shaking woman in his arms. "Will you be alright with Barton for a minute?"

Sophie gazed up at her blood spattered god and nodded. "Yes, dear." And let go of him hesitantly. She stroked Toukka to keep him safe in the pocket as she looked to Hawkeye. "Cl..Clint, Are we safe here? You came with Loki for me? You're beautiful too."

Half of Clint's mouth rose in a wry smile as he tossed her a few pairs of handcuffs from a pocket on his pants and spoke as he started to manhandle and restrain the terrified techs. "Be safer once we secure those guys against the wall, Babe. Unless you two plan on heading deeper into Crazy land and just kill em fer fun. If that's the case, I'll just wait outside being beautiful."

She scanned the room nervously, expecting the doors to burst in at any moment, but managed to shakily get a pair of handcuffs on one of the medical team before Clint had finished with the others. Her eyes couldn't rest, especially anywhere near the body that leaned awkwardly against the table, hanging by its pinned hand. Backing herself against a wall she stuttered, "I… I…r..really have to get out of here."

"Then we shall." Loki strode out of the back room twirling his scepter, on his way past the deceased tech he yanked out his dagger and sheathed it. "Barton, keep Sophie with you. I can hear more men approaching." Loki stood off to the side of the door, peering around the corner as the sound of rapid foot falls closed in. Just before they rounded the corner, he stepped out and prepared to blast them into the pits of hell.

Sophie pulled Loki's coat around herself tightly, burying the bottom half of her face into the collar. She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled the scent of Loki that clung to it. Opening her eyes, she pointed at the slightly burned body on the floor and spoke in an unnaturally even voice that felt like it came from far, far away, "I did that one, you know, before you came."

Barton moved her away from the wall by the elbow. "S'OK Babe, you're not only almost completely gone right now, but you're really scary. Now stay close to me when we leave. I'll have yer back. Loki'll clear the way, but give him plenty of room."

Outside the building the roar of large engines could be heard, followed by shouts and gunshots.

The five men in the hall fell to a bright blast from his scepter; Loki paused to listen for more footsteps. "Let us go." Loki traveled down the hall to the corner and waited for them to catch up. They encountered little resistance on the way back to the surface; on the way up they ran into the Captain and Natasha. "There are several men restrained in the basement besides the bodies already strewn about."

"Alright, we can handle everything from here. Banner is on the Quinjet with medical supplies, you guys get outta here. We'll meet up with ya later." Steve said while Nat took off down the hall in the direction Loki and company just came from.

Loki tossed his scepter to the Captain. "Hold on to this for me, I have something better to hold on to." He wrapped an arm around Sophie's shoulders and lead her from the building to the waiting Dr. Banner.

Suddenly completely exhausted, Sophie stumbled a bit against Loki and stopped to yell back over her shoulder to Natasha and Steve. "In the room with Von Strucker, there's medical data and samples. Those are mine. Get them, we'll need them."

The few steps to the Quinjet seemed like miles to Sophie, but Loki's support kept her going. She heavily lifted her head to look at him, his fevered eyes shone too brightly above hollowed cheeks and a clenching jaw, but she had not exaggerated earlier, even flecked with grime and blood, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Maybe it was because of all of those things, because she knew it was all there for her.

Once they had made it aboard, Banner asked her to lie on a stretcher and let him strap her in, she fought the situation, insisting that she didn't need or want it.

"Please, Sophie." Banner sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his already mussed hair. "Just for a few minutes until we get back, you seem like you are going into shock." He rolled his brown eyes to Loki for help.

"Sophie, you must lay on the bed. I will not leave your side, I swear it. My hand will be in yours the whole time; I am not leaving you again. Just until we get back, please." Loki pleaded to her softly.

She nodded, looking him in the eyes. "Yes, dear." Sophie said quietly and pulled Toukka out of the coat and rested him on her chest as she laid back and tried not to panic as Banner pulled restraining belts across her.

Bruce spoke calmly as he checked her pulse and wiped blood from around her nose and split lips. "Now, can you tell me where you got hurt, so I know where to start?"

After attempting to take a deep breath between her shallow pants, Sophie made a quick and almost detached description of what had happened after she went to the back room of the candle shop.

She held Loki's hand tightly and looked to him, even though she was speaking to Banner. His presence anchoring her to the here and now. A tear slipped from her eye down the side of her temple as she finished. Sophie hoped Loki didn't notice it. There didn't seem to be enough energy in her to be angry anymore, but she could try to be brave.

"But Loki… he already took care of my arm, the burns from the tesseract and the worst of the… incisions. He took care of me."

Loki leaned down next to her head and kissed the tear from her temple. "I could only take care of so much dearest, I may have gotten the worst of it but you can still get an infection. I may know your body well but Dr. Banner knows the body best. Would you rather wait until we get back so you can sit instead of lying down?" Toukka lay between her breasts and tucked his nose under her chin, licking the skin and offering his own type of comfort.

"You have done very well darling, So brave." Loki gently ran his fingers along her hair. "I am proud of you my darling."

Sophie tried to smile up at Loki with her swelling mouth. "You're the one to be proud of. Great Big Hero twice in one day. You'll ruin your reputation like this." Her voice dropped a bit. "And we all know it's not infection anyone is worried about. It's the fact I almost killed myself with the tesseract shard, isn't it?"

Bruce made a face like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and reluctantly nodded at her. "We'll get into that later. After you've had some rest, unless something happens that we have to address right away. Just get you cleaned up for now."

"To Hel with my reputation, as long as you are safe now." He vehemently replied. "But yes…" Loki's voice softened along with his eyes. "With that much power running through you in that little amount of time, it is not known how much damage has been done. Rest for now, the good doctor will not do anything until we return home correct?" Loki looked up at Bruce who nodded in confirmation.

Sophie tugged at the straps across her and Bruce unhooked them with another sigh, then stepped up toward the front of the cabin to look out the window. Slowly pulling herself upright, Sophie set Toukka on the stretcher and crawled up into Loki's lap to bury her head in the crook of his neck.

"Now, I'm safe." She said quietly against his skin.

"Yes you are love, hang on, we will be home soon." The Quinjet took off and headed toward the tower, they rode in silence the whole way back.


	58. Chapter 58

Once they landed, Loki addressed Banner. "I am taking her home. The others should have some information the scientists gathered; check over it, get ahold of us if you need anything else and if complications crop up we will call you." Loki picked up Sophie bridal style and carried her inside the building all the way to the apartment. Inside he took her past the bedroom and into the bathroom. "Do you want to bathe dearest?"

Looking up at him blearily, she mumbled, "Yeah. I'm a mess huh?" At a gurgle in her throat, she wiggled down from his arms, flung herself at the floor in front of the toilet and was violently ill. After the retching and shaking had subsided, Sophie pulled herself up to the sink and brushed her teeth while leaning heavily on the counter. She caught her reflection in the mirror and gasped at the fact that most of the color had leached out of her hair, leaving it a pale, almost white blonde.

Twisting a blood smeared strand over her shoulder, she looked to Loki. "Yes, a bath please?"

"Of course." He moved to the tub and ran a nice hot bath. "May I say, that color is rather fetching on you dearest." As the tub filled, Loki turned her from the mirror and slid his coat from her shoulders. "You slide in the tub; I need to wash this blood off."

Sophie disrobed and dropped her clothes in a pile on the floor before sliding into the steamy water. She winced as it stung against small cuts and scrapes that she hadn't noticed that she had. "Blonde? I've never thought of myself as blonde before. You could be blonde, with curls; it'd probably be a bit too long and stick up. Hmmm? Toukka is going pale too…" Her voice trailed off as her eyelids drooped closed and head lolled against the back of the tub.

He hopped into the shower to rinse off as quickly as he could. "Perhaps you both are just getting your winter coats?" He laughed a bit and finished his speed wash; he became concerned when she didn't answer. Loki haphazardly wrapped himself in a towel once the shower was off and jumped out of the stall, his heart rate slowed to a more sedate pace when he saw she just fell asleep. Loki drained the tub and tried to dry her off the best he could before picking her up and heading into the bedroom. After tucking her into the soft sheets, he went back and made the dirty clothes disappear then made sure Toukka had went to his nest. Satisfied, Loki climbed into bed next to Sophie and held her close while his own eyes fell closed.

Sophie half awoke an hour or so later in a darkening room. Everything hurt so much it was difficult to even think. Under the blankets it was so hot. Everything that touched her was uncomfortable, but she felt Loki breathing next to her and slid her arm around him. His skin was cool under her burning hand as she thoughtlessly traced up and down his prominent ribcage.

"So thirsty...need a drink." She tried to mumble as she unstuck her tongue from the roof of her dried out mouth.

Slowly and painfully she slid away from the security of Loki and out of bed, to lurch to the dresser and tug on a slight tank top and sleep short set. The thought of being completely dressed was unpleasant, even though the air outside of the bed was astonishingly frigid on her skin. As she opened the bedroom door, she heard voices outside in the apartment and froze, her heart pounding. She relaxed as she realized it was Thor and Clint and slid her robe on before she exited, as a concession to company.

Sophie kept a hand on the wall for balance as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. She could hear Clint talking. "... just a person, not trained for any of this. But she took his dagger and just pinned this S.O.B. to a table and didn't even flinch. We gotta watch her for awhile, she could crack. An' I know your brother fixed her arm, but her head?"

She turned the corner into the room and cut him off as she made her way to the counter to lean on it. "She's not cracked, just parched." Sophie managed to croak out as she pulled a glass from the drying rack next to the sink.

"Ahh babe," Barton responded. "I just meant... no one expects you to... what I mean to say..."

Thor cut him off and put a steadying arm around Sophie as she made her way to the refrigerator to get the pitcher of lemonade and fill her glass. "What he means is it is good to have you back here."

Sophie nodded her thanks as she emptied her glass and much less shakily refilled it, only to halfway drain that in one go.

Clint slid three amber bottles across the counter to her. "Medical sent these up for you. Antibiotics, pain meds and anti-anxiety."

Sophie's eyes went to the bottles then she scooped them up and took a pill from each of them. Then for good measure reopened the pain pills and took another. She looked up at Barton, wanting to say so much about how much it meant when he came into the room with Loki. But all that came out was a rough, "Thank you."

"Doll, I don't think you were supposed to take the Vicodin and the Valium at the same time." Clint shook his head at her.

The subtle shift of the bed woke Loki from his slumber, rapid blinking cleared his eyes as his hand moved to search for the woman that was supposed to be next to him. He got up from the bed and made a pair of lounge pants appear low on his hips before stepping out into the hall. Loki heard the low rumble of Thor speaking to the bird man followed by the croaking of Sophie, he hurried into the kitchen just as she said her thanks to Barton. "Darling? What are you doing out here, I would have gotten you a drink had you woken me." He said softly, not sure if excess noise would aggravate her. Picking up one of the bottles on the counter, he read the labels. "What is the purpose of these?" Loki asked anyone that was listening.

Barton pointed at the bottles as he spoke. "Antibiotic, to stop any infections before they start. Painkiller. Sedative, to keep her from freaking out. The docs sent them up." He pushed two bottles to Loki. "These two together mean she's probably going to get very happy about going night-night REAL soon, huh Sophie?"

Sophie gave Clint a brief smile as she patted his arm, while making her way over to Loki and clutching her glass.

Loki happily pulled her into the circle of his arms and kissed the side of her head. "Would you like to return to bed or stay out here for a bit?" He whispered while taking her hand in his gently. "I can heal your fingers as well, I've recovered enough to do so."

The green eyed god looked over Sophie's head at Barton. "Thank you Barton, for bringing those up... And for your assistance in recovering Sophie." He bowed his head slightly in respect. "You have my gratitude."

"Yes, please. They hurt." Sophie whispered back to Loki as she leaned in against him and closed her eyes. "And my mouth? The lemonade burns."

Clint nodded at Loki's words. "I'd do it again. They aren't getting Sophie. I've never seen so much Hydra go down so fast. You cut off their head, you know, von Strucker. That's a good days work."

"Two more will grow back." Sophie murmured, as if reciting it.

"They will avoid anything to do with you or myself if they know what is good for them." He stated with conviction then brought her hand up to eye level. "Are you comfortable taking off the ring again for me or leave it on?"

Sophie sighed and looked to Loki's eyes for reassurance before she shakily slid the tesseract shard from her finger and handed it to him. "I trust you." She said quietly. "It's probably supposed to be yours anyway. When they first hid the tesseract, they put a fake under the effigy of Odin. This was hidden inside of Jormungandr. And that's yours."

"Ah yes, those lovely myths once more." Loki smiled then hung the ring off his pinky so she could still see it before his signature green energy made her hand glow, healing the nails. He brushed a thumb gently over her lips, healing those as well. "All better now, give me a few more hours and I can do the rest. Loki slid the ring back on her finger. What else do you need from me darling?"

"I need..."She started as she wiggled her fingers experimentally, then tapped him on his chest. "I need you to put a shirt on and help me back to bed."

Thor had been watching his brother care for the girl. This was a side of Loki most people had never seen. It gave the thunderer great peace to know that it still existed. "Do not be too long, brother. Director Fury wishes to speak with us downstairs soon, especially you, regarding what happened today."

"If you insist dearest." He arched a brow at Thor. "The director can piss off, I have more important things to do. If he wishes to speak to me, he can come here and be civil. I will not have anyone upset Sophie more than she already is." Loki wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her back to the bedroom.

"I love you, you know?" Sophie murmured as she leaned against Loki out of much more than affection. When they got in the room she dropped the robe on the floor. "Today you were... amazing. I never doubted you'd come though."

Loki watched the robe drop. "It felt like an eternity, much too long in my opinion." He conjured a shirt in his hand to slip on, but first he helped her sit on the bed and gave her a quick kiss. "And I love you as well, dearest, watching you take some of your anger out on that man... Absolutely glorious, I could feel a primal stirring within me. You, my dearest one, are... What is the term... Ah yes, you are a badass." Loki grinned and kissed her again.

Sophie's newly healed lips were sensitive to Loki's kisses, but she relished the feeling. She looked up at him with heavily lidded, softly focusing eyes and tugged him gently down against herself. "Would you hold your badass right now and tell me more about that primal stirring thing? Even though it's so hot. It's probably just me."

"Certainly." Loki laid down next to her and pulled her close to his chest. "I suppose you could call it instant lust, seeing you with that knife... If you had not been injured, we would not have left as quickly as we had." He chuckled. "I would have ravished you on that table. Call me a caveman if you will, but it was incredibly arousing." He ended up just tossing the shirt over to the chair in the corner.

"Have a lot of caves on Asgard, do you?" Sophie asked as she snuggled against him, holding back a wince as her skin burned against the sheets. "But I don't know quite why I did that. It just needed to be done. I didn't enjoy it." She shivered a bit in his arms.

"We do actually, caves everywhere." He ran his hand down her bare arms, finally noticing how firey her flesh was. "Pretty sure that I enjoyed it enough for both of us." Loki slowly shifted forms to his Jotun skin. "This should cool you off, love."

She moaned softly and pressed her face against him, cooling it. "Glad you enjoyed yourself. I hope you got enough, though. I'm not going through that again." She didn't know if it was Loki that was making her feel better or the pills were kicking in, but she flicked her tongue out and across his nipple, before closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Even if it was an option, I would not let you go through that again. Once was more than enough, love." Loki jumped a little when she licked his nipple, he wasn't expecting it and it startled him. "The medication must be kicking in, darling, your eyes are getting heavy."

"Mmmm Hmmm." Sophie answered before she fell completely asleep, safe and almost comfortable in Loki's arms.

In the Living Room, Fury grumpily showed up with the rest of the team except for Banner, who was still in the lab working on the tests that Hydra had started. Tony set up a tablet on the coffee table with Bruce on the other end of an open video chat though, to keep him available.

Thor went to get Loki from the bedroom. Knocking as he opened the door, his eyes widened when he was faced with Loki's Jotun visage. Knowing his brother's true form and actually seeing it for the first time were different things. He had no idea that Loki was comfortable enough with his Sophie to casually present something like this around her. Swallowing any adverse reactions, he simply said, "I am sorry to have interrupted you, but the others are all here to speak with us and are waiting." After a brief pause he said, "It is good for the Lady Sophie that you can provide comfort in that form. It is good."

Loki frowned at Thor. "I shall be out in a moment." Carefully he extracted himself from Sophie and joined the others in the living room. "Alright I'm here, now what do you want?" Fury just grumbled from his spot, something about too much blood, Loki rolled his eyes at the director. "Do lighten up director, you will have a stroke if you continue down this path. Have you tried yoga?" He gave Fury a sassy smile, the director glared.

"Knock it off you two, Steve the floor is yours." Natasha butted in, she didn't want to be here any more than they did.

Steve was standing by the fireplace. At Natasha's prompt, he lifted the scepter that he had dangling in his hand and set it on the mantelpiece without saying anything about it, then moved closer to the center of the room. "Loki. We didn't have time to bring you up to speed before things happened. I wish we would have. We were under the impression that you and Barton were scouting, not going on assault. If we're going to work together again, we all need to be in the loop. No excuses. Barton didn't call in until you guys had started. That doesn't work for us. But all said, it worked in the end."

Loki sat on the free space on the sofa and crossed his arms, staring straight at the Captain. "If you are expecting an apology, dear Captain, then you will be denied. When it comes to Sophie, I will not hesitate in doing what needs to be done. Permission not required nor wanted. I suspect that is why Barton rose to the occasion and offered to fly, he is her friend and I her lover. Bringing me up to speed would have been a colossal waste of time and possibly gotten her killed. Would you have rather put the lives of countless citizens in danger by wasting precious moments that her life hung in the balance? I guarantee you that if she had been injured more than she was because of your precious protocol, then I would have taken it out on anything in my way, starting with all of you." Loki huffed. "And you are welcome, Barton informed me that one of those men was a high ranking official in Hydra. It will take some time for them to regroup again, I would gladly go after the rest of them if you wish. Perhaps then they will stay out of your organization. You did hear that part correctly? Sophie was taken by Hydra because they were able to infiltrate your ranks. Pardon me for having little faith in SHIELD at this point." He got up after his long winded diatribe and stood by the window.

"Wasn't asking for an apology. Just telling you how things stand. You are going to need our help soon enough. For that, we stay in the loop. We, in this room, as a group are separate from SHIELD. We work with SHIELD. Neither one of you are going to be without one of us around until this Thanos threat is dealt with. Not SHIELD, but an Avenger." Steve spoke calmly and met Loki with clear blue eyes. "After that, I might talk to you about Hydra."

Loki sighed through his nose. "Is it not bad enough that I share a dwelling with Thor? Now I must be close to the birdman, who smells offputting, and the possibility of Stark hanging about? The only ones I can tolerate for more than a few hours are Thor and Natasha, Thor being a stretch because of his snoring." Clint let out an indignant 'Hey!' while Natasha laughed. Tony mumbled about crazy gods and even crazier shapeshifting ones. "As for Hydra... That we can agree on. Thanos first, then that other irksome entity."

Sophie's hand reached out across the bed and found nothing but more bed. That didn't seem right to her. "Loki?" she mumbled. When there wasn't an answer, she pushed herself up to look for him. He said he'd hold her. The nightmares were back in the corners of the room and she didn't want to be alone. She got up woozily from the bed, and pulling the blanket around her shoulders like a cape wandered out into the living room towards the sound of his voice. Hardly noticing anyone else in the room, she walked up to Loki, took his hand in hers and led him to the empty spot on the sofa, where she gently pushed him to be seated and climbed onto his lap, only to lay her head on his shoulder and close her eyes again.

He cradled Sophie's head and draped his arm over her lap. "Sorry I was not there, dearest." Loki whispered to her. "Can we wrap this up please? I'm sure I speak for Barton as well as Sophie and myself, we are exhausted. Anything else of immediate importance?"

Fury cleared his throat. "Yes there is. I'll be blunt, after Thanos and the dust settles. We want you to leave Earth, it would be safer for you and for her, if you both left. Then I don't have to deal with your asses anymore and I can try to get a good night's sleep. I like the kid, don't get me wrong, she's got moxie, but ever since you two met, I've had a constant damn migraine. So that's my 2 cents." The director got up and closed his jacket. "With that I'm outta here." Fury left right after that.

"Brucie, you got anything, bud?" Tony spoke into his tablet while scratching his goatee.

Bruce spoke through the screen. "I'll want you down here to double check these results I'm getting, but to be honest, I haven't seen anything this strange since... well since MY test results. Not that they are like mine, but she has a lot going on. And the tesseract. Can we test the tesseract?"

Sophie began giggling against Loki. "So I'm strange, I've never been strange before. Always been normal. Now I'm strange and I'm pretty sure that guy just tried to kick me off of my PLANET?" Her head tipped back and she laughed in a hoarse voice. "If he doesn't like being where I am, he can move to the Moon. I'm pretty sure that I got my fingernails ripped out today to keep anyone from making a weapon that could wipe you fancy people out. Nope. MY planet dude." Sophie held her hand out and wiggled her fingers. "Loki got me new fingernails. See?"

"Yes, darling, they are beautiful fingernails." Loki grabbed her hand and held it in his before addressing Bruce. "Can it wait until morning Doctor? Unless it is an absolute life or death emergency, she really needs to rest and let some of these medicines wear off."

"Yeah, yeah. As long as she's OK. No vomiting or fever from the radiation? Should be good. Whenever Tony can get down here though..." Bruce responded to Loki.

Sophie leaned over out of her blanket to wave at the screen. " 'MOK. Loki fixed my fever, I think. He can do this thing. He's good like that. And thank you for being nice, even though you tied me up on that plane. You're nice. Fury, on the other hand. He's a sack of dicks."

Clint covered his face, almost embarrassed for Sophie and cut her off. "Babe, Shhhh."

"She has had a mild fever but I do not think it is from radiation, I'll bring her down in the morning. Thank you Dr. Banner." Loki shifted Sophie around and stood with her draped in his arms. "As for the rest of you, good night. Thor, would you lock up please?" He called over his shoulder while making his way back to their bedroom.

"But, but... we have company." Sophie complained as Loki carried her out. Then she sighed and didn't fight it. "Thank you for coming." she called out over his shoulder and waved limply. "Loki? He can't kick me out, can he?"

"No, he cannot, but as much as I hate to agree, he is right. It would be safer for both of us if we were to move off realm." Loki stated calmly while pushing the door closed with his foot. "The only other option would be to split up, not sure about you, but that is not an option for me." He lay her down on the bed then crawled back in with her.

"Everyone here has always been safer that I am. That was kind of the point of it all. It's why I did everything. So everyone here is safe." Sophie pouted, then looked at Loki with wide, startled eyes. "Split up?" Her heart started hammering in her chest. "Cause of what he said? No. I mean, he probably made this happen. And he thinks he owns the planet. But, who's the god here? Not Fury."

"And that is why I said it is not happening, out of the question. Whatever happens we will face it together." Loki buried his face in her hair and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Now sleep, dearest, we are not going anywhere until we are good and ready to."

"Mmmmm." Sophie enjoyed Loki rubbing her back. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against him. Her eyes popped back open. "Loki? Where's Toukka?"

"He is in his nest, sound asleep. He may wake up soon though; he has not eaten since this morning." Loki spoke lowly while still rubbing her back.

"Are you being a bad weasel Daddy?" She giggled. "We should feed him, and me, we should feed me. And get some water or some more lemonade or iced tea. Oh wow, I want friend chicken, or tacos or Moon Pies. I think I have some Barbeque Chips though. Do you like curry? I could murder a curry. What do you like? Ice cream bars?"

Loki stopped his massage and blinked into the darkness of their room, his jaw working on trying to respond but it wasn't working. "He was as upset as I earlier; food was the furthest thing from our minds. I will go get you something dearest, stay put, I will return in a moment." He got up from the bed to go to the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets and the fridge for things she may want as well as grabbing a small plate full of Toukka's hamburger.


	59. Chapter 59

Sophie rolled over to Loki's side of the bed and turned the light on before she wiggled her hand into Toukka's nest on Loki's bedtable. Toukka took a moment to wake up, but she danced her finger across the tabletop and then onto the bed until he chased after them. She sat up cross legged in the bed and played with him. Watching the small animal run circles and roll over to try to catch her fingers, she had him all worked up as she laughed under her breath, completely fascinated. "Furry, furry, furry, furry…" She chanted quietly and grinned.

When he came back, arms laden with food for them both, he did not expect for her to be giggling like mad or for Toukka to be bouncing about like a children's ball. Loki grinned and shook his head. "Alright you two, I come bearing gifts." He placed what he could on the table beside her and set Toukka's plate in front of him, who attacked his meal with a vengeance. "Sorry little friend, you can have more when you finish that." Loki apologized to his ermine. "Will this suffice?" He addressed Sophie.

"You beautiful, wonderful, amazing man. You brought food to me. You brought ALL the food." Sophie gazed up at Loki in awe, her eyes slightly glazed but her grin genuine. She tore open the bag of chips and handed Loki a box of cookies. "You always take care of me. You don't have to, but you do. Why do you do that?"

He took a cookie with a smile of his own. "Because I love you, you strange and heavily medicated woman." Loki tossed the small cookie in his mouth then spoke around the mouthful. "I told you, you are stuck with me until you no longer wish to be as such."

"I'm strange." Sophie smiled with an oddly proud look on her face. "I'm strange and you are pretty. And Toukka is soft." Running a finger down the ermine's back, she stared at it for a moment before leaning in close to Loki and whispering. "I THINK I know why some people… make coats of out them. Sooo soft."

"And that is the last time we mention making our soft little friend and his brethren into coats." Loki said annoyed. "Yes you are a strange, one of your many charms."

She was horrified for a moment. "I'd… I'd…I'd NEVER! You know that. He knows that." Sophie's voice dropped to a rough whisper. "But I did kill a man today. All by myself. I hurt another guy really bad too. But I killed one and meant to. I can see his face." She shivered and rocked back and forth a bit. "But you killed Baron von Strucker. Almost twice. Between you and me, he looked really good for his age. Like REALLY good. Like you or Thor or Steve look good for your ages. Grandfather knew him during the war. Do the faces ever go away? It doesn't feel like it will." Blinking she leaned over a bit. "Your big toe looks kinda like a thumb, dear."

Barking out a laugh about his toe, Loki grinned at her antics but sobered when he went to answer her. "Your first kill never truly goes away, over time the face fades to an unpleasant memory but it is still forever engrained on your brain. It does get easier to kill, I'm sorry to say, eventually you do not even think of them as people."

"Well, they weren't people. They were Hydra, the boogeyman. Not people. Not really." Sophie poked at Loki's foot and wiggled his toes as she spoke. This attracted Toukka's attention. "Thank you for getting me out, and for my fingernails."

"Just keep thinking of them that way, the image will fade faster." Loki looked at her hands as she wiggled his toes, incredibly amused. "No need for thanks my dear; I will always come…OUCH!" He yelped, Toukka had taken his wiggling toes as either food or toys and bit them. "You little weasel." Loki picked up the guilty looking ermine and touched his nose to Toukka's. "That was not nice."

"Yes, dear, you come ouch." Sophie repeated as if she hadn't been paying attention. "You will always come ouch." She had a handful of chips and drained Loki's glass of water. "How did you know where to come ouch today?"

The raven haired god groaned then sighed, putting Toukka back on the bed. "The energy spikes from your ring, I can track them. My time in the presence of the Tesseract has made me sensitive to its energy signature, her gift she called it."

"That's a lousy gift. Worse than socks, or that Christmas I got a heating pad. I mean what the heck? But I suppose you get bad gifts. Like what would I even get you for your birthday? You can magic up whatever you really want. When is your birthday anyway? Wait, that's a stupid question. It wouldn't even translate here, cause years are bound to be different. That's going to make looking to see if our horoscopes are compatible. Are Aries compatible with Frost Giants?" The words tumbled out of Sophie until she stopped to catch her breath and reach for Loki's hand.

"I have no idea what you are rambling on about darling." Loki grasped her hand. "My day of birth was near the winter solstice if that helps."

"So it's coming up? You'll need a really big cake for the candles. Ohhh cake sounds good doesn't it?" She reached for a cookie with her free hand and stuck it in between her teeth while she wiggled around until her back was against Loki's chest and she held his hand across her stomach. Pulling the cookie free, she turned her head to look back up at him. "Am I going to be OK? I was never afraid they would kill me today. I just had to hang on till you came for me. I knew that. But did I kill myself? I mean. I'm blonde. I wasn't. That must be scary, because no one's even made fun of it. Not even Stark. And my bones hurt; even the meds aren't stopping that.

Loki tightened his arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "A cake will not be necessary, as for a present… Wear nothing but a bow and I would be happy." He chuckled. "Do you remember what I said about the ring changing you? All of that use accelerated the process I imagine." His tone turned somber. "You have not killed yourself per se but a part that makes you fundamentally you is dying, your mortality. The part that makes you biologically human, the tesseract is changing you to suit its needs as protector."

"You asked me not to change." Sophie mumbled, stroking Loki's fingers and starting to calm down a bit. "Will you still love me if I can't help it?"

"I asked you not to change who you are." He turned her head toward his. "I will love you even if you turned into a frog, nothing is going to change how I feel about you darling." Loki then kissed her.

Sophie twisted a bit in his arms to face him better without breaking the kiss. "I'll be a frog with a barge butt, huh? If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would be questioning the whole "silver tongue" thing." Her hand traced up and down Loki's chest. "I forgot I was supposed to call Bruce today."

His fingers wove their way into her hair. "You would be a beautiful frog with a gorgeous barge butt, just the way I like my frogs." Loki hummed in his throat. "Dr. Banner is expecting you in the morning, provided no complications show up tonight."

"Mmmmok." Sophie cuddled closer against him and softy pressed her lips to his neck. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that for me today."

Moaning slightly he replied. "Do not apologize; I would happily go through it again if it meant keeping you safe."

"I should have known better though, but she recognized Toukka." Sophie sighed and tapped her fingers on the skin of Loki's chest. "You never did put on a shirt."

"We thought we were safe in this area of town, we couldn't have known that another Agent had gone rogue." Loki leaned back so she was practically lying on top of him. "Never got around to it, you dragged me back into the bed once I carried you here."

"I'm horrible. Dragging you off and making you do things that you don't want to do." She moved the box of cookies to the bed table and her hand drifted over to play with Loki's hair. "I suppose we are stuck in here again now. But we have things to do, don't we?" Toukka bounded over and head-butted her. Sophie picked him up and set him closer, where she or Loki could both reach him. "And how did baby handle today? He seems less disturbed than you are."

"It was meant for you to rest and recover some but everyone had other plans it seems." Loki sighed in pleasure. "He stayed hidden in my armored coat, much to his annoyance. You unknowingly carried him out of that pit and he stayed snuggled up to you the entire ride back." He reached over to stroke Toukka's head then rolled him over to scratch his belly, Toukka playfully nipped at his fingers.

"Of course he did. I never should have made him go back to you in that shop. Nothing would've happened then. He wouldn't have let it." She went back to playing with Loki's hair as she got comfortable lying against him and closed her eyes. "You know, my dear, you never got around to finishing telling me about your horses. Unless you want to keep talking about Hydra?"

"If you had not given him to me when you did then you would have been taken and him most likely killed, and I would have been none the wiser to it." Loki yawned and tucked his arm behind his head while the other curled around Sophie, Toukka scurried up and curled up on his chest next to her head. "I can tell you more about my horses tomorrow if you like, Let us leave Hydra where they belong. Dead and silent." After another yawn, Loki fell asleep.

Hardly even hearing Loki's response, Sophie pulled a blanket up over them out of habit and fell asleep, feeling safe and content for a moment, wrapped in the beautiful man's arm.

Loki slept in short intervals, only falling into deep slumber long enough to have a mild nightmare. Shortly before dawn, his subconscious rebelled, making him relive finding Sophie on that Hydra table; only this time, he had come too late. Sophie lay dead on the cold steel surface, eyes blankly staring at him while Von Strucker held up her heart in triumph. Loki fell to his knees, screaming his sorrow to the ceiling.

Soon his dream turned to taunting. Barton behind him telling him how worthless he was, Von Strucker happily still taking samples from her lifeless body, Sophie's eyes crying tears of blood. Her agonized whispering, asking him why he failed her, why he took so long to save her. She trusted him and he let her down, just before she could whisper how much she hated him, he woke up. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Loki screamed at the wall, sitting straight up in the bed covered in sweat, body shaking from his nightmare.

Sophie slept the deep sleep of the medicated. Once the pills wore off, she tossed and mumbled with new vague nightmares.

Loki's scream woke her and caused her heart to attempt to beat out of her chest. She had no idea what was going on, but she was afraid and Loki sounded like he was in pain. She clutched blindly at his waist in panic to hold him. "Loki. Loki? What's wrong? What's going on? Loki?"

Panting, Loki whipped to the side. "S-s-s- Sophie? By the Nine, you're alright." He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I... I dreamt that I was too late to save you, you asked why I let you down." Loki's breath came out shakily. "I saw Von Strucker holding your heart... You are real? Please tell me you are real, tell me you don't hate me for not getting you sooner."

Sophie tried hard to catch and steady her own breath once she realized that Loki had another nightmare and there was no real danger at the moment. She clung to him, kissing him everywhere she could reach, hoping that he didn't notice her own shaking. "I'm real, dear. You're real. We're both safe in bed. I don't hate you. How could I hate you? You saved me. You rescued me and fixed me. It was just a dream. Right? No Thanos?"

"No Thanos, just a very horrible dream." He took a few steadying breaths and tried to stop his body shaking, only to realize it wasn't him that was shaking. "Sophie? Why are you trembling? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't." She reached up a shaking hand to brush his hair away from his face. "Just a dream, dear. Just a dream." Was she convincing him or herself? "I...It's probably just past time for more meds. Just jumpy and I hurt."

"Stay put, I will get them love." Loki gave a shaky press of his lips to her forehead and moved to get up, as soon as he was on his feet his knees almost buckled. He tried to laugh it off. Clumsy me. He took a few deep breaths and made it to the door, he ran into the jamb on the way out to the kitchen.

"Loki? Are YOU OK?" Sophie called out after Loki as she pulled the blankets straight on the bed and started to climb out. As she swung her legs off the bed, she groaned. Her muscles were all knots and jumping.

He finally made it to the kitchen counter and to the pills placed there. "I'm fine darling, you stay there. I shall be right back." Loki paused at the sink to splash cold water on his face and fill a glass to take back in to her. More awake and less trembly, he got back to the bedroom and handed her the medication. "Here, love."

Sophie gratefully took the pills from Loki and swallowed them down. Holding her arms out to the shaken man, she spoke quietly. "Come here. Let me hold you and thank you. You aren't much better than I am right now. Let me convince you we're OK."

Loki smiled gratefully and crawled into the bed and into her arms. "Thank you, darling."

She twitched a bit as she held him. Telling herself it would only be a short time until the pills kicked in. Sophie stroked his back softly and took his lips in hers. After a moment she murmured against him. "I love you. I would still love you and would understand if you hadn't found me as soon as you did. You get that?"

"No I do not, If I had shown up even a minute later... You could have died." Loki whispered against her. "I cannot lose you Sophie, I cannot go back to that place. The darkness that filled me." He shook his head and kissed her fiercely. "No, I cannot go through that again."

Sophie returned the kiss. Her lips meeting Loki's, yet yielding beneath him. She felt his fear and needed to calm him. "You aren't going to lose me. You aren't going to go through anything. Loki, dear, what will it take to make you feel better?" She slid her hand and stroked low on his stomach.

Sighing through his nose, Loki grasped the hand that had wandered low on his body and clutched it to his chest. "Just... Let me hold you, let me kiss you." He captured her lips once again in a slow, drugging slide of his mouth upon hers.

She tried to relax her tight muscles and give herself over to the kiss. Her free hand traced along Loki's back. "Yes, dear, hold me. You aren't the only one with nightmares."

"Once again I am being selfish." He said in between kisses. "Are you doing alright?" Loki's tongue slipped between her lips and stroked along hers.

Sophie's eyes closed and she teased Loki's tongue back. "You aren't being selfish. And soon I will be ready to play with your toes again." She sighed and brushed her nose against his.

Loki chuckled. "What is your sudden obsession with my toes?"

"I meant that the painkillers would kick in. There's no obsession. Your toes were just amusing." Sophie brushed her lips across Loki's. "You're laughing now, so we are doing much better. But I am going to have to see Banner and figure out how to stop whatever is going on. You healed the parts of me that should hurt, but now everything hurts."

"Yes, he wanted to see you first thing in the morning." His arm slid around her waist and pulled her flush against his body, taking possession of her lips once again.

Sophie moaned into his mouth and gently rolled her hips against Loki's.

He continued to move his mouth on hers, the arm around her waist sliding up and down her back. Loki kept on for a few more moments then stopped, sighing and resting his forehead against hers. "Perhaps we should try to get a bit more rest before seeing Dr. Banner."

"Nothing is singing in your veins?" Sophie asked breathily. "Your dream must have really upset you."

"My normal Opera is more like shower singing; it is not that I do not want to ravish you, darling, because I very much do, it is that I do not want to hurt you more than you already are." Loki murmured sadly.

"So my savior only gets kisses and nightmares?" Sophie snuggled down against Loki, resting her head in the crook of his neck and sighed. "Maybe, just this once, you are right. But I will be past this soon. Don't give up on me."

"Never, darling, I will never give up on you." As Sophie snuggled into his arms, Loki would never realize he might eat those words. Eventually he drifted back to sleep.

Sophie's eyelids fell and she relaxed as her medications took effect. The next thing she knew the alarm was going off. Her face scrunched up and she tried to pretend she didn't hear it. Eventually she gave up and groaned, "Loki? Did you turn that evil thing on?"

His response was a mumble and a loud snore as he rolled to his other side.

Sophie shook Loki's shoulder, and blinked groggily. "Hey, dreamboat, you going to fart and drool too? I'm assuming you wanted to get up now?"

Loki groaned. "I lied, throw that thing out the window and go back to sleep." He let out a half snore; half sigh and sat up to shut the alarm off. "But we do need to go see Dr. Banner."

"I think I'll go back to sleep." Sophie mumbled and pulled a pillow over her head.

"Oh no, we are getting up to see Banner." Loki grabbed the pillow and tossed it over the side of the bed. "Let us hope he can get you feeling better darling." He leaned over and gave the disgruntled woman a kiss.

"Mmmmmk." Sophie mumbled as she kissed him back and woozily made her way out of bed, the combination of meds and sleep making her feel thick in the head once she sat up. But she pulled on yoga pants, a white T shirt and her grey floppy cardigan before heading into the bathroom. The ghost that caught her eye in the mirror startled her for a second before she realized it was herself. She got ready in the simplest manner possible the stopped and hung onto the doorway to steady herself a moment on her way back into the bedroom.

Loki had gotten dressed himself while she was in the bathroom; he looked on in concern when she started to wobble. "Do you want me to carry you down stairs?"

"Dear, I'm FINE." She said with a bit of exasperation before she smiled at him. "You could hold my hand."

He got up and laced his fingers with hers. "You are far from fine dearest, you look like a ghost." Gently tugging her hand, he led them out of the apartment and to the elevator.


	60. Chapter 60

Sophie leaned against him in the elevator and whispered, "Boo." With a smile and went on, "I'm fine. Should I prove how fine I am? Loki, I know that you won't do anything that you think might hurt or be too much for me right now. You are wonderful for caring so much, but later could I just touch you?" Sophie's hands slid gently down his chest and arms. "We wouldn't have to do much, nothing strenuous. Just let me touch you?" She adjusted so that her lips were against his ear, her breath blowing gently across it while she spoke in a soft, innocent voice. "Maybe I could kiss you here and here." Her fingers stopped at points on his chest. "Just softly? I'm fine for that."

"You could touch me back. Let your fingers drift across my neck and shoulders like feathers. Maybe down my chest. You'd get my nipples hard, but it feels good when you do that. I promise it wouldn't hurt me at all."

"I could just touch you here." She ran a single finger along his pants just over his cock, barely using any pressure. "Just gently. I know you like things rougher, so you can feel everything. But you could feel that, right? Enough to get your cock hard and lying flat against your stomach? Could you feel it enough to come? After a half hour of just touching and petting? Or would you need more? Would you need more to realize that I was whimpering for you in your ear?" She let out a few tiny 'unh unhs" to float across his ear lobe before she continued purring.

"You would be kind and realize that I was throbbing, wet, and open for you. That the wanting you and not having you, was as uncomfortable as any injury. You would be very gentle, loving, maybe just a finger or you could slide your cock along me. It would be so slippery, hardly any friction." She whined softly again. "Just enough to stop the throbbing, then when you think we can't handle anymore, you'd let yourself slide slowly inside, just so you could twitch and come and empty yourself inside of me. You wouldn't do anything that could hurt, my King." Sophie briefly let her tongue touch Loki's ear. "Do I seem like a ghost now?"

Loki gulped audibly while his cock slowly twitched to life at her very explicit explanation. "I-I-I believe some of that can be arranged darling." He stuttered. "Did it get suddenly hot in here?" Loki adjusted the collar of his shirt while also trying to adjust the sudden tightness in his pants without being too obvious, the doors for the elevator opened and they uncomfortably stepped out.

Sophie kissed Loki's cheek before squeezing his hand and stepping in front of him, still holding on though. "I'm just a bit wobbly right now, is all. We do not need to convince this nice man that I am dying."

As the doors to the lab slid open they could clearly hear Banner calling across the room to Tony Stark….. "But this reading looks like she's DYING…" He tapered off as Sophie and Loki walked in and blinked at her, his ears turning red. "But… but not really, no… ummm, no, NOT dying because you are HERE. Ummm Good morning."

"Would you like to start this off on a better note doctor?" Loki arched an elegant eyebrow at the frazzled Banner. "Good morning and please warn me if you feel the urge to slam me into floors once more."

Sophie sighed and looked from Banner to Loki. "We all get that urge from time to time, dear."

"Yes but when you slam me to the floor, we are usually naked." Loki crossed his arms then looked right at Bruce. "So doctor, what is happening to Sophie?"

Sophie aimed for a chair at one of the desks and waved half-heartedly at Stark across the room.

Bruce looks a bit uncomfortably at Loki, and then looked to Sophie. "It's Ok if we talk? I mean, they are your results."

Sophie gave a small laugh. "Like anything is secret in this place? Go ahead; everyone else seems to know more than I do about most things."

Bruce nodded and paced between computer screens as he spoke. "Well, your body composition is definitely changing; particularly the muscular skeletal system, it's getting stronger, tougher. The neurological and hormonal systems are changing at a lesser rate. It seems just enough to support the other changes. Judging from HYDRA's tests, you experienced two exceptional events that temporarily shut your body down. When it started again, on each occasion, your systems had been changed drastically in the space of milliseconds. I don't have any information on exactly what happened or how. Maybe you could…. fill me in?"

Loki went to stand behind Sophie and place a hand on her shoulder. "Before I begin, answer me one question, are you basically saying that for a few seconds during the power surges that she was dead?"

The doctor ruffled a large hand through his already messy hair and looked up apologetically. "Mmmmmmaybe? Usually when death occurs, the body shuts down. These readings didn't show that. They show…. literally nothing, for the briefest of time. It looks like she just wasn't there. There wasn't anything to read, even temperature. What could make that happen?"

Loki grabbed the seat nearby and sat on it backwards, arms crossed over the back of the chair. "It was the Tesseract. The Cube has chosen Sophie to be its guardian, host body like a parasite if you will. It is slowly changing her to that of an immortal being to better house itself, to do so means that her mortal tissues need to die off to be replaced by the newer, stronger cells. More than likely the shard connected to the larger Cube to draw in power to protect her, which would mean that for a split second she was on Asgard."

"And I didn't even get to see the phosphorescent lake." Sophie sighed. "I AM right here, you know. And I'd like to know if we can stop this at a point where I can work with the tesseract without frying, but before I'm not me anymore."

"What do you mean, not you?" Loki looked at her confused. "You will always be you dearest; your body is changing but not your personality. Think of it as a second puberty." He grinned faintly. "There is no way to stop it completely, just slow it down. That requires you to not wear the ring, if you do you run the risk or using it and accelerating the process."

Bruce and Tony gave each other wary, questioning looks, and Tony spoke quickly, moving over toward Loki before Sophie could open her mouth. "Hold it right there, big fella." He shot at Loki. "Betty Crocker here might be your little strudel, but this doesn't seem to be your call to make. She asked if we could stop it and we just don't have enough to know the answer to that yet. If you forgot about Banner here, sometimes the whole changing into something bigger and better doesn't go the way it's planned for humans."

He turned to Sophie. "Goldilocks, if you could let me take that ring of yours over to my R&amp;D playground. I might be able to come up with some answers. Dr. Doom over here might be grinning at the thought of his own private goddess, but we'll try to keep you human."

Sophie spun the ring on her finger as her heart pounded in her chest and she looked from one man to the other. Finally she looked at Tony, "Thank you for the offer, but if you want to take my ring… I'll trade you for that Arc reactor."

"Which one? This one…" Tony pointed at his chest. "Or one of the others I've retired over the last few years, either way it could be arranged." He stroked his goatee while waving his other hand around as he spoke. Loki glared at the scientist. "Do you think I want her to die, is that it?" He stood up and moved toward Tony slowly. "She is being changed so that she may live; if that ring is used then it will kill her. I have spoken to the Tesseract and it has assured us that it only wants her to live; it would not give adverse side effects like becoming the Hulk." He turned to Banner. "Do you ever stop to think that your inner self wanted to live so it created your other half? It survived because you wanted to live." Loki whipped around to Sophie. "Do you wish to live? I know you are fighting against the change darling but if you do not accept it then it will kill you."

"What the hell kind of a question is that before I've had any coffee? Do I want to live?" Sophie rubbed her eyes with a shaky hand. "Of course I want to live. That's why I'm HERE. Talking to THEM. Why do you think I'm here? To get more painkillers so I don't cry my way through changing into something else? Something immortal, like Thanos? I've already lived through seeing everything I know change and everyone I know die. What makes you think that having that happen over and over again for eternity is an option? I don't want to die. Not now, but probably sometime it would be the right thing to do." She reached out her hand to Loki.

"Help me." She said quietly.

Loki looked pained by what she said but still took her hand. "Is being immortal really so bad?" He whispered. "You have the ability to be so much greater than Thanos; you could never turn out like him." His thumb rubbed across her knuckles. "If you do not change then death will separate us much sooner than either of us would like. How am I to help you darling? If you wish to know what I would do, it would be to choose immortality if it meant staying with you." He knelt by her chair, clutching her hand between his. "My selfishness begs you to choose long life, my heart tells me you would not be happy and resentment would grow. I cannot choose for you Sophie…" Loki kissed her knuckles. "Do what you feel is right, I will be with you either way." He stared up into her eyes, her hand still firmly grasped in his.

Sophie tried not to cry as Loki spoke and when he had finished it took her a moment to find her voice. "You're the one that told me that I would watch the planets die all alone. You're not immortal. You just act like it. You also told me there are other ways, other than being a life support system for an infinity stone. I'll find another way not to leave you. We will. I promise."

"The sentiment is nice but will you live that long?" Loki stood up and placed a lingering kiss to the side of her head before taking his spot in the chair again. "Looks like she is in your hands gentlemen, I will give you what information I can." His hand stayed locked with hers but he remained silent unless directly asked a question.

"Well? Any ideas? Will I live?" Sophie tried to keep her voice level, but Loki's attitude was grating at her.

Banner's eyes shot between Sophie and Loki a few times, judging the tension level, before he spoke. "If I could take a few readings right now, to see your rate of change… but.. ahhh… from yesterday's tests, you'll live just fine as long as all of your systems keep up with you." He rummaged around on a lab table and came up with some wires and leads and attached them to Sophie while she sat in the chair. "You mind if I take some blood?"

Bravely sticking out her arm and pushing up her sleeve, Sophie grimaced up at the Doctor. "I don't do well with this."

"You'll be fine." Bruce said calmly as he tied a rubber tube around her elbow. But as soon as he slid the needle into her vein, Sophie's eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out, sliding from the chair to the floor.

Loki was by her side in half a heartbeat, He started tapping her cheek to get her to wake up. "Sophie? Sophie wake up!" He shook her slightly. "Wake up!"

Sophie's head thrummed with her heartbeat as her eyes fluttered open to see Loki. She covered her mouth and harshly swallowed, trying not to be sick. After a deep breath she croaked, "Don't do well with that. I'm sorry." She reached to pull herself up on Loki's arm with an even shakier grip than before.

Stark rummaged around in a sample fridge and brought out a bottle of orange juice to hand to Sophie. "Shouldn't be too contaminated. Drink up."

She took the drink grateful and hung onto Loki.

He clutched her to his chest and glared at the two other men. "Do something you fools!" Loki hissed at them. "Can you do testing without needles? Or sedate her enough it will not make her sick?" Tony threw his hands up and wandered back to where he was working before, muttering about how that's Bruce's department.

"It's OK, Loki. That happens when they draw blood sometimes. It's a human thing." Sophie patted him reassuringly. "Some of us are just wussies."

From across the room Tony barked a laugh and turned a computer screen to them and tapped it "Princess, you aren't a wuss. This Hydra footage from yesterday says that. Maybe if Bruce used an ax…"

"Stop it, Stark." Bruce muttered as he tapped at his own screen. "I can check most things from here. The blood could have told me a few things this can't. There are some tests that I ran on the blood samples Hydra took yesterday that I couldn't get an answer from and would like to be able to check again, but maybe you could come back down tomorrow, alone; Sophie and we could recheck another way?"

"Alone? What tests are those?" Sophie asked as she made her way back into the chair and slid it closer to Loki's

"Well… you might want some privacy…." Banner started.

"I have no privacy here, Banner. We all know that. If it's said out loud, the whole building will know in 30 seconds. Out with it." She said tiredly.

Bruce looked decidedly, very uncomfortable, but sighed and spoke. "I ran a lot of tests to see if anything could be affecting your metabolism. It probably doesn't mean anything, your entire system is being taken over by an alien artifact, there are traces of birth control hormones in your blood, but even accounting for those, the pregnancy test came back inconclusive. Four times. It's not a positive, but I couldn't get it to read negative either."

Loki's head snapped up at Banner. "It what?" He quickly turned to Sophie. "Did he just say what I thought he said? You might be pregnant?"

"Inconclusive." Sophie murmured, stunned and turned blinking to Loki. "I… I'd know."

"You would know?" He stared back. "The tests are inconclusive, not negative, what is your body telling you?" He tried not to get his hopes up in light of everything.

"OK. I might not know. I don't know, dear." Sophie gazed at Loki, startled by the sudden sparkles in his eyes. She spoke to Banner and Stark without looking away from Loki, as she pulled the monitor leads from her body. "Why don't you guys do your testy thing for a while and let me know what you find out. I still need to stop this and to send someone to the store for a stick to pee on."

Loki shook his head to clear it of his sudden spike in hope, even if she was carrying his child, there was a chance the neither of them would live to see it born. "If you make a list of what you require, I can go to the market for you."

The sudden image of Loki wandering around a Walgreens with a basket on his arm trying to buy a lone pregnancy test made Sophie burst out laughing.

Bruce kinda mumbled, "You can't go by yourself, Loki. Streets aren't good for you. You kinda melted a candle shop yesterday. I can head out while these tests run. Thor wouldn't know what to get either."

"Would you have reacted any differently doctor?" He arched a brow at Sophie and her laughing fit while talking to Banner. "I would be just fine Bruce; I do know how to blend in."

"I mean, you're not really ALLOWED without someone. I shouldn't be allowed without someone…" Bruce droned and tugged at his hair again, before he rolled his eyes at Stark, who was in the corner not holding back his laughter. "Why don't you kids go back upstairs and I'll get you when I have everything running?"

"Sounds good." Sophie said before anyone said anything else. She pulled Loki's hands as she stood up. "Come on, dear."

He hesitated then got up, heading to the doors and the elevator without a word.

When the elevator doors closed, Sophie dropped into Loki's arms. "Loki? Talk to me."

Loki held her upright and absently stroked her back. "What do you want me to say?"

"What's going on inside of you right now? You're usually only this quiet about something if you're upset and haven't made up your mind about what you are going to yell." She straightened her clothes a bit. Knowing that if he asked her the same question, she wouldn't have an answer herself.

"I am..." He trailed off, contemplating his answer. "Nothing, for once my mind is quiet." Loki sighed and stared at the elevator door. "I have nothing to say."

Sophie leaned back a bit. "But you aren't happy with me and that test..."

"Was inconclusive, yes, I remember we were both there. Sophie I do not know how to feel right now or what to say, all I can do is be here for you." He brought up a hand and dragged it down his face.

She looked at him questioningly as she reached out for his hand. "And yet, why do I feel like I'm the one here for you, dear? It's OK. I don't mind."

"We are both a bit lost right now." Loki took her hand and led her out of the now stopped elevator and back into the apartment. Once inside, he let go of her hand to flop down gracelessly onto the sofa, throwing his arm over his eyes and sighing.

"I'm right here." Sophie mumbled as she went into the kitchen and reached for the fridge for juice. She looked disgustedly at the nearly empty box. "Would you mind getting some groceries when you go out? I think Thor got hungry and emptied us out." She called out to the living room

"Sure." He said quietly from his spot on the sofa. "Just make a list."

Sophie sat at the counter and made out a basic shopping list. Everything was starting to hurt again. She laid her head in her arms and let a few tears fall before she fell asleep.

Loki heard her quiet sniffling; it damn near broke his heart. When she became completely quiet was when he got up, he made it to the counter only to find her asleep. He touched her shoulder gently, but she still whimpered in her sleep, she must be hurting again. Picking her up as carefully as possible, he carried her into the bedroom to lay her down. Unconsciously, she grabbed a hold of his shirt, so instead of retreating back to the other room like he intended, Loki lay down beside her. He tried to soothe her aches with magic but it didn't seem to be helping, Loki shifted to his Jotun form and hoped that the chill would ease some of her suffering.

Sophie woke up in a short while, confused and cold. She pulled Loki's arm closer around her and realized it was blue. Picking up his hand, she brought it to her mouth and kissed it. "I need to learn to stop worrying." She said quietly. "You'll always come through."

"That makes two of us." Loki murmured from behind her, his fingers absently sliding along her collar bone. He shifted back to his pale complexion and hugged her tighter.

"I know you really want to be happy. And I, SO MUCH want to make you happy. You want me to accept the change. You want that test... to have said something else. But there are other ways and better times. I know it. It's only been two weeks. Two insanely long and life changing weeks, yes. But still..." Sophie sighed and pulled him closer with her sore arms.

"The test is what it is, while yes it would be nice to have a little one, we both agreed that it is nowhere near the right time." Loki rolled Sophie into her back and propped himself up on his elbow while his other hand rested over her heart. "It is the thought of old age taking you that terrifies me, the thought of spending eternity alone terrifies you." He bowed his head and kissed her shoulder. "Neither scenario is optimal and I cannot fix it."

Holding his hand over her heart, Sophie tipped her head to catch Loki's eye. "You can't fix it right now. But I have faith. I know how you feel about that book I handed you yesterday and that myths aren't real. But there are a few things that don''t seem wrong. Thor is loud and likes to fight and Loki ALWAYS fixes things in the end."

He pressed his forehead to hers and exhaled through his nose, the hand on her chest moved down; pausing briefly over her stomach then settled over her opposite hip. "To quote you, "You always know what to say to make me feel better."" His smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I want to believe that smile, so badly, dear." Sophie said as she reached to brush his hair back out of their faces. "I don't though." She tilted her chin up to brush her lips across his. "You'll let me know when it's my turn to be afraid and your turn to be brave?"

Loki touched his nose to hers and closed his eyes for a moment. "Alright, dearest, you can be terrified now."

Sophie whispered. "Don't you dare think I won't fall apart on you."

"Better on me than without me, hmm?" He tried to roll her toward him so they were face to face. "Let it go, darling."

"I have never been happier or more miserable in my life, since the day I walked in this building." She dropped her head. "And that's the first of a million contradictions going on. But when I'm scared, you make me safe. For as bad as it hurts now, you have made me feel just as wonderful. I don't want to live forever. I don't want to die, but I doubt if I can have a life outside of here again." Tears fell along with her words, yet she wasn't completely crying. "And God above I never want to face Thanos. Yet I would do it right now to have it over with and be able to move on."

Loki felt a tear slip from the corner of his own eye as she spoke; he embraced her as hard as he dare in her pained state. "I would gladly take on a whole army of Thanos' if it took away your pain, Sophie, if it would solve everything, I would."

"I know you would, dear. Even though that's the last thing I would want. You think I'm the fragile one here, because I have a mortal body, but you are just as fragile in other ways right now." She held on to Loki like he was saving her from drowning, even though it made her wince. "And inconclusive is a horrible thing to say to someone who has spent the past two weeks getting drunk, kidnapped, tortured, taking handfuls of painkillers, tearing walls up with her head, wearing a ring that's emitting gamma rays, setting off a tesseract multiple times, having sex that can mildly be described as athletic, watching people almost die, having her body be changed at the cellular level... I mean... no. Inconclusive can't be a thing."

"Just think, your life has been turned upside down, you have gone through more in a week than most Asgardians go through in their entire lives. Remind me to never call you weak again." Loki maneuvered her to lay on top of him so he could wrap both arms around her. "Your life would have been much simpler and less thrilling if I had not mucked things up."

"I was thinking how horrible all that would have been on an "inconclusive". But you were right about my life the other night. It wasn't much of a life. I hid." Sophie laid her head on Loki's shoulder. "And you were only involved in mucking up my life before I met you. Now it seems like you are my life.

"Loki the magnificent mucker and fixer, not the same ring as God of Lies." He chuckled.

"Yes it has." Sophie smiled a bit against him. "It's all in the book, that you probably lost accidentally on purpose yesterday. It's OK. There are literally BILLIONS of them around. Everyone on the planet got at least one or two after the first time Thor showed up. After YOU showed up, let's just say we have a whole planet full of experts on those stories you hate."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Experts... I will show you an expert. There is a career goal for you, Norse myth expert. No one believes you until the boyfriend and the actual Thor show up. Could be amusing."

"Meh, not much work involved. All I'd have to say is that you deny everything, but that everyone knows you're a liar. And you'll even deny that." Sophie lifted her head to look at Loki. "You seem happier now. Was it getting me to cry?"

"We both needed a release, seeing you decompress helped to calm me." He arched his neck once again to kiss her again. "I love you, Sophie."

Her eyes closed as she kissed him back. "And I love you. Even if I'm not happy or if we don't agree or everything is insane, I still love you."

They lay in bed, just basking in the others presence and Sophie's occasional groan of discomfort. There must have been a knock on the front door, Toukka popped up and went to investigate. "Jarvis?" Loki asked. "Who is at the door?" There was a brief pause before the disembodied voice answered. "It is Dr. Banner, shall I allow him entry?" Loki poked Sophie. "Up to you darling, make him wait for us or no?"

Sophie made a small grunt as she rolled off of Loki. "No. Be nice. Remember? We're on the same side now." She winced as she found her feet when she got out of bed. "Besides we should feed Toukka."

He sighed. "Let him in Jarvis." Jarvis thanked him and did as told, unlocking the door and telling Bruce to enter. Loki unfolded himself and rolled to a stand, he ran his fingers through his hair and followed Sophie into the kitchen.

"Hi there." Sophie waved Bruce into the kitchen after her. "No chance there's any results on… anything yet is there? Ahhh nevermind, of course not." She slowly made her way to the fridge and dug out some meat for Toukka.

"Dr. Banner, change your mind about venturing out with harmless old me?" Loki smirked at the haggard scientist and scooped up Toukka to set him on the counter to await his meal.

"Did you change your mind about harmless…. me?" Bruce countered. "I mean…I can call Stark instead."

Sophie set a filled saucer down for Toukka and slid a piece of paper across the counter to Loki. "There's the list. I've got my phone in my pocket; if you have any questions call me. OK, dear? And Bruce, we need some groceries. Thor kind of ate everything. That OK instead of the drugstore?"

"Doctor I would rather you toss me about like a rag doll once more than be subjected to Stark, it took everything I had not to vomit on his shoes while I was a woman." Loki snatched the list and looked it over, squinting at some of the items. "I will certainly need your assistance in picking out some of these things Dr. Banner."

Banner looked to Sophie questioningly and mouthed, 'While I was a woman?'

She shook her head, telling him not to ask. "It's all straightforward stuff, Bruce, honest."

"Straight forward for you maybe." Loki mumbled while tucking the paper into his pocket. He morphed his clothing into a simple pair of black slacks and a white button down then rolled the sleeves up. "Shall we Doctor?"

Sophie made her way over to Loki and ruffled his hair. "Maybe you should do something with this? You're kind of distinctive."

Instead of changing his hair color, Loki slipped on a pair of sunglasses and added a dark green waist coat. "As long as the armor and horns are hidden it is hard to recognize me." He grinned and pecked Sophie on the cheek.

"Are you planning on coming home with a girlfriend? That's NOT on the list." She teased as she ran her fingers down his vest. "And to think, you save the pajama bottoms for me."

"I plan on coming home TO a girlfriend." His eyebrow arched. "You get the best view do you not? Those pajama bottoms usually accompany a bare torso." Loki tapped his finger on the end of her nose. "How am I to purchase these things? As easy as it would be to simply conjure them, I know you would rather it done properly."

"Ohhh yeah. Ummm my purse…" She looked around until she saw it in the corner of the counter. She grabbed it and pulled a debit card out. After she handed it to Loki she scribbled a number at the bottom of the list. "That's my PIN. You just have to swipe it in the machine at the register. Bruce can show you."

"Alright darling." Loki slipped the card with the list in his pants pocket; next he found the spare cell phone and slipped it into his other pocket. "Well, off we go. Try to behave yourself while I'm away dearest." Loki gave her one last peck to the cheek then headed to the door; Toukka scampered to the edge of the counter like he was going to go with him.

Sophie caught the weasel gently with one hand and held him to herself. "Hey there, baby. You think you can keep me company on the sofa while they go get food? I don't want to be alone."

She called out to the men as they were leaving. "YOU are the ones that need to behave. Bye!"

Sophie grabbed the last can of pop out of the fridge and shuffled over to the sofa and lay down. With the remote she darkened the sunny windows and turned the TV on. She sat Toukka down on her chest and petted him absently after pulling the sofa throw over herself. "I'm not up for playing much, but we can watch…. what's this? Attenborough. It's about sloths. Appropriate."

Loki and Bruce walked to the market a couple blocks away and grabbed a cart, Loki walked alongside the buggy while Bruce pushed it. "Now where to start…" Loki trailed off and pulled the list from his pocket. "Milk, simple enough, where is the dairy section?" He glanced at the overhead signs and moved toward the one marked dairy. "So Doctor, I am getting the sense that you want information as much as I. Considering you actually agreed to accompany me on this outing, your curiosity must be great."

Bruce smiled halfheartedly. "I'm that easy to read, huh? There's a lot of power in that little thing she has on her hand. I'm not quite what to make of the readings. I might want to call someone else in." He paused and looked seriously at Loki. "You know the guy."

Loki dropped three gallons of the white stuff in the cart and furrowed his brow at Bruce. "Selvig I imagine?" He shook his head. "I would try to behave as much as possible, Thor would be thrilled. Where Selvig goes, Dr. Foster will follow, as well as that assistant of theirs."

"Assistant? Does the assistant know how to factor in the fact that this thing doesn't like to follow the laws of physics? That's a lot of milk for 3 people." Banner eyed the cart.

He led them down the aisle to the eggs. "This assistant defies the laws of physics herself, if you saw her chest you would know what I mean." Loki placed 4 dozen eggs in the cart. "This much milk will last a few days with Thor around, he eats enough for 5 people easily."

Bruce stopped the cart. "I'm not entirely… comfortable with your attitude. There's, what I presume is a perfectly nice woman, that you are buying a pregnancy test for."

Loki stopped just after Bruce did and turned to face him. "Doctor, I mean no disrespect. I love Sophie more than is probably healthy, when you see Miss. Lewis then you will know what I mean, she is impossible to miss." He glanced down at the list again and headed to the baking supplies. "Give me some credit Doctor, I may be a madman but I am faithful."

"OK then…" Bruce still side eyed Loki a bit. "So there's something much more than just the radiation working on Sophie. I don't understand it yet. It's driving Tony nuts."

"Short drive." Loki mumbled to himself while placing bags of flour and sugar in the cart. "It is the Tesseract herself working to change Sophie. The cube has sentience; it can think and act on its own but chooses a guardian to host it when it feels threatened."

"We know what's happening. I can list all of the deviations from norm that are going on with Sophie. I need to isolate HOW it is happening to block it." Bruce fiddled with the groceries in the cart as he spoke. "What kind of energy can be that delicate and specific?"

"One would think you would know, Doctor." Loki looked at Banner coolly. "Any energy source can be delicate or destructive, if you had to put a name to this then I suppose the closest thing would be to call it creation. The Big Bang theory if you will, it is creating and destroying at the same time." He moved to down to the chocolate chips and frowned before pulling the phone from his pocket and dialing Sophie.

Sophie had curled up into a ball with Toukka and was almost asleep when her phone went off. "'Lo, dear. Whatcha need?" She mumbled.

"Sorry to bother you darling but… What kind of chocolate chips? I am seeing several kinds, flavors and brands." He squinted at the list again. "And what in the Nine are Taquitos?"

"Just a… Bag of chocolate chips… Like the yellow bag. Semi sweet, unless you want milk chocolate because that's sweeter. Taquitos are in a box in the frozen section. I don't feel like cooking right now. I mean, if you want something else, get something else. Get anything that you think you'd like. Are you guys doing OK? Did you get the uhhh… tests?" Toukka sniffed and scratched around the phone as Sophie spoke. "I think Toukka recognizes your voice."

"Hmmm. Alright, hello little friend." Loki smiled into the phone while throwing a couple different kinds of chocolate into the cart. "No we haven't gotten the tests yet, we will get there eventually. Anything else need to be had before I hang up?"

"Yeah, just get a lot of juice. Maybe some cranberry and whatever you might like. You're the best. Bye bye."

"Bye now darling." Loki hung up and wandered back out of the aisle and over to the juice selection. "What do you suggest Doctor? Are any of these better than the others?" He grabbed a cranberry and an orange.

"Just ahhh… get the real juice and not the day glow colored ones." Bruce ran his hands through his hair and wondered how he got in a position where Loki was asking his opinion on orange juice.

Loki shrugged and grabbed a couple of others that looked interesting. They moved to the frozen section where Loki grabbed Taquitos among other things. "Is there anything else I can help clarify Doctor?"

"Not unless you are willing to help me figure out how to turn that tesseract off and reverse what it's done so far. Maybe that assistant has a new way to look at it."

"I know not how to stop or reverse the effects; neither option is open to any of us." Loki slid his glasses half way down his nose and stared at Bruce over the rim. "That assistant is a glorified secretary; I believe that she is what is known as a political science major?" He slid the glasses back up and placed a few more frozen items in the cart then they went over to produce, He grabbed the required vegetables and delicious looking fruits.

"PoliSci? What's she doing with Foster and Selvig?" Bruce mumbled to himself, then leaned on the cart. "You seem to be avoiding what you came out to get in the first place."

Loki stopped, ironically, in front of a display of diapers and leaned on the front of the cart. "That obvious?" He heaved a sigh and hung his head. "I know not what to do Doctor. If Sophie was completely healthy I would be elated at the prospect of being a father but now… It fills me with dread; if she is then the child could very well kill her." Loki pushed the sunglasses up to rest on top of his head. "We had spoken of this not long ago, I had hoped that you might convince her to accept the change but I know she is fighting it fiercely; fearing that she will lose her humanity and outlive all those she cares for. Cannot say I blame her but the thought of losing her drives me near madness."

Banner sighed and stammered a bit when he started speaking, not used to being in the position of confidante. "Hold off on the dread. Like I said this morning, there are other reasons why the test could have come back like that. We just need to rule a real positive out. And about convincing Sophie to do anything, that's just not my place. But if I had to make a choice for her… well, you might not like my choice. I know what it's like to be changed. It is my place to help keep her alive though, she asked and we'll do that much." He slowly pushed the cart ahead, pulled a pregnancy test off of the shelf and dropped it in the cart. "There, the heavy lifting is done."

Loki followed Banner to the tests and looked over the selection, then at Bruce himself. "I know I have put you in an awkward spot Dr. Banner but I thank you, for listening to my ramblings. It felt… Nice to vent a little, so thank you and I am sorry." He gave Bruce an awkward smile then gestured to the shelf. "Is one enough or should we get more, I hear these things can be defective."

"Don't… don't be sorry. I get it. Might as well get another kind, they're all about the same, but if everyone would sleep better, it won't hurt… I'm not actually THAT kind of doctor, but I can read a test." Bruce shuffled his feet. "Are we done then?"

He dropped a couple more tests into the cart. "There is one other thing I wish to get, you can head toward the front if you like and I will meet you there in a moment." Loki walked off before Bruce could say anything and headed toward where he saw floral arrangements, he browsed briefly before picking up an assorted bouquet. Ignoring the dreamy sighs and whispers of 'lucky lady' from the other people, Loki briskly returned to the front to find Bruce and pay for his items. They found a lane and proceeded to place the items on the conveyor belt.

Banner looked at the flowers Loki had set down and dug around in his pocket. He leaned over to the other man and spoke quietly as he palmed Loki some cash. "Pay for 'em separately."

As the cashier scanned the items she looked up at the men with their heads together over the flowers and smiled. Then she reached the pregnancy tests and paused to look up at the pair oddly. "Gag gifts?" She asked and held one up.

"Thank you Dr. Banner." Loki straightened up and looked at the woman just as oddly. "No, for my girlfriend. Do you find the potential of becoming a parent amusing?"

Banner looked away, biting his lip not to laugh as the poor cashier stammered. "No, Sorry. My Bad. Ummm… it'll be one forty eight seventy two for the first order."

"Yes, you are very bad, go to his room." Loki pointed his thumb at Bruce and looked down at the device that said swipe card. "Alright snookums, tell daddy where to stick it." He dead panned at the cashier while holding up the card.

She pointed at the card reader as she swore to herself for the third time that day that she was DONE dealing with insane customers.

Loki slid the card and followed the steps indicated. "Simple enough." He murmured to himself and waited for the lady to give him his total for the flowers.

"Flowers are thirty five sixteen." She took his cash and gave him the change to quickly move the guys out of line.

Bruce filled his arms with bags and attempted to gesture to the rest of the cart. "Load up, we've got a walk."

He grabbed as many bags as he could and they left the store, a block away he stopped outside of an alley. "Doctor, come down here for a second." Loki went into the alley and behind a dumpster. "Set the bags down here." He rolled his eyes at Bruce's confusion but did as asked, with the flick of the wrist he stored the bags in the normal pocket of space he used. "There, that should make the trip easier."

"Do I want to ask what you just did?" Banner shook his head.

"Magic." Loki grinned and wiggled his fingers. "I placed them in an interdimensional pocket I use to store things, comes in handy when you need to hide certain objects or carry large quantities. Shall we?"

"Sure." Bruce mumbled and they headed off to SHIELD's building to get Loki and the milk back up to the apartment.


	61. Chapter 61

They were quiet for most of the walk back until Loki spoke up. "What do you think can be done to help Sophie, doctor?"

Looking Loki square in the eyes, Banner spoke. "I don't know about reversing anything that's already happened. It seems to be happening at a sub cellular level. I might be able to find a way to block or shield her from anymore effects, if I had enough time, but that would also stop her from being able to use the tesseract."

Loki sighed. "Unfortunately we might need that ability when Thanos shows his ugly head. How long do you think that might take? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know if the fact that she wears it makes it worse or not. If it was the radiation that was affecting her, I would say lock it in a lead case. But from what I can tell she isn't being touched by the gamma rays at all, which is almost impossible. I don't know if the other energy that the Tesseract is using will be lessened without physical contact or not. But it's a thought. Can you talk her out of it?"

"I know she trusts me Doctor but if removing the ring is what you think is best then she best hear it from you. I have been preaching about the ring for some time now and she balks after every encounter." They finally made it to the lobby of the building and reached the elevator.

"I don't have any evidence to say its best. Just seems logical. You're the one, I would think, that could make the emotional argument." Bruce kept talking as they rode back upstairs. "I think of Stark could look at the shard, he, Selvig, and I might be able to come up with a way to shield the tesseract. You seem to know the artifact the best, but you come at it from the…" Banner waved his hands around. "Harry Potter point of view. Maybe hard science can see something else."

He leaned against the wall of the elevator and stared at the ascending numbers. "I can try to see if she would take it off but for you all to examine it; either one or both of us might have to be present. She is very protective of it, of the handful of times it has come off; she has kept an eagle eye on it." The lift arrived on the top floor. "I thank you for assisting me at the store Dr. Banner, do you wish to come in or would you rather we bring you the results later?"

"Just go on. You can call me later. Don't need me for this. Good luck." Bruce waved Loki off the elevator and hit the button for the lab.

Loki waved back and went into the apartment. "Sophie? Are you awake?" He called out softly.

Sophie let go of the amethyst pendant that she had been clutching and sat up, peering over the back of the sofa. "You're home? Are you OK? I was going to get worried. When you walk out that door without me, you tend to come back dripping red goo on the floor." She looked Loki up and down as she got up with Toukka on her shoulder. "Did you ummm… forget the groceries?"

He beamed when she came toward him and gave her a quick kiss. "I can say that I came back in one piece, no one died or became injured and no, I didn't forget the groceries." With another wave of his hand, all the bags appeared on the kitchen counter and the flowers shimmered into his hands. "For you darling."

"Flowers? Thank you." Sophie took the flowers in one hand and wrapped the other around Loki as she smiled up at him. "Did you do something you need to tell me about? Or are you just being sweet?"

"Just being my usual charming self." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "And possibly apologizing for the 8 phone numbers, 3 blown kisses and pair of panties in my pocket."

"You, my dear, are in a much better mood than when you left." She snuggled against him for a second before letting go to head into the kitchen. Turning over her shoulder, she said, "But I will check your pockets later."

"Check them all you wish, you might find something you like." His tongue poked from between his teeth as he chuckled. "I hope everything I got was satisfactory."

Sophie ran water into a pitcher and set the flowers in it before she started to slowly unpack some bags. She winced pulling the milk out. "It looks fine, dear." She wondered at Loki's seeming reversal of mood and tried not to be obviously looking for the pregnancy test.

Wandering over to the counter, Loki grabbed the only grey bag in the sea of white ones. "I believe you are looking for this one?" He dangled it from his finger, expression turning more serious. "Do what you will with these; I can put this stuff away."

Sophie caught her breath, leaned in and kissed Loki as her fingers hooked the bag from his. With her eyes still closed she whispered, "I love you no matter what."

Loki kissed her back and slid his fingers down the side of her face. "And I love you darling."

Sophie peeked at the multiple boxes in the bag. "The sorcerer Prince and the multiple doctorates couldn't decide on ONE kind? You're lucky that I actually have to go right now."

"We both agreed that it would be better for accuracy sake to take more than one." He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "How does one take this test anyway? Do you simply hold it to your stomach?"

"You are adorable." Sophie said as she kissed her fingertip, pressed it to his lips and laughed. "And you didn't even look at the boxes did you? I am going to go pee on some test strips." She shook the bag. "You can come in in a minute and watch them change color with me if you want."

"You… Urinate on them?" Loki's face scrunched up like he ate a lemon. "That is barbaric and foul; do humans not possess the technology to simply image you to find out for sure?" He watched her walk to the bathroom. "Bruce picked one out and I grabbed the others, saw no reason to read them." He called out to her retreating form. After huffing out another sigh, he spent the next minutes putting away the items from the store. Loki grabbed a saucer from the cabinet and put a couple of the chicken livers he purchased on it for Toukka, said weasel appeared from behind one of the shopping bags and gobbled them up happily. He smiled fondly at his furry friend then joined Sophie in the bathroom.

Sophie had read the directions for and done 3 different tests and had them lined up on the counter. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded, staring at them when Loki came in. She avoided looking at him and pointed at the counter. "Number one says negative. Number two says not pregnant. Number three says negative and also seems to be smoking slightly which I am fairly sure it's not supposed to do."

Internally Loki sighed in relief, the tests were negative. "Well you are scorchingly beautiful, the test just confirms that." He went to her side and hugged her to him. "How do you feel dearest?"

Sophie leaned into Loki's hug, but looked down at their feet. "Will you be upset if I say relieved? I'm trying to process what's been happening to me the past few days. If it had been happening to a baby too... that'd be horrific."

Loki cupped her chin to make her look up at him. "I would not be upset, I am relieved as well dearest. You need to get well before anything like that comes up again, we will also be taking measures to ensure that a scare like this does not happen again." He stroked the side of her face and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered and smiled gently up at him. She jumped as there was a loud bang out in the apartment. "Is someone here?"

Loki scrunched his brows together. "I do not know, wait here." He moved slowly out of the bathroom and into the living room. Once there he couldn't help but laugh and called back to Sophie. "It's just Toukka!"

Sophie had swept all of the stuff from the bathroom counter into the trash can and came out to see Loki watching Toukka fight with a messy pile of grocery bags that he had stolen out of the trash can in the kitchen. "Oh jeeze... you kill that bag, baby. Go get em. We spend hundreds of dollars on a playground for you and... you want bags."

Loki laughed harder as Toukka streaked by with a bag flapping behind him like a kite. "Are we sure he is a weasel and not a cat?" He caught the tiny bandit when he tried to run past him, scooping him up and holding him eye level. "Toukka, the mighty hunter; come now little friend, I have a treat for you." Loki set the furry fiend on the counter and dug a couple of the chicken livers out of the fridge, Toukka squeaked happily and devoured them. "Such a silly little thing you are."

Sophie shuffled into the kitchen after them, gladly grabbing at her pill bottles and dry swallowing a dose of each. She hurt everywhere, but she had held off on taking the medicine, just in case. Then she started the coffee pot and waited for the pain relief to kick in. "Toukka, don't let him get you fat because he likes to spoil you." She watched Loki fuss over the tiny ermine, fascinated.

Loki grinned and scratched the weasels back. "Don't listen to her Toukka, you have as much of that as you like. It is good for a growing Ermine."

"You're right. You two guys do what you like." Sophie sighed and leaned on the counter and toyed with the full fruit bowl.

Toukka licked his lips then hopped over to Sophie, giving her a liver scented love nip to the chin. Loki looked at her thoughtfully then picked up a fleshy fruit and bit into it, he chewed and looked confused. "This is not a peach."

"Nope. It's not a tiny peach. It's an apricot. It's better than a peach and you're eating it completely wrong." Sophie picked up one of the small fruits that was ripe and blushed. "THIS is entirely sensual."

She inhaled deeply. "You got ripe ones and smell them, even just in the bowl; they smell stronger and sweeter than anything else in there. The pink blush on its cheeks from where the sun ripened it is beautiful." Holding the fruit to her mouth, she drew it gently across her lips and poked her tongue out to touch the fuzz of skin. "It's so soft though. Food shouldn't feel like warm velvet. You have to be gentle with apricots; you can bruise them easily with your fingers, even though it's so firm and full. When you bite it, the skin pops under your teeth and you have to suck at it a bit right away or else the juice will run down your lips. Then you tug the flesh away from the stone with your teeth." Slowly taking a bite from the apricot to demonstrate, Sophie smiled at Loki with slightly sticky lips." And here's how it is different," she murmured, "It's not as sweet, cloying as a peach. It's more tart, has a bit of its own bite. And it's smaller, so that when you've finished, it can still leave you wanting more." Taking another bite and licking the juice from her lips she held Loki's eyes with her own.

Loki stared at her mesmerized; he swallowed thickly and licked his lips when she did. His eyes hooded at her sensual display. "I have never been turned on by fruit before." He whispered huskily.

Loki took his own fruit and bit into it just as she did, sucking the juice as he was shown, his eyes locked with hers. "Delicious."

"I'm just saying, if you're hungry have an apple. Don't waste an apricot unless you are going to appreciate it. Plus, it's such a pretty color." She twirled her half eaten fruit. "Almost as nice as the color of green of the glass at the bottom of a coke bottle, or your eyes, that might be my new favorite color."

He leaned on the counter next to her and leaned in. "The green of a coke bottle is your new favorite color? What was it before?" Loki murmured while switching his gaze between her eyes and lips.

"No. The color of your eyes could be my new favorite color. But cobalt blue is nice too." Unthinkingly, Sophie set her fruit down and rubbed the arm that had been broken the day before and was held close to her chest. She took in Loki's gaze and blushed a bit.


	62. Chapter 62

He watched her movements like a hawk, when she started rubbing her arm; he gently brushed her hand away and took the previously injured appendage in his own hands, caressing the tender flesh softly with his fingers. "Does it still pain you?" Loki tilted his head and kept staring into her eyes.

"Not more than anything else. It must be in my head. Honestly, you did wonderfully with everything. My nose is even straight." She let her eyes go soft under his gaze and reached out with her free hand to touch his cheek.

He turned his head into her hand and brushed his lips along her wrist. "Your nose was and is perfect darling." Loki slipped his hands down her arm to her hand and rubbed the knuckles gently with nimble fingers. "I am curious, what is your favorite food? Maybe I can learn to make it for you."

Sophie smiled at his touch. He seemed to soothe the aches away from wherever his fingers reached. "Hmmm it all depends on my mood I guess, but I'm simple. I like a roast and potatoes. Or real deep dish pizza, not this giant flat stuff they call pizza in New York. You want to know a secret? I never grew out of loving Ants on a Log. That's where you take a celery stick and fill it with peanut butter, so it looks like a log. Then put raisins on the peanut butter, so they look like ants. Usually give it to little kids as a snack 'cause they think it's funny."

Loki smiled at her description. "It does sound like a fun thing to snack upon, perhaps the children would enjoy it next we see them. Turn around darling." He spun her around to massage her neck and shoulders. "What all comes on this deep dish pizza? The flat flavorless circles they serve around here leave something to be desired."

Moaning under Loki's attentions, Sophie sighed her answer. "It's like a real pie kind of, a few inches deep, more sauce, more cheese, more spices, more everything. There's a place back home, Chicago home, that when you get sausage on it, it's just one piece of sausage, the size of the whole pizza. Not just crumbles like you get here. Maybe I'll get back there someday." The coffee maker gurgled it's last as it finished brewing and she reached for a cup and the pot and poured a cup, trying not to move out of Loki's reach.

"Don't stop." She softly said, "But let's go sit down." She held the cup in one hand and picked up the apricot with the other.

Loki grabbed Toukka and followed Sophie to the sofa; he sat sideways so he could reach her back easily and started working on the middle of her back and between her shoulders. "We could travel there, after things are over and done with, visit anywhere you wish and maybe travel the other realms."

She held a cushion to herself, closed her eyes and relaxed thoroughly. "Do you promise? I'll show you Lake Michigan. When it's cold, the waves on the lake are the color of those coke bottles. A clear, pale, gray-green. It's really pretty, if you like things like that. What are the realms like? Lilac skies at harvest? I'd love to see things like that, but would seem like such a child, I'm afraid."

"The realms hold many wonders, some I still see in a childlike light." His fingers worked out a particularly large knot between her shoulders. "Vanaheim for one is beautiful. It is the silver to Asgards gold, magic wielders are more welcomed. Frigga was born there. Alfheim I think you would enjoy, lush and green. Sprawling expanses of forests and fields, waters that reflect the numerous stars above. It is the home of the Light Elves, magic weaves itself amongst everything." Fingers slid down to her lower back. "I would show you anywhere and everywhere you wish to go, visit realms within the Nine and some beyond. You have my promise of that my darling."

"It all sounds wonderful. I almost feel guilty that I've seen so little of my own world. I feel like I'm being let out of a cage sometimes, since I came here. And there's not only a whole world out there, but many, many worlds. It's intimidating, but I want to see it all. That's over dramatic, but it's how it feels." Sophie sipped at her coffee and moaned as Loki's fingers found a particularly sore spot. "But you'll explain everything to me so I don't seem too unintelligent or naive? Right? I'd hate to embarrass you. I mean, sure, you had some issues with the tea kettle here at first, but I'd hate to do something like that in front of people that were important to you."

"You already know most of the people important to me, the only ones left are at the estate." Loki bit his lip. "Of course I will explain things, any and all questions, no matter how silly you may deem them. Knowledge is power, darling. Eventually, my nightingale, you will be released from this gilded cage to fly once more."

"Not once more. For the first time, dear. I am the definition of sheltered." She had heard the slight hitch in his voice when he mentioned the estate. "Who's at the estate? Who do you love besides Thor?"

"One of my housekeepers was my former nanny; she has known me since infancy. She has been like a second mother to me; I took her on when Odin dismissed her from service." Loki ran his hands up her sides then leaned back against the arm of the sofa. "Most of the people that work for me are misfits of some sort, not seen as worthy or useful any longer."

Sophie slid and leaned her back against Loki's chest, snuggling into him with a sigh. "Worthy. That's such a vague word. Everyone is worthy of something." Reaching her hand back, she slid the apricot across his lips, offering him the last bite.

He happily took the offered fruit then drew her fingers into his mouth, sucking them dry of the juice. "Exactly, hence the reason they all work for me. Even if it was not what they were trained for, many have found a new calling."

Sophie turned to look Loki in his eyes. "Could you be any more wonderful? But if they work for you, how have they been taken care of since you've ... been gone?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "The estate is self-sufficient. As long as they stay on the property they are cared for, the trainers still work and the horses still breed without me. Anything that cannot be grown on site is purchased with funds from selling the trained yearlings. Helena, my former nanny, is also in charge of everything when I am gone. I'm positive that everything has been running smoothly in my absence with her in charge."

"How did you look at me with a straight face when I offered you my apartment?" There was a tightness that started in Sophie's chest when she thought about the immeasurable gap that that stood between who and what she and Loki were outside of this building provided by SHIELD.

"It is your home and a part of who you are, why would I find amusement in it?" His brows furrowed in confusion. "I thought it was rather homey."

"Not amusement. It's just rather sad. I was kind of full of myself, to offer 450 square feet of rodent filled, second hand furniture, not thinking you have estates and lodges and realms already." She sighed deeply. "But I love you and think you are more beautiful than any magical forest or star filled lake could ever be."

"That is rather ironic, I was about to say the same about you." Loki muttered in her ear and kissed her shoulder. Toukka, who had been playing around in his tower, popped over the back of the sofa and dropped a ball in Sophie's lap.

She teased the weasel with the ball for a moment then tossed it a short way and watched him tumble across her lap and off of the sofa after it. "You know, I'm glad I met you in this horrible, wonderful apartment with all of the guards and cameras and annoying people. You would have been too intimidating to get to know without a level playing field. I never could have bargained for favors with Loki with horns, by bribing you with brownies."

"I am not so sure dearest; those brownies are a thing of beauty. You can conquer entire realms with them." He laughed. "And I am extremely happy that I met you, darling. What do you say we put in a movie and just curl up here on the sofa?"

Sophie smiled up at Loki. "Dear, we are curled up." Laying her head back down against his neck, she inhaled deeply. "You smell really nice. Not like cologne or soap, just like… you. You look good today too. Did I tell you already? You do. I mean, it's not like that one white shirt good or the armor, but it's hard to cuddle the armor. That outfit kinda implies that you are going to do all of the touching." She fiddled with the remote but wasn't paying attention at all to the channels she was flipping through.

Loki stared at the side of her head, kind of baffled. "Thank you I think, was not aware that this outfit implies that I will feel someone up." He looked at the rapidly switching stations and arched a brow. "Are you going to stop on a channel or speed watch all of them?"

"Hmmm?" She blinked, realizing that she was feeling better, but a bit lightheaded. She found a show guide and stopped to read it. "Sorry. Let's see…. movies…. Steel Magnolias. No. Independence Day." Sophie looked up at Loki. "Uhh nope. Superman II." She bit her lip hard enough that the giggle stayed in, but an odd sputtery sound came out instead. "Nope. No. Not. Ummmm Secretariat? Horse movie?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing heavily, Loki answered. "Give me the remote you silly thing." He snatched the device from her hand and searched briefly before finding one that seemed entertaining enough. "The Beastmaster, oddly appropriate hmm?"

"Those are ferrets, not ermine," Sophie giggled.

"Still weasels." At the word weasel, Toukka stopped his rolling around with his ball and ran over to them, climbing up onto Sophie's lap and whipping his head toward the television when he heard a squeak. His eyes remained glued to the images, tail twitching every once in a while. Loki laughed at his Ermine friend.

Sophie pet Toukka and watched Loki laugh. She reached up a finger to touch his dimpled cheek, then gently tipped his face down until she could reach his lips with hers.

The smile stayed on his face while he kissed her, his arm slipping around her waist and hugging her closer.

Her tongue slid along Loki lips while she unbuttoned his shirt to caress his chest. "I missed you while you were gone." She murmured against him.

Loki hummed in his throat. "I missed you as well darling." He slid his hands up to hers and gently gripped them, stopping their movement.

"What's wrong?" Sophie twisted her hands in Loki's. "Was I tickling you?"

"No dearest, you weren't tickling me. Do not want to get too carried away." His lips caught hers again, tongue sliding between her teeth.

She teased his tongue with hers. Then closed her lips and sucked at it gently while her fingers slid through his hair and curled against the back of his neck. Releasing his mouth, she gasped, "What's too carried away? We can go to the bedroom if Thor's coming home."

"I know not when Thor will return but that is not what I mean dearest." He groaned and scrubbed his hands along his face. "Let me be blunt, we are not going to be intimate until you are healthy again." His eyes searched her face for any sign that she would be angry.

Sophie sat up and blinked at Loki. "You're THAT mad at me for wanting options?"

Loki sat up as well and raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "That is not it at all darling, I do not trust myself not to hurt you and this is the only way to insure that we do not have a scare like earlier with those pregnancy tests. It has nothing to do with that I swear."

"There are literally dozens of ways, besides the fact I'm already on birth control, to not have to deal with that. You know that right? That was an issue between the blood test and the tesseract, not me." She took his hands in hers and looked at him questioningly. "And what makes you think you would hurt me? Besides the fact that, walking around kinda hurts right now?"

"That is the entire point; a short time of pleasure would not be worth the days of agony that would follow. What hurts you, hurts me as well, darling." He cupped the side of her face with his hand. "Me, being the cause of you hurting… I cannot fathom something like that. The one time I did, nearly destroyed me, please understand darling. No matter how gentle I was, I would still be the cause of your pain."

Sophie's eyes grew large and a bit sad as she looked into Loki's. "You've never really hurt me, you know. The fact that you think it's OK to make decisions about what my body should deal with, without even asking for my input, is scarier than hurting. I thought we were a bit more equal than that."

Loki's jaw clenched. "At what point did I say you could not do something? I said I would not become intimate with you in fear that I would hurt you; at no point did I say that you could not do it. You can pleasure yourself as much as you like but I will not participate until you are well again." This was not going as well as he had hoped, all he wanted was to avoid injuring her further, the way she put it made him feel like the villain everyone said he was. Maybe he should just forget trying to be a gentleman; it kept back firing in his face. Loki leaned back again and let his head thump on the arm of the sofa."

"Hey," Sophie said gently and reached for Loki's head where it thumped on the sofa. "I'm not fighting with you. I'm just trying to figure out where your minds at."

"Thought it was rather obvious where my mind is at, my brain is saying no and my body… Well you know how that responds to stimuli." His hand caught hers before it reached his head and pressed it to his lips.

She smiled at his kiss, but raised her eyebrows to him. "OK. I'll try my best to respect you and not try to figure out how to make your body strangle your brain into silence, if you will take my word at when I am healthy. I know I'm a mess right now. Deal?"

His lips quirked up at the ends as his head rose off the arm. "Deal." Loki said with a short bark of laughter and another kiss to her hand.

"OK I might try to figure it out… but I won't DO it. How's that?"

"You can try to implement your ideas but they will fail dearest." Loki sat back up and pressed his lips to hers again.

Sophie met his kiss and slid her fingers back into his hair. After a moment she broke from his lips and rested her forehead against his. "Is that a DARE?"

With hooded eyes and a devilish grin, he replied. "Certainly, darling."

"You still have to keep your part of the deal." She whispered near his cheek. "Now I have heard that you claim god of lies, tricks, chaos, fire, even fertility, but restraint and self-denial might be entirely out of your element dear.'

"First for everything love." Loki rasped out. "But I also never said I would not watch and... Entertain myself. He grinned and ran his fingers up her back lightly."

Sophie eyebrows raised and she leaned her chest a bit more aggressively against his. "Oohhh... THAT'S what you're asking for huh? Maybe. Maybe not."

He shrugged. "If you happen to do so and if I happen to be nearby when you do, then I might watch if you were alright with that. Otherwise I might just turn into that merman you mentioned before."

"Yes, dear, you keep playing it cool, if that will make you feel good." Sophie patted his head gently and kissed next to his ear before she curled up against him as if to watch the movie again. "Off topic question," She looked back up at Loki. "What if Thor had been a girl? Would Thunderella be in line for the throne or would Odin have kept trying for someone who could write their name in the snow?"

Her question made him snort in a very undignified way. "He or she in this case, would still be in line for the throne if a male heir was not born, or another family of noble birth could challenge for it. Since the ruler of Asgard is considered all powerful, no one would be stupid enough to challenge. If they were feeling peckish, she could also be married off to another realm's prince." Loki started running his fingers along her scalp. "Just think, if Thor had been a girl, there is a chance that instead of siblings, we could have been married." He tried and failed to contain his mirth.

Sophie sighed at Loki's fingers, but looked over at him to judge his level of joking. "Ummmmm...let me know right up front here if there's the slightest chance of that option, OK? Cause We've all seen you decide to be female and jeeze, I suppose I'd move my stuff and let you guys have the bigger bedroom."

Loki laughed loudly. "No chance of that, darling, I've only been with other women as a woman. Yes I flirt heavily but that is it."

"Really? No men?" You missed out there. She laughed.

"If you have not noticed dearest, I'm very much for the pleasure of my partner before my own." He cocked to his head to the side. "Why would I set myself up for disappointment and inflating more fragile Asgardian egos?"

"So I'm less disappointing than you think Asgardian men would be? Well, that's interesting, I guess." Sophie tipped her face up and smiled. "Do I kiss better?"

There was a knock at the door and she turned to look up before her lips made contact with Loki's. "Are we expecting anyone?"

Eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Loki pecked her on the lips quickly. "Not that I'm aware, let me up to check." He helped her scoot off his lap and went to the door. His face went from annoyed to shock. "Sarah? What are you doing here?"

Sister Sarah's wrinkled grinning face looked up at Loki. Her steely hair was tightly curled against her scalp and she was wearing her good string of white plastic fake pearls. "Well, bless your heart, you look healthy as a horse, boy! Dressed well too, I see." She burst out. "They told me you was hurt pretty bad and wouldn't be down to stay with us for probably a long while. I figured I'd come see you, if you couldn't come see us. I hear you've family in town, so I held off on a sick visit an' just kept you in my prayers. Looks like I waited long enough that God saw fit to get you out of yer sick bed. Brought you an applesauce cake and the Good Book." She switched her cane around so that she could hold out a foil covered cake pan and a Bible. "Now son, are you going to remember your manners an' invite me in or am I going to stand in the hallway until that girl of yours comes out and asks me in? I seem to remember that she might have been raised right." Sarah peered around Loki into the apartment.

Loki fumbled the pan and book for a second. "My apologies, please do come in." He moved out of the way to let her pass and called out to Sophie. "Darling, Sarah is here to see us."

Loki hurried over to the counter to set the cake and Bible down then rushed back to the elderly woman and offered her his arm. "Might I escort you to the sofa madam? Would you like coffee or tea?"

"You might, at that." The small woman laughed as she allowed herself to be led to the sofa.

Sophie got up with a wince and shuffled over to set Toukka in his tower. Speaking to the guest, she tried to smooth down her hair and straighten her clothes. "I'm so sorry. I would have cleaned up a bit first if I knew you were stopping by. Ummm I'm Sophie. I was planning on stopping down to meet you and say thank you, but things have been a little crazy."

Sister Sarah eyed Sophie intensely the whole time. "Girl, you seem to be moving as poorly as I am. Come sit down next to me and call me Sister Sarah. Let that boy of ours get some coffee." Her quick brown eyes shot to Loki. "Run along. Coffee would be wonderful." Then she trained her gaze back at Sophie. "Now, tell me everything, starting with the fact that you seem to be trying to limp on both legs at once."

Sophie gingerly sat back down on the sofa and changed the movie to quiet music and looked back to the small, wizened woman next to her. "Well, I had a really, really bad day yesterday. It's a long and horrible story and not a great first impression, probably. So why don't I start with, I'm from Chicago. I have a degree in Early Education. I moved to New York a few years ago to be with my brother after our father passed. Haven't been teaching since I got here. I've had some random jobs though and have been on my own since my brother didn't make it through the Battle of New York."

Leaning toward Sophie, Sarah laughed with little mirth and spoke quietly. "Child, you KNOW that's not what I'm asking about. Now answer me before our boy gets done with that coffee."

"He saved my life yesterday, literally. The world isn't as safe as we think it is. Our boy in there is wonderful." Sophie sighed. "Is that what you're asking about?" Her eyes flitted to the sounds of Loki in the kitchen.


	63. Chapter 63

Loki kept his ears tuned to the voices of the two women on the sofa, trying to hear what they said but it quickly became fruitless. He busied himself with the coffee pot and put on enough water for a cup of tea, not bothering with the whole kettle. While everything brewed, he sliced off a few pieces of the cake and put everything on a try to be carried into the living room. After preparing everyone's drinks to their preference, he wandered back over to them. "Here you go, madam, I think I remember how you like it. That cake is delicious as well, I stole a nibble while waiting." Loki smiled charmingly while handing out beverages.

When Loki handed her a cup of coffee, Sophie looked up at him with wide eyes that screamed "Help me!" Outloud she said, "The cake does look good. Thank you. I haven't managed to have time to bake for a few days. The guys are probably missing it."

Sarah patted Sophie's knee gently, but turned her attention fully to Loki. "Now, son, what have you been up to that has kept everyone so busy and having bad days? And how are you going about getting so injured you can't make it downstairs but, praise the Lord, seem to be doing so well? Are you avoiding me because you are having troubles again? I'm sure Sophie here means well, but do you have her so starry eyed with your fancy words and shiny buttons that she's not noticing you backslide?"

Sophie choked a bit and covered her mouth to keep from spitting coffee all over at the last comment.

He laughed at the old woman and grinned at Sophie. "It started with one of the other people I was forced to spend time with, he went a little... Crazy you could say." He took a sip of his tea. "He ended up stabbing me several times, it was not until a few days ago that I was able to move about freely. Once I was cleared to leave, I went out to one of the quaint little shops down the street; Sophie was with me, but we did not see the car coming around the corner and she was hit, I ended up breaking her fall, so she is battered and I am now caring for her as she did for me." Loki grabbed another slice of cake and took a bite. "Dangerous streets you have around here."

Sister Sarah sucked in air sharply through her nose and narrowed her eyes to stare at Loki and flick her gaze to Sophie, who buried her face in the coffee cup. The older woman intoned, "Exodus 23- You shall not spread a false report. You shall not join hands with a wicked man to be a malicious witness. Sure enough, you got yourself stabbed and this girl took care of you." The harsh gaze turned fully to Sophie now, who nodded in agreement. "But you weren't hit by no car were you? You would have told me that yourself. "

Sophie shook her head no and looked apologetically at Loki.

Sarah continued, "And you ain't gonna tell me what did happen are you?"

Sophie shook her head again and bit her lip. "I don't think I'm really allowed to. It's SHIELD stuff."

The elderly woman took Sophie's hand in her soft dry one and sighed. "But he is taking care of you as best he can, isn't he?"

Speaking quietly she answered Sarah, even though her eyes met with Loki's. "Yes ma'am. He is. In every overprotective way he can think of."

"Well, there we are, then." Sister Sarah said in a chipper voice. "That's what I needed to know. Now, I seen this girl stuff someone in that cat tree over there. I was going to tell you the good news that I think Phillip is going to have kittens and see if you wanted one. Maybe your furbaby could use company?"

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "That would not be the best idea, Sarah. Our furbaby, as you call it, is not exactly one for company. Perhaps you would like to meet him?" He leaned forward and called out to Toukka. "Toukka, come here you naughty little sausage, you need to meet someone. "

Toukka poked his head out from his tree and scampered over to Loki, who picked him up and took him over by Sarah before kneeling next to the older woman. "This is Toukka, he is an Stoat or Ermine when they turn white in the winter."

The curious little weasel rose onto his haunches in Loki's hands and sniffed at the new person, not satisfied with just a distant sniff, he hopped out of Loki's hands and climbed up Sophie's leg to sit on her knee and look at the new woman curiously.

Sarah drew her head back and looked down her glasses uncertainly at the small animal. "Yes, he would have to stay away from my babies. Not quite a normal pet, is it?"

Sophie stroked Toukka along the back of his head. "We got him from a Carnival. He was headed for the furrier."

"I see that. My Momma had one on her Sunday go to meetin coat, now that you say that." Sarah sounded decidedly unimpressed.

Toukka seemed to understand what the old woman was talking about and his hackles rose as he let out a tiny hiss at Sarah. "He is the most intelligent creature I have had the pleasure of knowing." Loki defended his furry friend. Said weasel preened at his owner, he hopped up to give Sophie a love nip on the chin then climbed his way back to Loki and sat on his shoulder, glaring at Sarah the whole time.

Sarah watched the small creature's display and straightened up a bit. "I'm sure I wasn't meaning to offend. He's quite … attractive, just a bit dangerous for an old lady like me, I suppose."

Toukka chuffed before hopping from Loki over to the lap of Sarah; this little Ermine had a point to make. He scampered up the front of her blouse and sat up straight, staring right into her eyes.

Loki watched with baited breath while his furry companion stared his friend down; the suspense between the two, while amusing to think about, could be cut with a knife.

Without reaching to touch Toukka, the woman kept a steady gaze and spoke in the same voice she used on her cats. "You are a tough guy aren't you? You're tough enough to keep these two out of trouble? You might not be like my babies, but who teaches us more than the beasts of the earth, and makes us wiser than the fowls of heaven? Teach them well tough guy."

The little weasel cocked his head, seemingly satisfied, so he rose up and put a forepaw on her chin and touched Sarah's nose with his own before scampering back to Loki and giving him his love nip as well. Toukka wandered back over to his tree with a familiar little sway in his tail, the little bandit thought he was king shit for standing up to an old lady. Loki laughed at his retreating self and patted Sarah's leg. "The little guy likes you Sarah; usually he bites people or sneezes on them."

Turning herself toward Loki, Sarah gave him a barking laugh. "Then I consider myself blessed. Now about you boy, what's changed? It seems like you remembered how to be happy. But what about your penance, your sentence here?"

Loki turned somber and returned to his seat. "That woman next to you taught me to be happy again, as well as you." He rested the side of his face in his hand while looking at Sarah. "My sentence has been amended, if I can figure out how to stop the creature that tortured me into madness, then my debt will be considered paid. You are obviously a very intelligent woman so I will let you in on a secret, the world is in danger and I have been tasked with finding a way to kill him before he destroys this realm."

"Only the good Lord or the Devil himself can destroy this world, anything else I expect you can take care of. I'll pray for you, son." After that statement in sincere seriousness, she nodded to Sophie, who was still staring at Loki with her mouth slightly open because he spoke so openly about Thanos. "It takes more than a pretty face to make happiness last, but am I understandin' that the pork chops worked?"

He grinned devilishly. "Oh they certainly did, she thanked me rather vigorously that night." Loki spoke to Sarah but stared at Sophie with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Sophie's eyes grew even wider than they already were and her hand covered her mouth. "Sssstooop." She hissed.

Another dry laugh escaped Sister Sarah, who turned to the mortified Sophie. "Child, demureness in a girl is flattering, but let's not pretend I don't know what's goin' on up here. If I was a few years younger I might not have even held out for dinner."

Loki laughed, long and loud at Sarah and the look on Sophie's face. "Oh my dearest Sarah, if you were a few years younger I might even be tempted myself." He winked at the two women across from him.

Sophie completely covered her pink face with both hands and kept ignoring the phone that had been buzzing in her pocket since Sarah had arrived.

Suddenly the door to the apartment burst open with a slam. Barton was through the doorway with one hand on his holster and shouting. "Sophie?! Babe? If there's no monitors you GOTTA answer the phone! Banner's been calling you forever about some tests results that you have for him. Should be damn glad I came up, he's getting irritated and you don't want HIM to come up."

Sophie waved over the back of the sofa at Clint, but Sarah hoisted herself to her feet and spun around to face the Barton. "Young man, I don't know WHERE you think you are! I am tired of you stomping around and bursting into people's homes like they are on fire. You are going to march back outside that door, RIGHT NOW and knock before you enter, then you are going to apologize for interrupting us while we are having coffee and conversation. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Then she wiped her hands delicately on her skirt and sat back down, completely ignoring the open mouthed Clint who was, against all of his own wishes, backing slowly out of the open door and reaching to knock on it.

Loki tried to contain his mirth, he really did, but the look on Barton's face was priceless. The green eyed god got up to let Clint back in once he heard the knock. "Well well, the heathen can be taught manners." He taunted as the Archer stepped into the apartment cautiously.

"I'm the heathen, says the Norse god." Clint mumbled before he spoke up, "Excuse me for interrupting, but if Miss Arbor will not answer her phone at least, we have no way to even know if she is still alive. And there are two guys down in the lab that are being really weird about some secret tests they are doing, so babe, if you could please give the guys some answers?"

Sophie laughed as she turned around completely on the couch to see Clint. "Thanks for checking on me. I'm all alive. We're good. If you could tell the weird guys that it's a no, not, nyet, negative, nuh-uh, nada, that would be great. Unless you want to come in and join us for coffee, you're welcome."

Barton smiled at Sophie, but warily eyed Sarah. "Nah babe, I'll go pass the message along. You get some rest."

As he turned to go Sophie called. "Thank you, really. I'll talk to you later."

Sarah turned her eyes to Sophie after Barton had taken his leave. "You're babe to him, huh?"

Sophie set her coffee cup down on the table and settled back on her seat before she returned the woman's gaze. "Agent Barton helped save my life yesterday and very easily could have died doing it. He can call me babe if he likes. He can call me the good fairy Tinkerbell if he likes. It means nothing other than he calls people babe."

A smile broke through the wrinkles on Sarah's cheeks. "You do have a backbone. Good. You'll need it if you are going to last with our boy there. And you had best plan on lastin'"

Loki did a fake sniffle and held his hand over his heart. "Sarah, I am centuries older than you and yet you still treat me like a wily pup, I'm touched." He sidled over to the sofa to lean over the back and press a quick kiss to the side of Sophie's head. "I've already told her that she is stuck with me until she sends me away, that might take a while from what she says."

When Loki leaned over her, Sophie grabbed his hand and held it against her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Sarah. "I get it. I'll answer what you've been avoiding asking. I want him to have everything together more than anyone else, maybe even him. I love him. I'd tell you I take care of him, but we kinda have to take care of each other right now. I'm not much, but I have his back. And he has my everything."

His hand squeezed Sophie's shoulder while he looked down at her affectionately. "And I love her more than life itself."

"Well that's settled then." Sarah made a dusting motion with her hands. "That nice Agent Coulson and Captain America have been coming to visit with me from time to time. That boy still astounds me, now I can remember hearing him on the radio when I was a girl." Sarah shook her head and rolled her watery brown eyes to the ceiling. "The Lord sure made this world a funny ole place. Anyway, that Mr. Coulson has told me that he knows of a lovely out of the way house in Arizona that's next to a shelter run by good women that take in unwanted cats. He says that he'd like to set up a girl to come in and do for me, so I could help those ladies out some with their animals."

She reached out and patted Loki's smooth pale hand with her dark and wrinkled one as she looked him in the eye. "And son, I'm thinking I'm going to take him up on that offer, that is, if you are set up enough here that you don't have need of me right now. You know the right path to take, you just gotta walk it. Ain't anybody, 'specially me," Sarah waggled her cane a bit for emphasis, "That can do it for ya

A weight he didn't know he had was lifted from his shoulders, his elderly friend would be far away and safe. He had to remember to thank Coulson later. "That is great news Sarah, the Disciples and yourself will enjoy the company I think." Loki moved around the sofa to be in front of the old lady then pulled her into a gentle hug. "I will miss you, you crazy old bat but I am also glad that you will be safe and doing something you love."

Sophie watched as Loki's face seemed to drop years in a moment. He definitely had an odd relationship with this woman, but it obviously helped him in some great way.

"I think I'll miss you too, boy. It was good to have a purpose again. I wasn't going to leave till I knew you could get settled." Sarah's hands patted against Loki's back. "I know it won't do any good, but my soul tells me I have to try, that Bible I brought up is mine, but I'm leaving it because I want you to have it. You might actually pick it up from time to time if it belonged to some ole foolish woman you once knew. Now I should be heading back before James climbs the curtains again."

He hugged her again and escorted her to the door and beyond to the elevator. "I shall treasure that book always, not many people have had a great influence in my life but you my dear Sarah, quickly became someone important to me. Take care of yourself on your travels; perhaps after everything is done I can stop out for a visit." Loki pecked her cheek just as the lift doors opened. "Stay safe my friend." He watched and gave her a final wave as the doors closed and carried her down to her apartment.


	64. Chapter 64

Loki returned to his own dwelling, downtrodden yet still lighter than he thought he would be. He stopped at the counter and ran his fingers across the cover of the Bible before opening it, his eyes danced over the scripture written inside the cover. He smiled at the words and sat heavily on the stool next to him, rereading the verse over and over. Loki really was going to miss the old bird.

Sophie gave Loki a minute alone in the kitchen before she picked up some mugs and made her way over to set them in the sink. "Sarah's really something." She said as she wrapped her arm around Loki's shoulder. "What are you reading there?"

Loki remained quiet but slid the opened book so she could see it.

Sophie read quietly, "Loki, Peace I leave with you, my peace I give unto you: not as the world giveth, give I unto you. Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid. John 14:27 With love, Sister Sarah.

She hugged him close. "It's nice. She just wants to know you're OK."

"She is something, isn't she?" He whispered. "I was responsible for the death of her family and yet she had forgiven me." Loki huffed out a small laugh. "I had not thought it before but she really did have a great influence upon me." He hugged her arms around him tighter. "You know… I think I just might be." He turned his head to catch Sophie's lips with his own.

Sophie brushed her lips across Loki's and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "You just might be OK? You're better than OK." Tucking a stray hair behind his ear, she sighed. "Ya know, I think that was much closer to a scary "meet the family" experience than Thor showing up was."

He laughed. "Just wait, if Thor can convince Lady Sif to assist in battle plans then you will be in for a rather interesting experience. That woman can scare anyone, the Warriors three will just annoy you until you want to rip off your own finger nails." Loki spun around and dragged Sophie to stand between his knees. "What shall we have for dinner darling?"

"For dinner? I have no idea what you actually brought back." She bit back a small whimper, covering it with a hopefully endearing smile, and leaned in against him, batting her eyelashes. "Would you mind helping me figure it out? I think today I'll let you be the smart one and I'll be pretty."

"You are always the pretty one." He got up and sat her down where he was previously. "Stay." Loki waggled a finger at her then retrieved her bottles of pain medication. "And take these. I'll tell you what we have and you tell me what to make, sound good?"

"Sounds fine." Sophie sighed and leaned over the counter, shaking a bottle at Loki. "If you didn't sound so sincere earlier, I would swear you were trying to get me loopy."

"Maybe I am." With a grin, Loki turned to the fridge and started rummaging through it. "Loopy Sophie is a sleepy one, sleepy Sophie doesn't try to get in my pants." He pulled out two packages, holding them up for her to see. "It is all part of my diabolical plans. Beef or chicken?"

"We can make stew if we have vegetables. How's that? Easy. Could you get me some juice, while I consider just how weird having someone admit to trying to reverse roofie you is?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "You are just already afraid that you have no hope of winning that dare."

"Sounds good to me." He threw the chicken back into the fridge and grabbed a few different vegetables. "Yes darling, I am quivering in my nonexistent knickers. How am I ever going to win this?" Loki put the back of his hand on his forehead and swooned dramatically. "It could not possibly be that I really care and just want to see you pain free for a bit... Or at least in less pain. Where is the stew pot?" He had knelt down by the cabinet with the rest of the pans but couldn't find one that screamed make a delicious stew in me. "And do not stick that tongue out at me unless you want to have it occupied."

Sophie got down from the stool and went to the fridge to get a drink. On her way over, she pointed over Loki's shoulder. "It's the one in back, there's another pan on top of it. It should do." She leaned over and quickly stuck her tongue in his ear.

No sooner had his hand gripped then pan did he startle and whip his head toward her, his free hand covering his ear. "That was disgusting." He sneered then pulled the pan out, placing it on the stove. Loki then got a glass out of the cupboard for her beverage. "Just you wait, I'll stick something in your ear later." He shuddered and wiped his ear.

"Promises, promises." Sophie laughed hard enough to have tears in her eyes and when she had pulled herself together enough to pour without spilling, she turned and looked at Loki's disgusted face and started laughing all over again. Eventually, she did get her drink and swallowed down another pill. Pulling out a cutting board and knife, she set them by her stool t start to cube the meat.

Loki started cutting vegetables and eying her warily, when she was about half way through with the beef he threw some oil in the pan to heat up then called Toukka from his tree.

The tiny weasel bounded from his house then up Loki's leg to hop onto the counter. "You must smell dinner." Loki chuckled and leaned down to whisper to his furry friend. Toukka's tail stood up and a mischievous little glint appeared in his eye, The ermine dashed over to the cutting board Sophie was using and snagged a chunk of the meat before bounding to the other end of the counter and devouring his prize in triumph.

Loki laughed and tried to look innocent. "Naughty boy, it's not nice to steal."

Sophie gasped, then noticed Loki's all too innocent expression. "Are you teaching him to steal?"

"Not at all dearest, simply asked him to show me what he wanted for dinner." An amused smirk graced his features. "If he is taking the question as meaning something else, well even I cannot fathom what goes on in that weasely mind of his." Loki grabbed another piece of meat quicker than she could comprehend and tossed it to the smug looking animal. "Good boy."

"You spoil him." She smiled. "It's adorable." Picking up the cutting board she took it over to the stove, while there was still meat left on it. "You good with getting the vegetables to the same size? I'll be right back."

"Gotta spoil someone, since you get a little weird when I try to do so to you." He grabbed a spoon out the drawer. "Pretty sure I can manage vegetables and browning the meat, multitalented like that."

"I'm not weird. I'm the most normal person in this building. Probably." Sophie mumbled as she wandered off to the bathroom.

Once there, she caught her reflection in the mirror, and like earlier it startled her a bit. She leaned in closer and peered at her pale hair. It hung limply around her face. After wrapping a strand around her finger, she sighed and turned the curling iron on. "I know why he's worried. I DO look like a ghost. Maybe some makeup?" she said to herself.

Her red lipstick seemed VERY red now, but she added a bit of pink to her cheeks and swept tiny black cat eye flicks over her eyes. Sophie blinked and made faces at herself in the mirror while she added a few curls to the hair around her face and rolled up some of the length in back, securing it with pins. "Not bad, you could be the pretty one, at that," she laughed. Then remembered that she came in for the toilet.

When she was leaving she stopped at her bed table and from the drawer, pulled out a perfectly preserved iris. The one Loki had conjured when they had broken the runes. She tucked it at the back of her hair, along the curl and went back to the kitchen.

Loki managed to not burn the beef while she was away and get most of the vegetation into the proper size, he was on the last carrot when she walked in. When he looked up he was startled, he wasn't expecting her to have dolled herself up while away and ended up slicing his finger. "Damnation!" He exclaimed and wrapped the nearby towel around the finger, he cut it deeper than he thought. Between curses in his native language and trying to not burn the meat, Loki managed to speak normally. "You look lovely darling, what's the occasion?"

Sophie looked at Loki's finger and bit her lip as she turned down the stove. "How bad is that? I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to be LESS ghostly."

"It will be fine, deeper than I thought." He peeked into the towel to check bleeding, it still had not stopped. Loki turned to the sink and ran the water, rinsing off the blood then healing it with magic. "All better now. You are beautiful no matter what darling." He tilted his head and studied her for a moment. "Is that the iris I made you?"

"Yes, dear." Sophie smiled and took a step closer to him, speaking softly. "I'm not weird when you spoil me. I appreciate it very much."

"Sometimes you do get a bit strange." His hand rose to gently caress the flower in her hair. "But I like your kind of strange."

Her hazel eyes fluttered closed as Loki reached out. Even though he only touched the flower, she could almost feel his caresses herself. "There's that silver tongue again."

"It has it's moments of usefulness." Loki smiled then ran his fingers lightly down her cheek to her chin and tilted her head up, leaning in he kissed her soundly.

Sophie's hands settled lightly on his arms. Her fingers curling gently around his muscles as she sighed against Loki's lips.

Loki had just slipped his tongue between her lips when Thor slammed the door open. "Bloody Hell!" He cursed loudly and whipped around to yell at Thor. "Do you ever bloody knock!"

Thor was startled by his brother's outburst. "Peace, brother! I did not mean to intrude, I thought the Lady would be resting."

Loki just stared at him with a 'you have to be kidding me' look. "So you think that slamming open a door would assist in lulling her into restfullness?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Idiot".

Sophie's head lolled back and she smiled at Thor over her shoulder and kept her hands on Loki's arms. "Hello. I wondered where you were. But you must have smelled dinner." She giggled to herself a bit more than was probably warranted.

"I see someones medication has kicked in." Loki drawled and help her to a stool. "Alright dearest, you sit and supervise, I can finish dinner." He turned back to the stove as Thor came and sat with them at the counter. "So what brings you back with a bang, brother?" Loki asked while stirring in some of the vegetables to soften in the pot and seasoning everything.

Thor poked a finger at the weasel batting around an errant piece of potato. "I had come to inform you that I will return to Asgard on the morrow to recruit warriors and attempt to convince father to lend aid."

Loki nearly snapped the wooden spoon in his hand. "Good luck with that Thor, if you can convince Odin to send aid then I will affix my lips to your posterior and kiss it repeatedly... In public even." Loki stirred the contents of the pot then turned to face him. "Odin is as likely to help as you are to be quiet."

Sophie sat on the stool and watched Loki's reaction. She patted Thor's arm reassuringly. "I don't know what you heard your brother say, but I heard, "Thank you very much. We're grateful for your help and he will publicly kiss your ass if you can get Odin to agree with help."

Thor laughed and patted her hand back. "Thank you Lady Sophie, I'm pretty sure I understood his convoluted speech."

Loki snorted. "Don't use such large words Thor, you might hurt yourself." He grabbed the container of chicken livers from the fridge and put a few on a plate for Toukka along side a saucer of water. "But since you will be there anyway, would you bring back a few things for me? I will make you a list, everything should still be on the bookcase near the north wall of my rooms."

Thor nodded and took a deep breath. "That smells like the stew you used to prepare on hunting expeditions brother." Loki nodded. "It is similar yes, I do not have all the proper ingredients but it is close. Are you staying for the meal?"

The thunder god grinned widely. "Of course! Your stew was always the best, Volstagg always enjoyed it greatly."

Sophie looked over at Loki with a bit of awe. "So you cook?" Her eyes fluttered and her voice dropped. "Can you show me how to cut these vegetables? I don't know how to do this."

He gave her a glare, clearly not amused. "Ha ha, very funny. Wild game stew is all I know to cook, everything else is beyond me but I learn quickly." Loki turned back to the pot and added the rest of the vegetables and some liquid, placing the lid on and letting it simmer.

When Loki had finished at the stove Sophie blinked up at him with wide, slightly glassy eyes. "Sorry," she mouthed, then looked between the two men. "What are you getting from Asgard?"

Loki took a seat on a stool and let Toukka wrestle with his fingers. "Maps mostly, strategic books. Anything I think might help with battle planning. It will be easier to strategize once Sif arrives, she may hate me but we always made the best plans."

Thor nodded enthusiastically. "He is right, Apart they are good but together they are brilliant. Many a campaign was won with their combined talents, then again they actually worked as one when they weren't.."

Loki interrupted Thor with a clearing of his throat and a glare. "We get it Thor, no need to wax poetic about it."

Sophie took a deep breath and her eyes flitted from brother to brother. "Wow. She's pretty isn't she? Like REALLY pretty, huh? How much is this going to suck?"

"I know not of what you mean, darling." Loki looked in the opposite direction as he spoke.

Thor shifted on his seat uncomfortably. "Sif is quite attractive yes, but you have nothing to fear Lady Sophie."

"Oh shit. THAT bad? At least everyone seemed to hate Amora." Sophie dropped her head into her hands. "Nothing to be done about it if we need her. Bring it, I guess."

"Dearest, what is wrong?" Loki asked concerned. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sophie looked up at Loki and for a moment was about to let herself break down about being a fragile, sheltered, mortal compared to... whoever this strong, wonderful Asgardian, that both brothers seemed enamored of, would turn out to be. Instead she gave him a weak smile and said, "Nothing's a problem. I won't let it be one. But I think Thor understands."

"Darling..." Loki started then looked at Thor. "Give us a few minutes please?"

The blonde god nodded. "I shall go wash up for dinner." He wandered out of the room.

Loki placed his hand over Sophie's. "Sophie, I can tell that this is going to bother you so allow me to explain. Sif was number two." He hoped she remembered what that meant. "And things didn't end pleasantly..." The green eyed prince rubbed the back of his neck. "In fact they never truly ended, Darling, Sif and I never actually ended our relationship. My falling from the Bi-Frost did and I imagine she is rather upset with how things turned out."

Sophie's head dropped back to her hands and all of the air rushed out of her lungs with a huffing sound. After a moment a dry laugh came out of her. "You know, I actually might not be the most bothered this time. You know what else? What I love most about you? Your completely random, game changing, out of the blue revelations about things I mistakenly thought we had talked about. They are a breath of fresh air."

"Somehow I don't think that was a compliment." His brows furrowed. "I was not aware we had spoken of this exact scenario... Am I in trouble for being honest again?"

"Which honest? When I asked if there was anyone I should know about and you came up with an ex in prison, instead of someone you weren't quite broken up with honest? Or everyone I've loved has left me for Thor, except for the ones I won't mention, honest? You'll get along with Sif or Sif is scarier than Sarah honest?" Sophie sighed and looked up at Loki questioningly. Her voice didn't rise or sound angry this time. She just sounded tired.

Loki banged his head on the counter. "Lorelei would hurt you without a thought and she really is in prison. You would get along with Sif, but she really is scarier than Sarah. Sif carries a large sword and wears armor." He muttered against the table then looked her in the eye. "You want another piece of honesty? We never truly separated, but Sif and I were very close to doing so, especially when I saw her and Thor in bed together. We were never intimate again after that, so pardon me on that one. She has no idea I know either." He sounded about as tired as she did.

"A sword and armor aren't scary, dear. You wear armor." She pointed to the counter next to her. "Freaking Mjolnir is sitting on my kitchen counter. Your scepter is on the mantle. And unless that's some amazing sword she has, the tesseract on my hand trumps anything she's got. But if you still love her enough to want to keep it from me, THAT's scary. OK?"

"At the time I had not thought that we would need her, if I had then it would have been brought up." Loki sighed then went to stir the contents of the pot on the stove, he turned back to her and leaned on the counter with his head hanging between his arms. "I appreciate her tactical mind and her prowess in battle but I do not love her any longer, once upon a time I did but now..." He paused and looked to the ceiling. "Now she is just a former friend that loathes my being. I love you, Sophie." Loki moved to stand in front of her and cupped her cheeks. "This will sound cliche but I have not felt about anyone the way I do about you and that is a truth you can take to the bank."

"I already did, dear. It paid for my apartment I believe." Sophie joked. "Anything else while I am amazingly mellow? It's actually been a pretty rough day emotionally and if the pills wear off, bad news might make me a bit stabby."

Loki took the apartment comment the wrong way. "Once again, you bring up the fact that my sleeping with you paid for your apartment, it makes me wonder if I have become a glorified prostitute. Sorry if my emotions rubbed off on you, I'll try to keep them in line." He sneered and plastered a not so friendly smile on his face. "Becoming stabby might spell bad news for my new found chastity."

"Seriously, you are going to have to figure out sarcasm when it is directed at you or we are going to have a tough time of it. That's an Asgard thing isn't it? Thor doesn't get it either." Sophie shook her head at Loki.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are joking." He turned to the pot again and stirred before scooping up a spoonful and holding it out for her to try. "Tell me if it needs anything, I'm currently out of unicorn tears and frog eyes make it properly."

She laughed, before taking the spoon and tasting it. "See? You can dish it out well enough. Sarcasm and stew." She stuck the spoon back in her mouth and cleaned it off. "This is good."

"Perhaps I can be a dancing waiter as a new career path since world domination and weasel wrangling are not working out so well." He snagged the spoon back from her and rinsed it off before stirring the pot again. "This is finished, how would you like it served? A cup, a bowl... On me?" Loki tilted his head in askance.

"Now you are just being mean and teasing me." She pretend pouted at him. "I'll be good and have a bowl, with an option for number three at a later date."

"Hmm, not sure if this stew would be good with nuts in it." He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and served her some of the bubbling concoction. "Have at it." 

Sophie blew on her spoon to dispel the steam, but still managed to almost empty the bowl very quickly despite the temperature. "This is really, really good. Or else I haven't eaten at all today." She spoke around the food in her mouth and held the bowl out to Loki to refill. "No, it's really good. Please?"

Loki laughed and grinned at her then refilled her bowl. "I take that as a compliment. You are eating like Thor, nice to see your appetite return some."

She smiled up at Loki with a piece of potato hovering on a fork just in front of her mouth. "Oh! Thor. He's in his room still. And… I am SO hungry."

"Have whatever you want dearest, Thor can have at what is left." He set to work cleaning up the counter and the few dishes the he dirtied.

Sophie climbed off of her stool with her almost empty second bowl and went over to Loki, where she wrapped around her arms around his waist from behind. "I'm sorry I was being defensive. I want you to know that I trust you because I love you, not because I don't notice when things don't seem to add up quite right. If something seems off, from now on I'll first assume that I just don't have all the information." Sophie laid her cheek against the back of his shoulder. "I'm just going to top off this bowl before your brother gets out here."

Loki turned in her arms and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "We really do need to work on communicating darling; neither of us are good at it." Stealing a kiss from her cheek, he let her go in favor of going to retrieve Thor, as well as supplies to make his list. "Thor, it is safe to return to the kitchen, help yourself to what is left of the stew." Loki left Thor to finish getting dressed and returned to the living room to flop on the sofa to write his list.

Noticing Loki hadn't eaten, Sophie filled a bowl with stew for him and joined him in the living room to finish her own. Seeing Loki laid out on the sofa, she set the bowls on the coffee table and ran her fingers down his spine when she reached the end she patted his raised bottom with a giggle.

Loki arched a brow at her over his shoulder. "And what exactly is so amusing?"

"Oh nothing, dear." She squeezed the muscled roundness and climbed onto the sofa, straddling Loki and settling herself just below the small of his back. Her fingers curled firmly into his shoulders and she giggled again. "Now you're at my mercy."

"Am I now?" He went back to writing his list and drummed the pen against his chin, thinking of what all he might need. "And what exactly do you plan on doing?"

She worked her fingers into his shoulders, loosening them while she leaned down against him to whisper in his ear. "You remember what I asked for in the elevator?"

"Refresh my memory." Loki moaned as her fingers found a rather tense spot in his shoulders.

"I want to touch you," She pressed her lips just below his ear and continued whispering. "And kiss you, and most definitely not do anything at all that would mean you hurt me."

Loki groaned. "Kiss away darling, touch wherever you wish but know that you make it very difficult to behave myself."

"You are such a good boy, of course you will behave yourself." Sophie teased gently as she pressed her breasts against his back and worked her fingers along the back of his neck.

Loki dropped his head to rest on the sofa cushion, eyes closing at the delicious feel of her fingers working his neck. "That feels fantastic, dearest."

"I'm not hopeless. I can still take care of you a bit." Hearing Thor banging around in the kitchen, she eased off of his back and gently soothed the tension she could feel in his neck and shoulders. "I'll be good too, I guess."

"Hmmm but what if I want you to be a bit naughty?" He cracked an eye open to look at her and grinned.

"Really?" Her hips rocked against Loki and she grinned back at him. "Which one of us do you want to be miserable?"

"Misery loves company so they say." He sighed and closed his eye again. "Are you not on the wrong side of me, unless you enjoy riding my ass then by all means continue."

"I'm fine and can rub your shoulders from here." Sophie let her voice drop. "Unless you'd rather roll over or maybe ride mine?"

There was a crash and a mangled curse from Thor in the kitchen.

Sophie sighed and tried to climb off of Loki, but her leg caught and she half fell, half rolled onto the floor with a hiss and groan. After pushing herself up with the coffee table, she made her way toward the noise and tried not to let Loki see her slight limp or that she was rubbing her hip.

In the kitchen she could see that Thor had dropped the stew pot and spilled what was left on the counter. He had his back to her and was rooting in the freezer.

"Need some help?" She called out.

The blonde god turned to her and spoke with his mouth full. "I am sorry I ruined the stew and was looking for something else for dinner." He pulled a torn open box out of the freezer. "These taquitos are delightful though."

"Those taquitos are still FROZEN." Sophie countered, dropping her face into her hands. "You're supposed to cook them."

Loki had sprung into a sitting position as soon as she had fallen, frowning in concern when he saw her limp and stood up to follow her. He rolled his eyes at Thor and grabbed his uneaten bowl off the coffee table. "Here you dolt, finish this and put those back in the freezer. It is a wonder how you survived in New Mexico."

Thor took the bowl with a smile. "Thank you, brother, but I must say that I survived due to Jane, Darcy and Dr. Selvig. Even if you were responsible for my momentary death." He took a large mouthful of the stew. "Jane is rather upset about that and what you did to our friend, Dr. Selvig."

Loki rolled his eyes again. "That was not entirely my fault but I cannot blame them for being upset."

Sophie bit her lip and watched the men interact. With a worried expression she commented. "You two seem to die a lot for being so alive right now."

"It was the Destroyer that killed you and it was only your mortal form, no need to be so dramatic about it." Loki crossed his arms. "We only have very near death experiences, one of us more so than the other." His eyebrow arched challengingly at Thor. "And this other happens to be the one that saves the other the most but you fall into an abyss and try to take over a Realm under the orders of a Mad Titan one time and no one forgets it." He sighed dramatically.

It was Thor's turn to roll his eyes. "Alright I get it brother, you have saved my skin many more times than I yours, but it does not excuse anything."

"You're right Thor, it doesn't change anything but it does show why I might have been a bit miffed by not receiving thanks from you or the other warriors, alas it is in the past now." Loki replied with a dramatic sigh.

Sophie crossed her arms. "OK guys, what kicked this off?

"Thor being an idiot as usual but…" He trailed off. "It needed to be said; now he knows part of my anger at him. A simple thank you would have averted a lot of the misery caused, brother."

Thor moved around the island so that he was standing next to Loki and could lay his hand along the side of his brother's neck. "Loki, know this, I deeply regret the years that I spent not being the man I should have been. I was brash, unthinking, and sought war, glory, and accolades above all else. That is not how it should have been. You were indeed the voice of reason and many people's savior on several occasions. I should have made sure that you were treated with the respect that your position and actions called for, but I did not. I need to hold myself accountable for my past errors, even if I thought I had reasons for them at the time, and would seek to correct them in any way that I can. I see you beginning to come to the same realizations that I have, but you still have a long way to come. I am proud of you for even trying."

Loki shook Thor's hand off. "Thor, not once did I not accept responsibility, try to avoid it yes but never not accept it." He shook a finger in the thunder god's face. "For the centuries you have been an arrogant and brash moron, not once did you have an insane being mess with your brain or thoughts."

Sophie drew in a breath through her nose and looked warily at Loki. Hadn't Thor just validated him?

The thunderer held up his hands and took a step back. "Peace, brother. I do not attempt to compare my situation to what happened to you in the hands of Thanos. I am only hopeful that you can move beyond it and would help in any way I could."

"I am trying to get you to see a point Thor, if you had done what I had, what do you think would have happened?" Thor opened his mouth to respond.

"No." Loki held up his hand to stop him. "Think hard Thor, what do you think Odin would have done? Allow me to share my thoughts on it, you would have gotten a slap on the wrist and banned from further campaigns for what? 10 years maybe? While yes, I am pointing out the disproportionate nature of our punishments while supposedly equals, I am trying to get you into my head so to speak, trying to get you to see my point of view on things of this nature. Thor I will need you to think more like me, so we are on the same page while planning battle strategy, what I am thinking we might have to do will require us to think alike and improvise. Do you think we can do that?"

A grin split Thor's face as he realized his brother wasn't trying to start a battle with him. "I am not the idiot that you so often accuse me of being. Together we can do this thing. I have no doubts."

"You really need listen to yourself sometimes Thor, you can be an idiot." Loki grinned at Thor's excitement. "I don't think you are one most of the time, think of it as a term of endearment in your case. Think less like the stupid battle monger and more like dear old me, the cunning and intelligent, pretty one." He winked at Sophie as he said it.

Sophie exhaled the breath that she had been holding when Loki winked at her and moved into the room to lean on the counter.

"Here is the list of things I require you to being back." He handed Thor the piece of paper. "The last three items will be tricky to locate, hence the reason you need to think like me. Now finish your meal, I'm going to retire for the evening. Safe journey brother." Loki went over to Sophie to give her a kiss and discreetly heal the spot she landed on earlier.

Noticing what Loki had done, Sophie smiled up at him. "I'll be along in a minute, dear." She watched as her black haired god went back toward the bedroom, then leaned over to address his polar opposite. "You were here in hours after Loki had trouble with Mike. There's no way yesterday went unnoticed. How are you going to explain it?"

Thor shrugged. "It was a recovery mission for a member of the team, Loki's expertise in magic and stealth was essential due to the nature of the captor. In addition the staff he used during the invasion was recovered; he is the only one that could handle it without being repelled." He grinned at Sophie. "Most of the finer details will be left out since I was not there to see them, I will have the Man of Iron show me the video tape after I return. Now I think I will retire as well, sleep well Lady Sophie."

"Thank you and take care of yourself as well as everyone else." She smiled genuinely at him, because she had worried about Asgard's reaction to the violence. After sliding her pill bottles into her pocket, she killed the lights and followed Loki's path into the bedroom.

Loki had already changed into his sleep pants and lay on his stomach with a pillow tucked under his head. "Is the idiot satisfied yet?" He mumbled into the pillow.

"I don't know, but he satisfied me." Sophie teased as she undressed.

"Oh really?" His eye cracked open. "Then you don't need me." Loki curled around his pillow tighter and closed his eyes again, sighing all the while.

She pulled a soft nightgown over her head and slid into bed next to Loki. "I'll always need you. Now why are you sighing?"

"Because I'm not quite comfortable." As soon as he felt her weight settle, his arm snaked out around her waist to drag her closer. This time he sighed happily and snuggled against her. "There, now I am comfortable."

"You had me scared in there for a second. It's going to take me a long time to figure you two out I think." She placed kisses along his temple. "I'm more comfortable now too. Where were we with being naughty?"

He smiled into the pillow. "You were sitting on my bum, about to demand I roll over so you can have your wicked way with me, but I saw through your plans and magically summoned Thor to bumble about in the kitchen." Loki moved his hand along her side to rest on her hip, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Sophie smiled and hummed a bit at his touch. Her hand reached out and caressed the bottom that he had so thoughtfully presented.

"You have a thing for my bum don't you? Not that I mind, you can touch it whenever you like." He leaned in to give capture her lips with his in a quick, searing kiss. "But I do wish to rest darling, so should you, it has been a long day."

She gasped into his kiss and sighed when his lips moved away. "Yes. It has." Sophie reached back, unpinned her hair and rolled away to put the flower away safely in the bed table. When she came back her arm slid around Loki again and her head tucked against his shoulder.


	65. Chapter 65

The next few days were rather uneventful for the duo, mostly involving Sophie going to see the Science Bros for more testing and Loki arguing about not having an appetite while trying to get her to eat. She also tried and failed to hide most of her pain from him. It was the middle of the night later in the week that Loki woke up from a mild nightmare.

He looked around in confusion when he didn't feel Sophie next to him. "Darling?" He called softly, when he didn't get an answer he got up to go into the kitchen for a glass of water but paused at the end of the hallway. Sophie was sitting on the sofa, watching television... And crying.

Sophie had awoken in more pain than her usual medication could control. She had hoped, that as time passed, the side effects the changes the tesseract were making to her body would lessen, but they were obviously getting worse. The only thing anyone seemed able to agree on about it, was that the more she fought being changed into a vessel for the Infinity Gem, the more pain she was in.

She had taken a few extra pain pills and was watching a late night local cable TV show. The topic of discussion was not making her feel any better about her situation. Looking at the TV she watched the discussion between the mealy looking host and his obviously angry guest

Guest: ...but these "super" people are dangerous and powerful. No one understands how they work. How can they be controlled?  
Host: Do they need to be controlled? The Avengers saved the city from aliens. They seem to want to protect us.  
Guest: How are they not as alien and monstrous as the creatures that invaded? Captain America was created in a lab by being injected with a serum and subjected to some kind of radiation that no one has been able to replicate or explain. The Hulk. How is that thing not alien to us, even if it's not from another planet? They won't even give us an official explanation about what that thing is, people just mumble about radiation again. What if these monsters decide they DON'T want to protect us anymore? Who could stop them from doing anything they wanted?  
Host: They aren't ALL lab created... why Tony Stark...  
Guest: Don't get me started on Tony Stark, he practically runs most of the world anyway with his money made from arms dealing. His "Iron Man" is as much of a lab creation as anything else. Nothing that he has is available to the world at large. He is trying to make himself into a monster one suit of armor at a time. How can we let our children live in a world where a giant green monster can destroy a building and flee the country with the help of his shiny red friend and a Norse god? These monstrosities need to be wiped off of the planet! NOW! They aren't real people like we are. They shouldn't have real rights like we do.

Sophie knew in her heart that the commentator was just wrong and afraid, but she couldn't quite be condemned for her fears.

She looked down at her ring. Was it turning her into a monster too in the eyes of "real" people like that woman? Loki had used the word monster to describe himself and no matter how hard she tried to convince him that he wasn't a monster, she knew there was no way she would ever get that word out of his mind for good. Was it in her head now too?

He had caught the end of the program and Sophie's subsequent reactions, was she thinking that she was a monster? Loki's fists clenched as he stepped further into the room. "Ignore those fools, Sophie. They know not of what they speak."

Sophie looked up, startled. She hadn't heard Loki approach. "Why? They're people like me. Or like I was. They're just afraid of what isn't being explained to them. And she has a point. When do we stop being "real" people, humans, and start being something else? I mean, the guys, I know them. They're human. But what if they were half tesseract?"

"Then they would have the same issues you are dealing with, but they would not be monsters as that woman says, they and you have no control over what is happening. Dr. Banner was the victim of a freak laboratory accident, the Captain just wanted to be a soldier and defend his country." Loki had moved closer and sat next to her on the sofa. "You are a victim of powers out of anyone's control or true understanding, a monster that does not make darling."

"Maybe not today or tomorrow." Sophie voice shook. "But it would eventually, after everyone I know dies, after I lose you and watch the planet die, and the sun. What would I be, sitting on a rock in outer space by myself, waiting for that rock to disappear too? Would I just be happy being able to have the tesseract inside of me make flashing lights and take me to another rock?"

"You would still be you, and fates willing, you would still be able to watch our descendants grow and flourish. Sophie, you are an amazing woman; more so than you give yourself credit for, you would move on eventually and your story would continue." His hand moved to cup her cheek. "None of that would make you anything other than you."

Sophie's jaw hung open in confusion. "Were you listening to me at all? Look at the people in this building. Steve has lost everything and is so PTSD that it's amazing he functions at all without shooting anything that moves. Bruce is MISERABLE and hates himself. Tony's as stable as a house of cards and Nat's just a little ray of sunshine isn't she? Playing with things we don't have a true understanding of, doesn't seem to work out well for humans. You say you love me, but is that what you want for me?"

Loki grasped her hand. "I do love you Sophie, I want you to live; be happy and healthy."

Squeezing his hand back, Sophie practically tried to force understanding through her grip. "That's not going to happen by letting a tesseract take over my body so Thanos doesn't kill us. Two out of three might happen at BEST."

His head tilted to the side as he studied their joined hands. "I cannot help but think on that statement and come to the conclusion that of those three things, happy would not be one of them. Am I understanding that right? So seemingly immortality does not appeal to you, which to me says you do not want more than what was dealt to you as a mortal and in my mind that is as good as saying you do not care what would happen to beings that would outlive you, myself included. I... cannot wrap my mind around why you would not want to live long and prosper."

"I don't care about what happens to you?" Her brows furrowed and her eyes searched Loki's. "How I feel about what's going on with myself and the ring has NOTHING to do with what I feel for you. Nothing."

"Really, because I think they are linked. You accept the change and we live happily for several centuries, you fight it and become sick and die much before your time. In essence you are choosing death over being with me, is the thought of being with me for possibly thousands of years that repulsive?" Loki stared straight into her eyes, willing her to explain with clarity what she was feeling. "What are you so afraid of, darling?"

Sophie was so upset about being frustrated, her hands were shaking and the tesseract on her finger flickered briefly with a soft light. She could almost hear it whispering, just outside of her conscious comprehension. "OK Emo Spock, What part of the not wanting some strange artifact, that no one completely understands, to change me entirely, so that it can live inside of me and keep me alive to watch everything die aren't you understanding?

"Have you even thought of trying to ask it to not change you?" Loki's teeth clenched as he seethed. "If you were to stop whining about it and listen, you might even be able to hear her speak to you. A meditative state works best, how do you think I was able to talk to her?" He snatched his hand from hers. "All you have done since I told you, is try to find ways to stop the transformation, which has only lead me to believe that you would rather die than consider another long term option. Here's a piece of news, I am a long term option."

Sophie immediately shot back at Loki, "The ONLY reason I'm dealing with this is because you have to face Thanos and win to not go back to him! You ARE my option. No army is big enough to defeat him badly enough he won't come back eventually. We NEED to be able to use this! If it was just me, I'd run as far away from this planet as I could and keep running."

She stood and began to pace nervously, adrenaline almost completely cancelling out her limping. "And do you know what? I can almost hear her right now, meditating or not. I don't have words for it, but I know things. She's singing your song, telling me about the power, what I can do. There's a gauntlet Odin has. It's nothing now, but with the Infinity Gems set into it, someone could rule the Universe. If I hosted the tesseract, would I either be the only being that could ever use it or would I wind up being used to power it? Even she doesn't know that answer. I'd have to own it to make sure. Is that a fight you want to get into? Are you willing to fight Asgard for my peace of mind?" She glared at Loki daring him to answer before she strode to the fireplace and snatched the scepter from the mantle. She pointed it at the god that was simmering on the sofa. "If I can use the tesseract, there's nothing that can stop me from using this. Does that sound like a good option?"

Slowly Loki got to his feet and stalked towards her. "I would fight the very fabric of the universe for any part of you Sophie, reality would never again see the wrath and rage that I would unleash to see you whole." Once he was within reach, he moved the tip of the shaking scepter to the hollow of his throat and leaning into it until a small cut could be seen. "Use it then. Use the tools at your disposal. Do you want the Infinity Gauntlet? Say the word and it will be yours." Loki held his arms outstretched. "If you truly wish to use that scepter then do so, maybe you need to have a conversation with the Tesseract to figure out a compromise."

Letting out a small slightly mad laugh, Sophie dropped the tip of the scepter from Loki's throat to rest against his chest. "Dear, even I know that HERE is where I'd want to use this to make you quit telling me I am whining."

"Then use it Sophie." He leaned into the tip of the scepter. "It is the only way you could get me to shut my mouth and stop trying to convince you to either accept the change or talk to the Cube."

She scanned Loki's eyes. They sparkled in the darkened room and her anger ebbed slightly, enough that she pulled the scepter back and lowered her arm. Her head and shoulders suddenly drooped and the scepter fell to the ground with a metallic clang. Soft sobs could be heard before she finally lifted her head enough to look up at Loki through her hair. "Please..." She whispered, "Don't be mad at me. Help me? Help me ask it to stop." She held out her hand with the faintly glowing tesseract.

Loki shook his head sadly. "I cannot, only you can speak to her in appeal of what is being done. It does no good for me to do so since I am not the one being changed." Stepping closer, he wrapped her in his arms. "I can tell you how to communicate, but it must be you that does it."

Sophie tensed at the touch at first, but quickly went almost limp against Loki's arms. "Show me. Please?" She asked a bit hoarsely, unable to meet his eyes.

He slid his hands to hers and led her back to the sofa. "Sit, get comfortable." Loki sat down himself and helped her do the same. "Now focus, I know you can hear the whispers, the voice telling you it is alright. Take steady breaths, clear all thoughts from your mind except those of her, let the whisper get louder. Turn up the volume in your mind." Loki inhaled deeply and exhaled long. "Let her know you want to speak."

Sophie breathed deeply along with Loki. She looked up from her lap into his eyes for reassurance, and seeing only concern within them, flashed him an unsteady smile and closed her own eyes. She could still hear the almost whispers, but it took her a few minutes to calm her mind enough to catch them clearly. Suddenly, she lost all concept of her body and was in an all-encompassing communication with the tesseract.

Loki's reassuring voice trailed off once he could see her dropping into a meditative state, he quieted completely when he could see her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids. He kept his hands clasped with hers as she started to mumble under her breath, perspiration broke out upon her brow and her body started to shiver. All he could do was bite his lip and wait until she came back to him.

It could have hours or minutes before Sophie shakily opened her eyes to see Loki's teeth pressing white against his lip and her hands still wrapped in his. "How… how long was that?" She breathed in a tremulous whisper. "It felt like days."

He released his lip from its prison between his teeth. "Mere minutes." Loki pressed his lips to her clammy hands. "How are you feeling?"

Letting loose a sigh of relief, Sophie almost smiled. "Better actually. I wouldn't recommend heated negotiations about life and death with an inorganic sentience to anyone, but we found a middle ground that is manageable. Nothing that has been done to me can be reversed, but we're only going to get me as strong as I need to be to get us through dealing with Thanos. I won't be immortal, but I will be tougher and able to resist radiation and cosmic energy and things like that much better most people. I just need to be able to take a punch, so to speak." It was Sophie's turn to bite her lip as her eyebrows raised questioningly. "But it only works out like that for me if we work the end game with Thanos is a very specific way. I really need you to go along with this idea." She leaned in close to Loki and spoke very quietly. "I'm afraid you won't like it much though." Her hand reached up to hold herself steady against his shoulder while she softly explained the plan to get rid of Thanos and keep the tesseract safe from being used disastrously.

Loki stared at the wall over her shoulder as she explained what the plan was. First his brow furrowed in confusion then his jaw clenched before turning to white hot rage, his fists clenched until his knuckles turned white. "Absolutely not." He seethed while angrily breathing through his nose. "There has to be another way, darling I have the utmost confidence in you but this plan is a death sentence."

Sophie leaned back enough to look at Loki's face while stroking his cheek. She spoke in an extremely calm voice that was unusual for her. "Dear, It's the ONLY way. We went through options for what seems like days. Thousands and thousands of ways this could play out. This is the only way everyone wins. Well, everyone but Odin, I guess, but Thanos will be gone for good. He can't be killed and you don't really think we can beat his armies badly enough that he will slink off in fear and never come back again, do you? He will always come back if he can. We can stop him. Please."

He sprung to his feet, immediately pacing across the floor in front of the fireplace as his fingers ran through his hair repeatedly and his breaths coming in short choppy intervals. Eventually he stopped to lean heavily against the mantle, head hanging between his arms. "I…" Loki growled. "If I agree to go along with this, even if every fiber of my being is telling me otherwise, I will pull you out of harm's way. That is not negotiable." His head came up to look into the glowing orb in his scepter. "Damnnation, Sophie!" His fist slammed against the stone of the mantle. "Why does it have to be you?" It came out more harshly than he intended, but fear can do that.

Sophie flinched at the outburst, but took a deep breath and maintained rationality. "Who else should it be? COULD it be? Who do we have that can use and communicate with the tesseract, that Thanos would be willing to show his face to get ahold of? Who would he believe would be willing to make this kind of exchange for your life but me? I can't keep his armies from destroying the planet while someone else has a chat with him, you and your brother can."

"No." Loki spun around to stare at her heatedly. "Thor will be with you, if I have any say in this, then the Avengers will be your personal guards and escorts. They will be able to keep you safe when I cannot."

Sophie got up from the sofa to meet Loki by the fireplace. "Loki. I am telling you, it might have been minutes, but every possible scenario was looked at. Anyone Thanos knows is with me will only be tortured or killed on the spot to break me. You know him. You know it's true. I'll be safest if he thinks I am completely helpless."

"Then we will send ones he does not know about!" Fists slammed once again on the stones, cracking them this time. "If you truly must be the only one to do this then I will have to be locked away, it is the only way I would not come for you at the slightest hint of trouble."

"Loki!" Sophie got right in his face. "You have a brilliant mind. USE IT right now instead of your heart! You'll do what you're going to do. There's no one that can stop you. But if he has a second to think about you too much, let alone sees you, he'll take you with him one way or another and that will make all of this pointless!" She grabbed Loki by the shoulders. "Look at me. Look me in the eye; so that when I say this you will know it's true. My heart says, I'd trade myself and the tesseract for real, if it meant keeping you from going back to that, and count it as a good trade. My brain says, for the love of God don't screw this up and actually HAVE TO DO THAT!"

Flinty emerald eyes bore down into hers as Loki's breathing was still labored, slowly his respiration slowed and his eyes slid closed. "The week before we plan on Thanos arriving, I will be staying in either another apartment or in another building entirely." Loki opened his now glassy eyes once more. "That week we will live apart, if we do not then no matter how carefully we plan and plot, I would steal you away or do something equally drastic. That is my brain telling my heart to piss off; my heart is telling me to take you and lock ourselves in that bedroom until HE arrives then hog tie you to the bed and try to eliminate him myself."

Sophie's frustration was becoming evident again. The calm she had brought with her from communicating with the tesseract had dissipated under Loki's scorn. "Hey! It's not like this is anything that I WANT to do. I thought hiding sounded just fine. I'd be happy to hand this job off to some dumb hero. I'm scared to death, but it's the only way! If the tesseract kept changing me, I'd still be the one sent in to face Thanos, except then I wouldn't have a weapon. I would BE the weapon. That doesn't sound any better!"

"You might have been the weapon but you would also live through it!" He viciously roared in her face. "Why couldn't you convince the tesseract to send in one of those dumb heroes, or have me do it? What better way to get a Mad Titan's attention than to give him the two things he wants, he would have been so blinded by greed we could have taken him down."

Sophie's eyes closed as Loki's hair breath washed over her. When she opened them they were practically glowing with anger. "Don't you scream at me!" She hollered back. "Want to know WHY you aren't the one to do it? It's ugly. We looked at every option there. If you went face to face with Thanos you would LOSE! He has your number, he knows you. He'd dangle Thor or me over your head and it would all be done. He'd NEVER underestimate you the way he will me. Right now the tesseract has me less breakable than I was before, by the time he shows up I'll be able to live through it if it goes right! I'm not stupid or suicidal. You keep saying how you would die for me. Take a step back and let me show you I can live for you!"

"I believe you Sophie!" Loki had taken a few steps toward the sofa before he whipped around to yell once more then fall onto the furniture piece and cover his face with his hands. "It is just… Nothing ever goes right and that terrifies me as much as this whole thing scares you."

Sophie strode over by the sofa, her bare feet slapping against the floor. She dug her fists into her hips and stared down at the shaking Loki. "Well I can't believe that you would make me fight to be ALLOWED to do this, when all I should want to do is run screaming in the other direction! Lucky you with the luxury of terror! And since when did nothing ever go right? Since I've met you you've managed to turn your prison into something more like friendly exile, you've taken beatings and stabbings that would have killed anyone else and walked away from them, people that have every right to hate you, not only forgave you but care about you, you went to a carnival and came back with a best friend instead of motion sickness, and you managed to take a woman who really only wanted to wait until you went to sleep to stab you and made her fall in love with you! You seem to land on your goddamned feet pretty well!"

"Fine!" He sat up and slapped his thighs. "You've proven your point; I'll stop whining like a small child about my fear. Let's talk about how foolish I think the tesseract is being, it wants to endanger the life of the woman it wanted to host it. Brilliant plan if I do say so, bloody brilliant! Bravo for being an all-powerful being tesseract." Loki clapped mockingly and stood. "I'm sorry that your ring is being a damnedable fool, excuse me but I seem to be suddenly ill." He brushed past her and stomped to his old bedroom, slamming the door behind him and laying on the bed with his hands tucked behind his head and ankles crossed.

Striding after him Sophie yelled out, "Oh, no you DON'T!" And flung the bedroom door open, she stood with her feet planted wide apart and gestured wildly at the prone man. "It's enough that I am having to fight to do something that I really don't want to do! There is no way you get to hide until I come BEGGING for it to happen! I'm not begging for anything."

"Never asked you to." Loki's eyes were closed as he lay there, just waiting to see if the irate woman would either make him shut up and eat his words or just storm off. "As you so eloquently put it earlier, you will do what you want to do and no one is going to stop you, or has that changed in the last ten minutes?" He flippantly waved his hand in the air.

"Clean your ears out!" Sophie snapped. "I said YOU would do what you wanted. I'm going to do what needs to be done." In a few steps she was standing next to the bed and had a firm grasp on Loki's waving hand. She pinned it on the bed next to his head as she leaned over and hissed. "And right now what needs to be done is keeping you from deciding that leaving me alone, leaving the room or just leaving in general is what needs to be done if you don't like something." Sophie leaned over further and yanked his other hand from beneath his head to be pinned like the first. "You are staying put and facing me, Loki."

He lifted his head so it was an inch from hers. "So do what needs to be done!" Loki hissed back at her. "Here I am, facing you. What do you want from me?" His eyes moved between looking in her eyes and at her lips and unconsciously licked his own.

Sophie's eyes caught Loki's as she said, "I want your trust." She held his hands tighter and leaned over further until she spoke against his neck. "Do you trust me?" She asked breathily.

"Always." Loki said firmly. "It is the tesseract and Thanos I do not trust."

"Then trust me when I tell you that in a few minutes I spent several days going over every possible way we could try to actually beat Thanos and not just repel his armies. I'll be safe until he has what he thinks he wants, and by that time it will be too late." Sophie climbed up on the bed on her knees. Leaning over Loki's throat again her tongue flicked out and touched the small cut from the scepter. "Trust me, dear, when I tell you that I might not trust most of what's going on around me right now, but it's obvious when something makes sense." She swung a knee over the top of him and straddling his stomach, leaned her forehead against his and exhaled breathily, "and trust that I will stop this if you ask me to." Her lips caught his quickly and hungrily.

He couldn't think clearly enough to stop. "You said that you are stronger now? Better?" Loki asked between kisses.

She sat back and leaned heavily into Loki's wrists. "I stopped fighting the changes; she stopped trying to make me give in. It's part of our agreement. Don't make me take it back. I'm better now."

"Good." Loki used his greater strength and speed to dislodge her hands and push Sophie onto her back, pinning her to the other end of the bed and attaching his lips to hers roughly. He reached for and pinned her own wrists to the bed while his mouth consumed hers.

Grunting as she was rolled over, she didn't give up her position lightly. Sophie writhed and kicked beneath Loki for a moment before giving in to his kisses. Soon her tongue was sliding around his as she arched up against his body.

He growled at her flailing and pressed his hips into hers, effectively keeping her from moving about too much. Loki released her wrists long enough to rip open her top then moved down her neck, biting and sucking his way between her breasts before taking one of the mounds between his lips and sucking harshly.

Sophie groaned openly at the aggressiveness of Loki's mouth. "So what?" She gasped a bit breathlessly as she twisted her wrists against his grip. "Won't…unh… touch me if you think I hurt, won't be in the same…ohhh god… apartment if I'm going to do something dangerous…you're the world's…..unhhhh… greatest gentleman. Until the second that you're not."

Loki released her breast with a wet pop then gently bit the other one. "Shut the bloody hell up, Sophie." He growled lowly into the skin of her chest and took the neglected nipple between his teeth, lathing attention upon it as his hips pressed hers more firmly into the mattress.

His teeth against her tender skin made Sophie moan and grind her hips up into his. "Oh, if that's how we are playing it…" she mumbled as she turned her head and caught his right forearm in her mouth. She held it and let her teeth sink in until just before she broke the skin, before she drew her tongue over the indentations.

Loki snarled and moved so both her hands were held in one of his while his face hovered millimeters above hers, his open hand firmly holding her jaw in place. "Do that again, Sophie." His eyes glinted fiercely in the dim light of the room. "And I promise that any recovery the tesseract brought upon you will be reversed by the time I am done here." Moving his fingers lower, he squeezed her neck with enough pressure to make his point known. "If you do not want to proceed then tell me now." He gnashed his teeth right above her lips. "If you want this to continue then be warned, I will be fucking you savagely through this mattress. Am I understood?"

Struggling to raise her head, Sophie only managed to brush her lips against Loki's before she looked up at him with fire in her eyes and hissed, "I told you. I didn't come in here to beg."

"So be it." He pressed his mouth to hers once more with a click of teeth against teeth. Loki's hand pressed more firmly into her neck, nearly cutting off her air supply.

After a moment or two of gasping against Loki's mouth, she caught his lip roughly between her teeth and ground her heels into the back of his thighs, just above the knee.

He sat up on his knees quickly, causing his lip to split from her teeth while he moved her feet from the back of his legs. Loki wiped the blood from his mouth with a single knuckle then grinned savagely. He stood and spun her so she faced the side of the bed and ripped her panties down her legs, Loki stood over her with his grin still in place. "Kneel."

"Feeling kingly, are we?" Sophie purred back with an arched brow and wry smirk, making no obvious move toward kneeling.

"Not at all, if you insist on flapping your mouth then put it to good use. Now… Kneel." Loki's eyes stared into her own intensely before he leaned forward and yanked on her legs, dragging her off the edge of the bed.

Sophie landed on her knees in front of Loki, huffing indignantly for a second before leaning forward and placing her hands on his thighs. She grinned up at him from under her eyelashes. "You really must trust me, dear, if you'd ask me to do this right now." Then she drug her fingernails down the front of his thighs hard enough that they tugged his pajama bottom dangerously low on his hips.

"Do I look as if I am playing around?" His fingers ran across her cheek and hair softly, almost caressing in nature before he grabbed a fist full of Sophie's hair and yanked her head back. "And I am not asking." A wave of his hand and his pajama pants disappeared, allowing his half mast member to hang free.

"Oh yes, sir. Not asking makes all the difference." she shot back sarcastically and pulled her head back from him. Then she leaned forward and began kissing and licking her way from his knee up his inner thigh, when she neared the top, she whispered, "All the difference." and snapped at the soft, pale skin harshly. Shifting her position slightly, she gently held his much more firm erection and slid his tip past her lips.

Loki clenched his bared teeth and watched as his length slid between her lips, the fingers in her hair pushing her forward gently as his hips bucked into her face, forcing more of his member into her mouth.

Cradling his length with her tongue, Sophie relaxed her throat and pursed her lips firmly around him, letting Loki set the pace. The fingers of one hand caressed his balls while the other slid around and grasped at the curve of his butt.

His head fell back and his throat worked to try getting much needed moisture to his suddenly dry mouth. Sooner than he liked, Loki could feel the beginnings of his orgasm. Pulling his shaft free of her mouth a purred out. "Sit on the edge of that dresser."

"What?" Sophie gasped as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. But she stood up and backed her way over to it. "What are you up to?"

Slowly he stalked toward her. "I am not up to anything." Loki knelt in front of her, draping her legs over his shoulders. "It is you that is going to be up." He arms curled up around her back to support her weight as he stood and stepped to the side to brace Sophie along the wall, his face immediately buried in her sex. Loki's tongue worked in tandem with his teeth and lips in a frenzied manner, he had missed her taste. There she sat, on his shoulders, completely supported by him and leaning on the wall, one wrong move from her would topple them over.

Braced against the cold wall, every muscle tensed to hold her balance, Sophie moaned and clutched at Loki's head. His skilled tongue was quickly bringing her insides to clench and tighten as much as the rest of her. As her eyes fluttered and rolled up, she briefly noted how very close the ceiling was.

Loki couldn't remember pausing to take a breath, so focused in his task he was. When he felt her channel start to clench around his tongue, he stopped. His grinned evilly and shrugged his shoulders, causing her to drop and slide down the front of him. Loki caught her easily and pressed her back into the wall, her legs now draped over his forearms and his fingers firmly dug into her bottom as he flexed his hips to align his erection with her core. With a sharp thrust, he buried himself to the hilt within her.

A small squeal slipped from Sophie when she felt herself dropping and she clutched at Loki's shoulders. She hadn't time to react to being pulled back from the edge of orgasm before he was inside of her, filling and stretching her. "Loki!" She cried out as her fingernails pressed into his upper back.

"That seems to be my name." He replied cockily, punctuating his statement with a rather powerful thrust of his hips. His lips worked along her neck and jaw, biting and licking the sensitive skin at her pulse point.

Her head rolled against the wall as she held tightly to Loki across his shoulders, her arms wrapping around him. "And yet… I call you my king." Sophie gasped out as she leaned forward to bury her lips in his hair.

The sound of cracking drywall echoed through their combined panting breaths. "And yet you still do not shut up, perhaps I need to try… Harder." Loki slammed into her once more, making the wall give more. He spun them away from the hole in the wall and threw Sophie onto the bed, leaping back atop her and reentering her heat with enough force to move them both up the length of the mattress. Sweaty hair hung in his eyes while his forehead touched hers, staring into her eyes and setting a brutal rhythm with his hips.

Her right leg curled up around Loki's hip as the left attempted to find purchase against the bedding. While being caught in his emerald stare, Sophie tried to kiss him, but wound up only gasping and grunting against his thin, open lips, until with a loud moan, the heat and tension that had been building within her, was set loose by one particularly artful thrust and washed over her in wave after wave. She didn't notice her fingers curling tightly into his hair or her ankle holding him tightly against her.

His moan was loud and filthy as she clutched him closer to her but he wasn't done yet. "That was only the first, you dirty girl." Loki murmured hotly into her ear before pulling free of her embrace and rolling her to her stomach, bringing her up to her hands and knees and giving her a harsh slap on the butt.

"Who's dirty?" Sophie gasped. "Just because I haven't defiled a bathtub in a few days, doesn't mean I'm dirty." She glanced back over her shoulder and gave him a small smile combined with her now softly focused eyes, while her hand reached back to rub her bottom.

He smacked her hand away. "I did not say you could do that." Emphasizing his point with another slap to the butt. He settled himself behind her and entered her heat slowly, inch by agonizing inch.

Sophie pressed her face to the mattress and moaned, "You didn't say I couldn't. Bossy." and rolled her hips back to meet him.

"Do shut up already." Loki slapped her butt one more time then started a punishing pace, his hand snaking around her hip to rub his fingers against her clit.

Still incredibly sensitive, Sophie cried out at the teasing fingers, then rocked herself back to meet Loki's thrusts. "If I…. unh…. don't shut up… god, yes… will you spank me again?" she teased.

Leaning over her back, Loki whispered in her ear. "Worse." He firmly slapped her over stimulated clit then started teasing her once more.

Dropping her head again, she let out a slightly strangled sound and her back arched sharply as she fell off the ledge into orgasm again.

Still plugged within her depths, Loki forced her onto her stomach and slowed his pace and gentled his thrusts. He rocked against her gently, tenderly kissing her shoulders and back of her neck. Sweat dripped from his brow and his breathing came in ragged spurts, he could finally feel his own climax approaching once more.

Sophie turned her head as far as she could to catch sight of Loki and she felt behind her for some part of him to hold on to. "I love you, Loki." she whispered.

He barely heard her above the pounding of his own heart, his hand found hers and their fingers entwined. "And I you, my darling, so bloody much it hurts." Loki's release flooded through him, making him gasp and still against her back. The thought of what might happen to her hit him like a ton of bricks, causing a tear to slip from his eye. Extracting his flagging member from her, he rolled to the side and cupped her face; clutching their entwined fingers to his chest. Loki captured her lips with his once more. He hoped she could feel everything he was through their kiss, his terror and his love, joy and sorrow. All of it rushed through his veins at once, making the press of his mouth to hers almost desperate.

Sophie eagerly met his kiss, but this time it seemed like much more than just a kiss. She looked into Loki's eyes and saw the tears pooled there. "Oh, dear. Dear, it will be OK. We will be OK." Her hand moved up to brush sweat damp hair from his brow.

"I do try to stay positive, but everything that's happened on top of what the tesseract wants you to do… "His eyes closed and his face turned into her touch. "Seems the last few hundred years have finally caught up with me." Loki's smile was watery but at least sincere.

She gently pressed her soft lips to his and kept stroking his hair back. "Settle down about it, dear. If a better plan comes along, I'm all for it, but for the time being this is what we have. OK? Look, you come from a world where it sounds like everything is possible. You've probably figured out that around here LOTS of things are impossible, and yet they keep happening. Be a tiny bit Midgardian for a minute, then anything can happen. I have page forty two from Norse Gods and Giants in bed right now. There really aren't any limits right now. Not here. Not for us."

Loki huffed out a brief laugh. "I'm delegated to page forty two? Shame, thought I would have had a bigger part." Pressing his lips to hers one more time, he settled in a bit more. "And I am positive we have broken another bed, this angle is completely unnatural to be laying in."

Sophie shifted her weight a few times to hear the creaks and protestations of the bedframe. "Yes, dear," she giggled. "I think the bed is done for. We'll have to get it fixed or explain it to your brother when he gets back, and the wall, I think I have plaster stuck to my back."

"Let him wonder." Loki scoffed and rolled to his back. "You most likely have more than that on your back."

She slid over to drape herself across Loki's chest and reached up to play with his hair. "Awww… are you still cranky about page 42? Thor might have come first in the book, but you had the much larger illustration."

"Yes I'm sure it showed me riding bareback in more ways than one." He sniffed indignantly. "Those books truly make my skin crawl with the fables they concoct, as if I would mount a horse in such a manner." Loki brought his hand up and examined his nails nonchalantly. "I would much prefer a llama, so soft."

A short loud laugh burst out of Sophie. "A llama! I could get ousted by a llama, huh?"

"Most certainly." He nodded sagely. "They may spit in anger but they are truly docile creatures, warm and woolen." He side eyed her and grinned. "And they know how to be quiet."

One of her hands drifted down Loki's side and she let her fingers dance along his ribs. "And they have hooves so they can't tickle you, but they can't bake either."

He flinched away violently, almost falling off the bed. "One of those things is a virtue I am glad for; the other is a shame for I rather enjoy baked goods. That is one thing you have going for you, but the llama might have you beaten still."

Collecting Loki from the edge of the bed in her arms, she laughed at his flinching, but drew close and kissed him deeply. "I have one more thing going for me, a llama could never love you the way I do."

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he returned her kisses. "That may be true but we shall never know…" Loki trailed off and thought for a minute. "Sophie, I am leaving you to in search of my one true llama, do not miss me too much."

"Nooooo!" Sophie wailed and drew the back of her hand across her forehead. "You break my heart! Isn't an ermine enough for you?"

"I fear not." Loki rolled to his feet and made his pants materialize on him. "Farewell my darling, I have a giant cloven hoofed ruminant to romance." He bowed and strutted to the bedroom door. "I leave the weasel in your care, he shant enjoy the life of a barnyard annoyance."

Pulling a sheet around her like a toga, Sophie got up and met Loki at the doorway. "I'll wait for you." She let the game fall away and her eyes got serious. She took Loki's hand in hers. "I'm not going anywhere, dear. Never feel like you need to walk away from me, so that I don't leave you first. I won't go."

"That fact is finally sinking into my thick skull." He tapped the side of his head and cupped her jaw. "But a couple more Sophie shaped holes in the wall might make that point more clear." Loki grinned then disappeared her sheet covering to replace it with his leather jacket. "Much better."

"I'll keep this, you know." She grinned as she clutched the long, dark coat around her. "Are you making me badass or marking your territory?"

"Both perhaps." Loki grabbed the lapels of the jacket and dragged her toward their bedroom. "Is this our version of you stealing my hoodie? I believe that is what happens when mortal males allow their girlfriends to 'borrow' their over shirts."

"I believe I gave you my hoodie first, so it's more of a swap." Sophie laughed as she tripped after him and hopped up to kiss him.

"Hmmm I thought I had returned that." He replied after a quick kiss.

"I actually think it's still downstairs in your bag somewhere, unless it came up and I missed it." Sophie shrugged and grinned. "Either way, in mortal language, I still let everyone know who was taking care of you."

"Short of branding your name on my butt you mean." He grinned back at her. "Not that I would mind too terribly if you did. The hoodie is actually in the bottom drawer of my dresser if I had not returned it to you; if you want it back it is there."

"We'll share it. The sleeves fit you better and Toukka would like the pocket." She had backed Loki up against the bed and pulled his face down to hers. "But the sweatshirt is more effective. What's branding when you can change your body at will?"

"It is the fact that I would not change it unless completely necessary." Loki fell back on the bed and stretched, arching his back until a satisfying pop could be heard. With a content groan, he laid spread eagle on the bed. "Toukka would love to curl up in the sleeves if you were wearing it."

Sophie nodded at the ermine, who was sleeping in his towel nest on the bedtable. "He would probably curl up anywhere on us and love it." She crawled on the bed, following over the top of Loki and bent to kiss his hip bones as they jutted just at the waist of his pants. "I'll bet he would sleep on your helmet."

He laughed at the mental image and squirmed when a piece of her hair tickled against his side. "Make a tiny hammock to string up between my horns; he might never get out of it."

"I could do that in a minute, dear." She spoke against the skin of his stomach as she kissed her way up to his chest. "Mmmmmm. Honey, I missed this. I know you weren't going to risk hurting me, but I missed you like this."

Loki hauled her up till she sat on his chest. "I did as well darling. Slowly you were driving me crazy; I had almost given in to your seduction a number of times." His fingers ran along her thigh lazily.

"I hardly tried at all, you know. There were several terrible things I could have done, but didn't." Sophie grinned wickedly and trailed her own fingers along his and slid them across her womanhood, where it pressed against his chest. She loosed a soft moan as she stared directly into Loki's eyes. "I could have done THAT." She whispered.

His breath hitched. "That would have been absolutely horrid… What else could you have done?" Loki squeezed her thigh once then tucked both hands behind his head.

She pulled the coat open and slid it slightly off of her shoulders and ran her hands up her body until she held a heavy breast in each hand. She teased and pinched her nipples until they were bright and upright. "I could have done something like this." Sophie purred.

"Naughty girl." Loki smiled wickedly. "What else have you got?" He could feel his member stirring to life once again.

Biting her lip, she kept her left hand stroking her breast, but slid her right one between herself and Loki's chest. She curled her fingers up and gasped slightly as they brushed against her clit. "Loki…" Sophie moaned and grinned wickedly at him. "I need you. If you touch me, I promise I won't say anything but your name until we have both finished."

"Talk away love." His hands moved from behind his head to rest on her thighs, slowly gliding up her sides to her shoulders then down her front to cradle her breasts. Loki kneaded and toyed with the nipples before trailing his fingers down her stomach, he moved her hand aside to replace it with his own, his thumb working small circles against her nub.

Sophie arched back and sighed. "I could have done that, but I didn't because your motives were so sweet."

"Loki, the sweetheart gentleman, I can hear Heimdall laughing hysterically already." He moved his wrist so he could slip two fingers within her channel and rub the heel of his hand into her mound.

"If anyone laughed, it would show they didn't know you at all." She spoke in gasps as her breath came heavier. Reaching behind herself, she undid the fastenings on Loki's pants.

"Or knows me too well." His fingers curled heavily inside her. "Turn around for me." Loki withdrew his hand.

"I'll do anything for you, dear." Sophie answered softly and maneuvered around until she was balanced on him with her hands resting on his thighs. She opened his pants the rest of the way and leaned to kiss the fine trail of hair that ran from his navel to the base of his swelling cock.

He brushed aside the jacket that had fallen in his way until he was facing her wet core, Loki scooted her back so she was straddling his face then placed a wet sucking kiss to her clit.

She ran her fingers along Loki's length, tracing the veins as she took him into her mouth. At his kiss, she moaned around his erection, letting the vibrations from her throat move through him.

Loki groaned and plunged his tongue deep within her, curling the fleshy appendage as his chin brushed her nub.

Sophie's eyes fluttered as she held herself back from rolling her hips into that amazing sensation. In response she relaxed her throat and dropped her head taking his length deeply as her fingers caressed the base beneath her lips and his balls.

He moaned loudly, causing his whole body to quake with mild tremors. Arms wrapped around her thighs to open her more for his mouth to explore, teeth gently scraping then being soothed with tongue and lips.

She couldn't help but whine as Loki brought her still sensitive body back up to a tremulous precipice. Sophie's lips worked the tender skin along his cock as she increased the pace of her motions.

Loki could feel his end approaching and redoubled his efforts to bring Sophie to hers; he sucked harshly on her center and slipped two of his digits into her channel.

Sophie could feel Loki's every touch and breath against her as she sprung loose and her release fell against his lips.

He greedily lapped at her release, savoring every drop of her essence as it flooded his mouth. The simple taste of Sophie and the motions of her mouth upon his cock sent him spiraling over the edge, erupting into the back of her throat like a volcano.

She swallowed the sticky saltiness and wiped the excess wetness from Loki and her mouth with the back of her hand before she quickly turned and curled up against him to kiss and taste herself on his lips. "My gentleman sweetheart." She whispered against his lips

Loki kissed her again with as much passion as his sex addled brain could muster. "My naughty darling." He murmured and shifted them around so they could lay comfortably on the bed. "I love you, Sophie."

"You know I love you. Are you going to turn me into one of those girls that recites 'I love you' like a mantra? I will if you want me to." As she snuggled up under his arm, a cotton scarf that was draped over the edge of her bed table caught her eye. "Dear?" She asked mischievously, "Do you think I could see your helmet for a minute?"

"Not necessary darling." Loki followed her line of sight and laughed. "I may regret this." He summoned his helmet and handed it to her.

"Since when do you regret fun?" She giggled as she sat up and grabbed the scarf and wove it back and forth between the tightest curve of the horns. Soon she had a small hammock fashioned. She sat the finished product on the bed and leaned across Loki to gently lift the sleeping Toukka and rest him in the fabric. "There. He doesn't mind it at all."

Toukka woke long enough to sleepily sniff around his new resting place then settle back in and stretch out on his back, his tail hanging over the side. Loki laughed harder at his furry friend. "It appears he rather enjoys it, not sure how much that opinion would change if the helmet is worn."

Sophie picked up the helmet and smoothly placed it on Loki's head before bursting into laughter. "This kind of kills the whole terrifying world dominator thing. This is the picture that needs to be leaked to the papers." She startled as a loud banging came from the front door. "Oh what the hell is that at this time of night? If it's Tony thinking he can get me to let him have my ring cause I'm half asleep and just want to get rid of him…" Sophie looked aggravated and pulled Loki's coat around her. "Dear? If you could give me a few more inches on this thing so I could close it all the way, I would love to go get rid of him for good right now."

With a wave of his hand, the jacket altered so it would close and her favorite boots appeared on her feet. "By all means, kick his mortal ass dearest." Loki got up, retying his pants as he did and went to check her handy work in the mirror of the bathroom.

Sophie grinned down at the towering heels on her feet and laughed again. "Are these for him or you?" She called back to him.


	66. Chapter 66

Sophie sashayed into the living room and picked up the scepter before going to the front door. She arranged the coat very carefully, so that the slits in the sides showed that she obviously had nothing on underneath it. Flinging the door open, she swung the scepter out in front of her and bellowed, "I don't know who you think you are dealing with, but no means NO!"

Instead of the manicured goatee of Tony Stark, Sophie was looking up into the clear blue eyes of the god of thunder and she doubled over laughing and dropped the scepter. "Oh, I am sorry," she sputtered out as she looked beyond the towering blonde into the hallway. "Welcome home Thor…. and friends?"

While Sophie was laughing she repeated, "Friends…" Her eyes lit up, she grinned from ear to ear and she launched herself at Thor wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't even care that it's quarter to five in the morning and if you have the technology to work a wormhole to get here you SURE could stop to figure out what side of the planet is facing the sun! You brought FRIENDS and this fast! That's a good thing right? There's more? There's help? I officially don't think you are useless anymore."

Thor hugged her back awkwardly and laughed nervously. "Yes. I have returned with friends. Lady Sophie, may I introduce the Warriors three and Lady Sif." He gestured over his shoulder. "The dark haired fellow is Hogun, The charming one is Fandral and my large friends here is Volstagg. Lady Sif I believe is self explanatory."

Sophie pulled the coat tightly around herself before she stepped back from Thor, but had gone a bit pink and was still half giggling.

The rather dramatically attired people behind Thor gave brief bows as they were introduced. Sophie gave a small, self conscious wave before gesturing them into the apartment. In. "Please come in. I'm so sorry, I'm not really dressed. I thought you were Tony Stark. It's the middle of the night. Nothing I say is going to make this any less than what it is, huh? I'll get dressed and we can start over." The words tripped all over each other as they fell out of Sophie's mouth.  
The Asgardian exchanged amused looks as she backed away towards the hallway.

"Darling, I think we need to redo this hammock, it keeps slipping and Toukka is rather cross about it." Loki had wandered into the living room as the troop of Asgardians poured in, helmet still in place with an upset weasel chattering down at his ride. "Oh… Well good evening everyone, you seem to have caught me with my weasel drooping." He bit his lips to keep from laughing at the shocked faces of the people in front of him.

Loki might have contained his laughter, but Sophie didn't. Her nerves burst out as giggling again and as soon as she let loose and fell against Loki, the large, bearded man behind her, Volstagg, began a round of boisterous laughter.

'Always a surprise, you are Loki!" Volstagg boomed. "Thor said that you had chambers and a woman, but I expected you to be sharing your dungeon with a witch!"

"You missed Amora by two weeks Volstagg." Loki grinned cockily. "Sophie is no witch, but she can magic up a wonderful batch of brownies. Those are sorcery in upon themselves." He wrapped an arm around the still giggling Sophie to hold her up. "Hogun, grim as ever I see. Fandral, still have not found the wonders of shaving either." Loki nodded at the lady warrior. "Sif, good to see you well."

Sif nodded curtly at Loki. "I am that, my Lord. You appear to be faring better than we would have expected."

Sophie watched the brief interaction from under Loki's arm, not sure if the greeting was frosty or if that was just the woman's temperament.

Fandral laughed at the comment directed toward him and broke the moment. He spoke as he briefly fondled his mustache. "The ladies have always admired a well groomed man. I was hoping that despite her unfortunate garb, that this lady would feel that way as well, but I see she is firmly ensconced in your unkempt arms."

Loki shrugged. "I may be unkempt, but she was firmly ensconced in other matters before you all rudely interrupted." His grin was infectious, but he still felt the not so subtle elbow directed into his ribs. "Sif, I would have thought us beyond such formalities, unless I have fallen so much from your favor? I'd have thought us still comrades in arms at least."

Loki removed his helmet to set on the counter and scooped the annoyed ermine out of his resting place. "You should all beware my tiny friend here, Toukka may be small but he can take any of you in an unfair fight." Toukka puffed out his chest and preened under the praise.

Volstagg immediately stepped forward and reached out toward the small ermine. He was rewarded with having Toukka still attached to the hand by his teeth when he quickly withdrew it. Sophie gently removed the animal, while shaking her head at Volstagg like he was a naughty child.

Then she whispered to Toukka as she set him back down. "You proved yourself tough guy. You don't have to do anymore of that."

Toukka growled and tried to lunge at Fandral, Loki caught him before he scurried up the warrior's leg. "That's quite enough Toukka."

The trickster stroked the weasels back and held him firmly. "Well, since it seems no one is getting any rest any time soon, I'm making tea. Darling, do you want coffee and maybe some pants?" Loki turned to the kitchen with the squirming animal in his grasp and started the kettle and coffee maker.

"What did I do?" Fandral inquired out loud.

Sif shook her head at the career flirt. "Perhaps he felt threatened by that weasel you have growing on your lip."

The blonde warrior stroked his mustache in horror. "This is a work of art!"

Sif rolled her eyes then moved over next to Sophie and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Heimdal has told me of your relationship with Loki but no other details, I would hope that he treats you well and you the same."

Sophie froze at the whisper, insanely conscious of what she was and wasn't wearing, despite the friendly tone of Sif's voice. "He's very good to me. I think the world of him." She turned to look at the woman and took in her dark eyes, high cheekbones and shiny hair. "I'm sorry, you need to excuse me. I am the least appropriately dressed person here right now, and that's saying a lot, cause there's a guy in a fur cloak in the kitchen. I'm going to get clothes. We'll talk later?" Sophie sighed and said one more thing very quickly before she left for the bedroom. "You absolutely are as beautiful as you'd need to be though."

Sif stared after Sophie puzzled. After a moment she followed the other men into the kitchen, watching amused as Volstagg rummaged around containers on the counter and sampling bits Loki handed him. Thor sat at the counter next to Fandral and Hogun, talking about who knows what.

"Alright you apes, what would you like to drink?" Loki began to become annoyed with the all the chatter going on around him, it was much too loud for this early in the morning. He let Thor convince his friends to try the disgusting sludge that was coffee but not before Loki made a cup for Sophie and set it to the side, he made tea for himself and Sif; knowing that she wouldn't like anything that strong.

Sophie stood staring at her closet for a minute before she decided that she didn't need to impress the Asgardian contingent any more than she already had before she pulled on a pair of jeans and her V neck sweater. After quickly washing up and hitting herself with a bit of perfume she pulled out her phone and texted Nat. Even if the woman across the hall was asleep, she'd get it when she woke up. "JUST A HEADS UP. THOR IS BACK. HALF OF ASGARD IS IN MY APARTMENT." She slipped the phone in her pocket and went back out to the raucous kitchen where she slipped immediately into normal gear.

"Thank you for saving coffee, dear. You can get dressed." she whispered and kissed Loki on the cheek, before she started plating cookies, brownies and muffins and called out to the group, "Is it still late enough for midnight snack or are we looking at an early breakfast at this point?"

Loki made a loose white shirt appear on him then hopped up to sit on the counter to drink is beverage. "These hooligans will eat anything that is offered, let them polish off what is left of the baked goods and maybe we can still get in a nap before noon." The green eyed god was tired and getting cranky at this point. "Then again, you all would have to find another residence to sleep in, the bed in the spare room seems to be broken."

Thor frowned at his brother. "It was fine when I left, what has happened?"

Loki arched a brow and smirked into his mug, not saying a word.

Sophie leaned into Loki's knees, well aware that at least half of the people in the room were watching them with interest. "If you need a nap, go lay down, dear." She reached up to stroke his messy hair back from his face. "I think I need to be nice to these people that are here to help stop a war and get Thanos off of our backs." She kissed his hand and looked over at Thor. "Things break, Thor. The bed broke. The wall broke. The fireplace broke. It's been a busy night. We'll see what Loki's up for fixing later. OK?"

Thor's brow raised to match Loki's for a moment, before he grinned. "It is good to see you feeling better Lady Sophie. You were doing quite poorly when I departed. You must have come to terms with your Tesseract."

Sophie squeezed Loki's knee as she answered. "In a way I did. I'm better though, thanks."

Thor grinned happily and stuffed the last cookie in his mouth, Volstagg looked at him in horror. "I was going to eat that!" The golden prince shrugged and chewed happily.

Loki wrapped an arm around Sophie and pulled her back to stand between his knees. "Can we be nice to them during normal hours? They would understand if we kicked them out for the night."

Fandral piped up. "He is right Lady Sophie, we did not mean to intrude and would be more than happy to leave your lovely self and this ruffian to get some rest till the morn."

Another rather insistent knock sounded at the door, Natasha let herself in. "Hello other aliens, I'm Natasha, a fellow Avenger to Thor; right now I don't care who you are but if your name isn't Sophie or Loki you need to follow me, some of us like to sleep and you were all very loud in the hallway. "

Thor, Fandral and Volstagg open their mouths to speak but Nat cut them off. "Nope, not gonna listen. Everyone out before I consider castration, I'm talkin' to you, Casanova." She pointed to Fandral who appeared to try being charming. Reluctantly, all the Asgardians shuffled toward the door.

"Lunch! Come back for lunch! Late lunch. Thank you!" Sophie called out as the group left and leaned back against Loki, the giggles starting again. "Shhhhh…" She whispered at Loki over her shoulder. "I told on 'em."

"Thank goodness." Loki tilted her head back so he could kiss her, a throat clearing caught his attention. "Yes, next time tell your brother to bring the circus during normal business hours. Lucky for you we can work quickly to get beds and pizza delivered this late, otherwise you both would still be entertaining a herd of elephants." Natasha yawned and left the apartment, yelling at the Asgardians who still couldn't figure out proper elevator usage.

"You are sure we cannot keep her?" Loki pursed his lips and stared after Nat. "She can wrangle wayward warriors better than my mother ever could."

Sophie turned in Loki's arms and looked up at him, smiling. "I dunno. I kinda liked them, I think. It's a good sign that they're here and seem happy enough about it, right?"

"A very good sign, and they poked fun with me and not at me, that itself is rather strange but not unwelcome." Loki slid off the counter and grabbed her hands. "Are you too wound up to sleep or can we rest now?"

"Is there a bed left to sleep in?" Sophie winked.

"In our room, yes, we were rather tame in there." His tongue poked between his teeth while he snickered. "Last one in bed has to make lunch."

"But… wait… " Sophie scrambled to at least pick up the dropped scepter and turn off some lights before Loki beat her to the bedroom. She was stripping out of her sweater and hopping to get her jeans off as she made it through the doorway. "Damn."

Loki laughed at her antics and sauntered into the bedroom, he peeled off his shirt just as she pulled her feet free of her pants, of course he let her win. "Such a shame, looks like it will be I cooking later." He untied his pants and let them drop to the floor before crawling into bed with her.

"Stew? Or shall I help?" Sophie asked innocently as she texted a quick string of hearts to Natasha.

"Not sure yet." An arm slipped around her waist as he curled around her and buried his face in her neck. "But I am sure you would help even if I said no." He smiled and yawned.

"I will, dear." Sophie caught Loki's yawn as she wrapped an arm around him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm just a bit afraid they think I'm nuts. I opened the door and was waving the scepter and yelling before I even saw who was there."

"They have put up with me for centuries, they would just call that par for the course, darling." His lips pressed to her forehead gently. "Besides I think you impressed Sif, no easy feat my dear. Now sleep, you get the full brunt of them later."

Sophie closed her eyes and felt for Loki's heartbeat against her. "I'm gonna be one of those girls." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Loki murmured then slipped into dreamland.

The text alert on Sophie's phone went off at about nine thirty. It took her a moment to figure out what the noise was, but eventually her arm rose from the blankets and fumbled for the device. She blinked at the screen. It was from Natasha. "YOUR SHIFT STARTS AT 12. :)"

Sophie groaned, dropped the phone and buried her face against Loki.

Loki had started to wake when the phone started its racket; he read the text over her head and sighed heavily when she snuggled back into him. "Is it too late to move to another realm?" He murmured groggily.

"Other realms seem to find us." She mumbled back and sighed. I suppose it's time to get moving. He words belied the fact that she was wrapping her legs around Loki's and softly stroking his shoulder.

He purred under her gentle touches. "Don't care, not moving." His head buried itself against her neck and bit the skin gently.

Sophie sucked in her breath a bit, but continued to let her fingers drift along Loki's shoulder and chest. "You act hungry though." She teased quietly.

He hummed deep in his chest. "Hungry, but not for food." With his eyes still closed, Loki's lips left a trail to her own and captured them languidly.

She smiled into the kiss. Hoping that his continued good mood meant that maybe he was coming to terms with her agreement with the tesseract, but not wanting to bring it up and maybe end up back at square one, she closed her own eyes and decided to enjoy the relative peace of the morning.

Loki grinned into her kiss then slid his hand down her side to hitch her leg up over his hip and run his fingers teasingly along her thigh.

Sophie curled back and lowered her head to let her lips roam along his skin after her fingers.

Fingers slid up the back of her leg to her butt, squeezing the flesh rhythmically before two digits slid into her core.

She gasped against Loki's firm, pale chest. Her eyes opened to gaze up and catch the soft smile that still played across Loki's face. Sophie continued to stroke his arm and tipped her head up to brush her still sleep dry lips across his throat.

Loki arched his neck away from her searching mouth and licked across her lips before sealing his to hers, tongue moving sensually against Sophie's. He rocked his hips forward to rub his now fully awakened member along her thigh and entrance.

Hands sliding down his body, she pulled his hips toward hers as she angled them towards him. She was already wet for him. It took so little; Sophie thought, to want him so much, a touch, a brief honest smile, his voice in her ear, that's all. Letting her tongue slide across his, she pulled him to the point where they were almost one.

With a hiss and buck of his hips, Loki slid into her to the hilt. He moaned loudly then rolled her to her back, bodies still connected. Lips moved from her mouth to her neck, sucking at biting the tender skin while he rocked deeply into her depths. Loki supported most of his weight on his elbow with his fingers clutching hers while his other hand kept her leg pinned around his hip, his breathing hot and heavy against the column of her throat as he whispered sweet words of adoration to her.

She rolled herself up to meet his thrusts, her free arm bracing across his chest, hand clutching him. Small whines and moans escaped Sophie's mouth as her pulse pounded in her throat against Loki's words.

They continued in that gentle, lazy rhythm. Loki's peak built slowly, embers being fanned into an inferno like blaze through his veins. Just before his orgasm hit, his lips moved from her neck to her lips once more. Laying sloppy, open mouthed kisses upon her lips while staring down into her eyes.

When their eyes caught, for just a moment, Sophie thought she could see behind his again, as she once had. She smiled broadly, through the kisses and whispered, "My king." Against Loki's lips.

Those simple words, uttered with such love and devotion triggered his release with such force he was surprised he didn't launch her across the room. With an almost whine he emptied himself within her and relaxed his body, just enjoying her presence and being connected as one. "Good morning my darling."

Sophie wrapped her arms around him. A beam of sunlight angled across the bed from behind the corner of a curtain, it lit them so that it looked almost as if Loki was glowing. It was all she could do to gasp, "You're beautiful, you know."

"You are more so." He propped himself up so he could plant a lingering kiss right above her heart. "Every part of you."

She tipped Loki's face up and caught his bright eyes with her darker ones. "Dear, as long as you can make me smile like this, everything will be alright. I'll be the girl that chants, 'I love you.' Because I do, so very much."

"It will be a running debate on which of us loves the other more but right now… I have a job to finish." He grinned impishly at her then disappeared from her line of sight, it wasn't lost on him that she did not reach her end; it would be the gentleman like thing to do and help her along. Without warning, his mouth was lapping at her center like a starved man.

"Wha…" Sophie started, before the words turned into a whine and her hands fisted in the sheets. Loki's quick and clever tongue left her bucking up into him. Her breath came in quick bursts as a tingling heat tightened inside of her.

He inserted three of his digits to curl and hit that spot deep within that made her whine as his mouth worked overtime over her nub, sucking and nibbling in rapid succession.

The attention thrust her into a long and stuttering orgasm. As soon as she thought she could catch her breath she started to fall again. Sophie's thighs trembled on either side of Loki's head as she cried out wordlessly. Soon her head was rolling on the pillow with damp hair clinging to her forehead. "Loki. Loki." She gasped and pulled him up by the shoulders.

When he was eye level with her again, Loki brought the fingers that were just buried within her to his lips and licked them clean, smirking at her the whole time. "Breakfast was delicious darling." He leaned in and kissed her. "Want a taste?"

"You. Are. Terrible." Sophie punctuated the words with brief kisses and giggles. "You are very dirty and need a shower."

"You are not much better, love. Care to join me?" Loki waggled his eyebrows and grinned impishly.

"For a shower." She said and booped his nose as she wiggled out from under him. "We get custody of your friends in less than two hours. I think I want to make less of an impression this time."

"Two hours hmm?" Loki rolled to the side and tapped his lip with his index finger. "Still time for fun in the bath, besides…" He trailed off. "Unless you are going to wear a rather high collar or scarf, that impression on your neck will be rather obvious."

Sophie's hand flew up to her throat. "Again? I was wearing your coat. This is your Mother's necklace. I mean, I COULD have an ID bracelet with your name on it or something if the other stuff isn't enough."

"For once it was not intentional dearest, got caught up in the moment." He tried to look innocent but the smile slipping through more than incriminated him.

Sophie grabbed his hands and pulled him up from the bed. As she walked backwards into the bathroom she held her hand horizontal and level with her nose and laughed. "I will have to wear a giant wooly sweater with a neckline up to HERE. Like I don't have enough trouble getting people to take me seriously."

"But you would make an absolutely adorable turtle." Loki tapped her on the nose and smiled broadly with a laugh.

"Please, no turning people into animals." She teased as she started the shower and tested the water temperature before she climbed in.

"Had not planned on it darling but I make no guarantees when it comes to Fandral." Loki winked then climbed in behind her, pinning Sophie to the cool tiles of the wall and affixing his lips to her neck again.

Sophie tipped her head back laughing and blindly reached for the shower pouf and soap.

"You do not need those yet." Loki muttered against her throat.

"Oh?" She asked. She lathered the pouf up anyway and ran the suds down Loki's side.

He flinched away from the pouf and glared at her playfully. "Now who's being dirty?"

Sophie batted her damp eyelashes and grinned. "Not the girl with the soap." And wiped more suds across Loki's behind and down the back of his thighs.

Just as Loki was about to snatch the sudsy scrubber from Sophie, JARVIS' voice sounded above them. "Pardon the interruption Miss. Arbor, Agent Romanoff is waiting for you both in the living room."

"Thank you. Tell her we'll be just a minute." Sophie made big, wide eyes at Loki and started laughing again as she very quickly tried to wash and rinse herself. "Did I just thank the robot voice from the ceiling?"

"You did." Loki replied dryly, looking about as thrilled as a wet cat. "That voice also interrupted us… Can I throw something at Stark next we see him?"

"Sure. Throw what you like, but the voice is better than Natasha just walking in." She pointed at him sternly. "No. Just. No."

His lips pursed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Spoil sport." Loki dipped his head under the spray and quickly finished washing up; he hopped out and grumpily dried off while Sophie finished her shower.

Sophie hopped out in a second, grabbed Loki by the arm, turned him around to face her and kissed him deeply. "I love you, brush your teeth."

Loki rolled his eyes but couldn't help but grin at her, he brushed his teeth and gave her a swat on the behind as he walked into the bedroom to get dressed and find Toukka.

Sophie brushed her own teeth and combed out her hair before trying to fight dry underpants up her wet legs and pulling a skirt and T shirt on.

She went out to the living room to see Natasha leaning against the fireplace tapping her foot. "What's wrong now?" She asked the redhead.

"Oh nothing, just got tired of babysitting giant alien toddlers so thought I'd come up here and coitus interruptus." Nat shrugged. "Am I not allowed to visit two of my favorite people for no reason?" Suddenly Toukka popped out from the pocket of the jacket Natasha was wearing. "Alright, while you and horn toad were getting frisky, this little guy." She pulled the weasel out of her pocket. "Somehow worked open a vent cover and spent the night pilfering things that didn't belong to him. Namely trinkets from aforementioned alien toddlers. Everything was returned but this little guy can hoard, let me tell you. Didn't think he could even lift half the stuff he got but then I remember he took down a grown man and it's suddenly even funnier." She set Toukka on the floor and the little creature bounded over to Sophie, sitting on his haunches and looking up at her expectantly.

Sophie picked Toukka up and kissed his head. "No more running away and no stealing." She said firmly then laughed, "Get anything good?"

Perching on the arm of the sofa, Sophie looked over at Natasha and smiled. "Favorite people huh? Sorry. It was just a long night. We had a big fight then a thing with the tesseract and another fight and then the Fellowship of the Ring showed up…you know, a normal Tuesday."

"To anyone else that would sound completely insane and they might try to have you fitted for an 'I love me jacket' but after all the crap I've seen… It sounds freaking normal, what does that say about us?" Nat's smile was faint but still there. "And yes favorite people, I either like you or I don't and those that I don't like usually end up in a body bag so…" She trailed off just as Loki walked in. "Nice of you to join us, how's it hangin gorgeous?"

Loki stopped in his tracks, startled by what just came out of Natasha's mouth but played along. "Short, shriveled and to the left. Haven't the foggiest idea how Sophie deals with such lack of equipment." He wandered over into the kitchen to get Toukka his food and start water heating for tea and coffee. "What brings that pretty little red head up here?"

Sophie was stroking Toukka's back as she walked over and handed him to Loki. "Our little friend was a naughty boy, he got in the ductwork and spent the time we were asleep stealing things from your Asgardian friends. Anything they would have that he would want?"

"Anything shiny I would assume." Loki lifted his weasel friend to his face and touched his nose to his. "Are you hungry my friend? Bet all of that plundering worked up an appetite." Toukka chittered and hopped onto the counter to eat his breakfast. "He has been the one to hide your ring when required; he probably went after anything that resembled it. Gold, silver, jewels, I know Hogun and Sif both have ornamental jeweled daggers that he might have gone after."

"I wonder…" Sophie muttered and went to the hidey hole in Toukka's tree. She stuck her hand in and pulled out 3 bangle bracelets and a pearl earring. Holding her hand out so Natasha could see, she shrugged. " I guess it's time to get a decent jewelry box."

The spy chuckled. "Seems that way, well now that the bandit has been returned home,I'm out. The three Musketeers are in Sister Sarah's old apartment for the time being, see ya later." Natasha left with a wave to the occupants of the room.


	67. Chapter 67

Sophie laid her head back against Loki's arm. "You think there will be a storm when they get here?" She didn't know why she was feeling nerves about them coming back up. Hadn't she already been about as compromised as she could be and no one had really blinked?

"This is the Warriors three we are speaking of, things tend to not go well when they are all together." Loki replied nonchalantly and drank his tea. "Usually gets worse if Thor opens his trap, but if Fandral gets out of line just mention a repeat of the barn incident and he should back off." He grinned wickedly at the memory then moved to the fridge to look for things they could make for lunch.

"Oh that's right. He's the one I am supposed to ask about why you don't enjoy festivals." Sophie smiled teasingly. "I wonder how many times Natasha's slapped him so far?"

"If it is not at least 7, then he is off his game." He laughed from his bent over position in front of the fridge. "Hmmm, I've no idea what we could make to satisfy them all, any suggestions?"

"Do they eat like Thor? Are we cooking for 7 people or people that will eat like 20?" Leaning against the counter, she watched Loki as he stared into the fridge, watched how his weight shifts moved the muscles in the back of his thighs and his butt. "I think I realize why you kept following me into the kitchen when we first got in here." She shook her head slowly. "I also think you are just about as bad as your friend Fandral, you are just a bit more quiet about it."

"Those that eat like 40 actually." He had just rocked back on his heels and grinned at her over his shoulder. "Enjoying the view, dearest?" Loki stood back up and cocked his hip to the side and crossed his arms. "Me, like Fandral?" He held a hand over his heart. "You wound me, darling, but if you had to compare us…" He stepped over to her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear then whispered into it. I am much worse than he, he goes for quantity while I much prefer quality. Then Loki kissed her neck just below her ear.

Sophie closed her eyes and stroked Loki's cheek with her finger tips. "Hmmm." She spoke quietly. "How much time do we have?"

He glanced at the clock on the stove. "About 45 minutes to an hour, maybe a bit longer if we let our furry bandit back into the ventilation system."

She quickly blinked away the slight glaze that had formed over her eyes when Loki whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. "OK.. "she sighed. "There's most of a chicken in there. We stretch it by making chicken salad for sandwiches. Fresh vegetables that don't go into the chicken salad, go into green salad. I'll start some pie crusts and we turn the 3 dozen eggs and whatever cheese is in the fridge with a few handfuls of salad veggies into quiche. I'll throw some cookies or brownies or something in at the end that can cook while everything else is getting eaten. Easy peasy." She winked, then added, "But I'd rather go finish our shower."

"Hmmm… Sounds delicious, food sounds good too." Loki grinned then slowly backed Sophie up to the nearest wall. "But we could always finish our shower… Right here… With no water…" His lips lightly touched hers while he gave her a dimple filled smile.

Sophie breathed heavily against Loki's lips and let her hands run down his sides. "That smile is unfair, dear. You know I can't fight that."

His smile got broader. "I know not of what you speak darling." Loki ran his index finger down the front of her shirt to the hem of her skirt.

"Of course you don't. You have no idea at all about what you do to me. No idea about how to talk me into just about anything." She purred at him before she took his finger from the edge of her skirt and sucked it into her mouth, while batting her eyes at him.

His own eyes hooded and his finger pressed down, making her mouth open then slipped the finger free to replace it with his mouth, sucking her lip between his teeth and tugging gently. Loki released her lip and ran his thumb across her chin. "I do have a very important question for you." His other hand came up to rest on the wall next to her head while he leaned in to run his tongue against the shell of her ear then whispered. "How are we cooking the chicken for this salad?"

Sophie's breath stuttered and held for a moment when he said that he had an important question. "There.. should be the one from dinner yesterday. We cooked it, but you didn't want to eat. I put it away." She turned her head to catch the mouth that had been against her ear with her own lips.

He kissed her deeply and sloppily then abruptly pulled away. "I shall go remove the chicken from the bone then." Loki smirked evilly and went back to the fridge to retrieve said chicken and sat at the island.

Sophie exhaled shakily and drooped away from the wall before she composed herself and got out the food processor to pull together pie crusts. As she was cutting butter to feed into the machine she pointed her knife at Loki across the island counter with a half smirk. "Sometimes, you can make me believe that Stark is right about you."

Loki tossed a piece of the chicken down to Toukka, who was sniffing hard while up on his hind legs near Loki's feet, said god looked innocently at Sophie and the knife she pointed at him. "Oh? And just what is Stark supposedly right about?"

"I believe his exact words the other day were, 'Ya know Martha, that Frosty of yours is a complete and utter walking turd.' He's really warming up to you. Honestly." She laughed as she set the knife down and pulsed the processor.

His eyebrows scrunched together for a moment before a laugh escaped him. "That… Is surprisingly accurate." Loki winked at her. "But at least I am a cute turd."

"Hey! I stood up for you. I told him you weren't a turd at all, that you were just a little shit sometimes." She emptied the dough onto the island and leaned over to knead it a bit before setting it to rest a minute. "But you're MY little shit, huh?"

"I am a rather large shit on a good day." Loki stood up and leaned over the island until he was close to her. "But yes, I am your little shit." Grinning, he placed a chaste kiss to her cheek then finished picking the chicken off the bones. "Finished, now what?"

Smiling, Sophie held up a chef's knife. "You take this away from me and chop up onions, celery, a carrot and maybe some pecans and grapes if you are the kind of weirdo that likes fruit in your chicken salad. More stuff we add the more it will stretch."

"Grapes are for wine and cheese pairings." He took the knife then grabbed everything else from either the fridge or pantry. "Or for throwing into another person's mouth from across the counter, open up." Loki tossed a couple grapes in the air and caught them in his mouth, after Sophie opened her mouth he tossed one in her mouth as well.

She grinned at Loki and popped the grape between her teeth. "That was too easy. I didn't even fight to keep that knife, you know." She teased as she bounced on her tip toes trying to reach a large mixing bowl at the top of the cabinets. Soon she gave up and hoisted herself onto the counter on her knees to pull it down.

"Like I would wrestle a knife away from you, I know when I'm outmatched." He was greatly amused by Sophie bouncing around, trying to reach the bowl and had no intention of helping her. He was a shit after all.

Loki arched a brow when she crawled onto the counter, an evil grin split his lips. He snuck up behind her and lifted her skirt then bit her behind gently.

She squeaked when he bit her, almost dropped the bowl, spun around quickly and sat down on the counter with a thump.

Loki grabbed the bowl from her and laughed loudly at the indignant look on her face. "That was priceless." Still laughing, he stepped between her knees and kissed her. "Your lips are like a magnet for mine, I cannot help but taste them at every possible moment."

"Yours taste like grapes." Sophie grinned and closed her eyes as she leaned to return a long slow kiss to Loki while she slid off of the counter and down against his body.

His arm encircled her waist as he deepened the kiss, his free hand ran up her spine to tangle in her hair.

Pinned firmly between Loki and the counter, Sophie's arms draped over his shoulders. She moaned into his mouth as her tongue teased along his teeth.

Mouths moved together unhurriedly as Loki hefted her up onto the counter and rested his hands on her hips, fully content to just savor her lips for as long as he could.

The kitchen and the rest of the world floated away, lost behind Loki's kisses and hidden by her closed eyelids. Her fingers ran through his hair, caressing the dark silk as she smoothed it back behind his ear over and over again.

Loki was so lost in the blissful touch of their lips that neither of them noticed the door open and Thor walk in with the Warriors three and Sif.

Thor stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed his brother and Sophie on the counter, locking lips like adolescents after a festival dance. He chanced a glance to the female warrior beside him, other than clenched fists and her set jaw, Sif looked rather bored with the whole thing.

Of course Volstagg had to ruin the moment with a rather loud laugh. "Good on you, Loki! No wonder you did not join us downstairs!"

Sophie froze completely for a moment, then grabbed the bowl from the counter and brandished it above Loki's head. "Cooking! We were cooking lunch!"

"Is that what that was? That must make me the best chef in the Nine." Fandral ran his hand down his chin in thought.

Loki rolled his eyes. "That is not what the Lord Hellor's daughters said, they were rather adamant that you knew nothing of… Cooking."

Sophie hopped off of the counter and smoothed her skirt down over her hips and legs. "He can't be hopeless. I'm sure I could teach him something." She said with a grin and pushed the large metal bowl into Fandral's arm. "There are 3 cartons of eggs on the counter over there. Start cracking them into the bowl and put the shells in the sink. We'll talk when you are done with that."

"You will be doing no such thing!" Loki whipped toward Sophie and gaped.

Thor stepped between them and looked to Sophie. "What can I do to help?"

She blinked up at Thor and asked, "Convince your brother that I was only going to introduce your friend to the mysteries of quiche? Really though, ummm can you slice up the vegetables over there?" She waved the other people further into the room. "Hello! Come on in."

Loki's nostrils flared. "That is not what I heard, sounded more like you were going to show him how kiss properly. Distinctly did not hear anything about quiche." He stayed riveted to his spot while Thor opened the drawer he remembered knives being stored. Sif had taken a seat by Hogun and Volstagg and coughed into her hand, hiding a smirk.

Sophie stepped over and whispered quietly in Loki's ear, so only he could hear. "No, dear, I'd let you show him how to kiss. Just like you did Tony." She smirked and kissed his cheek before turning to see Thor clattering the knives together in the drawer. "Thor! What are you doing? Don't mess with the knives like that, you'll ruin the edge. I don't mess with your hammer like that. Well, there was the time you left it on the living room floor and I tossed it on your bed so I could sweep."

When Thor spun at Sophie with narrowing eyes, she quickly interjected, "Ooooohhh gotcha!" and started laughing. "Wow, for half a heartbeat you almost believed me."

Thor wasn't the only one, four sets of eyes had whipped toward her while her little shit hid a smile.

"That is not funny Lady Sophie." Thor frowned at her, suddenly a knife was settled in his meaty paw.

"There you oaf, a proper knife, now get cooking." Loki nodded to the vegetables in front of him.

"Now Thor, it's very funny because it is utterly impossible. I would never dream of even touching Mjolnir, even though you leave it laying all over. You know I understand what it means to keep something like that." Sophie patted his heavy arm comfortingly before turning to the others. "Would anyone like something to drink before I get covered in flour?"

"More of that coffee would be delightful." Volstagg chimed in happily, Hogun nodded.

"I would take tea, Loki knows how I like it." Sif arched an elegant brow at Sophie while Loki got coffee and reheated the water for tea.

"You can also make it yourself Sif, I can show you where things are." Loki had come up behind Sophie and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sophie appreciated the fact that Loki didn't take Sif's bait, but felt like she was literally in the middle of something that she probably shouldn't be. She smiled up at Sif. "I'm sure that Loki can help you, if the fact that we're so backwards that our teakettles don't heat themselves is an issue, but I'd like you to feel comfortable enough to get your own tea if you liked."

Something seemed to shift in Sif's eyes and she smiled. "Of course, where might I find the supplies necessary?"

Loki tilted his head back toward the counter. "Over here."

Sif walked around the island and stood between Loki and the grumbling Fandral.

"Well, well, Fandral has succeeded in getting more shell in the eggs than actual egg, I'm impressed." Loki smirked playfully at the blonde warrior.

Fandral scowled at his teasing then threw half an eggshell at him. He missed and ended up hitting Sif in the face with the goopy substance, the female warrior wiped it from her face and smeared it back into his facial hair. Thor and Volstagg laughed at their antics, Hogun managed to crack a small grin.

Sophie exhaled, relieved that the tone had turned friendly again. She dusted some counter space with flour and began to roll out pie crusts as she saw Loki's shoulders relax and his smile become easy. She didn't realize that she had been smiling herself and intently watching him, until her eye caught Sif's for just a moment and the other woman nodded at her with a slight lift to her lips. Sophie quickly blushed a bit pink and went back to getting dough in pans.

After much bickering and a little bit of cooking, lunch was finally done. Volstagg of course was happy as a clam with the feast before him, his comrades were more sedate but at least everyone was mellow enough not to fight. Toukka even climbed up and stole a few scraps from Thor, much to his annoyance. Loki mostly pushed his meal around his plate, eating only a couple small bites but supplying most of the chatter.

Once the table was cleared of plates and utensils, Sif decided to be a bit of a show off. The table was not a regular table; it was a holo-table. "So Thor, what are we planning for this Titan?" Sif asked while pulling up maps.

Thor shook his head at the beautiful warrior. "Sif, you knew when you agreed to join us that Loki is our battle commander for this adventure. I cannot think to have the knowledge that he does regarding the Titan or perhaps our greatest weapon, the tesseract. Address your query to him."

Fandral let loose a laugh at Thor's slight chastisement.

Hogun had placed himself at the foot of the table, arms folded and feet firmly planted while he frowned at the maps. "Midgard has many varying climates. This could be used as an advantage. Our enemy would have to be prepared for all of them."

"Indeed Hogun." Loki addressed the silent warrior. "The Avengers and SHIELD are equipped to fight in any climate, that is no issue, what we want is to take the fight from civilian population." Loki moved a few images then brought two to the forefront. "These places come to mind, the Sahara Desert and the Arctic Tundra. One nothing but sand and heat for miles, the other could almost be described as Jotunheim like, only with more greenery and wildlife. I believe here would be most advantageous to us." He indicated the Tundra. "More places to hide an army and much easier to get to for the mortals."


	68. Chapter 68

Loki was about to continue speaking when there was a loud knock on the door.

Sophie called out from where she was stacking dishes up in the kitchen and putting fresh brownies and cookies in the oven. "I'll get it."

She opened the door to a squirming pile of children. Mike pushed straight into the apartment. "I hate to do this to you again, but I have another meeting today that I can't miss. The agents downstairs said you don't really go outside anymore, so I assumed you'd be home. Can I leave them with you again? Thanks. I can't believe SHIELD can't get any more help for this when they won't let anybody but their people in the building. Maybe it's just me they're screwin' they're trying to kick us out already. Assholes. Screw up my whole life and moves us all in here, just to turn around and try to tell me they think we should be somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. I have a career to think about. Jesus! I'm not dealing with moving these kids until I absolutely have to, you feel me? Not like you have anything to worry about like that. Anyway, I gotta jet. I'll get them later."

While Mike rambled about how put upon he was and fidgeted in his terribly off the rack brown suit, the four children slipped into the apartment around him. Brayden found her way to Loki, insisting on being hugged, while two of the boys headed into the kitchen to follow the smell of cookies. Jayden tugged on Sophie's skirt until she picked him up while attempting to interject that now was not the best time to leave the children.

Loki caught Brayden with a smile and hefted her up into a hug. "I missed you little one." Then he finally noticed the still rambling Mike. "Well, nice to see you again Mike. You do realize that if SHIELD says you need to go that it is most likely for the safety of you and your children? An insane alien is on his way to destroy the world but let's make sure that it is not an inconvenience for you… Does next Wednesday sound alright? Can you free up your schedule for then, we might be able to finish planning by then." Loki tapped his chin in thought while Thor stood up next to his brother. "I would heed his warnings Sir."

Sophie looked at Loki with wide eyes and mouthed 'Don't scare the kids' before she turned back to Mike and ushered him out the door. "The ride to the meeting should give you time to think of where to get packing boxes. And they DO need to be picked up tonight, as you can see, we're already over booked here."

She shut the door behind the indignant man and kissed Jayden's nose. "Sometimes I think that your Dad schedules meeting on the days that your nanny is off just so you can spend time with us."

Ayden's voice chimed from the kitchen. "Hey mister beardy face! If Phee hasn't taken those brownies out of the oven yet, they prolly aren't done and Loki'll get REAL upset if you mess 'em up."

Loki's head snapped to the kitchen to stare at Volstagg in horror, he set Brayden down and pointed at the rotund man. "Stop the bearded man!" He yelled then chased after the warrior with three kids and a weasel hot on his heels.

Squeals and shrieks of laughter came from the kitchen. Setting Jayden down, she gave him a gentle push. He looked up at her unsure about what to do. "You heard Loki.. go! Volstagg might get the cookies too." The boy nodded at her seriously and ran off on his tip toes.

Sophie realized that the remaining Asgardians, except for Thor were staring at her with slightly open mouths. She shrugged. "The kids are from downstairs. We wind up with them quite a bit. They just love Loki."

Volstagg was laughing heartily at this point also, playing along and letting the kids knock him to the ground and sit on top of him. He kept laughing until he got a mouth full of weasel butt, Loki and the children all started to roll in laughter while Toukka looked smug. Thor crossed his mighty arms and smiled at the display in front of him, Sif's mouth hung open in shock as Fandral smiled and Hogun merely cocked an eyebrow.

"We have slain the beast, now we claim our reward!" Loki yelled then grabbed the two littlest ones off the floor and carrying them into the kitchen. "Lady Sophie, we require five goblets of your finest milk and a plate of sweet treats for my fellow hunters!"

Sophie poured milk while the cookies cooled enough to be eaten. While Loki and the kids fell on the snacks, she rescued a handful of cookies and a glass of milk to give to Volstagg where he still sat on the floor. "It might help get rid of the taste of defeat… and weasel."

She went back into the kitchen, put her arm around Loki and whispered in his ear. "I see you starting to eat. I don't know what it's about, but I'm glad. Good for you, dear."

Sif turned and looked pointedly at Thor. "Is this normal behavior for him here on Midgard?"

Fandral interjected before Thor could answer. "Brave Sif, I cannot imagine this would be normal for him anywhere. Should he not be offering to tie the tiny creatures to spits for being noisy and interrupting his beloved studies?"

Thor cleared his throat but was once again interrupted, this time by Loki himself. "If any of you idiots had bothered to pay any attention or ask, you would have known I do have a soft spot for children." Loki looked at Thor and gave him a silent nod, giving him permission to share his secret if necessary.

Thor understood and sat down with the rest of the warriors at the table. "This is normal behavior for Loki near children; never would he harm anyone so precious to him. Especially not after the Vili and Narfi."

"And who are these Vili and Narfi that are so precious? I have had no dealings with them. None of us have." Sif questioned and moved a bit closer to Thor.

When she heard the topic, Sophie slid up to Loki's side and laid a finger on top of his hand, just to let him know she was there.

Loki had also heard Sif and gave a weak smile to Sophie.

"Vili and Narfi were Loki's sons." Thor snuck a glance at his brother to see if had changed his mind. Hogun caught what Thor said right away. "What do you mean were?" The grim man asked, the thunderer scratched at his beard. "They died from illness many years ago; do you remember the time he disappeared for several months?" The others nodded. "It was mother's idea to tell you all that Loki was on a mission for her."

"The sadness was so thick in the palace during that time; we just assumed that the treaty with Alfheim had fallen through, if we had known…" Fandral shook his head while Volstagg stood from his seat to approach Loki, the large man laid a hand on the trickster's shoulder, conveying his grief for the younger man and his loss. "I am sorry for your loss Loki; no one should lose a child like that." Loki patted the hand on his shoulder but didn't turn his attention from the four little people next to him; thankfully the kids didn't hear what was being said.

Sophie looked over and gave the large red bearded man the nod and whispered thank you that Loki couldn't. She hoped she hadn't overstepped.

Volstagg nodded to Sophie then returned to his seat after one last squeeze to Loki's shoulder. "Hey, who wants to watch a movie?" Loki piped up and smiled at the kids, there was a loud chorus of yeses as they all shuffled off to pick the best seats in front of the television. Loki got up and dragged Sophie in for a quick kiss and whispered to her. "Thank you darling, will you join us?" He glanced over his shoulder to the silent warriors. "I… I need you near me, please…" He pleaded to her while grasping her hand.

Sophie squeezed his hand back and answered softly, "Near you? I won't let go of you, dear." She led him to the sofa and sat leaning against his side while she thought a moment and turned on "Mulan" with a small grin. She turned her head and asked the warriors behind them if they would like to take a small entertainment break and watch the movie with them.

Thor happily agreed if for no other reason than to get away from the now somber group, Hogun and Volstagg join him and took places on the floor next to Ayden and Cayden. Fandral took a place on the other sofa followed by Sif, the female warrior kept stealing glances at Loki and Sophie and the children tucked snugly onto their laps without a care. Loki held onto Sophie's hand firmly for the entire movie.

As the film ended, Sophie shifted Brayden and Jayden off of their laps. "I need Loki to help me find something." She told the children. "We'll be back in just a minute. Can you play nicely?"

The kids nodded. As Sophie led Loki back to the bedroom, she heard Brayden address Sif. "Are you a princess too? You look like a princess. I'm a princess. Loki told me I was, so it's true. And Sophie does things that only a princess should do, even though she's not one. Loki said she was a queen, but I think THAT is just a story so she doesn't get in trouble. I think he's going to make her a princess though. I read a story where they did that. You don't have to be born a princess. Do you have a crown? I have a tiara. Thor is a prince and he only has a helmet. I don't think that's right."

Biting back a grin at the girl, Sophie quietly shut the door behind them and looked deeply into Loki's still troubled eyes. Still holding his hand in hers, she wrapped her free arm around him. "What do you need, dear? What can I do? That was very brave, letting Thor speak of your boys like that."

He pulled Sophie as close as he could and buried his face in her hair. "I… I think I'll be alright, it hurts but the pain was not as intense. It felt… Good to speak of it to you, like a burden had been lightened from me." Loki brushed his knuckles across her cheek and gave her a watery smile. "It is truly sinking in, I am not alone." He kissed her sweetly. "I love you darling."

She didn't let her hold on the man in front of her waiver. "I love you too. And I promise you are so very not alone. Me… I will always be with you if you want me. But I'm not talking about me. There's a whole roomful of people out there, every single one of them cares about you. None of them want you to be hurting."

"Wouldn't be so sure about Volstagg right now, my weasel did sit in his mouth after all." He laughed a little and wrapped his arms around her for a tight hug.

Sophie smiled up at Loki and kissed along his jaw. "I can deal with the kids if you need to talk shop. I have some stuff I got at the store the last time I went, crayons and coloring books and things. Figured Mike would pull this again, or you can color with us."

"Would much rather color with you all." Loki hummed in satisfaction as her lips peppered his jaw with affection. "We can speak of battle later, after the children leave. Besides… I don't think Brayden will leave my side for more than a few moments, nor will Jayden leave yours."

"I think Brayden is out there fighting a battle for me right now." Sophie grinned and kept kissing softly along Loki's jaw and neck, just to keep him making happy noises in his throat.

"We are missing a show then, that little girl will be a hellion when she is older. I hope to have a few just like her someday." Loki froze after that slipped out of his mouth. "Sorry dearest, that just slipped out." He swallowed hard and smiled uneasily.

She looked up at him with large serious eyes and ran a finger over his lips, touching that smile. "Shhhhhhhh. Don't be sorry."

"It just came out darling, it won't happen again." Loki ran his fingers through his hair then sat on the bed.

Sophie went and sat next to him, concerned. "Dear, it's not like that. It's just putting the cart before the horse. But don't be sorry. Can I tell you, the fact that you include me in hopes like that, is beautiful?"

He puffed out a breath of air. "It may be beautiful but still highly inappropriate considering the subject matter discussed." Loki sighed again. "I won't bring it up again."

"What's wrong now? I can explain my general attitude. I… I never thought about having children as something that would be wonderful before. Not that I don't like them or didn't want any, but…" Sophie managed to sigh even deeper than Loki. "I wasn't going to live forever; someday the tesseract would have to be passed on like it was to me. David wasn't strong enough to wear it, I was. I most likely have the genetics in my favor there. I obviously was expected to have children someday, if only to keep the ring protected. The idea of having children, just to hope one was strong enough was revolting, almost as bad as having a child that I loved turn out strong enough to be tied to hiding the ring like I was." Sophie grabbed Loki's hands and took in a shaky breath. "The thought that my entire future doesn't have to be tied to this ring is still very new to me. I have so many options that I never had before and beliefs and opinions that I am slowly learning to throw out the window. Love, friends, travel, jobs, family… they all mean something different if the tesseract isn't involved anymore. If I can be free of it safely. So please, love me enough to understand that I'm just learning."

"That is not what I meant Sophie." Loki rested his face in his hands. "I truly need to work on my communication skills on a personal level. I had meant to say I won't mention it again unintentionally, when I breech the subject again it will be with purpose and not a slip of the tongue."

Sophie spoke gently, but firmly. "Dear, look at me and not at your hands. Don't ever think you need to censor yourself with me. The better I know what you really feel and think and want the easier it is for me to figure out where I stand. I know that I try to speak carefully. I never want you, or I, down the road, to think that anything between us was or wasn't because of this ring, because it's not. Besides, you can't promise not to do something unintentionally; the lack of intent is the actual definition of the word."

Now he rolled his eyes. "I'm aware of what the definition is; we have discussed the issue of reproduction and matrimony before and have agreed to rehash it after Thanos is dealt with. What needs to be done is for me to think before I speak, lately that has not been happening." Loki slapped his thighs and stood up. "Don't we have some tiny people to entertain and pictures to color?"

Sophie sighed at the fact that Loki didn't seem to acknowledge her admissions and got up to pull a bag of crayons, stickers, coloring books and colored paper from a drawer. She looked back at Loki. "I'll buy that you are really trying to do what you think is the right thing and are just having some trouble with it. OK?"

Loki got up and clasped her hand, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. "I have a confession to make." He took a deep breath and sighed again. "When we learned that the tesseract was slowly leeching the life from you... As much as the thought of having children excited me, it also terrified me. Since then, the thought has not crossed my mind, thinking of it makes me physically ill now." He ran his free hand through his hair. "Where would you stand if I said that I did not want to father more children... Ever?"

"I'd stand right next to you, like I am now." Sophie turned her hand and held his against her palm. "And I might ask if it was really that you don't want it or you don't want the fear that comes along with it. I'm a pro at the "being too afraid of being afraid to actually ever do anything" thing." She stepped closer to Loki and lightly kissed his cheek. "And you were right earlier, this isn't something we need to worry about right now. We can talk about it next month, next year or in a hundred years. OK?"

He nodded silently and let his fingers slip through hers as he went into the bathroom. "You go on out, dearest, I'll be right behind you in a moment."

In the bathroom, Loki splashed cold water on his face and just stared at himself in the mirror. "Get a grip of yourself you idiot." He hissed as his reflection and splashed more water on himself before returning to the living room.


	69. Chapter 69

Sophie took the bag of art supplies out and dumped them onto the coffee table. Brayden immediately tried to claim all of the stickers for herself, but Sophie divided them up into four piles and told her she would have to trade with her brother for more.

Ayden wasn't clamoring for his share of the stash. She looked over and saw him standing on a dining chair furiously fighting with Thor over the fact that the "huge hologram map thingy" HAD to be a video game and that he was going to play it.

Loki had stepped into the other room to hear Ayden yell that Thor was a big dumb meanie head, Loki laughed and went to save his brother from the wrath of the little man. "Ayden, Thor is right. That table is not a game, nor does it have games on it. It is a device for research and planning, nothing on it can be called fun by any stretch of the imagination." He stopped next to the indignant little boy and ruffled his hair. "Come on son, let's go color with your siblings. Brayden seems to be hoarding all the stickers and I want some." Loki bit hard on the inside of his cheek at his slip up, maybe Thor needed to hit him with his hammer a few times to knock some sense into him.

Brayden had pulled Volstagg up to the table and was attempting to force crayons on Fandral and Sif. Sophie had the twins on her lap and was helping them place cartoon duck stickers on a blue piece of construction paper. She looked up at Fandral and said, "You might want to take up the offer to color seriously. She just offered to let you color Pinkie Pie in the My Little Pony book. That's a big deal. Pinkie Pie is the best pony. She must really like you."

Loki allowed Ayden to climb on his back and carried the little boy over to the table to sit down, Thor followed and sat on the sofa next to them.

Fandral examined the crayon and picture and carefully started to fill in between the lines, Sif stared at them all in shock. Hogun and Volstagg had taken to playing like children without hesitation, it was not hard to tell who the ones that interacted with children on a regular basis were.

It didn't take long for Brayden to lose interest in stickers and coloring when she saw so much hair to braid, so she started with the most willing victim, Loki.

Sophie watched the small girl climb around Loki and inexpertly leave small braids sticking out from the back of his head. She also noticed Sif's wide eyes. Holding out a box of crayolas to the woman, she laughed. "There's nothing to do at this point but color. Brayden always wins this one."

Brayden finally added the last braid to Loki's hair, much to Thor's amusement. "Do not laugh so brother, you are next." The trickster motioned his head over to the still chuckling Thor, the little girl took the hint and scrambled up to sit on the thunder god.

"Do not forget me little one!" Volstagg boomed and laughed at the look of horror on his prince's face. I have plenty of beard to pretty up.  
Brayden made the rounds and added braids to Thor's hair and Volstagg's beard. She added tiny cat stickers to the bright red bush of a beard before she called it done.

In the meantime, Cayden had layed down and fallen asleep with his head on Sophie's knee while she was busy helping Jayden pick out the colors he wanted for a row of figures that seemed to be mainly smiley faces with sticks for arms and legs. He carefully selected a gold crayon and added curving horns to the large figure in the center of the page before he climbed off of Sophie's lap. He handed the paper to Loki and in a small voice proudly exclaimed, "Us!"

Loki's jaw dropped as he stared at the picture, slowly his fingers ran across the images. He recognized all of them, tears welled and slipped from his eyes. "Thank you, little man." He drew Jayden into a tight hug, tears silently slipping from his eyes while he squeezed the boy. "You have no idea how much this means to me, I shall cherish it always."

Sophie bit her lip and just hoped this wasn't too much for Loki. His emotions were already all over the place, even for him.

While she debated taking Jayden back to her lap, the little boy pulled back and looked at Loki's face. He frowned at the tears on the man's cheeks, pointed at the picture and asked, "Good? No?"

"It is very good, these are happy tears." He gave the boy a watery smile. "I love it, little man, thank you. I'm going to frame it and hang it on the wall." Loki hugged Jayden again then let him scamper back over to Sophie.

"I think we should play some cards, coloring is boring." Ayden chimed in from his place sprawled out on the floor, Toukka was chasing his crayon across the page.

Sophie grinned as she held Jayden and her eyes flicked to the woman who was sitting in a chair, still holding an unopened box of crayons in an awkward manner. It wasn't the nicest thing she had ever done and she probably wouldn't be proud of it later, but Sophie was frustrated and needed to poke at someone. "You know Ayden, I'd bet Thor and the Lady Sif would love for you to teach them how to play War. The cards are over by the TV. You know she has a sword? You might want to ask her about it."

Sif shot Sophie a glare while Thor looked slightly worried, Loki's shoulders shook with his silent mirth. Toukka, getting bored when Ayden left him, hopped over to Volstagg to start sniffing around his beard and play with the braids it contained.

Ayden took the cards to the sofa and started to expertly explain the game to the uneasy looking adults. Sophie slid her hand halfway across the coffee table towards Loki and offered him a smile and slight nod toward Jayden, who was happily pointing at his stickers and naming them, "Duck, duck, duck, duck, DOG."

He met her half way to give her hand a squeeze and smiled back. Loki got up and scooped up the sleeping Cayden. "I'll go put him in our room."

Sophie brushed her fingers across the boy's still choppy home hair cut while she smiled up at Loki. "Thank you."

As soon as Loki had left the room she pressed a kiss against Jayden's temple. "And thank you too, for making Loki happy."

Jayden looked at her with eyes much too serious for his age, and said "You too."

"Yes, me too." She nodded, then noticed the eyes of the Asgardians on her.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room. "Some days are harder than others. I don't know how much Thor has explained to you about everything that has gone on. Loki probably won't." She wrapped both of her arms around Jayden. "These guys help when it's too hard, I think."

Hogun nodded sagely.

"We have not been told much of what has or is happening, just that we have been called to battle without the All-Father's blessing, of course we jumped at the opportunity to help Thor." Sif explained.

When she finished Thor grunted. "I had told you all that you would be aiding a prince of Asgard, never said it was me."

Fandral barked out a laugh. "I see Loki has finally rubbed off on you, suppose a rub is better than all the stabbing he as done in the recent past."

Sif huffed and rolled her eyes. "We all know it is you we are helping, after what Loki did to the throne of Asgard during your banishment, we would never willingly lend aid to a traitor."

Sophie stood up and adjusted Jayden to sit on her hip. She pointed at Brayden and Ayden and barked, "You. You. Go to my room and help Loki with your brother. Now!" The two kids scrabled off quickly, startled by her tone of voice.

She quickly rounded on Sif. "Listen, I don't know WHAT your problem is exactly and I don't really care. What I do care about is the fact that you need to check your attitude. Right here, right now, anything that happened on Asgard is completely pointless. We aren't on Asgard. We are in New York, the city that Loki dumped a wormhole full of alien robot lizards on. I don't know what he did to you, but I promise, he did worse to the people here, sunshine. And everyone in this building, from Jayden here to Nick Fury, are still willing to stand behind him and help him get rid of Thanos and maybe make up for some of what went so horribly wrong. Speaking for the whole planet, I can tell you that you do NOT walk into our house and start insulting the people that live here and are trying to fix things. If you want to be here to stand around and stare at blondie, you are going to do it with your mouth shut, your eyes not rolling around and from behind Loki, because he's the Prince you are here to follow!"

Sif narrowed her gaze at the mortal in front of her. "What happened in Asgard was a precursor to what happened here, he chose to let go and forsake his family. I loved that man once, but have learned to not trust in his lies any longer, I might suggest you do the same." She held up a hand when it looked like Sophie was going to interrupt. "I said might, understand me clearly mortal. Anyone with eyes can see that you both share great affection for one another, we have not seen him this happy or carefree in ages and now we know what started his spiral into darkness. Know this, while we might not be here in direct support of Loki, but we are here because of the love shared by brothers, nothing more. Once we called Loki friend, but never have we forsaken our brother in arms, warriors do not abandon one of their own, no matter how far they have fallen from favor. I follow Thor, for he is my prince, but I remain here for Loki because it is what our late Queen would have wished." Sif crossed her arms. "I pine not for the love of Thor, as you so bluntly put it, I check that we are not being led astray. No, I do not follow Loki, I stand beside him as a comrade in arms. Insult Loki we do, as a sign we care, do you mortals not do as such? I believe you call it bromance?" The female warrior arched an elegant brow as the other warriors watched the verbal sparring match.

"What is this bromance?" Fandral leaned over and whisper asked Volstagg. The hefty man shrugged.

Sophie handed Jayden to Thor and said, "Could you please take him back to my room? I think he needs to be with his brothers and sister and not here."

Thor hesitantly took the child and with looks between the two women, took him down the hall and returned quickly.

Fisting her hands into her hips Sophie stared the dark eyed woman down. "Bromance isn't quite what you think it is." She put on a simpering voice. "We all know it's you we are helping, Thor," then she snapped, "That isn't a comrade in arms joke! And it doesn't matter what you claim to be, if Loki finds out that the phrase 'Would never willingly lend aid to a traitor,' ever fell from your mouth, I will put you on a spit."

"Roasting Sif over open flame will not be necessary, darling." Came Loki's sultry voice from the hallway. "I know what she speaks of and agree, it is not as bad as you think it is." He moved to stand next to his irate girlfriend. "Heimdall is watching, most likely reporting back to the All-Father of what is going on here. Her words are for his benefit." He grabbed Sophie's hand. "Them being here and associating with me openly brands them all traitors, so yes, they follow Thor officially." Loki mumbled under his breath and it was like they were placed into a vacuum. "The gatekeeper cannot hear us now, speak freely."

Sif openly relaxed, along with all the other warriors. "About time you idiot, much more of that rubbish and I might of had to actually start a brawl with your woman. I apologize for any offence I may have made, Heimdall can only cover for us so much."

"Really? Really?!" Sophie spat out at both Loki and Sif with an incredulous look on her face. "No one could have mentioned to ME what's going on here?" She pulled her hand out of Loki's. She was still angry and her heart was racing, she didn't know where to focus the energy, but he wasn't going to get to play cozy boyfriend after she had been allowed to tear loose and look like an idiot for no reason at all. "You could have just told me to play along."

"Yes warn the person we are hiding from that we are hiding, brilliant idea." Sif rolled her eyes and huffed. Loki shot the warrior woman a glare and tried to grab Sophie's hand again, trying to get her to settle down. "Darling, I am sorry we didn't inform you but it was a necessary evil, please calm down."

"I am just as calm as I need to be. Thank you." Sophie bit her words off as she looked at Loki with sparks in her eyes. After taking a deep breath she turned to Sif and slowly looked the woman up and down with a curled lip then addresses her. "Just for the record, Loki might have miscalculated; you are nowhere near as scary as Amora."

Loki facepalmed then dragged his hand down his face as Sif gave a small, amused smile. "Our Loki said I was scarier than Amora?" She licked her lips, trying not to laugh. "Oh you sweet, dear mortal." Sif reached up and patted Sophie's shoulder. "I am much worse than Amora." Loki hissed and told Sif to shut up. "Sophie, do not listen to Sif, she is just trying to get a rise out of you." He tried to tug his girlfriend back so she didn't lunge at the other female.

Sophie shook herself free from the touch of both Asgardians and answered Loki without breaking eye contact with the taller woman, the much taller woman. "She got it." Her head cocked as she took a step forward. "Don't you dare 'mortal' me! At this point, my mortality is of my own choice and has been hard won! I'm pretty sure I can change that situation at will though. You might think it's fun to tease me into a fight, but it won't be. What do you think you are going to do here? Pull out that sword and hack at me? Break a few bones? No one's tried that in a few days! They might not have told me what was going on with the whole Heimdall situation, but Thor obviously didn't tell you squat about what's going on here!"

The Warriors Three sat in the living room watching the spectacle with great interest. Volstagg tugged worriedly at his beard while Fandral laughed out loud. Hogun's dark eyes glittered as it looked as if he was calculating odds in his head.

Loki snarled at Sif. "That is enough!" He wheeled on Sophie, muttering under his breath about stubborn females and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him and smashed his lips into hers, kissing her fiercely.

Sophie struggled in Loki's arms. She twisted her head to pull away from his lips but there was no escaping them. Opening her mouth to object only allowed his tongue to advance and wrestle with hers. Soon the fingers that had clawed and fisted against his back loosened and pulled him closer. She pulled just enough air in through her nose to keep the lightheadedness at bay, before her lips too relaxed and began to return the kiss

Thor spoke from where he had been standing aside. "Let us not provoke each other anymore. From experience, this does seem to be the only way to stop the lady once she has chosen a target. Unless you are willing to let her hit you in the face with her Tesseract or shout everyone into submission."

Loki enjoyed the struggle his little minx put up but her eventual surrender was much sweeter, even when she had calmed enough to pull away he kept going simply because he enjoyed it so. "Are you calmer now, elskan min?" His forehead rested against hers as he panted into her lips.

Sophie's heart still pounded, but now it was for a different reason. For a moment she had forgotten why she was upset, or even that there was anyone else in the room. It was so easy and natural to get lost in Loki. Thor's voice and the slight applause from the living room brought everything back into focus.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried to ignore everything but Loki's breathy words. "Just slightly humiliated now, dear." She whispered against him. "Elskan min?"

His eyes slid closed while he planted another kiss to the side of her mouth and whispered, "It means my darling." His nose brushed hers and his lips caught hers once more.

This time his kiss was returned immediately with smiling lips. "My darling." She knew that she could face being embarrassed, or just about anything else as long as she was still darling to this man.

A muttering baritone came from the living room area. "Are we sure the lady is indeed, a native of this realm? She does appear to have the temperament of a native of Muspelheim, the way she jumps from one fire to the other. Could she be their lost Queen of Cinders?"

The query was answered by a high pitched voice from the opening of the hallway. "She had better be the Queen of something besides Hearts. That's a fairy tale. My Dad said so. I asked."

In the doorway stood a slightly rumpled Brayden, who had obviously won the battle against nap time. Her hands were on her hips and she stared at Sophie and Loki. "Phee! I told you. You gotta be at least a Princess. It's the RULES!"

Sophie dropped her head against Loki's chest and brought her hands around to help cover her scarlet face. It didn't make her invisible like she wanted to be at that moment, but it seemed to help.

The green eyed prince chuckled at the little girl. "There is indeed a Queen of Hearts, my dear Brayden, she stands before me." Loki kissed the top of Sophie's head before releasing her to go to the fuming child and kneel before her. "Will you be my new Queen? Sophie has torn my heart asunder with her rejection and I fear it shall not recover without you." He held his hand over his heart then winked at Sophie over his shoulder.

Brayden smiled at Loki before stamping her foot. "You should still DO something. She should have to go to her room, for like two hours and not be allowed to have anyone even come in to talk to her, with nothing to do but look at a book that doesn't even have pictures in it. And make her take a bath with no bubbles, just stinky perfume water that's so hot it makes her all pink and wrinkly, and no snacks but that flowery tea, no root beer!"

Sophie attempted to look chastened, but whispered, "I wish…" under her breath.

Thor could be heard stifling a laugh from somewhere in the room, Loki tried not to smile at her ranting but soon lost the battle. "I completely agree, but I must protest that she needs to be supervised or she will break more rules." He leaned closer to the girl and whispered loudly. "She is very naughty." Loki stood up and bowed to the tiny princess. "I shall take her to spare room and make sure she breaks no more of the rules, I do this for you my Queen." After straightening, he turned to Sophie. "Come along you trouble maker, the Princess demands your punishment." He mostly hid his smile but the glint of mirth in his eye could not.

"Do I have to go to bed early tonight too? Cause I'll do that, I suppose, if I have to." Sophie sighed and joined Loki in front of the girl. "I'm really sorry about everything." She looked back over her shoulder toward Sif and Thor. "Really."

The golden prince smiled at Sophie and Sif nodded, muttering an apology as well. Loki grabbed Sophie's hand to lead her to the spare bedroom. "Brother, will you and Sif please keep the princess entertained while I dole out punishment to this mischief maker?"

He didn't wait for a reply before dragging Sophie to the other room and locking the door behind him, and then he burst out laughing.

"Shhhhhhhh…" Sophie giggled. "At least you didn't offer to spank me!"

"They all looked scandalized enough so I left that part unsaid but implied." He led her toward the bathroom. "Now for that punishment of a hot bath."

"Ohhhh nooooo!" Sophie whined. "It's the small bathtub. She should have sentenced me to a massage too."

"Do not press your luck, that can still be arranged." Loki's finger waved in front of her face in mock scolding.

"This is the worst part of today." She stuck her lower lip out as she kicked her shoes off.

"Enough with the pouting." Steam from the now running water clouded the air. "You brought this upon yourself for going against rules and kissing a prince."

After she pulled her shirt off and wiggled out of the skirt, Sophie went and leaned against Loki, chest to chest, and stared into his smiling eyes. "And I'll do it again. What are you going to do to keep me from breaking that rule?"

An arm wrapped around her waist. "Not a thing." Loki's captured her lips with his again. "I cannot stop you from doing something I've no intention of stopping myself."

"Don't stop," she murmured and slid her fingers into his hair. "I AM embarrassed about out there… with Sif. She said things and I just didn't know what to do."

"That was her trying to rile you, test your resolve, it's what she does." His thumbs hooked in the waistband of her panties. "And I have no intention of stopping darling."

Kissing along Loki's throat and neck. "Am I resolved? And it was suspiciously nice of you to let her off the hook with that Heimdall thing. Your brother and everyone were open enough about things earlier without worrying about eavesdropping." She looked up and batted her eyes at him. "See? I CAN play along if I know what the game is."

"Thor can do no wrong in the eyes of Heimdall and the All-Father, him speaking of helping me does nothing. The Warriors three always follow him, their stupidity is legendary, but Sif has always been the voice of reason, besides myself, so if she were to admit to helping me and not Thor, then she could be stripped of her titles and position." His lips sought out her own neck and moved to suckle at her collar bone."

Sophie sighed as Loki's lips moved lower. Her hands drifted down his body as she spoke between heavy breaths. "OK. If that's what it is, then it is. But they seem like easy reads to me if you don't oversimplify them. Fandral's in it for the adventure. Volstagg, he would be the first of them to follow you. He likes you and is sad that he isn't supposed to. Hogun used to trust you. He doesn't now, but is looking for a reason to be able to again. Sif is focusing on us to avoid the fact that she's head over heels for Thor and he's clueless, right?"

"If you say so, my dear." Loki's lips trailed down the middle of her chest until he had to kneel, he feathered kisses along her stomach down to the band holding her panties around her hips. Teeth gently grasped the edge of the fabric while his eyes looked up into hers, the green of his irises reflecting dark emerald up for her viewing pleasure. Slowly, he dragged the fabric down with his teeth; his nose brushing against her sex in the process. Once at her knees, Loki took them the rest of the way off with deft fingers. His hands gently traveled back up her legs to rest on her hips to rub light circles along her hip bone. "Ready for a bath, my love?"

With her fingers resting lightly on Loki's shoulders, Sophie bit her lip and stared into his eyes, mesmerized by his gaze and touches. "Bath?" she questioned in a near silent whisper.

His smile lit up the room. "Yes, bath, the reason we came in here in the first place... I think." Loki shrugged. "Either way, you are getting wet."

"Yes. I am. What was that ... elskan min." She leaned over and brushed her lips across his forehead.

He started to stand, tip of his tongue running across a nipple on the way up. Hands cupped the side of her face as his lips found hers once more in a searing kiss.

Sophie's hands pulled Loki's linen shirt loose from his body as she met his burning kiss. Slowly and gently she withdrew her lips from his turned him to face the mirror with her. Grinning at their reflection with kiss swollen lips, she reached up and touched his cheek. "Look at us, look at YOU." She nuzzled her nose against his neck. "I could think you were almost happy right now."

"As much as I may fight it and say otherwise." He nibbled gently on her shoulder. "I truly am with you, my darling." One of his hands slid up from her hips to take a handful of her breast, thumb flicking across the hardening tip; his other hand slid lower to tease around her entrance while his clothed erection ground into her backside.

She reached up and back and stroked Loki's head and she let her own head fall back against him. Moaning softly, her body arched and rolled her hips against him. "And I truly am with you too. I could also think that you have too many clothes on. I am slightly at a disadvantage right now."

Loki smiled wickedly as his clothes disappeared. "Is this better?" His silken voice murmured in her ear, while his fingers slid into her opening.

Sophie's mouth opened to answer, but another moan fell out instead. Reaching behind, her hands slid up the soft skin on Loki's sides as she pulled her self tightly flush against him. In the mirror, she caught his sparkling eyes and her mouth found breathy words. "Yes, dear. Out there... you managed to make it clear, even to me, that I am yours. But you're mine as well."

"Every beat of my heart now belongs to you." His cheek ran along hers, lips drawing the lobe of her ear between his teeth. "Every breath a melody to my ears." Loki's fingers slid deeper within her channel. "Every kiss a brand upon my soul." His foot gently nudged hers apart, leaning her forward enough that she had to brace herself on the edge of the sink, fingers sliding up her spine. "I could not belong to you more, even if you were to brand your name upon my skin with red hot iron." His fingers left the wetness of her sex to position the head of his member against her entrance then slid himself home with a satisfied groan.

Her eyes opened wide and she gasped at the sensation of being filled, She shook slightly as it dawned on her that it wasn't a feeling of excitement or need that washed through her, it was completion, wholeness. Somehow Loki's words had erased any sordidness involved in being braced against a sink in the guest bath. Reaching, she pulled his left arm around her and held it tightly to her chest.

Loki's pace was slow, almost methodical in his movements; he had one purpose, to make sure Sophie knew without a doubt he belonged to her and her alone. With every thrust of his hips, he made sure to hit every little spot he knew to drive her to madness.

Her back arched as she bucked back against his thrusts. With every motion he pushed her closer to a tense edge that she felt like she would never reach. She clutched his arm tightly as the tension he had built within her sprung free in a hot rush. "My...my Loki. My love." She gasped.

"That's it, my darling, shatter for me." Loki groaned loudly, his cock still plunging in and out of her wet heat.

Her body twitched and clutched at Loki's cock as Sophie's head rolled. A whine escaped her lips as Loki didn't change his pace or determination to hit her g spot with every stroke, and instead of being able to catch her breath she crested the edge of another orgasm.

One more, he wanted to squeeze one more release from her before he chased his own, so tempo increased. "Come on baby, give me one more." Loki whispered huskily in her ear, the faint dregs of his own climax chasing the aftermath of her most recent one. "Come for me one more time." His fingers slid back to her sex to rub circles on her clit.

She let go of Loki's arm and clutched the edge of the sink with curling fingers. Her head hung between her arms while her shaking thighs pressed her harder into his teasing fingers. "Y...yes, my... my king." Sophie stammered back in response to the warm voice that brushed across her ear, just before her eyes rolled as she let a final staccato wave of pleasure overtake her.

His release shuddered out of him at the same time hers did, it seemed to go on forever. Loki's head rested between her shoulders as his breathing came in shallow pants. "My Queen."

Sophie looked up at the mirror through her now sweat damp hair and still fluttering eyelids. Loki's soft black hair fell over her shoulder and mingled with her own, now pale, waves. "I'll... get in more trouble...if I pretend to be a Queen." She said between deep breaths.

"It matters not to me, I would gladly punish you." His head lifted enough for her to see his grin. "And I seem to be plenty deep within your trouble." Loki punctuated his statement with a buck of his hips.

Gasping at his thrust, she attempted to return the grin. "You wind up in trouble quite a bit, don't you?"

"I am the God of Mischief, getting into trouble is my specialty." Slowly Loki withdrew himself from Sophie's depths with a hiss. "And I do so enjoy your brand of trouble." He stepped back and gave her a wink.

Sophie turned to face the god and almost fell against him as her arms raised to pull him into a kiss. The air was cold on her now wet thighs, so when her tongue had danced across his lips she broke the kiss and eased herself into the not quite as hot as it used to be, bath water. Leaning back against the white tile surround, she smiled up lazily. "Did you call me baby?"

Loki chuckled. "Yes I did, it is a term of endearment is it not?" It felt appropriate.

"It's sweet. It was appropriate, dear. Very Midgardian of you." Sophie laughed and poked at her knees as they stuck up above the water. "I think this tub IS a punishment. I have been spoiled by that swimming pool in my room."

"We both have." He looked at the size of the tiny tub more closely and sneered at it. "I would love to climb in there with you but if you are folded up that much then I would be absolutely pouring out of it."

"It would be you OR your legs in here. There's a reason I put you in my tub when you were laid up the first time. I wasn't trying to get you naked in my room. This tub just wouldn't have worked." She ran a washcloth over herself quickly. "Have I been punished enough?"

"Brayden did say at least two hours." He gave her a hooded smile. "You haven't been punished nearly enough for my liking but it will have to do. What would you like to wear? I'll get it for you."

"I'll let you pick. Maybe something a bit more Asgardian in sensibility would help me blend in out there." She pointed a finger at him admonishingly. "As long as it's suitable around the kids."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Of course darling." Loki summoned an outfit that they all would recognize as being part of Asgardian fashion yet still Earthly enough not to startle the children. "I believe you will enjoy that."

Sophie grabbed a towel and dried off before she reached out for the soft muted green dress that Loki held. "Is there a bra to go with this maybe?"

"The top portion should hold things together, it is almost corset like." Loki reclothed himself and sat patiently on the edge of the tub for her to finish.

Glancing at Loki with a bit of disbelief, she slid on the gown. It was simple, long sleeved and ankle length and gently flowed, except for a structured bodice that laced up the back. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, she glanced back at Loki. "Can you tie me?

He suppressed a grin. "Gladly... Oh you mean the dress? Of course." Nimble fingers danced across the laces before he planted a kiss on her shoulder. "All finished, ready to face her Highness?"

Sophie swished the skirt around a bit. "Are you sure this isn't too much on me? I feel a bit... overdressed."

"I can remove the sleeves if you would rather?"

"I think that would look even more formal, no? You know what? This is beautiful. I don't know why I even worried. There are fur capes and leather mini skirts out there. I'm not the odd one. But thank you, dear. It is beautiful." She ran her fingers down the fabric and taking Loki's hand, headed across the hall to check on the napping boys.


	70. Chapter 70

Cayden was still out like a like a light curled up on the bed, but Ayden and Jayden were sitting quietly on the edge of the bed looking incredibly bored. Sophie silently waved Ayden out of the room and picked up Jayden and tucked him back on her hip.

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Loki spoke to Ayden. "Your sister has been up for awhile already, giving punishments to Sophie." He grinned. "Do you think Phee needs to be punished?"

As they entered the living room, the older boy turned around and squinted at Sophie following behind with his brother. "Phee don't do anything wrong to get in trouble. Even the nanny says she does everything the right way. Besides, look at her. She looks like one of Brayden's stupid Princesses now that she's blonde."

Loki couldn't stop the grin that plastered itself on his face. "Thank you Ayden, I completely agree, she does look like a Princess." He glanced over at the little girl on the other side of the room. "Hear that Brayden? Sophie is a Princess now."

Every single head in the room snapped at Loki's words, turning to stare at the people entering the room.

Thor rose from his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Loki! What did you do?"

"Nothing that I haven't already done." He shrugged. "Just gave her a dress in the style of Asgard, is that a crime now brother?"

The thunderer's shoulders relaxed. "A gown... good. It is well."

Everyone else relaxed as Thor did, except for Brayden who marched forward with large eyes. "She's a really, real, Princess now?"

Loki knelt in front of her. "She is wearing a Princess dress now isn't she? What do you think?"

"Like a dress instead of a tiara? Cause she just has on her same old necklace and ring. There's no tiara." she blinked at Loki solemnly. "OK. Princes are good guys and good guys don't lie. So it's real."

"That's my girl." He ruffled the little girls bangs then got up. "How long does your brother usually sleep?"

"Cayden and Jayden hafta nap for an hour. I'm much older and only hafta nap a half hour." She declared proudly.

Behind the girl, Sif was speaking to Thor. "You needn't worry so, Thor. He couldn't have run off and given her a title. A marriage between a Prince of Asgard and a woman from an unevolved realm such as this would never be acknowledged."

Thor glared at Sif for a moment before taking his seat again. Out of the window behind him dark storm clouds started rolling in the sky.

Loki's head whipped up at Sif's remark. "Yes the vessel of the tesseract has no title, nor is she evolved. I'll be sure to send off for a decorative leather satchel for what remains of your carcass once my unevolved girlfriend finishes with you." He pecked Sophie on the cheek. "Would you like to use my knives or your own to show her how primitive you can be?"

Sophie flushed a bit and grinned at Loki's defense, but ducked her head and answered almost meekly. Someone would have to be looking very carefully through her veil of hair to see the nastiness in the smile. "I'm sure that I wouldn't have to prove how unevolved I am, I don't even have my own knives except for the ones in the kitchen. But it's not like I really need knives, I'm sure that anyone as astute as an Asgardian would have noticed right away that I have an unsecured tesseract out in the open on my hand. Besides…. the children are here."

Loki bit his lip to keep from smiling. Sif's eyes widened and flashed to Sophie's hand, she hadn't expected that. Thor had started to calm but a light drizzle had started to fall outside. "Had I neglected to mention that Sif?" Thor piped up innocently. "Oops."

Sophie shrugged and swung her hair out of her face. "I did say that a fight wouldn't be any fun." She leaned in closer to Sif so she could speak quietly enough the children wouldn't hear. "Ask Thor about the time I accidentally melted a guy's face because he thought he could get away with taking his issues out on Loki. No one had fun that day."

Then Sophie straightened up and clapped to get the kids attention. "Who wants to help with snack time? I think I told Loki once that I'd make ants on a log. I need raisin assistants."

Sif's eyes bulged slightly while Loki shrugged. "I thought the almost bleeding to death part was rather amusing." He grinned when Sophie shot him a glare. "I jest darling, you are correct, nothing about that day was fun." When the children followed her into the kitchen, Loki went to sit near the cat tree village to entertain Toukka. "Sif have you met my weasel yet?" He grinned impishly at her scoff. "He doesn't bite… Well he doesn't bite hard at least." Fandral laughed quietly from the sofa, Volstagg had gone to investigate in the kitchen.

Thor went to quietly stand in the doorway of the kitchen, unwilling to voice an opinion about being served insects as a snack, but curious.

Sophie got Ayden and Brayden smearing peanut butter into celery sticks while the twins jammed raisins on top. She held some out to the two men, laughing. "Really, no bugs, just a snack."

Thor looked suspicious and Volstagg took his offered piece and chomped into it with gusto. "Such a strange name for something so delicious, Hogun my friend come try this." The silent warrior joined them in the kitchen, after nodding his agreement to Volstagg about the deliciousness of the snack, he surprisingly addressed Sophie. "How much has Loki told you of what the tesseract can do to you?"

Sophie stepped aside from the snacking children to speak to the man. "I had dark hair a few weeks ago." She joked, and then sobered to match Hogun's countenance. "Loki hasn't told me much himself. I have… communicated with the stone itself though. I've been offered some things I'm not sure I am interested in. I've been around the tesseract my whole life and have been wearing it continuously for years. Whatever it can do to me has probably already been done."

The man nodded. "It is an object of nearly unlimited power; do not be so sure everything has been done." Hogun snagged another piece from the plate in front of him then joined Loki over by the window; soon enough, the grim man and the weasel were locked in a staring contest.

After watching Hogun walk away, Sophie turned to Thor and Volstagg with a confused look on her face. "Is he always that cryptic?"

Thor had watched his friend walk away but it was Volstagg that answered. "That is the most straightforward answer I have ever heard from him, usually he is even more of an enigma. Do you have more of these raisins? They are quite good."

The thunder god clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Lady Sophie, take heed of Hogun's words. Quiet though he may be, rarely if ever, is he wrong."

Sophie slid the box of raisins to Volstagg and turned to speak with Thor. "While you were gone I … talked, I guess is the word, with it. It offered me immortality and all the power I would need if I kept all of it safe, like I have the shard. I'd have to merge with it. Your brother isn't very happy with the idea that I turned that down."

Thor frowned. "I imagine he isn't. Your reasons must be vast and complex for you to be wary of such a gift but my brother is a simple creature when he is not trying to be as confusing as possible." He turned in his chair to look at his brother fondly. "Loki doesn't want to be alone, never has, he doesn't want to be left out. When he would rather spend his days in solitude, he joined all of us on campaigns all across the realms; even if he claimed to want to be alone he really wanted to join us. He wants to be wanted for more than a fleeting moment. In his mind, you not sharing or having a life greater than his own is like saying you refuse to stay with him. I am afraid that mindset is of our making, for belittling him in our youth and abandoning him during our adventures." Thor shook his head sadly. "Our father is to blame as well, when he admitted to Loki that he was found abandoned in a frozen altar on Jotunheim. He has had abandonment issues since infancy."

Leaning against Thor's large shoulder, Sophie's gaze followed his toward Loki. "I'm not leaving or abandoning him, you know that right? I just need to know that I'm me, and not going to wind up something like Thanos."

"I know that, I can even understand your reasoning; even if Loki says he does not, he loves you enough to try." Thor nudged her shoulder with his own playfully. "He needs you to make him grow up, his mischief needs to be managed, from what I have witnessed you do just that yet allow him to have a bit of fun. I must thank you for that and would be honored to call you sister one day if you are both agreeable to it. I care for Sif dearly but she can blow her opinions out her arse."

"I appreciate that, but I really haven't been managing much mischief. It's been mostly sadness. Things will be better for him once Thanos is dealt with." Sophie took a breath, not wanting to say too much about what Loki was dealing with. She wouldn't betray his fears. "That last poke of Sif's wasn't at me, we both know that. The sky wouldn't look like that over me. That thunder was for Doctor Foster. For being full of spies, SHIELD doesn't keep secrets well inside the walls."

"Yes I am well aware of where her jab was aimed and am disappointed to say it hit the mark. It seems no matter what I do I cannot get it to sink in that I do not want Sif; Jane is the one who holds my heart." Thor heaved a great sigh. "I miss her terribly and I fear she will be angry with me for not visiting her."

Putting her arms around his shoulders, she hugged the big guy and insinuated, "You know, Banner and Stark don't have any idea how to deal with the tesseract information I've been giving them. Selvig does though. I'm pretty sure that he would need help with all the data that's coming through at once. Go get on the phone."

It took a second for what Sophie said to sink in but when it did a megawatt smile lit up Thor's face. He turned to wrap her in a bear hug and lifted her off the floor. "I do not care what Loki says, you are amazing." He dropped Sophie back on her feet and went to use the phone.

"When did he ever say I WASN'T amazing?" Sophie muttered and laughed, then turned and cleaned up a bit of the peanut butter mess. She pulled out her own phone and took a few pictures of the children with their creations and sent them out with some on a plate to make sure that Loki had some.

Simultaneous cheers and groans erupted from weasel central; Fandral was standing and pumping his fists while Loki, Sif and two of the kids that had snuck away groaned. Toukka chattered unhappily from his spot in his tree.

Sophie stroked the irritated ermine soothingly with one hand, while the other fisted on her hip. "What are you animals doing to upset Toukka? I'm not even sure if you deserve snacks if you are teasing him." She joked.

"We tease him not Lady Sophie! The fearsome creature challenged our grim friend to a contest of staring, we were taking bets."

Loki rolled his eyes at Fandral's exuberance. "Yes, we had all bet on Toukka to win by a wide margin but Hogun has proven once more, his prowess on the field of battle."

The blonde warrior smiled broadly at Loki's peeved state. "You are just sore you lost a good dagger, I am now the proud owner of a jeweled Dwarf dagger, an embellished sheath compliments of our lady in arms, three pink butterfly barrettes and seven blue crayons. Today was a good day."

The kids were pouting while Hogun held back a small smile of his own, none of them noticed when Toukka slipped away from Sophie's fingers and stole back all of the previously won items.

"You taught the kids how to gamble? You were letting the CHILDREN bet? You and I are going to have words about this later, mister." She pointed at Loki before rubbing her temple and sighing.

Loki's jaw dropped as he shook his head vigorously. "For once it was not me! Blame the blonde idiot hopping around like a crazed rabbit; he is the one that initiated it. I merely played along."

Sif laughed at him. "He is telling the truth Sophie, Fandral started it but none of us stopped it."

"I believe him. I also believe that Fandral is supposed to be Dashing or whatever and that Loki is supposed to be watching out for the children and not letting a bearded hustler take their barrettes and crayons." She sounded upset, but there was a twinkle in her eye as she stared down Loki.

Loki gave her a dimple filled, sheepish smile. "I am watching out for them, I tried to teach them how not to be hustled and it backfired horribly." He finally noticed the snack that was placed next to him and took a bite; he chewed a couple of times before grimacing when he swallowed. "This… Is interesting."

Sophie held up her phone and clicked a picture. "For posterity. OK as soon as you get the peanut butter out of your teeth, everybody squish together and smile."

He licked at his teeth like a dog for a solid minute. "Alright we need the other two, Jayden, Cayden, come on over here." The two littlest one bounded over, Loki wrapped an arm around them both while Ayden and Brayden draped over either shoulder. Sif and Hogun just leaned in with grins on their faces; Toukka just took up as much of Loki's lap as possible. The green eyed prince could not have smiled bigger if he wanted to."

Sophie grinned at the screen on her phone for a moment, then held it out toward Sif and Hogun. "Could one of you take one with me in it, please? You just have to push that square."

When Sophie sat down next to them, Jayden plopped right down on her lap and Cayden sat between them, Brayden stole Toukka's spot and Ayden slid an arm over both Loki and Sophie's shoulders while Toukka got comfy on his head. Sif was the one that ended up taking the picture, she grinned at the group before her. "I cannot believe I am going to say this but that is adorable."

"Thank you. It's just their Dads going to be back soon and.." Sophie sighed. "I don't know how soon they'll be leaving for good." Her arms wrapped tighter around Jayden and Cayden.

Loki's smile faded as the grim reality of her statement set in, this may truly be the last time they see the children. He hugged Brayden and patted Ayden's arm. "What do you guys say to one more movie?"

Sophie could tell, Loki didn't want to watch another movie. He wanted the kids sitting in his lap or curled by his foot hanging onto his leg when something jumped on the screen. He wanted to be able to tell Mike to go away and come back in an hour if he showed early.

The corners of her mouth turned up at the thought of him being so sentimental, as she piled the kids on the sofa around Loki and started another movie. She fiddled around on her phone for a few minutes, placing a HUGE order for Chinese take out and then wheedling Barton into going and picking it up for her

As the movie played and the children were curled up around and on him, Loki relaxed and reflected on his experiences with the little ones. From the first meeting until now, the fun and games they played, and the near heart attack Jayden gave him. He wouldn't trade it for anything. Sophie had finally taken a seat on the only available space on the sofa next to him, his fingers found hers and locked together, holding her hand and gently stroking the knuckles. He really couldn't be happier or the situation be more bittersweet, Loki just hoped that he would survive long enough to see the children again, this time as a truly free man and the planet on which they all lived was safe.

Loki's mood bled to Sophie and even the children, as if spread by his touch and gaze. Even the boisterous Asgardians moved to the kitchen with their chatty banter to leave the group curled in on themselves on the sofa.

Near the end of the movie Barton showed up, juggling four boxes of assorted Chinese food cartons. Thor showed him into the kitchen and spread things out like it was a buffet. Thor also plainly refused acknowledge any mentions Barton made about getting paid back for a two hundred and some dollar take out bill and wouldn't let him go and distract Sophie.

When the movie finally ended, Loki herded the drowsy kids into the kitchen to get them a bite to eat before the Asgardians got to all of it. He settled them around the table and sat off to the side, memorizing them. Burning another happy memory into his brain.

Sophie made her way into the kitchen and was assaulted with, "BABE! They wouldn't let me sign for your credit card. They actually checked. I hadda pay for it".

After taking a moment to blink back to reality and realize what Clint was talking about, she reached into her purse to give him a handful of money, laughing. "That's what I've got in cash. I'm sure your boss is good for the rest. But thanks a lot, really, you're a life saver here. These guys EAT and there's only so much I can do." Then she nodded towards Loki and the kids. "I'm gonna go...You can help yourself if you want," and slipped out of the kitchen with a box of almond chicken and some noodles.

Sophie went and stood near Loki. She paused with noodles dangling from her chopsticks halfway to her mouth, looking at him. His eyes danced across the people at the table as they poked and made faces at the food. She thought the world of these children, almost as much as Loki obviously thought of them. "Me too, dear." she sighed, sadly, absently, almost startling herself with the fact that she spoke it out loud.

Loki smiled wistfully up at Sophie before turning his gaze back to the people gathered at the table. Volstagg and Fandral telling the wee ones tales of glory and adventures, the boys ate it up while Brayden only looked interested when princes or princesses were mentioned. Loki smiled as they all laughed in merriment.

Too soon there was a knock on the door. Sophie turned and gave it a dirty look, while Thor got up to answer it. Smiling at Mike and placing a ham sized hand on the man's shoulder Thor gently backed the man up a step into the hallway.

"My friend," The thunder god said steadily. "If I may have a word, your children seem to have endeared themselves as friends of Asgard. This means beyond having SHIELD look out for their safety during the upcoming events, you may be rest assured that Heimdal will also be watching their treatment and rearing for the rest of their lives and reporting on them, just for the peace of mind of the Royal family of Asgard. Do you understand what this means? Care for them and raise them well. I am sure you will." Thor managed a glancing chuck to the shoulder of the now terrified man before ushering him into the apartment.

Loki caught the look on Mike's face and hid a grin, seems big brother is still being protective. Mike gathered the children to get them ready to go, Loki hung back and observed, he just couldn't bring himself to engage them again. It hurt knowing he might not seem them again, but oh did he want to scoop them all up and hug them senseless.

The kids resisted being gathered as they ran from person to person in the room. Jayden tugged at Sophie's skirt and she picked him up, hugging and kissing him and tucking him into the spot on her hip where he fit perfectly. "It's OK, honey. You guys are going to get to go on vacation and visit someplace wonderful, I'm sure. You'll have so much fun and'll be able to tell me all about it someday. Actually any time you want, your Dad has my phone number and you can call or video chat anytime. You can text and just use smiley face pictures if you want. OK?"

While she was speaking, Sophie moved closer and closer to Loki, who she had noticed was holding himself back from the group. When she was close enough, she spoke to the owl eyed child and avoided Loki's own wide eyed gaze. "I think it would probably be best if you said this goodbye yourself. Don't you?"

Then she held Jayden out towards Loki's arms.

Loki scooped up the child, trying not to break down in front of the others. "Suppose this is goodbye then? I am going to miss you, Jayden."

Jayden pressed his tiny lips to the god's pale cheek, then once again curled his chubby fingers up next to his temples and grinned. "Us is good."

Tears sprung to the god's eyes as he hugged the tiny person tightly. "Yes, us is good." He kissed the top of Jayden's head as a single drop fell from his eye. "Take care of your siblings alright? Love you, little man." Loki set the child back on the floor and through a watery grin, stuck his own fingers up near his temples.

Sophie chased the others down and kissed them one last time and sent them to Loki before actually getting them corralled at the door. "Don't forget, you can always call, OK?" She reminded them one last time as Mike got them moving into the hallway.

Loki waved them out as he bit his lip, trying to not shed another tear but as soon as the door closed behind them he lost the battle. Without anyone noticing, he slipped from the room to seclude himself in the bedroom and allow some of his pent up emotion to vent without the others seeing.

Sophie stepped to the kitchen doorway and blinked at the brighter lighting as she took a shuddering breath."I'm not going to cry. They are just the kids from downstairs, not like relatives or anything. It's just to keep them safe. We can see them again later," she told herself, then realized that she was not the only one talking. Fandral seemed to have occupied the other half of the doorway while she wasn't paying attention.

"... it is simply that gown such as yours would be worn by a waifish, delicate lady in Asgard, on whom it would billow, on you my lady, it clings in a most distracting way." He almost purred when he spoke.

Sophie looked at him in a bit of disbelief and laughed. "You're either incredibly brave or completely dysfunctional to be flirting awkwardly with me right now. Excuse me." She patted his cheek in a friendly way and looked around for Loki. Eventually making her way to the bedroom, she tapped on the door as she cracked it open.

Loki was laying on the bed with his hands tucked behind his head, staring at the ceiling, when Sophie cracked open the door. He didn't move when she finally came into the room.

Noticing Loki's reddened, swollen eyes and wet cheeks, Sophie paused before she shut the door behind her completely. "Would you rather be alone?" She asked gently.

"I do not know." He replied, barely above a whisper.

The door behind her closed with a small click as she pushed it shut. Sitting on the very edge of the bed next to Loki's feet, she smoothed her skirt over her knees and sucked in a breath that stuttered around the tears she held inside. "I can wait until you decide."

They sat in silence for a time, neither making a move or speaking until finally Loki held out his hand for hers.

His hand filling hers made her suddenly aware of just how very empty everything else felt at the thought of not having the kids dropped in and out of their days. Not completely empty, less full though. She slid up the bed and laid down alongside Loki, tucking her head against his chest. Nothing would ever be empty as long as there was Loki. Tears slid quietly from her eyes and landed on his snowy shirt anyway.

His head turned to kiss the top of her head as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his fingers brushing lightly along her arm. "I miss them already."

"I could put cereal in your hair." Sophie sniffed and hugged herself against him tighter. "But it's not forever, just til we're sure it's safe to be around us. You know? And it's not like they are really ours. We ... I think that part is easy to forget. Am I trying to convince you or me it's OK?"

"Both I imagine." Loki rolled to his side so he faced her and wiped a tear from her eye. "They may not be ours but they were, for however short a time, they were ours." He slipped a hand up to cradle her face close to his neck while the other slid around her waist. "Why does it hurt so much? It is like losing my sons all over again."

Sophie stroked Loki's back and sighed. She could find no words of consolation about Loki's sons, but it wasn't for lack of searching. "No one is lost this time, astin min. No one is gone. SHIELD is taking care of them. I have Mike's number. They have my number. BRAYDEN has my phone number. Do you have any idea how many times you are going to get handed the phone so I can have a life?"

Loki gave a small laugh. "I imagine she will be calling often but..." He trailed off. "It is just not the same as knowing they are just a couple floors down."

"No, it's not. They are safer this way for right now. It's for the best." Sophie brushed her lips across his neck. "I almost have myself convinced."

"It will take longer and more to convince me, I suppose." He sighed heavily but moved his head so she could have better access to his neck.

After placing several gentle kisses along the neck that was being presented. "It's hard to convince you that you aren't alone, dear. It's always been."

"Add it to my list of crimes, stubborn and bull headed." He tucked his head next to hers so he could whisper in her ear. "Where did you learn astin min?"

Sophie whispered back, glad he couldn't see her sudden blush of embarrassment. "I... ummmm...looked it up on google? Was it wrong?"

"No." His nose brushed along the shell of her ear. "It was very good, I like it."

"You are my love." She smiled. "Someday you will stop being stubborn and bullheaded enough to believe it for more than a minute at a time too."

"If it keeps you calling me that, then I may never stop." Loki kissed her cheek.

"Astin min," As Sophie spoke her voice began to waiver, "they were ours for a little bit. And it was wonderful and it was a little bit more than we ever had a right to. Maybe you could risk being not stubborn enough to see that even though our having to deal with Thanos managed to change your situation here, there's no way you would be considered a prisoner anymore. You have absolutely done what you needed to do to be released without extenuating circumstances. You care about us."

Loki shook his head. "Sometimes I still feel like a prisoner, and I do care about all of you. It's... It's hard to explain, feeling trapped yet being free. Trapped in a false freedom, trapped by my own fear." He dragged her to lay on top of him so they were face to face, his hands coming up to cradle her face. "Ask me again, after Thanos is no more, if I feel like a prisoner and I would bet my fortune and my life that my answer would change."

Sophie's fingers toyed with the ebony hair that splayed across the pillow as she looked into Loki's emerald eyes, trying to look beyond them, to see how to untie the knots inside of him. "You might be caught up in other things, but now the only thing connecting your fate with anyone on this planet's, is you. Thanos might be coming here, but you don't have to stay to meet him. You would be doing nothing wrong by leaving. But you haven't even thought anything like that recently have you?"

"No, I haven't... Mostly because of you, my darling."

"You could tuck me under your arm and haul me anywhere you went. There's no way I could really stop you. I could kick and scream, but that wouldn't do much. You're kind of a pretty powerful big deal. Shhhhhhhh..." She whispered against his lips. "I won't tell anyone that you are doing the big, dumb, hero thing in this one specific case. I'll stick with the 'you're just doing it cause your happy stick doesn't want to see me all sad and pissed off' story if you want, unless the 'this is strategically the best location to face Thanos and not have him kill me' story works better for you in front of the guys."

Loki rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. "The big, dumb hero thing has always been Thor's forte, I'm always the quiet one in the background." His fingers moved to run gently up and down her spine. "I could drag you kicking and screaming off realm but you would also resent me for it, I care about you too much to do that to you."

Sophie teased Loki's nose with hers before resting her lips against his in a soft kiss. "I'm going to have to up my game for story number one to be believable. No one will think that you'd risk your life for a girl just because she wears what is supposed to be a billowy dress in a distracting, clingy way."

His brows creased in confusion. "What is wrong with your dress?"

"Nothing, dear. I love it". She dropped another kiss against his lips and laughed. "Your friend had... an opinion."

"Which friend was this, so I may remove his eyes and tongue?" Loki's lips caught hers with more force than before.

"You assume it was a he?" Sophie laughed again. "Nope. Everyone keeps their parts today."

"Only two people in that room right now would say something that stupid and they are both male, now who was it?" His fingers moved to her sides, prodding gently.

"No, no, no." She wiggled on top of him, then giggling rolled off of him away from the tickling fingers.

Loki chased after her. "Yes, yes, yes, tell me."

"Nope. Can't make me talk. Hydra couldn't make me." Sophie curled up, still wiggling and laughing, to protect her stomach.

"Hydra also doesn't know you like I do." Fingers still poked and prodded her side before moving toward her midsection. "Tell me."

"It wasn't your brother." She gasped. "That should narrow it down, because Hogun wouldn't have been that direct and Volstagg wouldn't notice what I was wearing unless it was made out of tacos."

"Thor had never crossed my mind... It was Fandral wasn't it?" Her giggling gave it away. "His tongue is going to be ripped out and fed to Barton." Loki started to get off the bed.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Loki's waist. "Amazing deduction there. And why wouldn't Thor cross your mind? I'm pretty sure he tried to propose to me earlier, of course it was on your behalf..."

"Because he knows I would never forgive him if he did, and it doesn't surprise me, he is almost as much of a sappy romantic as I am." Loki spun around in her arms. "This is a rather interesting situation..." Her laying on the bed and his standing made it so when he turned around, her face was right next to his belt.

"Interesting how?" Sophie asked innocently, looking up into Loki's sparkling eyes and batting her lashes. Her hands clasped behind his back, interlacing fingers and thumbs tucking under his waistband.

Loki grinned down at her. "Interesting in the fact that if I so much as sneezed any magic, you would have a face full of my cock, to put it crudely."

Her fingers loosened and drifted to caress the soft leather on the seat of his pants. Leaning forward just enough, she ran her nose across the front of Loki's pants just below the belt buckle. "And if I sneezed…" Sophie giggled," even without magic, I could bite that cock off." She made a loud click of a biting sound with her teeth and let her lips brush against him.

"You never know, I might just like it." A shiver ran up his spine as her lips ghosted over him, unconsciously he leaned forward into her touch.

"Oh, I don't think I would though, astin min." Sophie rose slightly on her knees and brushed her cheek back and forth in the hollow of his hip bones, letting her nose and mouth trail against the cock that was firming up beneath his pants. "So let's not sneeze."

"Hmm, I cannot help if dust reaches my nose. Sneezes can happen at the most inappropriate times." He sucked in a breath through his teeth as his torso flexed. "I feel one coming on right now."

She nuzzled further against him, pulling herself closer with his hips, trying not to giggle. "Hold it in."

"I do not know if I can, stand back darling, this feels like a strong one." His finger rose to trail down Sophie's nose, a very fake achoo escaped his lips at the same time his pants disappeared. "Oh dear, now look at the mess I've made. What are we to do now?" Loki's other hand rose to his lips in mock surprise and concern.

As Loki's pants disappeared, Sophie found her nose and lips pressed against the length of his erection. "I think I can guess what I'm supposed to do here." She placed a long, soft lipped kiss against the head of his cock, before she started giggling and buried her face into him. His dark curls tickled against her lips.

Loki burst out laughing; he couldn't take himself seriously after this. "Alright alright." His pants reappeared on him as he stepped back out of her grasp. "Enough of this, I have some Asgardians to boss around."

Sophie intended to swing her legs around and exit the bed gracefully, but being unused to the long, full skirt on the Asgardian gown she managed to get her legs tangled in it and somehow fell back on her stomach. Eventually she wound up rolling back and forth a few times to get enough of the skirt out from underneath her that she could kneel without pinning herself to the bed with the fabric.

His laughter grew louder watching her struggle with her dress. "Having issues, darling?"

"I'm… I'm getting it. I think." She pulled the skirt up around her waist and tried to get off of the bed without getting her feet caught in it. "The only times I've worn skirts like this have been pretty stand up, sit down type things." She shook the skirt down and looked up at Loki with pink cheeks. "I've got a lot to learn, huh?" A laugh slipped out to join his.

"We can also have it altered to fit you better." He chuckled out then fixed the length of the skirt so she no longer got tangled in it, then he caressed her flushed cheeks. "I think this is the first time I have seen you blush, adorable."

"I'm sure I blush." She murmured and leaned her cheek against his hand. "Even being in the same room as you are sometimes makes me feel like I'm blushing; you give me enough to blush about."

"This is the first time I remember seeing it." A sly grin spread across his face. "What do I do to make you blush, my darling?"

"Millions of things, Loki. You smile with dimples. You call me darling. You make me want to call you my King and mean it. I'm American. The only King we recognize is the Burger one. "Sophie grinned against his hand and closed her eyes. "You look at me like I am wonderful and special. You touch me when we are around other people and make me think about the way you touch me when they aren't around."

"Keep saying things like this and you might even make me blush." Loki leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss over each eyelid and her forehead. "Shall we go rejoin the others? I have lost the interest in talking; now those idiots will listen and they will like it."

Sophie fluttered her eyes open and slipped her arm around Loki's waist. "Yes. But I'm going to get you something to eat, so that you can avoid eating it; you're worrying me. I've noticed you just stirring your food around on the plate."

He inhaled deeply and sighed. "You have noticed, I had hoped you didn't. I'm sorry, my dear, but I just do not seem to have an appetite; nightmares have turned any food that passes my lips bitter. They seem to be getting more frequent the closer we get to facing the enemy."

"You never told me, you never woke me, you aren't alone in this anymore. Let me help you with it, please." Sophie stepped in closer to wrap both arms around him. "And I won't see you get weak or sick because of him. Can you just have a bit, now and then? Would you like an apricot?"

A snort escaped him at the mention of apricots. "I didn't want to worry you, more often than not, I did awaken during the night but you were sleeping so soundly I hadn't the heart to disturb you. Just feeling you next to me kept most of the bad ones at bay." Loki sighed again. "I do try to eat but once it passes my lips it usually refuses to go down, what I do manage to swallow is a fight to keep down." He gently pried her arms from around him and laced his fingers through hers, holding them clasped to his chest. "Try not to worry too much, please. The stress of worrying about you worrying would only make it worse. Enough about this, we need to herd the others before they get too bored."

"OK," Sophie sighed and released him as they went out into the living room. "But I'm still going to try to get you to eat. He's ruined too much already. I have to draw a line at him ruining fruit."

The people waiting on the sofa and chairs avoided comment on the fact that Sophie and Loki had slipped away on them again, with the exception of Fandral, who looked from Loki to Sophie and back to Loki, and upon catching the gaze of the god, arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow over a twinkling blue eye.

"What are you all looking at? Come over here, we have things to discuss." Loki's stare turned icy along with his tone, the time for play was over. The other Asgardians shuffled over to the previously abandoned table, anything they wanted to say was cut off with a sharp glare from the green eyed prince. "Now here is what I want from you all, your complete and utter obedience. Plans against this Titan can change at the drop of a hat; you have to be willing to follow my direction to the letter at the last possible moment. If any of you feel you might have a repeat of when I took the throne of Asgard, legitimately I might add, then your services will not be required from this point onward." He leaned on the table, looking each warrior in the eye before he continued. "Speak up now and leave, if you do not then I take it as your compliance to what I say, any objections?"

The Warriors three and Sif glanced quickly between Thor and Loki, then as a group shook their heads seriously and answered, "Nay."

Thor grinned proudly at his friends and brother. They were fighting together again. Things were as they should be, even if Loki firmly leading the charge was something none of them had ever considered before. "No objections, brother. I believe all involved are content with your knowledge in this arena."

Loki nodded his head. "Finally, you have come to your senses to listen to the smart one. Now I will assign you all more specific duties once we have garnered the assistance and met with the Avengers and Director Fury, and once we have a solid number of soldiers at our disposal." He brought up maps from the regions he had first mentioned earlier, paying more attention to the tundra versus desert. "To business." For the next couple of hours, they sat and discussed. Loki shooting down any idea he thought of as idiotic, especially the one brought up by Thor of just 'attacking the Titan while he sleeps.' That earned him a sharp slap to the head and a rather long tongue lashing. Eventually the warriors got tired of being verbally beaten so they called it a night, promising to relay any good ideas they may come up with.

Sophie had stayed unusually silent during the discussion, being that she only vaguely understood many of the concepts they were throwing around. At one point she fell asleep on the sofa for about an hour.


	71. Chapter 71

When the Asgardians spread out from the table and headed out the door, Sophie waved good night to them and joined Loki, as he stood leaned over the table, brows furrowed, staring at seemingly nothing. His nose was practically stuck through a hologram of a map, while he was lost in serious concentration. She slid a small bowl of strawberries and a cup of tea towards him.

"You know what I bring to the table, well besides this stuff," she waved at the dishes. "I wish I had more to offer. You know, I kinda liked Volstagg's idea about making all the formations into pictures and then you turning into a dragon. I have no idea why Fandral reacted that violently to the thought."

Loki hid his smile behind a strawberry as he nibbled at it. "Part of the reason I no longer enjoy festivals, when this is all over remind me to tell you that tale. Fandral shares your sentiment of no dragons with his whole being, it's hilarious." He kept staring at the maps and diagrams in front of him, squinting at times to take in one detail or another. "Dearest, can you do a favor for me? Go downstairs to Thor and ask him if he brought the items I had requested?"

Conveniently Thor chose to barge back in the apartment with a bag. "Sorry brother, I had forgotten I had this. The items you requested." He tossed the bag on the counter and left with a bang of the door, Loki blinked after him. "Never mind."

Sophie went to bring the large leather bag over to the table. She grunted and almost tipped over at the effort of lifting it. "Do you collect lead or something, dear?" She huffed and sat the bag down at Loki's feet. Looking up at his face, the evening had left him paler than usual and tight around the eyes.

Opening the bag, Loki took out a notebook along with a small case and a few books. "Actually I collect Norn stones but same difference." He replied with his head halfway in the bag, Loki retrieved another small case and opened it, inside were a pair of thin, wire framed glasses. Putting them on he looked to Sophie. "They help with eyestrain."

"Glasses?" Sophie asked softly, a bit surprised. "I would have thought you guys had solved that kind of issue. But…," She peered at him a moment, then cocked her head with a smile. "They're almost as good as the dimples. Except now you are much more serious looking."

He shrugged. "Some things just work well so why change them? Eye strain is a universal problem, doesn't matter if you are human or some other advanced race. Now, what if I combined these with the dimples?" Loki smiled broadly but quickly morphed into a naughty smirk.

"Listen to you lecturing me, Mr. Advanced Race. You're like some kind of naughty professor." Sophie leaned back against the table and shook her head. "I never would have passed your class."

"I would have enjoyed giving you private tutoring sessions." He licked his lips, still grinning slyly.

"You still can." She grinned back and pointed at her cheeks. "See? I blush."

"Which lesson do you prefer we begin with first? Art? Literature? Anatomy? Perhaps discuss the reaction blood has to different parts of the body." He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Your Art seems to lean heavily towards a certain lady in various stages of undress. It practically doubles as Anatomy. I've seen your sketchbook, remember? Is the Literature comparable? You did offer poetry once." Sophie toyed with one of the books he had pulled out of the satchel and briefly flipped through it. "You might have to start with languages, because I have no idea what this is written in, it looks like something Tolkien came up with."

Loki chuckled. "Languages it is then, I know you have a talented tongue." His grin spread across his face. "You wouldn't be far off; it is the native language of Alfheim, the light elves. They are masters of using the forests to their advantage in combat, that is a book of strategy."

"You'll really teach me won't you?" Sophie said softly and stepped closer to tuck a stray bit of hair behind the arm of Loki's glasses. "Don't get me wrong, I love that you want to do it, but I don't need to be someone that you need to teach and take care of and worry about right now. You took care of me through the tesseract thing. I'm better now. I can take care of you." She looked at him, her eyes round and full of compassion. Even counting the lack of sleep the evening before, Loki looked tense behind his grin and teasing.

"I will always worry about you my dear, if you want to learn. then who am I to deny you knowledge?" Loki slid the glasses off and held the arm between his teeth. "How do you plan to take care of me, darling? I have a lot of information to go over and not a lot of time to do it in."

"You can spare a few hours, can't you?" Sophie asked softly as she noticed Loki's jaw rocking, worrying the end of his glasses between his teeth. She ran her finger down the front of his shirt and gave her eyes every bit of flirt she could muster.

His eyebrow arched as he smiled around the object in his mouth. "I think I can be persuaded to relinquish my position for awhile."

" Completely?" She asked quite seriously. "To me?"

Loki tossed his glasses on the table and leaned forward until he was barely a centimeter from her face. "Completely and utterly, Sophie."

She looked deep into the bright jade of his eyes. Along with the spark of their connection, she could see fear dancing in them. "Then I won't waste that time persuading you. I'll just tell you, I'm in charge for now. There will be nothing for you to worry about or think about except for just doing whatever I say. Just trust me." Sophie leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "You'll need a safeword." She breathed across his lips.

His breath came out in a shuddering exhalation. "I won't be needing one." Lips touched lightly as he tried to convey just how much he trusted her.

Her lips brushed against Loki's as she spoke, his breath hot against her mouth. "Dear? You might think that, but what I said was that you WILL need a safeword. It's not up to you."

A smile split his lips. "Turnip it is then."

"Turnip. Until I hear the word turnip, I own you. The only think that you are to be thinking is 'Am I doing what she tells me to?' That's all you need to do." She stood up straight, thought for a moment, and set her jaw, then spoke in a cool voice. "I'll need some things, six or seven soft ties that are strong enough to hold you down, or at least give you a moments pause before you broke them. You know if you can't do that one, I know where your shackles are across the hall, Let's see now, a ball gag, a riding crop, a fresh blanket over the bed, a pitcher of ice water, and your dwarvish dagger of plus one stabbing, very sharp. Put them in the bedroom. And I need a better outfit."

A glint entered his eye and with a wave of his hand everything but the dagger was in the bedroom and waiting, the blade appeared in his hand. Loki stood and held out the handle of the dagger to Sophie. "I disobey you this once, but in doing so I am showing that I trust you implicitly, no one other than me has ever touched this blade. It holds special meaning to me and now I entrust it to you... Mistress. Now what would you like to wear?"

Sophie took the dagger and almost choked forcing back a heartfelt thank you. Instead of that she frowned at the man in front of her and snapped, "Of course you entrust it to me, you have nothing right now, it's all entrusted to me. It's not yours to think about it's mine, just like you are... what did you call me once? Pet. Pet, give me something like the corset and boots."

A glint entered his eye and with a wave of his hand everything but the dagger was in the bedroom and waiting, the blade appeared in his hand. Loki stood and held out the handle of the dagger to Sophie. "I disobey you this once, but in doing so I am showing that I trust you implicitly, no one other than myself has ever touched this blade. It holds special meaning to me and now I entrust it to you... Mistress. Now what would you like to wear?"

Sophie took the dagger and almost choked from holding back a heartfelt thank you. Instead of thanking him, she frowned at the man in front of her and snapped, "Of course you entrust it to me, you have nothing right now, it's all entrusted to me. It's not yours to think about; it's mine, just like you are... what did you call me once? Pet. Pet, give me something like the corset and boots."

Loki bowed with a flourish as a leather corset and wedge heeled boots appeared on her. "As you command, Mistress."

"It will do. I did not ask you to bow. Next time you will know better. Go to the bedroom. Kneel by the bed and wait for me." Sophie pointed toward the bedroom and she walked a few steps toward the windows, and turned to look at to see her reflection in them with the skyline glowing through her.

She ran her hands down the leather then shook her hair out. "He certainly sees things in me I didn't know were there," she thought to herself before she strode off to the bedroom.

Loki did as directed, walking into the bedroom he knelt by the bed. For a moment he considered changing into something come comfortable but decided against it, this side of Sophie intrigued him greatly.

Sophie swung herself around the doorframe and into the room, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. Just before she entered she saw Loki kneeling by the bed, seemingly lost in thought. "Pet? what are you doing?" she purred. "What were you thinking about?"

Without looking at her he replied. "I had considered changing into something more comfortable Mistress... And this side of you intrigues me. I look forward to what you have in store." He grinned and watched for her reaction from the corner of his eye.

Sophie planted herself directly in from of him, feet stomping on the floor and hands on hips. The grin was Loki just pushing his limits. It was time to set them. "Did I tell you to consider, be intrigued by or look forward to anything? No, I did not. You are being incredibly horrible and not doing only what you should be doing. You will be punished when you can't behave." Her hand flew and slapped across his cheek, rocking his head to the side.

She squatted down in front of him, sitting on her heels to mee his eye level. Her fingers softly drifted across the blossoming pink mark, caressing his cheek as she spoke, softly this time. "I told you I would take care of you, Pet. You have to let me, you have to listen. I will punish you if you don't because you are my good pet and I won't let you be bad."

She stood and turned and sat on the edge of the bed near where Loki was kneeling. Her arms and legs automatically both crossed. "You will stand up and take off your clothes. Slowly."

The slap caught him off guard and brought his focus fully onto her, he certainly hadn't thought she would strike him, cut to ribbons maybe but not strike. He tried to keep the intrigue from showing on his face and tried even harder to clear out his thoughts so he could just simply be, but the process was harder than anticipated. "I will try, my darling."

Loki swallowed audibly and got to his feet; once he was up slowly loosened the laces on his shirt and peeled it up and over his head, revealing inch by delicious inch of his torso. He dropped the garment next to him then reached for the ties of his pants, his eyes met hers, asking silently if he was doing well.

Still looking into Sophie's eyes, he loosened his pants and peeled the opening wide, letting a peek of hair show from the gap he made. Thumbs hooked into the waistband, running along the seam teasingly before slipping his fingers in to join his thumbs and pushed the clothing down agonizingly slow, centimeter by centimeter his glorious butt and thighs were revealed, the excitement of the whole thing caused a stirring in his loins, his member twitched in anticipation.

Sophie gave him the briefest of nods to let him know he was doing well and hugged her arms tightly across her breasts that were spilling over the laces of the leather corset. Her heeled foot tapped a slow rhythm in the air as she watched the man emerge from his clothing like a Bernini sculpture shedding it's extra marble. "Continue."

Finally he got the garment down to his feet and stepped out of it, kicking the pants to the side. Loki straightened his posture and held his hands out to the side, like he was displaying his goodies. "What is your next command?"

"You don't need to worry about it until I give it, Pet. You don't do anything, just wait for it. Learn that." She got up and stepped around to the side of the bed and inspected the items that she had asked for. Sliding the long, black, silk scarves through her fingers, she looked at the bed, and to Loki and back at the bed. "I need a bed long enough you can stretch out on it completely, with posts at the corners. This one wont due. Change it."

He arched a brow and licked the back of his teeth before changing the bed to resemble the one in the hunting lodge, large with solid wood posts and intricate carvings in the head and foot boards along with iron rings hanging from the posts, normally for tying back the drapery. Once the final detail was created, he stood silently and just stared at the bed.

Sophie ran a hand over the carved headboard and turned to Loki. "This is beautiful, Pet. You had to think of every deatil to do this didn't you? I gave you that leeway to think. You don't have that unless I tell you you do anymore. It's better that way isn't it? Now, lay down on your stomach, with your hands up by the posts."

He wanted to correct her to say he really didn't have to think of all that detail. It was seared into his brain, he could have done it in his sleep. Loki climbed up onto the bed, his hands resting as close to the posts as he could and he crossed his ankles in a minor act of defiance.

Sophie climbed on the bed and quickly bound Loki's wrists to the wooden posts with scarves. She snatched up the riding crop from the bed table. and trailed it down his back and she moved to the foot of the bed. Looking at his ankles with a frown, she brought the crop down glacingly over one of his calves before she took a deep breath and decided if he was all the way in, so was she, and brought the leather down on the other leg with a sharp snap. "Move them apart and get on your knees!"

A soft yelp escaped him and he glanced over his shoulder while he got on his knees.

Sophie nudged his knees a bit further apart and crawled up the bed to whisper in his ear. "What you need to do right now is keep your knees and feet excatly where they are. If they move at all I will have to get bars and tie them down and start all over. I don't want to do that, pet." She kissed his earlobe and ran a finger down his pink cheek.

Moved so that she was at a corner of the foor of the bed Sophie kneeled and ran a finger down the pale curve of one butt cheek. She brought the crop down swiftly after it. "Count for me and watch your ankles.'"

"One." Loki grunted out and dropped his head so he could stare back between his knees at his ankles.

"Literal. I like that." Briefly her hand darted out and caressed the other soft orb, the brought the crop down again, just hard enough to leave a bright pink rectangular welt.

He grunted out a two and shifted his weight around a little, making sure to not move his knees or ankles.

Quickly she added touches and welts to both of his upper thighs. "Pet? Are you thinking about counting and not moving or are you thinking about what I will do next?" She slid the riding crop around the inside of his thigh and drug it ever so softly around and across his balls. "I'm not going to do anything that I know you can't take. Are you thinking about what's going to happen to these? You don't have to. I'm doing it already. I'm also thinking about how your cock twitched and started to get hard when you were undressing for me. I'm also thinking about how wet and needy you make me. You don't think about any of that. That's for me. You just count. and don't move, like my wonderful pet."

"Three... Four..." A moan slipped out at her words. I'm not thinking.

The crop came down low on his ass. "So much better already."

"Five." Loki growled and grit his teeth.

A matching blow fell on the other side and Sophie softly laid the crop across the small of his back as he counted Six. She crawled between his feet, leaned and gently pressed her damp lips on the welts. "You did well. Such a good pet wouldn't dare be thinking that this is going to end with him pulling out of his restraints and pinning me against the wall. Because that's not going to happen tonight. Her hand slipped between Loki's thighs and gently stroked a bit of stiffness into his cock. And you aren't going to come unless I tell you to. Do you understand that?"

He let out a deep sigh. "Yes, Sophie."

"Mistress will do." Sophie let go of him and slid off of the bed. She untied his hands. "Roll over on your back and bring your ankles to the corners of the bed."

He did as instructed and rolled over. "Yes, Mistress."

Binding his ankles as close to the bed posts as she could, she then scooted hisbody down so that his knees were slightly bent. Then his hands were bound together over his head and leashed to a bed post. "You might want to wiggle more this time but don't rub those welts into the bedding too much or you'll get more."

She crawled across the bed to him and sat on top of him with her thighs on either side of his stomach. When she leaned forward to pull another silk from the bedtable her breasts brushed across his face.

A 'Yes Mistress' slipped out as she straddled him, Loki couldn't pass up the opportunity presented to him and pressed his mouth to the valley between her breasts, inhaling her sweet scent.

She sat back up quickly. "No! Not unless you are told to." She slapped his cheek again. "I was going to blindfold you, so you could just feel this. But now, not yet." She held up Loki's dagger and held it up so it caught the light.

His head snapped to the side but he quickly recovered and glared at her, pulling at his bonds to test them. When the blade caught the light, he found himself getting more excited at what she might do with it.

"Tip your head back, pet. All the way back. Yes, that's it." Sophie stroked his fingers along his throat until his chin was trying to point at the headboard. Then she carefully balanced the sharp dagger with it's pommel resting in the hollow of his throat and the tip leaning against the soft skin under his chin. "You are beautiful. Don't move." She purred and slid back down his body until she was between his knees. Slowly she drew her tongue around the tip of his cock.

Loki jerked a bit but ever mindful of the dagger, interesting place to put it. A few choked breaths left his lips as her tongue drew around his cock, he wanted to see very badly but the blade tip cutting into his neck prevented it.

"No blindfold. But you still can't see." she whispered before dropping her head again and sliding her lips up and down the rapidly rising erection.

His jaw dropped open as far as he could without causing true injury, enjoying every sensation she instilled within him.

The salty tang of pre-come slid across her tongue. Sophie pulled her lips free and licked across his leaky tip. Relenting, Sophie precisely removed the dagger from Loki's throat. "If you are good, pet. I will make you feel so good." She crawled up his bodydragging her breasts up him. "Let me help you remember who you are being good for, who loves you. You may watch this if you like." The dagger twirled and glimmered in her fingers.

Loki swallowed thickly then slowly lowered his head so he could look at her and the dagger dancing in her hands. He licked his lips and whispered, "Yes, Mistress."

She poked the dagger at the tip of her ring finger and a bright crimson drop of blood swelled immediately. The blade was as sharper than a scalpel, as she thought.

As Sophie pressed her fingertip to Loki's lips, she caught his eyes in hers. There was no fear this time. She smiled.

Loki was utterly fascinated by what she was doing, when her finger lowered to his lips, he licked the ruby drop away and curled his tongue briefly around the digit.

"You're mine. And so you always remember that..." The dagger flipped in her fingers and pointed at Loki's broad chest. Her wrist twisted and shallowly carved about a two inch S shape, just above his heart.

A thin line of shimmering dark red traced the initial across the palor of his chest.

Loki's mouth fell open in a silent gasp, his eyes glazed over as a rush of euphoria thundered through his veins and his cock stood at attention. "Valhalla... Again Mistress... Please."

Sophie looked up from his chest to his overcome face and arched a brow at his words. She felt his cock brush into her bottom where she straddled him. "I will continue," The tip of the dagger was slowly drug in an angled line just below the S "Or not," She turned the knife and dangled it between two fingers, so that it just slightly pierced skin just above Loki's sternum. "As I see fit." Asking won't change anything. Mine is the only opinion that matters now. Be a good boy and don't worry, you belong to me.

He whimpered and nodded his head silently, still feeling the effects the blade had as it dug into his skin. Loki wasn't aware he would enjoy that as much as he did but his time in captivity must have done more damage to his psyche than even he could admit, he would rethink that scenario when he was able to think clearly again.

"Such a good pet. So good I'll finish this." With two more lines she finished the letter A. She drew her finger down his chest, drawing a line with the small drops of blood that had started to drip. A brilliant smile crossed Sophie's face as she caught Loki's unfocused eyes with her's "It's perfect. You are so beautiful, you wear it well." She dipped her head and pressed her lips against the sinuous, crimson mark in a harsh kiss. Sliding forward along his torso, she caught his mouth under her bloody red lips.

Almost savagely he caught her lips with his own, tasting his own blood mixed with her naturally sweet lips made his cock ache with need. He wanted more, more pain, more blood, more of her. The only thing that crossed his mind was her, his entire focus now turned to making sure Sophie was pleased. No thoughts of other nonessential things floated across his brain, only her.

Sophie pulled her head back from Loki and purred and she reached behind her for the riding crop she had laid on the bed. It was brought down swiftly across the top of his thigh with a crack. "Such a greedy pet! I will give you what I choose to and it will be enough!"

The posts of the bed creaked as he pulled at his bonds. "Please Mistress, allow me to touch you. I beg of you." Briefly he struggled, the sting of the crop not slowing him down in the slightest.

"That is enough!" Sophie barked and jumped off of him and onto the floor next to the bed. She snatched the ball gag from the bed table and quickly fastened it around Loki. "I will take that off of you when you have figured out that you are not to try or beg. I need you to accept and obey."

Loki's expression flipped quickly between pained and betrayed, after puffing harshly through his nose he finally nodded in acceptance. His chest burned from the heaving breaths and the letters carved there, he tried to focus on the pleasurable pain but the ball between his teeth kept pulling him back to the present.

At the pained expression, Sophie flinched internally, but calmly leaned over him and brushed his hair gently away from his face, looking deeply into his eyes. "Shhhhhhh. Accept it and calm down. You'll breathe easier until you know the only words that silver tongue need to say are 'Yes, Mistress.' I will help you and get rid of some of these distractions in a minute. But first I want you to make these pants go away. They are too snug to straddle you easily."

Nostrils flared but Loki did as commanded, still staring her down. Slowly he started to calm, the more she stroked his face and hair the more relaxed he got. He nodded at her as a sign that he had calmed finally.

Sophie picked up the crop and brought it down across Loki's unabused thigh. "The pants, Pet."

He rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist, causing her pants to disappear.

Dropping the crop on the bed next to the prone figure, Sophie turned away from the bed and walked several unnecessary steps away from him, adding a bit of extra swing to her hips that already swayed on the heels of her boots. Coming back to the bed, she picked up another silk scarf from the dresser, wound it over Loki's eyes and slowly tied it. "There, fewer distractions." she whispered breathily against his ear.

His breath hitched as a minor panic set in, bound and gagged and blinded reminded him of his time with Thanos. Loki kept mentally repeating to himself that is was Sophie above him, she wasn't Thanos.

At his loud breathing, Sophie undid the gag and pulled it gently from between his teeth before stroking her fingers over his cheeks. "Shhhhh. That's my good boy. So good I have something for you."

He worked his jaw side to side to rid it of the stiffness from being pried open, he calmed enough to answer. "Yes, Mistress."

Sophie patted his head in reply. "Now move to the foot of the bed as far as you can. Make sure your arms are tight and your knees are bent." She removed a small shopping bag from the drawer of her bed table and moved to kneel between his knees again and placed a few things on the mattress.

Palming the dagger again, she laid the tip gently against the inside of Loki's left knee before she slowly drew it down to bite shallowly through the skin on a few inches of his inner thigh and sternly said, "Don't kick."

After he wiggled down to her specifications, he was able to reply with a quiet. "Yes, Mistress."

Quickly her tongue flicked across the fresh cut, more to tease it than to catch the fine line of blood that was welling to the surface. "It's so good when you pay attention."

Oh he was certainly paying attention now, one does not simply ignore a dagger near their genitals. Loki swallowed. "Yes, Mistress."

Not bothering to hold in a proud grin, Sophie laid the dagger on Loki's stomach with the blade lightly resting against his alabaster skin. She then lifted Loki's hips and slid a pillow beneath them before leaning close into the bed and drawing her tongue around his testicles and sliding them leisurely in and out of her mouth. Slowly but firmly she began to roll the knuckle of her index finger into his perineum. She watched and listened closely for his reactions.

A contented sigh fell from his lips until her finger probed around, not expecting it, he jumped slightly and lifted his head. Even not being able to see didn't stop him from tilting his head in her direction, his brow furrowed and his thighs tensed.

She didn't stop the massage, but spoke tenderly. "Am I still the one making decisions?"

Loki's head fell back and his thighs relaxed, the massage felt nice. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good." She turned her hand and let the pads of her fingers brush across his anus, before she reached into the bag and withdrew a stainless steel plug. After she had crawled back up Loki's body, avoiding the dagger, she whispered in his hear. "I once got fucked in the ass on the sofa. It left me a bit... curious." She slid the cold metal across Loki's lips. "Open your mouth, my boy. This is cold. I will warm it on your tongue."

It didn't take eyes to see where this was going, he allowed his jaw to relax and fall open. He was willing to try what Sophie wanted, and he did kind of owe her for that... little surprise on the sofa. Loki grinned around the plug once it was in his mouth.

Sophie took in his grin and continued whispering. "I had no reason to warn you other than I would hate to see you ruin that pretty stomach by trying to flail around with the dagger on you."

Loki thought about saying something to the effect of he never flails but settled for a, "Yes, Mistress, thank you."

"You are impossible to understand with that thing in your mouth." Sophie quipped as she settled back between his legs and kissed along his thighs, her hands caressing him.

Opening a bottle, she poured lubricant onto her fingers before moving to relax and massage his tight opening. Just relax and trust me. The tip of her middle finger slid inside him and was squeezed by his tight ring of muscle.

Like any normal person, he tensed and clenched. The small movements from her finger got him to relax, he sighed.

Slowly she moved it and rocked back and forth a few times before pushing further in with a shallow stroke, Soon she had two fingers sliding slowly in and out and curling to find a spot that would make him whine, while her other hand slid to caress his testicles "You don't have to be silent, pet, moan if you need to."

And moan he did, her probing fingers brushed the spot she sought several times as the hand fondling his sack brought his softened member back to life.

A third finger joined as Loki relaxed around her. She watched his face as his jaw fell even more open. Stretching with her free arm she plucked the steel from between Loki's teeth, but didn't stop the slow stroking. "I think I see the appeal of fucking someone."

She slid her fingers out of him and wiped them clean on a far corner of the blanket before liberally coating the plug with lubricant and gently pressing the very tip of the plug just inside of Loki. Pulling her hair out of the way, she bent over him, took just the tip of his rapidly swelling cock into her mouth and slid the plug slightly deeper.

The sensation of being both sucked and filled left him breathless, why hadn't he tried this sooner? He moaned filthily as his arms tensed against his restraints, not trying to get away but to keep him grounded.

At his moan, she bore down further on his erection, teasing it with her tongue and slowly seated the plug all the way inside of him, gently rocking it in. Then she withdrew her mouth. "There, pet. Well done. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"It feels... New, I feel full. It is not unpleasant at all." Loki shifted his hips around to get a better feel for the object inside him. "I think I would like to try this again some time."

Once again Sophie shifted up Loki, this time kneeling so that his cock lay nestled beneath her folds. She picked the dagger up from his stomach and sliding the tip under the edge of his blidfold, sliced it open and watched as the black silk slithered down the sides of his face. Now is all that you need to think about. She toyed with the knife and let it glint in front of him a moment before she held it steadily and sliced a crescent just to the side of his right nipple.

He hissed and his hips bucked involuntarily, the movement shifting the plug so it brushed that sweet spot within him and pulled another moan from his lips. Loki wanted to beg for more, to bury his aching shaft in her hot core but he held himself at bay.

When Loki's hips bucked, his movement against her reminded her that, yes, she was as aroused as the man beneath her. "That was so pretty. I'll do it again." Sophie purred and shallowly cut a mate an inch to the side of the first crescent.

His reaction was the same with an added arch of his neck, the tendon and sinew standing in stark relief against his pale skin. His cock twitched violently and brushed along her folds, nearly slipping within but not nearly enough to bring any relief.

Sophie drank in the sight of the writhing god as she drew her fingers across the blood from newest cuts. Leaning forward to slide those fingers across Loki's lips caused her hips to rock so that the head of his member pressed against her clit. She sucked in her breath harshly and hoarsely growled, "I'm going to come now. You aren't. I'll do it myself. You do nothing but watch."

Her hips rocked and more of his cock slid in against her hot wetness. She ground herself against him as she unlaced the top of her corset and freed a breast to tease and pinch the nipple.

He had to bite through his lip to keep from arching his hips more and releasing his seed, the scarves that bound his arms tightened on his wrists to the point of cutting off circulation. Loki held his breath, tensing every muscle he could so he didn't disobey Sophie. "Yes, Mistress." He managed to hiss out, small drops of blood from his lip spraying along his chin and staining his teeth crimson.

"Good boy." She gasped just before she brought herself to a sharp, shuddering climax and let herself drop over his chest, panting. She noticed his bitten lip and traced it with a fingertip. "Such a good boy." Sophie panted quietly.

"Permission to speak Mistress?" Loki whispered while staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, but keep in mind you will come only if I let you, no matter what you say". Sophie sat herself upright and and watched his eyes.

"I do not feel like a good boy, it hurts, Mistress, it hurts badly. I speak not of my cock either." He was still staring at the ceiling, eyes unfocused. "I beg of you just one kiss."

Sophie couldn't help but soften and tipped his head so that he would look at her. "I didn't tell you not to feel did I? My poor thing. I love you so much." She gently took his injured lip against her open mouth, the metallic tang of blood dancing along her tongue as she kissed him.

Loki kissed her sweetly, thoroughly, not caring if it caused his lip to break open once more. "Thank you, Mistress." His head fell back on the bed and his eyes returned to the ceiling, he had started to retreat within himself.

Sophie rocked herself against his still strong erection. "Look at me. I want you to look me in the eyes when you come."

"You have not given me permission, Mistress." Loki's voice had lost some of the strength behind it, sounding flat even to his own ears.

Raising to her knees, Sophie reached between her legs and centered herself over Loki's member. She lowered herself down quickly and completely with a small grunt. Raising herself up again, so she could lean forward she whispered against his lips, "Come for me, my good boy."

His teeth dug into his lip once more, at least this time he looked at her. "You still have not given me permission, Mistress."

"A direct order implies permission." She growled and rose back up to bear down on him so deeply that she almost lost herself in sharp, sweet pain before she feveredly and repeatedly planted his cock inside of herself. Reaching back between his legs she tapped her fingers briskly against the base of the butt plug. "You have my permission to come. Now."

And come he did, shooting violently within her depths, almost painfully. Loki shouted to the heavens in several languages, his orgasm seemed never ending. Back arched and neck taut, his nails digging bloody gouges into his palms.

Sophie moaned as he took her over the edge along with himself. She rode him gently until he began to relax, then lifted herself from his panting and bloody body to crawl to the head of the bed and untie his him. She kissed his wrists and hands as she gently worked to loosen the tension in them. "I love you." She whispered against his skin. "Are you still with me?"

His chest heaved with the effort it took to breathe. "I believe I yet live, you might have to check yourself, for I think my heart just shot out of my cock."

Sophie let loose a laugh and pressed a kiss against his temple before she murmured, "You can be your own man now, if you like, dear." She then went to the end of the large bed to free his ankles and rub them lovingly. "Are you OK? What do you need?"

"I seem to be intact." He rubbed his raw wrists. "I need a drink, for you to get comfortable and crawl up here... And this thing removed from my anus." Loki sat up enough to see Sophie by his feet. "I love you too, my darling."

Her hands moved up his legs, sliding them apart again. "Relax and breathe, dear." Sophie requested and gently eased the plug free of him. She set it on the bed table and quickly slid everything else from the bed into a drawer. After pouring him a drink from the pitcher of water, she loosened the rest of her corset laces and laid down against Loki's side. Her fingers drifted near the cuts on his chest, which seemed much more gruesome now than they did at the time. "I'll run you a bath in a bit if that's OK."

"Just… Let me hold you for now, we can both bathe together later." He held her close, occasionally running his hands or just his fingers along some part of her. "That was rather intense… I enjoyed losing myself to you dearest."

"Good." Sophie said softly and dropped a kiss on his shoulder, before pulling the edges of the duvet up and around them both. "That was the whole point, astin min. And now you can relax and let me take care of you."

"Any more relaxed right and I would be dead." Loki laughed breathless and kissed the top of her head. "What brought all this on?"

"You needed a break from being worried and sad and defensive and scared. It was making you sick. Being nice wouldn't have gotten your complete attention." She stroked his cheek softly. "I love you."

"Too true." He smiled softly and pressed his lips to her wrist. "And I love you as well Sophie, thank you for making me forget myself for a time."

"When it's good… I'd like to try to fix you back up." She let her finger lightly brush near the initials on his chest. "I didn't want to hurt you. You know that, right? You asked to touch me. If you had touched me like you loved me, I don't think I could have finished." Sophie admitted quietly.

"I believe we both know how much I actually enjoyed what happened here." His hand came up to rest on top of hers. "If you had let me touch you, we both know you wouldn't have stayed in control for long. No matter how much you carved or hit me, you never could have hurt me." Loki tilted her head to look up at him. "I trust you implicitly, you may injure but you cannot hurt me darling, not anymore."

"Anymore?" She asked with questioning eyes.

"Anymore." He nodded. "Before you gave me hope for a future, you could have hurt me badly by making promises you did not intend to keep. We have both proven that we will not let the other go, not even death could separate us now. Does that make sense? We are bonded on a level deeper than emotion. "Loki stared at the ceiling in contemplation."

"I'll never make you a promise that I wouldn't do anything to keep. So believe the ones I make…. and don't read too much into ones I haven't." Sophie watched Loki's face, looking for any sign that his acceptance and calm were only passing emotions. She slid her hand up past his cheek and stroked his hair, not to make him look at her, but to let him know that she was there with him, however he needed it."

"I won't." He murmured and hugged her closer. "Now about that bath…"

"Yes, dear." She smiled. "If you let go of me for just a few minutes, I will run you a bath and make you some tea. and I'll join you in the bath and clean you up."

"Maybe I do not wish to release you, do it from here." He snuggled impossibly closer and smiled.

Sophie placed a quick kiss on his jaw and whispered, "You'll have to teach me your magic for that, love. I'm just a human and can't have it both ways."

"Oh fine, be that way." Loki rolled fully onto his back and stretched, the motion pulling on his aching limbs and wounds in his skin. With a wince he sat up. "Did they have to be so deep?" He rubbed his chest gingerly.

Sophie jumped to sitting and her hands flitted around Loki's. "Oh no! I tried to keep them shallow. I did." She looked at him with large worried eyes. "Are you… can you heal them? But I can clean them up, dear. Let me run the bath and get the first aid kit. I took care of you your first night here OK, didn't I?" She quickly unfastened the boots and yanked them off and stood up to shimmy out of the bloody corset.

Loki scrambled to the edge of the bed. "I can heal them it's fine, no need to panic." With another wince because of his sore bottom this time, he tried to calm her. "The dagger was sharper than a razor; it's easy to go deep by accident."

Sophie leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'm not panicked, dear. It's just that it's mine to fix, isn't it? If your healing will make you feel better, please do it. But I will take care of you, you can let me." She stroked this disheveled hair back from his temples.

"It still seems as if you are in a panic darling." He smiled up at her through the dull throb running through his body.

"Shhhhhhhh. Don't you dare worry about me." She smiled back at him, pulled the blanket back up around his shoulders, and gently pushed him back to lie down. She grabbed her robe from the corner of the wardrobe and sliding it over her shoulders, popped into the bathroom to start the tub. When she came back into the room, she leaned over the bed and pressed her lips to Loki's cheek. "I love the bed, it's huge. Can we keep it?

"Always did like this bed, sure why not. Two is better than one." He humored her and lay back on the bed.

"The tub will take a few minutes to fill, dear. I'll go get some tea. OK? I'll be right back."

Rolling his eyes he nodded and gently rubbed the tender skin on his chest. "Water would be fine if you don't want to make tea."

Sophie refilled his glass from the pitcher on the bed table and handed it to him. "Don't roll your eyes at me." She muttered and went out to the kitchen and started the tea kettle. She pulled out a tray and set the tea bag laden teapot and cups on it, and proceeded to lay it full with honey, strawberries, brownies and a bottle of chocolate syrup. She frowned at it a moment and opened a can of soup onto a mug and microwaved it before adding it to the tray. The kettle whistled just as she sighed and dug into the back of a low cabinet and came out with a gold wrapped candy box. After pouring the water, she clicked her tongue a few times and called for Toukka.

The small pale creature zipped into the kitchen and looked alertly at her as she bent to speak to him. "Do you think you could go find Loki and play with him for a minute?" She asked him sweetly.

In response he chirped and bounded off, happy to find some attention.

Sophie balanced the tray and headed down the hall.

Loki jumped slightly when Toukka bounded up to sit on his stomach. "Well hello to you too, my friend." He smiled as the furry creature rubbed himself against his face. "You seem lighter than usual, is your winter fur finally coming in?" He set the weasel on the bed next to him and wrestled the tiny thing with his fingers, Toukka happily nipping at the wandering digits and rolling around playfully. Loki laughed at his antics.

Sophie tried to slip the tray through the bedroom while Loki was occupied with Toukka. She balanced it on the stool and pulled it over by the tub. After checking the water temperature, she turned off the faucets and dimmed the lights before going back to the bedroom.

Just inside the doorway she stopped for a moment and watched. Loki's eyes were bright again, his jaw and shoulders were relaxed and his laugh was warm and easy. "I'll figure you out someday." She murmured under her breath and pulled his robe from the wardrobe before perching on the edge of the bed.

He heard her approach and turned his head to face her, arching a brow. "My robe? Really? Since when have I worn clothes when not necessary?" Loki promised the weasel more play time later then got up off the bed. "The bath is ready I assume?" He didn't wait for a reply before going into the bathroom.

"Aaaaand that day is not today." She sighed and dropped the robe on the floor as she followed him into the bath.

He climbed into the bath slowly, hissing as it made contact with his wounds. The water started to turn pink from the semi dried blood it was rinsing off his body; Loki sighed and reclined back in the tub.

[Sophie kneeled next to the tub and dipped a washcloth in the water. She held it up and let the water run from it down Loki's upper chest. "Not too hot?"

"Perfect." He sighed with his eyes closed, a blissful grin on his face. "A man could get used to this."

"Bathing? You're in here all of the time." Sophie laughed and ran the cloth very gently over his chest, trying to wash the cuts without opening them. "Would you like a chocolate truffle?" She whispered conspiratorially. "I brought out the secret candy."

"Being pampered." He sighed again and cracked an eye open. "You had me at chocolate."

She lifted the lid and slid a round chocolate out and held it to his lips. "I love to pamper you. Don't you know that?" Sophie quickly reached to grab one to put in her own mouth. "I'm not going to forget myself though." She smiled around the quickly melting candy.

Loki's lips wrapped around the offered candy and let it melt on his tongue, the moan released was nearly raunchy. "You may want to hide those, they are almost better than sex. I think I'm in love."

"They are my secret. I'll get you your own." She teased. "You want something else that's good?" She picked up a strawberry, bit the end off of it and filled the center with chocolate syrup and offered it to him.

"I'll hold you to that dearest." He opened his mouth expectantly and curled his tongue around the juicy berry, a drip of the syrup sliding down his chin. "I swear you wish to make me fat with all of this decadence."

"Yes, absolutely. Fat and happy and loved." Leaning over the water, she caught the drop of chocolate from his chin with her tongue.

Dipping his chin at the last moment, Loki caught her lips with his own instead. "Mmmm delicious."

As she went to return and deepen the kiss, her tongue slid along the parts of his lip that were still open and metallic tasting and she shied back a bit. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Yes but it is bearable, I've had worse." He poked the wound with his tongue. "I can close it if it bothers you."

"I don't want to be just bearable. Please?" She asked and looked down at herself, noticing the blood smeared across her own chest for the first time.

"Very well." He healed all but the initials carved into his chest; Loki noticed where she was looking and took the washcloth from her to wipe up the blood dried there.

Sophie closed her eyes and just felt the warmth of the cloth spread over her. She bit her lip gently and asked, "Is there room for me in there?"

"Of course." He let his knees fall open so she could sit between them comfortably. "Have a seat darling."

She quickly dropped her robe, slid the stool closer, and slipped into the water. Before she settled back all the way, she turned and laid her hand ever so gently over Loki's heart. "You have no idea what you looked like when I did that. I don't think I can ever deny having looked into the face of a god. You were heart stopping."

"If only I could convey to you what it felt like, truly it was one of the most beautiful feelings I have ever had." Loki wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his palm on her chest. "It was indescribable."

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and tipped her head to lean on his arm as much as it could. She was so relieved she could almost cry. What she had done with him could have gone so wrong. She had wanted to give him some time where Thanos, and war, and his past weren't hovering in the back of his mind. She very easily could have brought it all crashing down on him, but she hadn't. He understood. She sighed and swallowed heavily.

The shift in her demeanor wasn't lost on him. "You seem both upset and relieved, what is troubling you pet?"

"I'm just glad I didn't make things worse instead of better. That's all." She attempted to feed him another strawberry from the tray. "There's brownies and soup too." She added hopefully.

"I have had enough, thank you dearest." Reclining back, he started wash her shoulders with the washcloth. "What do you say after this we take the rest of the night and play with our furry friend; he seems to be getting his winter coat in and rather agitated about it."

"He is going to be so pretty when the color evens out." She sighed at his attention and ran her hands along his legs, just needing to be touching him. After a minute she reached out a damp hand and slid another truffle out of the box. Sophie placed it between her teeth and tipped her head back to let it hover just beneath Loki's chin.

Hands kept scrubbing her skin as he kissed her forehead, ignoring the chocolate in her mouth. His stomach was already rebelling against what he put in it, getting sick didn't appeal to him at the moment. "Yes he will be, we may have to hide him from trappers and your religious figureheads. Toukka is much too smart to become someone's fur cloak."

Sophie shook her head no as she gave up on Loki and bit into the chocolate herself.

Loki rinsed her shoulders then set the wash rag to the side, his head tilted back to rest on the back of the tub as his arms draped over the sides.

After a second of chewing, Sophie held herself up a bit and turned to look at Loki with concern. The hand she wasn't braced on reached to trace his collar bone. "Astin min?"

"Yes, dearest?" His voice was a bit strained from the angle he let his head tilt to.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

"Thinking about how unpleasant it would be to vomit, otherwise nothing." Loki raised his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Something was wrong." She leaned up further and poured a cup of tea to offer. It's mint. For your stomach. After a heartbeat she sighed. "I was hoping we would have helped your nerves."

He took the offered tea and sipped at it. "My nerves are fine darling, no need to worry."

"Then what is wrong with your stomach? Are you sick?"

"It just does not wish to be filled, I know not what is wrong with it. What is with the sudden obsession with my digestive tract?" Loki took another sip of his tea and set the cup off to the side then ran a finger softly up and down the back of her neck.

"It's no obsession. I just... worry and want to help you." Sophie leaned and pressed her chocolate lips against Loki's mint.

"This is something that you cannot help with, unfortunately." His lips moved against hers briefly before giving her one last sweet peck. "I think I'm done in here." Loki shifted around so he could attempt to get out of the tub.

"OK, dear." Sophie moved and climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel for Loki and pulling one around her hips.

Loki dried himself and put on a change of clothes before returning to the other room and his place in front of his maps and books.

Sophie quickly pulled on a long, pink nightgown, grabbed the tray from the bathroom and picked up Toukka, who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching them, and followed Loki out to the dining area. "Loki? Are you having a problem with me now? I thought you wanted to go back to bed and play with Toukka."

"I remembered something I had to jot down and double check, if you two want to get comfortable in bed I shall join you both shortly." His pen moved furiously across his notepad as his fingers traced lines along one of the maps. mumbling to himself the whole time.

Sophie set Toukka down and went to the kitchen to clean off the tray. After a few minutes had passed, Loki seemed more occupied than ever and Sophie realized that shortly would probably not occur anytime soon. She brought the tea back and set it near Loki's seat at the table. Her hand dropped softly on his shoulder. "I love you. Here's your tea."

The hand on his shoulder startled him. "Oh, thank you dearest, I seem to have gotten carried away." Loki set his pen down and rubbed his eyes. Let us go entertain our furry friend, this can wait another night.

"Sure? You could sit here until you need your glasses again. But that might have been part of the trouble earlier." She tucked a damp strand of hair behind his ear.

Loki chuckled at her. "Would it help if I reclined on the bed with a book and my glasses on? Somehow I do not think it would get us very far." He stood up and stretched. Toukka grows impatient, I can hear the screams of the pillows from here.

"Did he run back in there?" Sophie picked up the tea and looked up at Loki. "How far do we need to get?"

"Yes, he scampered off just after you set him down... What do you mean how far do we need to get?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"You said.. ahh nevermind, it's never amusing when you need to explain it." She sighed and made her way to the bedroom, stopping at grinning at the giant bed now taking up most of the room.

Loki tilted his head at her, face scrunched up, adorably confused until it dawned on him and he smiled slowly. "I get it now, how far we get depends on how quickly we tire out the weasel."

"You want your glasses and a drink?" Sophie smiled, crawled onto the bed and bounced the mattress underneath the ermine.

Toukka squeaked in surprise then bounced over and pounced on Sophie's hands, gently biting at the knuckles as Loki grinned. "Sure, bring a book and I could read to you as well."

"There's books around," Sophie responded in a sing song voice as she kept bouncing Toukka and wrestling him. Then she grabbed him up gently and held him above her as she flopped backwards on the bed, spreading her arms and legs out. "This bed is so BI-IIG. I have a twin at home. I was thinking the Queen size in here was too much for me, but this is a riot!"

Loki leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms and smiling at Sophie's exuberance. "Yes, there are plenty of books. Would you believe me when I told you that this is a smaller version of the one at the lodge?"

"Does everyone share it? Staff and guests?" Or does his highness get all of this room to himself? Sophie laughed and rolled over towards him, then rolled over again just because she could, leaving her nightgown wound around her legs.

He laughed then went over to untangle her legs. "We do not share, this is all mine." Loki playfully slapped her ass and crawled over her to the other side of the bed, scooping up Toukka on the way and dropping the weasel on his chest.

"Seems like it could get awfully lonely, wondering if you left the good pillow all the way over there and not being able to reach." She hitched her skirt up enough to crawl up to the head of the bed near Loki and Toukka.

"That is why it was also covered in furs and pillows, so many pillows it was a wonder how I ever found the bed." Toukka hopped up to nip at Loki's nose then sat back on his haunches, looking between them with a weasel version of a smile, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Sophie teased Loki and the tip of Toukka's tail at the same time. "But if this is all yours... maybe I should go see if I could sleep head to foot on the broken bed across the hall?"

"Correction, the lodge bed was all mine. This one is all ours." The furry animal whipped around and tried to pin Sophie's hand to Loki's chest, this move also gave the reclining prince a good view of weasel butt.

Sophie let herself be pinned, so her hand could gently protect the cuts on Loki's chest from being rolled on. She whispered the word 'ours' under her breath, hoping he didn't hear as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He saw her lips move but couldn't make out what she said, he brought his hand up and laced his fingers with hers across his chest. "I healed them just after the bath my dear, only the illusion of a scar remains." Toukka rolled over Sophie's hand and attacked Loki's thumb, after biting it; the ermine bounded off and ran around the bed like a maniac.

"Why would you do that? Who is the illusion for?" Her eyes looked at his quizzically.

"For me, marks me as belonging to you without the annoyance of a healing cut." Loki tucked an arm behind his head and smiled at her.

A disbelieving smile crossed her face as she shook her head a bit. "You don't need a mark, love. Unless you think you may run away and have to be returned like a puppy."

"Perhaps I will, might want to carve our address next to your initials." Loki smirked and dropped his leg on the bed, causing Toukka to bounce and attack his toes.

"You want to let me at you with a knife again?" Sophie murmured in Loki's ear and she absently tossed a small pillow towards his toes and the ermine.

"Of course I do." Toukka squeaked loudly when the pillow impacted next to him, he scurried up next to Sophie and gave her an ear full.

She laughed at the sparkling eyed Toukka and scratched him under the chin. Coyly, Sophie peered at Loki from under her eyelashes. "Which address?"

"Whichever one we decide to live in on a more permanent basis." Loki yawned loudly.

Sophie's fingers drifted back and forth between Loki and Toukka. "Big yawn, did you get all worn out?"

"Being tied down can take a lot out of you dearest." Loki purred sleepily then settled himself closer and closed his eyes.

"Your dagger is in the drawer, dear. In case you wonder, it sounded like it was something important to you." She whispered as she tucked his head against her chest and stroked his hair.

He hummed his pleasure. "Yes it is, thank you for putting it up, it is rather dear to me."

Sophie stretched and fumbled the bed table lamp off with her fingertip before she went back to running her fingers along Loki's head. "Earlier you said something, it was kinda odd. Like we are connected by more than emotion? Death can't separate us? Was that hyperbole or is something going on?"

His eye cracked open as he sighed. "Nothing deeper is going on; I didn't bind us by blood or anything if that is what you are worried about. I was in the moment and thought back to everything we have been through together and separately, those kinds of bonds cannot be severed, shared experiences have a way of bringing people together stronger than pure emotion or physicality can."

"I wasn't worried about anything, honest, I just wondered. Things can get away from me if I don't ask questions. I've figured that much out." She continued stroking soothingly along his head, forehead, and brows. "And… when we came in here, the best I thought I could hope for was that you could share some of the weight of knowing about the ring and Thanos."

"This weight is mine to hold until things are set in stone, then the load will be shifted among everyone." Loki turned his head to place a gentle kiss on her chest. "Can we rest now? I have the feeling tomorrow will be another busy day."

"Yes, dear. Just rest." She cradled his head and held Loki silently until he fell asleep with Toukka curled up along his stomach. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest until she was lulled to sleep herself.


	72. Chapter 72

Only one nightmare woke him that night, it being rather mild in nature, didn't disturb his rest too much. In the morning when the sun drifted across his eyes, Loki blinked rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes. Sophie lay curled up on her side facing him, Toukka resting happily under her chin. He smiled fondly before scooting to the edge of the bed and wandering out to the other room to continue his studies.

Soon after Loki began to lose himself in maps and notes a there was a loud pounding on the front door before it swung open and admitted the churning group of Asgardians.

"Good Morning, brother!" Thor boomed. "It is my wish that we are not presuming on your hospitality, but the lodgings below are sadly lacking in breakfast materials." The blonde god quickly ushered himself into the kitchen to start the coffee pot, while Sif and Hogun drifted toward Loki and his plans.

Loki growled under his breath and removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Then you should have contacted one of the Agents stationed nearby, Sophie is still sleeping and I was quite enjoying the peace and quiet. Now keep it down you idiot." He nodded at Hogun and Sif in greeting; at least they were quiet for the moment.

Thor dropped his voice to a low rumble as he rummaged through the cabinets and fridge, dropping pans and plates on the floor with a clatter. "Of course, we will not bother the Lady Sophie or your tiny monster."

Noise from the apartment woke Sophie and she reached out for Loki, but she was alone in the bed with Toukka. She got up and fuzzily tried to shake the sleep from her head. There were voices. Knowing Loki, he was barely dressed. She pulled a button up shirt of Loki's from a hanger and stumbled out of the room with Toukka on her shoulder.

"Oh yes, and dropping plates and pans is being stealthy. Absolutely brilliant Thor, let us give you fanfare for being quiet as a mouse." Loki clapped slowly as the sarcasm dripped from his every word. "Why can you not leave for a meal and come back later?"

Sif's eyes shrank as she leaned across the table toward Loki and poked at his chest. "Thor, I believe the younger Prince may not be in the best of moods this morning due to some trouble he was in last night, if the fresh scars on his chest are any indication of his activities."

Just as Sif spoke Sophie stumbled into the room and with a brief, sharp, flick of her eyes toward the warrior woman, dropped the shirt over Loki's shoulders. "Good morning all. This is a ….. happy surprise."

Loki shrugged the shirt on and fastened it closed while glaring at Sif. "My scars are none of your business, Sif, as well as what I do in my private life is none of your concern. You lost the right to be nosy a long time ago."

"Oh ho!" Sif laughed. "It was private trouble that cause those, then? From this girl? She does appear to have a great deal of spine then for a Midgardian. Good for you Lady Sophie, Loki will need a stronger hand than even I am able to provide it seems."

Sophie furrowed her brows at Sif's words. "My hands are just as strong as they need to be, no more or less. But why do keep dropping comments like that on me? It's obvious Loki's the one you have a problem with. Why don't you just deal with it?"

Loki was seething. "Sophie has more spine than you Lady Sif, at least when she has a problem with me she actually talks to me instead of going and sleeping with my brother."

Fandral and Sophie both winced in unison at Loki's words, while Hogun waved Thor into the room.

Sif on the other hand let a slow smirk slide across her face. "So you found out about that, did you? Before or after you decided that you'd try to have the Destroyer kill me and then give up on yourself as well as Asgard?"

"My dearest Sif… I walked into the room while it was happening." He smirked slowly. "Is Thor aware how much you were acting? It almost had me convinced, but to answer your question it was obviously before." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "The Destroyer wasn't sent to kill you, only to injure Thor but the idiot has no concept of self-preservation. Only a fool gets that close to a fire breathing mechanical monster."

Sif leapt over the table, her delicate seeming hands grasping at Loki's neck. "ACTING?! You drove me to…"

Sophie jumped forward only to have her arm grabbed by Hogun, who shook his head firmly 'No' at her.

Likewise Sif was cut off as she was grabbed by Thor and pulled back onto the floor.

"Whatever the Hell you two have going on needs to be done with NOW! Have it out. Get it straight or this won't work!" Sophie spat at her love and this woman, that despite everything she wanted to like.

Thor, still clutching Sif against his chest murmured agreement. "There is a room in the basement where this could take place without undue damage. It was built in case Dr. Banner could not manage to control his change."

"Well then Sif…" Loki stood up and summoned his armor. "Shall we go down stairs and settle this like warriors?"

"That's… that's not quite what I meant…" Sophie stammered.

Sif shook herself free of Thor and drew her shoulders back. "I have never stood down from an honorable fight. If this indeed, will be thus. I have my sword."

"A fair, clean fight. You with your sword and I with my daggers, no magic." Loki leaned forward against the table. "I will meet you there." He shot one last look at Sif and Thor before storming out the door.

Thor shook his great head. "I do not like this, you do not have to fight him Sif, his anger is unfounded."

"The Lady is right Thor. This is between your brother and I, and perhaps it is not completely unfounded." Sif tossed her dark hair and patted Thors large arm. "Do not concern yourself overmuch my Lord, I have fought those more willing to kill me than Loki and live to hear the stories told. I will hear this story as well." She strode quickly to the door before she asked for directions to the safe room.

Sophie looked to Thor, not knowing what to do, but just about ready to run down the hall after Loki and Sif. "Should I… should we….?"

"They have issues they need to settle Lady Sophie, let them handle this in their own way." Fandral placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; Thor looked to be battling his own desires of going after them as well.

She looked from Fandral to Thor and clutched at the writhing ermine in her hand. "Settle down Toukka! If it's not my place, it's sure not yours." Sophie looked up at Thor. "So this is how things get settled." She sighed deeply and said, "You know there's something wrong with him right now, he's stopped eating except to hide the fact he won't eat."

"It is how slights are settled where we are from, by combat." Fandral added while Thor looked concerned. "What do you mean he stopped eating?"

"I mean, he says food tastes like ashes, that he can't swallow it and when it does it makes him sick. He had one piece of chocolate and one strawberry and threatened to throw up last night. I mean, stopped eating and won't tell me why and acts like everything is fine. It's been since about the time you left." Sophie flopped into a chair, set Toukka down and tried not to think about whatever was going on downstairs.

Thor flopped down on a sofa and drummed his fingers along the arm, contemplating everything and worrying for his brother and Sif. Almost an hour dragged by before he had had enough, he got up and practically flew out the door to check on the combatants in the basement.

Sophie had paced, emptied the coffee pot and finally withdrew to her room to get dressed and clean up the remains of the night before. She came back out to find Thor gone and three restless men wandering around the apartment. "Did he go to break it up you think?" She asked Fandral as she busied herself finding anything to make them for breakfast.

Fandral shrugged and tried to relax, it wasn't much longer after he finally had that Sif returned. Bruised and bloodied but otherwise intact and smiling like a loon. "That was invigorating; Loki has not fought that hard at any time I can remember."

"Where is he?" Sophie asked, probably sounding too worried, but not really caring.

Sif cocked her head, curious. "He is still downstairs, started brawling with Thor when I left. Felt I should return and clean up, not entirely sure he didn't break my nose."

"Let me get the first aid kit." Sophie trotted off, glad to have something real to do for a minute, and brought the box back and opened antiseptic wipes and gauze for Sif. "Are… are we OK now? Or are you still upset at me? I had no idea until it was too late, you know? But it might have always been too late."

"My head is still reeling from everything that has happened the last couple of days; I hold no resentment toward you Lady Sophie. Loki thoroughly made his point known." Sif tried a grin and tasted her own blood from a bite on her tongue.

"Do you want some ice?" Sophie started then stopped. "Hold it… why is he fighting with Thor? Dammit, I've spent the past few months trying to put him back together."

"This fight is a long time coming, centuries of resentment coming to a head. I guarantee they will be closer than ever after this… If they do not kill one another." She brought her fingers to her mouth to check the damage done to her tongue. "Ice would be marvelous."

She sighed and stepped into the kitchen and came back with a glass of ice and a roll of paper towels. Toukka jumped up onto the table and attacked the towels. "Well as long as everyone comes home."

Sif popped a couple of the ice cubes in her mouth and stole the towels from the weasel, Toukka chattered unhappily at the female warrior. She smirked at the animal and tossed a towel just above his head so it floated down over him, the weasel hopped straight up and tackled the falling towel, tearing it to shreds. Fandral had moved into the living room to join the oddly silent Volstagg while Hogun cracked a small smile at Toukka's antics.

Sophie leaned over the sofa to turn the TV on for some noise. The normally exuberant people were quite subdued. "I shouldn't have told on him to Thor should I? I just ran out of ideas to help."

"He would have found out eventually, you mentioning it sped up the process." Fandral absently replied. While popping another ice cube in her mouth, the weasel grew curious and snagged an ice cube from Sif's glass.

Sophie blew stray hair out of her face and straightened up. "I suppose you're right. He'll still be pissed." She went and started another pot of coffee before she sat across the table from Sif and teased Toukka with his ice cube.

Toukka bounced around happily, knocking the ice cube from Sophie's fingers and across the table until it melted and Sif gave him another one. Once that one melted, the furry creature paused long enough to drink one of the puddles left behind then suddenly his head shot up and he stared at the door.

Sophie watched Toukka reacting to something, but knew he was generally attuned to things. "What ya looking at, baby? Are they guys back?"

She got up and went to the door, just as there was a knock. Clint was there and looked a bit startled at how quickly she answered. Behind him were three people she didn't recognize.

"Hey babe, we have more company. I'd drop 'em in the lab, but Banner's out right now and I think they want to see Big Blonde more anyway." He drawled out and let his gaze drift across the V neck on her T shirt.

Sophie stepped aside and gestured everyone into the apartment. "Thor's downstairs right now, but you guys can wait here with everyone else. Here's the deal though, send someone down the street to bring back about five pounds of good ground coffee from Todd. Not decaf. I'm almost out and it's like crack to most of these guys. And groceries, I need everything. Feeding this many is crazy. Deal?" Then she looked to the new people and waved a bit. "I'm Sophie Arbor. You guys are?"

"I'm totes jealous of your cleavage, otherwise known as Darcy Lewis, this big loveable lug is Erik Selvig and by default this fine piece of science ass is Jane Foster. Nice digs ya got here, what is Space Prince doing and... Whoa! Lady I rock corsets and my home boys three! Hows it shaking guys?" Darcy moved herself into the apartment more and fist bumped Hogun and Volstagg as they greeted her.

"Ummm...hi?" Sophie murmured as she let Darcy bubble through.

"I'll let you baby sit and get on the coffee situation for ya, 'K?" Clint laughed and slid out of the apartment.

Sophie took a moment to take in the other two. Jane was a small, pretty, but unassuming looking brunette. Definately not what she was expecting from someone that could entice the God of Thunder, but she had seen stranger things lately. She smiled at the woman and said, "I'm so glad you made it. Thor was worried that he wouldn't get to see you with everything that's going on."

She then turned to the older, slightly disshevled man and held out her hand excitedly. "Dr. Selvig. I'm so pleased to meet you. Your paper on Tesseract energy, wormholes, and Pop Tarts has helped me so much. You have no idea. It's the closed thing to a users manual I have found for this thing." Sophie tapped her ring.

"I contributed to the Pop Tarts theory!" Darcy called from the other room.

Selvig looked around a bit nervously before taking her hand for a brief squeeze. "Thank you, I think, why would a ring need a user manual? Is that a prosthetic finger? Your blender ate it didn't it? I'm sorry for your loss, do you have any coffee? Darcy, where are my meds?" The scientist rambled and went further into the apartment, turning to head into the kitchen.

"I have them right here Erik, keep your pants on." Darcy left the group of warriors in the living room to join Erik, on the way she noticed Sif's face. "Holy crap girl, did you get the number of that truck?" She handed Erik his meds and planted herself in front of Sif.

"It is nothing Ms. Lewis, the results of sparring, I am quite alright. It is good to see you again." Sif smiled at the young woman and popped more ice in her mouth.

Toukka hopped over to sniff around the stranger. "Oh my god, hes adorable!" Darcy practically squealed which startled the weasel, he squeaked then ran to the far side of the counter and chattered loudly in Sophie's direction.

Sophie scooped him up and stroked him soothingly, kissed his head and whispered, "It's OK. They are Thor's friends and are here to help."

She looked up and spoke to the people. "This is Toukka. He's an ermine. Believe me, when you wake up and realize you're dating someone from Asgard, having an ermine running around is one of the least weird things that can happen." She quickly gestured to Jane. "But you get that right?"

Jane looked like a deer in headlights. "What? Oh, yeah sorry. Yeah strange things happen." The female scientist glanced over her shoulder.

"So then, which one is yours?" Darcy whined. "Aw man, she has one too? Now I'm even more jelly, but hi Tookie boy, sorry I scared ya, come to mama." She made gentle grabby hand gestures toward the tiny animal. Toukka cocked his head and tried to wriggle free from Sophie.

Erik had found a mug and filled it with water before downing a handful of what looked like skittles. "They make wonderful slippers too."

Sophie set Toukka down so he could go make friends and made a shushing motion at Erik. "Shhhhh... careful. He understands us and holds grudges."

She started to answer Darcy, but Fandral insinuated himself into the group and cut her off, with only the briefest of glances down her neckline. "Lady Sophie is correct about the small creature. He has been known to attack in fits of jealousy over my facial hair." He twirled the end of his moustache while he laughed at his own wit.

"Oh, he is NOT that bad, Fandral, be nice." Sophie retorted and play slapped at the man.

"That was my beard he enjoyed Fandral, your pathetic excuse for facial hair pales in comparison!" Volstagg boomed jovially from the sofa. Erik winced at the volume then rooted around in his bag of goodies.

Darcy made several happy noises and giggled when Toukka finally decided he liked her and climbed inside her shirt, head poking out the top happily. "So you and Robin Hood, eh?" She waggled her eyebrows at Sophie.

Sophie made a small choking sound and pointed at Fandral questioningly. "No." She finally laughed. "In fact, I have been given very specific things to threaten him with if he tries to get too charming. Just ask if you ever feel like you need them."

"I'll keep that in mind." Darcy said while smirking at the dashing warrior, he paled and excused himself to join the other two males in the living room.

Jane sighed impatiently. "Is Thor going to be back soon? He made it sound important and needed our help with tracking stars or something."

Sif eyeballed her in annoyance. "He will return when he is finished with his task, it is not something that can be rushed."

"Actually," Sophie said and leaned on the counter to make eye contact with the two scientists, "Banner and Stark need your help, because we need to know if there is a way to track if anything is monitoring the cosmic energy and gamma rays that the tesseract shard in my ring is putting out. There's also a huge stack of data that needs to be sorted through about it's effects on a human body. I was a brunette too, before I started setting this thing off." Sophie pulled on a strand of her hair. "Plus like I said, Thor was really worried about missing Dr. Foster here."

"Whoa, hair treatments without the price tag. Count me in." Darcy leaned in to look at her ring. "That is cool, where can I get one?"

Before anyone could reply, the front door banged open and a beat up Thor stumbled in. The grin that split his face when he saw Jane could have powered the building. "Jane! You came!" He strode in and scooped her up into a hug, Sif had to look away. "It is good to see you as well, Dr. Selvig... Darcy."

Sophie looked at the condition that Thor was in and jumped toward the door. She also caught the look on Sif's face and felt a bit guilty for a moment before looking for Loki. "Thor!" She shot over the top of his greetings. "Where is Loki?"

Selvig froze and dropped his mug. "Loki? Why would Loki be here?"

Thor had the decency to look sheepish as Loki strode through the door finally. "He is right here."

The dark prince had a manic glint in his eye and a deranged smile on his face; showing a mouth full of bloody teeth to match the spots on his shredded shirt, crimson drops slipped from his hands and knuckles. "I see we have guests."

"We do, and this is no way to greet them." Sophie said as she stepped up to Loki and gently tipped his face to survey the damage. "Astin min, you are a mess. Are you OK though?" She stepped back, grabbed the paper towel and began to dab at Loki's hands.

"Contrary to what my appearance is, I feel magnificent." He ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on each of the new people in turn. "When did they show up?"

Loki's bright eyes caught Sophie's and held. "I need you." He whispered.

Sophie's heart thudded in her chest at Loki's whisper and she stopped wiping his hand and just held it. "Let's... let's get you in the bathroom and clean this up." She led him toward the hallway and called back, "This one, Darcy. This one is mine."

Darcy cat called as they passed her on the way to the back room.

As soon as the door was closed and they entered the bathroom, Loki lunged and attached his lips to hers in a hungry fever while backing her up and pinning her to the door.

Sophie took his lips and tasted the tang of blood in his kiss once again. Her hands clutched at his sides, feeling for damage as much as to hold him.

"I've healed all the major damage already." He growled huskily against her lips and nibbled at her lip, his hands moved to the hem of her shirt to lift it up slowly.

"Major?" She murmured and undid the buttons that were left on his bloodied shirt. "The damage seems to have left you in quite a mood though."

He tugged her shirt off and attached his lips to her neck as his hands moved around to firmly grip her butt and squeeze. "Remember how I said battle makes the blood sing? It is writing an opera right now, if you want me to stop say so right this moment, otherwise remove those pants."

Sophie pulled Loki's face to hers and kissed him with almost as much passion as he had kissed her. When she let him go she unfastened her jeans and whispered against his lips. "Don't ever stop."

"As amazing as you look in them, your pants are coming off." Loki dropped to his knees and peeled her jeans down with him, tugging them off her feet then skimming his fingers lightly back up along her thighs to the band of her panties and pulled them down slowly. He licked a long wet stripe against her folds and hooked her leg over his shoulder.

"Yes, Loki." She gasped as his hands drew along her legs. She moaned and let her head roll back against the door at the motion of his tongue. "We could... the bed..."

He dropped her leg, picked her up and hung her over his shoulder so he could carry her to the bed. Loki tossed her upon the large mattress and she bounced until her head hung over the other side, he wasted not time in returning to devouring her womanhood.

There were thoughts and words in Sophie's head, but they blew away like smoke. She was sure that there was something that she was going to do, but Loki's grasping hands, panting mouth and aggressively skilled tongue drove everything but his presence out of her world. Her fingers wound in his hair and she moaned his name.

Once he felt she was good and ready and thoroughly not thinking, he crawled up her body like a panther and hooked her left leg over his hip while his other hand tangled with her right one next to her head. Loki arched his pelvis to guide his turgid shaft into her depths, the hand on her leg slid up to cup her hip. His lips pressed gentle kisses along her collar bone, neck and jaw as he set a slow pace thrusting within her.

Sophie continued to moan and gasp wordlessly as she pulled her other leg up and used it to draw him closer and deeper. The heat he kindled within her burned away the worry she had felt for him. Hips bucking up against him urged more and more from him.

His hips met hers in long, undulating thrusts, pressing his pubic bone into her clit each time. Loki took one of her breasts into his mouth and suckled gently as his hand kept a firm grip on the hand by her head, his breathing became harsher the more he moved.

Sophie's free hand clutched desperately at the skin of Loki's back, leaving scratches in it's wake. She shuddered beneath him and whined as she came undone. "My... my love... my king."

Loki released her breast and growled while clenching his teeth, his hips snapped a few more times before he too released. "My queen." He was able to gasp out then caught her lips once again with his own.

"I love you." She panted against him. "Don't worry me anymore. Please."

"And I love you." Loki pecked her lips repeatedly then rested his forehead against hers. "I'll try not to my darling, but I do have one question... Did Volstagg leave anything in the fridge? I am starving." He grinned down at her.

"Should I even ask what happened downstairs?" She grinned up at him while she brushed his hair out of her face.

He rolled to the side, taking her with him. "Sif and I settled our differences then Thor and I hashed out old grievances, thoroughly satisfying and completely necessary."

"But not completely satisfying or else we wouldn't be here right now." Sophie smiled at him while her nose brushed against his.

"This was another hunger that needed quenching my dear, the thirst for violence was quenched for now." Loki smiled broadly and kissed her again.

She brushed her lips across Loki's. "Now, you'll let me feed you? All I've wanted to do is take care of you."

"Apparently I needed to do this, unfortunately it seems I will need violence from time to time." He rested his nose along side hers and murmured.

"It will always be something. I'm coming to terms with that, astin min." She picked up his hand and kissed the broken skin on his knuckles. "There are like a million people out there aren't there? But I can try to find you something to eat if you are hungry."

"I can wait until after they leave my dear, maybe you could convince Clint to retrieve a pizza or something." Loki ran his knuckles along her jaw tenderly.

"It's OK, dear. I have the feeling they are going to just... be around. Besides," Sophie sighed and just reveled in his smile for as long as it was going to last,"you probably... well it might be a good thing if you tried to make nice. Dr. Selvig broke a coffee cup because I said your name. We might try to fix that."

"I do not know how to possibly fix that, making nice would only work if he doesn't have another psychotic break first. All I can promise is to not antagonize him." Loki rolled to his back then sat up and stretched.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Loki's waist and buried her face against his stomach. "That's wonderful, dear."

"Yes, yes, I know." He smiled again and rubbed her back. "Let's get dressed and go save our weasel."

"First, can we get you cleaned up enough that we can at least pretend that's what we were doing in here?" She giggled.

"Were you planning on putting on a scarf or turtleneck? I got a bit carried away." Loki chuckled and grinned proudly.

Sophie's hand flew to her throat. "More bite marks? Fine." She cocked her head and grinned right back at him, then sat up and pressed her open mouth against the hollow of his throat. Her teeth bit into him and she sucked at his skin.

He hissed in pleasure. "Did you plan on leaving bed any time soon my dear because this is not helping."

She laughed and broke contact with his neck. "Maybe I'll finish later then." She climbed out of the bed to retrieve her jeans from the bathroom.

"I shall hold you to that my dear." Loki lounged on the bed, still naked, just enjoying a brief reprieve from the chaos of the current day.

"You can hold me all you like." Sophie smiled at him as she slid on her pants and dug through the wardrobe for a clean shirt.

"If by hold, you mean ravish until you forget how to breathe then yes, I shall enjoy that." He stretched, feeling things pop back into their proper places before sitting up and conjuring a pair of slacks and a deep blue button down shirt on himself. "So darling, how do you propose I attempt to make amends with Selvig?"

As she wrapped a crocheted scarf around her neck, she turned and looked at Loki and beamed at him "Really? You mean it? I… I don't know. Let me talk to him a bit. If he is still here, he seemed pretty skittish."

Loki arched a brow. "Skittish? That is the biggest understatement I have heard you say dear one." He got up to wrap Sophie in a hug. "I will avoid being in direct contact with him and speak by proxy, you may have to be the middle woman."

She pulled him down into a deep kiss, her hands holding him tightly across the back of his shoulders. "Sounds good. We should go get control of Toukka for real though; he was in that girl's shirt and I think I can manage some pancakes unless you have your heart set on pizza."

He grinned into the kiss. "Toukka seemed quite comfortable where he was, not that I blame him." Fingers brushed the hair from her face. "Anything edible sounds fantastic right now."

"I really want to tell you I'm edible," She blushed a bit as she said it. "But, I'll go shoo everyone out of the kitchen."

"I know you are edible darling." Loki whispered in her ear. "You are quite delicious but I do not think you would like me feasting upon you in front of everyone." He nipped her ear lobe and released her to leave the room; he gave her a quick pat on the butt as he walked past her.


	73. Chapter 73

Sophie went back out to the kitchen and started to move people out to the living room, but she put her hand on Selvig's arm. "You think you could stay and help me make some pancakes?"

Erik stared as Loki walked through the room and joined the other people at the other side of the apartment; he heaved a sigh of relief once he realized he didn't have to associate with him directly… Yet. "Uh yes, sure. I can tell you about a theory I like have about something called the Convergence… But I'll need some shoes to properly demonstrate."

After Loki took a seat next to Sif on the sofa he stared at Darcy momentarily before addressing her. "What is your name my lady?"

Darcy jumped a bit at being spoken directly to. "Um… Darcy, Darcy Lewis. You must be the bat shit cray-cray bro of thunder buns over here." She used her thumb to point over her shoulder at Thor. "Loki right? Gotta say, you have a pretty sweet weasel. Tookie is like seriously cuddly and seems to love my cleavage."

Loki laughed at her rambling. "Yes I am Loki and Toukka does in fact like to travel inside a woman's shirt." He grinned evilly. "Sophie sings her praises about my weasel on a regular basis; would you mind terribly much returning my ermine? I do not think you would enjoy my fishing about for him."

Sif snorted from her spot next to Loki and elbowed him in the ribs as Darcy laughed, poor Jane looked scandalized. "No problem-o, if ya ever need a weasel sitter, I volunteer my services."

In the kitchen, Sophie started on a large bowl of pancake batter and put several pans on the stove to heat while she talked with the nervous, Swedish scientist. "First off, don't worry about Loki. He's not out to mess with anyone. We're all safe, promise. I would love to hear all about this Convergence, but it's probably best not to be tossing shoes around while we are cooking, huh? I'd really like to talk about what you did with the tesseract, if that's OK. Can I tell you something though, after I read your paper, all that stuff with the iridium and harnessing her wasn't necessary. I mean it was brilliant the way you did it. But you wouldn't have had to control her, if you had just asked her to open a wormhole." Sophie kept chatting as they flipped pancakes and made huge stacks on plates. Soon they had enough to hopefully feed anyone who was hungry. She piled the food on the table and called out to the people in the living room.

Selvig stared at Sophie amazed, he had never thought of anything like that. Everyone piled in the kitchen slowly, taking plates full of the fluffy breakfast goodness and finding seats where they could. Loki came in last while the scientist was distracted and grabbed what was left of the pancakes before retreating back to the sofa, last thing anyone needed was Selvig having a mental breakdown because of him.

Sophie saw that Loki waited and got what was left. She rooted around in the fridge and found a package of bacon and spread it out on a plate and microwaved it while she kept attempting to pick Erik's messy brain about the Tesseract.

When the microwave dinged, she gingerly pulled the plate out and tossed a few rashers down for Erik and took the rest of the plate out to the living room and leaned over Loki's shoulder on the sofa, to slip the plate to him.

Loki paused mid bite when Sophie leaned over his shoulder; he smiled and tipped his head back to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, darling." He eagerly bit into a piece and fed a small portion to Toukka, the weasel devoured it like he hadn't eaten in days.

Erik could be heard chattering about science with Jane and the tesseract with whoever would listen. "The good doctor seems to be blathering on about your favorite subject, better get back in there so you don't miss anything." Loki held up his fork for her to have a bite of his pancakes.

She pulled the bite off of his fork and gave him a syrupy kiss on the cheek. "It's not really my favorite subject. It just seems smarter to have more than one source about what's going on. And I like him. He's like the drunken uncle I never had."

He smiled again. "Go enjoy your drunken uncle, Toukka and I will be here bonding. As you said before, I've been a bad weasel daddy."

Sophie ran her fingers along Loki's neck and glanced at the people filling the room with oddly relaxed chatter, before she wandered back into the kitchen to start the coffee pot again and ask vague questions about the physical limitations of Einstein-Rosen Bridges and condensates formed with the use of cosmic energy. At one point she ran back to her room to get the book bag she had filled with papers and notes.

Soon her voice was rising in a laugh. "Nooo, I didn't do doctoral work anywhere. I'm a waitress at a doughnut shop. My degree is in early childhood education."

Loki's laugh could be heard from the other room. "She may not be a scientist but she is bloody brilliant." He yelled loud enough to be heard over the din. Jane had found a new respect for Sophie; she was able to keep up on most of what they were talking about. "How do you know so much? And for what purpose? I mean no offence but last I checked, little kids don't care about physics."

"I probably got cut off before…" Sophie started and poured the last of the coffee out for the three of them. "I have a tesseract shard, here in my ring. I've managed to use it a few times and it's started to affect me. Sure, she's told me her side of what's going on, but when a stone turns you blonde and starts talking to you about immortality, you step up research. The data they have downstairs is about me and this thing. Some of the data Hydra got from me the hard way." She sighed deeply. "But Loki fixed me up and that's all past now."

Erik snorted. "Loki fixed you up? Dear girl, he is the cause, it might be time to wake up and get away from his toxicity. Don't worry, Jane and I will take a look at the data and see if we can add anything besides tracking astronomical events." He set a comforting hand on Sophie's shoulder. "Everything will be OK."

Loki had just rolled Toukka onto his back and scratched his belly when he overheard Selvig, he cringed and his furry friend rolled back over to chuff in concern. Loki's fingers curled into a fist, as much as he hated to admit it, the scientist was right.

Sophie looked up into Eric's pale blue watery eyes and smiled sincerely, "Thank you. Thank you so much for your help." Her shoulders relaxed under his hand. Just hearing someone say that everything would be OK, even if the man speaking had quite a few issues with reality, was reassuring.

She didn't think Erik or Jane for that matter, was quite ready to be asked if there was any way that they could track Thanos, so she didn't mention that threat at all. Someone else could handle that later. But she did have to say something that she was sure Erik didn't want to hear. "This ring has been in my family since World War II. Loki didn't even know it existed until I told him about it. He has done nothing but help me understand how to deal with it and fix me when I mess things up. Honestly, I would be dead if he hadn't stepped in. I completely understand that probably no one else will get it, but I trust him."

"Dear, Loki knows everything. He is always four steps ahead of everyone else, he knows he is always the smartest person in the room and takes advantage of weakness. It is what master manipulators do, I hate to say it, but your trust is misplaced." Erik explained while stirring his cup of coffee, not noticing the thunderous glare from half the room or the god on the sofa about to break down. Darcy tried to get the scientist to drop the subject but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Sophie managed to ignore the looks from the rest of the room and gave Erik a lopsided smile. "Thank you again, for the concern and advice. It's exactly what I've expected to hear from people for weeks now. I said it to myself for a while, but we have to agree to disagree on this. He's going to save us all this time and I love him."

Selvig started to pat down his pockets and look around frantically. "I know I have some psych meds around here somewhere…." He trailed off, then Jane spoke up.

"Erik, that's enough, you are not going to change her mind. Jeeze, she just said she loved the guy, would you say this to me about something I love? Are you going to berate me for my love of physics by saying it's going to betray me? Just…. Stop, please. I might not like the guy much, but even I can see he's changed, look at him over there by himself. I'd bet he's over there by himself because he didn't want to set you off and because Sophie asked him to, you need to come back to reality Erik." Jane was having no more of Erik's shit.

Loki kept his head down while he listened; maybe Thor's bumbling woman wasn't so bad after all.

"Jane," Sophie said softly. "It's OK. He's had someone in his head. I get it and I KNOW Loki does. Plenty of people, who were less hurt than Erik would hate me just for standing next to Loki. He was being kind and was worried about me."

She turned to the man who was still patting his pockets. "Erik, you don't need a pill. You need proof don't you? Well, Jane was right. Loki is avoiding you and will for as long as you need to feel safe. He'd like to make things right if he could. There just doesn't seem to be a way right now."

Sophie glanced over at Loki's bowed head and hoped she hadn't said anything wrong.

They were both right, Erik made valid points, as did Sophie. Why was it so confusing for him to understand? Loki felt himself getting more and more conflicted, the noise in his head getting constantly louder. He got up with his plate and strode to the sink with purpose; after he washed his plate and set it to dry, Loki whipped around before anyone could stop him and grabbed the back of Selvig's neck. His magic flowed through him into the scientist; the healing energies found damage within the brain of Erik and healed it. Loki released him and stepped back quickly. "You had damage from when you were rendered unconscious, you have been healed of it and I would hope that some of your psychosis as well, will recede." The dark prince retreated from the kitchen in a hurry back to his spot on the sofa.

When Loki had reached out for the scientist, Sophie had no idea what he was doing, but reached out too late to stop him. After Loki had let go and made his statement, she looked to Jane to see that she was checking on Erik then dashed into the living room full of startled people after Loki and kneeled on the floor in front of his feet looking up at him. "I'm sorry. I was only trying to explain, not make you do anything."

"The noise in my head… I was confused… He was right and you were right… I just… I couldn't not do something." He put his face in his hands and murmured. "Is he alright?"

Sophie held onto Loki's knees and spoke quietly to the distraught man. "He's fine. There's no screaming. There would be screaming if anything was wrong. And the only things he was right about were the facts that you are the smartest person in the room and that everything is going to be all right. Now, what about this noise in your head? It's not... HIM is it?"

Loki's form had started to shake in mild tremors. "Residual effects, the things Selvig said, it is just all jumbled about in my head. Too much white noise, I cannot make sense of it." His fingers gripped his hair tightly. "Be prepared for a rather intense nightmare tonight."

Sophie ignored the roomful of people that were watching Loki's behavior with concern. Getting Loki calm was more important than what they thought. Her hands slid up his arms to cover his clutching fingers and stroke them. "I'll be right here with you. I'll bring you back, no matter what. Do you need to go lay down? It's OK if you do, you've dealt with a lot in the past few days."

"No, I'll be fine. I have to be able to control this otherwise I will be a liability on the battlefield. No one needs a leader that freezes like a skittish deer." His tremors decreased while he rocked back and forth gently. "Just make sure Selvig is alright please, I need a stiff drink or twelve." He conjured several bottles of various liquor on the table in front of him, then with a shaky hand, poured a hefty amount in a glass.

Tipping his chin so he would look at her, Sophie gave him a level gaze. "No one needs a leader that won't lean on people when he needs to either." She kissed his nose as she got up and went to the kitchen to check on Erik for him.

In the kitchen Jane had her arm around Erik and was talking to him. Sophie ducked her head as she came around the corner. "Is he OK?"

"Rightfully freaking out but otherwise he's OK, thinking about giving him a tranquilizer then revisiting things tomorrow." Jane rubbed Erik's shoulders as the male scientist babbled incoherently. "How's he doin'?" She motioned toward Loki with her chin.

"I'd ask if you had a spare tranquilizer if I thought it would work on him." Sophie sighed and leaned on the counter. "Loki has a lot to reconcile but there are some really big issues we have to deal with first. He means well though, I promise. I'm sure Thor will fill you in better than I can right here and now."

"Come Jane, I shall escort you and Dr. Selvig downstairs." Thor gently ushered Erik toward the door.

Jane held back and extended her hand to Sophie. "For what it's worth, it was nice to meet you and thanks for the pancakes. Darce you commin?" Her former intern scrambled off the stool to follow Jane and her thunder prince.

"We shall escort you as well, it would be best not to make things worse." The warriors three also moved toward the door. "Thank you for the feast, Lady Sophie." Volstagg said quietly then pulled her in for a brief hug before heading out.

Sophie quietly shut the door behind everyone before she went back to sit next to Loki on the sofa. She picked up the opened bottle in front of him and sniffed it, wrinkling her nose. "Erik is just shaken, we'll see how much good you did once he settles." She tipped the bottle up and touched her tongue to the burning liquid. "Wow, stronger than wine, huh?"

"Much." He took the bottle from her and drank deeply from it, hissing as it burned all the way down before leaning back and slouching heavily on the sofa. Toukka climbed up on the back of the furniture and laid on Loki's head, his tiny one hanging over and staring right into Loki's eyes. The god smiled at his tiny friend.

"What got to you so badly, dear?" Sophie rested her hand on Loki's thigh. "I thought you were going to stay away from him." She bit her lip out of frustration. "It seemed like you'd turned a corner this morning, you know?"

"Everything he said made sense, it made me fear the others might turn their backs on us." He blew a stream of air up at the weasel, who shook his head and stamped his paw in agitation. "I had every intention of avoiding him but all of that babble gave me an inkling that he might of had residual damage from being hit on the head, so I took a chance, at that point I figured it wouldn't have hurt anything because everyone would side with the victim of Loki's tricks."

"OK then, Mister Four steps ahead of everyone, look around you. No one is turning their backs. The only people who haven't managed to give you the benefit of the doubt once it was clear you weren't a complete, foaming lunatic, have turned out to be Hydra. Well, except for Mike and I think he hates everyone except for himself pretty equally." She took the drink from his hand so she could wrap his fingers in hers. "To be honest, it startles me how easily you win people over once they meet you. It can't be just that you are manipulating people, like Erik said. You'd have to be manipulating me too and I won't believe that for a second."

"There would be no way you would know if I am manipulating you, you wouldn't be able to believe my word, for that would be another manipulation in itself." Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is no proving anything because it cannot be proven, this is where it makes my head hurt. Even in the beginning, without giving me the benefit of the doubt, you resented me." He dropped her hand and scooted Toukka off his head, Loki popped to his feet and started to pace in front of the window; rubbing his lower lip and mumbling to himself.

"Of course I did. I thought you killed my brother during a stupid attempt to takeover the planet. But I still wanted to hear you out, then I trusted you. And every day that we have been here, you have proved that I made the right call in trusting you and loving you. If you wanted the ring, you never had to go through the hassle of manipulating or seducing me for it. If you wanted power, redemption or freedom, there's no way I was the logical choice to look to for any of that. There's enough proof for me." She spoke in a quiet yet fierce voice and stood to walk slowly toward him.

He stopped to lean against the glass, the coolness of it felt good on his forehead. "The last hour has set me back mentally to shortly after I arrived." He laughed in a self depreciating way and braced his palms on the glass. "I think that if you wish to associate with Selvig that I not be present in the same apartment, if not for his mental health than my own."

Sophie leaned on the glass close to Loki and looked at him. "I understand, dear. I do. If we are back to the beginning, is this where I say you're pretty and you look at me like I have two heads?"

He laughed softly and turned his head to look at her. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I'm sure you ticked someone off enough they wished me on you." She smiled.

"Pretty sure it is the other way around." Loki smiled back then held out his hand. "Come here, darling." His arm wrapped around her waist as his chin rested on her shoulder.

Sophie let her arms close around his back and breathed him in. "I'm right here and really hard to get rid of."

"Like a nasty rash, only cuter and much better cleavage."

"Darn right, and you'd best remember that and be a bit more faithful about it than your weasel." She laughed, but still wouldn't let go of him.

"He is a single weasel, playing the field so they say." He shrugged. "He has good taste as far as resting places go."

Sophie pulled her head back to look Loki in the eye. "Now this morning I had no worry at all at the thought of you going off and locking yourself in the basement with an Ex. Keep talking and I'm going to start questioning things like that."

Loki tried to hide his grin. "So speaking for my weasel's taste in nesting places is getting me in trouble… He needs to be disciplined."

Leaning in to touch her forehead to his, Sophie grinned back. "If spanking your weasel it what it takes to keep you focused, then yes, I'm all for it."

"He might take offence to that by peeing in your boots, it the wrath of Toukka worth it?" He beamed at Sophie as his tongue poked between his teeth.

"Then if you want to see me in those boots again, you had best figure out how to keep him out of them." She stuck her tongue out to poke at his.

His hand came up quickly and grabbed the tip of her tongue. "Do not threaten to spank my weasel and I will have no reason to worry about your footwear."

Sophie's eyes flew open wide and she gasped before she started laughing and trying to talk at the same time while he held onto her tongue. "A'll thpank wap needth tpo be thpanked."

"Sorry my dear, I cannot understand you." Loki gave her a naughty smirk. "What seems to be the problem, cat got your tongue?" He hollered over his shoulder. "Toukka, Sophie needs your help. She has a mouse in her shirt, you must retrieve it."

The tiny weasel popped up from the back of the sofa and raced over to them and up Sophie's leg to her shoulder, his tail fluffed out as he chattered down the front of her shirt."

Sophie squealed wordlessly and slapped at Loki while she wiggled at Toukka crawling all over her.

The mischievous prince laughed heartily at his wiggling paramour. "Get it Toukka, it cannot escape you!" He wheezed out and backed up near the sofa, he was laughing so hard he wasn't aware of how close the furniture was and fell over the back of it with his legs sticking straight up in the air.

"Ha!" Sophie yelled and laughed as Loki fell, now that she had her tongue back. She also frantically pulled off her scarf and threw it across the room. Lifting her shirt to pull Toukka out, she pointed at it. "It's in there, baby. Go get it!"

Toukka shot off after the scarf and Sophie tipped herself over on top of Loki, sliding down his legs. "You miserable, horrible, terrible man." She started into him with more play slaps, which quickly turned to kisses. "You wonderful, beautiful, silly creature."

He laughed through her love taps and smiled through her kisses, returning them with his own while his fingers slipped themselves into her hair. "He is going to be upset when he finds out we tricked him." Loki whispered between kisses.

"We didn't trick him." Sophie whispered back. "It got away. That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Right, he will absolutely believe you." He rolled his eyes, still grinning.

"I'm just a silly mortal Midgardian girl; I'm dumb and make stupid mistakes." She said in a squeaky voice and batted her eyes, before bursting out in laughter again.

"Good, you finally admitted it. Now kneel before your god." Loki said in mock seriousness.

"We're almost upside down. Which surface do you suggest I kneel on your Ridiculousness?" Sophie almost got that out without giggling, but continued in a bit louder voice. "Oh no! I did make a mistake, there's nothing in the scarf. But there IS something small and wiggly in Loki's pants. Is that a mouse?"

"Continue to wiggle and it will not remain small for long." He arched an elegant brow at her. "Kneeling over my face would work just fine." Loki managed to keep a straight face for all of 4 seconds before bursting out in laughter again and using his legs to swing them both over to lay flat on the sofa."

Sophie laid out on top of Loki bracing her arms alongside his head. "Insufferable, insatiable and incorrigable. I love that." She lowered her face and teased her lips just above his. "How about we play a game?"

"A game you say? Color me intrigued, do explain." Loki glanced between her lips and eyes as his hands gently caressed her sides before resting on her hips.

"Oh just chess, dear. I'll even have a drink from one of those bottles on the table to give you a fair chance at beating me. And whenever I take one of your pieces, except for pawns, you have to give me whatever I want and you can't say no. And when I win….. Oh you'll be in trouble when I win." She teased.

"Oh no my dear." Loki murmured back. "It is you that shall be in trouble, I let you win once but not again. Let's make this more interesting, for each piece taken that person loses an article of clothing. The winner still claim their prize, whatever it be, but they do such nude." Loki smirked wolfishly at Sophie. "How does that sound my darling?"

"It sounds like a short, cold game for you." Sophie laughed. "And you have never let me win; you fought for a draw and almost didn't get it."

Whatever makes you sleep better at night sweetheart, if I had truly tried you would have never won that game." Loki moved his fingers along her sides teasingly. "I have never lost a game I haven't intended to, we were still settling in together and I did not want to press my luck by beating you horribly. Now… It is game on, get it set up while I use the bathroom." He smacked her behind and grinned.

"Maybe Toukka is buying that story, but I'm not. I know what I want from you." She got up from Loki and the sofa and straightened her hair and shirt. "While you're in the bathroom, you might want to put a few more layers on. You don't need to be sad and naked for too long." Sophie teased and began to set the chess board up on the coffee table.

He shook his head, still grinning as he went into the bathroom. He splashed cool water on his face and relieved himself before moving to the bedroom, he eyed the closet and shrugged. Loki changed his blue shirt for a tank top then slipped a green t-shirt over that one; he wasn't going to bother putting on anything else since he had no intention of losing. After scooping up Toukka on his way back into the living room, he dropped onto the sofa and mentally prepared himself for a battle of minds.

Sophie grinned up when Loki sat on the sofa and laughed a bit. "So you DID put on more clothes. Is the big, scary god nervous?" She pulled a chair up closer to the coffee table and wrapped her scarf back around her neck, daring him to say something.

"Not nearly as nervous as you should be darling." He smiled evilly at her while petting Toukka, who had curled up on the crook of his arm. "Ladies first."

Sophie spun the board around so she had the white pieces and pushed forward a pawn. Then she cocked her head and considered him for a moment. "Have you ever been in a James Bond movie?"

He moved one of his own pawns. "Cannot say I have, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, no reason. Your hair is too good for Blofeld anyway, well… When it's not so angry and pointy looking." Sophie smiled and made her move.

"That statement would have more effect if I knew what the bloody hell you were talking about." He unconsciously smoothed his hair back then moved his piece. "I prefer Dr. Evil anyway." Loki grinned and held his pinky finger to the corner of his mouth.

"How could you prefer a parody when you don't understand the source material?" Sophie pushed up another pawn and smiled. "But kudos on the cultural reference."

He shrugged and studied the board for a moment before moving a piece. "I saw a video while browsing the internet when I was in the care of Brittany; I use the term care loosely."

"Brittany wore a bikini in a jello pool. Care was not in her vocabulary I don't think." She placed another piece and tapped the bottles Loki had left on the table. "Eenie, meenie, miney, noooo not the one you were drinking out of. What's this one?"

Loki snatched the bottle from her and took a drink, wincing at the burn as it went down. "Dwarvin whiskey." He sneered at the bottle before moving one of his knights. "Sanity was not in her vocabulary but she meant well, she had lost both of her fathers in the attack."

"OK. Not that one, if it makes YOU make that face. What's this one?" She pointed at a large green bottle with one hand and pulled a knight forward with the other.

He grabbed the bottle and sniffed it. "This one you might like, wine from the Light Elves. Not nearly as strong as the Asgardian stuff." Loki's brow arched at her move, he studied the pieces and possible moves before deciding on moving another pawn.

"Why did you have to smell it to know what it is if you made it?" Sophie took the bottle and had a drink while looking at Loki's move. She tried not to gasp, it was hard not to, at the strength of the wine though. But she grinned and moved a bishop back to take one of his knights. "Your shirt, please."

"As you can see many of the bottles are similar, I had forgotten what all I had. These are all from my private collection; some bottles are older than I am." Both brows furrowed when she took his knight, he frowned up at her then smirked. Loki summoned one of his shirts and tossed it to her. "And here is my shirt." Then he moved another pawn.

Sophie pulled the shirt he tossed her over her head and smiled. "Thank you. But the shirt you have on please." She held out her hand. "But you didn't make them then, you brought them here."

"That would be correct." He leaned back and crossed his arms. "And you did not specify that it had to be the shirt I was wearing nor that you would be putting on said pilfered items." He waved a hand toward the board. "Your move dear."

"It wasn't pilfered; I thought it was a gift. But yes, I want the shirt off your back, dear." Sophie batted her eyes at him and moved a piece.

"Now that I know specifics, I shall endeavor to follow direction. This miscommunication cancels out, you can keep on that shirt and I shall keep on mine." He smirked sassily and took her bishop. "Actually, I would like my shirt back now."

"THIS shirt?" She tugged at it. "Sure you don't want a shoe? Or are you waiting until I'm upset enough to throw them?" She moved another piece as she watched his face.

"I have no use for your shoes; they would not fit this form, perhaps later." Loki waved away her comment and stared at the game for a few moments before making a move. "Yes, that shirt my dear one."

Sophie pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the sofa next to Loki with a deep theatrical sigh, then moved again.

He snorted in amusement before moving his own bishop.

"He looks so lonely. I'll move my piece up next to him, for company." She gave Loki a sweetly innocent look and took another sip from the bottle.

Loki wasn't buying that look at all, he moved his bishop away from the danger but still in a good position to take another of hers. He grabbed a random bottle off the table and drank deeply, staring into her eyes the while time to gauge her reaction.

Sophie caught his gaze and smiled again, not because of his move, but because he was happy and occupied and was hopefully putting some distance between himself and Selvig's reaction to him. She moved a piece up to protect others, then waved him to move.

He moved his other knight to take one of her pawns; making sure none of her other ones were able to take his then took another drink from the bottle.

Sophie stuck her tongue out at him. "And to think I was keeping your bishop company." She tugged at her scarf, then paused. "Do pawns count?"

"No, pawns do not count." He grinned at her. "I do not think for even a moment that you moved that out of the kindness of your heart, or the loneliness of my bishop, my rook looked an easy target."

"It DID at that." She laughed and picked up a knight. "But my horsey is lonely too, so he's going to come over here to make friends. I hope that is OK."

"If he moves to where I think you will place him then I hold no promises that my other bishop will not beat him with his own riding crop… Or yours." Loki arched a brow, amused then took another drink from his bottle.

"Beat away, astin min. That bishop is protecting your Queen. And you might not care about your lonely bishop, but you aren't sacrificing your Queen at this stage." Sophie set the knight down with a click and reached to take a small sip of wine from the large bottle.

"You would be correct, my darling, I would not sacrifice my queen. You did seem to forget about my other bishop." Loki made his move with his other bishop and took her knight. "I would have your scarf now." He grinned again.

Sophie unwound the scarf slowly then tossed it on top of the shirt. "Yes dear, I'll trade you for your shirt." She wiggled her eyebrows and pushed a rook forward and knocked over the offending bishop.

He sighed. "Should have seen that coming." Loki peeled off the t-shirt slowly and tossed it right in her face before moving one of his pawns to take one of hers.

"Now, you just did that out of spite, dear." She said as she glanced at the board. Looking up she laughed. "Oh my GOD, you were worried enough to wear an undershirt." She kept laughing as she looked at the board and moved again.

"The phrase bite me comes to mind." He replied dryly and moved his piece before taking another drink.

Sophie took a black pawn with one her whites and looked at Loki, smiling, but not teasing or triumphant about it. "I don't think I have ever loved you more than I do right now, you're treating me like an equal."

Loki frowned and looked up at her. "When have I not?" He glanced down at the board and managed to take another pawn, his eyes returned to hers as his fingers tapped his lower lip softly.

"Don't frown about it. It's not that you DON'T, but to be honest, you could snap me in half without breaking a sweat. You're always careful with me, always having to pull a punch, usually metaphorically. You are stronger, faster, more experienced, more knowledgeable, more everything. Just because of who you are. It's just nice to see you off leash, so to speak. Thank you for that." Sophie moved a piece, picked up a black knight and set it to the side. "And thank you for that other shirt."

He pulled the tank top off and tossed it to her. "I could say many things to that my dear but I do not wish to argue and open old wounds." Loki moved and took her rook; he leaned back and absently scratched his lower abdomen. "And I shall have your shirt now."

Sophie pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it at Loki. "You could at least look happy that I have something to distract you with besides my witty banter now." She laughed and pushed a pawn further up its rank.

"Hush, you are distracting me." Loki glanced up, stared at her chest briefly, and smiled while taking another pawn.

Sophie leaned over much further than necessary to advance the pawn another square. "Terribly sorry then." She grinned.

"If I believed that they would have to strip me of my title." He downed more of his bottle and moved his bishop. "Check."

Sophie frowned at the board for a minute and muttered, then took the bishop with her rook. "It's a sacrifice, but I must ask for your pants."

He blinked, looked at the board, then back at her. His head tilted in confusion but stood anyway and sighed; Loki unbuckled his pants and let them fall around his ankles. Now completely nude, he tossed the garment to her then made a move, taking her rook. "Now I shall take yours as well."

Sophie looked up at Loki with large watery eyes and sniffed. "Really? My last rook? I guess I'm lucky I wear underwear, huh? And it's even a matching set. That's harder to do than it seems. OK." She sighed and stood up to slowly peel her jeans down her legs. Stepping out of them she folded them neatly and laid them on the couch next to Loki and went back to her chair to sit cross legged.

"Such tragedy, making you remove your pants." He looked at her up and down, staring hard and nodding in approval. "They do match; they look wonderful on you dear." Loki sat back on the sofa and draped one of his legs over the other, his dangling foot twitching rhythmically.

"SO I should have started with this then?" She laughed and made her move.

"Not sure how you would look with your underwear on the outside of your clothes." Loki studied the board again for a long moment then moved his knight. "Check."

Sophie stared at the board and bit her lip before taking another drink from the green bottle, forgetting not to choke this time. She moved her King out of check and looked at Loki shaking her head. "You've got me running."

"Shame." He moved his queen out of position, closer to her king but well out of reach of any of her pieces. "I would much rather have you naked, check."

"I'm close." She moved her queen to block the check.

He gestured to himself. "Not close enough, and you are getting sloppy." He took her queen with his own. "Check."

She took another drink and gestured at herself. "I'm also getting chilly, which would you like?"

"The bra please, let's see if we can see exactly how chilly it is." Loki licked his lips and smiled after taking a long swallow of his own bottle.

Sophie reached back and unhooked it very slowly and dangled it by one finger over the board toward Loki. "THIS chilly." She laughed and pushed her King out of check again.

"It looks like you have a choice." Sophie laughed. "You can put me into check again or take my last knight."

"Hmmm I am rather enjoying the chase so…" Loki trailed off and put her back in check before grabbing her bra and tossing it over his shoulder, grinning.

When Sophie moved her king, she took one of Loki's pawns with it and knocked it over. It spun round and round in a circle in the middle of the board, catching Toukka's attention.

Toukka saw the movement and faster than lightning, climbed up and pounced on the board, scattering the remaining pieces all over. Loki threw his hands up in frustration. "Toukka I could skin you right now." He growled and picked up the weasel, imprisoning him in his fingers so his only his head and tail dangled free. He sat back and held the creature above his face, nose to nose. "You are lucky you are smart and adorable." He grinned at Toukka who nipped at his nose gently and chattered.

Sophie laughed and laughed at the two chattering at each other and carefully collected the pieces. "So now what, dear?" She asked saucily cocking an eyebrow.

"Another draw it seems, unless we go by who is wearing the most clothing then it would be you." He set Toukka down on the sofa and arched his own brow at her. "Or if we go by who was actually going to win, it would be me. What do you think we should do?" He stretched and draped his arms over the back of the sofa while straightening out his legs in front of him.

Sophie tucked her legs up and sat cross legged in the chair. "Amazing. I learn something new every day. You can see the future too. Is that how you know you were going to win?"

One side of Loki's mouth quirked up into a half smile. "My dear, I would of had you in 3 moves at most. Your queen was gone and most of your defense was on the other side of the board, out of range. That game was mine."

She took another sip from the bottle, looked him up and down slowly and giggled. "I've done more with less."

Loki shrugged yet kept that half smirk on his face. "Yes, you have, taking an insane sociopath and making him less of a monster is quite a feat. You deserve a sainthood."

"Of course I deserve a sainthood." she grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. "But I've never met a monster."

"Yes, you have, he lives in the cat tree in the corner. Fluffy little monster he is, but so adorable." Loki shifted around to lay down on the sofa, the leather making a rather undignified sound against his backside.

Biting her lip not to laugh at the sound, Sophie leaned over with her elbows on her knees. "Any more games? Or do you just want to roll around and defile that sofa some more?"

He crossed his ankles and tucked his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "Defiling the sofa sounds fun."

"I just wondered, from the sounds you are making over there..." She laughed but behind the laughter she was worried about letting him close his eyes or fall to far into his own head yet. "Can you throw me the blanket from the back of the sofa? Or a shirt? I'm cold over here."

He sighed and cracked an eye open to look at her, grinning. "I think not." Instead he draped the blanket over himself and made the scattered clothing disappear.

"Aw," Sophie gasped. "Now why would you do that? I thought I deserved a sainthood. I'd settle for a sofa throw."

"You do deserve one, but you will not be getting it from me, I am using the blanket so get your own... Or we can share." The grin still plastered on his face with his eyes closed.

With an exaggerated sigh, Sophie got up from the chair and started to yank the blanket off of Loki. "Are you being petty because you didn't get to win, dear? I thought you were better than that."

He managed to grab the blanket before she could get it off of him completely. "Darling, we both know that game was mine. Who knew you were such a sore loser? Do not worry, I shall go easy on you next time." He spun around with the fabric until he looked like a burrito, a look of triumph twinkling in his eye.

"Sore loser? I'm not the one that evaporated the clothes." She couldn't find a place to tug the blanket away from him, so with a grin she plopped down right on top of him.

All the air rushed out of his lungs with a resounding oof, Loki glared at her over the edge of the blanket. "I made the clothing disappear because I thought it would be funny, pardon my sense of humor." He summoned the clothing in a pile on the chair she had vacated before pulling what he could of the blanket over his head. "There, your precious clothes. Happy now?" Came his muffled reply.

"I'm always happy, dear." She began to hum a song about being a little ray of sunshine and leaned to the far side of the sofa where Loki's feet were not being covered by the throw blanket and tickled along the arch of his feet.

His foot twitched as he growled. "I am not ticklish along my feet, dear."

She leaned over along his legs, still humming and bit his big toe.

Loki jumped and sat up quickly. "What the bloody hell was that?" He almost squeaked indignantly.

"That was a toe that looks kinda like a thumb." Sophie giggled and slid off of Loki onto the floor near the sofa.

"You do not bite my not thumb at me, madam!" Loki scrambled up off the sofa, wandering over to the window seat while bring forth another larger blanket. He wrapped both around himself as he sat on the seat and sank down into the warm softness of his blanket cocoon. Toukka bounded after him, climbing up and burrowing into the pile with Loki.

Sophie got up from the floor and went to the chair to slipped into the shirt that Loki had conjured at the start of the chess game. She did up two or three buttons as she picked up the wine bottle again. "Jarvis? Can you play some music that goes with Elvish wine?"

"Miss Arbor, I am not aware of what music would accompany Elvish wine, might I suggest the Lord of the Rings soundtrack?" The disembodied voice from the ceiling replied.

"Works for me. Better than quiet."


	74. Chapter 74

Sophie swayed over by the window seat and leaned against the glass. "Are you hiding from me now? I'm sorry about your toe, thumb thing."

"Toukka and I have started a gentleman's club, no women allowed." Loki's voice was muffled by the mound of softness around him.

"The term gentlemen's club must mean something different on Asgard than it does around here." Sophie laughed and pulled a bit of blanket aside to poke her nose in. "What's so different about this one?"

"This is for hairy weasels, do you have a hairy weasel?" Toukka popped his head out to touch his nose with Sophie's while Loki's eyes glittered from within the depths of the blankets.

"On some days it could be said that I have two." Sophie rubbed Toukka's nose with her own and grinned. "And I love them both."

"Two hairy weasels... Sounds like a personal problem, darling." Loki's head suddenly popped out and stole a kiss from Sophie before slipping back into his hiding place. "We should make a blanket fort."

"Yes! Yes, we should." Sophie hopped over and started to push the coffee table away from the sofa.

Loki and Toukka both looked out of their hiding spot at the giddy woman moving furniture around. The weasel squeaked up at Loki, the god just shrugged and started unwrapping himself from his little nest. Toukka hopped down to go sniff around the coffee table.

After he was unwrapped, Loki conjured a pair of lounge pants to himself and helped Sophie move furniture around. "Do we have enough blankets and pillows or do I need to procure more?"

"More, more, more! We need ALL the things! I feel kind of epic right now." She stopped pushing a chair and looked at Loki questioningly. "Do we want a window?"

"Do we need one?" He crossed his arms and tilted his head in curiosity. "Why is this making you so excited?" A pile of blankets in various sizes and materials appeared on the sofa while another pile of assorted cushions appeared on the floor.

Sophie stopped and shrugged. "I dunno? The music maybe? Half a bottle of something from another galaxy? I've never built a blanket fort before?"

"All good reasons I suppose." He sauntered over to her and pulled Sophie into a hug, placing a kiss on the side of her head. "How about I leave you to build this however you see fit and I will make us some snacks and more normal beverages?"

"Noooo, I need you for this. We'll get snacks later. OK?" She held him in the hug and smiled up at him. "Please?"

He rolled his eyes with a sigh and a faint grin. "Alright my dear, where do we start?"

"Probably the ceiling?" She gave him a tight squeeze and released him to begin flinging blankets over the chairs.

"The... Ceiling?" Loki rolled his eyes upward to stare at the ceiling. "Are we making a fort or a blanket cathedral?"

Sophie dragged a large blanket from the back of the sofa across the spot where the coffee table used to be and tucked it over the back of a chair, making a tent. Then pushed the pillows beneath it. "See? Now we need walls."

"Right." He grabbed a lighter material from the pile and draped it over one of the ends, tucking corners where necessary to keep it closed before getting another blanket to do the same to the other side. He left this one open to they could enter. "Will this do, my dear?"

Sophie ducked in and spread out the remaining blankets and pillows. She peeked back out at Loki. "It's wonderful, but you were right. Definitely needs snacks."

He squatted down next to her. "Are you coming back out or am I alone in this venture?"

"Oh no, you aren't alone, astin min." She crawled out and wobbled up to standing, then held out her hand to him. "Let's see if there is anything at all left to eat."

They strolled into the kitchen, Loki got out a chunk of meat for Toukka and a saucer of water. "Here little friend, you must be hungry." He set the plates on the ground, in the off chance they would not be back again right away, so the weasel could eat and drink his fill.

"Anything look promising?"

"There's a little bit of fruit left. And..." She rummaged through a cabinet. "The rest of my chocolates. And a box of crackers."

"Fruit and chocolate works." He put the kettle on to boil. "Do you want coffee or are you sticking with the bottles?"

"Just make that tea a pot, dear." She watched Loki fuss with the kettle and reached a finger out to run down his arm.

Loki paused to look at her from the corner of his eye then reached for a mug from the cupboard.

She leaned across him, brushing against his chest and reached for her own mug.

He smiled as he ran his fingers lightly along the arm in front of him, plucking another mug from the shelf.

"Thank you." Sophie said softly and caught Loki's eyes.

You are most welcome my dear. He leant in for a quick kiss.

Sophie grabbed the fruit bowl and box of chocolate. "I'll meet you in the fort."

"Yes, ma'am." Loki grinned after her, admiring the view she presented in that shirt. As soon as the tea was done, he brought both mugs along to the fort and flicked on the door flap in way of knocking. "Are you decent for company, love?"

"Not for company, but for you I am." She giggled from inside.

He chuckled and entered the fort. "I believe you are leaning toward drunk, my dear." Loki handed her a mug of tea then settled in and lounged along the cushions like the king he thought he was and popped a piece of fruit in his mouth.

Sophie scooted over to Loki and giggled. "I was never a day drinker before I met you." Then laid her head on his chest.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders. "What a lovely boost to confidence, I have driven you to drink."

She balanced the box of chocolate truffles on his stomach and pulled the lid off, while she joked. "No, you haven't driven me to anything. We are right here where was have always been. Plus, it's not like I have a day job to get to."

"You would have if I were not here." He whispered quietly while running his fingers along her upper arm.

"And thank you for that!" She laughed. "I had to be in at Five AM. You have seen me at that time of the morning. It really didn't work well."

"The only time I have seen you at that time of morning was either after a nightmare or an orgasm, either way you were the most beautiful thing I've seen." Loki popped a truffle in his mouth and moaned as it melted on his tongue.

Sophie closed her eyes and smiled in the dim light at Loki's words before she raised herself up to press a kiss on his chocolate flavored lips. "When you say the right thing, you REALLY say the right thing, dear."

He smiled crookedly. "My Silver tongue does work from time to time."

"That it does. But it's not the only thing that does, is it?" She trailed a finger, feather light, down his chest and stomach to the waist of his pants.

"No, it is not, I have several working parts." His breath hitched as her fingers wandered.

"I was wondering," Sophie started breathily. "Why we were in a fort. Are you bravely protecting me from everything outside and I should show you my gratitude? Or did you lure me in here to have your wicked way with me?"

"Actually, I was rather content in my cocoon on the window seat but as soon as I mentioned a blanket fort you became excited for it, so I should be asking you that my dear. Did you lure me in here to have your wicked way with me or are you trying to protect me from my own mind?" He arched a brow at her, having caught on to her plans long ago.

"I don't have a wicked way." She started to tease, but dropped it and raised her hand to stroke the side of Loki's face. "Maybe a bit of all of it?"

"You do have a wicked way, the initials you carved on my chest proved that." He tilted his head into her hand and closed his eyes, content.

"That was because I love you. There's nothing wicked at all about that. It only seems a bit off if you don't understand." She held his face in her hand and studied his pale silhouette.

"Do you hear me complaining about it?" Sighing, Loki rolled onto his side to face her and rested his hand on her hip. Drawing slow circles with his thumb.

Sophie shook her head softly. "No, dear. Not at all." She matched his sigh with one of her own. "This morning you seemed... healthier than you have been. And then when you came back from being with Thor and Sif. You were so... I don't have a word for it... it was like you were an even better you. If that makes sense."

He nodded. "It was a moment of normalcy from a past nearly forgotten. Perhaps I need to spar more often, I'm sure someone would be willing to do so." He tipped his head to rest his forehead against hers. "Now... Which of us is going to have their wicked way with the other?"

Sophie traced her initials on his chest with a fingertip. "How about I show you my gratitude for sharing that wine?" She met Loki's mouth with hers, slowly caressing his lips, opening her own enough to breathe him in.

Loki's eyes slid closed as he smiled against her lips. "That works."

Her fingertips slid up into his hair, across his scalp and down the back of his neck. "Where should I start?"

"Right here." Loki muttered against her mouth. "You can start right here then perhaps move south if you feel so inclined." His fingers slid to either side of her face, cupping it gently as his lips moved against her sensually.

As Sophie continued to kiss him, her eyes fluttered closed and her fingers trailed from the back of his neck around and down his throat. They traced his collar bone and pectoral muscles, before she ghosted them across his nipples.

He licked behind her teeth and nibbled on her lower lip as a quiet moan slipped from his throat. Loki moved his arm down to her thigh and tugged her over onto his lap, sighing into the kiss while relaxing more into the cushions.

Sophie snaked her now free hand behind his neck, gently massaging it. She took her kisses from his mouth and moved them slowly along his sharp jawline, relishing the rare non frantic moment they were having.

He savored the feeling of her lips along his jaw, his fingers dancing along her thighs, around her bottom and up her back. Massaging her skin gently with teasing touches.

She kissed down along his neck, feeling his pulse beneath her lips. "You're tickling." She murmured quietly against his skin. "But, it's just fine."

"Will be tickling more than that before the day is through." Loki's hands moved to her shoulders, pushing her up gently so he could trace a finger over her collar bone and down between her breasts. Slowly, he popped open the few buttons holding her shirt closed.

As soon as the last button burst free from its confines, he moved his large hands to her stomach. He started at her belly button and ran his hands up under the edges of the loosely hanging shirt, along her sides and up to her shoulders. Loki pushed the garment off of her slowly, digits trailing down her chest to knead her firm mounds. He sat forward and placed a feather light kiss right above her heart and murmuring, "So beautiful." He then leaned back once more and stared into her eyes reverently, a fond smile tilting his lips.

Despite the dimness of the light that filtered through the blankets, Sophie could see the light in Loki's eyes. Her cheeks flushed warmly at his words. "If you say so, dear."

She curled herself in against his chest again to feel skin against skin. Sophie grinned as she whispered, "I still think I'm probably the smart one though."

His eyes slid closed and a moan escaped him, her nipples had brushed across his own. "We will have to agree to disagree on that regard." Loki's eyes glittered in mirth.

She noticed his moan and leaned over to drag her tongue around his already tightened areola. "Of course we will. I can't let you win everything. We wouldn't have any fun at all that way."

His head fell back and his jaw open. "We seem to be having plenty of fun right now, or would you call this sweet torture?"

"I'm having fun." Sophie smiled up and ran a finger along his exposed throat. "I think I got most of the torture out of my system." Giggling a bit to herself she returned her mouth to his chest nipping and kissing and sucking.

"Good." Loki wasn't sure if he was saying that to her having fun comment or the getting the torture out of her system, either way he was enjoying himself greatly. His hands massaged between her shoulder blades the slid down to toy with the waistband of her panties.

"Mmmmmm." She hummed as his hands wandered over her and wiggled a bit beneath them. Sitting up a bit, she took his lips with her open mouth and slid her tongue along them. "You taste like chocolate again."

"One of my favorite flavors my dear." Loki freed his lips from her grasp and moved them slowly, sensually along her jaw and neck. His tongue making wet trails on her collar bone.

Sophie dropped her head back and moaned, unconsciously rocking her hips against him. Her hands ran down along his arms until her fingers slid between his.

He nipped the hollow of her throat then trailed open mouthed kisses in the valley of her breasts, stopping briefly to nibble on the sensitive flesh at either side of his face.

Sophie raised herself up and shifted so that her knees were under her as she straddled Loki's lap before she covered his forehead with kisses.

Loki smiled into her skin and wrapped his arms tightly around her; he arched his hips enough to brush against her core while he drew one her breasts into his eager mouth.

Tipping her head back with a whine, Sophie brushed against the blanket hanging above them. "Oh, no," she gasped. "Can't knock the fort down."

"Allow me to remedy that." Loki splayed his hand on her back and tipped her to the side onto the cushions. His mouth wrapped around her other breast and he settled himself between her thighs. "Better?"

She rocked her hips up against him and cradled his head with her hands. "Oh, yes, astin min. Better." She moaned.

He released her breast with a resounding pop to grin wickedly up at her as he slid down further until his face was level with her cloth covered core. "May I my darling?"

"Would you like me to beg?" Sophie moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I have yet to hear you truly beg." He slid his fingers along her center, teasing through the thin material as his breath came in hot bursts along her thigh.

"Please Loki? Please." She curled her fingers into his shoulders.

"Close enough." He stared up into her lust filled eyes and laid a wet kiss to her inner arm, thumbs hooked into the elastic of her underwear to pull the garment off slowly. Loki's lips following in the wake of their removal.

"Maybe you can show me what's better than close enough sometime." Her lifted hips rolled under his touch.

"Delirious sobbing is a good indication." Loki bit the inside of her thigh gently before he kissed her nether lips.

"Dear… I'm close to that." Sophie gasped and writhed beneath him. "I…. please…"

"Close, but not close enough I'm afraid." One hand spread her open while the other probed around her entrance and his thumb circled around her clit.

Sophie's head rolled against the cushions. One hand curled its fingers around Loki's shoulder, clutching him tightly, while the other palm slapped against the blankets on the floor beneath them. He was so close; she could feel the cool of the air against her wetness. "Loki… ppplease." She whined one last time.

He smiled evilly from his place between her legs, his thumb circling her nub once more. "Please what love? What do you want?"

Her breath shuddered in her chest as his thumb brushed across her and did not relieve the sharp throbbing within her, but only exacerbated it. "I… I want you. Touch me? Please." The words stuttered out of her mouth.

"Where darling? Where do you want my touch?" His touch was still teasing, agonizingly tender. "Do you want my fingers inside you?" Loki sank a single digit to the second knuckle within her depths before withdrawing it completely. "Or do you wish for something more substantial?"

Sophie almost curled into a sitting position against Loki's finger. "Ohhh yes, inside please. I want you." Her voice shook and she tried not to reach for his hand, to push it down against herself.

He reinserted his finger as he pressed the heel of his palm firmly into her nub. "Which part of me darling? What part of me do you want within you?" Loki levered himself up to rest his free arm next to her head, his lips dropped down to whisper in her ear. "Do you want more of this?" His finger flexed inside her wetness then withdrew. "Or do you want this?" He shifted his hips and rolled his cloth covered erection against her.

Sophie inhaled shakily. "I want all of you. I want your cock. I want you." She turned her head to breathlessly catch his lips.

Loki aggressively moved his mouth with hers, biting and licking. Breaths mingled harshly as his hand grabbed hers and placed it on the ties of his pants, his back arched under the roof of the fort, making it seem as if he was a looming specter in the dim light. His eyes glittered down at her. "Take it if you want it, mon chéri."

Sophie pulled the tie loose and reached beneath the waistband to take Loki's erection in hand. Her fingers curled around him stroking along the soft skin that covered his straining stiffness. Her other hand stretched to push the pants down as far as she could reach.

Loki groaned while helping her remove his pants completely. As soon as he was free, he grasped the hand she had wrapped around his shaft, pumping it a few times before lowering himself and resting the head of his cock at her entrance. He dropped his head once more and kissed along her jaw up to her ear where he drew the lobe gently between his teeth before whispering, "Steady on, elskan mín." Then sunk himself deep within her depths.

Sophie gasped as he finally entered her. Her hips rose up to meet him, while she clutched at his back. "Yes, love. Yes," she murmured and pulled herself closer.

His moan was loud as he pulled most of the way out and inched his way back in, keeping his pace slow and gentle while his tongue traced patterns on her chest and collar.

Sophie lifted herself extra high to join with Loki's thrusts. She slid an extra cushion under her tailbone and cried out softly at the new angle.

His cock reached a new spot inside her, the angle causing her to grip his shaft tightly every time he bottomed out. Loki's hips snapped into hers every few thrusts, the slowness becoming sweet agony.

Soft gasps fell from Sophie as she slowly spiraled into an awareness of only the two of them, their bodies and breaths mingling and joining. Her arms wrapped around him and held him as close as she could as she felt him pull her toward oblivion.

His thrusts became more pronounced as his climax began to sneak upon him, he hoped he could get her to release before he did. This one promised to be quite intense.

"This is love. It is. It can't be anything else." She murmured just before a gasp and shudder went through her as one stroke took her through to wave after wave of warm orgasm.

"Yesss." Loki hissed through clenched teeth, the first dregs of his release thundering through him. A few more thrusts and he erupted deep within her core, a whimper escaping his lips as his hips locked against hers. Loki's lips pressed gentle kisses all over her sweaty face, his breathing coming in harsh pants.

Sophie's hands held his face gently, pushing his hair out of the way and breathlessly tried to return his every kiss.

He smiled through his heavy breathing, arms shaking from trying to keep himself upright.

She smiled back and gently laid his head down to rest on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him down to her. "You are anything I could ever dream of and I love you more than you could ever know. Even if you were the smart one."

Loki's lips caught hers in a searing kiss. "And I love you more than you could even imagine, more than the bird loves to fly and more than a duck loves water." He fell to his side so as not to crush her when his arms gave out. "And I very much won that chess game."

Stroking his damp skin gently, Sophie whispered, "I'll concede the draw as a win to you…again. You win, dear."

He laughed breathlessly. "There was no draw; I'd have won my dear." Loki drew her close and snuggled down into the pillows. "But no point is arguing the matter; I already have what I want."

"Your win?" She asked as she nuzzled against him.

"No, my darling." He tilted his head to rest his lips at the top of her head and whispered. "Your heart."

Sophie smiled as she hid her face against him. "You've had that. I'm glad you are starting to trust it."

"Takes me awhile but I have known this for some time now." Loki yawned and nestled his face into her hair.

Sophie pulled one of the blankets up and around them. "Your head and heart are talking now? That's great news." She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's nice in here. I think I'll stay."

"Staying in here is a marvelous idea, darling." Loki's lips ran gently along the top of her head, his arm wrapped snugly around her shoulders. He happened to look up at the roof of the cozy little cove they had built for themselves and saw Toukka run across then back again, hopping occasionally and just having fun. Loki chuckled at the sight. "Seems Toukka likes it as well."

Sophie curled her leg up over Loki's and settled herself firmly against his chest. "He does," she smiled. It's good we all fit like this. "Practice for if we decide to go back to my apartment. It's almost this big."

He moved his fingers along her spine. "Maybe a little bigger, at least our furry little boy will be plenty entertained chasing those rodents about."

"That thought does make you happy doesn't it? A home, Toukka running around, everything that comes with it." Sophie sighed and moved her hand to hold his shoulder gently. "Sounds pretty far removed from earlier when you said you thought you needed violence to be happy. But you have been saying some confusing things lately."

"When have I ever not been confusing?" Loki quirked a brow at her. "Perhaps I worded that incorrectly, I think I will always need some form of chaos but yes, the thought of a home and everything that comes with it sounds very much appealing. Be it here or another realm or even our apartment, as long as I have both of you." He shook his head and sighed. "My mind is in such a state of disarray that I find myself to be a walking contradiction."

"I noticed, dear." Sophie said gently as she stroked his shoulder and chest. She paused and noticed a disturbed look pass across Loki's eyes. "I also noticed you said 'our apartment'. Does that mean you decided to keep the key?"

"How else would I get into the apartment? Of course I'm keeping the key, if for no other reason than to let Toukka and his friends in to do pest control." He sighed again and stared up at the frolicking lump above his head.

"Friends? Honey, you don't need chaos. You are chaos." She laughed lightly before looking at him seriously. can I ask you something?"

Loki chuckled with her. "Ask away, my dear."

Sophie took a deep breath. "When you had your... little freak out with Selvig. You said he was right about you and I was right about you and you obviously weren't able to cope with that. Yet you stood right in the living room and had me kneel and touch your armor and were going to walk away from me if I couldn't cope with the fact that all of it was you. It's more important that you can deal with that than if I can. Right?" She bit her lip nervously and looked into his eyes, dreading the thought that this might make him try to draw away from her, but knowing that they needed to face whatever shook him up so badly to keep it from happening again.

Loki's nostrils flared while he grit his teeth, he had hoped she wouldn't bring it up. "You were right in the essence, I am trying to do better, by avoiding people that need it or fixing what I have broken, by allowing myself to fall for you and wanting to fight to keep the planet you call home safe and eradicate the evils that plague us." He inhaled and released a shaky breath. "And yet Selvig is also right about me. I am a master manipulator, I am the cause of all of your troubles and that I am toxic."

He cast his eyes away from her and whispered, "That your trust and your heart are misplaced in me. I was not able to handle the truth behind his words, it brought my fears to the surface once again in that you will finally wake up and leave me, this manipulative creature he fears and for good reason."

Loki gently removed her from his chest and sat up, arms draped over his knees as his head hung low. "I had thought that if you were able to accept the man before you as well as the deranged prince in the nightmarish armor that I would be able to accept it as well." He roughly ran his fingers through his hair. "Turns out I was wrong. I battle daily with the duality of myself and cannot seem to find a comfortable middle ground between the peaceful man and the chaotic trickster. The more I rely on one part of me, the more I lose sense of the other." He heaved another shaky breath, eyes becoming damp in the process. "That day I had you kneel, I could feel the chaos rising, it wanted to hurt you as much as the peaceful man wanted to love you. It validated Selvig and yet it also proved you correct about me, I am a creature born of darkness yet capable of standing in the light. The constant struggle to keep the devil at bay wears me down and I fear I won't be able to control it for long. So yes, Selvig is right that you should wake up and fear me... And it terrifies me more than Thanos ever could."

Sophie pulled herself back up against Loki and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his chest shudder as he breathed and it tore at her heart. She didn't even know where to begin to address what he had just said to her, so she just took his chin firmly in her hand and tipped his face so that she could look at him and spoke. She let the words stream without the care she usually took in speaking with him about painful things. "There is no waking up for me, it would only be stepping backwards. That's where I started. I hated you and was afraid of you and blamed you for everything and wanted my revenge. I did. Then I trusted you and worried about you and thought I was a traitor to everyone on this planet, until I realized that the manipulative, evil, monster you are afraid that you are, doesn't exist. Neither does any peaceful Loki standing in the light with a crown of damn daisies. You are just you. All of that and none of it."

He swallowed thickly and patted her arm, Loki wanted to believe her but how can he when he still believed himself evil? "If I am not the sum of my parts then what am I? You say I am just me but what am I? I am nothing."

Sophie exhaled sharply out of her nose and bit her lips together tightly for a moment, then snapped, "Nothing? You need to pull it together. A minute ago you said you were two people. What you are is an incredibly powerful, intelligent, talented, proud man. Who is so sensitive and afraid that he would rather believe horrible lies about himself and be hated and feared for them than take a chance and risk being rejected for who he really is. Now, you need to decide who you are and let me know as soon as possible, because one of you has to be able to help me kick Thanos' ass for doing this to you. Plus," she raised her eyebrows at him, "if you realize that you're the scary, chaotic, devil guy, I need to go shopping. My sweater dresses don't quite send the message that his companion would need to send."

Loki looked puzzled. "What in bloody hell would your wardrobe have to do with anything? Do you think I like this rationale? I'm as confused as a small infant in a brothel about all of this and still plan on taking Thanos apart."

"My wardrobe has everything to do with this." Sophie spoke as if it should have been obvious to him and ran the back of her finger against his cheek. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not going to be. If you need chaos and to tear things up, I am not going to be one of the things that get torn. I'll help find you your chaos and I won't do that in a jewel tone sweater set and pencil skirt."

Loki smiled gently and looked down to try and hide it. "No one would expect the harbinger of chaos to be dressed as a school teacher."

She did notice the small grin, and didn't hide the fact that she returned it. "Exactly."

Loki started to feel a little more like himself and smiled up at Sophie, he brought his hand up to run the back of his knuckles across her cheek. "I love you, what would I do without you?"

"Maybe sit in a chair like an adult, instead of under a pile of blankets on the floor?"

His brow arched. "According to Brittany I sit like a whore in a chair, not sure how mature that is but the cave of blankets is much better anyway."

Sophie shrugged at the suddenly happier Loki. "She was right. You do sit like a whore. It's like your knees got in an argument years ago and now refuse to have anything to do with each other."

"It does explain why I am such a mercurial creature, blame my knees. Perhaps that is the root of my obsession about kneeling, my knees are subconsciously trying to make others as miserable as they are." He tapped his finger on his bottom lip in thought. "They need to get back together."

"Lots of things do." She stroked the side of his head, still concerned about how well he was coping with things. "But back to you... what can we do to keep you from getting shaken up like that again?'

He shook his head again. "I know not, not even sure anything can be done. It is something we will have to deal with if it becomes an issue." Loki shrugged. "It was bound to happen."

It was Sophie's turn to borrow Loki's move and run her hands down her face. She stopped and rubbed the bridge of her nose and peered at him through her fingers. "It's already an issue. We need to deal with it. You understand this right?"

"Do you think me addled? Of course I understand this, the issue being, I know not how to fix it." Loki gestured wildly with his hands. "Please, enlighten me, I am open for ideas."

"You sounded a bit addled. Talking about the voices and the noise in your head. If Selvig can get you that shaken up, Thanos will kill you. You need to be secure enough in your own head to hold him off. So I'm sorry if I am annoying you with this." Sophie sighed and gently gathered his hands and held them. "I don't know what I'm doing, but I do know I managed to deal with the good and the bad and come out of it still in your arms. Maybe there's something there that can help you?"

"The reality that Thanos could kill me is not lost, the fact that he can destroy you without much of a thought..." He squeezed his eyes shut then.

"Selvig was insane before I was in his head, he merely hid it well. I have been able to fend off most of the Mad Titan's advances through my dreams, hence the reason we are able to plan and strategize and not just try to defend ourselves. The power of the tesseract still connects us, as does the gem in my scepter, the longer they are around the stronger the influence will become. I suspect that is part of the reason for my meltdown."

"He's not going to destroy me. We are going to destroy him. There's a whole plan that will work, even if you hate it, it will work. You might not trust that I'm not going to just decide I hate you, but trust that I am not suicidal. OK?" She squeezed his hands reassuringly and continued. "Do we need to get rid of the gems until we need them? I'm sure that Tony and Erik can shield them somehow so they can't effect you much. My ring is gone if it is compromising you."

Loki blinked back his shock, his surprise that she would rid herself of her ring even temporarily for his well being. Once again he underestimated the depth of her care for him, maybe she wouldn't leave him after all. "The scepter, I gave it to the Captain for a reason. Let Stark stow it away until we have need of it, your ring is protecting you for the moment; it needs to stay with you but I truly do appreciate the gesture, I know how hard it is for you to even think about taking it off."

"There's no thinking needed about taking the ring off, Loki. If it's letting Thanos in your head, it's gone. The deal with it is off. We find another way to take Thanos apart. Period. It's not protecting me from anything that you don't." Sophie lifted his hand and pressed her lips softly against his knuckles.

"The ring is protecting both of us, it keeps you alive and Him mostly out of my head." His hand slipped from hers and moved to cup her cheek and run his thumb across her lips. "Rid ourselves of the scepter and we should regain a small measure of normalcy, if you still wish to remove the ring then give it to Toukka to hide. It would be far enough away to minimize influence yet close enough it still works on you and easily retrieved."

Sophie tipped her head and gave Loki a puzzled look. "Dear? If the power from the tesseract is what connects you to Thanos, how would it keep him out of your head and if it kept him out of your head why would you want it far enough away to minimize influence? And... I thought I was better. I feel better."

"The tesseract connects you and I and Thanos together, the stone in the scepter amplifies his hold upon us. Remove the scepter and you remove most of his influence to the point the tesseract can hold him back that much better, she is powerful but not whole enough to do it alone. Whatever bargain you struck with her has cause her to slow down the progression of symptoms, if she is not near then the progression will speed back up." Loki could tell he was confusing her greatly. "Perhaps Stark or Banner would be able to explain it better if you are not understanding."

"I'm following you. Promise." Sophie said a bit distractedly. "I'm just thinking that's all."

He tilted his head to the side with an innocent look on his face. "Don't hurt yourself."

Wide, shocked eyes flickered up to meet Loki's gaze. "I ask ONE, very valid question and now I'm stupid. I see how it is. I'm surprised I can keep any information in my head because it's so full of trivia about where you are ticklish."

His own eyes widened and his mouth fell open, hands up in surrender. "I never said you were stupid, I was making a joke darling. Sorry I said anything." 

"You should be sorry. One of these days you will stop underestimating me, and yourself." Sophie reached for Loki's stomach with wiggling fingers, feinting in one direction before managing to tickle his side.

Loki flinched away from her fingers with a frown. "Well excuse me for making a joke. Not all of us can seemingly get over everything like Sophie can, pardon me for even thinking about feeling sorry for myself."

Sophie drew back her head and looked seriously at him, not quite wanting to think that he was saying what she thought he said. "Get over what like Sophie can?" She asked quietly.

He met her gaze squarely with his own. "Everything, how you seemingly got over the attack and the fact I am a murderer and how it seems you are over the death of your brother. If you are not then you are a much better liar than I am, I've never seen you mourn, not a single bit; nor have you become angry at me, you say you have but we both know I deserve much more of your rage."

"Over?" Sophie said in a horrified voice as she sat back, leaning away from Loki. "You think I don't mourn? You think I'm over everything? I'm sorry if I don't weep and wear sackcloth to your satisfaction. Why would you want to watch me mourn? You'd only really want to see that is you were sick and twisted enough to want to gloat or if you are really a masochist and want to hate yourself for it! Either way you won't get it. The man that brought that war to my home does not get that. You might get me, but not my grief, especially now that I mourn as much for you now as David."

"I already hate myself for it!" Loki's voice rose as his nostrils flared. "Seeing you fall apart in grief would not bring fourth feelings of glee or causation for gloating, it would tell me you are healing, instead you bottle it all in." He relaxed again and scooted as far away from her as he could, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "You tell me to confide in you, share my grief and fears with you and yet you will do no such thing because you think I shall take sadistic glee in your suffering. Seems we don't know one another as well as we thought." Loki murmured as a tear formed in his eye. "Yes I may get you but the monster that brought war and death to you cannot have all of you. He cannot share in the grief he is responsible for but he can have your body." He gave a quiet, mirthless laugh before wiping the stray droplets from his eyes. "You lost your brother; you haven't lost me yet and have no need to mourn me."

"I mourn for you because that war obviously killed off something in you too. Something I will never know. Now I know that you wouldn't gloat over my grief, but that wasn't always the case was it?" Sophie shook as she spoke and pulled a blanket around herself, even though it was warm and snug enough inside the blanket fort. Her voice rose slightly as she became more and more emotional and it still trembled more than snapped. "You can't share my grief. You are my only respite from it. I lived alone and in the dark for months. I shrieked at shadows, at God, at the sky, at you, at David. I shrieked at anything that wouldn't shriek back or call the police on me! I hid, completely alone and terrified like a mouse and took comfort in the fact that I could still hate. Then I came here and you…YOU manage to shred the last bit of neurotic comfort I had and take its place!"

"No matter how far I was in my rage, I'd have never gloated in your pain for I felt the pain of losing Frigga. I too know how it feels to lose loved ones, had I had people to share in said grief then maybe none of this would have happened." His voice was quiet and shaky while more tears slipped down his face. "How do we work?" He questioned no one in particular. "We are an unstable chemical compound and yet we work together, how is this possible?" Loki rested his forehead on his crossed arms as he sobbed quietly. "I am so sorry for everything, Sophie, so very sorry."

"I know you're sorry. It doesn't do anything now though." Sophie shot at the weeping god. "It sure doesn't answer how anything works. How does it work that my brother and I wasted our whole lives and lost our family to protect a tesseract and he dies because you came to take one, and it wasn't even the part that we had? Our lives and charge weren't even important enough for anyone notice or care. He died because we MEANT LESS THAN NOTHING TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Tears were running down Sophie's face, streaking her cheeks with anger and pain and sadness. Her voice broke into crying as she continued. "And I'm nothing and I love you and you are the only thing that can keep the nightmares and screaming away. And you don't get to hurt me anymore by using my pain as an excuse for your own! When you are this torn apart it hurts me too, you asshole! You hurt me enough; you don't get another free pass. You don't get to make me see my grief in your eyes. You said you loved me and became necessary to live. You say you're sorry. Don't be, not for me. I'm not going to let us reflect that sorrow back and forth at each other until we drown in it!"

Loki continued to weep, the occasional sob slipping out of him. Eventually the tears slowed and he managed to lift his head. He stared at the floor near her feet blankly. "You're right." He said in monotone. "I have no excuse anymore; no excuse to wallow in self-pity or pretend that the pain I feel is mine alone. You don't deserve to have to carry the grief of two broken souls." His voice stayed flat as he spoke. "I… Understand your anger I think, and your grief." Loki made the blanket fort disappear but left the pile around her and made a pair of lounge pants and a shirt appear in his form as he stood up, he kept his eyes down cast as he addressed her. "You said before if I used your emotions against you again that we were through." Fresh tears slipped from his eyes again as his shoulders shook from the shuddering breath he took. "Do you wish for me to leave you alone now Miss. Arbor?"

Sophie pulled the blanket around her as tight as she could. The suddenly bright room made her already puffy eyes squint even more as she looked up at Loki. "What makes you think it is ok for you to leave me alone again? You're all I have."

He clenched his fists. "And you call me a creature of contradictions." He whispered. "When have I ever left you alone?"

"When you and your brother took the only person I had." She choked.

Loki's face contorted into pure agony as he stumbled back as if struck, when the backs of his knees hit the sofa he collapsed onto it. He buried his hands in his hair and gripped handfuls of the inky locks tightly. "How do I fix this? I don't know what needs to be done, destroying Thanos won't change anything. He started to rock back and forth on the sofa."

"Fix what? Fix ME? Change the past?" Sophie's arms clung tightly around herself as she felt her breathing get difficult. She closed her eyes to shut out the world as it tried to swim around her. "Destroying Thanos will save my planet and our lives. It will give you the closure you need to move forward. You need to be able to close that door." Sophie began to pant a bit as she spoke. Her heart hammered in her chest. What was going wrong with them? She had been trying to help Loki and suddenly it was about her and them." You were hurt when you told me you loved me and I didn't say it back. I had to make sure my door was closed good and tight before I could say I loved you. I had to make sure I could at least honestly try to have a future and not be tied to everything that had gone wrong."

Sophie curled to her side on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her voice was thin and soft. "Destruction could never help fix me."

Loki stopped his rocking to stare at a spot on the floor, his mind was blank as he stood up and slowly moved around to the back of Sophie and sat down. Cautiously he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sophie was concentrating on quieting the pounding of blood in her head and getting a deep breath when Loki touched her. She flinched slightly, and then relaxed a hand to slide up and hesitantly feel for his fingers.

He flinched when she did; slowly his hand found hers and locked their fingers together.

"Are we through?" She asked, slightly hoarse.

"Do you wish to be?" He lay down gently behind her, draping his arm over her torso with his hand still locked with hers.

When Loki asked his question and didn't straight out say no, Sophie felt like she was choking on her heart. She pushed the word, "No", past the lump in her throat and curled even harder in around herself.

Loki wrapped himself around her as much as he could and slipped his hand from hers to brush the hair away from her face before he moved it slowly down her arm to rest on her chest, directly over her heart. "Then we are not." He buried his face between her neck and shoulder and kissed the skin softly. "I am yours if you are still mine."

Sophie tried to release a sigh, but it came out as a small wheeze. She took his hand to squeeze it, but her fingers slipped around it. "Mine," She whispered.

"Yours." He whispered into her ear, Loki's hand founds hers again and held it firmly. "You need to breathe Sophie, slow and deep breaths."

She shakily tried to breathe deeply and started coughing. Soon she caught some air though and things became less terrifying. Loki's hand over hers, his body wrapped around hers, his breath in her ear. She grounded herself with these sensations, with the fact that he was simply there.

He could feel her breathing start to calm so he kissed her neck again. "Very good, steady on now my darling. In and out; steady, deep breaths." Loki spread his fingers so they splayed across her chest, applying gentle pressure as he curled impossibly closer around her."

She calmed as she was held safe and tight. Moments that felt like years later, while she still clutched for Loki's hand, Sophie spoke softly, "You're the only thing that makes it better. That's how we work."

He caressed her shoulder with his lips. "I only hope I can continue to do so; both so broken and yet we manage to work, what a pair we make."

"I'm not broken. And you're just a hot mess. But please, don't scare me like that. I talk a tough game, but we both know that I need you and no matter what you did I would fight to keep you." The slow uncurling of Sophie's tense back, stretched her out firmly against Loki.

"If you were not broken you would not have had this kind of reaction." He stretched out with her and tangled his legs with hers. "I need to learn to stop pushing you so you do not have to fight to keep me."

Sophie spoke quietly and did so through occassional snifs and hiccoughs. "I didn't know it would be like this. That it would be such a fight and so easy at the same time. The naturalness of you and me, the inevitability of everything with you sometimes hides just how messed up things are. I've read books and watched movies and waned to yell at the characters, 'Just tell them everything. Just explain. They wont hate you, they will love you even more for telling them the truth. ' I never understood that it wasnt that simple. That its almost impossible to admit to some things and that sometimes fighting hurts more than it feels like winning is worth." She squeezed his hand against her chest to let him know that she wasn't letting go.

"It does hurt, so much so that it feels like your soul is being shredded and your heart set aflame." Loki slid his other arm under her head and across her chest to entrap her further in his embrace. "I meant what I said Sophie, I am yours and will not go anywhere until you dismiss me. If that means now or never, it is you that holds my existence in your lovely hands." The arm he had under her head dropped to the floor in front of them, his fingers made intricate motions as he began to summon a bouquet of flowers. He hoped she knew some of their meaning. A red camellia, a red chrysanthemum, forget-me-not, purple hyacinth, primrose, a magenta zinnia and lastly a single; fully bloomed, red rose. "May these add some beauty and purpose to words I cannot express." He gently laid the blooms on the floor in front of her and returned his arm around her, running his lips lightly along her shoulder and neck.

Sophie reached out and gently touched the flowers. Her finger ran along the red rose, the primrose and the hyacinth. "You know what you're doing." She breathed quietly. "And I can't make you flowers, but I can try to tell you what I'm dealing with, if it would mean anything to you besides guilt."

She trembled under his kisses and took a deep breath. "It wasn't fair that it was David that died. He never got to have this, like we do. He did have girlfriend when he got here in New York, when he was kind of away from the tesseract nonsense. He wanted to marry her, but broke it off when Dad got sick enough it was obvious it wasnt going to be long before he passed. David knew he would be saddled with me showing up on his doorstep because I didn't have anyone else. Im sure now it was because he loved her enough not to want to involve her in all of the tesseract mess, make her live the way we did. I never knew until now, with you, how horrible that must have been for him. How strong he had to have been. He kept the ring he'd bought. I found it after he was gone. I never knew just what he was giving up. I was selfish and asumed that I was the more wronged party. That I was the one who was hurt because Id never had that with anyone. I was a selfish child and I was wrong."

"If he was still here, he could have that now. Now that I have managed to do the worst and let SHIELD and Hydra know exactly where the shard is and what it can do. Now that I have called Thanos down on us and have other people to hide behind. It's the worst case scenario, but he would have been free of having to hide me. But he's not here and I can only hope that there's an afterlife where he's happy and nothing that I've messed up here matters at all."

"Sometimes I wonder, if I could do the same thing for him that he did for me. If I had the chance to go back, stop the invasion and save him, save everyone, but it meant giving you up, I don't know if I could do it. I feel so guilty about that. The better one of us was killed."

Tears were quietly sliding down Sophie's cheeks. "I don't know if knowing things like that will help you or hurt you right now."

"It does both, my darling." He whispered against her skin. "It helps to know what you are feeling and thinking so that I can try to help soothe the sting, and yet, it hurts because I know I am also the cause of that pain. Yes I feel extreme guilt but..." He trailed off and squeezed her tighter. "I also feel... This is going to sound so wrong and horrible, but I feel a measure of happiness; if things had not happened the way they did then we would not have met. If he had lived, do you truly think we would be like this? You would still be with him and in hiding."

Loki inhaled and released it in a shuddering breath. "It makes me a horrible man to take any kind of joy in the death of your brother. If it helps any, he died fighting; in my culture those that die fighting are taken to Valhalla to live eternally happy within its paradise until their souls are called once again to fight in Ragnarok. Only those that die a warriors death will know true peace in its warm glow." A tear slipped from his eye. "I am sure my mother is watching over him now, until you are reunited in the afterlife. If the day ever comes, I would ask you to give her my love since I would not be able to."

"Why couldn't you?" Sophie held his arms tightly around her and stared into the reds and purples of the bouquet.

"It would not matter if I died in battle, I am destined for the halls of Hel."

She felt his chest shudder aginst her back as he spoke. "Why do you say that? I'm sorry. I don't understand your religious beliefs. I wasn't quite sure if you had any."

"I have done too much wrong in my life to ever be welcomed by the warrior dead." Loki shifted so he could curl around her back further. "The mistress of death herself claimed rights to my soul long ago, the only one that could have negated her claim said nothing to dispute it." His fingers ran gently along her collarbone.

"Then I suppose I need to find time to have words with her when we are done with Thanos. She can't claim what's mine." Sophie closed her eyes as her head tipped to allow Loki's fingers free movement. "And I think we would have met somehow, no matter what. We could've met on the day of the battle. We were close enough for a minute. You flew past my office and destroyed the floor above mine."

"Let's go back in time then, allow me to stop and ask you out for a coffee." He smiled into her neck as his fingers trailed down to stroke her sternum. "I would love to see you go toe to toe with Lady Death but it would not be such a good idea."

"Not such good ideas seem to be our best ideas." Sophie sighed and relaxed more under his gentle touches. "I would love to go out for coffee with you. Could you leave the building in tact this time though?"

Loki snorted. "I make no promises, if the coffee shop doesn't have my tea and chocolate muffin I may have to rain my wrath upon them."

"It's a hot cocoa and chocolate cake doughnut with ganache, not tea and a muffin, that they named after you." Sophie smiled as the breath from his snorting tickled her ear.

"That will suffice I suppose." He saw the corner of her mouth move and grinned himself. Gently he blew a stream of air right across her ear.

She instinctively tucked her head down and back when he blew on her ear and bumped the back of her head into his nose.

"Gah!" Loki gave a half shout in surprise and jerked back, he untangled a hand from her and brought it to his nose. She actually gave him a bloody nose.

"What?!" Sophie asked, wondering why Loki was yelling. When he let go of her, she rolled over to look at him and saw the blood. She sat up quickly and took his face in her hand and began to wipe at it with the corner of a blanket. "Oh god! Was that me? I'm so sorry. Oh no."

He lay there, pinching the bridge of his nose then suddenly burst out laughing. "After everything we just said, if a bloody nose is the only punishment I receive then I can live with that."

"It was an accident. I promise. I'm not punishing you for anything." Sophie's hands fluttered around Loki's face as she looked down on him with concern, then she smiled and purred, "If I was punishing you, you would know it."

His laughter died down to a slight shaking of his shoulders. "I know love, I did rather enjoy the last punishment you gave me."

"You aren't supposed to enjoy punishment. It defeats the point. You shouldn't laugh about it." She quit wiping at his face and poked at his stomach.

"Sorry, love." He tried to stifle all of his mirth and failed horribly when she poked him in the stomach. Loki actually giggled after she did that. "We both know my brain is a bit scrambled."

"There's just no figuring out how you are going to react to anything is there?" She poked him again after he laughed instead of getting defensive like he usually did. "And you know, I wasn't trying to start trouble by asking you about things to begin with."

"If you could predict how I would react then I would get boring rather quickly." He squirmed. "I know you weren't darling, it just happens."

"You are anything but boring. I spent my whole life bored. I'm over boring." She leaned over and just barely touched her lips to the end of his nose.

His eyes crossed briefly then he shook his head. "Then in that area I seem to be doing well.

Sophie brushed the hair away from his face. "You are doing well, you are well, even I am well, all things considered. I won't believe anything else."

"Then we are well... until the next mental breakdown. Shall we schedule that for next Thursday?" He could taste the blood dripping into the back of his throat and brought his arm up rest his head on.

"No more breakdowns, unless you are getting them out of the way before Thanos comes. She handed Loki his mug of forgotten, cooling tea and took a drink of her own. I'm good. I'll only have to face him for a few minutes, while he's thinking about other things besides me, if it takes any longer than that I'm dead. But you, dear, he will be aiming to get inside your head. You need to know absolutely that everything he hands you is a lie. We have to make sure you don't breakdown. That is the most important thing."

Loki sipped his tea and hummed in his throat. Speaking of... I had a thought, for you to get close to Thanos and implement your plan he needs to be distracted. He moved to sit up and placed his hand on her shoulder. I will be the bait. I would allow him to get in my head, while he is occupied with me it gives you the chance to do what needs to be done.

Sophie's mouth fell open and she stared at Loki. "We need you to keep the armies away from everyone. If he gets you, he will use you and we are all dead. No."

"Once everyone has their assignments then the captains of each group can command from there. Sophie, I know I am strong enough to resist him now, when before I wasn't. You made me so." Loki tucked a knuckle under her chin to close her mouth. "We give him access to one of the things he wants the most, all of his focus would be upon me and allow you to destroy him. Besides..." He smiled. "I wont make it easy for him, I'll fight back twice as hard."

"But I'll only need a minute. Just a minute. And what if he's in your mind when I... no... you could be destroyed too." She shook her head at him.

"But I wont." He ducked his head to stare her in the eye as he cupped both sides of her head. "I have you to come back to Sophie, you and our... Friends." Loki tasted how the word felt on his tongue and decided he rather liked how it felt.

"I'll be with you then, you won't have to come back." Sophie smiled at the strange look in his eyes.

"No you won't." His fingers ran across her lips. "You will be on the opposite side of the field from me."

"I'll be where I need to be. He already knows you mean something to me. I called for you the last time I saw him. He laughed." Her eyes flicked down and away from him at the admission.

"It doesn't matter." He forced her head back up to look at him. "Hey, it doesn't matter. He will be so enraged by what I am doing he won't have a choice but to come for me."

Sophie looked up at him a bit gratefully. "We'll take care of him."

"We will." Loki smiled. "Teamwork."

Sophie tipped her head sideways, to avoid Loki's tender nose as she leaned in to press a kiss against his lips.

He smiled fondly against her lips and deepened the kiss.

She slid back into his lap without releasing his lips. Her blanket slid down around her waist as she raised her arms to wrap them around him.

Loki slid his tongue along hers as his hands slid up her back to rest on her shoulder blades.

Sophie pressed herself closely against Loki's chest and let her fingers wander along his scalp as she curled her tongue along the back of his lips.

He caught her tongue between his teeth and sucked it back into his mouth, devouring her soul from her lips alone. Fingers slid up to wrap around the ends of her hair, tugging gently, Loki exposed her neck to his roving mouth and nipped at the soft skin.

Sophie moaned softly as she let herself be maneuvered. "No matter the past, I'm not going to wake up, or come to my senses or anything else that you want to call it. I won't give up on you or this."

Loki just hummed while be buried his face between her breasts, lathing the fleshy globes with his tongue.

Fingers wove their way back through Loki's hair and softly traced around his ears. She arched her back, leaning into his kisses. "You just don't really care right now, do you? She laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" His voice was muffled by the cleavage on either side of his face. "I am on a mission right now."

"A mission? What mission is that?"

He stopped what he was doing to lean back and give her a wry glare. "Now THAT should be more than obvious." Loki rolled his eyes then leaned back in to gently bite the side of her breast.

Sophie smiled and leaned in to kiss the top of his head. "Dear, yes, you are obvious." She twisted her torso slightly to slide a nipple across his lips.

He took the hint and drew the taut peak between his lips, sucking gently as his hands moved down her back to squeeze her bottom.

Gasping she rose up slightly with his squeeze. then pulled his face up from her breast to take his lips again with hers. She let her love for him and the relief that she felt from their conversation wash through the kiss, realizing that they weren't reconnecting, they had never lost a connection.

It felt more intimate, like everything they shared just now made their bond stronger, deeper. His jaw dropped open, his breathing grew heavier, his arms snapped around Sophie in a iron grip while his mouth devoured her.

Bound tightly against Loki's body, Sophie was relieved and relaxed into him, holding her arms around him and herself open to him. Letting him feel that she was there and would always be there.

Loki released her lips and buried his face in her neck, hugging her tightly, content in just holding her once more.

"You're OK, dear," Sophie turned and panted against his forehead. "I love you."

Loki closed his eyes and kissed under her chin sweetly. "An argument could be made that I love you more."

"I don't want to argue anymore." She pushed Loki back down gently onto the pillows. "I just want you, astin min."

Loki fingers danced down her side to rest on her thighs. "You have no more argument from me my darling."

Her hands ran up his stomach and chest under his shirt. "But if we DID argue. I'd be right," she smiled.

His hands moved up to caress her ribcage and breasts. "Then let's agree to disagree." Loki grinned at her then bent his knees up to support her back.

Sophie leaned back against Loki's knees and let the blanket fall the rest of the way off of her and she ran her hands down his thighs. "I'm not agreeing to anything, but I won't argue either." She grinned as she spoke, his hands eliciting quick breaths from her.

"She who does not argue and he that argues too much." A single finger traveled down between her breasts, dipped into her navel then brushed across her opening. Loki licked his lips as he stared at the offering before him before glancing up into her eyes, his own hooded in renewed desire.

Sophie's hand reached behind her and clutched at the top of his thighs. "She's yours."

'And he is yours, my darling." His thumb slipped inside the hood that covered her nub, rubbing gentle circles against it.

She moaned and let her head roll back against his knees, while her fingers were kneading into his butt.

His thumb applied more pressure, his other hand going to her leg and extending it to drape up over his shoulder as he open mouth kissed the muscle next to his face.

"Yesssssss," she hissed and rocked her hips. Letting herself sink into his sensations, her eyes closed and their recent troubles faded. "Make me scream," she murmured.

His thumb slipped from her and moved her other leg over his shoulder, Loki grabbed her hips to scoot her forward on his chest so his mouth could reach her. "As you wish, my lady." His tongue licked a firm stripe along her opening before spread her open and delved his tongue deep within her, fingers soon joining the fray.

Sophie gasped and began to whine as Loki's hot tongue and nimble fingers managed to pull her nerves taught. "Loki!" she called out as she almost couldn't take anymore.

There was a sudden pounding at the front door and Barton's voice hollered through. "Are you answering the door yet? We've got your groceries!"

Loki's attentions stopped abruptly and his glare snapped to the door. "Barton." He hissed out as his head dropped to the pillow with a thud, his breath coming out in an annoyed huff.

Sophie's eyes shot open and a small whimper fell from her lips.

Not to be denied, Loki quickly moved his mouth back to her core, determined to bring her quickly over the edge.

"Oh god!" The sudden return of sensation tipped Sophie over the edge, dropping her into a fast, hot release. Her fingers clutched at his arms and she managed to yell out, "JUS' A MINNIT!" as she collapsed back against Loki's legs.

With a self satisfied smirk, Loki rolled Sophie to the pile of pillows and tucked the blanket securely around her. "I'll get the door."

He stood up with that grin still on his face and went to the door, wiping his face as he did. Once at the door, he adjusted his... Little problem, then threw open the door. "You... Banged?"

"Darn right I banged!" Barton spat as he shoved a box of groceries into Loki's arms. "I banged earlier too and assumed you had gone to the lab with the rest of the side show, so I let myself in to drop off the coffee. My mistake. So I've banged twice in the past hour or so and it still seems like fewer times than you have."

Sophie dug around in the blankets for Loki's shirt and her pants as she tried to catch her breath. After wiggling into some clothes beneath the blanket, she got up to join Loki.

Loki shrugged and took the box of groceries to the counter before returning back to the door. "The only one that's banged more than once in the last hour is you, but I must thank you for bringing all of this here." He held out his hand for Barton to shake, the same hand that was just inside of Sophie and the same one he wiped his face with.

Clint shook his head and grimaced as he took Loki's hand. "It's all good, maybe from now on though, you could hang a tie on the door knob or somethin'. Give a guy warning before he walks into some weird thing with a teepee." Then he waved another agent in from the hallway and had him set down two more large boxes.

Sophie was awkwardly adjusting the shirt when Clint addressed her. "An babe, I just hope you know what you're doin' here. Be good, or at least better than you have been."

"When I am involved, nothing can be good, Mr. Barton." Loki arched a brow at the archer as he took the boxes from the straining agent with ease and smirked at them both. Though perhaps next time I shall hang a sign on the door, or send Toukka to you for entertainment.

Sophie hustled Barton and the other agent to the door, with Clint mumbling under his breath, "MISTER Barton. Still an Agent, call still shoot ya', ya' know"

"Thank you so much, guys. Really. Now I can feed the guests you keep sending me." The woman rambled.

After she shut the door with a smile, a shout came from the hall from Clint. "Awwwww man! That's just WRONG!" Quickly, she turned to Loki with a questioning look.

He smiled innocently and walked, still rather uncomfortably, back into the living room to flop down into the pile of pillows.

Sophie tucked some ice cream away in the freezer and followed loki into the living room, hips swaying. "Now dear, you smile too innocently for it to be a natural look on your face. Whatever you did, be nice to him."


	75. Chapter 75

Sophie knelt next to Loki. "I believe I owe you?"

"You do not owe me anything, my darling." He grinned from ear to ear while suppressing a laugh, Loki brushed some stray hairs behind her ear.

"No?" She asked and batted her eyes as she let her hand gently drift along the protruding front of his pants.

"You don't owe me a thing, but of course I wouldn't say no to such an offer." His smirk slowly faded.

"Offer, it's not an offer," Sophie whispered as she leaned in and caught his slightly protruding upper lip between her teeth quickly before kissing him. "It's a promise."

"I like this promise." Loki whispered against her lips.

Her hand stopped stroking the stiffness in his pants and slipped up to push Loki's shirt up his stomach and tug open the ties on his pants.

He sucked in a breath while staring down at her hands, his fingers toying with the ends of her hair.

Sophie pressed a kiss into Loki's thin, open lips one last time before she bent over and kissed around his belly button and down to the waistband of his pants. She slid them down as far as she could, dragging her open mouth through the soft hairs along the way.

His jaw fell open as he watched, arching his hips up to get the band below his bottom. The erection still confined within the fabric twitched heavily toward her exploring mouth.

Climbing to kneel between his knees as soon as she worked the fabric over his swelling and down to his ankles, she let her fingers drift along his pale hip bones and trace patterns along the swell of his thighs. Then slowly, her tongue flicked out of her mouth and wet her already kiss swollen lips before it circled the bobbing tip of Loki's erection.

Releasing a very audible sigh of pleasure, Loki's head dropped back down to the pillow and closed his eyes. He savored the sensation of her mouth around his engorged head.

As Sophie stroked the base of his cock, her tongue moved swiftly in lavishing attention on the end of it. She looked up at him, his strong jaw was opened, pink lips parted in a blissful grin, black lashes spreading across his high, pale cheekbones; and almost sighed as she continued to take more of him into her mouth.

Breath hitching once more, Loki propped himself up on an elbow while his other hand ran along her cheek. The sight of her devouring his rod made him impossibly harder and his pleasure increase tenfold.

This much control over Loki's immediate mood felt amazing to Sophie. Her pace got slower as she took his amazing length deeper and deeper and she stroked his balls gently. Soon she slipped a finger to massage his perineum, while she went back to working her lips along the head, quickly, as he liked.

A long, loud moan slipped from him. Loki eyes rolled closed as his head dropped back, mouth hanging open in a breathless smile.

Stroking his shaft to match the speed of her mouth, Sophie briefly shook her head to move her hair out of the way. Then she doubled her efforts with her lips and tongue.

His brows scrunched together as his release crept up on him, fingers threaded through her hair to hold it out of the way. Loki's teeth clenched as he got closer and closer to his end. A keening whine slipped past his lips just before he knew his was close. "Sophie... Close..."

She looked up and caught his eyes at hearing her name. Then very purposefully held them as she brought him over the edge.

Loki came with a shout and a sharp buck of his hips, his breath caught in his lungs. It felt like she was trying to suck his very soul out of his cock. Their eyes remained locked as the last remnants of his release dribbled out of the tip of his slowly softening erection. "Amazing." He managed to gasp out before his arm gave out and he fell flat on his back.

Sophie swallowed and licked the last of his seed from her lips before she crawled up Loki's side and curled against him and laid her cheek against his still slightly heaving side.

He managed to muster enough strength to kick his pants off the rest of the way and drag her closer, he turned to his side to cradle her more securely.

"Maybe, I should have done this instead of bothering to ask you questions before. We'd still be in our fort then." She smiled against him and pulled a blanket over them.

"If there is a way to shut me up quickly, It would be this." Loki laughed breathless. "As much as I hate to say it, we probably should put away the groceries they were nice enough to deliver."

"Yes, dear." Sophie sighed, but curled tighter against him.

"I do not want to move either, darling but it is a necessary evil, after we can either retire to bed or put the fort back up. Sans deep conversation of course." Loki kissed the top of her head and summoned the pants that were laying near his feet, back onto his person.

Sophie pulled herself back up and pulled her shirt straight again, then held out a hand to Loki.

He happily took it and hopped to a standing position, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning around in a circle.

Sophie picked her feet up and tipped her head back and laughed. "What was that for?"

"Because I could and I wanted to." Loki set her back on her feet and planted a kiss soundly on her lips. "And that was also because I could and I wanted to."

She shook her head and grinned. "I can't wait to get past Thanos. You have to be hysterical when the weight of the world isn't on your shoulders."

He shrugged with a grin. "Been told more than once that I am rather amusing to look at."

"Oh you are amusing to look at dear, I promise, I wouldn't say hysterical though". She backed into the kitchen pulling him along after her, arms still around his neck. "There was that night that you danced in the kitchen. Nothing funny at all about you then."

"I clearly remember dancing twice in the kitchen, once time to try to seduce you and the other sent you through a wall and helped me regain my magic." Loki picked her up behind the knees and set her on the counter next to the boxes. "If another dance is required, you have but to ask."

"Well, neither was funny, but I was talking about the first one. And I would gladly take either," She grinned at him as she started pulling cans and fruit out of a box. "In case you wondered, the seduction DID actually work."

"Could have fooled me, my dear." He took some of the cans to put in the cabinet. "I was rather downtrodden when you refused me that night."

"I know. You pout. You pout beautifully. You plopped right on that stool and wouldn't even bother to do up your pants. I remember all of it. But like I said, what was I going to do, have sex with someone that I had known for a week, that was of still dubious moral affiliation and let it be recorded? You were just torturing me, that's all." Sophie waved a bunch of celery at him to make her point.

"I shant be intimidated by vegetation." Loki snooped through a box then managed to toss a grape down her shirt. "That particular torture can be done again, when I am not inebriated." He turned his head gave her an amused smirk. "Or even more so, you would have to ask Fandral which is better."

"Fandral? What does he know about it? Does he dance like that too?" Sophie's eyebrows shot up.

Loki laughed. "Fandral couldn't dance to save his life. He was present for a couple of my performances, most of them done in a drunken stupor, the one sober time it was a bet. He lost it miserably." He grabbed another grape and held it to her lips this time.

Sophie pulled the grape from his fingers and popped it between her teeth. "Performances... it's not just a casual thing then." She leaned in toward him, interested.

"More like a bit of fun for adolescent males to partake in, they would often bet that I could not do a certain task, nine times out of ten, I truly couldn't." He popped a grape in his own mouth. "But then Thor had what he thought was a brilliant idea, go to a tavern and see who could draw the most attention, be it male or female. Hogun and Volstagg bowed out along with Sif, so it left us. They thought it would be an easy feat, being the crown prince and one of his best friends, to win said bet. All they would have to do is walk in and all attention would be on them, on any other day it would have been true."

Loki called for Toukka and tossed him a piece of jerky. "Me, being still young and foolish and tired to constantly losing, came up with the idea to dance provocatively. This tavern happened to have a stage and a musical troupe playing that night. So I hopped upon that stage and did a similar dance to the one I gave you, just without the hindrance of drink." Loki tossed another grape in the air and caught it with ease. "For once in my life, all attention was on me; including Thor and Fandral, Thor became uncomfortable early on and left, Fandral stayed for the entire thing. He laughed. I even got tips that night."

"I can't imagine anyone not paying attention to that. And I would imagine that you would have gotten more than tips." She continued to unpack things onto the counter, but let her eyes stray along his body.

He grinned devilishly. "Oh yes, I received much more than tips that night."

"Surprised you didn't get Fandral," Sophie teased.

"Almost did, actually." Loki waved a finger at her in a matter fact way. "If Thor had kept his mouth shut, Fandral would have joined the festivities."

She laughed. "I didn't mean to DANCE."

"Neither did I." He arched a brow at her.

"Ohhhh... score one for Loki." She made an invisible check mark in the air with her finger.

Said male grinned again. "It was a rather... Vigorous evening. One of the times Thor and I shared a woman... or four."

Sophie choked a bit and looked at him with raised eyebrows and a covered mouth. "I... wow...I...yeah... can't compete with that."

"And you never will." Loki leaned over and kissed the shocked woman's cheek.

"But maybe I could learn how to dance like that and compete with you." She whispered.

"There would be no competition, you would master it beautifully my dear, and quickly put me to shame." His hand shout out and attacked the sides of her rib cage.

Sophie giggled and wiggled practically on command for him, almost knocking a box over with her hip.

Loki laughed with her and brought his other hand into the fray, attacking her sides with a vengeance.

She laughed until it almost hurt and leaned in and wrapped her arms and legs around Loki to pull him as close as she could, the started to tickle back.

His own laughter joined the chorus of hers as he tried to untangle himself from her grasp, his efforts proved futile. Loki wrangled her hands away from his person and forced her to lay back, he arms pinned above her head. "Now you are at my mercy once more."

"I'm almost always at your mercy, dear." Sophie wiggled her hands and shoulders, playing to get away from him.

"Perhaps." He hummed in his throat. "But I also never hear you complaining about it either, so I have to assume you like it." Loki released her hands and rest his own on the thighs still wrapped around his waist.

"I MUST like it," Sophie mused. "It's just what you are, the nature of the beast. Stronger, smarter, faster, older… It makes you safer and more dangerous at the same time."

Loki dragged her to the edge of the counter and slipped his hands behind her back, dragging her into a sitting position. "Then I suppose there is no helping it, I shall remain this safely dangerous enigma just for you." He whispered then nipped her nose. "Rawr, my darling." Loki grinned and kissed her.

She wound her arms around his neck and strong shoulders as she opened her lips to him. When they parted, Sophie whispered, "That was it. I hope you liked it. That was the first and only time I will ever concede that out loud."

"Your secret is safe with me, my dear." The backs of his fingers traveled down her cheek as his forehead rested against hers. "Even if I always have been the smarter one… And clear winner of that chess match." His smile made the corners of his eyes crinkle and his dimples to come out in full force, tongue caught between his teeth to suppress a laugh.

"Phooey!" She gasped, then began to grin as she spoke, unable to hold a serious tone. "I never said anything like that. Nothing was clear about that!"

"Oh it certainly was, my dear one. You had nowhere to run, you were thoroughly trounced." Loki's fingers rested on her thigh. "Game…" They moved upwards, skimming across her breast. "Set…" Finally the wandering digits rested on her lips before replacing them with his lips. "Match." He whispered into her lips.

'Your opinion." She whispered back, panting slightly at Loki's feather touch. Her fingers traced wandering paths over his shoulders with the tips of her fingernails.

"Tis a fact, my love." He deepened the kiss, resting his hands on her waist.

Sophie hummed back without losing his lips. "MMMMmmHmmm."

Loki smiled against her lips again. "I can tell, I'm slowly winning you over, how much longer should I continue to get you to agree with me?"

"With the gains you have made so far? Years, decades, dear." She laughed, her hands still stroking stroking him lightly toward her. "Rematch? Just not right now."

"I suppose I will have to defend my title at some point." His eyebrow arched as a wicked smile formed on his face. He quickly picked Sophie up and draped her over his shoulder, walking quickly over to the remaining pile of pillows and blankets. Loki dropped her on the pile and attacked her sides again. "Next time I shall win, if you ask nicely I won't rub it in your face for too long." He barked a laugh at her then walloped her with a pillow.

Sophie gave the pillow an injured look after she had stopped giggling at being tickled. "You're being mean and hitting me for no reason," she fake pouted.

He gave her a wry look and whacked her again. "Oh yes, I'm being terrible. Whatever shall you do?"

"I could scream for help? I could offer to trade my virtue for your good behavior?" She batted her eyes and wound a piece of hair around her finger, while she bit her lip.

"What virtue?" Slipped from his lips automatically before his eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "No one can hear you scream, my dear." This time Loki just threw the pillow at her.

"What virtue?!" Sophie squealed as she snatched the thrown pillow out of the air and brought it down swiftly over the top of Loki's head. "I guess I get to just hit you then."

Loki laughed loudly at her indignant squeal and batted the pillow away from him, he grabbed another and smacked her in the butt with it.

"Playing with pillows, carrying me around like a doll…" She began as she gasped at being swatted again and retaliated by tossing pillows of her own. I could think you were the child here.

He sniggered. "So what if I am? Sometimes you just need to embrace your inner child and have fun." Loki caught two of her thrown pillows and tossed them back.

Sophie immediately shoved the pillows under her bottom and sat on them. The she crossed her arms forcefully over her ample chest and stick her tongue out at Loki.

"Now whos the child." He muttered to himself. Loki was still grinning at her but as soon as she crossed her arms he became distracted, she was still in his shirt and it had become… Quite snug across her bosom, the buttons straining to keep them contained. He licked his lips slowly, his gaze drifting between her eyes and her chest.

"You!" She teased and let a smile pull the side of her mouth up as she noticed his gaze drifting.

His head tilted to the side, eyes locked on her chest. "Hmm? What was that?"

Sophie hand flew up and clutched at the amethyst pendant that lay just below her throat. "What was what?"

His eyes watched the movement of her hand, his gaze softened when he saw what she grasped. "No idea." Loki crawled closer to her, gently forcing her to lay back on the pillows. Fingers trailed lightly up her stomach to rest on the hand that clutched the pendant. He leaned down and pressed a kiss right above her heart.

"What was THAT?" She asked as she lifted her head to nuzzle her nose into his hair.

He shook his head and kissed above her heart again. "Nothing, darling." This time he sat back up and called for Toukka, the weasel scampered over to soak up the attention he was finally getting.

Sophie marched her fingers back and forth over a cushion for Toukka to chase while she looked back up at Loki. "That's not a nothing, dear."

He sighed and watched his furry friend chase her fingers. "I just… I noticed what you unconsciously clutched in your lovely hands, you hold one of my dearest memories close to your heart. It made me… Sentimental, remembering Frigga is all."

"It's not bad to be child sometimes." Her free hand reached out for his, as understanding dawned on her.

"No, its not." Loki's fingers laced with hers. "Sometimes you just need to."

He scooped up the rambunctious weasel and stroked his fur, small clumps falling out. "Oh dear, he's shedding."

"Then he needs a brushing or a bath." Sophie wiped the wayward hairs from her lap and leaned into toward Toukka, "Don't you, baby. You need someone to take care of you, you big, tough, wild creature."

Toukka chuffed and touched his nose to hers, he bounded up to Loki's shoulder to rub himself along his cheek. "OK, bath time it is my friend, then a good brushing." Loki laughed at the weasel and stood up, heading toward the bathroom.

Climbing out of the pillows Sophie followed. "Wait for me, just to make sure you don't use my toothbrush or something."

"You might want to brush your teeth, we both know what was in your mouth not too long ago." He called back to her, amusement echoing in his voice.

"And you should wash your hands before you touch anything else….." Suddenly Sophie's eyes flew open wide and she whispered at Loki, "Clint. Oh God, you are evil. You stood right out there and shook his hand."

Loki cackled madly. "Finally figured it out I see." He put the stopper in the sink and filled it with warm water then grabbed a bottle of baby shampoo from a shelf, Toukka climbed down cautiously to sniff at the water. He looked wary.

Sophie dipped her fingers in the water. "Come on baby, you did this before and lived. You'll feel be less itchy. "

She looked back up at Loki with a twinkle in her eye, trying not to laugh. "And you might not live, I'd have killed you long before now if I was Hawkeye. Keep me out of your tricks from now on, unless you let me in on it first."

He grinned at his lady love, tongue caught between his teeth in his mirth. Loki's hands dipped in the water, just below the surface so Toukka could climb onto them. "It was a spur of the moment thing my dear, next time I prank someone i'll be sure to inform you first."

"I could at least tweak the taste level for you." She broke and started laughing at his tongue.

Loki shook his head and grinned at her, eying her from the side as he gently scooped water onto the timid weasel in his hands. "Are you saying my tricks are tasteless? I found you rather delicious."

Sophie flushed bright pink and dropped her face to the cool countertop." I still have to face these people. You can't just….well you shouldn't…" she giggled and cut herself off.

"I promise the next prank will not involve your bodily fluids." He laughed and shampooed Toukka, the weasel chirping in contentment while his fur was massaged.

"Don't you sound happy"? Sophie said to the wet creature as she turned her head to look it in the eye. "He's good at making you feel good isn't he?"

Toukka made a little noise and swatted at a bubble that floated past him.

"He's not the only one I'm good at making feel good is he?" Loki side eyed her again as he rinsed the weasel.

Looking up with a slow, easy grin, Sophie drawled, "I don't know if your poor fragile ego could handle being inflated as much as it would be if I let you know how good you can make me feel."

Loki returned her grin with a naughty one of his own. "Would you kiss it better if it did get hurt? I very much would enjoy knowing how good I can be." He pulled the now clean animal from his bath and held him up to drip dry a bit. Hand me a towel please? "I have a cold, soggy weasel in need of something warm and soft to nestle into."

"I still haven't figured out where you have room to keep it, honey. Volstagg might have room for your ego, but it's doubtful." Sophie pursed her lips in thought as she began to gently wrap Toukka in a towel.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "I keep it in my pants, when I bother to wear them." Loki took the now happily wrapped ermine from Sophie and cradled him in the crook of his arm, rubbing the animal within gently to dry and warm him.

It was Sophie's turn to venture into Loki's verbal territory. "You seem to have a pretty good handle on stroking your weasel all on your own, I mean ego.." she giggled.

Loki rolled his eyes again, leaning over and kissing her cheek as he walked out of the bathroom. He sat on the bed, legs crossed at the ankle out in front of him; he cradled Toukka and his towel in his arm, still drying him off. The tiny creature dozed off in his towel home as Loki leaned back against the headboard of the bed, a small grin on his face.

Sophie paused and took in the picture that was composed on the bed. She quickly drew a look of skepticism over her face to conceal a tiny bit of, what she thought, was too much hope. "Now what do you think you are doing?"

Loki cracked an eye open. "Thought that much was obvious, I'm drying off out little friend." He peeked into the towel. "He seems to have fallen asleep though."

"You rocked him to sleep". She said incredulously. "THIS I should have left the cameras on for. No one would believe me."

"Why does this surprise you?" He looked at her quizzically. "I was a father once upon a time." Loki was internally surprised that mentioning being a parent didn't hurt as much as it used to. "Toukka is simply smaller and easier to hold."

"It's not that, dear, it's that…..' she began to whisper as she laid on her stomach along the edge of the bed and looked at him with her chin on her hands. "he's a weasel."

"He is our baby." Loki threw out the term she had used more than once, to describe the weasel. "He's the closest thing I have to a child anymore, why wouldn't I care for him?" He tilted his head at her. "If you think I shouldn't, then say so and I'll put him down."

"No, you're adorable. I promise." Sophie said soothingly. She paused for a moment, just looking at them the her brow furrowed. "Your boys would be what, two hundred and seventy five years older than I am? That's older than my country."

Loki scooped the sleeping ermine from the damp towel and placed him on his chest. "They would be adolescents now in our terms, we do age slower than mortals." He played with the end of Toukka's tail as he slept, Loki tilted his head back and closed his eyes once more.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she stopped to wonder how something so normal feeling could sound so strange and foreign.

"Why apologize? It is not your fault we age differently." He scooted down a little to get more comfortable.

"I mean about…" Sophie shook her head and changed her mind about continuing. "Anyway, you look comfy. If you are going to sleep, I should probably at least let your brother know that you're OK."

"Hadn't planned on going to sleep." Loki opened his eyes again and tilted his head to look at Sophie more clearly. "Please, continue what you were saying."

Sophie looked down enough that her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks and plucked at the blanket on the bed. "I'm sorry if bringing up your boys hurt you. It's not my place."

He reached out for her hand, grasping it gently in his own. "It doesn't hurt as much as it used to, I have you to thank for that, darling."

"All I did was listen." She gazed at his incredibly long fingers as they wound over her hand, making hers look small and delicate.

"Sometimes that's all you need." His thumb ran over her knuckles.

She sighed at the comforting gesture. "I'm not sure I have the words for anyone to listen to yet, not unless they are forced out."

He sighed, "I shouldn't have done that, whenever you are ready I will listen."

"If I think I have the right to poke inside your head to see if you are OK," Sophie's hand turned over to hold Loki's, "then it's only fair that you have the same right."

"If you say so, my dear." Fingers slipped between hers to tug gently, trying to get her to climb up and lay with him. Loki could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

Sophie took his hint and crawled over to him, tucking her shoulder under his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. "You know, it's about dinnertime. I hope no one being concerned about you stops up to check on you accidentally around meal time."

Loki groaned. "Would you rather call Thor? Perhaps make yourself a meal in the process, you haven't eaten in awhile." He grinned a bit. "A handful of grapes and essence of Loki do not count."

"I will make dinner for US;" Sophie looked up at Loki, wondering if his being hungry earlier was just a fluke. "If it doesn't count for me, it doesn't count for a big, strong man like you." She smiled teasingly until her phone on the bedtable started to ring.

"Want to put money on if that's your brother?" She sighed.

Loki barked out a short laugh. "I would rather not lose that bet. I'll make sure to have some of whatever you make my dear."

Reaching out, she grabbed and answered the chiming phone. Immediately her hand shot back out and held the phone at arm's length while Thor shouted, "Lady Sophie? It is I, Thor!"

"If you yell that loud, you probably don't need the phone for me to hear you. Just talk normally, OK? Hi. What's up?" Sophie spoke and rolled her eyes as she gingerly held the phone to her mouth, yet still well away from her ear.

Loki chuckled again as he listened to Thor speak loudly into the phone, asking about how he was doing. "I'm fine you idiot, stop bellowing like an enraged moose."

Thor was convinced that Loki was himself again after being insulted and began to explain to Sophie that some of them were going out to dinner but Erik Selvig had wanted to stay in and work in the lab. He asked if Sophie would check on his friend and make sure he ate.

Sophie nodded her head and mouthed 'There it is' before answering. "Of course I will. I was going to start something soon anyway. I'll take a plate down… Loki will be fine not coming. Honest. You have fun. Bye."

A single brow arched at Sophie. "He wants you to babysit the wayward scientist? I'll most certainly stay here for that, won't hear an argument from me." Slowly Loki sat up and nestled his sleeping friend in a mound of blankets. "He should be out for a bit longer, what are we making?"

"I thought I saw some steaks in there, potatoes, green beans?"

"I honestly wasn't paying attention to what was in the boxes." He waved his hand flippantly while walking out the bedroom door. "It does sound good though."

Sophie got up and followed after Loki. "It's not complicated, but it works. And you seem to have found the grapes just fine."

"Because I actually was looking for those." Loki slipped behind the counter to start the pot for tea. "Coffee?"

"Please."

He started the coffee pot then went digging through the fridge for the ingredients she suggested. "Which ones do you want? They got you 3 different kinds of steaks."

"Oh, we will take the ribeye. I can just pan fry them." She slid her arm around Loki's back and down across his hips as she peered over his shoulder into the refrigerator. "Are you really OK with me going downstairs for a bit? I shouldn't be long."

"I am a big boy; I can entertain myself for a while." He smiled over his shoulder and wiggled his butt at her.

"I am sure you can. I just don't want it to be… weird." She assured him as she started setting pans on the stove.

"Why would what be weird?" He straightened himself to get mugs out of the cabinet.

Sophie shrugged a bit self- consciously. "Running off to take care of someone else if you might be having trouble… I don't know."

Loki set the mugs down and turned to her, gently holding both of her cheeks in his hands to she would look at him. "Sophie, it will only be weird if you make it so. Besides, what is the worst I could get into while you are gone?" He grinned at her then kissed her soft lips. "Don't answer that."

"I won't. I don't even want to think about the answer to that." She held his hands against herself and smiled before she kissed him in return.

"It was a rhetorical question anyway." He pressed one more kiss to her lips and turned back to making her coffee and his tea.

Sophie quickly got dinner done and set a plate down in front of Loki.

Loki smiled at her and tucked into his meal with gusto, more hungry than he thought. "This steak is cooked perfectly darling, thank you."

"I'm just happy you are eating. You were really worrying me before this morning, with the not eating." She watched him clean his plate with a smile, relieved that he wasn't making himself sick anymore. Then she quickly ate her food and put together a third plate that she set aside.

Leaning back on the chair, Loki admired Sophie's behind. "It wasn't my intention of making you worry, I had thought you wouldn't notice." He crossed his arms. "Though I do admit that sparring with Thor and Sif was rather invigorating, I'll have to do it more often before we face Thanos."

"I noticed. I also noticed that you just crossed your arms on me. I notice you. You are noteworthy." She teased and stepped over to kiss his forehead, before looking down and tugging at her shirt. "I should probably clean up before I go anywhere."

He smiled fondly at her. "I think you look fantastic but then again I'm biased."

"I look like I have been alone with you all day. You always leave me a mess." Sophie laughed as she hopped into the bedroom to quickly brush her hair and slide into underwear and a clean dress. When she came back out to the kitchen to collect the plate, she paused for a moment just outside of the doorway; just watching Loki as he obliviously toyed with his silverware and smiled at it.

After he had spun his spoon for the umpteenth time, Loki got up and started washing the dishes from dinner, his little grin still in place as he hummed quietly.

Quietly she moved into the room and kissed him on the cheek as she picked up the plate. "I'll have my phone if you want me."

He quickly pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I always want you my darling." Loki smiled at her with hooded eyes. "Go have fun with your crazy uncle scientist."

"I… this feels weird. I don't think I have ever left here without you, if you could have come with me." Sophie shook her head to clear the slightly confused look and smiled. "I'll be back soon, dear." And left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her.

Loki just stared at the door for a moment after she walked out the door, he missed her already. Instead of wallowing and staring at the door like a lost puppy waiting for its master, he finished the dishes and put them away. He wandered over to the sofa to watch a little television but after flipping through the channels and nothing catching his interest, he sighed and decided to just grab a book and go keep Toukka company in the bedroom.


	76. Chapter 76

As soon as Loki laid down, there was a pounding on the apartment door followed by Thor's booming voice. "Brother! I see your notice, but believe it to be a LIE, for the Lady Sophie is still with Erik Selvig! You will not turn us away so easily!"

Loki snarled at the air before stomping to the front door and throwing it open. "What do you want?" He ground out none too nicely then snatched the sign off the door.

Thor chucked Loki on the shoulder playfully as he pushed his way in dragging Jane after him. Sif, Volstagg and Fandral followed him in, laughing and joking.

Pausing beside Loki, Hogun looked up at the seemingly, put out god, and spoke. "It is a good thing for you to dispose of that before your lady arrives and sees it. I doubt she would appreciate your jest."

"I would have to agree with you." Loki replied, irritated. He spun around to address Thor. "Now do you mind telling me what you want? I was trying to read and Toukka is sleeping."

Thor walked into the kitchen and poured some cups of coffee from the still warm pot as he spoke. "We were an obvious distraction in the laboratory. They seemed to be working on something very difficult."

At this comment Jane snorted and mumbled under her breath. "And useless."

But the blonde mountain of a man continued, "And we have spent most of the day completely unentertained and unoccupied. You have always had a way of making things happen around you, Loki."

Sif spoke up and her gaze bored holes into Thor. "And your brother has been pacing paths in the floor out of worry since your outburst this morning. Please inform him that you have since regained your senses and composure."

Loki leaned against the counter, crossing his arms as he stared at Thor but addressing the others. "I am sure that whatever the others are doing in the lab is of great importance and detrimental to the health of Sophie; tell me Ms. Foster, what is your contribution?" He chanced a glance at the scientist then snapped his glare back at Thor. "My composure is as steady as ever but the sense of this group is anything but common." Loki stifled a grin at the indignant noises from the warriors. "If you are in need of entertainment then why do we not revisit the combat chamber down below? I find myself rusty."

"Rusty!?" Thor laughed. "You were practically frozen stiff with disuse this morning. Sparring with me is almost pointless for you at this time."

Jane had set her jaw and was staring at Loki, wondering why she had stood up against Erik earlier. "I will contribute when there is something useful I can do."

"Pardon my rudeness Dr. Foster; I had momentarily forgotten what your area of expertise was. I do have need of your knowledge in trying to figure out how long it take a certain sized craft to travel through different gravity fields but that will have to wait till later when I can access the charts for that area." That should shut the nagging wench up for the moment; he thought to himself then focused on the warriors. "Rusty am I? Then why was it you sprawled on the floor this morn and not I?"

Fandral picked up the sign that Loki had set on the counter and waved it. "You obviously spent at least part of your day sprawled out somewhere."

Loki grinned at the blonde. "Sprawled, sitting, standing." He shrugged nonchalantly. "A combination of the above, we have an active love life, cannot say the same for you."

Sif reached around Fandral and snatched the sign out of his hand. She read it out loud. "Caution: Fornication in progress. Enter at your own risk. Really, Loki?" She huffed. "Will you never grow up?"

"We had an unannounced guest; he suggested the sign when he walked in at a bad moment. Would you prefer to saunter in and discover us in the throes of passion?" Loki cocked an eyebrow at Sif. "Last time I recall a situation like that it was I with no warning and you atop Thor like he was a spirited colt, a sign would have been much appreciated that day and perhaps saved all of us some emotional turmoil." Loki had started to growl at the end of his statement then abruptly went to the door. "Do as you wish, I am going to go train. Clean up after yourselves, I've no desire to do more dishes." He slammed the door behind him.

Sif followed and yanked the door open before she strode into the hall and was gone after Loki. "I thought that we had put that behind us this morning my Lord, but I see that I was misguided. I will thrash you again. Maybe you will see the sense of things this time!"

"My Lord? That's fresh coming from you, dear Sif. In all of our years of acquaintance never once have you called me anything but Loki or Trickster." He laughed before snatching her arm in a tight grip. "Make no mistake Lady Sif, we may have taken out pent up aggression and soothed some of our or grievances out but some wounds cannot be healed by the tip of a sword." His tone was harsh and his eyes glinted in the lower light of the hallway; Loki released his tight hold on the female warrior's arm as he slapped the button for the elevator.

Sif looked at where she had been grabbed, then looked up to Loki. "What are you playing at now? How do you…"

She was cut off by the boisterous group of people who were following them downstairs in hope of some excitement.

The green eyed prince gave the female warrior a harsh glare before stepping into the lift, the others shuffling in after them. As soon as they stepped foot into the sparring room, Loki dragged Thor over to one side of the room and launched an all-out assault upon his brother, Thor barely had time to react.

The group of combatants fought and switched partners on the fly, alternating between single and group combat. Thankfully they all left their weapons upstairs or someone would have been seriously injured, more than likely Jane who kept stepping in the middle of the room instead of staying by the door. By the end of a very fast paced hour, the warriors stepped off the lift on the floor they were staying and Loki returned to his dwelling; much more relaxed that he was before they went down.

Not long after Loki had returned, Sophie came bouncing through the door, grinning from ear to ear and shaking a head full of shiny brunette hair around her shoulders. "Look! Loki! We fixed me, kinda!"

Loki glanced over from the mug of tea he was drinking then did a double take and spit his drink all over. He tried to cover his mouth but wasn't in time. "What in the Nine did they do to you?"

She shook her head again as she slid an empty plate into the sink. When she began to speak, words tumbled excitedly out of her mouth and over the top of each other. "Well, Tony and Bruce were down there and were still trying to figure out if we could reverse anything the tesseract did and I said I was bummed about my hair, cause that's a weird thing to be affected, and Tony and Bruce were trying to see if they could extract my DNA and reconfigure any anomalies that showed up after the last time I used the ring. And they were trying to figure out how they would reintroduce the fixed DNA and let me be brunette again when everyone showed up. Then Darcy decided to stay and… Oh my God was she flirting with Bruce and he started flirting back and what we were doing went all to hell, and I was talking to Eric about it and Erik… Erik totally fixed me. He pulled Darcy aside and whispered to her and she just left and came back with a bag from Walgreens and gave it to him. Then he handed it to me and said," She paused for a minute and took a deep breath. "We'll dye it." Sophie's laughter filled the kitchen for a minute. "So we dyed it! And Tony wanted to replace my DNA! But now I'm me again." She beamed over at Loki.

Her giddiness cause him to smile, Loki approached her and lifted a freshly dyed lock of her hair to eye level. He slid it through his fingers and turned her head to look at her fully. "They did well, I am glad you are happy with it." Loki kissed her cheek and went back to his tea cup. "Darcy and Bruce hmm? Would never have seen that coming but it fits."

"You think WE are dangerous? I don't want to think of the damage those two could cause. Wow." Sophie's face and chattering dropped as she noticed an odd detached look on Loki's face. "What's wrong? Are you upset by something?"

He shook his head. "It is nothing my dear." Loki turned around to rinse out his mug and winced, Volstagg had kicked him in the ribs harder than he had thought.

"If you tell me it's nothing one more time today, I may scream. What's wrong?" She followed him over to the sink and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's noth…" Loki cut himself off and sighed. "I could have done that for you if you were that unhappy with it, personally I didn't see anything wrong with the color to begin with but it is your hair. If you are happy then I am as well. Can you hand me an icepack?" He gingerly moved over to a stool to sit.

Sophie went to the freezer, pulled out a frozen pack then brought it over to Loki with a questioningly cocked eyebrow. "I shouldn't have gone. You managed to hurt yourself somehow and obviously want to feel it because you haven't healed yourself." She sighed and gently tipped his face up to hers so she could look him in the eye. "I was only blonde because I was kidnapped, tortured and killed a man. I ran so much energy through myself I could have died. People keep telling me that. There was nothing wrong with the color, except it was as forced on me as much anything else awful was that day. Maybe someday I will find a good reason to change the color again."

"I hadn't thought of that darling." Loki tucked the ice pack up under his shirt and closed his eyes in relief. "If you had not gone then this wouldn't have happened." He gestured to her hair. "I am fine for the most part, just some bumps and bruises."

She pulled at his shirt and attempted to look under the ice pack. "If I hadn't gone whatever this is wouldn't have happened either. What did you do?"

Loki tugged the shirt back down and held it there. "This might have happened anyway, I went sparring with Thor and the others. Volstagg must have clipped my harder than I had originally thought; it is the good kind of hurt, like after vigorous exercise. I'm planning on going in to take a deliciously hot bath, car to join me?"

"Always." Sophie laughed and touched the hand that was holding his shirt down. "Besides, in the tub, I'll get to see what you did here."

Loki showed her a small grin. "Not if I keep my shirt on."

He made his way back to the bathroom to start the tub, as it filled he came back to the bed to check on Toukka. The tiny animal was spread out as much as his little body would allow, Loki caught himself smiling like an idiot from how adorable it was. He stripped from his clothes in the bathroom and hissed when he slid into the nearly scalding water.

Sophie didn't follow until she had rinsed the plate in the sink and consciously decided to ignore the stack of dirty cups that had appeared on the counter. She hung her dress over the back of a chair in the bedroom and skinned off her underwear as she entered the bathroom.

Tiny tendrils of steam were actually rising from the water that surrounded her god. She twisted her hair up into a loose knot on top of her head, not using the mirror because she was occupied with gazing at the long pale limbs that stretched across the her foot to the water, Sophie elected to ease in gingerly as she nestled between Loki's knees.

Loki's head was tilted back, resting on the rim of the rub while his arms rested on the sides. His eye cracked open when he felt her starting to get into the tub and settle across from him, his legs caging her in while hers ended up by his waist. He sighed loudly and let his hand rest on her knee.

"What's the sigh for?" She asked as she leaned back .

"I am very relaxed, in a very hot bath with a gorgeous woman, what's not to be pleased about?" He lifted his head long enough to shoot her a wink and a grin.

Her own head had dropped back against the high side of the tub as the heat began to relax and settle her. As long as it was pleased, she murmured and let her calf slowly brush against his uninjured side.

"It very much was, my dear." His hand dipped from her knee to run along the calf at his side, he was quiet for a few moments before speaking. "I do like your hair darling, it is the color I originally fell in love with." Loki hummed and squeezed her leg in assurance.

"It's OK, really." Sophe answered quietly. "Like I said, I could always change it again if I wanted to." The sides of her mouth raised slightly at his admission. "It's just, it was just a reminder. My hair getting fried is probably the least damaging things that's happened to me, but it was the most obvious."

"I understand, darling, I was just too caught up in myself to remember how hard that was for you. I'm sorry you had to have that constant reminder." Loki brought his other hand into the tub and gently massaged her legs.

"It's not like it was trauma, just annoying," She responded lightly, then teasingly, "But you kinda were into it, huh?"

"Guilty." He looked up from under his lashes at her, grinning. "That bit of blonde mixed into your hair was quite fetching, it brought out your eyes."

Sophie sighed and splashed a tiny bit of water at Loki with her fingertips. "Now, you poor thing are stuck with plain me again."

"There is nothing plain about you, my dear." He splashed her back.

"Nothings plain and simple anymore." Her fingers trailed in the water down Loki's leg as she leaned back again. "OK. Maybe this, right now, is."

He pulled one of her feet out of the water to rub her feet and ankles." I'm not so sure this is really simple, we couldn't get more tangled if we wanted to." Loki smiled at her and placed a kiss to the side of the ankle he was rubbing.

Sophie moaned under her breath as Loki's strong fingers and hands worked into her warm skin. With closed eyes and a slight smile she said, "I'm pretty sure I know where everything goes. We're simple enough."

"Should I be offended that you called me simple?" Loki switched to her other foot and kissed that one as well.

"Listen to you, making it all complicated again." Her head tipped back and she smiled sightlessly at the ceiling. "I could call you simple all day long and that would never make it true. So don't get offended. Mmmmmmm. That feels so good. Wow."

"That is me, Mr. Complicated." He shrugged as his fingers moved higher up her leg to rub his thumbs along the sides of her knee. "Happy to oblige, darling.'

"I thought you were the bruised up and sore one. And call me darling again." She eased herself a bit lower in the water and closer to Loki, letting her knees fall apart and against his.

"The hot water is helping the soreness, bruises will disappear soon enough.' His hands slid up the inside of her thighs as far as he could reach and kneaded the supple skin then smirked. "Darling."

Sophie's voice sounded far away and as relaxed as her legs now were. "I like it when you say that, astin min."

"Do you have any idea what saying astin min does to me?" His voice had a hint of a growl to it as he squeezed her thighs again.

"Hmmmmm? It does more than dear and less than when I know you are a king?" Her fingers trailed slowly over the hand gripping her thigh.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Loki gripped her hand and pulled her up, placing her fingers over his swelling member. "It comes very close to my king."

Sophie slid up at Loki's direction and slowly began to stroke along his length. She leaned over closer to him, looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes and spoke soft words in a softer voice. "You are a king, and my love, and dear. Never believe anyone who tells you differently."

"With you I can believe it." Loki gripped her hips and slid her onto his lap before hungrily capturing her lips with his own.

With one hand, she continued her slow, gentle motions along his cock. Her fingers kept a teasing dance around the swollen tip. Her other arm wrapped around his neck, letting her almost hang from him as she offered her lips to him, returning his kisses with lush, welcoming ones.

Loki moaned into her lips, his hands circling over her waist and briefly squeezing her butt before reaching further and slipping a finger within her folds.

Sophie drew in a shuddering breath at the probing finger and huskily whispered against Loki. "I can tell you sparred again. I can hear your blood singing.

He hummed deep in his throat, lips moving along her jaw and neck as another finger slid within her depths.

Her chin pointed at the ceiling as Sophie's head dropped back. Their hands brushed against each other's as they pleasured one another. Loki's cock twitched against her palm as much as Sophie felt herself becoming electric and throbbing against his fingers.

He pulled his fingers away and smirked at the whimper she released, his fingers dug into the fleshy roundness of her bottom and slid her forward over his member. Loki moaned long and low when she helped guide his erection into her core. They made slow, unhurried love in the steaming water; both content to relax and lose themselves to the pleasure they created. After a long shuddering release, they just basked in the others presence, soapy hands moving slowly over each other while stealing chaste kisses.

With her head resting on Loki's shoulder, Sophie's lips brushed against his neck when she spoke. "Was that because of astin min or my king?'

He shivered. "Astin min, it seems to calm me, not make me rush." Loki's wet fingers ran over her hair. "I think it's time for bed now my darling."

"Yes," She grinned against his skin and murmured sleepily, "Take me to bed, dear. It's been a long day."

Loki set her back in the tub and climbed out, wrapping a towel around his waist before scooping her easily out of the tub. He sat on the chair with a towel of her own and drained the tub; he dried her off and carried her to bed.

Sophie moved Toukkas nest back to the bed table and tugged Loki into bed with her. "You don't have to stop being adorable, but we should remember that I am a functional adult that can walk and things once in awhile. It is adorable though."

He smiled broadly at her. "I am well aware that you can walk and do normal things but I do enjoy spoiling you, I cannot do much else so I do this." He leaned over and kissed her before settling into bed and pulling the covers over them both.

"You do very well, astin min." She murmured as she curled up under Loki's arm, with her head on his shoulder and arm laid on his chest. She barely had time to realize she was feeling his solid heartbeat under her fingers before her eyes fluttered closed.


	77. Chapter 77

It was only a few hours into their slumber when Loki started to thrash, starting with just a mild twitch that quickly escalated to seizure like levels. Whimpers escaped his throat before suddenly transforming into all out screams. Thanos had found his way into Loki's dreams; tainting every memory with his malicious grip and forcing our fallen prince the relive his worst punishments once more, this particular one painting his psyche red. This one occasion warped Loki's mind, paving a path through what he once knew as pleasure and turned it sour.

Thanos had the green eyed god strapped to a specially made table; violating Loki in ways the god would never wish upon his worst enemy, sodomized and assaulted as the Mad Titan laughed in his face, filleting his skin from bone, instilling within Loki the warped notion that the tip of a blade being dragged through his flesh brought pleasure instead of pain. It made the god crave it, being tied down and carved into brought him to heights he had never experienced and yet shut him down to just a doll, a shell of his normal self. Once Thanos handed Loki over to his soldiers, the prince broke utterly. He made a vow to himself that day that nothing like this would ever happen to anyone he cared about ever again.

Sophie was awoken when she was suddenly shoved away from her comfortable sleeping spot against Loki. When she sleepily mumbled to ask what was going on she was answered by being hit with a flailing limb and a strangled scream.

She blinked herself awake and turned on the bed lamp. Loki had kicked the blankets so that they were twisted around his legs and was sweating and screaming, caught in what Sophie could only hope was another nightmare.

"Dear? Wake up. It's just a dream. You're safe. It's just a dream." She repeated comforting platitudes as she attempted to avoid his arms and cradle his head in her hands. Holding his face still for only a second she quickly pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Wake up, astin min. You're at home in bed with me. Everything is fine."

It was just after Thanos' soldiers had finished with him that he heard the faint whispering of his savior, his angel. Loki latched onto the sweet sound of her voice and dragged himself out of the pit of despair, the Mad Titans' laughter and taunting the soundtrack to his escape from his mental hell. Once he felt he had returned to himself, Loki's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up with a scream. Sweat poured from his face as he gulped in precious oxygen, he spun around to stare at Sophie, eyes wide open in terror. "Sophie?" Loki managed to whisper out shakily. "Thank the stars you are alright." He fell back against the bed, more exhausted than he could ever remember being.

Kissing his salty forehead and cheeks, Sophie wiped tears from around his eyes. "I'm fine. You're fine. We are safe in bed. It was just a dream. It WAS just a dream, wasn't it?" She asked gently, then sat back to watch his face when he answered and unwound the bedding from his legs.

Loki sighed shakily while pulling his legs free. "Yes and no," He ground out. "A memory, a nightmare of a memory."

Sophie breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Thanos contacting Loki again. After she shook the blankets back open over them, she crawled back up to wrap her arms around her distraught lover. Scanning his tight eyes, she asked with great concern in her voice, "You can tell me if you want to. It could help. I'll love you no matter what."

"This is one thing I will not be sharing my dear." Loki's body started to tremble from the strain that was put on his body. "Thanos dragged up a memory that I very much want to forget."

She pulled the blankets up around Loki and hugged him tightly before she began to gently stroke his shaking limbs. "Then let me help you with that forgetting." Sophie whispered as she dropped her head to let her soft lips caress his mouth.

He returned her kiss warily, almost frightened yet he forged ahead. She wasn't going to hurt him.

Pulling back at Loki's tentative kiss, she looked at him with a furrowed brow. "What happened that could make you afraid of me?" Her voice was barely audible. She blinked back tears and smoothed stray hairs away from his haunted looking face. "I love you, you know. Some purple asshole isn't going to ruin this for us."

"Please do not ask me what it was about." Loki bit his lip. "Believe me when I say it is not you nor have you done anything to make me fear you, just… Give me a moment." His voice had gone hoarse; Loki felt twitchy, like his skin was crawling. "I need a drink." He gently untangled himself from Sophie and rolled to his feet, walking briskly with his head in his hands. He grabbed a glass and downed the cool water in short order, refilling it and sipping it slowly.

Sophie sat on the edge of the bad, wondering if she should follow Loki and make sure he was alright or give him his space. She bit her lip for a moment considering, before she got up and grabbed her robe from the corner of the wardrobe.

Turning into the dark kitchen gave her a glimpse of the almost broken god, leaned over the counter, clutching a glass of water. "I'm here." Sophie said simply as she leaned against the doorway, not intruding too much, hopefully.

He startled and tensed at the same time, Loki glanced over his shoulder and tried to give her a reassuring smile. He polished off the rest of his water and slowly approached Sophie; he swept the hair from her face. "You should go back to bed; there will be no more rest for me tonight."

"I'll stay with you; if it's ok." She wrapped her arms around him, feeling the slight clamminess on his skin. She wrapped the sides of her robe around him, keeping him close.

Suddenly a pale blur of fur rushed past their feet and shot from one corner of the room to the other, seemingly looking for something he didn't find, before coming back to bump his head into Loki's ankle.

Loki sighed and held her tightly, not wanting to let get and yet wanting to run as far away as possible. He was terrified that Thanos would somehow recreate what happened to him on Sophie, he would NEVER let that come to pass; he would rather rip his still beating heart from his chest with his bare hands. The tickling at his ankle made him jump and look down; Loki smiled faintly and scooped his furry friend up then led both the weasel and Sophie over to the sofa, he clicked on the television and set the volume low. "Is there anything good on at this time of night?"

"There's about three thousand channels on this thing, plus streaming videos. We can watch anything you'd like to watch. Movies, documentaries… it's not all horrible talk shows like I watched. We could make you laugh and watch pre you and Thor shows arguing the existence of life beyond earth. Want to hear about how big eyed gray men built the pyramids?" Sophie leaned in against Loki's shoulder and let her hand rest on his knee.

"How about no aliens." Loki heaved out. "Here, you find something."

"Wanna watch the guy that builds tree houses?" She took the remote from his visibly shaking hand and pressed some buttons. "We could probably use a tree house to hide in, unless you don't like heights."

"I'm fine with heights… Can we put a blanket fort in that tree house?" His fingers slid between the ones resting on his knee.

Sophie pulled one of the blankets that were laying all over the room across their laps and nuzzled in further against his upper arm, pressing her lips against him. "All the blankets. It can be nothing but a huge blanket fort if you want. With a ladder we can pull up after us, so none can just show up."

"It's a date." Loki slouched down and placed the wired weasel on the blanket, Toukka's tail was puffed out like a bottle brush.

"We will have plenty of dates, I promise." Her hands hovered for a moment as she tried to decide who needed soothing most, the ermine or the man. She smoothed Toukka's fur down with one hand and caressed Loki's leg with the other under the blanket.

Loki slowly calmed under her stroking fingers, he propped his feet up on the coffee table and draped the arm she was leaning on over her shoulder.

Sophie felt his breathing become slow and steady again as she leaned against him. She lifted her hand out from under the blanket and stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. "I love you so much."

His head leaned into her touch then turned to kiss the inside of her wrist. "And I love you my darling."

"You don't have to tell me anything that you can't. But I'm right here whenever it gets bad. Even when it's not bad enough to make you scream in your sleep. OK?" She tipped her head to look up into his shadowed eyes. "Whatever he did, he is going to pay for."

"Yes, he is." His fist and jaw clenched, his eyes turning flinty. "This episode is something I may never reveal to you, I don't want to give you nightmares."

Slowly, she ran her fingers along his tense and jutted jaw. "If you want to talk about something, don't be afraid I can't take it. If you can't share something, don't let me push you into trying to. If you are this traumatized about something, I just want to help."

"You can help by not asking about it." Loki snipped out more harshly than he intended. "Sorry Sophie, I just need you to leave it be. I will tell you if I'm ready but do not expect it to be any time soon or ever." He turned his face away from her.

"Hey," Sophie tipped his face back to her and she sat up a bit. "I understand not being able to talk about things. It's me. I get it. You don't have to run away or avoid me." She slid Toukka off of her lap and moved even more upright, but kept her hand resting against his pale cheek.

Heaving a great sigh, he turned his teary eyes back to hers. "Just please… Don't ask me about it again."

She met him with her own wide eyed, sad gaze. "I'm not. I just told you three times. It's whatever you need."

Loki leaned back into the sofa, trying to disappear. His head tipped back and he draped an arm over his eyes. "Could I possibly bother you for more water?"

"Anything. It's not a bother." She picked Toukka up from the sofa seat he had curled up on and laid him on Loki's lap as she got up. "Just water? Would you prefer tea? Anything else?"

He peeked from under his arm. "Wait, I lied, don't go anywhere. I don't need anything." Loki almost had a panic attack when he couldn't see or feel her anymore.

Sophie took a few steps backward to stand next to the sofa and take Loki's hand in hers. The hint of panic in his voice worried her. "Are you sure? I'm already up. The sink is only, like, 30 feet away." Then she noticed the rapid movements of his eyes and flutters of his pulse in his throat and moved back in front of the sofa. "Do you want me to hold you or do you want to hold me?" She asked.

"Yes." Was all he could manage to force out, for which question he wasn't even sure.

She again lifted Toukka and set him on Loki's shoulder before she quietly sank into his lap, with her legs stretched across the sofa and wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head against her shoulder. "Whatever it is, it's over, dear. We are safe. With one call you could be the most well protected man ever. We could fill this place wall to wall with Avengers and your friends. You aren't alone."

Loki snuggled into her warmth. "We could bury me inside a fortress guarded by an army but it would not protect me from attacks from within my own head."

Sophie stroked his hair with one hand and kissed the top of his head. She inhaled deeply, catching Loki's scent underneath the smell of soap from the bath and tried to think of how to help him. "We don't have enough good memories in there yet then. We'll fix that."

Toukka shifted to keep his perch on Loki's shoulder and moved to lean against the man's ebony hair and chuff lightly against his ear.

Loki twitched when Toukka chuffed in his ear. "That tickles." He turned his head to nuzzle the fuzzy creature on his shoulder. "It will take decades of happiness to even dull the pain of these memories, sometimes I still think I'm not worthy of having a happy moment."

"You are SO worthy, astin min." Sophie sighed, her heart heavy with his words. "Can I remind you of how kind and strong and loving and wonderful you are. Children, old ladies and animals love you. I love you."

"Children are easy, be silly and they love you. Old ladies you show respect and they adore you, animals…" Loki brought his finger up and booped Toukka on the nose. "Feed them and they love you. Your love is all that truly matters to me." He tipped his head up to her. "I love you Sophie."

She touched her lips to his softly as much breathing him in as kissing. "You sell yourself short. Explain to Toukka that he only cares about who feeds him. Tell Jayden that you only entertain him. And I can promise you, your Sarah wouldn't give the time of day to a phony."

"She's not my Sarah." Loki sighed then deepened the kiss, taking some comfort from her lips.

Sophie's heart felt lighter as Loki returned her kiss. She held him tighter against herself. When their lips separated, she spoke with a slightly smoky voice, "If she's not your Sarah, then I'm not your Sophie. She wouldn't have tried to grill me if she didn't feel responsible for you. At the very least, she thinks you're her Loki. We all belong to all kinds of people, don't we?"

"Fine, I concede defeat." He rolled his eyes and kissed her again. "Beware darling, my pieces are dwindling, there won't be much to claim soon."

"I've claimed what's mine already." She whispered as she rested a hand on the initials over Loki's heart.

Loki tensed briefly but forced himself to relax right away. "Yes, you most certainly have. You look exhausted darling, let's go lie down. You sleep while I read."

She leaned her forehead against his, wondering if his reaction felt a bit off or not. She eventually chalked it up to his nerves. "Yes, I'm tired. But if I fall asleep, you'll promise to wake me up for anything at all?"

"Yes my dear, I promise." He stuck his arm under her legs and behind her back then stood up, carrying her back to bed. Toukka had to hop down onto her lap so he didn't fall off. Loki tossed Sophie on the bed and grabbed his book before lying down beside her. "Will it bother you if I leave the lamp on?"

"Nope. Will it bother you if I hold you?" She asked as she tucked Toukka onto the pillow next to her head and curled against Loki with an arm snaked around his waist under his book.

"Quite the opposite dearest." He dropped his arm to the side so she could snuggle up to him closer and Toukka could tire himself out again playing with his fingers, the book held up before him with his long fingers. "Goodnight, my angel."

"Good night, astin min." Sophie closed her eyes and let Loki read. At least she hoped he was actually reading and not just staring and letting whatever had him so shaken up eat away at him. She laid awake for a bit feeling his stomach rise and fall with his breath and every once in a while his hands move to turn a page.


	78. Chapter 78

Loki stayed awake the rest of the night, managing to finish the book he had started with and summoning one of his old tomes. He had just gotten to the halfway point when Sophie started to stir. "Morning, darling, sleep well?"

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and she felt Loki sitting up with her arm still around his waist. Words rolled around in her head about the night before until they coalesced into memory. She buried her face against him and hugged him tightly, "Mmmmmk," she mumbled. "You doin' OK?"

He gave her a one shoulder shrug. "Exhausted, but nowhere near tired, does that make sense?"

"Just not sleepy, huh?" She let her hand slide up between Loki and his book and stroked his chest. "Should I get up and make breakfast or tea?"

He closed his book with a snap and craned his neck down to give her a sweet morning kiss. "How about we both go make breakfast, after that we can call Stark to come put that scepter in storage... Far from me, for now."

"We'll make it go away. And see how much trouble Tony can cause with it. Wonder if he'll make a robot that tries to take over the world out of it before you need it back?" Sophie smiled up at Loki, teasing, then slid out from under his arm and out of bed to rummage through the closet for some clothes.

Loki tried to force a smile that looked more like a grimace. "I would not be surprised if he did." His eyes widened while she sorted out her outfit for the day. "Let's make that a stipulation when he has it, no creating robots using any data collected from it. I know he is smart enough to do it and it worries me."

"You worry about people making killer robots? Oh honey, you just worry too much then. There are far more reasonable threats to worry about like... Norse gods and giant green radiation monsters and... never mind robots are quite sensible." She spoke as she dug through a drawer for underwear and stepped into the bathroom

"Was going to say, have you met Stark?" Loki replied then in a quieter voice also said. "You obviously do not know about New Mexico then." When she moved into the bathroom, he got up and quickly followed her, just hovering in the doorway and trying to act casual about it.

"I don't know what?" Sophie tried to say around her toothbrush and she handed Loki his, assuming that's what he was in the bathroom for.

He decided to actually do something instead of act like a creeper and grabbed the toothbrush. "Nothing my dear, if you ever need a reason to be angry at me, ask Jane or Darcy or even Selvig about New Mexico." Loki smiled around the plastic in his mouth.

Sophie spat in the sink. "The first time you came into town and were a great big jerk? I saw it on the news."

He had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "Then you know about THAT giant robot." Loki finished his brush with a spit and rinse then went back over to stand by the door.

Sophie brushed out the curls that were left in her hair from it being tied up all night and grinned a little in the mirror at the brunette waves. Then she pulled on a sweater and a long skirt and looked over her shoulder at Loki after a long pause. "We all know about that, hard to miss... Are you just watching me?" She grinned despite herself.

He crossed his arms. "I am, does it bother you?"

"No? But are you just curious about how I make all this happen," she gestured to herself, "without magic?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Loki turned so his back was against the door jamb, arms still crossed and a leg bent to rest on the frame as well.

Sophie pulled a small pink tube out of a bag and showed it to Loki. "This is mascara. I look better with it on, but I don't bother anymore because I manage to cry it off whenever I put it on."

She held up a small black compact. "This is blush. It is also pointless because my cheeks are usually some kind of pink on their own around you ."

His expression clouded over. "I am the cause of your tears." It wasn't a question, more a statement of fact. Loki knew he was the cause and it made him feel even more horrible than before.

"You are also the reason this is almost useless." Sophie went and snuggled up against Loki in the doorway and held a tube of lipstick up near his face. "It gets kissed away immediately."

"I shall refrain from doing such from now on then." He gave her a faint grin.

Sophie went on her toes and stole a kiss. "Don't you dare."

Loki huffed a laugh and wrapped an arm around her waist, stealing a kiss of his own. "Yes, darling."

She twisted the lipstick up and drew it over her lips. "Let's see if it stays on long enough to make coffee and call Tony."

"I shall make sure of it." He waited for her to finish and replace the tube on the counter before grabbing her hand and leading Sophie out to the kitchen, Loki started the kettle for tea and her coffee pot. His eyes never left her.

Sophie slid her phone onto the counter as she noticed Loki's eyes, "Is this skirt a winner or something, dear?"

"I Just like watching you, love." He looked away long enough to fix his tea and her coffee then decided to get Toukka's breakfast ready for when the tiny ball of fur came flying into the room.

Gratefully taking the coffee from him, she reached out with her free hand and touched his arm. "Are you sure you're OK? I mean, there's already more lipstick on my coffee cup than on you."

He lied through his teeth. "I am fine, darling, just trying to behave myself for once... Stop laughing." Loki mock glared as Sophie started to laugh at him.

"Behaving? Ha!" She made kissing noises right next to his cheek. "Behave and call Tony to get that stick of yours or I'll get lipstick all over you."

"What makes you think he would speak to me past the initial hello?" He turned his head to nip at her nose. "We are not exactly on friendly terms."

"You need to be now, don't you?" Sophie wrinkled her nose at Loki. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll call."

She picked up her phone and poked at the screen for a bit, waited for it to chrip ather then set it down. "There, I told him the magic mag light was all his until you needed it again, as long as he keeps it shielded. He's coming up to get it."

"How delightful." Loki said dryly. "Now I am reconsidering behaving myself."

"He's doing us the favor, even though you think he wouldn't take your call. Remember that." Sophie said very seriously. "Plus you owe him about 3 billion dollars."

He took a sip from his mug. "Remind me to send him a check via carrier pigeon after we get to the ranch." Loki arched a brow at her over the rim of his cup. "Should I send him a fruit basket?"

"Yes, a nice one. With a card that says 'Sorry I made you go through that wormhole.' " She rolled her eyes at Loki and shook her head. "You want some toast or something?"

"No, thank you; and I did not make him go through that wormhole, that he can thank whoever fired that missile for." He pointed his finger at her.

Sophie put some bread in the toaster and answered Loki's pointing finger in a soft voice. "He saved your life too with that move, as well as mine."

"Yes well, your life was worth saving." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, luckily he was momentarily saved by a rather incessant knocking at the door.

Shooting a nasty look at Loki that firmly said, "I caught that. Knock it off." Sophie opened the door to an excited Tony Stark and smiled at him. "Come on in. You didn't need to run. No one is taking the offer back. The Mind Gem is messing with Loki's head. It needs to go away until he has to use it."

"Aww is tall, dark and psycho having bad dreams?" At the look on Loki's face, it was obvious he hit the nail on the head.

Tony actually paused mid stride to eyeball the god and still address Sophie. "Yeah, I was already in the building toots, when someone makes me an offer to play with glowy space sticks it gets me a bit excited... Oh coffee, can I have some? Ok? Cool thanks."

Stark didn't wait for an answer before we waltzed into the kitchen like he owned the place, technically he did but that was beside the point. Tony fixed himself a cup and sidled up next to the moody prince. "Whats up buttercup? Trouble in paradise?" He took a large gulp of the bitter liquid and sighed in happiness before quietly speaking to Loki. "Listen, I know that look. Same look I have after a rather long and sleepless night, Pepper tries to make it better but being sucked through a space hole... It messes with the melon." He made circles next to his head. "Now, I've got no idea what goes on in that shaggy head of yours but I'd bet its the stuff of some pretty horrible nightmares, I have the number for a great therapist if ya need to talk to someone you aint bangin." He threw up his hands at the murderous look Loki gave him. "Its just an offer, think about it, eh?" Tony chugged down the rest of his beverage. "Now, I promise to keep the glow stick of destiny nice and safe until you decide to go on another genocidal rampage... And I wont make any giant kill bots out of it either."

He made shooting motion and a wink at Sophie. "Where can I find our stabby stick?"

Sophie stood in the doorway to the kitchen and wordlessly let the engineer ramble until he winked at her. She then gestured and moved to go to the Living Room. "It's in here, on the mantlepiece. Thanks."

Tony strutted over to the mantle to get the glowing rod then left again like the whirlwind he was, giving them both a 2 fingered salute before slamming the door behind him.

Loki stared at the door with a confused look on his face. "I truly do not like that man."

Sophie went back and sat on a stool next to Loki. "He's almost as dramatic as you are. That might be part of the problem." Suddenly she jumped up for the toaster. "Oh hey! He didn't help himself to my toast! Great. But the scepter is gone now, that's good for you, right?"

"There is a high probability that Stark is more dramatic than I." Loki pondered over things for a moment. "I suppose having the scepter gone is a good thing, I can feel a fullness in the back of my mind; like a wound was filled with cotton then healed over, it is a strange feeling."

Toukka came bounding through the doorway from the bedroom to sniff over by the front door, the hair on his back standing up in agitation. "Looks as if our furry one doesn't care for him much either."

After buttering her toast, Sophie looked up at Loki, "I really think that outside of each other, you and Toukka only care to deal with women." She laughed and took a bite of her breakfast. "And no one is more dramatic than you are. He's just usually louder."

"Outside of each other, what other males care to associate with us?" His head tilted to the side as the aforementioned weasel climbed him like a tree to hop onto the counter. Toukka sniffed at his breakfast then casually walked over to Sophie's plate and stole her other piece of toast.

"I dunno, the four guys downstairs that came across the galaxy to help you out, the guy that wingmanned you kicking Hydra's ass, the guy that went shopping with you, the guy that just offered you his psychiatrist?" Suddenly Sophie squealed, "Hey! No! Your food is right over here, buddy." She slid the plate Loki had put together toward Toukka as she pulled her toast away from him after a slight tug of war.

"Be that as it may, none of it was willingly. They all had or have other motives." Loki smiled at the 2 beings in front of him, they always knew how to make him smile.

Toukka shook himself as if nothing happened and devoured his meal, he sat on his haunches cleaning himself before bounding over and climbing onto Sophie's shoulder to bump his head against her jaw.

She squinted at the small animal, then relented and kissed the top of his head. "I forgive you, baby. Just don't do it again."

Taking a deep breath, Sophie gazed at Loki a moment, before speaking to him. "You won't let anyone else care about you. Why do you let me?"

"As evidenced by our small friend there." He nodded at Toukka. "You have a way with animals, a way to soothe the savage beast. It is not that I will not allow anyone to care for me, it is the fact that the times I have I have been betrayed. It has just been better to distance myself than allow people close." The weasel scurried over and arched his back so Loki could scratch it.

Sophie picked up Loki's free hand and squeezed it, while she gave him a sad smile. "That's no way to live, it's just a way to stay alive. I'm just learning that now. Being able to believe that you matter to people is such an amazing feeling. I should feel trapped in here, I did in the beginning, but now it's OK, because here I matter to people. You surely don't matter any less than I do."

"An argument could be made that I don't." He squeezed her hand. "But I find myself not wanting to argue."

Good, because it's starting to upset me when you think so little of someone that I think so very much of." She lifted their still entwined hands and bent to kiss his.

Loki went around the counter to stand next to her. "Your lipstick has survived both breakfast and Stark, now I feel it must be destroyed." He leaned down to capture her lips, kissing her desperately.

Feeling the urgency in his frantic lips and searching tongue, Sophie pulled herself up from the stool and into his arms. She hung onto his shoulders as her head tipped back with the advances of his mouth. She met his need, kiss for kiss for a few moments, until pausing with a breath she whispered, "It's the third time I'm asking. That means you have to tell the truth. Are you OK?"

He groaned in frustration. "No, it doesn't mean that." Loki clenched his jaw. "The nightmare... It wasn't just a nightmare, it was Thanos dragging me through the proverbial gauntlet. Making me relive the worst of his torture, the thing that broke me. So no, I am not OK, but it doesn't matter now, I am not sharing what it was and the whole thing has made me edgy. Happy now?" Loki growled through his clenched teeth.

Sophie ran her fingers gently along his tense jaw and looked sadly into his eyes. "Of course I'm not happy. I'm not happy that you are hurting. I'm not happy that you think you need to hide the fact that you are hurting from me. I don't care what made you hurt. I just want to help." Her hand dropped to her side and she sighed. "But I'm not helping am I? I'll stop. I'm sorry." She slid out of his arms and started toward the living room.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Where are you going?"

She paused when he spoke, "To the living room. I don't want to say the wrong thing again."

Loki followed after her quickly. "No, don't leave me." He grabbed her arm and spun her back into his arms. "I am sorry, my darling. I am just a bit shaken up from everything right now, please do not leave me." His voice shook at the end, starting to sound like the frightened boy he was.

"I'm not leaving you. I was only going in the other room." Sophie was suddenly very nervous that she had said something very wrong, but wasn't sure what it was. Her arms wrapped around his chest and back, steadying his trembling breath. "I'm not leaving. I'm right here, dear."

Loki whimpered while he hugged her tightly. "It... Scared me, Sophie. It scared me terribly. The thought that he could come here and do something even remotely close to you terrifies me. You did nothing wrong, it's all in my head."

Sophie stroked Loki's back and held him close. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better; this is probably the wrong thing again, but the fact that you are afraid for the future gives me more hope than almost any of your words or stories have. It wasn't long ago that you were convinced that there wasn't going to be a future to be afraid FOR."

Loki buried his face in her hair, hiding the tear that slipped free from his eye. "You don't need to say anything, just… Stay close for a while alright?" He slid his hands into hers to interlock their fingers. "I fear more what Thanos will have planned if he gets ahold of you than anything." A shaky breath slipped between his lips. "I'm still not completely convinced that there will be a future but…" Loki got quieter for a second then rubbed his nose along her cheek before resting his forehead against hers. "But WE certainly won't go down without one hell of a fight, because WE both want a future that extends vastly out past whatever Thanos thinks he can do to us."

Sophie searched the emotions in Loki's shimmering eyes and tried to quiet his contagious fear. She closed her eyes against its onslaught, determined to keep a hold of the thought that there was no way they wouldn't both make it through the upcoming storm.

Her fingers untangled from his and pulled her tesseract ring free from her hand. Sophie's lips pressed gently against Loki's as she slid the ring onto his pinky.

"WE will be fine," she whispered.

His eyes slid closed while savoring her presence, lips slowly working over hers until he pulled away to look at the ring now on his finger. Loki studied the shimmering jewel before sliding it from his hand; reaching behind his neck, he removed the necklace that held his key to her apartment and slid the ring on the chain, so they both rested softly against his chest. "I will keep this safe until you need it, my darling."

"You said it could help keep Thanos from intruding." She smiled slightly at the fact he didn't immediately return the ring. She was afraid she would have to argue with him. "You need it more than I do. You can keep it safe better than I can."

Sophie laid her cheek against his chest next to the ring. "I know, you have been waiting a long time to hear me say that."

"The thought of such had only crossed my mind briefly on a couple of occasions." He smiled against the top of her head. "I didn't want to press my luck; I was still trying to seduce you at that point."

"It's just cause it could help you, maybe keep last night from happening again. We aren't letting him play with you." Sophie's arms wrapped back around Loki.

"It should, if nothing else, lessen the intensity of his visit." One of Loki's hands slipped to her waist while the other gripped one of hers; he began to sway gently to inaudible music.

She smiled up at him, slightly incredulous at his change in attitude, and swayed along with him. "If you would have said you needed it, I wouldn't have kept it from you."

"It would have meant that I admitted I have a weakness, you know how fragile my ego is." He spun her out slowly then guided her back into him. "My pride would not have been able to recover."

"I'll tell you a secret," Sophie whispered as she was swept back into Loki's arms. "I think you have a few weaknesses and I love them."

Loki's lips turned up at the corner of his mouth briefly. "I do not think they are much of a secret but the hard part is getting me to admit them." He spun her around so her back was to his chest and their arms crossed across her chest, his chin resting on her shoulder. "I think Frigga would be impressed that I'm sharing this openly with you."

"I'm impressed." She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "Besides not being able to keep a Titan out of your head without at a tiny bit of help, is there anything else I should know about or could help with?"

"There are a few things you could help me with." He rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately. "But now is not the time for them, for right this moment I am content."

"I didn't think you knew the meaning of words like content or satisfied." Sophie squeezed his arms more tightly around herself.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature." Loki softly bit the side of her neck. "Contentment is another story."

Sophie stuttered an exhale as her neck was nibbled and she leaned back against this chest. "I think I may have seen you satisfied once or twice," she giggled.

Loki turned her around again, resting his hands on her waist and giving her a genuine smile. "Is that so? I cannot say I completely believe you."

"Well, to be fair, you were a bit too occupied to get a good look at your own face probably." She rose up on her toes and rubbed her nose against his.

"It is rather difficult to look at your own face I suppose." His nose rubbed hers playfully. "Have I ever told you I love when you giggle? It is adorable."

"Adorable?" She laughed and tipped her head back. "Who would ever believe me if I tried to tell them that Loki liked adorable things? Sharp, spikey, destructive things, yes. Adorable, not so much."

Loki smiled at her mirth. "I like Toukka, he is adorable." He leaned in and kissed the column of her throat. "You are adorable and I love you, people would believe that… Not that it matters what others think."

Sophie's fingers threaded through his hair, running along the scalp as his lips made her shiver beneath him. "But Toukka has sharp, spikey parts and is destructive."

"What has he destroyed? Other than our enemies?" His eyes closed as he purred against her neck. "His sharp and spikey parts have been helpful if anything." The apartment door flew open suddenly; Loki tensed as soon as he felt a disturbance, letting go of Sophie and drawing a dagger to throw at the first sign of aggression.

Natasha strolled into the apartment casually and arched a red brow at Loki with his dagger and Sophie now on the floor. "Am I interrupting?" She smirked at his glare. "Too bad lover boy, I'm stealing your girlfriend. Sophie… Pick yourself up and get dressed, it's time to learn to kick ass." Nat crossed her arms and stared pointedly at the pair.

Sophie whispered up at Loki. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go get coffee and more breakfast, if we beat her out of the building, we can still do that."

Loki groaned in frustration then sighed, offering Sophie a hand. "Appealing offer, my dear, but we both know we wouldn't make it past her. Not both of us at least, if I fought back unfairly then we would but Natasha is right, you do need to train."

When Sophie was finally on her feet, he turned back to the agent. "Where will you take her?" Natasha cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Downstairs, to the room you and the other alien ren-faire combatants like to beat each other up. Care to join us?" Nat thought for a split second that he would decline but hid her surprise when Loki said he would. "Sif and Thor are already down there, you three can have a happy reunion while I beat on your lady love. Hurry up weasel whisperer, clock is ticking."

Loki bit his lip to prevent a laugh from slipping out at the weasel whisperer comment.

"I probably need pants then, huh?" Sophie smoothed down her skirt and sighed. "OK, just a minute."

She pushed the carafe of coffee toward Natasha before catching Loki's hand with a single finger and moving off toward the bedroom. "Come with?"

Nat rolled her eyes, helping herself to the coffee and flopping on the sofa. Loki looked at Sophie in question but followed anyway, taking a seat on the corner of the bed.

Sophie wiggled out of her skirt and pulled on a pair of yoga pants. She sat down next to Loki to put on socks and tennis shoes. She waved a converse in the air. "I'm not expecting heels to be optimal for whatever she's planning."

He chuckled. "I imagine not, though I would recommend something with a bit more support and spring in the sole. Those look like a broken ankle waiting to happen."

"They are kinda what I have, I'll make do." She slipped the shoes on then turned to Loki with wide eyes and a serious look on her face. "And if anyone asks, I'm the one that had bad dreams last night and needs you around. No one needs to know what's going on in here."

"Agent Romanoff is too observant to believe that, if anyone asks then I will stab them." He shrugged. "They will believe I'm fine after that."

"I still need you around." Sophie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and climbed into his lap. "I need to know you are OK and… Content."

Loki wrapped an arm around her back and rested his other hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb along the top of it. "I know darling, we will both get a distraction downstairs. This will be good for both of us, you get to learn how to become a badass as you put it before; I will practice my self-control, you will be making similar cries of distress down there as you would on the battlefield and I need to be able to not come running when I hear them. Harsh I know but necessary."

Leaning in close with her lips brushing his ear, Sophie whispered in a breathless voice, "My king doesn't need self-control. He does what he wants, unless I have other requests."

Loki's hand gripped the thigh it was caressing as he hissed between his now clenched teeth.

Her lips pressed against Loki's neck beneath his ear. She continued, "Weaknesses. I know a few of them. And I'll never tell anyone."

Sophie swung one of her legs off of the bed and planted it on the floor, while still leaning into the reacting man. "We'll soon know if self-control is one of them."

He heaved a deep breath out of his nose, gripped the leg still across his lap and stood up; bringing his nose close enough to touch hers while his other hand squeezed her butt. "Let the games begin…" Loki nipped at her neck and drew the lobe of her ear between his teeth before whispering hotly. "My Queen." He dropped her leg and strutted out of the room, a naughty smirk thrown over his shoulder at her as he went through the door.

Sophie stumbled for a moment, then followed out to the living room. She smiled brightly at Loki and observed, "Dear? I think you forgot to get dressed before you left."

Loki arched a brow at her from his place in the kitchen; he snapped his fingers and grinned while his outfit changed into his leather pants and boots. "No I didn't darling."

"Ahh..Much better than pajamas." She crossed to the kitchen and leaned on the counter to quickly down the rest of her coffee. "But can you answer me a question?" Sophie tipped her head back and pointedly looked at Loki's bottom. "Why do you always manage to wear the good butt pants when you go to wrestle with your brother? It seems a waste."

Loki looked at himself over his shoulder. "My dear… All of my pants make my butt look good, and these just happen to have armor and padding, comfortable and functional." He looked Sophie up and down slowly. "Much more practical for combat training than what you poured yourself into, not that I am complaining about the view."

"Ohhh sooo sorry," Sophie crooned and rolled her eyes. "I just managed to forget to pack my casual combat wear. And to think how often it has been useful to me in the past. I really should have extra."

"Let that be a lesson to you, always have a spare." Loki nodded and grinned at Sophie; a muffled 'oh for fucks sake' came from the sofa. "Are you two done eye fucking each other? Some of us actually need to learn skills. You can flirt all you want on your own time and screw like chimps later, for now you are mine lady." Natasha pointed at Sophie then pointed her thumb at the front door. "Move it, Loki… Come whenever you're ready." She glowered at the laugh Loki tried to cover. "You know what I mean." The Agent stalked out the door while mumbling. "Such a pain in the ass." When the door closed, Loki did finally laugh. "She has no idea."

Sophie shuffled out the door with Natasha. "Which one of us is the pain in the ass?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

Romanoff looked at her flatly. "Do I really need to answer that?"


	79. Chapter 79

Natasha slapped the button for the elevator and began tapping her foot; she stopped with an evil glint in her eye. "You know what; let's do something different, we are taking the stairs." Natasha spun on her heel then went to the opposite end of the hall and tapped a seemingly ordinary hole in the wall, a section of wall slid away to show a well-lit staircase. "After you snookums."

"Snookums?! Even the pain in the ass doesn't get away with that." Sophie shot as she hurried to catch up, wondering just exactly where they were going.

"Well you can try to teach me a lesson once we reach the basement." Nat laughed at the look of horror Sophie was giving her. "Yep that's right, stairs all the way down to the training room. Hope your shoes are comfortable!"

"I live in New York. Do you KNOW how many elevators don't work in this city?" Sophie puffed. "And my GOD, you guys have already thrown Loki, four kids, Paul and Fury at me to teach lessons. Am I working my way through the building now?"

"I'm well aware if what you've been through, now quit whining and get steppin. I'm timing you on this." Nat increased the speed of her descent until she was a full two floors ahead of Sophie.

Sophie eyed the railing and contemplated sliding down to catch up, but sped herself up as fast as she could without tumbling, to catch up.

Loki took the elevator down and frowned when he saw neither Sophie nor Natasha, he looked in the training room to see Thor and Sif doing a friendly spar yet still no sign of the girls. He shrugged and went in to join the other Asgardians.

Natasha showed up just after Loki went in and leaned on the wall next to the door to wait for the green eyed god's paramour.

Sophie hit the bottom of the stairs and stopped because she noticed she had been running her thumb across the pale indentation where until very recently, her ring nestled. "Loki had better be coming." She signed to herself and followed the voices to the training room.

Thor had just knocked both Sif and Loki to the ground when he saw Sophie at the door; he smiled broadly then gave her a wave before jumping back to his feet and returning to the fray.

"About time you showed up." Natasha grumbled from her spot next to the door. "12 minutes, 6.43 seconds, I expect you to get that below 10 min within the next two weeks. Here, catch." Nat tossed some pads at Sophie. "Strap up, it's time to collect some bruises."

"Thanks. Sounds like Christmas." Sophie moved over to the side of the room to figure out how the pads went on. "My cardio is just fine." She mumbled to herself as she smoothed the last Velcro strap into place, hoping it was right.

Before she went back over to Natasha, she made a quick pass by where Loki was taking a deep breath and eyeing his brother. Sophie smiled at him and dragged her hand across his chest, feeling for the ring.

He was dragged from his concentration by the hand on his sweaty chest; automatically he grabbed her hand and pressed it over his heart. "I was starting to think you had changed your mind or found another location when I arrived and you weren't here."

"We came the back way, cause evidently, I'm a wuss." She caught the ring hanging from the chain with a fingernail and spoke more softly. "I'm sorry, I trust you, and I'm just not used to not keeping it."

He brought the finger that was fiddling with the chain to his lips and kissed it. "It's alright darling; you can pet me any time you like." Loki winked then adjusted a couple straps on her pads. "There, that should be more comfortable now." He turned to walk back to the others but paused to smack her ass. "Go get her, tiger."

Sophie rolled her eyes as she returned to Natasha. "This is what it feels like when your Mom's at soccer practice."

"If you are calling him Mommy, then you have more issues than I thought." Natasha chimed in while fastening the strap on her padded gloves, she bounced a couple of times on the balls of her feet then gestured Sophie to come closer. "We are obviously going to start slow, I want you to show me what you know and what you think you can do; after that I can properly work you through correct stances and movements." Nat brought her fist to the open palm of her other hand in front of her then bowed. "Come and get me... Tiger."

"If you're the redhead and I'm Tiger, that makes me Spiderman?" Sophie asked as she took a deep breath and launched herself at Natasha with all of the technical grace that someone who has had a 3 part on campus self-defense class at college can muster.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the reference and easily blocked the incoming attack by grabbing Sophie's arm and flipping her over her shoulder, she sighed and then went to stand over the flattened woman. "Would you rather I show you things first or keep going with trial and error?"

Sophie grunted as she levered herself up. "You'd better show me, trial and error will be mostly error, I'm afraid."

"Sometimes that's the best way to learn." She offered the downed woman a hand up, not noticing the angry god stalking toward her rapidly.

Loki had seen Sophie get flipped and became furious, he had every intention of giving the agent a piece of his mind until he heard and saw that Sophie was OK. He knelt down beside her. "Are you alright, darling?"

Taking Natasha's hand, Sophie pulled herself up and blinked at Loki. "I'm fine. You were all for this, remember? Go do what you were going to do and let me get my butt kicked," she laughed and shooed him to the other side of the room where Thor and Sif were staring at him impatiently.

Her attention turned back to the Agent. "Sorry. I think we need to go with whatever is the fastest way to learn. I don't think we have time for me to get a black belt."

"Honey, by the time I'm done with you, getting a black belt would be a piece of cake. Now pay attention, I'm going to show you a simple combination and I want you to repeat it against me. You will be doing it again and again until it feels natural, form up." Nat stepped back and demonstrated a relatively simple maneuver, running through it three times to make sure Sophie caught on to it.

Loki returned to Thor and Sif, grinning at the impatient glares the duo gave him. Within seconds, Thor had caught him distracted by the women on the other side of the room; the green eyed god found himself flipping through the air and slamming into the wall near Natasha upside down, he slid down the wall dazed and landed on his head. "Well, that hurt." He mumbled to himself while rubbing his head.

Sophie stopped the forms she was practicing and stepped over to the wall to help Loki up. She batted her eyes at him and looked at his head. "I know that you said you were going to try to ignore me if I needed help, but dear, am I supposed to ignore you too?"

He looked at her with an annoyed expression while rubbing his head. "Yes, you are, you need to learn more than I do."

Natasha walked up behind Sophie and smacked her on the back of the head. "Alright Juliet, let Romeo get back to his own ass kicking. How's the head your crashiness?"

Loki side eyed the agent. "Fairing much better than my ego at the moment, don't you have some puppies to kick or something?"  
Nat shrugged. "Nope, just the girlfriend of a certain Asgardian pain in the ass. When you are done soothing the bruised ego of Mr. Sassy Pants over here, I really do need to add a few to you for getting distracted by a pretty pair of eyes and fantastic butt." The agent sauntered away from the gawking duo.

Sophie grimaced at Loki and waggled her fingers at him as she followed after the redhead. Sorry again. "You know, I'm OK with taking the hits right? I just don't know how to throw them."

"Anyone can take hits, it's your ability to come back from and avoid getting them that will help you survive." Natasha spun around with her hands on her hips. "I understand you both are concerned for each other but you can't be running off if you see him take a nasty hit, just like he can't come to you every time you take a hit. It'll get you both killed. If this happens again, then I will make you watch then those guys really get going, its bloody to put it mildly." She sighed. "I don't mean to sound like a heartless bitch but I can't look at you and see a friend right now, I have to look at you as a new agent trainee, otherwise I'll handle you with kid gloves and we don't have time for it." Nat punched Sophie's shoulder gently. "Form up kiddo, let Lothario rejoin the ridiculously attractive trio."

Sophie got into position and punched Natasha back, much harder. "I've seen him bloody." She advanced and punched again. "I've seen him split stem to stern with his bowels at his feet." Kicking out swiftly at Nat's legs, she lunged forward again. "Don't worry about me not taking things seriously when I have to. Blood won't scare me off."

Natasha blocked everything Sophie threw at her with ease but smiled anyway. "Remind me to piss you off more often." She threw a few half hearted attacks of her own, silently impressed when the other woman dodged; then she got an idea. "I do have to ask one thing, that mark on the inside of his left thigh, is that natural or did you give that to him?"

After swinging low at the agent and connecting pretty well this time, Sophie grinned. "The dagger scar on the RIGHT thigh is mine."

Nat stopped dead, stunned, then grinned right back at her before saying. "You go girl, must not have watched that footage yet. I am still curious about that mark on the left thigh, mole or birthmark? Can't quite tell."

"Must have been Thanos. He can get rid of other scars." Sophie stood up straight and narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "There can't be THAT much interesting footage. The cameras were off a long time ago."

"Or were they?" Natasha smirked at the other woman then swept her legs from under her.

Sophie hit the floor with a yell this time. "Don't you even play with me like that." She started to crawl up, but pulled Nat down with her to the floor.

The agent hit the floor with an "Oof," and started laughing before rolling over and straddling Sophie's stomach, pinning her hands to the floor. "We do have the ability to override the surveillance commands you know."

Sophie rolled and bucked to get out from under Natasha. She could move her because she didn't weigh that much, but couldn't manage to dislodge her. "And you used the word friend."

"Yes I did, and I'm still getting the impression you don't trust me. I'll be honest, that hurts, but if that's the way you feel then let me give you another reason to not trust me." Natasha leaned forward and kissed Sophie; the agent stood up a moment later and winked at the woman on the floor.

Twin thuds could be heard across the room as Thor and Loki were both knocked down by an amused Sif.

Sophie's hands slapped on the floor next to her legs as she sat up and laughed. "Trust? I dunno, but I'm amused." She pointed to the other side of the room after she got up and dusted herself off. "THAT'S hysterical."

"Thought you might get a kick out of that." Nat craned her neck to look over Sophie's shoulder at the downed gods. "You boys gonna concentrate on your own fighting or do I need to drag Sif over here and kick you both out?"

Loki and Thor looked at each other like deer caught in headlights, Loki recovered his voice first. "I for one, would not be opposed to having that repeated." He gestured between the two women. "That is a major distraction we could use to try and ignore."

Nat leaned closer to Sophie and whispered, "Notice he said TRY."

"There are plenty of things those guys can't ignore. I don't think they have a concept of chill on Asgard." Sophie whispered back and grinned over her shoulder.

Turning back to the agent Sophie whispered again, "You want me to trust you? You make sure I can go into this fight with a gun with at least one bullet in it. if anyone gets close enough to me that I'd need hand to hand fighting, they're just gonna grab me and send me home with Thanos. One bullet."

Then Sophie reached out, grabbed Natasha's face with both hands and kissed her back.

Natasha did a mental victory dance, she threaded the parts of her fingers not covered by gloves through Sophie's hair and slipped her some tongue before pulling away. "Sophie, I plan on making sure you are able to get close enough to take that one shot and be able to reload while having your position overrun. I'm not only here to teach you to fight with your hands; I'm teaching you to use your head on the fly and we will throw in weapons training, besides the knives you and boner boy are working on." She threw her arm over the other woman's shoulder and leaned the side of her head against hers. "Looks like Sif might be in for a good time later as well, that cape doesn't hide as much as he thinks, it hangs all wrong to conceal anything. Poor Loki looks like he trying to hide a flag pole behind a postage stamp."

"Funny, that's the one thing he never usually tries to hide." Sophie sighed and shook her head and spoke very softly. "Don't get Thor in trouble with Jane. They'll self destruct soon enough."

The agent switched sides and lead Sophie over to where the pads and other equipment was kept so they could get a drink. "You noticed that too huh? The only way we actually got Jane here was with the promise of worm holes, she almost ignored Thor's call, we were lucky we had an agent already there to drag them away if necessary. I have a feeling Thor and Sif could go at it like rabbits on Jane's desk and she would only tell them to stop wrinkling her data sheets." Nat took a long drink from a bottle she had prepared before they came down and tossed one to Sophie. "I feel for the big guy, I really do, but he seriously needs a reality check with that lady."

She perked up again. "So I have something to tell you, Darcy was in the lab with the guys after you left the other day... Serious flirting between her and Bruce, I mean what you saw was nothing compared to what happened." The redhead got closer to the brunette. "There was touching even, they kept touching shoulders, he even stroked her hair at one point."

Sophie drank quickly from the bottle. "They were cute in the lab. Bruce seems really lonely. Maybe it's 'cause he's like the sane one around here."

Her eyes drifted to the other side of the room where the Asgardians were circling each other and trying not to be obvious about the fact that, at least Thor and Loki, were watching the Natasha and Sophie out of the corner of their eyes. Sif took a step forward and started to swing and Sophie called out, "Loki! Your 4 o'clock!"

Loki ducked and did a back handspring out of the danger area, as soon as he stood again he bowed on Sophie's direction then fully focused on the fight before him and managed to take Thor down and unarm Sif. Natasha whistled lowly, "Didn't know he could do that."

Sophie laughed. "You didn't? And that's one of the things I KNOW was on the cameras. When he backflipped out of bed."

"That was a back flip, this was a back handspring; different maneuvers, but it is a common mistake to make." Natasha thought for a moment. "Would seeing people spar help you learn at all? Obviously not them but say Clint or myself? Or have Clint come down and be your opponent while I coach?" She tossed her bottle to the side and worked on taking her gloves off. "I'm tryin' to figure out the best and quickest way for you to learn other than actually sending you to boot camp or off with Steve."

Sophie shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Am I not getting this at all? Would it be easier for you if you coached? I'm at a loss here. Should we just keep going?" She looked at Natasha for a minute and tossed her own water bottle down. Speaking almost under her breath, she mumbled, "And is it a common mistake to assume that someone who only wants one bullet will be able to reload?"

"It is always better to have time to reload, even if you only want one bullet. Sometimes you can miss your mark... Or he catches on to your plan and moves." The red headed spy stared at Sophie pointedly. "I don't know the exact details, but I know that you and Loki have something planned, I suppose I'll have to let my curiosity grow and wait for you to tell us. I won't go digging and weasel the answer out of anyone." She looked around to make sure a weasel didn't suddenly pop up. "No, the pun wasn't intended; how long did it take Tookie to chew up that harness I got him?" Nat smiled and tossed her gloves to the side before slinging her arm over Sophie's shoulders again. "Come on kid, let's hit the gun range; I'll show ya how to load and fire a gun without using your hands."

Natasha was obviously trying to be friendly. Sophie appreciated it, but was getting frustrated that Nat was refusing to acknowledge what she was trying to say. "I...ummm..." Sophie looked over her shoulder at Loki, knowing she promised to stay close. "Not sure about guns right now. Let's watch them for a bit? And the harness didn't last the day. Sorry. I think he knew what it was for. He's not the kind that likes to get tied up."

"If they had one in your size, I'd have gotten you one to get tied up in." She grinned. "It's fine, no guns today. You stay and watch the ridiculously attractive trio; I've suddenly got a craving for a really good cup of coffee and a beef stick." Natasha winked at her before leaving.

The trio of warriors finished their session no long after the spy left, Loki wandered over to Sophie; dripping with sweat and breathing heavily from his workout. "That didn't take long, get tired of being sprawled out on the floor?" Loki grabbed a towel off of a nearby shelf to wipe his face and chest.

Sophie had stripped off her padding while watching the almost unreal acrobatic nature of the Asgardian's sparring. When Loki came over she smiled. "Yeah, my badassery level is pretty low... and I think Nat had to go meet Agent Todd." She grabbed another towel and dabbed at Loki with it.

"Your 'badassery level' is just fine, it just needs some fine tuning." Loki looped his towel over the back of her neck and pulled her closer so he could kiss her deeply.

Sophie leaned into him and let her fingers trail down his damp sides. "You're in a better mood now." She smiled.

"Must be the bump on the head, I may be concussed." He smiled back and kissed along her jaw line. "I do not know about you, but a bath sounds marvelous."

Sophie nodded in agreement and reached up to feel Loki's head and make sure he was OK. "I could use a soak about now."

He turned his head to nip at her wrist. "Let's go then."

Thor stopped him before they could exit. "A word, brother."

Loki sighed. "Go on upstairs darling, I'll be right behind you... I think I can handle a few minutes, go on up and have that bath."

Sophie gave him a worried look, but nodded again. "I'll be fine."


	80. Chapter 80

Sophie left the room and stopped to look at the stairs. She knew she was probably supposed to take them, but she curled her lip and took the elevator back up. At least she didn't have any witnesses to her limping and the arching of her sore back. It was embarrassing enough to be practically hopeless at the fighting when there was an audience. In the apartment, she quickly peeled off the sweatier than expected clothes and slid into a hot bath, leaving the bathroom door open so she could hear when Loki came home.

Loki went on his way back upstairs after Thor was done droning on about how much Jane ignored his presence, that was twenty minutes of his life he would never get back, the elevator dinged his arrival and he entered the apartment. After getting a bag of ice for his head, he lumbered into the bedroom. "I'm back, dearest." He flopped down on the bed, ice still on his head as he closed his eyes for a moment, looking back on what little he had actually done in training. His mental movie replayed the impact he had with the wall then moved to the point where both he and Thor were knocked to the floor, a grin split his face when he remembered why he was distracted then. Seeing his woman kiss another had him a bit more excited than he thought it would have, Loki could feel his cock give a lurch, she didn't seem completely put off by the idea...

Sophie was attempting to relax in the hot water, when she realized that her thumb was rubbing back and forth across the empty spot on her finger. She wondered what was taking Loki so long just as she heard him call out to her. "I'll be out in a minute. Is everything OK?"

He didn't know how long he thought of Sophie under Natasha but it certainly was more than a second, combining the images of them with seeing Sophie fight in general and his own adrenaline surging through his veins still, Loki could feel himself swell in his pants. He bit his bottom lip when his growing erection rubbed along the seam of his pants, seemingly on its own, his hand wandered down his torso to squeeze the bulge trapped behind the leather of his trousers.

When there wasn't an answer, Sophie rinsed out her hair and pulled the plug on the drain as she climbed out of the tub, still movinga bit gingerly. She wrapped a towel around herself and quickly ran another through her hair.

Loki was in his own little world; the bag of ice rested over his forehead and eyes, leaving both hands free. The other hand soon joined the one already palming himself and squeezed firmly, as one pawed at himself, the other untied the laces that held that garment closed. He stopped his kneading long enough to slip his pants down and over his butt, his erection springing free from its confines. Loki wasn't paying attention to anything else around him at the moment, thinking that Sophie relaxing in the tub and that he had a few moments to pleasure himself, it made him feel like an adolescent again but he didn't really care.

Sophie stepped to the doorway of the bathroom, hoping that he just hadn't heard her and that there wasn't a problem. She paused at the sight of Loki spread out across the bed, erection in hand, stroking himself. Not quite sure what to do, she watched a moment as his long fingers curled around himself and his teeth bit into pale pink lips.

Loki hand paused on the upstroke of his erection to make circles around the tip with his thumb, collecting a drop of moisture and smearing it all over the crown of his erection. With a moan, he squeezed a bit harder and set a slow and steady pace.

His fingers hypnotized Sophie. His moan ran down her spine. She shouldn't be watching like this, but couldn't help it. Very quietly she padded across the room to stand next to the bed.

"Please don't stop," she whispered. "You're gorgeous."

The prone god startled at the sound of her voice, the hand formerly touching himself flew up to move the bag of ice off his face. "Pardon?"

She sat on the bed to his left and reached across Loki's chest to gently lift his hand from the ice bag and return it to his obviously straining erection. "I asked you not to stop." Sophie said gently, while her pupils widened looking at him. She bent and brushed her lips ever so lightly across his cheek. "I've never seen this before. I've only done it."

Loki's breath caught for the briefest of moments, he resisted her placement of his left hand; instead slipping his right down to his straining shaft. The fingers of his left hand brought hers up to his chest. "Touch anything you like, except for this." Hips rose to meet the pump of his hand and emphasize his point. With his left hand now free, Loki used it to run the backs of his fingers along the exposed thigh of her leg where the towel had ridden up when she sat.

Her breath caught and she gasped against his ear at his touch. When she found her voice, she whispered again. "I don't have to touch your cock. I know what it feels like in my hand. Soft as silk and hard as hickory at the same time… and it twitches almost as much as the rest of you. But I'd like to see how you touch it."

"And you shall my dear." Loki growled softly and curled the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear. The hand on her thigh slid a bit higher until he could feel the heat radiating off of her center; his right hand released his shaft to lay it along the soft thatch of hair above it, his fingers angled downward and slowly his hand followed the path pointed before it. Loki's hand ghosted down the topside length of his member; pausing to drag the palm of his hand across the weeping tip, then back down the underside to grasp a firm handful of his balls. A breathy moan slipped from between his lips when his hand once again found its purchase wrapped around his shaft, his up and down motion speeding up slightly and with more pressure. The wandering digits on his right hand finally found their destination and slid easily within her wet depths. "Does this excite you, my darling?"

Her tongue, swept across her parted and unbreathing lips as her heavily lidded eyes watched Loki…. was the word perform? She shifted, inhaled sharply, and unconsciously brought a leg fully onto the bed at the teasing of his fingers.

"Yes. Can't you tell? You're stunning."

"Indeed, I can tell; but I just wanted to hear you say it." The fingers within her curled and caressed her inner walls, drawing out every bit of her essence he could gather. Loki's left hand pumped his erection in time with the curling of his digits, his eyes locked on hers the entire time.

Sophie whispered thickly, through her suddenly dry mouth, "This excites me. You excite me. You're fascinating. unhh…" Her back arched as everything inside of her tightened, like fingers clutching at the edge of a cliff.

He pressed against her core as much as he could from his angle; he wanted to feel her flow over his hand. Loki's hips bucked up into his hand as her back arched; he licked his lips sensually.

Flicking her eyes away from Loki's for a moment and followed the arch of his hips up to the tip of his leaking cock as it slid out of the end of his fist. Sophie let her towel fall and caressed her breast, catching her nipple between two fingers. Goosebumps crawled across her skin as Loki coaxed her to release her orgasm and fall into his hand.

"Loki…" She gasped.

[Loki purred in delight. "So beautiful when you come apart my darling, I am getting close myself but I just needed a bit of assistance." He withdrew his right hand from between her legs and replaced his left hand with it, his pace increased as well as the volume of his moan when his hand slid smoothly along his shaft from the lubrication her release all over his fingers. Knees bent and head thrown back; Loki found himself racing toward a rather strong orgasm, his eyes dragged back to hers while his face contorted in near blissful agony. With a passionate gasp of her name, he shot his seed all over his abs and managed to get some onto his chest as well. He left loose a breathless laugh as his hand stroked and squeezed himself of the last few drops of his release before he looked to her again and licked the fluid from his hand before collapsing boneless into the bed.

Sophie watched the god, entranced, through fluttering lashed and darkened eyes. If asked, she would have said she was memorizing him. After he dropped back against the mattress, she curled up around his body and kissed and licked at the damp patches on his chest. "I hope you don't mind I interrupted." She murmured against his skin.

"Dressed like that?" Loki laughed softly and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Never, interrupt whenever you please… Or pleases you." He lay quietly for a few moments then sat up. "I really should go get cleaned up now."

When Loki sat up his thighs fell apart. Sophie first ran her eye, then her finger along his perfectly flawless, creamy pale left thigh. She frowned at his leg and asked, distractedly, "Can you do something for me?"

His brow arched. "Of course, name it."

She looked up at him with a pointed, amused expression and purred, "Can you fry every single piece of surveillance equipment in this apartment so it won't ever work again? Or would that be more along Thor's line…lightning and all?"

Loki gave her a confused look. "I can disable the ones that are active but to find the hidden ones that are not actively working would be Thor's department, I cannot read the electrical signatures like he can."

"They need to go, all of them, the sooner the better. I'm giving you a chance to spoil me with whatever I want." Sophie waved her hand in the air and looked at the tesseract shard, with it slightly unnatural glimmer, lying near the initials over Loki's heart. There were too many things that she and Loki shared that weren't anyone's business at all. Too many secrets, too much pain; if there was the slightest chance that Natasha hadn't been teasing earlier, that chance had to be neutralized.

All he could do was nod. "If you would be so kind as to call him while I bathe, it would save time." He got up and used his magic to remove his pants and boots then sauntered into the bathroom, steam quickly filling the space before he sank into the hot water with an audibly relieved sigh.

Sophie sighed and watched him leave the room. "At least he got over being clingy," she said to herself as she wiped off with her towel and found her skirt and other clothes to put on.

Once dressed, she dug out her phone and called Thor to ask him to come upstairs when he had the chance. She didn't elaborate, but told him it wasn't anything to worry about. After she hung up, she wandered into the bathroom and kneeled down by the tub to lean over and catch Loki's lips with her own.

Loki had just sat up after dipping backwards in the water when Sophie came in and kissed him, he smiled against her lips and tried to wipe the water and shampoo suds from his eyes. "Hello to you too darling, did you get ahold of Thor?" He grabbed the bottle of conditioner to squirt some in his hand.

"Yes, thank you, dear. He'll come up when he has a chance." She pushed his wet hair back away from his face for him. "I'll try to stop surprising you today."

"Don't you dare, I'm rather quite enjoying it." Loki hooked a finger in the collar of her top and pulled her closer, kissing her hungrily. "If I knew for sure how long I had, I would tell you to strip and get in here with me. I have a rather… Hard to reach place you could help me with." He grinned naughtily while lathering the hair product in and dipping once again to rinse.

Sophie laughed and when he had surfaced asked, "Hard to reach or just hard? You seemed a bit more ummm… keyed up after sparring today than usual."

The grin didn't leave his face. "Why don't you come in and find out?"

"I love you, but I'm not growing fins for you. My hairs not dry from my last bath." She backed away from the tub and leaned against the sink. "Why don't you come out and show me?"

The tip of his tongue flicked out to lick the corner of his mouth as he stood in the tub while it drained, water dripping from him as a predatory glint entered his eye. Loki stepped from the bath slowly and stalked toward Sophie, loose limbed and cat like. Once he reached her, he hoisted her up onto the edge of the sink and stepped between her knees as his lips attached themselves to hers for a searing kiss.

Sophie's lips parted for him as easily as her knees did. Her fingers combed back through his wet hair, sending water running down his back. "Is it my turn to say you're soaked, darling?"

"Naked, wet, and still very very hard for you my dear." His pelvis ground into hers as one hand cupped a breast through her shirt and the other placed on her cheek, the thumb running along her lips.

Her mouth opened for him again under his thumb this time and she moaned as her nipple rose and stiffened under his touch. "Still for me?" She murmured. "Was the last time for me? I wasn't even supposed to be involved."

"It is always about and for you, my darling." The hand on her chest slipped down until he reached the hem of her skirt and flipped it up to expose her undergarments. Loki slid the back of his hand up her silky thigh to hook his fingers into the piece of cloth covering her core and moved it to the side; he could still feel the residual wetness from her earlier release and without preamble, slid his still erect member into her. He let out pleased sigh and rocked himself into her gently a few times then followed them with a sharp, jarring thrust. Loki's jaw clenched as he hissed and rested his forehead against her cheek, chanting her name like a mantra.

Sophie gasped at the unusual suddenness of Loki's penetration. Her arms clutched at his wet shoulders while his hair dripped down her chest. She rocked her hips against him, her body seeking the depth and fullness that his fingers didn't have earlier. She cried out again at a singularly hard thrust that struck as far inside her as it could. Clenching around his cock, she responded to his calling breathlessly, "I'm here."

Abruptly he pulled out from her and made her stand and turn around so she faced the mirror above the sink, he once again flipped her skirt up and moved her panties to the side then entered her from behind with resounding slap of skin to skin. Loki's face buried itself halfway in her hair and shoulder, the other half visible to her in the reflection of the glass in front of them. His hands slid down either of her arms to entwine their fingers together while his hips snapped into hers long and deep, a feral look passed over his face and reflected back at her.

Braced as she was beneath Loki and against the sink, there wasn't much Sophie could do but clench his fingers between hers, arch her back against him and feel. Feel his hips, not unpleasantly, thrust against her already bruised backside. Feel him sharp and hard inside her, building a rhythm that her body fed back to him. Feel his breath hot and heavy against her shoulder. Feel his eyes glitter at her from the mirror.

She could feel how hot she was around him, and the heat was building. If it was from excitement or friction, she couldn't tell. Sophie's watery eyes caught Loki's in the mirror. For the first time, it struck her what it felt like to actually belong to someone else, to belong to chaos.

Loki fell into a staccato rhythm, feeling his end thunder ever closer. His eyes met hers one more in the mirror, capturing them in his intense stare as his jaw clenched and his teeth bared. He snarled out, "Mine," then his release exploded out from him. His jaw fell slack and eyes closed in pure bliss; pelvis grinding into her backside in time with the throbbing of his cock."

Sophie shattered beneath him at his single word and knew nothing but the curling of her fingers against the cold counter and the pressing motions of his body. Her head dropped and a slightly strangled moan fell from her.

His eyes remained squeezed shut and his forehead rested on her shoulder, his breathing coming out in harsh pants. Loki slid free from her depths and his fingers from hers; he reached around her for a damp cloth so he could clean up the mess he made between her legs and from himself, he tossed the rag in the corner and pulled Sophie back into his chest. Green eyes stared at her expression from over her shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Are you alright, my darling?"

Her eyes opened slowly and heavily. "I won't…" She breathed. "I won't kiss anyone else again."

Loki chuckled. "That kiss was the fuel for that little romp in the bed, this was all me sweetheart." He planted an open mouthed kiss to the side of her jaw. "But if you do decide to kiss another woman, allow me to join you." Loki grinned wickedly and gently bit at the side of her neck.

"It didn't mean anything." She lazily tipped her head to the side and straightened her back to stand. Her hands found his and wrapped around them. "It was just… punctuation. Besides, I don't know about sharing you."

"You do not have to defend your actions to me dear, I saw what it was and I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy it." His right hand splayed out on her stomach protectively as his left brushed the hair away from his face. "That is completely up to you if you decide sharing is a future option, I am a willing slave to your whims."

"Whims or no, I could lose my mind if I saw you look at someone else the way that you just looked at me." Sophie leaned back and sighed as she realized that the comforting presence between her shoulder blades was the tesseract on Loki's chest.

"Alright then." Loki nods. "No sharing but losing your mind could be fun, I lost mine years ago."

"I know," She said flatly as she hugged him tighter against herself. "That's why they put you in here. Maybe the fact that I agreed to show up of my own free will means mine's already gone too."

He shrugged. "It is a possibility; this was pretty close to fucking like mindless beasts." His lips found her cheek. "How about we go to the kitchen; I'll make you coffee and you can explain to me about the sudden need to have all of the surveillance obliterated."

Sophie turned in Loki's arms to face him, smiling. "I love you, dear."

Loki pressed a kiss to her forehead sweetly. "Love you too."

Sophie pulled her damp clothing away from her body and shook her head as she stepped out of Loki's arms and toward the door. "You are just so hard on clothes. Maybe armor is the way to go."

Loki was smiling while he magically dried and dressed himself. "I am hard on everything, my dear, but I am sure you would look absolutely scrumptious in armor."

"Would you still destroy the armor?" she joked as she crossed through the bedroom and out to the kitchen.

"Maybe a little bit." He smirked at the back of her head and followed her into the other room, he lengthened his stride and zipped around Sophie; slapping her butt on the way around to answer the door.

Sophie gasped and shot at Loki, "That was a bruise you just hit, mister!" Then rolled her eyes as she retrieved Toukka from his tree house.

"He's a big meanie." She whispered to the small weasel.


	81. Chapter 81

Thor was filling the doorway when Loki opened it. "I am here to speak with your lady, she has a request of me." He boomed with a smile and wink. "She seemed very mysterious about the nature of this boon, Maybe you know, brother? Is there a secret I should know?"

"Yes brother, a secret only you will be privy to." Loki turned to the side to let Thor come in and shut the door. "She had asked me to destroy all of the surveillance equipment but I cannot read the electrical energy as you can, so we ask you here to destroy them with your lightening, since I cannot."

Loki stepped away from Thor to steal his weasel away from Sophie and take him into the kitchen area to get his food.

Thor squinted at Loki with a ponderous expression, then burst out laughing. "Loki, did you just request my help while admitting that I am better suited to a job than yourself? Without having first tried yourself and faced utter defeat? Without pretense or manipulation?"

His blue eyes sparkled with merriment as he looked to Sophie, "My lady, who is this man and what have you done with my brother?"

"Oh, do shut your boorish face, Thor." Loki called from the kitchen as Thor laughed harder, Toukka chuffed from his spot on the counter and stared at the blonde brute. "I have admitted my faults many a time, maybe you should take a page from my book."

Sophie trailed after Thor as he joined Loki in the kitchen. "I have taken entire books from you. You never seem to notice their going missing from your vast libraries. And I have no problems admitting to the long lists of faults that you have." Thor laughed again and poked his finger toward Toukka only to have it hissed at. "I must add the fact that you keep violent pets to that list."

"Oh my... Thor, you developed sarcasm, good boy." Loki pat the thunder god on the head like a small child and smiled at Toukka. "And you are a very good boy Toukka, yes you are." He picked the tiny animal up and kissed his little head, Toukka arched in Loki's fingers and nipped at his nose playfully.

"I was being nothing other than completely honest. Do you not know the difference yet?" The jovial look never left Thor's face. He was reveling in the fact that he could tease his brother again.

Sophie went and started the coffee pot as the Asgardians bantered. It flummoxed her a bit about how it seemed that and hour or so of bouncing each other off of walls left them in such good moods.

"Thor, I am a veritable wealth of honesty and integrity." Loki scowled when Thor roared in laughter, his mirth was contagious as it got the green eyed prince smiling broadly. "Alright enough of this nonsense, can you fry the devices or not?"

"I can ruin any of these Midgardian electronics. My question is, why? I would need to know why I would be destroying my comrade's equipment. Lady Sophie?" The request came from you. The large man crossed arms like telephone poles across his chest and looked questioningly at the woman making coffee.

She took a deep breath. "Cause...ummm. Just because we turned them off, doesn't mean someone else isn't turning them back on. Wow, that sounds paranoid, but it's true. There's just too much in here right now that people don't need to know, things they don't need to see. Even if they think they do."

Sophie sighed deeply and poked at the already lit button on the coffee pot, as if it would make it brew faster, then paced a few steps in each direction as she began to speak again. "It all just needs to go. Nat made a joke and...that sounds even more paranoid, huh? Anyway, it's bad enough we have some guy that can get inside our heads and look around. We don't need people looking at both sides. I'm just figuring out that I really like not having to hide and don't like the idea that I need to feel like I have to hide when I'm here... at home."

Sophie's voice got a bit weaker as she paced and spoke. When she said it all outloud, it didn't sound quite as reasonable as it felt.

Loki went behind Sophie to lay a hand on her shoulder then lean in and whisper in her ear. "Darling, did Agent Romanoff say something to set you off again?"

Sophie laid her hand on Loki's and answered him softly. "It's OK. She didn't mean anything. Well, she meant something, but not this. She just wanted me to swing harder. And I just don't want to be watched anymore."

Thor watched the woman with concern. He could not tell if her distress had merit or not. He gently asked, "Do you truly believe that SHIELD is watching you in a manner that is beyond that of protection?"

Arching an eyebrow, Sophie answered his question with a question. "You probably talk to more agents than I do, you tell me. How many jokes about us have YOU heard from people that should have no idea about what goes on in here?"

Thor took a deep breath in through his nose and his eyes flew open wide before closing to angry slits. He didn't speak, but being Thor, he didn't have to, the grey clouds closing in on the pale sky outside the window spoke for him. He raised Mjolnir above his head and growled. Tiny threads of lightening flew out from the hammer and danced around the apartment like spider webs on the wind. There was a crackling around him as his hair blew around his head as if he was alone in a hurricane. When he dropped his arm and smiled at Sophie the room was heavy with the scent of ozone. "It is done."

Loki could feel the sigh of relief the flooded through Sophie, and frankly he was relieved as well. "Thank you, brother. We are truly grateful." He went over to the crackling thunder god and clasped his arm in thanks before returning to his lady love and their fuzzy child. "Do you feel better now, darling?" Loki whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped around her and he kissed the side of her head.

Her eyebrows curled up in the center as she gave a half-hearted laugh. "I didn't know there were THAT many jokes. But thank you."

Sophie looked around at the numerous thin ribbons of smoke that trailed out of the walls and ceiling in just the room they were in and it struck her what she had asked to be done and just how angry SHIELD was going to be about this. She bit her lip. "You know, given how upset people got about breaking the runes... I think that I don't want to be around here right now. I'm grabbing my shoes and coat and going out for awhile. It might be safer on the streets until whatever alarms we just set off stop."

Loki and Thor furrowed their brows yet it was Loki that spoke. "Do you want me to go with you, my dear?"

"Of course, you already had your thrashing for the day too! Come on, agents have to be on their way up right now." She dashed to grab her boots, coat and purse and pulled Loki after her to the door, after throwing a coat at him. "Are you coming, Thor?"

Thor just laughed at the woman and went and poured himself a cup of the, now brewed, coffee. "You and Loki go and have an adventure. I will wait here and finish this. SHIELD will give me no trouble."

Loki made a casual outfit of black slacks and dark blue silk button down shirt appear on him. "Then let us be off; Toukka, keep a look out." The weasel chittered before taking off to his cat tree and standing at the top of it proudly.

Sophie waved on their way out the door, not bothering to close it behind them. "Stairs or elevator, dear?"

"Up to you, be could both use the exercise of the stairs. I seem to have put on a few extra pounds." He poked his midsection and grinned at her.

"You've hardly eaten for weeks and you're perfect." Sophie led him by the hand as she opened the door that Natasha had earlier and began to dash down the stairs just as the elevator dinged at the other end of the hall.

Loki started to laugh as Sophie dragged him down the stairs, he paused five flights down to scoop her up in his arms and leap down the remaining floors with ease.

She laughed as she buried her face against his neck and hung on for dear life. Once at the ground floor, she peeked out the door to see the agent at the front door franticly nodding at whoever was talking into his earpiece and unsnapping the gun at his belt. Looking to Loki, she whispered, "Now how do we get out? Just run?"

He pushed her behind him. "Leave that to me, darling." He winked at her over his shoulder. "Stay as close as possible and do not make a sound."

Sophie nodded and clung to Loki's back. "What was he going to do?"

Loki cast an illusion so they appeared to look like a simple janitor pushing his cleaning cart out a back door. He tipped his hat at the guard by the door but didn't say a word, once they were outside and around a corner, he released the spell. "Ta-da!"

Her eyes lit up with glee and she held back a squeal as she quickly rose to her toes and fiercely kissed Loki. "You are the most amazing thing ever!" Sophie quickly glanced up and down the street and mumbled then pointed, "Nat said there were agents for five blocks...we get past five blocks without getting stopped and we're good. That way!"

"After you, my lady." Loki swept his arm in the direction she indicated and smiled at her enthusiasm, it was infectious.

Sophie took his hand in hers and briskly made their way past people on the sidewalks, not quite running, but covering the five blocks quickly. As soon as they crossed the final street, she turned the corner quickly and stepped into a doorway to catch her breath, pulling Loki in after her by his lapels.

His laugh filled the small space, the smile on his face making his eyes twinkle in merriment. As Loki brushed some of the hair back from his face, he leaned in to give Sophie a sweet kiss. After hearing her giggle he took a look around and noticed the doorway they stood in was to a jewelry store, if the price tags were any indication then it was a rather high end one. "Dearest, lets start our exploration in here."

Sophie smiled up at him flushed from their hasty departure and the cold in the air, as well as from the kiss. "Where's here?" She quickly looked around and her flush might have turned into a bit of a blush. With a tug to pull her coat closed over her still damp blouse, she pulled the door open behind her. "Oh. Sure... let's look."

Loki took her hand once again and lead her inside the store, amazed that mortals made such intricate baubles to adorn them.

A well groomed man in a slim grey suit slid out of the back room as they entered and approached Loki as Sophie's eyes wandered around display cases and she stroked her fingers across Loki's hand. "How may I be of assistance, Sir? May I show you something from the window?"

His brow arched at the man in front of him. "I do not know; Darling, did you want to look at anything?"

"Not specifically..."She let the fingers of her right hand trail along the edge of a nearby case as she looked in at the glittering array of diamonds and gems.

The salesman's eyes flicked to her hands, the left one firmly wrapped in Loki's and the right one... he grinned at the pale sliver around her ring finger. "I see the lady is used to wearing a ring. Perhaps if you follow me to this case we can find a suitable replacement."

He quickly slipped behind a case of cocktail rings and unlocked the back to slide out a velvet tray. Smiling, he beckoned them forward.

Loki was intrigued so he gently tugged Sophie over to where the man was standing.

She started to object that she couldn't afford things like this, but stopped herself and decided to play along. Picking up the largest and gaudiest ring in the tray, she slid it on to her bare finger. Holding her hand out to catch the light, she aimed the multi colored diamond covered free form ring so that it twinkled at Loki and made a face. "I don't think it's me, dear."

His face matched hers. "I agree darling, much too gaudy for you, does anything else catch your eye?'

Gently, she put the ring back on the tray and pointed at others. "That stone is nice, but I don't like the setting. That's a pretty color. Oh, that one is a snake. I don't like the white gold as much. I'm used to a simple ring on this hand, just a single stone." Her eyes drifted away from the tray in front of them and to the engagement rings in the next case for a moment before they flicked back to the tray in front of her. "None of these seem right."

Loki had been watching her closely as she spoke, his eyes followed the direction hers went. He cleared his throat and making a point of leaning over toward the display she glanced at. "What about over here darling, anything you like in here?"

Sophie felt her heart drop into her stomach for a moment. In a move that was so smooth and fast it was almost worthy of being Loki's magic, the salesman had silently replaced the tray of cocktail rings with a display of very large solitaire diamonds. "These are engagement rings," she whispered past the lump in her throat, not daring to look too closely at the rings or Loki at that moment.

"Truly? I did not know that." He studied the arrangement spread out before them and picked up a rather large stone. "Too big?"

She didn't notice that she was holding her breath, but she did feel her cheeks hurt from trying so hard not to smile so wide her face would break. They both knew they couldn't do this now, but she could let herself have it for a minute, couldn't she? "Not if it came from you."

He smiled, amused. "Are you saying you want something bigger, my dear?"

"No, I'm saying that it wouldn't surprise me if you left me with something so large I needed help lifting my hand." Her smile broke through when she spoke and lifted her eyes to his.

Loki licked his lips and set the obnoxiously large ring back in the holder, his eyes locked with hers as he picked up a smaller diamond that was bracketed by emeralds. "I think this would be more you, my dear."

"I think it's beautiful," she whispered and squeezed the hand that was still holding his.

"Care to try it on?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles.

Her heart lurched again and she held out her hand mutely. She swallowed hard and blinked several times because she was not going to let her eyes get watery. This wasn't real yet.

Loki slid the ring on her middle finger, very much aware of what this could have possibly meant, so he tried to keep things a bit safer. "Looks good on you my dear; what do you think, sir? Which one do you recommend for the lady?"

"The one she is wearing now is stunning and timeless, but Sir's first selection is truly a statement. Either are excellent choices. The emeralds in this piece are natural and extraordinarily clear." The salesman seemed as happy and Loki and Sophie.

"Hmmm yes, I do agree but I fear it is not the right time for such finery." Loki's eye took on a mischievous glint. "I haven't killed enough aliens yet."

Sophie exhaled a breath that she had been holding, just as the salesman gently slid the ring off of her finger and placed it back in the case. His eyes darted to Loki as he repeated, "Aliens?"

"Yes aliens, surely you remember them? Tall, green and remarkably agile." He cocked his head at the salesman. "Or were they blue?" Loki tapped his lower lip with a finger. "I cannot remember presently but I do know they must be stopped; Darling, do you remember what color they were?"

Sophie's eyes grew wide and she stared at Loki, suddenly shaken out of her romantic fog. What was he doing? "Which aliens? They come in different colors. I really don't think we need any blue ones in town right now though."

"Quite right, my dear." Loki sighed dramatically. "Alas, we should be going, we have a meeting with the Penguin in an hour. Thank you for your time." He slipped his fingers through Sophie's and gently urged her through the door and back onto the sidewalk.

"What was THAT about?" She gasped. "You could have said, 'No thank you.'"

Loki gave her an innocent smile and tilted his head to the side. "Where is the fun in that? Besides, it was just a distraction."

Sophie slipped herself under his arm and wrapped her arm around his waist so that they rudely took up most of the sidewalk as the continued down the street past store windows and cafes. The clouds that had gathered earlier started to let a slight amount of snow drift down between the buildings. "Who were we distracting then?"

"The salesman." He pulled her in as close as he could and while they were walking through a particularly dense throng of people, summoned a warm woolen trench coat. Loki draped it over Sophie's shoulders. "There, that should keep the snow off of you."

She smiled up at him, letting her eyes, that were almost brown that day, catch his. "Thank you, but I'm fine. It's colder where I'm from." Sophie pulled the coat around herself anyway and stroked it gently. "But why did the salesman need distracting, dear? And how many more questions are you going to make me ask?"

"It is much colder where I am FROM, my dear. Jotunheim makes the Arctic look like a summer paradise." His arm slipped around her waist under the coat. "I will make you ask as many questions as I deem worthy, but on this I will give you a reprieve." Loki's hand slipped in his pocket and pulled out a necklace charm in the shape of a running horse. "I distracted him so I could get this; before you yell I must tell you I did not steal it, while he was distracted I used a copy to... Copy the bauble. The original is still intact and safe in its display case."

Incredibly relieved and disappointed at the same time, Sophie stepped to the side, up against a display window full of shoes and pulled Loki toward herself. "You distracted me pretty well too." She held his face and kissed him deeply, her tongue dancing across his lips, spectators be damned. They were in a crowd and as close to faceless as they would ever get.

His passion mirrored hers, more than willing to put on a show, other mortals be damned. Loki placed a hand on the window beside her head as the other cradled the back of her neck, both of them lost in pure bliss. He molded his lips to hers for a good while before pulling away and noticing where they were standing. "Oh no, I see a shoe shop."

Sophie opened her eyes and blinked back to the world. "Shoes? Yes, there are shoes? Are we going to distract another clerk?" She peered through the window. "Oh, seems like we already have."

"Seems like we gave them a show, darling. Shall we go in and see what kind of trouble we can get into?" He placed a hand on her lower back to guide her inside the store; just inside the door he whispered in her ear, "If you see anything you want, let me know and I can try to replicate them for you."

"Could I love you anymore?" She beamed at him and lead him around the shop, pointing at things and chattering.

He laughed. "It might be a possibility in the future, but right now I would like to think not." As they strolled, he took notes on things she wanted and secretly conjured copies of them so they awaited her back at the apartment. Any agents within their dwelling must be going batty with all of the random things showing up.

"Probably not, because I'm thinking you are about as wonderful as you could be right now." She reached up and tapped his nose. looking over his shoulder she noticed a shop across the street and grinned ferociously. "Come on. Let's cross the street! There's something for you."


	82. Chapter 82

Sophie tugged him out of the shop and danced dangerously across the street between traffic and snowflakes to pull him in through another door. The sweet, thick scent of chocolate engulfed them as the door closed. "This is where I get the truffles," she said conspiratorily.

Loki took a big whiff of the cocoa tinged air around him and moaned. "Oh hello, we are never leaving." He dragged her over to the display of all the bite sized confections and stared in wonder at all of the delights, he was a big kid in a candy store.

Waving the clerk over, Sophie began to have her fill tiny bags and large boxes with bits of everything. She slowed her selection and wrapped her arms around Loki from behind as he stood hunched over a case seemingly fascinated with a tray of gold dusted chocolates. "Get whatever you want, dear. Don't you have things like this in... at home?"

He places his hands over hers. "Nothing this elaborate, basic pastries and custards but nothing this exquisite." Loki turned in her arms to speak lowly in her ear. "And certainly nothing I want to eat off of you later."

Sophie's eyes fluttered as his breath blew against her ear. She reached behind him with one hand and plucked a jar of fudge sauce from a display and set it aside next to their other things. "What's the point of living for thousands of year with out things like this? Maybe you have normal life spans and it just SEEMS like thousands of years."

"Sometimes I think you are right in that regard; then I remember causing the King Henry a lot of grief." He licked his lips and examined a row of gourmet jellies on the shelf above his head.

Sophie side eyed Loki as she waved the clerk to fill a box with the jellies. "There were a lot of Henrys."

"I am aware and caused them a lot of grief." Loki smirked and kissed her again.

Sophie slapped playfully at Loki's chest. "You're TERRIBLE." She giggled as she let her fingers drift a bit across the silk of shirt to feel the key and ring tucked safely beneath it. "Have we picked out enough chocolate to keep you happy enough you don't go out looking for more Henrys to make miserable?"

"My dear…" Loki tilted his head down to her neck and inhaled deeply through his nose. "You smell so strongly of these delectable confections that you shall keep me plenty occupied as I attempt to lick it from your body."

"That's why I put the fudge sauce on the counter, dear." She whispered to him, then blushed brightly as she caught the clerk watching them.

Sophie straightened up a bit and nodded to the woman. "I think we're done."

Loki smirked naughtily and whispered. "Oh, we are far from done, my darling, we are just getting started." He slipped his hand into hers and led her to the counter, his arm slid around her waist as she fiddled in her purse.

The clerk looked up from the register and made eye contact with Loki. "That will be…." Then she noticed Sophie setting a credit card on the counter and moved her smile to her. "$617.48"

Sophie nodded again and laughed to Loki. "You sir, are an expensive date."

"Tis true, my dear, but you will be reaping the rewards later, I dare say." Loki smiled charmingly at the lady and grabbed the bags of sweets, arm still wrapped around her waist. He caught the slight glare and subtle shake of the woman's head at his actions and frowned after putting things together in his head, he was rather ashamed as well knowing that he didn't contribute to the purchase monetarily.

Stepping out onto the street, Sophie took a bag from Loki's hand and dug around in it, pulling out two rather large cocoa dusted truffles. She held one up to his lips. "Stop frowning, we can have some now. We got alot. I just figured with your reaction to it, we could get some decent sized favors out of the other Asgardians with a box or two of espresso creams."

Loki plucked the chocolate from her hand and rolled it gently between his fingers, staring at the cocoa that coated his digits. "That is not the reason for my melancholy, dearest." He took a bite out of the truffle, closing his eyes in sweet rapture and savoring the melting goodness across his tongue. "I was just… Observant. The shop clerk was rather unhappy with me and frankly so am I, I am a horrible date; making you pay for things such as this." He popped the other half of the chocolate in his mouth and tried to lick away stray bits of cocoa from his lips.

Watching his tongue flick across his lips, Sophie sighed. "It's not a date really, we ran away and are making our way in the wild with the resources that we have. One of those resources happens to be a credit card SHIELD gave me to take care of your expenses. So it's your money more than mine, it just has my name on it. If it was my money we would be splitting a Hershey bar from a bodega. We'll stop at an ATM and get you cash. How's that?" She smiled up at him and took a bite out of her truffle. "Ohhh man, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started to eat this." The rest of the candy soon disappeared.

He smiled softly as he lead her away from the store. "Well then, let us visit this ATM and allow me to buy you dinner."

They wandered down the street and up a few blocks, arm in arm, looking in store windows and dodging the ever present construction and repair scaffolding that was more and more in evidence the further they got away from the apartment. On a block with several restaurant's in view, Sophie paused in front of an ATM. "Here we have a choice. There's Italian, a Deli, a steakhouse, Sushi, and some fusion thing that we probably needed reservations 3 weeks ago for."

"Whichever my love desires, reservations would be no issue, if that is something you wish to try." Loki arched a brow at the obviously busy restaurant. "The locale makes no difference to me."

Sophie pursed her lips as she thought. Snowflakes caught in her hair and eyelashes as they stood for a minute. "Probably need reservations just about anywhere this time of day. Let's get Italian. It looks like a quieter place. But first let's get your money."

Sophie turned to the ATM and withdrew as large of an advance as the machine would let her. Turning and leaning against Loki she slid the handful of bills into his jacket pocket. "There you go. The rest of the day is on you."

As she snuggled against him, neither noticed a young man leaning against a wall watching them walk into the restaurant.

Loki opened the door of the establishment and gestured her inside, just as Sophie passed him in the doorway he gently slapped her on the bottom before following her inside with a large smirk on his face.

She stopped abruptly in front of him, causing him to bump into her. She grinned over her shoulder and said, "Oh pardon me. My bottom keeps getting in the way."

He grabbed her butt, discreetly. "No pardon necessary, I rather enjoy it." Loki maneuvered to her side and hooked her arm with his own and approached the woman at the podium. "Good evening, table for two please."

The lady looked up from her writing at the couple before her. "Sorry sir, unless you have a reservation there will be a 2 hour wait." She excused herself to answer the phone, as she was writing in a book next to the device; Loki took a quick glance at the list of reservations and magically changed the name in one of the slots.

The hostess hung up the phone and returned her attention to Loki. The green eyed god gave her a dimple filled smile. "Yes, madam, reservation for 2 under Loki Friggason." She shot him a incredulous look and huffed while checking her list, her face scrunched up as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. "My apologies sir, right this way." She was still shaking her head in disbelief while leading them to a dimly lit booth near the back of the restaurant.

After Loki helped her off with her coats, Sophie slid into booth and whispered at him. "You do realize that Loki isn't exactly a common name in this country, right?"

"This I am aware of, but if my assumption is correct, that woman thinks I am foreign and has no idea about naming customs in other countries." He slid in across from Sophie and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together on the table top. "Would you like wine?"

"I would love wine." She gazed at their hands on the table, running her fingers softly against his. "It's been another long and chaotic day. But they all are now, they will be won't they?" Smiling softly to let him know that she wasn't unhappy with that prospect, her eyes caught his sparkling in the candlelight of the dim booth.

"Yes, I would assume from here on out we will both be rather busy preparing for things to come." He pulled her hand closer to kiss her knuckles.

The waiter came over to take their drink orders and Loki took the liberty of ordering a bottle for he and Sophie to share. "Do we want any appetizers or just entrees?" Loki flipped his menu open to peruse the pages. "Perhaps share a dessert or would you rather I eat mine off of you when we get home?" He peeked over the edge of his menu and winked.

Sophie flicked her eyes over the menu and grinned down at it about the teasing. "I would like soup and fettucciniBolognese. We can probably skip dessert, I'd want tiramisu and you'd hate it. There's plenty in those bags for both of us later."

"Which kind of soup? They seem to have a few." He traced a finger along his lower lip as he thought about what he wanted. "The shrimp and linguine sounds good, what would you suggest?"

The waiter returned with a basket of warm bread and a dipping plate filled with olive oil and parmesan cheese as well as their wine. He poured a small amount in the glass for Loki to try, the god nodded his ascent and the waiter poured them both a glass. "Are you both ready to order or do you need another moment?"

Sophie looked to Loki. "I'm ready, if the shrimp sounds good to you?"

"It does." He looked to the waiter and placed his order. "I would also like some of whatever kind of soup she is getting as well."

Sophie pointed at the fettuccini on the menu for the waiter and asked for wedding soup for the both of them. After the waiter left she looked at the table top and stammered, "It..it's what it's called."

Loki smiled at her lovingly. "No need to be embarrassed about it… Though a wedding in Sicily does sound lovely, right on the water near sunset when the sea glitters like sapphires and the gentle breeze comes in off the water with a salty edge to it." He tapped his lip again then shrugged. "Or not."

Her eyes were wide and her smile matched his as she listened to him. When he shrugged, she blinked and realized she was leaning across the table towards him. "It does sound nice." She whispered.

He hummed in his throat then tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps even near a waterfall, maybe near the one they used in that one film… The one with the dinosaurs, I cannot seem to remember the name of it."

"Jurassic Park? That's not a real place, I don't think." Sophie laughed and leaned back, picking up her wine and sipping. "What about your place?"

"It is indeed a real place, in Hawaii I believe. Read about it on one of those sites I visited at Brittanys." Loki draped his arm across the back of his seat while grasping his wine glass with the other, swirling the contents around before sipping and looking at Sophie from under his eyelashes. "Which place are you referring to darling?"

She shook her head and toyed with her glass. "Any of your places, the lodge or the ranch? Are there more? I have as much experience with them as Hawaii." Loki's eyes seemed unnaturally bright in the dim light, she found herself blushing under his gaze again. For a moment she considered leaving her seat and sliding in next to him.

"There are many places that would work quite well. One that pops into my head immediately is a small cove near the sea of Marmora that overlooks a large portion of the city and the Bi-Frost, the constellation Odin created for Frigga after her passing is clearly visible at night from there." Loki looked down into his wine glass and smiled sadly. "She took me there a few times, I feel close to her there."

"It sounds beautiful. It's good you can feel that. You will show it to me sometime?" Sophie's hand slid across the tablecloth towards Loki. "You know earlier, when you weren't actually distracting the jeweler. I wasn't actually saying no."

Loki placed his glass back on the table and touched her hand briefly before getting out of his seat and sliding in next to her. "I realize that darling." He turned, facing her and crowing her back into the corner of her seat, his presence surrounding Sophie and filling her senses. "It just wasn't the right time." The back of his hand caressed her cheek as he leaned in to capture her lips.

-chapter-

Sophie's eyes closed as she let her lips be taken. Her hands slid around to Loki's back, holding him tightly. She returned his kiss and gasped against his lips, "Thank you." Her eyes opened heavily against dampness that was welling up beneath her lids. She caught his gaze enough that she could almost see the man behind emerald depths again. "Thank you for realizing."

Loki smiled at her lovingly and slid his hand behind her back to rest on her waist, pulling her closer into his embrace; his other hand caressed her cheek as he peppered her face with kisses before resting his lips on her forehead. "I thank you for not running away at the prospect." His tone held a touch of amusement.

"I wouldn't run. I owe you better than that. Plus, you're much faster than I am." Sophie said as she sat up a bit beneath him and brushed his hair behind his ear. "And what's so funny about that?"

"You owe me nothing dearest; looking back I now find my brashness of before amusing, I should have known you would become startled at a proposal that early in our relationship." Straightening his posture, Loki slid his arm out from around her to twine his fingers with hers and rest their joined hands on her lap. "But I am rather glad that you wouldn't run too fast either." He laughed softly with his tongue peeking out from between his teeth.

"I'm still not good enough in my new heels to go very fast, You're safe." She smiled and reached to dip a piece of bread in the oil with her free hand. "Besides, that kind of speed might not be usual here, but I have no idea how you guys do this kind of thing. You could think I'm an old maid in perspective or feel like I'm am orphaned child that needs a caretaker ASAP." Sophie took a bite of the bread.

"Oh no, you have figured me out." He sighed dramatically. "I am a sap for poor orphans, O just could not resist you." Loki smirked at her over the rim of his wine glass.

" Jerk." She grinned and gave his arm a slight push. "Making fun of me for not having a millennium under my belt."

"Really?" His eyebrow arches and his eyes shine in mirth. "Pretty sure you have had this millenium," He gestures to himself. "Under your belt many, many times."

Sophie's cheeks turned pink and she gave him another playful shove. "And you were so romantic just a minute ago. Go. Get back in your seat."

Instead of moving, he scooted closer and flashed her his dimples then nuzzled against her cheek.

Behind Loki the waiter had arrived with their soup and politely cleared his throat to get their attention. "Would Sir like the table to be reset to one side rather than the usual dining arrangements?"

Loki glanced back at the poorly timed waiter and shook his head in irritation. "No, I shall return to my side." He reluctantly moved back to his own seat with a pout and started in on his soup.

Sophie thanked the man without being able to make eye contact with him and giggled over her soup at Loki's pouting as soon as the waiter was out of earshot. "Busted." She whispered.

He glared at Sophie flatly while dipping a piece of his bread in the broth. "I do believe the phrase I want to use right now is, bite me."

She ran the toe of her boot up the inside of Loki's leg under the table as she scooped a meatball out of her broth. "Later, I promise, astin min."

He fought the smirk forming on his lips by stuffing a spoonful of the delicious soup in his mouth while also slipping his hand down to squeeze her calf in warning.

At Loki's squeeze, she grinned around a spoonful of soup and brushed her foot back and forth across his thigh.

"Keep this up darling and we just may have to reconsider seating arrangements... Or think about visiting the restroom." Fingers danced up the back of her leg to caress the soft, tender skin of the back of her knee.

Sophie ran the toe of her boot along his inner thigh one last time before she dropped her foot. "I'm honestly too hungry to leave and go to the restroom." She said while gesturing with a piece of bread in her hand now.

Loki licked his lips and adjusted his seat to accommodate the slight uncomfortableness that had suddenly appeared. "Good thing, darling, I think our entrees are coming."

"If he tries to take my soup before I'm finished, I may bite his hand. I apologize now for the very large tip you may have to leave to make sure charges aren't pressed." She joked as she started hastily addressing her attention to the bowl in front of her.

Loki laughed and shook his head at Sophie then finished his own bowl with a gusto, he belched once he finished and looked around confused. "Alright, apparently those were not ours."

Sophie raised her eyebrows and gave Loki a piercing glare. "Thor would have apologized and Volstagg would have at least covered his mouth. I would have guessed by most manners that you would have been the one least likely to have been raised in barn."

Horrified, Loki quickly apologized. "I sincerely did not mean to do that without excusing myself, I am ashamed of myself." He swallowed down the rest of his wine and rested his face in his hands in shame.

"Deportment classes for you. You have been unsocialized for too long." She giggled as she refilled his glass. "What did anyone think would happen locking you away?"

"Certainly would not make me sane, that is for sure." He held his glass up as she refilled it. "Next I will be adjusting myself in public and spitting like a camel."

"Never, dear. I'm sure being stuck with a bunch of Americans and your brother has just rubbed off on you a bit. We really aren't a terribly refined group, if you haven't noticed." She dropped her voice a bit. "And I'm sure I could help you with any adjustments you needed if we had a bit of privacy."

Green eyes bore into her from under thick lashes, while a slow grin forms across his lips. "Darling, you are an absolute minx."

Sophie's wide eyes caught with his and were batted innocently. "No, merely helpful."

As she finished the last of her soup the waiter arrived with entrees.

"Is that what they call it now? Helpful?" Loki thanked the waiter and tucked into his pasta.

She spun her fork into the pasta on her plate and said, "Yes, helpful. I would be glad to help you with any small problem you had, or large one for that matter. I even prefer to help with hard problems." Sophie grinned and began to eat.

He licked his lips and grinned. "Someone is being rather naughty tonight... I like it darling." Loki twirled a bit of his pasta and a piece of shrimp onto his fork and offered it to her. "Would you like to try this or should I just continue to be shellfish?"

"Is that noodle limp? Limp noodles, tiny shrimp and Dad jokes. You'll make me swoon again. But I'd love a bite." She leaned over the table a bit and slowly opened her mouth, letting her tongue brush long her lower teeth while she caught his eyes with a twinkle in hers.

"I plan on making you do more than swoon before the night is over my dear." As soon he withdrew his fork, Loki pushed his dish across the table and retook his place next to her. Leaning in he whispered, "You are playing with fire dear, how badly do you wish to be burned?" He slid his hand along her thigh teasingly.

Sophie shivered under his touch. "It was a pretty chilly walk here. It might take a bonfire just to get me warmed up."

Humming in the back of his throat, Loki slid his fingers toward her knee and started to slip the hem of her skirt up. "Would a bush fire suffice?"

"I suppose it's my fault if I lit the match. Can smoke be kept to a minimum?" Sophie let her knees fall apart under Loki's fingers and let her right hand toy with her fork on the plate as she caught his eye again.

Loki leaned heavily on his hip toward Sophie; crossing his legs and slipping an arm along the back of her seat as his other hand replaced it on her thigh, inching just that much higher and kneading the silky skin under his finger tips. "I'm not sure darling, can it?" He ran his lips teasingly light across her shoulder before nibbling on her ear and neck.

"Too much smoke will draw attention and get it put out." Her eyes fluttered as lips brushed over her. She drew up her fork with a piece of chicken on it towards Loki's mouth. "Maybe if you chewed on this." She said quietly.

He curled his tongue around the tasty morsel, chewing carefully. "While it is quite good, it still is not as delicious as you, my dear one." Fingers slid up another inch to trace lazy figures on her inner thigh, he could already feel the heat radiating from her core.

With stuttering breath, Sophie quickly looked around the room, as she could hardly see any other diners tucked into their deep, dim booths, she reasoned she and Loki were as private. "You are trying to make me swoon." She whispered and curled the fingers of her left hand into his thigh.

"Swooning may be part of what I had in mind for you." His lips moved to suckle at the corner of her jaw while fingers barely brushed across her covered mound.

Sophie turned her head and caught his searching lips for just a moment. "Two can play that game." She whispered and let her fingers dance up between his crossed legs and along the rapid swelling at the front of his pants.

The hand on her thigh left to capture the one she was using on him; dragging their joined hands back to their place on her. "Oh no, darling, this fire is yours alone."

Her white teeth bit into her full, rosey lip to hold in a tiny whimper. She nodded at her smoldering lover and reached for her wine glass with her free hand.

Loki stretched his fingers along hers and pressed their combined digits against her center and rubbed small, firm circles through the fabric. His breath leaving his lungs in hot puffs against her neck end ear.

Sophie breathed heavily against her glass, fogging it along the rim. The heat between her legs becoming electrified. She knew that Loki knew that she was already too far gone to stop this, if she could feel how wet she was, he certainly could. She spoke out in a low stutter anyway. "Nnno one can see us?"

"I cast an illusion as soon as I moved, to anyone looking I am still across from you and we are holding hands across the table and speaking quietly." Loki used his thumb to draw her panties to the side and slowly draw their combined fingers across her clit. "You just have to be quiet, my dear."

Drawing in a sharp breath she bucked her hips up into the sensation. "Quiet." Sophie repeated in a moan. "I..I don't think we have ever been good at quiet."

"First for everything, my darling." He guided their fingers lower until their joined index fingers slid within her depths, the middle fingers sliding home shortly after.

Sophie's teeth bit into her lip again to keep from whining as the slowness of the fingers against her made her more sensitive instead of bringing relief. Her hand pressed up against Loki's and she sought motion.

Loki thrust their fingers ever so shallowly into her channel while placing open mouthed kisses on any exposed skin he could reach on her neck and shoulders.

Sliding further down in the seat, her hips chased his fingers. Her nostrils flared as she tried not to moan or call out Loki's name.

Suddenly he withdrew their combined fingers and caught her lips in a searing kiss to silence to whine of disapproval he knew would slip out of her. Once Loki was satisfied with her silence for the moment, he threw her a wicked grin and slid down under the table. He reached up under her skirt and deftly pulled off her panties. "Darling, I want you to spread yourself wide open for me; I am going to devour you."

Sophie's knees fell even further apart and her hands reached beneath the tablecloth for Loki. "I didn't realize I was on the menu." She murmured.

"Oh, you most certainly are now, my dear." His fingers slid up the inside of her thighs lightly before his mouth found its home upon her sex. Tongue lapping at her languidly inbetween slipping into her opening; his pace varied greatly as did the use of his fingers, sometimes sliding into her and others simply teasing the flesh surrounding it.

Loki's long, slender fingers and talented tongue soon had Sophie writhing. His attentions left her searching for a pattern, a rhythm to bring her to the edge, but instead he teased and pulled her taught and desperate. Her thighs trembled, her body tensed, aching for release. She pulled her hand from where it was entwined in his hair and fisted it against her mouth to keep from crying out. At the taste of herself on her fingers she moaned shamelessly and whispered, "Please..."

Sophie begging cause Loki to growl against her and suck her clit harshly while pumping three fingers within her in a steady rhythm.

She shattered and fell into wave after wave of orgasm. She felt herself clench and twitch around the amazing creature between her thighs. Her eyes closed and the hand that remained under the table clutched tightly in his hair. Sophie bit her fist hard enough stifling her cries that she drew blood in a few small spots

Lokis tongue slowed its minstrations before he withdrew from her completely and crawled back into his own seat, his wolfish smirk firmly in place as he drops the illusion and takes a sip of his wine. "Ah, pinot Sophie, great vintage in my humble opinion."

Breathing hard, Sophie looked up over the edge of the table at Loki. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks flushed and eyes fluttering and struggling to refocus. With a small gasp, she pushed herself back upright in the booth and smoothed her skirt down over her knees. "That was a big fire for a Frost Giant." She said a bit hoarsely.

"Would it be called a Frost Fire then?" He took a bite of his mostly cold pasta with his smile still stretching across his lips.

"Freezer burn?" She asked weakly and reached for her wine glass to empty it in one swallow.

"That sounds so much better."

The waiter chose that moment to check on them and looked at the disheveled woman curiously. "Are you alright ma'am?"

Loki choked a bit on his wine before answering. "You must compliment the chef for us, the chicken was absolutely orgasmic; a triumph of culinary artistry." The waiter flushed then scampered off.

A blush tried to form on her already pink cheeks, but she laughed before she emptied her water goblet. "You are terrible and wonderful and the best of both."

"The same could be said of you, my dear." Loki quickly polished off the rest of the rapidly cooling pasta in front of him. "Have I told you yet today that I adore and absolutely love you?"

"Probably," Sophie smiled lazily and had a small bite of her dinner. "But I'm not so good on details right now. I do remember you said sunset. And now I know you like sunsets."

"Yes, yes. "He waved his hand flippantly. "Sunsets, getting caught in the rain and long walks on the beach. Go ahead and call me a hapless romantic." Loki pushed his plate to the side to rest his elbows on the table and his head cradled in his hands. "How soon after we get home are we having dessert? That nibble you gave me a little while ago has given me a raging sweet tooth."

Sophie laughed. "I've never scheduled dessert before. But I wouldn't want to leave you with a raging... sweet tooth." She set her fork down. "Let's see, if we flag the waiter down and pay the bill, go outside and catch a cab home. Then get chewed out for awhile once we get back and manage to kick everyone out of the apartment.. two hours on the inside estimate, maybe three if Fury is involved."

"Finish your meal, darling." He smiled. "If we really wanted to get in trouble, then we would take a cab to an inn or our other home."

Loki made her heart skip a beat again when he said "Our other home". Sophie thought it was silly that it meant so very much to her that he thought about it that way. She had never taken the idea that he could see it that way seriously. She wondered if he knew what it meant.

After looking at him, lost in those thoughts for a moment she had a quick mouthful of pasta and pushed the plate aside. "Done."

An eyebrow arched in speculation. For someone that was starving, that was awfully quick. "No need to rush but... Which one?"

"Fine." Sophie sighed and pulled the plate back in front of her. "And we should probably go back to SHIELD. Do you want to trust your brother to remember what to feed Toukka?"

Loki's face paled. "Yes; home, we should absolutely go home, Toukka needs us."

After having a few more bites of pasta, Sophie looked up at Loki. "Otherwise, you know, I'd almost be willing to keep running."

"It wouldn't be running per se, more like parents getting out for the night because they have a baby sitter. Going for a night to our other apartment would almost be like a mini holiday... Once we retrieve our weasel that is." He finished the last of his wine and leaned back in his seat.

"We really don't have Toukka sitter options right now. Pretty much everyone is going to be ticked at me." She reached across the table to hold Loki's hand. The things he had been talking about all day, the way the word our came so easily... the rings earlier, they were all rolling around in her post orgasm, red wine drinking brain and making her question if there was such a thing as the right time.

Sophie looked deeply into Loki's eyes. "Let's get the worst over with. Then you can have dessert and maybe we should have a talk."

He frowned in concern. "Perhaps this talk first, hearing a woman say that scares me."


	83. Chapter 83

"I don't want to have a scary talk. I promise." Sophie smiled up at Loki. It suddenly struck her what was off about dinner. It wasn't the passionate interruption. She pointed at her plate and laughed, "That's con Pollo, I ordered Bolognese. Sometimes you get things that are even better than you thought you wanted."

Loki smiled and chuckled. "Every aspect of our time here was delicious." He tossed her a saucy wink before standing from the booth. "If you will excuse me for a moment, I should go wash the remains of my dinner from my face and hands. It seems to have gotten all over; I'm such a messy boy." His fingers ran up the back of her hand then sauntered back to the restroom.

Sophie blushed at his comments, then leaned back, relaxing into her seat and finishing the wine off as she watched him make his way across the room.

Once Loki entered the men's room, he scoffed at the men at the urinal not so subtly looking over the divider at each other. After an almost audible eye roll, he washed his hands and scrubbed the lower part of his face. He was about to turn away when one of the men from the urinal stood at the sink next to him. "Hey man, can I ask you somethin? I'm new around here; wonderin' if you can recommend anything off the menu, brought a date and want to try to impress her."

Loki eyed the man washing his hands. "I would recommend the essence of Sophie, but you cannot have any." He dried his hands as the man looked at him. "Aw come on man, why not?"

"Because she is going home with me." Loki smirked at the gaping man on his way out the door.

As Loki approached the table, the waiter came with the check. He offered the check presenter to Sophie, as she was the only one at the table, but she demurely shook her head and waved for it to be laid at Loki's place.

The waiter had just left the table when Loki arrived and slid into his seat, he noticed the check sitting in front of his plate. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the total; He retrieved the wad of bills from his pocket to place a few of them in the holder. With a snap the holder was closed. "Are you ready darling?"

"I am." She stood and offered her coats to him. "Can you hold these while I meet you at the door? I need to wash my hands myself." She popped off to the restroom and then quickly made her way back to the door.

Loki smiled and nodded then went to the door, he slipped his jacket on while he waited and glared at a couple that felt they needed to stare. They toddled off in a hurry.

When she met him at the door, Sophie kissed his cheek and let him help her into her coat before she slung her purse across her body and took one of the shopping bags.

They exited out into the cold air where snow had started to flurry a bit. As she looked up and smiled at the white flakes already settling against his dark hair, she missed noticing the man who had watched them at the ATM earlier. He stepped out of a shadowed doorway and pulled the hood of his jacket all the way up, just before he barreled into them.

"'M walkin' here!" He muttered intimidatingly as one hand slipped into the pocket he watched Loki put the roll of bills into earlier and the other reached into the outside pocket of Sophie's purse.

Unbeknownst to the wannabe mugger, Loki had switched the bills to the other pocket. The green eyed god felt the hand enter his pocket and before the man could register there was nothing there, Loki had pulled the hand from his pocket and slammed him into the wall nearest them. His instincts screamed inside his head to behead the wretch for his insolence, Loki managed to catch himself from doing as such and instead he pinned the man to the wall with his forearm pressed harshly into his windpipe. Loki hadn't realized he morphed his suit into his usual armor.

"Insolent cur! I should kill you where you stand for even thinking of such treachery!" Loki's forearm pressed harder into the throat of the man.

When he was certain the criminal was sufficiently pinned, he turned to Sophie. "Are you alright?"

Sophie had staggered backwards and was choked a bit by her purse being tugged on when Loki had thrown the man against the wall. Heart hammering in her chest, her eyes flew open wide as Loki was briefly covered in the shimmering green glow of his magic and was pinning the pickpocket with a dully gleaming gold vembrace.

Before she could answer Loki's question, the trapped man turned as pale as the falling snow and croaked out, "Oh shit… It's YOU!"

Behind her, she heard a woman from the crowded sidewalk shriek and another voice shout, "It's LOKI! The aliens are back!" Before chaos erupted on the street.

Loki changed his position so he held the man throat in one of his large hands, dangling him several inches off the ground as he looked over his shoulder to the crowd. His brow furrowed as he snapped his intense gaze to Sophie. "Darling, are you alright?"

He had to quickly snap his arm around Sophie's waist to drag her back against him to protect her from the sudden stampede. The chaos around him made a small smirk form on his lips; the smirk dropped when he heard a man yell, "He's got a hostage!"

Sophie's eyes rolled in her head at the hostage declaration, then she looked up to Loki as she maneuvered herself around him. "I'm fine, dear. I don't know about this guy though." She tipped her head to the wall as she positioned herself next to the struggling man.

"You son of a bitch! Look at this mess! You ruined a perfectly wonderful night!" Sophie hissed up as she drew back her arm and punched the hooded man in the stomach.

Behind Sophie and Loki a patrol car flipped on its lights and parked diagonally across the street. A wary police officer climbed out and shouted for the crowd to disburse as he unholstered his gun.

"The three of you! Step away from the wall with your hands up!" He called out.

Loki rolled his eyes at the gun now pointed at him, his turned from the wall and tossed the would be mugger onto the sidewalk before putting his hands up half heartedly and sighed heavily. "Officer there seems to be a mistake, this man…" He kicked the downed criminal in the butt, "Tried to pick our pockets, I was entirely on the defensive."

The officer looked to the shaking man on the wet pavement who was trying to crawl toward him. "You! Flat on the ground, don't move. And YOU," he gestured at Loki with his firearm. "You think that costume is funny? The horns alone could cause a riot around here. Explain."

He dropped his hands and shot the officer his best disarming smile. "It was not my intention to cause a stir officer; we were on our way to a costume party when this hooligan thought it would be a good idea to assault us. I am sorry for the trouble I may have caused you, as you might be able to tell I'm a foreigner." Loki was in his element, deceiving and telling half truths… He had to bite his lips to prevent the sinister smile that threatened to split his face.

The man on the ground began jabbering in a hoarse voice. "Dude, no. Dude. He's lying. I did try to mug him… but it's HIM. He was glowing.. an..an.. and he CHANGED and he picked me up with one hand. Believe me….get me out of here, man. He's going to kill me. He's Loki, dude… the chick's with him. Get me out of here!"

Officer Warner swung the gun between the three people left on the sidewalk, shakily decided that he believed the terrified idiot on the ground and silently prayed for backup to hurry.

"Sure thing, buddy, anybody have ID here?" He asked to try and stall things a bit.

Loki scowled at the guy on the ground while reaching inside his jacket to grab his 'wallet' to show the officer. "As you can see sir, I tell the truth. My name is Lucas Loptr; I'm from Suffolk, England." He cautiously approached the curb and held out the ID.

Warner quickly grabbed the passport from Loki's hand and stepped back to glance at it. Much to his relief lights and sirens approached from either side of the street.

Sophie stood back from everything that was going on with a steady hammering going on in her head and chest and her shaking hands still raised. She wondered if she should say something, but she let Loki take charge and diffuse the situation as she tried to steady her breathing. The phone in her purse started ringing, but she ignored it.

A man in a suit exited one of the newly arrived police cars and called out, "Warner, holster your weapon. I'll take charge here."

The uniformed cop visibly relaxed and put his gun away. "Chief, I'm just trying to establish who these people are."

The man on the ground found his voice again. "I'll tell you who I am. Name's Eddy. I'm confessing to everything. Just get me out of here now. He's gonna kill me. He's fucking Loki, man. Put me in a car and drive already!"

The chief nodded to one of the arriving officers, who picked up Eddy and shuffled him into the back of a cruiser. "Warner, I'm going to ask you to put these two in your unit and take them directly where the lady tells you they need to go. Don't ask any questions, don't write any reports and come right back to the House. This comes from much higher up than me."

Loki let a confused look cross his features and turned to Sophie, giving her a questioning look. He could see she wasn't all together at the moment and went to her slowly; grabbing her hand he brought it to his lips. "Sophie? Darling, come back to me now. The officer is going to give us a ride home." He tugged her gently toward the officers.

Sophie squeezed Loki's hand and shook her head a bit to clear it. "I'm here, dear. This is just a mess." She sighed and looked at her purse, before she decided to take out the still ringing phone and answer it.

"About damned time!" Fury's voice barked over the line. "Just let him bring you back here without scaring the shit out of half the fucking city! Don't even bother to try to explain yourself right now; we'll have time when you get back!" Then the line went dead.

Sophie winced and shakily dropped the phone back in her purse. Still clinging to Loki's hand, she climbed in the back of the cruiser as the officer held the door open. Pointing up at Loki's helmet, she observed softly, "I don't think that will fit."

Loki rolled his eyes skyward. "Oh, right." He removed the helmet and passed it to her and was about to get in the car when he noticed something sitting on the sidewalk. "Wait a moment." He jogged over to grab the bags then went back to slide in the back of the car. "Nearly forgot the chocolates." He grinned sheepishly.

"Thank you, dear." Sophie said a bit distantly before she told the worried looking officer the address. As they rode she buried her face into Loki's shoulder and let out a long stuttering sigh.

His arm slid around her shoulders and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

The ride back to the tower was silent; they were met at street level by Fury himself, flanked by 2 other agents he didn't recognize. The director held up a hand to stall any speech until they got upstairs. Loki and Sophie slid out of the cruiser and followed Fury to the elevators.

If he hadn't been a Jotun, Loki might have shivered from the ice cold demeanor radiating off of the dark skinned man. The elevator ride seemed to take forever, that little ding had never sounded better. They all shuffled into the apartment; Loki peeled away to place the bags on the kitchen counter then changed his clothes back to the dark suit from before.

"Well director, out with it." Loki gently tugged Sophie over to the sofa and removed her jacket before sitting next to her. Director Fury glared at the duo sitting before him. "What in the hell were you idiots thinking?" His tone a deceptively calm counterpoint to the anger radiating off of him. "First you escape from the apartment, then you slip past a very well trained agent and go gallivanting about town like it is your own personal playground then you decide to withdraw an obnoxious sum of money from an ATM from your SHIELD account. Yeah it red flagged right away, if it wasn't the amount that did it then it was the fact it was five blocks outside the damned containment area! Do either of you have any idea how chaotic it is out there right now?" Fury flung an arm toward the windows. "There are three city blocks in full out riot mode because they think the aliens are going to fall from the motherfucking sky!"

Fury sat heavily in the chair near the sofa. "Give me one damn good reason I don't ship his pasty ass back to dear old dad or back to HQ and a nice cozy cell?"

Not responding to Fury's outrage because she completely understood it at this point and knew she didn't have a foot to stand on really, Sophie blinked up at him and simply said, "Thanos."

Fury barked out a humorless laugh. "Thanos my ass, Frosty here hasn't exactly been forthcoming with the details of that." He leaned forward to point a finger at both of them. "Now unless you plan on be very cooperative starting last week, then I'm still not seeing a benefit to him still being here."

Loki studied the man in the chair near him before speaking calmly. "You send me away, then you have no access to intelligence regarding the Titan, his army or the fleet of ships he commands. You lose the support of Asgard and five of the most brilliant military minds to have ever lived. Now director I pose to you the question; what do you do when Thanos arrives with an army five times the size of the one I commanded and obliterates every living creature he encounters?"

The one eyed man glowered at the green eyed god before sighing and looking much older than he did a moment ago. "Today is Friday; I expect you to be in my strategy room by 9 a.m Monday, you will be joined by the Avengers and as many generals as I can find. We WILL be putting plans together and setting things into motion; don't show up…" Fury pointed at Sophie. "Then she will be placed in that cozy cell we had reserved for you and you will be put back in chains."

The director stood abruptly and fastened the buttons on his long coat. "Any questions?"

Sophie had a hold of Loki's knee with an iron grip during his back and forth with Fury. When the director stood she spoke up in a very innocent voice. "Ummm, I think we left Loki's helmet in the police car. Do you think we could get that back? And if you'd like some candy, I got you a box of chocolate. It's in the kitchen."

The disgruntled director leveled his icy glare on Sophie then repeated. "9 a.m. Monday." He spun on his heel and motioned the agents to file out; Fury slammed the door on his way out.


	84. Chapter 84

Loki blinked at the door, then blinked at Sophie then back at the door. "That man needs a vacation." He turned to Sophie and pried her fingers off of his knee to hold them in his hand. "Darling… I have to say this before anything else happens." His other hand brushed along the side of her face and his thumb rested over her lips. "You punching criminals is incredibly sexy."

The sudden tension of the altercation after being in such a relaxed state after dinner had been steadily winding up inside of Sophie as the evening wore on. Hearing and seeing the people's reaction to Loki had terrified her. The police's reaction was unnerving. Fury's threats were icey not idle. Loki's statement about criminals landed like the proverbial straw on a camel's back and Sophie tipped forward against his hand laughing hysterically. "That….. that…. that's what you got out of tonight?"

He was perplexed but replied anyway. "I would think I got a lot more out of this evening but that particular moment you reminded me of the Valkyries, fierce and serving their own justice. I cannot help what I find attractive… Are you going to be alright?" His eyebrow arched at her fit of hysterics.

Sophie sat up, stifling giggles and wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll try to keep it together." She sniffed and wiped at her face again. "Valkyries huh?"

" Yes, Valkyries. Enough about that; come, there is something I want to show you." Loki got up and took her hands in his, dragging her up with him. He led her back to the bedroom. "Now close your eyes darling." He waited until he was sure she wasn't looking then brought her through the door. "Open your eyes."

Sophie was curious and a bit leery, but let herself be lead and closed her eyes. "Dear? Please don't let it be someone you want me to punch behind the door."

Loki chuckled at Sophie. "Of course not darling, now open your eyes." He stepped to the side to allow her to survey the room.

She pulled her hands away from her face to see piles of shoes and boots and purses and scarves covering the room. Everything that she had shown any fondness for in the shops or windows earlier in the day had been reproduced and was laid out across the bed, floor, chairs and dressers.

Sophie gasped as she stooped to pick up a pair of tall suede boots and a matching purse from in front of the doorway. With wide smiling eyes she looked up at Loki, who was looking very pleased with himself. "You did ALL of this? I... wow... for me? Thank you. It's all real?"

Loki leaned against the wall with his arms and ankles crossed, pleased smile still plastered across his face. "Yes my love, it is all for you and it is all real... Well, as real as copies can be. Everything is exactly the same as the real thing except for it being made by magic and not machines." He worried his lip between his teeth in a sudden bout of uneasiness. "Do you truly like it? It's not too much?"

Sophie had set the boots down and was looking at a pair of red pumps. She wrinkled her brow at the worried tone in his voice, set the shoes down and flung herself at him, pinning him to the wall and wrapping her arms around him. "Of COURSE I like it! Of COURSE it's too much! I love too much! You are the most amazing man in the world."

Loki relaxed and unwound himself to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. "I love you, Sophie. I am glad to see a smile on your face after what we just went through." He turned his face to kiss her forehead.

After he kissed her forehead, she tipped her face up and tapped a finger against her lips. "Now here."

Lips tilted up at the corners in a faint grin as he presses his lips to hers tenderly.

Sophie smiled and sighed into the kiss as she leaned against him. "Better, dear?"

"Much." His lips curved into a sincere smile as he rested his forehead on hers.

As she was pressed against Loki, Sophie let her hand slide between them and softly stroke his chest, letting her fingers catch at the ring beneath the fabric of his shirt. "It wasn't even that guy Eddy, the cops or even Fury so much was it? It was the people, the crowd... that couldn't see past the armor and horns..." Her voice tapered off and she sighed.

His lips drew into a tight line. "It was not a conscious thought when my armor and helm appeared, it was instinct. For once it was not my fault; I have accepted the fact that for but a select few, mortals will only ever see the monster that brought hell upon them."

She patted the ring against his chest gently; feeling much more secure knowing it was safe after their adventures. For a brief moment she had worried that the pickpocket had been Hydra, but the guy's fear had chased that notion from her mind on the street. She sighed again and stroked along Loki's temple and back along his head, smoothing his hair in a soothing way." You weren't wrong." Sophie said gently. "I wasn't saying that anything was your fault, it wasn't. You were wonderful, exactly right; it was the people... they scare me. You're not a monster; but they won't ever figure that out, I know though."

She chased Loki's eyes with hers until she could tell he was really listening to her, then she smiled at him. "And that Eddy guy, I think one minute with you did more to reform him than five years in prison ever could. I'm betting he's working at a soup kitchen by the end of the week."

Loki's lips quirked again. "I doubt that but I am sure he did wet himself, hard to tell after he landed on the wet sidewalk."

Sophie winced and bit back a small laugh. "Well that's something to be proud of. And you didn't snap his neck, that's always a plus."

She pulled back from him a bit, with a squeeze to his shoulder and gestured around the room. "Maybe I should see if these fit? Ya think?"

"That would be a good idea dearest, since I do not know your size." Loki glanced at the piles of boxes and chose a random one for her to try. "If they do not fit I can always alter them."

Sophie clutched the box to herself as she delicately made her way to the bed, stretching her legs over piles and balancing on her tip toes so she didn't step on things. She pushed a pile of scarves back to make room to sit and nodded at them with a gleam in her eye. "Are these for covering up the marks you leave or are they for other things?"

Loki grinned wickedly. "You will just have to find out now won't you?" He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms again.

"I suppose I will." She grinned back and pulled a pair of crystal crusted silver high heeled sandals out of the box in her hand and held them up for Loki to see before she slipped them on her feet. "They fit fine and I have never, ever in my life considered wearing anything like this. I have no idea where I would wear them." Stretching her legs out in front of her, she wiggled her feet around to watch them sparkle. "But I love them." She giggled.

He tilted his head in interest. "Those would go well with some of the current fashions in Asgard." Loki pushed from the wall to go to the chair in front of the bed; he loosened his tie and undid the first few buttons on his shirt after rolling up his sleeves. As he settled in the chair, he handed her a larger box. "What about these?"

Taking the box, she toed the sandals off and slid on the low heeled, black leather riding boots with gold toe caps. "Functional AND fancy." She declared with a wide smile.

"Future footwear for armor?" He grinned then handed her another box; this was rather fun, basking in her exuberance.

"I get armor?" She blinked at him. "You've mentioned it before, but when would I need armor that I would know enough in advance to actually put it on?" Sophie removed the black boots to slide on a pair of short red boots with old fashioned buttons up the side. She kicked her feet in the air again. "I think I might actually have something that these go with!"

"Unless you intended to regularly jump into battle, it would be mostly ceremonial but we can have both commissioned if you would like." Loki smiled at her excitement. "I think I have something here that goes with those..." He got up to rummage through the pile of bags in the corner, once he found the right one he handed it to her. He hoped that the lingerie inside wasn't too presumptuous of him.

"What's in here?" She asked as she opened the bag and pulled out the bits of red and black laciness. She held them up against herself and grinned up at him through fluttering lashes. "You naughty boy, I don't remember seeing this in a window."

He had the nerve to look down shyly. "It wasn't, the thought struck me when you pointed out the shoes." His grin was still a bit nervous when he met her eye. "You don't have to keep it if you don't like it."

Was that bashfulness? From Loki? Sophie's mouth opened in disbelief and she hugged the lingerie to herself tightly. "What? No! I'll keep it and wear it, thank you. I didn't know you liked things like this. You usually just, well, destroy things." She giggled.

Loki looked up from under his lashes with a little smile forming. "The perk of dating a sorcerer, I am able to replace the things I destroy. The outfit was a spur of the moment thought, will not know if I like it until you wear it but I am sure you will look amazing in it."

"I'll figure out how to make you like it, because you made it for me and I'm not giving it up." She purred.

"Doubt you would have to try very hard." He licked his lips.

"I can try right now." She chirped and hopped up off of the bed and started to pick her way across the floor to the bathroom.

As soon as she disappeared into the bathroom, he let his head fall into his hands to mutter to himself. "Bloody hell." He knew he would love it, even without her trying it on. Loki could feel himself twitch in his trousers.

In the bathroom Sophie changed into the short tight red slip gown with black lace trim and fastened up the garter belt. She almost blushed when she caught herself in the mirror. Running a hand down her body to feel the soft thin fabric, she hoisted her breasts up to fill the top and stepped back into the boots. "He'll always surprise me with what he sees in me." She whispered to herself as she slipped back into the bedroom.

"Dear?" She asked softly. "Will you decide you like it?"

His head snapped up when she called out to him, the words he muttered to himself came back out louder this time. "Bloody hell." Loki felt his cock swell in anticipation. "You are a dream, darling, absolutely ravishing."

Smiling at his flattery, she turned around, so that he could see how his handiwork hardly covered all of her in back. "Thank you. Is this how you meant it?" Sophie teased over her shoulder.

"Possibly." He swallowed thickly and couldn't find any more words.

Stepping very high, she picked her way around the piles to the chair and stood in front of Loki. His obviously positive reaction egged her on; she rocked her hips a bit and ran her hands down the fabric that clung to her curves. "I love it, it's so soft. Do you want to feel it? But you probably know, don't you?" A throaty laugh came from her instead of her usual giggle.

Loki licked his suddenly very dry lips and cautiously forced his hand to raise, his fingers barely touching the fabric near her waist. His eyes slowly rose to look into hers, captivated by the creature in front of him.

Sophie's heart began to pound. She grinned a grin that was perhaps a touch more pleased with herself than usual. "It wasn't that long ago you were snarling in the streets and had a man pinned to the wall with one hand. Now you are so quiet and gentle." She lifted her booted foot and balanced the high heel on the edge of the chair between his legs and let her toes rest ever so gently against the straining front of his pants. Leaning over toward him she whispered. "Don't be shy, dear. This is all your doing."

Both of Loki's hands moved slowly along her hips and down the silky expanse of her thighs before following the same path back up and higher across her chest. He wet his lips again and released a shaky breath.

Loki slowly stood from his seat, careful with maneuvering his manhood around the tip of her boot. His hands settled on her hips and added gentle pressure to lead her back to the bed. With a wave of his hand, he cleared the bed and tipped Sophie back to lie down.

Carefully watching Loki's darkening, fluttering eyes she backed her way to the bed. Everything about him gave the impression of being carefully controlled, from the slowing of his stuttering breath to the steel behind the gentleness of his touch. She gave a soft open mouthed gasp as he laid her down, then opened her arms to reach up for him. "That's it, dear. Now come to me." She said to him in a voice like velvet.

Loki leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "No." He slid his fingers across her collarbone, down her wrist to grasp her wrist. He brought it up to his lips to place an open mouthed kiss to her wrist and nip at her fingertips as he loosely tied one of the scarves around the delicate bones of said wrist. Next he threw a leg over her waist and straddled her hips; reaching up to tie the other end of the scarf to the headboard.

He repeated the process to the other arm and sat up to look down at her; with a wicked grin, Loki swooped down to mold his lips to hers in a hot, probing kiss. Loki released her lips with a gentle bite and slid down her body to tie her legs to the end of the bed. Satisfied with his work, he knelt between her spread legs and gave her a long, slow look from head to toe.

"A vision in red you are, my darling." The words slipped through his teeth in a velvety hiss. Loki removed his tie and held it up above her head before lowering it across her eyes and tying it around her head. He nodded his approval then lowered himself along the length of her body so she could feel what she did to him against her center. "Do you know what color goes well with red, my pet?" His tongue licked along the shell of her ear then nibbled at the lobe before growling out a rumbling response. "Blue."

Sophie wiggled her wrists gently against the scarves, curious at this turn of events, but trusting Loki entirely. Her lips parted as she gasped at his teeth at her ear. "Blue?" She whispered.

Loki quickly stripped off his shirt and leaned back down by her ear. "Blue." He said with authority; slowly he allowed his Jotun nature slide across his body to tint him his brilliant shade of cyan, his red eyes fixed on the visible pulse in her neck. His tongue lashed out along that fluttering swath of skin, the coolness giving her gooseflesh.

She shivered and trembled beneath him. Feeling a bit of the chill from his body, reminiscent of the snowy air outside, her neck and head lifting to meet his tongue. Taking note of his change in mood, she whispered, "My king, I can feel the change."

He didn't say anything in return; instead softly blowing a cool breath into her ear then lightly running a finger down the length of her arm, from wrist to shoulder and painfully slow. His eyes fixed on the emotions that play across her face.

Goosebumps followed Loki's finger as Sophie pursed her lips in confusion at his lack of a verbal response. As his finger neared her shoulder, she rolled her head toward it, reaching with her jaw and now softly opened mouth.

Loki swung his leg over her waist to straddle her, being careful not to touch her too much as he repeated the process along her other arm until both fingers met at the hollow of her throat, his fingers moved to be replaced by a sloppy, open mouthed kiss.

As he drew a finger along her other arm, Sophie's breath caught in her throat. The brief chill only highlighted the warmth that surrounded the rest of her body. Loki's thighs resting along side of her waist anchored her, counteracting the effects of the blindfold. As he kissed her throat, she moaned while a brief smile tugged at one side of her mouth for a fleeting moment. "Loki, what are you planning here? What are you playing at?"

A fleeting smile spread across his lips before the tip of his tongue slowly slid up the column of her throat then he nipped at her chin. He teased his lips along her jaw, around her ear, across her forehead and back around the other side before catching her lips with his own cold ones for a hungry kiss.

She could feel the slightly rougher texture of Loki's lips as they danced around her face, as well as the chill from where his chest nearly touched hers as he leaned over her. When his lips caught hers, she met them softly, but with just as much need as his. Sophie's hot tongue slipped past the cool of Loki's lips to taste the frost on his tongue.

Loki explored every square millimeter of her mouth with his own, a soft moan sliding from his throat to hers when her tongue danced with his. Reluctantly he released her lips to plant gentle kisses where her eyes are under the blindfold; on the tip of her nose and her chin before a feather light one on her parted lips. His cool traveled all over her neck and the tops of her shoulders, along her clavicle and achingly slowly down the middle of her chest and to her navel.

Sophie's body arched into every touch; and his every touch was exquisite, soft and sharp at the same time. She made soft cooing noises at his attentions. Not being able to see Loki made her so very aware of his proximity and touch, she could hear his breathing. Not being able to touch him left her nothing to do but be so very aware. Almost afraid to speak out loud, she whispered, almost under her breath, "I trust you."

He gave her hip a squeeze to let her know he heard her almost inaudible utterance while his mouth moved slowly back up from her navel and along her ribs to her side then up and over the top of her breasts, his tongue circling around the nipple until it stood erect from the chill before engulfing its entirety in his chilled mouth with a firm suck. Loki brought his hand up to pay its twin attention.

Loki's cold tongue against the lace of the lingerie top was rough against Sophie's increasingly sensitive breasts. She whined unashamedly as he sent an electric chill through her whole body when his strong fingers kneaded into her. He hands instinctively tried to grasp at him, but only tugged against their soft restraints.

He switched his attentions to the other breast momentarily before he made the lingerie top disappear; Loki engulfed the now bare flesh with his chilled mouth, smiling darkly at her keening cries while wetting a finger and circling it along her abandoned nipple.

Sophie's back arched and she pushed her elbows into the mattress to raise her chest higher to meet Loki's touch. At the disappearance of the negligible protection of the new lingerie, she made a small disgruntled sound. "I liked that. What did you do to it?"

A grunt was her answer; Loki eased down the underside of her breast back to her navel. He sat up, summoning a shard of ice to rest at the base of her throat before traveling along the same trail his lips did.

At the prick at her throat, Sophie inhaled suddenly and tipped her head back and chin up. The icy sharpness followed Loki's lips and chill breath down her body. Her abdomen sucked in and hollowed beneath her ribs as it followed along her soft, warm stomach. She let the word, "Sorry" whisper past her lips while she reveled, exposed to Loki's touches and tried to figure out the rules to this new game.

Loki traced the line across her hips the panties created; he got up from his position straddling her to stand by her side and make her stockings disappear. Slowly he circled to the foot of the bed, making his steps deliberately heavy so she could hear and anticipate his movement. Once he reached the foot of the bed, he knelt between her feet. Using the shard of ice, Loki started at her ankle and drew it up along the outside of her leg to her hip and across to trail down the outside of the other.

He untied her legs while still knelt between them; he placed one on his shoulder and oh so teasingly, kissed up the inside of her thigh and stopped just before reaching her center then gave the other leg the same treatment.

When she felt Loki's anchoring hips and thighs leave, Sophie almost panicked for a brief second, but she heard his movements and felt him return to the foot of the bed. She gasped and her legs twitched at the cold roaming over them, but that wasn't as intense as the feeling of his mouth against her hot thighs. She gave in to the teasing and let her hips buck up, begging for more attention.

He bit the inside of her thigh, not enough to mark but enough to tell her she was doing well. Loki pinned her hips back down to the bed and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties, his mouth kissing and licking each inch of exposed skin yet still avoiding her core.

Loki grinned up the length of Sophie's body, knowing she couldn't see him yet he still enjoyed her expressions. He blew a chilled breath against her before drawing just the tip of his tongue along her slit.

Sophie cried out a bit at the bite, out of surprise much more than pain or discomfort. As he teased her, her hands clenched and unclenched, fingers trying to reach for him. She bit against her lips, leaving them red and wet, while she tried desperately not to call out for Loki, not to demand to be allowed to touch him in return, to feel the still slightly foreign ridges along his beautiful, what had to be deep blue at the moment, skin.

The almost delicate touch of his cold tongue made her shiver beneath him. A wet heat spread underneath it as the tingles of anticipation that his slow teasing had brought about turned to a steady thrumming within her that begged for attention.

What color was his tongue when he was in this form? She wondered, and couldn't remember ever noticing. She wasn't going to ask now.

After a few more shallow swipes of his tongue he plunged it straight into her hot channel, tasting every drop of her he could lap up.

Sophie's head rolled against the bed and she whined at the sudden cold inside her, but she bucked up against the pressure and motion of Loki's tongue.

Loki swapped his tongue for two of his fingers then started working at her clit without mercy.

At the insistence of his fingers, Sophie wantonly pushed herself to meet them rather than buck away from the cold. Loki's tongue against her oversensitive button brought a cry that changed to a deep, loud moan as he brought her to the edge and left her trembling there. She didn't even notice that her resolve broke as she pleadingly called, "Lo-ki, Loki!"

Loki's cock throbbed painfully at the sound of her sweet voice; he redoubled his efforts until he could feel her walls clamping down in his fingers and a fresh flood of her essence wash over his digits. Slowly he withdrew his hand and lapped up her release.

Fingers gripped and hands fisted as Sophie yanked at the scarves that held her wrists when she shattered. Her calls subsided to soft moans again as she gently drew her free foot up and down along Loki's calf as a concession to the fact that she couldn't hold or kiss him.

Standing once more from the bed, Loki shed his pants then slid back up the length of her body to steal another kiss, his fingers working the ties loose from her wrists. Once she was freed, he urged her to roll onto her stomach.

Sophie shook the tension from her wrists and using the opportunity, reached for Loki's face, pulling him in for another kiss and letting her fingers drift along the markings on his cheeks. Then she rolled herself over with the help of his hands and said softly, "Yes, dear."

Loki smiled while brushing her hair away from her neck and shoulders to expose them to his gaze; once more he summoned the shard of ice and pressed it gently to the back of her neck, slowly moving it across her shoulders before following the curve of her spine.

"Aaaaahhhh cold!" She called as the ice brought up goose bumps that covered her whole body as it traveled down her back that was still so warm from being against the mattress.

The only sound Loki made was a quiet chuckle. He got on the bed to kneel between her legs again and with the ice, traced along her lower back and the fleshy globes of her butt. Loki leaned down and pressed kisses along the small of her back and up along her spine to the back of her neck; tickling the skin with cool tongue and the tips of his hair.

Sophie arched and shivered under Loki's kisses. "Loki. Loki?" She murmured and at not getting an answer again, mumbled to herself, "To hell with it." She pushed the tie that was over her eyes up to her forehead and twisted to look over her shoulder, squinting a bit into Loki's startling eyes. "I need you to kiss me and tell me you love me."

He acquiesced to the kiss but said nothing; as his chilled lips moved with hers, he helped her up onto her knees and to the edge of the bed. Loki sat on the edge of the mattress and guided her to sit on his lap, her back pressed to his chest and both of them visible in the full length mirror across from them. Loki opened his legs wide then draped one of her legs over each of his, spreading them both open to the reflection in front of them.

Loki wrapped a strong blue arm around her waist as the other moved from her navel to up between her breasts and finally resting at the base of her throat, his bright crimson eyes peering at her from over her shoulder.

Sophie's hand raised to gently cover the one Loki was resting at her throat. Letting her gaze run up and down the picture framed in the mirror, Sophie let her eyes catch Loki's. "You're breathtaking, beautiful. And if you won't say it, I will. I love you." Her eyes dropped and she said much more softly, "WE'RE beautiful."

His hips ground into her bottom as his hand tightened a fraction near her neck, the arm around her waist slid down to slide along her wet folds and to where his cock rested between them. With a gentle pressure and angling of his hips, he slid easily within her depths.

Loki's eyes rolled closed as he moaned and softly bit at the back of her neck; the mirror showing the stark contrast of his turgid length disappearing within Sophie. A few shallow bucks of his hips had him hissing in pleasure and almost pain for the temperature differences between them. His eyes opened once more and caught hers in their reflection.

"I love you, Sophie." Was whispered with a cool puff of air right next to her ear and his arm wrapped back around her waist.

Sophie's eyes followed Loki's hand as it slid between them and she let another moan fall from her mouth. Her eyes fluttered as he entered her and she felt the rippling chill spread across her from hipbone to hipbone, from the inside out. The contrast was thrilling and jarring at the same time, compared to how the rest of his body felt against her, chill and firm, yet safe and comfortable. Soon it would be too much, but for now he was perfect.

Loki's whispered words brought a smile to her face. She braced her feet to bring herself to rise and fall against him, trembling at all of the sensations.

Loki hissed again at the pleasure/pain of them, hips thrusting up when she came down. His arm tightened while the hand at her throat traveled up and slid his finger along her lips. The Jotun was so keyed up from the previous teasing and sounds from Sophie that he was close to the edge much faster than he would have liked but he held back as much as he could, jaw clenching in concentration.

Sophie licked at the finger that stroked across her lips and drew it into her mouth to suck at, before she caught Loki's gaze in the mirror and dragged his gaze along with her to where they were joined. Her hand slid between them, letting her warm fingertips brush against the dark base of Loki's cock before traveling up to brush against her clit.

Her stomach twitched under Loki's protective hand as she clenched around him in her second climax. A moan escaped her mouth through teeth that were clenched around his fingertip.

Loki lost his tight grip on his own release and came with a savage growl, his forehead resting between her shoulder blades to catch his breath. Once he was able to rack his brain to form a functional thought, he eased his softened member out of Sophie and changed back into his normal and warm self.

Breathing heavily, Sophie wrapped his now warm arms around her and leaned back against his chest, her skin now feeling much cooler than his. She looked out from under the hair that had fallen over her bowed head to watch Loki. "Astin min, you are always the most wonderful surprise."

He smiled and kissed her temple, easing her legs back over his knees to a more comfortable position and rubbing along her hips to ease any ache he may have caused. After a moment, Loki lifted her up and turned to lay her down properly on the bed then sliding in with her. "No, my darling, you are the most wonderful thing here." He brushed the hair from her face and smiled softly. "I love and adore you more than anything Sophie, and don't you ever forget it." His index finger tapped the end of her nose.

She snuggled close, wrapping her legs around his and pulled a blanket over them. "Love," She said as she idly stroked his arm. "How could I ever forget something like that?"

I know not, my sweet." Loki wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tucked the other behind his head, fingers making lazy circles on her upper arm. He glanced around the room tiredly and said, "Would you like me to make some semblance of order out of this mess of boxes and bags?"

An arm extended out from the blankets and lifted a gold filagreed pump from the bed table. Letting it dangle from a finger, Sophie asked in an amused voice, "Can even the great Loki manage that? You have outdone yourself with the chaos tonight."

He chuckled softly. "I can at least stack it neatly on the other side of the room. "His arm squeezed her playfully as he kissed forehead.

"Can you do it without moving? I don't want to let go of you." She rubbed her cheek against him and balanced the shoe delicately on his chest.

His hand resting on her upper arm flicked out lazily in the general direction of the largest of the piles and made them appear in the farthest corner, neatly stacked, then did the same until most of the room was clear and placed his hand back where it was before. "That better, darling?"

Sophie booped his nose with the errant shoe. "Yes, dear."

Loki's nose twitched before he grabbed the shoe and tossed it over with the rest of them.

She sighed contentedly and drew her fingers across Loki's now smooth warm skin. "Honey? Can I ask you a silly question? I never actually looked, but..." She giggled a bit self consciously, "when you're being blue, what color is your tongue?"

"My, that is a rather odd question..." He pondered for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration. "I haven't the slightest idea, not something I would consciously check. Next time you can look."

"OK. I will." Sophie smiled and relaxed, safe and secure under Loki's arm. Despite the nerve wracking events of the evening and Fury's threats, as long as Loki was sure about things, she was too. "Thank you for dinner and everything. It was a beautiful evening, mostly." Her voice was getting sleepy as she toyed with the key and ring that hung from the chain that rested on Loki's chest. "And tonight you should have sweet dreams for a change."

"You are most welcome for everything." Loki removed his hand from behind his head to rest over hers on his chest, he brought their combined hands to his lips for a kiss then set them back atop the ring. "One could only hope, sweet dreams, my darling one." His breathing quickly evened out as he fell asleep.

Sophie followed Loki to sleep. As she slept her hand slipped away from his chest and she rolled over to curl around a pillow.


	85. Chapter 85

In Sanctuary, Thanos reclined in his throne-like transportation chair, amplified his telepathy with cosmic energy and reached out for the mind of Loki. The cast out, the fallen prince, the slippery magician, the infernal servant who would be punished eternally for deceiving and failing a lord as great as the Titan, if he could not be broken into usefulness for good this time.

A grim grin stretched across the craggy, violet face as he thought on plans to break and destroy Loki slowly and utterly this time. His previous attempt was obviously too hasty, too physical. The Jotun needed to be brought to be nothing more than an emotionless husk without the slightest hope of redemption, then filled with obedience and focused hatred. The process would not be a pure as death, but would be more entertaining.

A rage crept over Thanos as he found Loki's relaxed sleeping mind, but could not enter it to control his dreams let alone drag it back to Sanctuary with him to twist with the memories that were more than memories of his past experiences there. Was the energy that protected him that of an Infinity Gem? Had Laufey's runt come in possession of another gem and was hiding it from his Master? No, it was the Tesseract. Had he obtained it from his estranged foster father? It had been activated quite often lately, could Loki be the cause?

Thanos let his mind roam to find traces of the Tesseract's energy and touched upon another mind close to Loki and somehow familiar despite being so pathetically insignificant. He flipped through her memories like a bored shopper flips through a tabloid in the checkout lane, skipping huge but important swaths to look for juicy details, then he let loose a raucous laugh that shook nearby asteroids with it's violence. This was the creature that had peered at him from behind the power of the Tesseract on a handful of occasions, the one that had cried out for Loki in fear when he had peered back at her. This HUMAN thought that she was Loki's hope and refuge. She thought that she was more than a near immortal's pet. Her mind was absolutely clouded with the kind of love that only the insane or human could be consumed by, and she was certain that Loki was as caught up in it as she was.

This was delightful and delicious and much too good of an opportunity to let slip by. If there was a chance that this tiny mortal mind could hold the key to destabilizing his wayward slave, then Thanos would take it.

He would take her from him, turn her away and send her to his enemy, let her keep her initial hatred and disgust and peel away that fog of cloying emotions. It would be so easy to change everything in a tiny, simple moral mind. As Thanos reached into her mind to steal and rewrite her dreams and memories, he was stopped. There was energy from the Tesseract, working at something, but also keeping him from taking and changing as he willed.

In frustrated anger he lashed out roughly to cause her pain. Thanos sensed her cry out in her sleep, even at so great a distance. Knowing that he could effect her somehow, he changed tactics. He could not rewrite what he saw, but he could obscure it. Laughing to himself, he took his time roughly obscuring the tender, happy, loving thoughts and memories she had of the damnable Loki. The more he worked, the more the clouded perceptions of love lifted, leaving only starkly highlighted, out of context moments of violence, anger, threats and abuse. She would only remember the monster that she promised him that he wasn't. When he was done he lashed out at her with pain again and retreated, impatient already to check back on his handiwork.

Loki was enjoying a soothing, dreamless sleep when he felt a tickle in the back of his mind. Thanos was poking around yet couldn't enter; the incessant prodding slowly knocked him from his deep unconsciousness and back into the lighter doze he was used to, he could feel the Titan cease his activity and yet before he could slip once more into deep unconsciousness he heard a sharp plea.

His eyes slid open slowly at first, but at the sound of another yell of pain, Loki's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. Sophie was murmuring in her sleep, silent screams and pained yelps falling from her lips. When her thrashing started, he knew he had to wake her up and soon.

His pale hands gripped onto her sweaty shoulders and shook her. "Sophie, Sophie darling, you need to wake up." The thrashing continued so his shaking became harder and his voice louder. "Sophie! Wake up!"

Sophie's dreams had been painful, worse than any of the nightmares she had before Loki's arms had driven them away. She was losing everything and as she clutched for it she was burned and bloodied to the point that she couldn't even remember what she had lost. Her old dreams amplified and washed over her, the dreams of Loki and Thanos and devastation and most of all, pain. She was being flayed, abused and thrown about. Her eyes flew open as she thought she escaped, only to face Loki and a blinding pain as her head and body were violently shaken. Sophie's mouth opened and loosed a blood curdling shriek of terror that came from the bottom of her soul.

Loki grimaced at the shrieking that was done right in his face, yet still released her shoulders and tried to brush some of the sweaty strands from her face. "Sophie? Oh thank goodness, you're awake." He smiled down at her. "Thought I lost you there for a minute, darling."

Sophie's wild eyes shot around, confirming that she was in her bedroom, even though the bed was odd. She slapped Loki's hands away and pushed herself away from him, to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?!" she shrieked as her hand scrambled behind her at the bed table for anything to protect herself with. She reached into the drawer and came up with a dagger that she held out in front of her in a shaking hand.

Realizing that she was completely undressed she yanked a sheet up. Her hand brushed across the residue of their earlier lovemaking on her thigh and she, horrified, recognized a familiar tenderness. "WHAT did you do to me!?" she quavered out and gripped the dagger until her knuckles turned white.

To say he was confused would be the understatement of the century. "Darling? What are you talking about? We live here together and I did nothing you did not want me to, in fact you were rather vocal about liking it." He held his hands up when she waved the dagger closer. "Why don't you put that down and we can get you something to soothe your nerves, that nightmare seems to have knocked something loose." Loki tried to smile but he grew increasingly concerned by the second.

"I've never wanted you to do anything but lay down and die." She growled and refused to let go of the strange dagger, poking it toward him as brief memories flashed behind her eyes. Images of Loki pressing her against the bathroom wall, hearing him growl that he was going to fuck her through the bed, large hands wrapped around her throat, and like a punch to the gut, a massive bank deposit from SHIELD.

A tear ran from her twitching eye and she shook it off. "I didn't like it. I didn't! I did what I had to. I was paid and I am DONE. NO MORE! No soothing!" Sophie yelled.

He reeled back as if physically struck. "Sophie? You are not making any sense, who paid you to do what? Put the knife away and calm down, it was just a nightmare, I'm here now and you are safe. You know that."

"Safe? With YOU? Like Mike was? Or Paul or that waitress? Like the children that you would skin alive to see their blood drip, the ones that wake up crying because you killed their mother?" Sophie jumped from the bed, clutching the sheet to herself and dashed to the control panel behind the picture frame, slammed the red alarm button repeatedly and held the dagger out in front of herself again.

"Mike deserved every bit of what I gave him and you know it, you were there." Loki got up from the bed like a bullet. "What are you doing? There is no need for the alarm, I see no danger."

He could hear a faint pounding from the front door and suddenly true fear wormed its way into his gut, he truly felt violently ill. "Sophie, you don't remember me do you? Who are you? My Sophie would know without a shred of doubt that I would never harm children."

The apartment door came crashing in and within a few seconds, Natasha and Clint were in the bedroom, weapons drawn.

"What the hell is going on here?" Natasha eyeballed the both of them; Sophie cowering in terror and Loki looking as if he was going to be sick.

Sophie turned to the door with wide, wet eyes. More memories flashed in her head. She had lunch with Clint, he had her back and saved her from... from what exactly she didn't know, but it was terrible. He could be trusted. She wrapped the sheet firmly around herself and flung herself at him, letting sobs break free. Sophie pointed the dagger at Loki, "He...he...he was in the bed. He did things..." Her voice broke and her head dropped.

Clint dropped his gun and holstered it as the brunette bullet launched at him, he looked confused at Loki who was about to be sick. "Hey babe, cool your jets. What's up? What did he do and who is he?"

Natasha had gone over to Loki, who at this point all but collapsed back onto the edge of the bed. "Loki?" She said quietly and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder then handed him a pillow to cover his lower half.

Sophie looked up at Clint confused at his tone. "HIM. Loki. Who else?" she gasped. "He... "she gestured at the sheet and whispered, "Please don't make me say it. I didn't sign up for this."

"What are you..." Clint trailed off then a look of comprehension dawned upon him and he shot a look to his partner, Nat had the same look on her face. "Sophie... Babe... We know you didn't sign up for this, you willingly sleep with Loki. Have been for weeks; he loves you, can't you remember that?"

Sophie recoiled a bit at Clint's statements, looking betrayed. "Are you high or playing along? It was under duress at best." she choked out. "This is Loki. I'd think that would mean something to you."

"As much as I don't like the guy, we do get along better now; hell, I helped him save you from HYDRA when you were kidnapped." Clint couldn't wrap his head around the whole thing, somehow Sophie's memories were warped and now she feared the person she loved most? Mind Blown.

Toukka had sprung awake when the door crashed open, after investigating he bounded into the bedroom where voices were coming from. He saw his mistress upset and scrambled up the sheet hanging around her.

By now, Loki had tears silently slipping down his face and Nat had pulled out her phone and shot Thor a text, telling him to get his thunder butt upstairs.

Seeing the quick motions of the ermine out of the corner of her eye, moments blinked like a slide show in Sophie's mind again. Toukka biting someones face in an alley, running up Tony Stark's pant leg and making him scream, drawing blood from Thor's hand and Loki laughing at each occasion. She jumped back and screamed, "Call it off!"

Toukka lost his footing, falling to the floor with a pained squeak. The tiny creature limped over to Loki, looking as betrayed as a weasel could get, right at Sophie.

Loki had enough clarity to make some pants appear on him and scoop his furry friend up. "Toukka! Oh no, are you ok?" He chittered, head swiveling from Loki to Sophie, asking what was going on in the only way he knew how. The despairing god shook his head sadly. "I know not, my friend. She remembers me naught as well." The weasel snapped his head over to Sophie, letting loose a keening wail that was almost puppy like and twice as heartbreaking.

The dagger dropped from Sophie's hand to the floor. Her hands instinctively reached out to the tiny animal as Loki spoke to it. She wanted to cry. She hadn't intended to hurt it. Sinking to the floor next to the knife, Sophie cradled her painful head in her hands and let tears fall for a moment.

"Stop talking like that! I'm right here!" She snapped at Loki. "I do remember you. I remember tonight on the street you had a man pinned to a wall by his throat and made everyone think the Chitauri were coming back. I remember your pet attacking someone in an alley and Tony Stark and your brother, Thor."

The name Thor triggered something in Sophie. The last time her head hurt like this, Thor was there leaning over her and promising that Loki would be made to pay for anything he had done to her. She looked up at Clint and Natasha. "Thor." she whispered desperately. "He'll understand."

"Thor is on his way." Natasha said evenly. Loki stood up and stood by the windows, cradling the injured Toukka carefully to his chest. "I had a man pinned to the wall because he tried to mug us, Toukka took down a HYDRA agent because he loves you and Tony was just a bonus. Him attacking Thor was all in good fun, he holds no hard feelings about it." His voice was soft so as to not spook Sophie any more, Toukka just staring at her sadly.

A few minutes of silence later and Thor strode in, not in his usual armor but comfortable sweat pants and t-shirt and his hair rumpled; obviously woken from a dead sleep. "What has happened that drags me from my slumber at this hour?"

Sophie sat on the floor, clutching her head to hold back the stabbing pain in it and tried not to be taken in by the soft spoken liar. He was good at it, she thought. He must have known that invoking Hydra that way would make her inclined to believe him. Funny, Clint did that too. But Loki had to have known that making her think she had just injured something that loved her would soften her heart. She wanted to listen and believe him, he had to have done that to her.

At Thor's heavy footfalls, Sophie rose to her knees and looked up at him with swollen, blood shot eyes. With a trembling hand she pointed at Loki again. "He… he…" She stopped herself suddenly. "If I tell you, you'll believe me right? I don't think they believe me, but the last time my head hurt like this you said that if he had been in my mind, you'd make him pay. And it hurts and there's this." She held up her wrists to show pink marks and a bruise from the scarves. Her breath stuttered on the edge of sobbing again as she plead with hurt eyes to be believed.

Thor was taken completely aback and looked between his utterly shaken brother and the woman at his feet begging for help. He nodded questioningly, but not judgmentally at Loki before taking Sophie's hands and helping her to her feet. His large calloused forefinger brushed lightly over a hardly noticeable welt on her wrist. After taking a moment, he spoke carefully, "Lady Sophie, You have never shown yourself to be one to twist reality to your whims. I will believe that anything you tell me is what you believe to be the truth."

Loki listened to Sophie, the pain and terror in her voice; she truly believed him capable of violating her in such a way. He handed Toukka off to Natasha and dashed for the bathroom, hand covering his mouth and the other gripping his chest. As soon as his knees hit the tile in front of the toilet, he emptied the contents of his stomach. What had happened to his sweet Sophie? He couldn't form a cohesive thought.

Once his stomach settled, Loki pulled himself up to the sink to rinse his mouth out; a sudden chill that had nothing to do with temperature spread through him, causing Loki to make a shirt and warmer pants appear on his form. He dreaded what will happen once he returns to the bedroom.

Natasha held the squirming animal firmly in her grasp while trying to make sense of things, they were perfectly fine all day and suddenly Sophie goes apeshit and accuses Loki of doing things even the spy knew he wouldn't do? Something did not add up in a big way.

After gathering himself enough to walk, Loki went to the bathroom door to address Sophie. "Miss Arbor… Do you wish me to leave you?" His tone was flat and his eyes downcast.

Flinching when she was addressed by Loki, Sophie grabbed Thor's hands and held them tighter. Her name, Miss Arbor, sounded so wrong and unfamiliar coming out of his mouth and at the word leave, something clenched inside of her and her stomach dropped. Why would she be afraid of him leaving? "Leave?" She gasped. "And go where to do God knows what?"

Clint stepped across the room to put his hand on Loki's back and begin to lead him out of the bedroom. "Ya know what, kids? We are going to leave and go out to the kitchen and make some coffee. We'll let Nat help Sophie into something a bit more current than her toga. Come on, Thor."

Sophie stared at Thor in horror at the thought of him leaving her right now, but he gently extracted his hands from hers and gave her a brief smile before he left. "You are in good care and we will not be far."

Sophie nodded mutely and looked to Natasha, completely confused about what to think or do.

The ill god followed direction without a bit of complaint but instead of going to the kitchen, he changed trajectory and practically fell onto the sofa, his legs had given out on him.

Natasha placed the weasel on the ground, watching him scamper out of the room after giving Sophie a wide berth. The agent looked around, spotted the fallen dagger and picked it up so Sophie didn't accidently cut herself on it. "You should get dressed, it looks like we will be moving Loki either back to a cell or Asgard, if what you say is true…" The red haired spy flipped the dagger in her hand; she could certainly play along for the time being. "Then he will most likely be executed so don't worry, you are safe now."

As the agent spoke, Sophie's thumb went to nervously toy with her ring, as was her habit, but it found only an empty finger. The Tesseract was gone. Her heart started to pound insanely within her chest and she frantically looked around on the floor. She shook the sheet that was covering her, hoping to dislodge it, but nothing fell.

She was only half listening to Natasha as she sped to the bed and shook out the bedding. At the word execute she reacted violently without any thought at all. "Exectute? NO!"

Her words confused her. That should be what she wanted. She stuttered to cover herself while she rummaged along the top of the bed table. "Nno. A cell… shackles… Asgard."

Opening the top drawer, she went pale at the contents and slammed it shut, trying not to think on what they might mean. "It's not here…." She mumbled to herself about the ring. Where could it have gone? She never took it off. It must have been taken off. Loki. If he stole it he would want to get out of here with it before she noticed. She had to get it back from him. Sophie looked at Natasha and spoke, feeling more confident and better about what she was saying that she had all night. "No cell or Asgard. I need him to stay here. I mean, we need to keep him here. He wants to be sent away. That must be what all of this is about. Loki is manipulating this. He once said, 'There would be no way you would know if I am manipulating you, you wouldn't be able to believe my word, for that would be another manipulation in itself.'"

Once out of the hallway, Thor turned to the half collapsed Loki and asked, "Brother, Why has Thanos taken such actions with her mind? This is the same affliction she bore after you were injured and he had entered her mind, but is much worse I am afraid."

Loki scrubbed his hands over his face and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know not, being in proximity to the ring should negate any effects Thanos could have." He startled when Toukka crawled up his leg but held the saddened weasel all the same. "For once, I am completely lost as to what needs to be done. What do we do Brother?" His watery eyes met those of the thunder god.

"What are you talking about Sophie? Obviously having Loki executed would benefit you, whatever was stolen could then be retrieved." Natasha's eyebrow rose as her arms crossed over her chest. "Thor is probably shackling him right now and getting ready transport him straight to the chopping block."

Sophie had gotten up and crossed to open the wardrobe and rifle the hangers. Natasha's speech cause her knees to begin to buckle and she held onto the door to keep from falling again. "How do you make comforting thoughts manage to sound like threats?" She asked. "And nothing was stolen, I just can't find my.. hoodie. Do you think he stole that? Should we look in his room?"

Sophie pulled one of her oversized sweaters over her head and pulled a pair of yoga pants before she dropped the sheet in a pile on the floor. Dejectedly, she looked to the other woman and spoke quietly, "I don't know why, he's done so much, but I just feel like he needs to stay here until we know why this happened."

In the living room, Thor sat next to Loki while Clint kept his word and made coffee in the kitchen. The thunderer's blue eyes stared at Loki, willing him strength. "You, my brother, are the magician. You are the healer. You are the one who knows the ways of the mind the best. You shall find a way to undo what has been done or you will find a way to win her back anew."

Nat shrugged. "It's a talent… You are worked up over a hoodie? Last time you were anywhere near this freaked out was when Loki was nearly killed." She shrugged. "Not that you care right? Since he is a murderous, lying, backstabbing thief. Since we seem to need to keep him around, I'll have Clint throw some shackles on him and take him to a holding cell. Maybe you should go check his room, see if that hoodie is there." Natasha strode confidently to the bedroom door then paused briefly. "While we are on the subject of Loki; since you want nothing to do with him and don't seem to care what happens… Mind if I take him for a spin? He might be a treacherous fiend but he has a seriously nice body, wouldn't want it to go to waste now would we?" She winked and sauntered out the door.

Loki deflated like a balloon. "I cannot think straight with her like this Thor, it is killing me not knowing how to fix it." He slouched in his seat, Toukka laying on his chest; giving love nips to his chin for comfort. "The scepter is an option but I would never forgive myself for using it on a loved one." Fingers absently stroked along the furry creature's back. "Winning her affections once more is an even more unlikely scenario; she is more far gone than when we met. Back then she was nervous as a skittish colt but now she if terrified of me." A tear slid down Loki's cheek. "Thor… What if this psychosis is permanent? If it seems that it is, then ripping my still beating heart from my chest would be a kindness."

Natasha came into the living room like she had a purpose. "Alright Clint, grab the shackles, we're taking Loki into custody." She spoke loudly to make sure Sophie could hear her.

Clint nearly spit out his coffee. "Nat, what the hell? He hasn't done anything."

She shot him a look that clearly said to shut up and play along. "He violated the conditions of his rehabilitation, theft and possible assault, get the cuffs."

Sophie's confusion very quickly turned to anger. She had done nothing wrong. She was the victim here. She was obviously the one that lived with Loki; she had to be the one that knew what he was capable of.

Stomping out of the bedroom after Natasha, Sophie detoured briefly into Loki's room and yanked out the bottom drawer of his dresser to search, just to prove a point. She was startled to actually see her worn black hoodie neatly folded and laying there. She snatched it up and strode out to the living room quickly, when she heard Natasha. The thought of Loki getting sent off in shackles made her physically ill. It had to be because she needs to get the Tesseract back without letting the whole world know about it. There couldn't be any other reason.

"And if I decide he hasn't done anything, what then? If I realize that I was being completely delusional and he is completely perfect and this," Sophie threw the hoodie in Natasha's direction. "Was never, ever found in his room? Then he stays?"

The spy whipped around. "Are you making an official statement that he is completely innocent?"

Loki got up from the sofa, eyes falling on the hoodie, a small glimmer of hope springing in his chest in the fact she was fighting to keep him here… And called him perfect, only his Sophie would say that.

Nat eyed Sophie hard. "If you say he is innocent then he will stay where he is and we will check back with you in the morning."

Sophie needed the time. To find the ring, to figure out why she couldn't remember what he had done to her, to figure out why the idea of Loki being executed terrified her. Bile rose in her throat, but she swallowed it down and returned Natasha's stare as she choked out, "He. Is. Innocent."

She turned heel and strode quickly into the kitchen, where she glared at Clint next to the coffee pot and snapped, "And if you believe that, I'm a size 2, natural blonde."

Nat rolled her eyes at Sophie, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she was lying but let her get away with it to see what happens. The bubble of hope Loki felt build in his chest burst, she forgot he had sensitive hearing.

Clint smirked. "Babe, I could have been blind and deaf and still know you just bullshited." He took another drink of coffee. "And you didn't look half bad as a blonde."

Sophie looked at Clint like he was insane and poured herself a cup of coffee. "I've never been blonde."

He made a tsking sound and shook his head. "Correction, mostly blonde; had that whole sun kissed, two tone thing goin for ya. Now if you think that," he pointed at her head, "is natural then I'm the keebler elf. That ring of yours sure packs a whollop." Clint set the now empty mug in the sink. "Hey Nat, we done here?"

The spy rounded the kitchen island, heading for the door. "Yeah we're done."

Sophie's heart caught in her throat. Did they know about the Tesseract? Was this all a set up to take it from her without a fight? She quickly covered and held up her bare hand. "What ring? She asked as the agents made for the door.

Thor had been listening carefully to everyone's conversations and leaned to whisper to Loki. "Listen to her, brother. It is not that she has been twisted. She seems to have holes in her memory. She does not understand. You must fill the holes. Counter her mistrust with proofs."

How do you expect me to do that when she believes nothing I say? "Loki seethed back at his brother. "It would be easier to teach you to waltz."

Nat and Clint paused at the door, looking at Sophie, then each other and then back to Sophie. "You're kidding right?" Clint laughed. "Babe we know about the damn ring, ok? All of us do so quit playing dumb, I'm better at it than you." He clapped his partner on the arm then they both disappeared across the hall.


	86. Chapter 86

Sophie stood in the kitchen doorway staring, dumbfounded for a moment before she went back for her coffee. A child's drawing hung on the refrigerator caught her eye. She plucked it off to examine it. It was simple, but in the group of smiling figures was one she recognized as herself and central was a very large happy Loki, complete with gold horns. She carried it with her staring, trying to place what kind of situation it could have come from. She absently poured a second cup of coffee and carried it all out to the Living Room. She set the cup in front of Thor and carefully placed the picture on the coffee table when he and Loki could both view it. After sitting in a chair opposite them, she pointed at it. "What is this?"

The gods both took a seat on the sofa; Loki slowly reached over and ran his fingers over the picture. "I'd forgotten to frame this; Jayden drew it last time the children came to visit, he was so proud to show it to his 'Phee. "He laughed quietly." Clever little one he is, knew who I was and what I had done and he still chose to be close to me." Loki smiled at Sophie. "You were and still are his favorite."

With Loki's explanation, she could see Jayden coloring. It made no sense, but her hand rose to her chest to press against an ache in her heart. "If you are gas lighting me, you will burn for involving those children." She said, not quite as harshly as she intended and she looked to Thor for any kind of confirmation.

"If you cannot believe my words then believe your eyes, look through the pictures on your phone. We had someone take them because we were not sure if we would ever see them again." Loki's jaw clenched at the insinuation. "I would sooner return to Thanos than harm them."

Thor nodded his head. "It is true; I was there that evening along with the Warriors three and Lady Sif."

At Thanos' name Sophie winced and let out a quick whine, but slid her hand out to pick her phone up from the table. She quickly scrolled through it and stopped at a group photo. She and Loki were at the center, his arm was around her and she was smiling at him like someone in love. Her hand shook and turned the phone off. She felt like she was on the verge of tears. "Very elaborate because I don't remember any of this." She spoke with her eyes squeezed shut before she opened her eyes to have them caught in Loki's emerald gaze. She pulled herself away from it with difficulty to look to Thor. "Please tell me what's going on. The truth? I obviously can't fight against any of you, so I have to go along with whatever it is that you want. You don't have to convince me that I am insane."

"It is not a ruse, darling." The darling slipped past Loki before he could stop himself, hopefully she doesn't fly off the handle again.

Thor cleared his throat. "Lady Sophie there is no need to fight; my brother does not lie when he says he loves you. You have been in a relationship for awhile now and you are not insane. It is our belief that Thanos has somehow entered your dreams and altered your memories; points of happiness and joy replaced with sorrow and rage. Any questions you seek answers to, ask them now so that we may answer them with proof and not just word of mouth." Loki had gone silent, cradling Toukka in his hands and rubbing his small paw and leg; the weasel's head draped over Loki's thumb to stare sadly at Sophie.

The word darling, though unnerving to come out of Loki, sounded much more natural than when he had called her Miss earlier. Thor's declaration of the silent god's love for her shook her. It matched with nothing she could think of in her experiences. She wanted to believe him but couldn't. She looked at Loki critically, as beautiful in his sadness as any Romantic poet ever was. He even had a matching pet. "If it is my mind that is broken, tell me if I remember correctly or not. Tell me you never held me to the kitchen counter with a dagger, that you didn't call me pathetic or force me to kneel to you, that you don't think all humans are out to coerce you into incriminating yourself. Tell me it is my altered mind that remembers you admitting to all the death and destruction and being glad that I would call you a villain. Tell me you didn't kill my brother. Please. And if you are not a cruel man, heal that poor creature. I know you can do it. It is obviously in pain that I never intended."

His shoulders sagged as Loki answered. "I did hold you down with a dagger in my hand; I was showing you how to use it properly. You did kneel before me at your own volition, so I could show you that the man you called wonderful was the same creature that caused the death of your brother; so you could try to quell the fear that bubbled up within you at the sight of me in my armor." He glanced up to tentatively look her in the eye. "I admitted to the destruction and death because you wanted me to accept my past sins so we could move forward with ourselves. Many a time I begged you to hate me for the things I had done so you may realize you were much too good for me and move on to someone better; someone that could be with you in public and not cause chaos, I loved you enough to let you go and yet you refused to leave." A fresh tear slid from his eye." I was the catalyst for the death of your brother but the killing blow was not mine."

Thor tensed next to Loki. "The death of your brother lies upon me, Lady Sophie; it was by my action that caused his passing."

The green eyed god dropped his eyes to Toukka. "I have already healed the physical injuries to him but even I, with all my gifts, cannot heal invisible wounds." Loki placed the weasel on the pillow next to him. "I can offer more details of us if you wish." At her nod he proceeded. "The necklace you wear was made by my hand and belonged to my mother; the iris in your nightstand was the first thing I made for you when you returned my abilities to me and…" He fished the chain out from his shirt. "You gave me a key to the apartment you shared with David as a sign of trust and a token of knowing we had somewhere we could call home."

His sigh was deep and drawn out. "There are drawings in my sketchbook that I had done of you, with your permission of course; you carved your initials into my flesh and I allowed them to scar as a sign that I am yours as much as you were mine. The dagger you brandished at me in the bedroom… was a gift from my sons."

Sophie listened, nodding to show that she heard, yet despite Thor's encouragement, she couldn't quite trust what she was hearing. The list of people she could trust seemed so short. She wasn't even sure if she was on that list right now. The saturated, troubled eyes and low, accented, trembling baritone that told Loki's stories were threatening to hypnotize her, even through her stabbing headache.

'It has to be hypnotism or something like it." she told herself to justify the fact that the very shape of the things that he said, felt real, that some part of her wanted them to be true. She struggled not to grasp at the necklace she was wearing, to not verify it under his gaze. But there was no doubt that he had what looked like her spare key hanging from the chain that his hand was wrapped carefully around. What else was on that chain? How she felt about those ideas, contrasted sharply to her reaction to the admission that Thor had killed David, that she supposedly carved her initials into Loki like he was an oak tree in the park and that everyone seemed to know that Thanos was aware of her existence. Those things had her heart pounding in her throat and made it hard to catch her breath.

Sophie held her shaking hand to her troubled chest and felt the necklace under her sweater. She bit at her lip and made a pained expression as she couldn't meet either Asgardian's gaze, but instead stutteringly addressed the drooping weasel. "I...I think I need a few minutes. I n...need to think... and breathe. I'll be back. OK, baby?"

She stood on rubbery legs, so unsure of the world that she felt like she almost had to remember how to walk, and made her way back to her bathroom, stooping to pick up her sweatshirt as she walked past it. Sophie barely closed the door behind her before she started crying again.

With hardly focusing eyes, she rummaged through the medicine cabinet, looking for something to help her headache and found a prescription bottle with her name on it. She took one of the few remaining vicodin in it, wondering why she had them, but happy she did.

Leaning over the sink to rinse her face, she looked up at her blotchy face in the mirror and Hawkeye's teasing about her hair came back to her. She examine it closely and couldn't find any of her natural highlights, no sun fading, nothing, just flat brown.

"Oh holy HELL! He can't be right! I don't dye my hair!" Sophie yelled at her reflection before stomping out of the bathroom and across the apartment to fling open the door to the laundry closet and grab the bottle of Tide. She didn't glance over to the men in the Living Room to see if they thought her actions were bizarre, but stormed back into the bath, slamming the door behind her.

Quickly, she turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it and undressed while climbing under the spray, clutching the orange bottle. After rubbing handfuls of the detergent into her wet hair, she watched with a breaking heart as the rinse water started to run brown. She scrubbed and scrubbed herself trying to get rid of the feeling that her skin wasn't her own as well as the hair color. Sophie screamed in frustration and sent handfuls of shampoo and soap bottles flying across the room. Then she sank to the floor of the tub, sobbing into her hands under the steaming water as the opiate slowly took effect to ease some of her pain and take the edge off of her nerves.

When she had calmed, she dried and wrapped herself in a towel. Looking through her drawers she could only find very expensive looking lacy scraps of underwear. She searched the back of the drawer until she found a set that could be described as serviceable and put them on over her raw, pink skin with flannel pajama bottoms and her sweatshirt, the huge hoodie she hid in and felt safe in.

Sophie gazed at herself in the full length mirror and shook out her much, much lighter hair with a sigh and a sense of finality. Shifting her eyes to an inexplicably large stuffed bear in the corner, she spoke, "I might be a crazy person, but I need to find my ring and get it back. I WILL find it... and you kinda remind me of Bartholomew."

Loki saw her shaking hand touch her chest as if to confirm the necklace was indeed there, that spark of hope bloomed in his chest once again then brightened to an ember when she called Toukka baby. The weasel even perked up when she said it, perhaps things might work out after all.

Once she left the room, Loki slumped and sighed. "Brother, I dare not get too overly excited but I believe she may have had a bolt of recognition."

Thor nodded in agreement. "Aye, brother, I saw it as well."

Loki stared at the wall, quietly musing while petting Toukka. "We need more proof, more than just our word, visual evidence."

Thor rubbed his beard in thought. "The surveillance cameras, the ones I destroyed; did they record before?"

Loki sat up straight. "Yes they did, Natasha and Barton should have access to them; would you go fetch them? It might just be what Sophie needs."

The thunder god nodded and sprung from his seat and out the door in the blink of an eye, Loki leaned back against the sofa cushions and allowed his eyes to slip closed. Ideas on how to help Sophie popping through his mind.

"I may need more help than I think I do." Sophie said as she came back out into the Living Room, quickly scanning for Thor, but not seeing him, her voice trailed off a bit. "I didn't think I was, but I guess I'm a blonde?"

Loki's eyed popped open and he stood from the sofa. "Not willingly, the tesseract shard in your ring did it. In times of extreme duress, the ring let off an energy flare that protected you and killed the foe. Unfortunately its definition of protection is a lax one; the more it flares through you, the more it changes your physiology to that of a being better able to protect it. In doing so it slowly kills off your mortal self and part of that is lightening your hair, I suspect it would regrow its natural darker color once the change was complete." He noticed her nervous glance around the room. "Worry not, darling, Thor will return shortly with more evidence." He nearly kicked himself for slipping again, he couldn't help it.

Loki's excited explanation made Sophie take a half step back, but for some reason, at the word darling her body relaxed again despite the fact that her eyes narrowed, "You know about my shard too? And I'm still alive?" she asked warily.

He sighed. "Yes I know of it, I have seen and touched it. It's close to my heart; you showed it to me once you were sure I was not HYDRA. In fact it was I that encouraged you to share the knowledge with the others." Loki's head tilted to the side. "Why wouldn't you be alive?"

"Plenty of people died when they came between you and the Tesseract the last time you wanted it." She answered pessimistically, but oddly a tiny bit of a smile lifted one side of her mouth for a second, "That's right. There's no way you could be Hydra. There's one thing I don't have to question."

His own lips curved into a small smile. "That was one of the first things you ever trusted me about, knowing that I was not allied with that corrupt excuse of a faction. Your trust is one of the things I hold most dearly to my heart." Loki took a few steps over and sat in the chair instead of the sofa, Toukka scrambling onto the arm to sniff in her direction, whiskers moving a mile a minute.

"It's a big thing, but if you know as much about me as it seems, then you know that." Sophie's eyes followed as Loki moved closer to where she stood and sat down. Then the ermine caught her attention and she spoke to him, rather than going with her first instinct of reaching out to pick him up. "I told you I'd be right back."

She looked up at Loki. "You said he likes me, right?"

"He adores you as much as I do, he nearly mauled the face off of a HYDRA agent for you. He also went completely insane when you were taken and tortured, he wouldn't leave your side when we got you home." Loki ran his fingers down Toukka's back, the weasel chuffed and hopped in place, wanting Sophie to come closer.

Sophie blew out a breath and took a step forward, slowly extending her hand. Half of her thinking this was the stupidest thing she could do and the other half wanting to feel Toukka's soft, warm fur against her cheek.

Toukka sniffed at her fingers; still cautious, he nipped at her finger tips then arched his back across her nails.

"It seems he is wanting an apology for knocking him to the floor." Loki said quietly, posture stiff in preparation to intervene if necessary.

After watching the creature is fascination, Sophie's head snapped up as she was taken aback by Loki's words. "I'll have you know I would never hurt..." She started, but then calmed her voice and looked down to the small, sparkling, ebony eyes that were watching her intently, "You." she finished softly. "I would never hurt you on purpose like that. I'm sorry. I was scared."

That was enough for Toukka to wrap his paws around her fingers and rub his head along her knuckles while chattering loudly, Loki laughed at the animals antics.

Softly petting down Toukka's back, she gently lifted him up and brushed her cheek against his side. Sophie squeezed her eyes closed and whispered, "I know what you feel like, baby. I remember it."

Loki's eyes softened as a fond smile spread across his lips, before he could say anything else, Thor returned with several disks in hand. "Brother, I return with the videos requested."

Her eyes flew open wide at Thor's voice. Knowing that she could relax her guard a bit, she set the weasel back down on the arm of the chair and looked between the two men questioningly, "You want to watch movies right now?"

"Not exactly, Lady Sophie." Thor boomed while handing the disks to Loki.

Loki took them over to the television and popped one into the DVD player. "Have a seat dear, these may help you somewhat."

"Help me how?" Sophie asked a bit leery as she moved to sit on the sofa.

Suddenly her phone rang and vibrated across the coffee table. She startled, but grabbed it to answer it and Nick Fury's voice screamed out at her, "I know he's there with you, put me on speaker so he can hear too."

Wide eyed Sophie silently obliged and held the phone out in front of her.

"After what the two of you put everyone through to go have a play date today, NOW I have alarms going off all over, someone's hacking into the security system that YOU TWO had torn apart and I have MY agents LYING to me about what's going on in there! No matter what you two are up to this time, you won't get out of anything, your deadline is still Monday! Until then, quit fucking around!"

The line went dead and Sophie just stared at the phone, having no idea what the man was talking about. She swing her finger back and forth between herself and Loki, "We're you two?"

Loki nodded at Sophie with a grin. "Oh yes, yesterday we escaped the tower and had ourselves a grand time on the town. A jewelry store to look a rings, a confections shop and dinner then back here for you to try things one then we..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "We became intimate."

He pressed play on the device then returned to the chair with Toukka, Thor sat next to Sophie.

"Wwwwhha... rings?" Sophie asked under her breath as the room spun for a moment. Why did that question hurt so much? She shook her head to clear it as she looked to the television to see sped up footage of Loki and herself in the apartment, it looked like they were cooking and laughing.

"Lady Sophie..." Thor started, "this footage is taken straight from the SHIELD computers courtesy of a couple of friends, nothing has been altered."

A zoomed in shot of of Sophie and Loki kissing passionately against the kitchen counter soon filled the screen. As she watched her leg curl around Loki's and rise up to his hip. Sophie's mouth dropped open.

Loki coughed while picking up Toukka to hold in front of his face, trying to hide his smile. Thor arched an eyebrow, contemplating the validity of his statement of the video not being altered.

"If this is what's in the computer system, then I know why I wanted it torn apart. Sophie mumbled as she scrambled for the remote control to speed up the fast forward. It was obvious to her that she had been... intimate with Loki. She remembered pieces of that, why? To what end, if it wasn't just the money? That's what she needed to know.

She caught herself slowing down the recording at a point where it looked like Loki was... dancing... stripping, while she was cooking, but quickly sped it up again to a part where she was leaving her bedroom wrapped in a blanket and going to Loki's room. When she saw him wake from sleeping and open his arms, she slowed to video to normal speed. At this speed there was audio of amplified whispering as Loki cradled and comforted her. Soon they were talking. Loki said, "What do we do now? We know what the future holds for us, what do we do in the now? That is what I do not know. I cannot seem to get a read on you, darling. I am responsible for the death of your brother and yet here you are in my arms, what does that mean for us? I do hate not knowing."

And she heard herself answer,"I have no idea. You are responsible and here I am. I don't know why, but you burn the loneliness away and like this, everything is much simpler. I hate what you have done, but I don't seem to hate you. "

Sophie stopped the video and rewound it to listen to it again. It felt so uncertain and yet so very real. She couldn't remember it for herself, but she understood it. She picked up her cup and hid her face while sipping at her cold coffee.

Loki remembered that night, the first night she came to him because she NEEDED him. Just as much as he needed her now and always.

Sophie silently sped through days worth of images of the two of them fighting and flirting in her apartment, very obviously always on the edge of taking things further, especially when she wound up in his bed, which she seemed to do on several occasions.

When they switched to a new dvd, the location changed. This was footage from the Brady's apartment. Sophie was stunned by how Loki behaved with the children. When she got to the part where Loki fought with Mike, she had tears running down her face, by the time she had seen Loki take her into his arms in the elevator she had to stop the dvd.

"This...is NOT what I remember. Well, I remember parts of it very clearly. Almost TOO clearly, but a lot of this is completely new to me, it's not in here." She gestured at her head.

"We can only hope that viewing these videos and correcting any misgivings you have will return you to your right mind, we know not the extent of what Thanos has done to your mind." Thor placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, smiling in reassurance.

Loki got up from his chair. "If you will excuse me for a few moments." He almost ran from the room, heading back to the bedroom but stopped cold just before he reached the door. If her memories were warped this badly then her finding him in her personal space once again would set her off horribly. He spun on his heel to go to the guest bedroom and the bathroom contained within. Hot water ran into the tub while he undressed then climbed in when it was filled enough, his knees stuck out of the water comically but he didn't care. Maybe the steam and heat would help relieve some of the tension.

Sophie watched Loki retreat wondering what was going on now. She looked up to Thor, relished his friendly touch and sighed. "He's upset. I'm not trying to upset anyone. What do we do?"

The blonde sighed. "My brother is chaos incarnate on a good day, a terror on bad ones, right now he is hurting and I know not how to help him... Well, I know to help him, I need to help you but with his mind in such disarray from today's events; he cannot figure out how to fix it. It is frustrating to say the least."

Sophie closed her eyes and desperately tried to force herself to remember anything new she had just seen, to remember how he had held her, what the touch that had obviously calmed her felt like. For a brief second, almost beyond reach, she could hear his voice calling her darling.

She took a deep breath and stood up. "Then I guess I have something to do. Help him, so we can fix me, so you can help him."

Pulling her hoodie tight around her she slightly unsteadily went down the hall and knocked on his closed bedroom door. "Loki?" she called out.

Loki thought he heard knocking but since it was just a quick noise, he wrote it off as nothing. He played with the key and ring laying across his chest.

With no answer, she knocked again harder. "Loki?" She paused and heard nothing, so she cracked the door open. "Loki? Are you angry at me?"

This time he did hear her. "No. I'm not angry, just a bit frustrated." Loki called out loud enough to be heard through the door.

His voice came from the bath, so she entered the bedroom and stood near the bathroom door. "Want to start a club? Are you in the BATHTUB?"

"Yes, I am, is that a crime?" His brow arched even if she see it.

"No. It's just a weird time for it. I thought we were in the middle of something out there." Her eyes scanned the room and took in the broken bed and the hole in the drywall. Something much larger than a fist made that hole. She got the distinct impression that she had made that impression and took a deep breath. "Look, about earlier... I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm sorry I accused you of things in front of everyone."

"Everything you see out there, I already have a clear memory of, it is for your benefit." His head leaned back against the rim of the tub. "I would have done the same thing in your position, darling." Loki didn't even care if he slipped anymore.

"But I'm the one that did it. So I am sorry. I'll clear it all up as soon as I actually can. OK? And I'll leave you to your bath." Sophie opened the bathroom door just an inch so she didn't have to yell the next part through a closed door. "Just one thing. I...I know you call me darling. I remember I like it."

Then she pulled the door closed and retreated to the Living Room.

Loki leaned over the side of the tub and smiled at the door, she liked it when he called her darling now, so it was a start at least. Maybe he could ring a few more bells in her memory. He got out of the tub and dried off, making his loose white shirt and leather pants appear on his frame. Taking a deep breath he returned to the living room, a thought nagging in the back of his head but not quite making it to the forefront of his thoughts.

When Sophie had gone back, she shrugged at Thor, just to let him know she tried. Then she curled up in the far corner of the sofa, hugging a pillow to keep scanning the surveillance footage. Hopefully something would spark a memory that would let her know how things stood or let her know where her ring might be. Soon, the pill she had taken left her drifting half in and out of sleep.

Thanos had been checking back on his handiwork, hovering at the edges of Sophie's mind, waiting. In one moment where she fell a bit deeper into sleep, he took the opportunity peek in her mind. The chaos that had been wreaked here was worthy of Loki himself. The human had even managed to tangle her mind into more of a mess than the Titan had left it, in her attempts to string together memories to full the empty places. But to his anger he noticed that the corners of some of his carefully built blinds had already started to peel away and reveal what they were intended to conceal. She could not be claiming her mortal mind back from him this quickly. He reached out to pull the masks and covers back where he had set them, but this time she fought him, screaming.

Suddenly Sophie flailed on the sofa for no visible reason shouting, "Nooooooooo!"

Loki had stopped in the kitchen to grab a beverage while Sophie watched the camera footage, his lips lifting at the corners when her head drooped in sleep. The tea kettle had started to boil when she scream split the calm of the room. Thor jumped from his spot at the other end of the sofa as Loki nearly lept over the kitchen island to get to Sophie. Her screams kept going and Loki knew that shaking her would take too long to wake her, he had to do something immediate and drastic. "Forgive me, darling." Loki slapped her to bring her back from the nightmare.

Sophie was pulled sharply out of her dream and she awoke with her head ringing and hurting inside and out.

"What the HELL?" She mumbled, cradling her cheek and drew back sharply when she saw that it was Loki hovering in front of her. Then she saw fear on his face and not anger. "It was Thanos? No. I'm sure. It was Thanos. He is hiding things in my head. With everything he could do, why this?"

She looked up at Loki with tear filled eyes.

His fingers gently traveled across the red spot on her face and healed it the best he could."He must have found out what you mean to me, thinking if he goes after you it will break me. He seems to forget how pissed off I can become for coming after the ones I love. Somehow we need to keep him out of your head or keep you awake."

Where his fingers traced across her face it hummed hot and cold for a moment, then the stinging stopped. She gazed at Loki in complete awe before she spoke. "I mean enough that I could break you?"

"Darling..." He whispered. "You mean more than that."

She felt his words as much as she heard them and touched the spot he had just healed. How wrong could she have been about him? "Then, I need coffee to stay awake and remember that." Sophie paused and tilted her head. "You don't like coffee do you?"

Loki smiled broadly. "Cannot stand the stuff."

"Then that's more for me." Sophie smiled very limply and got up to head to the kitchen to fill her cup. She had no intention of going to sleep.

"Are the two of us enough to keep you awake or do we need reinforcements?" He followed her into the kitchen and cocked his hip against the island, arms crossed. Thor followed them in with his empty coffee mug. "I can retrieve the Warriors 3 and Sif if it would help."

"I think that a lot that is on those dvds out there, might not be for public viewing, but I don't know what or when. And I don't know your warriors, I mean, even the people I thought I knew I could trust..." Sophie sighed and trembled a bit before she could finish. "believed Loki before me. I think I need to figure out who I am before I figure out any new people."

The thunder god nodded. "Of course, Lady Sophie. If you wish it I will leave you both to your privacy."

Sophie head swiveled back and forth between Thor and Loki. From the way her heart was pounding in her chest again, she didn't think she would have any problems not sleeping. "I .. um... You don't have to go, but... I.. I can do alone I think. But you can stay." She quickly ducked her head and fussed with the coffee to avoid looking at anyone. She wasn't going to admit to being afraid. Not after she already apologized.

Sophie's skittish behavior put Loki on alert, she may remember some of him but not enough to be alone, it stung but understandable. "Thor why don't you stay, we can be sure to cover your eyes at the gruesome bits of the videos." Loki smirked then went to grab Toukka, setting the weasel on the counter while he grabbed his food from the fridge and a saucer of water.

She closed her eyes and silently thanked Loki for understanding. As Loki fed Toukka Sophie dug through the shopping bags on the counter and pulled out box after box of very expensive chocolates. "I could probably stay awake for this too," she said as she opened a box of truffles in front of herself and slid one down the counter toward where Thor and Loki were. "And I'm not going to ask where they came from or who they belong to because I don't want to hear that they aren't mine."

Both males eagerly popped their chocolates in their mouths, Thor hummed in appreciation while Loki actually moaned. "You bought the confections during our outing, we had a rather good time of choosing them." Loki eyed the jars of chocolate sauce and jams she pulled out. "Those are mine... For reasons." He coughed to hide his smirk behind his hand.

Sophie caught Loki's smirk and her eyes widened. "I bought all this? This must have cost a small fortune." She winced as a computer screen with a bank balance flashed in her mind. "Oh well, if I thought I needed it, then I needed it."

"Over 600 dollars if memory serves correct, I have a bit of a sweet tooth and you bought extra for the others." He leaned over to snag the opened box of truffles, popping another in his mouth. "I alsho ave an adicton to er bownies." Loki spoke around a mouth of chocolate, Thor chuckling at his brother's antics while accepting the chocolate Loki offered him.

She watched as Loki's long fingers reached into the box to select a chocolate. They way he filled his mouth with candy like a little boy belied the grace that the rest of him possessed. "Brownies." Sophie repeated. "That makes sense, what I do remember is pretty upsetting and I bake when I'm stressed. Brownies." She repeated again, it really almost meant something to her, the thought was just out of reach, but she knew it was there.

"You have baked quite a bit since my arrival, surprisingly I was not the cause of it." His head tilted as he tapped a finger against his lips. "At least I do not think I was."

Toukka finished his meal and tried to crawl inside the sweet smelling box. "No Toukka, no chocolate for you. Go say hi to Sophie." The animal bounded across the island to sit up right in front of her.

After watching Loki tap his finger against his lips, Sophie downed her cup of coffee like it was a shot of bourbon and reached to pet Toukka. She picked him up and cuddled him gently against her chest. "So was it your brother here that drive me to consolation baking?" she teased.

Toukka's head nuzzled under her chin before he nipped at it, Loki laughed. "Knowing what flies through that pretty head of yours is a mystery even to me, but I do enjoy trying to figure it out. My bet is on Clint being the driving force of your obsessive baking, that man could drive a saint to drink."

"Hawkeye?" Sophie started to laugh and struggled to remember if he had ever been outside of the friend zone. "Noooo, not Clint. She finally came out with."

"Tis true Lady Sophie, friend Barton has a way of getting under anyone's skin. He hath annoyed me on more than one occasion; but he is a valiant warrior, aiding Loki in rescuing you from HYDRA." Thor stole another truffle, much to the dismay of Loki

Sophie looked at the empty spot on her finger at the name Hydra. If Hydra had access to her, they could have the ring and she would have failed at everything her family had ever tried to do. "What did Hydra want with me? Did they get... did they get my ring?"

The brothers looked at each other then back to Sophie. "They tried; they tried extremely hard to get your ring but you fought, oh did you fight." Loki sat on a stool to continue speaking. "The ring helped protect you, hence the reason for your hair. Von Strucker was about to try cutting your hand off when Barton and I arrived, stabbed him through the heart then broke his neck for good measure. No one harms you and lives."

"You killed Von Strucker," Sophie whispered and covered her mouth with one hand, holding Toukka against her with the other. "for me?" she sat down heavily on the stool next to Loki, taking him in with wide eyes.

"Yes." He replied adamantly. "I would do it again in less than a heart beat."

"I could almost kiss you right now." she gasped. "Things make so much more sense. I mean, I know why I trusted you."

Loki beamed and laughed. "And here I thought it was my devilishly good looks and cunning intellect."

Sophie blushed and laughed, "What I meant was... I ... she held out a small box Chocolate? These might be caramel."

"You blush? This might be the first time I have seen you blush." He plucked a couple of the chocolates from the box, handing one to the curious Thor.

"I blush. I blush a lot. Usually." Sophie said turning more pink.

"I must have not been able to see it, you did turn away from me quite often in the beginning." Loki grinned and tilted his head. "You are adorable when you blush."

"So, if I turned away so much, it must have been my back that inspired so much devotion in you," she countered.

On the other side of the kitchen Thor snorted.

The green eyed god smiled and shook his head affectionately. "That posterior of yours is one of my favorite things on you."

Sophie half sighed and half laughed as she got up to pour herself more coffee. "I don't know if I am remembering or learning right now."

"Perhaps a bit of both." Loki got up to finally make himself tea and refill Thor's mug. "Is there anything specific you wish to know or ask?" He leaned back against the counter.

Pausing and carefully looking at Loki, taking in his relaxed posture and just maybe the way those leather pants fit him. She steadied herself and asked, "Am I in love with you?"

He hummed in his throat. "I am biased on the matter, it would be best to ask someone else. Thor? Care to answer the lady?" His eyes stayed intensely locked on hers.

Thor cleared his throat. "Lady Sophie, to say you love my brother may be an understatement of colossal proportions. The connection you both have makes me green in envy, it has made many of us sick with how sweet you are to one another." The thunderer shook his head with a smile.

Her eyes flicked between the two again and settled on Loki. "But I asked you."

Eyes stayed locked with hers. "Yes, you love me, nearly as much as I love you."

Their stare was so intense, she didn't know whether to wilt away or fall into it. She had seen that look on his face before, above her, sweat damp hair stuck to his forehead, just before his jaw would drop and jut forward...Blinking she broke the contact and realized that she was breathing heavily.

He blinked rapidly when she broke eye contact, what started as intense morphed into an inferno. His throat cleared again while he poured the boiling water into his mug. "Was that a sufficient answer?"

Sophie head made a wobbly nod and she whispered, "Yes," and busied herself with her coffee.

She broke the tension with a question. "Do I watch more dvds or see how much caffeine and sugar I can get in my body?"

Thor perked up. "Why not both? Loki has become acquainted with the kitchen; brother, how about you make some vittles while the lady and I retreat to the living room?" The thunder god shrank back at the look Loki shot him. "Or not..."

Sophie picked up a few of the larger boxes of candy from the counter, juggling for a moment before she slipped Toukka into the pocket of her hoodie, grabbed her coffee and went into the Living Room. "I'm doing both and the weasel is coming with me."

"Sounds an awful lot like a threat." Loki muttered to himself, grabbed his tea and followed her into the other room. Thor joining them, looking sheepish.

Tucking herself into the corner of the couch, Sophie set Toukka back on her chest as she looked to Loki and Thor. "If there's anything on the screen that you have something to say about or can explain or is important, please, let me know."

Both men nodded; Loki taking the other end of the sofa and Thor the chair.

Sophie used the remote to jump around on the dvd a bit and slowed it down at a part where it looked like she and Loki were playing chess in front of the fireplace. She absently played with Toukka while he scampered up and down her, crawling in and out of the front pocket on her sweatshirt and blinked at the TV, trying not to blush again as she watched herself flirt mercilessly with Loki, touching herself and bantering with very thinly veiled innuendo. Everyonce in awhile the view would close in on her running a chess piece along her full lips or allowing the neckline of her dress to fall open. It wasn't just Sophie the person behind the camera was interested in either, as Loki's fingers roaming along his lithe body or toying with the waistband of his pants took their turn filling the screen.

Sophie had intended to fast forward once she realized what was going on, but seemed to forget as she watched, her tongue slipping out to wet her parted lips.

Loki had been discreetly watching Sophie from the corner of his eye, studying her and silently laughing at Toukka having a field day in her pocket. Her blush reappeared; to him it was one of the most adorable things he has seen. Noticing Thor shifting uncomfortably in the chair was probably the icing on the cake, he actually laughed out loud. "Thor, I believe the Warriors 3 may need to meet with you, if Sophie is alright with it that is." He held his hands up. "I will remain a perfect gentleman in your absence." He draped one leg over the other while propping his head up on the arm of the sofa.

Thor looked at him skeptically while addressing Sophie. "Lady Sophie, I do apologize but I do have to check in with our comrades; if for no other reason than to assure them battle is not necessary as of now. Will you be alright alone with him for a short time? I give you my word I will not be gone long."

"I have my phone." Sophie gestured at the table and nodded. "I should be fine. You go do what you need to do; you've been good to humor me, I guess." Her words sounded more sure than she felt, but everyone else seemed to think she was safe.

"I can go with him if that would make you feel better." Loki chimed in quietly from his side of the seat.

Her mouth opened to agree, but something just wouldn't let her tell him to go. Earlier, when she had been so terrified, she couldn't either she realized. He had offered then too and it hadn't felt like a real option. "No," she said quietly. "I don't think I can ask you to go." It came out almost like a question.

"It is completely your decision; I would return later when his business was concluded but I would like to stay if you do not mind." Loki's tone was gentle; Thor gave him a small smile, silently proud of his brother.

Sophie nodded. "I will be fine and I need to remember you and this." She waved at the TV then looked to Thor. "Take some candy to your friends, to apologize for waking them up, there's plenty."

Thor smiled and thanked her with a nod. "I will return soon." Probably quicker than was really necessary, he grabbed a couple boxes of chocolates and ambled out the door.

"That should save both of you a bit of discomfort." Loki said while staring at the screen. "The next bit is rather… Lewd."

"Lewd? What has it been so far then?" Sophie blinked at him, starting the video again. "Are you sure you're not just about to lose that chess game?"

Loki barked out a laugh. "It has been rather tame for us and…" He waved a finger at her. "The game is a draw."

"I don't draw." She mumbled and zipped ahead to hear herself announce insufficient mating material and laugh. She raised her eyebrows and made a face at Loki. "It's my night to be wrong. I guess we drew." She laughed a bit while still keeping eye contact. An awkward silent moment was broken and made more awkward by her own voice coming from the TV in an amplified whisper," …and you smell like sex."

His eyes lit up in mirth while trying to keep the smile off his face. "We have played two games of chess, the first was a draw and I would have clearly won the second." The smile Loki was holding back slipped through. "And you were not wrong about the smell at the time, you were not much better."

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, turning pink once again. Her eyes opened slowly as she gently shook her head. "Sorry," she breathed out and looked up at Loki as on the screen she looked like she was starting laundry.

His smile grew at her blush; he would never get tired of seeing it. "No need to be sorry, darling, I rather enjoyed it." His gaze moved back to the screen to continue watching.

"I'm sorry I don't know about it." Her eyes followed Loki's to see what was so interesting about laundry. She saw herself empty a duffle bag and pull some books out of the bottom of it. She toyed with a large notebook of some kind, riffling the edges, but not opening it. There was a long hesitation before she sat it down with a finality after not opening it. Sophie paused the video. "But I think I MIGHT know about that. What is the book? I remember… I just remember REALLY wanting to look inside, but not. Is it yours?"

"It is my sketch book." Loki stretched both legs out in front of him while still leaning against the arm of the sofa. "It drove you to near insanity not knowing what it was that I deemed worthy to immortalize on paper."

"You mentioned it earlier, what is worthy then?" She leaned a bit toward Loki when she asked.

He shrugged. "Frigga, Thor and I when we were young, my sons… You." Loki plucked invisible lint from his shirt; trying not to sound nervous about her reaction.

Sophie thought back to the dossier that Natasha had given her on her first day in the building. "Frigga? Your mother, yes? I don't remember anything about a family, like kids, in your file. Is there a … would that make us… how do I ask this?" She sighed.

"Yes Frigga was my mother, adopted mother actually." His eyes slipped closed as a pained expression slid across his face. "We are not married nor do we have children, they were from a previous relationship. SHIELD does not know of them."

"I didn't think we were married and I'm sure I don't have children." Sophie laughed before she noticed his face and sobered. "Should I not have asked that?"

The smile he gave her was more grimace. "It is still painful to speak of them but you were helping me through it."

Without thinking, she leaned over and took his hands in hers and caught his glimmering eyes. "I'm sorry. Can I still help? I'm still me."

Loki's thumb rubbed along her knuckles; his eyes still down cast. "It's alright, you didn't know." He couldn't seem to get the words out of his throat; how was he supposed to tell a woman that is once more terrified of him, that they had spoken of marriage and children? He shook his head instead. "Let's work on jogging your memory; no need to concern yourself with me right now."

Sophie looked down at their hands when his thumb brushed across her, almost startled that she had reached for him. "I'm pretty sure that you are what I am concerned with right now. I know myself, I think. I can remember Natasha and going out for Tacos with Clint and Todd the agent that works at the coffee shop, who told me that I should fall in love with you. I know your brother has threatened to execute you a few times, but is cool with you now somehow. I know all kinds of horrible things about you, but it seems like you are the big mystery here, not me."

"My mystery unlocks with clearing of your memories; I've always been an open book to you Sophie, all you had to do was read." His lips quirked at the corners before he released her hands and got up off the sofa to make himself more tea.

"OK Dumbledore, whatever that means. I'm TRYING… I'm really trying here." She mumbled down to Toukka in her lap, almost crying in frustration. "Why did he let go? It felt like things could almost make sense for a second. If what everyone is saying is true, he shouldn't have wanted to let go."

Toukka tilted his head in curiosity then scampered up to sit on her chest and butt his head against her chin.

Sophie smiled and looked down at the small creature, almost cross-eyed. "You're a good listener aren't you? I wish I remembered more than what your fur felt like, you must be tied up pretty tightly with Loki for me not to know where you came from. But I'm glad you're here. I think I trust you most of all right now."

The weasel blinked at Sophie; butting her chin one last time then retreating back to the inside of her pocket. Loki returned from the kitchen a few minutes later, taking his place on the sofa and stretching his arm along the back of it.

Toukka poked his head out of his hiding place; looking between Loki's arm and Sophie's. He scurried up the back of the couch and clamped his tiny teeth onto the sleeve of Loki's shirt, tugging on it until Loki moved his arm down to rest on the cushion. Next he did the same with the sleeve on Sophie's hoodie, making her move her hand to rest on top of Loki's. Satisfied; the weasel chuffed and sat on their overlapping hands, daring them to move.

Loki laughed at his furry friend. "Alright Toukka, you win, I won't move."

Sophie reached to run a finger down Toukka's back with her free hand. "You are a brave little guy, baby. I don't know if I have told you before, but you're pretty special."

For some reason she DID feel more grounded like this, with her hand wrapped over Loki's, even with a weasel sitting atop them. Catching Loki's eye, she spoke, "So Mr. Open book, now that we are trapped. Shock me. There seems to be plenty insinuated in those dvds and some pretty hard evidence in the bedroom. Hinting doesn't seem to be doing much good. My delicate sensibilities have been fairly shattered already tonight. What do I want to remember?"

Toukka arched into her touch then draped himself over their hands and fell asleep. Loki let out a long sigh. "That is honestly a hard question; what don't you want to remember." His fingers carded through his hair. "When I first arrived here we really could not stand each other, being civil was difficult but I can say that it was mostly me. It really did not take long for me to start trying to gain your affections; I think the first time you truly gave in to the possibility was when we were in Mike's apartment with the children." He chuckled. "SHIELD apparently thought I could not handle the situation so they brought you down; none of you trusted me alone with them, we bonded over our care of them. I attacked their father because he is a miserable human being that abandoned his children with a possibly dangerous man; it is a good thing I would have never hurt them."

"The next time you saw me I was being dragged into our apartment beaten and bloodied. I would have fought back, but at that time you had asked me to not do anything that would take me away from you; I honored that and did not fight back. Paul tried to kill me twice and almost succeeded once, neither time did I fight back because I did not want to disappoint you." His hand turned up so he could thread his fingers through hers, Toukka blinked at him sleepily for being disturbed. "There are many things we have been through together, give me an example of something you think has been altered and I shall try to correct it."

"I remember your fight with Mike and everything that I remember is exactly there in the surveillance but I what I remember is only part of what was shown on the TV. I don't have a context for why you did it. I only remember the ugly parts, not that you stood up for me and the children. If Thanos did this to me, it's got to be really important to him that I hate you." She stopped and took a deep breath.

"An example… let me think…Thor brought a woman here.. I'm not quite clear on why, but she was horrible and I hated her and she thought I was a maid or something. Somehow Thor picked me up from the hall outside and you wound up screaming at me that I should have fought her. Then we wound up fighting with knives? The whole thing sounds crazy."

"Ah yes, Amora." His thumb absently started running along her hand. "That was shortly after you helped me regain my magic; turns out Amora was brought here to enchant the apartments so that I could not access my abilities. Thor brought her here to redo the enchantments but we thwarted her, unfortunately she also treated you poorly. I actually renounced my title at that time; that woman infuriates me like you could not imagine. You made a point of telling me I basically played into her hands and I got defensive; knives were involved, I wanted you to try and hurt me." Loki smiled. "You did well; it was I that was mediocre."

Something about the whole story just irritated Sophie; it itched between her shoulder blades. Her jaw clenched when Loki got to the part about renouncing his title. "Yes, Amora." Sophie closed her eyes and spoke with a slight growl to her voice. "I was so jealous of that bitch."

Her eyes flew open wide. Gasping around a smile, she laughed. "I was so jealous. I know I was!"

Loki's smile was wide and a bit confused. "Why were you jealous of her?" He waved his other hand. "It does not matter now; you had a clear memory, that's fantastic dearest. Can I make a suggestion? Growl like that more often, I like it." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

Sophie wasn't quite sure what to do with the growling comment but excitedly said, "No. No,it matters if I can remember." She scrunched her face up as she clawed for thoughts that slipped away like smoke through her fingers. After a moment she sighed and relaxed her face and looked at Loki kind of sadly. "All I can come up with is boots and she liked your scars? That doesn't make much sense."

His eyes got wide. "I made a comment about her having a shoe fetish and you asked me if the pair I made for you were the same ones she had, they weren't by the way. I have scars that I was not able to heal from."

Sophie could not say from memory what he was saying about the boots was true, but Loki's words were familiar. It felt right. "She shouldn't have been staring at your scars. She doesn't care." She mumbled.

"She never did, she wanted Thor. I was just a stepping stone for her true goal." The memories still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Ummm… no memories and I still know she's a bitch." Sophie blinked incredulously at the frown on Loki's face.

"Something we can both agree on; No idea what I ever saw in that harpy." Loki shuddered. "Let us not speak of her anymore; even if the jealous streak you are showing is rather fetching."

They continued with Sophie recounting her unpleasant memories and Loki elaborating, giving her context and details. Sometimes she could come up with a few relevant words or a feeling. Once she remembered the smell of cinnamon rolls. But Sophie couldn't manage to remember anything new that touched on Loki directly, just on the people and things that surrounded them. It was an intensely frustrating process, and after an hour or so it was clear to them that the memories existed, Sophie just could not access them.


	87. Chapter 87

The morning sun had just crested over the buildings when they finished that DVD; before they started the next, Loki suggested making breakfast. "You can continue to watch them if you wish, I shall attempt to make our morning meal."

The sleeping weasel sprang awake when Loki's hand started to move; Toukka chattered angrily at him. "Easy my friend, just going to the kitchen." He scratched under Toukka's chin then rolled to his feet, stretching with a groan and the satisfying pop of his back.

When Loki got up Sophie shifted around, stretched her arm and picked Toukka up to give him a kiss on the top of his head. "It's OK, baby. Thank you and please don't be upset with us. I'm trying my best. You are helping."

Toukka sighed, content for the moment then scampered down her leg and proceeded to tug on her pants hem.

Raising her eyebrows at the tiny animal, Sophie sighed. "Fine. I'll follow your lead. What do you want?"

She stood up, walking carefully around Toukka and followed Loki into the kitchen. Fully ready to believe that she was doing it for the sweet creature and not because she already felt less secure without Loki's hand around hers. "I.. I can help. I remember how to cook and I could use a break from the creepy videos."

Loki arched a brow at Sophie. "I would hope they are not creepy, last I checked I was rather handsome and not creepy."

"You don't think the idea that people sat in some room somewhere and just watched us is creepy? I think it's pretty creepy." Sophie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the counter.

He shrugged and searched the fridge. "You are talking to a man who has a bit of an exhibitionist streak; honestly, it is a miracle I'm even wearing clothes. People watching on cameras don't bother me." Loki pulled eggs from the fridge and set them on the island; he then stepped right in front of Sophie, close enough to almost touch, then reached up behind her head to pull a bowl from the cabinet. He stood there longer than necessary with his nose nearly touching hers; his eyes snapped from her eyes to her lips then back again. "Pardon me, darling."

Sophie watched as Loki moved around the kitchen. He was beautiful to watch move. Despite the roominess of his shirt, the light fabric slid and clung in ways that made every angle and line of his body seem to stand out. Slightly self conscious of it's bulk, Sophie slid her hand down her sweatshirt to smooth it out. She looked up directly into Loki's face less than inches from hers. When he spoke his breath blew warmly against her lips. As they stood frozen for the moment, Toukka ran up Sophie's pant leg. She startled and moved forward just enough that her lips brushed against Loki's and her chest leaned against his.

As soon as she leaned against him, images began to flutter through her head; She and Loki tucking children into bed, a wound in his chest healing shut as she watched, Loki sitting on the floor against the wall laughing as green bubbles floated from his fingers. Sophie gasped and leaned in closer.

Loki was at first startled but as soon as he felt her lean in closer his arms wrapped tightly around her and his lips parted slightly along hers. He held himself back from frightening her all night, now he wanted a moment of selfishness.

"More."she whispered, and closed her eyes to watch the images and reach for feelings to match them.

His lips parted fully as he deepened the kiss, his hands resting on her waist as he pinned her to the counter and hummed contentedly.

Sophie whined and withdrew as a memory of being held by Hydra surfaced. As soon as she was no longer leaning against Loki's chest, the memories stopped floating back, but she had plenty to think about as well as that kiss. Her hands had clutched Loki's arms and pulled him close without her thinking; she let her hands loosen their grip. His lips were so familiar and yet had left her heart pounding in her throat.

Loki's eyed fluttered open but the smile that was threatening to split his face died immediately with the look of terror he saw starting to form in her eyes; he stepped back just out of arms reach and stuttered out, "I-I-I'm sorry Sophie, I shouldn't have done that."

"No." Her hands reached out for him, slightly desperate. "I remembered..." She took one of his hands in hers and smiled slightly. "This was glowing and there were bubbles and you were so happy. It's just... I guess not everything I have to remember is happy." Sophie wilted a bit and dropped his hand.

His lips twitched. "That was the day I got my magic back." Loki grabbed her hand again, enveloping it in both of his and holding it against his chest. "Do you remember dancing then tripping?" He chuckled. "You put your head through the wall." He used his index finger to tilt her head up to meet his softened gaze. "Not everything has been good; then again not everything has been bad, it's been...It's been ours and nothing can take those moments from us. The good, the bad and the fuzzy."

Toukka took that moment to climb up onto his shoulder, making Loki chuckle at his fluffy friend. "My weasel wants you to pet him again." Loki's smile made his eyes crinkle in the corners, amused at himself.

While Loki spoke, Sophie watched his eyes and truly couldn't imagine that open, loving expression in conjunction with many of the memories that she held. But as he held her hand against himself she held the idea of dancing. Her eyes widened as she caught a fleeting moment of emotion.

She blinked to bring herself back and lifted her hand from his chest to stroke at Toukka again with a grin. "You were teaching me 'real' dancing. I think I might have been not bad at it. I enjoyed it, at least. I'm remembering."

"Until your head fought the wall... Not sure which of you won, it was a close battle." He grinned while Toukka made a little noise in curiosity. "Before you joined us little friend; the carnival we acquired you from was an entirely different adventure."

"A carnival? You went to a carnival?" Sophie's lips pursed. "I am trying very hard to imagine you at a carnival. Either of you actually. It's not working well. Is that where the giant stuffed bear that was staring at me earlier came from?"

He smiled again. "Bartholomew 2, I won him for you because of the story you told me of your old bear." His finger came up to bop her on the nose. "WE went to a carnival with Barton and Thor; we got Toukka after visiting a petting zoo, as soon as I saw him he was docile as a lamb to me, the keeper said he was violent and only being kept until his winter coat came in." Loki grinned. "You managed to talk the man into selling him to us; of course this was after riding the ferris wheel but before the corn dog incident."

Sophie wanted SO BADLY to follow Loki's story; to smile at it with him, to be in on the corn dog joke, but there was no recognition this time. She had been doing so well just a minute before. Sadly, she bit her lip and looked at him with almost teary eyes. All she could do was shake her head.

"Sorry." she whispered.

Loki shook his head while running the pad of his thumb along her cheek. "It's alright Sophie, maybe it's for the best." His hand dropped and he turned to crack eggs.

"How is this alright? How can it be for the best?" Sophie asked as she walked around to Loki's side so she could see him. "It's not alright. Thanos has been in my head and decided that I shouldn't remember a Ferris Wheel ride? There is nothing right about that sentence. Nothing! How can my brain only work when the guy that attacked the city and ruined my life is kissing me or holding my hand? How is that for the best?"

The egg in his hand crushed, oozing from between his fingers. Loki hung his head. "Maybe this all just proves one of our early, and for a time, constant arguments." He studied the mess dripping from his fingers before moving to the sink to rinse his hands. "If you have any theories on how to fix your memories, please do say so." Loki said after drying his hands and pulling some cheese and ham from the fridge.

Sophie followed after him. "What argument is that? And how does this prove anything? Seriously, though, I can believe constant arguments. Because I think I just gave you a theory and you didn't even hear it." She took the food out of his hands and set it on the counter before she lunged forward and kissed him again, holding him fast and tight against herself.

His arms wrapped around her as soon as her lips touched his, kissing her hungrily. Loki's euphoria soon diminished; he gently gripped her upper arms and pushed away gently. "Which theory is that? That Thanos is in your head?" Loki leaned against the counter. "Thor came up with that theory hours ago." He huffed out a false laugh. "Thanos probably went after you because he couldn't get into my head." Saying it out loud made that nagging feeling come back with more force, his face scrunched up in thought.

"Thanos isn't the theory. That's a fact. You act like Thor is an idiot. Now give me a minute here and I'll test my theory. I'm not doing this for my health." Sophie stepped closer to Loki where he was at the counter and leaned against him, effectively pinning him to the counter, took his face in her hands and kissed him again. It was a slow, deep kiss that would leave her having to gasp for breath.

When her lips were on his, he really couldn't think straight. Loki stood to his full height; tilting her head back so he could devour her, his hands slid up her arms then around and down to rest on her lower back.

She desperately tried to think, rather than get caught up. What was he saying about a carnival? Then she could taste the cotton candy on his tongue and smell the grease and sawdust and see the lights as they climbed, laughing onto the... "Ferris Wheel!" she gasped against him and felt her face begin to burn scarlet. "Oh God. On the Ferris Wheel?"

Loki snorted. "Yes. on the Ferris Wheel."

"I... we... " Sophie's brain spun as she tried to connect this memory to what was in her head. She covered her face with her hands for a moment, then peeked up at Loki over her fingers and whispered. "I loved you so much."

The cringe that contorted his face wasn't voluntary; the past tense hurt, even if she didn't know she used it. "So you can start to remember certain things when you touch me; I would never alter your memories so we know it isn't ME specifically that is triggering the remembrance, something you are lacking now... Something missing..." His hands flew up to his hair, tugging on the strands harshly. "It is tickling the back of my mind but for some reason I cannot put it to words."

"Maybe," Sophie still spoke quietly, a bit embarrassed. "Maybe it's that I'm not thinking so hard then? Somehow, even not remembering everything, I was more comfortable when you were holding my hand. And just now, everything was easier and made more sense when you were holding me."

"There are a few ways I can help you not think at all if thats what it takes, darling." Loki winked at Sophie while dragging her hand up to hold in his. "If holding your hand is what it takes then consider us glued together." He kissed the back of her hand then held it to his chest.

Sophie smiled a bit nervously. "Thank you. I... I'm sorry if I'm not treating you the way I'm supposed to. I don't know how to be right now, but..." She brightened and looked at Toukka. "YOU I remember and you were just as handsome brown as you are white."

Toukka fluffed up proudly as Loki eyed him from the corner of his eye, smiling. "It is not your fault this happened, if anything it is mine for coming into your life at all. Now if we only had a way to knock this thought loose then maybe we could get somewhere."

She held her hand tight to his chest, feeling the chain that held the key to her apartment through his shirt. "But we are knocking things loose. I mean, I remember you with short curls and stubble on your chin."

His lips quirked at the corners. "Yes, my disguise for the day."

"So, we are getting somewhere slowly." Sophie stopped and took a moment and just looked at Loki with a hint of a smile on her face. She tried to place the unease under everything in a framework where he really did love her. "Hjarta mit, you called me and it made me feel like the whole world. We will get there again. Maybe after breakfast?"

"Getting to that point requires a LOT of nudity." Loki grinned.

"Well, ummm... maybe not RIGHT after breakfast then?" She felt her cheeks turn pink yet again and dropped her eyes.

"There's that blush I adore." He ran his thumbs across her cheeks again then planted a kiss to her forehead. "Will you allow me to finish the omelet I was attempting to make you?"

Sophie stepped back to let Loki have room and leaned over the counter to play with Toukka, who had been sitting and watching their every move with bright, black eyes "Please, continue. Thor said you knew your way around a kitchen."

"Thanks to you." Loki grabbed and heated a pan, quickly making Sophie a ham and cheese omelet and occasionally tossing Toukka a cube of meat. "Voila, one omelet."

Sophie took a bite from one side of the omelet and set a fork on the edge of the plate closest to Loki. "Share?"

He smiled, "Sure dear," Then took a bite.

" You said we fought continuously. What did we fight about?" She asked between bites.

"Would not say continuously, but we did argue about a couple of things a few times." Loki took a small bite. "I believed for the longest time that I did not deserve love, since everything I have ever cared about was taken from me."

"And I called bullshit on you?" The corner of Sophie mouth twitched up. "Because everyone deserves love of some kind."

"Yes, you did; even with centuries of thinking no one could love a monster such as I, pink or blue." He grinned after another bite.

Sophie poked her fork into what was left of the omelet. "I can't see how a color would matter when you have to factor in alien, magician god. And it's not like you aren't incredibly good looking either way."

"Do you remember my more blue self?" He set the fork down to let her finish it.

" A bit," She said softly. "Just a bit that was scary, but isn't so much now."

"You enjoyed it last night, its what left the rather... Damning evidence you saw this morning... And accused me of." He tried not to let any bitterness slip out.

"I...ddon't know what to say? I'm sorry. I didn't know...couldn't remember that we... that there was a Ferris Wheel. Anything that I remembered... wasn't very consensual feeling. OK? I know at some point I was paid and... " She sighed and dropped her fork. "I'm assuming we're complicated."

"That assumption would be correct and an understatement." Loki propped his arm up and rested his head in his hand. "You can quit apologizing, you didn't know and it happened. Cannot do anything about it now."

"Well, you're obviously still upset and that won't make anything less complicated. But if it makes you feel any better, every bit of me that isn't trying not to freak out or make my brain remember things wants to do nothing more than console you and make you feel better about it." Sophie looked into his eyes and hope he believed her.

He patted her hand and held it. "Sounds like you all right."

Sophie watched as he patted her hand, her empty ring less hand and hoped that she hadn't fallen for a thief.

"Is it OK if we just keep talking? I think it's doing more good than the TV."

"Certainly dear." Loki got up, made himself more tea and fixed her another mug of coffee. They stayed sitting at the island, talking endlessly about everything and nothing. Eventually they retreated to the living room, beverages topped off and sharing a frozen pizza she made for dinner.

All night they stayed awake, talking and occasionally watching snippets from the DVD's. All the time they spent together, Loki's hand never strayed far from hers.


	88. Chapter 88

It was fairly early the next morning when Natasha showed up, bright eyed and obviously well rested. "Good morning, love birds." She almost sing songed, entirely too chipper for the exhausted couple. "Here Sophie, brought you a triple serving of Cuban style coffee. This should perk you right up."

"You are wonderful. Thank you. I wasn't sure how thrilled you'd be with me." Sophie said as she blinked at the brightly happy woman, trying to clear her grainy eyes.

"So…" Natasha trailed of while slipping into the chair near the sofa. I couldn't help but notice an abnormally large pile of shoes and accessories piled up in your room yesterday…" She said it nonchalantly but inside she was giddy; she might be able to kill a man with her pinkie but dang it, she still loved herself a good pair of heels. Nat really hoped Sophie would be in for showing her what all she got.

"Yeah?" Sophie raised an eyebrow. "I noticed the great wall of shoes too. I must have developed a fetish or something. You wanna come back and look?" She got up and moved toward the bedroom, more than a bit interested in getting someone besides Loki's input.

"Do the words hell and yes ring a bell?" Nat may have gotten up a little too quickly but soon composed herself, she also noticed Loki attempting to follow them. "Sorry stud, no boys allowed." The agent grinned at his crestfallen look. "Why don't you go take a nap or something?" Loki huffed before going to his old bedroom, if nothing else he could sketch and catch up on his reading.

She followed Sophie into her bedroom. "Why does the pile look bigger than yesterday?" She shrugged. "Oh well."

"It shouldn't be." Sophie said naively. "I mean, I haven't added anything. They all must have shown up during one of my 'blank times'. If you don't know what's up with them, I should probably ask Loki."

Sophie started setting open shoe boxes out across the huge bed. "Ohhh here, try these on." She said and tossed a pair of patent leather ankle boots to the agent.

"I was kind of hoping to see if I could get anything from a non-Loki perspective. I'm afraid I might be getting things one sided here. I'm remembering some things, but it doesn't seem like enough. Just bits and pieces really."

Natasha slipped on ankle boots, moving her foot back and forth, studying how it looked on her. "Not my color." She took them off after sitting on the edge of her bed. "Feel free to grill me, I won't throw any punches. What else ya got over there?"

"Red ballet slippers? Thigh high lace boots? Wait.. how about these? Black goes with everything and the heel is made out of a dagger." Sophie offered the actual stilettos and took a deep breath before she asked, "Hawkeye said that you guys knew about my ring. I've been terrified to ask, I mean, I think I've been safe enough with Loki on my own, but I don't know how he'd react if I asked. I'm sure he would think I was accusing him of something… but do you have any idea where it is? It's really important that I have it."

She studied the stilettos intently before shaking her head. "These would look better on you, how about those thigh highs you mentioned." After slipping the heels back into the box and setting it to the side; Nat cocked her head. "Yeah, we know about it; where you put it I haven't the foggiest idea, you share more with Loki than you do me. Ask him."

Swapping boxes and trying the heels on herself, Sophie considered that thought for a second. "Really? I tell him more? I'd have figured we were friends. Or maybe you're more his friend. You pushed pretty hard the other night to keep him out of trouble, when I made that mistake."

"You and I have a habit of clashing; I'd love to be your friend and do more things like this." She zipped the boots up and extended her leg. "I like the guy but my thoughts tend to run a bit more than PG where he is concerned; heck you too for that matter, I just know how much you two love one another and I respect that. Sometimes I envy it."

Sophie sighed and blinked back tears. "I keep being told how in love I am. I even remember a tiny bit of what it was like. It's just…. gone. He seems like he's good to me, he's patient and kind and when he kisses me…" A bit of a shiver ran through her, remembering how hard it was to think when she kissed Loki in the kitchen, then she waved her hand and laughed, "You don't want to hear about that. Those boots look good on you. You should keep them. That much lace isn't really me."

"Really? Thanks." The read haired spy set the box to the side, silently touching the box then froze. "He kissed you? Did he try anything else?" Natasha immediately went into protective mode. "He always treated you like his universe revolved around you but if he took advantage of you…"

"He hasn't. Honest." Sophie ran her hand down her face in a gesture that seemed oddly familiar. "I kissed him. No, actually I think the weasel set us up. But it happened and I remembered some things, so I kinda tried again. He didn't act like he minded."

The agent sighed then gave a faint smile. "I can see Toukka doing that, smart little shit." Her tone held amusement as her brow arched. "You kissed him? You go girl. Would you honestly mind too overly much if the man you loved had his brain scrambled but seemed to get better when his face was attached to yours?"

"If he looked as good as Loki? No. Between you and me, he's so pretty he's distracting. And he keeps mentioning that he'd rather not be wearing clothes and hinting at things we have done besides kissing. It's bad enough that I have a head like Swiss cheese, that makes it even harder to think." Sophie looked at Natasha kind of helplessly. "He's more than a little bit out of my league, even with the insane villain back story."

Natasha couldn't help but laugh at Sophie's look. "Oh honey, if I had even a fraction of the amount of sex you two had I'd never leave my bed." She shook her head. "Loki might be an insane prince but he also strikes me as the unconventional type; so what if he's out of your league, he worships the ground you walk on." She crossed her legs and interlaced her fingers together across her knee. "Anyone would kill to have that kind of devotion; hell he HAS killed for you, if for some reason you don't get your memory fixed… Maybe you could fall in love with him again."

"I thought you said you wanted to have a go?" Sophie grinned as she stomped her foot down, watching the heel sink into the rug.

"I like you too much to do that to you." Nat answered honestly. "Really I was trying to see if it would knock some sense into you, but if you ever wanted to…" She shrugged and grinned. "I certainly wouldn't be opposed."

Blushing, Sophie fussed with some more shoe boxes. "All I did was offer you some boots," She laughed. Then pointed at the stack of boxes. "You think that's what all this is?"

The agent leaned to the side, looking at the pile around Sophie. "That looks like the work of a love struck fool that wants to spoil his paramour silly and has the means to do so." Nat nods. "Yep, that's what I'd call it."

"Paramour." Sophie giggled and rolled her eyes as she shoved a few more boxes toward Nat. "I've never even said my real name out loud to anyone before, let alone had a real friend or paramour.

In a rare moment of gracelessness, Nat fumbled with the boxes shoved at her. Sophie's giggle brought a genuine smile to the assassin. "You have 2 people in this apartment that want to be those things; that are those things. Loki will figure this out; I have faith in the guy."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed next to the agent, Sophie looked at her as if for the first time. "Since I don't seem to remember enough to have anything but blind faith, let me start over as myself, Agent Natasha Romanoff, I am Sophia Elizabeth Arbogast, granddaughter of the Hydra scientist Kurt Arbogast, presumed paramour of Loki of Asgard, caretaker of a Tesseract shard and nowhere near as tough or nasty as any of that sounds because I seem to be bad at all of it."

Sophie gave a little gasp at herself. "Wow. That felt GOOD."

Natasha smiled again and clapped Sophie on the shoulder. "Good for you girl, proud of ya." She cleared her throat. "Natalia Alianovna Romanova; former KGB operative turned SHIELD agent, master assassin and spy. Avenger and friend of Sophie; but please, call me Natasha." Nat held out her hand for Sophie to shake.

Sophie shook the offered hand and shook her head. "Hell, no one here is who they are supposed to be are they?"

Nat shrugged again. "Everyone has their secrets, but if you tell anyone my full name I'll have to kill you." She stared into Sophie's eyes seriously for all of 10 seconds before laughing.

"I'm actually half surprised I'm alive after saying mine. At least we have something in common besides shoe size." Sophie laughed along.

"Don't worry Little Red Riding hood, Loki killed your big bad wolf." The agent looked at the pile of shoes thoughtfully. "I think we need model some of these puppies for an audience, shall I call in some victims… I mean witnesses?"

"'Cause the heels go so well with my pajamas?"

"Oh please." Natasha turned on the bed and crossed her legs. "Heels go with everything; ask Clint about the bet he lost, heels and a clown suit." She snickered behind her hand. "If nothing else toss on a skirt, it'll be fun."

"Fine." Sophie went and dug a short, black, knit skirt from the wardrobe and swapped her pajama bottoms for it. "I'm keeping the sweatshirt, so call your victims. Even though I question the motives of anyone that wants to watch two women try on shoes."

Natasha cackled as she whipped out her phone, texting Clint to get his ass over here. "Clint is practically one of the girls; he just doesn't give a shit. Loki might be a bit harder to convince."

"You think? I'm pretty sure Loki tried to follow us in here." Sophie stepped into a peacock patterned pair of pumps. "These?"

"He was just worried about you." She tilted her head then made a face. "Those need to be burned."

"Back to the stilettos? Or maybe the blue boots? I think there are more high boots… But let me see if this works." Sophie went to the door, stuck her head out and called, "Loki? Can you come in here with us?"

Loki had just finished his book and was rubbing his eyes behind his glasses when he heard Sophie yell for him, he sighed while getting up then poked his head out the door. "Yes? Did you need something?"

Natasha thinks we need an audience. "You wanna come in?" She asked across the hallway.

He licked his bottom lip as his brow furrowed. "I thought no males allowed?"

Sophie flung the door open all the way. "Rules are made to be broken, aren't they?"

"I suppose… Give me a moment." He disappeared back into his room to grab another book, just in case he needed a distraction. Loki walked across the hall and into the other bedroom; after shutting the door behind him, he glanced up and froze. Both women were grinning at him while wearing incredibly attractive shoes. "Am I interrupting?"

"You were invited. And brought a book?" Sophie tossed Nat a confused look. "Maybe this is silly."

Nat's brow arched as she lifted a shoulder, Loki removed his glasses. "I was not aware of the nature of what I would be walking into; brought it in the chance I would need a distraction. When two intelligent women are alone in a room, chaos can ensue, just taking precaution." He smiled at the women and took a seat on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Sophie stopped and just looked at Loki, leaned back and sure of himself. She addressed him as the royalty he seemed at the moment. "My king, is this mountain of gifts your doing?" She teased.

Loki snapped his jaw shut with an audible click; he swallowed thickly then opened the book to lay on his lap. "Y-y-yes, I conjured them for you the night before last."

"If I didn't thank you then, then I am now." Sophie murmured as she noticed Loki's odd reaction to her teasing, but she shook her head at him and tossed a closed box to Natasha.

He was glad Natasha did not know what his reaction was when Sophie called him 'my king', any interaction after today would have been terribly awkward. Loki simply nodded to Sophie, not trusting his voice to remain steady. Clint came wandering in a moment later. "Alright Nat, where's the fire?"

Sophie looked up from buckling a pair of boots up her calves. "No fire, no clown suits, just shoes."

Clint gaped at the laughing Natasha. "Fucking really Nat?" The spy just laughed harder at the disgruntled look on her partners face, Loki couldn't take his eyes off of what Sophie was doing.

From her seat on the edge of the side of the bed, Sophie lifted her legs up and kicked her feet in the air. "Like this, Natasha? Or more runway?"

"More runway, definitely." The agent was still chuckling at the mumbling Clint while she zipped up her own boots. She chanced a glance over to the suddenly very quiet god; she elbowed her partner then nodded in Loki's direction. The archer looked from Loki, to Sophie then back to Loki again; grinning at the red head. "So Loki, what do you think?"

Loki turned his head toward Natasha but his eyes remained focused on Sophie. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" The spy bit back a smile at his obvious distraction. "I asked you what you think of Sophie's boots."

The green eyed god licked his lips. "She's perfect."

Sophie smiled over her shoulder at Loki's words them stood up and walked across the room. "But the boots are all you. You said so, Loki."

"Yeah babe, the boots work on you." Clint said, then turned to his partner. "I'm really just here so you can tease me about shoes? Or just tease me in general?"

"Yes." Nat smirked at Clint then punched him affectionately on the shoulder. "Oh quit being a grump, we want your opinion too."

Loki shook his head. "You picked them out; I merely conjured them here for you."

Sitting back on the edge of the bed, Sophie lifted a leg in the air to unhook the buckles on her boots. "I picked all of these out? Because I had occasion to wear them all? Oh myyyyyyy… look at these. Are those diamonds?" She had slid the boots off and opened a box that read Manolo Blahnik and contained a dark blue velvet pair of pumps with a jeweled button. She tucked her toes into them and stood up, staring at her feet.

"Any you showed interest in I brought forth here." His eyes watched her like a hawk; Loki had to reposition his glasses and book several times to distract himself and get comfortable, those shoes made her legs look fantastic.

"What could I ever have done to…" She whispered, then caught herself. "No, don't answer that right now."

Clint was leaned over with his chin resting on his hand. "No, answer that right now." He laughed.

It got Loki's attention. "What could you have done to what?" He whispered right back to her, ignoring the bird brained idiot across the room.

"Deserve this." Sophie looked into Loki's eyes as she quietly answered. "Any of this."

Loki got off the bed and approached her; his hand rose move a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You gave a monster a chance to change and loved him." He gave her a genuine smile then stepped away. "Does anyone need a drink? I think I do." He slipped out the bedroom door before anyone could answer. Nat and Clint both cracked a grin; that god might be insane but he really was a sap.

Sophie watched Loki leave the room, then flopped down on the bed with her heart hammering in her chest. "Is he always like that?" She asked no one in particular. "I wish I could just remember."

"He's a hopeless romantic with a more than healthy dash of genocidal sociopath." Clint pulled a small knife from his pocket to pick the dirt out from under his fingernails. "The ladies love the whole evil madman vibe he's got goin on… Ow! Nat, what the hell?" Natasha had smacked the back of Clint's head.

"Just a minute." Sophie excused herself and got up to follow Loki out.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she turned the corner into the kitchen. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you leave."

His head snapped up at her approach, tea kettle still in his hands. "Oh you didn't darling, I truly was thirsty… Coffee? I just put on a fresh pot." Loki finished pouring the hot water in his mug then removed his glasses; setting them on the counter, Toukka scampered up his leg and dragged the spectacles across the island. Loki chuckled at his furry friend. "Give those back you little thief."

"Always coffee." Sophie replied and snatched the glasses away from the rascal ermine.

"The glasses suit you, you know. Very academic looking." She smiled as he reached out for them and she pulled them back. "Answer me one question."

Taking a breath, she stopped playing. It was a difficult question to ask, but with Clint and Natasha in the other room, she felt safer. "I had a ring. It's really important. I don't seem to have it and I never would have lost it." She bit her lip. "Do you know where it is?"

Loki's head tilted to the side in confusion. "Of course I know where it is, I keep its location close to my heart."

"That's a lovely sentiment," Sophie responded matter of factly, not happy that it sounded like he was toying with an answer. "But where is it? Couldn't I keep it safe anymore? It can't be locked away without someone watching it. Sometimes it can act on it's own."

He sighed and reached inside his shirt, withdrawing the chain that rested there. "No, Sophie, I literally keep its location close to my heart; hanging with the key you gave me to the apartment. " Loki moved around the island to stand next to her, pulling the chain over his head at the same time to hold in his palm. "You kept it plenty safe, darling. One of Thanos' favorite past times is invading my mind while I dream, turning pleasant scenes into absolute terrors; making me relive the tortures I had endured while in his service... Wait, that is it." Loki's face suddenly light up while unhooking the ring from the chain. "The ring protects the mind; it is why you gave it to me, so Thanos could not invade mine. He must have targeted you because of your significance to me and your proximity; but having been altered by the Tesseract must have prevented him from wiping or terrorizing your mind so he had to resort to emotional manipulation, taking your memories of me and turning them sour." He gently grasped her hand then slid the ring back on her finger slowly; never breaking eye contact.

It was all Sophie could do to keep from snatching the ring from Loki's hand. She couldn't imagine giving it up to get rid of someone's bad dreams. But before anything snide came out of her mouth, Loki had slid it back to it's home on her finger.

The ring glowed for a moment and a matching hue colored her eyes. It felt like a thousand movies were being played in her head at the same time, or like someone was dumping out an attic's worth of boxes all at once. There was so much to remember and the tesseract was removing all of Thanos work in one action. The blue faded from Sophie's eyes as they rolled back into her head, leaving her head to wobble and her knees to crumble beneath her.

"Too much..." she whispered as she fainted.

Loki's arms were around her the instant her eyes fluttered closed. "Natasha! Clint! I need some help in here!" He yelled to the agents in the other room while trying to pick up the very limp Sophie. Toukka chattered anxiously from the counter.

Clint and Natasha almost ran over each other to get through the bedroom door first and slid to the kitchen with weapons drawn. At seeing Loki grappling with an unconscious Sophie, the weapons were holstered and Barton jumped forward and lifted the girl's legs.

"Get her to the couch with me, then tell us what happened. Seriously man, you were alone for like what, two minutes?" He muttered at Loki as he backed out of the kitchen to the Living Room, carrying her legs while Loki had her shoulders.

"I did nothing, you feather brained walnut; I gave her back her ring, she said something about it being too much then passed out." Loki gently placed Sophie on the sofa as Clint swung her legs up; Natasha closely followed them with an angry weasel in her grasp. Toukka squirmed out of the agents' hold and took his place laying on Sophie's chest, his nose touching her chin.

Sophie's head rocked and her eyes fluttered, the opened, but she was obviously having trouble focusing them right away. She moaned and tried to blink away the disorientation at having people looking down at her. A smile lifted one side of her mouth as she caught Loki's eyes.

"Stupid stone. Refuses to accept I'm just a person and can't keep up with it." She murmured and reached to pet Toukka and move him a bit away from her face. Thoughts played across her features like shadows for a moment, then her eyes flew open and she unsteadily tried to pull herself up and reach for Loki at the same time.

"Oh God, Loki! Oh no! What did I do to you? I am SO sorry. Oh God..."

He knelt at Sophie's side, hands gently gripping her shoulders and pressing her back into the pillows. "Steady on now, my darling, calm thyself." Loki's intense stare caught her eyes. "Steady love... Are you with us once more?"

"I never left. I was kinda locked away though." The strength of his gaze was difficult for her to meet, remembering the past day and a half and how she had behaved and felt. She looked away from him. "I'm so sorry. I accused you and assumed... "

Sophie took a shaky breath and looked to Natasha over Loki's shoulder. "He never did anything. He would never do anything like I said he did. I was wrong. Thank you for not believing me."

Natasha managed to crack a small smile. "Think nothing of it; I'm more worried if you are going to change your mind about those shoes."

Loki enveloped both of her hands in his and kissed the knuckles. "I am relieved you are better now, that was terrifying for everyone; you do owe Toukka a serious apology for dropping him though." He grinned weakly as the weasel started rubbing himself along her face, chattering happily.

Sophie didn't know who to pay attention to first, so she took one of her hands back from Loki with a weak smile and picked Toukka up, kissing his fuzzy head. "The shoes are yours, don't forget the lace boots. I'm so sorry for all of the trouble." She was answering Natasha, but looked at Loki, especially on the second sentence.

Nat waved her hand in dismissal, then turned on her heel to return to the bedroom and grab her things. Clint just stood there awkwardly.

"I had started to think you would never return, Sophie." Loki murmured to her, his hand still clasping hers gently.

After setting Toukka down, Sophie touched Loki's cheek. "Don't ever give up on me, astin min. I was remembering, slowly and anything I couldn't have remembered on my own I would have learned again. I was finding a way back to you. I always will. Think about it, even when I was the most scared, I couldn't let you leave. You asked me to tell you to and I couldn't. If I was gone, I would have let you go."

His eyes closed as he leaned into her touch and sighed heavily. "You are restored, that is all that matters now." His own hand moved to run the back of his knuckles along her jaw.

Nat came back out and cleared her throat. "Well, as much fun as this has been; Clint and I really must be going. Sophie, I'll talk to ya later." The red head grabbed Clint by the back of his shirt and dragged the sputtering archer out of the apartment.

"OK. Later." Sophie waved over the back of the sofa.


	89. Chapter 89

Pulling herself up to a seated position, she held Loki's wrist and pulled him closer. "No. That's not all that matters." Her voice cracked and tears started. "Without our history I was horrible to you. I was like one of those people on the street. I need you to know that isn't how I see you. No part of me feels like that. I didn't even believe it when I was saying those things, it all just seemed logical, but not RIGHT."

Loki took the hint; moving from his kneeling position to sit beside her on the sofa."Shhh it's alright, love, I do not blame you. You were not yourself." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

She melted into his arms. "Blame belongs to Thanos. But you never should have had to put up with that from me. Never me. I love you. Some part of me knew that, it knew you. I promise. I love you and you should be able to trust that. I want you to be able to trust that." Sophie was crying against Loki's shoulder by the time she was done speaking.

Loki cradled the back of her head; stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shirt, his lips pressed repeatedly to her temple. "What is done is done, it cannot be changed. Throughout this entire ordeal, I saw glimpses of the real you; the you that loves the unlovable. Those glimpses are what kept me sane, Sophie. Knowing that no matter what despicable things were said, you were still there; clawing your way back to me. I trust this Sophie; that other one can take a running leap off the Bi-Frost."

"You're not unlovable. You are so very much loved. And my heart hurts more than my head right now because I made you feel like that and I don't know how to make it up to you." Her hands clutched at him tightly, as if she were afraid that if she let go she wouldn't get him back.

He sighed deeply then started to recline backward to lay on the cushions, dragging Sophie atop himself. "Just... Let me hold you for awhile... Please. Not being able to touch or kiss you nearly drove me over the edge."

Sophie settled on top of Loki and stroked her fingers along his hairline. "Toukka did make me hold your hand," she reminded him gently. "And I can fix the issue of kisses." Her slightly parted lips dropped to press gently against Loki's mouth.

Timid is not a word one would normally use to describe Loki but when her lips touched his, he was. "Yes, I remember that rascal being the smart one for a change. Rather refreshing honestly; I was too worried about you to think properly, if I had been able then maybe it could have saved us both much heartache." His lips caught hers again, a bit more confident this time around.

His almost shyness when she kissed him the first time threw Sophie off a bit. When he kissed her in return, she fell into it with relief in her heart. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she sighed against him. "A change? He has always been the smarter of the two of you. You're the pretty one, remember?"

He sighed. "If you say so." Loki didn't have it in him to argue the point, the last couple of days left him wary.

Sophie leaned back and raised an eyebrow as she looked down at Loki. "If I say so? Really? I thought I was the one who was supposed to be having issues with not acting like myself. Don't pretend that you're OK with me if you aren't right now."

"Sophie, I am fine with you, as you say. I'm sure even you can agree the last couple of days have been emotionally taxing; I'm simply exhausted, as I'm sure you are also." His fingers came up to toy with the hanging strands of her hair. "I do not wish to argue."

"I'm not arguing." Sophie's eyes went soft as she watched the emotion on Loki's face. "I had my brain scrambled so badly I couldn't remember what you felt like even when you were right in the room with me. I just want to feel normal for a minute."

"Is this not normal?" He pointed between them both. It feels like it to me. Loki looked into her eyes. "Would it be too much to ask to just hold you while we lie in bed? We have spent too many an hour on this furniture, trying to get you to remember what my touch felt like and how your lips tasted."

"You can ask anything you like of me. Please. Do you remember the day that all I wanted was to say yes to you, to anything." Sophie slipped off of Loki and stood, a bit wobbly yet, next to the sofa and held out her arms to him. "Let me decide if my memory is correct about what your touch feels like. Let me say yes."

Loki took her hands and stood, walking backward and leading her back to the bedroom. Once inside; he sat her on the edge of the bed. "Get comfortable dear, I'll be right back." His fingers slipped from hers as he went into the bathroom to compose himself.

After clearing the shoe boxes from the bed, Sophie sat and resumed admiring the shoes on her feet while she waited for Loki.

He splashed water on his face then stared at himself in the mirror. "What are you afraid of?" He whispered to himself then smacked his cheeks a couple of times to get some color back.

Loki returned to the bedroom; peeling off his shirt and tossing it to the side before climbing in and laying down next to where Sophie sat, his arm propping his head up.

Sophie smiled at Loki then slipped her shoes off and set them at the foot of the bed. She followed his lead and pulled her sweatshirt off over her head before she laid down next to him "I suppose I don't need my armor anymore. You replaced that need with shoes fit for a queen."

"More like shoes fit for many queens. If you had waited a few more moments before joining me in the kitchen, I'm sure Barton would have tried on a few of those strappy numbers you have laying around." He grinned.

"You're being terrible." She gasped and grinned back and she curled closer against him. "And just me. I am selfish and they are mine. Except for the lace boots I let Nat have, they weren't me anyway. "

Sophie stroked Loki's chest for a minute then looked up at him. "Does he really have a women's shoe thing?" She whispered.

"It goes much deeper; way beyond a simple fetish." He pillowed his head on his bicep and twined his fingers with hers. "He has a stage name."

"Hmmmmm?" Sophie played with his fingers, then tipped her head up and stole a quick kiss. "Bet the heels make his butt look great though." She commented quietly.

"If he ever brings his partner around you can ask him." Loki held up his hand to halt whatever she was about to say. "Before you ask, he is not gay, Barton has a stage partner." He grinned again then stole a kiss of his own.

"I wasn't going to ask that. I know he likes women. You were far too afraid that he wanted to sleep with me to think otherwise. I don't think I need to know anymore unless he wants to share though and I don't want to try to make eye contact thinking about a stage partner." Sophie his a grimace as she snuggled her face into Loki's chest.

His arm draped over her waist and traveled along her spine. "But it would be oh so entertaining watching you try to make eye contact, knowing that he is in fact a drag queen."

She hummed against Loki as his hand drew along her back. "Quit worrying about if Barton wears a skirt and worry about the fact I still have mine on." Sophie giggled.

Loki glanced down her body. "Yes, it appears that you do in fact have a skirt on. Anything else I can be blatantly obvious about?" He smirked at her sarcastically.

"Be obvious about anything you like, my dear," she grinned back and kissed the spot on his chest that still bore her initials. "Be obvious about the fact that no matter how distraught you were you never gave up, because this is still here. You can even be obvious about the fact that when I called you my King earlier, it got to you."

He shivered at her touch and let off an almost inaudible moan. "I love you Sophie."

"And if anything should be obvious, it's that I love you, astin min, dear, my King, my Loki." She kissed his chest again firmly and let her tongue drag along it.

His breath hitched and his fingers gripped her hip. "Oh, my darling..."

"Yes?" Sophie asked before she slip down and kissed along his stomach, along the waistband of his pants.

Loki's eyes rolled closed as his breathing became labored. "You are being rather naughty today."

Her hands slid up his chest and she let her nails drag gently against his skin. "Naughy? As in doing something bad? I thought I was better now."

"You are better now dearest but you are also being naughty; what happened to holding you? I cannot do that with you down there." He licked his lips and tried not to squirm and moan loudly.

Sophie sighed and placed one last kiss just below his navel before she slid back up his body until his arms could wrap around her again. "I'm sorry." She whispered against his throat. "It's just.. I remember everything now and I don't want to lose it or you again. I remember you holding me and keeping the nightmares away, making breakfast with you, what you look like sitting in the window in the sun. I remember you talking about waterfalls and coves under the stars and you not even blinking at being faced with a tray of engagement rings."

Loki smiled; tipping her head up so he could kiss her soundly. "No need to be sorry, there will be plenty of time for other pursuits later. I'm not going anywhere for a long time"

"Tomorrow we are going to a meeting with Fury. I'm sure that will decide quite a bit about if there is plenty of time for anything. "Sophie armed wrapped firmly around Loki. "You have X-Ray vision that you never mentioned, don't you. You can see through this skirt and tell that I am wearing droopy granny panties right now can't you?"

"If I had x-ray vision don't you think my early sketches of you would me more accurate?" Loki's eyebrow arched as he gave her a questioning look; he kissed her again, letting some of his pent up passion flow.

Sophie used her tongue to gently beckon Loki in to her. Her fingernails traced lazy spirals against his back. "Maybe you just needed practice? Do you need a life study?" She questioned gently and took his hand with one of hers and slid it up to cup her breast.

"I would be more than happy to have you model for me again." Loki whispered hotly against her lips before moving his mouth along her jaw and neck; his hand kneading her breast, making the tip harden under his touch.

She moaned and arched into his hand. "Oh yesss and how would you want me?"

He pulled back from her to rest his forehead to hers; his hand stopping its movements on her chest. "Do you think you can handle the answer to that?"

"I'm sure I can." Sophie answered softly as she looked in his eyes.

Loki worried his bottom lip between his teeth before answering. "I would have you in your dress on our wedding night."

It felt like Sophie's heart was burning in her chest at Loki's admission. She held his gaze as she whispered. "You would leave me sitting in a dress on my wedding night, so I could be sketched?"

"I would." He answered honestly. "The entire time I would be planning exactly how I would peel it off of you with my teeth; achingly slowly and heavy with deliberate touches. The heat of my eyes could be mistaken as nothing but the burning desire I feel for you every second of every day yet intensified on that special day; knowing full well you are finally my bride, nothing in the Nine can come between us and that you will soon be growing heavy with my child."

Sophie's jaw dropped slightly and she didn't blink or even breathe as Loki spoke. After a moment she drew in a breath through her nose. Her leg crept up over his hip and she smiled with relief. "I didn't lose you." She whispered. "And I love your answer as much as I love you."

Loki kissed her again. "You do, do you? Make no mistake, our wedding night will not end with the light of day; that will have been the warm up. We will not be leaving our chamber until you are well and thoroughly ravished by this bastard son of a Jotun, my seed dripping from you and our child is forming. A King will need his heir, won't he, my Queen?" His lips moved along her neck as he spoke, leaving marks where he nipped and suckled his hearts content. "Once you have reached the point of exhaustion I shall give you a reprieve in the land of dreams before I redouble my efforts in trying to make it so you cannot walk properly for a month."

Sophie nearly wilted in Loki's arms. Her hands clutched him and almost silent moans slid from her as his lips worked their magic with his words as well as along her skin. Slowly blinking her eyes to clear the glaze of lust, she spoke in a low, voice thick with many emotions. "What makes you think that I would be the only one thoroughly ravished and exhausted in that situation, dear?"

"Well my dear, you may thoroughly ravish me, but the exhaustion will be questionable. While it is a hard learned lesson to not use magic for conception, using it to enhance my own abilities isn't out of the realm of possibility." His fingers grazed up the leg draped over his hip and raked his nails gently down the back of her thigh.

Her hips rocked up against his as they followed along the path that Loki's fingers took. As she looked in his face with heavily lidded eyes, Loki's eyes seemed clearer than she had seen them in days. Sophie's lips parted and she leaned to let them drift across his mouth. "I think you are as bad as the Tesseract about forgetting how human I am. You don't need magic to enhance yourself for me, my King."

"I am quite aware of your mortality, darling." Loki's jaw dropped open and jutted forward; his breath mingled heavily with hers before he caught her mouth with his own, devouring her utterly.

His hands searched for hers, twining their fingers together. His fingers brushed over the ring that once more graced her finger; his curiousness got the better of him, he slipped it back off her finger, testing to see if it would affect her memories again.

She was lost in the kiss, and was at least as passionate and hungry for it as he was. Sophie was reaching to pull Loki closer when he threaded their fingers together. Her mouth tried to take his even more fiercely until she felt the ring slide from her finger. "Take it," she gasped. "You need it more. I trust you."

"I'm running an experiment, it seems that I was correct." Loki released Sophie and sat up; studying the ring. He pondered long enough that he heard her growl in frustration. "Patience, my dear one, I merely wanted to look. "

His eyes darted from the ring to Sophie and back again; a grin formed on his face, knowing she still had vivid images of his previous words running through her head. Loki gently grasped her hand; catching and holding eye contact with the flushed woman before him. "Does the thought of our wedding night excite you as much as it does me, darling? Does it send shivers of delight down your spine to settle in a hot pool betwixt your thighs?"

Loki slid the end of her finger back inside her ring, holding it as he held her eyes captive. "Thinking of you in a gown, under a starlit evening, then returning us to our chosen rooms to consummate our union..." Ever so slowly, he slid the ring fully back onto her finger where it belonged, before placing a lingering kiss to it. "Knowing I have your utter trust with your mind, body, soul and ring... It causes heat to puddle in my belly in ways I'd never thought it could, manifesting itself in my complete and utter devotion to you and the life I plan on creating with you. Be it here or across the stars; we are one Sophie and I am never letting you go." He finished with a peck to the inside of her wrist and a smile.

As soon as she could pull herself away from Loki's stunning gaze, Sophie watched his every motion with questioning eyes. She bit her quivering lip as his velvet, fairy tale words slid over her the way the ring slid on her finger. When he was done she drew in a shivering breath and sat up, taking his hands in hers.

Her voice was shaky and emotional as she spoke, "You promised you'd never speak of these things again until you knew they were possible. I don't know what changed, but you must have some plan. It had better be a good one, because if anything at all goes wrong with Thanos and you die, I will follow the soul that you are so convinced is damned,to wherever it goes and bring it back, so that I can kill you again myself, because I want that night and promise and life with you so much it hurts. Do you understand me?" She let go of his hands and gave his shoulders a push back towards the bed as her lips engulfed his.

"Perfectly." Loki allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed; returning her kiss with equal passion and hunger.

Sophie's threw a leg over Loki, straddling him and letting her skirt ride all of the way up her thighs. Her lips never left his while she braced herself on her forearms that pressed into the bed on either side of his head.

Loki's hands settled on her exposed thighs, sliding up and under the bunched material to cup her bottom and squeeze. His hips bucked up into hers while his lips devoured hers with a hungry fervor.

Breaking from his kiss, Sophie dropped her head next to Loki's ear and gasped, "I love you. Don't ever forget that, even if it seems like I do. I will always want you."

A breathy gasp slipped between his lips as his fingers gripped either side of her hips, grinding her down on his erection.

Her mouth drug along his sharp jaw as she sat up and balanced herself on Loki's hips, where she rocked back and forth while she reached behind to unhook her bra. Sophie ran her hands across her now freed breasts, down her stomach and braced her palms on either side of Loki's abdomen. "Here? Is this where the heat is, dear?"

"Yes…" Loki hissed out; his palms moving to her breasts, rubbing his thumbs around the tips.

Sophie's finger's curled, pulling her nails across his pale stomach as her nipple tightened and rose, almost reaching for Loki's fingers. "If I try hard enough I can almost feel it. Can you feel mine?" She moaned and pressed down even more forcefully against the stiffness in his pants.

He growled loudly. "Bloody hell; yes I can." His hands gave a last squeeze to her breasts then traveled slowly down her stomach to find their way back under her skirt; his thumbs slipping under the fabric of her panties to rub at her clit.

Crying out wordlessly, she arched back and tipped her hips forward to meet his touches. She was desperate. Desperate to feel the promise of his words, desperate to be filled with him, one with him, desperate for a proof that nothing had changed between them.

Loki kept circling around her nub with his thumb; his other hand coming up to cup the back of her head to pull her down for another searing kiss.

She caught Loki's face in her hands, her soft fingers trailing over sharp cheekbones, as she breathed him in, her lips sucking at and attempting to possess him.

Both of their remaining clothes disappeared as his thumb left her wetness; both of his arms curling around her back, his hands splayed wide across her shoulder blades to keep her flush against him.

Whining at the loss stimulation, Sophie rocked her hips even more, until she was running Loki's erection through her dripping folds. The head of his cock was brought from caressing her clit to almost slipping inside and back again. "I need you, Loki. Do you need me as much?" She paused to whisper against his lips.

Loki's jaw clenched as she moved above him. "More than air, darling."

Sophie raised up and slid herself back down over his throbbing cock, ever so slowly, savoring the feeling that, inch by inch, their bodies were connecting as it felt like their hearts had. Her eyes fluttered and her hands clutched at his shoulders.

His hands gripped her thighs; fingers kneading the supple skin as he helped Sophie rock along his length.

Her hands walked across his chest as she pushed her upper body upright again, to press down against him harder and take him as deeply into herself as she could. A finger slid across the scarred initials on his chest and she moaned, "Everything. I want all of you, my King."

A full bodied shudder ran through him. In the blink of an eye; Loki had flipped them over so she was now beneath him and rolled his hips, thrusting into her languidly.

"Oh yes," Sophie looked up and caught Loki's eyes with her shimmering hazel gaze. She was pressed into the mattress, but her body tried to rise to meet the ever deeper thrusts.

His arm slid under her shoulders; cradling her close while his mouth plundered hers, his other hand resting on her thigh as his hips kept a steady rhythm. "I love you, darling."

"I…I love you. Even wh…when I didn't know that's what I was f..feeling, I did." She stuttered out as the tightness and heat inside of her reached a critical level and she began to tremble in his arms. A single tear found its way out of her wet eyes and slid down the side of her cheek.

He made a quiet shushing noise before kissing the salty trail of the tear away; then he kissed each eyelid and rubbed his nose against hers. "I know, love; I could feel it in small moments, when you called me perfect… And my king. I knew you still loved me, even if it was unknown and deep within you."

Wrapping herself around him, with arms and legs, she moved, attempting to coax out the climax that she was on the brink of, aching to feel his release. "Yes, my perfect king…" Sophie gasped.

Loki changed the angle of his thrusts, snapping his hips instead of the slow and easy rolls of before; lips licked and sucked at her neck while the hand that was on her thigh managed to get between them to thumb at her nub again.

She almost screamed as she twitched and shattered like broken glass, just to be put back together and shatter again.

His lips caught hers as Sophie came undone; after a few more pumps of his hips, Loki pulled himself free from her depths to release into his hand. A long drawn out groan reverberated through his chest.

Sophie panted in Loki's arms and gave a questioning grunt when he pulled out of her suddenly. "Dear?"

His breaths escaped in hot puffs against the column of her neck; lips placing feather light kisses along the pulse visible in her neck. "Yes, my darling?"

"What was that about?" She asked as her fingers trailed along his back.

"What was what about?" Loki questioned while levering himself up.

Sophie tipped her head to kiss along Loki's arm. "You didn't have to make a mess. I like feeling you come."

"It's alright dear one." He placed a tender kiss to her forehead before getting up from the bed to saunter into the bathroom and wash his hands.

"But…..why?" She questioned as she rolled over to watch him walk away.

Loki wiped his hands on a towel and glanced at Sophie; his brow arched in question. "Does it matter?"

Sophie crawled under a blanket and patted the spot next to her, asking Loki to join her. "Today? This minute, after everything that's gone on and has been said? I'm pretty sure everything matters."

His return to the bed was marked with a content sigh as he slid between the sheets; Loki rolled to his side and propped his head up on his hand; his other slid over to drape over her waist. He shrugged. "It is of no consequence, dear. Do not worry overly much of it."

Sophie snuggled up to Loki, kissed his chin and murmured, "Do you really want to go around about this right now, dear? The only times I don't believe you are when you say you're fine and nothing's wrong."

"Then believing me should be no trouble since I have said neither thing." His arm wrapped more snugly around her midsection as his head dropped to the pillow.

Sophie sighed as warm contentment won out over her curiosity and she laid her head against him. "Love, are you as tired as I suddenly am?"

Loki chuckled softly. "Possibly more so my dear, possibly more so."

"Can you reach in the drawer and hand me one of the scarves then?" She asked.

Dark brows furrowed as Loki leaned back and over to open the drawer; pulling free a shimmering green scarf, the color made him smile. "The color choice was not intentional." He handed the fabric to Sophie.

She smiled. "The color is beautiful. It matches your eyes and is obviously your color, at least from the way you wear it on your armor. I'd be proud to wear it."

Sophie turned her ring around on her finger so the stone faced her palm, then she gently picked up Loki's hand and held it so their palms were touching. She bound them together the best she could with her free hand and looked up into his eyes. "See? Nothing bad. Just in case either of us fall asleep here. The ring obviously can only protect someone it's touching. I'm assuming it worked for you. Thanos isn't getting to either of us again."

Loki smiled broadly at Sophie then snuggled impossibly closer. "No, he won't. After tomorrow we will have a solid plan in getting rid of him for good."

"I'm not useless after all then? I'm in on the planning?" She asked, taking advantage of his good humor.

"Thought we had already spoken of this?" His lips tilted down into a frown. "Of course you are involved in the planning and you are not useless, you are the only one that can wield the ring."

Sophie kissed the frown. "You're pretty when you're petulant. Is that right about the color green then too? You do the whole livery thing in Asgard?"

"For the most part yes we do." He shrugged. "If a new family line is created then we can choose our own colors; since a large majority of unions are between prominent houses, they branch off to create their own insignia and colors."

Sophie held up their joined hands. "I'm good with you and whatever's yours. I won't change you or try to hide from anything."

"That is good." He kissed their joined hands. "Since this petulant child would hate to have to drag you around by your pigtails."

"Pigtails?" She gasped, yet smiled.

"Isn't that what impish young men do to show they have an infatuation? Tug on the hair?" Loki bumped her nose with his.

"Are you going to tease me and flirt forever? You've already got me." Sophie teased his nose back. "Don't ever stop."

"If I did not flirt with you endlessly then I would be lax in my duties as your lover, and I have no intention of stopping." His lips pressed to hers tenderly.

"Lax is one thing you aren't," she whispered against him. "But you are dramatic. In fact, because of that, I'll give you one free pass to take back anything that you said earlier because you were caught up."

Sophie wasn't trying to insult Loki, the things he had brought up felt and sounded too good to be true. The idea that he wanted to give her everything that she didn't have before she met him; safety, a real home, love, a family, seemed like such a fantasy when they kept having to fight for their lives or their minds.

"Why would I repeal my earlier statements? If I had not meant them I'd have not said them." Loki frowned. "Is there something you dislike?"

Sophie grinned at Loki like he gave her a birthday present. "Nothing. I love all of it. Too much to deal with if it wasn't real, that's all."

Her smile was infectious. "Everything I said before I plan to make happen my dear; the immediate conception of children can be negotiated."

"Someday, I want to see you looking someone in the face and explaining that their existence was negotiated. It would all be worth it just for that." She laughed. "Wow, yesterday, I was pretty sure that I wouldn't laugh again for a very long time." Sophie kissed the tip of Loki's nose. "You ARE magic, astin min."

"Someone infuriates me enough then they will need to negotiate their continued existence." His eyes briefly crossed when she kissed his nose, making him grin. "It is part of my charm, magic fingers."

Sophie held their bound hands up again. "It looks like we share hands. Can you share magic?"

"We would need a conduit to do so; something you wear or carry to channel the energies through, then it is simply teaching you the correct techniques." Loki let their hands rest between them. "I do have one request… Can we sleep now? Neither of us has slept in 2 days."

"Sleep?" Sophie gasped. "You drop something like I could use MAGIC, then want me to go to sleep?! You wanted me to learn knife fighting and watched with glee as I got my butt kicked by a trained assassin and you could have been teaching me magic? Really?"

Loki sighed tiredly. "I can teach you the forms and spells and motions until I die but unless you show a mystical spark, even the best conduit could harm you. That is why I haven't mentioned it before now; magic is like electricity, it flows through it host either naturally or through a conduit. If you are not grounded or immune to electricity then you will be electrocuted." He rolled onto his back and scrubbed his free hand over his face. "It would be hit or miss, you could be fine or you could perish in a fiery inferno. If you would like to find out then find another teacher; I shouldn't have said anything about the possibility."

Sophie let her body follow his arm as he rolled over, staying close against Loki. She took a deep breath, getting ready to start a tirade, but looked into his sleepy eyes and exhaled it as a sigh. "You, my dear, are lucky you are so cute when you're sleepy."

She gently kissed his chin as she curled against him. "For now let me hold you and I will tear you up about this later, after we get some sleep."

"You might as well do it now; I'm finding myself no longer tired." His voice was a grumble in its exhaustion but his mind was sharp once again.

Reaching with her free hand, Sophie brushed Loki's loose hair off of his forehead and ran her fingers soothingly along his scalp at the hairline. "You are SO tired, dear. It looks like your eyelashes are too heavy for your eyelids to hold up. Now when you are all awake you are gorgeous, pretty, handsome, but when you are tired you are cute. You are so cute right now you are practically adorable. How am I supposed to be upset with that?"

"You seemed more than able two days ago." Loki replied sardonically, only a bit mortified by what he said.

"What?!" Sophie sat straight up and began to unbind their wrists. "It's not enough for you, how bad I feel? The things I said make me just as sick as they made you, I promise you. And the bottom line is, I screwed up. I gave you the only bit of power I have, to try and keep your mind safe from Thanos, to give you a little bit of peace. I never should have assumed that you were so much more important than I am. I should have known I'd be a target too. But I was worried about YOU! Was that the wrong choice?"

"Worrying about me is always the wrong choice, everyone that has known me knows that." He stared at his unbound hand, the horror of the situation finally starting to sink into his sleep deprived brain; Loki sat straight up in bed, his face turning ashen. "I cannot believe I said that… Sophie… I-I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please… Please forgive me, I did not mean that at all." He tried to reach for her hand.

Sophie was sitting up and drawing a blanket around herself. She stared at him with flashing eyes and a set jaw. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you did mean that. Because no matter how many times you insist that I was warped or twisted. We all know I wasn't. I didn't have all the facts, couldn't remember anything positive, but I was still myself. Let me have it! Come on! Don't pretend you've wiped the slate clean when things like that slip out and you do that weird thing with your hand, whatever THAT was about."

"What thing?" His face scrunched up in confusion before he shook his head to clear it. "Darling, I truly DID NOT mean to say that; I am more than happy you are back to normal and yes, your memories were very warped because if something wasn't truly wrong with you, you would never have accused me of rape!" He wasn't sure why the sudden anger slipped out of him; Loki truly didn't blame her for jumping to that conclusion… Did he?

"I wouldn't accuse the Loki I know of that, no. Even if I had no memory of what happened between us, I wouldn't think that's what happened. But the guy on the news that flew around the city with the Chitauri, yeah… any sane person would assume worst case scenario there and that's all I knew. And you are pissed as HELL that that version of you is still floating around out there. FINE! I needed time to see past what you did when Thanos had your mind. Maybe you need some time to get over what happened when he had mine. Or maybe you just want to come in your hand until there isn't anything wrong with me!"

Sophie huffed as she got out of the bed and pulled her robe on.

Loki sprung from the bed, gripping her upper arm firmly. "I finished in my hand because I was scared." His eyes bored down into hers. "No, I AM scared that Thanos could somehow get back in your mind and meddle in your memories once more; even with your ring back." He released her arm and took a step back, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I am TERRIFIED of that happening again; that is why I left no evidence of our coupling, in the chance that it happens again and I wasn't powerful enough to stop it."

Loki's eyes dropped from hers to the floor. "I had truly thought, for a time, that it would have been better if Natasha held her threat true and they hauled me out of here to my death. If only so I didn't have to see the terror on your face at the mere sight of me." His drew in a shuddering breath. "So yes, I am sorry; I meant not what I said, for it was my own fears ruling over my tongue and you did not deserve it, at all. You just recovered from a traumatic experience and what do I do? I made it about me because that's what happens when this ignorant bastard is involved."

Loki moved his arm up as if to grasp her hand but paused half way then decided against it. "I will go to the other bedroom; I know it must be hard to be near me right now, after what I just said to you."

Sophie caught herself rolling her eyes, then reached out for Loki's hand. "You big dummy. You're being as thick as Thor, I swear." She sighed in exasperation.

"Do NOT let Thanos use me to scare you. He could do what he did to me a hundred times and I would always come back to you, with or without the Tesseract. Let him TRY. The worst it could do to you is make you deal with me being very confused and bitchy for awhile. Not a single person, except for you, was worried that I wouldn't realize I loved you. No one but you and I even entertained the thought that my accusations meant anything at all."

She moved forward and backed Loki up against the bedpost. "If you are that afraid of him, he wins. He might have gotten into my mind, but he obviously can't get my heart."

"Thanos doesn't have to try again, he succeeded. It is one thing to come after my mind; he does not frighten me in that regard, him coming after you frightens me more than anything." His back pressed firmly to the corner post of the bed. "I do not fear him; I fear what he can do to YOU."

Loki hung his head. "I did not mean what I said; truly I did not. Just the thought of him trying anything else with you…" His head shook vehemently at the thought as his hands formed tight fists and his jaw clenched hard enough he could hear the grinding of his teeth. "The love I hold for you is terrifying in its intensity; even his meddling nearly broke me. If his assault had continued then I fear what your heart might have found left of me in the aftermath."

Sophie reached up to gently stroke the jumping muscles in Loki's jaw. "If you love me that much, then all I can do is ask you to trust that I can survive. Don't ever give up or give in, especially to Thanos. He already took so much from you, don't give him anymore, not a single minute or a single tear, especially not in my name. OK?"

She sighed and looked to his shadowed eyes for understanding, then spoke with a bit of levity in her voice. "Besides, some of all this is my fault. If you are worrying about Thanos while I am making love to you, I'm obviously not doing a good enough job of it."

"I cannot promise anything Sophie; until hes gone he is a threat and still able to hurt you." Loki's head banged into the bed post. "Thoughts of Thanos pop into my head suring the most inopportune times, I'm afraid."

She reached up and held his head in both of her hands. "Loki. Stop. You're tired and worked up. Right now we are together and as safe as possible. We know to share the ring. Come to bed with me. Get some real sleep. We will get up early and start fresh tomorrow."

"I am not sure I can now; I'm as you say worked up." Both of Loki's hands came up to gently grasp her wrists and peel them from his head, instead holding them to his chest. "Maybe I should go work on battle plans for tomorrow; you should rest."

Sophie shook her head at Loki with a sad smile. "'Fraid not, astin min. I can't sleep without you. I'll wake up screaming. And you will undoubtedly decide you don't want to wake me up if I'm not screaming and go sleep somewhere else and let Thanos in your head. Do I come with you or do you come with me?"

He looked down and to the side, lips pursed in thought. "Let me get my things then I shall lay with you."

"I'll grab something to eat while you do that. You want anything? It's past lunch." Sophie went to her toes and pressed a kiss to Loki's lips without waiting for an answer.

His lips lingered on hers for a moment. "I'm not hungry, my dear."

"There's still chocolate…" she murmured.

A single brow arched. "Maybe a nibble then." Loki grinned.

"A nibble?" Sophie grinned back, sliding her hands over his shoulders, "There's still chocolate SAUCE too."

"Alright, a spoon may be required. Unless you can think of something better to eat chocolate sauce with?" His eyes fluttered half closed as his head tilted and he grinned impishly.

"Traditionally, you have it over ice cream, but I believe more than once you've offered to eat it off of me." She watched his eyes and changed her mind. "But maybe that's for another time. I think I'd like you to be awake and functional for that."

He hummed in thought. "You are right, I only have the functional part right now."

Sophie kissed him again and let her hands drift off of him as she stepped away. "Go get your things. I'll just be a minute."


	90. Chapter 90

Calling to Toukka as she entered the kitchen, Sophie set a plate of the ermine's meat on the counter with a shallow dish of water.

Loki went into retrieve the items he needed. Toukka bounded happily into the kitchen and scurried up Sophie's leg; the ermine nipped her chin lovingly then hopped onto the counter to devour his meal.

She spoke to the tiny animal as she went about making up some sandwiches and a pot of mint tea and setting them on a tray. "I hear I owe you a huge apology. I am so sorry you got hurt. I hope you know I wouldn't ever do that on purpose. I was sick and it won't happen again. I hope you can still trust me."

Toukka sat up on his haunches; head tilted quizzically with his nose twitching a mile a minute. He inched closer to the edge of the counter, his front paws moving in an almost 'come here' way at Sophie. Once she got close enough, he jumped into her hands and ran up her arm; slinking under her chin and rubbing himself around her neck like a cat. The weasel sat on her shoulder and bobbed excitedly; chattering up a storm.

Loki had gotten the notebooks and writing implements he required then settled into the bed to wait for Sophie to get back.

Sophie laughed and blew kisses at Toukka. "Thank you so much, baby. I love you, ya know."

Then she set a box of chocolate from the counter on the tray and carried it into the bedroom, being very careful not to disturb the still excited weasel on her shoulder.

Loki smiled at the excited animal on her shoulder; once they were close enough to the bed, he called Toukka to him.

The weasel hopped down from his perch and bounced over to sit on Loki's chest; sitting up and still shattering happily. The green eyed god smiled more at his tiny friend while scratching along his back and sides. "Are you and Sophie good now, my friend?"

Toukka squeaked excitedly. "Good my friend, I know Mama loves you. Yes, she does." Loki ruffled the weasels fur and kissed his tiny head.

Sophie slid the tray across the bed in front of Loki, offering, even though he said he wasn't hungry. Then carefully sat next to him. "Dear? If I'm his Mama, how are you just his friend?"

"It is a talent really." Loki grinned while stroking his weasel. "You are a bit of a mother hen, or mother weasel in this case. What do you think I should be?"

"I am not a mother hen, sometimes people just don't know what's best." She laughed and pushed a sandwich a bit closer to Loki as she picked one up for herself. "And you are a weasel Daddy."

He rolled his eyes. "Great; I'm sure someone will catch wind of that and think it true, which will bring the horse jokes up again." His fingers wrapped around the rim of one of the tea mugs; Loki kept petting Toukka as he took a sip.

"After all of your talk, you'd leave me a single mother?" Sophie teased and started to eat.

Loki tilted his head back and to the side to smile at her, his glasses resting close to the tip of his nose. "Of course not, darling. Our baby needs his parents." He winked then kissed her cheek.

Reaching over, she gently pushed Loki's glasses up his nose. "Of course he does and maybe he'll eat what you don't want."

Sophie finished up her lunch and had a sip of tea before laying down and curling up against Loki's side. Her hand slid across his stomach and pressed the stone of her ring gently against him. "I love you. Promise, if you get tired, make sure you tie our hands together so you're safe."

His arm wrapped around her shoulders while his other held open his notebook. "I love you too, darling." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I will try to remember to tie you up again."

"Don't try, dear. If you can't promise, I'll give you the ring again and hope for the best. Cause we can't let Thanos into your mind when you have the plans in it. It's as simple as that." She squeezed him tighter.

"I Will Not Take That Ring." Loki growled while his fingers tightened on her shoulder. "You might as well get a tie ready."

"Good." Sophie grinned. "It's settled then." Her eyes closed and her face nestled into his skin. She breathed deeply, inhaling his scent and relaxing into him.

Loki spent the rest of the afternoon reading through his notes; occasionally making a new one or changing some information while Sophie slept. Toukka was sound asleep, sprawled out on his chest. Just after sunset; his eyes started to flutter in exhaustion. After tossing his notebook and glasses on the nightstand next to him; Loki summoned one of the scarves and tied his hand to Sophie's, he passed out minutes later.

Sophie slept deeply and almost dreamlessly, hardly needing the scarf to hold her to Loki as she never let go once his hand was against hers. At one point Thanos attempted to check on his handiwork in their minds and was blocked by the blue light of the Tesseract.

The dawn light was peeking through the gaps in the window shades when Loki woke up; Sophie nestled securely in his arms. His lips pressed to the side of her neck before he extracted himself from around her, trying not to wake her up in the process.

Once he was free, he gathered his notebook and glasses and left the bedroom for the kitchen. Loki started a pot of coffee; even thought he hated the stuff he felt he was going to need the jolt to his system. After it finished, he added as much sugar as possible then took a cautious sip; the stuff was still horrid but would have to do. He went to gather his other supplies and sat down to continue fine tweaking his notes and plans while he waited for Sophie to wake up.

Sophie woke to an empty bed and the heavy grogginess of having slept for too long. She rolled out off of the mattress and clumsily made her way to the kitchen following the scent of coffee. Blinking the grit out of her eyes she smiled at Loki bent over his papers and made her way to the coffee pot. "You didn't sleep without me, did you?" She mumbled.

Loki's head popped up from his work, glasses sliding down to the tip of his nose. "No darling, until just a short time ago I was wrapped around you like an ugly sweater." He grinned while pushing the thin frames back up his nose and returning to his writing.

"I knew you thought my sweaters were ugly." She grumbled while pouring her coffee. She took her mug and draped over Loki's shoulders, looking at what he was working on and sipping her drink. "Now what's all this? I should probably have some kind of clue before we have to go to the meeting."

"Your sweaters are not ugly; I was simply making a comparison." He grabbed another page to make another notation. "The maps are fairly self explanatory; showing areas to deploy and the like. The notes are what I think will be the best course of action and for which soldiers would work best; of course they will be revised once I have an exact count. The rest is mostly logistical headaches." Loki turned his head to plant a kiss to her cheek.

Sophie smiled at the kiss and set her coffee down to pick up a map. "So we are set on the location…. Works well for you, but I'm going to need thick boots."

"Once the fighting starts, no one will notice the cold, but remind me when we return and I will make you a suitable outfit." Fingers slid down a page, reading a list of supplies they might need as he tapped a pen against his lip.

"I think you enjoy having something to do." Sophie observed. She swapped the map for her coffee, hugged Loki's shoulders and sat down next to him. "I'm going to shower when I'm done with my cup, maybe I can manage to be dressed on time for once."

Loki gave her a small smile. "Guilty, I do enjoy using my brain in constructive ways." He grasped her hand when she sat and twined their fingers together, placing a kiss to the knuckles then resting them on his leg. "Considering we have Three hours until we need to be downstairs, it looks like you are in good shape. Save me some hot water, darling, I shall take one when you are done."

Sophie leaned over and caught his lips in a quick kiss. Then pulled her head back and looked at him, a bit startled. "Is that coffee on your breath? I know that I'm all me now, but are you, YOU?"

"You caught me, I'm actually the Captain. We swapped bodies." Loki grinned while taking a sip of his coffee flavored cup of sugar, grimacing at the taste.

"You want coffee, but don't like coffee?" She got up and took his mug away from him. After taking a sip she made a face. "Yeah, would you like me to fix it for you?"

Sophie didn't wait for him to say OK before she dumped the remainder into the sink. She grabbed a hot chocolate packet from the cabinet and emptied it into the cup, added a little bit of extra sugar and a splash of milk, then refilled the mug with coffee. She set the newly fixed cup next to Loki. "That should be better now, dear."

Loki arched a brow while taking the mug, afraid it might actually bite him. He took a sip, then another, and then another mixed with a moan. "I might be convinced to drink that wretched brew more often if it is made like this."

"Mocha. It would be better if I had whipped cream." Sophie smiled. "And I would have done it for you the first day here if you hadn't called it Bilgesnipe piss and spit it in the sink. Not everyone drinks coffee black."

She bustled over to the refrigerator and got a plate of food ready for Toukka, before she finished her own coffee.

"Duly noted." Loki replied dryly then called for Toukka. The weasel waddled in sleepily from the bedroom and climbed up his leg, yawning. Loki smiled at the small animal then moved some of his papers to Toukka had some room to eat.

Sophie giggled at Loki as she set her cup down and brushed a kiss across his temple.

"Mornin' Toukka." She called as she went to shower.

Toukka huffed on Sophie's direction then continued to eat. Loki stayed in his spot to keep working and finish his own beverage.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Sophie stepped out of the shower and spent time setting curls and waves into her once again blonde hair and putting on makeup. It was funny, she had never been told she was beautiful as much as she had around Loki, but since Loki, she hadn't been bothering to take the time to pay much attention to what she looked like on a day to day basis.

She grinned at herself in the mirror as she pulled out a wing on her eyeliner on the first try.

Loki finished what he could in his notes and finished off his drink; he arranged his paperwork in a neat pile for later then went back to the bathroom to shower. He saw Sophie putting on makeup and made a detour to her side; arms wrapped around her waist as his chin rested on her shoulder. "You look gorgeous, my dear." He put a feather light kiss to the side of her neck before letting go and climbing in the shower.

"Thank you. I'm aiming for dependable." She laughed and finished her other eye. "I need to look like I belong at this meeting because I can handle my part of this plan and not because I'm…. what did Nat call it… your paramour. If the A Team thought I was Yoko Ono, the people Fury is bringing sure won't believe I can do it."

Loki leaned out of the shower to address her properly, suds running down his chest from the soap in his hair. "I have no idea who you are referring to but if you really want to make an impression I could wear a collar and give you the leash." He grinned and popped back under the spray.

"Oh my god, no! They need to take you more seriously than they take me, jeeze. If you want a collar, we'll talk later." Sophie laughed again and left to get dressed in as conservative of a dress as she could find and low heels.

After she slid the shoes on, she went back to the kitchen for some toast and to finish the pot of coffee while she carefully flipped through Loki's neat piles of papers.

The god dried himself after his shower then changed into his casual armor, sans horns. He quietly went into the kitchen and saw Sophie immersed in his note and drawings; Loki grinned to himself and snuck around behind her, once he was within reach he yelled. "What are you looking at?!"

"AAaahhh!" Sophie yelled and jumped, sending the papers scattering and swinging an arm out to hit whoever was behind her.

"Dammit Loki!" She exhaled and put her hand to her chest. "I'm looking at a big mess now."

Loki laughed long and loud, until his eyes started to water. "The mess is worth it." His laughing started to quiet down as he was on his knees picking up his papers, an amused smile still stretched across his face. "I would say I am sorry, but I hold no remorse." Toukka, who was started by Sophie screaming, spun around hissing with the hair on his back sticking up and tail fluffed out.

Sophie picked up the small weasel and stroked his fur down. "Shhhhhh. It's OK. Loki was just being….Loki. Nothing's wrong. Shhhh." She crooned and cradled him to her chest.

"My heart rate is up and pumping and all my nerves are working just fine. How bout you? You feel better now, dear?" She asked the kneeling man and arched an eyebrow at him.

His grin took up his entire face. "Yes, yes I do." Loki shuffled closer to Sophie; still on his knees and hugged her around the waist, nestling his face into the lower part of her chest. "Just a bit of fun before we are stuck in a room full of people with no sense of humor."

After setting Toukka carefully down, she wrapped her arms gently around Loki and kissed the top of his head, letting the scent of shampoo and the sound of his laughter warm her heart.

"I'm kinda scared," she whispered. "I used to be good at avoiding the notice of groups of important people. This is just about the opposite of that."

"It will be alright darling; if you become too uncomfortable, squeeze my leg. I will get you out of the room." Loki stood up with his pile of papers then picked up Toukka, placing him on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"I love you, you know that?" She smiled up at him. "Is it time to go yet? I can't stand waiting."

Loki glanced at the clock. "Yes, it is time." He offered her his arm. "I love you too, darling, shall we?"

Taking a deep breath, Sophie took the offered arm. "We shall." She announced as they left the apartment.

As they were walking down the hallway, she glanced up at Loki and whispered. "You look really good in that, dear."

"Thank you, love. You look ravishing yourself, but I can think of something that would look better on you." He pressed the button for the elevator and slipped his fingers between hers.

"Yes? Do I get to wear Toukka?" She smiled up.

"No; I was going to say me, but you can have Toukka if you wish." Loki grinned naughtily at Sophie then moved the weasel from his shoulder to hers. The elevator arrived a moment later and they stepped inside.

After they were moving, Sophie bit her lip and batted her eyes at Loki. "I think I'd like to try you on when we're on the way back up later."

He grinned again and kissed her. "That can be arranged, my dear."


	91. Chapter 91

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Sophie took a deep breath as they went down the hall and paused in front of an unmarked door.

Loki squeezed her hand once, in reassurance before opening the door. Inside, the room got quiet at the sight of the fearsome Loki waltzing in; before they could take two steps into the room, several guns were pointed at the dark haired god while a portion of the room erupted into screams and demands for him to drop to the floor. Loki ignored them all, pulling Sophie behind him and taking two of the remaining seats near the head of the table. He felt some of his apprehension melt away when Natasha and Clint moved seats to be on either side of them, acting as buffers from the flying insults.

Fury stood at the head of the table, a vein pulsing visibly in his forehead. "Alright people, calm the fuck down!" The room started to quiet so he started speaking again. "This is the informant I mentioned in the memo; everyone meet my least favorite alien, Loki meet more of the people that want your head on a spike."

When they were seated, Sophie quickly squeezed Loki's hand before she let it go and reached to settle the defensive ermine on her shoulder. Once Toukka was calm, she leaned over at hissed to Natasha. "That jackass didn't warn them it was Loki? This will be fun."

The large conference table was surrounded by men either in uniforms that were dripping with insignia, ribbons, medals and badges or extremely expensive suits. Several people had interpreters sitting at their shoulders. If she had known their names, very few would have been familiar to Sophie and none were recognizable by their faces.

A large barrel chested man in an Army uniform and a graying flattop stood up and shouted. "What the Sam Hell is the meaning of this Fury! THIS Sunovabitch is the guy you think we're gonna go to war FOR? He's a goddamned War Criminal himself fer Chrissakes! He's supposed to be on a godfersaken whole other planet!"

"This son of a bitch is the only one that has firsthand knowledge of the creature coming to your planet; now unless you want to blindly fight an alien that terrifies the monster responsible for mass destruction to your home then I strongly suggest you sit down and listen."

Loki set his jaw, addressing the man across the table from him. "Have care how you speak of my mother; one more word of insult to her and I will personally remove your tongue through your scrotum." He barely restrained the snarl from entering his voice. Loki could have been mistaken but he thought he saw a fleeting smirk from the dark skinned SHIELD director.

Sophie stiffened up as soon as she saw Loki's jaw clench. She quickly slid his papers in front of him, hoping to keep him focused on the real job at hand.

At Loki's threat the general narrowed his eyes and looked between the god and the director and settled back on Loki. "If that's how it's gonna be, get to your point and fast. There's nobody here that has time to listen to nonsense from magical aliens unless there's a job to be done. We don't want any of your problems."

Sophie took a mental note of the man's bravery and also of the fact that several of the men around the table were nodding in agreement, obviously unhappy and uncomfortable to be faced with Loki.

"Something we can agree on." Loki relaxed a small measure in his chair. "Before we can think of moving forward, you all need to know of the past. Specifically you need to know about me."

Fury called the room to quiet when they all started grumbling.

"I did not come to your realm willingly; nor under my own power, I was tortured for months and brainwashed before being turned loose on Earth to retrieve the Tesseract for my master." His hand searched under the table for Sophie's and squeezed.

"There is a creature out there known as Thanos and he has the power to turn even the strongest of minds into putty in his hands. Many in other cultures consider Asgardians immortal; I can attest this is not true, all 274 times I have died at the hands of the Mad Titan then resurrected again for his continued amusement. The things I have suffered broke my psyche and turned me into a puppet. Both Thor and Miss Arbor can vouch for some of the cruelty Thanos can accomplish." Several heads turned to the silent Thor; he merely nodded as others muttered in askance on who Miss Arbor is.

Sophie held Loki's hand tightly in hers against her knee. She had promised him that he would never have to face his past alone. She hoped that somehow she was helping.

At the muttering, she spoke, in a much more clear voice than she had expected to come out of her. "I'm Sophia Arbor. I'm from Chicago and just a regular person. I've seen what Thanos can do and been a victim myself. We don't need to waste time with stories right now. I can explain later and individually if you need gory details. But Thanos, IS immortal and IS coming. He wants Loki, he wants the Tesseract, he probably wants me, but we need to be concerned about the fact that he wants revenge on the backwater planet that hid the Tesseract from him for all these years. He's not coming for war, he's coming for demolition. But Loki… Loki knows him and knows how to fight him, how to fight someone that you can't kill."

Sophie bit her lip when she was done speaking, set Toukka on the table and rose from her seat to pour herself a drink of water from a pitcher on a counter against the wall.

While she was up the brave general spoke up again, but not as anyone expected. "Girlie, while you're over there, warm up my coffee for me."

Loki's eyes snapped to the general, glare than the ice of his birth realm. Natasha was the one to come to the officer's rescue. "General, I would seriously think about retracting that statement, Sophie is the only thing in this room preventing that maniac," she pointed the murderous looking god, "from turning you into a vaguely human shaped splatter mark on the wall. Now be a good boy and get your own damn coffee."

Nat nodded to Loki, who looked somewhat grateful. "What is important now is the fact Thanos is coming to Earth with an army more than four times the size of the one I commanded; he is coming for revenge upon me and those that defeated his forces. He held up his hand to stall any arguments. Before you suggest just turning me over to him; you have to know that he will not stop at just me; it will be me and the entire planet. He commits four acts of genocide before breakfast and holds no remorse in doing so." Loki sighed loudly. "There are several in this room who support plans of facing this danger head on; if any of the others wish to see your families grow up or see your loved ones thrive, then I suggest you all get on the same page and push aside the hate you have for the war criminal Loki and focus on helping the man that just wants to save the damn world."

Fury stood up from his seat to lean forward on the table. "SHIELD has already committed to assisting Loki and we defer to his knowledge." Thor stepped over to stand behind Loki. "The Warriors three and Lady Sif ally themselves to my brother, any warriors we bring from Asgard will be under his command as am I. I have sworn my protection to this realm and plan to fulfill my duty but in regard to knowledge of Thanos and strategy, I defer to Loki for there is none better."

Steve sat taller in his chair. "I speak on behalf of the Avengers, we fight with Loki. It is up to the rest of you gentleman, and lady; if you are willing to see past obvious hatred and join us in saving the world… Again."

Sophie took her glass of water and set it at her place without sitting. She stood behind her chair with her hand on Loki's shoulder, glaring daggers at the general who couldn't see past her dress and assumed she was a still a waitress.

"Nice speeches. But if you plan on doing all of the hard work, then you don't need my resources," barked a heavily accented man from behind his dark glasses.

"Then you obviously will not require protection when Thanos destroys the rest of us will you? Since you are so wealthy in resources." Loki was looking through his papers when he spoke then shrugged. "It makes no difference to me; if I truly desired it, I would not be here assisting you, but somewhere far from this realm." His finger tapped his bottom lip as he glanced at the ceiling. "Or maybe you would prefer I came to visit you personally? Show you what I am capable of with a clear head."

Natasha hid her smirk behind her fist as Tony coughed at the other end of the table.

An angry man in a keffiyeh slapped at the table and screamed until his face was red, at a fast enough pace that his translator couldn't keep up.

The poor translator, in contrast, turned pale as he looked at Loki and stammered out, "He..he says that he makes no pacts with d...ddemons that would threaten his allies and... he makes several uh.. insults that uh... most definitely do not pertain to your most honored mother."

Loki's fists clenched the arms of the chair he was sitting in, his knuckles turning white. "Then you can all cower behind your borders and supposed military might, you would all be slaughtered in a day."

Sophie leaned over and whispered in Loki's ear, "You said I can have armor? I'll fix this if you make me impressive enough for them to take seriously."

Loki turned his head slightly to hear her better. "You want armor now? How would you fix this?"

Inside her head Sophie screamed because she needed these men to take her seriously and she was being questioned. But she grinned evilly at Loki instead of screaming and nodded.

"Yes. Now. Competition." hissed from between her teeth.

A single brow arched as he returned her grin. "Your wish is my command, my dear."

He thought for a moment then with a rather complicated hand gesture, that may or may not have been obscene and directed at the angry foreigner across the table; Loki changed Sophie's clothes into some and comfortable leather armor. "Will that do, darling?"

Clint gave her a thumbs up while Sif studied the new outfit. Natasha looked rather impressed and a bit envious. "Nice duds." She muttered just loud enough for Sophie to hear.

Sophie gave Loki a brisk nod as her hands smoothed down the belts over the leather dress and she adjusted the scaled gauntlets. Then she set her jaw and stalked across the room toward the blustering man who had gotten out of his seat and was headed toward the door.

She stepped between the man and the door and happily noticed that with the heels on her new boots, she towered over him by at least five inches. His eyes flashed and he started to yell.

"Shut up!" Sophie cut him off and pushed him backwards firmly by the shoulder. "You are going to sit back down and all of your little friends here are going listen to me."

The translator hurriedly yammered as Sophie kept speaking and slowly backed the man back up to the table. "It's obvious you don't care at all about why this is happening. Fine. Let me tell you how this is going to go down. There's going to be a huge battle. If we lose, everyone on the planet dies. EVERYONE. If we win there will be a battlefield the size of the arctic covered in shiny, new, only slightly blown up, highly advanced, alien military craft and weapons. You have to come to the party if you want to take home party favors. None of you assholes want to be the only one on your continent WITHOUT that kind of tech, do you?"

She set her fists on her hips and glared around the table. "Anyone who wants to go back home and explain why they gave that up, leave RIGHT NOW. Everyone else, realize you're in it for the long haul, quit complaining and listen!"

The room was shocked into silence by the outburst from the woman they all previously thought was a secretary. Loki smiled broadly and clapped his hands, Natasha and Clint both giving her discrete thumbs up.

"Well said, love, well said." The green eyed god couldn't drop the smile plastered across his face.

"Miss Arbor, I don't think you are authorized to make commitments such as that, its a risk to national security." A younger gentleman with four stars on his shoulders spoke from the direct right of Fury.

"Gotta stop ya right there, sir." Clint chimed in. "This is a SHIELD and Avengers directed operation; we all agreed that Loki was in charge and because'a that, it's his call on who gets rights to what."

Many eyes in the room widened at how smart Clint was being for once. "And since Sophie is literally the only one here that has any hope of keeping leather daddy here calm, I'd suggest you treat her word as freakin' law around here. Unless you want Captain Insano all up in your business."

Sophie sashayed back to her seat next to Loki, using everything inside of her to keep her face serious and not show how pleased she was. Then she lounged into her seat crossing both her arms and legs. She stared around the room, deliberately avoiding looking at Loki because she knew if she looked at the grin on his face, she would smile too and ruin the whole effect.

Steve clenched his jaw and quietly watched as Sophie and Clint managed the room, then spoke firmly and decisively, soundling like he was the final word. "That's all very dramatic, but it's also just common sense. This is a planning meeting, not a negotiation. Let's plan."

"Thank you, Captain." Loki said, his hand slipping under the table to squeeze one of Sophie's leather clad thighs then left his hand resting there. "Now if everyone would listen and not interrupt until I have finished then we will all get out of here quickly." He tapped at seemingly nothing on the table then a holographic map popped up. "I have been studying maps across the globe; initially narrowing down possible locations to lure Thanos here and battle his forces with minimal damage to populated areas, I've narrowed it down to two locations. The Sahara Desert and the Arctic Tundra; logistically and strategically speaking, the Tundra is the best choice. Little to no civilians, roads within a reasonable distance as well as airstrips for supply and troop movement."

"At first the idea of moving the battle entirely off realm was entertained, but was quickly discarded because of lack of access to the Bi-Frost." Loki tapped a few more glowing circles to zoom in on the proposed battle field. "The location will need to be scanned for people so they can be relocated to a safer place. He highlighted a large area near the Alaskan border. This is the precise area that I had in mind; enough access granted by land with plenty of cover in the forests and mountains and access to sea ports for Naval involvement. The local caribou and polar bears will be rather cross with us but that is a risk we will have to take."

The assorted company very quickly settled down and paid close attention to Loki. Relief was evident on some men's faces that the battle was obviously going to take place far from their homes.

With everyone's attention diverted to Loki's maps, Sophie uncrossed her arms and slid a hand down to cover Loki's and give it a squeeze. She also picked up her glass and take a sip of water to cover the smile that slipped out because he was proud of her.

"Now if everyone is in, we will need detailed lists of soldier counts, weapons and other supplies." The images zoomed closer to an area to the east of the battleground. "This is where I believe non combatants should be stationed, messengers and healers and such; a supply station should also be close for extra munitions, this is also the closest place that I could see with an air strip for landing your planes. A few more taps brought the screen back to the main field. As long as the flying platforms and the Leviathans can be contained within this area then the Chitauri should be relatively easy to deal with, it is the heavily armored Leviathans that will be the most trouble; as I am sure Thor and Dr. Banner can attest, perhaps Stark could even weigh in on what their inner anatomy looks like." Loki smirked at the grumbling billionaire.

"What kind of numbers are we looking at?" The older Army man from earlier asked.

Loki looked thoughtful. "Last I was aware of, he had close 94,000 Chitauri and several hundred Leviathans. To think he has been idle and not rebuilding what I had lost would be foolhardy. Thanos commands two other ships similar to the one Stark destroyed through the portal, though they are larger. He had been working with the Kree for a time but it is not known to me if that is still the case, if he is then that adds another complication to matters. The Kree have the agility of the Chitauri but surpass them in both strength and intelligence, they will be a hindrance but if their commanders are eliminated quickly then they tend to withdraw."

While the room watched the holograms, Sophie watched Loki finish explaining the destructive capabilities of the expected invaders. The light from the maps reflected off of his face. She was stunned at how alive he seemed. His back was straight, eyes bright and movements quick and sure. The grimmer his news became, the more alert he got. He was hardly recognizable as the nervous man who had been sitting on the sofa with her for most of the weekend.

Soon, Sophie would say it was soon, but it was over two hours later when Loki wrapped up, asking for lists of all available assets and resources as well as setting up further coordination and communication.

Sophie leaned over to Loki and whispered, while other were speaking amongst themselves, "We should probably leave first. They're all dying to talk about us behind our backs."

"Thought you would never ask." Loki stood from his chair and offered her a hand up. "But first I must take care of something."

He slowly made his way around the room to the man that yelled and his translator. Loki tapped them both on the shoulder, causing them to both stare at him in fear. He spoke directly the one in charge of the pair. "You are very lucky that we require your aid in the future battle or you would be plucking your teeth from your own anal cavity for calling my mother a diseased camel penis, you ignorant swine. Mention her or my loved ones again and I shall personally see to it you have a lovely seat on the front line of combat." Loki glared icily at the suddenly paler man, his jaw set and nostrils flared. "And make sure the one you are insulting does not speak your language." The furious god withdrew a dagger; slamming it into the wood of the table between the fingers of the dignitary. Those closest to them watched in varying degrees of horror.

"Come Darling, we are done here." Loki held out his hand for Sophie to take.

Sophie gracefully made her way to Loki and took his hand. She paused and nodded to the room as they were exiting. "Gentlemen. Natasha."

The walk to the lift was quiet, save for their footsteps. Once they were in the elevator and on their way to their apartment, Loki spun Sophie abruptly and hungrily devoured her mouth. "I am so bloody proud of the way you handled those men, darling." He whispered hotly between kisses.

She clung to Loki and opened to him, but when he spoke she had a hard time returning his kisses with the grin that split her face. "I made people notice me. And they listened." she almost laughed.

"They did and now they will fear you, fear what you can now do. You are a goddess, my dear." His lips hungrily moved along hers, her neck, her jaw; any skin he could reach. "My Queen, they will kneel before you." A hand drifted down to her leather clad thigh and further still to her knee, he grasped the back of it to hitch the leg up around his hip; his arousal grinding against her.

Sophie moaned and leaned back against the wall for balance. "No one should kneel before me right now. This is a very high slit for not having underwear," She joked before pulling him closer against her body and whispering huskily, "Besides, I believe that you are the one enjoys being knelt to. Should I indulge your majesty now?"

Loki growled. "What do you think?"

She didn't answer, but slipped out of his arms and pushed the emergency stop button on the panel.

Loki leaned back into the corner of the lift, hands braced on the rails on either side of him and his knees slightly bent; hair falling in his eyes. Only one glittering eye was visible from behind the inky curtain of his hair; an almost maniacial smile spread across his lips while his breath heaved out of his lungs. She couldn't return to his side fast enough.

Sophie stepped back to Loki, but instead of returning to his arms she went to her knees on the floor in front of him. Looking up at him with eyes that were almost feverishly bright from adrenaline, she spoke in a low voice. "My King. There are most likely cameras in here. If there is anyone that is afraid of me and what I can do, they will soon be very, very afraid of you."

Her hands ran up the leather of his pant legs and pushed his coat around behind him.

"Why do you say that, my dear?" One of his hands moved to her hair, brushing loose strands behind her ear.

"If I just shoved an Emir, and have slapped Thor and picked a fight with Captain America, you have to be something pretty amazing to get me to my knees without a struggle." She grinned up at him and nuzzled the front of his pants.

"No, love, you still have me at your mercy and soon you would have me beg." His jaw flexed as his erection twitched heavily in his leathers.

Feeling the twitch against her cheek Sophie slid her hand up under the frontspiece of his armor and undid the waist of his pants. As she began to slide them down she murmured, "The man I was just sitting next to wouldn't beg for anything. He would be allowing me to worship him. "


	92. Chapter 92

Loki's pale hip bones were soon exposed and Sophie kissed and sucked at them with an open mouth, letting her tongue slide along their angles.

Breath hissed out from between his teeth as his hips bucked closer to her. "That would describe the god next to you; the man before you would happily beg for your touch."

With a slight tug, she brought the leather pants to gather around Loki's knees, allowing his erection to spring free. Sophie took the velvet soft skin in her fingers and stroked it a few times.

She looked up and caught his brilliant eyes with her darker ones and whispered, "You're always a god to me."

She then dipped her head and took the top of his cock in her mouth. sliding her tongue around it's warmth, wetting it and taking him deeper.

His head dropped back against the wall with a thud, a loud moan slipping from his lips.

Sophie's right hand slipped to gently tease and caress Loki's balls, while her left circled the base of his thick cock that hadn't slid past her lips yet. She took him deeper and slowly deeper, letting her tongue play along the vein on it's lower side as she relaxed the back of her mouth and throat. Soon she had bobbed her head enough that her nose was brushing against his fine pubic hair and her hand had moved to caress his butt.

Loki cursed in several languages at the feel of his length sliding down her throat, his butt flexing in restraint to prevent from fucking her face savagely.

When his muscles tightened under her fingers, Sophie took his butt in both hands and curled her fingers into him, pulling him towards her as she slid along his length as quickly as she could without gagging.

His restraint broke; a hand came forward to grip the back of her head, forcing her to take him deeper and faster. Moans and grunts slipping free at regular intervals.

Sophie's eyes watered, but she kept her lips taught around his girth, giving him control. Her hands moved around and slid up his stomach to clutch at the leather and fabric of his armored chest.

Loki could feel his balls tighten in preparation of his release, his hips stuttering in their rhythm as his grip on her hair loosened. His head fell back once again with his jaw open, breathing heavy.

Having control of her head again, Sophie slid back slightly, working at his tip with tongue and lips. Her hands drifted down to let her fingers play across his lower abdomen. She pulled free for just a moment, to look up into Loki's eyes and whisper, "My King." Before running her lips back almost fully down his length.

Those whispered words were all it took to send Loki over the edge violently, a snarl ripped from his throat followed by more swearing in tongues he wasn't entirely sure existed. His knees threatened to buckle under the force of his release, both of his hands fisting around the handrail in a white knuckle grip. Loki's breath escaped in harsh panting puffs.

Sophie swallowed laboredly as Loki's seed rushed against the back of her throat. When he had stilled against her tongue, she leaned back and laid his cock gently against his leg. With her nostrils flaring, she wiped the back of her hand under her lower lip and looked up to watch his panting with a smile on her face.

Once his breathing slowed enough for his senses to return, Loki gave her a toothy smile and helped her to stand. His fingers threaded through her hair as he dragged her face closer; forehead resting against hers briefly before kissing her thoroughly, the taste of himself not bothering him at all. "Amazing, my love, simply amazing"

"You are at that, my dear." Sophie leaned against Loki for a moment, then reached to tug his pants back up.

Loki's fingers found hers at the waistband of his pants, he finished pulling them up and tying them while chasing her lips with his still. "Allow me to worship at your shrine when we get upstairs." His hands slid around her waist then down to her butt, squeezing it firmly and lifting her several inches off the ground in the process.

Sophie squealed in surprise as she was lifted, but she pulled her legs up and wrapped them around Loki's waist while holding on around his neck. She kissed his cheek quickly, and then whispered in his ear, "Unless your majesty wants to spend the rest of the day in this elevator, someone should probably push the button to get us moving again."

Loki shifted to the side to blindly slap at the button that would get them moving, his lips found hers again as he supported her weight; not wanting to let her down. He spun them so he could pin her to the wall of the elevator and move his roving lips and tongue along her jaw and neck.

She tipped her head back and moaned while the floor numbers lit up. Just before the bell dinged their arrival at the top floor, Sophie looked over at the security camera in the upper corner of the small cubical, winked and ran her hands through Loki's hair, pulling on it to tip his head up and back. Her open lips fell on his and her tongue searched and plundered his mouth as the doors slid open.

He moaned loudly as he stumbled a bit out of the lift and toward their door; as soon as they were in front of their abode, Loki set her on her feet to unlock the door. His hands slid to her hips while he ground his hardening member into her leather clad backside, his nose nuzzled behind her ear as he waited for the door to open.

The door was quickly fumbled open and Sophie turned around to back through it, bumping it open all the way with her hip. She pulled Loki in through the doorway after her by the lapels never breaking their burning eye contact once it was established.

Loki allowed himself to be dragged into the apartment with a wicked grin on his face. "Have I mentioned how much I love seeing you in that getup? Absolutely ravishing." One of his hands came up to rest at the base of her neck, his thumb running along her windpipe lightly. "Tis a shame it will be removed so quickly."

Her eyes fluttered at the possessive touch of his thumb. She kept walking backwards through the apartment, pulling him after her. "Ravishing? Then maybe you'll be getting some benefits out of the fact that I'll probably be having many more opportunities to dress up in the near future. I think those idiots will need to be so scared they wet themselves before they give you control entirely and quit fighting amongst themselves."

Sophie's hand slid under Loki's collar and mirrored the way his hand rested at her throat with a wicked grin. "And I am so glad that you are going to help me get the piss to run down their legs."

A pleased hum drifted from his throat. "I believe those benefits will work both ways, darling." Loki's head bowed as he glanced at her heatedly from under his lashes. "Calm your desire for making grown men cry, love, you may persuade me to become a very naughty boy once more. All of those realms that would bow before us." His mouth crashed into hers, moving hungrily and deeply while backing her up toward the bedroom. As they passed the kitchen island, his lips curled into a mischievous grin. Loki released Sophie long enough to grab a jar of the gourmet chocolate sauce from the island then herded her through the bedroom door.

Pulling Loki back into a kiss, Sophie nipped at his lower lip.

"Those weren't grown men down there. Those are children that want to rearrange the deck chairs on the Titanic. If they have to be cajoled and threatened into protecting themselves, maybe they need someone to smack them around." She growled and tugged at Loki's belts.

"And I shall be your willing instrument; kneeling before you as you play them like a well tuned fiddle." Loki dropped to his knees, changing things around so it was he that was tugging at the straps of her clothing and having much more success.

"I'm glad you trust my judgment. That'll make everything more comfortable." Sophie shifted and widened her stance to keep herself balanced against Loki's tugging. A slight smile played across her lips as she reached down to stroke his ebony hair. "You know, dear, all those laces and buckles were your idea."

"True, but I did always love unwrapping presents." Loki's grin flashed up at her as he finally got the ties and buckles of her pants undone; he tugged them down to her knees then attacked her core with his mouth.

A loud, wanton moan slipped from Sophie. Her knees threatened to go rubbery, but she held herself firm by curling her fingers around the shoulders of Loki's armor.

The green eyed god backed Sophie up until the back of her knees touched the mattress then gave her a gentle push so she fell backward. With a growl, he made her clothes disappear so she lay before him nude. Loki stood; looming over the naked woman in all his armor clad glory, the dim light in the bedroom glinting off of his lust filled gaze. His fingers gently touched her knees then slid up her thighs, grazing her skin lighter than feathers on their way to her hips and further upward to her breasts. Loki gave the fleshy globes a knead and circled his thumbs around the nipples; after he made all but his pants disappear, he replaced one of his hands with his mouth.

Sophie's breath caught as she tipped back, her vision filled with nothing but a slightly feral Loki. His fingers left goose bumps covering her skin.

"Not so long ago," she gasped, "this would have been a nightmare, but YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL and I want you." Her breathless voice came out as a purr.

"And now you know you have nothing to fear when I am around, darling." He spoke, lips barely brushing the hardened peak of her breast. "You shall have me but first," Loki switched to the other side, "I have a promise to keep and must worship my goddess." Lips wrapped around the sensitive tip then sucked firmly as his tongue lathed around the distended skin.

"Harder…" She moaned as all sensation from her breast seemed to travel down her spine to settle as a throbbing heat between her legs. Her hands came up from the bed to card through Loki's hair and curl against his scalp, pulling him tight against her.

A harsh suck answered her plea, his hand rolling and pulling the neglected nipple on the other side of her chest. Loki pulled back from Sophie to grab the forgotten jar of chocolate from the floor. He cracked the seal and dipped his finger within before bringing the sweet digit up to trace around her lips, his tongue followed the same trail.

Sophie's tongue joined Loki's and fought it to catch the chocolate. Her moans combined with a low laugh. She pushed herself to sit up slightly and whispered against his lips. "Worship doesn't usually include chocolate. Or is this an offering, dear? I accept."

"Definitely an offering." Loki scooped up another finger full of chocolate and licked it clean; with his tongue covered in sauce, he caught her lips in a fierce kiss.

She quickly stole the chocolate from Loki's tongue with her own, savoring the sweetness combined with the taste of Loki. After a swift nip at his lips she allowed herself to fall back against the bed and reached up to trace the hollow at the base of his throat with a finger.

Fingers wrapped around her wrist, bringing the appendage to his lips so he could nip the tender flesh at the inside of her arm. Loki took the jar and held it above her, letting a thin drizzle land on her neck and shoulders then down along her breasts. His tongue and mouth lapped at the chocolate that now decorated her chest.

"Dear, you seem to be making a mess." Sophie murmured with a smile, as she arched her back to press herself up against Loki's delightful mouth.

Loki smiled around the nipple he had between his lips before releasing it with a pop. "A mess I have every intention of cleaning thoroughly with my tongue." He drizzled more chocolate in the valley of her chest and downward to cover the inside of her thighs, his moans of contentment vibrating the air around them.

Her knees pulled up as she drew her feet up along Loki's legs. The attentions of his mouth were building up a tension and need inside of her that was making Sophie squirm against the bedding. Greedily, she moaned his mane.

Once he had cleaned every last drop of chocolate from her thighs; Loki dipped his finger in the jar once more and traced along the outside of her folds, his wicked grin shone brightly at her before he took the first swipe of his tongue along her slit. Probing and licking the outer lips, he then plunged the fleshy appendage within her core, devouring her like a man starved.

After all of the teasing, Loki had Sophie drawn tight as a wire. At the first touch of his tongue sliding inside of her, she shuddered and arched up with a cry.

His arm was thrown over her lower stomach to keep her pinned down as he continued his oral assault upon her. Only when her cries subsided and her twitching stopped did he pull away, licking his lips like a satisfied cat with a smug smile on his face. "Was that worship satisfactory, darling, or do I need to try again?"

Panting, she drew a shaking hand down her face, then reached for Loki's arms, to tug him up her body.

"I… I think, my dear, that your…. prayers… have been heard."

Loki crawled over Sophie, straddling her hips and bracing his hands on either side of her head as his lips caressed hers tenderly. "Excellent, darling."

Sophie smiled up at Loki, her eyes almost glowing at him from under heavy lids. She tucked a falling strand of hair back behind his ear, but kept stroking him even after it was secure.

"You are loved." She said gently.

His forehead rested against hers, a content smile adorning his visage. "You are the bravest woman I know and I am proud to call you mine." Loki's nose rubbed along hers as he peppered kisses across her lips and face. "I love you, Sophie."

"I'm depending on that." A playful grin crept across her face and she gave him a shove to roll him over and onto his back. She threw her leg over and straddled his hips before she lowered her forehead to his, reversing their positions and kissing the slight divot at the end of his nose.

Loki's eyes crossed briefly before he smiled in pure happiness. His neck arched so he could run the tip of his nose along the side of her neck.

Sophie pulled back gently from the tickling of Loki's nose. "Look at you," she purred and sat up at bit to let her gaze wander over him. "That smile. You are just too much perfect in one place."

Her hands rested against his chest for a moment, but soon were tracing lazy patterns with her fingernails gently across him as she settled against his hips.

"You are certainly good for my ego, love." His hips bucked involuntarily up into hers as a soft hiss slipped through his teeth from her fingernails.

"Ahhhh," she sighed at his hiss and pressed with slightly more pressure, leaving faint pink marks on his pale skin.

"The question is; if your ego is where it belongs, how insufferable will you be? I mean, if you actually thought you were as amazing as you actually are, you might not be quite as amazing. It's a dilemma." While Sophie spoke, her voice was still low and a bit breathy. She couldn't help the fact that she was also answering the bucking of Loki's leather covered hips.

"That is a profound quandary isn't it?" His jaw fell slack as his breathing grew heavier; his heels dug into the side of the bed and thrust his hips up, adding delicious friction where he ached the most.

Sophie sat straight up and balancing herself with only her fingernails against Loki's chest, rolled her hips in circles against him. "I don't think that question will get answered today," she moaned and tipped her head back.

"Certainly not today." His inhale was sharp, followed by a long drawn out groan. Loki's entire body tensed under her in blissful agony. Hands slid up her thighs to her hips, holding her up while he made his pants disappear, then released her to do as she wished. "And most definitely not now."

"Oh dear," Sophie sighed as she rolled her hips again so Loki's cock twitch heavily against her thigh. "I almost thought, for just a heartbeat, that I might have a tiny bit of control. But…" She raised herself up slightly and slid her wet folds down the length of Loki's erection. "It's OK. I still get what I want."

"When free will is involved, control is just an illusion." His head fell back in euphoria when he slid home. Loki sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other propped up behind him. A strained groan echoed in his throat as he bit his lip from the change in angle. "The minute you think you are in control it the same moment you have lost all of it, chaos will always prevail."

Sliding an arm around Loki's back and pulling his torso toward her, Sophie moaned but started rocking down against him, taking him deeper with each stroke. She tipped her head toward his and gasped, "Yes, love, yes you will prevail."

His head rested against her collarbone; breathing heavy as he rocked his hips into hers, gradually building toward a shattering end.

Sophie's face nestled in Loki's tangled hair, breathing him in with every gasping breath. He stroked a fire into being deep inside of her, heavy in her pelvis, her lungs and her arms.

"Oh my god," she whispered just before she began to shudder, starting from deep inside as the tight heat released her in waves.

The arm behind him came forward to join its twin around her; with his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his breathing coming out in ragged, growling puffs of hot air against her neck. Loki thrust himself into Sophie several more times before he came with a strangled shout, followed by a tightly clenched jaw in one of the most intense releases he had shared with her.

Sophie kept rocking gently with Loki, as she stroked his hair and pressed breathless kisses against the side of his head. She didn't care that the slight sheen of sweat that covered her was chill in the air; all she cared about was the stunning force of nature in her arms.

Once he was able to catch his breath and stop shaking from the sheer intensity of his orgasm, Loki managed to lift Sophie enough to slip free from her depths and maneuver them so they lie on the bed. He spooned tightly against her back with his arm snug around her midsection. "Amazing, you are amazing, darling."

"I'm just me," Sophie said softly as her fingers drifted along the arm wrapped around her. "Together we are amazing. Together we can do anything. You and me and…." Her voice trailed off and the thoughts coming together in her mind practically made sound. "Toukka." She finally finished.


	93. Chapter 93

"What happened to Toukka when you vanished the clothes?" A nervous edge crept into her voice that clashed with her low, sated tone.

Loki's brows scrunched in confusion. "He was not in our clothes; thought he scampered off once we were through the door."

"I set him on the table, dear. I thought he was in your pocket because no one was screaming." Sophie tipped her head back to look at Loki, to gauge his worry.

His eyes widened. "I never had him; I thought you still had him on your shoulder."

Sophie pointed at her shoulder and gestured at herself. "How? I changed clothes. Damn. Never mind. Not amazing. I'm a horrible person."

"If you are a horrible person then I am a monster." Loki gave her a look, daring her to argue. "He is a smart boy; either someone will return him or he will find his way back to us. Do not worry overly much; just be ready to shower him with kisses and his favorite rabbit livers."

"He is a smart boy. He also acts like you." Sophie swung her legs toward the edge of the bed. "And he might not be smart enough to understand that chewing on a Prime Minister or something can cause what's known as an international incident that could cost us any help we might be getting."

Loki rolled onto his back, spread eagle. "He may not be but Natasha and Clint were both still down there along with Thor, he knows them. If he had caused a scene then Agent Romanoff would intervene on his behalf. I would be more worried what she would do to a Prime Minister if they hurt Toukka. If nothing else, call her. I bet she is still down there."

"Honey?" Sophie asked sweetly as she rolled over to follow Loki and rested her chin on his chest. "Kinda the same question then, cause my phone was in the pocket of my first outfit when you made that one disappear…"

He bit his lower lips to keep from laughing then summoned her first dress. "Better? Now call Natasha."

As soon as Toukka was placed on the table during the meeting, he took off like a fuzzy pale bullet to skulk around under the table while his people did what they had to do. Being the good weasel he was, he took upon himself to make sure everyone wasn't dangerous; after all, his master was the most dangerous thing in the room... next to him, of course. His first person to investigate was the rude man that told his mistress to get him a drink, anyone that tried telling her what to do must have a bite wish.

Toukka stealthily sniffed around the man's shoes and pant legs; deeming him thoroughly distracted by his people, he climbed into the opened case by the side of his chair to root around inside. The little animal didn't find or smell anything dangerous, so instead he gently pilfered a shiny new pen cap.

The weasel hopped from his place of thievery to survey good hiding places; behind the cabinet that doubled as a coffee bar would do nicely. After dropping his loot on top of the massive dust bunnies behind the cabinet, he darted back under the table to his next victim.

When the red haired lady talked back to that annoying man he stole from, Toukka puffed up in pride; deciding he made a good choice making her a friend. The man that yelled at his mistress over the phone caught his attention next; Toukka hopped a bit in excitement when he saw his long coat hung on the chair he sat on, so he did what any tiny thief would do, picked his inner coat pocket and boosted the spare eye patch he found there and added it to his collection.

Toukka didn't bother with the other end of the table since he already knew them and took what he wanted days before during his excursion in the vents and he didn't want another mouth full of the hairy man or his tender private area. As he sniffed around other shoes and jackets, the voice of the man in white caught his attention; heavily accented and smelling faintly off. He argued with his master but instead of taking a chunk out of his ankle, Toukka investigated his bag and coat thoroughly. He didn't smell right; sour and like his master does when he says he is fine.

The other human with the off smelling man, didn't make his hackles rise like the one in white did. Toukka cautiously climbed up the inside of the jacket draped over the back of his chair; no inner pockets to speak of but a gold pin caught his eye, so he clawed and chewed to get it loose. Booty in fang, he scurried back down to add the shiny to his pile. Before he went back out to gather more, he poked his head back out to eye the man; Toukka didn't like him at all.

He exited his hiding spot to investigate the people over by the door; a dark skinned man smelled dangerous and faintly of cat but his calm demeanor and kind eyes halted any attempt of mauling. As he sniffed around him and his female companion Toukka froze; the female was looking right at him with glint in her eye like the one his master had before he laughed. She didn't bring attention to his presence but kindly hung her hand down for him examine; in her palm was a big shiny coin, Toukka didn't need a second invitation before he snagged it and darted off to his stash. The man's face was on the coin, along with a large, strange looking cat. Humans were strange.

The man in white from earlier's scent changed to one of nervousness; apparently his mistress was angry with him... and had changed clothes. Toukka returned to the man to investigate him more as everyone else argued and his master spoke in length about things. He crawled back inside the bag of the off smelling man, his things reminded Toukka of the people from the diner when he chased down the person in the alley. Maybe he should bring it to someone's attention. Toukka grabbed the thing with the man's picture and letters on it and added it to his loot.

The rest of his adventure was rather boring; he collected lots of shiny things and a few slips of paper in a nice gold clip, why people held wads of green paper in gold clips was beyond him. People were weird.

Toukka gathered all of his booty in a neat pile then curled up on it, all of that running and climbing tuckered him out so he took a nap. When he woke up later, his people were gone and so was the foul smelling man but his red haired friend was still in her seat. He dug through his pile for the shiny he gnawed off the man's jacket and bounded over to his friend and up her leg to sit in her lap, the pin hanging from his teeth.

After Loki and Sophie made their dramatic exit, the room quietly erupted into the grumbling and posturing of men attempting to work their way to higher spots in the chain of command. Watching the boys argue was beginning to bore Natasha, but she settled in to stay to see where everything was going to shake out. The oddly silent ambassador from one of the Eastern European counsels seemed to have heard enough and saw himself out the door. Good riddance, the jerk oozed attitude from the soles of his feet to the top of the ridiculous sunglasses that he refused to take off inside. Sunglasses might have hidden his eyes, but they didn't hide his fishy body language.

Seconds after he left the room, something bounced into Natasha's lap. Looking down, she was startled to see Toukka. Her brow furrowed and she stroked the weasel with a pale hand. "Did they really have to get upstairs so fast they left you here?"

Noticing something between his teeth, she gently took it from him and examined it. If the skull headed octopus engraved on it wasn't a bad enough sign, when she turned it over the electronics that indicated it was a bug confirmed it. Hydra. Picking up the ermine in one hand, she held the pin in a closed fist and dashed to a communication panel next to the door. She smashed it with her fist and barked, "Alpha Lockdown! Alpha Lockdown! All non SHIELD personnel are to be restrained and brought to the conference room immediately. Assume to be armed."

At the spy's action, the room quieted and all attention went to her with questioning looks. Natasha cocked her head and shrugged then sat the bugged pin down on the table and the weasel next to it. "We have Hydra. Maybe Toukka will show us where he got this. Will ya show us, big guy?"

Toukka sat on his haunches, examining the shocked faces around him before whipping around to look at Natasha. When she motioned to the shiny he brought her, he got her meaning. He scuttled across the table to hop into a chair then to the floor where he bounded off to his hiding place to grab the ID badge he pilfered from the guy in white. The tiny animal dragged the awkward piece of plastic covered paper over to the red head's feet.

"Good job," Natasha whispered and picked up Toukka and the ID badge. She glanced at it and slid it down the table toward Steve, Tony and the Asgardians. "This guy just left."

Being the closest one to her part of the table, Thor grabbed it mid slide. He showed it to Sif and Hogun. "Go, bring this man back unharmed along with anyone else with him." He nodded toward the door, the Warriors 3 and Sif moving swiftly out the door. "They will have a better chance of apprehending that man without casualties than your soldiers, Director." Fury rolled his eye and steepled his fingers on the table.

Toukka rubbed himself along the side of Natasha's head and chuffed, proud of himself.

Natasha scratched along the happy animal's back and looked at the disgusted Fury. "Ya think we can get him an ID and flack jacket? Seems to be agent material."

The gray haired man with the flat top blustered his way over to where Toukka had drug the ID, shoved the coffee stand aside and snatched up a handful of the weasel's plunder. "What the hell kind of an operation is this Fury?! You've got ferrets picking our pockets for information?"

Steve interrupted before Fury could answer, "Ermine." Then he looked sheepishly around the table and added more quietly, "He's an ermine, not a ferret."

Toukka jumped, startled when the angry man found his hiding place and went on the offensive; no one stole his stolen goods except his master and mistress. He jumped onto the table then, dashing as fast as he could to the edge then took a flying leap at the grumpy human. Fangs sank into the mans fingers, causing him to drop everything and shake his hand to dislodge the animal. Toukka lost his grip on the finger and went flying, landing in the arms of a shocked Steve. The ermine recovered quickly and jumped back on the table, the fur on his back standing straight up and his teeth bared. Natasha went around the table as fast as she could to catch the enraged mammal before he launched another attack the general.

Sif and Hogun burst in through the door, carrying the kicking and fighting Hydra agent ahead of them to keep clear of his feet. One of the Asgardians had managed to manacle the man's wrists with huge bronze looking cuffs. As they set him down on the ground he managed to kick over several chairs and send a translator or two flying to the ground with shouts.

Barton removed himself from the action at the table and went and leaned against the window sill with his arms folded across his chest, obviously amused.

Upstairs in her apartment, Sophie rolled across the bed to where Loki had conjured her dress from earlier and retrieved her phone from the pocket. She called Nat, wincing in embarrassment about having to ask about their pet.

Toukka had calmed enough to be held in one hand; thankfully he had, because her phone started to ring, with a deep sigh she answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Romanoff," she said brusquely, watching as the other two Asgardians dragged the translator and bodyguard of the Hydra plant into the room.

"Hey, it's Sophie." She started nervously. "I was.. ummm wondering if you were still in the conference room and if... you might have seen Toukka?"

Nat couldn't stop the laugh that slipped from her. "Have I seen Toukka?" She shook her head even if Sophie couldn't see it. "I'm holding the little rascal right now, he keeps trying to eat General Wallace. Not that I blame him. Look; you two need to get down here, Toukka is pissed and shit has hit the fan."

Sophie had been holding the phone out from her ear so Loki could hear too. She winced again. "Crap! We'll be right there."

After she ended the call, she looked to Loki and started to climb off the bed. "It sounds like a damn war zone down there."

Loki's eyebrows rose in surprise; he rolled from the bed and as soon as his feet hit the floor, his clothes appeared on him. "I wonder what our boy has gotten himself into now?"

The angered ermine managed to wiggle free of Natasha's hold so he could zip down her leg and across the floor, avoiding the stomping shoes of the cursing man he bit. Toukka grabbed the gold coin that the dark skinned woman gave him then returned to Nat, climbing back up to sit on her shoulder.

Sophie tried to struggle back into her dress. "International incident. That's what he's gotten into. He's attacking generals."

She almost made it out of the room with the dress over one arm, before ran back in. "I just told them all off.. I can't show up barefoot and ruin it."

The green eyed god watched her, greatly amused. "I could have put your clothes back on you dear."

"Then help me, please. I might be stuck." Sophie asked more than slightly panicked, while peeking through the neckline of the dress and waving a shoe box in her naked arm.

This time he did laugh. Loki stopped the frantic woman, guiding her limbs and head through the correct holes in the dress then making the shoes appear on her feet. "There, much better. Let us go get our naughty boy." He turned and headed to the door.

Sophie followed quickly after Loki and overtook him once they were out of the apartment and tugged him after her into the elevator. On the way down, she worried her lip and looked up at Loki with wide eyes. "I just... I messed up with Toukka cause of Thanos. I can't screw up again. I've messed too many other things up, made mistakes. You and Toukka... I'm not going to make mistakes with you."

"Darling..." Loki trailed off, "you did nothing wrong. Toukka can take care of himself and he obviously had enough sense to find Agent Romanoff. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens; if I am not allowed to have a pity party then neither are you."

"I'm sorry." She sighed as the elevator doors slid open and she went down the hall. "Let's just go clean up the mess."

When Sophie pushed open the door to the conference room, they were faced with chaos. Thor was picking the guy that had the sunglasses on earlier up from the floor and setting him in a chair. Somehow the man had managed to get himself handcuffed. Fandral and Volstagg each were hanging onto their own uncomfortable looking man. Two men in suits were fighting over a money clip. Clint was laughing at Tony, who had coffee spilled all over the table in front of his chair. Steve had the gray haired General Wallace backed against a wall and was talking quietly, but wearing his stern face and Fury was yelling at all of them.

Sophie scanned the room looking for Toukka and yelled, "What the HELL is going on in here?! Toukka can NOT have done all this!"

Toukka popped his tiny head up over the top of Natasha's and squeaked loudly; Loki surveyed the room before completely losing his composure and laughing hysterically. The ermine jumped down to the table and scurried over toward them; when he was closer he started hopping around happily, chattering loudly.

Sophie scooped Toukka up and attempted to kiss him on his wiggly head. "What did you do that you're so proud of, baby?" She asked him quietly. Taking another glance at the room, she was tempted just to turn around and leave, but all she could see was the disaster that would happen if their allies fell apart and fled, leaving her and Loki to face Thanos alone.

Natasha made her way over to Sophie and the laughing Loki, kicking the chair of the Hydra agent on her way by. "So glad you love birds could make it. Your weasel here," She scratched Toukka on the head, "caught another Hydra operative."

"He did what?" Sophie blinked at Natasha in disbelief. Her heart started a heavy, thumping bass beat in her chest. "In here? In the meeting? Which one? Him?" She pointed at the man Thor had settled down.

"That would be him. Toukka was busy collecting things he found interesting during the meeting it seems, he found this pin on his jacket and chewed it off." Nat held the transmitter in her palm. "My guess is that guy made our furry little friend's Hydra sense tingle because he even stole his ID badge." Natasha had to hold back her grin at seeing the happy weasel in Sophie's arms. "I tried to get Fury to turn Toukka into a Special Agent but I don't think he believed my seriousness." She shrugged.

Loki plucked the weasel from Sophie and gave him an affectionate nose rub with his own. "Good boy, Toukka."

Sophie peered at the pin and whispered. "A bug." Then she suddenly pulled the redhead in with a one armed hug. "Thank you for taking care of him."

The red headed spy was stunned, she didn't expect Sophie to hug her. Nat wrapped an arm around Sophie in her own hug. "You're welcome, but if anything he took care of us; if it wasn't for him, who knows what would have happened later. General Wallace also has a new respect for small mammals and apparently Steve has done his homework and corrected the General on what exactly Toukka was; Wallace called him a ferret, Steve said he's an ermine and I call him the best Agent in the room, next to myself." Nat grinned at Loki and his weasel bonding.

"Good for Steve and Toukka." Sophie said, slightly distracted because she was working out what exactly was going on in the room. She took a deep breath and looked between Loki and Natasha. "You guys trust me?"

Loki gave her a look that said 'do you even have to ask', Nat just nodded.

Sophie plucked the bugged pin from Natasha's hand and made her way across the room to where Thor had the Hydra agent pinned to the chair. She spoke loudly enough to be heard over the quieting ruckus. "Everyone might want to pay attention to what I have to say to this man over here, it could change the game plan up a bit." She tapped the pin. "If this is still working, you guys especially should listen. "

"If Hydra was aware this meeting was happening and is so interested in what's going on, you guys should have just asked for an invitation. You're assholes, but it's your planet too. In fact it's in your best interests to play along and help us out this time and I'm betting that you're smart enough to understand that." Sophie gestured to Thor and asked that he take the agents cuffs off. The man looked at her with fear filled eyes, not knowing what her intentions were. He had been filled in on everyone in this room's history with Hydra.

Sophie leaned over close to him once he was freed. "I guess you know what I'd really like to do right now is ask Loki to pull your head off like he did to your old boss, but I'm not going to because I am so much more afraid of what's coming than I could ever be afraid of you and your friends and I want your help. It's not SHIELD versus Hydra, or east versus west, or anything like that right now. If we don't all stand together as one and win, there literally won't be a damn planet left for you to try to take over. If we lose, YOU die. Messing with us right now is literally suicide. One world. Isn't that the point of your entire stupid existence anyway?" Sophie was pink in the face and screaming, when she reached out and yanked the man out of his chair by his jacket. "Now you and your friends, get the hell out of here and go report to whoever is left for you to report to! Go! Then you can report to Loki with whatever men, money or weapons you have."

Loki stood behind Sophie with his arms crossed, a dark smile forming as she spoke. He did so love when she got angry but hearing her admit she was THAT terrified, terrified him as well. She was his rock, if that rock crumbled then what was left to anchor him? Doubt started to fill his thoughts. No, they would not fail. They COULD NOT fail in destroying Thanos; everything they have worked for hung in the balance, everything they wanted depended on it. Once Sophie tossed the man out of his chair, Loki placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine," she forced out between panting breaths, very aware that the room had fallen silent and still except for the three Hydra agents that had scrambled out of the room. Sophie blinked back the tears that had somehow formed in her eyes and looked around the room. "Everything is fine. We've got this, right?" It wasn't a question, it was an issued dare for anyone to dispute her.

It was Tony that broke the silence. "Yeah, Betty Crocker, we got this." He could recognize shell shock anywhere, Sophie was displaying it in spades.

The hand that was on her shoulder slid down to wrap tightly around her; Loki embraced Sophie tightly, whispering encouraging things in her ear as he gently kissed the side of her head.

Nodding gratefully at Tony, one side of Sophie's mouth lifted in an almost grin. She patted Loki's hand where it held around her waist. "If that's all of it, I'd like to apologize for the mess. Thank you." Then she slipped out of Loki's arms and strode toward the door with as much strength as she could muster. It wasn't that she didn't want or need his embrace, but she felt like if she was treated like she was going to fall apart, that she would and she couldn't do that in front of a roomful of people.

Loki watched her go with a furrowed brow, not quite understanding what just happened. Natasha and he shared a look; with a shrug he followed Sophie, thanking the spy for looking after Toukka in the process. The weasel clung to Loki's shoulder as he chittered away.

He found Sophie at the elevator, so he simply pressed the button to wait for it to arrive. The silence was deafening.

She dropped the pin that was still in her hand on the ground and crushed it with the heel of her shoe, then she looked up to make eye contact with Loki. Her voice sounded flat when she spoke. "We use them as cannon fodder, then stack up the dead bodies to hide behind."

A wicked grin was slow to spread across Loki's lips. "Now you are thinking like a commander, good girl."

The elevator came and when they were inside and the doors had closed, Sophie's shoulders drooped and she reached for Loki's hand as her false bravado fell away. "That...that was the right thing to do? Hydra will be there no matter what. They're everywhere and I can only be afraid of so much at once."

Loki squeezed her hand in comfort, Toukka climbed across their joined hands to sit on her shoulder. "It is a good plan; if they are even remotely interested in taking over this world then they will have as many of their soldiers and resources as they possibly can on the battle lines. They will most likely try to have their people as far from the fight as possible to save their numbers for the takeover, which I would assume would happen directly after that fight with Thanos. The day of the battle we change plans, instead of allowing them to go where they please, we make sure they are on the front line. First on, last off as Asgardians say."

Her cheek brushed against Toukka's soft warm fur and it was comforting. With a sigh, Sophie looked up at Loki with utter love and gratitude at his taking her seriously. She was so close to having a full blown panic attack set in, she could feel it crawling along her spine, hiding inside her chest and settling on her shoulders. But Loki was talking to her like she was normal and capable. "Thank you. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time. And ummm... I'm sorry that I threatened that guy with you like you were some kind of weapon."

He gave her a mock bow. "Your wish is my command, my lady. Use me as you see fit." Loki could feel the slight tremors running through her and gave her hand another squeeze. "Your plan is a sound one, one we will share with the people we can rely on to follow through."

"Which plan? The cannon fodder?" Sophie barked a brief laugh. "You keep telling me to use you," she smiled and briefly caught his flashing eyes with hers before he could gaze back too carefully. "One of these days I'm going to take you up on that."

The elevator signaled their arrival and the doors opened. Sophie stepped out with Loki's hand still cradled in hers.


	94. Chapter 94

"Yes, the cannon fodder. It takes care of many birds with a rather bloody stone." He followed obediently behind Sophie until they were inside their apartment. "I look forward to the day that you do take up that offer, I am a willing tool at your discretion." Loki let go of her hand to grab Toukka and take him into the kitchen to feed him.

Sophie acutely felt the loss of Loki's hand and Toukka's warmth and followed them into the kitchen. She came up behind Loki while he was at the refrigerator, her hand darted around his arm and shoulders before it restlessly settled along his lower back.

Loki straightened from being bent in front of the fridge then turned around, the hand that was on his back now low on his belly. "Is something wrong, darling?"

"I'm fine." she said softly and without much conviction. "Would you like me to make you some lunch?"

"I seem to still be full from my earlier snack." He grinned and winked at her then moved to grab a plate for Toukka's food. "You are certainly not fine, my dear, I know you well enough to notice things." Loki dished out the meat and the weasel gobbled it up eagerly; after he got his furry little friend some water, Loki faced Sophie. "Are you worried about the battle?"

"Well of course I am worried about the battle. I've never done anything like this before," Sophie started before she stopped and caught the worried look in Loki's eyes. "But you want to know what freaked me out, don't you? There's Hydra everywhere. When you saved me and killed Von Strucker, I think I got complacent. You made me feel safe enough that I actually thought we were all safe. We're not." She stopped and took a deep shuddering breath. "When this is done and the Tesseract isn't an issue anymore, I still don't think I'll be safe. There will always be another head. I don't think I can go back home."

Loki ran the backs of his fingers up her cheeks before cupping them in his large hands, his thumbs gently tracing her lips. "Darling; there may be Hydra everywhere but you must trust that I will take care of you, you must trust me. I will protect you with my last breath, if necessary; you can go home because I will be with you." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "You have friends that would move the stars if you asked them to, as long as you have us you will be safe, no matter where you go. Besides…" He kissed her lips. "If all goes well, Hydra will be a thing of the past. If not…" Loki shrugged. "Then I will have to brush up on my fishing skills to eradicate those obnoxious octopi."

Leaning against his chest, Sophie wrapped her arms tightly around Loki and looked into his eyes. "I trust you. I always have. With my life and my planet and everything precious. I just don't trust the rest of the world, I guess. I thought I could for a minute there."

"Trusting an entire planet is a bit unrealistic, trust me, I am the God of Lies and even I think that is a bit much." He grinned then kissed the top of her head, an arm wrapped around her waist and the other stroking her hair.

She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes as his arm slid around her. "This is much better," she said softly, her voice still a bit shaky with emotion. "And as much as I appreciated your arms downstairs, I was afraid I was going to start crying. If they are going to take either of us seriously, no one needed to see that. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, darling." Loki tucked her head under his chin and moved the hand from her hair to wrap around her shoulders, holding Sophie firmly in his embrace. "I understand where it was coming from; might have done the same thing myself if I were in your shoes."

"It's a good thing you weren't in my shoes; they really wouldn't take us seriously if you were in kitten heels." Sophie joked, but held onto Loki firmly, his solidity grounding her. "And you wouldn't have popped off like that."

"With my infamously short temper it might have turned into something worse than what it did." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Those heels would make my butt look amazing; those idiots would be too busy staring to pay attention to anything we said."

She whispered back, "If we put you in heels, I wouldn't waste shoe leather on these tiny thumbtack heels. I'd put you in something that would do you right, dear."

"Well… Since I really have no desire to wear anything but my boots, I will leave the fancy footwear to you." He chuckled.

"Maybe I'll find a reason to get you dressed up sometime." She giggled back at him. "But for now, I know you said you weren't hungry, but I haven't had anything today but you. Should I make chili or French Toast?"

Loki looked to the side in thought. "How about chili? I could be compelled to try it."

"Compelled… since everything else I've ever given you has been so bad you'd have to be compelled." Sophie laid her head against Loki's shoulder and stroked his back, now that she had relaxed enough to let go of her clutching grip on him. "It's OK; a batch of chili is big enough to feed your brother and company when they assuredly will show up."

"It will most likely be just Thor, wanting to strategize. If he wants to talk shop do you want me to get rid of him?" Loki rubbed circles on her back.

Sophie lips found Loki's jaw and pressed against it gently. "Mmmmmmmm no matter how good you can make me feel, maybe just this once, feeling prepared might be better."

"Alright dear, we can all sit around with a bowl of chili and discuss how best to slaughter Hydra…" He shrugged with a laugh, "Sounds reasonable to me."

"I think it's the first reasonable sounding thing that has come out of my mouth today. I'm starting to scare myself. You do realize that I have always been the quiet, mousey, agreeable one don't you? You make me brave."

Loki smiled and tapped the end of her nose. "It is not the first reasonable thing in your mouth today; keep those claws out kitten, we will need them later." He released her long enough to spin Sophie around and give her a smack on the butt. "Let us go forth and make chili."

Sophie turned and made a face at Loki when he swatted her, then started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and cabinets. Onions, peppers, tomatoes and garlic were set on a cutting board. Several large packages of ground beef and turkey were brought out along with cans of tomato sauce and beans. She set Loki to chopping the onions while she emptied most of the spice cabinet onto the counter and mumbled out loud to herself, "Onion powder, chili powder, cumin, oregano, garlic powder, black pepper, crushed red pepper, cayenne, paprika, thyme, allspice, salt, brown sugar…."

Loki paused his chopping to look at Sophie strangely. "Are you cooking or casting a spell? Most of those things you listed off either myself or healers use."

"I'm cooking. Can't you tell? No eye of newt. And I make awesome chili, but it does need almost everything I've got here." She paused and looked at him. "What kind of a spell needs paprika?"

Loki scoffed. "Eye of newt is only good for making blind amphibians." He waved his knife around, articulating his point. "And paprika is good for many things but the best is the color of the flame when it burns."

"So you just like it cause it's pretty? But it tastes good, deep and smokey, it's like a low note." Sophie watched the tip of his knife dance in the air and smiled and shook her head. He even looked good doing that.

He resumed his chopping as she spoke then paused. "They do not use much spice in Asgard, basic things but nothing fancy like that." He gestured to the array of spices with the knife. "Those are reserved for sorcerers and healers."

Sophie turned to watch Loki and she kicked her shoes off under the counter. "This isn't fancy, dear. I promise. Watching someone make curry would probably really worry you, if you think this is fancy. But maybe that's why you think I'm so good in the kitchen. What would you think if I said I was going to season some rice with the stamens of a saffron crocus?" She reached out and stole a bit of chopped tomato to pop in her mouth.

"I would think that rubbing the genitals of flowers all over perfectly good foodstuffs is ludicrous." Loki tossed a piece of chopped pepper in the air and caught it in his mouth with a grin.

"Well, it's a beautiful yellow color and smells lovely." Sophie countered and grinned. "Maybe, just maybe, we aren't as unevolved as you guys think."

"Everyone has their thing; Asgard has fighting and Midgard had the spice trade, perhaps it is us that need to evolve a bit." He chopped the last of the vegetables then decided to show off by balancing the tip of the knife on the end of his finger.

Sophie's eyes went wide and she leaned over the counter toward him to watch. "Don't cut yourself." She whispered, just as a loud banging on the front door proceeded it's slamming open to allow Thor to enter.

The banging on the door startled Loki enough that the knife flew in the air and came back down to slice his palm. "Bloody hell, Thor you idiot!" Loki spun around to rinse out the cut on his hand in the sink. "Use your indoor knock for Frigga's sake! You startled me."

Sophie jumped at the noise and winced when the knife caught Loki's hand. She went to his side to check the wound as he rinsed it. Kissing his shoulder, because his hand was still under the water she said, "Dear, for being so good with knives, you have the WORST luck in the kitchen with them."

After seeing that Loki would be alright, she turned to Thor, "So what's the news? Did everyone decide I'm insane after we left?"

"Yes I know, I am not meant for the kitchen it seems." Loki made sure the wound was clean before healing the wound.

Thor stomped over to the kitchen island and sat heavily on a stool. "Seems you both made an impression, they will cooperate. Brother; we are to meet with respective leaders to come up with more detailed plans so they can relay orders to their warriors and gather supplies. At first the man Toukka ferreted out refused to help but he changed his tune rather quickly." The thunderer smiled at them with a wink. Loki dried off his hand while flexing it to test his repair job. "Just inform me of when these meetings will take place and I shall assist the best I can."

The blonde god nodded. "As far as I am aware it is you that set the times, you just need to inform Fury or Natasha of when. Oh, and Loki, Jane wishes to discuss some things with you. She may be stopping by tomorrow."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, have Dr. Foster call before she shows up so I may ready materials."

Sophie scraped the chopped vegetables into a very large pot on the stove and joined the men. "Umm Thor? When are you planning to go back to Asgard?"

The blonde graced Sophie with one of his charming smiles. "Have you tired of me so soon, my lady? Actually, I do need to return soon to see what kind of forces my allies have been able to obtain for us. Why do you ask?"

Taking a deep breath, Sophie looked Thor in the eyes and said seriously, "You once said I could ask you for anything and I told you I'd test you, right? Well, here it is. It's big and I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to." She was obviously stalling, searching for the right words, turn of phrase, anything to make this more palatable, but couldn't find them. "I need the rest of the Tesseract if we are going to defeat Thanos. I need it here in my hands and no one else can know that it's here. Thanos has almost as many ways of getting information as Hydra does. You'll need to get it without asking anyone for it and fix it so it isn't noticed to be missing."

She bit her lip and played the only card she had, even if it was low. "You promised. I dealt with David's death. Don't make me deal with anymore."

Thor's ice blue eyes shot between his brother and his brother's woman, before he stammered, "I… I do not know if this is possible."

Loki had to come to her aid. "It IS possible Thor and you know as such; made even easier now that I once more have access to my magics." The trickster crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "I can make a perfect copy, good enough to fool even the All-Father, but only you can switch it with the original. The copy will only last as long as it remains undisturbed."

Thor's head hit the backs of his hands on the counter top. "I cannot guarantee anything. The best I can do is say I will try; brother, make that copy."

Sophie reached out and stroked along the back of Thor's head. "I'm sorry. I know it's treason or whatever, but it's not a whim. I need the whole of the thing to destroy Thanos. If we can't do that, then this whole fight isn't anything other than a delay. This will stop him for good. That should mean as much to your realm as it does mine."

"I can see it, Loki can see it and you can see it but I fear father will not see it that way. We know Thanos' reign of death needs to end." The blonde inhaled deeply then released it in a loud huff. "You put much on my shoulders Lady Sophie; if I am caught then any support you had in Asgard is lost, you realize this correct?"

"Those shoulders look plenty broad to me. Yes?" She smiled at Thor as she tipped up his chin with a finger. "Yet still small enough you can sneak around, so you won't get caught. If I don't have that Tesseract, we won't need support. Loki and I will have to run and hope that once Thanos realizes what he wants isn't here he is too distracted to destroy everything before he comes looking for us. In trouble on Asgard would probably be the safest place for you if you get caught."

Thor smiled weakly. "All I can promise is that I will try to procure it; if I return then I will have it, if I do not return then I am occupying Lokis old abode." Loki huffed a laugh at the grinning Thor.

"You can do it. I have faith in you." She playfully slapped at his shoulder. "I mean, you're a GOD and all I need is a little, bitty, glowing blue stone. Besides," Sophie play whispered, "You don't want to make Loki's family look bad in front of his girlfriend, do ya?"

"If he has not done so on his own then I doubt I could top it." Thor stared at Sophie, mirth shining in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Ha!" She laughed loudly and made her way back to the stove to stir things around a bit and pointed at the large pot. "You're staying for dinner, right? I got used to cooking for your appetite, there's plenty."

He took a deep sniff of the air around them. "If it tastes half as good as it smells then count me in."

Sophie went over to the spices and added more to the pot and tasted it, then pulled Loki to her side and handed him the spoon, while gesturing at the bottles on the counter. "Since you're the potions master here, does it need adjusting, dear?"

Loki arched an eyebrow at Sophie. "You are the master chef, my dear." He took spoon and tasted what was in the pot; his eyes rolled back and a moan slipped out of him. "I would call it perfect, darling."

"Yes? Your delicate constitution can handle it?" She teased but grinned at his moan and swept some dirty dishes into the sink to start cornbread.

He set the spoon on a rest before snaking an arm around her waist and dragging Sophie close to catch her lips in a drugging kiss. "You, my dear, are much more spicy and I can handle you just fine." Loki gave her a toothy grin.

Sophie leaned back against Loki's arm. "Handle me, huh? That's when you call it when you let me get all wound up then point me at people when I'm about to go off?"

He gave her a one shouldered shrug and a sly grin. "Getting you riled up is entertaining and incredibly arousing."

"Sounds like we are talking about two different kinds of riled up, astin min." She tipped to catch Loki's lips just as Thor cleared his throat. Sophie looked back over her shoulder at the man who was rolling his eyes to the ceiling and running his fingers through his beard.

"Still here." He mumbled.

"Don't care." Loki tossed over at Thor before kissing Sophie soundly.

She kissed Loki back with just as much enthusiasm before dropping her pink face to his chest and giggling.

Thor watched them with only a bit of jealousy before he interrupted the giggling. "Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe you are the same woman who insisted on being put into armor before giving the leaders of your planet a tongue lashing this morning. Are all mortal women as fickle in temper? It could explain Jane's distractions."

"Now you know why we get on so well, Thor. Her crazy balances out mine." Loki chuckled with his forehead pressed to hers.

"I'm not crazy… much." Sophie mumbled against Loki.

"Darling, you are completely nutters, it is part of your charm." He laughed.

She stroked Loki's cheek with chili scented fingers and smiled at him. "If you say so, dear." Then she looked back to his brother. "Thor, if any sane woman is too distracted to notice YOU, you might need to think a few things through. Like, is she actually interested in guys?"

Thor scratched his beard in thought. "You may be right, Lady Sophie. Jane has been rebuffing my advances since my return and even before then. Perhaps I should speak with Darcy, she may know more about it."

Sophie was more than glad to push this off on Darcy. "I'm sure Darcy would know MUCH more than I would about any of it. All I can tell you is," she waved her hand vaguely toward him. "THAT whole package is hard to ignore unless you are utterly otherwise occupied."

She turned her head back quickly and whispered against Loki's lips. "Hush, you know I'm occupied."

Loki couldn't stop the grin he gave her at that statement. "I said not a word, darling."

The thunder god laughed. "Thank you, Lady Sophie, I appreciate the compliment. You are a good boost to one's ego."

"It's all true," she shrugged.

"Still," Thor smiled, "Thank you for the compliment." Toukka chose that moment to bound over and nibble on Thor's fingers in greeting. "Hello to you too, tiny Avenger."

Sophie whispered to Loki, "Is Toukka being NICE to him?"

Loki held his hand up to his mouth to stifle a gasp. "I believe he is… Did I give him the right food?" He looked over to Toukkas empty plate to make sure.

"I dunno, you fed him." She laughed and slipped out from under his arm to put the cornbread in the oven.

"It is the only explanation for…" He gestured wildly at his weasel, "THAT nonsense."

Thor boomed a laugh at his flabbergasted brother. "Fear not, brother. Toukka was the discoverer of the Hydra agent; he earned the respect of many in that room. Lady Natasha has tried to get the Man of Fury to issue our furry friend a badge and position in the agency."

"Did he get the job?" Sophie countered. "Someone around here REALLY needs to make a paycheck."

"It is unknown at this time if he did; they are attempting to find a badge small enough for him." Thor wrestled with the ermine on the counter as Loki watched in fascination; Loki completely missed the jab Sophie verbally sent at him.

Sophie let the brothers occupy themselves with Toukka for a moment while she slid trays of cornbread in the oven and gave the chili pot a stir before lowering the flames and putting a lid on it.

Toukka bounced happily between Loki and Thor, chattering in joy from having so much attention. Eventually the weasel tuckered himself out and squeaked at Sophie, wanting her to hold him.

Sophie picked him up from the counter with both hands and rocked him gently against herself before she nuzzled the top of his head. "I know, baby, they can be quite tiring can't they? I'm going to need my hands soon though, so you wanna ride?" She slipped him up to her shoulder.

The ermine happily climbed onto her shoulder and curled around the back of her neck like a little fuzzy scarf then promptly fell asleep.

"Looks like our tiny friend had a rather exciting day." Loki said from his spot leaning against the counter, smiling fondly.

"He was very brave, facing Hydra all on his own. He's braver than I am." Sophie was going to shrug, but she caught herself before she dislodged her scarf.

Deciding to jump topics to include the blonde whose eyes kept traveling between herself and Loki, she said, "So, Thor, Loki and I are considering going to Asgard when we get Thanos finished. How do you think that will go over?"

Thor's face light up like a Christmas tree. "That sounds like a marvelous idea! We can show you around, share our culture. I assume you would be retiring to the ranch?" The blonde looked to his brother who shrugged.

"I have no idea at all, honestly. It was just a thought. All I know about it is from the pictures Loki made for me the one night and a few stories he's told." Sophie slid her hand over to hold Loki's.

"Which stories has he told?" The thunderer suddenly looked suspicious.

Loki laughed. "Nothing too embarrassing, I assure you brother." The green eyed god slid his fingers between Sophie's without thinking.

"He showed me his horses. And once he kinda took me to his lodge. He's probably saving scaring me with the palace stuff for when he's in a mood." Sophie squeezed Loki's hand gently.

The brothers shared a chuckle. "The palace isn't too scary, I don't think." Thor said. "Then again we were raised there."

Loki snorted. "It may not have been scary for YOU, brother, you were and still are the favored son." Loki held his hand up to stop Thor from retorting. "Do not try denying it, even you know it to be truth." His raised hand moved over to pet the sleeping Toukka.

Thor looked down, saddened. "Aye, I cannot deny it truth. As much as I would like to believe we grew as equals, our current situations prove otherwise. "

Thor's eyes suddenly brightened. "Is the lodge not a beautiful place? The basic main building has been erected since the time of my grandfather; Loki is the one that added the additional floors and updated the decor. It is one of my favorite places to spend time outside the palace."

Sophie's hand slid from Loki's and moved around his back to rest on his waist after he petted Toukka. "He could only fit the one room in here, so I haven't seen the whole thing, but I think we have one of the beds?"

The blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise. "It was able to fit? The master bed in the lodge would take up most of this room."

"It's in the bedroom." Sophie said with raised eyebrows and looked to Loki. "Why would anyone NEED a bed the size of this room?"

Loki smiled impishly. "No reason other than they want one; but he is right, ours it the size of one of the guest beds. All beds are piled high with plush pillows and furs."

She scanned Loki's happy eyes and smiled herself. "I might be able to get used to your kind of excess if I can ever stop thinking like I'm on a budget."

He kissed her cheek. "It will sink in eventually, darling. Thor grinned at the happy couple."

Sophie ducked out from under Loki's arm to stir the chili again and peek at the oven. "Should I put brownies in while the oven's on?"

Loki laughed. "I will never turn down brownies; the question is, do I have to share with Thor?" Thor scoffed good naturedly.

"Yes," she laughed as she stated dumping ingredients for brownies in the mixer bowl. "You need to share with your brother."

"Damn." He muttered under his breath before taking a seat on a stool by his brother; Thor elbowed him in the ribs as Loki tried to hide a smirk.

Sophie bustled around for a minute, getting out dishes and putting grated cheese in a bowl and setting out butter and sour cream. Then she swapped the pans of cornbread for brownies and ladled out three bowls of chili. She topped the bowls with cheese and set them in front of the stools. "You know, this stuff will actually be better tomorrow. It's a next day food."

"Well then, I suppose we should save some to test that theory; though with how good it smells I doubt any will survive till then." Loki pulled the bowl closer and took a large bite without thinking, he waved his hand in front of his gaping mouth. "HOT!" He gasped out after finally swallowing the scalding food.

"Sorry!" Sophie gasped and got up to pour drinks. "Milk or beer?"

"Milk!" Loki rasped out at the same time Thor said beer. The brothers just blinked at each other then started laughing again.

"We have not done that in years, brother!" The blonde slapped Loki's shoulder, Loki rolled his eyes.

Sophie couldn't help but grin as she slid a beer down the counter and set two glasses of milk down. It really hadn't been that long ago that Thor was just another nightmare for both of them, but Loki's posture and easy smile belied that eyeroll. He was happy with his brother, they were happy with each other actually and it was so good to see. It made her miss her own brother and their teasing, but she wouldn't let herself dwell on it, she would appreciate what she had right here.

Done what? Been complete opposites? You do that every day." She laughed with them.

"Besides that." Loki took a deep draw from the glass of milk and sighed in satisfaction. "It has been much too long since we have been able to speak over one another like that. At one point we could finish each others sentences."

Sophie blew on a spoonful of chili before she gestured at the men with it. "Awwwww you must have been so cute."

Thor sat up straighter. "We were rugged and manly; brothers on and off the battlefield. We could anticipate each others moves, it was like we were dancing when we fought." The thunderer elbowed Loki again. "All those years of dance lessons paid off."

Loki grinned before taking the time to blow on his chili and eating it. "Yes, they paid off, even if I am the only one that still employs their teachings. Even with all of your prowess in battle, it is I that has the greater stamina."

Making a little snort around her spoonful of food, Sophie tried not to laugh and gave a little kick at Loki's foot under the counter.

Loki grinned impishly at Sophie, the whole exchange flying right past the oblivious Thor. They continued their meal in silence for a short time until there was a loud bang on the front door; the noise startled Toukka out of his slumber, causing him to roll off Sophie's shoulder and land in her lap. The green eyed god stifled a laugh and moved to answer the door. He was shocked when he saw a disheveled Jane on the other side.

"Loki! Thor, good you're here!" Jane shot out as she brushed past Loki into the kitchen with an open laptop in one hand and a bag shoved full of printouts over her shoulder. She pushed things aside on the kitchen counter to make room to set the computer down and started to spread out papers. "I WAS going to wait until tomorrow and have everything put together, but this is happening faster than I originally calculated." She pointed at her computer screen that had what looked like a picture of outer space on one side and numbers scrolling continuously down the other, some of them switching from black to red as they scrolled."I have large field anomalies heading for our Solar System right now. It reads like there's nothing at all in these spaces. No matter, no energy, nothing, but they are definitely heading this way. Is this what you have been avoiding asking me to actually look for? We have weeks at the most if they keep at this rate of travel. I've never seen anything move this fast, even light. Is this your Thanos

Loki followed the rambling scientist back into the kitchen, barely catching his bowl of chili before she flung it off the counter. He glowered at her back until her words caught up to him, his eyes snapped to the computer screen. His face lost all color and his bowl fell to the floor with a clang; Loki froze like a deer in headlights. "T-t-that is him. Thanos is using his Blackhole device."

Carefully he sat down on the stool next to the piles of papers Jane had laid out.

Cornbread dropped from Sophie's fingers into her bowl. "What?" She gasped and shook her head in disbelief. "No. The whole point was that WE would call him when we were ready. We're not ready. Are we ready?"

The terror Loki conveyed in his eyes spoke volumes. We are nowhere close to ready. Loki suddenly stood up, knocking the stool over and making Toukka jump. "Thanos did not have this technology operational when I was with him." He got closer to the computer, studying the data being displayed before grabbing the pen out of Jane's hand and seemingly making scribbles all over the back of some of the printouts. "Some of those numbers are not correct, Dr. Foster". The pen moved furiously across the paper; Jane huddled close, peering over his shoulder. "Jane... Please look this over and tell me my calculations are wrong. "

Jane took the paper, reading over the confusing equations that look like chicken scratch to anyone else. After a few moments she dropped the paper back on the counter, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No. I can't tell you you're wrong," the scientist snapped as she pulled the computer back and typed away frantically for a moment then pushed it back toward Loki.

Sophie caught the startled ermine and held him against her chest, stroking him soothingly, although it was unclear whether she was trying to calm Toukka or herself.

Loki released a string of curses in Old Norse, making Thor cough. "What is so wrong that you both look as if you have seen a ghost?"

The dark haired god rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes, hard, and shook his head. "I have to be wrong, Jane. These," he shook a sheaf of papers at the scientist, "have to be incorrect."

"I'm telling you your math is correct!" The mousy physicist yelled. Loki dropped his head to the counter with a loud thud. "Sophie... Darling... I need you to call Natasha; have her get Stark and Dr. Banner up here immediately."

Sophie pulled her phone out of her pocket with a shaking hand and called Natasha. "Nat?" Sophie asked when the other woman answered. "We need you to get Tony and Bruce up here right now. Just... NOW. It's bad. OK?"

Sophie hung up before she could be questioned and held the phone in one hand and Toukka in the other as it felt like the lights in the apartment were getting too bright and everything had harsh edges. Her head buzzed slightly as she dropped back to her seat and looked at Thor. "Thanos is on his way."

The room was silent for the twenty minutes it took for Natasha and the Science Bros so arrive, everyone was immediately on edge with the atmosphere in the apartment. "OK, I brought the technology twins, now what the hell is going on?"

Loki spun the computer around for the men to look at. "Dr. Foster detected anomalies entering our solar system and brought the findings to me; those pitch black masses are Thanos and his forces, using technology he did not have operational while I was his guest."

Tony scratched his goatee. "Yeah so? Just a cursory glance shows we have almost twelve weeks before they arrive, whats the hubbub about? We have plenty of time."

The pale god shook his head. "No, we don't."

Sophie reached for Loki's hand under the counter as she fought to keep herself calm. She turned her ring so the stone faced her palm and let it press against Loki's palm. "I must have really pissed him off when he got shut out of Loki's head."

"Thanos was more than likely on his way already before that happened." Loki squeezed her hand firmly. "I wanted you both here to recheck my equations." He slid his papers over to the men across the counter. Bruce grabbed them first as Tony looked on from the side. "Dr. Foster could only work with the information given to her, I was able to supply the additional data on Thanos' ships and their travel capabilities... Please tell me I am an idiot and that those numbers are wrong."

Tony started to mumble to himself as he did the mental math, his eyes widened once he reached the end. "Son of a bitch."

Sophie took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, then turned to Loki. "How much time do we have left, dear?"

His fingers clasped Sophie's tightly as he looked her directly in the eyes. "Since it seems my math is correct... We have twenty seven days until Thanos is within Earth orbit." The others in the room got deathly quiet, none wanting to admit the fact presented to them.

Natasha cursed and excused herself from the room to call Fury; Thor stood from his stool and squared his shoulders. "I must depart to Asgard at once, we will need every moment we can to prepare. Lady Sophie..." He tried to catch her eye. "The item you requested of me... Consider it done." The thunderer turned with a flourish and strode out the door.

"Dr. Foster, would you take the new equations to Dr. Selvig to have him verify our findings?" Loki's tone had gone flat as he continued to stare into Sophie's eyes. The scientist nodded while stuffing her things back into her bag and wrestling the pages of data from Bruce and Tony.

Natasha returned to the kitchen a moment later. "Fury is declaring the emergency, the military heads will be mobilizing in the morning. Best we can do with the levels of cooperation from all the branches... It will take at least a week to get the site secured before we can even think of moving soldiers and supplies. If you guys need anything; call Clint, I have to take a sudden trip to the Middle East." Nat nodded to the people still in the room, then took off like a bullet.

Sophie held Loki's gaze and prayed that he couldn't see the fear in her eyes as easily as she could see it in his. "Loki, I trust your brother. He will bring back what we need in time. As long as we have that, we can win. It might be messier than we wanted it to be, but as long as we can take out Thanos, everything else is icing on the cake. We can still do this."

"I wish I had as much faith as you right now, Sophie." Loki's voice wavered, the other two scientists in the room played the tactful card for once and left the apartment without snide comments. Now that they were the only ones left, Loki slumped on his chair, the weight of what was happening crushing his spirit.

"Dear, we just need to do what we can until Thor gets back. We will end Thanos. That's what matters right now and timing doesn't change that part of the plan." Sophie stood without letting go of Loki's hand and moved to wrap her free arm around his shoulders. "I need my King now, more than ever. We all do." She whispered into his hair.

A shiver ran down his spine as his arms slipped around her waist, his face buried in her chest. "Your King needs a vacation."

"In twenty eight days, you can have anything you want." She kissed the top of his head and held him close. "Anything. But until then, we need to prove that title is more than a pet name. I have faith in you."

"I-I-I thought we had more time to prepare, more time to mentally accept what was going to happen." Loki shook his head vehemently. "I do not know if I can prepare myself in so little time; a few years ago I could have but now..." He trailed off and huffed. "This King is nothing but a spoiled prince, still frightened of the goblins lurking under his bed."

Sophie smoothed Loki's hair and kissed him again. "What do we have to accept? The fact that when he's gone we can move on with our lives? That the key around your neck could be more than a promise or Asgard could be more than a fairy tale? If we don't win, well... we will have eternity to accept that we messed up and are dead, I guess. Because I think I told you once, he doesn't get anything. You won't go back to him no matter what. I promise you."

Loki remained quiet, just holding his lady love while he tried to make his mind go blank, he didn't want to think.

Sophie held him quietly for a few minutes, stroking his head and dropping soft kisses on his forehead. Hoping that his silence wasn't a sign that he was breaking. "I love you and I believe in you, in us, enough for both of us." She finally admitted.

Loki finally leaned back away from her, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "I love you too, darling."

Looking at Loki's face made Sophie shake her head. "If you want me to pretend to believe that smile, I will."

"You do not need to pretend, I know I am pathetic right now." He puffed out a false laugh. "Can we... Can we make an obnoxiously large pile of pillows and blankets in front of the sofa and watch horrible movies?" Fingers ran up her arm. "Bring over bowls of that delicious chili and other snacks and just forget reality exists for the rest of the day?" Loki took a deep breath to sigh but he paused. "Did you forget the brownies?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she murmured, then her head snapped up and she sniffed the air. "YES! Shit!" Sophie jumped out of his arms and grabbed a potholder to pull a pan of black brownies out of the oven. "Oh, that is the LAST straw! Thanos is a dead man. Nobody makes me burn my brownies! Dammit!" She tossed the steaming pan into the sink while she fumed.

That brought a genuine smile to Loki and he laughed, almost hysterical and to the point he had to wipe a tear from his eye. "Sorry, darling. It is not that funny but it just tickled me."

"You don't get any brownies now either," Sophie choked out as she joined him in laughing.

"We could try making more?" He propped his head on his hand. "Unless that evil oven needs to be turned to scrap."

"Don't scrap my oven." Sophie pretended to whine, then straightened up. "Seriously though, there's chili all over my floor and a pan of burned brownies because that asshole had to jump the gun. Thor didn't even finish eating. Thanos ruined dinner. Not his smartest move."

"Hell hath no fury..." Loki grinned then waved his hand to clean up the messes and bowls laying around.

"Are you laughing at me still? To be quite honest, I AM pissed about it. We don't have a whole lot in our lives right now. We've got each other and the small things that let us pretend this is all normal and keep us stable. He's been trying to get us unstable. Fine. I'll be unstable. But I won't be unstable and afraid. I'll be unstable and pissed as hell that he's messing with my things!" Sophie wound up standing right in front of Loki, with her arms folded across her chest and balanced on a cocked hip.

He sat on a stool and gripped her hips, pulling her to stand between his knees. "Yes, darling, get mad, get angry. You are right; we don't have much, except each other and Toukka but your optimism is contagious. We will win; if for no other reason than your righteous indignation... Have I told you lately just how sexy you are when you are mad?"

"Yes, you have," Sophie lifted half of her mouth in a grin. "A few times today, if memory serves me correctly. And I'm not really optimistic. I'm stubborn."

"All very alluring qualities I love about you, darling." Loki gave her a lopsided grin then planted his face in her chest again.

"Dear?" Sophie gently tugged Loki's head up. "You can't hide in there until this is over, you know. I'm sure we have things to do or something."

He pouted. "Are you sure? It is warm and comfortable there, now I can see exactly why Toukka likes it." Loki pulled his head free from her grip and returned his face to her chest, this time blowing a raspberry.

"Oh, very dignified." Sophie laughed. "That is just how we need the man that's going to save the world to be behaving. Well..." she tipped her head and considered. "Maybe it IS. It's best to know that you have something to live for."

Loki grinned up at Sophie. "Yes, I have these fantastic breasts to live for… As well as the woman they are attached to." He gently moved Sophie back a couple of steps before he stood. "I shall construct our throne of comfort; think you can handle the rest?"

"I can put food on a tray, if that's what you mean." She held his hand and met his smile hoping that he couldn't see the panic that was still dancing behind her eyes.

He noticed; he noticed it right away, it matched his own. Loki only hoped that neither of them fell apart before the battle, the other may not be able to them back together in time. Loki's hand squeezed hers before he let go and moved slowly into the living room. He shoved the sofa back a couple of feet to make room for the dozens of pillows and blankets he summoned. After turning on the television and arranging things for maximum comfort, Loki finally changed his attire to just simple lounge pants and settled himself on the pile with remote in hand.

Sophie brought bowls of chili, plates of cornbread, milk and the teapot and set it up on the coffee table. Glancing at Loki's clothes she went back to their room and took one of Loki's T shirts from the drawer and slid it on over a pair of sleep shorts before she joined Loki in the living room. She leaned against him with her head on his shoulder and silently offered him the plate of cornbread.

Loki took a piece and chewed carefully, growing a bit annoyed by the crumbs that fell off and rolled down his chest to collect in his navel. He flicked the crumbs away with a growl before slipping his arm around her shoulders and crossed his legs at the ankle, his cheek rubbed against the top of her head. "What shall we watch?"

"Anything. Something funny. Ghostbusters." She spoke a bit absently as she stirred bread into a bowl of chili. "Should we be watching TV right now?" Sophie whispered quietly.

"We could use the distraction." He typed the name of the movie into the search like she showed him. "If this does not work then we could always slip out of the tower again."

She set the bowl down and tipped her face around his to kiss him. "Outside? To prove to you that the world is full of angry people not worth saving again?"

He shrugged before giving her a lingering kiss. "Not quite what I had in mind but it is an option." Loki smiled against her lips before pulling back. "I have come to the decision that I am not going to save the world."

"What are you going to do?" She brushed his hair away from his face and gave him a concerned look.

Loki closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand. "I am not saving the entire world; I plan on saving Brayden and her brothers, I plan on saving Mike so they are not alone, I plan on saving Sarah so she can help more of those animals, but most importantly…" He brought his fingers up to trace along her cheek. "I want, no, I need to save you. Trying to save an entire planet is too much too much of a burden. Saving the ones I care about most is much more realistic."

Sophie smiled at Loki and blinked away tears. "I'm so proud of you. No one thought you could care. They dumped you here, expecting you to die before anything but yourself mattered." She sniffed. "Now look at you. I didn't think there could be such a thing as a smart hero that did things for the right reasons. But here you are."

"Shhh quiet down." Loki made an exaggerated hush motion as his eyes darted around the room comically. "My reputation as a mischief making chaos master is at stake, we do not need to be throwing words like hero around." He made a face as if the word hero tasted bad on his tongue. A finger moved to catch a tear that slid down her cheek.

"You are proving them all wrong. How is Loki being the hero not chaos, dear?" Her arms clung around him.

"It would throw the cosmos off balance, realms would implode and I may break out into a rash." Loki dragged Sophie onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sophie touched her nose to Loki's and whispered, "That sounds lovely, except for the rash. Unless it's my realm."

"It could be any realm." He whispered back. "And that rash sounds absolutely dreadful." Loki gently shoved Sophie so she landed on her back on the pillows between his knees, his eyes moved casually over every inch he could see, a soft smile crossing his face.

"What are you smiling about, astin min?" She teased.

"Nothing in particular." He tilted his head. "Just… Memorizing you again, seeing a future I very much plan to fight for." Suddenly he snorted, "I am being an overly sentimental fool right now aren't I?"

"No, you aren't a fool. Never a fool. In fact if I ever heard you seriously calling yourself a fool, I would know you had something absolutely wicked hiding up your sleeve." She laughed and tugged at his arm. "But you don't even have sleeves on right now."

"I could." He dances his fingers along her sides briefly, grinning. "We both know I could suddenly be wearing sleeves and nothing else."

Sophie laughed again and gave him a curious look. "Just sleeves? How would they stay up? Magic? I might need to see that, usually it's just pants." She sat up, propping herself with her elbows.

"Are full length gloves not just sleeves with fingers?" He reached forward to tap the end of her nose.

Sophie squinted at Loki for a moment, picturing this scene. "Nothing but opera gloves? Fishnets and heels would be needed."

Loki leaned back warily. "Wait a moment, darling. Brittany made me watch that movie; I am NOT Dr. Frank N. Furter."

"Those were rubber gloves." She giggled and shrugged. "I'm just saying you could pull it off if you wanted to."

His eyebrow arched. "Of course I could."

Sophie flopped back onto the pillows with her arms spread wide and giggled more. "Of course! You can do anything you want. Opera gloves, Thanos… anything."

"Maybe I should spice things up even more and fight Thanos wearing only those opera gloves." His finger ran up the bottom of her foot.

She giggled harder and wiggled her foot under his fingers. "Nooooooo…" She squealed. "Frostbite."

Loki grinned. "Oh you want frostbite do you? Well…" He released his camouflage on his hand and started to move his very blue hands across the arch of her foot.

"No, no, no…." Sophie squeaked and wiggled away from Loki.

"Yes, yes, yes!" His hand flashed forward to grasp her ankle with his warm had as his blue one continued its assault on her foot and leg.

"Toukka! Save me!" She called out.

Loki rolled onto his knees and pinned her thighs between his; his fingers moving to her sides.

Toukka bounded into the room at the sound of Sophie's shout, he crawled up the back of the sofa and just sat there; head cocked and staring at his people in curiosity. When he could tell nothing was seriously wrong, he hopped down and pounced on her head, playfully nipping and licking as her face.

"Stoooop!" She wiggled and giggled beneath the two of them, assaulted from both ends.

The weasel squeaked in delight as Loki laughed loudly at the wriggling woman. After a few more minutes of torture, Loki stopped and planted his hands on either side of her head, his hair falling around his face as he stared down at her lovingly before planting a sweet kiss on her forehead. Toukka settled down as well and draped over her neck.

Sophie reached up and let her fingers drift through Loki's loose hair as her breathing calmed and she met his stare. "This. Us. Thank you for this."

His nose brushed along hers. "The pleasure is mine, darling." He rasped out then gently planted his lips on hers.

"Mine," She whispered against him before sucking gently at his lips.

"Yours." He gasped into her mouth then tugged gently on her upper lip with his teeth.

She tried to focus on his eyes, still so bright beneath the curtain of black hair that surrounded them, but soon gave up and let her lids drop. She moaned and teased his lips with her tongue.

He slid his tongue along hers sensually then hummed in approval.

"This is why it doesn't matter, twenty seven days or twenty seven hours. I'm not giving this up. We're going to make it." Sophie whispered then kissed him hungrily.

Loki moaned in agreement, lips moving from hers to her jaw then stopping abruptly when he got a mouth full of weasel butt. Toukka was not amused and whipped around and nipped Loki's chin, causing the god to snap his head back and sit up. "Sorry little friend."

Sophie tipped her head way back into the pillows giggling again. "Did you try to make out with the weasel?"

After he spit out a couple of stray hairs, Loki chuckled as well. "I just could not resist a warm and fuzzy weasel bum. It begged for my lips." He sat back against the pillows, lounging and pulling random pieces of fur from his mouth. Toukka had the nerve to look personally offended then scampered off to hide in his tree.

"You're probably safer hiding right now, baby." She called after Toukka and turned around to lay her cheek against Loki's chest as she started to laugh again. "I read these things in a book once about your Daddy here…."

Loki's hand snapped up and covered her mouth. "Do not dare say what you were about to say." He playfully glared.

"I don't need to say it," she mumbled against his hand. "There are pictures." Sophie managed to get the last bit out before she was laughing again.

He just shook his head and rolled his eyes before removing his hand. "Lies, it is all lies."

She leaned up and kissed him, then made a face and pulled a white hair from her lip. "I'll stop believing you if this ever happens again." She grinned and held the hair up between her fingers.

"It is not my fault you wear him like the scarf he may have become." Loki licked the side of her face in revenge.

"Eeewwwww… and he wears me more than I wear him." Sophie happily pulled herself up a bit and ran her tongue around the curves of his ear in return.

He shivers. "How does a half pound weasel wear an adult human female? Impressive I must say." His fingers dig into her sides again.

"Stop!" She giggled then took his earlobe between her teeth and bit.

Loki yelped, not expecting quite that much force behind the bite. "Minx." He growled and launched himself atop Sophie and pinning her hands above her head. "Such a naughty girl."

"At least you stopped tickling me."

"Do not give me reason to restrain you and continue to do so." His eyebrow arched in challenge.

Sophie lifted her head up from the pillows and snapped her teeth at him with a grin. "Tough guy, huh?"

Lips formed a wolfish grin as Loki's teeth latched onto the pulse point in her neck firmly, a deep hum vibrated through him.

"Aahh!" She cried out and struggled beneath him, twisting her wrists in his hand and kicking just enough that he knew she was there.

His hips pinned hers to the pillows as he moved control of both of her wrists to one of his, his now free hand taking the place of his teeth; applying enough pressure to make his point, his lips moved along her collar bone.

Sophie moaned, gasping at the hand at her throat and bucked up against Loki.

Loki ground his pelvis into hers, delicious friction making him hiss. Another bite to the bone he was kissing then a light curl of his tongue at the hollow of her throat. "Do you know what I want right now, darling?"

"Dance?" She purred.

"No," he drew a lobe of her ear between his teeth, "guess again."

Sophie arched up again and twisted her wrists. "You want to watch the TV now, my King?"

A shiver of delight ran up his spine, making him arch and grind into her again. "No, I really want to finish that chili you made." With one last kiss on her lips, Loki sat up and grabbed the bowl that didn't have cornbread crumbled into it and took a hearty bite.

She gasped and stared at him as she caught her breath and rubbed her neck. "You really do like me for my cooking?"

"Not only your cooking." He spoons more into his mouth then lets the spoon dangle between his fingers. "I like having you for dessert as well."

Sophie plucked the spoon from his fingers and used it to take a bite of her bowl of food. "If you are going to have chili breath, then so is your dessert."

"Perhaps I wanted the spice to make things… Tingle." He cocked his head at her, clearly amused.

"Now, you've already played with your food enough lately haven't you? Plus I thought that this stuff was magically dangerous or something." She waved another spoonful in the air.

"It is magically delicious." Loki waited until she had eaten what was on the spoon before plucking it from her hand and digging into his own bowl. "I like playing with my food, especially when it squirms."

Sophie's hand hovered over the other spoon for a moment, but left it laying on the table. It was much more fun to take Loki's, so she leaned over and ate the chili from his spoon before he could get it to his mouth.

He glowered at her; no real venom behind it. Loki gave up and just started feeding her, stealing nibbles when he managed to stuff her face.

Leaning back, she soon let him finish the bowl himself. She shifted to snuggle against him and watched the way his fingers held the bowl and his lips wrapped around the spoon as much as she watched the movie that was playing on the TV.

With the final bite in his mouth, Loki sat up to set it on the coffee table and grab a mug of tea. He laid back; bringing Sophie closer to his side with his arm then balanced his mug on his stomach. His fingers trailed along her arm absently.

Sophie sighed happily and draped her arm and leg over Loki. "Have we forgotten enough, dear?"

"I do not feel like having an anxiety attack, you?" He set the mug off to the side so he could clasp her hand and hold it over his heart.

"I have you and your arm around me. Everything is as it should be." She looked deeply into his eyes and meant every word.

Loki smiled while nuzzling the top of her head, a pleased hum escaping him. His eyes slid closed as a feeling of contentment slid through his bones, his breathing evened out not long later.


	95. Chapter 95

Sophie listened to Loki's breathing get deeper as she lay curled against him. "Did you fall asleep?" she whispered without moving to look up at him.

A soft snore escaped from Loki as he still clutched Sophie to his side.

She sighed gently and stroked his chest. "Full stomach and you fall asleep. Poor thing. At least you figured out how to relax for a minute."

Loki unconsciously turned to his side to fully face Sophie, his now free hand resting gently on her hip as he curled into her warmth.

"It will all work out. I'll tell you a secret. I'm terrified. If I couldn't tell myself that everything will be fine, if I couldn't tell you everything will be fine, I'd be paralyzed. Thank you for letting me convince you for a moment. You're a good man." She whispered to him as she stroked his head and placed a kiss against cheek.

He grumbled in his sleep, shifting once more and furrowing his brow while gritting his teeth. Already his insecurities were invading his psyche.

"Shhhhhhhhh," Sophie held him close and ran her fingers along his jaw to ease the muscles that were tensing up. She whispered in his ear. "Relax, dear. Everything is fine. We're safe and you are loved."

Loki's body relaxed but the frown remained etched across his face.

She resigned herself to the fact that she was doing the best she could for Loki and held him close, letting him have what peace he could find.

His fitful rest was anything but invigorating; haunted by the past and what ifs of the near future. Some of the tension had started to leave his face when the door of the apartment slammed open, startling Loki so badly that he was crouching over Sophie and throwing a dagger at the supposed assailant before his brain could register what exactly was happening. The startled yelp from across the room cleared the fog from his mind.

"Loki?!" Sophie squeaked from underneath him before she heard Clint yelling.

"Stand down, Man! I don't need to be catching flack from both sides!" Barton snapped as he stepped further into the apartment after checking that Loki wasn't still armed. "Don't suppose you've looked out the window lately, babe? Seems the rabble managed to follow you home the other night."

Loki shook his head and stood up, dispelling the other dagger he held between his fingers. "Damn, I knew I was forgetting something." He touched a finger to his lip. "I had forgotten to look out the window for no apparent reason than to stare at the sidewalk, thank you for reminding me Barton." The green eyed god rolled his eyes then helped Sophie to stand. "Considering we have had a rather long morning learning of our eminent demise, I would rank looking out the bloody window at the bottom of priorities list. Now what are you on about?" He crossed his arms with a scowl directed at the archer.

Clint moved to the window and looked down at a mass of people covering the sidewalk, some had signs that they were brandishing. "I'm on about an even more eminent demise. It seems your display on the street the other night alerted the human rights activists to the fact you were here. We've had six bomb threats in the past hour offering to get rid of any inhumans on sight as well as any humans harboring them. We're getting you guys out of here."

Sophie crossed over by Clint to look down. Her face went a bit pale at the sight of the protestors. Then she addressed Loki. "You and your brother showing up kind of changed the focus of human rights groups. They used to be worried about the awful things we did to each other."

"If anything it was most likely my actions prior, Thor wouldn't incite their wrath to this extent." Loki had moved over next to them to peer out the window. "Well then Barton, what do you suggest we do? I'm sure the masses will part and kindly allow us to flee before they raze the building to the ground. Perhaps Fury should ask them nicely? Or will the Captain scold them for the use of harsh language?" He shook his head then went to slouch heavily in the chair behind them.

"Be nice. He's here to HELP." Sophie said to Loki and reached a hand back to settle on his shoulder.

Clint turned away from the window and back to Loki with his hands on his hips. "I suggest we get you out of here the same way that you got yourself out when you had your night on the town and settle you down someplace that has nothing to do with SHIELD until they are satisfied that we don't have you here and they quit threatening to level the building. That's what I suggest."

"Brilliant plan, as always." The petulant god mumbled before sighing loudly. "Fine, I can hide our appearances but where should we go?"

Clint rolled his eyes at Loki's petulant attitude as he spoke. "We got a safe house a few hours away upstate that's ready now, but we'd rather have ya in town and secure 'cause of the meetings and things. The fact that Sophie's place exists is high clearance intel, so that might be a safe enough place for a bit. IF you manage to keep your head down."

"Moi? Cause a scene?" Loki scoffed. "I am the epitome of low key. His eyebrow arched. What do you say darling? Shall we put on ridiculous faces and flee our glass tower?"

"I say... can we bring my shoes?" she turned to him.

"Not all of them but I see no harm in a few, our apartment is on the small side but it is comfortable for us." Loki left the room to wake Toukka.

"I was kidding." Sophie called as she followed after Loki. "I only showed up with a few bags. I'm not going to be able to fit all my new stuff plus your things in them as it is."

Loki had dug the weasel out of his warm nesting place and started to pet him into wakefulness. "You do not need to bring anything for me, I can handle that part. Just pack for you and our little one here."

"Hey, Clint?" Sophie called out to the other room. "Are we on an ASAP here or do we have time?"

Clint laughed from the living room. "Bomb threats, babe."

"OK, ASAP. Gotcha." She called back as she dug out her duffle bags and started stuffing clothes and books and toiletries into them.

"Is there anything you want to bring that won't fit in your bags? I can store it in my inter-dimensional pocket for later." The Ermine blinked awake and yawned widely in Loki's hands before chattering in question. "Sorry little one, we have to go on an adventure to our other home." He nuzzled Toukka then placed him on his shoulder.

"I have no idea what to take. I have one more bag." She tried to hide a blush and she emptied the bedside table drawer into it. "You wanna put THAT in your pocket?"

"No, I have my own." Loki replied without a thought, a small grin splitting his lips. "One of us will have to wear something we can stick him in; speaking of wearing things, how do you want your disguise to be?"

"Nothing unusual. Just change things a bit. We're trying to not be noticed. And coats have pockets. Toukka will be fine. I'll go put his stuff in the bag." Sophie went to leave the room, but paused in the doorway. "Try not to leave anything that other people shouldn't find, please."

His grin faded as he thought; Loki couldn't seem to think of anything dire he needed to bring until a proverbial light bulb went off over his head and he moved quickly to retrieve his sketchbook. Once he had it and hid it within his inter-dimensional pocket, he joined Sophie in the other room. Shifting his clothes and appearance to one he used before when he traveled to the store with Bruce. "Almost ready, love?"

As she stuffed the last of Toukka's toys and his vitamins into the last bag, she looked up. "Yep. You might need something more than sunglasses, dear. Maybe go blonde again?"

Loki nodded then changed his hair to a sandy blonde and added a goatee. "Better?"

Sophie smiled at him as she pulled on her coat and adjusted the multiple diffle bags hanging from her shoulders. "You look like a nice, decent, approachable guy."

Waiting by the door, Clint barked out a laugh. "Yeah, that's a disguise alright."

Green eyes rolled behind the sunglasses he wore. "Says the Avenger escorting us out of the building." Loki took the bags from Sophie to hide them with the sketchbook then altered her appearance, turning her hair back to brunette and changing just enough of her features to blend into the business crowd, complete with pencil skirt and blouse. Loki summoned a long coat to slip on and tucked Toukka safely into an interior pocket. "That should throw the hounds off our scent."

"Says the HUMAN escorting you to the door." Barton grumbled. "We'll, have another agent go with you for security". He looked to Sophie. "Nat says you get along with Todd from the coffee shop, right? Enough that he's gonna bunk with you guys?"

"Wait a moment, another Agent will be staying with us? As in the same apartment? Why is that necessary, it is not like we will announce our presence to the world... Again." Loki frowned.

Clint ushered them out the door. On the way down the hallway he explained, "We're quite convinced Hydra has completely withdrawn their attentions and no one is convinced that you won't have another episode. You're a pretty dramatic guy. Plus, Todd's an even bigger idiot than I am. He likes both you guys. Practically runs a fan club. He's won most of the office pools about you two."

Loki shared a look with Sophie. "Do I know this person and what do you mean by dramatic, Barton?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets in annoyance.

"He knows you." Clint laughed as they got in the elevator. "And, dude, Stark thinks you're a diva. If Tony thinks you're off the hook... you're probably out of hand."

A growl could be heard in the elevator followed by another yelp from the Agent as Loki electrified a finger and zapped Barton. "Stark needs to have his eyesight checked; I may have had a flair for the dramatic in the past but that has changed."

Clint gave Loki an evil look. Turning yourself into a taser is dramatic.

Sophie giggled at the two men as they descended to the garage level. She thought for a moment that she should be nervous or upset about their situation, but tamped it down. This was a situation that could be dealt with with much more absoluteness than Thanos. They were doing something. Action was good at this point.

"Yelping like a kicked dog is moreso, birdy." Loki zapped him again to watch Barton jump, his former minion could be amusing at times. They reached the garage and got off the lift only to nearly run into a vehicle parked much too close with a dark haired man leaning against the hood, a smirk gracing his features when he spotted Sophie; Loki nearly lunged at the man that dared to openly ogle his woman.

"Ahhhhh we meet again 007." Sophie purred out before she laughed at the agent at the car.

" If I am 007, then that must make you DD7." Todd pushed off the front of the car and moved in for a brief hug from Sophie. "Good to see ya again, it's been awhile."

"It has. I'm glad you know it's me. I haven't called you on the fact that the last time you gave me decaf, like that's something acceptable. In lieu of an apology, I'll take no more secrets, secret agent." She hugged him back and stepped to stand next to Loki. "And Loki, I'm sure you remember me mentioning Agent Coffee guy. This is Todd."

"Agent Coffee... Oh, the one that finally talked sense into you regarding my affections?" Loki grinned and held his hand out for Todd to take. "A thank you is in order then, Agent Todd."

Todd warily shook the gods hand. "Um... you're welcome, I think."

Clint put his arm around Sophie's shoulders and spoke quietly. "This is just a precaution, babe. I doubt you're in any actual danger. Just don't look for trouble. We'll have you back home soon."

"Clint, I'm going home." She smiled at him a bit sadly. "At least I'm pretty sure it's still home."

After the quick handshake with the Agent, Loki scowled at Barton and zapped him again; smirking evilly as the shocked Agent jumped away. He moved closer to Sophie to cup her cheeks in both of his hands, running a thumb along her cheek. "It will always be home as long as you let it be, darling. Weren't we just talking about slipping away to go there for a few days?" Loki kissed her tenderly. "It will be alright."

Sophie closed her eyes and held Loki's wrists as he kissed her. "It will. Thank you." She whispered, then cleared her throat and got into the car as Todd opened the backseat door open. "We should get going so they can call the building clear."

"Right-o, Ma'am." Todd flashed a double finger salute and walked around the car to the driver seat as Loki slipped into the back with Sophie, immediately slipping his fingers between hers.

"I'm assuming you know where we're heading?" Sophie asked Todd as she squeezed Loki's hand and leaned against him.

"Actually no, that information is above my pay grade." Todd glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled at the sight of the lovebirds in the back. "I was told to get the info from you and to babysit you and the weasel and someone named Toukka? The name sounded funny on his tongue. Since I only see you two I'm guessing this Toukka guy isn't coming." Loki snorted at the same time Toukka poked his head out from his hiding place. The Agent nearly rear ended a taxi in shock from seeing a rat in that guys coat. "What the hell is that?"

"That's the Toukka guy. "Sophie chirped. "He's the weasel. Actually, ermine. And here..." She dug her license out of her purse and passed it up to the front seat, "The address is on that."

He took the ID and quickly memorized the address before handing it back to her. "I'm pretty sure Fury mentioned the weasel and Toukka as two different things." Todd looked again in the mirror. "Now that I know there aren't rats in my car, he's kinda cute."

Toukka chittered from his spot then slipped from the confines of the coat and somehow managed to get into the front seat and sat up on his haunches, tilting his head in curiosity at the new person.

"Don't bother him while he's driving, baby." Sophie warned Toukka. "He is adorable isn't he?"

Loki chuckled at his furry friend's antics, said furry friend hopped closer to Todd and nipped at the hand he rested on the armrest. Todd's fingers twitched in surprise which only encouraged the ermine to do it again, thinking the man was going to play. "Yes, he is rather cute but also rather sharp and pointy." Todd moved his hand to the wheel to get away from the tiny animal.

"The best things are. Toukka! Come here." Sophie made small kissing noises and wiggled her fingers to entice him to come back.

Toukka snapped his head between Sophie and Todd, torn on what he should do but soon enough gave in and happily jumped into his mistress waiting hands, rolling over adorably and doing his little chirp. Loki smiled at the weasel and ran his fingers across his belly, getting a love bite in the process.

Sighing, Sophie looked at the two on the backseat with her. "He's happy and you're smiling. It's better than when you were sleeping. Maybe this isn't the worst thing to happen."

Loki's face scrunched in question. "What was I doing in my sleep?"

"You weren't happy, astin min. You were all tense. Probably dreams again. It's OK now. You're better." She patted his knee comfortingly.

His arm slid along the top of the seat behind Sophie while the other rested on top of the one on his knee, his nose buried in the hair hanging around her ear as a smile split his face again. "I love you, darling." Loki whispered right into her ear then kissed her neck softly, he swore he heard a dreamy sigh come from the front seat. Todd practically had hearts in his eyes.

Sophie tipped to lean her head against Loki's. "You too."

She looked out the window and realized how close they were to her apartment. "Todd? You drive like a maniac."

"Hm? Oh crap sorry!" The barista slowed down and eventually stopped in front of the address he was supposed to. "Sorry! You guys are distracting; Natasha was right, you are sickeningly adorable."

Loki exhaled loudly against Sophie's neck before taking Toukka and slipping him back inside his jacket and exiting the vehicle, holding his hand out to help Sophie out of the car.

Todd smiled sheepishly at them. "I'm gonna go park the car somewhere, I'll be back soon."


End file.
